


Come On Mess Me Up

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Gay Harry, Gay Liam, Gay Zayn, M/M, a niall śpi z wieloma kobietami, aaa cofamy się do 2005 roku, bo louis opowiada historię z przeszłości, będą seksy nie bójcie się, co jeszcze, i akcja trwa przez parę lat bo teraz jest 2016, jestem tragiczna w tagach, ten angst to mała część wszystkiego, w sumie dużo uczuć ale będzie dość luźno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 220,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Louis Tomlinson w 2005 roku nie należał do osób, które łatwo się zakochują i marzą o związku. Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo nie chciał się zakochać. Wszystko jednak zmieniło się w momencie, w którym poznał Harry'ego Stylesa - pięknego mężczyznę, który jednak skrywał mnóstwo sekretów i nosił ze sobą ogromny bagaż doświadczeń.O to historia jak Louis zakochuje się w nieodpowiedniej osobie, której z pewnych niezależnych od niego powodów nie może mieć. Dodatkowo najlepsi przyjaciele Louisa: bogaty i mający nieco zbyt duże zapotrzebowanie na seks Niall, uwielbiający mężczyzn Zayn, z którym łącza go zawiłe relacje, bo wspólnie ukrywają pewien sekret i nieco świętoszkowaty Liam, niepoprawny romantyk, zakochany w jednym ze swoich przyjaciół.Lub:Louis jest profesorem na jednym z nowojorskich uniwersytetów. Pewnego razu postanawia opowiedzieć historię o tym, jak się zakochał i zmienił swoje podejście do życia studentce, która teraz zostanie przekazana nam przez dziewczynę.  Cofniemy się do 2005 i na przestrzeni paru lat odkryjemy wszystkie sekrety tajemniczego Harry'ego, przy okazji dowiadując się o reszcie przyjaciół Tomlinsona.





	1. Young Folks

**Author's Note:**

> Zapraszam na wtt, gdzie piszę najczęściej, al uznałam, ze yolo, lubię ao3

Jesień jest bardzo melancholijna.

Wychodzę z budynku uniwersytetu, patrząc jak mężczyzna obok mnie napawa się zapachem. Wiem, że każda pora roku ma swój specyficzny zapach, którego nie można porównać do czegoś innego, ale jakoś na mnie to nie działa. Nienawidzę jesieni, naprawdę jej szczerze nienawidzę. Niewyobrażalny chłód, wilgoć i częste deszcze zmuszają do wyciągnięcia z szafy ciepłych ubrań. Najchętniej nie wychodziłabym wtedy z domu.

Na szczęście dzisiaj nie jest zimno, wręcz przeciwnie, pogoda jest bardzo przyjemna. Bez większego wiatru czy chłodu, a przez chmury przebija się słońce, które swoim światłem nadaje temu miejscu ciepła.

Nagle mężczyzna obok mnie się zatrzymuje. Robi to tak nagle, że mnie udaję się zwolnić dopiero krok później. On bierze głęboki wdech i zatrzymuje się, patrząc dookoła, jakby podziwiając to miejsce. Rozumiem, że dziedziniec może być uważany za ładny. Ma prostokątny kształt, otaczają go drzewa, przy których znajdują się ławki. Do tego liście na drzewach są już pomarańczowe, część z nich spadła, ale można zauważyć kilka brudnozielonych, które ostatkami sił trzymają swój kolor, przypominając o lecie. Jednak mój towarzysz uśmiecha się sam do siebie i wygląda na niesamowicie zadowolonego. Patrzę na niego, marszcząc brwi, kiedy on spogląda na mnie tymi swoimi niesamowicie niebieskimi oczami.

– Te liście – mówi bardzo spokojnym głosem. Głos ten niesamowicie uspokaja i nieco różni się do tego, którego używa na co dzień. Nie jest taki oficjalny i wydaje się być wyższy. – Są niczym ludzie, nie sądzisz?

– Ludzie? – powtarzam bez przekonania, kiedy on entuzjastycznie kiwa głową.

– Niektórzy próbują wiecznie unikać odpowiedzialności, zachowywać się jak nastolatki, inni zaś chcą dojrzeć, co jest nieuniknione. Jak opadnięcie liści na jesień.

– To trochę smutne, że myśli pan tak o ludziach.

– To nic negatywnego! – broni się. – Też tak kiedyś uważałem. No, ale cóż, czasy się zmieniają, liście spadają, a ludzie mądrzeją.

– Niektórzy – dodaję z przekąsem.

– Inni jak te zielone liście kurczowo trzymają się swoich przekonań – dokańcza profesor. – A teraz chodźmy, moja droga, bo czeka nas długa rozmowa. 

 

Jak to się stało, że teraz właśnie idę z moim profesorem literatury angielskiej na „długą rozmowę"?

 

Cóż, wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że postanowiłam studiować dziennikarstwo. To nie znaczy, że marzę o tym zawodzie. Chcę być pisarką, a to po prostu coś, co może mi w tym pomóc. No i zadowolić moich rodziców, którzy uznali, że muszę iść na studia. Wszystko zapowiadało się całkiem dobrze, dopóki nie poznałam profesora – pana Tomlinsona.

Może nasze relacje potoczyłyby się całkiem normalnie gdyby nie fakt, że podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania wzięłam go za studenta i byłam nieco wybuchowa. Okej, może przesadziłam z tymi krzykami, bo on tylko wpadł na mnie na schodach, ale miałam zły dzień i postanowiłam nad nim odreagować. Gdy w końcu odkryłam, że uczy mnie literatury miałam nadzieję, że zapomniał o całej tej sprawie. Niestety, Tomlinson był pamiętliwy, ale na szczęście nie wydawał się mieć do mnie jakichś pretensji. Trochę pożartował z tego, a jedyną konsekwencją było to, że często kazał mi odpowiadać na różne pytania.

Mężczyzna miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że studenci go lubili. Był bardzo młody, jak na profesora, bo jego wiek oszacowałam na trzydzieści parę lat. Do tego miał mocny, brytyjski akcent. Znajomy, który pochodził z Wielkiej Brytanii, mówił trochę inaczej, więc gdy zapytałam go o tę różnicę, uświadomił mnie, że mężczyzna ma dokładnie akcent z okolicy Yorkshire. Wszystkie moje koleżanki były tym zafascynowane i zastanawiały się, jak długo mieszka w USA i czy od początku był to Nowy Jork.

Był szczupły i wysportowany, zawsze elegancko ubrany, jednak nie nosił tweedowych marynarek, jak każdy nauczyciel. Włosy były dość długie, najczęściej zaczesane do tylu lub podniesione do góry. Jego zachowanie i sposób rozmowy sprawiały, że można było mu odjąć kilka lat. Do tego jego sarkastyczne uwagi i cięte riposty zjednywały mu studentów. Niewątpliwie to, że był przystojny wprawiało niektóre dziewczyny w jakiś niezmierny zachwyt, wywołując westchnięcia, kiedy powtarzał jakieś wiersze. Ja jednak nie należałam do tego typu osób, bo pan Tomlinson i ja całkowicie różniliśmy się w postrzeganiu świata, co za tym idzie, też literatury i sztuki.

– Miłość – wykrzyknął profesor teatralnie, a koleżanka obok westchnęła głośno. Nauczyciel miał wtedy na sobie czarny golf i do tego, jak zawsze, ciemną marynarkę. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze, bo czerń podkreślała jego wysportowaną figurę. Przeczytaliśmy wtedy parę wierszy na temat zakochania, co okropnie mnie męczyło. Tomlinson wydawał się być jakimś ogromnym romantykiem, a te wiersze wprowadzały go w pewnego rodzaju literacki orgazm. – Miłość, miłość, miłość, miłość. Tak można podsumować to wszystko. Rozumiecie?

– Lepiej niech pan powtórzy „miłość" jeszcze kilka razy – prychnęłam do siebie cicho.

– Specjalnie dla ciebie – wskazał na mnie – miłość.

Przewróciłam oczami, bo pieprzona akustyka...

– Mam dla was zadanie domowe – powiedział rozradowany Tomlinson, a kilka osób jęknęło. – Jest całkiem łatwe. Chciałbym, żebyście wybrali utwór liryczny, który opisuje wasze zakochanie. Może być aktualne, może to przeszłe, ale chodzi mi o to, żebyście za pomocą wiersza pokazali mi, jak wy odczuwacie miłość. Na tym nie koniec, bo chciałbym zobaczyć waszą interpretację tego utworu. Nie musi być długa, wystarczy, że w kilku czy kilkunastu zdaniach napiszecie, jak rozumiecie, co ma na myśli podmiot liryczny, przy okazji odwołując się do własnych doświadczeń. Z góry mówię, że nie mam zamiaru oceniać waszych postępowań wobec miłości, chodzi o samą wrażliwość – zakończył, spoglądając na zegarek. Wykład się kończył, a właściwie powinniśmy już wyjść parę minut temu, ale Tomlinson, jak zawsze, spóźnił się, przez co zaczęliśmy też później. – Jakieś pytania?

Uniosłam niepewnie dłoń, a on od razu kiwnął głową, zezwalając mi na odezwanie się.

– Więc, panie profesorze – zaczęłam grzecznie – co jeśli nie jestem ani nie byłam zakochana?

– Cóż, to nic takiego, jesteś jeszcze całkiem młoda – mówił, a uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy, pomimo tego, że na twarzy malowało się nieznaczne zdziwienie. Jakby uczucie zakochania musiało mi się już przytrafić, bo mam już te dwadzieścia parę lat. – Po prostu wybierz ten, który opowiada o miłości, jaką chciałabyś przeżyć lub miałaś okazję zaobserwować u kogoś – rozejrzał się po sali. – Jeszcze ktoś ma jakiś problem?

– Źle się wyraziłam – odezwałam się po raz kolejny, niezbyt przejmując się tym, że powinnam się zgłosić. – Ja nie wierzę w miłość.

Miałam wrażenie, że wszyscy spojrzeli się na mnie, kiedy profesor zmarszczył brwi.

– W jakim sensie nie wierzysz w miłość? – powiedział to, jakby dziwił się, że nie wierzę w teorię ewolucji czy zaprzeczam teorii heliocentrycznej.

– Po prostu – wzruszyłam ramionami. – Nigdy nic takiego mi się nie wydarzyło, ani nie byłam tego świadkiem. Historie z książek są niesamowicie naciągane i, według mnie, nie ma czegoś takiego jak miłość. Najpierw jest zauroczenie, pożądanie, a potem jest się ze sobą tylko z przyzwyczajenia. Bez większych namiętności.

– Bez większych namiętności – powtórzył Tomlinson, uśmiechając się lekko, a ja nie wiedziałam, czy przypadkiem ze mnie nie kpi. Właściwie, pewnie właśnie to robił. Niezbyt się tym przejmowałam, bo mam prawo do własnych przekonań i niezbyt interesują mnie poglądy innych. Powtarzałam sobie, że muszę po prostu zdać jego przedmiot, a potem już nigdy nie użyję tej wiedzy. – Dobrze, wybierz więc wiersz o miłości, który po prostu ci się podoba. Nic osobistego. I napisz, dlaczego nie zgadzasz się z autorem.

– Dziękuję – odparłam z nieco złośliwym uśmiechem.

– Ktoś jeszcze ma taki problem? – żadna z dłoni nie wylądowała w górze, dlatego profesor pożegnał się z nami i wszyscy wychodzili. Ja spakowałam swoje rzeczy i jako jedna z ostatnich i powoli kierowałam się do wyjścia. To był mój ostatni wykład i nigdzie mi się nie spieszyło. Nie miałam ochoty przeciskać się przez tłum ludzi, którzy zrobią wszystko, żeby profesor ich zauważył.

– Rany, ty zrobisz wszystko, żeby mu dopiec – zaśmiała się koleżanka, siedząca obok mnie.

– Naprawdę nie wierzę w miłość – uświadomiłam ją.

– Och, myślałam, że to tylko sposób, żeby zostać zauważonym przez profesora – powiedziała nieco głupawo, a ja przewróciłam oczami. – Wiesz, udaje ci się to. Zawsze pyta się o różne rzeczy ciebie.

Gdy w końcu znalazłam się w kolejce do drzwi, Tomlinson żegnał się ze wszystkimi z przyjaznym uśmiechem, aż doszedł do mnie.

– Zostań przez chwilę, proszę. Usprawiedliwię cię.

– Skończyłam na dziś wykłady – odpowiedziałam tylko, patrząc jak zamyka drzwi za ostatnim studentem, po czym siada na ławce, patrząc na mnie przez chwilę w milczeniu przenikliwym wzrokiem. Niebieskie oczy przeszywały moją duszę i było to nieprzyjemne. – Wie pan to, że mam wolne, nie znaczy, że chcę spędzić ten czas, patrząc się na pana.

– Naprawdę nie wierzysz w miłość? – spytał zdziwiony, ignorując mój uszczypliwy komentarz.

– To właśnie powiedziałam parę minut temu – potwierdziłam.

– Ale dlaczego? – wciąż dopytywał. – Wiem, że może nie miałaś okazji się jeszcze zakochać, ale przecież dookoła nas jest tyle dowodów...

– Jest pan romantykiem, ja raczej twardo stąpam po ziemi – przerwałam mu. – I ta dyskusja zmierza donikąd.

– To zabawne, bo w twoim wieku i nawet później byłem taki sam – zaśmiał się i spojrzał w dal, jakby wspominając. – Chcesz zostać dziennikarką?

Zdziwiła mnie jego nagła zmiana tematu, przez co minęła chwila zanim odpowiedziałam:

– Pisarką.

– To świetnie – szczerze się ucieszył. – I wiesz już o czym chcesz napisać, prawda?

– Mam dopiero dwadzieścia jeden lat, proszę pana – spojrzałam na niego z ukosa. – Nie mam jeszcze pojęcia, ale po prostu wiem, że musze to zrobić. Mam w sobie jakąś historię.

– I jesteś pewna, że to nie jest historia o miłości? – droczył się, a ja z trudem powstrzymywałam się przed przewróceniem oczami.

– Rozumiem, że wieczorami czytuje pan same powieści romantyczne i dzieli się pan przeżyciami z żoną, ale istnieją też książki poruszające inne tematy niż miłość – odgryzłam się. – Sensacja czy horror raczej opierają się na czymś innym. Powinien pan spróbować. Kiedy już oczywiście skończy pan płakać nad miłością Darcy'ego i Lizzy.

–Pyskata – zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, a ja miałam ochotę go uderzyć. – Niezbyt się mogę z tobą zgodzić, bo nie przepadam za typowymi romansidłami i wcale nie mam żony.

– Dziewczyna? – dopytałam, a on pokręcił głową. – To jakim cudem może pan tak wierzyć w miłość? Czy może wierzy pan w to nieszczęśliwe zakochanie?

– Jestem w bardzo udanym związku – uściślił.

– Och, jest pan gejem – wreszcie do mnie dotarło i wydawało się być bardzo logiczne. Wszystkie jego gesty czy ruchy, przesadne dbanie o siebie, do tego sposób, w jaki dziewczyny na niego patrzyły. Trzeba przyznać, że homoseksualni mężczyźni zawsze pociągają kobiety. – To dlatego się pan tak dobrze ubiera.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział, poprawiając marynarkę. Odkrząknął, bo musiał zauważyć, że jego głos stał się mniej oficjalny i jakby wyższy. – I wiem, że nie jestem tu, żeby cię przekonywać do swoich poglądów. Moim zadaniem jest tylko przekazywanie wiedzy. Po prostu gdy patrzę na ciebie, przypominasz mi samego siebie sprzed kilku lat. Pyskata, sarkastyczna i niewierząca w miłość.

– Plus lubię chłopców – dodałam, a profesor się roześmiał.

– Po prostu, jeśli chcesz, mogę ci powiedzieć, jakim cudem taki idiota jak ja się zakochał – kontynuował.

– W tym zdaniu właśnie pan na to odpowiedział.

– Odwołuję, jesteś gorsza ode mnie – przewrócił oczami, ale nie wydawał się być zdenerwowany. Wziął z stolika kartkę i napisał na niej swój numer, zanim mi ją wręczył. – Po prostu zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz chciała ją usłyszeć. Kto wie, może zmieni twoje życie i znajdziesz inspirację?

– Oczywiście, profesorze – uznałam zrezygnowana. – Dziękuję.

Jeżeli ktokolwiek z was myśli, że zadzwoniłam do niego tego samego wieczora, mylicie się. To też nie było tak, że nie zastanowiłam się nad jego propozycją. Tomlinson już kolejny rok mnie uczył, więc zdążyłam poznać jego usposobienie. I jedną z widocznych cech było to, że nigdy nie spoufalał się ze studentami. Młodzi wykładowcy słynęli z tego, że od czasu do czasu wyszli na niezobowiązującą kawę z kimś, żeby porozmawiać o wspólnych zainteresowaniach. Ba, ja sama czasami spotykałam się z kobietą, która uczyła mnie kreatywnego pisania. Jednak nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby Tomlinson robił coś takiego. Zawsze był tajemniczy i mało mówił o sobie. Dokładnie oddzielał życie zawodowe od prywatnego, dlatego nawet wśród swoich kolegów po fachu nie miał przyjaciół. Przez to poczułam się niesamowicie wyróżniona, że właśnie ze mną chce się spotkać prywatnie.

Siedziałam właśnie przed komputerem, próbując znaleźć jakiś dobry wiersz, kiedy zauważyłam, że nie mam najmniejszego pomysłu. Nic, co czytałam mnie nie zachwyciło i męczyłam się z każdym kolejnym wersem. Praca była na jutro i miałam nadzieję, że szybko się z nią uporam. Jednak zrozumiałam, że ja nie lubię poezji, bo ona rzadko porusza inne tematy niż miłość.  
W końcu zdecydowałam się na wiersz Pabla Nerudy:

Nie kocham cię tak jakbyś była różą soli, topazem  
lub strzałą z goździków, które rozsiewają ogień:  
kocham cię jak się kocha jakieś rzeczy mroczne,  
potajemnie, między cieniem a duszą.

Kocham cię jak roślinę, która nie kwitnie, a niesie  
wewnątrz siebie ukryte światło tych kwiatów,  
i dzięki twojej miłości żyje ciemny w mym ciele  
ściśnięty zapach, który uniósł się z ziemi.

Kocham cię nie wiedząc jak, ani kiedy, ani dlaczego,  
kocham cię po prostu, bez wątpliwości, ani dumy:  
tak cię kocham, bo nie umiem kochać inaczej,

jedynie w ten sposób, którym nie ma jestem, jesteś,  
tak blisko, że twoja ręka na mojej piersi jest moją,  
tak blisko, że zamykają się twoje oczy w moim śnie.

Ω

– Wiersz jest bardzo dobry i nawet ja mogłam to docenić. Oczywiście, jeśli chodziło o kunszt pisarki. Jednak cały czas w tle miałam myśl, że skoro myśli, że tak bardzo ją kocha, to czemu porównuje tę miłość do mrocznych rzeczy? Wcześniej mówi o rzeczach pięknych jak nadmorskie róże czy topaz, ale deklaruje się, że nie kocha jej w ten sposób. Osobiście, gdybym miała być przez kogoś kochana wolałabym być kochana, jak kocha się piękną róże niż niekwitnący kwiat. Bo, tak naprawdę, kto kocha takie rzeczy? Wydaję mi się, że porównanie jej do właśnie tego niekwitnącego kwiatu, to takie pokazanie, że on wcale nic nie czuje. Miłość z założenia powinna być czymś wyniosłym i cudownym, a podmiot liryczny zachowuje się, jakby wcale nie kochał tej kobiety. Jakby przez cały czas drwił z tej miłości, mówi, że nie umie kochać inaczej. Ale skoro wcześniejsze wersy wskazują, że on wcale nie potrafi kochać, potwierdza to jeszcze w ostatniej strofie, wskazując, że chodzi mu tylko o bliskość fizyczną.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, kończąc swoją przemowę przed innymi studentami. Mogłam się domyślić, że Tomlinson poprosi mnie o interpretacje wiersza. Wcześniej zdążyłam wysłuchać kilku przepięknych, romantycznych poezji, które sprawiały, że chciało mi się wymiotować.

Profesor pokiwał głową, zanim odniósł się do mojej wypowiedzi.

– Wybrałaś naprawdę piękny wiersz – stwierdził. – Przyznam się, że to jeden z moich ulubionych. I wiem, że każdy ma prawo do własnej interpretacji, bo to wszystko polega na wrażliwości, ale... jeśli pozwolisz, powiem ci, jak ja go rozumiem.  
Zwróć uwagę, że wiersz w oryginale* jest napisany bezpłciowo, więc każdy, niezależnie od płci i orientacji może się z tym utożsamiać. Autor najprawdopodobniej napisał to do swojej żony, jak większość sonetów. Na początku, tak jak powiedziałaś, podmiot, który przypuszczalnie jest samym Nerudą mówi jak nie kocha swojej miłości. To ciekawy zabieg, który początkowo wydaje się być dziwny, ale potem nabiera większego sensu. Rzeczywiście, nie kocha jej, jak rzeczy niewątpliwie piękne, jak róża czy topaz, ale jak te mroczne. Tak samo jest z tym niekwitnącym kwiatem, który raczej jest uważany za brzydki. Z tym, że to wcale nie oznacza, że on nie potrafi kochać. Bo tak naprawdę, piękna róża i ta, która nie potrafi zakwitnąć to wciąż ten sam kwiat, który jedynie inaczej wygląda. Chodzi o to, że on docenia swoją miłość, nie za jej wygląd i piękno. Pała do niej prawdziwym, głębokim i silnym uczuciem. I nieważne, czy ta osoba wciąż będzie atrakcyjna, on cały czas będzie ją kochał. Bo nie potrafi robić tego inaczej, rozumiesz? Nie potrafi jej nie kochać, niezależnie, co się stanie. Jak bardzo mroczna będzie, jakie błędy popełni – uczucie pozostanie. Bo miłość jest czymś więcej niż tylko powierzchowne piękno. Podmiot nawet nie wie, czemu ją kocha. Ale czasami to uczucie nie ma sensu. Ba, właściwie rzadko kiedy ma jakikolwiek sens. Pewnego razu po prostu miłość metaforycznie uderzy cię w twarz i nic z tym nie można zrobić. I prawdziwy spokój osiąga się dopiero wtedy, kiedy jest się koło tej osoby. Ostatnie wersy wcale nie mówią o niczym seksualnym, to nie jest złączenie ciał w sensie erotycznym. To połączenie dusz, dzięki najpiękniejszemu, najczystszemu uczuciu, jakie może połączyć dwójkę ludzi.

Tomlinson zakończył, uśmiechając się do mnie lekko. Nie wyczułam w tym żadnej złośliwości, raczej było to pobłażanie i żal, że spłycam takie rzeczy.

Do końca zajęć omówiliśmy jeszcze parę wierszy, ale ja zdążyłam się wyłączyć. Czułam się źle z tym, że profesor może mieć rację. Pomyślałam przez chwilę, że mogę być płytka. Chyba tak określa się ludzi, którzy przepiękne sonety o miłości upraszczają do chęci wykorzystania seksualnego. Problem był taki, że ja tak po prostu myślałam. Jakby cały czas w mojej głowie było właśnie coś takiego. Nie potrafiłam znaleźć w sobie wrażliwości, która pozwoliłaby mi interpretować takie rzeczy inaczej. Jak mogłam zostać pisarką, skoro brak mi tej cechy, którą posiada każdy twórca? Nieważne co się pisze, trzeba być uczuciowym. Dotarło do mnie, że jeśli się nie zmienię, będę przez większość życia niepełnym człowiekiem.

Gdy wieczorem dotarłam do domu prowadziłam ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Zadzwonić czy nie? Jeśli to zrobię, pokażę Tomlinsonowi, że wygrał. Z drugiej strony, nie byłam gotowa poświęcić swojego życia w imię jakiś zawodów. Tym bardziej, że profesor nie mówił nic złośliwie. On chyba rzeczywiście chciał mi pomóc i pokazać, że można żyć inaczej.

Ω

Tomlinson nie wydawał się być wcale zdziwiony moim telefonem i pomimo później godziny, odebrał od razu. Umówiliśmy się, że popołudniu spotkamy się na dziedzińcu uniwersytetu. Na szczęście nie pytał się, dlaczego zmieniłam zdanie.

Wcale nie byłam jakoś specjalnie zafascynowana historią miłosną mojego profesora. Nieważne czy to miłość heteroseksualna czy homoseksualna, nie poruszają mnie takie rzeczy. Może to dziwne, ale nigdy nie byłam romantyczką i nie potrafiłam okazać innej osobie jakiegoś szczególnego uczucia. To tak jakby moje serce zostało uszczelnione i nie wydobywało się z niego nic, co nie było mi potrzebne. Jednak równocześnie byłam po prostu ciekawa, jak to się stało, że profesor się zmienił. Przecież to wcale nie jest takie proste. Szczerze wątpiłam, że przyczyną tego wszystkie było zakochanie się, zapewne wpłynęło na to mnóstwo innych czynników, które po prostu chciałam poznać.

– To, że nigdy nie byłam zakochana, nie znaczy, że nie miałam chłopaków – mówię, gdy profesor trochę o mnie wypytuje. – Ale zawsze stosowałam zasadę stu dni.

– Zasadę stu dni? – powtarza Tomlinson, gdy opowiadam mu trochę o sobie, kiedy kierujemy się w nieznaną dla mnie stronę. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że ktoś jeszcze się w to bawi.

– Chce mi pan powiedzieć, że wie o co chodzi? – powątpiewam, bo nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś taki jak Tomlinson może wiedzieć, co mam na myśli.

– Po pierwsze, umówmy się, że gdy wychodzimy poza uniwersytet będziesz się do mnie zwracała po imieniu; Louis – upomina mnie i bardzo dokładnie wypowiada swoje imię, jakby bał się, że go nie zapamiętam. Kiwam głową, żeby dać mu znak, że może kontynuować. – A po drugie, mamy więcej wspólnego niż ci się wydaję. Sam używałem ten zasady prze naprawdę długi czas.

– Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, Louis, że zrywałeś z kimś po stu dniach? – kolejny raz czuję się zaskoczona, ponieważ to całkowicie mi do niego nie pasuję.

– Tak, żeby rozstać się, kiedy jeszcze żywimy jakieś pozytywne uczucia do tej osoby niż zrobić to po tysiącach kłótni, w momencie, w którym nie możemy na siebie patrzeć – wyjaśnia, a ja kolejny raz potwierdzam to, co powiedział ruchem głowy. – Idziemy tam, usiądziemy na ławce.

Tomlinson nagle skręca i teraz znajdujemy się w parku. Czuję się nieco oniemiała, bo nawet nie wiedziałam o istnieniu tego miejsca. Moja droga do domu z uniwersytetu jest w przeciwną stronę, a jakoś nie miałam okazji tutaj spacerować. Louis minimalnie zwalnia, żeby dać mi czas na rozejrzenie się dookoła. Przyznaję, że trochę podziwiam tutejszy krajobraz. To wręcz niemożliwe, że jest tutaj tak pięknie. W środku dużego miasta znajduje się miejsce, które jest jakby oderwane od rzeczywistości, nie pasuje do reszty. Praktycznie nie słychać rozmów, samochodów, miejskiego szumu. Wkraczając tam, wchodzi się do innego świata. Wiem, że w Nowym Jorku jest parę takich miejsc, ale jakoś na nie nie trafiam.

Siadamy na ławce, która znajduje się obok wąskiej ścieżki, prowadzącej do wyjścia z parku. Pojedyncze osoby przechodzą przez to miejsce, żeby na skróty przejść do innego. Niektórzy do szkoły, inni pracy, jeszcze następni na ważne spotkania. Rzadko kto zatrzymuje się, żeby tak jak my usiąść na tej ławce i w spokoju zapomnieć o obowiązkach.

– Jesteś Anglikiem, prawda? – zagaduję, bo cisza jest dla mnie niezręczna.

– To zabawne, bo gdy go spotkałem po raz pierwszy, spytał o to samo – śmieje się Louis. – Ale tak, pochodzę z Doncaster, to całkiem niedaleko Manchesteru. Mieszkam w Nowym Jorku od czasów studiów.

– Nie chciałeś studiować... tam u siebie? – pytam niepewnie.

– Udało mi się zdobyć stypendium na tutejszy uniwersytet, więc z tego skorzystałem – wzrusza ramionami, nieco ucinając temat. – Chodź, zaprowadzę cię gdzieś.

Mówi spokojnie i w tej samej chwili wstaje z ławki.

Próbowałam znaleźć przyczynę, dla której mnie tutaj zabrał, żeby tak szybko zmienić miejsce, ale nie znalazłam żadnej sensownej. Mój profesor musi być po prostu niespełna rozumu, co w sumie wcale mnie nie dziwi. Jest humanistą, ci ludzie nigdy nie są stabilni psychicznie.

Gdy znajdujemy się przy głównej ulicy, łapie przejeżdżającą akurat taksówkę i wsiadamy do niej razem. Nie protestuję, kiedy podaje nieznany mi adres. Kilkuminutowa drogę spędzamy w milczeniu, które chyba tylko dla mnie jest nieco niekomfortowe. Zastanawiam się, nad całą tą jego historią i po prostu martwię się, że się zawiodę i tylko stracę czas.

Wysiadamy przed jakąś kawiarnią, która wygląda nawet ładnie. Patrzę się na Tomlinsona niepewnie, ale on dłonią wskazuję mi, żeby weszła do środka. Muszę pokonać kilka schodów w dół zanim w końcu profesor otwiera duże, dość ciężkie drzwi.

W środku jest jasno i przytulnie. To ogromne pomieszczenia z mnóstwem stolików. Po prawej stronie stoi kasa, w której najwyraźniej składa się zamówienie. Zaraz obok wystawione są różne rodzaje deserów. Wszystko w jasnych, białych kolorach, z pastelowo niebieskimi i czarnymi dodatkami.

Ludzie dookoła nas są zajęci własnymi sprawami i raczej nikt nie zwraca uwagę na studentkę ze swoim profesorem.

Gdy zamówiliśmy kawę i cynamonowe ciastka, Louis zapłacił. Niezbyt mi się to podobało, ale uznał, że to on będzie mnie trzymał tutaj przez pewien czas, więc chociaż tak się odwdzięczy.

– Miałem dwadzieścia cztery lata i rozpocząłem pracę w wydawnictwie – zaczął swoją opowieść Louis, a jego głos nieco wybudził mnie z dziwnego transu, w jakim się znalazłam. Atmosfera tego miejsca wpływała na mnie kojąco. Nie mogłam nawet stwierdzić dlaczego, to w końcu zwykła kawiarnia. – Skończyłem studia, miałem dobrze płatną pracę i przyjaciół, więc powinienem był twierdzić, że byłem szczęśliwy. Naprawdę tak myślałem jednak jak teraz na to patrzę, to czuje, że moje życie było puste.

– Och, niech zgadnę, bo nie znalazłeś miłości? – pytam lekko zrezygnowana.

– Nie, po prostu nie byłem przekonany, co do pracy w wydawnictwie – poprawia mnie. – Byłem wtedy innym człowiekiem. Wykonywałem swoją pracę jak najlepiej, jednak nie potrafiłem znaleźć sensu w tym co robię. Jakbym w pewnym monecie zboczył z wyznaczonej mi ścieżki i teraz gubiłem się, bo nie mogłem znaleźć sobie miejsca.

– Czyli wtedy nie byłeś w stałym związku? – jego odpowiedzą na mojego pytanie jest parsknięcie śmiechem. – Chyba rozumiem.

– Ostrzegam cię, że historia jest niesamowicie długa i jeśli poczujesz się znudzona lub nie będziesz czegoś rozumieć, to mów – powiadamia mnie, biorąc łyk swojej kawy. – Zanim powiem ci, jak poznałem miłość mojego życie będziemy musieli cofnąć się trochę, bo żeby dokładnie wszystko zrozumieć, nie mogę pominąć niektórych szczegółów.

– Czy opowiadania będzie zawierało erotyczne fragmenty? – dopytuję się, a Louis uśmiecha się nieznacznie.

– Mogę to pomijać, używając „jeść kanapki" zamiast „uprawiać seks" – żartuje.

– No dalej, profesorze, chcę żeby wszystkie dziewczyny zazdrościły mi znajomości pana życia erotycznego – śmieję się.

– Była to jesień dwa tysiące piątego roku, a ja właśnie wracałem z pracy z zamiarem skierowania się do mojego ulubionego baru – zaczął swoją historię, kiwając głową od niechcenia.

Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że to pierwsze zdanie, cofające nas o jedenaście lat, zmieni moje życie. 

***  
* w hiszpańskim ( i angielskim też) nie wiadomo nic o płci tej osoby. Niestety, w polskim został przetłumaczony jako pisany do kobiety, bo z góry założono, że jest to o żonie autora.


	2. Cgarette Daydreams

– Była to jesień dwa tysiące piątego roku, a ja właśnie wracałem z pracy z zamiarem skierowania się do mojego ulubionego baru – zaczyna swoją historię, kiwając głową od niechcenia. Spoglądam na niego zainteresowana, kiedy on nagle sobie coś przypomniał. – Czekaj, jednak musimy cofnąć się do tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego dziewiątego roku.

– Jeszcze sześć lat wcześniej? – dziwię się.

– Wtedy tak naprawdę wszystko się zaczęło – stwierdza pewnie. – Poznałem swoich dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół.

 

Ω

 

Od pierwszego roku studiów Louis dzielił pokój w akademiku z Liamem Paynem. Poznali się właśnie w tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym roku, kiedy obaj zaczęli naukę na tamtym uniwersytecie. Jego współlokator urodził się w miasteczku w Georgii, skąd pochodził jego ojciec, podczas gdy mama była z pochodzenia Angielką. Mężczyzna był studentem prawa i był to jeden z pierwszych jego dalszych wyjazdów. Należał do bardzo rodzinnych i niesamowicie miłych osób, mimo że jego wygląd był nieco mylący. Liam był bardzo wysoki i umięśniony, bo od dziecka uprawiał mnóstwo sportów. Naprawdę mógłby uchodzić za jednego ze szkolnych łobuzów, ale jego charakter był całkowicie odmienny. Bardziej przypominał dużego pluszowego misia, którego chciało się przytulać. Był niesamowicie uprzejmy, miły i momentami wręcz potulny.

Liam i Louis całkiem się od siebie różnili. Nawet nie chodzi o fakt, że mieli inne zainteresowania. Przecież to całkiem normalne, studiowali co innego, dodatkowo Tomlinson niezbyt był fanem jego porannych treningów, bo wolał spać dłużej. Po prostu Liam był niesamowicie ułożony i... grzeczny. Wydawało się, że nigdy się ze sobą nie zaprzyjaźnią, bo cały czas się mijali, mało rozmawiając. Dzieliła ich jakaś dziwna przepaść, a żaden z nich nie miał ochoty jej przekraczać.

Louis w tamtym okresie należał do raczej imprezowych typów. Nie szukał stałego związku, chciał się bawić i po prostu jakoś zdać egzaminy. Liam zaś spędzał dnie na nauce, chcąc bardzo zostać prawnikiem. Przy okazji codziennie ćwiczył i biegał, co sprawiło, że Tomlinson zastanawiał się, czy ten człowiek w ogóle jest prawdziwy. Każdy jego dzień był dokładnie zaplanowany i nigdy nie zmienił swoich przyzwyczajeń.

Problem polegał na tym, że naprawdę nie mogli znaleźć wspólnego języka i przez pierwsze parę tygodni mijali się jedynie w pokoju, mówiąc sobie „cześć". Mogło to być nieco denerwujące, bo jednak musieli jakoś ze sobą żyć i znosić swoje nawyki. Czasami Louis nie wytrzymywał, gdy Liam w weekend zaczynał swoje poranne ćwiczenia. Budził się zawsze, gdy chłopak był w połowie, bo zawsze wtedy zaczynał podskoki.

– Słuchaj, czy mógłbyś przestać tak wcześnie ćwiczyć? – poprosił go pewnego razu Tomlinson. Ten spojrzał na niego z dużym zdziwieniem. – Nie mogę przez to spać.

– Ale ja ćwiczę w ten sposób od paru lat – obronił się, wystraszony. Louis miał wrażenie, że Liam się go boi.

– To chociaż daj te podskoki na koniec – poprosił, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko kiwnięcie głową.

Naprawdę ucieszył się, gdy w następną sobotę w ogóle nie słyszał jego ćwiczeń, bo jak się okazało, Liam przeniósł część na korytarz, nie chcąc denerwować swojego współlokatora. Był po prostu miłym człowiekiem i Louis po raz pierwszy ucieszył się, że właśnie na niego trafił.

Od tamtego czasu jednak nie rozmawiali więcej. Louis jedynie podziękował mu za tę zmianę, a Liam uznał, że to on sprawiał kłopot i zaproponował, że mogą poćwiczyć razem. Tomlinson początkowo nieco go zbył, chociaż później – gdy zauważył, że amerykańskie jedzenie nie wpływa dobrze na jego figurę – poprosił o małą pomoc.

Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy Louis chciał iść na imprezę, podczas gdy jego współlokator postanowił się pouczyć. To było naprawdę w stylu Liama, bo chłopakowi bardzo zależało na dobrych ocenach i jeszcze ani razu nie poszedł na żadną imprezę.

– Jest piątkowy wieczór, Li – jęknął Louis, rzucając w niego poduszką. – Będziesz mógł się pouczyć jutro albo w niedziele, ewentualnie nigdy.

– Louis, musisz zrozumieć, że prawo jest dla mnie naprawdę bardzo ważne – wyjaśnił, na chwilę zamykając niezwykle grubą książkę i patrząc na kolegę spode łba. – Idź i baw się dobrze.

– Stary, ja cię naprawdę nie rozumiem – prychnął Louis. – Spójrz, jesteś w Nowym Jorku, jednym z najlepszych miast na świecie. Parę minut drogi stąd czekają na ciebie litry alkoholu i mnóstwo napalonych dziewczyn. Naprawdę chcesz z tego zrezygnować dla – przeczytał tytuł na okładce książki – „Ochrony członków rodziny spadkodawcy na tle historyczno-prawnym oraz prawno porównawczym"?

– Nie chodzę na imprezy, bo i tak nie piję alkoholu. To nielegalne – wyjaśnił nieco zdenerwowany, otwierając książkę i próbując czytać, ale współlokator wciąż mu na to nie pozwolił.

– Rany, wciąż zapominam, że tutaj można pić od dwudziestu jeden – westchnął Louis. – Ale naprawdę nikt się nie dowie, będzie fajnie. Musisz się wyluzować, wziąć w obroty jakąś śliczną dziewczynę i...

– Nie chcę żadnej dziewczyny, odpieprz się Louis! – wykrzyczał Liam, odwracając się od kolegi tyłem i chcąc go ignorować. Zapewne udałoby się to, gdyby jego współlokatorem był każdy inny człowiek oprócz Louisa Tomlinsona. Ten nie poddał się tak od razu i usiadł na jego łóżku, patrząc się na mężczyznę przenikliwie. Liam najwyraźniej naprawdę chciał od niego uciec, bo schował głowę pod poduszkę.

– Liam, uspokój się, stary – odezwał się Louis, klepiąc go po plecach. – Rozumiem, że masz inne poglądy ode mnie i nie może wcale nie lubisz podrywać pijanych dziewczyn. Przepraszam cię, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że chciałbym, żebyś tam ze mną poszedł. Możemy obaj posiedzieć sobie gdzieś w kącie i porozmawiać. Co ty na to?

– Louis, to skomplikowane – jęknął Liam, spoglądając na niego.

– Spróbuj mi wyjaśnić.

– Ja po prostu nigdy z nikim nie uprawiałem seksu – wyznał na jednym wdechu.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się mężczyzna, ale Payne potwierdził to ruchem głowy. Liam naprawdę był atrakcyjny. Wysoki, przystojny, wysportowany, a do tego niesamowicie kulturalny i słodki. Louis nie wierzył, że żadna dziewczyna nigdy do niego nie zarywała. – Nie uwierzę, że nie miałeś okazji, bo jesteś naprawdę przystojny. Czyli, jeśli mogę spytać, chodzi o kwestie światopoglądowe?

– Raczej o to, że – podjął nerwowo wątek, unikając jego wzroku – ja nie lubię dziewczyn w takim sensie.

– Jesteś gejem? – dopytał się obojętnie.

– Nie, po prostu dziewczyny na mnie nie działają – uściślił Liam, a Louis roześmiał się cicho. – Och, wiedziałem, że tak będzie...

– Nie, Li, spokojnie! – chwycił jego ramiona, żeby mężczyzna nie próbował uciec. – Mam w dupie twoją orientacje.

– Ciekawy dobór słów – zażartował Liam.

– Dobra, chodzi mi o to, że twoja orientacja nie sprawi, że jesteś lepszy czy gorszy – zaczął tłumaczyć. – Ja sam jeszcze się nie określiłem, bo wydaję mi się, że lubię obie płcie. Jeżeli ty jesteś pewien, że interesują cię tylko chłopcy, to świetnie, więcej lasek dla mnie.

– Próbowałem kochać się z moją byłą, ale to na mnie nie działało – powiedział nieco zażenowany Liam. – Wiesz co mam na myśli?

– Nie stanął ci.

– Jezu, jesteś taki bezpruderyjny – przewrócił oczami Liam. – I ta dziewczyna szybko rozpowiedziała to ludziom, a ja pochodzę z małego konserwatywnego miasteczka i miałem przez to wiele problemów. Uprawiałem wiele sportów drużynowych i prze tę plotkę o byciu gejem straciłem niektórych przyjaciół. Nie chcieli przebierać się ze mną w szatni i w ogóle... Nie chcę, żeby tutaj było tak samo. Chciałem zacząć nowe życie.

– Ale wiesz, że tutaj będzie inaczej, prawda? – pocieszał go Louis, głaszcząc jego ramię. – Nowy Jork to duże miasto i ludzie naprawdę nie zaglądają sobie do łóżka. Uwierz mi, znam już to miasto na wylot.

– Mieszkasz tutaj nieco ponad miesiąc – przypomniał mu Liam. – Żyłeś wcześniej w Doncaster, prawda?

– Ja żyję chwilą, Liam! – odparł pewnie. – Ale serio, parady równości są tutaj organizowane od jakichś trzydziestu lat. A jeśli nie będziesz się krył ze swoją orientacją, szybciej kogoś znajdziesz, prawda?

– Może, ale ja nie wiem jak się podrywa ludzi – wyżalił się Payne. – Na tej imprezie będę się niesamowicie nudził i zepsuje ci zabawę. 

– Chcę iść tam z tobą, bo jesteś moim kumplem i nie zniosę tego, że ciągle mijamy się w pokoju, rozumiesz? – złapał jego dłoń i sam Tomlinson zdziwił się tym gestem. Nie należał do zbyt wylewnych osób, ale teraz czuł, że między nimi jest naprawdę coś specyficznego. Nie w sensie erotycznym, ale po prostu wiedział, że mężczyzna będzie odgrywał ważną rolę w jego życiu. To był moment, w którym Louis i Liam stali się przyjaciółmi. – A jako twój przyjaciel, zastanę też twoim skrzydłowym.

– Skrzydłowym?

– Po prostu pomogę ci dzisiaj kogoś wyrwać.

Współlokatorzy poszli na imprezę, ale Payne cały czas wydawał się być niesamowicie niepewny siebie, trzymając się blisko swojego przyjaciela. Louis nieco się dziwił, bo mężczyzna był naprawdę gorący i gdyby chciał, mógłby poderwać praktycznie każdego. Nawet parę dziewczyn czy kolesi podeszło do niego, ale ten wydawał się nie być nimi zainteresowany. Tomlinson pomyślał, że jest naprawdę wybredny, co było dobrą cechą i – jako jego skrzydłowy– sam przestał celować poniżej ósemki*.

– Więc, co sądzisz o nim? – zagadał Louis, wskazując na mężczyznę, który akurat przechodził obok nich. Był szczupły i trochę delikatny, więc Tomlinson pomyślał, że mógłby się spodobać Liamowi, skoro wcześniej odrzucał bardziej męskich kolesi.

– Jest okej – uznał, pijąc swój sok przez rurkę. Louis pochwalił się w myślach, że dobrze trafił. Najwyraźniej jego przyjaciel wolał być aktywem, tak jak on. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie pokłócą się nigdy o chłopaka. – Ale skąd ma wiedzieć, że lubi chłopców?

– Jest na to jeden sposób – wzruszył ramionami Tomlinson i wykrzyknął za mężczyzną, który zawrócił i do nich podszedł. – Hej, jestem Louis, a to mój przyjaciel Liam.

– Hej, Tom – przedstawił się z uśmiechem. Wydawał się być już mocno wstawiony, tak jak większość osób tutaj. – Coś się stało?

– Mam pytanie, Tom – powiedział bez skrępowania Louis. – Lubisz kolesi?

– Sorry chłopcy, ale niezbyt – zacmokał. – Tam w rogu siedzi fajny chłopak, Zayn czy coś takiego. Przed chwilą pytał się mnie o to samo.

– Dzięki Tom! – wykrzyknął Louis, a chłopak skinął lekko głową zanim odszedł. Spojrzał zadowolony na Liama, który wydawał się być nieco zażenowany tym wszystkim. – Widzisz stary jak łatwo poszło? Ludzie są tutaj bardzo otwarci. A teraz chodźmy do Zayna.

– Nie wiem Louis, nie podoba mi się ten pomysł... – zaczął Liam, ale Tomlinson przewrócił oczami i pociągnął go do stolika, znajdującego się w rogu pokoju.

Siedziała tam szczupła i śliczna dziewczyna o blond włosach z mężczyzną o nieco egzotycznej urodzie. Ciemne gęste włosy miał nieco podniesione na żelu. Jego mocno zaznaczone kości policzkowe, duże ciemne oczy z długimi rzęsami i usta o ładnym kształcie sprawiały, że był bardzo przystojny. Był wysportowany, ale niezbyt umięśniony i – jeśli Louis miałby strzelać – to właśnie typ m, jaki mógłby spodobać się Liamowi. Męski, ale równocześnie posiadający w sobie mały faktor delikatności.

Podeszli bliżej nich i dopiero teraz zauważyli, że ta dwójka dzieli ze sobą jointa. W tamtych czasach podobno było to dość popularne, ale Payne był przeciwnikiem większości używek, dlatego Zayn zrobił na nim zły pierwsze wrażenie. Co innego było z Louisem, który sam lubił sobie popalić i pomyślał, że mógłby się zaprzyjaźnić z tym kolesiem.

– Nie mam ochoty go poznawać – wymamrotał Liam niezadowolony i nawet dokładnie mu się nie przyjrzał. Louis jedynie przewrócił oczami, ale pociągnął przyjaciela za sobą.

– Heeej, czy poznałeś już Liama? – zagadał Louis do niejakiego Zayna, a dwójka mężczyzn podała sobie dłonie.

– Nie miałem jeszcze okazji – ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. – Jestem Zayn.

– Liam.

– Chyba po raz pierwszy cię tutaj widzę – powiedział Zayn. – A szkoda...

Louis w tym czasie posłał jedno ze swoich specjalnych spojrzeń blondynce obok. Chciał już do niej zagadać, wierząc że mu się poszczęści w czasie, kiedy jego przyjaciel flirtuje z Zaynem. Czuł już smak zwycięstwa, bo udało mu się za pierwszym razem znaleźć kogoś dla Liama. Miał nadzieję, że to początek ich wspólnej przygody, jeśli chodzi o podryw. Gdyby Payne się dzisiaj z kimś przespał, na pewno zyskałby pewność siebie, a to sprawiłoby, że łatwiej byłoby go wyciągnąć na kolejną imprezę. Louis jednak szczerze wątpił, że Liam będzie uprawiał seks z Zaynem. Był pewien, że ten nie jest typem osoby, która przeżywa swój pierwszy raz z przypadkową osobą. Tomlinson nie miał zamiaru zmieniać jego przekonań, chciał po prostu sprawić, że będzie trochę bardziej rozluźniony i chętny na poznawanie nowych ludzi. Może tego wieczoru pocałuje się z Zaynem, co najwyżej się trochę będą dotykać i po tym wszystkim pewność siebie Liama i tak wzrośnie.

On sam zajął się rozmową z dziewczyną. Louis z trudem przyznał, że teraz nie może sobie przypomnieć jej imienia, ale minęło siedemnaście lat, a ostatecznie między nimi nie doszło do niczego szczególnego. Okazało się, że ta ma chłopaka i jej zadaniem było jedynie zajęcie Louisa, żeby Zayn mógł zostać sam na sam z Liamem. Tomlinson nie miał jej tego za złe, bo właściwie dzisiaj wcale nie miał ochoty się z nią przespać. Nie chodziło o to, że nie był atrakcyjna; wręcz przeciwnie. W innych okolicznościach na pewno by się nią bardziej zainteresował, ale teraz jego myśli zaprzątało to, jak poradzi sobie Liam. Zerkał cały czas w jego stronę i zobaczył, że Zayn naprawdę sie mocno do niego przystawia. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawił go tak samego, wcześniej nawet nie instruując, co powinien robić. W końcu to miał być jego pierwszy raz, a wątpił, że wiedza na temat gejów i spraw z nimi związanych była rozprzestrzeniona w jakimś konserwatywnym stanie. Poza tym, Tomlinson był pewien, że gdyby przyjaciel miał uprawiać seks, nie wiedziałby co zrobić.

Po chwili jednak Liam i Zayn zniknęli z zasięgu jego wzroku. Wystraszył się niego i przeprosił na chwilę dziewczynę. Miał zamiar poszukać Liama, żeby wziąć go na chwilę na bok i w skrócie powiedzieć mu o przygotowaniu partnera i poradzić, że niech lepiej się przyzna, ze jest prawiczkiem. Nie miał jednak takiej okazji, bo zauważył, że na kanapie siedzi sam Zayn.

– Hej, Zayn, gdzie Liam? – zagadał, siadając obok, nieco zdezorientowany.

– Poszedł do pokoju – powiedział nieco zawiedziony.

– Coś się stało? – przeraził się Louis.

– Nie wiem, ale to może być moja wina – przyznał się Zayn. – Myślałem, że jest mną zainteresowany. Wiesz, rozmawialiśmy i trochę się do niego przystawiałem. flirtowałem... Ale on chyba nie jest gejem, bo gdy dotknąłem jego kolana to odskoczył i uznał, że musi iść.

– To nie tak, po prostu... – zaczął Tomlinson z westchnięciem, ale zrezygnował z tłumaczenia tego wszystkiego Zaynowi. – Jest trochę wstydliwy. Porozmawiam z nim.

– Rozumiem, ale powiedz mu, że nie zamierzałem go do niczego zmuszać – bronił się. – Mógł mi powiedzieć, że mu się nie podobam czy coś.

Mężczyzna wygląd na smutnego i zawiedzionego tym, co się stało między nim a Liamem. Louis sam stracił nieco swój humor, ponieważ Payne odrzucił Zayna tylko dlatego, że się wystraszył, a teraz chłopak ten zaczyna obwiniać siebie.

– Dobra Z, nie powinienem ci tego mówić, ale Liam po prostu nigdy tego nie robił, okej? – wybuchnął Louis. – I to dlatego tak się zachował, nie dlatego, że nie jest tobą zainteresowany.

– To wiele wyjaśnia – powiedział Zayn obojętnie, ale widać było, że trochę go to ucieszyło. – Przy okazji, jak się nazywasz?

– Louis. Louis Tomlinson– podali sobie dłonie, patrząc w oczy z delikatnymi uśmiechami. 

Teraźniejszy Louis uznał, że to, co zrobił było niemoralne, ale Louis z tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego dziewiątego troszeczkę inaczej patrzył na takie rzeczy. Dlatego tamtej nocy wylądował w pokoju Zayna, uprawiając z nim seks. Współlokator chłopaka akurat wyjechał na weekend do domu rodzinnego, więc nie musieli się ograniczać. I patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu można stwierdzić, że to było nie fair w stosunku do Liama, Zayna, ale też jego samego.  
Jednak gdyby tamtej nocy nie uprawiali seksu, zapewne ich życie potoczyłoby się nieco inaczej. To nieco ironiczne, ale ten stosunek, mimo że żaden z nich wtedy nic do siebie nie czuł, miał ogromne znaczenie.

 

Na korytarzu było wtedy chłodno i Tomlinson nie chciał się przeziębić, więc gdy wychodził nad ranem od Zayna, pożyczył jego bluzę. Powiedział mu wtedy, że może przyjść do niego, żeby ją odebrać i zapisał numer pokoju. Ten przyszedł do niego kilka godzin później, jednak w środku zastał tylko Liama. Zaczęli rozmawiać, Payne zwierzył mu się, dlaczego wczoraj tak wyszło. Zayn przyjął to normalnie i uznał, że czekanie z takimi rzeczami to nic złego i nie powinien się spieszyć. Doradził mu, żeby poczekał na kogoś szczególnego w swoim życiu i zrobił to gdy jest na to gotów. I Liam rzeczywiście postanowił się zastosować do tej rady, bo tak naprawdę zawsze chciał zrobić to w ten sposób, uprawiać pierwszy raz seks z kimś kogo naprawdę kocha. 

Gdy Louis wrócił do pokoju, poszli w trójkę na obiad i to można uznać za początek ich przyjaźni. Od tego dnia zaczęli spotykać się praktycznie codziennie i nie zmieniło się to jeszcze przez wiele lat. 

 

Ω

 

– Czyli Liam nie dowiedział się, to tym, że spałeś z Zaynem? – pytam, gdy Louis przerwał swoją opowieść i zastukał palcami w stolik.

– Dowiedział się, ale to już całkiem inna historia – odpowiada. – Opowiem ci ją później, jeśli jesteś gotowa na nieco więcej erotycznych szczegółów.

– Cóż, jestem zawiedziona, że streściłeś noc z Zaynem do „pieprzyłem go" – mówię z przekąsem. – Przy okazji, czy to nie dziwne przyjaźnić się z kimś, z kim znajomość zaczęła się od łóżka?

– Może, ale to w naszym przypadku to nie sprawiło niezręczności, bo obaj potrafiliśmy oddzielić takie rzeczy. Wprawdzie nigdy później już nie uprawialiśmy seksu, ale gdy na przykład Liam... – zaczyna, ale potem kręci głową. – Nieważne, dojdziemy jeszcze do tego, bo to dość ciekawa historia. Rozpoczęła moją największą sprzeczkę z Liamem.

– Zaczynam się bać, bo siedzimy już tu jakiś czas, a ty nawet nie doszedłeś do momentu, w którym poznałeś tę całą miłość.

– Naucz się cierpliwości, młoda damo, mówiłem, ze to trochę zajmie – śmieje się Louis. – Pamiętasz ten park, który ci pokazywałem? 

 

Ω

 

Jesień dwa tysiące piątego roku była chłodna. Znaczy, niby każda jesień jest chłodna, tym bardziej w Nowym Jorku, bo to po prostu okres, w którym temperatury spadają podobnie jak liście na drzewach. Jednak w sercu Louisa również panował chłód. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł, że czegoś mu brakuje. Wtedy jeszcze nie myślał, że to miłość, uważał, że praca go nie satysfakcjonuje. Pracował w wydawnictwie, gdzie odpowiadał za poprawianie błędów w książkach, a także czasami pomagał w tłumaczeniach francuskich powieści lub wierszy. Dobrze zarabiał, tym bardziej zważając na to, że dopiero dwa lata temu skończył studia. Był młody, miał ułożone godziny pracy tak, że codziennie mógł się spotykać przyjaciółmi i nie myśleć o swoich obowiązkach. Jednak powoli czuł, że jego życie robi się nudne i w ogóle się nie rozwija. Bał się, że do końca życia zostanie w tym wydawnictwie, mieszkając ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Och, właśnie. Louis i Liam mieszkali razem.

Tomlinson skończył uczelnie wcześniej, bo studia prawnicze trwają dłużej, a później trzeba jeszcze robić różne aplikacje i to trochę zajmuje. Payne bardzo nie chciał zostawiać sam w akademiku, bo pewnie przydzieliliby mu jakiegoś pierwszaka. Louis uznał, że zaczną wynajmować takie mieszkanie, żeby zmieścili się tam obaj. Nie był zły na przyjaciela z tego powodu, bo sam czuł, że nie dojrzał jeszcze do mieszkania samemu. Liam od zawsze był taki zorganizowany, sprzątał, gotował, do tego robił co niedziele pancakes i Louis nie był gotowy na pozbycie się takiej osoby ze swojego codziennego życia. Akurat się tak złożyło, że jakaś starsza para postanowiła wyprowadzić się na Long Island i wynająć swoje mieszkanie na Manhattanie. Chłopcy nie wierzyli w swoje szczęście, bo znajdowało się ono w dobrej lokalizacji, było dość duże i do tego w przystępnej, jak na nowojorskie standardy, cenie. Do tego mieli niedaleko do Zayna, który zaledwie kilka ulic dalej wynajmował kawalerkę. Malik lubił mieszkać sam, żeby czuć się niezależnie, ale to nie przeszkodziło mu w częstym przebywaniu u nich. Mężczyzna od urodzenia mieszkał w Nowym Jorku, więc znał naprawdę dużo ciekawych miejsc. Zdążył już rozpisać im najlepsze bary, kawiarnie i restauracje na Manhattanie, żeby nie tracili czasu na szukanie swoich ulubionych miejsc.

Jednak w dniu przeprowadzki byli zbyt zmęczeni, żeby pojechać gdzieś dalej i chcieli tylko napić się czegoś po dniu pracy nad rozpakowywaniem. Poszli do baru, który znajdował się w tym samym budynku na niskim parterze. „Painting Flowers" brzmiało dość specyficznie, jak na takie miejsce, ale żaden nie narzekał. W końcu mieli zostać tylko tutaj na jedno, niezobowiązujące piwo.

 

Ω

 

– Cóż, przypadkowo wyszło tak, że spędzaliśmy tam każde popołudnie – wtrąca do swojej opowieści Louis, a ja przewracam oczami. Miałam naprawdę szczerą nadzieję, że ta historia nie będzie aż tak długa. Tym bardziej, że jak dotychczas nic się nie wydarzyło.

 

Ω

 

Gdy wypijali swoje piwo za nową lepszą przyszłość, nie wiedzieli, że to miejsce będzie dla nich tak ważne i że będą spotykali się tutaj niemal codziennie. Nie chodzi o to, że cały czas pili alkohol. Po prostu spotykali się w tym barze po pracy, żeby porozmawiać, napić się kawy czy coś zjeść. Początkowo nie planowali chodzić tutaj dzień w dzień, bo w końcu Liam i Louis mieszkali razem, i w każdej chwili mogli porozmawiać. Powodem, dla którego ten bar stał się stałym miejscem ich spotkań był niejaki Niall Horan.

To, jak Louis, a potem reszta, spotkali Nialla, jest warte opowiedzenia.

Było to kilka dni po tym, jak wybrali się po raz pierwszy do Painting Flowers. Louis siedział w boksie naprzeciwko swoich przyjaciół. Jadł właśnie swojego steka, podczas gdy Zayn i Liam dzielili się frytkami.

– Tak szczerze, to nie wiem, jak długo wytrzymam jeszcze w tym wydawnictwie – westchnął Tomlinson. – Czuję, że się w nim duszę.

– Nie wiem, Louis, ja nieco ci zazdroszczę, że zacząłeś już żyć całkiem samodzielnie – uznał Liam. – Ja wiele bym dał, żeby móc już w całości poświęcić się pracy.

– Tylko, że ja nie czuję, że to moje miejsce – kontynuował. – Wiecie, to właściwie robienie do końca życia tego samego. Ile dam radę jeszcze poprawiać błędy i tłumaczyć teksty?

– Hej, to ja tu mam problem, ile będę mógł jeszcze wykonywać swoją pracę. Co jeśli zaczną mi się trząść dłonie? – wtrącił się Zayn. W tym czasie pracował w studiu tatuażu nieopodal, co było jego prawdziwą pasją. Miał do tego talent i często projektował też własne tatuaże. Louis ufał mu na tyle, że pozwolił mu ćwiczyć na sobie, dzięki temu kilka rzeczy na jego ciele było autorstwa przyjaciela. Jedynie Liam wydawał się być niezbyt chętny takim ozdobom, chociaż Louis podejrzewał, że nie będzie się jeszcze długo opierał. – Dobra, porozmawiajmy o czymś miłym. Przyznaj, zaliczyłeś już tę stażystkę? – zaśmiał się Zayn, a Louis kiwnął głową. Przybili sobie piąteczkę, podczas gdy Liam przewrócił oczami.

– Jesteście okropni – prychnął. – Traktujecie ludzi jak zabawki.

– To nie jest wykorzystywanie, bo żadnego z nich nie okłamujemy, co do naszych intencji – kontynuował Malik. – Idąc ze mną do łóżka wiesz, że to jednorazowa sytuacja. Niczego nikomu nie obiecuje.

– To i tak niemoralne – uznał szczerze Liam.

Głównym powodem, dla którego Liam był tak przeciwny zachowaniu Zayna i Louisa wcale nie były jego przekonania. Może i mężczyzna był zbyt romantyczny, licząc że spotka tego jedynego. Miał zasadę, że uprawiał seks tylko ze swoimi stałymi partnerami i naprawdę się tego trzymał. Odkąd go znali Liam chodził tylko z Benem. Okres ich związku przyjaciele wspominają cudownie; Payne był naprawdę szczęśliwy i nawet nie zawracał im głowy swoim prawieniem morałów. Jednak, gdy zerwali wszystko odbiło się na nich jeszcze bardziej. Louis starał się go pocieszać najlepiej jak mógł, ale nie miał jak konkurować z Zaynem. Wystarczyło, że Malik się pojawił i nie musiał nic robić, a Liam stawał się pogodniejszy. Payne zawsze patrzył się w niego jak w obrazek i tylko Malik mógł sprawić, że jest szczęśliwy.  
I to był właśnie moment, w którym Tomlinson zauważył, że jego przyjaciel jest całkowicie zauroczony w drugim.

Przez chwilę obwiniał się, że przez tak długi czas tego nie zauważył. Wystarczyło jednak, że przeanalizował to wszystko, co się zdarzyło. Zayn już na tej imprezie spodobał się Liamowi, ale wystraszył się, że ten chciał od razu się z nim przespać. Później myślał, że Payne nie przepada za Malikiem, dlatego tak dziwnie się wobec niego zachowuje. On był jednak onieśmielony, dlatego zawsze unikał zostawania z nim sam na sam. Louis rozmawiał z nim na ten temat i dowiedział się, że gdyby Zayn zmienił swój styl bycia, Liam przyznał, że być może mogłoby być miedzy nimi coś więcej. Tomlinson wtedy właśnie obiecał sobie, że przyjaciel nigdy nie może się dowiedzieć, że kiedykolwiek przespał się z Malikiem.

Dlatego właśnie Liam zawsze próbował odciągnąć Zayna od jednonocnych przygód; był zazdrosny. Chciał go tylko dla siebie, ale wiedział, że mężczyzna nigdy się w nim nie zakocha. Nie był typem osoby, która nadaje się do stałych związków. Nie chciał tego, jego najdłuższe znajomości trwały co najwyżej kilka tygodni, aż w końcu nudził się tą osobą. Zayn Malik zdecydowanie nie był odpowiednim chłopakiem dla Liama, ale to nie przeszkodziło mu w zauroczeniu się nim.

– Ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, za łazienka na ostatnim piętrze należała do nas – dokończył Louis.

– Nieźle, stary – zgodził się Malik. – Do mnie wczoraj przyszła śliczna dziewczyna. Coś czuję, że mógłbym cię z nią poznać, bo właśnie jestem w trakcie projektowania dla niej piętna ladacznicy.

 

Ω

 

– Czekaj, co to piętno ladacznicy? – pytam Tomlinsona nieco zaskoczona.

– Och, to taki tatuaż przy kości ogonowej – wyjaśnia szybko. – Miałem z Zaynem pewną teorię, że dziewczyny z takim czymś są... bardziej chętne.

– Byliście obrzydliwi – stwierdzam pewnie, a Louis uśmiecha się gorzko, kontynuując historię. 

 

Ω

 

– Jesteście obrzydliwi – stwierdził Liam.

– Wiemy Li, że waginy cię obrzydzają, ale nie musisz nas krytykować – dodał Louis, stukając palcami w stół. Zdarzało im się czasami żartować z tego, że Payne jako jedyny z nich nigdy nie uprawiał seksu z dziewczyną. Zayn wprawdzie też był gejem, ale kiedyś, z ciekawości, miał przygodę z kobietą. – Idę do baru, chcecie coś?

Gdy pokręcili głowami, wstał od stołu, zmierzając w kierunku baru. Przechodził właśnie obok jednego ze stolików, kiedy ktoś pociągnął go nieco na bok. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem, ale znalazł się przy ścianie, przyparty przez mężczyznę jego wzrostu. Miał farbowane na blond włosy, był dość elegancko ubrany. Louis z łatwością by go od siebie odepchnął, ale ten zaczął mówić:

– Wiem, że się nie znamy, ale musisz mi pomóc – jego akcent brzmiał nieco irlandzko, a on sam wydawał się być niesamowicie pewny siebie.

– Em, nie muszę – dopiero teraz odsunął mężczyznę od siebie i chciał odejść na bok. – A teraz przepraszam, ale idę do baru.

– Dobra, inaczej – westchnął blondyn. – Słyszałem twoją rozmowę z tamtymi kolesiami i uznałem, że będziesz idealnym skrzydłowym! Tak wiem, to ogromny zaszczyt, nie musisz dziękować...

– Odmówię, jestem już czyimś skrzydłowym – powiedział Louis.

– Nie mówię, że na zawsze – prychnął. – Po prostu słyszałem, że pracujesz w wydawnictwie, a tamta blondynka czyta książkę. No spójrz na nią, jest inteligentna. Nie poleci na każdy tani podryw – Louis odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny. Była dość ładna, zgrabna, a w dłoni trzymała książkę. Była to jakaś powieść Danielle Steel, więc Tomlinson skrzywił się na ten widok. Na pewno nie należała do najbardziej wartościowych, bo to słaby romans. – Po prostu powiedz coś mądrego, a potem wyślij ją do swojego przyjaciela, czyli mnie.

– Nawet cię nie znam.

– Niall Horan – przedstawił się, podając mu dłoń, a Louis zrobił to samo. Z lekką niechęcią powiedział swoje imię i nazwisko, zapoznając się z mężczyzną. – Widzisz już się znamy. A ja wiszę tobie i twoim przyjaciołom po piwie, hm?

– Umowa stoi, Horan – zgodził się, ponieważ Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie odmawiał darmowego alkoholu.

Niall zatrzymał kelnerkę, prosząc o przyniesienie trzech piw do ich boksu, a Tomlinson podszedł do dziewczyny. Wystarczyło na nią spojrzeć i od razu można się było zorientować, że nie należy do elity intelektualnej. Zastanowił się, jakim idiotą musiał być Niall skoro jedynie widząc książkę uznał, że dziewczyna jest za mądra na tani podryw. Louis zdecydował, że to jest właśnie taka kobieta, która od razu poleciałaby na coś takiego.

– Cześć – przywitał się mężczyzna, opierając się o bar. Dziewczyna momentalnie przymknęła książkę, więc odczytał tytuł: „Pokochać znowu". Przełknął ślinę, żeby nie zwymiotować, ponieważ najnowsza powieść autorki budziła w nim mdłości. – Och, widzę, że czytasz Danielle Steel!

– To moja ulubiona pisarka – uśmiechnęła się rozanielona.

– Wiesz, moje wydawnictwo... – zaczął, ale zrezygnował. Miał jednak swoją godność. – Dobra, nie mogę. Za mną jest taki blondyn, widzisz go?

Odwrócili się obydwoje, a Niall pomachał w ich stronę.

– Mhm.

– Poprosił mnie, żeby do ciebie zagadał w jego imieniu, bo uznał, że czytając książkę jesteś zbyt inteligenta. Ale serio, moje serce się łamię, jeśli miałbym komplementować Danielle Steel – dokończył Louis. – Po prostu idź daj mu kosza, bo koleś jest totalnym...

– Uznał, że jestem inteligentna? – spytała, kładąc dłoń na piersiach. – Aww, to takie słodkie!

– Czekaj, czy to...

– Idę dać mu swój numer! – przerwała mu i podeszła do Nialla.

Louis wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swojego stolika. Zayn od razu spytał o ich piwa, więc opowiedział im całą historię. Liam już chciał się wypowiedzieć na ten temat, kiedy dosiadł się do nich Niall.

– Louis, kumplu – przywitał się po raz kolejny. – Dziękuję. Przyznam, że początkowo bałem się, że zepsujesz mój plan i naprawdę zaczniesz z nią rozmawiać o tej „książce".

Sam wykonał w powietrzu cudzysłów, a Louis zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji.

– Czekaj, chcesz powiedzieć, że liczyłeś na to, że się wyłamię i powiem jej prawdę? –powątpiewał.

– Mniej więcej – zgodził się, wzruszając ramionami. – Z tym, że na początku cię okłamałem. Nabrałeś się na to, że boję się do niej podejść, bo jest zbyt mądra, chociaż rzeczywiście wiedziałem, że nie należy do najbystrzejszych. Domyśliłem się, że nie będziesz jej kłamać, tylko powiesz prawdę, co technicznie było kłamstwem, bo okłamałem cię wcześniej.

– Pogubiłem się – stwierdził Liam.

– Ucz mnie, mistrzu – uznał zadowolony Zayn. 

 

Ω

 

– Tak właśnie poznaliśmy Nialla – mówi Louis. – Mężczyznę, który w pewnym sensie zmienił nasze życie. A moje szczególnie.

– To Niall jest tym twoim ukochanym? – dziwię się. Całą historię Tomlinson przeprowadził nieco specyficznie, dlatego jej finał jest dla mnie szokiem. No cóż, nie mam zbyt dużo czasu na otrząśnięcie się, bo mężczyzna zaczyna się śmiać. Jest to bardzo naturalne, jego śmiech jest wdzięczny i przyjemny dla ucha.

– Rany, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, żeby być z Niellem – ociera łzy, które wytworzyły się w kącikach oczu. – On jest hetero, ale po części dzięki niemu poznałem kogoś jeszcze innego.

– Profesorze – zaczynam szorstko – usłyszałam już jak poznałeś trzy osoby, w tym z jedną się przespałeś. Naprawdę chcę już się dowiedzieć, w kim się zakochałeś!

– Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Koniec dygresji – stwierdza, ale zaraz puszcza oczko w moją stronę. – Była to jesień dwa tysiące piątego roku, a ja właśnie wracałem z pracy z zamiarem skierowania się do mojego ulubionego baru...

Opieram się wygodnie, bo wiem, że czeka mnie długa historia. 

***  
* chodzi o ocenianie ludzi na postawie skali od 1-10


	3. Perfect Timing

Jak już wcześniej wspominałam, Louis nie był szczęśliwy w swojej pracy. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy z niej wracał czuł się nieco przygnębiony, bo w końcu przez te osiem godzin dziennie był komuś potrzebny. Nieważne czy chodziło o te głupie poprawianie błędów, tłumaczenia czy pomoc w jakichś zawodowych sprawach; Louis momentami bywał niezastąpiony dla swoich współpracowników i szefa. 

Kiedy jednak był już domu wszystko się zmieniało i tak naprawdę nie miał co robić. Oczywiście, spotykał się z przyjaciółmi, siedział w barze, w domu czytał książki. Jednak tamta jesień była dość specyficzna, bo wydawało mu się, że wieczorami jest jakoś samotny. Zdarzały się dni, gdzie naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czym zająć swój wolny czas. Liam uczył się do egzaminów, Zayn pracował nad projektami, jedynie Niall zawsze był w barze, podrywając dziewczyny. Louis często mu pomagał, ale momentami zastanawiał się, jak by to było być z kimś na stałe. Móc się przytulić i obejrzeć razem film, przerywając go słodkimi sesjami całowania się. Jesień chyba na każdego tak działa; zaczyna się myślec o swojej samotności i staje się ona problemem. 

Teraz jego ulubionym zajęciem było poprawianie literówek i błędów w książkach oraz dzwonienie do wydawnictw, żeby przy następnym druku zwrócili na to uwagę. Czuł się jakby był nielubianym dzieciakiem, który znajduje dziwne rozrywki. Cóż, nie jego wina, że przyjaciele byli zajęci, a on czuł się smutny i to polepszała mu humor. Sam nie był pewien, dlaczego ostatnimi czasy nie czuje się najlepiej. W końcu tak naprawdę nie miał do tego powodu, bo jego życie wcale się jakoś nie zmieniło.

Było po prostu zimniej, ale temperatura na zewnątrz nie powinna wpływać na psychikę człowieka. Przynajmniej tak zawsze wydawało się Louisowi. 

Był też nieco zamroczony swoimi myślami, bo parę dni wcześniej dowiedział się, że jego siostra się zaręczyła. Wydawało się to trochę dziwne, bo dziewczyna jest cztery lata młodsza. Nie rozumiał, jak w tak młodym wieku można chcieć zostać z kimś na zawsze.   
Nawet jeśli związek wcześniej już trwał jakieś dwa czy trzy lata i obydwoje traktowali go bardzo poważnie to w mniemaniu Tomlinsona powinni z tym poczekać. Wprawdzie mógł się domyślić, że jego siostra wyjdzie wcześnie za mąż, bo od zawsze była takim typem osoby. Chciała miłości, dużej rodziny i domku na przedmieściach. Mimo że to ona była tą młodszą, nieraz słyszał pouczenia dotyczące jego stylu bycia. Lottie uważała, że Louis jest w takim wieku, że stały związek powinien być swego rodzaju priorytetem. W końcu zakończył już edukację, miał dobrą pracę i tak naprawdę brakowało mu tylko miłości. 

Patrząc na charakter i zachowanie siostry, nie powinien być zdziwiony tym, że zdecydowała się na ślub właśnie teraz. Cieszył się ich szczęściem i zdecydował się nie wspominać nic już o tym, że uważa, że są nieco za młodzi na takie poważne decyzje. 

Louis jeszcze nawet nie był w tak długim i poważnym związku, a co dopiero planował ślub. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciał zostać małżonkiem, a postanowił sobie, że stałe związki odpuści sobie do conajmniej trzydziestego roku życia. Dlatego nigdy nie przedstawiał swoich dziewczyn rodzinie, bo uważał to za bezsensowne; i tak miał zamiar zakończyć w miarę szybko tę znajomość, a zabranie kogoś takiego do Anglii wiązałoby się z dużą odpowiedzialnością. Był pewien, że ta osoba uznałaby to za coś bardzo poważnego. Zawsze tłumaczył swojej mamie, że aktualnie nie spotyka się z nikim na stałe, więc bez sensu ich ze sobą poznawać i zrobić dziewczynie tylko nadzieję na coś statecznego. 

Ten fakt sprawił, że rodzina Tomlinsona od dłuższego czasu na wszystkich spotkaniach rodzinnych mu to wypominała. Jakby w jego wieku trzeba było mieć do tego stopnia poukładane życie, żeby mieć stały związek. Gdy tylko zaczynali temat, zbywał ich, skupiając się na swoich sukcesach w pracy niż w miłości. W końcu miał ich całkiem dużo, sprawiając że rodzina była dumna. Zawsze gdy przychodził do domu widział na półkach książki z jego wydawnictwa, które miał okazje poprawiać lub tłumaczyć. Jego mama była jedynie zawiedziona, że on nic nie pisze. Louis jednak nigdy nie lubił tworzyć czegoś sam, bo nie miał do tego nerwów, ani też pomysłu na własną historię. Zdążył się przekonać, że największe dzieła pisarzy mają pewne wątki autobiograficzne. Naprawdę trudno było od tego uciec, w końcu umiejetność pisania bierze się z wewnętrznej wrażliwości i dokładnego spojrzenia na świat. Autorzy najcześciej czerpali inspiracje ze swojego życia, a Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że wtedy jego życie nie było takim, o którym można napisać książkę. Nigdy nie przeżył zawodu miłosnego czy jakiś większych uniesień. Jego życie uczuciowe praktycznie nie istniało, wcale nie dlatego, że nikt go nie chciał, ale dlatego, że on nie umiał otworzyć się na drugą osobę i znaleźć w sobie pewną wrażliwość na uczucia. 

Louis wprawdzie miał już jakieś bardziej zobowiązujące dziewczyny, ale nigdy nic z tego nie wychodziło. Zawsze znajdował w kobiecie coś takiego, co kompetnie ją wykluczało jako stałą partnerkę. Czasami były to całkiem błahe rzeczy, ale on wciąż szukał kogoś idealnego. Pewnie miało to jakiś związek z jego strachem przed zaangażowaniem się. Panicznie bał się być od kogoś w nawet małym stopniu zależny, więc gdy tylko widział, że traci kontrolę, rezygnował z danej osoby. 

Nigdy zaś nie miał okazji związać się na dłużej z jakimś mężczyzną. Nie chodziło o to, że miał jakieś uprzedzenia; lubił obie płcie i naprawdę myślał, że było mu wszystko jedno. Problem tkwił w tym, że mężczyźni, których poznawał, byli to najcześciej kolesie z gejowskich klubów. Takie miejsca nie są zaś najlepszym wyborem, żeby znaleźć kogoś szczególnego, kto nie będzie tylko jednonocną przygodą. Louis oczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko takim przelotnim znajmością. Seks z mężczyznami był dla niego szczególnym przeżyciem i momentami był w stanie stwierdzić, że lepiej go odczuwał niż ten z kobietami. Nie miał nawet pojęcia dlaczego, ale coś pociągało go w tej możliwości zrujnowaniu w sensie erotycznym kogoś równie silnego jak on. Lubił sposób, w jaki mężczyźni, którzy na pierwszy rzut oka na to nie wyglądają, całkowicie mu się poddają, błagając o wszystko. 

Jednak teraz ślub siostry dał mu do zrozumienia, że powinien kogoś przyprowadzić jako osobę towarzysząca. Jasne, zawsze mógł to być któryś z przyjaciół, ale oni pewnie pokłóciliby się o to i ostatecznie musiałby wziąć wszystkich lub żadnego.  
Z drugiej strony zaproszenie na wesele przypadkowej nowo poznanej osoby dawałoby jej do zrozumienia, że to coś poważnego, a Louis nie chciał takich złudnych nadziei. Uznał, że ma jeszcze parę miesięcy zanim zostanie wysłane zaproszenie, na którym będzie musiał zaznaczyć, czy przyjdzie z osobą towarzysząca czy bez niej. Szczerze wątpił, że pozna w tym czasie kogoś, a co dopiero się zauroczy. To przecież nie wygląda tak, że pewnego razu poznajesz kogoś i wiesz, że chcesz spędzić z tą osobą resztę życia i nie możesz dłużej czekać, żeby przedstawić ją rodzinie. Tak dzieje się tylko w romantycznych filmach, które czasami ogląda z Zaynem. 

Szedł spokojnie, napawając się przyjemnym ciepłem. Rozpiął swój płaszcz, bo ten dzień był wyjątkowo słoneczny. Wiedział, że to jeden z ostatnich tego typu, bo za parę tygodni w Nowym Jorku rozpocznie się prawdziwa chłodna jesień. Nie przepadał za ziemnem, ale na szczęście tutaj nie było aż tak źle. Zdążył się już przywyczaić do tego klimatu i naprawdę cieszył się, że nie było aż tak dużych przymrozków jesienią. 

Miał skręcać na skrzyżowanie i gdyby nie to, że samochód nie zatrzymał się na pasach, jego życie potoczyłoby się inaczej. 

A może wcale nie? Czy przeznaczenie nie dopada nas niezależnie od okoliczności?

Ale wtedy właśnie po raz pierwszy go zobaczył. 

Był to wysoki, smukły mężczyzna z nieco przydługimi kręconymi włosami, które podskakiwały w rytm jego kroków. Nie wiadomo, co dokładnie sprawiło, że Louis tracił głowę. Było jednak w nim coś specyficznego, co nawet z takiej odległości dosięgło Tomlinsona i chwyciło jego serce. Nie można tego nazwać miłością od pierwszego wejrzenia. To pod żadnym pozorem nie była miłość. To coś w rodzaju zafascynowania, Louis czuł się jakby był sparaliżowany i chciał z nim po prostu porozmawiać. Miał wrażenie, że ten mężczyzna jest kimś niesamowicie cennym i robiło mi się gorąco na sam jego widok. Wtedy do jeszcze nie był żaden podtekst erotyczny, on jedynie sprawiał, że się denerwował. Tomlinson praktycznie nigdy się tak nie czuł, więc teraz tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co powinien ze sobą zrobić. 

Przeszedł przez ulicę, nie przejmując się czerwonym światłem. Nie spuszczał wzroku z mężczyzny, jak gdyby chciał go śledzić. Dość szybko jednak doszedł do wniosku, że to fatalny pomysł. Co ma zrobić, jeśli znajdzie się blisko niego? Zagadanie na ulicy i powiedzenie, że mu się spodobał nie wchodziło w grę. Może i Nowy Jork to światowe miasto i homoseksualizm nie jest źle traktowany, ale zawsze mógł się zdarzyć jakiś homofob. Nawet jeśli sposób w jaki poruszał się mężczyzna świadczył o tym, że na pewno nie jest hetero, Louis nie chciał ryzykować. Podbijanie do przypadkowych dziewczyn na ulicy było dobre, ale mężczyzn zawsze poznawał w klubach albo przez znajomych. Nie ryzykował zgadywaniem orientacji, bo to po prostu mogło się źle skończyć. 

Postanowił, że po prostu poobserwuje go jeszcze trochę, żeby się przekonać, czy rzeczywiście jest taki cudowny. Przecież nawet nie widział dokładnie jego twarzy. Zapewne znowu pomyślał swoim penisem i te długie smukłe, wręcz kobiecie nogi na niego zadziałały. Ale naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak zgrabnych nóg, nawet jeśli mógł ujrzeć tylko łydki, bo reszta była zakryta długim płaszczem. 

Krok nieznajomego już po chwili stał się dość flegmatyczny i Louis sam musiał zwolnić, żeby zachować bezpieczną odległość. Jednocześnie mógł z łatwością go obserwować i naprawdę podobało mu się to, jak się poruszał. Nie robił tego w męski sposób, szeroko rozstawiając nogi, ale w ten bardziej kobiecy. Tomlinson mógłby się pokusić, że uważał ten chodnik za swój osobisty wybieg i starał się zachować pewną pozę. Jego nogi poruszały się blisko siebie, a ramiona były łagodnie wyprostowane, będąc cały czas stateczne. 

Ku jego zdziwieniu mężczyzna zmierzał w tę samą stronę, co początkowo on. Ucieszył się, bo to oznaczało, że bez wyrzutów sumienia może go śledzić. W końcu on też miał zamiar tam iść, więc nie robił nic złego. W głowie jednak już wyobrażał sobie, jak jego przyjaciele będą się śmiać, bo śledził obcego mężczyznę zamiast normalnie porozmawiać. Ale z drugiej strony zastanowił się, jak długo ma zamiar za nim iść. Przecież on może zmierzać dosłownie wszędzie i na pewno zauważyłby coś podejrzanego, gdyby Louis na przykład wszedł do budynku, w którym mieszka. Musiał dać sobie jakąś granicę i postanowił, że jeżeli jeszcze raz skręci w jakąś uliczkę to zawróci do baru. 

Właśnie znajdowali się na ulicy, gdzie było Painting Flowers, więc Tomlinson czuł, że to ostatni moment, w którym jest jeszcze zwykłym przechodniem, a nie chorym prześladowcą. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie wejść do baru i zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Właściwie mógłby nawet nikomu o tym nie wspominać, udawać że wcale nie było żadnego pięknego mężczyzny. Przecież bez problemu by to zrobił, zapomniał o nowo napotkanej osobie i ruszył dalej ze swoim życiem. 

Jednak Louis prawie dostał zawału, gdy zobaczył, że mężczyzna wszedł do jego baru. To naprawdę było dziwne i wręcz przerażające. Niewątpliwie tamten był tam po raz pierwszy, bo Tomlinson na pewno zobaczyłby go wcześniej. Chyba, że zawsze się mijali, jednak to mało prawdopodobne. Odkąd tutaj mieszkał zdążył być w tym barze chyba o każdej porze dnia i nocy, a taki mężczyzna nie umknąłby jego uwadze. Nie rozumiał jednak, dlaczego przeszedł dość długą drogę, żeby wstąpić do miejsca, które wcale nie jest wybitne. W Nowym Jorku można zaleźć mnóstwo takich, jak nie lepszych, barów i naprawdę nie było logicznego wytłumaczenia, dla którego mężczyzna wybrał akurat ten. 

Chyba, że miał się z kimś spotkać. W sumie to miało sens, uroczy chłopak na randce z jakąś śliczną dziewczyną, która mieszka niedaleko Louisa. Pewnie wypiją teraz razem kawę, świetnie się bawiąc. Szatyn poczuł się idiotycznie, że śledził go całą drogę, skoro od początku było wiadomo, że to bezcelowe. 

Louis wszedł do lokalu chwilę po tajemniczej osobie. Na wejściu zdjął swój płaszcz i przywitał się z barmanem, Lucasem, żeby jego pobyt tutaj nie był podejrzany. W końcu Painting Flowers nie należało do najpopularniejszych nowojorskich miejsc, a nieznajomy mógł zauważyć go przez całą drogę. Wciąż musiał zachować pewne pozory i zachowywać się jak normalny człowiek. 

Tomlinson od razu zobaczył mężczyznę, którego śledził. Siedział przy barze, z wyciągniętą książką, co mogło oznaczać, że nie czeka na nikogo ani nie jest na randce, bo kto w końcu na takie spotkania bierze coś do czytania? Louis od razu starał się dyskretnie spojrzeć na tytuł. Ulubiona literatura dużo mówi o człowieku, tym bardziej dla osoby, która spędziła dużo lat na interpretowaniu jej, a aktualnie do jej pracy należy sprawdzanie, jakie grupy ludzi preferują dane książki. Z ulgą odetchnął, gdy zobaczył, że nie jest to jakieś romansidło, a tomik poezji. Do tego nie byle jaki, ale Pablo Nerudy, którego miał okazję już poznać za czasów studiów. Zdziwiło go to trochę, bo to raczej nie była pozycja, jaką wybierało dużo osób. Oczywiście często wykładowcy wymagali interpretacji kilku wierszy, ale na pewno nikt z jego znajomych nie zaczytywał się w całą jego poezję w barze. Trzeba było mieć specyficzne spojrzenie na świat, żeby polubić twórczość Nerudy, bo ta nie należała do zwyczajnych. To nigdy nie były zwykłe wiersze o miłości; były momentami surrealistyczne, pełne plastyczności obrazów, ale także nastrojami niepokojów czy leków. Louis od zawsze bardzo to lubił, ale jednocześnie musiał być w odpowiednim, trochę smutnym, humorze. 

– Czarną kawę poproszę – zwrócił się do barmana, starając się nie zerkać w tak mało wyrafinowany sposób w bok. 

– Reszta gangu w pracy, hę? – zagadał ze śmiechem Lucas, a Louis kiwnął głową. Widział kątem oka, jak mężczyzna obok uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Miał wrażenie, że na niego spogląda, ale kiedy jednak szatyn zaszczycił go wzorkiem, ten znowu skupił się na książce. 

Tomlinson przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Miał naprawdę bardzo ładny profil, mocne kości policzkowe oraz widoczną linię żuchwy. Do tego rzęsy były ciemne i gęste, a usta pełne i różowe. Niewątpliwie był przystojny, choć Louis oszacował, że jest nieco od niego młodszy. Jego włosy mogły uchodzić za stanowczo zbyt długie, ale być może je zapuszczał. Kręciły mu się, co sprawiało, że wyglądał słodko i bardziej chłopięco. Nie mógł dokładnie ocenić jego figury przez długi gruby płaszcz, który wciąż miał na sobie, ale nogi w obcisłych spodniach wskazywały na to, że jest smukły. Dzieliło ich jedno barowe krzesło, ale i tak mógł wyczuć jego zapach. Delikatny, nieco cytrusowy, sprawiający wrażenie uniwersalnego, niezależnie od płci. Podobało mu się to, bo nie przepadał za ludźmi, którzy na każdym kroku chcieli pokazać jak bardzo męscy są. Chłopak już u niego zapunktował tym, że wybiera rzeczy, które są obiektywnie ładne, a niekoniecznie tylko dla mężczyzn. 

Dostali swoje zamówienia mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, chociaż nieznajomemu Lucas podał napój jako pierwszy. Ten podziękował z uśmiechem, ukazując swoje głębokie dołeczki w policzkach. Louis nie pamiętał, żeby wcześniej uważał to za coś atrakcyjnego, ale dołeczki idealnie pasowały do chłopaka 

Pił swoją biała kawa z dużą ilością bitej śmietany i innych dodatków, wciąż czytając. Louis podziękował sobie umiejętności zgadywanka orientacji. Zważywszy na inne rzeczy, ten napój wręcz krzyczał, że chłopak nie jest hetero. Oprócz tego przecież wydawał się być niesamowicie delikatny, Tomlinson wręcz pokusiłby się o użycie słowa kobiecy. Nie w negatywnym sensie, miał na myśli wszystkie pozytywne cechy kobiecości; między innymi subtelność i bycie przepięknym, sprawiając, że Louis nie potrafił trzeźwo myśleć. Do tego niesamowity seksapil, który posiadał i ruchy, które poprzez swoją łagodność stawały się dziwnie erotyczne. 

Popijając swoją kawę obserwował, jak mężczyzna czyta wiersze, czasami zaginając rogi kartki. Zauważył, że ma naprawdę ładne dłonie, z długimi bladymi palcami, idealnymi do gry na pianinie.   
Przesunął wzorkiem nieco niżej, spoglądając na nogi. Wydawały się być dość długie i szczupłe, mężczyzna podrygiwał nimi w rytmie piosenki w tle, opierając podeszwy butów o reling barowego hokera. Wydawał się być niezbyt zainteresowany światem dookoła niego, jak gdyby ludzie wokół nie istnieli i liczył się tylko on z poezją. 

Louis chciał jednak sprawić, że spojrzy się w końcu na niego, żeby mógł uważnie zobaczyć całą jego twarz. Ten jednak wciąż był skupiony na literach, więc Tomlinson zaczął od niecenia nucić piosenkę, jaka leciała w tle. Prawie nie zauważył, że mężczyzna siedzący obok się do niego dołączył.

– Jesteś Brytyjczykiem? – zagadał nagle długowłosy, wciąż nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego. Tomlinson szybko zauważył, że mężczyzna też miał angielski akcent.

– Znowu nuciłem God Save The Queen, prawda? – zażartował, wcześniej wciągając powietrze przez zęby, udając zabawne syknięcie, żeby ulepszyć swój sarkazm. 

– Jestem pewien, że to było Autumn Leaves, ale akcent cię zdradził – uznał, śmiejąc się cicho.

– Autumn leaves – powtórzył do siebie Tomlinson, zyskując tym samym jeszcze większą uwagę młodszego.

– Wersja Franka Sinatry z pięćdziesiątego szóstego – powiadomił go swoim głębokim głosem, patrząc na niego prosto. Teraz dopiero Louis uświadomił sobie, jak piękny jest mężczyzna. Nazywanie go przystojnym byłoby zniewagą dla jego urody. Miał cudownie zielone oczy, które lustrowały go dokładnie. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, dając Tomlinsonowi możliwość zauważenia jego cudownych ust; pełne, różowe, o idealnym kształcie. Mocno zaznaczone kości policzkowe dodawały mu męskości, jednak cała uroda wydawała się być dość delikatna i subtelna. Louis pokusiłby się o stwierdzenie, że jest wprost perfekcyjny, bo jeszcze nigdy się tak nie poczuł. Miał wrażenie, że nie patrzy na człowieka tylko na kogoś w rodzaju anioła. W jednej chwili coś go uderzyło i już nic nie było takie samo. – Przepraszam, zboczenie zawodowe.

– Jesteś muzykiem? – zainteresował się.

– Blisko – poprawił go, uśmiechając się lekko, ale już nic nie mówiąc.

– Więc czym się zajmujesz? – dopytał się Tomlinson, nieco zbity z tropu tą zagadkowością.

– A na kogo wyglądam?

Louis przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Jego aparycja przywodziła na myśl aktora lub modela, ale jednocześnie miał wrażenie, że jest zbyt skromny na taką pracę. Poza tym, miało to mało wspólnego z muzyką, a to była główna wskazówka, jaką się kierował. Szybko przeszedł wzorkiem na dłonie; zadbane, o długich, bladych palcach. Zdecydowanie nie wykonywał żadnej fizycznej pracy, ale też nie wydawało mu się, żeby dużo pisał.

– Chyba potrzebuję podpowiedzi – wyznał Louis, bo nic nie przychodziło mu na myśl.

– Niech ci będzie – zacmokał, odgarniając za ucho kosmyk włosów. Tomlinson złapał się na tym, że przez chwilę je podziwiał; były dość małe, ale naprawdę kształtne. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, tak mu się podobały, ale miał ogromną ochotę go tam pocałować. – Powiedzmy, że do tej pracy są potrzebne pewne szczególne umiejętności i zdecydowanie trzeba lubić muzykę, żeby to robić. Przychodzi ci coś do głowy?

– Niestety – zaprzeczył, dokładnie lustrując pięknego mężczyznę, który zarumienił się lekko, czując na sobie jego intensywny wzrok. Louis właśnie to uwielbiał. Chciał sprawiać, że uroczy chłopak będzie miał różowe policzki przez cały czas, gdy on go podziwia. Bo zdecydowanie było co podziwiać, przez tyle lat swojego życia nie widział kogoś tak pięknego. – Nauczyciel muzyki?

– Nie – pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Daję ci jeszcze jedną szansę, wykorzystaj ją dobrze.

– Jeszcze jedno pytanie – poprosił Louis, a on kiwnął głową. – Jesteś znany w szerszych kręgach?

– Zależy jak bardzo interesujesz się muzyką – odparł zdawkowo, wyglądając na niesamowicie zadowolonego z tego, jak bawi się Tomlinsonem. Napił się powoli kawy, oblizując po tym górną wargę, na której zostało trochę pianki. Wyglądał przy tym niczym słodki kotek i Louis był pewien, że jego serce się trochę roztopiło. Nie wierzył, co ten chłopak z nim robi, ale bardzo się tego bał. Ciekawił go, ale jednocześnie przerażało go to, że może stać się zbyt ciekawy. Tomlinson najczęściej nie chciał za bardzo przyzwyczajać się do nowopoznanych ludzi i dowiadywać się wielu rzeczy, ale ta tajemniczość i niedostępność na niego działa. Dodatkowo wtedy myślał, że to wszystko to sztuczki, które sam często stosował, ale nie mógł się oprzeć grania w tę grę.

Z przemyśleń wyrywał go Lucas, który właśnie zbliżył się do baru. Najwyraźniej musiał już kolejny raz coś do niego mówić, ale Louis nie usłyszał tego wcześniej.

– Louis, zostaniesz tutaj na chwilę? Wyjdę na papierosa – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, a Tomlinson pokiwał głową. O tej porze nie było tutaj prawie nikogo, bo najwięcej ludzi przychodziło wieczorem, żeby się napić albo rano, żeby coś zjeść. Wczesnie popołudnie zdecydowanie nie należało do najbardziej ruchliwego czasu, więc Lucas pozwalał sobie na częstsze przerwy, gdy któryś z jego znajomych był w pobliżu.

– Louis – powtórzył długowłosy, jakby chciał perfekcyjnie to wymówić. Przeszły go ciarki, ponieważ jego imię w ustach chłopaka brzmiało niesamowicie seksownie. – Brytyjczyk z francuskim imieniem w Ameryce. Ciekawe połączenie.

– Przepraszam bardzo, ale zabraniam ci się wyśmiewać z mojego francuskiego imienia – upomniał go żartobliwym tonem, kątem oka spoglądając na Lucasa, który śmiał się z nich pod nosem, wychodząc zza lady.

– Uważam, że twoje imię jest śliczne – odparł, a jego usta cudownie podkreśliły ostatnie słowo. Louis mógł umrzeć, słysząc ten komplement, a jego serce zabiło mocniej. Starał się jednak zachować swoją nonszalancję i na jego twarzy pojawił się jedynie szelmowski uśmiech. – Ogólnie lubię francuskie rzeczy, wiesz?

Tomlinson praktycznie zakrztusił się swoją kawą. Ten na pozór niewinny chłopak flirtował z nim już po kilku minutach znajomości. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że wcale mu się to nie podobało. Oczywiście, że chętnie zabawiający się z nim mężczyźni to coś, czego zawsze potrzebował, ale tym razem czuł się nieco inaczej. Nie chciał, żeby jego spotkanie z chłopakiem skończyło się na jednonocnej znajomości, bo ten człowiek czyta wiersze Pablo Nerudy, a Louis w swoim życiu znał oprócz siebie tylko jedną osobę, która robiła to z własnej woli; swojego, emerytowanego już, wykładowcę. Ten chłopak był niczym skarb, który za wszelką cenę trzeba chronić. Równocześnie wydawał się być tak ufny i może to tylko jego powierzchowność, ale Louis miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna jest kruchy i łatwo go zranić. Zdecydowanie nie powinien był z nim flirtować, bo prawdopodobnie go tylko zrani. 

– Doprawdy? – spytał Louis z pobłażaniem, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed małym flirtem. – Co jeszcze francuskiego lubisz?

– Piosenki i filmy – stwierdził chłopak pewnie i to naprawdę nie brzmiało jak droczenie się. Cóż, najwyraźniej nie każdy umysł jest tak brudny jak Louisa, ale nie można go winić, bo nieznajomy był śliczny i w ciągu kilku minut zdążył go sobie wyobrazić co najmniej kilka razy nago. – Autumn leaves też ma swoją francuską wersję, która jest cudowna.

Brzmiał na tak niesamowicie podekscytowanego, a Tomlinson uwielbiał, jak ludzie mówili mu o swojej pasji. Mógł słuchać godzinami o, na pozór, nieinteresującej rzeczy tylko dlatego, że dana osoba ją uwielbiała. To fascynujące jak różne rzeczy mogą inspirować poszczególnych ludzi.

– Chyba nigdy nie słyszałem – zaczął. – Chcesz mi może opowiedzieć o tym?

– Louis, czy jesteś gotowy na jedną z moich nieciekawych ciekawostek? – spytał, uśmiechając się, a jego oczy tliły się pięknym blaskiem, bo zapewne nie zawsze ktoś chce słuchać o jego zainteresowaniach.

– Urodziłem się gotów – zażartował Louis. – Moje życie byłoby niepełne bez tej nieciekawej ciekawostki.

– Autumn leaves to angielska wersja Les feuilles mortes, co oznacza „martwe liście". Francuzi są bardziej dosłowni. Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, czemu jesień jest tak piękna, skoro wszystko umiera? – było to pytanie retoryczne, bo nie dał mu czasu na odpowiedź. Ale właściwie Louis nigdy nie miał okazji tego przemyśleć, a chłopak miał rację. W końcu cała natura zamiera, a jednak wielu ludzi zachwyca się tą porą roku. – W każdym razie, w tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestym szóstym roku Joseph Kosma, taki kompozytor, napisał muzykę, a Jacques Prevert słowa. Została stworzona na potrzeby filmu o Paryżu. Rok później Johnny Mercer zrobił angielskie tłumaczenie. Powstał nawet film, gdzie Nat King Cole śpiewał w czołówce właśnie tę piosenkę. Potem nagrano jeszcze kilka coverów, ale najbardziej znana jest właśnie wersja Franka Sinatry.

– Wow – stwierdził Louis z podziwem kiwając głową. – Naprawdę się na tym znasz.

– To po części moja praca – stwierdził skromnie, rumieniąc się nieco. – Przy okazji, nie chcę żebyś myślał, że nie lubię Sinatry. Odkąd mieszkam w Nowym Jorku to chyba obowiązek go lubić.

– W sumie to zabawne, bo on pochodził z New Jersey – uświadomił go Tomlinson.

– Ale śpiewał o Nowym Jorku – powiedział niepewnie, a Louis potwierdził to ruchem głowy.

– Oczywiście, w końcu to najlepsze miasto na świecie – stwierdził pewnie i przez chwilę obaj milczeli. – Mówiłeś, że wolisz wersję francuską.

Był ciekawy jego odpowiedzi. Wystarczyło kilka minut, a mężczyzna niesamowicie go zaintrygował. Miał w sobie coś specyficznego, nienamacalną rzecz, która wyróżniała go spośród innych ludzi. Nie chodziło o jego wygląd, bo może miał specyficzną urodę, ale większość określiłaby go jako atrakcyjnego. Jednak sposób w jaki mówił, gestykulował; wszystko wydawało się być starannie przemyślane. Louis miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna jest niczym aktor w teatrze, dobrze wie, co zrobić i dokładnie zna swoją rolę. Tomlinson był pewien, że nie spotkali się przypadkiem. Tkwiło w nim przekonanie, że to nie był zwykły zbieg okoliczności, ponieważ jak często zdarza się, że osoba, którą się śledzi idzie do tego samego miejsca i do tego czyta tomik poezji twojego ulubionego autora?

– Yvesa Montandy – powiedział, kiwając głową. – Jest naprawdę melancholijna, idealna na jesień.

– Zgodzę się, chociaż raczej nie należę do nostalgicznych ludzi.

– Przyznam, że trochę się tego spodziewałem – wyznał, a Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc, co ma odpowiedzieć. To milczenie było znakiem dla mężczyzny, żeby kontynuował. – Spójrz na siebie. Założę się, że gdy wchodzisz do pokoju dziewczynom uginają się kolana. Ze swoim uwodzicielskim wzrokiem, mocnymi kościami policzkowymi, popijając czarną kawę łamiesz serca, ale i tak każdy właśnie chce, żeby to jemu złamano serce.

– Co jest nie tak z czarną kawą? – powątpiewał Tomlinson, unosząc pustą już filiżankę. Było to pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl. Zapewne powinien był wpierw oburzyć się, że może go uważać za łamacza serc lub podziękować za ten specyficzny komplement. Jednak on wybrał kawę. 

– Nic, po prostu kojarzy mi się z takimi macho. Wiesz, niczym mafiosi z włoskich filmów – uznał pewnie chłopak. – Bezpośredni, twardy i przywódczy. Całym swoim usposobieniem jesteś trochę jak taki James Dean, nie sądzisz? Chłopak bez uczuć, który może mieć każdą i często to wykorzystuje.

Louis był zaskoczony, że mężczyzna tak naprawdę przejrzał go na wylot. Każde słowo sprawiało, że zastanawiał się nad swoim życiem i wyborami, ponieważ on znał go dość krótko, a łatwo zgadł jego usposobienie. Jednak to wcale go nie odstraszyło, wręcz przeciwnie, chłopak jeszcze bardziej go zaintrygował. Nie zna zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy wprost mogą mu powiedzieć takie rzeczy. Nawet przyjaciele, którzy aktualnie często go obrażają, kiedyś zachowywali się całkiem inaczej. Trzymali te niemile opinie dla siebie lub próbowali delikatnie dać mu do zrozumienia, że robi coś nie tak. 

– Osądzanie ludzi po kilku minutach rozmowy, dojrzale – prychnął, bo to jego nieco zdenerwowało i uderzyło w jego dumę. Od razu wrzucił go do pudełka z łamaczami serce, nie wiedząc nawet jakim jest człowiekiem. Ale bardziej go zirytowało to, że miał rację. Bo Louis często nie myślał o uczuciach innych, kierując się własnymi korzyściami. Bywał zimny i bezlitosny, nieprzejmujący się wyższymi wartościami.

– Do widzenia, panie Dean – wycedził przez zęby chłopak,  położył banknot na ladę i wstał. Louis obserwował, jak uśmiechnął się do niego nieco złośliwie, zanim skierował się do wyjścia.

– Do zobaczenia, Audrey – wyszeptał za nim Tomlinson, tak naprawdę myśląc, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. 

 

Ω

 

Louis patrzył się przez dłuższy czas na drzwi, którymi wyszedł mężczyzna. Jeszcze parę razy odtwarzał tę scenę, zastanawiając się, czy mógł powiedzieć mu coś innego. Może i tamten potraktował go źle, bo dał mu kosza, nie będąc nawet podrywanym. Bo naprawdę, Tomlinson jest mistrzem we flircie, jednak tym razem nawet nie próbował czegokolwiek insynuować. Chciał jedynie poznać miłego, ładnego chłopaka, zaczytanego w wiersze Pablo Nerudy. Okej, może i część jego podświadomie marzyła o przespaniu się z nim, ale Louis naprawdę potrafi oddzielić seks od uczuć. Nawet jeśli do czegoś dojdzie, potrafi rozmawiać normalnie z tą osobą, czego najlepszym przykładem jest Zayn. Poza tym, on wcale nie musi uprawiać seksu z każdą atrakcyjną osobą, bo w końcu nie jest zwierzęciem. Jednak gdy po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu był zainteresowany w platoniczne poznanie kogoś, ta osoba od razu go odrzuca.

Jednak może właśnie to była próba? Może powinien za nim pobiec, poprosić o numer telefonu czy jakkolwiek inaczej nawiązać rozmowę? Co jeśli w tej chwili stracił okazję na poznanie bardzo ważnej osoby w swoim życiu? No dobrze, ewentualnie stracił szanse na przespanie się z naprawdę atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Louis w tamtych czasach rzeczywiście bywał jak zwierze. 

– On wróci, amigo – zapewnił go Lucas, gdy Tomlinson opowiedział mu o swoich obawach i przemyśleniach. Wprawdzie nie znał barmana zbyt długo, ale tacy ludzie mają w sobie coś, co sprawia, że od razu im się ufa. Tym czymś jest pewnie dostęp do alkoholu.

– Nie musisz mnie na siłę pocieszać – prychnął. – Jaka jest szansa, że on znowu pojawi się z tym barze, wiedząc że jestem stałym klientem?

– Nie pocieszam cię, idioto – przewrócił oczami mężczyzna, wyraźnie załamany przesadnym zamartwianiem się Louisa. – Zostawił książkę, pewnie po nią wróci. Przy okazji, trochę za bardzo dramatyzujesz, jak na to, że ten koleś miał być tylko "platoniczną" znajomością.

Barman wykonał cudzysłów w powietrzu, uśmiechając się przy tym nieco złośliwe. 

Louis nie odpowiedział tylko spojrzał na tomik, który leżał na stole barowym. Rzeczywiście, mężczyzna tak się spieszył, że zapomniał go ze sobą wziąć. Zapewne niedługo po to przyjdzie, a wtedy zastanie w tym barze Tomlinsona. Ewentualnie to on może go jakimś sposobem odnaleźć. Pomyślał, że to by było niesamowicie rycerskie, gdyby szukał go po całym Nowym Jorku, żeby oddać zgubę. Tym bardziej, że nie znał nawet jego imienia i odnalezienie tego mężczyzny graniczyłoby z cudem.

Louis miał zamiar już wciąć tę książkę, ale zrezygnował gdy tylko jego palce zetknęły się z okładką. To wydawało się sentymentalne i romantyczne, takie czekanie na przypadkowego mężczyznę, z którym zamieniło się kilka zdań. Przecież on tak naprawdę nigdy nie starał się o kogoś. Chłopak miał rację, mógł mieć każdego i często to wykorzystywał. Nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie ani jednej osoby, o którą rzeczywiście walczył. Najczęściej spotykał ludzi na imprezach lub przez znajomych, a do tego nigdy nic nie czuł do żadnej dziewczyny, z którą był w związku. Wiedział, że to nie ma sensu, bo najczęściej rozstawali się po kilku tygodniach. A mężczyźni zawsze byli dla niego tylko jednonocnymi przygodami, więc nie widział sensu, dla którego miałby uganiać się za kimkolwiek przez pół miasta.

Wciąż przyglądał się drzwiom i dopiero, gdy zobaczył swoich przyjaciół nieco się otrząsnął z przemyśleń. Od razu wstał i biorąc ze sobą książkę, skierował się do ich stałego boksu. Początkowo rozmawiali o pracy, ale dość szybko zrobiło się tak, jak zwykle; Zayn i Niall od się o coś sprzeczali, a Liam po prostu patrzył się na Malika z rozmiłowaniem. Louis uśmiechnął się na ten widok, ponieważ Payne jest typem osoby, która mogłaby uganiać się za kimś przez cały Nowy Jork. Właściwie, był pewien, że gdyby ktoś mu się spodobał to na pewno by to zrobił, bo jest niepoprawnym romantykiem. Z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak jego przyjaciel całkowicie poświęca się dla przypadkowej osoby, bo spodobał mu się jego uśmiech z dołeczkami. 

– Zayn, pochodzę z Irlandii – prychnął Niall. – U nas pięciolatek zna się lepiej na piwach niż jakichś wasz amerykański koneser. Więc uwierz, Guinness to najlepsze piwo na świecie.

– Samuel Adams, stary – uznał Zayn. – Samuel Adams.

– Zapytaj się kogokolwiek – kontynuował Horan. – Chłopcy?

– Samuel Adams? – odparł niepewnie Liam, a Niall jęknął, gdy Zayn przybijał piątkę przyjacielowi.

Louis słyszał tę rozmowę w tle, bo teraz skupił się na książce. Właściwie doskonale znał wiersze Pablo Nerudy, wiele razy je omawiał na studiach i lubił tez do nich wracać. Jednak ten szczególny tomik był bardzo intymny. Zagięte rogi na stronach z ulubionymi wierszami, podkreślone cytaty; to wszystko sprawiało, że Tomlinson czuł, jakby obdzierał mężczyznę z ubrań i zostawiał go nagiego przed sobą. Widział jego duszę, a to najwyższa forma nagości. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien zamknąć książkę i po prostu zostawić ją w barze, ale nie mógł się oprzeć. Czuł dotyk dłoni mężczyzny, widział jego serce na każdej z kartek i było to uzależniająco przyjemne. 

– Louis? – usłyszał swoje imię z ust Liama i spojrzał się w jego stronę. Przyjaciel patrzył się na niego z troską. – Co to za książka?

– Tomik poezji – odparł Louis, trochę nieobecny myślami.

– Dobra, mam wrażenie, że coś się stało – stwierdził Zayn, na chwile ignorując konflikt z Niallem. – Powiesz nam, czemu jesteś taki markotny?

– Poznałem dzisiaj kogoś. W barze – zamknął książkę i zastukał w okładkę palcami – Ta osoba zostawiła...

– Swoje dziewictwo? – zażartował Niall.

– Nie...

– Majtki? – zgadywał. – Serio, mów szybko, bo umieram z ciekawości!

– Jesteś obrzydliwy – westchnął Liam. – Zostawiła książkę, prawda?

– On zostawił – poprawił ich Louis, spoglądając w stronę drzwi. – Wziąłem ją, żeby mu ją oddać.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie zostawił czegoś jeszcze? – dopytał się Payne.

– Jezus, jeśli masz zamiar mówić mi o przeznaczeniu, zostawieniu we mnie cząstki siebie to sobie odpuść, bo on mi się wcale nie podoba – przewrócił oczami Tomlinson. 

– Tommo, miałem na myśli adres czy coś – wytłumaczył się, a mężczyzna poczuł się głupio, że tak go zaatakował. – Skoro masz mu ją zwrócić musisz chyba znać chociaż jego nazwisko. 

– Ewentualnie możesz odnieść ją do baru... – zaproponował Niall, od razu biorąc do ręki książkę z zamiarem oddania jej Lucasowi, ale Louis go powstrzymał, szybko odtrącając jego dłoń. – Wow, spokojnie stary!

– To po prostu bardzo dobra poezja – westchnął, przyglądając się książce. – Bardzo dobra, piękna i zabawna poezja. Może nieco bezczelna, ale tak niemożliwie cudowna...

– Czekaj, na pewno wciąż mówimy o poezji? – uśmiechnął się do niego Zayn. – Po prostu powiedz nam o wszystkim. 

 

I Louis to właśnie zrobił. Powiedział przyjaciołom, jak śledził uroczego mężczyznę prosto do swojego ulubionego baru, żeby odbyć z nim krótką rozmowę. Starał się nie omijać szczegółów, bo słowa chłopaka naprawdę zapadły mu w pamięci. Nikt mu nie przerywał, jedynie Niall zaśmiał się, kiedy usłyszał, że Tomlinson został porównany do Jamesa Deana.

– Jeśli ktoś mógłby być Jamesem Deanem to ja – prychnął Horan, gdy skończyła się opowieść. 

– Nie, to zdecydowanie Louis – zaprzeczył mu szybko Zayn, a Louis zastanowił się, czy naprawdę tak sądzi, czy po prostu szuka pretekstu do sprzeczki. Ta dwójka zdecydowanie zbyt często się o coś kłóciła.

– Problem jest taki, że ja nawet nie znam jego imienia – powiedział Tomlinson, ignorując wcześniejszą rozmowę przyjaciół.

– Czyli on ci się podoba? – upewnił się Liam.

– Jest interesującą osobą – odparł Louis dyplomatycznie. – Nie zależy mi na nim, chcę po prostu oddać mu tę pieprzoną książkę i powiedzieć, że to, co zrobił było okropne. Nie można tak pochopnie oceniać ludzi!

– Nie wiem, Loueh – zaczął Zayn, patrząc na niego współczująco. – Wcale nie potraktował cię aż tak źle, a w końcu podobno ci na nim nie zależy, więc ten kosz nie powinien być powodem do zemsty.

– Nie chodzi mi o danie kosza, którego nawiasem mówiąc mnie było, bo wcale go nie podrywałem – wytłumaczył się, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby ktokolwiek mu uwierzył. – Zostawienie tomiku poezji Pablo Nerudy w barze to zniewaga dla liryki.

– Wciąż ci nie wierzę, że chodzi o jakąś książkę – uznał Zayn. Wziął ja do ręki i przejrzał pobieżnie, po czym rzucił na stół. – To nawet nie jest jakieś specjalne wydanie, dlaczego aż tak bardzo miałoby ci zależeć na zwróceniu jej właścicielowi?

– Bo ma wartość sentymentalną – powiedział Louis, patrząc się na niego jak na idiotę. Otworzył tomik, znowu zachwycając się fragmentami, jakie mężczyzna uznał za ważne i uśmiechając się sam do siebie. – Serio, on ma tutaj zaznaczone mnóstwo rzeczy i pewnie to dla niego ważne.

– Jak uważasz, Tommo – westchnął Malik.

Spędzili jeszcze trochę czasu w barze, aż w końcu zdecydowali się wrócić do domu. Był w końcu środek tygodnia i każdy z nich miał swoje obowiązki. Louis starał się nie myśleć o mężczyźnie, bo w końcu ten nic dla niego nie znaczył. Jednak Tomlinson skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie spędził trochę czasu, czytając książkę przez niego zostawioną. Oczywiście, że znał te wiersze, ale miał okazję spojrzeć na nie pod nowym kątem. Podkreślone ołówkiem fragmenty, wykrzykniki, czy zagięte rogi sprawiały, że czuł się, jakby go poznawał. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale to wszystko tak bardzo pasowało mu do nieznajomego. W wierszach poety było mnóstwo romantyzmu, ale też niepokoju. Niesamowicie plastyczne obrazy i częste zmiany nastrojów były wręcz idealnym odzwierciedleniem mężczyzny.

Louis zasnął, zastanawiając się, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczy.


	4. Oh! You Pretty Things

Louis przez następne dni żył w miarę normalnie. Wprawdzie był nieco bardziej małomówny i trochę oddalony od rzeczywistości, bo cały wolny czas spędzał na czytaniu książki od nieznajomego i robienia notatek na ten temat. Wiedział, że dzięki takim informacją go nie odnajdzie, ale zawsze mógł się pobawić w detektywa. Odkrył, że dzięki dedukcji mógł trochę dowiedzieć się o mężczyźnie. Podejrzewał, że musiał zostać głęboko zraniony po zerwaniu. Zastanawiał się, kim była osoba, którą chłopak tak kochał. Zauważył również, że te smutne wiersze i sonety należały do jego ulubionych, bo nie tylko podkreślał fragmenty, ale też zaginał róg kartki. Louis skrupulatnie zapisywał te nawyki w notesie, uważając że to może mu się kiedyś przydać. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, bo przecież prawdopodobnie nigdy już nie spotka tego mężczyzny i to co robił było zwykłą obsesją. Jednocześnie Louis nie mógł od tak tego zaprzestać, bo stało się uzależniające. Naprawdę się trochę wystraszył, bo skoro zwykła książka chłopaka go tak wciąga, to co dopiero by było gdyby rzeczywiście przebywał z nieznajomym. 

– Louis, to zaczyna się robić chore – uznał Zayn, z obrzydzeniem patrząc na Tomlinsona. Jak zawsze siedział obok Liama, zapominając o tym, co to przestrzeń osobista. Stopy położył na kolanach mężczyzny, który muskał go teraz po kolanie, zachowując się, jakby to wcale nie było przesadą jak na osoby, deklarujące się, że są jedynie przyjaciółmi. Louis czasami zastanawiał się, czy oni są niespełna rozumu i nie dostrzegają tego napięcia seksualnego między nimi, które momentami dusiło wszystkich dookoła. – Nie znajdziesz już tego kolesia, więc czemu zamęczasz się jakąś głupią książką?

– Tu nie chodzi o niego, mówiłem wam, że mnie nie interesuje – prychnął Louis, ignorując przenikliwy wzrok Zayna i troskę w oczach Liama. Oczywiście, że kłamał, bo przecież nikt, nawet taki miłośnik literatury jak on, nie byłby w stanie tak dużo czasu poświecić jednej książce. Skupiał się na niej bardziej niż na lekturach szkolnych, dlatego że należała do nieznajomego, którym był zafascynowany.  – Wiecie, jak poważnie traktuje książki, a ta jego ma tak jakby duszę. Mam wrażenie, że mogę ją w całości w niej zobaczyć. 

– Tylko twojemu zauroczeniu najwyraźniej na niej nie zależy, bo mija trzeci dzień, a on wciąż nie przyszedł do baru – uświadomił mu Malik.

– Może po prostu zapomniał, który to był bar – westchnął Tomlinson, nie mając już nawet pomysłu ja nowe, inne wymówki, bo robiły się one coraz bardziej bezsensowne. – Dobra, skończmy już o tym. Dzisiaj jeszcze poczekam na niego w tym barze, a potem oddam ją Lukowi. To dobry plan. 

– Nie wiem, Tommo – podjął wątek Liam, jak zawsze zaczynając od tych słów, żeby powiedzieć coś wartościowego. To był sposób przyjaciela na doradzanie mu czegoś, na początku udając, że wcale nie zna się na temacie. Jednak jeśli chodzi o miłość czy jakieś poważniejsze zauroczenia Payne był jedyną osobą w ich grupie, która miała w tym doświadczenie. – Wydaję mi się, że jeśli naprawdę jesteście sobie przeznaczeni to jeszcze się spotkacie. Nie przejmuj się, bo jeśli wszechświat nie chce, żebyście byli razem to znaczy, to już go nie spotkasz, bo czeka ciebie ktoś specjalny. To przeznaczenie, mój drogi. 

– O czym ty pierdolisz? – Louis zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na przyjaciela. – Czekaj, to było do mnie czy po prostu cytowałeś jakieś romantyczne cytaty z filmów? Założę się, że to Cztery Wesela i...

– Zamknij się, idioto – przerwał mu podirytowany Zayn. – Liamowi chodzi o to, że się zauroczyłeś, a my nie wiemy, jak się zachować, bo nie widzieliśmy cię nigdy w takim stanie.

– I wciąż nie widzicie, bo nie jestem zauroczony – prychnął, opadając ciężko na oparcie. 

Louis w tamtym czasie nie umiał się do tego przyznać, bo świadomość, że on mógłby się zauroczyć okropnie go przerażała. Bał się, że pierwszy raz, kiedy poczuł się tak szczególnie został zmarnowany na kogoś, kogo już nigdy nie zobaczy. 

– Odkąd go poznałeś jesteś cieniem, Louis – kontynuował spokojnie Malik. – praktycznie nic nie jesz, mało śpisz, nie rozmawiasz z nami. Patrzysz się tylko na tę pieprzoną książkę, wierząc że magicznym sposobem ten koleś przejdzie przez te drzwi i razem pojedziecie w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

– Jestem pewien, że on woli wschody...

– O tym właśnie mówię! – wykrzyczał Zayn, zaraz po tym biorąc głęboki oddech. – Wiesz o nim tyle rzeczy, a nawet nie znasz jego imienia. I po prostu boli mnie serce, gdy widzę, że spędzasz piątkowy wieczór, użalając się nad sobą, zamiast zrobić coś interesującego.

– Przecież robię interesujące rzeczy! – kłócił się Louis i uniósł swój kufel piwa. – Siedzę w ulubionym barze z przyjaciółmi, rozmawiając i pijąc. Zawsze spędzam tak piątki.

– Stary, nawet nie zauważyłeś, że nie ma z nami Nialla – powiedział Liam i mężczyzna dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że brakuje tutaj Horana. Poczuł się głupio z tym, że tego nie zauważył, bo blondyn jest naprawdę głośną osobą i trudno przeoczyć jego obecność. – Spokojnie, pojechał do klubu i czeka tam na nas.

– Nas? – dopytał się niepewnie Tomlinson. Nie miał ochoty ruszać się stąd gdziekolwiek indziej niż do swojego mieszkania, bo inaczej nie mógłby czytać książki i rozmyślać w spokoju nad swoim bezsensownym życiem. 

– Tak, bo chcemy żebyś trochę odpoczął myślami od tego kolesia – wyjaśnił Zayn, wstając. – Tak więc, dopij piwo i widzimy się na zewnątrz. Ja pójdę jeszcze zapalić.

Tomlinson poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, bo Zayn palił tylko jak był zdenerwowany. Tym razem to on musiał być tym powodem i to było dość niezręczne. Nie zorientował się wcześniej, jak bardzo swoim zachowaniem uprzykrza życie ludzi wokół niego.  

Po chwili Louis z ociąganiem wyszedł z baru wraz z Liamem. Nie miał ochoty na imprezę, ale nie chciał odmawiać przyjaciołom, bo było by to podejrzane. Jednak uświadomili mu, że on naprawdę zachowuje się inaczej. Nie chciało mu się bawić, zbyt dużo pić czy poznawać nowych ludzi. Liczyło się oddanie książki i zobaczenie jeszcze raz nieznajomego. Równocześnie wiedział, że to praktycznie niemożliwe, bo mężczyzna już dawno zgłosiłby się po tomik do bar, gdyby mu na tym zależało. Nadzieja w jego sercu wciąż jednak żyła, tak samo jak wyobrażenie, że długowłosy mężczyzna rzuca mu się w ramiona po przekroczeniu progu baru. 

W pewnym sensie stał się jedną z bohaterek romantycznych  książek, którymi tak bardzo gardził. Pomyślał, że gdyby nie fakt, że jego zauroczenie nie skończy się pomyślnie, można by było napisać o nim jakąś marną powieść. 

Nie czekali zbyt długo na zewnątrz, bo już po chwilo zatrzymała się jedna z taksówek. Jak się okazało, siedział już w niej Niall, który uśmiechał się do nich zadowolony. Tomlinson przewrócił oczami, bo mógł sie tego spodziewać i usiadł na przednim siedzeniu i oparł się o szybę, kiedy jeden z przyjaciół podał adres klubu. W głowie mu coś świtało, w końcu najcześciej chodzili do tych samych miejsc, bo byli zbyt leniwi, żeby wybrać nowe. Nie chciało mu się jednak myśleć, co to za klub, bo wcale nie miał ochoty się bawić. 

Kiedy tak patrzył na miasto nocą, obserwując tych wszystkich ludzi, podziwiając mnóstwo kolorowych świateł i to, jak całość wydawała się odległa, mimo że była na wyciągnięcie ręki, doszedł do wniosku, że jest trochę smutny, To nie był taki rodzaj smutku, który sprawia, że chce się płakać, bo powód jest naprawdę duży. To była raczej taka wielka pustka, która sprawiła, że nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Utrata czegoś, czego nigdy nie miał i nigdy już mieć nie będzie.   
Miał wrażenie, że ten mężczyzna nie tylko zostawił książkę, ale zabrał też cząstkę Louisa. Wywrócił jego życie do góry nogami, praktycznie nic nie robiąc, ale po prostu rozmawiając z nim. Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że cały czas w głowie słyszy jego głęboki, piękny głos, który z takim entuzjazmem mówił o muzyce.

Zaraz.

On naprawdę słyszał jego głos.

– Mógłby pan włączyć głośniej radio? – poprosił, a jego serce biło jak oszalałe. Taksówkarz od razu wykonał polecenie i Louis nie miał wątpliwości, że prezenter radiowy to właśnie jego mężczyzna z baru. Przecież to był tak charakterytyczny i piękny głos, że nie mógł go pomylić z żadnym innym. 

– A na koniec zapraszamy was na idealną piosenkę na tak chłodny jesienny wieczór...

– Louis... – zaczął Zayn, ale Tomlinson szybko go uciszył.

– Autumn Leaves zawsze wprawia mnie w nostalgiczny nastój, ale to nie jest nic negatywnego. Wiecie, czasami każdy potrzebuje zatopienia we własnych wspomnieniach. Z miłą chęcią włączyłbym wam francuską wersję, ale tym razem niech to będzie cover Franka Sinatry.

– Dobrze wiesz, jak się wdać w łaski nowojorczyków, Harry.

Drugi głos również należał do mężczyzny i był równie przyjemny dla ucha, ale Louis skupił się na czymś innym. Harry. Jego nieznajomy ma na imię Harry. Gdy usłyszał to imię, wydawało mu naturalnie do niego pasować, że aż dziwnie się czuł, że wcześniej na to nie wpadł. Równocześnie na dźwięk tego słowa jego serce zabiło mocniej. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że widać po nim jego zdenerwowanie i przyjaciele patrzyli się na niego z troską, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że był podekscytowany. Nie wierzył, że nie wpadł wcześniej na to, że chłopak mógł być prezenterem radiowym. Przecież ten cudowny głos powinni usłyszeć wszyscy ludzie na świecie, Harry powinien lecieć w każdym radio, jakie istnieje. Naprawdę coś musiało zaćmić bystrość jego umysłu, że nie zorientował się, gdzie pracuje Harry. 

– Właściwie niedawno dowiedziałem się, że Frank Sinatra pochodzi z New Jersey – pochwalił się wiedzą Harry, a Louis ucieszył się, że wie do od niego. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło na sercu, bo jakaś cząstka jego podpowiadała mu, że nie był całkowicie obojętny dla chłopaka. – Pewien mężczyzna mi powiedział, że pisał o Nowym Jorku, bo to najlepsze miasto na świecie i muszę się z nim zgodzić. Tutaj jest cudownie!

– W gwoli wyjaśnienia, powiem wam, że Harry jest tutaj od dwóch miesięcy i jest słodkim chłopcem, więc na razie nie spotkało go nic złego. Wiecie, to jemu ludzie oddają taksówki, nie je kradną.

Louis poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, bo prezenter wyraźnie flirtował z mężczyzną i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Oczywiście, że w Nowym Jorku są niemili i Tomlinsonowi zdarzyły się sytuacje, że ktoś mu wziął zamówioną przez niego taksówkę, ale też na odwrót, to on spieszył się, więc w niezbyt grzeczny sposób ją podbierał. 

– I tak ich nigdy nie biorę, bo jestem miły – uznał Harry i rany, on musiał być miły. Louis miał wrażenie, że zna chłopaka na wylot, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że cała jego wiedza opiera się na interpretacji tomiku poezji. – W każdym razie zapraszamy na Autumn Leaves i życzymy miłego wieczoru.

– Nick Grimshaw.

– I Harry Styles.

– Harry Styles – powtórzył Louis, odwracając się do przyjaciół. W tle właśnie zaczynała lecieć piosenka, a on czuł, że żyje. Nareszcie od kilku dni znowu miał wrażenie, że nie tylko egzystuje i jakimś cudem przeżywa każdą godzinę, ale ma jakiś cel. – Mój nieznajomy z baru to Harry Styles.

– Jesteś pewien? – powątpiewał Zayn.

– Poznam ten głos wszędzie – stwierdził Tomlinson podekscytowany, po czym zwrócił się do kierowcy: – Przepraszam, wie pan może jak nazywa się to radio?

– New York Live – odparł spokojnie, po czym stanął pod klubem. Louis spojrzał tylko na nazwę i zorientował się, że to gejowski klub, więc Niall się dla niego poświecił, bo zapewne chciał, żeby w ten sposób zapomniał o nieznajomym. – Em, jesteśmy na miejscu. To będzie...

– Muszę tam pojechać – uznał pewnie Louis, nie próbując nawet ukryć swojego podekscytowania i szczęścia. Nie miał powodu, żeby to robić, właśnie przez przypadek odkrył coś, o czym myślał od kilku dni.  – Mam okazję oddać mu książkę!

– Ta, bo to chodzi o książkę – prychnął Zayn. – Ale pojedziemy z tobą.

– Może pan nas zawieść pod siedzibę tego radia? – poprosił Tomlinson, a ten kiwnął głową, ponownie ruszając.

– Tommo i tak cię tam nie wpuszczą, musiałbyś mieć identyfikator – odezwał się Liam, jako jedyny w tej grupie głos rozsądku. – Poza tym, zanim tam dojedziemy on może już wrócić do domu.

– Niall? – spojrzał błagalnie na przyjaciela. 

– Niech już ci będzie, zadzwonię do jednego z moich ludzi – wykrzyknął Niall i wyciągnął telefon. – Ale jeśli nie zaliczysz, to będziemy śmiertelnymi wrogami do końca życia!

– Kocham cię Ni! – Louis podniósł się z siedzenia, żeby cmoknąć w czoło przyjaciela.

Jeśli chodzi o Nialla, to pomimo parunastu już miesięcy znajomości wciąż wiedzieli o nim dość mało. Spotykali się tylko w barze lub gdzieś na mieście, więc nawet nie byli pewni, gdzie mieszkał. Dodatkowo pochodził z Irlandii, ale od kilku lat, z niewiadomych przyczyn, mieszkał w Nowym Jorku. Nie mieli pewności, gdzie studiował, jeśli w ogóle to robił, ani gdzie pracował, ale na pewno był bogaty. Nosił ubrania od projektantów i był fanem drogich alkoholów. Kolejnym faktem jest to, że Niall znał mnóstwo ludzi. Naprawdę, chodzenie z nim po mieście było istną katorgą, bo zatrzymywał się kilka razy, żeby się z kimś przywitać. Te znajomości miało też pozytywne strony; kiedy potrzebowali czegoś, Niall zawsze miał od tego człowieka.

– Wiecie o czym teraz marzę? – spytał Zayn, popalając swojego blanta. Siedzieli w czwórkę w mieszkaniu Liama i Louisa, po tym jak zrobili imprezę. Wszyscy już się rozeszli, a oni siedzieli na dachu, patrząc w gwiazdy i dzieląc się marihuaną. To miejsce było dla nich szczególne, bo można było zobaczyć miasto z góry, a wejście po schodach przeciwpożarowych wcale nie było takie skomplikowane. – Zjadłbym pizzę z czekoladą.

Gastro Zayna zawsze było dla nich zagadką, bo mężczyzna lubił jeść naprawdę dziwne rzeczy po alkoholu.

– Och, niech wam już będzie! – wykrzyknął Niall. – Zadzwonię do jednego z moich ludzi!

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy mieli do czynienia z specjalnymi umiejętnościami Nialla. Mimo że było nad ranem w ciągu kilku minut przyjechał do nich mężczyzna z pizzą z czekoladą. Później zdążyli jeszcze się przekonać, że przyjaciel może w szybkim czasie załatwić naprawdę dużo rzeczy. Czasami są legalne, innym razem niekoniecznie, ale zawsze są im akurat potrzebne.

– Masz szczęście, że znam właściciela tego radia – powiedział Horan, wzdychając teatralnie i podając jakiś adres kierowcy.

– Gdzie jedziemy? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Dostałem adres mieszkania tego Harry'ego – odparł Niall, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie i dostawanie adresów obcych ludzi było normą. – Mają to wszystko zapisane w bazie danych pracowników. Naprawdę, musisz przyznać, że jestem najlepszym skrzydłowym.

– Zawsze zabierasz moje dziewczyny – przypomniał mu Louis, bo najczęściej przyjaciel starał się odbić mu wszystkie kobiety, zostawiając go z mężczyznami. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, bo obiektywnie mówiąc często wolał facetów. Mieli w sobie coś, co go bardziej pociągało i jakoś zawsze czuł się przy nich pewnie. Obaj wiedzieli, co robić i rzadko dochodziło do nieporozumień. To oczywiście nie tak, że nie lubił kobiet. One tak samo go pociągały, tyle że najcześciej spotykał takie, które rzeczywiście po jednej nocy marzyły o stałym związku z nim. – Właściwie, czemu wszyscy jedziecie ze mną? Mam mu tylko oddać książkę...

– Louis – zaczął Liam z uśmiechem – znamy się od ponad sześciu lat i w tym czasie przeżyłem wiele twoich przelotnych romansów. Widziałem wiele sztuczek, jakie wykorzystywałeś, żeby kogoś zdobyć. Byłem również świadkiem, jak wystarczył jeden sms, dzięki któremu z kimś się umawiałeś. Ale nigdy jeszcze nie miałem okazji zobaczyć ciebie jadącego na drugą część miasta, żeby oddać komuś książkę i spotkać go jeszcze raz. Ten cały Harry musi być kimś specjalnym. I coś czuję, że zostanie w naszym życiu na dłużej.

– A ja jestem pewien, że jest gorący – stwierdził Zayn. – I jeżeli tobie się nie uda, chce być drugi w kolejce. 

– Możesz być pierwszy, bo wcale nie chcę się z nim umówić – prychnął Tomlinson, okłamując raczej samego siebie, bo jego przyjaciele znali prawdę. 

Kiedy w końcu dojechali na miejsce, Louis dopiero poczuł prawdziwy stres. Przecież Harry go pewnie nie lubi, w końcu tak go potraktował parę dni temu. Był przekonany, że nie zareaguje zbyt dobrze, gdy zobaczy go w drzwiach swojego mieszkania. On naprawdę był stalkerem. Nie wierzył, że kiedykolwiek wydawało mu się, że będzie mógł w ten sposób zacząć relacje. Przecież najpierw śledził biednego chłopaka, potem się z nim posprzeczał, przetrzymywał jego książkę i teraz ma adres jego domu. To zdecydowanie chore i Harry powinien wezwać policję. 

Tomlinson gdzieś w głębi serca chciał go zaprosić na randkę czy po prostu zaproponować platoniczne spotkanie, ale bał się odmowy. Zastanawiał się, co ma mu powiedzieć. W końcu dotarcie do jego miejsca pracy, wcześniej nie znając jego imienia było dość dużym poświęceniem i samo „podrzucenie przy okazji książki" wydawało się być kłamstwem. Bo właśnie w momencie, w którym miał wyjść z samochodu zorientował się, że nie chodzi o ten tomik poezji. Chodzi o Harry'ego, jego dziwne poczucie humoru, tajemniczość i niedostępność, tę przepiękną twarz, którą odtwarza cały czas w umyśle. Zrozumiał, że okłamywał samego siebie, wmawiając sobie, że mężczyzna mu się nie podoba. Jeszcze nigdy ktoś mu się nie podobał tak mocno jak właśnie Harry. Nie rozumiał jednak, czemu nie potrafił się do tego przyznać i od razu zaprosić go na randkę, zanim zaczął te dziwne podchody. 

– Chłopcy – zaczął niepewnie – tutaj chyba nie chodzi tylko o książkę.

– Dzięki Kapitanie Oczywisty! – wykrzyknął Zayn. – Wiemy o tym od początku, a teraz idź do swojego kochasia, tygrysie.

Louis wyszedł z samochodu, jednak jego nogi były niczym z waty. Już dawno nie był tak zestresowany, ostatnio chyba czuł się tak w czasie egzaminów, które miały decydować o jego stypendium.  
Wziął głęboki oddech i trzymając mocno książkę, skierował się do środka. Miał nadzieję, że Harry jeszcze nie wyszedł ze studia, bo w końcu niedawno skończył pracę. Wolałby zastać go już w mieszkaniu niż czekać na korytarzu, bo to już rzeczywiście byłoby przesadą. Odwrócił się jeszcze w stronę przyjaciół. Liam pokazywał mu kciuk w górę, Zayn uśmiechał się słodko, a Niall ułożył z kciuka i palca wskazującego kółko, do którego wsadzał palec drugiej ręki. Na szczęście nie widział tego Payne, bo pewnie nie mógłby się oprzeć przed powiedzeniem 'obrzydliwe'. 

Louis wszedł do niestrzeżonego budynku i wchodził po schodach, sprawdzając numery mieszkań. Robił to dość powoli, analizując w głowie, co powinien mu powiedzieć. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak zacząć rozmowę. Czy zwykle przywitanie się wystarczy czy może powinien wyjaśnić, jak się tutaj znalazł? Istniała też możliwość, że Harry w ogóle go nie pamięta i zrobi z siebie idiotę. 

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak to przeżywa. Przecież potrafi rozmawiać z ludźmi, a teraz denerwował się, jakby znowu był nastolatkiem, który zaprasza swoją pierwszą dziewczynę na randkę. Z drugiej strony jeszcze nigdy nie miał do czynienia z kimś takim jak Harry. Mężczyzna niesamowicie na niego działał i trochę go to przerażało. Miał wciąż nadzieję, że gdy zobaczy go po raz drugi, wszystko z niego spłynie. Może w swojej głowie za bardzo go wyidealizował i teraz okażę się, że Styles to zwykły atrakcyjny mężczyzna, w którym nie ma nic specjalnego. Może i jego oczy są niesamowicie zielone, twarz ma idealne kontury, a usta wydają się być idealne do całowania przez ich cudowny kształt i bycie wypukłymi...

Nie, zapewne to zwyczajny mężczyzna. Odda mu książkę i będzie mógł spokojnie wrócić do domu. 

W końcu trafił pod drzwi jego mieszkania. Zapukał cicho, mając nadzieję, że Harry jednak nie otworzy, bo czuł niesamowity stres. Naprawdę zapragnął, żeby chłopaka nie było w domu, bo to wiele by ułatwiło. Zostawiłby książkę na wycieraczce i odszedł, nigdy więcej już go nie widząc. 

Nie zdążył się jednak nawet przygotować psychicznie, kiedy zobaczył, że przed nim stoi Harry. I niestety, był tak samo cudowny jak go zapamiętał. Tomlinson czuł, jakby ponownie coś go uderzyło. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie jest bohaterem kreskówki, na którego właśnie spadł fortepian, bo miał wrażenie, że zaraz się przewróci. Nie wiedział, dlaczego mężczyzna tak na niego działał, ale wcale nie uważał tego uczucia za złe. Było specyficzne i po prostu nigdy wcześniej nie był w takiej sytuacji. Jednak wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, bo patrzył właśnie na Harry'ego, który otworzył nieco swoje usta w zdziwieniu, a brwi zmarszczył w konsternacji.

Louis nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, bo uroda mężczyzny nieco go onieśmieliła. Styles wyglądał po prostu ślicznie, mimo że jego włosy były związane w koka na czubku głowy, a na sobie miał luźną bluzę i dresy. Jednak Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że niesamowicie stęsknił się za tą śliczną twarzą, którą wprawdzie widział tylko raz w życiu. Oczy Harry'ego były duże i przepięknie zielone, świecące specyficznym blaskiem. On jednak wolał się skupić na jego ustach, pulchnych i różowych, jakby nigdy nie rozstawał się ze szminką. Był piękny i to po prostu sprawiło, że Louis nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Gdyby mógł rzuciłby się na niego, całując każdą część jego ciała i dziękując jego rodzicom za stworzenie takiego dzieła sztuki. Uznał, że Harry powinien mieć swoje własne muzeum, gdzie byłyby same jego portrety i rzeźbić, a Louis by tam zamieszkał. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, bo nie powinien był myślec w taki sposób o kimś, kogo nie zna. 

– Louis? – spytał, jakby nie dowierzał własnym oczom. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

– Przyszedłem oddać ci książkę – odparł, wkładając mu do rąk tomik. – Zapomniałeś jej z baru.

– Nie zapomniałem, tylko zostawiłem, żebyś mógł ją przeczytać – poprawił go Harry, uśmiechając się lekko, a Louis poczuł, że się gubi w tym wszystkim. – Myślałem, że się domyślisz.

– Czytałem ją już – powiedział Tomlinson. – I cóż, może nie jestem najbardziej domyślnym człowiekiem na świecie, ale odkryłem twój zawód, Harry. Prezenter radiowy. Aż dziwne, że wcześniej na to nie wpadłem.

– Jak mnie znalazłeś? – dopytywał się wciąż mężczyzna, kiedy Louis zrobił krok od tylu, bo miał zamiar wycofać się jak najszybciej. Harry zmylił go i tym samym zespuł jego plany. Myślał, że przyniesienie mu książki będzie rycerskie, ale najwyraźniej było jedynie głupie. – I skąd znasz moje imię?

– Czy uwierzysz, że to wszystko było zrządzeniem losu? – spytał niepewnie. 

– Niezbyt – uznał Harry, przeglądając swoją książkę, co jakiś czas sprawdzając czy mężczyzna wciąż tam jest. Wydawało się, że nie wierzył w to wszystko, co się właśnie działo. Brunet posłał mu jednak delikatny uśmiech, gdy czekał na odpowiedź, co dodało Tomlinsonowi trochę odwagi. 

– Cóż, ale po części było – przyznał Louis. – Jechałem do klubu, kiedy usłyszałem twoją audycję w radio, a potem mój przyjaciel odnalazł twój adres. Wszystko było zapisane w bazie danych pracowników waszego radia. 

– I zrobiłeś to wszystko, żeby tylko oddać mi książkę? – powątpiewał Styles. 

– To naprawdę dobra książka – stwierdził, nie wiedząc co dalej powiedzieć. Był zestresowany, bo w końcu naszedł Harry'ego w jego własnym mieszkaniu, dowiadując się adresu bez jego zgody. To zdecydowanie było niemoralne i Louis chciał się jak najszybciej z tego wycofać. – No więc ten. Pa.

Miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz za ten brak elokwencji. Przecież on potrafi przepięknie się wysławiać, ale przez chłopaka plątał mu się język i miał problemy ze stworzeniem spójnego zdania.

– Cześć – pożegnał się nieco zmieszany i wciąż zdziwiony mężczyzna. Tomlinson kiwnął głową i odwrócił się, zmierzając w stronę schodów. Zdążył przejść kilka kroków, kiedy usłyszał za sobą wołanie. – Louis?

– Tak? – spojrzał na Harry'ego, który wciąż stał w drzwiach.

– Dziękuję – uniósł książkę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tak jakby naprawdę był zadowolony, że Louis przyszedł i wcale nie miał pretensji, że bez niczyjej zgody wtargnął na jego prywatność. – To naprawdę miło z twojej strony.

– To nic takiego – machnął ręką, czując się jednak lepiej. Może wcale nie był aż takim idiotą w oczach Harry'ego, a to wielki sukces, zważywszy na to, co dzisiaj zrobił. – Miłego wieczoru.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, praktycznie zbiegł po schodach,  
pokazując że rzeczywiście jest idiotą. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, bo właśnie zmarnował kolejną szansę, żeby umówić się z Harrym. Przecież ten był dla niego stosunkowo miły i z łatwością mógłby to zrobić. Gdyby miał do czynienia z kimkolwiek innym użyłby jakiegoś tekstu. Może w nagrodę za fatygę mogę liczyć na jakąś kawę? teraz wydawało się odnowienie i pożałował, że nie powiedział czegoś takiego. 

Skoro dzisiaj się nie udało, najwyraźniej nie uda się już nigdy i Louis zdecydowanie powinien sobie odpuścić. Może jeszcze kiedyś spotka Stylesa i wtedy powiedzą sobie cześć i porozmawiają przez chwilę o niczym. To była ta optymistyczna wersja, bo bądź co bądź, są tylko dwójką nieznajomych, która spotkała się w pewnym punkcie swojego życia, żeby zaraz później iść w różne strony. Przejmowanie się tym niezbyt miało sens, bo przecież nie rozpacza nad atrakcyjną kobietą, którą kiedyś przepuścił w drzwiach do sklepu. Harry'ego nie znał tak samo jak jej, więc powinien zapomnieć i ruszyć dalej. Iść teraz do klubu, zaliczyć kogoś i na pewno nie wyobrażać sobie Stylesa na miejscu tej osoby. 

– I jak? – zapytał podekscytowany Liam, kiedy Louis dotarł do samochodu.

– Nic – wzruszył ramionami. – Wyjaśniłem, jak się tutaj znalazłem, oddałem mu książkę, podziękował mi. Koniec historii.

– Ty chyba sobie kurwa żartujesz – prychnął Zayn. – Nie zaprosiłeś go na randkę?

– Z, właśnie go stalkowałem, żeby przyjść nieproszony do jego mieszkania – powiedział Tomlinson, uśmiechając się do niego nieco złośliwe. – Założę się, że jestem ostatnią osobą, z którą on chce się umówić.

– Nie wiesz tego dopóki nie spróbujesz – stwierdził pewnie Payne. – Naprawdę, czasami warto zaryzykować, tym bardziej, że nie masz nic do stracenia.

– Ale Harry jest zbyt miły i pewnie by mi nawet nie odmówił, tylko męczył się na randce – westchnął Louis. – Wiecie, że zostawił tę książkę specjalnie, żebym ją przeczytał? Czy to nie jest słodkie?

– Cóż, ewentualnie to może być znak, że chciał znaleźć jakiś wspólny temat na waszym przyszłym spotkaniu, ale co ja tam wiem – kontynuował Zayn.

– Czekajcie, wy myślicie, że ja mu się też podobam? – zdziwił się mężczyzna, a wszyscy, włącznie z taksówkarzem to potwierdzili. – Chyba powinienem tam wrócić... 

To właściwie miało sens. Harry był dziwny, ale w pewien sposób zaplanował ich spotkanie. Wiedział, że Louis jest stałym bywalcem Painting Flowers, więc gdyby za parę dni tam przyszedł, żeby odebrać książkę, Tomlinson czekałby w tym barze. Mogliby wtedy rozmawiać o niej, popijając kawę, a później umówić się na kolejne spotkanie, bo tamto by nie wystarczyło, w końcu tak świetnie by się dogadywali. 

Ale Louis swoją chęcią bycia rycerskim zepsuł ten plan i teraz musiał się wysilić, żeby sprowadzić ich relację na właściwie tory. 

– Ja pierdolę, żyję z idiotą – załamał się Zayn, ale Louis już go nie słuchał, bo po raz kolejny wchodził do budynku.

Wbiegł w błyskawicznym tempie po schodach, dysząc gdy znalazł się pod mieszkaniem. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że wyjdzie jakaś marudna sąsiadka, mając pretensje, że ktoś hałasuje, ale nić takiego się nie stało. 

Musiał chwilę odpocząć, zanim zapukał do drzwi i te kilka sekund przed odtworzeniem ichdłużyło mu się w nieskończoność. Gdy w końcu ujrzał po raz kolejny przed sobą Harry'ego, zdziwienie w oczach mężczyzny było jeszcze większe. Zmarszczył brwi na tyle mocno, że wytworzyła się pomiędzy nimi pionowa zmarszczka i Tomlinson uznał, że nawet to jest słodkie. 

– Źle zaczęliśmy, więc zrobimy to od początku – stwierdził od razu Louis, nie dając Stylesowi dojść do słowa. Wystawił swoją dłoń i uścisnął tę Harry'ego. – Cześć, jestem Louis Tomlinson.

– Hej, jestem Harry Styles – odparł mężczyzna uśmiechając się i podgryzając dolną wargę. – Miło mi cię poznać, Louis. To francuskie imię?

– Zgadłeś – potwierdził, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od uniesienie kącików ust. – Słuchaj, wiem, że się prawie nie znamy, ale może umówiłbyś się ze mną na kawę?

– Cóż, przyjechałeś specjalnie do mojego mieszkania, żeby oddać książkę. To chyba ja powinienem zaprosić cię w zamian na kawę.

– Zawsze możemy wyjść dwa razy na kawę – zaproponował, czując że ze szczęścia mógłby latać. – Więc, dasz mi swój numer?

Ω

 

– Jak możesz się domyślić, dał mi swój numer – mówi Louis. – Tak właśnie poznałem Harry'ego Stylesa, który stał się jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. 

– Czekaj, słuchałam przez tyle czasu kolejnej historii o twoim przyjacielu? – pytam nieco zdenerwowana, a Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami.

– Mówiłem, że to długa historia.

Ω

Siedzieli właśnie w czwórkę w mieszkaniu Louisa i Liama, a Tomlinson szykował się do zadzwonienia do Harry'ego. Było niedzielne południe, ale postanowił olać zasadę trzech dni, bo w końcu i tak stracił już kilka nie umawiając się z nim wcześniej. Był praktycznie pewien, że mężczyzna się zgodzi, ale wiedział, że to do niego będzie należał wybór miejsca. To on go zaprasza, a poza tym chciał pokazać Harry'emu, że jest męski i zdecydowany. Przyjaciele mężczyzny nalegali, żeby przyprowadził go do Painting Flowers, bo mogliby go zobaczyć, ale on nie chciał się na to zgodzić.

– Nie możemy umówić się w Painting Flowers, bo on pomyśli, że chodzę tylko do jednego miejsca – wyjaśnił Louis.

– Louis, ale ty chodzisz tylko do jednego miejsca – powiedział Liam.

– Tak, ale Harry nie musi o tym wiedzieć – wycedził przez zęby Tomlinson. – Dobra, robimy burzę mózgów. Potrzebuję kawiarni, które będzie w miarę elegancka, ale nie za bardzo, żeby nie pomyślał, że się mocno staram. Równocześnie nie może być zbyt zwyczajna, bo uzna, że mam go gdzieś. Znajdźmy złoty środek.

– Nie wierzę, że mój mały chłopiec dorósł i teraz chodzi na randki, żeby zaliczyć – westchnął z rozczuleniem Zayn. – Aż mi głupio, że mi wystarczyło trochę alkoholu, żeby... – zatrzymał się, bo zorientował się, że chciał jakoś odwołać się do swojej nocy spędzonej z Louisem. – ...z kimś się przespać. Harry jest bardziej cnotliwy. 

Wprawdzie minęło sześć lat i Liam wciąż nie wiedział, że dwójka jego przyjaciół uprawiała seks. Tomlinson wiedział, że to by go zraniło, bo w końcu był zauroczony w Zaynie, nawet jeśli sam jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Być może myślał, że nigdy nie będą razem, bo Malik ma trochę inne usposobienie. Na pewno nie należy do osób, które marzą o stałym związku, a tylko w takie coś pakował się Payne. Louis był pewien, że przyjaciel nie znienawidziłby za tamtą jednorazową przygodę sprzed lat, ale na pewno byłby z tego powodu smutny i czułby się oszukany.

Ustalił z Zaynem, że nie będą mówili o tym przy przyjaciołach, bo będą się z nich potem wyśmiewać. Oczywiście tylko w przypadku Nialla byłaby to prawda, ale Malik naprawdę starał się unikać tematu. Czasami jedynie się zapominał i wtedy właśnie Louis musiał ich ratować z opresji. 

Zayn wciąż nie zdawał sobie sprawy z uczuć, jakimi darzy go Liam, więc czasami zbyt lekko podchodził do tematu seksu. Payne czuł się wtedy niezręcznie nie dlatego, że miał mniej partnerów, ale dlatego że był nieco zazdrosny o przyjaciela.

– Co sądzicie o tej kawiarni obok sklepu z garniturami? – Louis zmienił szybko temat, chcąc znowu przywrócić go na właściwy tor. 

– Jest okej – zgodził się niechętnie Malik. 

Nagle Niall wziął jego telefon i bez zbędnych wyjaśnień po chwili mu go odrzucił. Louis ze zgrozą zauważył, że przyjaciel wybrał już numer do Harry'ego. Czasami naprawdę nienawidził zachowania swojego przyjaciela, który nie myślał zanim coś zrobił.   
Chciał się rozłączyć, ale mężczyzna zdążył odebrać.

– Hej, Louis – przywitał się.

– Cześć – powiedział łagodnie, chociaż dłoń przyłożył do swojej szyi, udając że przecina gardło i dając tym samym do zrozumienia Niallowi, że go zabije. – Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy się spotkać w przyszłym tygodniu. Masz może czas?

– W soboty mam audycję rano, a w tygodniu wieczorem, więc mogę się do ciebie dostosować.

– Ja od piętnastej jestem wolny – stwierdził, zastanawiając się, który dzień jest odpowiedni. – Wybór dnia należy do ciebie.

– Louis, jak dla mnie możemy się spotkać nawet teraz – powiedział Harry. – Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście.

– Mówisz serio? – spytał głupkowato i otrzymał jedynie aprobujące mruknięcie. – Cholera, z chęcią. Nie wiem tylko jaka kawiarnie będzie miała wolne miejsce w niedziele, w końcu jest pora brunchu...

– A ta knajpka w której się poznaliśmy? – zaproponował, a Zayn przybił piątkę z Niallem, po czym przytulił Liama. Chłopcy momentalnie od siebie odskoczyli, jakby poparzeni, kiedy przypomnieli sobie, że to zachowanie nie jest zbyt odpowiednie. 

– Painting Flowers – podał nazwę i przeklął Harry'ego, ponieważ teraz jego przyjaciele mu nie odpuszczą z poznaniem go. – Jasne, to za godzinę?

– Brzmi świetnie.

Pożegnali się ze sobą, a pierwsze co zrobił Louis po rozłączeniu to rzucenie się na Nialla, próbując mu coś zrobić. 

– Zajebie cię, Horan!

– Wow, wow, wow. Spokojnie kowboju! – uniósł dłonie w geście obronnym. – Powinieneś mi podziękować, bo po raz drugi ratuje ci dupę przed Harrym. Mam nadzieję, że trzeci raz nie będę musiał, bo dasz mu ją z własnej woli.

Louis przewrócił oczami, bo żarty Nialla na temat jego stosunków homoseksualnych były zawsze słabe.

– To raczej Harry będzie musiał uważać, bo Louis jest aktywem – odparł od niecenia Zayn.

– Rany, zachowujecie się jakby zależało mi tylko na seksie – prychnął Louis, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – A ja naprawdę chcę go tylko poznać.

– Nareszcie dorosłeś do stałego związku – uśmiechnął się Liam, teatralnie ocierając łzę z policzka.

– Bycie w stałym związku nie jest związane z dojrzałością – zaprzeczył Malik.

– Mówisz tak, bo nie dorosłeś do takiego czegoś takiego – uznał Payne, ale przyjaciel zbył go, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Dobra, skończmy o związkach i skupmy się na tym,żebym wyglądał idealnie – uznał Louis. – W co mam się ubrać?


	5. American Money

Wyszykowanie się zajęło Louisowi kilkanaście minut, po czym zszedł na dół trochę przed czasem. Zajął wraz z przyjaciółmi ich stały boks i zamówili po kawie, którą pili spokojnie, czekając na przyjście Harry'ego. W środku było parę osób, które jadły późne śniadania, ale większość stolików było wolnych. Tomlinson już zdążył wybrać ten, przy którym usiądzie żar swoim chłopcem. Postanowił, że musi być dostatecznie daleko od jego najbliższych, bo zapewne będą go rozpraszać.

– Dobra, naprawdę mi zależy na Harrym – odezwał się Louis. – Więc zasada numer jeden; gdy tylko wejdzie, macie szansę zobaczyć go z daleka. Ja do niego podejdę i zabiorę go do stolika. Nie róbcie żadnych sztuczek, żeby zobaczyć go z bliska, bo nie chcę go odstraszyć.

– Louis William Tomlinson... – zaczął Niall.

– Żałuję, że powiedziałem ci moje drugie imię.

– ... czy my kiedykolwiek użyliśmy jakiś sztuczek, żeby zobaczyć jak dokładnie wygląda twoja randka? – dokończył.

– Tak – uznał Tomlinson ze śmiertelnie poważną miną. – Mówię poważnie. Żadnego udawania kelnerów, umieszczania kamer w jedzeniu czy kręcenia się przy stoliku pod pretekstem szukania czegoś.

Wymienił rzeczy, które jego przyjaciele rzeczywiście kiedyś zrobili, żeby zobaczyć jego randkę z bliska. Wprawdzie wtedy mu to szczególnie nie przeszkadzało, ale teraz nie chciał wygłupić się w żaden sposób przed Harrym. 

– Rozumiemy, szefie – zgodził się z westchnięciem Zayn. – Coś jeszcze?

– Po drugie, jeśli hipotetycznie bym was mu przedstawił, co nie zdarzy się i tak dzisiaj, to nie zadawajcie mu zbyt dużo pytań – poprosił. – Nie planuję z Harrym całego swojego życia, więc nie muszę wiedzieć o nim jak na razie wszystkiego. Chcę się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, więc po prostu pozwólcie się temu naturalnie rozwijać. Od tego spotkania zależy, czy między nami dojdzie do czegoś więcej, więc trzymajcie ciekawość na wodzy.

– Zaczynam się gubić, w końcu chcesz być z nim czy nie? – dopytał się Malik.

– Chcę go poznać, bo w pewnym sensie mi na nim zależy. Po prostu nie chcę tego zepsuć – wyjaśnił, starając się ignorować uśmiech rozmiłowania, jakim obdarzył go Liam. – Harry jest inteligentny, zabawny i gorący. Nie chcę go tak łatwo stracić. Może z tego wyjść coś poważniejszego. 

– Jestem zażenowany – odparł bez entuzjazmu Niall. – Naprawdę nie wiem, jak to się stało. Jeszcze parę dni temu byłem taki szczęśliwy, mój najlepszy przyjaciel był taki jak ja, a teraz... Jest jakimś pieprzonym romantykiem, wierzącym w monogamię, prawie jak Liam. Okropne. Obrzydliwe. Druzgocące.

– Widać, że ktoś czytał słownik... – powiedział nieco obrażony Liam, podczas gdy Louis tylko się roześmiał, bo jakoś wcale mu nie przeszkadzało, że Horan ma o nim takie zdanie.

– Spokojnie Ni, ja będę z tobą dopóki i dopóki mój penis będzie jeszcze sprawny, będziemy podrywali ludzi w barach i klubach – odezwał się Zayn, klepiąc go po plecach.

– Louis, zwalniam cię. Zayn, stajesz się moim najlepszym przyjacielem – uznał Niall i zaczął wymieniać nowe obowiązki Malika, co pozostała dwójka nieco ignorowała. 

– Hej, Tommo, czy Harry ma długie włosy? – spytał nagle Liam.

– Ta.

– Ciemne, kręcone i gdzieś takiej długości? – Payne dotknął dłonią swojego ramienia. Louis kiwnął głową, patrząc na przyjaciela ze zdziwieniem. – To chyba właśnie on stoi w drzwiach. Wygląda trochę jak zagubiony kotek.

Wszyscy spojrzeli dokładnie w tę stronę, a Louisowi zajęło kilka sekund zanim wstał od stolika. W tym czasie Zayn zdążył powiedzieć, że jego randka jest gorąca, ale puścił to mimo uszu. Harry rzeczywiście wyglądał na nieco zagubionego, bo zdążył już odwiesić swój płaszcz i teraz szukał wzrokiem mężczyzny. Gdy w końcu ich oczy się spotkały, uśmiechnęli się do siebie i Tomlinson podszedł w jego stronę.

Harry był ubrany w luźną kolorową koszulę i czarne obcisłe, jakby kobiece, spodnie. Jednak ta różnica kolorów i tekstury w jakiś sposób tworzyła na nim całość. Spodnie wydawały się być niesamowicie ciasne i Louis nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem je na siebie włożył. Jednak jeśli ich zadaniem było podkreślenie idealnych nóg i sprawienie, że Tomlinson oniemiał to wykonały je w stu procentach. Koszula była nieco prześwitująca i cienka, przez co kiedy Harry poruszył się w świetle widoczne były stojące sutki. Do tego postanowił nie zapinać trzech pierwszych guzików, odsłaniając kawałek klatki piersiowej i obojczyków. Był to kuszący widok bladej skóry, chociaż Louis miał wrażenie, że dostrzegł coś ciemniejszego przy kościach. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że to tylko cień, chociaż w jego głowie utkwiła już myśl o tatuażu.

Tkanina koszuli ślizgała się po jego torsie, napinając się we wszystkich właściwych miejscach i tym samym sprawiła, że umięśniona i wysportowana sylwetka była bardziej podkreślona. Louis musiał przyznać, że myślał, że Harry jest chuderlawy. Zapewne szczupłe nogi było nieco mylące, chociaż teraz, gdy patrzył na mocno zbudowane uda, nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry wydawał mu się chłopięcy. Był niezwykle męski, ale równocześnie miał w sobie coś subtelnie kobiecego. Może to przez te spodnie i nieco zaokrąglone uda, które pięknie ocierały się o siebie, gdy zbliżał się w stronę Louisa. Takie wrażenie mógł też powodować sposób, w jaki poprawił swoje czekoladowe loki, zarzucając je na ramiona i patrząc na Louisa z uśmiechem.

Harry szedł w jego stronę, poruszając nieco swoimi biodrami i było w tym coś niesamowitego. To jak mężczyzna się prezentował, był ubrany i jak się poruszał wydawało się absurdalnie atrakcyjne. Louis jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś podobnego wcześniej i nie wiedział, dlaczego było to tak szczególnie uderzające. Może to nie powinno tak an niego działać, ale działało. To była jedna z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, które Tomlinson kiedykolwiek widział i chciał patrzeć na niego tak długo, jak tylko mógł.

Louis zastanowił się, czy Harry ostatnio wyglądał w barze podobnie, ale zorientował się, że wtedy był cały czas w płaszczu, który dobrze ukrywał jego figurę. Podobnie było w jego mieszkaniu, kiedy to loki spiął w koka i nosił zbyt dużą bluzę. Teraz widział go po raz pierwszy w całej okazałości i był tym urzeczony. Gdy znaleźli się naprzeciwko siebie miał ochotę się na niego rzucić i powiedzieć mu, że jest najlepszym, co go w życiu spotkało.

Przywitania na pierwszych randkach zawsze jest nieco kłopotliwe, tym bardziej jeśli jest to spotkanie z mężczyzną w miejscu publicznym. Louis czasami sam czuł się niekomfortowo witając się z facetem jakoś bardzo spoufalająco, ale z Harrym nie miałby takiego problemu. Czuł, że niezależnie czy byłby to podanie sobie dłoni, przytulenie się czy nawet buziak w policzek byłoby okej. Styles w końcu zdecydował się na jedynie kiwnięcie głową.

Gdy już się ze sobą przywitali, Louis ruchem dłoni wskazał stolik, przy którym mogą usiąść. Chciał, żeby wyglądało to spontanicznie, mimo tego że wcześniej dokładnie obliczył, jak będzie ich najmniej widać z boksu przyjaciół. Naprawdę nie potrzebował dodatkowego stresu, wiedząc że jest obserwowany.

Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie i Louis nieco tego pożałował. Gdyby wybrał większy boks, mogliby siedzieć bliżej i to dawałoby mu możliwości choćby najmniejszego dotyku. Może i był oczywisty, ale próbował zainicjować jakąś bliskość w każdy możliwy sposób, chociażby wtedy gdy podawał mężczyźnie menu, musnął swoimi palcami te jego. Doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę nigdy nie miał okazji poczuć dokładnie jego skóry i po prostu miał na to ochotę. Chciał w nieskończoność go dotykać, napawając się tą gładkością i miękkością. 

– Więc, na co masz ochotę? – spytał łagodnie Louis, bo on sam zdążył już dawno wybrać swoje zamówienie.

– Zastanawiałem się nad tą ofertą jesienną – powiadomił go. – Myślisz, że dyniowe latte będzie okej?

– Jest bardzo słodkie, ale ty chyba właśnie lubisz takie, prawda? – upewnił się, nawiązując do napoju, jaki ostatnio pił.

Gdy kelnerka już przyjęła ich zamówienia, mogli zająć się swobodną rozmową.

– Więc znowu czarna kawa – zaśmiał się Harry. – Wiesz, że nie musisz na każdym kroku pokazywać, że jesteś męski? Wystarczy na ciebie spojrzeć.

– Po prostu lubię czarną kawę, nie ma tutaj żadnej ideologii, panie Styles – powiedział spokojnie, zbliżając się nieco do niego. – Przy okazji, z takim nazwiskiem naprawdę powinieneś rozpocząć karierę muzyczną.

– Niestety, do tego potrzeba coś więcej niż ciekawe nazwisko – uznał nieco zasmucony. – Ale praca w radio też jest fajna. Mam pretekst do znania tych wszystkich ciekawostek.

– Takie rzeczy często się przydają, zawsze można takim czymś kogoś zainteresować sobą – flirtował Louis. 

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ktoś już cię tak oczarował? – spytał, zniżając nieco swój głos i sprawiając tym samym, że był jeszcze głębszy i seksowniejszy.

– Poznałem miłego chłopaka przy barze, który był niesamowicie zainteresowany piosenkami o jesieni, ale nawet nie wiedział, że Frank Sinatra nie jest z Nowego Jorku – droczył się. – Musiałem go uświadomić.

– Cóż, na pewno bardzo ci dziękuje, bo dzięki temu mógł zabłysnąć przy prowadzeniu audycji ze swoim szefem – odparł Harry, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od śmiechu. – Właściwie to do teraz mnie zastanawia, jak mnie znalazłeś. To wydaję się trochę dziwne.

– Dziwne to było twoje zachowanie w barze, mój drogi – stwierdził Louis. – Lubisz tajemnicę, ale masz szczęście, że ja lubię je odkrywać. Jako nastolatek bawiłem się w detektywa.

– Czyli metodą dedukcji wywnioskowałeś, gdzie pracuję?

– Przyznaję, że to usłyszenie cię w radiu było przypadkowe – zacmokał Louis. – Znalezienie adresu już mniej, ale mój przyjaciel potrafi załatwić naprawdę wszystko.

– W innym przypadku wziąłbym to za coś przerażającego, ale teraz, o dziwo, uważam to za słodkie – powiedział Harry.

Przyszła do nich kelnerka z ich zamówieniami. Można powiedzieć, że filiżanka Louisa wyglądała dość biednie przy dużej szklance Harry'ego, pełnej bitej śmietany i jakiegoś karmelowego sosu. Tomlinson pomyślał, że jeśli chłopak dalej będzie smakował w takich rzeczach to szybko zejdzie na zawał, ale wolał to przemilczeć.

Mężczyzna obserwował, jak Styles nachyla się, żeby napić się swojego napoju przez rurkę. Był zafascynowany sposobem, w jakim jego wargi zacisnęły się na słomce, ale bardziej zdziwiło go to, że chłopak nie podnosi szklanki, tylko sam się do niej zniża. Było w tym coś gorącego, ale równocześnie niewinnego, bo w końcu on tylko pił kawę. Umysł Louisa przenosił się bardzo brudne zakamarki i za wszelką cenę chciał to od siebie odrzucić. Gdy zaczął teraz otwarcie przystawiać się do Harry'ego byłoby to niewątpliwie nietaktowne. Chłopak różnił się od wszystkich jego poprzednich randek. Tomlinson nie mógł dokładnie powiedzieć, co to takiego, ale po prostu miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna to nie jest jego typ. Oczywiście, przystojni mężczyźni zawsze mu się podobali, ale raczej chodziło o jego zachowanie. Harry był nieco kokieteryjny, ale równocześnie stronił od bliższego kontaktu fizycznego z Louisem, jakby chciał mu pokazać, że jego niełatwo zdobyć. I Tomlinson już nie raz spotykał się z takim typem, ale najczęściej były to kobiety, które chciały pokazać swoja siłę i wystarczyło kilka słówek, żeby mu się oparły. Mężczyźni najczęściej byli prostolinijni i nie bawili się w dziwne gierki, a Louis naprawdę lubił taką cechę. Teraz jednak odkrył, że uwielbia tę kokieterię Harry'ego pomieszaną z byciem niedostępnym. Pociągał go fakt, że nie jest osobą, którą łatwo się podrywa; był wyzwaniem, które Louis chciał podjąć, bo czuł, że nagroda będzie naprawdę interesująca. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Tomlinson czuł, że nie chodzi mu tylko o seks. Zrozumiał, że Harry jest zbyt ciekawym człowiekiem, żeby mieli przestać się spotykać niedługo po tym, jak się ze sobą prześpią.

– Miałeś rację, jest bardzo słodkie – stwierdził Styles, oblizując usta.

– Możemy zamówić coś innego...

– Ale to idealna słodkość – zaśmiał się i podsunął Louisowi szklankę. Gest ten wydawał się być miły i sprawił, że Tomlinson poczuł się, jakby byli już dobrymi znajomymi. Nachylił się i wypił trochę napoju. – I jak?

– Słodki i gorący – uznał, kręcąc głową. – Masz dużo wspólnego ze swoją kawą.

Powiedział to w formie żartu, ale Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, rumieniąc się. Louis trochę się zdziwił, że tak zadziałał na niego tak słaby komplement, bo to zachowanie wskazywało, jakby Styles nie słyszał tak miłych rzeczy często. Oczywiście to nie mogło być prawdą, bo Tomlinson był pewien, że mężczyzna jest doceniany na każdym kroku. Zapewne nie mógł się odgonić od kobiet, bo to połączenie męskości i delikatności działało też na płeć piękną.

W końcu ich spotkanie przerodziło się w zestawy pytań, w szybkim czasie nadrobili zaległości z swojego życia. Louis dowiedział się, że Harry jest od niego trzy lata młodszy i pochodzi z miasteczka w Anglii. Wychowywali się w miejscach oddalonych od siebie o jakieś dwie godziny drogi, co wcale nie wydawało się być aż tak dużym dystansem. Jednak Louis wyjechał z Wielkiej Brytanii, gdy mężczyzna miał piętnaście lat. Harry zaczął studiować dziennikarstwo, ale jednak je porzucił i zdecydował się wyjechać do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Od zawsze pasjonował się muzyką, ale na razie nie planował działać w tym przemyśle, wystarczyła mu praca w radio. Obiecał też, że kiedyś mu coś zaśpiewa, żeby udowodnić, że nie tylko jego nazwisko nadaje się na muzyka.

Harry naprawdę dość mocno rozgadał się na swój temat, dzięki pytaniom Louisa. Mówił o szkole, opowiadał o rodzinie; swojej mamie i starszej siostrze. Tomlinson słuchał zaciekawiony, jednak po pewnym czasie afektacja w sposobie jego mówienia zaczęła go niepokoić. Wydawało się to nieco nienaturalne. Osobno każda historia miała sens, jednak sposób ich przedstawienia był specyficzny. Jedna opowieść nie przechodziła płynnie w drugą, jak to się najczęściej dzieje. Louis czuł, że Harry unika kilku tematów, dlatego w jego wypowiedziach brakuje czasami sensu i odpowiedniej chronologii. Było parę rzeczy, o których nie chciał mówić. Jedną z nich na pewno był powód jego wyjazdu, który zawsze bacznie omijał, ale za to bardzo szczegółowo skupiał się na tematach bezpiecznych. Tomlinson zrozumiał, że szkoła, jego dobre oceny czy relacje z rodziną to coś, czego się nie wstydzi i nie ma z tym problemu. Mężczyźnie nie przeszkadzało, że właśnie dokładnie słucha, jak Harry i Gemma, jego siostra, przynieśli do domu małego kotka i chowali go w pokoju chłopaka. Pogratulował mu w myślach doskonałej pamięci, bo Harry zdawał się mieć w swoim umyśle każdy szczegół z tamtych kilku dni. I być może historię można było streścić do kilku zdań, ale Louis z chęcią dowiadywał się o tym wszystkiego. Same słuchanie potoku słów z ust mężczyzny sprawiało mu przyjemność.

W pewnym momencie Harry nagle przerwał i ostatnie słów zawisło w powietrzu. Louis zrozumiał, że najwyraźniej skończyły mu się bezpieczne tematy i nie chciał dopuścić, żeby Tomlinson sam o coś zapytał, bo mogłoby być niezręcznie. Sam zaczął dowiadywać się rzeczy z jego życia.

Styles był zachwycony jego pracą w wydawnictwie i naprawdę interesował się, na czym to polega. Tomlinson uznał, że reakcje chłopaka są nieco przerysowane. Za bardzo ekscytował się wszystkim, co mówił i co działo się wokół niego. Jakby nagle stał się nakręconą zabawką. Jednak Louis nie miał z tym większego problemu. Cieszył się, że mężczyzna się uśmiecha i wydaję się być niesamowicie zadowolony z tego spotkania. Coś w jego umyśle wciąż jednak mu mówiło, że to nie jest naturalne i wręcz dziwne. Oczywiście, Harry był specyficznym człowiekiem, jednak Louis poczuł, że jeszcze nigdy nie odbył takiej rozmowy. Nie umiał ubrać w słowa, co różni ją od innych, ale cały czas miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Starał się jednak tym nie przejmować, bo liczyło się, że jest tutaj z mężczyzną, który cały czas dobrze się bawi.

Gdy już wyczerpali temat pracy, Harry skupił się na znajomych Tomlinsona. Wypytywał, jak się poznali, w jakich okolicznościach i czy teraz utrzymują kontakt. Louis przyznał, że rzadko rozmawia z kolegami z Anglii, bo nie ma na to czasu, poświęcając się najbliższym, którzy mieszkają w tym samym mieście. Opowiedział mu o swoich przyjaciołach, co robią, jak się zachowują, pomijając jednak fakt, że są w tym samym miejscy, co oni. Tak jakoś wyszło, że przez wcześniejszy potok słów Harry'ego on sam zaczął mówić więcej niż chciał. Za bardzo mówił o swoich relacjach z Liamem, Zaynem i Niallem, wspominając nawet to, że mieszka ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, który dodatkowo jest gejem. Większość osób uważało to za dziwne, ale Harry nie wydawał się tym przejmować. Louis jednak czuł, że musi mu jakoś wyjaśnić, że nigdy nic ich nie łączyło.

– Może ja i moi znajomi jesteśmy ze sobą blisko, ale potrafimy odsunąć na bok pożądanie, wiedząc że dobre relacje w grupie są ważniejsze.

– W gangu, jak to powiedział ten barman – zaśmiał się Harry, a Louis przytaknął. – Ale chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nigdy nie myślałeś o uprawianiu seksu z tym Liamem albo Zaynem?

– Właściwie ja i Zayn... – westchnął. – Ale to było zanim zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Jednorazowa sytuacja, która już nigdy się nie powtórzy.

Ugryzł się w język, ponieważ miał nikomu o tym nie mówić. Wprawdzie nie do końca powiedział, że przespał się z Zaynem, ale niepowiedzenie było dość wyraźne. Harry jakoś tak na niego działał, że był gotowy wyznać mu wszystkie swoje sekrety, żeby poznać te jego. Chłopak jednak nawet nic nie powiedział na ten temat, jakby nie uważał tego za dziwnego. To Louis był tym, który postarał się zmienić temat na mniej niezręczny dla niego. 

– Trochę ci zazdroszczę, że masz tutaj tylu znajomych, a twoi przyjaciele naprawdę wydają się być wspaniali – powiedział szczerze Styles. – Ja mieszkam tutaj od dwóch miesięcy i oprócz ciebie znam jeszcze swojego szefa i sąsiadkę. Pani Hudson jest naprawdę uroczą kobietą. Zaprasza mnie nawet na herbatkę.

– Jesteś pewien, że mieszkamy w tym samym mieście? – zażartował Louis. – Serio, H, to Nowy Jork. Tutaj nie rozmawia się z sąsiadami i dzwoni się na policje, gdy z ich mieszkań wydobywa się nieprzyjemny zapach.

– Przepraszam, ale jeszcze nie przywykłem do tego wielkomiejskiego życia i witam się z sąsiadami – prychnął, jednak jego ton głosu był utrzymywany w figlarnym tonie. – Dziwię się, że po sześciu latach nie zacząłeś jeszcze mówić amerykańskim akcentem.

– Staram się wciąż być snobistycznym Brytyjczykiem, żeby ładni angielscy chłopcy do mnie zagadywali – flirtował Tomlinson. Zbliżył się do Harry'ego i mówił półszeptem, jakby wyjawiał mu jakąś tajemnicę. – Powiem ci jednak, że w Wielkiej Brytanii mamy przystojniejszych mężczyzn niż tutaj.

– Mam dowód przed sobą – czarował go Styles z kokieteryjnym uśmiechem. – Chociaż moja wiedza na temat urody Amerykanów ogranicza się do mojego szefa.

Louis zaśmiał się, domyślając się, że pracodawca Harry'ego musi być starszym mężczyzną, który zapewne nie jest zbyt pociągający.

– Ale trochę mnie dziwi, że znasz tak mało osób – odezwał się łagodnie. – Wydajesz się być pewny siebie.

– To skomplikowane, ale nie zawsze jestem – odparł młodszy, nieco go zbywając tak krótką odpowiedzią. – Po prostu mam problemy do zagadywania do obcych ludzi i wolę jak ktoś robi to za mnie.

I nagle Louis uznał, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Rzadko decydował się na taki krok, bo uważał to za zbyt duże posunięcie. Najczęściej po którymś z kolei spotkaniu robił to niebyt dokładnie, jednak w większość przypadków w ogóle sobie to odpuszczał. To był jednak Harry, zagubiony w Nowym Jorku chłopak i Tomlinson po prostu czuł, że musi to zrobić, bo inaczej będzie miał wyrzuty sumienia.

– Harry, może nie powinien – podjął wątek – ale chciałbyś poznać moich przyjaciół?

 

Ω

 

– O czym oni tak długo rozmawiają? – prychnął Niall, patrząc zniecierpliwiony na zegarek.

– Nie wiem, może o sobie? – spytał retorycznie Liam. – To najczęściej robi się na randkach.

– Oni nie są wcale na żadnej randce! – wykrzyknął Horan. – Mówię wam, to kolejna El czy... jak jej tam...

Jak Louis się później dowiedział, Niall jeszcze przez dłuższy czas nie wierzył, że przyjacielowi Harry podoba się nieco bardziej niż tylko „chcę go zaliczyć". Myślał, że Tomlinson po prostu udaje, dlatego dziwił się, że podrywanie chłopaka zajmuje mu tak długo. W normalnej sytuacji byliby już w mieszkaniu Louisa, a teraz nie wydawało się, że mają zamiar w ogóle tam iść.

Niall nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że Louis być może trochę dojrzał, bo bał się, że to jakoś zakończy ich całą znajomość. Czwórka przyjaciół była singlami i to wydawało się być najlepsze. Oczywiście, gdyby Liam kogoś sobie znalazł nie byłoby problemu, bo on od zawsze taki był. Chciał stałego związku i nigdy nie pomagał przyjaciołom w jednonocnych przygodach. Jednak gdyby to Zayn albo Louis znaleźli sobie kogoś na stałe, dla Nialla byłoby to zakończenie pewnej ery. Z trzech muszkieterów zostaliby tylko dwaj albo, co gorsza, jeden i Horan po prostu się tego bał. Uważał, że jeszcze przez wiele lat nie warto się wiązać, bo to marnowanie młodości.

Próbował odsunąć od siebie myśl, że Louis być może znalazł sobie chłopaka. Wprawdzie przeżył już kilka jego związków, ale żaden z nich nie był oparty na uczuciach. Przyjaciele Louis wiedzieli, że każda dziewczyna Tomlinsona nie była poważną relacją. Dla niego było to ułatwienie, bo miał po porostu pod ręką kogoś bliskiego do uprawiania seksu, ale nigdy nic do nich nie czuł. Niall miał szczerą nadzieję, że to samo jest z tym całym Harrym.

– Szczerze, to nie wydaję mi się, że to coś błahego – powiedział Zayn, próbując zobaczyć dokładnie towarzysza przyjaciela. Znajdowali się trochę daleko i do tego mężczyzna był tyłem, ale wyraz twarzy Louisa wskazywał, że świetnie im się ze sobą rozmawia. Co chwilę się śmiali, Harry stykał ich dłonie razem. Wyglądali jak dobrze dobrana para na randce.

Gdy Zayn powiedział przyjaciołom o swoich przemyśleniach otrzymał aprobujący pomruk Liama i kolejne prychnięcie Nialla.

– Mogę się z wami założyć, że to nie potrwa dłużej niż kilka tygodni – odezwał się Horan.

– A ja mogę się założyć, że Louis poślubi tego kolesia – uznał Liam, ale zaraz zmarszczył brwi. – Dobra, to nielegalne*. Ale mogę się założyć, że się w nim zakocha.

– Mogę zostać sędzią zakładu! – zgłosił się Zayn. Wszyscy wwstali, a dwójka mężczyzn podała sobie dłonie. Malik stanął pomiędzy nimi, żeby przeciąć ich zakład. – Czekajcie, o co w ogóle się zakładacie?

– Chcę rozlać piwo na Nialla – stwierdził pewnie Liam, chcąc zemścić się za sytuację sprzed prawie roku. Dopiero co się poznali, a Niall postanowił oblać Payne, gdy ten zaczął rozmawiać z „jego" dziewczyną. Dopiero później się okazało, że mężczyzna jest gejem, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał szansy rewanżu.

– Umowa stoi! – wykrzyknął blondyn.

Zayn przeciął ich dłonie, po czym spojrzał na nich z powagą.

– A teraz panowie, możecie uderzyć się w twarz.

 

Ω

 

– Może chciałbyś poznać moich przyjaciół? – spytał Louis, a Harry zmarszczył brwi. Początkowo wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem, jednak teraz zorientował się, że to trochę za wcześnie. W końcu traktował ich prawie jak rodzinę i to mogło uchodzić za zbytnie spoufalanie się. – Właściwie są w tym barze, więc jeśli masz ochotę... Ale nic na siłę!

– Oczywiście, że chcę ich poznać! – uznał zadowolony, a Louisowi kamień spadł z serca. Jak dobrze, że chłopak miał dzisiaj tak wyśmienity humor i zapewne przystałby na każdą jego propozycję. Przez chwilę zastawiał się, czy zgodziłby się też na nieco inne, bardziej intymne pomysły Tomlinsona, ale doszedł do wniosku, że wcale nie ma ochoty tego sprawdzać. Nie mógłby teraz w żaden sposób go wykorzystać, bo wydawał się na to zbyt dobry i po prostu cudowny. – Gdzie są?

Obaj wstali i Styles zaczął rozglądać się po barze w poszukiwaniu ich, kiedy Tomlinson miał ochotę westchnąć głośno, bo cholera jasna. Wskazał jedynie wzrokiem na trójkę mężczyzn i kiedy Harry odwrócił się w ich stronę, Liam i Niall uderzyli się nawzajem w twarz. Cóż, Louis miał również ochotę to zrobić, bo pokazywanie, że są idiotami wcale nie powinno wpłynąć pozytywnie na przebieg randki. Chciał jak najlepiej wypaść przed Stylesem, bo bardzo zależało mu na jego zdaniu, jeżeli wiązał z nim trochę poważniejsze plany. 

– Nie pytaj, proszę – szepnął do Harry'ego, który tylko zachichotał, gdy zbliżali się do grupki.

– To nie sprawiedliwe, Liam ćwiczy! – wysapał Niall, trzymając się za policzek. Tomlinson zaobserwował, jak Zayn spojrzał się na biceps Payne'a, przygryzając wargę i zanotował w głowie, żeby zmusić przyjaciela do częstszego ubierania T-shirtów.

– Ty też mógłbyś – uznał Liam, którego najwyraźniej życiowym powołaniem było namawianie ludzi do sportu. – Mówiłem ci już, że...

– Po pierwsze, mam cudowne geny – prychnął Niall, pokazując na swoje ciało dłońmi. – A po drugie, mój drogi, golf to najlepszy sport na świecie.

– Cześć – przywitał się Louis i zwrócił tym uwagę przyjaciół, którzy odwrócili się w jego stronę. Zaraz wszyscy odskoczyli jak oparzeni, widząc Harry'ego. Zayn otworzył szerzej usta, a Liam poprawił koszulkę. Jedynie Niall zachował się w miarę normalnie i po prostu przyniósł dodatkowe krzesło. – To właśnie jest Harry. Harry, to Zayn, Liam i Niall.

Wszyscy podali mu dłoń, a Harry był widocznie zawstydzony zachowaniem przyjaciół. Louis zaś czuł się trochę zły, bo może i Styles był gorący, ale był też jego, więc dał wzrokiem Zaynowi do zrozumienia, że go zabije, na patrzenie się na niego w tak oczywisty sposób. Ten obiecał, że nawet go nie dotknie. Jeśli chodzi o Liama, to może i zauważył, że chłopak jest atrakcyjny, ale zapewne nawet przez myśl nie przyszło mu nic niestosownego. Żaden z nich nie potrafił sobie wyobrazic, czy przyjaciel w ogóle kiedykolwiek miewa kosmate myśli. 

 

Ω

 

– Czekaj, czekaj – wtrącam się. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wywnioskowałeś to wszystko, co myślą patrząc na nich?

– To o zakładzie mi powiedzieli...

– Nie, chodziło mi o tę obietnicę Zayna – precyzuję. 

– Ach, to tak – odpowiada. – Kiedy przyjaźnisz się z kimś dostatecznie długo i spędzasz z nim praktycznie całe dnie to zaczynasz tak jakby czytać mu w myślach. Ich mowa ciała mówi naprawdę dużo. 

– Nie mam więcej pytań – wzdycham, patrząc na profesora z niedowierzaniem.

 

Ω

 

Louis musiał pochwalić swoich przyjaciół za samodyscyplinę. Minęło już trochę czasu, a żaden z nich nie zadał Harry'emu kłopotliwych pytań. Styles sam z siebie mówił im o sobie, nie dodając jednak nic więcej, czego wcześniej nie powiedział Tomlinsonowi. 

Szatyn zauważył, że podczas rozmowy z większą ilością osób jego entuzjazm i podekscytowanie nieco spadło, a mężczyzna wydawał się być bardziej nieśmiały. To jednak sprawiło, że Louis uważał go za jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjnego. Podobało mu się to, że przy nim się otwierał, bo czuł się pewnie w jego towarzystwie. Wręcz można powiedzieć, że mu to schlebiało, bo to on był tym, który sprawiał, że Harry pokonywał swoją niepewność i próbował flirtować. Miał też w głębi duszy nadzieję, że mógłby być jedyną taką osobą. 

– Wciąż mnie zastanawia, dlaczego uderzyliście się w twarz – odezwał się nagle Harry, zmieniając nieco temat. Louis wcześniej naiwnie wierzył, że mężczyzna jednak się tym nie zainteresuje, ale właściwie nie mógł go winić, on sam byłby ciekawy.

Widział, jak przyjaciele spojrzeli nerwowo na siebie, a Zayn kopnął Nialla w nogę, gdy ten chciał się odezwać.

– Założyliśmy się, kogo pierwszego namówię na tatuaż u mnie – powiedział Malik i to naprawdę było wymyślone na poczekaniu, ponieważ Louis był pewien, że nikt z tej dwójki nie chciał zrobić sobie tatuażu.

– Jesteś tatuażystą? – zdziwił się nieco Harry, a Zayn pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi, uśmiechając się. – Wow, to świetnie! Sam zastanawiałem się nad jakimś nowym tatuażem...

Nowym.

N o w y m.

Serce Louisa zabiło mocniej, bo nagle zechciał dowiedzieć się, jakie ozdoby ma na swoim ciele mężczyzna i gdzie się one znajdują. Nie miał jednak odwagi o to zapytać i obiecał sobie, że jeszcze kiedyś je zobaczy. 

– Mogę ci pokazać moje portfolio – zaproponował mężczyzna, a Louis skarcił go wzrokiem, bo to wydawało mu się podrywaniem jego randki. Był pewien, że wystarczy zobaczyć kilka projektów, a nawet tylko szkiców Malika, żeby się nimi zachwycić. Przynajmniej tak wyglądało w jego przypadku, styl przyjaciela całkowicie go zachwycił. Jednak nieco go zdziwiło to, że Harry chce się tatuować, bo po prostu wydawał się być na to za grzeczny. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić na jego niewinnym ciele jakiegoś czarnego tuszu, chociaż uznał, że mogłoby być to seksowne. – Właściwie, mam je przy sobie...

– Z chęcią zobaczę – zgodził się entuzjastycznie chłopak.

– Louis, podwiń rękawy – rozkazał od niecenia Zayn i dopiero teraz Tomlinson zrozumiał, że ten mu pomaga. Zapewne domyślił się, że Harry lubi tatuaże i dzięki temu może spodoba mu się jeszcze bardziej jego ciało. Miał zdecydowanie najlepszego przyjaciela na świecie.

Louis rozpiął guzik przy rękawie koszuli i podwinął materiał w górę. Powoli było widoczne coraz więcej czarnego tuszu, aż doszedł do łokcia. Uznał, że może jeszcze będzie miał okazję pokazać Harry'emu inne tatuaże, ale teraz chciał mu dać jedynie przedsmak wszystkiego. Podsunął ręce do Stylesa, żeby ten mógł się dokładniej przyjrzeć. On za to bez skrępowania przejechał palcem po ozdobach, wywołując dość widoczne ciarki na jego ciele. Uśmiechał się przy tym pod nosem, bo wzory najwyraźniej mu się bardzo podobały.

Louis w tym czasie był skupiony całkowicie na jego twarzy. Rzęsy Harry'ego były niesamowicie gęste i długie. Przez uniesienie kącików widoczne były słodkie dołeczki i rany, Tomlinson rzeczywiście je uwielbiał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że taka rzecz może na niego tak działać, ale miał ochotę ich dotknąć albo złożyć tam pocałunek. Widział też, jak niesforny kosmyk opadł Harry'emu na czoło, więc bez wcześniejszego przemyślenia tego gestu, włożył mu je za ucho.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał chłopak potulnie, po czym spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Louis mógłby umrzeć patrząc w tę zieleń. Wydawało mu się, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak pięknego koloru i czuł się jakby w raju. Oczy Harry'ego były dla niego czymś w rodzaju ostoi i sprawiały, że się uspokajał. Wystarczyło, że złapali swój wzrok, a Louis już był mniej nerwowy i po prostu szczęśliwy.  – Naprawdę bardzo mi się podobają. Masz dobry gust. 

Tomlinson był za bardzo pogrążony w rozmyślaniach na temat oczu i piękna Harry'ego, że chwilę zajął mu powrót do rzeczywistości. Otrząsnął się, posyłając mu łagodny uśmiech wraz z kiwnięciem głowy. 

– Powinieneś zobaczyć jego klatkę piersiową, tam są dopiero dzieło sztuki – zaśmiał się Zayn, a Louis po raz kolejny pomyślał, że przyjaciel podrywa Harry'ego za niego. Styles jedynie zarumienił się lekko, słysząc to, jakby wyobrażenie nagiego ciała mężczyzny było dla niego czymś mocno zawstydzającym. Malik chyba też to zauważył, bo szybko przeszedł na inny temat. – W każdym razie, masz jakieś konkretne pomysły?

– Chciałbym coś tutaj – wskazał na miejsce pod mostkiem, między żebrami. – Ale nie wiem jeszcze, co dokładnie. Mógłbyś mi przygotować jakieś wzory?

– Wow, ty mówisz poważnie? – zdziwił się Zayn. – Chcesz, żebym cię tatuował? Przecież dopiero się poznaliśmy, nie znasz jeszcze moich kwalifikacji!

– Ale zobaczyłem twoje prace i skoro Louis ci zaufał... – wymamrotał Harry, a Tomlinsonowi zrobiło się cieplej na sercu, ponieważ Harry ufa jego osądom. Cóż, było to nieco nieodpowiedzialne i naiwne, zważywszy na długość ich znajomości, ale i tak uważał to za niesamowicie słodkie. Chłopak wydawał mu się tak niewinny, bo on na jego miejscu zachowałby się całkiem inaczej. W końcu normalni ludzie nie umawiają się z kimś, kto podstępem zdobył ich adres, a teraz jeszcze całkowicie im ufają. Harry był dziwny, ale Louis właśnie to uwielbiał, bo niecodziennie ma do czynienia z osobami z tak dobrym sercem. 

– Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny, młodzieńcze. Umówmy się tak, że kiedyś przyjdziesz do mojego studia i pokażę ci, że spełnia wszystkie normy, zobaczysz parę prac i dopiero się zdecydujesz, dobrze? – uciął mu Zayn, a Styles zgodził się, wciąż nieco podekscytowany. Wyglądało na to, że już nie mógł się doczekać tego tatuażu i był gotowy nawet w tej chwili iść do studia, ale jakiś cudem się powstrzymywał. – Ale cię lubię. Hej, myślicie że Lucas wciąż ma przy sobie aparat? Mógłby nam zrobić zdjęcie. 

– To cudowny pomysł! – zgodził się Liam, który od paru lat prowadził album z ich fotografiami w różnych pamiętnych sytuacjach. 

Lucas na szczęście miał go przy sobie, bo był dzisiaj na występie bratanicy i z radością zrobił im zdjęcie. Harry przybliżył się trochę do Louisa, Zayn i Liam byli w siebie wtuleni, wyglądając jak słodka para, a Niall wziął kufel piwa i uniósł w górę. 

Tomlinson nie mógł się nie uśmiechać, gdy myślał o tym, że to jego pierwsze zdjęcie z Harrym. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy za parę lat nie będzie mógł sobie przypomnieć jego imienia, tak jak najcześciej było z wszystkimi dziewczynami, które załapały się na zdjęcia, czy raczej Styles będzie przy nich, gdy będą przypominać sobie wydarzenia zachowane na fotografiach.   
W głębi serca liczył na to drugie, chociaż wątpił, czy się spełni. Ile już razy był przekonany, że jakaś znajomość potrwa dłużej, bo przecież nawet po rozstaniu można się przyjaźnić. Niestety, nie wszyscy ludzie myśleli tak jak on i Zayn. 

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez długi czas, aż w końcu zrobiło się późno. Jutro był poniedziałek i Harry postanowił, że musi się zbierać, bo prowadzi poranną audycję. Wszyscy byli nieco smutni z tego powodu, bo naprawdę miło im się ze sobą rozmawiało. Styles był cudowną osobą i wszyscy zdążyli to już dostrzec po nawet krótkim czasie.

– Odprowadzę cię do drzwi – zaproponował Louis i obaj wstali. Tomlinson jednak nie opuścił mężczyzny przy wyjściu i zdecydował się na pójście z nim aż to ulicy. Stali teraz przed budynkiem, uśmiechając się do siebie, jakby żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak się pożegnać. – Więc, naprawdę świetnie się bawiłem.

– Ta, jak również – zgodził się, oblizując usta.

– Wiesz, jakbyś chciał się jeszcze spotkać...

– Obiecałem ci kawę! – przerwał mu Harry ze śmiechem. – Nie odpuszczę ci tego. 

– To dobrze – odparł Louis z ulgą. – Naprawdę lubisz kawę, hm?

– Naprawdę też lubię osobę, z którą mam pić tę kawę – stwierdził chłopak, a Tomlinson zaśmiał się cicho. 

– To zgadamy się jeszcze jakoś?

– Zadzwonię do ciebie – obiecał chłopak.

Nagle obaj, w tej samej chwili przybliżyli się do siebie, żeby się objąć na pożegnanie. Louis wyraźnie czuł zapach i ciepło ciała chłopaka. Podobało mu się to, jak blisko siebie byli i zdecydowanie cieszył się, że tak zakończyli to spotkanie. Tomlinson pozwolił sobie na pogodzenie kilka razy pleców Harry'ego, marząc żeby zostali w tej pozycji na zawsze. Wtopił nos w jego włosy i po prostu napawał się tym, że są tutaj razem. 

To przytulnie było dość krótkie, chociaż pod koniec Harry wyraźnie zwlekał z rozdzieleniem się. Dlatego jeszcze przed ostatecznym odsunięciem się od siebie trzymał dłonie na ramionach Louisa, podczas gdy on dotknął na chwilę jego biodra. 

– To cześć – powiedział Harry, posyłając mu łagodny, choć nieco nieśmiały, uśmieszek, wystawiając dłoń, żeby złapać taksówkę.

– Do zobaczenia – odparł Louis, patrząc jak chłopak wchodzi do pojazdu. 

Poczekał jeszcze chwilę zanim odjechał, po czym, nie przejmując się ludźmi na ulicy, podskoczył, nie mogąc już dłużej chować swojego szczęścia. Przez przypadek wpadł na starszą panią, która uderzyła go torebką, więc ją przeprosił. Ta prychnęła coś o niewychowanej młodzieży, podczas gdy Louis wrócił do baru, chcąc porozmawiać o tym z przyjaciółmi. 

***


	6. Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met)

           

Louis usiadł na krześle tak, że oparcie było z przodu, dzięki temu mógł położyć na nim swoje łokcie. Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół, licząc że któryś odezwie się jak pierwszy. Spojrzał wymownie na Nialla, który za wszelką cenę starał się uniknąć jego wzroku. Patrzył się w drugą stronę, nerwowo stukając palcami w stół.

– Dobra, więc co sądzicie o Harrym? – spytał w końcu.

– Wygląda trochę jak hipis i gdybyś nie był moim przyjacielem, Harry byłby już w moim łóżku – uznał Zayn. – Musisz go zaliczyć. Zrób to dla mnie.

– Jest naprawdę bardzo miły – stwierdził Liam, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze go zobaczymy. Może nawet często. Serio, znasz go parę dni, a mam wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem cię w takim stanie. Zależy ci na nim, prawda?

– To cieszę się, że wam przypadł go gustu – odparł zadowolony Louis, ponieważ zawsze miał wrażenie, że gdy przyjaciele zaakceptują jego wybór, to jest dobrze. czuł się bezpieczniej, wiedząc że nie jest sam w swoich przekonaniach. 

– Widzę, że nikt nie ma odwagi tego powiedzieć – prychnął Niall, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. – Harry do nas nie pasuję.

– Ni, nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale on ma pasować do Louisa, nie do nas – wtrącił Liam pewnie.

– Czekaj, czemu niby miałby do nas nie pasować? – spytał podirytowany Tomlinson.

– Jest grzeczny, miły, ułożony i założę się, że piwo raz w tygodniu to dla niego maksimum alkoholu – wymienił blondyn. – Wydaję się być świętoszkiem, a już jednego takiego mamy.

Wskazał wymownie na Liama, który westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

– Harry nie jest świętoszkiem – zaprzeczył szybko Louis. – Kokietował mnie, gdy byliśmy sami. Przy was się trochę zestresował, ale...

– Właśnie o to mi chodzi! – wykrzyknął zniecierpliwiony Niall. – Louis, ty umawiasz się z ludźmi, którzy flirtują z tobą przy znajomych, a gdy jesteście sami to się pieprzycie! Harry to jedna z tych osób, która uważa, że żeby uprawiać z kimś seks trzeba być w związku i podlewać kwiatki w ogródku, żeby przygotować się na życie rodzinne.

– To był naprawdę dobry pomysł! – oburzył się Liam. – Powinienem wiedzieć od razu, że gdy Ben nie umiał zadbać o naszą orchideę, nie umiał też zadbać o związek...

Payne wyraźnie posmutniał na wspomnienie o swoim byłym, więc Zayn położył mu dłoń na plecach i poklepał go tam lekko w geście wsparcia. Louis zastanawiał się, czy Liam zrobił to specjalnie, żeby przyjaciel jakoś się do niego zbliżył. Był taki oczywisty w swoim zauroczeniu, że Tomlinson poważnie zaczął myśleć, czy reszta jego przyjaciół jest ślepa. 

– Ale może ja chcę właśnie stałego związku – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu szatyn, a wszyscy zastygli, spoglądając na niego zszokowani. – Chodzi mi o to, że czasami mam dość bycia singlem. Jasne, niby fajnie jest być wolnym i móc robić, co się chce, ale jeszcze lepiej jest być z kimś, komu na tobie zależy i żyć tym nudnym życiem osób w związkach. I Harry jest do tego idealną osobą, którą mógłbym nawet przedstawić rodzinie. 

– O nie, czyli chodzi o ślub twojej siostry? – jęknął Niall.

– Skąd o tym wiesz? – zdziwił się Louis, ponieważ nie zdążył jeszcze powiadomić o tym nikogo. Uznał, że zostawi to dla siebie dopóki nie przyjdzie zaproszenie.

– To w końcu gdzie umówisz się z Harrym na drugą randkę? – próbował zmienić temat Malik, nerwowo się uśmiechając. 

– Zayn! – upomniał go Louis.

– Dobra, wiedzą to ode mnie! – przyznał się Liam. – Zawsze zapominam, że Zayn nie potrafi utrzymywać tajemnic i wygadał wszystko Niallowi...

– Potrafię, ta po prostu mi się wymsknęła...

– Wciąż nie rozumiem, skąd niby ty o tym wiesz? – powątpiewał Tomlinosn.

– Mieszkamy razem, wiem o tobie wszystko – powiedział. – No i mogłem podsłuchać twoja rozmowę przez telefon.

– Gdzie jest moja prywatność? – oburzył się Louis. – Chciałem zachować to dla siebie, bo wiedziałem, że źle to zniesiecie!

– My to źle zniesiemy? – prychnął Zayn. – Proszę cię, stary. Ty nienawidzisz ślubów i zawsze, gdy jesteś zaproszony na jeden działasz pod presją, kupując sobie jakieś dziwne zabawki. Przed weselem twojej mamy sprowadziłeś do mieszkania psa-robota, którego chciałeś wziąć ze sobą do Anglii. Martwimy się, że Harry będzie właśnie takim czymś. Znudzisz się nim i go zostawisz pod opieką Liama, tak jak zrobiłeś z Chanel.

– Ale Harry nie jest Chanel i nie zamierzam go brać na ten pieprzony ślub! – wykrzyczał mężczyzna.

– Ty nawet nie możesz go wziąć na ten ślub, bo nie robi się planów tak daleko idących w przyszłość z osobą, którą zna się tydzień – wypalił Niall i Louis musiał przyznać, że miał rację. Zna Harry'ego parę dni, a już zaczyna się zachowywać jakby byli ze sobą conajmniej parę miesięcy. Może do czasu ślubu nie będą się już spotykać, a nawet mogą być pokłóceni. 

– Po prostu odpuście sobie wmawianie mu, że Harry do nas nie pasuje, bo wcale tak nie jest – wtrącił się Malik, a Louis przytaknął.

– Ha! – powiedział zwycięsko Liam, uśmiechając się złośliwie do Nialla.

– Ale też przestańcie mówić, że jakoś mu za bardzo zależy. Harry jest fajny, ale Louis zna go parę dni, dajcie mu się zastanowić – dokończył Zayn, a   
Tomlinson po raz kolejny ucieszył się, że ma takiego przyjaciela. Mężczyzna zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć i potrafił logicznie myśleć, nie biorąc żadnej ze stron. Zależało mu tylko na szczęściu Louisa, dlatego pozwalał mu ukojnie zdecydować, co dalej z jego przyszłością, nie poganiając go.

– Będzie, co będzie – stwierdził Tomlinson, wzruszając ramionami.

 

Ω

 

Harry najwyraźniej nie starał się zachować pozorów i próbować odwlekać spotkanie, udając niedostępnego i że wcale mu nie zależy. Louis już na drugi dzień dostał telefon od mężczyzny, który zaprosił go na kawę następnego dnia popołudniu. Problem był jedynie taki, że Tomlinson dowiedział się, że będzie musiał zostawać dłużej w pracy, bo mają dużo zajęć, a jeden z pracowników poważnie zachorował. Wieczorami zaś zajęty był Styles, bo swoją wieczorną audycję kończył dopiero o dwudziestej pierwszej, a to nie jest godzina sprzyjająca chodzeniu na kawę. Tomlinson wiedział, że jest trochę za wcześnie na randki o takiej godzinie, bo to oczywiste, że potem idzie się do czyjegoś mieszkania. Cóż, przynajmniej on zawsze tak robił, a nie chciał stawiać Harry'ego pod presją. 

Jedyne co im zostało to czekanie do soboty. Louis był bardzo zawiedziony, ponieważ miał ochotę spotykać się z Harrym najlepiej codziennie, bo bał się, że każdy dzień zwłoki ich od siebie oddala. To oczywiście nie było możliwe, bo nawet nie zdążyli się do siebie zbliżyć, ale on chciał go po prostu dla siebie. Dodatkowo wcale nie pomagał Niall, który uważał, że tydzień w czasie gorących ludzi to nieskończoność i Harry w tym czasie zdąży poznać mnóstwo fantastycznych osób.

Tomlinson nie byłby sobą, gdyby tak od razu odpuścił. Pewnego wieczoru zaprosił swoich przyjaciół do siebie, żeby w czwórkę mogli wymyślić jakiś plan, jak może się spotkać z Harrym.

– Tommo, mam do dokończenia essay – jęknął Liam, siadając zrezygnowany na kanapie w swojej piżamie. Wyglądało to dość groteskowo, bo zajął miejsce obok Nialla, który miał na sobie elegancki garnitur.

– A ja do poderwania jakąś dziewczynę, która miała w dzieciństwie porobimy z tatą – dodał Horan i pokazał na swój strój. – Nawet staram się wyglądać jak ich wiecznie zapracowani ojcowie, żeby mogły mnie nazywać tatusiem!

– Obrzydliwe – stwierdził Liam. – Serio, dlaczego ja się w ogóle z tobą przyjaźnię?

– Bo będziesz potrzebował pomocy w kupieniu garnituru, gdy już zostaniesz prawnikiem – Niall poklepał go radośnie po plecach, a Payne a trudem przyznał mu rację, kiwając głową. 

Podczas gdy ta dwójka się kłóciła, z kuchni wyszedł Zayn, niosąc ze sobą miskę płatków z mlekiem. Zacmokał niezadowolony, gdy zobaczył, że przyjaciele usiedli blisko siebie, zajmując jego miejsce na kanapie. Liam od razu się odsunął, a Malik wygodnie się rozsiadł, opierając się o kanapę, a jedną z nóg kładąc na Paynie. Jadł w spokoju swoje płatki, właściwie nie zauważając, jak jego przyjaciel się spiął. Zrobił się czerwony i nerwowo odsunął dłoń, jakby bał się dotknąć Zayna. Cóż, Louis zauważał takie rzeczy już od dawna, ale tym razem najwyraźniej nie umknęło to uwadze Nialla, który spojrzał na tę dwójkę ze zdziwieniem. Tomlinson pomyślał, że odkąd on poznał Harry'ego i zaczyna poważniej myśleć o związkach, Horan boi się o swoją przyszłość w paczce, dlatego stał się bardzie wyczulony.

– Co wy robicie? – spytał przyjaciół.

– Ja jem płatki, a Liam siedzi – odpowiedział Zayn, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. – Dobra, Lewis, co było tak ważne, że musiałem zjeść swoją kolację u was?

– Codziennie wieczorem jesz u nas płatki – uświadomił go Louis. To, że Malik miał swoje mieszkanie wcale nie oznaczało, że przebywał u siebie. Przez większość czasu był u swoich przyjaciół, bo często czuł się samotny. Nie chciał jednak u nich zamieszkać, bo za bardzo cenił sobie swoją niezależność. Jeżeli można to było tak w ogóle nazwać, bo nawet nie opłacał swojego mieszkania, a robiła to jego bogata mama. – W każdym razie, to co powiedział Niall dało mi do myślenia.

– Chcesz odpuścić sobie Harry'ego? – ucieszył się. – Wiedziałem, że zmądrzejesz! Może i koleś jest seksowny, ale znajdę ci kogoś lepszego! Ostatnio spotkałem...

– Nie mogę nie widzieć się z Harrym tydzień – dokończył Tomlinson. – W końcu siedem dni u gorących ludzi to wieczność. Dzięki Ni za uświadomienie mi tego.

– Nie, nie, nie, ty mnie nie rozumiesz! – przerwał mu Horan. – Po siedmiu dniach Harry o tobie zapomni, więc ty zapomnij o nim wcześniej i chodź ze mną podrywać młode ładne dziewczyny! One są takie zdesperowane! 

Wstał, ale Zayn go zatrzymał, ciągnąć za garnitur, żeby znowu usiadł na kanapie.

– Dobra, chcę żebyście zrobili burzę mózgów i powiedzieli mi, jak spotkać się z Harrym, chociaż na kilka minut – mówił Louis. – Od razu wspomnę, że nie mogę do niego zadzwonić z taką prośbą, bo wyjdę na desperata.

– Czyli chcesz się z nim spotkać przypadkiem, ale żeby to nie był tak naprawdę przypadek? – upewnił się Zayn.

– Bingo.

– Masz szczęście, że tu jestem, Tomlinson – zaczął Malik – bo przyszedłem tutaj zjeść płatki i pomóc ci spotkać się z Harrym. I uwaga, właśnie skończyły mi się płatki**.

Odłożył z impetem miskę na stolik do kawy, a Louis przewrócił oczami, bo Zayn zdecydowanie zbyt często parafrazował to zdanie i to wcale nie było tak zabawne, ale Liam zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Chyba właśnie na tym polega zauroczenie, nawet nieśmieszne żarty twojego obiektu westchnień wydają się przezabawne.

– Jestem gotowy, Nada – westchnął Tomlinson.

– Dobra, jak pewnie wszyscy wiecie różnica między byciem słodkim a przerażającym tkwi w tym, jak się postrzega daną osobę – zaczął swoje przemówienie Zayn. – Wiecie, normalnie Harry powinien zadzwonić na policje, gdy Louis przyszedł do jego mieszkania, ale on mu się podoba, więc uznał to za słodkie.

– Do czego zmierzasz? – pospieszył przyjaciela.

– Skoro już i tak jesteś dziwnym stalkerem, możesz posunąć się o krok dalej – kontynuował. – Wiesz, gdzie Harry pracuje i o której kończy. Możesz przypadkiem kręcić się pod budynkiem i trafić na niego, gdy będzie wychodził z pracy.

– To... całkiem dobry pomysł – uznał Louis. – Ale co mu powiem, gdy się zapyta, co tu robię?

– Idź wcześniej do sklepu i kup coś nietypowego, tłumacząc się, że Liam ma okres i kazał ci iść po jego ulubioną czekoladę – wtrącił się nagle Niall. – Cholera, miałem ci nie pomagać!

– Za późno, stary! – powiedział uradowany Tomlinson i zaczął szykować się do wyjścia. Podszedł do lustra, żeby starannie ułożyć swoje włosy, podczas gdy przyjaciele patrzyli na niego niepewnie.

– Czy ty chcesz to zrobić teraz? – zdziwił się Zayn.

– A po co mam tracić czas?

– Już i tak straciłeś go dostatecznie dużo, nie znając miłości swojego życia – zaświergotał szczęśliwy Liam.

– Nie, po prostu... i tak skończyło nam się mleko – Louis spojrzał wymownie na Zayna. – Będę miał pretekst, żeby iść do sklepu.

– Ile niektórzy się napracują, żeby uprawiać seks – zaśmiał się pod nosem Malik. – Jakby single nie mogli po prostu robić tego z przyjaciółmi. Wiecie, ma się gorących przyjaciół i po prostu uprawiacie seks, a potem jecie pizzę, bo w końcu jesteście przyjaciółmi i lubicie seks i pizzę.

– Nie, bo potem jest niezręcznie i tak się właśnie rozwala paczki – uznał Niall, patrząc na niego groźnie. – Serio, obiecuję wam, że jeśli ktokolwiek z was będzie uprawiał między sobą seks, to was zajebię.

Louis miał nadzieję, że jego szybkie wyjście z domu po tym zdaniu nie było wcale aż tak oczywiste. Coraz bardziej bał się, że wyjdzie jego jednorazowy romans z Zaynem, a naprawdę nie chciał zostać zabity przez Nialla właśnie wtedy, kiedy poznał Harry'ego. Musiał się nim jeszcze trochę nacieszyć. 

 

Ω

 

Parę minut później Louis był już pod sklepem w dzielnicy, w której pracował Harry. Taksówkarz trochę dziwnie zareagował, gdy poprosił o podwiezienie do jakiegoś supermarketu na danej ulicy, która jednak była trochę oddalona od części miasta, w której mieszkał. Kierowca zaproponował mu, żeby pojechali do sklepu nieopodal, ale gdy Tomlinson wciąż się upierał, odpuścił sobie.

Było nieco przed dwudziestą pierwszą, gdy wchodził do budynku, więc miał jeszcze kilka minut zanim Harry wyjdzie z pracy. Na szczęście sklep znajdował się naprzeciwko radia, więc bez problemu mógł obserwować czy nie ma tam Stylesa. Louis w lekkim pośpiechu wybierał produkty, wciąż zastanawiając się, co szczególnego może wziąć, żeby pójście do tego miejsca nie było aż tak podejrzane. Wtedy właśnie zobaczył, że na półce jest limitowana edycja cukierków na Halloween. Cóż, wprawdzie jeszcze trochę zostało to tego święta, ale był pewien, że nie widział tego w swoim supermarkecie. Wziął dwie paczki i włożył do koszyka, po czym podszedł do kasy.

Trochę się denerwował, gdy zauważył, że ekspedientka nie należy do najszybszych osób, a jemu jednak trochę się spieszyło. Uśmiechnął się do niej i zerknął na zegarek, mając nadzieję, że ta zrozumie aluzję. Tak się jednak nie stało, więc gdy w końcu skasowała jego produkty, szybko zapłacił i wyszedł ze sklepu.

Od razu przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy, korzystając z zielonego światła. Było już po dwudziestej pierwszej, ale wciąż nie widział, żeby Harry wychodził, dlatego trochę zwolnił. Uznał, że musi sprawić, że dosłownie na siebie wpadną. Miał zamiar wymyślić coś, żeby udawać, że nie zauważył Harry'ego, mając nadzieję, że ten odezwie się jako pierwszy.

Gdy zobaczył, że postać, sylwetką przypominająca Stylesa majaczy przy wyjściu, zaczął iść w tamtą stronę. Wziął w dłoń telefon, udając, że pisze jakąś wiadomość. W sumie zdecydował, że lepiej się poczuje, gdy  nie będzie udawał, więc napisał Liamowi, że kupił dobre cukierki i będą ci mieli jeść w nocy. Kątem oka jednak wciąż sprawdzał, jak daleko od niego jest Harry. Widział go już dość wyraźnie, byli od siebie kilka metrów, a jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Zamknął klapkę telefonu* w momencie, gdy znajdowali się dokładnie naprzeciwko siebie. Uśmiechnął się do młodszego, udając lekkie zdziwienie.

– Oops – powiedział Harry, bo prawie na siebie wpadli.

– Hi – przywitał się Louis.

– Hej, miło cię widzieć – odparł i brzmiał, jakby to była prawda i cieszył się z ich przypadkowego spotkania. Nie wiedzieli jednak, jak się zachować, żeby nie było niezręcznie. – Co tak właściwie tutaj robisz?

– W moim supermarkecie skończyły się ulubione cukierki Liama i musiałem pojechać tutaj – westchnął, starając się brzmieć na niezadowolonego z tego powodu. – Koleś nie przeżyje wieczoru bez tej halloweenowej edycji limitowanej.

– Musi być naprawdę dobra – stwierdził Harry, z uznaniem kiwając głową. 

– A ty wracasz z pracy, hm? – spytał niby od niechcenia.

– Tak, padam z nóg – uznał. – Ale naprawdę miło cię zobaczyć, chociaż na chwilę. Wiesz, było mi trochę przykro, że nie zobaczymy się do niedzieli.

– Mnie też – zgodził się Louis. – Przy okazji, wracasz taksówką czy piechotą?

– Dzisiaj jest ładna pogoda, więc chyba się przejdę. Dobra robota, pogodo – stwierdził Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Louis zaśmiał się pod nosem, bo chłopak był przesłodki. – A czemu pytasz?

– Słuchaj, co powiesz na to, żebym cię odprowadził do domu? – zaproponował. – Możemy zjeść jedną paczkę cukierków Liama i trochę porozmawiać.

– Byłoby świetnie – odparł Harry z uśmiechem.

Droga do mieszkania chłopaka zajęła im jakieś pół godziny, chociaż gdyby szli szybszymi krokiem mogłoby to być nawet o połowę mniej. Jednak z dwóch stron wyczuwalne było to, że nie mają ochoty tak szybko się rozstawać. Niespiesznie szli, rozmawiając i jedząc cukierki. Harry początkowo nieco się wzbraniał, bo nie chciał objadać Liama, ale Louis przekonał go, że przyjaciel nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Właściwie nawet nie kłamał, bo Payne raczej stroni od słodyczy i był przekonany, że nie będzie zły, gdy zjedzą mu jedną paczkę, o której nawet nie wiedział. 

Cieszyło Louisa niezmiernie to, że rozmowa im się kleiła. Nie było niezręcznych pytań o samopoczucie czy oceniania pogody. Styles uważnie przysłuchiwał się opowiadaniom Louisa o jego okropnych nadgodzinach, które spędza w nudnej pracy. Uznał, że czasami ma dość siedzenia już przed tym komputerem i najchętniej by wyszedł. Później przypomina sobie jednak, że książka musi być gotowa na dany termin i dokończa zajęcie. Uznał, że nie może się już doczekać przyszłego tygodnia, gdy wróci już jego kolega i on sam będzie miał więcej luzu.

Harry zaś mówił mu, jak spędził dzień czy jak denerwuje go koleżanka z pracy. Po prostu słuchali się nawzajem, od czasu do czasu zadając jakieś pytania. Wszystko było zachowane w bardzo przyjacielskich relacjach, że Louis kompletnie nie czuł się jak na randce. I gdyby nie to, że jego serce biło jak oszalałe podczas ich rozmów, mógłby stwierdzić, że jest tak samo jak z każdym innym przyjacielem. Jednak nie do końca tak było, bo Louis miał wrażenie, że Harry nie pociąga go tylko fizycznie. Każdy jego gest, słowo i po prostu on sam, podobał się Tomlinsonowi, chociaż trochę bał się do tego przyznać. Mężczyzna jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze przy drugiej osobie, jedynie przebywając w jej towarzystwie.

– Większość wyraźnie mnie nie lubi – wyżalił się Harry, gdy Louis dopytywał sie, dlaczego nie utrzymuje kontaktu z większością współpracowników. – Uważają, że dostałem tę pracę, bo sypiam z szefem.

– A robisz to? – upewnił się Louis.

– Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął Harry, nieco oburzony. – Wiesz, i ja i Nick jesteśmy zadeklarowanymi gejami, a większość ludzi uważa, że dwójka homoseksualnych mężczyzn nie może się ze sobą przyjaźnić.

– Nie przejmuj się nimi – doradził Louis. – Nie znam się może na pracy w takim miejscu, ale wydaje mi się, że ludzie tam zrobią dużo, żeby uzyskać jakieś wysokie stanowisko. Ty pracujesz dwa miesiące i prowadzisz aż dwie audycje, nie dziwię się, że wielu ci zazdrości.

– Technicznie współprowadzę tylko tę wieczorną, rano tylko przygotowuję materiały – wyjaśnił. – Ale po prostu czasami jest mi smutno, bo naprawdę staram się być dla wszystkich miły. Przynoszę im ciasteczka, chcę porozmawiać, ale oni traktują mnie trochę jak wroga.

– Harry, jesteś najbardziej słodkim i naiwnym człowiekiem na świecie – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie. – To radio to taka sama korporacja jak inna. Ludzie się tam nie zaprzyjaźniają, oni tam tylko pracują. 

– To gdzie mam znaleźć przyjaciół? – jęknął Harry.

– Przecież już ich masz – zauważył Tomlinson, a chłopak zmarszczył brwi. – Hej, przedstawiłem cię trzem fajnym facetom! Plus jest jeszcze jeden wyjątkowo fajny...

– Masz na myśli Nialla? – zażartował Harry, a Louis prychnął.

– Do widzenia, Audrey – prychnął, odsuwając się od niego.

– Louuu – skrócił jego imię i do tego przedłużył samogłoski, sprawiając że brzmiało to słodko i trochę dziecinnie. Pociągnął go za rękaw płaszcza, przyciągając. – Wiesz, że żartowałem?

– Masz szczęście – uznał Louis, puszczając mu oczko. 

– Wszyscy wiemy, że chodziło mi o Zayna – dokończył Styles, a Louis pokręcił głową, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Zachował jednak powagę i udawał, że idzie w drugą stronę. Od razu poczuł jak duże dłonie znowu przyciągają go do siebie, łapiąc za talię. Tomlinson praktycznie odbił się o ciało Harry'ego i złapał go za nadgarstek. Stali tak przez pewien czas, patrząc się na siebie. Wokół było cicho, jedynie co jakiś czas przejeżdżał jakiś samochód. Oświetlenie dostarczała im latarnia, oblewając ich twarze ciepłym żółtawym światłem i zmiękczając rysy. – Oni mogą być fajni. Ale pan jest cudowny, panie Dean.

Louis zaśmiał się, żeby nieco odreagować, bo sposób w jaki Harry to powiedział przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Było w tym coś niewinnego i gorącego, ale to połączenie do siebie pasowało, bo taki właśnie był Styles. I on naprawdę to uwielbiał, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale Harry jakoś zaczął na niego działać. Miał wrażenie, że chłopak otworzył w jego duszy już od dawna zamknięte drzwi i postanowił tak bez ostrzeżenia tam wejść. Louis nie miałby przeciwko, gdyby został tam na zawsze.

Odrzucił od siebie tę myśl i zastanowił się, dlaczego obaj stoją. Rozejrzał się dookoła i właśnie się zorientował, że są przed mieszkaniem Harry'ego. W jednej chwili poczuł, że jego serce jest ciężkie i opadło w dół, przenosząc zimno na całe jego ciało. Oblizał usta, czekając na reakcje Stylesa, którzy jednak milczał tak samo jak on.

– Więc – zaczął Louis nerwowo – jesteśmy na miejscu.

– W rzeczy samej.

– To... cześć? – powiedział niepewnie, wyciągając ramiona. Harry w tej samej chwili wpadł w nie, pozwalając się objąć i potrzeć przez chwilę swoje plecy. Obaj ociągali się nieco przed odsunięciem się od siebie, a gdy to nastąpiło, Tomlinson jeszcze bardzo delikatnie przejechał dłonią po jego ręce.

– Dobranoc, Louis.

Tomlinson odszedł w drugą stronę, żeby wrócić do swojego mieszkania, kiedy zorientował się, że tak nie mogą skończyć tego wieczoru. Znowu odwrócił się szybko na pięcie i zobaczył, jak Harry otwiera drzwi do klatki.

– Harry! – krzyknął za nim.

– Lou? – spytał miękko, a Tomlinson poczuł się jakby znowu był nastolatkiem, który denerwuje się przed zaproszeniem kogoś na randkę.

– Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym jutro też cię odprowadził do domu? – spytał z nadzieją i w odpowiedzi otrzymał słodki uśmiech.

– Oczywiście, że nie. 

 

Ω

 

– Powinieneś był go pocałować – stwierdził Zayn, gdy Louis opowiedział im wszystko na drugi dzień w barze.

– Nie dawał mi znaków – przewrócił oczami. – Wiem, kiedy kogoś pocałować, a dla nas to jeszcze za wcześnie.

– Czy to nie było wasze czwarte spotkanie? – upewnił się Liam.

– Właśnie! – potwierdził Louis. – W tym byliśmy tylko na jednej randce. To zdecydowanie zbyt...

– Powinieneś był go pocałować – uznał Payne. – Dawał ci znaki.

– Nie ma czegoś takiego jak znaki – westchnął Niall, który dzisiaj miał na sobie strój policjanta. Louis wolał nie pytać, co takiego wymyślił, ale wiedział, że wczoraj nie umówił się z nikim, bo był zbyt przejęty spotkaniem Tomlinsona z Harrym. Oczywiście Horan nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale na szczęście Zayn nie potrafi trzymać sekretów. –  
Ale tak, powinieneś był go pocałować.

– Czekaj, przecież jesteś przeciwny mojemu związkowi z Harrym – przypomniał mu Louis.

– Związkowi, ale nie całowaniu się z nim – powiedział pewnie Horan. – Całuj go i pieprz ile chcesz, tylko się nie zakochaj.

– Mówię wam, że nie powinien był go wtedy pocałować – upierał się przy swoim mężczyzna, chociaż reakcja przyjaciół nieco go zmyliła i zaczął się zastanawiać czy aby przypadkiem dobrze postąpił. – W każdym razie, dzisiaj odprowadzam go znowu do domu.

– Może tym razem nie będziesz ciepłą ciotą i go pocałujesz – wymamrotał Zayn.

– Gdyby on tego chciał, mógłby mnie przecież sam pocałować – mówił Tomlinson. – Albo nie wiem, nachylić się, cokolwiek. Ale tego nie zrobił, więc to oznacza, że nie miałem go pocałować.

– Tommo, ludzie nie mają na czole wypisane 'pocałuj mnie' – tłumaczył Liam. – A Harry ociągał się z waszym pożegnaniem, jeszcze fakt, że flirtował z tobą z tym całym Jamesem Deanem... Wiesz, że jestem przeciwnikiem spieszenia się, ale powinieneś był go pocałować.

– Nienawidzę was. 

 

Ω

 

– Powinieneś był go pocałować – stwierdzam.

– Och, zamknij się – odpowiada Tomlinson, nieco urażony. – Ale właściwie parę lat później spytałem się go o to i rzeczywiście powinien był to zrobić. 

 

Ω

 

Louis na drugi dzień również miał odprowadzić Harry'ego do domu. Był trochę podekscytowany, bo dwa spotkania z mężczyzna z rzędu wydawały się być nierealne. Nawet jeśli miało to być jedynie jakieś pół godziny, myślał o tym cały dzień. Wykonywał swoją pracę, jednak parę razy przyłapał się na tym, że nie skupiał się, co czytał czy robił. Jego myśli cały czas błądziły i nie traktował poważnie swoich obowiązków. Miał wrażenie, że siedząc w tym biurze marnuje cenny czas, jaki mógłby spędzić na czymś pożyteczniejszym. Albo przynajmniej miałby czas na spotkanie się z Harrym. To wszystko sprawiało, że czuł się jak nastolatek, który rezygnuje z nauki na rzecz rozmyślań czy randek z zauroczeniem. Z tą różnica, że Louis nie był już nastolatkiem, rezygnował z pracy i oczywiście nie był pewien swoich uczuć.

Chodziło o fakt, że on tak naprawdę nigdy nie był prawdziwie zauroczony, nie mówiąc już o miłości. Starał się nie przywiązywać się do ludzi, bo nauczył się, że szybko odchodzą. Kiedy był z Harrym czuł jednak, że jego obowiązkiem jest chronienie go. Wydawało mu się wtedy, że to mężczyzna jest zagubiony w tym wielkim, zatłoczonym mieście. Tomlinson nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to on tak naprawdę był zagubiony w swoim życiu i Harry był swego rodzaju drogowskazem, który pojawił się w odpowiednim czasie. Louis potrzebował wtedy kogoś, kto pokaże mu, jak powinien żyć i co robić. 

Szykował się na spotkanie w swoim mieszkaniu, gdzie po chwili dołączyli do niego Liam i Zayn, który niósł ze sobą nową paczkę płatków. Jego uzależnienie od tego posiłku sprawiało, że Louis i jego współlokator zawsze mieli w kuchni płatki. Tomlinson obiecał sobie, że kiedyś się dowie, czemu codziennie wieczorem Zayn siada na ich kanapie i oglądając coś w telewizji je kolacje. Jego wcześniejsze wytłumaczenia, że nie lubi jeść sam jakoś do niego nie przemawiały, bo kłóciły się z tym, że Malik tak bardzo cenił sobie swoją niezależność.  Odpadała też zwykła chęć objadania ich, bo to on sam kupował te płatki.

Przy okazji w tle leciała audycja prowadzona przez Harry'ego. Louis uznał, że wcale nie zaszkodzi jej posłuchać, żeby wiedzieć, jakie ciekawostki mężczyzna dzisiaj powiedział słuchaczom albo jakie piosenki zdecydował się włączyć. Louis starał się ignorować fakt, że przez większość czasu słyszał Nicka i miał ochotę mu powiedzieć, żeby się zamknął, bo Harry jest bardziej charyzmatyczny i zabawny. Nie mógł się jednak oprzeć przed mówieniem do radia, co nie umknęło uwadze przyjaciół. Najczęściej po prostu ta dwójka patrzyła się na siebie ze złośliwymi uśmieszkami lub wzdychała.

– Teraz zapraszamy was na utwór muzyka, który w zeszłym roku zajął trzecie miejsce według magazynu 'Q', jako najlepszy muzyk wszech czasów. Mowa oczywiście o Davidzie Bowie'm, który ma na swoim koncie...

– Nie dziękuję Grimshaw, nie interesuję mnie ilość jego albumów – mruknął Louis do siebie.

– Przy okazji, wiedzieliście, że Madonna w wieku piętnastu lat dostała szlaban na całe wakacje za to, że wymknęła się bez wiedzy rodziców na koncert Bowiego? – odezwał się Harry.

– Też byś to zrobił – uznał Nick ze śmiechem.

– Wypraszam sobie, zawsze się pytałem mamy o pozwolenie – bronił się. – Zapraszamy na Space Odity.

– Na mnie już czas, H zaraz kończy – powiadomił przyjaciół Tomlinson.

– H? – powtórzyli równocześnie Zayn i Liam. Zabrzmiało to dość zabawnie, bo znajdowali się w innych pomieszczeniach.

– Gdzie Niall? – zagadał od niechcenia Louis, jeszcze raz dla pewności poprawiając włosy.

– Siedzi przy barze w stroju policjanta – powiadomił go Zayn, krzycząc to z kuchni.

Odkąd Louis poznał Harry'ego zaczął się zastanawiać, jak dla osób z zewnątrz musi brzmieć jego rozmowa z przyjaciółmi. Dla nich fakt, że Niall jest w barze w dziwnym kostiumie jest całkowicie normalna, ale trudno to czasami wytłumaczyć innym. Najcześciej Tomlinson niezbyt się przejmował takimi rzeczami, ale teraz był ciekaw, jak zareagowałby Harry, słysząc to wszystko.

Liam w tym czasie wziął swojego laptopa i zabrał się za dokończenie pracy. Louis wiedział, że dobre oceny są ważne dla mężczyzny, dlatego zaczął pisać swój essay parę dni przed terminem oddania, nie jak Tomlinson w czasie studiów – noc wcześniej.   
Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak w żartowania sobie z niego. Lubił czasami się podroczyć z jego przesadnego uczenia się czy brania na poważnie swoich obowiązków na studiach. Louis był pewien, że przyjaciel mógłby czasami odpuścić, a i tak świetnie by sobie poradził.

– A więc, podczas gdy Niall robi z siebie idiotę, a wasza dwójka marnuje życie, ja idę na randkę z gorącym kolesiem – powiedział zadowolony z siebie Louis. – Chyba wygrałem.

– My będziemy się bawić lepiej! – wykrzyknął Zayn za wychodzącym z mieszkania Tomlinsonem.

 

Ω

 

– Dzień dobry, Harry Styles? – zagadał Louis, gdy zobaczył się z Harrym przed budynkiem radia. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Jestem pana wielkim fanem. Dzisiejsza ciekawostka o Madonnie totalnie wszystko zabiła.

– Słuchasz audycji? – zdziwił się, ale wyglądał na zadowolonego.

– Oczywiście – uznał pewnie Louis. – Staram się jedynie ignorować Grimshawa. Jest nudny.

Harry roześmiał się i pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. Tomlinson podejrzewał, że szef jest dla niego wzorem i zapewne miał inne zdanie niż Louis. Nie wyglądał jednak na złego tym spostrzeżeniem. 

Spokojnie szli w stronę domu Harry'ego, rozmawiając. Młodszy opowiadał mu o swoim dniu, przemyśleniach i tym wszystkim, co go dotyczyło. Louis zauważył, że afektacja w jego głosie zmalała w porównaniu do pierwszego wyjścia na kawę albo to on zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Teraz byli cały czas blisko siebie, ich ramiona się stykały, gdy szli. Było to przyjemne i powodowało u Tomlinsona wewnętrzny spokój, ale też w tej samej chwili przyprawiało go o przyspieszone bicie serca. Za każdym razem, gdy czuł, że ciało Harry'ego nieznacznie zbliża się do niego nie wiedział jak zareagować. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w sytuacji, gdzie musiał zachowywać pewnego rodzaju pozory. Nie mógł w końcu, tak jak robił to najczęściej z kobietami, złapać go za rękę czy zaproponować spotkanie u niego w domu. Teraz byłby to wyraz nietaktu, bo mimo że to Louis dominował w ich relacji wciąż był na łasce Harry'ego. To mężczyzna decydował jak długie będzie ich spotkanie i na jaką bliskość się zdecydują. Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że ma do czynienia z jakąś damą, która mimo że kogoś pragnie i tak będzie grała i czekała, żeby zobaczyć jak daleko obaj mogą się posunąć.

Jednak to Louis był tym, który zetknął ich dłonie ze sobą.

Harry akurat wtedy nie szedł z rękoma w kieszeniach, dlatego gdy Louis wyciągnął swoje miał bezpośredni dostęp do widzącej luźno jego dłoni. Mimo że czuł chłód tamtego wieczoru na swojej skórze, zebrał się na odwagę i początkowo bardzo delikatnie musnął palce mężczyzny. Poczuł niesamowicie zimną i gładką skórę. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, ale nie odczytał z jego twarzy niczego szczególnego. Chłopak milczał już wtedy przez pewien czas i wciąż nie wyraził żadnego sprzeciwu, więc Louis po prostu chwycił jego dłoń w swoją.

Wtedy dopiero na ustach Harry'ego utworzył się bardzo subtelny uśmiech i bez problemy pozwolił na złączenie ich placów ze sobą

– Masz bardzo zimne dłonie – stwierdził Louis, nie wiedząc właściwie dlaczego to powiedział.

– Teraz jest mi cieplej – uznał i to sprawiło, że Tomlinson poczuł się w pełni pewien swojego zachowania.

Wiedział, że nie było w tym nic odpowiedniego. Złapanie się za dłonie nie jest uważane za nic wielkiego, ale Louis bał się, jak Harry zareaguje. Chodzi o fakt, że dla niego taki gest jest dość dużym spoufalaniem się i mimo że szli po dość spokojnym i pustym miejscu, zawsze istniała możliwość, że ktoś ich zobaczy. Gdyby nie było tak ciemno, a ulica byłaby częściej uczęszczana Louis nie odważyłby się na coś takiego. Publiczne okazywanie sobie uczuć wśród homoseksualistów w tamtych czasach wciąż było traktowane z pewną rezerwą.

Jednak nic się nie stało. Udało im się spokojnie przejść całą drogę, rozmawiając i trzymając się za dłonie. Wszystko było naturalne i Louis czuł się niesamowicie swobodnie w takiej pozycji. Nie było miedzy tą dwójką żadnej niezręczności, jaka jest częsta podczas pierwszego trzymania się za rękę. Brakowało niepotrzebnej próby przekręcania dłoni czy placów, bo znaleźli się z niewygodnej pozycji, czy prób walki, kto będzie, z której strony.

Wciąż rozmawiali, a Louis uwielbiał słuchać Harry'ego. Wszystko, co mężczyzna mówił było dla niego ciekawe i czerpał przyjemność z każdego słowa. Cieszył się również, gdy potrafił jakoś zainteresować chłopaka jakoś swoim życiem.

Jednak w końcu doszli pod budynek, w którym mieszkał Harry. Stanęli przy kilku stopniach, które prowadziły do drzwi na klatkę schodową. Ich dłonie się rozłączyły, a Louis automatycznie poczuł chłód, rozprzestrzeniający się po całym jego ciele. Zmusił się jednak i pomimo smutku posłał Harry'emu delikatny uśmiech.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiadomił go Tomlinson.

– Obawiam się, że masz racje.

Po tym nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Louis jednak nie miał zamiaru marnować tej szansy. Może i powinien już wczoraj pocałować Harry'ego, ale nie zrobił tego przez niepewność, co do ich relacji. Teraz pomyślał, że może rzeczywiście to wszystko, to były znaki. Szybko ocenił sytuacje: ociąganie się przed pożegnaniem, trzymanie się za dłonie i nieustanna bliskość sprawiały, że miał nadzieje, że pocałunek w tej sytuacji nie będzie źle odebrany.

Wykonał pierwszy krok i nachylił się w stronę Harry'ego. Mężczyzna nie odsunął się, tylko sam nieco się zbliżył. Louis miał wrażenie, że cały świat się zatrzymał w momencie, w którym niespiesznie dążyli do pocałunku. Czuł cudowny przypływ adrenaliny, który przypominał ten towarzyszący mu, gdy ma po raz pierwszy zobaczyć kogoś nago.  Teraz jednak chodziło tylko o dotyk ust, a on miał wrażenie, że drży, podobnie jak Harry.

I nagle wszystko się skończyło, kiedy telefon Stylesa zadzwonił. Louis przełknął przekleństwo, podczas gdy drugi mężczyzna zamknął na chwilę oczy i wciągnął powietrze przez zęby. Nie odbierał jednak wciąż telefonu, jakby czekając na pozwolenie lub po prostu nie chcąc tego zrobić.

– Odbierz, nie krępuj się – uznał  Tomlinson, siląc się na uśmiech. Harry odpowiedział tym samym i z rozmachem otworzył klapkę swojego telefonu. Louis miał zamiar odjeść, ale został przytrzymany za rękaw płaszcza.

Starał się nie słuchać, o czym rozmawiał Harry i skupił się na oglądaniu budynku. Dopiero, gdy usłyszał, że młodszy zamknął klapkę, odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego pytająco. Nawet nie zorientował się, w którym monecie Styles praktycznie się na niego rzucił, przytulając się.

– Nicka jutro nie będzie i mogę poprowadzić jego audycję rano i sam zajmę się tą wieczorną! – wykrzyczał rozentuzjazmowany, uśmiechając się i wyglądając przy tym jak pięciolatek.

– Gratuluję! – powiedział szczerze Louis, klepiąc go po plecach. – Musisz się przygotować!

– Dziękuję ci za dzisiaj.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, mój drogi – zgodził się Tomlinson. – Dobranoc.

Kiwnął głową i zaczął iść w drugą stronę, nie czekając na odpowiedź chłopaka, która nie nastąpiła po pierwszych kilku sekundach. Dopiero, gdy znajdował się kilka metrów dalej usłyszał wołanie:

– Lou? – odwrócił się gwałtownie, karcąc się w myślach, że wyglądało to, jakby mu bardzo zależało. – Zjesz ze mną jutro kolacje? 

 

***

* chodzi o film 'Oni Żyją', w którym główny bohater John Nada mówi 'I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass - and I'm all out of bubblegum', co parafrazuje Zayn. Ogólnie jest to dość słaby film, ale trochę śmieszny. 

 

** mam nadzieje, że nie tylko ja uważam, że odbieranie telefonów z klapką było zawsze cudowne, bo można było swoje emocje pokazać poprzez sposób otworzenia tej klapki. Ehh, teraz przyciskanie odbierz czy przeciągnie po ekranie nie jest tak wymowne.


	7. Latch

           

– Zgadnijcie, kto je jutro kolację z Harrym Stylesem? – wyśpiewał Louis, wchodząc do swojego mieszkania. Nikt mu jednak nie odpowiedział, chociaż on nawet nie poczuł złości. Widok, jaki zastał był dość uroczy, bo dwójka jego przyjaciół zasnęła razem na sofie. Zayn opierał głowę o ramię Liama i położył dłoń na jego torsie. Wyglądali niesamowicie spokojnie i po prostu słodko, bo aż Louis poczuł przyjemne ciepło na sercu. Naprawdę uznał, że mógłby się przyzwyczaić do takiego widoku, bo dwójka jego przyjaciół była urocza,  śpiąc razem. 

Tomlinson nie zapalił nawet światła, nie chcąc ich obudzić. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, mimo wiedzy że to zachowanie jest całkiem platoniczne i nie powinno go tak cieszyć. Oczywiście chciał im opowiedzieć wszystko, co się stało, ale uznał, że może to poczekać do rana. Nie miał serca przerwać ich przytulania się tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć, że umówił się na randkę ze swoim zauroczeniem. 

Wziął koc z pokoju Liama i przykrył tę dwójkę, po czym sam poszedł spać.

Ω

                                                                                                           Louis przyznaje, że jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jaką widział w tamtym okresie było zamieszanie, do jakiego doprowadził fakt, że Liam i Zayn zasnęli razem.

Malik przyrzekał, że do niczego nie doszło, podczas gdy pożyczał ubrania Tomlinsona, żeby zdążył do pracy. Liam w tym czasie robił przyjacielowi śniadanie, przeklinając Louisa, że ich nie obudził.

– Byłem zmęczony, w końcu muszę zachować siły na dzisiejszy wieczór – uznał zadowolony mężczyzna, sprawiając, że Payne zaprzestał krojenia pomidorów i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a Zayn wyszedł z łazienki, susząc swoje włosy ręcznikiem. – Rany, nie o to chodzi. Zjem z nim kolację.

– Gdzie? – spytał od razu Liam.

– U niego, mamo – przewrócił oczami zrezygnowany. – To, że trochę mi na nim zależy, nie znaczy, że możecie bawić się w rodziców.

– Pocałowałeś go? – zapytał nagle Zayn, opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę i uśmiechając się do niego. 

– Prawie – westchnął Louis, bo wiedział, jaka będzie reakcja przyjaciela na to, że tego nie zrobił. – Zadzwonił mu telefon, ale...

– Jesteś taką ciotą – prychnął Malik, biorąc kanapki od Liama i uśmiechając się do niego promiennie. – To nawet ja i Liam zaszliśmy wczoraj dalej niż wasza dwójka, a wcale nie byliśmy na randce.

– Co? – przeraził się Tomlinson, patrząc na zmianę na przyjaciół. – Czy wy...

– Można powiedzieć, że Li zaliczył trzecią bazę* – dokończył mężczyzna, puszczając oczko. – A teraz przepraszam, ale spieszę się do pracy.

Podszedł i poklepał przyjaźnie Louisa po policzku, który wciąż miał lekko otwartą buzię, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na to wyznanie. Oczami wyobraźni widział już tę dwójkę obściskującą się na jego kanapie, podczas gdy on był poza domem. A może to stało się w nocy, gdy spał? Tomlinson nie był pewien, co o tym sądzić. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że Liam nareszcie zrobił coś ze swoim zauroczeniem, ale z drugiej strony od zawsze bał się tego momentu. Nie uważał, że takie relacje pomiędzy przyjaciółmi to dobry pomysł, jeśli choć jedna ze stron nie potrafiła oddzielić fizyczności od uczuć. A Liam na pewno zdążył wyobrazić sobie już całe ich wspólne życie.

Dopiero, gdy usłyszeli szczęk zamykanych przez Zayna drzwi, Louis odezwał się do Payne'a

– Li, czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – Przyjaciel starał się go ignorować, sprzątając kuchnię i od niechcenia nucąc jakąś piosenkę. – Liam James Payne!

– Jezu Chryste! – wykrzyczał Liam zdenerwowany. – Do niczego nie doszło, okej? Zayn żartował, ja po prostu... nieważne. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

– Li, wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi o wszystkim, prawda? – spytał łagodnie Louis, głaszcząc tył jego pleców. – Obiecuję, że nie będę się śmiał.

– To samo obiecałeś mi w akademiku, jak ci powiedziałem, że jestem gejem – przypomniał mu Payne, dążąc do tego, że mężczyzna nie dotrzymał swojej obietnicy.

– Dobra, więc tak jak wtedy mogę się śmiać, ale ci pomogę – uściślił. – Przyznam się, że domyślam się, co chcesz mi powiedzieć.

– Naprawdę? – w głosie Liama słychać było nadzieję, a Louis jeszcze raz kiwnął głową. – Wczoraj przez sen dotknąłem penisa Zayna.

– Chyba sobie kurwa żartujesz – zaśmiał się Louis, opierając się aż o lodówkę, żeby utrzymać równowagę. – Liczyłem na coś typu: jestem zauroczony w Zaynie czy to...

– Czekaj, czy ty insynuujesz, że ja czuję coś do Zayna? – przeraził się mężczyzna.

– Rany, stary, jeśli będziesz chciał mi powiedzieć o czymś ważnym, to po prostu to zrób – westchnął Tomlinson. – Rozstałeś się z Benem kilka czy kilkanaście miesięcy temu i wydaję mi się, że jesteś już gotowy na nowe relacje. I nie mówię, że masz zacząć się spotykać z Zaynem, tylko nie bój się dotykać penisów innych. To część ciała taka jak każda i jeżeli ktoś wyrazi zgodę to nie bój się. Penisy są fajne. 

– To naprawdę był przypadek! – jęknął. – Spałem i tak jakoś wyszło, że położyłem tam rękę. On praktycznie od razu się obudził...

– Jak uważasz stary – uznał Louis, uśmiechając się do niego. – Jak uważasz.

– Nie mógłbym być z Zaynem, bo to by zepsuło relacje nas wszystkich – mówił do siebie Liam, bo jego przyjaciel po prostu patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Ale, hipotetycznie, jakbyś zareagował, gdybym ci powiedział, że on może mi się trochę podobać?

– Hipotetycznie powiedziałbym, że wiem do od dawna, bo mam oczy i to jest oczywiste – zaczął. – Później, hipotetycznie kazałbym ci mu to powiedzieć.

– A nie sądzisz, że lepiej byłoby gdybyś ty najpierw się dowiedział, czy on też do mnie coś czuje? – spytał Payne, po czym szybko dodał: – Hipotetycznie.

– To dobry pomysł – zgodził się Louis. – I, Li, hipotetycznie wspierałbym cię w stu procentach, okej? Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Hipotetycznie.

– Głupek.

 

Ω

 

– Czekaj, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Liam nie umawiał się z nikim odkąd zerwał z tym kolesiem? – dziwię się, ponieważ to wydaję się być nieco nieprawdopodobne. Dorośli ludzie chodzą na randki, nawet jeśli nie kończą się one stałymi spotkaniami lub jakąś fizycznością.

– Tak – potwierdza mężczyzna. – Ogólnie to nie tak, że każdy z nas na okrągło się z kimś spotykał. Wszyscy w pewnym momencie mieli trochę dłuższą przerwę od randek, u Liama trwało to te kilkanaście miesięcy. Zayn zaś przestał się umawiać na pewien czas z ludźmi, gdy spotkaliśmy Harry'ego. Właściwie każdy z nas trochę zmienił swoje obyczaje odkąd go poznaliśmy.

– Dlaczego?

– Bardzo trudno to wyjaśnić, bo żaden z nich dokładnie mi tego nie powiedział – tłumaczy Louis. – Zayn za bardzo przejął się tym, że poświęcam tyle czasu Harry'emu i przez to zostawiam Liama, więc zrezygnował z randek, żeby z nim pobyć. To oczywiście wcale tak nie wyglądało, ale on chyba potrzebował pretekstu, żeby mogli spędzać czas tylko w dwójkę.

– A co z Niallem? Mam wrażenie, że bardzo mało jest go w twoim życiu – przyznaję, bo jak na razie słyszałam tylko dwie czy trzy wzmianki o Horanie i wydawało się, że Louis jakby celowo unika jego tematu.

– Wtedy można powiedzieć, że tak było – zgadza się. – Wiesz, znałem się z nim jakieś kilkanaście miesięcy i tak naprawdę spotykaliśmy się tylko w barze lub w moim mieszkaniu. Oczywiście to się zmieniło albo raczej zmieniało się powoli, jednak wszystko złożyło się w logiczną całość, gdy poznaliśmy... To w sumie całkiem inna historia, dojdę jeszcze do tego.

– Rany – przewracam oczami. 

– Obiecuję, że warto czekać! – śmieje się. – Ale teraz powiem, ci jak Niall po raz pierwszy rozmawiał z Harrym sam na sam. To historia jak Horan pomógł mi najbardziej ze wszystkich ludzi, wcale nie chcąc tego robić.  Stało się to wtedy, gdy ja i Zayn pracowaliśmy, Liam był na uczelni...

 

Ω

 

Żaden z przyjaciół nie wiedział o Niallu zbyt dużo i nie dziwili się, gdy czasami znikał z ich życia na parę dni. Louis podejrzewał, że był zajęty wtedy pracą czy czymś tego typu. Może miał jakieś wyjazdy, delegację albo po prostu chciał od nich odpocząć i zaszywał się w swoim mieszkaniu.  Horan naprawdę bywał tajemniczy, bo mało wiedzieli o jego życiu prywatnym. Mówił im to, co sam chciał i nigdy nie mogli naciskać. Nie znaczy oczywiście, że nie próbowali. Za każdym razem jednak, gdy zadawali mu zbyt dużo pytań, ignorował ich lub zręcznie zmieniał temat.

Tajemniczość była jedną z rzeczy, która łączyła Harry'ego i Nialla. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że to jedyne, co mieli ze sobą wspólnego. Żaden z nich nie mówił zbyt wiele o swojej przeszłości i bardzo powoli poznawało się ich sekrety. Różnica była taka, że Harry był po prostu bardzo delikatny i wszyscy bali się naciskać na niego i woleli poczekać, aż sam im coś powie. Niall zaś przez swój stosunek do ludzi i momentami to, że nie zawsze ich szanował, sprawiał, że łatwiej było być dla niego trochę niemiłym i zmusić go do wyjawienia czegoś ze związanego ze jego dawnym życiem, tym przed poznaniem się.  

Praca Nialla sprawiała, że mężczyzna miał często dużo wolnego czasu. Chodziło o to, że albo spędzał w pracy całe dnie, albo nie robił tego w ogóle. Nie miał regularnie ustalonych godzin, dlatego nikogo nie dziwiło, że pojawiał się w barze o dziwnych i niesystematycznych porach. Tego dnia przyszedł do Paiting Flowers jakoś wczesnym popołudniem, kiedy jeszcze każdy z jego przyjaciół był czymś zajęty. Nie przejął się tym i po prostu usiadł przy ich stałym boksie, licząc że prędzej czy później ktoś z nich wróci lub ewentualnie zobaczy kogoś ciekawego do poderwania. W końcu mężczyzna nie ograniczał się tylko do spotkań z kobietami późną nocą w barze, właściwie o każdej porze dnia potrafił poznać kogoś interesującego. Czasami takie reakcje trwały parę godzin, czasami parę dni, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że Niall naprawdę potrafił zagadywać do ludzi i w kilka minut oplatać ich sobie wokół palca. 

Siedział przy stoliku, kiedy właśnie zauważył, że do środka wszedł Harry. Od razu zauważył Nialla i uśmiechnął się do niego, więc mężczyzna, chcąc nie chcąc, zrobił to samo. Wtedy praktycznie nie znał chłopaka i jedyne o czym wiedział to fakt, że przez niego psują się ich nawyki. W pewnym sensie już po tych dwóch czy trzech tygodniach odkąd Louis go poznał wszystko zdążyło się zmienić. Tomlinson przestał z nim wychodzić do klubów, a Zayn przebywał cały czas z Liamem. Niall nigdy nie lubił czuć się jak piąte koło u wozu, dlatego wolał się wycofać z ich życia. To nie tak, że ich unikał, po prosu sam przestał proponować jakieś wyjścia czy imprezy. Jego przyjaciele nie znali go jeszcze na tyle dobrze, żeby zobaczyć, że wcale nie przesadzało mu aż tak, że Louis się z kimś spotykał jak to, że był przez nich ignorowany i zbywany. 

Jednak mimo tej obojętności i tego, że wciąż się uśmiechał, udawał podrywanie dziewczyn, a nawet zdążył znielubić Harry'ego. Jako jedyny chyba nie widział tej całej „cudowności" chłopaka i był dla niego zwykłym, może nieco bardziej atrakcyjnym człowiekiem. Tym bardziej teraz nie rozumiał, co takiego ma w sobie, że jego przyjaciel, który wcześniej za szczyt starania się uważał odwiezienie dziewczyny do domu, teraz specjalnie jeździ pod budynek, w którym pracował Styles, żeby odprowadzić go do domu. Może właśnie na tym polegało zauroczenie, ale jeśli chodziło o Nialla, to on stanowczo unikał takiego czegoś. Był młody, tak jak jego przyjaciele i smutno mu było, gdy widział, że Louis traci głowę dla zwykłego kolesia.

Harry bardzo niepewnie podszedł do Nialla, jakby bał się, czy może z nim rozmawiać. Horan uznał, że mała konwersacja mu nie zaszkodzi, bo i tak nie ma co robić, więc po przywitaniu się, zaprosił go do stolika.

– Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać – uznał grzecznie Styles i naprawdę brzmiał, jakby to miał na myśli. Blondyn tylko zmarszczył brwi i pokazał mu wolne miejsce. Okej, może Harry rzeczywiście był trochę inny od większości jego znajomych, bo był niesamowicie miły i uprzejmy, a do tego trochę nieśmiały wobec obcych. 

– Nie przeszkadzasz – zaprzeczył i dopiero chłopak usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie, bo zapewne nie wiedział, jak zacząć taką rozmowę. W końcu nie znali się i tak naprawdę nie udało im się zamienić jeszcze ani jednego słowa. Podczas pierwszego spotkania Niall nie przypominał sobie, żeby mówił coś bezpośrednio do Harry'ego.

– Czekasz na kogoś? – zagaił Styles, a Horan niespiesznie rozejrzał się po barze.

– Może na nią albo na nią – mówił, opierając się nonszalancko i wskazując głową na siedzącego nieopodal dziewczyny, pijące kawę. Harry roześmiał się tylko. – A tak serio, to liczyłem, że zaraz przyjdzie Liam, Zayn albo Louis. Ja i Tommo nie umówiliśmy się chyba od wieków.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się i wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego.

– Znaczy, rozmawialiśmy chyba w środę, ale chodzi mi o takie... umówienie się w naszym stylu – uściślił, po czym przypomniał sobie o zasadach, jakie wygłosił im Louis. – Cholera, mówię za dużo. Zignoruj to po prostu.

– Niall, jeśli myślisz, że nie wiem o tym, że Louis często spotyka się w różnymi ludźmi to się mylisz – stwierdził spokojnie Harry.

– Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz.

– Okej, może i nie znam go tak jak ty – zgodził się. – Ale uwierz, nie liczyłem na to, że Louis zmieni dla mnie swój tryb życia i naprawdę wątpię, że to zrobi. Zapewniam cię, Ni, że prędzej czy później mu się znudzę i będziesz miał swojego przyjaciela z powrotem.

Mówił to wszystko umiarkowanym tonem, jakby wcale się tym nie przejmował, tylko był przekonany, że tak będzie. Horan poczuł nagle wyrzuty sumienia, bo on wydawał się tak zagubiony i powoli zaczął rozumieć, czemu Louis chce wciąż się nim opiekować. Próbował jednak odrzucić od siebie wszystkie pozytywne myśli o chłopaku, bo jako jedyny z całej grupy mógł obiektywnie go ocenić, nie będąc uraczony jego wyglądem. 

– Nie rozumiesz – westchnął Niall. – On jeszcze nigdy się tak nie zachowywał przy kimś i to burzy całe moje życie i plany. Po prostu... nie wiem, Harry, on cię lubi. Tak lubi lubi.

– Mówisz serio? – dopytał się Harry. – Czy po prostu pomagasz Louisowi?

– Harry, czy ja naprawdę wyglądam na kolesia, który lubi związki? – prychnął urażony. – Zapytaj się kogokolwiek. Liam i Zayn znają go od jakichś sześciu lat, a jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli go w takim stanie.

– Ja-a też go bardzo lubię – wyjąkał zestresowany chłopak, a Niallowi w tym momencie zrobiło mu się go żal i trochę pożałował swoich słów. Rzeczywiście nie powinien mówić tego wszystkiego Harry'emu tylko pozwolić rzeczom toczyć się własnym tempem. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że niesamowicie pomógł niepewnemu chłopakowi i podjęciu ważnych decyzji dotyczących jego i Louisa. – Niall, czy mogę być z tobą szczery?

– Tak myślę – odparł, nie wiedząc, co ma na myśli mężczyzna.

– Chodzi o to, że Louis nie wie o mnie wszystkiego i boję się, że prawda go zrazi.

– Okej, strzelam, że nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi – powiedział Niall, po tym jak Harry milczał przez pewien twarz po swoim wyznaniu. – Ja mam przed nimi mnóstwo tajemnic i jakoś się ze mną przyjaźnią, więc się nie martw, okej? Powiedz mi tylko, czy uważasz, że nowe części Gwiezdnych Wojen są lepsze niż stare?

– Te nowe są okropne – odpowiedział Harry.

– Takim o to sposobem masz moje błogosławieństwo – stwierdził pewnie Horan. – Nie wiem, jak to będzie z tobą i Louisem, ale to mój przyjaciel i skoro sprawiasz, że jest szczęśliwy, kim jestem, żeby wam przeszkadzać? 

– Dziękuję – odparł szczerze Styles, po czym nerwowo wygładził swoją koszulę.  – Wiem, że to może głupio zabrzmieć, ale chciałbym się o coś ciebie zapytać. Mam wrażenie, że jako jedyny odpowiesz mi szczerze.

– Cóż Styles, na mnie nie działa twoja śliczna twarz.

Harry roześmiał się cicho, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się mały rumieniec. Niall spojrzał na zakłopotanego nic nieznaczącym komplementem chłopaka i nie wierzył, że jego przyjaciel zauroczył się właśnie w kimś takim. Bo tak, był prawie pewien, że to, co czuje do Harry'ego Louis nie jest już zwykłą ciekawością i fascynacją, ale czymś więcej. Przerażał go ten fakt, ale wiedział, że nic na to nie poradzi. Jednak w zdumienie wprawiało go to, że obiekt westchnień Tomlinsona tak bardzo odbiega od każdego, kogo nazwałby jego typem. Wciąż nie rozumiał, co tak atrakcyjnego jest w tej nieśmiałości i ciągłym zakłopotaniu. Harry momentami zachowywał się, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jest atrakcyjny. Niall był przekonany, że chłopak ma wiele adoratorów, zarówno wśród mężczyzn jak i kobiet, ale wydawało się, że nie potrafi poradzić sobie nawet z zwykłymi komplementami.

– Louis wspominał już o tym, że moglibyśmy się jakoś zaprzyjaźnić – kontynuował swoją wypowiedź Harry. – Wiesz, chodzi o to, żebym zaczął gdzieś z wami wychodzić, tak jak przyjaciele. Ale ja bardzo nie lubię się gdzieś wpraszać, a wiem że Zayn i Liam są zbyt grzeczni, żeby mi powiedzieć, że wcale mnie tutaj nie chcą. Ty jesteś bardziej... szczery.

– Harry, nic do ciebie nie mam – podjął wątek Niall. – Ale mamy w naszym gronie pewną niepisaną zasadę; nie spędzamy wolnego czasu z osobami, z którymi ktoś z nas sypia. Tak jak ja nie sprowadzam żadnej dziewczyny tutaj czy tak jak nie pozwalaliśmy Liamowi przychodzić tutaj z Benem. Po prostu nie chcemy się do kogoś przyzwyczajać i potem po zerwaniu musieć wybierać pomiędzy dwoma bliskimi osobami. No, tak to działa w ich przypadku, ja nie chcę dawać dziewczynie do zrozumienia, że spędzi ze mną zbyt dużo czasu. Pamiętaj, bros before hoes**. Oczywiście, nie żebym tak cię nazywał, ale wiesz o co mi chodzi... Nie jesteś zły?

– Nie, doskonale was rozumiem – zgodził się. – Byłoby niezręcznie.

– Po prostu trzeba oddzielać takie rzeczy od siebie. W prawdziwym świecie przyjaźń i miłość nie łączą się ze sobą i zawsze prędzej czy później wyniknie z tego coś złego – dopowiedział Niall, nie chcąc zostawiać jakichś niedomówień w tej kwestii. Lubił Harry'ego, ale tak długo jak Louis coś do niego czuł, nie był pewien, czy spotkania przebiegałyby w normalnej atmosferze. – Poza rym, seksualne napięcie by nas zabiło.

– Ale jakoś spotykacie się wciąż z Zaynem i nic się nie dzieje strasznego – uznał Harry żartobliwym tonem, ale Niall zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji, nie wiedząc, co ten ma na myśli. Styles uśmiechnął się do niego, początkowo nie wiedząc, czemu mężczyzna nie odpowiedział tym samym. – Zayn i Liam wydają się cały czas kleić do siebie.

– Nie, nie wydają – prychnał Niall, brzmiąc przy tym jak obrażone dziecko. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

– Przecież to widać – stwierdził to tonem, jakby mówił coś całkiem oczywistego. Niall jednak niezbyt zdawał sobie sprawę z tego wszystkiego. – Cały czas się przypadkowo dotykają, a Liam patrzy się w Zayna jak w obrazek. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale mógłbym pomyśleć, że ta dwójka jest parą. No gdyby nie to, co zaszło między Louisem i Zaynem, teraz rozumiem, że mogłoby być nieco niezręcznie...

– O czym ty do cholery mówisz?  – zdziwił się Niall. Harry zmarszczył brwi, sprawiając, że utworzyła się miedzy nimi mała pionowa zmarszczka.

– Przecież Louis i Zayn... – zaczął wątpliwie Harry i zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby dokładnie próbował dobierać słowa. Ewentualnie mógł dojść do wniosku, powiedział stanowczo zbyt dużo. Nikt nie mógł go jednak za to winić, bo Louis wcale nie zaznaczył, że fakt, że przespał się z Zaynem był jakąś wielką tajemnicą. – Ale to miała być jednorazowa sytuacja, pewnie zapomnieli wam wspomnieć.

– Ja pierdolę – westchnął Niall, przeklinając siebie, że był tak ślepy i dopiero słowa Harry'ego wszystko mu uświadomiły.

Bo tak, wszystkiego mógł się domyślić. Sposób, w jaki Louis i Zayn unikali tematu imprezy, na której się poznali był dość oczywisty. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie opowiedzieli do końca tej historii lub streszczali ją do jednego czy dwóch zdań. Niall jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo całkowicie się tego nie spodziewał. Jednak teraz Harry otworzył mu oczy i zrozumiał, że to wszystko bardzo prawdopodobne. Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego to ukrywali. Przecież to nie jest sprawa, którą można pomijać do końca życia i prędzej czy później by się to wszystko wydało.

– Przepraszam, nie powinienem tego mówić – zajęczał Harry i wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Niall od razu próbował go uspokoić, bo nie znosił, gdy ludzie wokół niego byli smutni. 

– Nie, Harry, to nie twoja wina. Zapomnijmy o tym – poprosił łagodnie Niall. – Lepiej mi powiedz, co z tobą i Louisem. Jakeś szczególne plany?

– Dzisiaj idziemy na kolacje – zaczął niepewnie – ale nie wiem jeszcze gdzie. To ja go zaprosiłem i boję się, że coś zepsuję i pójdziemy do złej restauracji. Jakie jedzenie lubi Louis?

– Każde  – doradził Niall. – Tommo kocha jak ktoś umie gotować, bo sam jest ofiarą losu w kuchni. Nawet najprostsze danie sprawi, że będzie zachwycony. Więc jeśli chcesz zapunktować to zaproś go do siebie.

– Lubię gotować – stwierdził Harry. – Jest coś, co Louis lubi, ale nie umie zrobić?

– Stary, dla niego zagotowanie wody i nie spalenie kuchni to wyczyn – zaśmiał się Horan. – Ale uwielbia spaghetti. Liam nigdy mu go nie robi, bo jest niezdrowe czy coś, więc je to rzadko.

– Dziękuję – odparł zdziwiony chłopak, marszcząc nos. – Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie kłamiesz. Wiem, że za mną nie przepadasz...

– Harry, w innych okolicznościach moglibyśmy się nawet zaprzyjaźnić – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale wiesz, skoro umawiasz się z moim przyjacielem z zasady muszę cię nie lubić, bo czuję odrazę do związków. A ta podpowiedź jest za zdradzenie sekretu Louisa i Zayna.

– Cóż, chyba opłaca się być plotkarą. 

 

Ω

 

– Zayn? Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał zdziwiony Louis, widząc przyjaciela w tak nietypowym miejscu.

Tomlinson wrócił z pracy i nie zdążył nawet pobyć zbyt długo w swoim mieszkaniu, kiedy dostał wiadomość od Nialla. Ten poprosił go, żeby przyjechał na dany adres, bez zadawania żadnych pytań. Louis przez chwilę zdecydował się na ignorowanie tego, ponieważ ostatnim razem, gdy nabrał się na coś takiego wylądował w kasynie w Atlantic City, a z tego nie wyniknęło nic dobrego. Jednak ciekawość cały czas go męczyła i, wcześniej znalazłszy jakąś wymówkę dla Liama, wyszedł z domu.

Robiło się już ciemno, pomimo niezbyt później pory. Jednak jesień miała to do siebie, że dni stawały się coraz krótsze i zimniejsze. Adres, który podał mu Niall, okazał się być przy jakiejś kawiarni na Brooklynie. Louis najprawdopodobniej wszedłby do środka, gdyby nie fakt, że czekał tam też Zayn. Było to nieco nieprawdopodobne, bo dzielnica nie była uczęszczana przez żadnego z nich. Wprawdzie Malik mógł ją znać, ale Tomlinson szczerze nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby tutaj robić.

– Mógłbym spytać o to samo – odparł tajemniczo Zayn, po czym wskazał na swoją komórkę, którą miał w dłoni. – Niall do mnie napisał.

– Do mnie też – powiedział Louis, marszcząc brwi. – Chyba zaczynam się bać.

Chłopcy poczekali jeszcze chwilę na tej ulicy, zastanawiając się, po co przyjaciel kazał im tam przyjechać. Jego zachowanie było co najmniej dziwne i żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Na tamten moment nie przychodził im żaden racjonalny powód, dla którego mieliby się spotkać w tak specyficznym miejscu. Oczywiście, zawsze istniała możliwość, że to jakiś dziwny plan Nialla i będą musieli kogoś udawać, żeby pomóc mu zagadać do jakiejś dziewczyny. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego brakowało wśród nich Liama, który w życiu nie zgodziłby się na takie zagranie.

Wszystko jednak nabrało jeszcze mniejszego sensu, gdy czarny samochód z przyciemnianymi szybami zatrzymał się zaraz przy nich. Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni, podczas gdy okno na miejscu pasażera z przodu zostało opuszczone i ujrzeli twarz łysego czarnoskórego mężczyzny.

– Pan Tomlinson i Malik? – spytał głębokim głosem, a oni tylko kiwnęli głową. – Pan Horan kazał mi przywieść panów do niego.

– Ja pierdolę – westchnął Louis, posłusznie wchodząc do samochodu, kiedy zrobił to Zayn. – Ten idiota wie, że mam dzisiaj randkę. Zakład, że wywiezie nas do klubu ze striptizem?

– Dobra, tylko czemu ja tutaj jestem? – wycedził przez zęby Malik. – Przecież ja się z nikim nie spotykam.

Resztę drogi spędzili w milczeniu, bojąc się odezwać, bo cała sytuacja ich przytłaczała. Wiedzieli, że Niall jest zdolny do wielu rzeczy i już kilka razy im pokazał, że ma mnóstwo dziwnych pomysłów. Ten jednak był najbardziej nieprawdopodobny.

Uspokoili się trochę, gdy wyjechali z Brooklynu na Manhattan. Obaj byli bardziej zaznajomieni z tym miejscem, chociaż to nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego Niall kazał im pojechać do innego okręgu, żeby znowu wrócili do miejsca, w którym mieszkają. Żaden jednak nie miał odwagi spytać o to kierowcy.

Jechanie takim samochodem sprawiało, że czuli się nieco gangstersko. Równie dobrze mogliby grac w jakimś filmie akcji i być wiezieni do szefa mafii, jako jacyś zakładnicy lub świadkowie. Louis jednak cały czas sprawdzał nerwowo godzinę. Wprawdzie miał jeszcze trochę czasu do randki z Harrym, ale bał się, że pomysł Nialla będzie wymagał dużego zaangażowanie i przyjaciel nie zgodzi się, żeby wyszedł przed dwudziestą pierwszą. Może właśnie taki był jego plan; chciał sprawić, żeby Louis nie poszedł na spotkanie. Jeśli tak, to jest to zdecydowanie ostatni raz, kiedy zobaczy się z Niallem.

W końcu samochód zatrzymał się pod nowoczesnym, oszklonym budynkiem mieszkalnym. Widać było, że miejsce było dość luksusowe i bardzo prawdopodobne, że tutaj właśnie mieszkał Niall. Louis poczuł nagły przypływ emocji, bo istniała możliwość, że po raz pierwszy będą w mieszkaniu Horana. Zobaczą cześć jego życia prywatnego, którą tak bronił przed światem.

Mężczyzna siedzący obok kierowcy wyszedł jako pierwszy i otworzył Louisowi i Zaynowi drzwi. Gdy wyszli zobaczyli, jak rosły i potężny jest. Przeraziło ich to trochę, bo dwumetrowy facet wydawał się być naprawdę straszny, a oni poczuli się przy nim jak mali chłopcy. W trójkę podeszli do budynku, gdzie czarnoskóry otworzył drzwi na klatkę.

– Jedenaste piętro, mieszkanie 213 – powiadomił ich, ale nie poszedł już z nimi dalej.

Weszli do windy, gdzie Louis nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk. Dopiero, gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, pozwolił sobie na trochę emocji.

– Ja pierdolę, zajebię go. Obiecuję, że jeśli przez niego spóźnię się na randkę to go kurwa powieszę – zdecydował Tomlinson. – Naprawdę, czy on nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że zależy mi na tym spotkaniu?

– Och z chęcią ci pomogę – prychnął Zayn, spoglądając na zegarek. – O tej porze właśnie powinienem... cholera, nie wiem. Mam nudne życie.

– Myślę, że powinieneś podotykać penisa Liama, w formie rewanżu – zażartował Louis i automatycznie rozluźnił atmosferę. – Chociażby, żeby sprawdzić rozmiar.

– Spokojnie, zdążyłem już to obliczyć – prychnął Malik. – Spójrz, w większość przypadków działa miara od końca kciuka do palca wskazującego, gdy tworzy się z nich literę L.

Obaj zrobili ten gest, przyglądając się nawzajem własnym dłoniom.

– Ty, rzeczywiście – zgodził się Tomlinson, kiwając z aprobatą głową. – Harry ma duże dłonie. 

– Szczęściarz. 

Wtedy właśnie otworzyły się drzwi windy i przez chwilę przyglądała im się ze zmieszaniem jakaś starsza pani z małym pieskiem. Szybko opuścili ręce i po zorientowaniu się, że to ich piętro, wyszli. Od razu znaleźli mieszkanie o danym numerze i Zayn zapukał. W odpowiedzi usłyszeli jedynie „proszę" i niepewnie otworzyli drzwi.

W środku było ciemno. Czarne rolety zostały zasłonięte i nie przepuszczały żadnego światła. Louis po omacku poszukał włącznika i znalazł go w końcu po prawej stronie drzwi. Pokój został oświetlony ledowymi lampami na suficie i mogli dokładniej się mu przyjrzeć. Był przestronny i nowocześnie urządzony, większość rzeczy była w szara, jedynie niektóre meble i dodatki białe.

Nagle czarny skórzany fotel, stojący na środku pokoju, zaczął się obracać w ich stronę i ujrzeli Nialla. Ubrany był w ciemny, dobrze dopasowany garnitur, a na kolanach trzymał małego borsuka. Powinni się zdziwić, widząc takie zwierzę, ale zbyt długo znali Horana, żeby się tym przejąć. 

– Spodziewałem się panów – odezwał się, specjalnie zniżając swój głos.

– Czy to nie powinien być biały królik? – spytał Zayn, podchodząc do przyjaciela, żeby zabrać zwierzątko z jego rąk. Niall przewrócił oczami. – To chyba jest nielegalne...

– Tak, ale nie było już takich w sklepie zoologicznym, więc załatwiłem na szybko jakieś zwierzę  – wyjaśnił szybko. – A teraz cicho, bo mam zaplanowaną scenę...

– Niall, cudownie było się przejechać tym samochodem, prawie umarłem ze strachu, widząc tego wielkiego kolesia, ale przejdź już do rzeczy, bo spieszę się na randkę – poprosił Louis, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Spojrzał na Zayna, mając nadzieję, że ten go poprze, ale mężczyzna zdążył już zaprzyjaźnić się z borsukiem. Poszedł w stronę kanapy, która znajdowała się za fotelem i usiadł na niej, rozmawiając ze zwierzęciem. Z westchnięciem zajął miejsce koło niego.

– Louis, czy mógłbyś chociaż raz – jęknął Niall, obracając swój fotel, żeby móc spojrzeć na przyjaciół – chociaż jeden raz zagrać ze mną. Wiesz, ile się namęczyłem, żeby w jedno popołudnie to wszystko załatwić?

– Wiesz, większość normalnych ludzi po prostu umawia się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, a nie odtwarza sceny z filmów sensacyjnych – odparł lekko zdenerwowany. Wziął jednak głęboki oddech i uznał, że im szybciej zgodzi się na grę Nialla, tym szybciej stąd wyjdzie. – Czy oczekujesz, że będę mówił?

– Nie, panie Tomlinson. Oczekuję, że zginiesz*** – odparł zadowolony Horan, cytując Jamesa Bonda. – A tak serio, to zaprosiłem was tutaj, żeby porozmawiać.

– Przez „zaprosiłem" masz na myśli „uprowadziłem" – poprawił go Louis. – Przy okazji, ładne mieszkanie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział radośnie, po czym zaraz odkrząknął. – Nie będziecie mi znowu mydlić oczu! Robiliście to już dostatecznie długo.

– Dobra, Ni, streszczaj się, bo naprawdę mam mało czasu – poprosił go Tomlinson. – Po prostu powiedz, o co ci chodzi.

– O to, że wasza dwójka ze sobą spała! – wykrzyczał, wstając z fotela i patrząc na nich z góry. Zayn momentalnie przestał głaskać borsuka, a Louis otworzył delikatnie buzię, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział co. Posłał Malikowi ponaglające spojrzenie, ale ten również milczał. – Czyli to prawda? Nie wierzę, naprawdę mogliście nas tak okłamywać?

– Hej, po pierwsze nie było żadnego kłamstwa! – zaprzeczył Zayn. – Nigdy nikt z was nie spytał się, czy uprawialiśmy seks, a przemilczenie pewnych spraw to nie jest kłamstwo.

– Ale to zmienia cały obraz tego, jak się poznaliście!

– Nie do końca – powiedział pewnie Malik, przytulając zwierzątko do piersi. – Naprawdę poznaliśmy się wtedy na imprezie, a Louis przyznał się, że zaliczył jakiegoś gorącego pierwszaka, dlatego nie było go na noc w pokoju. A więc, uwaga, tym gorącym pierwszakiem byłem ja.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem na was zły – mruknął Niall, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

– Nie chcieliśmy cię oszukiwać, Nialler – mówił łagodnym tonem Zayn, kładąc mu dłoń na kolanie i poklepując lekko. – Chodziło o Liama. Tamtego wieczoru Louis był jego skrzydłowym i to z nim miałem wylądować w łóżku, okej? Po prostu rzeczy uległy zmianie i Tommo źle by wyszedł na tym, że poderwał tak jakby kolesia Liama.

– Hej, hej, hej, to ty mnie podrywałeś – kłócił się Louis. – Przez cały wieczór robiłeś wszystko, żeby mnie zabrać do swojego pokoju.

– Ale to ty mnie pieprzyłeś – przypomniał mu Zayn. – I wcale nie opierałeś się mojemu podrywaniu...

– Naprawdę nie chcę o tym słuchać – jęknął Niall, patrząc się na nich krzywo.

– Przyznaj, że byłem dobry – puścił do niego oczko Louis.

– Znajdujesz się w top trzy – uznał Malik, chichocząc. – Boże, jak cudownie móc o tym otwarcie żartować.

– Co ja narobiłem? – przeraził się Horan, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

– Dobra, ale to i tak zostaję między nami, okej? – zaproponował Louis, wskazując po kolei na przyjaciół palcem. – Liam nie może się nigdy dowiedzieć.

– Umowa stoi – zgodził się Niall. – Ja chcę o tym zapomnieć, bo wyobrażanie was sobie razem jest obrzydliwe.

– Raczej bym użył słowa gorące – wymamrotał Zayn, pokazując na swoje i Louisa ciała. Obaj się zaśmiali, widząc zakłopotanie przyjaciela. – Dobra, koniec żartów. Wciąż nie wiemy, jak się o tym dowiedziałeś. 

– Kochaś Louisa wszystko mi powiedział – powiedział i przez chwilę czekał na jakąś emocjonującą reakcję. – Halo, żadnej kłótni, że Louis zdradził tajemnicę?

– To była tajemnica przed wami, nie dziwię się, że powiedział Harry'emu. Gdyby później się wydało wyszłoby, że go okłamał już na początku znajomości i bla bla bla, wynikłaby z tego potężna kłótnia – usprawiedliwił go Zayn. – No i seks łączy ludzi, nie mógłbym być na niego zły.

– Ja naprawdę chcę o tym zapomnieć – jęknął Niall, zatykając uszy.

– A teraz żegnam cię Niall, ale czeka mnie randka z moim kochasiem, jak to ładnie nazwałeś – uśmiechnął się złośliwe Tomlinson. – Czy twój ochroniarz nas odwiezie?

– Chcesz zaimponować Harry'emu, prawda?  – wymamrotał Zayn, a Louis wzruszył ramionami. 

– Nawet jeszcze nie wiem, gdzie się umawiamy, więc spokojnie – uznał. – Chyba do niego zadzwonię. 

***  
*Louis trochę wyjaśnili te bazy, ale w gwoli ścisłości, chodzi o zasady baseballu, czyli zdobywanie poszczególnych baz; pierwsza to pocałunek po francusku, druga dotykanie się od pasa w górę, a trzecia dotykanie się jeszcze poniżej pasa.

**Nie ma polskiego odpowiednika, ale chodzi o to, ze przyjaciele są ważniejsi niż laski (w tym przypadku akurat chłopak) 

 

***W Goldfinger jest bardzo popularna scena, gdzie Bond leży i ma zostać przecięty laserem na pół. Jest tam właśnie podobny dialog:

– Do you expect me to talk?

– No Mr.Bond I expect you to die.


	8. Low Rising

– Hej, gdzie byliście? – zagadał radośnie Liam, gdy trójka przyjaciół weszła do mieszkania. Mężczyzna zlustrował ich wzrokiem i nagle otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy zauważył coś nietypowego na w rękach Zayna. – Chyba nie chcesz dać tego Harry'emu?

– Mówiłem ci, Zayn, że czerwone róże są przereklamowane – westchnął Louis, kładąc bukiet kwiatów na komodę przy drzwiach. Niall szybko je wziął, sprawdzając czy się nie zniszczyły, po czym włożył je do szklanki z wodą, która stała na stoliku. W innej sytuacji Liam zapewne pouczyłby Horana, że nie wolno wkładać kwiatów do picia innych ludzi, ale teraz za bardzo dziwiło go to wszystko. Nie rozumiał, czemu Niall tak dba o ten bukiet, ale jeszcze bardziej zastanawiało go, czemu jego przyjaciele przyprowadzili do domu borsuka.

– On miał na myśli borsuka, idioto – prychnął Zayn, siadając obok Liama i kładąc na jego kolanach zwierzę. Payne bardzo niepewnie i łagodnie pogłaskał je po grzbiecie. – I nie jest dla Harry'ego. Znaczy, jestem pewien, że jego randka jest bardziej typem kolesia, który wolałby dostać bukiet słodkich zwierząt niż kwiatów, ale...

– Siadajcie wszyscy – przerwał im Liam, wstając i wskazując ręką miejsce na sofie. Cała trójka wykonała szybko jego polecenie i w milczeniu patrzyli się na mężczyznę. – Nie było was tylko przez godzinę, a wracacie z borsukiem i Niallem w garniturze, dbającym o bukiet kwiatków. Co się stało?

– Nic takiego – odezwał się Louis, starając się brzmieć pewnie. – Po prostu Niall uznał, że świetnym pomysłem będzie podrywanie dziewczyn, pokazując im borsuka, a my z Zaynem uratowaliśmy biedne zwierzę.

Kilka sekund milczenia Liama sprawiało, że mężczyźni byli niesamowicie zestresowani. Chodziło o to, że myśleli nad tym kłamstwem przez całą drogę i naprawdę wydawało się być prawdopodobne na pierwszy rzut oka. Jednak jak to często bywa z takimi oszustwami, im bardziej się nad tym zastanawiali tym mieli więcej „ale". Bo, co jeśli Liam dopyta się, gdzie spotkali Nialla i dlaczego akurat wylądowali w trójkę w tym samym miejscu o tym samym czasie? Poza tym, nie byli pewni, czy Horan jest na tyle głupi, żeby sprowadzić dzikie zwierze do podrywania dziewczyn. 

Louis praktycznie słyszał bicie swojego serca, chociaż miał wątpliwości, czy nie należało ono do któregoś z przyjaciół. Wszyscy bali się reakcji Liama, nawet Niall, który przecież nałogowo kłamał.

– Okej – wzruszył ramionami Payne, a Tomlinson powstrzymał się przed westchnięciem z ulgą. – Co zrobimy z borsukiem?

– Myślałem, że może zostać u nas – porosił Zayn, robiąc w stronę Liama maślane oczy.

– Nie mieszkasz z nami, stary – przypomniał mu Louis. – Chociaż przebywasz tutaj więcej czasu niż ja...

– Nie wydaję mi się, że mamy warunki, żeby zatrzymać tutaj borsuka – westchnął Payne, przecierając twarz dłońmi. – To nielegalne. Mam zostać prawnikiem, nie mogę bawić się z wami w takie rzeczy!

– Payno, spójrz jaki jest słodki – uśmiechnął się Tomlinson, biorąc od Zayna borsuka i podsuwając go przyjacielowi pod twarz. – Spokojny, mały borsuczek, który cię kocha!

– Oszaleliście! – wykrzyknął. – Czy wy zdajecie sobie sprawę, jakie będziemy mieli problemy, jeśli dowie się o tym ktokolwiek inny...

– Ale nikt się nie dowie! – obiecał Zayn. – Przecież on wygląda prawie jak pies! Poza tym, pamiętasz jak sam chciałeś sprawdzić Bena, dając mu pod opiekę kwiatka? Teraz możesz sprawdzać mężczyzn, każąc im pilnować borsuka!  

– Na próbę! – zgodził się Liam, przytulając głowę do miękkiego futerka. Zwierze było wyjątkowo potulne, ale zapewne bardziej zadziałał wzrok, jaki Malik posłał przyjacielowi. Czasami Zayn jednym spojrzeniem sprawić, że jego przyjaciel mógł zrobić dla niego wszystko i Louis naprawdę zaczął się bać, że coś takiego go też dopadnie. Tym bardziej, że Harry już po tak krótkiej znajomości mocno na niego działał. – Ale to wasza trójka się nim zajmuje. Wiecie, że wolę psy...

– Dziękuję, dziękuję! – Zayn dał mężczyźnie całusa w czoło, sprawiając że ten się zarumienił i odskoczył od razu po tym geście.

– Macie jakieś plany na wieczór? – zmienił szybko temat Payne. – Oprócz Louisa, oczywiście.

– Nie mam, Li – powiedział współczująco Niall, chwytając przyjaciela za dłoń. – Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie polegać. Jestem twoim przyjacielem i...

– Czy Niall coś ćpał? – Liam spytał poważnie, zabierając swoją rękę. Zanim Horan zdążył zaprzeczyć, Zayn pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Rany, ludzie, mam zostać w przyszłości prawnikiem, musicie przestać palić przy mnie trawkę!

Niall wciąż jednak patrzył się na przyjaciela ze współczuciem i dopiero ocknął się, gdy Zayn dał mu kuksańca w bok. Louis zrozumiał, że Horan ma po prostu wyrzuty sumienia, że Liam jako jedyny nie wie o tym wydarzeniu sprzed jakichś sześciu lat i przez to traktuje go trochę inaczej. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że taka zmiana zachowania szybko się skończy i Liam nie domyśli się, że coś jest nie tak.

 

Ω

 

– Czyli Niall jednak miał uczucia? – pytam żartobliwie.

– Chyba największe z nas wszystkich – uśmiecha się do mnie Louis. Dyskretnie zagląda do mojej filiżanki, po czym zatrzymuje przechodzą obok nas kelnerkę. Prosi mnie po raz kolejny o złożenie zamówienia, co sprawia że czuję się niezręcznie. Po namowie jednak biorę kolejną kawę. – Nie krępuj się, proszę. Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że trzymam cię tutaj już dość długo, a nawet porządnie nie zaczęliśmy historii.

– Żartujesz – prycham zdziwiona, ale mężczyzna oblizuje usta.

– Jeśli chcesz możemy zrobić przerwę i spotkać się, kiedy indziej...

– Nie – przerywam mu szybko. – Wciąż chcę się dowiedzieć, czy w końcu go pocałowałeś.

 

Ω

 

Louis wziął szybki prysznic i teraz chodził po mieszkaniu w szlafroku, podczas gdy reszta dyskutowała co zrobić z borsukiem i czy aby na pewno powinien zostać w mieszkaniu Louisa i Liama. Głównym argumentem za było to, że Payne jest prawie cały czas w domu. Wychodzi tylko na uczelnie, a i tak często między wykładami wracał do siebie. Tomlinson właściwie miał do tego dość neutralne ustosunkowanie, bo nieważne, gdzie zwierzątko by zostało raczej nie musiał martwić się opieką nad nim.

Wszedł właśnie do salonu, pytając się przyjaciół, którą koszulę powinien ubrać, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował. Jako pierwszy sięgnął po niego Zayn i bez skrępowania odczytał widomość.

– To Harry – powiadomił go.

– Dziękuję za odrobinę prywatności – prychnął Tomlinson.

– Ooo, chcę żebyś przyjechał od razu do niego – Zayn zignorował wcześniejsze spostrzeżenie Louisa i uśmiechnął się do ekranu. – Ktoś tu dzisiaj zaliczy.

Rzucił telefon w jego stronę, a mężczyzna szybko go złapał, odczytując wiadomość. On również uśmiechnął się, po czym spojrzał na przyjaciół pytająco.

– Co mam odpisać?

– Spytaj się, czy wziąć gumki czy może Harry już się przygotował – podpowiedział złośliwie Zayn, przybijając piątkę z Niallem za plecami Liama.

– Odpiszę „nie ma sprawy" – wymamrotał. – Skoro to u niego to powinienem wziąć ze sobą wino...

– Myślicie, że Harry jest pasywny czy aktywny? – spytał swobodnie Malik, wywołując tym jęk niezadowolenia u Louisa. Czuł, że wszyscy w tym pokoju rozmawiają na inne tematy, a on potrzebował pomocy, nie żartów.

– Oczywiście, że pasywny – uznał Tomlinson, w tej samej chwili żałując, że włączył się do tej dyskusji. – Nie, proszę was, nie rozmawiajmy o moim życiu seksualnym z Harrym.

– Tommo, przykro mi, ale na razie nie ma o czym rozmawiać – powiedział Niall, cmokając. – Ale patrząc na tempo w jakim rozwija się wasza relacja, to może za jakiś miesiąc się pocałujecie, a potem tylko ślub i Harry pozwoli ci dostać się do swoich majtek.

– Bardzo śmieszne – uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie Louis.

– Droczymy się Loueh – odparł łagodnie Zayn, puszczając mu oczko. – Po prostu wszyscy przeżywamy każdą twoją randkę i nie możemy się doczekać, aż w końcu zaliczysz.

– Mamy w barku wytrawne czerwone wino, powinno być odpowiednie – odezwał się nagle Liam, jako jedyny udzielając Louisowi pomocy.

– Właśnie dlatego to Liam jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem! – wykrzyknął Tomlinson.

 

Ω

 

Louis zadzwonił do drzwi mieszkania chłopaka nieco zdenerwowany. W jednej dłoni trzymał bukiet kwiatów oraz butelkę wina. Róże zdążyły już nieco stracić swoją świeżość, ale i tak nie znalazłby otwartej o tej porze kwiaciarni. Czuł mały stres, idąc tutaj, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Harry zaprosił go do swojego mieszkania, co jest uznawane za spoufalanie się, ale z drugiej strony już na drugim spotkaniu Tomlinson tutaj przyszedł, może trochę niespodziewanie. Teraz jednak mieli zjeść kolację w domu mężczyzny i to wydawało się być naprawdę dużym krokiem. Louis wciąż bał się, że zbyt dużo sobie wyobraża i Harry może tak robić ze wszystkimi znajomymi. Pewnie jest świetnym kucharzem i chce się pochwalić umiejętnościami.

Styles otworzył mu drzwi, wyglądając, jak zawsze, niesamowicie. Miał na sobie zwykłe obcisłe spodnie i koszulę, a Louis zastanowił się, czy mężczyzna w czasami ubiera zwykle t-shirty czy jakieś luźniejsze spodnie. W każdym razie, efekt był zniewalający. Cienki materiał łagodnie spływał po jego ciele, napinając się we wszystkich właściwych miejscach, równocześnie sprawiając, że ciało chłopaka wydawało się mieć więcej naturalnych krzywizn. Jednak uroku dodawała mu wzorzysta chustka, którą miał we włosach, żeby nie opadały mu na twarz. Louis stał przez chwilę oniemiały urodą chłopaka i naprawdę zastanawiał się jakim cudem ten śliczny, atrakcyjny mężczyzna jest z nim na randce. Oczywiście, Louis też jest przystojny, ale Harry wydawał mu się idealny i najchętniej patrzyłby się na niego cały dzień.  To właśnie wydawało mu się odpowiednie; ludzie powinni malować Stylesa i umieszczać jego portrety w muzeach sztuki. 

On naprawdę był przesadnie zauroczony i powinien się uspokoić, bo wystraszy chłopaka swoim byciem dziwnym. 

– Cześć – odezwał się w końcu Tomlinson, mentalnie uderzając się w twarz i przywołując się do porządku. Musiał być męski, pewny siebie i flirtować z brunetem, a nie wzdychać do niego jak nastolatka do plakatu Brada Pitta. 

– Hej – przywitał się młodszy, otwierając szerzej drzwi. Louis wszedł do środka, od razu wręczając mu kwiaty i wino.

– Wiem, że to może staroświeckie, ale uznałam, że mogłoby być miło – wytłumaczył się Tomlinson i chciał już zacząć się nerwowo śmiać, bo Harry otworzył lekko usta ze zdziwienia. Zaraz jednak się uśmiechnął i dał mu buziaka w policzek. Było to niespodziewane, ale szatyn nie narzekał, bo czuł miękkość jego ust jeszcze przez jakiś czas po odsunięciu się od siebie. Przez jego ciało przeszły ciarki, ale starał się zachowywać normalnie. Przecież zazwyczaj na którejś z kolei randce dostawał znacznie więcej niż pocałunek w policzek, ale mimo to już na wstępie czuł się cudownie. 

– Dziękuję, naprawdę – powiedział rozentuzjazmowany, kiedy prowadził Tomlinsona w stronę kuchni. – Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio dostałem kwiaty. A wino będzie naprawdę miłym dodatkiem.

Louis wziął to za komplement i posłał mu słodki uśmiech, a młodszy odpowiedział tym samym. Zayn dobrze zgadł, że Harry i róże to dobre połączenie, bo on sam był niczym taka róża. Piękny i delikatny, a dla Tomlinsona jeszcze niepowtarzalny. Jeszcze nigdy nie poznał mężczyzny, którzy szczerze byliby zadowoleni z otrzymania bukietu kwiatów na randce. Wcześniej nawet nie wierzył, że tacy istnieją, ale teraz miał żywy dowód przed sobą, który z uśmiechem podziwiał róże.

Mieszkanie Harry'ego było dość małe, ale przytulne. Brakowało tam jednak różnych bibelotów, co mogło świadczyć o jego byciu uporządkowanym albo tym, że nie mieszka tutaj zbyt długo. Kwiaty umieścił w przyniesionym wcześniej wazonie i położył na komodzie, obok jakichś zdjęć w ramce. Louis miał ochotę się im przyjrzeć i dowiedzieć się, kim są te osoby przy Harrym, ale chłopak wszedł do kuchni, gdzie znajdował się również stół jadalny.

Już od dłuższej chwili czuć było ładny zapach jedzenia, ale teraz był on oszałamiający i Louis od razu zgłodniał. Doszedł do wniosku, że skoro sama woń jest tak dobra, więc co dopiero będzie po posmakowaniu tego. Jeśli jeszcze okaże się, że Harry jest dobry w kuchni, Louis będzie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. W końcu nie często ma się okazję zjeść dobry posiłek przygotowany przez tak piękną i dobrą osobę. Nie mógł zapobiec obrazom, jakie pojawiały się w jego głowie, które o dziwo nie były erotyczne. Raczej wyobrażał sobie Harry'ego w takich codziennych sytuacjach, razem z nim. Myślał o tym, że chłopak pewnie wymieniałby się przepisami z Liamem, a Niall pokochałby go, gdy ten zrobiłby mu coś dobrego na kolacje. 

Louis teraz stanowczo przesadza. Wziął głęboki oddech i przybrał nonszalancki uśmiech. 

Usiadł spokojnie przy stole, podczas gdy Harry założył na siebie fartuch, mocno ściskając go w pasie. Był czerwony, z napisem informującym, że jest najlepszym kucharzem na świecie i sprawiał, że młodszy wyglądał w tym niesamowicie słodko. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, sprawiając, że ten się zarumienił. Nic jednak nie powiedział, tylko sięgnął po kieliszki do wina i położył je na stole wraz z korkociągiem.

– Mam otworzyć? – zaproponował Louis.

– Jakbyś był tak miły – chłopak kiwnął głową i podczas gdy Tomlinson wziął się za otwieranie wina, ten podszedł do jednego z garnków i zamieszał w nim coś.

– Dokończę jeszcze sos i zaraz do ciebie wracam – powiedział Harry. – Nie masz nic przeciwko?

Czy Louis miał coś przeciwko bezkarnemu podziwianiu pięknych nóg chłopaka od tyłu? Cóż, odpowiedź brzmi nie. Te dwie minuty, jakie Harry spędził nad dokończeniem jedzenia, Tomlinson zajął się patrzeniem na jego ciało. Podobało mu się to, jak lekko wypychał swój tyłek do przodu, gdy pochylał się, żeby coś przyprawić czy powąchać. Louis uznał, że Harry w kuchni to coś pięknego. Było coś dokładnie przemyślanego w każdym jego ruchu, jakby gotował to już po raz tysięczny i mógłby to zrobić z zamkniętymi oczami. Jednocześnie to wszystko wydawało mu się seksowne i marzył, żeby móc przytulać się do niego od tyłu, żeby coś skosztować. 

– Pomóc ci? – spytał Louis, przypominając sobie, że takie zwyczajne siedzenie sobie i obserwowanie poczynań gospodarza nie jest zbyt uprzejme.

– Już prawie kończę – odparł szybko i zdjął wszystko z ognia.   
Serce Louisa jednak stanęło w momencie, gdy Harry próbował dosięgnąć do najwyższej półki, żeby wyciągnąć z niej talerze. Mężczyzna wyciągnął się na tyle mocno, że jego koszula podciągnęła się do góry, ukazując blade boczki. Nie można powiedzieć, że był to tłuszczyk, Harry był szczupły i to wyglądało raczej jak dodatkowa skóra, nadająca mu trochę chłopięcego wyglądu. Przypominała Louisowi o tym, że Styles miał zaledwie dwadzieścia jeden lat, i mimo że był pełnoletni, wciąż jednak młody. Właściwie dopiero niedawno zaczęli mu sprzedawać z barach alkohol, a on już żyje sam, w obcym mieście bez żadnych bliskich osób. Tomlinsonowi nagle zrobiło się mu go żal. Wprawdzie on wyjechał z kraju nawet w młodszym wieku, ale jednak studia to całkiem inna sprawa. Louis miał wszystko zapewnione, a Harry musiał poradzić sobie sam. Do tego najłatwiej poznać przyjaciół właśnie w szkole czy na uczelni, na pewno nie będąc samemu w dużym mieście. O ile nie jest się Niallem, a Styles stanowczo był bardziej nieśmiały. 

Gdy w końcu Harry skończył, podszedł do Louisa, niosąc dwa półmiski. Starszy patrzył się z zachwytem na unosząca się znad spaghetti parę. Jedzenie wyglądało naprawdę dobrze i mężczyzna miał ochotę się na nie rzucić. Uwielbiał włoskie dania, najbardziej te makaronowe, ale sam miał problemy z przyrządzaniem ich.

Powiadomił o tym Harry'ego, zanim jeszcze spróbował jedzenie.

– Och, wiedziałem o tym. Przyznam się, że miałem tajemniczego doradcę – puścił mu oczko.

– Kogo? – zdziwił i przeraził się Louis, bo wcale nie podobało mu się to, że któryś z jego przyjaciel rozmawiał z Harrym nie w jego obecności. Wprawdzie im ufał, ale raczej chodziło o zwykłą zazdrość; on sam wolałby spędzać z chłopakiem więcej czasu.

– Tajemniczy to słowo klucz – prychnął Harry, zaczynając jeść. Mężczyzna poszedł jego śladem i również skosztował jedzenie.

– To jest cudowne – wyjęczał Louis, a młodszy uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

– Przesadzasz – zaprzeczył, ze wzruszeniem ramion. – To tylko spaghetti.

– Najlepsze spaghetti, jakie jadłem w życiu – uznał pewnie, rozkoszując się potrawą. Sam nie wiedział, co było w niej tak cudownego, ale czuł, że mógłby to jeść do końca swojego życia. Jeżeli oczywiście gotowałby mu Styles. Właściwie to kolejna rzecz, którą w nim uwielbiał i to naprawdę była przesada, zważywszy na to, że prawie się nie znali, a on chciał z nim spędzić całe życie. – Zdecydowanie nie jestem osobą, która zna się na gotowaniu, ale potrafię docenić arcydzieło kulinarne. I oto jedno z nich.

– Założę się, że Liam zrobiłby to lepiej – powiedział Harry i starszy nie był pewien, czy chłopak naprawdę tak sądzi czy się droczy. – Wiem, że rzadko coś przyrządzasz, bo nie przepadasz za bawieniu się w kuchni, a masz od tego Liama, prawda?

– Racja, wyspecjalizował się w gotowaniu i odkąd razem zamieszkaliśmy robi to praktycznie cały czas – przyznał z nostalgicznym westchnięciem. – Problem dla mnie zaczął się wtedy, gdy Liam i jego chłopak, Ben, rozstali się.

– Bo było mu cały czas smutno? – spytał Harry z żalem. 

– Jedyną osobą, która może go pocieszyć jest Zayn, więc niestety i tak nie mogłem mu w niczym pomóc – uznał ze smutkiem Louis. Czasami robiło mu się przykro, że jego przyjaciel starał się nie zamęczać go swoimi problemami i po prostu milczał na ten temat. – Ale chodzi o to, że Liam postanowił zmienić trochę swój tryb życia, żeby pokazać, że nawet bez ukochanego dobrze sobie radzi. Zaczął więcej ćwiczyć, jeszcze więcej się uczyć i do tego niesamowicie zdrowo się odżywiać. W praktyce zapewne miało to jedynie zapchać czas, który wcześniej poświęcał Benowi.

– W sumie to często po rozstaniach chcesz się zmienić – dopowiedział Harry, a jego głos wydawał się być nieco drżący. – Stajesz się nowym człowiekiem, że zapomnieć o tym całym bólu. Niektórzy zmieniają przyzwyczajenia, a inni fryzury czy wygląd. 

– Liam zaliczył wszystkie punkty z artykułu w Cosmopolitanie o zerwaniu – prychnął Louis, a Styles zaśmiał się dość głośno. Jego śmiech był bardzo przyjemny dla ucha; ciepły i szczery. Tomlinson poczuł dumę, że go tak mocno rozbawił, bo nie przypomniał sobie, żeby kiedyś się to zdarzyło. – Ja nie żartuję! Nawet zmienił tę cholerną fryzurę i obciął się praktycznie na jeża!

– Chcę zobaczyć zdjęcia – oznajmił pewnie.

– Jak kiedyś do mnie przyjedziesz to ci je pokażę – wypalił, a Harry otworzył szerzej oczy. Louis chciał już się wycofać, ale to chłopak podjął grę. 

– Z chęcią – zgodził się, nie robiąc jednak z tej propozycji niczego niemoralnego. I jeżeli Louis ma być szczery, to również mu się podobało. Harry nie musiał wcale otwarcie czy sprośnie z nim flirtować, wystarczył ten słodki uśmiech, który mu posłał, a starszy już mógł się nazwać szczęściarzem. 

– W każdym razie, te zmiany odbiły się na każdym w paczce – kontynuował Louis, chcąc uniknąć tamtego krępującego tematu. Harry w tym czasie dolał mu trochę wina. – Musiałem zacząć jeść zdrowiej albo zacząć sobie sam gotować. Próba tego drugiego skończyła się poparzonym palcem. Chciałem jechać na pogotowie!

– Nie wierzę w ciebie, Lou – zaśmiał się, podkreślając ten słodki pseudonim. Serce Louisa na chwilę stanęło i mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie słyszał czegoś lepszego niż Harry mówiący do niego Lou, zanosząc się ze śmiechu. Wziął się jednak w garść, a młodszy kontynuował. – Ale to dziwne, że życie Liama tak na ciebie wpłynęło. Musicie być ze sobą... blisko.

– Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, przeżywam jego problemy bardziej niż swoje własne – zdradził, a Harry posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, pokazując że ma mówić dalej. – Ale wszyscy jesteśmy ze sobą w dobrych relacjach.

– Bros before hoes? – spytał żartobliwym tonem, a Louis prawie zakrztusił się makaronem.

– Jak dużo powiedział ci Niall? – zadał pytanie nieco ostro, więc szybko starał się sprawić, żeby jego głos zabrzmiał łagodniej. – Bo to jest twój informator, prawda?

– Cóż, zapewne mogę mu podziękować za informacje o spaghetti – podjął wątek, wskazując głową na półmisek. Louis oblizał usta, wciąż nieco zdziwiony, że to Niall mu pomógł. W końcu przyjaciel był przeciwny jego związkowi i nie rozumiał, dlaczego miałby to zrobić. – Wspomniał też o tym, że jeśli będę się z tobą spotykał, to nie będziemy mogli rozbić tego w piątkę. Ale ja przez przypadek zdradziłem mu, że ty i Zayn... naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że to tajemnica.

– Teraz już nie – powiedział Tomlinson bez żadnej złości w głosie, co wyraźnie uspokoiło chłopaka. Louis był zadowolony, że Harry nawet nie starał się go okłamywać tylko od razu przyznał się do błędu, bo cenił sobie szczerość. – Już z nim o tym rozmawiałem. Jednak lepiej, żeby Liam się nie dowiedział.

– Bo Liamowi zależy na Zaynie? – dopytał Harry, po raz pierwszy sięgając po łyk wina.

Straszy dopiero teraz to zauważył, ale gospodarz bardzo mało pił alkoholu. Podczas całej ich długiej rozmowy upił dopiero łyk, wcześniej dolewając już Louisowi, kiedy ten był zajęty mówieniem.

– Czy ty chcesz mnie upić, Harold? – spytał, podnosząc nieco brwi w górę, mając nadzieję, że wyglądał seksownie. Najwyraźniej tak było, bo Styles speszył się nieco, podgryzając wargę.

– Taki był właśnie plan, Lewis – odparł kokieteryjnie, przechylając trochę w swoją stronę kieliszek na długiej nóżce, ale jednak nie pijąc. – Możesz opowiadać dalej, jeśli masz ochotę.

– Naprawdę chcesz mnie słuchać? – powątpiewał. – To nudne, wolałbym żebyś ty też coś mówił.

– Po prostu – zaczął i zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby starał się starannie dobrać słowa. Louis miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna układa w swojej głowie po kolei każdy wyraz i waży go, żeby nie powiedzieć przypadkiem zbyt dużo o sobie. Tomlinson już odkrył, że potrafi być prawdziwą gadułą i czasami, nawet przypadkowo, coś zdradzi. Jednak zawsze jeśli chodziło o jego życie trzymał się ustalonych przez samego siebie reguł i nie wychodził poza swoją strefę komfortu. Nie bał się zadawać rozmówcy pytań, ale zawsze sam podejmował wątek o swoim życiu, dokładnie wiedząc, co chcę powiedzieć, a czego nie. Louis nie był pewien, czy to prawdziwy jego charakter czy może rodzaj gry, którą prowadzi ma randkach. W każdym razie, to równocześnie denerwowało i pociągało starszego. Ta tajemniczość, którą był owiany sprawiała, że chciał odkryć wszystkie jego sekrety, ale też tworzyć z nim nowe, żeby to inni ludzie zastanawiali się nad tym, dlaczego ta para ma tyle tajemnic. Było w tym coś niesamowicie romantycznego i swego rodzaju estetycznego. – Nie lubię niedokończonych historii. Czuję się wtedy, jakby równowaga mojego świata się zachwiała i nie jest mi dobrze. Dlatego jeśli ktoś w mojej obecności zaczyna historię, nalegam, żeby ją skończył.

Nawet dobór słów był dobrze przemyślany. Cała wypowiedź nie brzmiała nieuprzejmie, nie było tam nakazów czy pretensji do drugiej osoby. Harry nalegał, żeby ktoś dokończył swoją opowieść, ponieważ to on czuł się wtedy źle.

Każda cząstka Louisa podpowiadała mu, że sprawianie, że równowaga świata Harry'ego Stylesa została zachwiana jest okropną rzeczą, której żaden człowiek nie powinien zrobić.

– Na czym skończyliśmy? – spytał łagodnie Tomlinson, a Harry uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

– Liamowi zależy na Zaynie – podpowiedział.

– Tak, zdążyłem już ci trochę o tym powiedzieć, ale wiesz o co mi chodzi. Ciągnie ich do siebie, ale równocześnie chcą od życia innych rzeczy – wyjaśnił, a chłopak jedynie kiwnął głową z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. – Po zerwaniu Liama z Benem, on i Zayn zbliżyli się do siebie, bo Malik jako jedyny potrafił sprawdzić, że ten się uśmiechał. Wiesz, wydaję mi się, że każdy w życiu potrzebuje takiej osoby, która samym przebywaniem z tobą poprawia ci humor.

– Nie mogę się nie zgodzić – odparł Harry. – A co z Niallem? On chyba nie lubił tego Bena. 

– Nie do końca – uznał Louis, zastanawiając się chwilę i spokojnie przywołując wspomnienia. Podziękował sobie za dobrą pamięć, bo przynajmniej teraz na randce nie było niezręcznej ciszy. – On nie lubił, kiedy ta dwójka przebywała razem w jego towarzystwie, bo zamieniali się w słodkie, zakochane gołąbeczki. Wiesz, to tak jakby zapominali o całym świecie i liczyli się tylko oni.

– Ale czy na tym nie polega miłość? – spytał retorycznie Styles. – Chcesz być z ukochanym cały czas i nie możesz znieść chwili bez niego.

– Najwyraźniej – wzruszył ramionami, odpowiadając dyplomatycznie. Z łatwością stwierdził, że Harry, w przeciwieństwie do niego, był kiedyś zakochany. Poznał to po tym, że chłopak doskonale wiedział, o czym mówił i jak się czuje osoba w związku. Louis nie wiedział, czemu nagle poczuł się dziwnie zazdrosny. Odchrząknął i kontynuował: – Po zerwaniu Niall musiał użerać się z marudzącym na jego jednonocne przygody Liamem. Kiedy mężczyzna był w związku przymykał na to oko, bo był zajęty czymś całkiem innym. Jednak im więcej czasu spędzał w barze, tym bardziej mu to przeszkadzało i słowo 'obrzydliwe' stało się najczęściej wypowiadaną w stronę Nialla rzeczą.

– Jestem w stanie to sobie wyobrazić – zachichotał Harry.

Chichot nie powinien być tak słodki. Najczęściej kojarzyło się to Louisowi z głupiutkimi dziewczynami, ale Harry nie był głupiutki. To bardzo inteligentny mężczyzna, dlatego jego, trochę kobiecy, chichot brzmiał cudownie. Louis mógłby słuchać tego cały czas i wiedział, że nigdy mu się nie znudzi. Po raz kolejny jednak próbował jakoś doprowadzić się do porządku, bo miał wrażenie, że z każdą sekundą jego zauroczenie robi się silniejsze i zaczynał się bać tego uczucia. Sprawiało ono, że robiło mu się ciepło na sercu, a jednocześnie był bardziej zestresowany niż zazwyczaj. 

– Będziesz miał okazję, jeżeli przyjdziesz do mnie na imprezę Halloweenową – zaproponował, bo pozytywna reakcja Stylesa dodała mu trochę odwagi. Już po raz drugi wspomniał o spotkaniu u niego, ale tym razem dał mu realną propozycję, wciąż jednak nieco bojąc się odpowiedzi. Przeraził się trochę swoimi obawami, bo jeszcze niedawno był w stanie zaprosić kogoś po kilkudziesięciu minutach do siebie, a teraz czuł strach nawet na którymś z kolei spotkaniu. Jednak Harry nie był taki jak wszyscy i miał wrażenie, że wszystko musi toczyć się wolniej, ale będzie tego warte. – Znaczy, do nas. Nie będę tam sam. Wiesz, Liam, Niall, Zayn i nasi znajomi...

– Okej.

– Mamy borsuka – wypalił Louis, czując stres, że Harry się nie zgodzi. Jego mózg nie załapał wtrącania chłopaka ze zgodą, dlatego zaczął robić z siebie idiotę.

– Masz borsuka? – zdziwił się. – To w ogóle legalne?

– Mam go od dzisiaj i nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia – wyjaśnił Louis. – Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz sekretu.

– Masz szczęście, że lubię niegrzecznych chłopców i tajemnice – odparł, używając nieco niższego głosu niż zazwyczaj. Tomlinson prawdopodobnie rozpływał się od środka. Flirtujący Harry, używający tego głębokiego głosu na nim powinien być nielegalny, tym bardziej że Louis był nieco pijany i to naprawdę na niego działało. Podobało mu się to, że był kokietowany przez młodszego i coś mu podpowiadało, że jest jedną z nielicznych osób, która mogła tego doświadczyć.

– Już wiem, czemu te tatuaże tak na ciebie zadziałały – uznał, a młodszy się zaśmiał. 

– No więc, z miłą chęcią przyjdę do ciebie na Halloween, żeby zobaczyć twojego borsuka – kontynuował Harry ze śmiechem. – Mam nadzieję, że twoi przyjaciele nie mają nic przeciwko.

– Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął. – Uwielbiają cię i wszyscy się ucieszyli.

To kłamstwo nieco go bolało, bo nawet nie zaplanowali imprezy. Miał jednak nadzieję, że żaden z przyjaciół nie będzie zły z tego powodu. W końcu Liam ucieszy się, że Louis spędza czas z Harrym, Zayn kocha imprezy, a Nialla zawsze może upić i nic nie zauważy.

– To naprawdę miłe z waszej strony – uznał Harry.

Przez resztę kolacji rozmawiali o zeszłorocznych imprezach. Właściwie i tym razem raczej Louis mówił, bo w Stanach to święto jest huczniej obchodzone niż w Anglii. Postanowił sobie, że musi zrobić świetną imprezę, bo to pierwsza impreza Harry'ego w USA.

Później spędzili jeszcze trochę czasu, nie rozmawiając o niczym szczególnym, ale Tomlinson starał się jakoś zabawić młodszego i dopilnować, żeby wciąż tak ślicznie się do niego uśmiechał. Louis również chwalił jego audycję, której część widział wieczorem. Młodszy jednak zbywał go, mówiąc że Nick i tak większość przygotował. Ze sposobu jego mówienia można było wywnioskować, że nie ma ochoty rozmawiać na ten temat, a szatyn czuł, że nie powinien naciskać.

Nawet się nie zorientowali, kiedy było już po godzinie dwunastej. Louis wiedział, że powinien już iść, żeby nie nadużywać gościnności Harry'ego. Czuł się jednak cudownie w jego towarzystwie. Nie miałby nic przeciwko siedzeniu z nim przez całą noc i rozmawianiu. Było w tym wszystkim coś specyficznego, nigdy nie czuł się tak przy innej rozmowie. Każde słowo, ruch czy gest Harry'ego wprawiał go w prawdziwe oczarowanie. Chciał być z młodszym cały czas, właściwie codziennie rozmawiać i po prostu spędzać z nim czas. To dla niego było tą całą równowagą wszechświata: Harry u jego boku, śmiejący się z jego żartów i wyglądający tak cudownie. 

– Musiałbym się już zbierać – oznajmił Louis, wstając od stołu. – Pomóc ci z naczyniami?

– Nie, ale mógłbyś mi pomóc z winem – uznał Harry, uśmiechając się dwuznacznie. – Zostałbyś jeszcze trochę? Nie idziesz jutro do pracy, prawda?

– Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać, powinieneś się wyspać – poradził.

Teraz obaj stali na przeciwko siebie w kuchni, patrząc się się na siebie uważnie. Louis miał wrażenie, że gubi się w pięknie oczy Harry'ego. Były tak cudownie zielone, z długimi rzęsami. Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że jest w raju i naprawdę rozważał decyzje zostania tak na zawsze. Mógłby umrzeć, gdyby wiedział, że ta zieleń to ostatnie co zobaczy w życiu. 

Próbował się właśnie wytłumaczyć w swoim umyśle tym, że jest pijany i dlatego wszystko brzmi tak poetycko. Cóż, na pewno nie zakochał się w chłopaku po kilkunastu dniach znajomości. To raczej niemożliwe, Harry jest po prostu atrakcyjny, a Louis ma na niego ochotę. Bał się myśli, że to może być coś więcej. 

– Mało śpię teraz w nocy – oznajmił Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. Louis mentalnie jęknął, ponieważ ten uśmiech zwalał go z nóg. Miał wrażenie, że wystarczy lekkie uniesienie kącików ust w górę, żeby Tomlinson całkowicie poddał się woli młodszego. 

Bez słowa Harry wziął ich puste już kieliszki, podczas gdy Louis zabrał butelkę i razem usiedli na kanapie w salonie. Zajęli miejsca bardzo blisko siebie, nie przejmując się przestrzenią osobistą. Styles założył nogę na nogę i jedną z nich ocierał delikatnie o kończynę mężczyzny. Starszy zastanawiał się jakim cudem jeszcze się na niego nie rzucił, ponieważ nigdy nie widział kogoś tak seksownego. Nie mógł porównać mężczyzny do nikogo innego i nagle doszedł do wniosku, że stracił całe życie nie znając tego chłopaka. Harry był specyficznym połączeniem seksapilu, niewinności i jeszcze czegoś, czego nie potrafił nazwać, ale to sprawiało, że tracił głowę. 

Obaj byli już trochę wstawieni, kiedy Louis nalewał im wina do kieliszków. Modlił się, żeby utrzymać dobrze butelkę i nie wylać ją na któregoś z nich, bo to z pewnością zepsułoby nastrój.  
Harry napił się trunku, a trochę czerwieni zostało na jego ustach, sprawiając że stały się one jeszcze bardziej malinowe. Dłoń położył na swoim kolanie, delikatnie je pocierając.

I nagle Louis to poczuł. Miał wrażenie, że spadło na niego niczym ten fortepian w kreskówkach. To była gwałtowna potrzeba powiedzenia Harry'emu czegoś ważnego, co mogło sprawić, że ta chwila będzie niezapomniana. Miał wrażenie, że jego zadaniem jest sprawienie, żeby ten wieczór wspominali jeszcze przez dłuższy czas. Skarcił się jednak w myślach za używanie liczby mnogiej i zakładania, że będzie utrzymywał kontakt z chłopakiem. 

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad wyznaniem swoich uczuć, ale szybko z tego zrezygnował. Było stanowczo zbyt wcześnie na takie rzeczy, a on nie chciał, żeby ta randka tak się skończyła. Tym bardziej, że nie był pewien, czy go kocha, wiedział jedynie, że nigdy nie chce go opuszczać. 

– Harry – wyszeptał Louis. 

– Louis. 

Tomlinson pokręcił głową ze śmiechu. Byli niepoważni.

Louis otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. Miał wrażenie, że Harry jest takim mężczyzną, którego trzeba zapytać o pozwolenie, zanim się go dotknie lub pocałuje. Wiedział jednak, że każde takie pytanie może zniszczyć tę magiczną chwilę. Teraz atmosfera wokół nich zastygła i czas się zatrzymał. Żaden z nich nie przerwał tej ciszy, podczas której Louis cały drżał. Miał jednak wrażenie, że on nie jest jedynym, który tak się denerwuje. Harry praktycznie cały czas przygryzały wargę, patrząc mu się prosto w oczy. 

Mógł powiedzieć wszystko. Jego umysł krążył pośród wszystkich cudownych wyznań; mógł oznajmić Harry'emu, że jest piękny, że mu zależy czy że chce go pocałować. Wybrał jednak całkiem inną opcję.

– Wiedziałeś, że zdrowe ludzkie oko jest w stanie odróżnić aż dziesięć milionów kolorów?

 

Ω

 

– Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś – oznajmiam, kręcąc głową. – Nikt nie jest aż tak głupi.

– Ja byłem aż tak głupi – wzrusza ramionami.

– Mam nadzieję, że jakoś z tego wybrnąłeś, bo inaczej rzucam studia. Nie będzie mnie uczył ktoś taki.

– Pyskata – prycha.

 

Ω

 

– Wiedziałeś, że zdrowe ludzkie oko jest w stanie odróżnić aż dziesięć milionów kolorów? – spytał Louis i od razu tego pożałował. Dlaczego jego mózg uznał, że to dobra rzecz do powiedzenia?

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Harry, zbliżając twarz nieco do niego. Tomlinson zrobił to samo, równie powoli.

– Dziesięć milinów, Harry – powtórzył. – A odkąd moje oczy się z twoimi, u żadnych innych nie mogę dostrzec tego samego piękna.

– To w takim razie nie będzie dziwne, jeśli powiem, że odkąd cię poznałem nie trafił się jeszcze taki dzień, w którym bym o tobie nie myślał?

– To będzie całkowicie odpowiednie – wymamrotał Louis i przechylił swoją głowę. W czasie tej krótkiej wymiany zdań zdążyli mocno się do siebie przysunąć. Mężczyzna dokładnie czuł, że Harry chce tego samego. W końcu on również zbliżał się do niego, ale teraz miał potwierdzenie nie tylko w mowie ciała, ale też prawdziwych słowach.

Myślał, że jest prawdziwym szczęściarzem, dopóki Styles nie zatrzymał go, kładąc mu otwartą dłoń na klatkę piersiową.

– Czekaj...

– Rany, przepraszam, myślałem... – zaczął swoje tłumaczenia, ale po raz kolejny przerwał mu młodszy.

– Dobrze myślałeś – stwierdził, a Louis uznał, że nic już nie rozumie. – Po prostu zróbmy to wolniej, dobrze? Wczoraj, kiedy prawie się pocałowaliśmy zrozumiałem, że najlepszą częścią pocałunku jest to dążenie do niego. Te powolne, niepewne ruchy, które prowadzą cię wprost na usta tej drugiej osoby. Przyspieszone bicie serca, mnóstwo myśli w głowie. W filmach romantycznych to ten moment, kiedy zaczyna grać oraz głośniej muzyka.

– I ty chcesz przedłużyć tę muzykę? – spytał, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko nieśmiałe kiwnięcie głową.

I wtedy właśnie to zaczęli. Okropnie powoli zbliżali się do siebie. I, rany, Louis naprawdę miał wrażenie, że jest niczym w romantycznym filmie. Jego serce miało praktycznie wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. Mimo że wiedział, że Harry odwzajemni pocałunek, a dłoń chłopaka, która wciąż swobodnie leżała na jego piersi, go nie odepchnie, czuł dużą ekscytację. Równocześnie nie popierał entuzjazmu Stylesa, co do tego momentu przed pocałunkiem. Chciał już złączyć ich usta, poczuć ich smak i dotyk. Całe jego ciało trzęsło się z podniecenia, ponieważ wiedział, że to będzie cudowne.

Nagle ich wargi się zetknęły, delikatnie muskając się nawzajem. Wprawdzie mogli jeszcze trochę się ze sobą podroczyć, ale żaden nie miał na to ochoty. Zaskakująco szybko spokojny pocałunek zamienił się w coś bardziej namiętnego. Louis szybko skorzystał z okazji i zaczął dominować. Jego dłonie wspierały plecy Harry'ego, zapobiegając przesadnemu odchyleniu się, kiedy to on zaczął na nim górować. Młodszy z łatwością mu się poddał, przebiegając palcami po jego szyi. Jego usta smakowały jeszcze lepiej niż sobie wyobrażał. Nie potrafił opisać tego słowami, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce już nigdy całować kogoś innego.

Idealnie się synchronizowali, całując się w jednym stałym rytmie. Mimo że od samego początku pocałunek nie był delikatny, Louis pokusił się o dodanie mu trochę pikanterii i zassał jego dolną wargę. Harry cichutko jęknął, sprawiając że Tomlinson już całkiem stracił zmysły. Dźwięk był delikatny, ale nieco sprośny. Dodatkowo młodszy nie pozostał mu bierny i ssał górną część ust mężczyzny.

Całowali się w taki sposób przez pewien czas, dopóki Louis nie odważył się włożyć języka między jego wargi. Wtedy wszystko zrobiło się bardziej brudne i mokre. Harry był tak seksowny, będąc po prostu sobą. Serce Tomlinsona prowadziło bardzo niespokojny rytm, raz się zatrzymując, kiedy słyszał jęk lub przyspieszając, gdy chłopak mocniej ich do siebie przyciskał.

Nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało, ale kiedy oderwali się od siebie, dysząc ciężko. Spojrzał na młodszego, który był cudownym bałaganem. Jego usta były czerwone i opuchnięte, a oczy szeroko otwarte. Louis czuł dumę, że to wszystko to jego zasługa.

– Odwołuję – zaczął Harry, sapiąc głośno. – Pocałunek z tobą jest lepszy niż moment przed.

Roześmiali się i Tomlinson pozwolił sobie jeszcze raz go cmoknąć, żeby przypadkiem nie zapomnieć, że to zdarzyło się naprawdę.

 

*****


	9. Let Your Heart Hold Fast

            

Louis wrócił do domu w środku nocy, czując się jak w skowronkach. W ogóle nie był zmęczony, wręcz przeciwnie, miał dużo energii i był podekscytowany tym, co zdarzyło się tej nocy. Przekraczając próg mieszkania, miał już w głowie ułożone, jak opowie wszystko przyjaciołom, kiedy zorientował się, że zapewne ich tam nie ma lub śpią. Przecież piątkowy wieczór jest dla Nialla dniem, w którym zabiera jakąś dziewczynę do siebie, Zayn się upija, a Liam jest po prostu Liamem i dotrzymuje im towarzystwa, często jedynie marudząc, gdy musi brać udział w tych głupszych pomysłach. 

Louis otworzył cicho drzwi, żeby nie obudzić współlokatora, kiedy zorientował się, że światło jest zapalone, pomimo naprawdę późnej nocy. Chciał je zgasić, ale zobaczył, że na środku salonu siedzi Niall, bawiąc się z borsukiem. Zayn przysypiał na kanapie, opierając się o Liama, który robił coś na laptopie. Od razu zauważyli Tomlinsona i wyprostowali się.

– Hej – przywitał się niepewnie szatyn, a Zayn podszedł do niego. Czuł się nieco niezręcznie, że zastał wszystkich przyjaciół w swoim salonie, bo w końcu była noc, a poza tym nagle stracił swoją pewność siebie. Postanowił zmienić temat, zanim powie im o swojej randce. – Nazwaliście już borsuka?

– Chuchnij – rozkazał przyjaciel.

– Dziwne imię – stwierdził ironicznie Tomlinson.

– Piłeś alkohol! – oskarżył go Zayn. – Wiesz, myślałem że pokażesz Pizzy jak się zachowywać. Co z ciebie za starszy brat?

– Mamo – przewrócił oczami, wiedząc, że ten się zgrywał. Zayn poklepał go jedynie po plecach i pozwolił usiąść na fotelu. – I poza tym, żadna z moich sióstr nie ma na imię Pizza. 

– Ale ta ślicznotka ma! – odezwał się rozradowany Niall, głaszcząc zwierzątko po brzuszku. – Mały skarb tatusia...

– Czemu nazwaliście borsuka Pizza? – zdziwił się Louis, marszcząc brwi na specyficzne zachowanie Horana. Mówił do borsuka jak do dziecka, z tą różnicą, że nie przepadał za małymi dziećmi i najcześciej starał się ich unikać. 

– Zamówiliśmy pizzę i w sumie uznaliśmy, że to wspaniałe imię – powiedział Payne, wzruszając ramionami. – Znaczy, no, Zayn uznał. 

Tomlinson już wiedział, dlaczego Liam uważa to za wspaniałe imię; w końcu dla niego wszystko, co wymyśli Malik jest idealne. Szatyn wolał jednak przemilczeć ten temat, bo naprawdę nie chciał się rozwodzić nad dziwną relacją, w jakiej była dwójka jego przyjaciół. 

– To dlatego właśnie nie śpicie? – dopytał się Louis, uśmiechając sie do nich z lubością. – Czekaliście na mnie?

– Już myślałem, że będziesz miał pretensje, że zjedliśmy całą pizzę – odetchnął z ulgą Niall. 

– Ukryłem w zamrażarce kawałek hawajskiej, żebyś mógł zjeść na śniadanie – wyszeptał do Tomlinsona Zayn, a ten ucieszył się, że chociaż on jeden o nim myśli. – Jest z podwójnym serem, a wczorajsza pizza z podwójnym serem jest lepsza niż wczorajsza pizza bez podwójnego sera.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ ta wypowiedź zabrzmiała zaskakująco logicznie i powinien się tym kierować zawsze przy zamawianiu pizzy. 

– Martwiliśmy się o twoją randkę – wyjaśnił Liam, ignorując poprzednie wtrącenia przyjaciół. Przyjaciel posłał mu troskliwy uśmiech, zamykając laptopa. – Jak było? 

– Patrząc po godzinie, to się udała – zaśmiał się Niall, kładąc borsuka na swoją klatkę piersiową i głaszcząc go. – Strzelam, że zaliczyłeś i wyszedłeś, gdy spał? Nieźle, Tommo.

Louis prychnął, bo takie zdanie z ust przyjaciela go nie dziwiło, ale brzmiało specyficznie, gdy wymawiał je słodkim głosem, bawić się z borsukiem. Dodatkowo nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mógłby tak potraktować Harry'ego. Mężczyzna od początku był dla niego kimś więcej niż jednonocną przygodą, a świadomość, że nie zawsze traktował ludzi z należytym szacunkiem sprawiała, że miał wyrzuty sumienia. Jednocześnie nie potrafił uwierzyć, że aż tak zmienił się pod wpływem Harry'ego w ciągu kilku tygodni. Nie mogło do niego dojść to, że kiedyś rzeczywiście mógłby tak przedmiotowo kogoś potraktować. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie pozna tak dogłębnie jego przyszłości, bo po prostu czuł wstyd. 

– Harry nie jest taki jak wszyscy – wyjaśnił szybko. – Ale za to go pocałowałem.

– O mój Boże! – wykrzyknął Zayn, wachlując się dłońmi. – O mój Boże!

– Jesteś niewierzący – prychnął Louis. – Poza tym, Bóg i tak by cię opuścił, za dużo penisów miałeś w tyłku, żeby ci to tak łatwo wybaczył.

– Jesteś okropny – westchnął Malik, nie wyglądając jednak na obrażonego. – Przez twoje ślimaczenie się w sprawach z Harrym właśnie mam za mało penisów...

– Czekaj, mam nadzieję, że to odwzajemnił – przerwał Zaynowi Liam. 

Zabrzmiało to dość naturalnie, ale Louis był pewien, że przyjaciel nie chciał słyszeć o podbojach łóżkowych swojego obiektu westchnień. W końcu to całe zamieszanie związane z Harrym było mu na rękę; spędzał z Zaynem mnóstwo czasu i mężczyzna do zera ograniczył wszelkie sprostania w celach, eufemistycznie ujmując, towarzyskich. Wcześniej przecież dwa czy trzy razy w miesiącu zdarzało się Malikowi i Louisowi chodzić do klubów dla gejów, żeby kogoś tam poderwać. Oczywiście to nie tak, że od razu uprawiali z kimś seks, najczęściej brali czyiś numer i umawiali się na randkę, a dopiero potem wynikały z tego inne rzeczy. Jednak w tym miesiącu nie zrobili tego ani razu, a Louis dobrze wiedział, że Zayn nie poszedłby do takiego miejsca sam. Roiło się tam od podejrzanych typów i zawsze lepiej było mieć kogoś do pomocy w daniu kosza komuś takiemu. Jednocześnie nie widział też, żeby Malik zainteresował się kimkolwiek w barze, więc Louis założył, że prawdopodobnie nie uprawiał seksu od dłuższego czasu. 

– Oczywiście, że tak – odparł pewnie Tomlinson na pytanie Liama. – Znaczy, na początku kazał mi poczekać, bo podobno ten moment przed pocałunkiem jest lepszy od samego pocałunku...

– Bo to prawda – uznał Zayn, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich. – No co, czasami też jestem romantykiem!

– Dobra, ale czy raczej to było takie gorące i namiętne czy spokojne i romantyczne? – spytał nagle Niall, co również było do niego niepodobne. Louis zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie podmienili mu przyjaciół przez te pare godzin, bo takich wypowiedzi raczej spodziewałby się od Liama. – Jezu Chryste, nie patrzcie się tak, po prostu jestem ciekaw.

– Co wy dzisiaj tacy religijni się zrobiliście? – spytał żartobliwie Louis.

– Po prostu mamy nadzieję, że pocałunek z Harrym był boski – puścił oczko Zayn, a Payne się zaśmiał. Pozostała dwójka zaś skrzywiła się przez tę słabą grę słów przyjaciela. – No wiesz, te jego śliczne usta do czegoś zobowiązują.

– Payno, dopisz do mojej umowy w sprawie Harry'ego, że nikt z was nie ma prawa mówić tak o jego ustach – powiedział groźnie, a Zayn jedynie przewrócił oczami.

– No mów już jak było – jęknął zniecierpliwiony Malik. 

– Harry całuje się cudownie – westchnął rozmarzony Louis. W duchu przeklął siebie, że znowu zdradza przyjaciołom wszystkie szczegóły. Naprawdę powinien zachować coś dla siebie, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będzie im opowiadał o seksie. Nie żeby wcześniej tego nie robił, ale jednak Harry wydawał się być tak niewinny i zbrodnią byłoby obdzieranie go z tego i mówienie innym, jak tak naprawdę się zachowuje. Louis w tamtym czasie bardzo dużo fantazjował o chłopaku i czasami przerażało go, że po tak krótkim czasie tak bardzo się zaangażował. Jednak jeszcze dziwniejszego od brudnych myśli byli dla Tomlinsona te wszystkie słodkie wyobrażanie. Przecież chociażby tego wieczoru kilka razy myślał o tym, jak to by było być z Harrym czy nawet z nim mieszkać. Wolał jednak nie zdradzać tego przyjaciołom, bo nie dość, że to do niego niepodobne to jeszcze nieodpowiednie. W końcu to Liam, gdy poznaje kogoś nowego już po jednym spotkaniu wyobraża sobie całe ich wspólne życie, a Louis wiele razy dawał mu do zrozumienia, że tak nie powinno się robić. – Nie było całkowicie delikatnie, ale też nie czułem się, jakbym miał z nim zaraz iść do łóżka. Złoty środek pierwszego pocałunku.

– Czyli nie chcesz z nim iść do łóżka? – zdziwił się Zayn.

– Jasne, że chcę – przewrócił oczami, ponieważ byłby idiotą, gdyby nie chciał. To w końcu Harry, skoro chłopak tak na niego działa w ubraniu czy podczas zwykłego pocałunku, to co dopiero działoby się w czasie seksu. – Ale nie chcę go pospieszać. Lubię seks, ale nie uważam tego za najważniejszą rzecz. Jeżeli Harry nie będzie czuł takiej potrzeby, to poczekam.

– To słodkie – stwierdził Liam, patrząc na niego z czułością. – To cudowne, że tak zmieniłeś zdanie. Mam nadzieję, że ta dwójka też kiedyś zmądrzeje.

– Nigdy – stwierdził pewnie Niall, kręcąc głową. – Zapamiętajcie sobie, jeśli kiedykolwiek uznam, że się zakochałem, to znaczy, że albo jestem na dragach albo kłamię.

– Ja też nigdy nie myślałem, że to powiem, ale zależy mi na nim – uśmiechnął się do siebie Louis. 

– A czujesz w brzuchu motylki? – spytał łagodnie Liam, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od uniesienia swoich kącików ust. Mimowolnie też zerknął na Zayna, który z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się Louisowi.

– Nie jestem cholerną nastolatką, Payno – zaprzeczył ze śmiechem. – Ale może trochę coś czuję.

Nie wierzył, że powiedział to na głos, bo naprawdę nie chciał zapeszać, ani też oficjalnie się do czegoś przyznawać. Jednak naprawdę po raz pierwszy w życiu denerwował się przed spotkaniem czy wiązał dalekosiężne plany z kimś. Harry zawrócił mu w głowie i Louis już wtedy podświadomie czuł, że to nie jest jedynie krótka przygoda. 

– To pewnie niestrawność – prychnął Niall. – Może Harry nie dogotował makaronu?

– Skąd niby wiesz, że jedli makaron? – zastanowił się Liam, skupiając swój przenikliwy wzrok na Horanie.

– Tak mi się powiedziało, nie zamieniaj się w detektywa, Payne – przewrócił oczami, jednak zaczerwienił się lekko, więc wrócił do głaskania borsuka.

– Czuję się, jakbym na nowo przeżywał twoje pierwsze zauroczenie! – wykrzyknął uradowany Zayn, opierając głowę na otwartych dłoniach, które położył na podłokietniku sofy. – To takie kochaaaneee.

Louis zaśmiał się, bo mężczyzna tym razem wyglądał jak nastolatka, która słucha opowiadań swojej przyjaciółki na temat jej zauroczenia. Dodatkowo to przedłużanie samogłosek dodawało temu swego rodzaju uroku, więc Tomlinson po prostu odpuścił sobie śmianie się z zachowania Zayna.

– Jakby się zastanowić, to tak naprawdę pierwsze zauroczenie Tommo – uznał Liam. – No proszę was, chyba mi nie powiecie, że El albo ktoś inny  był dla niego ważny.

– Jestem przekonany, że John, ten booty call*, znajdował się bardzo głęboko w jego sercu – odezwał się ze śmiechem Zayn.

– Raczej w tyłku – mruknął Niall.

– Nie wyszło ci tym razem, kochanie, to ja byłem aktywem – odparł Louis ze złośliwym uśmiechem, a Horan przewrócił oczami. Kiedyś przeprowadzili z nim poważną rozmowę na temat gejowskiego seksu i był to jedyny moment, w którym blondyn był zażenowany. – Ale szczerze mówiąc macie racje. Harry jest kimś więcej, ja po prostu... nigdy się tak nie czułem. Nie wiem dlaczego.

– Uwielbiam Harry'ego i będę mu do końca życia wdzięczny – powiedział pewnie Liam. – Naprawił mi przyjaciela, teraz ma ludzkie uczucia!

– No więc skoro jesteście tak zadowoleni, to zapewne ucieszy was fakt, że zaprosiłem Harry'ego na naszą imprezę Halloweenową – uznał z uśmiechem Louis, opierając nogi o stolik.

– Ale super! – ucieszył się Zayn. – Nie wiedziałem, że mamy imprezę! Za co powinien się przebrać?

– Zayn, myślę że teraz większym problemem jest fakt, że nie robimy imprezy z okazji Halloween – powiadomił ich Liam. – Naprawdę doprowadzacie mnie do szału, przecież mam teraz tyle pracy na studiach...

– Hej, myślicie, że mają jeszcze gdzieś jakiś strój Supermana? – zastanowił się na głos Zayn.

– Chcesz się przebrać za Supermana? – dopytał się Payne, przygryzając wargę.

– Będę wyglądał gorąco w obcisłym stroju – pochwalił sam siebie mężczyzna, ze śmiechem przejeżdżając po swoim ciele dłońmi.

– Załatwię jedzenie, Zayn niech się zajmie dekoracjami, Niall gośćmi, a Louis muzyką i alkoholem – szybko rozkazał im Liam, a Tomlinson przewrócił oczami. Wystarczyło wyobrażanie sobie Zayna w kostiumie Supermana, żeby przyjaciel zgodził się na wszystko. Nie wiedział tylko jakim cudem Malik nie zauważa tego, jak bardzo owinął sobie wokół palca Liama. 

– Jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na świeecie – Louis ucałował najbliżej będącego przy nim Zayna, który przewrócił oczami, jak zawsze, gdy dostawał buziaka.

– Skoro już wiemy, że wszystko idzie dobrym torem, możemy iść spać – oznajmił Liam, ziewając. – Zayne, idziesz do siebie, czy zostajesz tutaj?

– Mogę spać z tobą? – spytał od niechcenia, przeciągając się. – Nie chcę słyszeć, jak Tommo robi sobie dobrze w łazience, bo pewnie zrobił się twardy od pocałunku.

– Pożegnaj się ze swoją poranną herbatą, Malik – wykrzyknął za nim Louis, kiedy dwójka mężczyzn kierowała się do sypialni. Odprowadził ich wzorkiem, uśmiechając się lekko i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Nialla. Ten wyglądał na zdegustowanego tą całą sytuacją. – O co ci chodzi?

– Czemu oni śpią razem? – spytał oskarżycielsko.

– Em, bo zawsze to robią – odparł, marszcząc brwi. – Serio stary, wszyscy zachowujemy się jak zawsze, a to ty się robisz dziwny. Co się stało?

– Ty nie widzisz tego, co ja – westchnął, odkładając na chwilę zwierzątko. – Dzisiaj Zayn zasnął na Liamie, a on zrobił mu zdjęcie. Zrobił mu zdjęcie!

– O nie, to koniec świata! – odpadł ironicznie Tomlinson, bo Niall wyglądał na szczerze przerażonego tym faktem. – Serio, osobiście chciałbym, żeby między tą dwójką coś było więcej, ale dobrze wiemy, że Zayn nie bawi się w związki, a co dopiero będzie ryzykował przyjaźń nas wszystkich.

– Po prostu – zaczął nerwowo – boję się, że zostanę sam. Nie mam tutaj nikogo oprócz was i naprawdę nie chcę was stracić. Równocześnie wiem, że nie mogę was ograniczać...

– Oooo, Niallowi na nas zależy – powiedział Tomlinson, ściskając jego policzki. – Nie masz się czym martwić, bo zawsze będziemy z tobą, dobrze? A poza tym, przecież znasz tutaj mnóstwo ludzi.

– To znajomi, wy jesteście jak rodzina – wyznał, a serce Louisa się ścisnęło, bo to najmilsza rzecz, którą usłyszał od Nialla. – Chciałbym, żeby zawsze tak było. Tylko nasza piątka.

– Wliczyłeś w to Harry'ego? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Nie, borsuka – parsknął śmiechem. – Ale niech ci będzie. Mogę się zastanowić, czy uwzględnię chęć dołączenia Harry'ego do naszej paczki.

– Powiem mu, żeby napisał list motywacyjny i cv, i wysłał do twojej sekretarki – zażartował Tomlinson, głaszcząc przyjaciela po włosach. Ten wcale nie odskoczył, co niesamowicie go ucieszyło, bo lubił, gdy Niall nie miał problemu z bliskością i nie chciał na każdym kroku podkreślać swojej niezależności i męskości. 

– Teraz to zaczynasz mówić jak Louis! – ucieszył się.

– Dobra lecę spać, jak chcesz to możesz sobie wziąć poduszki i pościel. Prześpisz się tutaj z Pizzą – uznał Louis, wstając. – I przy okazji, dziękuję za to spaghetti.

– Harry się wygadał? – jęknął Niall. – A miał ci nie mówić, że to ja...

– Cóż, w każdym razie ci dziękuję – poklepał przyjaciela delikatnie po policzku. – Dobranoc.

 

Ω

 

W sobotę czwórka przyjaciół była w barze, nieco zmęczeni swoimi obowiązkami. Większość tego dnia spędzili na zakupach dla Pizzy, więc nawet Louis nie spotkał się jak na razie z Harrym, bo mieli to zrobić dopiero wieczorem.  
Trochę było mu przykro z tego powodu, ale Styles zrozumiał, że nauczenie borsuka załatwiania swoich potrzeb do kuwety to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki. On sam pracował rano, więc nie mógł mu w tym pomóc, a później uznał, że nie będzie im przeszkadzać.

Wszyscy czuli się, jakby zostali rodzicami. Louis mógł się spodziewać, że duża część obowiązków spadnie na niego, jednak po jednym dniu był już wykończony zajmowaniem się zwierzątkiem. Tym bardziej takim dzikim i nielegalnym, które właściwie musili ukrywać rzęs ludźmi. Tomlinson nigdy wcześniej nie miał styczności z tyloma tego typu obowiązkami, no chyba że liczyć opiekę nad siostrami. Dlatego, gdy poszedł do baru z przyjaciółmi, chciał tylko napić się piwa w spokoju. Niestety, Zayn i Liam uznali, że sprowadzenie ze sobą Pizzy to dobry pomysł.

– Dios mio amigos! – jęknął Lucas, gdy zobaczył, że w specjalnym koszyku do przenoszenia zwierząt Zayn niesie borsuka. – Do baru nie wnosi się zwierząt.

– Ale to Pizza – oznajmił Malik.

– Pizza? – prychnął Lucas. – Przecież widzę, że to ko...

– Ale nazywa się Pizza, więc nie musisz nic mówić managerowi – puścił w jego stronę oczko Zayn, a mężczyzna jedynie westchnął, nie mając najwyraźniej ochoty na kłótnie.

– A poza tym, przed barem jest przekreślony znak psa, a to mały bezbronny borsuk – dodał zwycięskim tonem Liam, mimo że Lucas zrezygnował już z dalszej dyskusji i poszedł za bar.

Zamówili cztery piwa i rozsiedli się w swoim ulubionym boksie, czekając na przyjście Harry'ego. Chłopak obiecał, że postara się dołączyć do nich popołudniu, jednak cały czas bał się, jak reszta będzie na to reagować. Tomlinson zdążył już dać Niallowi długie kazanie na temat tego, że ma się zachowywać normalnie i nie starać się spłoszyć jego randki. Ten obiecał, że będzie się pilnował, bo polubił Harry'ego. Zaynem i Liamem nie musiał się aż tak przejmować, bo liczył, że mają trochę zdrowego rozsądku i nie będą zadawać chłopakowi kłopotliwych pytań. Właściwie jednak pomyślał, że powinien coś zrobić, bo przecież Payne zawsze może zacząć sugerować Stylesowi, że Louis ma wobec niego poważniejsze plany, a to mogłoby być niezręczne. 

Harry zjawił się, gdy kończyli już pierwsze piwo. Zastał ich w trakcie zwyczajnego spotkania: Zayn i Niall kłócili się o coś nieistotnego, Liam trzymał stronę Malika, a Louis był bezstronnym słuchaczem, równocześnie śmiejąc się ze sprzeczek przyjaciół.

Od razu zauważyli, jak Harry pojawił się w drzwiach, rozglądając się po barze w poszukiwaniu znajomych. Tomlinson postanowił mu to ułatwić i od razu wstał, przy okazji pomagając zdjąć mu płaszcz. Przywitali się niewinnym cmoknięciem w policzek, a Louis zastanawiał się, jakim cudem nie rzucił jeszcze Harry'ego na ścianę, przypominając sobie wczorajszy pocałunek. Miał ochotę go powtórzyć nawet tutaj, ale fakt, że o tej porze znajdowało się tutaj dość dużo osób go powstrzymywał. Nigdy nie mógł być pewien, jak zareagują na taką bliskość dwójki mężczyzn.

Harry wyglądał niesamowicie, właściwie jak zawsze. Louis miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie nacieszy się jego widokiem. Po prostu miał w sobie coś, co wpływało wprost do jego serca i zostawało tam jeszcze przez długi czas. Dzisiaj miał na sobie jasną koszulę, którą trochę za bardzo rozpiął, ukazując nagą skórę i naszyjnik. Louis praktycznie sapnął, bo miał ogromną ochotę go tam pocałować. Oczywiście, nawet nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że rzeczywiście kiedyś to zrobi, bo czasami przy Harrym czuł się jakby znów był niedoświadczonym nastolatkiem, który nie wie, jak się zachować przy atrakcyjnej osobie. 

– Zamówić ci coś? – zaproponował Tomlinson, gdy zbliżali się do boksu, przy którym siedzieli jego przyjaciele.

– Wezmę wodę – odparł grzecznie, siadając.

Louis wolał nie komentować wyboru chłopaka, podejrzewając że później i tak zamówi coś mocniejszego. Podszedł do Lucasa, powiadamiając go o zamówieniu.

– Och, amigo, powiem ci, że ten twój Harry jest naprawdę fajny – wymamrotał mężczyzna, podając mu szklankę i wyciągając wodę z lodówki.

– Zaklepałem go – uznał Louis żartobliwym tonem.

– Nie jestem nawet homo – pokręcił głową barman. – Po prostu mówię ci, że to dobrze, że na siebie trafiliście. Potrzebowałeś kogoś takiego. 

– Co masz na myśli? – dopytał się mężczyzna. 

– Harry trochę cię przystopował – wzruszył ramionami. – Traktujesz go z szacunkiem, a to najważniejsze. 

Tomlinson tylko kiwnął głową i bez słowa wrócił do stolika, kładąc przed Harrym jego zamówienie. Chłopak podziękował i starszy zajął miejsce obok niego. Podziękował w duchu przyjaciołom, ale też brunetowi, że mógł usiąść blisko niego, a nie naprzeciwko czy gdzieś z boku.   
Louis uśmiechnął się serdecznie, podczas gdy młodszy spojrzał na niego z poważnym wzrokiem.

– Masz borsuka – oznajmił ze zdziwieniem.

– Mówiłem ci przecież – wzruszył ramionami.

– Nazywa się Pizza – wtrącił dumnie Niall, chociaż został zignorowany.

– Myślałem, że żartujesz – powiedział Harry i roześmiał się cicho. To nieco uspokoiło wszystkich, tym bardziej, że chłopak spojrzał na zwierzątko. – Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek będę umawiał się z kimś, kto ma borsuka.

– Oto cały Tommo! – podsumował Zayn. – Uwielbia przygody.

– Zgaduję, że macie dużo takich historii – powiedział Harry. Louis od razu zauważył, że chłopak jest bardziej spięty niż gdy są sami, co jakiś czas zerkał na niego, jakby upewniając się, że wciąż tam jest. I Tomlinson nie powinien być tak tym zafascynowany i cieszyć się, że jest tak jakby bezpieczną przystanią dla Harry'ego; jego strefą komfortu, której nie chce opuszczać. – W końcu znacie się już dość długo...

– Naszej trójce stuknęło niedawno sześć lat, a z Niallem to będzie już ponad rok – powiadomił go Tomlinson. – Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem z nimi wytrzymałem. Są tacy dziwni.

– Ty też jesteś dziwny, Lou – zaśmiał się cicho chłopak, a Louis w żartobliwym tonie uniósł brew.

– Harry, jesteś moim nowym przyjacielem – wtrącił się Zayn ze śmiechem, odchylając radośnie głowę do tyłu.   
Może rzeczywiście tak myślał, a może zrobił to, żeby jakoś podnieść na duchu Stylesa. W każdym razie zadziałało, bo ten uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, nieco się zawstydzając. 

– W takim razie idealnie do nas pasujesz, Harold, bo jesteś najdziwniejszy – dodał szatyn, podkreślając ostatnie słowo.

– Racja, umawianie się z Louisem musi świadczyć o tym, że coś z tobą nie tak – Zayn udawał gorycz i pokiwał poważnie głową. – Ale masz szczęście, że do Louisa dodawany jest zestaw trójki jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Są wspaniali.

– Louis, czemu nie mówiłeś mi, że masz jakichś wspaniałych przyjaciół? – zażartował młodszy. 

– Jesteś okropny – prychnął teatralnie Malik. – Odwołuje to bycie przyjaciółmi. 

– Zatrzymujemy go – stwierdził pewnie Niall, a Harry zaczerwienił, bo najwyraźniej zdobycie sympatii Horana było czymś niewyobrażalnie trudnym. 

Louis, podobnie jak pozostało, był zdziwiony, że Harry potrafi być naprawdę sarkastyczny, nieco drocząc się. Podobała mu się ta wersja chłopaka, bo miał okazję przebywać z tą nieśmiałą i uprzejmą lub kokieteryjną i zabawną. Teraz było to coś pomiędzy tymi dwoma i wyszło cudownie. Styles był pewien siebie, ale jednocześnie można było zauważyć, że tę pewność dodaje mu towarzystwo Louisa. Starszy czuł dumę, ponieważ naprawdę podobało mu się to, że dzięki niemu ten jest odważny i potrafi się otworzyć przed innymi. Uwielbiał tę wersję chłopaka i miał nadzieję, że jeszcze wiele razy będzie miał okazje z nim przebywać. 

Spędzili trochę czasu drocząc się i opowiadając o różnych rzeczach. Harry dość szybko nabrał pewności siebie, gdy zobaczył, że mężczyźni naprawdę są pozytywnie do niego nastawieni. Louis był pod wrażeniem, jak traktował go Niall. Przyjaciel był bardzo miły, żartował i zachowywał się jak zwyczajny on. No może niezupełnie, bo odkąd przyszedł chłopak, ani razu nie obejrzał się dłużej za jakąś kobietą lub do niej podszedł. Oczywiście puszczał im znaczące spojrzenia, ale nic z tym nie zrobił.

Jednak jedna z nich cały czas na niego patrzyła. Było o tak uporczywe, że przeszkadzało wszystkim. Dziewczyna była ładna i w stylu Nialla. Miała ciemne długie włosy, szczupłą figurę i naprawdę ładną twarz. Mężczyzna jednak zdawał się praktycznie jej nie zauważać, zajęty rozmową.

– Niall, od jakichś piętnastu minut patrzy się na ciebie ta kobieta przy barze – powiedział nagle Liam, zmieniając  wcześniejszy temat. – Nie zamierzasz nic z tym zrobić?

– Nie zauważyłem... – wymamrotał niepewnie.

– Stary, zawsze zauważasz takie rzeczy  – prychnął Louis. – Potrafisz wyczuć ładne dziewczyny z odlegości kilkudziesięciu metrów. 

– Nawet ja na to zwróciłem uwagę – wtrącił się Harry.

– Dobra! – wykrzyknął Niall, czując się pokonany. – Po prostu wydaję mi się, że kiedyś z nią spałem.

– Wydaję ci się? – powtórzył oburzony Liam. – Jak możesz tego nie pamiętać?

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie spałem z większą ilością osób niż jedna i moja ręka, więc mogła mi wylecieć z głowy jej twarz – przewrócił oczami. – Może gdyby stanęła tyłem i się pochyliła... w takiej pozycji widziałem ją dłużej.

– Obrzydliwe – podsumował Payne.

– Miałeś rację – mruknął ze śmiechem Harry do Louisa. Było to dość ciche, ale nie umknęło uwadze Zayna, który jedynie pod nieuwagę Stylesa, puścił oczko do swojego przyjaciela.

– Ona idzie w naszą stronę – powiadomił ich Zayn, śpiewnym tonem.

– Nie, nie idzie – również wyśpiewał Niall, po czym się odwrócił w jej kierunku. Rzeczywiście, kobieta właśnie do nich szła. – Cholera, ona tutaj idzie! Kryjcie mnie!

Mężczyzna próbował wejść pod stół, ale dziewczyna w tym czasie zdążyła podejść do nich. Zayn kopnął Nialla w nogę, żeby ten się wyprostował. Ironiczne było to, jak w jednej chwili z pewnego siebie mężczyzny zmieniał się w strachliwego dzieciaka. Wbrew pozorom nie potrafił sobie radzić z problemami i najczęściej od nich uciekał.

Horan jęknął cicho i spojrzał niepewnie na kobietę. Louis z trudnością powstrzymał śmiech, patrząc na zakrzywioną pozycje, w jakiej był przyjaciel. Szybko jednak się opamiętał i wyprostował. Poprawił koszulę i posłał kobiecie jeden z tych magicznych uśmiechów, które załatwiały mu wszystko. 

– Niall Horan? – spytała, a on z niechęcią pokiwał głową. – Czy możemy porozmawiać?

– Zróbmy to przy świadkach – zaproponował, zapewne bojąc się, że ta chce mu coś zrobić. – Ostrzegam, że mam zaświadczenie o...

– Chciałam ci podziękować – przerwała mu.

– Mówisz serio? – zdziwił się Niall, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie. – Jestem pewien, że z tobą spałem i okej, może byłem dobry, ale...

– Nie możesz mówić serio – dopowiedział Liam, przerywając mu dziwny wywód i zwracając się do brunetki. – No dalej, uderz go czy coś. Jestem pewien, że na to zasłużył. 

– Oczywiście, że tak. To jeden z największych idiotów jakich znam – zgodziła się ze śmiechem. – Po prostu po tym jak mnie zostawiłeś byłam bardzo smutna i znienawidziłam mężczyzn. Poznałam pewną fantastyczną dziewczynę i zrozumiałam, że mieszałam się w związki z takimi kolesiami jak tym, bo nie potrafiłam się przyznać, że lubię kobiety. Dlatego chciałam ci podziękować, zamiast się wyzywać. Pomogłeś mi. Więc, mogę postawić ci piwo?

– Pewnie – wzruszył zadowolony ramionami. – I, hej, cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwa. Gdybyś kiedyś chciała, to mogę pomóc tobie i twojej...

– Nie – przerwała mu po raz kolejny. – Nigdy więcej nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. Nie wierzę, że uwierzyłam w tę twoją bajkę.

– Zawsze warto spróbować – uznał Niall, a dziewczyna szybko się pożegnała i usiadła znowu przy barze. Blondyn rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. – Czy ja nie jestem bogiem? Zawsze mi się upiecze.

– Zrobiłeś z laski lesbijkę – powiedział z udawanym żalem Zayn. – To naprawdę dar boży.

– Po prostu musiała spróbować z facetem, żeby się przekonać, że to nie to. Pech trafił, że byłem tym kolesiem – wyjaśnił Horan. – Poza tym, nie można z kogoś zrobić homo. Rodzisz się taki, Z, ale musisz to jakoś odkryć.

– Niall, nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale rozmawiasz z homoseksualnym mężczyzną – wyszeptał Malik. – Wiem trochę więcej o byciu homo od ciebie.

– Czytałem książki! – pochwalił się blondyn, dopijając swoje piwo do końca, bo właśnie Lucas przyniósł mu kolejne.

– Amigo, nie wiem, jak ty to robisz, ale musisz mnie nauczyć – powiadomił go ze śmiechem barman, stawiając butelkę na stole.

– Serio zacznę robić jakieś szkolenia dla kawalerów – wymamrotał do siebie Niall, po czym zaraz zwrócił się do Zayna.– Kontynuując, ty przecież też spałeś z dziewczyną, żeby przekonać się, czy to lubisz. To nie znaczy, że byłeś hetero, po prostu się nie określiłeś.

– Nie trzeba spać z kimś, żeby się określić – odezwał się Harry. Było to dość niespodziewane i wszyscy skupili na nim swój wzrok. Chłopak zrozumiał, że to zainteresowanie oznacza ponaglenie do dopowiedzenia czegoś. – Ja nigdy nie byłem z kobietą, po prostu wiem, że to nie dla mnie.

– Harry ma rację – zgodził się Louis. – Jeżeli jesteś pewien, że lubisz jakąś płeć, to bez sensu próbować z drugą. Może to się jedynie skończyć sflaczałym penisem i smutkiem tej drugiej osoby...

– Dzięki, Tommo – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Liam. – Bo Harry jako jedyny nie mógł nie wiedzieć o tym. 

– O czym? – spytał zaskoczony Styles?

– Liam w liceum chodził z dziewczyną i jak miał z nią spać to jego penis odmówił posłuszeństwa – powiedział od niechcenia Niall, opierając się wygodniej na krześle, dosuniętym do stolika. Wszyscy, oprócz Liama, się roześmiali. – Za to Zayn przez cały seks ze swoją pierwszą dziewczyną myślał o Leonardo DiCaprio.

– Ej! – upomniał go Malik. – Przynajmniej próbowałem!

– Nie wiedziałeś wcześniej, że wolisz mężczyzn? – zainteresował się Harry.

– Początkowo myślałem, że jestem po prostu dojrzalszy od moich rówieśników i nie traktuję kobiet jak kawałki mięsa tylko do spełniania moich potrzeb. Później dopiero zrozumiałem, że po prostu wolę piłkarzy niż cheerleaderki – wytłumaczył Malik, a Harry pokiwał głową. – Naprawdę nigdy nie kochałeś się z kobietą?

– Nie miałem na to ani ochoty ani tak właściwie okazji – powiedział nieśmiało. – Raczej nie należę do osób, które sypiają z nowo poznanymi ludźmi, a równocześnie nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie bycia z kobietą. To dla mnie co najwyżej przyjaciółki.

– Wiesz, moja pierwsza i jedyna dziewczyna była świętoszką, więc przez pierwszy rok jedynie pozwoliła mi na całowanie jej – wtrącił się Liam. – Cóż przyznam, że było mi to na rękę, bo naprawdę nie miałem ochoty jej niczego wkładać albo widzieć ją nago.

– Jedynie ja i Louis kiedyś umawialiśmy się na dziewczyny – westchnął z nostalgią Niall. – Stare dzieję, teraz zostałem sam. 

– Spokojnie Ni, na ciebie też ktoś pewnie czeka – powiedział Harry, patrząc się na niego z troską. – Ja wierzę, że raz w życiu spotyka się tę jedną osobę, która jest tobie przeznaczona.

– To piękne, Harry – uznał Liam z zachwytem. 

– Tak, prawie się wzruszyłem – Niall otarł nieistniejącą łzę z policzka. – Gdyby nie to, że cieszę się, bo zostało więcej kobiet dla mnie. Naprawdę czasami się zastanawiam, jak dobrym człowiekiem byłem w poprzednim życiu, że przyjaźnie się z tyloma homoseksualnymi, więc tyle lasek zostaje dla mnie. Cudowne.

– Patrząc na to, co robisz teraz to w następnym życiu będziesz tasiemcem czy czymś równie obrzydliwym – odparł złośliwie Liam.

– Ale i tak będę częściej w jakimś mężczyźnie niż ty teraz – odgryzł się Horan, a Payne przewrócił oczami. – Serio Li, mam nadzieję, że wreszcie zaczniesz się z kimś spotykać, bo twoja frustracja seksualna nas przerasta.

– Nie jestem sfrustrowany seksualnie! – wykrzyknął, uderzając otwartą dłonią w stół. – Przepraszam...

– Li, dotykasz nawet mojego penisa przez sen – przypomniał mu Zayn, a Liam zarumienił się na to wspomnienie. – Jeśli to nie oznacza frustracji seksualnej, to ja nie wiem, co to jest.

Harry i Louis posłali sobie znaczące spojrzenie, ponieważ oni wiedzieli. Tomlinsonowi było bardzo miło z powodu tego, że już oboje mieli jakieś rzeczy, które rozumieli tylko oni. Nawet jeśli nie dotyczyły nich, lubił myśleć, że są już tak blisko ze sobą. W końcu Harry jako jedyny dokładnie znał przemyślenia starszego na temat domniemanej miłości jego dwójki przyjaciół, a chłopak w pełni popierał jego przemyślenia.

– Harry, może ty znasz kogoś fajnego dla Liama? – zagadał nagle Niall.

– Em, oprócz was, jedyny homoseksualista, którego znam to mój szef – wymamrotał niepewnie. – Ale nie sądzę, że przyprowadzenie go to dobry pomysł. Jest od nas starszy.

– Nah, Liam woli starszych, prawda? – spytał przyjaciela Zayn. – Żeby można było rozmawiać o poważnych rzeczach dla dorosłych. Przecież Ben był...

– Jak już to chcę kogoś w moim wieku – przerwał mu Liam. – Ale proszę was, nie swatajcie mnie. Zachowujecie się jak moja matka.

Wszyscy przytaknęli, żeby nie denerwować już Liama i po prostu zmienili temat. Spędzili resztę wieczoru bez próbowania szukania kogoś dla Payne'a, a za to z dużą ilością żartów i opowiadań. 

 

Ω

 

– I jak było? – spytał Louis Harry'ego, gdy wyszli w dwójkę z baru. Było już późno, ale żaden z nich nie był zmęczony czy pijany. Styles nie tknął alkoholu przez cały wieczór, a Tomlinson został przy tym jednym piwie, potem wybierając napoje bezalkoholowe. Nie miał ochoty się upijać, wiedząc że Harry tego nie robi. Wolał być świadomy każdego jego słowa czy gestu. Uwielbiał spędzać z nim czas i chciał czerpać z tego wszystko, co najlepsze. Wydawało mu się, że grzechem byłoby przeoczyć coś, co zrobił Harry, bo byłby zbyt rozkojarzony przez alkohol. Styles był po prostu zbyt cudowny i Louis napawał się każdą sekundą tego wieczoru. Naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko częstszym tego typu spotkaniom, o ile miałby pewność, że będą się widzieć też sam na sam. 

Według Louisa wieczór spędzony z jego przyjaciółmi był przyjemny. Wprawdzie trochę bał się, co Harry pomyśli o jego najbliższych. Coraz częściej zauważał, że ich żarty często są nie na miejscu i po prostu nie każdemu mogą przypaść do gustu. Chciał jednak, żeby brunet ich polubił, bo jeśli mają się umawiać, spotkania z jego przyjaciółmi będą nieuniknione. Przecież ta trójka jest dla niego jak rodzina i nie wyobrażał sobie z nich rezygnować. Jednocześnie nie chciał też odpuszczać sobie Harry'ego, bo nawet po tak krótkim czasie chłopak stał się dla niego niesamowicie ważny. 

– Uwielbiam ich – stwierdził Harry, a Louisowi kamień spadł z serca.

– Nie przeszkadzają ci ich głupie żarty czy docinki? – dopytał zdziwiony mężczyzna, bo wydawało mu się nieprawdopodobne, że tak delikatny mężczyzna jak Harry będzie zachwycony jego nieco prostackimi przyjaciółmi, którzy uwielbiają sprośne rozmowy. 

– Louis, to twoi przyjaciele i naprawdę ich lubię. Są zabawni i nie starają się być dla mnie na siłę mili – wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się lekko. – A Zayn przypomina mi moją siostrę. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale za każdym razem, gdy się odzywa to mam wrażenie, że rozmawiam z Gemmą.

Louis starał się zapamiętać, że siostra Harry'ego jest sarkastyczna i zabawna, i ma na imię Gemma. To kolejny, przypadkowo wtrącony fakt z jego życia, którego nie może zapomnieć. W końcu młodszy stanowczo zbyt rzadko mówił mu o takich rzeczach, dlatego każda informacja wydawała się mieć wagę złota. 

– Czyli impreza aktualna? – upewnił się Louis, a chłopak z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową.

– Przyniosę wam coś dobrego do jedzenia – powiadomił go.

– Powinienem z grzeczności zaprzeczyć, ale gotujesz zbyt dobrze, żeby pozbyć się takiej okazji – zacmokał Louis, wywołując tym samym śmiech u Harry'ego.

Pozwolił sobie położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu i potrzeć lekko. Gest wydawał się być niewinny, ale Tomlinson cieszył się z każdej możliwości dotyku młodszego. Za każdym razem czuł ten sam magnetyzm i gdyby mógł, nigdy by się z nim nie rozstawał. Styles zapewne czuł się podobnie, bo w innym przypadku pożegnałby się z nim szybko i wsiadł do którejś z taksówek. Jednak teraz w dwójkę stali przed barem, patrząc się na siebie z lekkim uśmiechem.

Twarz Harry'ego była oświetlona tymi wszystkimi lampami i szyldami wokół, ale to nie umniejszyło zieleni jego oczu. Louis miał wrażenie, że teraz w tęczówkach młodszego jarzą się wszystkie gwiazdy. Był taki piękny i cudowny, że Tomlinson nie wierzył, że aż takie szczęście się do niego uśmiechnęło. Czuł, że całe jego ciało jest naelektryzowane i po prostu było mu dobrze, kiedy mógł tak się patrzeć na Stylesa. 

– Bardzo dziękuję ci za dzisiaj – Harry cmoknął go w policzek, kładąc dłonie na ramionach. Louis automatycznie zjechał rękoma do jego bioder i przesunął usta tak, że mógł pocałować chłopaka. Zatrzymał się jednak na chwilę przed tym, żeby zobaczyć, jaka jest relacja Harry'ego. Ten jednak nie odsunął się, po prostu zamknął swoje oczy, czekając na kolejny ruch starszego.

I wtedy właśnie Louis go pocałował. Nie było w tym nic erotycznego czy namiętnego, bo w końcu znajdowali się w miejscu publicznym. Po prostu złączył ich usta, poruszając nimi kilka razy, smakując go, czując jak bardzo się za tym stęsknił, zanim się od siebie odsunęli. Jednak miał wrażenie, że zapłonął i cały świat w okół też był w ogniu. Najwyraźniej tak działało całowanie się z Harrym, sprawiało że wszędzie robiło gorąco, ale Louis nie mógł powiedzieć, że to coś złego. Miał wrażenie, że popaliły całe miasto, gdyby tylko miał możliwość zetknięcia ich ust po raz kolejny. Harry zawrócił mu w głowie, ale nie było już odwrotu. Zbyt mocno wszedł w tę relację, żeby teraz się wycofać, więc nie potrafił opisać swojego szczęścia, gdy po odsunięciu się zobaczył promienny uśmiech bruneta.

– Ja też dobrze się bawiłem – potwierdził Louis, a Harry roześmiał się cicho, wciąż mając uśmiech na twarzy, a do tego zarumienione policzki. 

– Do zobaczenia! – pożegnał się, oblizując w piękny sposób usta. 

Tomlinson jeszcze obserwował, jak mężczyzna łapie taksówkę, odwracając się jeszcze na chwilę, żeby do niego pomachać. Louis czuł, że jego serce przyspiesza, bo był podekscytowany na myśl o tym, że pocałował Harry'ego w miejscu publicznym, a ten się ucieszył. Miał wrażenie, że musi jakoś zatrzymać to przyjemnie palące uczucie w klatce piersiowej, bo przed nim jeszcze mnóstwo wzniesień. Przed oczami jednak wciąż miał zadowolonego chłopaka, który machał do niego słodko i naprawdę to sprawiało, że on sam nie mógł się nie uśmiechać.  

I to był właśnie moment, w którym Harry zniknął.

 

***  
*booty call to osoba, do której dzwoni się w celu uprawiania seksu. Naprawdę przepraszam za anglicyzm, ale w Polsce nie mamy takiego odpowiednika albo przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiem. 

*****


	10. When You're Gone (I realize I'm in love)

– Jak to zniknął? – marszczę brwi w konsternacji.

– Po prostu zniknął – odpowiada Louis z westchnięciem. – Tak, jakby ślad po nim zaginął. W pewnym momencie był przy mnie, a w drugim nie miałem nawet pojęcia, gdzie jest.

 

Ω

 

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że mężczyzna nie pojawił się na drugi dzień w barze. Louis odpuścił sobie wszelkie telefony czy pisanie do niego, bo przecież Harry mógł mieć ważniejsze zajęcia. W końcu nawet nie ustalili, że chłopak ma przyjść do Painting Flowers tego dnia. Tomlinson po prostu założył, że skoro obaj mają wolne to nie zaszkodzi się spotkać. Miał wrażenie, że skoro Harry sam potwierdził, że się spotykają to naturalnym jest to, że nie zawsze muszą się umawiać. No i oczywiście, Styles przecież też mógłby zadzwonić, gdyby na przykład chciał pobyć z Louisem sam na sam, bez jego przyjaciół.

– Przyznaj się, że zrobiłeś coś głupiego – oskarżył go Zayn w niedzielę wieczorem. Wszyscy po popołudniu spędzonym w barze zostali w mieszkaniu Louisa i Liama, żeby opiekować się borsukiem. Malik usiadł wygodnie na ich kanapie, patrząc się na Tomlinsona oskarżycielskim wzorkiem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że mężczyzna naprawdę zdążył polubić Harry'ego i on wydawał się być najbardziej zły, że dzisiaj się nie spotkali. 

– Naprawdę był zadowolony po spotkaniu – jęknął Louis, przecierając twarz dłońmi. – Nawet polubił was!

– Mówisz, jakby żaden twój były czy była nas nie lubili – prychnął Niall, spacerując po mieszkaniu i głaszcząc borsuka.

– Bo tak jest, jesteśmy dziwni – potwierdził Liam, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z oburzeniem, a Zayn odsunął się nieco od niego na kanapie. – To nie moje słowa! Ben, krótko po naszym rozstaniu, stwierdził, że jesteśmy zbyt blisko siebie i to wydaje się być wręcz niezdrowe. No przyznajcie, że to specyficzne, tym bardziej zważywszy na naszą orientację.

– Co jest nie tak z naszą orientacją? – spytał zdziwiony Horan. – Przecież wy mnie nie pociągacie!

– Ty się nie liczysz – machnął ręką Zayn. – Liamowi raczej chodzi o to, że... może tak; wyobraź sobie, że przyjaźnisz się z trzema atrakcyjnymi kobietami, które również są hetero – Louis krząknął, chcą, żeby przyjaciel się poprawił. – Albo bi. Opowiadacie sobie o swoich podbojach, śpicie w jednym łóżku i spędzacie ze sobą całe dnie.

– Jak atrakcyjne są te dziewczyny? – Niall zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na przyjaciela z konsternacją.

– Jak ja, Liam i Louis – odparł Malik z westchnięciem. 

– Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że wyglądają jak faceci – przewrócił oczami. – W takim przypadku wszystko jest okej, bo lubię ładne dziewczyny.

– Zaynowi chodziło, że są tak atrakcyjne jak my, ale w kobiecej formie – przewrócił oczami Louis. – A poza tym, ty może nie umiesz tego oceniać, ale jesteśmy przystojni. 

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się, mężczyzna, lustrując ich kilkukrotnie wzrokiem. Tomlinson przewrócił oczami, a Niall pokręcił głową. – Dobra, macie racje. Nie mam pojęcia, czy jesteście atrakcyjni. 

– Może wrócę do Bena... – wymamrotał Liam, płacząc się we własnych słowach. – Znaczy, wrócę do Harry'ego. Wróćmy do rozmowy o Harrym.

– Pff, Ben – przewrócił oczami Niall. – On po prostu nie rozumiał, że przyjaciele są najważniejsi. Od zawsze mnie irytował. Ta jego hiperpoprawność i to, jak zawsze uważał, że za dużo pijemy. Okropny.

– Dobra, ale Harry to nie Ben – przerwał mu Zayn. – I naprawdę go polubiłem. Louis, musiałeś zepsuć relacje z jedyną twoją randką, jaka była fajna?

– Hej, nie przesadzajcie, że inni i inne byli aż tak źli... – wymamrotał zmieszany.

– Tommo, czy mamy wymienić ostatnie osoby, z jakimi spotkałeś się więcej niż raz, przez co my też musieliśmy chociaż o nich słyszeć? – spytał Liam, składając ręce na piersi.

– Nie – stwierdził krótko Louis.

– Eleanor Calder, w twoim wieku, poznałeś ją w pracy, bo była stażystką– zaczął Horan. – Ładna, ale irytująca. Chciała cię tylko dla siebie i cały czas namawiała do „zaprzestania z nami kontaktu" – prychnął, tworząc w górze znak cudzysłowia.

– Możemy już skończyć? – jęknął mężczyzna, nie chcąc myśleć o swoich byłych.

– Związek trwał jakieś dwa miesiące i zakończyłeś go, bo zaczęła cię irytować i skończyła swój staż, więc już ci się to nie opłacało – dokończył Liam. – Kto wcześniej?

– Chyba Alicia Harper – uznał od niechcenia Zayn. – Była śliczna, ale na pierwszym roku studiów i zakochała się w tobie po tygodniu. Rzuciłeś ją, tłumacząc jej, że wyjeżdżasz do Wielkiej Brytanii i nie będziecie mogli się już spotykać.

– Hej, nie rób ze mnie takiego potwora, wyjechałem do Anglii!

– Na jakiś tydzień, stary – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Malik. – Ona myślała, że się wyprowadzasz.

– Czyli zerwaliśmy przez nieporozumienie! – ucieszył się Louis. – A teraz możemy już skończyć o moich byłych?

– Okej chłopcy, kończmy rozmowę o Harrym – poprosił Malik, uśmiechając się złośliwie. 

– Harry nie jest moim byłym.

– Jest byłym niedoszłym – powiedział Zayn, kładąc przyjacielowi dłoń na ramieniu. – Trochę smutne, że nawet nie zdążyliście się porządnie poznać, a on już uciekł. 

– Nienawidzę was.

 

Ω

 

Louis starał się nie przejmować tym wszystkim przez cały poniedziałek. Normalnie poszedł do pracy, z której wrócił o zwyczajowej godzinie, bo jego kolega już nie był na chorobowym. Miał jednak wrażenie, że wiele w jego życiu się zmieniło. Jego praca stała się jeszcze bardziej nużąca i męcząca niż zawsze, wydawało mu się, że bez świadomości, że ma okazje spotkać się z Harrym mu się dłużyła. Ostatni tydzień, mimo nadgodzin, minął mu szybko, bo przez cały czas myślał o tych kilkudziesięciu minutach możliwości rozmowy ze Stylesem.

Wrócił do domu w złym nastroju. Usiadł zmęczony na kanapie i zajął się szukaniem błędów drukarskich w książkach. To go uspokajało i utwierdzało w fakcie, że nie jest bezużyteczny. W pewnym momencie jednak rzucił ją na bok, zastanawiając się, kiedy jego życie stało się tak bezsensowne. Przecież to tylko dwa dni bez Harry'ego, nie rozumiał, czemu zachowywał się jakby świat mu się zawalił.

– Tommo, nie chciałem tego mówić przy pozostałych, ale ty naprawdę się zauroczyłeś – powiedział łagodnie Liam, siadając obok niego. Louis jęknął i przesunął się wyżej na kanapie, żeby położyć się na kolanach przyjaciela. Payne automatycznie pogłaskał go po głowie, wciąż pocieszając. Tomlinson zaczął rozumieć, dlaczego Zayn tak bardzo lubi leżeć w tej pozycji; czuł niesamowity spokój i odprężenie. – Ale nie przejmuj się tak. Harry ma pewnie dużo spraw na głowie. Skąd wiesz, może po tej samodzielnej audycji dostał więcej zadań?

– Możliwe – westchnął spokojnie, po czym gwałtownie zerwał się z kanapy. – Właśnie, audycja Harry'ego! Nie słuchałem jej dzisiaj rano!

– Myślałem, że to pierwsza rzecz, jaką dzisiaj zrobiłeś – uznał Liam ze śmiechem, patrząc jak Louis podchodzi do radia, żeby zaraz się zorientować, że musi poczekać jeszcze kilka godzin, żeby usłyszeć jego głos.

– Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robie rano jest masturbacja, Payno – prychnął Louis.

– Wiesz co, jak na to, że masz złamane serce żarty się ciebie trzymają – odgryzł się mężczyzna.

– Nie mam złamanego serca, stary – uznał ze wzruszeniem ramion. – A poza tym, złamane serce to nie jest złamany penis. Wciąż mogę się masturbować, będąc rozdartym emocjonalnie. 

– Dobrze dla ciebie, Louis – wymamrotał niepewnie Liam. – A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę się pouczyć i dokończyć pracę domową. Jeżeli znowu mi przeszkodzisz to obiecuję ci, że nie będę miły. 

– Zawsze jesteś miły, stary – powiedział Louis, kładąc nogi na stoliku do kawy i włączając telewizor. – Ale będę grzeczny, jeśli odpowiesz mi na jedno pytanie. 

– Marihuana wciąż jest nielegalna Louis, ale jak będziesz miał mniej niż jedna uncję przy sobie to funkcjonariusz może przymknąć na to oko – wyrecytował z pamięci. 

– Dzięki – odparł Louis, ze wzruszeniem ramion. Wzrok wciąż miał jednak utkwiony w telewizorze, nie spoglądając nawet na przyjaciela. – Ale chciałem się spytać, czy nie myślałeś o tym, żeby przespać się kiedyś z którymś z nas?

– Co? – spytał oburzony. – Oszalałeś, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Mówiłem ci, że Zayn to tylko mój przyjaciel i to był przypadek, że dobierałem się do niego przez sen. Nie wierzę, że się wygadał...

– O czym ty pieprzysz? – dopiero teraz Louis odwrócił głowę, żeby skupić wzrok na mężczyźnie. – Nikt mi nic nie mówił. Pytałem, bo zastanawia mnie to, co powiedział Ben. 

– Zapomnij o tym, co mówiłem – poprosił szybko, rumieniąc się lekko z zażenowania. – I nie, nie chcę się z żadnym z was przespać, bo takie rzeczy psują przyjaźń. Nie mógłbym żadnemu z was spojrzeć w oczy. 

– Niech ci będzie – uznał Tomlinson, nie chcąc sprzeczać się o takie coś z przyjacielem. – A teraz mi powiedz, co z tym dobieraniem się do Zayna?

– Prosiłem, żebyś o tym zapomniał – jęknął zawstydzony Liam. Louis uniósł tylko brew, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że w tym wypadku tak łatwo nie odpuści. – Gdy w piątek spałem z Zaynem, miałem sen erotyczny i zacząłem się do niego dobierać. Zaraz się obudziliśmy i było mi okropnie wstyd, więc go poprosiłem, żeby nic nikomu nie mówił, a on się zgodził. 

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „dobierał"? – dopytywał zaciekawiony Louis. – Albo raczej, jaki to był stopień dobierania się? Byłeś raczej jak prawiczek na dyskotece szkolnej czy napalony koleś w gejowskim klubie nocnym?

– Coś pomiędzy – przewrócił oczami Liam, zapewne mając dość dziwnych porównań przyjaciela. – Po prostu zawsze jak śpimy razem to Zayn się do mnie przytula i mogłem mu włożyć dłonie pod koszulkę, jęcząc przy tym dziwne rzeczy. Ale to było platoniczne. 

Louis parsknął śmiechem, ponieważ określenie, jakiego użył przyjaciel było w tym momencie groteskowe. 

– Masz rację, Li, jak powiesz, że coś jest platoniczne to automatycznie się takie stanie – powiedział sarkastycznie. – Hej, może spróbujesz uprawiać z Zaynem platoniczny seks? Wiele bym dał, żebyś wreszcie przestał być sfrustrowany seksualnie. Mówię serio, gdyby nie to, że nie jesteśmy kompatybilni w łóżku to zakradałbym się do ciebie w nocy. 

– To zabrzmiało okropnie – Liam wręcz się otrząsnął z obrzydzenia, więc Louis rzucił w niego poduszką. – Mam na myśli to zakradanie się w nocy. Coś czuję, że jesteś do tego zdolny i chyba będę musiał się zacząć zamykać drzwi. 

Louis już chciał się odgryźć, ale drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszli Zayn i Niall. Malik z impetem ściągnął swój płaszcz i powiesił na wieszaku, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł na kanapie, biorąc łyka herbaty Tomlinsona. Niall w tym czasie przywitał się z nimi szybko i pobiegł poszukać borsuka. 

– Też miło cię widzieć, Zayn – powiedział złośliwie. – Cieszę się, że zawsze tak kulturalnie do nas wchodzisz. Zawsze zaproszony, pukający do drzwi, z kwiatami dla gospodarza. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Mam nadzieję, że herbata ci smakuje.

– Jestem zdenerwowany – oznajmił mężczyzna. 

– Zachowujesz się tak nawet nie będąc zdenerwowanym – uświadomił go Louis. – Ale co takiego się stało?

– No więc koleś, którego często tatuowałem, ma narzeczoną – oznajmił rozwścieczony Zayn. – I nie byłbym tak na to zły, gdyby nie fakt, że na ostatniej sesji ze mną flirtował i nawet chciałem go zaprosić na naszą imprezę Hallowenową, żeby kogoś zaliczyć. 

– Jak się dowiedziałeś, że ma narzeczoną? – zainteresował się Liam. 

– Zaprosiłem go na naszą imprezę Hallowenową i robiłem sugestię, że nie mam nic przeciwko pieprzeniu się z nim – odparł niepewnie, a Louis się zaśmiał. – Wtedy właśnie powiedział, że mogłoby być ciekawie, ale będzie musiał okłamać narzeczoną, że idzie na męski wieczór. 

– Rany, czym ty się przejmujesz – przewrócił oczami Tomlinson. – Nie każdy koleś jest homo, Zayn. Ten przynajmniej w żartobliwy sposób dał ci kosza i nie okazał się być homofobem. 

– Nie zrozumiałeś – zaprzeczył Zayn, kręcąc głową. – On mi wcale nie dał kosza. Wciąż chce się umówić, z tym, że powiadomił mnie, że musimy to trzymać w sekrecie ze względu na narzeczoną. 

– Czyli chciał, żebyś był jego kochankiem? – zdziwił się Liam, a Malik potwierdził to ruchem głowy. – Cholera. Nie zgodziłeś się, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął z lekkim oburzeniem, że ktokolwiek insynuował coś innego. – Tylko szkoda mi tej dziewczyny, bo prędzej czy później jakiś koleś poleci na taki układ. Nienawidzę, gdy homoseksualni mężczyźni nie przyznają się do tego i wciąż umawiają się z kobietami. 

– Zayn, ale ty postąpiłeś dobrze – pocieszał go Louis. – Niektórzy ludzie po prostu nie rozumieją, że bycie biseksualnym wcale nie oznacza, że można mieć równocześnie chłopaka i dziewczynę. Niestety, dopóki to nie trójkąt, trzeba wybrać jedno. 

– Dobra, nie chce już myśleć o tym idiocie – westchnął Zayn, patrząc się na Liama. Ten tylko poklepał swoje kolano, więc mężczyzna od razu położył tam głowę, pozwalając masować się po głowie. Malik zamknął oczy i całkowicie się odprężył, wciąż jednak z nimi rozmawiając. – Marzyłem o tym cały dzień. 

– Ja też – westchnął Niall, który ponownie wszedł do pokoju, niosąc borsuka na rękach. – Tatuś bardzo tęsknił, skarbie. Myślałem o tobie cały czas w pracy. Wyglądasz tak ślicznie!

– Słuchając rozmowy Nialla z Pizzą zaczynam się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie obudził się w nim jakiś instynkt rodzicielski – powiedział Liam z lekkim przerażeniem. 

– Nah, raczej brzmi jakby był innym rodzajem tatusia dla tego borsuka – stwierdził Louis, po czym zaraz się wzdrygnął. – Rany, to jeszcze gorsze.

– Co ciekawego dzisiaj robiliście? – zmienił nagle temat Zayn.

– Jak na razie zacząłem jedynie grozić Liamowi, że dopóki nie pozbędzie się sam swojej frustracji seksualnej to przyjdę  w nocy do jego pokoju – powiadomił go Louis.

– W sumie mogłoby być zabawnie – zachichotał Malik. – Jakoś trudno mi sobie wyobrazić Liama wykonującego twoje polecenia. 

– Czekaj, dlaczego sugerujesz, że to Louis byłby aktywem? – oburzył się Liam. – Przecież ja najczęściej też jestem na górze. 

– Ta, ale Louis jest po prostu najbardziej dominującą osobą, jaką znam – wyjaśnił Zayn, patrząc na przyjaciela z dołu, bo wciąż leżeli w tej samej pozycji. – Mógłbyś go pieprzyć, ale on i tak by dominował. Nie ma innej opcji. 

– Skąd ty tyle wiesz o jego życiu seksualnym, hm? – powątpiewał Payne. 

Louis nieco się spiął, słysząc te pytanie, ale najbardziej zestresował się Niall. Od razu zaczął panikować i zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy. Zapewne próbował wymyślić, jakąś wymówkę za nich, ale na szczęście Zayn zachował zimną krew. 

– Rozmawiamy o naszym życiu seksualnym cały czas, Liam – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Serio, Niall mówi o tym tak dużo, że czasami mam wrażenie, że byłbym mistrzem w hetero seksie, chociaż uprawiałem go raz w życiu. 

– W sumie racja – wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna, powracając do głaskania po głowie przyjaciela. 

Niall nie był subtelny, kiedy na głos odetchnął z ulgą. 

– A co z Harrym, odezwał się? – po raz kolejny Zayn uratował sytuację, odwracając jakoś uwagę Liama. 

– Niestety, ale czekamy na audycję wieczorną – powiadomił go Louis. 

– Brakuje ci materiału do masturbacji? – zażartował Zayn, podnosząc głowę z kolan Liama i po raz kolejny biorąc łyka herbaty, która leżała na stoliku. Usiadł po turecku na kanapie i pomasował Payne'a po kolanie. – Dzięki Li, już mi lepiej. 

– Przyznaj, że Harry z tym głębokim głosem mógłby prowadzić seks telefon – dodał Tomlinson, śmiejąc się cicho, widząc zażenowanie Liama, który w milczeniu ich słuchał. Cały czas był wstrząśnięty tym zwyczajnym dotykiem, jakim zaszczycił go mężczyzna. 

– Ta, chociaż jestem w stanie się założyć, że nie używa tego głosu podczas seksu do czegoś więcej niż jęczenia – uznał Malik. – Jest raczej uległy, nie sądzisz?

– Oszaleliście – wtrącił się Niall, spoglądając na nich ze zdziwieniem. – Harry jest wysoki i... no wysoki. Jak mógłby być na dole? Louis to przy nim mały słodki jeżyk!

– Stary, ile razy ci tłumaczyliśmy, że nie liczy się w tym tylko fizyczność? – spytał retorycznie Louis, z trudem powstrzymując się od przewrócenia oczami. – Harry jest bardzo delikatny i taki... powabny. To po prostu widać, że potrzebuje kogoś, żeby się nim zajął. 

– Ale on jest wysoki – powtórzył Horan, utrzymując się przy swoim jedynym argumencie. 

– W łóżku i tak albo leży albo jest jakoś zgięty – powiedział Louis, a jego głos przybrał taki ton, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku.

– No jeszcze nie zapomnij o ujeżdżaniu – przypomniał mu Zayn. 

– Hej, nigdy nie zapomnę o tym ujeżdżaniu – zażartował Tomlinson i przybił piątkę z przyjacielem. Nawiązywał tym do ich wspólnej nocy i pozycji, w jakiej uprawiali wtedy seks. Nie raz robili takie referencje i jeszcze nikt się nie domyślił, o co chodzi, bo najczęściej brzmiały bardzo ogólnie. Jednak teraz Niall znał ich sekret i po tym, jak skrzywił swoją twarz w grymasie można było się domyślić, że on również zrozumiał, o co chodziło. Liam jednak nie wzruszył się tym, zapewne myśląc, że mówili o jakiejś jednonocnej przygodzie Louisa, o której on nie wie, bo woli o tym nie słuchać. 

Później Payne zrobił im obiad, który zjedli cały czas rozmawiając. Niall nie był zbyt przekonany do domowych posiłków, bo stanowczo wolał jeść na mieście. Nie mógł jednak odmówić zdolności kulinarnych Liama i obiecał, że odwdzięczy się za to, zabierając ich wszystkich do jakiejś dobrej restauracji. 

W końcu nadszedł czas na posłuchanie audycji Harry'ego. Zayn nastawił budzik, żeby nie zapomnieli i punkt o osiemnastej włączyli radio. Louis był już przygotowany na usłyszenie tego pięknego głosu, którego tak bardzo mu brakowało. Sam dziwił się sobie, że tak się za kimś stęsknił. W końcu to nie jest tak, że jakoś mocno zna Harry'ego lub są ze sobą naprawdę blisko. Byli na kilku randkach i całowali się dwa razy (Louis też trochę nie wierzył, że skrupulatnie to liczył. Najczęściej miał gdzieś ilość pocałunków, bo były dla niego jedynie wstępem do czegoś więcej. Teraz jednak pamiętał ust smak chłopaka i nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to najlepsza rzecz na świecie), ale on już czuł, że się przywiązał. Chciał Harry'ego mieć jak najczęściej przy sobie i tylko to się liczyło. Potrzebował go, przebywanie w jego obecności dobrze wpływało na jego duszę. Czuł się spokojny i po prostu czerpał z tego niesamowitą przyjemność. Zwykła rozmowa była dla niego czymś szczególnym, czego nie mógł powtórzyć z nikim innym. Nieważne czy chodziło o jakąś jego dawną randkę czy przyjaciół: Harry był kimś znacznie więcej i Louis po prostu musiał być przy nim, żeby zachować równowagę świata. 

Tak to już jest z odległością; albo sprawia, że się od kogoś oddalasz albo uświadamia ci, jak bardzo kogoś potrzebujesz. Louis zrozumiał, że jego życie bez Harry'ego jest niepełne.

– Ej, myślicie że mogę zaprosić... – zaczął Niall, ale Louis rzucił w niego poduszką. 

– Cicho, zaczyna się! – uciszył wszystkich Tomlinson, pogłaśniając przy okazji odbiornik. 

– Dobry wieczór! Witam was w wieczornej audycji dla New York Live. Nazywam się Nick Grimshaw i dzisiaj to ja będę wam towarzyszył...

– Gdzie Harry? – spytał Louis, gdy przez kolejne parę minut słyszeli jedynie Nicka. – Cholera, gdzie jest Harry?

– Louis, uspokój się – poprosił Zayn, patrząc ze smutkiem, jak jego przyjaciel osuwa się na podłogę, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. – Harry pewnie się rozchorował albo musiał wyjechać do rodziny. 

– Mógł zadzwonić. 

– Ale może jest w Anglii – dodał Liam. – Nie chciał naciągać cię na jakieś dodatkowe koszty, tylko po to, żeby cię powiadomić, że jest bezpieczny. Bo na pewno nie stało się nic poważnego, skoro nie pojawiły się żadne informacje w telewizji, że zaginął młody prezenter radiowy. 

– Czyli mógł zadzwonić od swojej pracy a do mnie już nie? – prychnął Louis. – Wiecie co, cudownie że próbujecie mnie pocieszyć, ale czy żaden z was nie wpadł na to, że nie jestem po prostu dostatecznie ważny dla Harry'ego, żeby mówił mi o takich rzeczach? Pewnie nawet nie przyjdzie na naszą imprezę. 

– Drama queen z ciebie, Tommo – westchnął Niall, odkładając na chwilę borsuka na bok, żeby doczołgać się do Tomlinsona po podłodze. – Harry pewnie myśli, że to ciebie nie interesuje, co się z nim dzieje, bo nawet do niego nie zadzwoniłeś. 

– Serio tak myślisz? – zdziwił się Louis, ponieważ jego przyjaciel od początku był przeciwny jemu i Harry'emu, więc nie rozumiał, czemu teraz zaczął myśleć inaczej. 

– Znaczy – spojrzał zmieszany na boki, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. – No dobra, masz mnie. Chciałem cię tylko pocieszyć. Harry pewnie już znalazł sobie kogoś innego. Ale wiesz, jak zaproszę naprawdę fajnego kolesia na tę imprezę, jest gejem i moglibyście...

– Dzięki Niall – przerwał mu Tomlinson, ze zrezygnowaniem kładąc się na podłodze. Wiedział, że to pierwsze, co powiedział mu przyjaciel płynęło z jego serca, zaś drugą wymówka chciał ich przekonać, że wcale nie wspiera ich związku. 

– Powinieneś do niego zadzwonić – poradził Liam, rzucając mu telefon. – Chociaż żeby upewnić się czy wszystko okej. Może Harry cię sprawdza i chce sie dowiedzieć, czy tobie też zależy? 

– Kto normalny tak robi? – prychnął Louis. 

– Ja – zgłosił się Liam. 

– Normalny to słowo klucz – odgryzł się Tomlinson, ale wzruszył ramionami i wybrał numer Harry'ego. Wciąż leżąc na podłodze, czekał aż chłopak odbierze. Jednak po kilkunastu sygnałach włączyła się automatyczna sekretarka. Już chciał się rozłączyć, ale usłyszał głos Zayna:

– Nagraj się!

– Em, cześć Harry. Nie odzywałeś się przez kilka dni, więc pomyślałem, że zapytam się, co u ciebie. Jakbyś chciał się spotkać to dzwoń, pracuję teraz na normalną zmianę, więc... Do usłyszenia – rozłączył się, oddychając głośno. – Było okej?

– Może być – uznał Zayn. – A teraz chodź, zjemy razem lody i porozmawiamy, jak faceci są bez sensu. 

 

Ω

 

Louis starał się przez ten tydzień funkcjonować normalnie. Może i był trochę smutniejszy, trochę bardziej małomówny, ale jednak żył. Chodził do pracy, później spotykał się z przyjaciółmi w barze, czasami chodzili też do jego mieszkania. Zostawił Harry'emu jeszcze dwie wiadomości, w jednej pytając się, czy spotkają się w sobotę wieczorem w barze, a w następnej dopytując się, czy wspólne Halloween jest wciąż aktualne. Na żadną nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, więc w piątkowy wieczór zdecydował się pójść z Zaynem do mieszkania chłopaka. To również nie zadziałało, bo mężczyzna nawet nie otworzył drzwi. Malik podsłuchiwał, czy jest może w domu, ale nie można było usłyszeć żadnych dźwięków, a światła były zgaszone. 

– Może rzeczywiście wyjechał – powiedział bez przekonania przyjaciel, sprawiając że Louis poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. 

To nie tak, że po raz pierwszy urwał mu się z kimś kontakt. Już wiele razy stracił jakąś znajomość, która wydawała mu się ważna. Najpierw byli to znajomi z Doncaster, do których powoli przestał się odzywać, podobnie jak oni do niego. Telefony i maile były coraz rzadsze, aż w końcu teraz zostali przy kartkach na Święta. Ewentualnie wyskoczyli parę razy razem na piwo, gdy Louis przyjechał do Anglii. Podobnie było z tymi wszystkimi znajomymi ze studiów, z którymi obiecał sobie wiele spotkań i wspólnych imprez. Skończyło się na początkowym zapraszaniu siebie nawzajem na urodziny aż w końcu wyszło, że nie widział się z nimi przez kilka miesięcy. Tylko różnica zawsze była taka, że wszystko działo się powoli. Nigdy jeszcze nie miał sytuacji, gdzie jednego dnia przyjaźnił się z kimś, a drugiego ta osoba zniknęła z jego życia i on nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Teraz jednak Harry'ego mnie było i nie miał nawet pojęcia, gdzie go szukać. Czuł smutek, że młodszy nie powiadomił go o swoich planach, bo w końcu między nimi coś było. Nie można tego nazwać czymś poważnym, związkiem czy nawet przyjaźnią. Ale bliscy znajomi mówią sobie o wyjazdach czy chorobach, żeby nie martwić tej drugiej osoby. 

Najwyraźniej Louis nie znalazł się tak wysoko w hierarchii Harry'ego, jak myślał.

 

Ω

 

– Po prosu postaraj się bawić się tak jak zawsze, okej? – poprosił Zayn, patrząc na Louis z troską i głaszcząc go po głowie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu mężczyzna nie nakrzyczał na niego za psucie mu fryzury, bo po prostu nie miał na to ochoty. 

Dzisiaj organizowali Halloween i chociaż to był pomysł Louisa, nie potrafił się tym do końca cieszyć. Wprawdzie impreza wydawała się przebiegać sprawnie, goście byli zachwyceni pomysłowymi przekąskami Liama, dobrą muzyką, wystrojem i dużą ilością alkoholu. Wszyscy byli jakoś ciekawie przebrani i po prostu dobrze się bawili. 

Zayn miał dzisiaj na sobie, tak jak chciał, strój Supermana, podczas gdy Liam przebrał się za Batmana. Louis trochę nie rozumiał idei takich kostiumów, bo gdy on obchodził Halloween zawsze był kimś strasznym. Tutaj w USA ludzie traktowali to jak jakiś bal przebierańców, dlatego łatwiej można było znaleźć ludzi przebranych za postacie z bajek czy filmów niż nadnaturalne istoty. Louis zaś praktycznie zrezygnował z jakiś wymyślnych strojów, pozwolił jedynie Zaynowi pomalować sobie twarz na biało i zrobić gwiazdkę na oku, dodatkowo zakładając koszulkę w nietoperze. 

Mężczyzna bez większego zainteresowania przyglądał się ładnym dziewczynom w wyzywających strojach. Kiedyś po prostu cieszyłby się widokiem, ale teraz zastanawiał się, dlaczego damskie kostiumy nie są ani zabawne ani straszne, tylko nieco zdzirowate i odsłaniające tak dużo ciała. Uśmiechał się jednak sympatycznie do kobiety w przebraniu czarownicy, które to składało się z dziwnej gorseto-sukienki i podwiązek. W końcu był gospodarzem imprezy i nie mógł psuć innym zabawy tylko ze względu na to, że on sam ma zły humor. 

Harry nie odezwał się przez ponad tydzień, skoro ostatni raz widzieli się w sobotę, a teraz był poniedziałek. Nie żeby Louis skrupulatnie to liczył, przecież to najczęściej on potrafił nie odzywać się do ludzi przez parę dni, żeby potem umówić się na szybki seks. Teraz jednak nie chciał fizyczności, chciał jedynie zobaczyć Harry'ego, usłyszeć jego głos i po prostu być przy nim. 

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i Louis przez chwilę nie wierzył własnym oczom. Musiał zamrugać kilka razy zanim podszedł do osoby, która stała w progu. Mężczyzna miał na sobie dobrze skrojony garnitur i mimo że nie miał pojęcia, za ci jest przebrany, musiał przyznać, że wyglądało to atrakcyjnie. 

– Nie wierzę w ciebie, Niall – westchnął Tomlinson, biorąc z rąk przyjaciela borsuka, ubranego w różową spódniczkę tutu. 

– Hej, byłem u zaufanego weterynarza i dowiedziałem się, że Pizza to dziewczynka! – powiedział zadowolony. – Dlatego spójrz, za kogo się przebrałem!

Louis jeszcze raz zlustrował go wzorkiem, przy okazji oddając zwierzę i pokręcił przecząco głową. 

– Oświeć mnie. 

– Jestem szefem mafii, a to moje śliczne zwierzątko! – oznajmił z uśmiechem, a Tomlinson jedynie zmarszczył brwi. – Rany, ty chyba nigdy nie oglądałeś Ojca Chrzestnego...

– W której niby scenie ktokolwiek miał ubranego w tutu borsuka? – powątpiewał Louis, wchodząc do kuchni, żeby zrobić dla siebie i Nialla drinka. 

– W tej, w której mówił o tej propozycji nie do odrzucenia? – spytał niepewnie, ale drugi mężczyzna pokręcił głową. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak dużo wódki wlać do swojego napoju, aż w końcu uznał, że nie ma zamiaru się ograniczać. – Nie? To może w tej...

– Niall, skarbie, nie było takiego czegoś, dobrze wiem, że  to ty nigdy nie oglądałeś Ojca Chrzestnego – dał Niallowi drinka w czerwonym kubku, a dla siebie wziął tego mocniejszego. – A teraz baw się dobrze, podrywając dziewczyny na borsuka. 

Niall i Louis usiedli razem na kanapie, pijąc, podczas gdy Zayn i Liam byli zabiegani rozmowami z gośćmi lub proponowaniem im jedzenia. Dwójka przyjaciół raczej milczała, bo Tomlinson niezbyt miał ochotę na pogaduszki. Już wystarczająco się wysilał, udając że dobrze się bawi, nie chciało mu się oszukiwać jeszcze Nialla, który i tak wiedział, jak ten się czuje. 

W końcu dosiadła się do nich czarownica, która już od dłuższego czasu obserwowała Louisa. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, sącząc swojego drinka przez słomkę, zapewne próbując wyglądać seksownie. I szczerze, najczęściej podziałałoby to na niego, ale teraz miał przed oczami tylko Harry'ego, który na ich pierwszej randce w słodki, ale dość obsceniczny sposób pił kawę. Przez chwilę skarcił się w myślach, za to że nie potrafi go wyrzucić ze swojej głowy, ale ta dziewczyna naprawdę nie mogła z nim konkurować. Nieważne jak była atrakcyjna, wulgarna, zdecydowanie pijana i chętna, Louis po prostu nie miał ochoty nawet na nią patrzeć. 

– Louis, prawda? – spytała i jego plan ignorowania jej już nie wyszedł, bo to bardzo nieładnie, gdy ktoś mówi wprost do ciebie, a ty nie dajesz znaku życia. Smutny Louis wciąż jest kulturalnym Louisem. Kiwnął więc głową, biorąc jeszcze większego łyka alkoholu. – Och, chciałam ci powiedzieć, że to świetna impreza!

– Dzięki, ale powinnaś to raczej przekazać Zaynowi i Liamowi – odparł. – Oni bardziej się do niej przyłożyli, ja tu po prostu robię za dekorację. 

– Jesteś bardzo ciekawą dekoracją – zaśmiała się głośno, poklepując go po kolanie. Mężczyzna odsunął się nieznacznie, czując się zagubiony. Spławianie atrakcyjnych dziewczyn raczej nie było czymś, co robił na co dzień, więc niezbyt wiedział, jak się zachować. – Może pójdziemy wypić drinka gdzieś na osobności? Może na dachu?

Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, co tak naprawdę oznacza pójście na dach. Mieszkanie Louisa i Zayna znajdowało się na ostatnim piętrze, dlatego bez problemu można było wejść na dach po schodach przeciwpożarowych. Niezaprzeczalnym faktem było jednak to, że widok był zniewalający. Wprawdzie nie było tak ładnie jak na jakimś drapaczu chmur, ale można było podziwiać miasto z pewnej wysokości. Światła uliczne znajdowały się poniżej, więc oświetlało ich jedynie świtało księżyca i pobliskich mieszkań. Cała atmosfera tego miejsca była nastrojowa i chłopcy wiele razy zapraszali tam różnych ludzi na imprezach, żeby pokazać, że są romantykami. Dla ich randki była to okazja do zobaczenia malowniczego widoku, a dla nich na pobycie trochę sam na sam. Dodatkowo zawsze można było pomóc danej osobie na schodach przeciwpożarowych, co było świetnym pretekstem do niezobowiązującego dotyku. Dach zdecydowanie był magicznym miejscem, ale Louis nie wyobrażał sobie iść tam z tą nieznajomą dziewczyną. 

Podczas, gdy on myślał, jak spławić kobietę, do akcji wkroczył Niall. Wciągnął głośno powietrze przez zęby i kręcąc głową. 

– Nie słyszałaś? – spytał z żalem. – Nie można już wchodzić na dach, bo... ostatnio ktoś z niego spadł. Teraz jest cały ogrodzony i już nic nie zostało z tej romantycznej atmosfery. 

– Naprawdę ktoś spadł? – spytała zdziwiona. – Nie słyszałam nigdzie o tym...

– Starali się to zatuszować – wymyślił na poczekaniu. – Jak chcesz to mogę cię zaprowadzić do pokoju, z którego widać, gdzie spadł ten biedny chłopak.

– Em, okej – zgodziła się niepewnie, pozwalając się złapać Niallowi za rękę. 

– Dzięki – wyszeptał tylko Louis, gdy przyjaciel schylił się, żeby wziąć wino stojące na stoliku. Horan pokazał mu tylko kciuk w górze. 

Tomlinson usiadł wygodniej na kanapie, pijąc jeszcze więcej. Lekko kręciło mu się już w głowie, gdy dosiadł się do niego Zayn, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. 

– Louiiiiiiiiii – powiedział, przedłużając ostatnią samogłoskę i chichocząc mu do ucha. – Jestem trochę pijany. 

– Ja też, Zayn – powiadomił go, uśmiechając się lekko. Obaj czuli wpływ alkoholu na nich, z tym, że każdy znosił to inaczej. Louis pił, będąc smutnym, więc to tylko zwiększyło jego zły nastrój. Zayn zaś wydawał się być chodzącym szczęściem. – Coś się stało, że tutaj przyszedłeś? 

– Przytul mnie – wymamrotał i nie czekając na odpowiedź usiadł mu na kolanach. Louis westchnął i złapał swojego przyjaciela w pasie, przyciągając bliżej. Zayn pachniał alkoholem, papierosami i swoim perfum. To wszystko było mężczyźnie dobrze znane i musiał przyznać, że nieco go uspokoiło. Najczęściej właśnie był tak blisko z przyjacielem, gdy oboje byli pijani. Teraz jednak Tomlinson domyślał się, że Zayn nie robi tego dlatego, że on sam ma potrzebę przytulenia się. Wiedział, że Louis przez ostatnie parę dni był cieniem dawnego siebie i miał nadzieję, że chociaż tym mu pomoże. Bo nieważne, jak bardzo starał się zapomnieć o Harrym czuł się zraniony tym, jak chłopak postąpił i naprawdę miał ochotę się do kogoś przytulić. 

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał do jego ucha, zadowolony jak ciepło rozlało się po jego ciele. – Potrzebowałem tego. 

– Oczywiście, że tak. Moje ciało działa cuda – prychnął Zayn, przy okazji klepiąc Louisa delikatnie w policzek. – Zresztą, komu ja to mówię... 

– Gdzie jest Liam? – zagadał nagle mężczyzna, biorąc dłoń przyjaciela ze swojej twarzy. 

– Rozmawia z jakimś kolesiem – powiedział niezadowolony. – Niall go zaprosił, podobno pracuje w jego firmie w dziale prawa. 

Głos Zayna wręcz ociekał pogardą i nutą zazdrości, więc Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. 

– Uuu, ktoś tu jest zazdrosny – zaśmiał się, a przyjaciel się skrzywił.

– Nie, po prostu ten koleś jest większym snobem niż Ben – skrytykował Malik. – Zrani Liama i to później ja będę musiał go pocieszać. Powiedz mi, czemu on nie może sobie znaleźć fajnego faceta?

– Nie wiem, ja ostatnio próbowałem go zeswatać z moim kumplem. Wiesz, jest tatuażystą, ładny, do tego zabawny – wymieniał jego zalety Louis. – Ale jest okropnym idiotą i chyba ślepym, bo nie widzi, że miłość jego życia jest tuż przy nim. Dosłownie, bo zawsze siedzą koło siebie. 

– Zabawne, ja też jestem tatuażystą – zachichotał Zayn, chowając głowę z zagłębieniu szyi Louisa. – Wiesz co, gdyby nie to, że masz złamane serce, to zaproponowałbym ci pieprzenie mnie dzisiaj. 

– Jesteś pijany – ze śmiechem pogłaskał go po głowie. 

– I napalony, a ty jesteś jedną z najbardziej atrakcyjnych osób tutaj – wzruszył ramionami. – No nie licząc Liama, który woli rozmawiać o kodeksach prawnych zamiast uprawiać seks. 

– Jesteś taki zazdrosny – powiedział po raz kolejny Louis, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, gdy widział, jak mocno upił się jego przyjaciel mimo stosunkowo wczesnej godziny. 

Siedzieli w tej pozycji przez jakiś czas, dopóki nie usłyszeli, jak ktoś puka do drzwi. Obaj się zdziwili, ponieważ w czasie imprez logiczne było to, że ludzie wchodzili do ich mieszkania jak do siebie. Malik podniósł się z klatki piersiowej przyjaciela i nieco się przeciągnął, chcąc zobaczyć, czy ktoś już otworzył tej osobie, czy on to będzie musiał zrobić. Na szczęście Liam przerwał swoją rozmowę ze starszym od siebie mężczyzną, żeby wpuścić kolejnego gościa do środka. 

Louis obserwował z lekkim zainteresowaniem, kto przyszedł, bo był ciekawy, kto jest tak kulturalny. Właściwie strzelał, że to policja lub jakiś sąsiad, który będzie marudził z powodu hałasu. Zdziwił się jednak, gdy ujrzał w drzwiach Harry'ego, ubranego w ciepły płaszcz i dodatkowo  z owiniętym wokół szyi szalikiem. Spojrzał się z niepewnym uśmiechem na Liama, który wpuścił go do środka, pomagając się rozebrać. Louis posłał tylko szybkie, zdziwione spojrzenie Zaynowi, który z niesamowitą prędkością zszedł z jego kolan i usiadł na ziemi. Razem powrócili do obserwowania Harry'ego, tym razem już w jego kostiumie. Miał na sobie dziwny strój ludzkiej tkanki mięśniowej, który był bardzo obcisły i mocno podkreślał każde zakrzywienie czy krągłość jego ciała. Louis mógł umrzeć, bo to było tak seksowne, że przez chwilę zapomniał, że jest tak naprawdę zły na chłopaka. Skarcił się za to, że myśli penisem i starał się nie wyglądać na tak zafascynowanego. Było to jednak trudne, bo widok swojego zauroczenia w stroju nie pozostawiającym zbyt wiele dla wyobraźni.

Najwyraźniej Harry od raz spytał o Louisa, bo Liam wskazał mu kanapę, więc chłopak podszedł tam, wciąż niepewnie się uśmiechając. Tomlinson specjalnie odwrócił głowę, żeby sprawiać wrażenie, że jest zajęty rozmową z Zaynem, przy okazji kopiąc go nogą, żeby ten coś powiedział. 

– No i wtedy właśnie on zgodził się, na ten tatuaż – wymyślił na poczekaniu Malik, a szatyn zaczął się śmiać, udając że to była zabawna historia. 

– Em, hej – usłyszeli głos Harry'ego i spojrzeli się w jego stronę. – Nie przeszkadzam?

– Harry – powiedział zwyczajnie Louis, jakby wcale jego serce nie chciało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. – Myślałem, że nie przyjedziesz. 

– Moglibyśmy porozmawiać? – poprosił chłopak zestresowany. 

– Zostawię was samych – oznajmił Zayn, wstając z krzepiącym uśmiechem w stronę Tomlinsona. 

Louis powinien być zły na Harry'ego. Powinien mu powiedzieć, że nie mają o czym rozmawiać, bo tak się nie robi. Nie można tak po prostu nie odzywać się do kogoś przez dłuższy czas, po czym przyjść na imprezę, chcąc porozmawiać. Odpowiednie byłoby umówienie się gdzieś w spokojnym miejscu, żeby wyjaśnić sobie wszystko. Harry naprawdę nie miał prawa oczekiwać, że Louis po prostu zgodzi się wyjść ze swojej własnej imprezy, żeby wysłuchiwać jego tłumaczeń. 

Jednak to właśnie zrobił, ponieważ całe jego życie nabrało na nowo sensu, gdy spojrzał w te zielone oczy. 

– Weź płaszcz, pójdziemy na dach – powiadomił go, starając się brzmieć szorstko.


	11. Only One Who Knows

To wcale nie miało tak wyglądać. 

Louis był pewien, że źle postąpił, zabierając Harry'ego na dach. Wiedział dobrze, że romantyczna atmosfera wpłynie na nich obu, więc Tomlinson zapewne nie będzie mógł udawać, że wciąż jest obrażony. Mimo że zdawał sobie sprawę z bezsensowności tej sytuacji, chciał zobaczyć bruneta w świetle księżyca, spoglądającego na niego tymi swoimi cudownie zielonymi oczami, które przez brak dużego określenia będą czarne. Zrozumiał, jak bardzo się za nim stęsknił i w chwili, gdy usłyszał jego głos wiedział, że nie może dopuścić, żeby go stracić. 

W milczeniu pomógł mu wejść po schodach przeciwpożarowych, zastanawiając się, czy nie pozwala sobie na zbyt dużo, chwytając go w biodrach. Przeszły go w tym momencie ciarki i poczuł się jak prawiczek, który po raz pierwszy w życiu dotyka w sposób erotyczny drugiej osoby. Westchnął głęboko, mając nadzieję, że jego radość z powodu możliwości spotkania się z Harrym nie jest tak oczywista. 

Weszli na dach wspólnie i serce Louisa jeszcze bardziej zmiękło, gdy zobaczył, jak twarz chłopaka rozpromieniła się dzięki pięknemu widokowi. Rozglądał się dookoła w zachwycie, dopóki Tomlinson nie podsunął mu krzesła ogrodowego. Harry podziękował i usiadł na nim, więc szatyn dosunął jeszcze jedno dla siebie. Przez chwilę patrzyli się w gwiazdy, milcząc. Podejrzewał, że młodszy jest zaaferowany tym, jak dobrze widać stąd miasto, a do tego wszystko zdaje się być bardziej magiczne i spokojniejsze. W końcu, gdy zobaczy się, jak z pewnej wysokości ludzie robią się mniejsi, zaczyna się rozumieć, że tak naprawdę nasze problemy na tle innych mogą uchodzić za błahe. 

Straszy nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć, a Styles najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty jeszcze zaczynać tej trudnej rozmowy. Na te kilka minut wszystko to, co stało się w ostatnim tygodniu zostało za nimi i liczył się tylko fakt, że są razem w tak pięknym miejscu. Tomlinson poczuł lekki żal, że nigdy nie potrafią znaleźć się rownocześnie w dobrym czasie i w dobrym miejscu. 

Podczas gdy Harry patrzył się w niebo, Louis obserwował dokładnie jego twarz z boku. Przypominało mu to moment, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał go przy barze i jak bardzo chciał zobaczyć, jak dokładnie wygląda. Pamiętał swój zachwyt nad tym małym, zgranym uchem, wyglądającym jak najlepsza praca rzeźbiarza i jak bardzo chciałby je przygryzł czy pocałować.   
Teraz jednak z zachwytem podziwiał, jak jego rysy stały się wyraźniejsze, przez sposób w jaki padało na niego światło. Żuchwa wydawała się być ostrzej zakończona niż zawsze, a policzki miał bardziej wklęsłe. Przez chwilę Louis dokładnie to analizował, po czym doszedł do wniosku, że to nie tylko zasługa światła. Harry był szczuplejszy niż wcześniej i to go trochę przeraziło. Mało ludzi jest w stanie schudnąć w ciągu tygodnia, tym bardziej jeśli ma się od razu prawidłową wagę. Jednak taka była prawda: przez obcisły strój mógł z łatwością zauważyć, że stracił parę kilogramów. 

– Louis – zaczął w końcu chłopak, spoglądając prosto w oczy Louisa i sprawiając, że otrząsnął się z przemyśleń. Chłopak był piękny, tak samo jak zapamiętał. Jego oczy nie straciły cudownego blasku, a usta wciąż wydawały się idealne do całowania. Tomlinson szybko się opamiętał, ponieważ ludzie nie zmieniają się w ciagu tygodnia i nie powinien na nowo się nim zachwycać. Tylko, że on miał wrażenie, że ich pocałunek był wieki temu i trochę go to przerażało, że tak łatwo mógł zapomnieć pewne szczegóły. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o małym pieprzyku po lewej stronie jego brody i zrobiło mu się smutno, że nie poświęcał mu dostatecznie dużo uwagi. Harry musiał dostrzec, że Louis za bardzo mu się przygląda, bo na chwilę spuścił głowę, zarumieniony. – Ja-a... chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. 

– Dlatego tutaj jesteśmy – odparł Louis spokojnym głosem. – Obawiam się, że masz mi coś do wyjaśnienia. 

– Po prostu... tak bardzo cię przepraszam za to wszystko – wyrzucił z siebie po chwili, drżącym głosem. – Mam teraz trochę problemów i wiem, że nie powinienem był zostawiać cię tak bez wyjaśnień. 

– To zrób to teraz – poprosił, czując żal, bo miał wrażenie, że Harry zaraz się rozpłacze. Jego broda lekko się trzęsła, podobnie ja całe ciało. Oblizał usta i bardzo spokojnie, jakby dotykał dzikie zwierze, które w każdej chwili może uciec, położył mu dłoń na kolanie. – Spokojnie, Harry. Tylko mi powiedz, co się stało.

– Nie mogę – oznajmił, kręcąc głową. Louis uniósł brew, czekając aż ten będzie kontynuował. – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, ale nie mogę ci wyjaśnić tego. Nie teraz. 

– Powiedz mi tylko, czy dzieje ci się jakaś krzywda? – spytał przerażony. Jeszcze nigdy nie wiedział chłopaka w takim stanie, wydawał się być załamany tym wszystkim, co się z nim działo. – Ktoś ci robi krzywdę?

– Nie, Lou – jeszcze raz zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – Po prostu obiecuję, że ci to kiedyś wyjaśnię. Ale jeszcze nie teraz, proszę daj mi czas.

– Nie rozumiem cię, Harry – uznał Louis, wzdychając. – Niedawno jeszcze wszystko było okej, spotykaliśmy się, miałem wrażenie, że ci zależy. A teraz ty nie odzywasz się przez cholerne osiem dni i oczekujesz, że mogę ci normalnie ufać, bo wyjaśnisz mi to potem. 

Tomlinson nieco pożałował tych słów, bo brzmiało to dość ostro. Przez chwilę bał się reakcji Harry'ego, nie chciał doprowadzić go do złości lub, co gorsza, płaczu. Nie mógł jednak znieść ciągłego ukrywania swoich emocji, bo przez ostatni tydzień robił to cały czas. Chciał wyjaśnić wszystko, nawet jeśli później któryś z nich miałby się źle czuć. 

Reakcja Harry'ego jednak trochę go zdziwiła, bo uśmiechnął się delikatnie. 

– Naprawdę to liczyłeś?

– Czy to teraz ważne? – spytał Louis, również nie mogąc powstrzymać się od delikatnego uniesienia kącików ust. – Tęskniłem za tobą i nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak przykro mi było, gdy nie dałeś po sobie znaku życia. Nie było cię w pracy, nie odbierałeś telefonów, nie było cię w domu. Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, Harry. Cholernie mi na tobie zależy i ni mogę znieść tego, że teraz nawet nie chcesz mi wyjaśnić, co się stało. 

– Mnie też na tobie zależy – wyznał Harry, kładąc dłoń na tej Louisa, która wciąż znajdowała się na jego kolanie. – Po prostu wydaję mi się, że w tym momencie bardziej potrzebuję przyjaciela niż chłopaka. To wszystko zdarzyło się zbyt szybko i czuję się zagubiony. 

Louis roześmiał się cicho, ponieważ naprawdę nie wierzył, że Harry doprowadzał go do szału przez kilka dni, żeby teraz z nim zerwać. Naprawdę myślał, że to on bywa dupkiem, ale nigdy jeszcze nie dał nikomu fałszywej naszej. 

– Mogłeś odpuścić sobie trzymanie mnie w niepewności przez tydzień tylko po to, żeby dać mi kosza – prychnął, wyrywając swoją dłoń. Miał ochotę na niego nakrzyczeć albo się rozpłakać, ale jedyne na co sobie pozwolił to cyniczna postawa. – Wiesz, zwykłe rzucenie mnie przez telefon byłoby dostatecznie raniące, nie musiałeś się fatygować, żeby tutaj przyjść, do tego w przebraniu i wymyślać bajki o przyjaźni. 

– Lou, ja nie żartuję – powiedział Harry, który w przeciwieństwie do niego nie krył się z uczuciami i pozwolił sobie na mały płacz. Łzy zostały w kącikach jego oczu, a dolna warga drżała. To sprawiło, że wyglądał na kilka lat młodszego i Louisowi zrobiło się mu go żal. Nie raz widział już ludzi w takim stanie, tylko że to on z nimi zrywał. Teraz Harry wydawał się być w rozsypce, będąc tym, który daje kosza, więc pomyślał, że młodszy naprawdę jest dobrym aktorem. Bo to chyba niemożliwie, żeby rzeczywiście był smutny. – Naprawdę cię potrzebuję i zależy mi na tobie. Ale nie mogę ci dać tego, czego potrzebujesz. Nie chcę cię ograniczać i być samolubnym, tylko dlatego, że ja mam jakieś problemy. Jeżeli pozwolisz mi zostać wciąż twoim przyjacielem...

– Harry ja nie mogę ci niczego zabronić – pokręcił głową Louis, przerywając mu te niejasne tłumaczenia. Naprawdę czuł, że powinien powiedzieć mu, że nic z tego, nie zostaną przyjaciółmi, bo to i tak nie wyjdzie. Nie wyobrażał sobie zostać w tak platonicznych relacjach, z kimś do kogo tak dużo czuł. Jednak z drugiej strony bolało go to, że może go stracić. Zrozumiał, że jego życie bez Harry'ego jest niepełne i naprawdę nie chciał po raz drugi przez to przechodzić. Z bólem serca i wyrzutami sumienia spojrzał w oczy chłopaka i kiwnął głową. – Ja też nie chcę cię tracić, ale wiem, że trudno nam będzie zostać zwyczajnymi przyjaciółmi. 

– Ty i Zayn spaliście ze sobą a zachowujecie się normalnie – przypomniał mu chłopak, z nadzieją w głosie. 

– To co innego – stwierdził Louis. Nigdy nie byłem zauroczony w Zaynie, chciał dopowiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał, nie chcąc sprawiać, że to wszystko byłoby jeszcze trudniejsze. Nigdy nie powiedział komuś, że czuje do niego coś naprawdę dużego tuż po tym, jak tamta osoba go odrzuciła.

– Nie, Louis – zaprzeczył Harry. – Po prostu wyłącz uczucia, tak jak to zawsze robiłeś i spójrz na mnie, tak jak na resztę swoich przyjaciół. Proszę cię, chociaż spróbujmy. Nie wybaczę sobie, jeżeli przez własną głupotę stracę tak wspaniałą osobę. 

Tomlinson przez chwilę w swojej głowie analizował za i przeciw przyjaźni z Harrym. Oczywiście, znalazł mnóstwo plusów. Młodszy byłby świetnym przyjacielem, jest osobą, której właśnie potrzebuje w swoim życiu. Chciał chodzić z nim razem do baru, zapraszać na imprezy czy po prostu rozmawiać o wszystkim i niczym. Chciał być blisko niego, móc robić te wszystkie rzeczy, jakie robi z Zaynem, Liamem czy Niallem. Przyjaźń z Harrym byłaby czymś cudownym i naprawdę powinien się cieszyć, że ma taką możliwość. Już na myśl o wszystkich rzeczach, jakie mogliby razem przeżyć robiło mu się miło na sercu. Jednak Louis był realistą i z łatwością znalazł wady takiej relacji. Harry nie byłby jego. Jeżeli się zgodzi to przez następne kilka miesięcy, a może lat, będzie musiał żyć ze świadomością, że jedyna osoba, do której poczuł coś więcej niż pożądanie nie jest z nim. Jak ma spotykać się z ludźmi, mając świadomość, że tak naprawdę chce widywać się tylko z Harrym? Albo, co gorsza, jak ma patrzeć, jak inni ludzie podrywają Harry'ego, wiedząc, że chłopak powinien być jego. 

Ale nieważne ile czynników odpowiadało przeciw temu. Louis wiedział, że nie liczy się, ile wad ma takie posunięcie, jest jedna zaleta, która zwycięża je wszystkie; będzie mógł widywać Harry'ego. To wystarczyło, żeby się zgodził. 

– Okej – uznał, uśmiechają się do chłopaka, który odpowiedział tym samym. Udał, że naciska przycisk po lewej stronie jego klatki piersiowej i powiedział: – Uczucia wyłączone. Od teraz jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, Harold. 

– Dziękuję – odparł rozradowany. Louis nie wierzył, że tak szybko mógł zmienić swój nastrój, bo chłopak otarł łzy i nachylił się w jego stronę. Zaraz jednak się zatrzymał. – Mogę cię przytulić czy to będzie przesada?

– Spokojnie, Zayn siada mi na kolanach i śpi w jednym łóżku z Liamem. Myślę, że uścisk nie będzie przekroczeniem granicy – zażartował, wstając i otwierając swoje ramiona. 

Harry wręcz wskoczył w nie, jakby naprawdę tego potrzebował. Louis bardzo subtelnie włożył ręce pod jego płaszcz, żeby złapać za tył pleców. Czuł śliski materiał jego stroju pod swoimi dłońmi i wdychał zapach włosów bruneta. Niesamowicie potrzebował tego dotyku, nawet jeśli był całkiem platoniczny. O to właśnie mu chodziło, mógł tylko przyjaźnić się z Harrym po warunkiem, że od czasu do czasu jakoś się do siebie zbliżą. Był pewien, że nie pomogą mu uściski Zayna, masaże głowy Liama czy jakikolwiek dotyk Nialla. Dopiero, gdy miał Harry'ego w swoich ramionach był szczęśliwy i czuł się pełny. Jakby w momencie, gdy łączył ich ciała dostawał z powrotem swoją drugą połówkę. 

– Naprawdę ci dziękuję – wymamrotał Harry, dotykając kołnierz jego płaszcza. – Tęskniłem a tobą. 

– Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś dostanę moje wyjaśnienia – oznajmił łagodnie, głaszcząc go po głowie. – A teraz może wjedźmy do środka, bo robi się zimno. 

– Zostańmy jeszcze trochę – poprosił Harry. – Chcę popatrzeć na gwiazdy. 

I Louis po raz kolejny nie mógł mu odmówić, wiedząc że on będzie miał okazję popatrzeć na Harry'ego. 

 

Ω

 

Żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że spędzili pół imprezy na dachu. Louis wszedł jedynie na chwilę do środka, żeby wziąć im koce, poduszki i ciepłą herbatę. Żaden z przyjaciół go nie zauważył, zajęty innymi sprawami, więc po prostu wrócił do Harry'ego. 

W pewnym sensie mężczyzna chciał złamać ich obietnicę przyjaźni już w momencie, gdy zobaczył, jak słodko wyglądał chłopak, gdy tak patrzy się w gwiazdy, ogrzewając dłonie kubkiem. Miał wtedy ogromną ochotę go pocałować lub chociażby powiedzieć, że jest najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Powstrzymał się jednak od takich uwag, cały czas porównując, czy powiedziałby o tym Liamowi. Jako że nie wyobrażał sobie prawić mu takich komplementów, odpuścił też mówienie tego Harry'emu. 

– Byłeś kiedyś tutaj przez całą noc? – spytał nagle Styles, znowu patrząc na niego. 

– Nie jesienią – odparł Louis. – Ale w lato zdarzyło mi się kilka razy. Wiesz, spanie na tych leżakach lub krzesłach wydaje się być dobrym pomysłem, gdy jest się pijanym. Poza tym, nocą jest tutaj strasznie ciepło, bo dach się nagrzewa przez cały dzień. 

– A teraz ile jest stopni? 

– Jakieś pięćdziesiąt – stwierdził Tomlinson. – Ale do rana pewnie trochę spadnie do jakichś czterdziestu pięciu. 

– Louis, mieszkam tutaj z jakieś trzy miesiące – uświadomił go Harry. – Czy mógłbyś jeszcze przez jakiś czas używać europejskiej miary, proszę? U nas w Anglii chyba nigdy nie było czterdziestu pięciu stopni, nasz deszcz wtedy by wyparował. 

– Och, zamknij się, też jestem Anglikiem – prychnął Louis z udawanym oburzeniem. – I gdybyś mieszkał tutaj ponad siedem lat to też byś się odzwyczaił od stopni Celsjusza. 

– Jak twoja rodzina cię znosi, jak do nich przyjeżdżasz? – zażartował Harry. – Aż dziwne, że wciąż masz swój akcent. 

– Nie tak łatwo wykorzenić akcent z Yorkshire – uznał Louis, specjalnie mówiąc szybciej i mniej dokładniej, żeby pokazać, jak trudny do zrozumienia potrafi być jego akcent. – Ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, teraz jest z jakieś dziesięć stopni Celsjusza, będzie siedem. Albo coś koło tego. 

– Dziękuję za tak dobre przeliczenia – odpowiedział Harry, oblizując usta. – Czyli, teoretycznie, coś by się stało, jakbyśmy zostali tutaj całą noc?

– Moglibyśmy się przeziębić i zobaczyć ładny wschód słońca – powiadomił go. – Widać stąd też zachód, jakbyś się zastanawiał. 

– Wielofunkcyjny ten twój dach.

– Oczywiście, jego główną funkcją jest podrywanie za mnie dziewczyn i dawanie mi miłego czasu z przyjaciółmi – dodał Louis, powodując że Harry zaśmiał się cicho. – Hej, jak na razie działa ze w dwóch na trzech przypadkach jeśli chodzi o podrywanie. 

– Jak to wyliczyłeś? – zastanowił się chłopak.

– Cóż, mnie wychodzi zawsze, Zaynowi też, jedynie Niall często coś zawali – powiadomił go Louis. – Wiesz, on totalnie nie jest romantykiem. Ja przynajmniej jestem wrażliwy na sztukę. 

– Louis, uwierzę w wiele rzeczy, ale na pewno, że nie jesteś romantykiem – uznał młodszy. – Przejeżdżałeś codziennie przez pół Manhattanu, żeby się ze mną spotkać i przyniosłeś mi kwiaty. 

– Przejechałbym nawet cały Nowy Jork – wzruszył ramionami Louis. – I dobra, czasami jestem troszkę romantyczny. To wszystko przez pieprzonego Oscara Wilde'a.

– Czekaj – przerwał mu Harry i zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Nigdy nie kochaj kogoś, kto traktuje Cię jak kogoś zwyczajnego.

– Jestem pod wrażeniem, Harold – Louis z podziwem pokiwał głową. – Cytowanie Wilde'a sprawia, że jesteś na wyższej pozycji wśród moich przyjaciół niż Niall. 

– Wydaje ci się – zaprzeczył młodszy. Przez chwilę milczeli, dopóki Harry nie spojrzał gdzieś w dal, uśmiechając się nostalgicznie. – Przyznam się, że uwielbiam wschody słońca. Nawet bardziej od zachodów. 

– Dlatego, że widzisz je rzadziej i dlatego są piękniejsze? – zgadywał Tomlinson. 

– To też – potwierdził. – Ale raczej kojarzą mi się z tym, jak pracowałem w piekarni. Wstawałem codziennie rano przed świtem, żeby upiec najlepsze bułeczki w moim miasteczku. 

– Wstawanie wcześnie rano chyba nie jest aż przyjemne – uznał szatyn, obserwując jak Harry przez chwilę marszczy swoje brwi. 

– Może, ale mam wrażenie, że to były najlepsze lata mojego życia – zdradził chłopak. – Wiesz, byłem całkowicie pozbawiony problemów, miałem wielkie plany i marzenia na przyszłość. Uwierz, nie myślałem, że w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat będę mieszkał w Nowym Jorku, jakieś pięć tysięcy kilometrów od domu i przyjaciół. 

– Widzisz, czasami życie przynosi nam naprawdę miłe niespodzianki – pocieszył go Louis, doskonale rozumiejąc, że chłopak może teraz tęsknić za domem. Wiedział, co czuje, bo kiedyś przechodził coś podobnego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że trudno pocieszyć osobę tęskniąca za domem, dlatego najlepiej sprawiać, żeby o tym zapomniał. – Jak przyjechałem tutaj też tęskniłem za rodziną. Po jakimś czasie się do tego przyzwyczajasz, ale musisz starać się zapomnieć, że dzieli was ponad trzy tysiące mil. 

– Miłe, racja – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się smutno. – Naprawdę nigdy nie chciałem mieszkać w Nowym Jorku, wiesz?

– To najlepsze miasto na ziemi – oznajmił Louis, zdziwiony tym oświadczeniem. Brunet jednak nic nie powiedział, wciąż w milczeniu patrząc się przed siebie. – Czyli dlaczego wyjechałeś, skoro Nowy Jork nie jest dla ciebie?

– Nie powiedziałem, że nie jest dla mnie – sprecyzował. – Jest dla mnie idealne. Ciągle się coś dzieje, zawsze mam coś robić i mam wrażenie, że tylko tak mogę zająć swoje myśli – zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby dokładnie spojrzeć na swoje dłonie, położone teraz na kolanach. Louis nie przerywał mu, nie chcąc przyspieszać rozmowy, tylko pozwalając Harry'emu prowadzić dalej to nienaturalne tempo. Przerwa chłopaka trwała dość długo, starszy miał wrażenie, że ten kilkukrotnie liczy własne palce, żeby się przekonać, czy wciąż są na miejscu, a równocześnie upewniając się, że on sam żył. – Ostatnimi czasy w moim życiu wydarzyło się po prostu zbyt wiele, ale nie czuję, że mogę jeszcze o tym rozmawiać. Ale obiecuję, że kiedyś ci o tym opowiem. 

– Czy kiedyś to jakaś mistyczna kraina, która oznacza nigdy? – spytał łagodnie Louis, chcąc obrócić sytuację w żart. Bardzo powoli, żeby w razie czego dać Harry'emu czas na ucieczkę, zbliżył do niego rękę. Styles jednak się nie poruszył, pozwalając położyć mężczyźnie swoją dłoń na tej jego, uspokajając go. 

– Nie, naprawdę obiecuję, że dowiesz się wszystkiego – powtórzył Harry, wciąż patrząc się w dół i unikając wzroku Louisa. – Po prostu jeszcze nie teraz. 

– Hej, nie poganiam cię – uspokoił go. Drugą dłonią odgarnął za ucho kosmyk włosów, który opadł mu na twarz. – Chociaż już i tak wisisz mi jeden sekret. Za ten mój o Zaynie. 

– Chodzi o to, że spałeś z Zaynem? – Harry gwałtownie uniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w oczy mężczyzny. 

– Nie musisz mówić tego tak głośno i dosadnie – upomniał go Louis, udając że się wzdryga. Styles wystawił język, po czym uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. – Jesteś taki złośliwcem, Harold. 

– Tak właściwie, to jak to robiliście? – drążył temat, powodując że Louis był zażenowany, ale wciąż jednak chciało mu się śmiać, bo podobało mu się to, jak Harry naturalnie się przy nim zachowywał. – Niall mi powiedział, że mówicie o swoim życiu seksualnym dość otwarcie. Jestem jedynym twoim przyjacielem, któremu możesz o tym opowiedzieć!

– Och, nie udawaj, że chodzi o mnie – powiedział ironicznie. – Ty po prostu chcesz wiedzieć, kto z nas jest aktywem, a kto pasywem. 

– Badam teren, żeby wiedzieć, kogo mogę z kim swatać – odparł chłopak i zabrzmiało to jak żart, ale Louis zorientował się, że on może mówić serio. W końcu przyjaciele często ustawiają sobie nawzajem jakieś randki i rany, bolało go to, że kiedyś mógłby się spotykać ze znajomym Harry'ego. Jakaś mała cząstka mężczyzny mówiła mu, że chłopak będzie jego i nie ma nawet wyobrażać sobie bycia z kimś innym, ale wszystko inne krzyczało „tylko przyjaciele". W końcu tego właśnie potrzebował młodszy.  

– No więc, jeśli ta informacja odmieni twoje życie, to ja byłem na górze – złamał się i zdradził swój sekret. Harry zapiszczał i klepnął go w udo. 

– Wiedziałem! 

– To teraz czas na twój brudny sekret – droczył się Louis, poruszając brwiami. Dokładnie widział, jak dłoń Harry'ego przesunęła się do jego własnego kolana, a długie palce je ścisnęły. 

– Nie jestem dostatecznie pijany – bronił się. – Właściwie to w ogóle nie jestem, odpuść mi. 

– Nie upiecze ci się, jestem zbyt wścibski jeśli chodzi o moich przyjaciół – Tomlinson zauważył, że każde potwierdzanie ich przyjaźni bolało go, ale z czasem trochę mniej. To chyba właśnie tak powinno działać, im więcej razy na głos powie, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, tym mniej będzie go to ranić. 

– No więc, to może nie jest tak brudne jak twoje – podjął wątek, narażając się na prychnięcie z ust Louisa – ale mój szef, Nick, mocno się do mnie przystawiał. 

– To jest niemoralne – jęknął mężczyzna, próbując nie wyobrażać sobie starszego pana, dobierającego się do Harry'ego. – Ja nie wiem, dlaczego tacy starszy zboczeńcy mają w ogóle czelność podrywać młodych ślicznych chłopców. 

Harry na szczęście puścił komplement mimo uszu, bo Louis powiedział go przez przypadek. 

– Nick ma jakieś trzydzieści parę lat, to wcale nie jest jakoś super dużo – powiadomił go chłopak, a Louis starał się nie wyglądać na zazdrosnego. – I jest całkiem przystojny, więc gdyby trafił na innego młodego ślicznego chłopca to może by mu się poszczęściło. 

Czyli jednak zwrócił uwagę na nieplanowany komplement. Louis musi poćwiczyć bycie tylko przyjaciółmi z Harrym. Ciekawe czy są jakieś książki na ten temat, ponieważ zdecydowanie powinien je wszystkie przeczytać. Właściwie to może za jakiś czas będzie miał doświadczenie w udawaniu przyjaciela swojego zauroczenia i sam taką napisze. 

– To dziwne, ale zawsze wyobrażałem sobie jakiegoś starszego pana – powiedział. – Wiesz, teraz myślę, że mógłbyś go zaprosić na imprezę. Liam lubi dojrzałych mężczyzn, bo może z nimi porozmawiać o nudnych sprawach. 

– Z chęcią bym ich umówił, ale za bardzo kibicuję Zaynowi i Liamowi – uznał Harry, ze wzruszeniem ramion.

– To mój chłopak – wymsknęło się Louisowi. Styles przez chwilę patrzył na niego ze niepewnością. – Hej, tak mówimy tutaj w Ameryce. To wcale nie oznacza, że jesteś moim chłopakiem, jesteś raczej...

– Rozumiem, Lou – przerwał mu Harry i uniósł dłoń w górę, żeby mogli sobie przybić piątkę. – Naprawdę będę potrzebował jakiejś lekcji życia w USA. 

– Mam nadzieję, że jesteś pojętnym uczniem. Mnie to zajęło kilka lat, a wciąż nie rozumiem zasad futbolu lub baseballu. 

– Nie lubię sportu – pokręcił głową. – Można powiedzieć, że zawsze byłem bardziej cheerleaderką niż piłkarzem. 

– Gdzieś to już chyba słyszałem – powiedział Louis, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. – Nieważne. Ja lubiłem zarówno cheerleaderki jak i piłkarzy. A będąc piłkarzem miałem naprawdę ułatwiony do tego dostęp. 

– Domyślam się – zaśmiał się Harry. 

Siedzieli jeszcze tak przez dłuższy czas dopóki oboje nie zmarzli, a impreza na dole nie ucichła. Louis miał wrażenie, że ta impreza, którą przesiedział z Harrym na dachu była najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mu się przydarzyła ostatnimi czasy. Lubił to, jak szczery i otwarty był chłopak i jak dobrze im się razem rozmawiało. Równocześnie czuł ukłucie bólu w sercu, bo myśl, że tego samego dnia dostał kosza trochę go bolała. Jednak miał świadomość, że słowa Harry'ego wcale nie przekreślały tego wszystkie, co było między nimi. Mówił o swoim aktualnym stanie, który przecież może się zmienić. A Louis może być jego przyjacielem, jednocześnie starając się mu pokazać, jak ważny dla niego jest. 

– Robi się już późno – wymamrotał Harry, patrząc na zegarek. – Powinieneś się choć trochę dzisiaj przespać. Dziękuję ci, że... – zrobił pauzę, w czasie której oblizał usta. – Po prostu dziękuję za wszystko. 

– Harry, mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę? Właściwie dwie – odparł z nadzieją w głosie. Młodszy po prostu kiwnął głową, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co powinien odpowiedzieć. – Nie musisz mi mówić, co się stało, że nie odzywałeś się przez te osiem dni, ale następnym razem po prostu mnie powiadom, że znikasz. Jeżeli nie chcesz nie mów co się dzieje, gdzie jesteś i na ile, wystarczy, że mi o tym powiesz, żebym nie musiał się martwić. 

– Da się zrobić – powiedział, z wyraźną ulga, że prośba Louisa nie jest aż tak wymagająca. – A co z tą drugą sprawą? 

Louis dokładnie zlustrował Harry'ego, zastanawiając się, jak przekazać swoją prośbę, żeby nie zabrzmiała źle. Miał ochotę poprosić chłopaka, żeby został z nim, najlepiej na całe życie. Zorientował się jednak, że nieważne jak romantycznie brzmi w jego głowie „chciałem zaprosić cię na noc, ale zorientowałem się, że to nie wystarczy, dlatego proszę cię, żebyś spędził ze mną całe swoje życie", jest niepoprawne i nie może jeszcze zapytać o to chłopaka. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zadał łagodnie pytanie:

– Chcesz zostać na noc? 

 

Ω

 

Trochę się zdziwił, gdy brunet bez zbędnych pytań zgodził się nocować u niego. Kiedy w końcu zeszli do mieszkania, w środku było już ciemno i pusto. Dostrzegli jedynie pijanego Nialla na kanapie, śpiącego z borsukiem. Mężczyzna leżał w dość dziwnej pozycji, więc Louis poprawił mu koc i położył go tak, żeby żadna kończyna nie zwisała z sofy. Później poszedł wraz z Harrym do jego sypialni, dając chłopcu swoją koszulkę do spania i mówiąc, że ma go powiadomić, jak będzie jeszcze czegoś potrzebował. Zostawił go samego, żeby ten mógł się przebrać w spokoju, po czym poszedł do łazienki i zmył farbę ze swojej twarzy, przy okazji rzucając ubrania i skarpetki do prania. Wszedł po cichu do sypialni, mając nadzieję, że Harry już położył się do łóżka i nie będzie miał okazji zobaczyć go w samej bieliźnie. Tak się jednak nie stało, bo światło wciąż było zapalone, a Styles stał przy oknie. Był w samej koszulce i bokserkach, a Louis z trudem powstrzymywał się od głośnego westchnięcia, ponieważ Styles wyglądał cudownie w jego ubraniach. Tomlinson wręcz nie mógł się doczekać, aż dowie się, jak czuć ich wymieszane ze sobą zapachy. Był kompletnym świrem, ale miał wrazenie, że Harry jest jak puzzle: skoro tak pieknie wyglądają kawałki to co dopiero złożona całość. A on naprawdę był gotowy poświecić dużo czasu na ułożenie go. Nawet jeżeli nie mógł powiedzieć o tygodniach, a miesiącach czy latach. Harry zdecydowane był wart tego wszystkiego. 

Zauważył jednak, że młodszy też trochę przyglądał się jego nagiemu torsowi, zanim z zawstydzeniem odwrócił wzrok, żeby zasłonić rolety w pokoju. 

– Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci to, że śpimy w jednym łóżku – powiedział Louis, zakładając szybko swoją koszulkę. – Jakby co, to będę się trzymał swojej połowy i wezmę sobie koc. 

– Jest okej – uznał Harry i po prostu wskoczył do łóżka, podnosząc kołdrę, żeby drugi mężczyzna mógł wejść. Szatyn wykonał nieme polecenie, notując w głowie, że chłopak woli spać bliżej okna lub po lewej stronie łóżka. Starał się nie myśleć, że to coś więcej niż zbieg okoliczności, że on sypia po prawej. – Dobranoc, Lou. 

– Dobranoc. 

Zgasił lampkę nocną i położył się obok Harry'ego na plecach, nie wiedząc jak powinien się zachować. Najczęściej śpiąc z kimś czuł się dość swobodnie, bo albo robił to po seksie, gdzie nie bał się przytulić tej drugiej osoby albo był to któryś z jego przyjaciół, więc po kłótni o kołdrę decydowali się na położenie się bliżej siebie. Teraz to był jednak Harry, z którymi jego relacje odbiegły od innych, z jakimi miał do czynienia. Z jednej strony bardzo chciał go przytulić, z drugiej jednak bał się naruszyć jego przestrzeń osobistą. Nie musiał jednak zbyt długo nad tym rozmyślać, bo przerwał mu głoś Harry'ego. 

– Lou? 

– Hm? – zerwał się nieco, odwracając się w jego stronę. Harry leżał na boku, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

– Zastanawiałem się, jak najczęściej śpisz z innymi ludźmi... – dokończył swoją myśl. 

– To chyba też trochę zależy od tej drugiej osoby – wyjaśnił Louis. – Najczęściej jednak jestem na plecach i ktoś leży mi na klatce piersiowej albo przytulamy się na boku. 

– Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko byciu dużą łyżeczką? – spytał niepewnie Harry i nawet w ciemności można było zauważyć, że przygryza wargę. Tomlinson miał szczera nadzieję, że brak światła jednak dobrze ukrył jego rumieniec, ponieważ propozycja chłopaka go niesamowicie cieszyła. 

– Jeżeli tak ci łatwiej usnąć – odparł i sam pochwalił siebie w duchu za niezobowiązującą odpowiedź. W końcu jego myśli szalały i trochę nie wierzył, że zaraz będzie miał możliwość przytulania Harry'ego przez całą noc, więc to sukces, że nie pokazał swojego entuzjazmu. 

Młodszy odwrócił się tyłem do niego, żeby Louis mógł go przytulić. Odchylił swoje długie włosy na bok, nie chcąc żeby im przeszkadzały, podczas gdy starszy oplótł jego brzuch rękoma. Byli bardzo blisko siebie, Tomlinson określiłby to jako niebezpiecznie blisko. Oznaczało to tyle, że między ich ciałami nie pozostawało wolne miejsce. Doskonale mógł czuć ciepło jego skóry, to jak pięknie pachniał i trochę nie wierzył, że Harry był przy nim w taki sposób. Czuł niesamowitą euforię i z trudem powstrzymywał się od mocniejszego przytulenia chłopaka. Niebezpieczeństwo tej pozycji polegało jednak na tym, że jego penis był idealnie przyciśnięty do pośladków młodszego. Całe szczęście, że wtedy Louis był bardzo zmęczony i wciąż jeszcze pijany, więc nie miał nawet siły, żeby porządnie się podniecić. Martwił się jednak bardziej porankiem, bo erekcja po nocy spędzonej ze swoim przyjacielem nie mogła być uważana za coś dobrego. Co innego, jeśli miałby z Harrym tak dobrą relację jak z pozostałymi przyjaciółmi. Liam pewnie by się oburzył, Zayn z niego śmiał, a Niall uznał, że mu to schlebia. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak zareagowałby na to Harry i wolał tego nie sprawdzać. Wysoce nieprawdopodobne wydawało mu się to, że chłopak zachowa się jak w porno i tym rozpoczną gorący poranny seks. 

Stop, Louis musi przestać myśleć o seksie z Harrym, bo będzie musiał martwić się erekcją wcześniej niż rano. 

Zasnął dopiero, gdy usłyszał jak oddech chłopaka się unormował, bo to go naprawdę uspokoiło. Jednak gdy obudził się na drugi dzień rano, Harry'ego już przy nim nie było. Mimo to, wciąż miał wrażenie, że dokładnie pamiętał ciepło skóry młodszego, jego oszałamiający zapach i po prostu fakt, że był przy nim.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju i nie zobaczył ani bruneta ani jego rzeczy. Harry zostawił po sobie swój zapach na jego pościeli i nagły smutek uderzył Louisa. Jego zauroczenie rzeczywiście wczoraj z nim spało. Jednak są tylko przyjaciółmi, bo młodszy o to go poprosił, a on się zgodził. 

Jego życie to porażka. 

Wstał, obiecując sobie, że zrobi pranie i nie będzie się zachwycał tym zapachem chłopaka. Poszedł do kuchni, po drodze przechodząc obok wciąż śpiącego Nialla, który nie zmienił swojej pozycji od wczorajszej nocy. Zaśmiał się, zastanawiając się przez chwilę, jak dużo musiał wypić i jak poszła mu noc z dziewczyną przebraną za czarownicę. 

– Wstała nasza śpiąca królewna! – wykrzyczał Zayn, widząc przyjaciela i zaczął szczypać jego policzki. – A może raczej królewicz, bo z księżniczką widzieliśmy się rano. 

– Spotkaliście Harry'ego? – zdziwił się Louis. 

– Jeżeli myślałeś, że Harry jest typem, który po seksie ucieka rano, to się mylisz – prychnął Malik. – Zjadł ładnie z nami śniadanie i wziął prysznic, bo spieszył się do pracy. 

– Daliśmy mu twoje ubrania na przebranie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – powiadomił go Liam. – A na lodówce jest przyczepiona karteczka z napisem „dziękuję, Lou" z wykrzyknikiem i uśmieszkiem. Podpowiem, że nie napisał jej żaden z nas. 

– Więc, jako że nie wypadało wypytywać o szczegóły Harry'ego, wypytam teraz ciebie – oznajmił zadowolony Zayn, podczas gdy Louis przyglądał się karteczce, zostawionej przez chłopaka. – Chcę wiedzieć wszystko. Dosłownie wszystko, począwszy od pozycji, poprzez niegrzeczne słówka, aż do tego jak skończył. I jak wygląda podczas tego. 

– Szczerze, to nawet ja mogę o tym posłuchać, ponieważ nigdy nie starałeś się o kogoś tak długo – dodał Payne, nalewając Louisowi kawy i podając mu kubek. 

– Tylko, że nie mam o czym opowiadać – westchnął ze smutkiem, siadając na kuchennym blacie. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego zszokowani. – Harry przyszedł wczoraj, żeby porosić mnie o to, żebyśmy zostali tylko przyjaciółmi. I naprawdę ma to na myśli, bo, cytując, Harry w tym momencie bardziej potrzebuje przyjaciela niż chłopaka.

– O rany – wypalił Zayn, podchodząc do niego i głaszcząc go po ramieniu. – Naprawdę mi przykro.

– To nie koniec – wyznał Louis. – Zgodziłem się na to, nawet jeśli Harry nie wyjaśnił mi dlaczego zniknął i nawet nie powiedział mi, czemu tak nagle zrezygnował z naszej wcześniejszej relacji. Po prostu zgodziłem się na wszystko, żeby mieć go przy sobie, przyjmując odpowiedź „kiedyś ci wszystko powiem". Jak wielkim idiotą jestem?

– Nie jesteś – zaprzeczył Liam. – Jesteś po prostu zakochany. 

– Nie można zakochać się w tak krótkim czasie – prychnął Tomlinson. 

– To zauroczony, jeśli to pozwoli ci lepiej spać w nocy – uznał mężczyzna, nie chcąc się z nim kłócić. – Chodzi mi o to, że to uczucie prędzej czy później dopada każdego i pech chciał, że znalazłeś Harry'ego w złym czy dziwnym momencie jego życia. Ale to niczego nie przekreśla, bo możesz się z nim przyjaźnić, poznać go i poczekać, aż on też będzie gotowy na związek z tobą. 

– Tym bardziej, że teraz mógłbyś go łatwo zranić – dodał Zayn. – Wspieram cię w stu procentach i naprawdę mam nadzieję, że będziecie kiedyś razem, ale to jeszcze nie ten czas. Mówię ci, parę tygodni tej całej przyjaźni i Harry będzie twój. 

– Dzięki – powiedział Louis. – Ale powiem wam, że miło mi się z nim spało. 

 

Ω

 

– A ja ci powiem, że kilka tygodni później wciąż nie byłem z Harrym – śmieje się Tomlinson. 

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jedyna osoba, do której coś poczułeś dała ci kosza – uznaję. – Ale w końcu mówiłeś, że Harry nie był twoją miłością, prawda? To kiedy poznasz tego jedynego?

– Przekonasz się jeszcze – ucina dyskusje na ten temat, a ja nie zamierzam kontynuować, tylko czekam na dalszą historię.


	12. Way Back When

Przez następne parę tygodni między Louisem i Harrym było całkiem normalnie. Spotykali się praktycznie codziennie, najczęściej popołudniami w barze lub wieczorami chodzili na spacery, w czasie których starszy pokazywał mu ciekawe miejsca w mieście lub po prostu o nim opowiadał. W końcu brunet nie znał kompletnie Nowego Jorku, a starszy jako dobry przyjaciel musiał mu pomóc w odnalezieniu się w tym miejscu. 

Zanim się zorientowali, Harry stał się częścią ich paczki. Może i początkowo miał być tylko przyjacielem dla Louisa, ale mężczyzna nie starał się jakoś szczególnie znajdywać im czas sam na sam. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że bał się tego. Nieważne jak bardzo wmawiał sobie, że nic już nie czuje, tak wcale nie było. To był Harry, jego Harry, jedyna osoba, do której mógł poczuć coś więcej. Nie chciał spędzać z nim dużo czasu w samotności, bo to bolało i Tomlinson nie ufał sobie na tyle, żeby mieć pewność, że nigdy nie posunie się dalej. Wiedział, że za każdym razem, gdy chłopak nawet w platoniczny sposób go dotyka, on cały drży. Nie mógł zliczyć jak często myślał o tym, żeby go pocałować, bo to jedyna rzecz, jaka przychodziła mu na myśl, gdy na niego patrzył. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki oczy chłopaka lśniły cudownym blaskiem lub to, jak pięknie wyglądał, gdy uśmiechał się poprzez pogryzienie dolnej wargi. Było jeszcze mnóstwo małych rzeczy, które sprawiały, że serce Louisa tonęło i czuł gulę w gardle. Miał wrażenie, że Styles nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że tak na niego działa.

Jednak Harry nie był jego i nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Dlatego Tomlinson uznał, że łatwiej będzie mu się powstrzymywać przed traktowaniem go bardziej jak zauroczenie, jeśli będą spędzali dużo czasu z jego przyjaciółmi. Młodszemu wyjaśnił, że skoro już oni tylko się przyjaźnią, to miło byłoby być razem w paczce, bo tak łatwiej się spotykać niż z każdym osobna. Chłopak z łatwością mu uwierzył i z radością się na to zgodził. W końcu to właśnie on potrzebował znajomych w Nowym Jorku i Louis mu to zapewnił.

Pomimo częstych spotkań i wielu rozmów, Harry wciąż był dla wszystkich ogromną zagadką. Nieważne jak często się widzieli, nikt nie mógł dowiedzieć się o nim zbyt wiele. Jasne, Louis poznał takie fakty jak to, że kocha koty i miał jednego w Anglii, jednak teraz ma wrażenie, że spędza za mało czasu w mieszkaniu, żeby móc się poświęcić opiece nad zwierzątkiem. Starzy ogromnie cieszył się z tego, co mówił mu chłopak, bo uwielbiał te wszystkie małe rzeczy, tworzyły całość i usposobienie Harry'ego. Wciąż dręczyły mnie te wszystkie tajemnice, przemilczane sprawy i niedomówienia. Wiedział, że musi być cierpliwy, ale to było trudne. Chciał, wręcz musiał mu pomóc, bo czuł, że to jego obowiązek, a nie był w stanie tego zrobić, nie znając żadnych problemów Harry'ego. Na razie po prostu żył w błogiej nieświadomości, w której to chłopak był szczęśliwy. Nie sądził jednak, że on sam będzie potrafił prowadzić życie tak jak wcześniej, bo w pewnym sensie już je komuś poświęcił, nawet jeżeli wtedy nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.   

 

Louis może i nigdy nie należał do typu ludzi, którzy wierzą w przeznaczenie, ale nie mógł inaczej wyjaśnić tego, co było między nim a Harrym. To niemożliwe, że młodszy znalazł się w jego życiu przypadkiem. Takie przypadki nie istnieją i to było tak, jakby cały wszechświat sprzymierzył się, żeby ta dwójka się poznała i ze sobą zaprzyjaźniła. Louis czuł, że ma misję; pomóc Harry'emu. Równocześnie nawet nie wiedział w czym ma mu pomóc i jak się do tego zabrać. Nie miał pojęcia, co jest głównym problemem chłopaka, więc nie mógł wykonać żadnego kroku. Przez ten cały czas pozostał przy zwyczajnym byciu przyjacielem Harry'ego, na co składały się rozmowy o ich dniach, zabawne opowieści Louisa i mnóstwo pytań ze strony chłopaka. Ciekawe też były te wszystkie momenty, w których spotykali się w piątkę. Styles wydawał się być wtedy zachwycony tym wszystkim, co się wokół niego działo i tym, że zawsze, nawet kiedy Louis był zajęty, miał z kim porozmawiać. 

Tomlinson wciąż czerpał ogromną przyjemności z każdej chwili spędzonej z Harrym i nie wierzył, że kiedyś znudzi się  chłopakiem.  

 

Ω

 

– Mogę ci przerwać? – wtrącam się. 

– Już to zrobiłaś – mówi Louis, uśmiechając się, ale równocześnie składając usta w wąską linię. – Ale proszę. 

– Wiem, że opowieść, jak przez pierwsze kilka tygodni wyglądała twoja znajomość z Harrym jest ważna i naprawdę ciekawa – podejmuję wątek – ale co się stało z borsukiem?

– Jesteś jedną z tych dziewczyn, które Niall poderwałby na borsuka – prycha w żartobliwym tonie mężczyzna. 

– Hej, gdybym jedenaście lat temu była legalna albo chociaż wiedziała, co to seks, założę się, że wylądowałabym z tym Niallem w łóżku – stwierdzam. – Wydaję się być gorący i naprawdę fajny. 

Louis otrząsa się z obrzydzeniem. 

– Jesteś moją studentką, wysoce niestosowne jest mówienie mi, którego z moich przyjaciół być zaliczyła. 

– Jesteś moim profesorem, wysoce niestosowne jest opowiadanie mi o seksualnych przygodach twoich i twoich przyjaciół, a wciąż to robisz – odgryzam się. – Co z tym borsukiem?

– Technicznie rzecz biorąc mieszkał u nas, ale opiekował się nim Niall – wyjaśnia. – On naprawdę potrzebował jakiegoś zajęcia i kogoś, kim mógł się zajmować, a dzikie zwierze było idealne. 

– Dziękuję, na taką właśnie odpowiedź liczyłam – uśmiecham się. – A teraz czekam na kontynuację. 

 

Ω

 

Harry spędzał trochę czasu z każdym z mężczyzn, czasami sam na sam, czasami byli w grupie. To sprawiło, że wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do obecności chłopaka i naprawdę go polubili. Teraz całkowicie normalne wydawało się to, że będąc w barze jest z nimi też Styles. Żaden z nich nie czuł się niezręcznie, bo zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie muszą już jakoś się hamować. Kiedy Louis traktował jeszcze chłopaka otwarcie jako obiekt westchnień i chodzili na randki, pozostali musieli odpuścić sobie pewne sprośne żarty czy nie być tak oczywistym w podrywaniu ludzi, żeby nie spłoszyć Harry'ego. Teraz Niall nie miał oporów z zagadywaniem do dziewczyn, nawet jeśli był na spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi. Nawet zdarzyły się sytuacje, w których poprosił Harry'ego o pomoc, bo chłopak był uroczy i miał pewność, że nigdy nie obije mu dziewczyny. 

Louis jednak wciąż nieco się powstrzymywał, jeśli chodzi o spotykanie się z innymi ludźmi. Obecność Harry'ego sprawiała, że mogłoby być to nieco niezręczne. No i Tomlinson nie był pewien, że już się wyleczył z zauroczenia chłopakiem. Wbrew jego wcześniejszym nadziejom, było to naprawdę trudne, tym bardziej, że dużo ze sobą przebywali. Poznawał go coraz bardziej, ale mając na uwadze zarówno wady i zalety stwierdził, że chłopak jest cudowny. I nieważne jak bardzo próbował sobie wmówić, że jest po prostu w obiektywny sposób stwierdzić, że Harry to dobry człowiek, wcale tak nie było. Louis wciąż łapał się na tym, że patrzył na niego poprzez pryzmat potencjalnego związku. 

Dodatkowo odkąd Tomlinson poznał młodszego, nikt już nie wydawał się równie interesujący, pojawiał się jeszcze jeden problem; Harry z nikim się nie spotykał w sensie romantycznym lub erotycznym. Oczywiście, z jednej strony pokazywało to tylko to, że chłopak mówił prawdę, kiedy wyznał, że bardziej potrzebuje przyjaciela niż chłopaka. Schlebiało to w pewnym sensie Louisowi, bo to oznaczało, że on sam nie jest problemem, to Harry na ten czas nikogo nie chce i woli poświęcać czas sobie i przyjaciołom niż skupić się na związku. Z drugiej strony jednak stawiało Louisa w niewygodnej pozycji, bo on chciał pójść na jakąś randkę, która pewnie pomogłaby mu wyleczyć się z Harry'ego. Bał się jednak to zrobić, bo dla chłopaka byłby to znak, że między nimi wszystko skończone i są tylko przyjaciółmi, chociaż Louis wcale tak nie myślał. Miał zamiar posłuchać Zayna i odczekać co najmniej kilka tygodni, żeby nie zobaczyć, czy Harry nie wystawia go na próbę. Poza tym, oprócz możliwości wyleczenia się z bruneta, nie widział żadnych innych plusów takiej randki. Przestał mieć ochotę na tego typu rzeczy, bo teraz to Styles i możliwość poznania go stały na piedestale. 

Louis uznał, że jego życie było popieprzone.   
Toczyło się jednak zwyczajnym rytmem i nieważne, jak bardzo miał wrażenie, że wszystko się zmieniło w nim duchowo, ponieważ po raz pierwszy w życiu przechodził pewne rozdarcie emocjonalne, Nowy Jork pozostał Nowym Jorkiem. Jak co roku, liście spadły z drzew i nastała zima. Temperatury wynosiły poniżej zera, sprawiając że ludziom odechciewało się wszystkiego. Tak jakby cała aura, panująca na zewnątrz powodowała, że cała radość znikała i wszyscy chcieli po prostu zostać pod swoim ciepłym kocykiem w domu, przytulając się do ukochanej osoby. Niestety, wśród grupy przyjaciół tylko Niall miał kogoś, kogo kochał z wzajemnością. Przykre było jedynie to, że to był borsuk, które uważał za część rodziny. 

 

Ω

 

– Niall, to naprawdę chore – westchnął Liam, podając mu kubek ciepłej czekolady. Niall siedział na fotelu pod ciepłym kocem, ze zwierzątkiem na kolanach, próbując karmić go pianką. – Spędzasz za dużo czasu z tym borsukiem. 

– Po pierwsze, to ona i do tego ma imię – prychnął Horan. – To straszne, jak nie szanujesz kobiet. Wręcz powiedziałbym obrzydliwe. 

Liam przewrócił oczami i usiadł na kanapie, wchodząc pod koc, który dzielił z Zaynem.

Był piątkowy grudniowy wieczór i cała piątka postanowiła go nie spędzić w barze. Wcale nie dlatego, że uznali to, że spędzają tam tak dużo czasu za dziwne. Louisowi po prostu nie chciało się przebrać z wygodnych dresów i bluzy, więc zarządził spotkanie w jego mieszkaniu. Mieli zamiar zachowywać się jak ci wszyscy ludzie, z których najczęściej się śmiali i spędzić wolny wieczór, nie robiąc nic szczególnego. Mieli dużo jedzenia, ciepłe napoje i kilka filmów, więc szykowało się szczególnie miłe spotkanie.  

Usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi i Louis wstał, żeby je otworzyć. Tak jak się spodziewał, był to Harry, który uśmiechał się do niego serdecznie. Miał zaczerwienione od zimna policzki, a jego duże futro było trochę wilgotne od śniegu, który słabo prószył na zewnątrz. Wręczył mu dwa pudełka pizzy, które niósł ze sobą. 

– Wiem, że mówiliście, że nie mam niczego brać, ale wstąpiłem po drodze do pizzerii – wzruszył ramionami Harry. Louis odwzajemnił jego uroczy uśmiech, tym bardziej gdy zobaczył za dużą bluzę, którą chłopak miał na sobie. Wyglądał w niej uroczo, przypominając starszemu o tej nocy, którą spędzili razem. Rozmowa na dachu wydawała się dziwnie odległa, mimo tego, że odbyła się kilka, a może kilkanaście tygodni temu. Miał teraz wrażenie, że to nie tyle było dawno, ale do tego wcale nie zdarzyło się jemu. Mimo że pamiętał dokładnie, co się stało, co mówili i jak się zachowywali, to wciąż wydawało mu się, że był jedynie świadkiem wydarzeń, a nie ich uczestnikiem.  

Otrząsnął się z rozmyśleń, kiedy zorientował się, że jeszcze się nie odezwał. 

– Dziękuję ci bardzo – odparł grzecznie i szybko odłożył pudełka na stolik, żeby wziąć futro od Harry'ego. Było bardzo duże i ciężkie, ale równocześnie miłe w dotyku. Miał ochotę się do niego przytulić prawie tak mocno, jak chciał przytulić samego chłopaka. – Zabiłeś też po drodze niedźwiedzia?

– Jestem wegetarianinem, Louis – przypomniał mu ze śmiechem. – Nie mogę nosić skór czy futer ze zwierząt. 

– Zanotowałem – powiedział mężczyzna, wieszając jego okrycie. 

– Czyli pizza też jest wegetariańska? – jęknął Niall, odwracając samą głowę w stronę drzwi, żeby nie wystraszyć borsuka. 

– Tylko jedna z nich – uściślił Harry. 

– Koocham cię – uznał Horan, ale nikt nie był pewien, czy odezwał się do chłopaka czy zwierzęcia, więc to przemilczeli. 

Zamiast tego Styles w milczeniu zajął miejsce na kanapie, a Louis przysiadł się obok. Młodszy posłał mu tylko jednoznaczne spojrzenie, wskazując głową na Zayna i Liama, którzy siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie, a głowa Malika była ułożona na ramieniu przyjaciela. Tomlinson oblizał usta, poruszając brwiami, żeby wywołać nieśmiały uśmiech u bruneta. Uwielbiał, gdy Harry uśmiechał się w ten sposób, spuszczając głowę w dół i przygryzając dolną wargę. 

To nie Louis był tym, który zadzwonił do Harry'ego, żeby go tutaj zaprosić. Nawet nie chodzi o to, że jakoś bał się jego reakcji.  W końcu nie zapraszał go na romantyczny wieczór we dwoje, tylko na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, z tą różnicą, że miało się odbyć w jego mieszkaniu. Po prostu nie chciał, żeby chłopak tracił sobotni wieczór, spędzając go jak małżonek z dwudziestoletnim stażem. W końcu był młody, Nowy Jork to dla niego zagadka, którą powinien odkrywać i Louis miał wyrzuty sumienia, że zabiera mu możliwość dobrej zabawy. Na szczęście Zayn nie czuł się podobnie i to on zaprosił chłopaka tutaj. Harry nie wydawał się być z tego powodu smutny, wręcz przeciwnie, uznał, że taki sposób spędzania czasu bardzo mu się podoba. 

– No więc, jaki film włączamy na początek? – spytał Louis, wstając z kanapy, żeby podjeść do odtwarzacza DVD. – Przepraszam, ale mamy dużo klasyków, które na pewno już widziałeś. Próbujemy edukować Nialla w zakresie filmów, żeby później nie myślał, że w Ojcu Chrzestnym były borsuki. 

– Nie widziałeś nigdy Ojca Chrzestnego? – zdziwił się Harry, zwracając się w stronę Nialla. 

– Widziałem, tylko nie pamiętam takich szczegółów – skłamał, przewracając oczami. – Dobra, Louis, pokaż co tam masz!

– Przykro mi, stary, ale dzisiaj Harry wybiera, co oglądamy – zadecydował Tomlinson i wziął się za odczytywanie tytułów filmów. – Mamy Leona Zawodowca, Pulp Fiction... 

– Czekaj, w Pulp Fiction była ta scena gejowskiego seksu? – przerwał mu Niall. 

– Właściwie było słychać tylko jęki i... – wtrącił się Liam, ale Zayn uderzył go delikatnie w ramię uciszając. – Tak, to ten film!

– Punkt dla mnie! – ucieszył się blondyn, próbując przybić sobie piątkę z borsukiem. Nie wyszło mu to jednak, bo Pizza wyrwała mu swoją łapkę. 

– Co powiecie na pierwszą część Shreka? Mamy też tę najnowszą*– kontynuował wymienianie Louis. 

– Uwielbiam Shreka, widziałem go kilka razy – powiadomił go Harry, który teraz siedział po turecku na fotelu, pijąc swoją gorącą czekoladę. 

– Mówiłem, że to same klasyki – odpowiedział mężczyzna, uśmiechając się do młodszego przyjaźnie. Harry wyglądał przesłodko i Louis miał ochotę go przytulić. Jego włosy były w lekkim nieładzie, ubranie zaś zwyczajne i szatyn doszedł do wniosku, że uwielbia chłopaka w takim wydaniu. Było w tym coś swojskiego i chociaż wciąż czerpał ogromną radość z oglądania Harry'ego, który wyglądał perfekcyjnie, z idealnie dopasowanymi ubraniami, eleganckimi koszulami i obcisłymi spodniami, to jednak chciał wciąż widywać Stylesa, wyglądającego tak jak teraz. – Wiesz, zawsze możemy obejrzeć kasetę z balu maturalnego Liama. 

– To z kolei my widzieliśmy parę razy! – dodał Zayn, który wraz z Louisem zaczął się już śmiać na wspomnienia tego filmu. Payne jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach z zażenowania. 

– Chyba każdy ma jakieś kompromitujące filmy... – pocieszył go Harry. 

– Wątpię, że ktoś ma bardziej kompromitujący film niż ten – westchnął Liam. – Tańczyłem z najładniejszą dziewczyną w szkole, która kilka tygodni wcześniej powiedziała wszystkim o moim... problemie z nią w łóżku. 

– Nie stanął mu, kiedy mieli się kochać – wyjaśnił Niall, praktycznie krzycząc to.

– Harry zna już tę historię – przerwał mu mężczyzna, uśmiechając się złośliwe. – W każdym razie, byłem tak zestresowany, że pomyliłem kroki, a że tańczyliśmy w pierwszej parze, cały układ runął. 

– Hej, to nie aż tak źle – mówił Harry łagodnym głosem, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Liama. Louis nie wiedział, dlaczego czuje zazdrość nawet wobec tak zwyczajnego i przyjacielskiego gestu. Dużo bardziej wolałby, żeby brunet dotykał go w taki sposób i po prostu był blisko.   
– Naprawdę każdemu mogło się to zdarzyć. 

– Miałem na myśli, że dosłownie runęło – uściślił Liam. – Wszyscy ludzie się przewrócili, a ja jako jedyny stałem, nie wiedząc, co robić. 

– Jest takie zabawne zbliżenie na twarz Liama – zaśmiał się Louis. – Nasz biedny chłopczyk z garnkiem na głowie wyglądał na tak przestraszonego.

Harry zaczął się cicho śmiać, kładąc dłoń na ustach, jakby się z całych sił od tego powstrzymywał. 

– Przepraszam – zachichotał. – Jeżeli jakoś cię to pocieszy, ja też mam bardzo kompromitujący filmik. 

– Słucham? – zaciekawił się Zayn. 

– Słucham uważniej? – dodał Louis. 

– Nie powiem wam, bo to bardzo wstydliwe i w tym kraju prawdopodobnie niedozwolone, bo miałem tylko szesnaście lat – powiedział Harry tajemniczo, sprawiając że w głowie każdego, oprócz Liama, tworzyły się brudne myśli. – Nie patrzcie się tak na mnie, to naprawdę wstydliwy temat...

– Harry, jak się powiedziało a, to trzeba powiedzieć b – namawiał go Tomlinson. – No dalej, na pewno nie jest tak źle. 

– Nie mógłbym wam spojrzeć w oczy, gdybyście kiedykolwiek to obejrzeli – pokręcił głową, rumieniąc się. – Byłem po prostu bardzo młody, producent powiedział, że mam śliczną twarz i młodzi, ładni chłopcy są dość popularni w tamtym biznesie. To miała być szybka praca modela, a wyszło... nieważne, chcę po prostu o tym zapomnieć. 

– Masz rację, Harry – powiedział po chwili milczenia ze strony chłopaka Liam. – Nie musimy wiedzieć wszystkiego, skoro czujesz się z tym niekomfortowo. 

– Ja chcę wiedzieć – został przy swoim Niall. – Ja nie mam kompromitujących momentów, więc mogę się pośmiać w waszych. 

– Ty masz kompromitujące życie – odgryzł się Zayn, kręcąc głową z żalem, podczas gdy blondyn spojrzał na niego oburzony. 

– Przynajmniej uprawiam seks – prychnął Niall. – Tobie ostatnio nieprzespane noce przynoszą tylko projekty. 

– To co, Shrek? – zmienił temat Liam, a wszyscy się na to zgodzili, żeby tylko przerwać sprzeczkę tamtej dwójki. 

Chociaż początkowo Harry i Louis siedzieli w pewnej bezpiecznej od siebie odległości, mniej więcej w połowie pierwszej części nieco ją zmienili. Teraz młodszy opierał się o jego ramię, jednak wciąż mieli osobne koce. Słodkie było to, że Styles był równocześnie pod dwoma przykryciami; jego ręce oplotły od boku ciało Louisa, praktycznie wchodząc mu pod koc. Szatyn przykrył go na dodatek po raz kolejny i zastawiał się, jakim cudem ten się jeszcze nie ugotował pod tyloma ciepłymi warstwami. 

Jednak to było niesamowicie przyjemne. Czuł jak ich ciała są blisko siebie, przytulając się i zabolało go to, że to wszystko jest po przyjacielsku. Był pewien, że gdyby Zayn i Liam nie byli zajęci sobą, a Niall siedziałby bliżej, Harry wtuliłby się w któregoś z nich. Louis był po prostu przy nim i jakoś wyszło, że to jego użył, jako wygodnego podparcia do oglądania filmu. Oczywiście Tomlinson nie zamierzał narzekać, cieszył się z tego, że akurat znalazł się w odpowiednim miejscu i w odpowiednim czasie. Z drugiej strony jednak chciałby móc go pocałować czy włożyć dłonie pod koszulkę, żeby gładzić plecy czy brzuch. Miał ochotę być jeszcze bliżej niego i nie wydawało mu się, że to się kiedyś zmieni. Nieważne w jak małej odległości znajdowały się od siebie ich ciała, serce Harry'ego było gdzieś daleko, na pewno nie z nim. Louisowi wydawało się, że dokładnie mógł wyczuć to, że nawet jeśli miał przytulonego do swojego boku chłopaka, nie mógł go nazwać swoim. 

Tomlinson starał się skupić na filmie, żeby nie być tak oczywistym w patrzeniu się w profil młodszego. To jednak było okropnie trudne, bo brunet był taki śliczny, gdy po prostu leżał i oglądał Shreka. Jego piękne żuchwa, mimo tego że głową była trochę ułożona ku dołowi, wciąż mocno się odznaczała. Z profilu rownież widział długie podkręcone rzęsy i ślicznie wyrzeźbione ucho. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale uwielbiał tę część jego ciała. Naprawdę bardzo miał ochotę je przygryźć albo pocałować.

Louis mógłby zostać tak na zawsze, żeby uważanie go obserwować, ale przyjaciel wyrwał go z przemyśleń. 

 

– Na ktoś ochotę na piankę? – zapytał Zayn, kiedy sięgał po półmisek ze stolika. Harry poderwał się lekko, ale starszy go zatrzymał. Chłopak miał przykryte dwoma kocami ręce i musiałby się jakoś wyczołgać ze swojego kokonu, żeby się poczęstować. Louis nie chciał narażać jego ciała na chłód, a równocześnie bał się, że dłonie młodszego nie wylądują już na jego brzuchu. 

– Nakarmię cię – uznał, biorąc miskę od Zayna. Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy Louis wsadzał mu piankę do buzi, uważając żeby przypadkiem nie dotknąć jego ust. Nie przejmował się względami higienicznymi, po prostu bał się, że gdy ich dotknie, będzie miał ochotę go pocałować. 

Tomlinson jednak nie przemyślał, że karmienie Harry'ego będzie tak gorące i momentami wręcz obsceniczne. To oczywiście wszystko siedziało w jego głowie, ale nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że sposób w jaki chłopak wystawia język zanim coś zje lub oblizuje się potem nie jest przypadkowy. Nie wierzył trochę, że jego brak życia seksualnego, powoduje że podnieca się nawet przyjacielem jedzącym pianki. Louis definitywnie powinien sobie kogoś znaleźć, bo nie chciał nawet sobie wyobrażać, jak za kolejne kilka tygodni penis będzie mu stawał na sam widok Harry'ego. Jak na razie starał się jedynie usprawiedliwić tym, że dłonie bruneta wciąż były na jego ciele, niebezpiecznie blisko intymnych części ciała i to jedyny powód, dla którego łatwo się nakręca. 

Oglądali dalej film, co pewien czas komentując sceny czy rozmawiając na błahe tematy. Sztyn przez cały ten czas zerkał na chłopaka, bo miał wrażenie, że ten mu się przygląda. Za każdym razem jednak nie udało mu się złapać jego wzroku i to on wychodził na tego dziwnego. 

– Co robicie w Święta? – zmienił nagle temat Niall, gdy byli już w trakcie oglądania drugiej części Shreka. 

– Anglia – wymamrotał Louis. – Ty też, H?

– Jeżeli dostanę wolne w pracy – potwierdził Harry. 

– Też jadę do domu – powiadomił ich Liam. 

– Ja zostaję w Nowym Jorku, pewnie moja ukochana mamusia przyjedzie, żeby pokłócić się z tatą i pokazać, że pamięta o swoim dziecku – prychnął Zayn, a Horan się rozpromienił. – Ale spokojnie, dopilnuję żebyś jej nie spotkał, Niall.

– Czemu twoja gorąca mama zawsze przyjeżdża, kiedy mnie nie ma? – jęknął niezadowolony blondyn. – Właściwie, nigdy mi jej nawet nie przedstawiłeś! Jesteś najgorszym przyjacielem na świecie. 

– Cóż, chyba domyślasz się powodu – uznał Malik, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Horan spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Nie chcę po prostu, żebyś próbował się do niej przystawić. 

– Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? – prychnął Niall z oburzeniem. 

– Ponieważ, próbujesz zaliczyć wszystkie ładne kobiety w okolicy, a moja mama jest atrakcyjna – zaczął. – No i nie ufam już nikomu, bo Louis próbował, gdy ją poznał. Z marnym skutkiem, bo był wtedy nastolatkiem, a moja mamusia jest nie tylko ładna, ale też mądra i wiedziała, że jej się to nie opłaca. 

Louis speszył się lekko, ale wszyscy się zaśmiali, włącznie z Harrym, więc on tez postanowił obrócić to w żart. 

– Trisha nie wie co straciła – powiedział, strzepując nieistniejący kurz z ramienia. – Zawirowałbym jej światem. 

– Ale ja już nie jestem nastolatkiem i założę się, że pani Malik nie miałaby nic przeciwko zabawieniu się z atrakcyjnym dwudziestoparolatkiem – uznał pewnie Niall. – Ale serio, widziałem jej ostatnie zdjęcia. Jest taka gorąca. 

– Przestań to moja matka! – jęknął Zayn z obrzydzeniem. – Nie życzę sobie, żeby ktokolwiek tak o niej mówił. 

– Skąd Niall wie jak wygląda, skoro nigdy jej nie widział? – dopytał zmieszany Harry, który jako jedyny nie był w temacie. 

– Rany przepraszam, nie wyjaśniliśmy ci! – odparł Louis, podnosząc się lekko, żeby spojrzeć chłopakowi dokładnie w oczy. – Mama Zayna jest dość dobrze znaną aktorką. Trisha Brannan, możesz ją kojarzyć z...

– Dni naszego życia** – dokończył Styles z ekscytacją, wstając gwałtownie, przez co zrzucił z siebie koce. Louis chciał jęknąć na głos, bo od razu zatęsknił za ciepłem jego ciała i dotykiem. Miał ochotę rzucić się na niego i z powrotem przyciągnąć do swojego ciała, ale z trudem się powstrzymał. Jedyne na co sobie pozwolił to położenie ręki na oparciu kanapy w taki sposób, że była ona dokładnie za Harrym i w razie czego mógł go otulić ramieniem. – O mój boże, kocham to! Czy twoja mama może mi dać autograf? 

– Jeżeli chcesz, to kiedyś mogę was nawet ze sobą zapoznać – zaproponował Malik. – Wiesz, ona kocha, gdy ktoś skupia na niej swoją uwagę. Na pewno cię polubi. 

– Przepraszam bardzo, znasz Harry'ego jakieś kilkanaście tygodni, a mnie dwa lata – wtrącił się Niall patrząc na niego z oburzeniem. – Jak śmiesz proponować jemu, a nie mnie spotkanie z twoją gorącą mamą?

– Może dlatego, że Harry nie będzie próbował przelecieć mojej mamy? – spytał retorycznie Zayn. – Jedynie Liam i Harry mają zaproszenie na którąś z moich rodzinnych kolacji. No ewentualnie Louis, bo już miał swoją szansę i mu się nie udało. 

– Uwielbiam ją – odezwał się Styles, wyglądając na niesamowicie podekscytowanego. – Gdyby nie fakt, że tak bardzo kocham moją mamę, to chciałbym żeby mnie zaadoptowała. Czy może zostać moją amerykańską mamą?

– W sumie, bez obrazy Zayn, ale Trisha wcale nie jest taka super, jak w serialu – oznajmił Louis, a Harry wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, oznaczający zszokowanie. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego smutno i złapał w swoje palce kosmyk włosów, ciągnąć za niego lekko. Młodszy praktycznie do razu opadł na oparcie, pozwalając się otulić ramieniem i patrząc na niego swoimi dużymi oczami. Szatyn przez chwilę musiał zebrać myśli, praktycznie od razu zapominając, o czym chciał powiedzieć, za bardzo zaaferowany jego pięknem.  – Tak naprawdę jest bardzo zadufana w sobie. 

– I jest fatalną matką – dodał Malik, cmokają z dezaprobatą. – Całe szczęście, że wychowywał mnie tata, bo pewnie teraz byłbym jakimś ćpunem, który mieszka w wynajętym przez mamę mieszkaniu i wyłudza od niej pieniądze na tatuaże i więcej narkotyków. A tak wyrosłem na ludzi.

– Racja, sam opłacasz sobie tatuaże pieniędzmi, które zarobiłeś na robieniu innym ludziom tatuaży – podsumował ze śmiechem Liam. – I mieszkasz w wynajmowanym przez mamę mieszkaniu. 

– Właściwie to nie do końca tam mieszka, przebywa przez większość czasu u nas – wtrącił Louis, a Malik żartobliwie przewrócił oczami. – Ale kochamy cię Zayn. 

– Przynajmniej narkotyki kupuje sobie sam – uznał zadowolony mężczyzna. 

– Prosiłem już, żebyś nie mówił przy mnie tak dosadnie o marihuanie, to wciąż nielegalne – jęknął Liam, a Zayn zaśmiał się i cmoknął go w policzek, wydając przy tym głośny dźwięk. 

– Twoja mama się tobą nie zajmowała w dzieciństwie? – spytał zdziwiony Harry, który jako jedyny nie znał historii życia mężczyzny, bo ten nie mówił o tym przy każdej możliwej okazji. 

– Moi rodzice rozwiedli się niedługo po moim urodzeniu, a moja mama wykorzystywała mnie jako darmową reklamę dla swojego serialu, bo chciała, żebym tam z nią grał – wyjaśnił Zayn. – Wiesz, przez całą ciążę wciąż występowała, dlatego gdy mój tata, całe szczęście, nie zgodził się, żebym od urodzenia grał w jakiejś operze mydlanej, mama była załamana. Scenarzyści wymyślili akcję, że zostałem porwany jako niemowlę przez mojego serialowego ojca. Nie zabili mnie tylko dlatego, bo chcą mieć wolną rękę, gdybym przypadkiem teraz chciał wrócić do serialu. 

– Byłby to spektakularny powrót Johna Hortona na ekran! – powiedział Harry z ekscytacją, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni, że zna serialowe imię i nazwisko Zayna. – Mówiłem wam, że oglądałem ten serial. I powtórki też, więc znam odcinki z Zaynem. 

– Harry, czy ty nie miałeś znajomych? – spytał Louis, unosząc brew, żeby podroczyć się trochę z młodszym. 

– Powiedział koleś, który w wolnym czasie poprawia w książkach błędy drukarskie – oskarżył go Niall, a Harry zachichotał cicho, jakby z trudem się od tego powstrzymując. – Wasze życie jest nudne. 

– Przytulasz się właśnie do borsuka – oznajmił Liam ze złośliwym uśmiechem, a Niall mocniej przysunął do siebie zwierzę. – Nieważne, kontynuuj Zayn. 

– W każdym razie, moja mama była zbyt zajęta graniem operze mydlanej, żeby towarzyszyć mi w życiu – podjął wątek. – Nie brała udział w żadnych występach dla rodziców, a jeśli już to krytykowała zdolności aktorskie wszystkich. Przypomnę, że miałem sześć lat i samo nauczenie się kwestii drzewa było dla mnie wyczynem. 

– Jestem pewien, że byłeś fantastycznym drzewem, Zayn – skomplementował go Louis. – Patrząc na to, że do dzisiaj tańczysz jak drewno, to musiała być rola życia.

– Nie wiem, czemu się z tobą przyjaźnię – westchnął mężczyzna, po czym kontynuował dalszą opowieść. – Mówiąc w skrócie, moja mama miała mnie gdzieś przez całe życie i jedynie przysyłała mi prezenty. Jednak parę lat temu telewizja się mną zainteresowała i chciała przeprowadzić ze mną wywiad. Nie zgodziłem się, ale mama wystraszyła się, że powiem coś o jej braku wkładu w wychowywanie mnie, więc zaczęła się mną interesować. Przyjeżdża do Nowego Jorku, spędza ze mną Święta i takie tam. 

– Naprawdę mi przykro Zayn – powiedział szczerze Harry, patrząc się na starszego z żalem. – Ale wyrosłeś na naprawdę cudowną osobę, więc nie masz się czym przejmować. 

– Dziękuję – ucieszył się Zayn. 

– Nie masz za co, to po prostu prawda – uznał chłopak. 

– Harry, jesteś taki miły, że spuszczę ci trochę z ceny przy tatuażu – postanowił Malik. 

– U mnie też trochę spuściłeś – przypomniał mu Louis, przewracając oczami. 

– Z tego co pamiętam, ty kiedyś też to zrobiłeś – wypalił Malik, sprawiając że Tomlinson parsknął śmiechem. Było to jednak niezręczne, więc mężczyzna, jak zawsze, postarał się zmienić temat. – W każdym razie, ostatnimi czasy miałem mnóstwo spraw na głowie, ale myślę że po Nowym Roku będzie luźniej. Czyli to tatuowanie aktualne?

– Bardzo aktualne – zgodził się Harry, a szatyn widział, jak jego źrenice się powiększyły przez ekscytacje. – Bardzo, bardzo aktualne. Myślisz, że mógłbyś mi zrobić tatuaż jeszcze przed urodzinami?

– To zależy, jak bardzo skomplikowany chcesz wzór i kiedy masz urodziny – odparł Zayn, z dość dużą obojętnością. W przeciwieństwie do Louisa, on potrafił zachować spokój, bo myśli Tomlinsona już szalały. Wyobrażał sobie nowy tatuaż na ciele Harry'ego i zdążył już go sklasyfikować jako gorący. Uwielbiał takie ozdoby i był pewien, że na jego wymarzonym chłopaku wszystko, co zrobi Zayn będzie wyglądało cudownie. 

– Pierwszy lutego, ale jeszcze nie jestem pewien, co dokładnie chcę – odezwał się w końcu młodszy. – Wiem, że na klatce piersiowej i musi być ładny. 

– Cóż, ja robię same ładne rzeczy – uznał Zayn. – Louis, rozbierzesz się? Chcę pokazać Harry'emu napis. 

– Miałem już okazję zobaczyć te na klatce piersiowej – przerwał im Harry. – Są śliczne. 

– Magiczne ręce, moi drodzy – odparł dumnie Malik. 

Wszyscy spędzili miły wieczór, dokańczając filmy i jedzenie. Zayn, jak zwykle, postanowił zostać na noc u Liama, podczas gdy Harry musiał wracać do domu, bo rano szedł do pracy. Niall nie chciał się rozstawać z borsukiem, więc zabrał go ze sobą, tłumacząc się, że dzisiaj jego mała księżniczka będzie nocować u tatusia.

 

Ω

 

Było parę dni do świąt i Louis miał wyjeżdżać wieczorem. Zdążył się już pożegnać z Harrym, który wylatywał zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Chłopak był zdziwiony, gdy wszyscy postanowili go odwieść na lotnisko i hojnie dał każdemu po buziaku w policzek. Zayn oczywiście uznał to za przesadne spoufalanie się i przewrócił oczami podczas tego gestu. Zabawne, że Liam mógł zrobić z nim praktycznie wszystko, ale to wciąż nie było przesadną bliskością. 

Louis sam zabrał się za pakowania, nie korzystając z pomocy Liama. Nauczył się już, że nie warto brać ze sobą zbyt wiele rzeczy, dlatego wziął po prostu parę ubrań, prezenty dla rodziny i najpotrzebniejsze kosmetyki. Miał świadomość, że jeżeli będzie czegoś pilnie potrzebował, to może kupić to na miejscu, ewentualnie skorzystać z rzeczy, które ma w domu rodzinnym. 

Trochę się denerwował spotkaniem z rodziną, bo tak naprawdę robił o tylko raz w roku, chyba że ktoś przyjechał do niego. Trudno mu było znaleźć na tyle dużo czasu, żeby odwiedzać często najbliższych, więc uznał, że rozmowy przez telefon i maile w zupełności wystarczą. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak dużo może im powiedzieć. Zdążył się przekonać, że jego mama jest bardzo pamiętliwa i nie zawsze warto mówić wszystko. Czasami w pewnym momencie jego życia dana sprawa wydawała się ważna i opowiadał o niej mamie, ale przy następnym spotkaniu, ona o tym wspominała, a Louis już nawet nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Dlatego nie był pewien, czy warto wspominać o Harrym. Bał się, że za rok chłopak będzie tylko niewyraźnym wspomnieniem. 

Gdy wrócił do salonu ze spakowaną już torbą, zauważył, że odwiedził ich Zayn i Niall. Louis nie był fanem pożegnań na lotnisku, bo zawsze robiło mu się smutno i za bardzo kojarzyło mu się z tym, jak cała jego rodzina przyszła, żeby powiedzieć mu „do widzenia" przed jego wyjazdem do USA. Miał łzy w oczach jeszcze przez następne parę godzin, więc zadecydował, że nikt go nie będzie odwoził na samolot. 

– Dobra, skarby, tatuś was zostawia – odezwał się, uśmiechając się do nich smutno i po kolei podchodząc do każdego, żeby go uściskać. – Niall, przeżyj lot i nie złap żadnej choroby wenerycznej w Irlandii. 

– Spokojnie, nie będę miał nawet, kiedy się pieprzyć. Mój kumpel będzie ze mną cały czas – westchnął z żalem. – Baw się dobrze, stary!

– Zayn, ty nie zgwałć mi Liama, gdy zostawię was samych, nie zabij swojej matki i opiekuj się Pizzą – poradził, tuląc go do siebie. – Ach, i zaprojektuj Harry'emu ładny tatuaż. 

– Ja będę trzymał rączki przy sobie, powinieneś się bardziej martwić o mojego penisa! – prychnął z udawanym oburzeniem. – Pozdrów ode mnie rodzinkę.

– A ty Liam, bez zgody ludzi nie dotykaj ich penisów. I masz zakaz uczenia się przez święta – zagroził mu palcem. 

– Niech ci będzie, Tommo – przytulił go mocno. – Będę za tobą tęsknił.  Jak ja przeżyję bez twojego bałaganiarstwa?

– I Zayn, jeszcze jedno – odezwał się Louis, zanim otworzył drzwi. – Liam przekażę ci umowę, co do tatuowania Harry'ego. Wiesz, żebyś na pewno trzymał ręce przy sobie. 

– Mam go tatuować ustami? – zażartował Zayn. – Jeżeli myślisz, że to pomoże, to mi przykro. Penis twojego chłopaka będzie twardy na samą myśl, że taki cudowny artysta jak ja robi mi tatuaż. 

– Kocham was!– rzucił, zanim wyszedł.

 

***  
*najnowsza, to obecna druga, wiecie jest 2005 roku, a druga część Shreka wyszła w 2004, a następna dopiero w 2007! Czasami przeraża mnie fakt, że opisuje wydarzenia, które miały miejsce jak ja miałam 5 lat i dociera do mnie, że oni są już tacy starzy...

** tak, naprawdę istnieje taka opera mydlana, jest emitowana do dzisiaj od 1965 roku (!!!) i ma jakieś 12 tysięcy odcinków. Oczywiście nie występuje w niej mama Zayna ani żadna Trisha Brannan, ale lool i tak nikt nie ogląda tego serialu, ja też nie, więc pozwólmy sobie na małą fikcję. Ja sama znam go tylko z Przyjaciół i uznałam, że będzie pasować.   
(A jeśli ktoś ogląda to przepraszam)


	13. Keep On Loving You

– Odpuszczę sobie teraz opowiadania ci o Świętach spędzonych z rodziną... – uznaje Louis. 

– Dlaczego? – pytam z żalem. – Chodzi o to, że nie ma tam Harry'ego?

– To pewnie jest powód przez który tamte Święta wydają mi się niewyraźną plamą – stwierdza. – Wiesz, wyglądały tak jak wszystkie Święta od jakichś siedmiu lat. Rozmowy, prezenty, przeglądanie razem moich kompromitujących zdjęć. No i te wszystkie niezręczne pytania, czy mam kogoś na oku...

– Twoja rodzina wiedziała, o twojej orientacji? – pytam z ciekawości, mając nadzieję, że pytania nie jest zbyt intymne.

– Dopóki nie poznali mojego pierwszego chłopaka, nie wiedzieli oficjalnie. Ale jeszcze ci kiedyś o tym opowiem – mówi, po czym robi pauzę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. – Ale z drugiej strony, jestem aktywny seksualnie odkąd miałem jakoś szesnaście lat. Mogę się założyć, że moi rodzice domyślali się, że niektórzy moi koledzy nie tylko byli kolegami. A siostry były za młode, żeby im to wtedy powiedzieć, więc po prostu dowiedziały się, gdy przyprowadziłem ukochanego do domu. 

– Rozumiem. 

– Dobra, nie chcę cię zanudzać, więc troszeczkę się przesuniemy w czasie – stwierdza Louis. – Co powiesz na luty dwa tysiące szóstego?

– Ale jeszcze tatuaż Harry'ego! – przypominam mu. – Miał go zrobić jeszcze przed swoimi urodzinami.

– Och, wciąż tak młoda i naiwna – kręci głową ze śmiechem. – Nie znasz jeszcze Zayna, on zawsze się spóźnia ze wszystkim i odkłada na ostatnią chwilę. Ale można powiedzieć, że zdążył zrobić Harry'emu tatuaż do jego urodzin. 

 

Ω

 

Urodziny Harry'ego cała piątka spędziła w salonie tatuażu. To nie tak, że chłopak nalegał, żeby wszyscy się tam znaleźli. To Louis uznał, że musi mu towarzyszyć, a jednocześnie nie mógł zrobić tego sam, bo byłoby niezręcznie. 

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że parę dni wcześniej Zayn chciał się upewnić, czy Harry nie będzie miał problemów z tuszem, którego miał zamiar użyć do tatuowania go, więc zrobił małą kropkę na jego klatce piersiowej. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, bo przecież odpowiedzialny tatuażysta robi takie rzeczy. Mieli już wybrany wzór i miejsce, chociaż to pierwsze pozostawało tajemnicą dla pozostałych, wystarczyło jedynie umówić się na termin zrobienia tatuażu. 

Jednak problem zaczął się wtedy, gdy Zayn wrócił z pracy, po tym jak robił Harry'emu test na alergię. Wydawał się być dość nieobecny i po prostu usiadł przy ich boksie, patrząc się niepewnie na Louisa, równocześnie ignorując Nialla, który też zajmował tam miejsce. Tomlinson miał nadzieję, że nie chodzi o zmianę wzoru, bo Malik obiecał mu, że ten mu się spodoba, mimo że przy Harrym nie chciał powiedzieć, co to jest. Teraz jednak przyjaciel wydawał się być czymś przerażony, jakby to chłopak zdecydował się nagle mieć na swojej skórze coś dziwnego.

– Coś się stało z Harrym? – spytał w końcu Tomlinson, mając dość tego dziwnego wzroku. 

– Tak – powiedział z ulgą Zayn, jakby tylko czekał na to pytanie. Louis wyprostował się, wyobrażając sobie same złe rzeczy, począwszy od nieudanych testów na alergię po śmierć chłopaka. – Znaczy nie. To właściwie nie jest nic złego. 

– To czemu wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha? – naciskał Tomlinson. 

– Nie wiem, czy mogę wam powiedzieć – uznał, przygryzając nerwowo wargę. 

– Harry ci zabronił? – dopytał się Niall. – Jeżeli to kolejny sekret, to ja wychodzę. Odkąd poznaliśmy Harry'ego to byłby już trzecia tajemnica, jaką musiałby zachować. Nie daję rady!

Louis nie miał siły zastanawiać się, czy przyjaciel źle policzył ich tajemnicę, bo przecież mówili mu tylko o tym, że się ze sobą przespali. Bardziej interesował go fakt, co się stało z Harrym niż słaba matematyka Horana. 

– Nie zabronił, właściwie nic o tym nawet nie mówił – westchnął Zayn, wyglądając na załamanego. – Przez chwilę pomyślałem, że to może normalne u was w Anglii, nie wiem, może Europejczycy mają jakieś mutacje. Ale nie przypominałem sobie, żeby Louis miał coś takiego, a w końcu widziałem go nago, jak się pieprzyliśmy. 

– Do sedna Zayn, ja jem – pogonił go Niall, odkładając na chwilę hamburgera z obrzydzeniem. 

– Okej – wziął głęboki oddech, następne zdanie mówiąc szybko na wydechu. – Harry ma cztery sutki.

– Co? – powiedzieli równocześnie Louis i Niall. 

– Czekaj – porosił Horan i wziął łyka wody, żeby dramatycznie wypluć ją. Niestety, nie wyszło tak jak na filmach i woda poleciała strumieniem z jego ust, sprawiając że ludzie zaczęli się na niego dziwnie patrzeć. – Co?

– Czemu to zrobiłeś? – westchnął Lucas, który akurat przechodził niedaleko. 

– Ćwiczę zdolności aktorskie, żeby zaimponować jakoś mamie Zayna – wyjaśnił szybko, a barman tylko machnął ręką. 

– Jak to cztery sutki? – dopytał się Louis, ignorując Nialla. – Jesteś pewien, że to ty nie widziałeś podwójnie?  Może miał też dwa penisy?

– Nie widziałem jego penisa – zaprzeczył Malik, przewracając oczami. 

– O nie, Harry nie ma penisa! – przeraził się Horan, uderzając Louisa w ramię. – Nie ma penisa, ale ma cztery sutki! Stary, czy ty przypadkiem nie zakochałeś się w krowie czy coś? One też nie mają penisów, a mają dużo sutków. 

– To są wymiona – poprawił go Zayn, patrząc się przez chwilę w górę, jakby modlił się o cierpliwość. – Nie widziałem Harry'ego bez spodni, więc nie mogę stwierdzić, ile ma penisów. 

– Widzę, że ktoś tu się trzyma umowy! – ucieszył się Louis, nawiązując do aktu prawnego, w którym było zapisane, gdzie może dotykać Harry'ego Malik podczas robienia mu tatuażu. 

– Ej, gdyby Harry miał dwa penisy, to mógłby być równocześnie pasywem i aktywem – oznajmił Niall, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie i swoich przemyśleń. – To genialne! Chciałbym mieć dwa penisy. 

Blondyn westchnął z żalem, kładąc łokcie na stole i opierając na otwartych dłoniach brodę. Spojrzał się nieobecnie w dał, jakby naprawdę myślał o możliwości posiadania dwóch penisów. 

– To chyba tak nie działa – zaprzeczył Louis, zastanawiając się chwilę. – To raczej zależy, gdzie byłby te penisy. Bo gdyby znajdowały się w jednym miejscu...

– Czy możemy wrócić do rozmowy o sutkach Harry'ego, nie jego penisach? – poprosił zirytowany Zayn. – Znaczy, nie o penisie. Jeden penis, ale cztery sutki, skupmy się na tym.

– Ktoś tu chyba jednak nie trzymał się umowy, skoro tak pewnie mówi o jednym penisie – wymamrotał Niall do Tomlinsona. – Jestem lepszym przyjacielem. 

– Jesteś pewien, że się nie przewidziałeś? – po raz kolejny upewnił się Louis, ignorując wtrącenie drugiego przyjaciela. 

– Cholera, rozpiął przede mną koszulę i widziałem cały jego pieprzony tors – powiedział Zayn, mocno gestykulując dłońmi. – Zdążyłem policzyć jego sutki kilka razy i za każdym razem wychodziło mi, że są cztery.

– Może policzyłeś któryś podwójnie? – spytał Niall, brunet wziął głęboki oddech, licząc na głos do dziesięciu. 

– Dobra, spokojnie Zayn – próbował uspokoić go Louis. – Słyszałem w sumie o przypadkach, żeby ktoś miał jednego dodatkowego sutka, ale żeby aż dwa? 

– Jestem pewien, że są dwa. Jeden tutaj, a drugi tu – mężczyzna wskazał rękoma na obszar pod swoją lewą piersią i ten pod prawą, jednak niżej, mniej więcej pod żebrami. – Nie wiem, ale to było dziwne. Starałem się nie patrzeć na nie, ale to mnie nieco rozpraszało. 

– Ale wyglądają jak normalne sutki? – zastanowił się Niall, trzymając swoje palce w tych samych miejscach, co przed chwilą pokazał Zayn i patrząc w dal z zamyśleniem wymalowanym na twarzy. 

– Są raczej mniejsze, ale to na pewno był sutek – oznajmił pewnie Malik. – Tylko ciekawe, czemu ich nie usunął.

– Może nie zauważył? – zgadywał Horan, wzruszając ramionami. – Albo je lubi, Harry jest w końcu dziwny. Może to działa jak dodatkowa para piersi? Ja chciałbym się umawiać z taką dziewczyną...

– W sumie masz rację, pewnie są wrażliwe czy coś – zgodził się Zayn.  – A ty co o tym sądzisz, Louis?

Mężczyzna zastanowił się. Cóż, uważał że to dziwne, ale też gorące. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić dlaczego, bo w przeciwieństwie do Nialla nie miałby ochoty spotykać się z dziewczyną z dodatkowymi piersiami, ale rany, myśl o sutkach Harry'ego go ekscytowała. Był ciekawy jak wyglądają i czy rzeczywiście są wrażliwe. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia, bo po raz kolejny myślał o chłopaku w kontekście erotycznym. Jednak nie mógł powstrzymać tych wszystkich obrazów, jakie pojawiały się w jego głowie, gdy wyobrażał sobie, że młodszy lubi bawić się swoimi dodatkowymi sutkami. 

– Uważam, że to gorące – stwierdził, a Zayn przewrócił oczami, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał się od powiedzenia, że mógł się tego spodziewać. – Musimy się dowiedzieć, czy są wrażliwe i czy Harry jakoś to odczuwa, gdy się ich dotyka. 

– A co, zastanawiasz się, czy wyhodować dodatkowe ręce? – prychnął Malik. – Ja odpadam, nie będę się go o nic pytał. 

– Wiem, ty nie możesz. Jesteś gejem i to od razu będzie podejrzane, jakbyś go podrywał – zgodził się Louis. – Ale Niall to zrobi. Jako jedyny będzie miał czyste intencje, bo nie chcę się przespać z Harrym. 

– Mam do niego po prostu podjeść i zapytać się o to? – dopytał się Niall, a Tomlinson potwierdził to ruchem głowy. – Nie wiem, stary, to trochę podejrzane, bo w końcu nie widziałem go nago. 

– Cholera, racja – syknął szatyn. – Ale zawsze można to zrobić, gdy Harry pokaże nam tatuaż. 

– A co jeśli go nie pokaże? – powątpiewał Zayn. – Ja na jego miejscu ukrywałbym go przed tobą przez całe życie.

– Jest aż tak zły? – spytał Louis, cmokając. – Pewnie to wielkie serce przekłute strzałą?

– Nie o to chodzi... po prostu – zaczął, ale zrezygnował. – Możecie przyjść odwiedziny, gdy będę go robił. Sami zobaczycie.

 

Ω

 

– Takim o to sposobem pierwszy lutego dwa tysiące szóstego roku spędziliśmy pijani w studio tatuażu – zakończa Louis. – Aż trudno uwierzyć, że to było ponad dziesięć lat temu. 

– Co z tym sutkiem? – pytam zaciekawiona, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że mój profesor trochę się ze mnie śmieje. 

 

Ω

 

Zayn pracował od rana do popołudnia, oprócz niedziel, ale dla Harry'go zgodził się zostać po godzinach w środowy wieczór. Właściwie robienie tatuażu trwało dość długo i gdy studio zostało zamknięte, reszta przyjaciół przyszła im potowarzyszyć. Wzięli ze sobą alkohol i coś do jedzenia. Styles powiedział im, że nie lubi obchodzić swoich urodzin, gdy zaproponowali mu wyjście do jakiegoś klubu, więc to uszanowali. Nie mogli jednak oprzeć się przyniesienia ciasta, żeby mógł później zdmuchnąć z niego świeczki.

Otworzyli budynek zapasowym kluczem i przeszli przez recepcję do pokoju, w którym Zayn tatuował ludzi. Słychać było jedynie specyficzne bzyczenie maszynki i muzykę w tle. Harry leżał na zafoliowanym łóżku, patrząc się w sufit. Miał zamknięte oczy, a wszystkie mięśnie były spięte, przez ból i przez to, jak zaciskał dłonie na podłokietniku. Zayn siedział obok niego, cały czas pracują maszynką na jego ciele. Louis doskonale wiedział, jak czuje się chłopak, bo sam przechodził przez takie rzeczy. Tatuaże w miejscach z cienką skórą, blisko kości bolą najbardziej, a Harry był wcześniej przyzwyczajony do tatuowana ramion. Tomlinson miał nadzieję, że Zayn dawał mu możliwość wielu przerw, ponieważ to naprawdę boli.  

– Wszystkiego najlepszego Harry! – wykrzyknęli wszyscy. Solenizant uniósł lekko głowę, uśmiechając się, podczas gdy Zayn nie zmienił swojej pozycji.

– Obiecuję wam, że jeśli ktokolwiek z was zbliży się do mnie zbyt blisko lub jakoś rozproszy któregoś z nas, to obiecuję, że wyrwę wam kawałek skóry i doczepię Harry'emu – wymamrotał Malik poważnie. 

– Dziękuję wam kochani – powiedział tylko cicho chłopak, nie chcąc denerwować Zayna.

Louis nie miał ochoty słuchać się przyjaciela, ale równocześnie wiedział, jak poważnie podchodzi do pracy. Wielokrotnie był świadkiem, jak Zayn zamienia się z wesołego, zabawnego mężczyzna w najbardziej spokojną i poważną osobę na świecie, kiedy zabiera się za tatuowanie. Wprawdzie można było z nim normalnie porozmawiać, ale nigdy nie pozwalał nikomu z zewnątrz mu przeszkadzać. 

– Macie szczęście, że już kończę – odparł Malik, podczas gdy Louis bardzo cicho zbliżał się do nich, żeby zerknąć na tatuaż. – Dwa kroki do tyłu – rozkazał, a szatyn jęknął. Głos Zayna zaraz złagodniał, gdy mówił do Harry'ego. – Potrzebujesz chwili przerwy?

– Nie trzeba, chcę to już mieć za sobą – odparł grzecznie, ponownie zamykając oczy. Tomlinson przeklął w myślach, że przyjaciel zakrywa swoim ciałem, to co robi Harry'emu, więc nie może dostrzec ani wzoru, ani sutków. 

Zdecydował się usiąść na krześle nieopodal, przeglądając przykładowy wzory czy szkice, jakie przygotował Zayn. Część z nich wisiała na ścianie, co oznaczało, że zostały już wykorzystane i są tutaj jako wzorzec, żeby pokazać w jakim stylu tworzy artysta. Te zrobione dla własnej przyjemności lub ze zlecenia klientów były na stoliku, więc Louis postanowił im się przyjrzeć. 

– Kompas i statek? – spytał zaciekawiony Tomlinson, patrząc na dwa różne wzory, które były jednak na jednej kartce. Zayn należał do osób zorganizowanych w pracy i zawsze starannie oddzielał od siebie wszystkie szkice. – Oszczędzasz na kartkach, że są na tej samej?

– To pasujące wzory i nie mogą się zgubić – wyjaśnił Malik. – Zaprojektowałem to dla jakiejś pary, mieli zrobić to po swoim miesiącu miodowym, ale dziewczyna uciekła sprzed ołtarza. 

– To naprawdę ładne – stwierdził Louis, zachwycając się pomysłowością. – Pasujące tatuaże raczej kojarzyły mi się z tandetnym symbolami nieskończoności, cytatami albo dwoma takimi samymi tatuażami. A to jest... wow.

– Niestety, raczej tego nie wykorzystam – odezwał się mężczyzna. – Wiesz, tworzyłem to dość długo i odzwierciedla historię tej dwójki. Dziewczyna często wyjeżdżała, więc chłopak miał być jej kompasem, prowadzić do domu. Romantyczne, prawda?

– Ale wybrała inny dom – wzruszył ramionami Niall, przerywając milczenie współczucia. 

– Wracając do mniej nieczułych rzeczy – podjął wątek Liam, który spojrzał na Horana z oburzeniem, że nie przejął się tym. – Wiecie, nie jestem fanem tatuaży, ale podobają mi się takie pasujące, które nie są jednak tak oczywiste. Kompas i statek to naprawdę coś romantycznego. 

– Uważaj, bo tatuaże uzależniają – ostrzegł go Zayn ze śmiechem. – Zrobisz jeden, a potem i tak wrócisz do mnie, błagając o kolejny. 

– Nie wiem, czy słyszeliście też o róży i sztylecie – powiedział Harry, nieco łamliwym głosem. – Też mogą być pasujące, bo najczęściej są razem.

– Tak, ale trzeba mieć smutną i trudną przeszłość, żeby zrobić z tego pasujący tatuaż – uznał Zayn. – Razem to ma dość duży sens, bo wiecie, sztylet symbolizuje walkę, ale też śmierć czy zdradę. Róża to najczęściej te miłe rzeczy, czyli piękno, miłość. Gdy są przedstawione razem oznaczają to, jak ludzkie życie jest różne; ma dobre i złe strony. Więc trochę dziwne, żeby jedna osoba miała te złe rzeczy, a druga te dobre. 

– Ale czy to nie może być tak, że skoro sztylet to walka, a róża to miłość, więc razem oznaczają właśnie walkę o tę miłość? – spytał niepewnie Harry. 

– Właściwie to tak – zgodził się Malik. – Ale wiesz, to wciąż dość smutne. Smutne, bo ludzie nie powinni walczyć o czyjąś miłość, powinni ją po prostu mieć. 

– Mnie się do wydaję bardziej pozytywne – zaprzeczył chłopak. – Bo to wcale nie musi oznaczać, że ktoś tak długo starał się o drugą osobę, aż ta go pokochała. To raczej walka ze wszystkimi przeciwnościami, które były na drodze do szczęśliwiej miłości i osoba, mająca sztylet sobie z nimi poradziła. Róża jest raczej delikatna i pozwalała sztyletowi walczyć za nią. 

– Ja chyba nie mógłbym sobie zrobić z kimś pasującego tatuażu, nawet tak nieoczywistego – stwierdził Zayn. – Naprawdę trzeba mocno kogoś kochać. 

To zamknęło temat pasujących tatuaży i resztę sesji spędzili na śmianiu się z niektórych wzorów. Zayn bardziej niż pieniądze cenił sobie własne sumienie, więc nie wykonywał niektórych projektów, wiedząc że ludzie będą tego żałować. Mimo to miał kilka szkiców przedstawiające wzory na piętna ladacznicy albo imiona ukochanych, raczej zrobione na próbę niż rzeczywiście wytatuowane. 

– Dobra kochaniutki, twoje dzieło jest skończone – oznajmił zadowolony Zayn, wycierając jego tors jeszcze raz. Harry westchnął z ulgą. Straszy odsunął się od niego, odkładając maszynkę na bok i zdejmując rękawiczki. – Możesz iść do lusterka, czy coś, a potem daj tego swojego buziaka w podziękowaniu.

Wszyscy podeszli do Harry'ego, gdy Louis pomagał mu wstać, żeby obejrzeć tatuaż. Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że uciekło z niego całe powietrze, gdy zobaczył, co ma na sobie chłopak. Był to duży czarny motyl, umiejscowiony między jego żebrami. Wzór był bardzo ładny i zdecydowanie pasował do Stylesa u jego charakteru. Jednak nie to sprawiło, że mężczyzna był tak zaskoczony. Raczej chodziło o to, że on widział już tego motyla, a co więcej, on miał mieć go wytatuowanego. 

Parę miesięcy temu Zayn pokazał mu wzór, jaki stworzył z nudów, kiedy był chory. Tatuaż składał się z dwóch części; u góry był napis ozdobny „It Is What It Is", a pod nim wizerunek motyla, tego samego, który teraz ma Harry. Louis uznał, że pasują do niego tylko litery, a tamta część jest zbyt delikatna. Malik zaproponował, że wytatuuje mu napis, a motyla zostawi dla jakiejś ładnej dziewczyny, która się tym zachwyci i zapewne zrobi sobie na karku. 

Cholera, to niemożliwe, pomyślał Louis. 

Nieważne, czy Harry przez przypadek to wybrał czy może zrobił to specjalnie, bo Zayn pokazał mu całość. W końcu widział jego tatuaż, gdy po imprezie Louis pokazał mu się bez koszulki. Niezależnie, które rozwiązanie było prawdziwie, mężczyzna nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Okej, to nie był pasujący tatuaż, bo te dwie rzeczy nie miały zbyt dużo wspólnego. Po prostu Zayn je połączył, jednak bez specjalnego znaczenia i symboliki. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że to miał być jeden tatuaż, który jest rozdzielony na pół i jedną część ma on, a drugą chłopak, w którym jest zauroczony. Przypadek czy nie, Louis może umrzeć. 

– Wygląda cudownie – pochwalił w końcu Tomlinson, gdy wszyscy, oprócz Zayna, przyglądali się tatuażowi w lustrze. 

– Naprawdę ładny – wymamrotał Liam. 

– Masz cztery sutki – dodał Niall, pochylając się, żeby im się przyjrzeć. – Wiedziałeś o tym?

– Co? Naprawdę? – przeraził się Harry, po czym zaraz się roześmiał. – Żartuję, mam je od urodzenia, więc raczej zdążyłem zauważyć. 

– Mogę dotknąć? – zapytał Horan, wystawiając palec. Młodszy dał mu jedynie niepewne skinienie głowy. Mężczyzna dosłownie na sekundę przyłożył czubek palca wskazującego do jednego z sutków, żeby zaraz odskoczyć. – Okej, to zwykły sutek. Można się rozejść. 

– Nie wiem, czemu jesteście tacy zaskoczeni, myślałem, że Zayn wam powiedział – zdziwił się Harry i wszystkie oczy spoczęły na mężczyźnie, który właśnie czyścił stanowisko pracy. 

– Nawet nie zauważyłem, skupiłem się na... innych częściach ciała niż sutki – odparł Malik, patrząc się na boki, żeby uniknąć tych wszystkich spojrzeń. 

– Czy one są jak prawdziwe sutki? – spytał głupkowato Horan. – Mam na myśli, czy pełnią funkcję normalnych męskich sutków?

– Z chęcią odpowiedziałbym na to pytanie, ale nie mam pojęcia, jaka jest funkcja męskich sutków – uznał Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. 

– Niallowi chyba chodzi o to, czy są wrażliwe – pomógł przyjacielowi Louis, a ten tylko potwierdził to ruchem głowy. 

– Ach, rozumiem. Są tak samo wrażliwie, jak pozostałe dwa – wyjaśnił Harry, po czym, nie czekając na dalsze pytania, zaczął się ubierać, po czym zwrócił się do Zayna. – Naprawdę dziękuję ci Zayn. Jest piękny. Mogę ci już zapłacić?

– I mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz wszystko, co ci mówiłem o pielęgnacji... – powiedział mężczyzna, idąc w stronę kasy, do której właśnie kierował się chłopak. – Tak, to będzie jakieś sto dolarów.

–Słucham? – zdziwił się młodszy. – Przecież ty bierzesz tyle za godzinę, a jestem pewien, że siedzimy tutaj dłużej...

– No tak, ale korzystałeś z gotowego wzoru, więc nie musiałem nic robić, plus postanowiliśmy się w czwórkę złożyć, żeby zrobić ci prezent urodzinowy – wyjaśnił od niechcenia Zayn. – Wiesz, nie mieliśmy pojęcia, co ci dać, tym bardziej, że nawet nie chciałeś imprezy. Jesteś naprawdę skomplikowany. 

– Nie mogę się na to zgodzić – uznał pewnie Harry. – Będę się źle czuł, jeżeli nie zapłacę. 

– Dlatego płacisz część – uśmiechnął się Zayn, biorąc jeden z banknotów, który młodszy trzymał w ręce i wsadzając go do kasy. – Potrzebujesz potwierdzenia?

– Naprawdę wam dziękuję – powiedział zarumieniony chłopak, uśmiechając się i przytulając wszystkich. – Jest mi tak głupio i obiecuję, że się odwdzięczę. 

– Jeszcze buziak – przypomniał mu Zayn. 

Louis czuł się trochę zazdrosny z tego powodu, ponieważ on sam nie miałby nic przeciwko całusowi od Harry'ego. Miał wrażenie, że nie czuł jego ust wieczność, mimo że było to stosunkowo niedawno, bo na lotnisku, kiedy młodszy wyjeżdżał do domu. Jednak naprawdę już kilka razy miał ochotę na usta chłopaka, nawet jeśli miał być to jedynie buziak w policzek. Teraz otrzyma to Zayn, co rzeczywiście mu się należy, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mężczyzna był zazdrosny. 

– Racja – zgodził się Harry. Wyglądał na niesamowicie szczęśliwego i zapewne zapomniał już o bólu, który dzisiaj przeżył. Ewentualnie wcale nie cierpiał, bo szatyn zdążył zauważyć, że jego źrenice są rozszerzone, jakby świetnie się bawił. 

Młodszy spojrzał się na Louisa z uśmiechem i całkowicie niespodziewanie złączył ich usta. Nie było w tym nic romantycznego, raczej przypominało zwykły, przyjacielski buziak, jak dają sobie dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki, ale mężczyzna i tak zadrżał. Nie oczekiwał, że Harry tak się zachowa i nie miał nawet pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobił. Gdyby nie stało się to z zaskoczenia, zapewne starszy próbowałby jakoś na dłużej złączyć ich usta, ale w tym wypadku nawet nie miał czasu, żeby chwycić jego biodra. 

– A to za co? – spytał zszokowany, uśmiechając się trochę głupkowato. 

– Za to, że dzięki tobie mam tak ładny tatuaż – powiedział nieśmiało. – Wiesz, cały ten wzór. Zayn powiedział, że zgodziłeś się go wykorzystać dla kogoś innego. 

– To ja dziękuję, że ty masz tę drugą część, a nie nikt inny – odparł, przytulając go krótko do siebie. 

Zabawne było to, że Zayn po raz kolejny podrywał Harry'ego za niego. Naprawdę był cudownym przyjacielem i Louis zdecydowanie powinien być dla niego milszy. 

 

Ω

 

Jeżeli myślicie, że to wydarzenie jakoś zmieniło stosunki Harry'ego i Louisa, to jesteście w błędzie. Może w pewnym sensie było inaczej. W końcu nie można pozostać obojętnym na fakt, że mają wspólny tatuaż.  Jednak to nie sprawiło, że młodszy zaczął traktować go jak kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela. Wciąż trzymali się tych wyznaczonych granic, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Zaynie i Liamie. 

Ta dwójka od zawsze była ze sobą blisko, jednak ostatnimi czasy było to jeszcze bardziej oczywiste, że w pewnym sensie mają się ku sobie. Może to wpływ Harry'ego, który trochę zmienił ich podejście do wielu rzeczy. Zayn praktycznie w ogóle zrezygnował z randek, a jak już się na jakąś wybrał, to rzadko była udana. Louis podejrzewał, że to Styles ze swoim nieco romantycznym stylem życia, mówieniem o przeznaczeniu i miłości bardziej go do tego przekonywał niż Liam.   
Istniała też możliwość, że ta dwójka po prostu sama zaczęła zauważać, że mogą być czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Skutek tego był taki, że naprawdę dużo czasu spędzali sam na sam. Najczęściej tłumaczyli się tym, że chcą pozwolić Louisowi na swobodną rozmowę ze Stylesem, a Niall i tak dobrze sobie radził sam. Dodatkowo Zayn praktycznie się do nich sprowadził, każdej nocy śpiąc z Liamem w jednym łóżku. Tomlinson codziennie rano zdawał raport na ten temat Harry'emu, który bardzo kibicował przyszłemu związkowi chłopaków. Niestety, nawet po dokładnej analizie stwierdził, że ta dwójka nie spała ze sobą.

– Słuchaj Harry, znam ich już na tyle długo, że wiem, jakie mają nawyki po seksie – powiadomił go Louis, kiedy pewnego razu siedzieli sami w barze. Zajęli miejsce przy boksie naprzeciwko siebie i nachylali się za każdym razem, gdy coś mówili.  Wprawdzie nie do końca byli sami, bo Niall poszedł odebrać telefon, a pozostała dwójka miała za chwilę do nich dołączyć. – I jestem pewien, że ze sobą nie spali. 

– Jakie nawyki? – dopytał się zdziwiony chłopak. – Myślałem, że rozpoznajesz takie rzeczy po malinkach albo jękach w nocy...

– Malinki można robić w niewidocznych miejscach albo nie robić ich wcale – zbył go mężczyzna. – A co do jęków... mam mocny sen, ale i tak zawsze można zakneblować partnera. 

– Czy powinienem pytać? – upewnił się Harry, przygryzając dolną wargę. Louis już zdążył poznać, że gdy to robi najczęściej myśli o czymś sprośnym albo się denerwuje. Ewentualnie to i to. Dlatego nie mógł powstrzymać szelmowskiego uśmiechu.  

– Zayn lubi być kneblowany – odpowiedział starszy, sprawiając że brunet poprawił się na siedzeniu. Tomlinson był naprawdę zadowolony z tego, że ich relacja była już na takim poziomie, że mogli rozmawiać o seksie i nie było to nieodpowiednie. Najczęściej jednak Louis był tym, który mówił, jednak fakt, że nie bał się już tego, a młodszy uważnie go słuchał był satysfakcjonujący. – Liam może nie jest jakoś bardzo perwersyjny, ale myślę, że gdyby Zayn go ładnie poprosił to by to dla niego zrobił. 

– Ale co masz na myśli, mówiąc „kneblować"? – spytał chłopak, robiąc krótką pauzę, zanim użył ostatniego słowa. – Że ręką czy może jakąś specjalną... rzeczą?

– Mam ci pokazać? – Louis poruszył zalotnie brwiami, ale nie dał nawet szansy Harry'emu na kontynuowanie flirtu, żeby przypadkiem nie zajść za daleko. Tym bardziej, że brunet zdążył się już trochę zaczerwienić. – Żartowałem, spokojnie. Ale myślę, że Liam jeszcze bałby się użyć takich „rzeczy", jak to nazwałeś. 

Tomlinson uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Harry się rumienił, gdy mówili o nieco sprośnych rzeczach, tym bardziej gdy byli tylko w dwójkę. Mężczyzna naprawdę z nim lubił flirtować, tym bardziej, że chłopak wydawał się być tak niedoświadczony w takich nic nieznaczących kokieteryjnych rozmowach, jakby rzadko to robił. Louis domyślał się, że to raczej gra, bo Harry był zbyt gorący, żeby ludzie nie chcieli z nim flirtować i na pewno musiał czasami wykorzystywać swoją urodę. 

– W każdym razie, jak poznałeś, że nie śpią ze sobą? – zmienił nieco temat Styles. 

– To proste, mój drogi Watsonie – zaczął Louis, wywołując śmiech u chłopaka. – Liam po seksie je lody, a Zayn pogwizduje albo nuci piosenkę. 

– Żartujesz, Sherlocku. 

– Chciałbym – uznał, uśmiechając się lekko. – Gdy Liam był z Benem wiedziałem dokładnie, jak ubogie było ich życie łóżkowe, bo lody z naszej zamrażarki znikały jedynie raz w tygodniu. A Zayn najczęściej nuci okropne piosenki, które zostają w głowie na cały dzień. Hit me baby one more time...

Louis zanucił słowa piosenki, wprawiając młodszego w cichy chichot. 

– Zanotowałem – potwierdził Harry. – Czyli wszyscy mają takie nawyki? Ty i Niall też?

– Niall najczęściej żuje dużo gumy – wyjaśnił. – Ja raczej nie mam takich rzeczy, wiesz, skoro zauważam takie nawyki u innych, to wolę sam nie zostać przyłapany. 

– Niech ci będzie – zgodził się chłopak, oblizując usta. – Okej, to mamy zamiar jakoś im pomóc, żeby się w końcu zeszli?

– Jestem w stanie się założyć, że w przeciągu tego roku obaj się upiją i wylądują w łóżku – uznał Louis. – Trzeba tylko doprowadzić do tego, żeby Liam się upił. A to może być problematyczne, patrząc na to jak stroni od alkoholu. 

– Może jak zda egzaminy w tym roku? – zaproponował Harry. 

– W sumie, zdaje egzamin licencjacki* w lipcu, więc do tego czasu zdążą już pewnie dzielić szczoteczkę – zażartował mężczyzna. – Ale masz rację, to chyba jedyny czas, kiedy Liam będzie chciał się upić. 

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim nie przyszli do nich Zayn i Liam. Byli w dobrym humorze i Malik nawet nie robił głupich żartów na temat tego, że byli sam na sam przez dłuższy czas. Zazwyczaj używał jakichś podtekstów, żeby zawstydzić Harry'ego i zdenerwować Louisa. 

– Więc, co tam u was? – zagadał zadowolony Payne. 

– Jaki Louis ma nawyk po seksie? – odpowiedział niezwiązanym pytaniem Harry. 

– Cóż, to było zaskakujące –  stwierdził Liam, dziwnie przerażony. – Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że ma jakś nawyk?

– Nie mam nawyku – zaprzeczył Louis. 

– Ta, oprócz tego, że uśmiechasz się zawsze idiotycznie, patrząc na tę osobę – prychnął Zayn, poruszając brwiami. 

– Rzeczywiście – zgodził się Payne, dotykając przypadkowo ramienia przyjaciela. – Ja myślałem raczej o zacieraniu dłoni. Wiesz, zawsze gdy wychodził z pokoju po seksie, zachowywał się jak złoczyńca, który obmyśla niecny plan. 

Harry zaśmiał się, gdy Zayn i Liam na zmianę pokazywali gesty i ruchy Louisa. 

– Nieśmieszne, panie Styles – powiedział ironicznie Tomlinson. – Ty pewnie też masz jakiś sekretny nawyk. 

– Zostawię was, niech chociaż Harry zostanie w moim oczach niewinny – przerwał im Liam, wstając. – Chcecie coś z baru?

Wszyscy zaprzeczyli, więc przyjaciele chcieli jakoś wymusić na Harrym odpowiedź, ale chłopak nie miał pojęcia, jaki może być jego nawyk, bo nikt mu o tym nigdy nie mówił. 

– Cóż, miejmy nadzieję, że kiedyś się dowiemy – zakończył Zayn, po czym uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie do Tomlinsona, sprawiając, że ten przewrócił oczami. 

Po chwili do baru wparował Niall, wywracają po drodze krzesło i wpadając na kobietę. Mebel zostawił na podłodze, ale dziewczynę przeprosił, puszczając do niej oczko. Wtedy tylko na parę sekund zmienił swój wyraz twarzy z podekscytowanego na łagodny, po czym znowu powrócił do tego pierwszego. W tym czasie też do stolika wrócił Liam, niosąc ze sobą loda na patyku. Harry i Louis posłali sobie znaczące spojrzenia, chociaż Styles wyglądał na zakłopotanego. 

– Zgadnijcie co się stało! – obwieścił Niall. 

– Spokojnie, to pewnie tylko ręka – szepnął Louis do Harry'ego uspokajająco.  

– Co? – zdziwił się Liam, liżąc loda. 

– Hej, uwielbiałem kiedyś te lody! – zmienił temat Louis. – Pamiętam, że jadłem je zawsze w Anglii. Były tam strasznie popularne, a tutaj w USA nigdy ich nie mogłem znaleźć. 

– Podobno jedna z ich reklam została zbanowana w kilku krajach i na parę lat zaprzestano ich produkcji – wyjaśnił Payne. – Pamiętam, że czytałem o tym jakoś na pierwszym roku.

– Co w niej takiego było? – dopytał się Louis. – Przecież to tylko lody. 

– Hej, Niall chciał coś powiedzieć – Harry przerwał dyskusję tę dwójki, nieco nerwowym tonem. – Zapomnijmy już o tych lodach. 

– Może masz ochotę na jednego, Harry? – zapytał się przyjaźnie Zayn. 

– Nie jem lodów – zaprzeczył. – Tych szczególnie, po prostu wróćmy do Nialla. 

– Dziękuję ci bardzo, młody Haroldzie! – powiedział mężczyzna, teatralnie łapiąc się za serce, żeby pokazać swoją wdzięczność. – Jak już mówiłem, mam dobre wieści, a wy macie po jednej szansie na zgadnięcie. 

– Prezerwatywy staniały – zgadywał Zayn. 

– Nie.

– Laska, z która spałeś nie jest w ciąży – próbował Louis. 

– Też – zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Chociaż, w sumie nie wiem. 

– Obrzydliwe – mruknął do siebie Liam. 

– Tak właśnie straciłeś swoją szansę – prychnął Horan. – Harold, wierzę w ciebie.

– Masz pięć biletów na turniej golfa i chcesz nas wszystkich zabrać?

– To wcale nie jest głupi pomysł – uznał mężczyzna ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Ale niestety, jesteście słabi w zagadkach. 

– Nie dałeś nam żadnej podpowiedzi – przypomniał mu Zayn. 

– O mój boże, myślicie że Einstein potrzebował podpowiedzi, żeby dojść do teorii względności? – spytał pewnie Niall. 

– Właściwie gdyby nie wcześniejsze obliczenia Maxwella i Newtona... – zaczął Harry.

– Przestań być mądry i psuć moje porównania, zdążyłem cię już polubić  – odezwał się Horan, a Styles po prostu się uśmiechnął, wiedząc że z łatwością zgasił przyjaciela. – W każdym razie, w tym tygodniu do Nowego Jorku przeprowadza się bardzo ważna dla mnie osoba. Kit, opowiadałem wam?

– Wspominałeś w Święta, ale nigdy nie powiedziałeś, kto to – powiedział spokojnie Louis. 

 

Ω

 

– Mówiłem ci już, że z Niallem zawsze było tak, że rzadko mówił coś o swojej przeszłości lub uczuciach, dlatego z łatwością mogliśmy wszystko zapamiętać – dopowiada Tomlinson. – Nawet nie wiesz, jaką ekscytację czuliśmy na myśl, że dowiemy się czegoś o jakiejś bliskiej dla niego osobie. 

– Kto to Kit? – pytam szczerze zainteresowana. – I w ogóle, Niall jest dziwny. Jak można tak skaracać imię Christopher? 

– Spokojnie, wszystko w swoim czasie – śmieje się profesor. – Poza tym, jest Irlandczykiem, to wiele wyjaśnia. 

 

Ω

 

– Jak mieszkałem jeszcze w Irlandii, przyjaźniliśmy się – wyjaśnił im Niall. – Naprawdę byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na świecie i pewnie gdyby nie mój wyjazd wciąż by tak było. Ogólnie to nasze rodziny są od teraz w dobrych kontaktach i gdy tylko moja mama dowiedziała się o tym, że Kit się tutaj przeprowadza zadzwoniła do mnie i poprosiła, żebyśmy znowu się spotkali. Może będę mógł jakoś pomóc. 

– Chciałbym poznać twojego przyjaciela – odezwał się Liam. – Serio, nigdy nam nic nie mówisz o swoich bliskich. 

– Właśnie dlatego to taka dobra wiadomość, jutro popołudniu tutaj przyjdzie, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko – powiedział niepewnie, co było do niego niepodobne. Wydawało się, że trochę boi się reakcji pozostałych. Jednak wszyscy z zadowoleniem pokiwali głowami, więc zwyczajowa pewność siebie Nialla wróciła. – Skoro się zgadzacie, to jeszcze jedna sprawa. Umówiłem was na randkę, Louis.

– Żartujesz sobie – prychnął zdziwiony Tomlinson. 

– Wiesz, że nie oceniam kumpli, ale Kit to mocne dziewięć na dziesięć – zaczął zachwalać. – Serio, kiedyś może nie, ale teraz sam bym... Nie dobra, jest pewna granica. Ale myślę, że mega do siebie pasujecie. 

– Czuję, że jest w tym jakiś podstęp – oznajmił Louis podejrzliwym tonem. Zachowanie przyjaciela było specyficzne, ale jeszcze bardziej martwił się o reakcję Harry'ego. Może i chłopak powiedział mu, że ma normalnie chodzić na randki i się nim nie przejmować, bo są tylko przyjaciółmi, ale Styles wciąż zajmował ważne miejsce w jego sercu. Czuł, że gdyby jakaś randka miała go zranić, zrezygnowałby z niej bez wahania. Od ich rozmowy na dachu minęło już parę miesięcy, ale Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nie do końca wyleczył się ze swoich uczuć do chłopaka. – Dlaczego ja, a nie Zayn lub Liam?

–Kit jest raczej twoim typie, na pewno nie Zayna, Liama czy Harry'ego – ocenił Niall. – No i po prostu jesteście moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i czy to nie byłoby cudowne gdybyście zaczęli się spotykać? 

– Naprawdę Niall? – wypalił Zayn. – I czy to nie hipokryzja? Jakos inne związki między przyjaciółmi ci przeszkadzają...

– Proszę Louis, zrób do dla mnie – Niall zignorował przyjaciela. – Obiecuję, że będzie fajnie. Przecież nie próbowałabym cię spiknąć z kimś, kto do ciebie nie pasuję.

– Niall ma rację – wtrącił się nagle Harry. – Dawno chyba nie byłeś na randce, a Kit wydaję się być interesującą osobą. W końcu wszyscy przyjaciele Nialla są ciekawi, prawda?

– Chyba jedno spotkanie nie zaszkodzi – zgodził się w końcu Louis, bo skoro Styles nawet na to nalegał, dziwnie byłoby się nie zgodzić. Z drugiej strony, było mu trochę przykro. Na pewno poczułby się lepiej, gdyby Harry miał jakieś obiekcje do jego randki, ale w końcu byli tylko przyjaciółmi i chłopak na pewno był zazdrosny.  – Ale jakby coś było nie tak, nie chcę słyszeć od ciebie pretensji. Jestem dość wymagający, co do moich randek. 

– Kit nie jest typem człowieka, który po nieudanej randce zachowuje się jak rozhisteryzowana nastolatka – przewrócił oczami Niall. – Tylko pamiętaj, używaj prezerwatyw i myj rączki!

Przyjaciele wrócili do rozmów na inne tematy, a Louis skupił się tylko na słodkim uśmiechu, jaki posłał mu Harry. Może rzeczywiście warto ruszyć dalej? Tak naprawdę między nimi nigdy nie było nic poważnego; byli na kilku randkach i pocałowali się zawrotne dwa razy. Tomlinson nie powinien tego tak przeżywać, bo takie rzeczy, to on robił w podstawówce ze swoimi pierwszymi dziewczynami. Nie powinien też tak się przywiązywać do Harry'ego pod względem romantycznym, wiedząc że nie tylko chłopak, ale też pozostali przyjaciele przekreślili ich szanse na bycie razem. 

Musi ruszyć dalej. 

 

***

*Powiem wam, może tak w ramach ciekawostki, bo jeszcze nie wiem, czy nie zawre tych informacji w opowiadaniu. Egzamin licencjacki w USA to Bar Exam, trwa dwa dni i składa się z części stanowej i federalnej. W USA jest to trochę bardziej skomplikowane niż w Polsce i bez zdania którejś z części egzaminu nie można być legalnie prawnikiem czy kimś takim. Wiecie, prawa trochę się różnią w poszczególnych stanach, dlatego jeżeli chce się pracować w innym stanie niż się zdało egzamin, trzeba zdać pierwszą część jeszcze raz. 

*****


	14. Dark Paradise

            

Następnego dnia wszyscy siedzieli w barze, czekając na Nialla, który jak zwykle się spóźniał. Byli niesamowicie ciekawy, jak wygląda jego przyjaciel. Nawet Horan przyznał, że jest atrakcyjny, co robił dość rzadko, ale nikt nie wiedział jednak, w jakim jest typie. Wszyscy jednak podejrzewali, że na pewno nie jest jakoś szczególnie umięśniony czy męski, bo miał podobać się Louisowi, a on raczej woli partnerów o chłopięcej, subtelnej urodzie. Nie kręcą go dominujący mężczyźni, bo wtedy on nie mógłby się odnaleźć.

Cóż, jeśli Tomlinson miał być szczery, miał nadzieję, że jego randka będzie choć trochę przypominała Harry'ego. Czasami nie rozumiał, co takiego go w nim pociągało. Może i Styles był atrakcyjny, piękny i miał wspaniałą osobowość, ale dał mu kosza i to powinien być dostateczny powód, żeby Louis sobie odpuścił. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy patrzył mu w oczy, widział tam swoją przyszłość. Gdzieś w głębi serca czuł, że to są oczy, na które chce patrzeć do końca życia, a spoglądając na usta był pewien, że tylko te chce całować. Przez te parę miesięcy nie spotykał się z nikim ani żeby uprawiać seks, ani bardziej na poważnie, bo miał wrażenie, że zaradzałby chłopaka. Ale skoro obiekt jego westchnień uważa, że to dobry pomysł, Louis naprawdę powinien pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia i dobrze się zabawić na randce.

– Hej, myślicie że ten Kit będzie miał irlandzki akcent? – zagadał nagle Zayn, sprawiając że Liam się zaśmiał.

– Cholera – syknął Louis. – Oby nie.

– Coś nie tak z irlandzkim akcentem? – zdziwił się Harry. – Może i nie jest tak ładny jak brytyjski, ale wciąż lepszy niż amerykański.

– Harry, bracie, od kiedy stałeś się pyskaty? – spytał Malik, starając się jeszcze bardziej podkreślić swój amerykański akcent. – Czyżbyś spędzał za dużo czasu z Louisem?

– Nie można zbyt dużo czasu z nim spędzać – uznał chłopak. – Ale serio, co jest nie tak?

– Mówiąc w skrócie, umawiałem się kiedyś z dziewczyną, która stamtąd pochodziła i trochę mnie zraziła do Irlandii i wszystkim co z tym związane – odparł Louis, nieco go zbywając.

– A nie w skrócie, pewnego razu ta dziewczyna chciała spróbować z nim pewien role-play, wiesz mieli odgrywać jakieś role – zaczął Zayn. – Jak pewnie się już domyśliłeś, Louis jest perwersyjnym zbokiem i bardzo się ucieszył.

– Żeby uściślić, to wcale nie są jakieś bardzo perwersyjne rzeczy – wtrącił się Tomlinson.

– Coś typu nauczyciel i uczeń? – dopytał się Harry.

– Gdzie się podział nasz niewinny chłopiec? – jęknął Liam.

– W każdym razie, ta dziewczyna wcale nie przebrała się za seksowną uczennicę, ale za leprechauna – dokończył Louis, a Harry otworzył buzię i zatrzymał się na chwilę, zanim zaczął się śmiać. – To nie jest zabawne, kazała mi szukać garnca ze złotem!

– Przepraszam, ale wyobraziłem sobie, że Niall mógłby coś takiego zrobić – oznajmił młodszy, powstrzymując się od głośnego śmiechu.

– Zrobił to. Gdy się dowiedział, o mojej przygodzie, uznał, że musi spróbować – odpowiedział szatyn, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy widział, jak Harry jest ubawiony. – Ale to nauczyło mnie dwóch rzeczy; nie umawiania się z Irlandkami, bo mają dziwne pomysły i to, że lepiej kiedy ja ustalam scenariusz scen.

Nie dokończyli rozmowy o życiu seksualnym Louisa, bo do baru wszedł Niall. Nie był jednak sam, u jego boku poruszała się śliczna dziewczyna. Była średniego wzrostu, o ładnej figurze i blond włosach, sięgających za ramiona. Uśmiechała się słodko do Nialla, wyglądając na całkowicie pochłoniętą tym, co mówił. Louis nie wierzył, że jego przyjaciel zdążył kogoś poderwać w czasie, w którym miał go poznać z jego randką.

– Tatuś wrócił do domu! – przywitał się Niall.

– Świetnie, a gdzie moja randka? – wymamrotał Louis, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny, bo ona robiła to samo.

– Ten niecierpliwy to właśnie jest Louis – przedstawił dziewczynie przyjaciela, który podał jej dłoń, po czym zaczął przedstawiać pozostałych po imieniu. Kobieta tylko pomachała dłonią, podczas gdy Niall dosunął dwa krzesła do boksu, żeby wszyscy mogli usiąść. – Tak więc, to jest właśnie Kit, najlepszy kumpel na świecie.

Louis posłał sobie porozumiewawczy wzrok z Zaynem, ponieważ był pewien, że nie on sam musiał zauważyć to, że Kit jest kobietą. W końcu to samodzielne imię albo skrót imienia Christopher, jednak w obu przypadkach jest ono męskie. Dziewczyna zaś miała śliczną twarz, z delikatnymi, na pewno nie męskimi rysami. Do tego średniej wielkości piersi, wcięcie w talii i dokładnie zarysowane biodra. Definitywnie była płci żeńskiej albo przynajmniej takie sprawiała wrażenie.

– Wolę, jak mówi się na mnie Kate. Kate Hood, dokładniej – stwierdza dziewczyna. – Kit to już przeszłość, prawda Nialler? Ty też raczej nie tęsknisz za byciem nastolatkiem, bycie prawiczkiem chyba ci trochę przeszkadzało. 

– Muszę się napić – oznajmił Zayn. – Wezmę nam wszystkim po piwie, hm?

– I sok dla Harry'ego, prawda? – upewnił się Louis.

– Myślę, że mogę się dzisiaj napić piwa – zaprzeczył Harry, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich. Nikt jednak tego nie skomentował, bo przecież Styles jest dorosły i może legalnie pić w barach i może akurat dzisiaj ma ochotę na alkohol.

– Pójdę z tobą – zwrócił się szatyn do Zayna. Dwójka mężczyzn poszła do baru, gdzie na szczęście była kolejka, więc mogli porozmawiać. – Cholera, myślałem, że Kit to chłopak. To „kumpel" mnie zmyliło.

– Bo to chyba jest chłopak – syknął Malik, nieco przerażony. Tomlinson zmarszczył czoło. – Znaczy, chyba to biologicznie mężczyzna, ale zmienia albo zmienił płeć. Znaczy, zmieniła.

– Sześć piw, poproszę – Louis zwrócił się do barmana, wciąż słuchając teorii przyjaciela. 

– W każdym razie, to dlatego Niall powiedział, że z chęcią by się z nią przespał teraz, ale kiedyś niekoniecznie – kontynuował. – I wciąż nazywa ją kumplem, bo tak mu po prostu zostało z dzieciństwa czy tam lat nastoletnich. Dodatkowo, ty jesteś jedynym z nas, któremu mogłaby się spodobać, bo lubisz kobiety.

– Rany, to ma sens – zgodził się Louis, wzdychając. – Myślisz, że mogę ją o to dokładnie zapytać? Wiesz, idziemy na randkę, chcę wiedzieć, co ma między nogami.

– Nie możesz zrobić tego wprost! – upomniał go. – Musisz być subtelny.

– Jak mam subtelnie spytać się, czy przypadkiem nie ma penisa? – spytał Tomlinson cynicznie. – Może mam jej zatańczyć na kolanach i zobaczyć czy coś stanie?

– Uspokój się, prawdopodobnie sama cię ostrzeże, gdy będzie miało dojść do zbliżenia – pocieszał go Zayn. – Ale patrz na plusy! To zdecydowanie nie jest zbyt męska uroda.

Louis spojrzał z powagą na Malika, który jednak wydawał się być dość rozbawiony tą sytuacją. 

– Chyba, że ona myśli, że Niall mi wszystko powiedział, wtedy będzie unikała tematu.

– To możliwe – zgodził się przyjaciel. – Z ciekawości, przeszkadzałoby ci, gdyby miała penisa?

– Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia – westchnął, biorąc tacę, na której barman właśnie położył napoje. – Wiesz, z jednej strony lubię, gdy moi faceci ubierają jakieś koronkowe rzeczy czy coś tak bardziej damskiego, ale nie wiem, czy chciałbym... no wiesz...

– Rozumiem – pokiwał głową, bo właśnie dochodzili do stolika. – A teraz się zamknij i zachowuj normalnie. Włącz uwodzicielskiego Louisa, kochaniutki! 

Zajęli znowu swoje miejsca, zauważając że Harry i Liam całkiem normalnie rozmawiają z Kate, która na szczęście nie miała irlandzkiego akcentu. 

To nie tak, że Louis był nietolerancyjny wobec transseksualistów, po prostu został zaskoczony i nie umiał zachować tak zimnej krwi, jak pozostali. Postanowił jednak wciąć się w garść, mówiąc sobie, że dziewczyna jest śliczna i powinien zachowywać się tak jak zawsze. Poszedł za radą Zayna i rzeczywiście włączył uwodzicielską wersję siebie. 

– Tak więc Kate – zaczął, chcąc pokazać pozostałym, że to on ma się z nią umówić na randkę, więc lepiej gdy okaże jakieś zainteresowanie. – Niall nie miał okazji nam zbyt dużo o tobie opowiedzieć.

– Och, typowy Nialler i jego tajemnice – przewróciła oczami, a wszyscy zanotowali w głowach pseudonim, jakiego użyła. – Znam je wszystkie, więc teraz musi uważać, bo zawsze mogę zacząć go szantażować.

Okej, jest zabawna, miła i lubi żartować z Nialla. Louis próbował znaleźć jej pozytywne cechy, bo myśl, że nie zna do końca jej płci trochę go przerażała, więc cieszył się, że nadrabia wieloma innymi rzeczami. 

– Zaczynam cię już przekupywać tym piwem – powiedział Louis, siląc się na powagę w głosie. – Czekam na sekrety.

– Dobry początek, Tomlinson, ale żebym wydała mojego najlepszego przyjaciela potrzeba więcej niż jedno piwo.

– Myślisz, że kolacja jutro może coś załatwić? – poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, a dziewczyna zrobiła to samo.

– Teraz zaczynamy rozmawiać, mój drogi – posłała mu uśmiech, poprawiając zalotnie włosy.

– Skąd w ogóle pomysł na przeprowadzkę? – spytał się nagle Harry. Nie zabrzmiało to złośliwie, tylko jakby naprawdę był tym zainteresowany.

– Pracuję w policji, a w Irlandii byłam trochę dyskryminowana za moją, że tak powiem, płeć – odparła. – Podobno tutaj jest lepiej, a poza tym w domu nic mnie nie trzymało.

– Czyli nie masz żadnego chłopaka albo dziewczyny? – zagadał Zayn, a ona spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę.

– Zostawiałam w Irlandii męża, czwórkę dzieci i golden retrievera o imieniu Lucky – westchnęła, patrząc się z nostalgią w dal. – Czasami wciąż za nimi tęsknie, ale później przypominam sobie, że idę na kolację z gorącym Anglikiem i mi przechodzi. Wyślę im kartkę na święta.

Do tego jest sarkastyczna. 

Louis zdecydowanie powinien ją polubić, bo to właśnie typ, jaki wcześniej uważał za idealny. Wiedział, że gdyby chciał mógłby z nią pójść do łóżka po jednej randce i wcale nie miałaby pretensji, że nie zadzwoniłby na drugi dzień. Była jednak przyjaciółką Nialla, więc nie mógłby tego zrobić, a poza tym, on już chyba zmienił swój typ. Jakoś nie miał ochoty na kolejny przelotny związek, ponieważ w głowie miał tylko jednego chłopaka. 

Popołudnie przebiegało im pomyślnie, w miłej atmosferze. Kate okazała się być naprawdę fantastyczną osobą i wszyscy od razu wydawali się ją polubić. Jednak Louis podczas rozmowy z nią kilka razy się złapał na porównywanie ją do Harry'ego. Dziewczyna była niesamowicie pewna siebie, a każdą próbę flirtu odbierała bez pokazywania nieśmiałości. I może to było atrakcyjne, ale z drugiej strony Tomlinson lubił sprawiać, że ludzie, a w szczególności Harry, rumienili się, gdy prawił im komplementy. Z Kate było inaczej, miał wrażenie że ta dziewczyna dobrze wie, czego chce.

Dowiedzieli się też o paru faktach z je życia. Miała dwadzieścia sześć lat, co dało im pewien obraz na wiek Nialla, bo spodziewali się, że są w podobnym wieku. Dziewczyna szybko ich upewniła w tym, mówiąc że jej przyjaciel jest rok młodszy. Chodzili razem do szkoły, a ich rodziny przyjaźniły się od zawsze, więc tak samo stało się z tą dwójką.

– Wiecie, ja i Niall byliśmy przyjaciółmi odkąd pamiętam – kontynuowała opowieść dziewczyna. – Jak teraz patrzę na zdjęcia, to stwierdzam że był najsłodszym chłopcem na świecie. Nie żartuję sobie, założę się, że wszystkie dziewczyny w przedszkolu zazdrościły mi, że to ja się z nim przyjaźniłam.

– Od zawsze byłem świetny w podrywaniu dziewczyn i wybieraniu skrzydłowych – wymamrotał Niall, kładąc dziewczynie głowę na ramieniu. Ta przewróciła oczami i lekko go zepchnęła, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać uśmiechu przez cały ten czas.

– Szkoda, że wciąż pozostał zbyt pewnym siebie dupkiem – pokręciła głową, składając usta w dzióbek.

– Koochasz mnie – stwierdził Horan.

– Och, zamknij się – ucięła, śmiejąc się.

Louis był naprawdę zachwycony tym, jak ta dwójka jest ze sobą blisko. Wprawdzie Niall traktował Kate wciąż jak kumpla, nie miał problemu z przytulaniem się do niej czy jakimś dotykiem. Wszystko jednak zachowane było w pewnych granicach i po prostu widać było, że znają się długo i dobrze się dogadują.

Tomlinson wewnętrznie czuł, że Kate powinna mu się podobać. Nawet, jeśli nieco bał się tej wcześniejszej zmiany płci, wiedział, że to tylko wymówka. Louis definitywnie nie należał do osób, któremu płeć przeszkadzałaby i ze względu na nią nie chciał czegoś robić. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że dziewczyna była fantastyczna. Seksowna, pewna siebie, inteligentna, śliczna. Czuł ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, że patrzył na nią przez pryzmat, że byłaby świetną przyjaciółką i naprawdę chciałby się z nią spotykać. Nie mógł jednak wyobrazić sobie ich jutrzejszej randki, bo nie czuł żadnego pożądania, ani nawet chęci, żeby ją pocałować czy dotknąć. Miał wrażenie, że już zaczął traktować ją jak jakiegoś członka rodziny; jest w stanie realnie stwierdzić atrakcyjność danej osoby, ale jednocześnie nie odczuwa potrzeby seksualnych stosunków.

– Idziemy dzisiaj z Kate pograć w mini golfa, chce ktoś dołączyć? – spytał radośnie Niall. Mieli wrażenie, że dawno nie widzieli mężczyzny tak szczęśliwego i to sprawiało, że oni również mieli lepszy humor.

– Niestety, dzisiaj z Liamem mamy plany – uznał Zayn, cmokając.

– Jakie plany? – spytał zdziwiony Louis. – Nie możecie mieć planów beze mnie, samolubne dupki.

– To tajemnica, mój drogi – roześmiał się Malik, poruszając brwiami, podczas gdy Louis i Harry posłali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. 

– Przestańcie, Zayn pomaga mi się uczyć  – dokończył Liam, przerażony tym, co mogli sobie pomyśleć przyjaciele. 

– Ach, a ja czy Harry już nie możemy? – prychnął z udawanym oburzeniem Louis. 

– Specjalnie idę do Zayna, żeby od ciebie odpocząć – uznał Payne. 

– Jeśli chcesz to możesz dołączyć, symulujemy rozprawę sądową, więc możesz zostać przestępcą – uściślił Malik, wiedząc, że przyjaciel i tak odmówi. 

– W takim razie, ja też jestem zajęty – uznał Tomlinson, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni, bo nic im o tym nie mówił. – Zaplanowałem już, że nie pójdę z Niallem grać w mini golfa. Przykro mi, to już postanowione.

– Ale Harry mnie nie opuści, prawda? – spytał łagodnie Horan, uśmiechając się do chłopaka, który spojrzał błagalnie na Tomlinsona.

– Harold pomaga mi w moim dzisiejszym realizowaniu planów – wtrącił Louis. – Ale widzę, że Kate bardzo chętnie pójdzie, więc będziecie się świetnie razem bawić!

– Nie ukrywam, że wolałabym umrzeć niż grać w to coś, ale wiszę mu przysługę za pomoc w przeprowadzę – westchnęła, wstając i poprawiając swoją spódniczkę. – Dziękuję wam bardzo za miłe popołudnie. – Pomachała znowu do wszystkich, po czym zwróciła się do Louisa: – Czyli widzimy się jutro, prawda?

– Wezmę twój numer od Nialla i zadzwonię, dobrze? – zaproponował, a ona tylko przytaknęła. Pożegnali się ze sobą i dopiero, gdy mieli pewność, że dwójka przyjaciół wyszła, zaczęli rozmawiać. – Więc, co sądzicie o Kate?

– Jest naprawdę bardzo miła – uznał Liam, niepewnie kiwając głową.

– Tak, bardzo miła – zgodził się Harry. – Ale, czy tylko mnie trochę zdziwiło, że jest kobietą? Wiecie, myślałem, że Kate to mężczyzna.

– Dzięki, Harry – powiedział Zayn, dokładnie podkreślając każde słowo. – Dziękuję, że miałeś odwagę przyznać, że coś jest nie tak!

– Hej, ja po prostu nie chciałem zabrzmieć na nietolerancyjnego czy coś – bronił się Liam. – Ale jak dla mnie też wygląda całkowicie na kobietę. Tylko dlaczego Niall nas tak zmylił?

– Rany, wy serio nie myślicie – przewrócił oczami Malik. – Istnieje coś takiego jak zmiana płci. Kate pewnie był chłopakiem, jak poznali się z Niallem, a teraz stał się kobietą.

– Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić, Tommo? – spytał spokojnie Liam, patrząc na niego z dziwnym współczuciem. – Chcesz się z nią umawiać?

– Nie byłem z nią na ani jednej randce, to tak nie działa, że spotykasz osobę raz i już nie możesz o niej myśleć – odparł Louis, a Zayn posłał mu uśmieszek. Bo tak, to było kłamstwo. Parę miesięcy temu przeżył to samo z Harrym, ale to już przeszłość i nie może ciągle żyć jakimiś marzeniami. Styles go nie chce, więc dlaczego nie spróbować z kimś innym? – Spotkam się z nią jutro, zapytam dokładnie, o co chodzi i zobaczę, czy między nami zaiskrzy czy nie.

– Ona jest naprawdę atrakcyjna, Lou – odezwał się Harry. – I myślę, że powinniście chociaż spróbować, bo widać, że jej się podobasz.

– Masz rację – zgodził się Louis, siląc się na szczery i pewny uśmiech. – Jest gorąca, nawet jeśli się okaże, że nie będzie tej chemii, zawsze możemy się tylko przespać, prawda?

Tomlinson zaskoczył sam siebie takim stwierdzeniem, bo po raz pierwszy powiedział coś takiego przy Harrym. Chłopak jednak przyjął to całkowicie neutralnie, jakby spodziewając się takiego czegoś. Uśmiechnął się jedynie do niego, kiwając głową. 

– Niall chyba nie będzie miał nic przeciwko – uznał Zayn, wzruszając ramionami. – Poza tym, polubiłem tę Kate. Jest taka... nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć, ale mam wrażenie, że różni się od innych kobiet.

– Myślę, że to może być fakt, że jedyne kobiety z jakimi przebywaliśmy ostatnimi czasy to głupiutkie randki Nialla, z piersiami większymi od ich mózgu, które cały czas chichotały – wypalił Liam, po czym zaraz przyłożył dłoń do ust, przerażony, że powiedział coś niegrzecznego. – Rany, przepraszam. Po prostu to irytujące, gdy on wybiera partnerki tylko do łóżka, z którymi nawet nie możemy o czymś porozmawiać.

– Cóż, ty się nie wypowiadaj, bo z Benem też nie mieliśmy wspólnych tematów – prychnął Louis. – Bla bla bla, kredyt hipoteczny, bla bla bla, wojny na Bliskim Wschodzie, bla bla bla polityka i spadające akcje...

– Louis ma rację, jak na razie to tylko on poznał kogoś fajnego – dodał Zayn, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego, który lekko przygryzł wargę. – Chociaż, gdyby ktoś jesienią powiedział mi, że ten słodki, nieśmiały chłopak, za parę miesięcy będzie rozmawiał z nami o seksie, nie uwierzyłbym.

– Wyglądam na aż tak niewinnego? – zdziwił się młodszy, a wszyscy potwierdzili to ruchem głowy.

– Jesteś po prostu ślicznym chłopcem i to może być mylące – stwierdził Louis, a Harry spuścił głowę, rumieniąc się nieco. Tomlinson czasami naprawdę w to nie wierzył, bo znali się już na tyle długo, że brunet powinien przyzwyczaić się do komplementów.

– Dobra, Tommo i śliczny chłopcze, my z Liamem idziemy symulować naszą rozprawę – oznajmił Zayn, wstając i wychodząc z boksu.

– Czy przypadkiem nie pomyliłeś słowa symulować ze stymulować, a rozprawę z ciała? – zachichotał Harry, a Louis zaśmiał się na głos, kładąc głowę na ramieniu chłopaka. W tym czasie pozostała dwójka wygladała na nieco zmieszaną. 

– Pamiętajcie, żeby się zabezpieczać – krzyknął za nimi Tomlinson, wywołując większe zakłopotanie u Liama, który jak najszybciej się ubrał i zabrał się do wyjścia, jedynie kiwając głową w formie pożegnania.

– Jak myślisz, co będą robić? – zagadał Harry. – Uprawiać seks?

– Jezu, Harold, nie wszystko kręci się wokół seks, ty sprośny chłopcze! – upomniał go żartobliwie mężczyzna. – Niestety, pewnie nie. Nie są dostatecznie pijani i za mało się ukrywają, ale też wątpię, że się uczą. Pewnie za parę dni wyskoczą z jakąś niespodzianką w stylu „zrobiliśmy rzeźbę z makaronu".

– Hej, rzeźby z makaronu są fajne! – uznał chłopak, śmiejąc się cicho.

– Tak się składa, że mam makaron w mieszkaniu – zaczął Louis. – Masz może ochotę coś wyrzeźbić?

– Czy to twój sposób, żeby mnie zaprosić do siebie? – spytał podejrzliwym tonem Harry. – Bo jeśli tak to z chęcią przyjdę, ale jakoś nie mam ochoty na rzeźby z makaronu.

– Rozumiem, w takim razie zapraszam cię na zrobienie wieży z kart – uznał, uśmiechając się do niego zalotnie. 

– Wiesz, jak sprawić, żeby facet był twój – powiedział Harry i oboje wstali, żeby się ubrać. – Myślałeś kiedyś o prowadzeniu jakiś warsztatów dla singli, żeby uczyć ich podrywania ludzi?

– Oczywiście – prychnął, pomagając chłopakowi założyć płaszcz, zanim sam sięgnął po swój. – Tekst „czy bolało jak spadłeś z nieba" jest mój.

– On ma jakieś kilkaset lat, Lou – zaśmiał się, gdy znaleźli się już na dworze. – Nie jesteś aż tak stary.

– Może po prostu jestem wampirem i na zawsze już będę wyglądał jak gorący dwudziestoparolatek* – wymyślił Louis, rozśmieszając młodszego jeszcze bardziej. Weszli na klatkę schodową i już po paru minutach znaleźli się w mieszkaniu. Tomlinson po raz kolejny podziękował w duchu za to, że mieszka w takim miejscu, bo ogromnym plusem jest bycie tak blisko ulubionego baru. – Czuj się, jak u siebie.

– Dziękuję.

Harry kiwnął głową i zdjął płaszcz, po czym usiadł na kanapie. Louis zastanowił się, dlaczego dzisiaj chłopak jest tak pewny siebie i skory do żartów, po czym przypomniał sobie, że wypił to piwo. Okej, wprawdzie nie miał zbyt dużo alkoholu, ale Styles nie należał do osób, które piją zbyt często, więc musiało to na niego mocno zadziałać. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w jego stronę, ponieważ po raz pierwszy w życiu widział go podpitego i uważał to wszystko za słodkie.

– Masz ochotę na coś do picia? – spytał Louis, starając się nie patrzeć na Harry'ego w tak oczywiście pożądliwy sposób, ale naprawdę podobało mu się to, jak jego usta były zaczerwienione, a oczy nieco zamglone.

– Byłoby miło – uznał, przechylając się lekko na bok. 

– Chcesz coś bezalkoholowego czy może wino? – zaproponował, podnosząc głos, bo znalazł się już w kuchni. – Zayn ostatnio kupił różowe i powiem ci, że jest pyszne.

– Chyba mogę pozwolić sobie na lampkę – usłyszał tuż za swoimi plecami i doszedł do wniosku, że Harry podszedł do niego bliżej. Odwrócił się powoli, pokazując mu butelkę wina, a młodszy z uśmiechem kiwnął głową. – Wygląda dobrze.

– Jest bardzo słodkie, więc na pewno ci zasmakuje – stwierdził Louis, pamiętając o miłości Harry'ego do słodkich napojów. Sięgnął po kieliszki, żeby nalać im alkoholu. Stuknęli się, zanim upili pierwszy łyk. – Chcesz zostać w kuchni czy może wrócimy do salonu?

– A moglibyśmy pójść na dach? – spytał Harry, przygryzając dolną wargę.

Znajdowali się niebezpiecznie blisko siebie i mimo że Tomlinson czuł się z tym dobrze, musiał to jakoś przerwać. Fakt, że obaj są pijani wcale nie pomagał w tym, że Louis tak bardzo miał ochotę wpić się w jego usta. Wiedział, że jeszcze chwila i nie mógłby się pohamować i całowałby Harry'ego, opierając go o blat kuchenny. Z drugiej strony dach też nie był dobrym rozwiązaniem. Tam było romantycznie, spokojnie i szatyn wciąż miał w pamięci, jak ślicznie Harry wygląda w świetle księżyca. Najbezpieczniej byłoby, gdyby w ogóle nie byli sami, tylko mieli jakąś przyzwoitkę, ale to było już niemożliwe. Powinien był zmusić któregoś z przyjaciół, żeby zepsuł mu to spotkanie. 

– Weź proszę butelkę, a ja zaraz do ciebie dołączę – obiecał Louis, dając mu swój na współ pusty kieliszek, żeby zaniósł go ze sobą.

Nie mógł się oprzeć przed przejechaniem dłonią po boku Harry'ego, gdy ten chciał iść do salonu, żeby przejść stamtąd na dach. Może i ten gest był nieodpowiedni, ale obaj byli pijani i nie wydawało się, że brunetowi do przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, bo dał Louisowi świetny widok na jego cudowne ciało, gdy szedł. Jego uda w seksowny sposób się o siebie ocierały, a on poruszał pośladkami. Tomlinson wiedział, że jest już skończony i nie będzie mógł się oprzeć.

Podczas gdy Harry szedł na dach, Louis wrócił się po radio, które dzięki przedłużaczowi mógł położyć aż na schodach przeciwpożarowych. Cóż, miał nadzieję, że żaden z sąsiadów się nie obrazi, jeśli włączy trochę głośniej muzykę. Pobiegł do swojego pokoju, po składankę z romantycznymi piosenkami, którą zrobił jeszcze w czasie studiów. Nie było jej tam, ale przypomniał sobie, że pożyczał ją ostatnio Liamowi. Bez problemu znalazł płytę na jego etażerce, wolał jednak nie wnikać, czemu tak często jej słucha.

Włożył ją do radia i już po chwili zaczęła grać muzyka. Chwycił jeszcze ich płaszcze, żeby nie zmarzli i parę poduszek do położenia na krzesła. Z trudem wszedł po schodach przeciwpożarowych, z powodu wielu rzeczy, które nosił. Było jednak warto, bo gdy tylko zobaczył Harry'ego, chciał tam zostać z nim na zawsze.

Chłopak patrzył się w nieco, siedząc praktycznie na krawędzi dachu. Louis podszedł po cichu do niego, przykrywając jego ramiona płaszczem. Posłali sobie delikatne uśmiechy, patrząc głęboko w oczy. 

– Mam poduszki – oznajmił starszy, a Harry wziął tę swoją, żeby podłożyć pod siebie. Znowu usiadł na ziemi, ale tym razem Louis zajął miejsce obok.

– Włączyłeś muzykę.

– Uznałem, że tak będzie przyjemniej – odparł zdawkowo, nalewając Harry'emu wina, bo ten wypił już całą lampkę. Przez chwilę miał wyrzuty sumienia, że go upija, ale przecież nie będą nic robić. Louis jest silnym, odpowiedzialnym i dorosłym mężczyzną, da radę powstrzymać się od rzucenia na młodszego. 

– Całkiem romantycznie – uznał chłopak, przybliżając się do niego. 

Tomlinson nie wiedział, jak to się dokładnie stało, że już po chwili byli w dziwnej pozycji. Harry opierał się o jego tors, patrząc się w niebo, podczas gdy Louis patrzył na chłopaka. Mężczyzna utrzymywał ciężar swojego ciała na jednej dłoni, podczas gdy drugą trzymał kieliszek, jednocześnie mając młodszego ułożonego między swoimi nogami. 

Zastanawiał się, co on właśnie wyprawiał. Miał jutro iść na randkę ze świetną dziewczyną, a teraz siedzi na dachu z przyjacielem, który parę miesięcy dał mu kosza. I okej, może nie robili nic złego, w końcu picie wina i oglądanie gwiazd, będąc przytulonym do siebie w akompaniamencie romantycznej składanki nie można zaliczyć do czegoś, co wykracza poza granicę przyjaźni. 

Chyba. 

Problemem było jednak to, że Louis czuł do Harry'ego coś innego niż do reszty przyjaciół. Był pewien, że ta sytuacja, w jakiej się znaleźli była dla niego większym przeżyciem niż gdyby przespał się z Zaynem czy Liamem. Dla niego Harry był kimś, z kim widział swoją przyszłość.

I tak mijały im w milczeniu kolejne minuty, podczas gdy Louis dolewał im wina. Nie mieli potrzeby odzywania się do siebie, wystarczyła im jedynie muzyka w tle, a i tak nie czuć było niezręczności. W życiu właśnie chodzi o to, żeby znaleźć osobę, z którą można porozmawiać o wszystkim, ale równocześnie pomilczeć, nie będąc przy tym zażenowanym.

– Lou? – spytał łagodnie Harry, spoglądając na niego od dołu. Louis pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech, ponieważ był oczarowany tym, jak wygląda pięknie chłopak. Jego oczy były zamglone i świeciły się dziwnym blaskiem. Do tego wydawał się być taki szczęśliwy, z tymi swoimi różowymi ustami i zarumienionymi policzkami. Louis zdecydowanie miał ochotę go pocałować.

– Hm?

– Trochę kręci mi się w głowie – wymamrotał Harry i obrócił się tak, że teraz leżał przodem do Louisa. Opierał się na łokciach, patrząc się w górę, równocześnie będąc wciąż miedzy jego nogami.

– To przez wino – wyjaśnił. – Chcesz może wrócić do środka, żeby się położyć? Albo napić się wody...

Harry pokręcił głową i po raz kolejny zmienił pozycję, siadając na swoich łydkach, żeby być twarzą w twarz z Louisem. Bardzo powoli, jakby zbliżał się to dzikiego zwierzęcia, dotknął jego policzka. Dokładnie badał fakturę zarostu, która mocno kontrastowała z gładkością dłoni chłopaka. Kciukiem przejechał po linii żuchwy, a palcem wskazującym dotknął kości policzkowej, jak gdyby chciał sprawdzić jej ostrość.

– Jesteś naprawdę przystojny, Louis – oznajmił Harry, przygryzając dolną wargę. Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi, czekając na jego dalsze słowa, bo chłopak nie przestawał dotykać jego twarzy, badając każdy jej skrawek niczym niewidomy. – Uważam, że jesteś bardzo dobrym i cudownym człowiekiem, wiesz? Uczynisz kiedyś kogoś bardzo szczęśliwym, będąc z nim. Nie żartuję.

– Też sądzę, że jesteś wspaniały, Harry – odważył się Louis, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego. – Czy to będzie nieodpowiednie, gdybym powiedział, że chciałbym właśnie ciebie uszczęśliwiać?

– Już to robisz – odpadł, przenosząc swoją dłoń na jego szyję, dotykając też jego barku, zanim finalnie zatrzymał się na karku. – Dzięki tobie naprawdę czuję, że żyję i sobie poradzę. Jesteś moim najle....

– Nie o to mi chodzi – pokręcił głową mężczyzna, czując że powoli zaczyna się łamać. To była podobna rozmowa do tamtej, dowie się, że Harry chce przyjaźni, próbując go namówić na coś więcej. Znowu będzie przeżywał ten sam ból, więc powinien się zamknąć i zaakceptować to, że młodszy go nie pokocha. – Cholera, Harry, nie chcę być tylko twoim przyjacielem. Chcę być z tobą i po prostu sprawić, żebyś był mój. Przepraszam, ale nie potrafię myśleć inaczej, nie mogę przeżyć tego, że kiedyś znajdziesz sobie kogoś innego, a to, co czuję jest tak silne i po prostu wiem, że nie możesz mnie pokochać, ale to wciąż boli. Mam wrażenie, że każdego dnia spadam coraz bardziej w jakąś otchłań, ale tak naprawdę się w tobie zakochuję.

Wziął głęboki oddech, czekając na reakcję młodszego. Ten wyglądał na dziwnie zranionego, jakby przeżywał bardziej to, co czuje Louis niż on sam.

– Mówiłem ci już, że tu nie chodzi o ciebie – powiedział powoli. Tomlinson nie był pewien, czy to alkohol sprawił, że chłopak mówił jeszcze wolniej czy ta sytuacja. Nie mógł się jednak nad tym zastanowić, bo Harry usiadł mu na udach, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie blisko. Chociaż nie, 'niebezpiecznie' blisko było w momencie, jak na nim leżał, teraz już przekroczyli wszelkie granice i znaleźli się w miejscu które można było już nazwać śmiertelnym zagrożeniem dla pozostania w platonicznych relacjach. Louis nie zamierzał jednak tego zatrzymywać, bo jednak był nieodpowiedzialnym dzieciakiem. – To ze mną jest problem, nie mogę być z żadnym człowiekiem i wiem, że nie byłbyś ze mną szczęśliwy w związku. To zbyt duża odpowiedzialność. Nie mogę zmuszać cię do niej, bo naprawdę nie wiesz, na co się piszesz, chcąc być ze mną.

– To chcę się dowiedzieć – uznał pewnie. – Harry, jestem totalnym żółtodziobem jeśli chodzi o związki, ale to nie powstrzymuje mnie, żebym chciał z tobą spróbować.

Harry się roześmiał, co zbiło go z tropu.

– Przepraszam, ale właśnie zaczęło lecieć Absolute Beginners Davida Bowiego* – powiadomił go, a Louis po wsłuchaniu się w muzykę stwierdził to samo. Uśmiechnął się do niego, bo to stwierdzenie trochę rozluźniło atmosferę. – Lou, zależy mi na tobie, ale wiem, że nie jestem ci przeznaczony, rozumiesz? Moglibyśmy być razem, ale to prędzej czy później się skończy, a my nie będziemy nawet przyjaciółmi. Nie zniosłabym tego.

– Czemu musisz być takim pesymistą? – prychnął Louis. – Naprawdę nie wierzysz, że możemy być sobie przeznaczeni? Cholera, Harry, ja nigdy nie wierzyłem w takie rzeczy, ale to naprawdę nie może być przypadek, że się spotkaliśmy.

– Spotkaliśmy się w dziwnym czasie w moim życiu – westchnął ze smutkiem. – I to nie pesymizm, jestem realistą. Po prostu ja już miałem swoją szansę, żeby zestarzeć się z tym jedynym, który jest mi przeznaczony. Ty masz to jeszcze przed sobą, a kto wie, może to będzie Kate?

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc że miałeś już...

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć teraz – przerwał mu Harry, kręcąc głową. – Ale obiecuję, że kiedyś się dowiesz.

– Czasami rozmowa z tobą przypomina próbę przytulenia się z kaktusem – uznał Louis, nie mogąc hamować już swoich emocji. – Jestem twoim przyjacielem, Harry. Pokuszę się nawet o stwierdzenie, że najlepszym, przynajmniej w tym mieście. Dlaczego nie powiesz mi, co się stało? Chcę ci pomóc, ale nie wiem jak, dopóki ze mną nie porozmawiasz.

Wtedy właśnie Harry kiwnął głową i Louis był w szoku. Myślał, że jest gotów to wszystko usłyszeć, ale jednak teraz nie był tak pewien. Prawda może być okropna i bolesna, a chłopak był dla niego zbyt ważny, żeby mógł słuchać o jego bólu.

Jednak Harry nie powiedział nic, zamiast tego zbliżył się do Louisa tak, żeby móc zetknąć ich nosy razem. Zamknął przy tym oczy, podczas gdy Tomlinson jeszcze przez chwilę wzbraniał się od tego samego ruchu. Pewnie dlatego, że chciał popatrzeć na Harry'ego z tej bliskiej odległości i podziwiać jego urodę. Jednak już parę sekund później się poddał i zamknął powieki, czekając na to, co nadejdzie.

Dłonie młodszego były przyciśnięte do policzków mężczyzny, chcąc być jak najbliżej niego. On sam chwycił tył jego pleców, żeby go lepiej podtrzymać. Oczywiście, że to wyglądało jak wstęp do pocałunku, ale to był Harry, który wszystko robi inaczej. Louis był przygotowany na to, że zaraz w przyjacielskim stylu poklepie go po policzku, uśmiechając się przy tym, jak gdyby wcześniejsza rozmowa nie miała miejsca.

On jednak zrobił to, czego mała cząstka Louisa się spodziewała, jednak i tak nie mogło to do niego dotrzeć. Brunet musnął jego usta i trzymał tam przez pewien czas, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu. Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia co robić, albo raczej czy powinien coś zrobić. Wciąż w głowie miał myśl, że to nie powinno się dziać i że odsunięcie od siebie pijanego chłopaka byłoby najbardziej odpowiedzialnym posunięciem. Z pewnością nie najlepszym, ale takim, na który stać dojrzałego mężczyznę, który robiąc coś bierze pod uwagę konsekwencje.

Całe szczęście Harry nie był takim człowiekiem, bo to on jako pierwszy poruszył ich ustami razem. Louis wtedy już wyzbył swoje myśli od wszelkich wątpliwości i po prostu oddał pocałunek, z największą pasją, jaką miał w sobie. Pozwolił sobie na jeszcze mocniejsze złapanie pleców młodszego, żeby docisnąć go do siebie. Piękne było to, że Harry nawet będąc na jego kolanach, z możliwością przejęcia kontroli tego nie zrobił. Po zainicjowaniu pocałunku zdał się na łaskę Louisa, który aktualnie odważył się włożenie języka między jego usta. Konsekwencją tego był cichy jęk bruneta i starszy uznał to za najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie i mógłby żyć tylko dla niego.

Wszystko było magiczne, jakby inne od poprzednich pocałunków. W tym czuć było swego rodzaju tęsknotę, bo Louis miał wrażenie, że nie tylko on bardzo tego potrzebował. Ruchy Harry'ego wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że pragnął tego równie mocno jak on. 

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo trwał pocałunek, ale na pewno zdążyła się kilkukrotnie zmienić piosenka w tle. W jego uszach wciąż jeszcze dzwonił głos Davida Bowiego. Później odtwarzał tę piosenkę jeszcze wielokrotnie, myśląc o Harrym. 

Ich języki ocierały się o siebie w jednym rytmie, który dość szybko udało im się uzyskać. Louis miał wrażenie, że mogliby to robić w nieskończoność, nawet fakt, że był twardy mu nie przesadzał. Trochę nie wierzył, że podnieca się zwykłym pocałunkiem, ale Liczyły się tylko usta na przeciwko niego, które były tak idealne, bo to w końcu Harry. Czy on kiedykolwiek robił coś inaczej niż perfekcyjnie?

W końcu odsunęli od siebie swoje wargi, ale wciąż byli dość blisko, dysząc sobie w twarze. To było niesamowicie gorące i sprawiło, że Louis wyobraził sobie, jak głośny może być Harry skoro zaledwie pocałunek sprawiał, że jęczał, a teraz oddychał tak głośno.

– Naprawdę lubię się z tobą całować – stwierdził chłopak, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy już patrzyli w swoje twarze.

– Wiesz, że nie możesz załatwiać wszystkich problemów, całując mnie? – spytał łagodnie mężczyzna, pocierając lekko jego plecy.

– Nie zaszkodziło spróbować – odparł butnie. – Tym bardziej, że bardzo tego chciałem.

– Ja też, kochanie – zgodził się Louis, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku, żeby potrzeć go lekko. – Ale nie możemy tego tak zostawić. Niedokończone sprawy zawsze wracają ze zdwojoną siłą.

– Dobrze – zgodził się. – Nie wiem tylko jak zacząć.

– Może najpierw zabiorę cię do środka – zaproponował, a Harry kiwnął lekko, wstając z jego kolan.

 

Ω

 

Siedzieli razem na przeciwko siebie na kanapie. Harry za wszelką cenę unikał wzroku Louisa, skupiając uwagę na swoich palcach, patrząc na każdy z nich uważnie.

– H, nie chcę cię poganiać, ale...

– Tak, wiem – przerwał mu. – Po prostu chyba już nie jestem pijany.

– I żałujesz pocałunku, hm? – spytał Louis, uśmiechając się, choć w środku czuł gorycz. – Przepraszam cię za to.

– Chciałem tego – stwierdził kategorycznie. – Po prostu boję się, że to co powiem wszystko między nami zmieni.

– Harry, skarbie, znamy się kilka miesięcy. Uwierz, zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić i nawet gdybyś kogoś zabił to nic by się nie zmieniło – powiedział to w formie żartu, ale chłopak się nie zaśmiał. – Ty chyba nie...

– Rany, nie – pokręcił głową Harry, prychając śmiechem.

– Pamiętaj, do mnie zawsze możesz zadzwonić, żebym pomógł ci ukryć zwłoki – stwierdził Louis, sprawiając że atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła. – Daję też cudowne uściski, gdy jest ci smutno.

– A co jeśli byłoby mi smutno, bo zabiłem kogoś? – spytał żartem. – Mógłbym do ciebie zadzwonić?

– Zawsze możesz – uznał kategorycznie. – Niezależnie co się stało, chcę być twoim pierwszym telefonem.

– Jesteś – uśmiechnął się do niego słodko. 

– Harry? – spytał łagodnie, gdy ten zanikł. 

– Po prostu chodzi mi cały czas o to, że ja już przeżyłem swoją miłość, tę jedną prawdziwą na całe życie. Otrzymałem ją w wieku szesnastu lat i straciłem zbyt wcześnie.

Louis przełknął głośno ślinę. Chciałby powiedzieć, że jest młody i jeszcze kogoś znajdzie, ale chłopak wyglądał na zrujnowanego. Każde słowo było dla niego ogromnym bólem i pewnie też dużym wyznaniem. Nic dziwnego, że zaczął się lekko trząść i powstrzymywać się od płaczu.

– Harry – wyszeptał Louis, zbliżając się do niego, żeby go przytulić. Ten łagodnie opadł na jego tors, kładąc głowę na ramieniu i szlochając cicho. Trwali tak przez dłuższy czas, a Harry coraz mocniej płakał. Jego ciało trzęsło się spazmatycznie, a Louis chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować albo go pocieszyć. – Spokojnie, skarbie. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało?

– On umarł, Lou – wyszlochał do jego ucha. – Miłość mojego życia umarła, a ja nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić.

– Skarbie – wydusił z siebie Louis, tuląc go do siebie mocniej.

Nie wiedział, jak ten się czuje, nie mógł nawet wyobrażać sobie tego powtórnego bólu. Chciał zrobić wszystko, żeby go pocieszyć, ale nie wiedział jak. Zwykle 'przykro mi' nie wystarczyło.

– Nie mogłem się nawet na to przygotować – dodał, odsuwając się od mężczyzny, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. – W pewnym momencie mojego życia go miałem, a parę chwil później odebrałem telefon ze szpitala, że Max nie żyje. Wraz z nim umarła cząstka mnie i wiem, że nigdy już nie pokocham kogoś tak samo.

– Jak zginął? – spytał Louis, czując gulę w gardle. Sam miał łzy w oczach, gdy widział z jakim trudem Harry to wszystko mówi.

– Wypadek samochodowy, prawie dwa lata temu – odparł cicho, po czym spojrzał się w dół. – Nie chcę już o tym rozmawiać. To nic nie zmieni. Po prostu powiedziałem to, żebyś zrozumiał, że nie chcę już z nikim próbować. Nie potrafię i wiem, że nie uszczęśliwię nikogo, bo wciąż go kocham. Dlatego nie możemy być razem. Nie chcę zabierać ci czasu, bo to nie ze mną masz skończyć. Ja już miałem swoją szansę na miłość, więc nie jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. 

Louis potrzebował chwili zanim zebrał myśli i zdołał coś powiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry odrzuca go przez śmierć chłopaka. To teraz było bardziej zrozumiałe i czuł żal, że nie dowiedział się wcześniej.

– Cóż, nie będę udawał, że rozumiem czy wiem, co czujesz, ale bardzo ci współczuję. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś poznam całą historię – wydukał, z trudem tworząc spójne zdania. – I Harry, wciąż zależy mi na tobie tak samo jak wcześniej. Mimo że ja sam nie uważam, że miłość zdarza się raz w życiu, ale jeśli ty tak sądzisz nie mam prawa cię przekonywać czy zmuszać do czegoś innego.

– Dziękuję – powiedział, siląc się na uśmiech. – Naprawdę cieszę się, że na siebie wpadliśmy, Pierwszy Telefonie.

– To ja dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś – uznał, zakładając mu kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Mogę zrobić dla ciebie coś jeszcze?

– Właściwie to tak – stwierdził chłopak, a Tomlinson uniósł brew pytająco. – Spróbuj ułożyć sobie życie i idź na randkę z Kate, nie myśląc o mnie. Ze mną wszystko okej.

– Porozmawiamy o tym rano – zbył go trochę. – A teraz chodź spać, Harold.

– Zabierz mnie do łóżka, Lewis. 

 

***


	15. James Dean&Audrey Hepburn

Louis znowu obudził się sam i gdyby nie zapach Harry'ego, który tak dobrze znał, pomyślałby, że ta noc się nie zdarzyła. Jednak zrobiło mu się trochę smutno, bo była niedziela i młodszy nawet nie pracował, więc nie rozumiał, dlaczego wyszedł. Poczuł się nagle dziwnie zdradzony, chociaż nie miał powodu, bo wczoraj tylko spali w jednym łożku, przytulając się do siebie. 

Leżał, patrząc się w sufit i analizował przez chwilę to, czego się wczoraj dowiedział. Harry rzeczywiście go pocałował, a potem opowiedział historię o swoim chłopaku, który zginął w wypadku samochodowym prawie dwa lata temu. Louis wykonał szybkie obliczenia i doszedł wniosku, że Styles miał jakieś dwadzieścia lat, gdy to się stało. To oznaczało, że byli ze sobą przez cztery lata i trzeba było przyznać, że to naprawdę dużo czasu, zważywszy na tak młody wiek. Tomlinson nigdy nie był w nawet jednej czwartej tak długim związku, więc niezbyt miał pojęcia, jak mógł się czuć Harry po zakończeniu go. Tym bardziej, że to nie było zerwanie i obaj bardzo się kochali. Było mu okropnie smutno z tego powodu i bolał go fakt, że nic nie może z tym zrobić. Naprawdę chciał, żeby Harry był szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli nie z nim. 

Mężczyzna miał ochotę płakać, ponieważ to było okropnie niesprawiedliwe, że tak cudowna osoba jak Harry straciła swoją miłość. Louis w tamtym momencie nawet nie myślał o sobie i tym, że to właśnie powód, dla którego oni nie są razem. Po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy zrozumiał, że tu przez ten cały czas nie chodziło o niego. Myślał, że poznał swoją miłość w złym czasie, ale dla nich nie było czegoś takiego jak perfekcyjny moment. Najwyraźniej rzeczywiście nie byli sobie przeznaczeni.

Wstał z łóżka z ociąganiem, otwierając okno, bo zrobiło się duszno w pokoju, poza tym było mu dość ciepło. Dodatkowo spał w koszulce, bo dziwnie byłoby mu przytulać Harry'ego nagim ciałem. Nie po tym, jak tej samej nocy się całowali, a Louis do teraz odczuwał skutki tego, gdy zauważył swoją poranną erekcję. Po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, że chłopak stanowczo za mocno na niego działa. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek jakaś inna osoba nakręcała go tak szybko, nie próbując bycia seksownym.

Jednak nawet leżenie w tym samym łóżku z chłopakiem było dziwnie przyjemne. Nic wielkiego nie robili, po prostu dłonie Louisa otulały jego tors, a uda stykały się od tyłu. Dodatkowo mógł czuć zapach chłopaka, który został wymieszany z szamponem Tomlinsona, a on uwielbiał to połączenie. Miał wtedy wrażenie, że tak właśnie pachniałby Harry, gdyby byli ze sobą i praktycznie każdego dnia spali w jednym łóżku. Wtedy właśnie pomyślał, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby zamieszkali razem i mógłby codziennie wdychać ten zapach, który zawsze byłby na jego pościeli.

Wyszedł z pokoju, niezbyt przejmując się tym, że jego podniecenie jest tak oczywiste. Co najwyżej będzie musiał tłumaczyć się Liamowi lub Zaynowi z tego, że zachowuje się niczym napalony nastolatek. Cóż, powinni się przyzwyczaić, bo w końcu od paru miesięcy nie uprawiał seksu i naprawdę niedługo zacznie odczuwać skutki frustracji seksualnej, prawie jak Liam.

– Cześć Zayn, nie mieszkasz tutaj – przywitał przyjaciela z uśmiechem, gdy zobaczył, że siedzi na jego kanapie. – Gdzie Liam?

– W łazience – powiadomił go, po czym spojrzał ze śmiechem na jego krocze. Louis przewrócił oczami. – Ups, widzę, że nie tylko Liam ma problemy po spaniu razem z drugim mężczyzną.

– Skąd wiesz, że ja... – zaczął, ale nie skończył, bo właśnie z kuchni wyszedł Harry. Ubrany z jakiś fartuch, którego Louis nawet nie kojarzył, ale zapewne musiał pochodzić z jego mieszkania i był zmuszony przyznać, że chłopak wyglądał w nim słodko. Przywodził mu na myśl coś niesamowicie rodzinnego i domowego. Jakby gotujący Harry był czymś, co Tomlinson powinien widzieć codziennie, do końca swojego życia. – Harry... cześć.

Louis przez chwilę go podziwiał i zapewne trwałoby to znacznie dłużej, ale Zayn go przyciągnął do siebie. Mężczyzna upadł na niego, przy okazji uderzając erekcją o jego udo. 

– Nareszcie wstałeś! – ucieszył się Harry. Nie było po nim widać tego, jak smutny był zeszłej nocy. Wydawało się, że kompletnie o tym zapomniał albo udawał, że nie pamięta. Nie chciał poruszać tego niewątpliwie trudnego tematu po raz drugi, więc po prostu się uśmiechał. – Upiekłem chleb bananowy, nie wiem czy lubisz.

– Uwielbiam – stwierdził pewnie, chociaż nie przypominał sobie, czy jadł ostatnio coś takiego.

Przyjrzał się chłopakowi i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś może wyglądać tak cudownie rano. Dodatkowo Harry wciąż nosił jego ubrania, które niekoniecznie były na niego dobre, ale to nieważne, bo wciąż prezentował się świetnie. Może to właśnie przez fakt, że wszystko co miał na sobie chłopak należało do Louisa i to wydawało się być właściwe. Jak gdyby tak działały prawa natury; Styles nosi jego rzeczy i śpi w jego łóżku. Równowaga wszechświata została zachowana. Tomlinson szybko orientował się jednak, że to tylko jego wyobrażenia. Dla Harry'ego idealne życie, to jego ukochany, do którego już nie może wrócić. Nie będzie miał okazji wdychać jego zapachu, zachwycać się, jak ładnie wygląda rano czy robić mu pyszne śniadania.

Louis naprawdę z trudem powstrzymywał chęć przytulenia teraz chłopaka, żeby mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo mu przykro. On wiedział o tym od kilku godzin i już zastanawia się, co czuje Harry. Co dopiero musi przeżywać Styles, który żyje z taką świadomością przez prawie dwa lata?

– To zapraszam do jedzenia, jak już skończysz się przytulać z Zaynem – zaśmiał się i już chciał wrócić do kuchni, ale został zatrzymany, przez Malika, ciągnącego go za koszulkę.

– To wspólny poranny przytulas, zapraszamy – wykrzyknął, ale młodszy podszedł tylko, żeby cmoknąć obu mężczyzn w czoło. Gest ten był niesamowicie delikatny i Harry zdecydowanie powinien mieć dzieci, żeby móc całować je tak przed ich wyjściem do szkoły.

– Może później – stwierdził.

Poczekali jeszcze chwilę na Liama i zaczęli jeść wypieki Harry'ego. Louis musiał przyznać, że były fantastyczne i zapewne nauczył się tego w pracy w piekarni. Tomlinson nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby chłopak przyrządzał mu coś częściej. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że mu się nie chciało, po prostu fakt, że Harry tak dobrze sobie radzi w kuchni przywodził mu na myśl to, że gdyby mieszkali razem robiło mu się miło. 

Pomyślał, że musi przestać myśleć o wspólnym życiu z Harrym. Louis karcił sam siebie za to, że chociaż wie, że nigdy nie będą razem, torturuje się coraz piękniejszymi wyobrażeniami, które powodowały ból.

Spędzali jednak miły poranek, który mógł uchodzić za nieco leniwy. W każdym razie czuć było, że wszyscy tego potrzebowali. Nic nie może się równać ze wspólnym posiłkiem, pełnym rozmów, gdy wiadomo, że nie ma się żadnych obowiązków.

– To jest cudowne, musisz dać Liamowi przepis – poprosił go Louis, kończąc już kolejny kawałek. 

– Tommo, chleb bananowy jest dość popularny tutaj – stwierdził Liam, patrząc się na niego z ukosa. – Moja mama robiła go co tydzień, uwierz, znam przepis na pamięć.

– Ja sam nauczyłem się tego niedawno dzięki mojej starszej sąsiadce – wyjaśnił Harry.

– Ta, nawet moja gosposia robiła mi go dość często – uznał Zayn. – Wiecie, to jedna z nielicznych słodkości, na jakie mi pozwalano.

– Mama Zayna kontrolowała ilość słodyczy, jaką jadł, nawet jeśli z nią nie mieszkał – wytłumaczył młodszemu Louis. – Mógł jeść jedynie zrobione przez gosposię wypieki.

– Ale normalne słodycze jadłem do woli w Święta – powiedział zadowolony Malik. – Dlatego teraz czasami wariuję w Boże Narodzenie i dużo tyję.

– Na szczęście ja o was dbam i staram się gotować zdrowo – powiadomił ich dumnie Liam. . – Gdyby nie ja pewnie żylibyście na samych fastfoodach lub chińszczyźnie.

– Pewnie by tak było – stwierdził Louis ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Chociaż Zayn całkiem dobrze radzi sobie w kuchni, prawda?

– Jestem świetny, kiedy mogę kosztować to, co zrobił Liam – uznał Malik, poklepując przyjaciela po policzku. – Właśnie, zrobisz nam dzisiaj coś dobrego? Mogę pójść na zakupy.

– Masz ochotę na zapiekankę ziemniaczaną? – spytał od razy Payne, uśmiechając się do niego czule.

– Nah, wiecie przecież, że za nią nie przepadam – wtrącił się niezadowolony Louis. – Zjadłbym coś włoskiego. Albo francuskiego...

– Z całym szacunkiem, Louis, ale ty dzisiaj z nami nie jesz – przypomniał mu Zayn, na chwilę spuszczając wzrok z Liama na niego. Tomlinson zmarszczył jedynie brwi. – Halo, randka z Kate?

– Aaa! – wykrzyknął, przypominając sobie o tym. Wydarzenia ostatniej nocy całkowicie go pochłonęły i całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że miał zadzwonić do dziewczyny, żeby się z nią umówić. Poczuł jednak, ze wcale nie ma na to ochoty. Był pewien, że jego myśli krążyłby po innych tematach i nie mógłby się skupić w pełni na Kate. – Wyleciało mi to z głowy. Ale chyba odwołam czy tam przełożę spotkanie.

– Za późno – wtrącił się niepewnie Harry, patrząc prostu w oczy Louisa. – Zamówiłem wam dzisiaj kolację w tej nowej francuskiej restauracji na naszej ulicy. Wziąłem telefon do Nialla i napisałem do niej sms. Jesteście już umówieni na osiemnastą.

– Zrobiłeś to bez mojej zgody? – spytał nieco oskarżycielsko. Z jednej strony, to miłe, że Harry tak dba o jego sprawy, ale z drugiej nie powinien był się tak wtrącać. Nieważne jak bardzo zależał młodszemu na tym, żeby poszedł na randkę z kimś to umówienie go z kimś za niego było przesadą.

– Obiecałeś mi coś – przypomniał mu, a usta Tomlinsona zacisnęły się lekko.

– Niall by cię zabił, gdybyś to odwołał – złagodził sytuację Zayn.

– Ale ja naprawdę nie mam ochoty iść na randkę – jęknął mężczyzna.

– Tommo, przecież nie musisz tego traktować jak randkę – uznał Liam. – Po prostu wyobraź sobie, że to zwykłe spotkanie z nową koleżanką. Zjecie coś dobrego, porozmawiacie, a jeżeli ci się spodoba to umówicie się po raz kolejny.

– Poza tym, nie marudź, bo Niall umawiał nas już z gorszymi osobami – powiedział Zayn, patrząc się na niego z nutą pobłażliwości. – Kate jest ładna, zabawna, inteligentna i sarkastyczna. To twój typ, powinieneś się z nią chociaż przespać, bo nie potrzebujemy kolejnej sfrustrowanej seksualnie osoby w paczce.

– Jeżeli nie będzie fajnie, to ugotuję ci, co tylko będziesz chciał – zaproponował Harry, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego i uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. – Po prostu spróbuj. Kto wie, czy Kate nie jest tą jedyną?

– Trzymam cię za słowo, Styles – odparł, przeklinając siebie, że chłopak z taką łatwością nim manipuluje.

 

Ω

 

Louis siedział w barze z Harrym, Liamem i Zaynem, czekając na Nialla z Kate. Umówili się, że spotkają się tutaj, po czym pójdą razem to tej restauracji. Jak się okazało, kiedy Styles powiedział „na naszej ulicy" miał tak naprawdę na myśli lokal znajdujący się niedaleko baru czy mieszkania Tomlinsona. Cóż, było to dość słodkie, że chłopak tak utożsamia się z tym miejscem. 

– Czy powinniśmy zachowywać się jak rodzice? – zagadał ze śmiechem Zayn. – Wiesz, w końcu nie byłeś na takiej randce przez kilka miesięcy.

– Nie zapomniałem, jak się zachowywać – przewrócił oczami Louis. – Poza tym, to że pieprzyłeś się niedawno ze swoimi klientami, nie znaczy, że jesteś lepszy w randkowaniu ode mnie.

– Przepraszam bardzo, byliśmy wcześniej na kawie – prychnął Malik. – Nie pozwoliłem mu przecież zrobić tego...

– Pamiętaj, żeby nie wspominać nic o jej płci, dopóki sama nie zacznie tego tematu – przerwał przyjacielowi Liam, który zapewne nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać po raz kolejny opowiadań Zayna o jego życiu seksualnym.

– I nie mów żartów o penisach – dodał Zayn. – To może być dla niej niezręczne.

– Żarty o penisach zawsze są niezręczne – stwierdził Payne.

– Chyba w twoim świecie – zaśmiał się Malik, poruszając znacząco brwiami. Liam jedynie westchnął, ale nic nie powiedział. – Hej, gdzie moje „obrzydliwe"? Nigdy go nie dostaję, nieważne jak sprośny jestem...

– W każdym razie, dzięki za wspaniałe rady, sam bym na to nie wpadł – powiedział sarkastycznie Tomlinson. – Macie jeszcze jakieś złote myśli?

– Myj rączki i używaj gumek – odparł Zayn.

– Ja ci tylko powiem, że masz być sobą – wtrącił się Harry, dziwnie milczący przez całe popołudnie. – Jeżeli automatycznie się nie zauroczy, to znaczy, że coś jest z nią nie tak.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział Louis, uśmiechając się głupkowato w stronę chłopaka.

– Ty naprawdę walczysz o miejsce najlepszego przyjaciela Louisa – uznał Zayn, udając oburzenie, ale Harry tylko się cicho zaśmiał, rumieniąc się lekko.

Nie zostali jednak zbyt długo sami, bo na dużo przed ustalonym czasem, do baru weszli Niall i Kate. Mężczyzna zdjął płaszcz, podczas gdy ona nie fatygowała się z tym, pozostając w cienkim, eleganckim okryciu, kierując się od razu do stolika. Louis spojrzał na zegarek i stwierdził, że właściwie mogą już wychodzić, co najwyżej pójdą na krótki spacer. Poczekał jednak aż dziewczyna przywita się ze wszystkimi, dając im całusa w policzek. Tomlinson miał okazję przyjrzeć się jej starannie zrobionemu makijażowi. Pomyślał, że jest naprawdę śliczna i znowu był na siebie zdenerwowany, bo nawet podkreślone szminką usta na niego nie działały. Od zawsze pełne wargi były jego słabym punktem, tym bardziej, kiedy były pomalowane.

– Możemy od razu iść – zaproponował jej Louis. – Chyba, że chcesz jeszcze chwilę tutaj zostać, mamy trochę czasu.

– Właściwie, to wyjdźmy – postanowiła od razu i Tomlinson miał ochotę się skrzywić, bo od razu porównał tę odpowiedź do hipotetycznej odpowiedzi Harry'ego. Znał już na tyle chłopaka, że wiedział, jak ten zawsze daje mu możliwość zadecydowania. I właściwie powinno go to denerwować, że zawsze on musi wszystko za niego wybierać, ale to uwielbiał. Lubił, gdy zamiast prostej odpowiedzi słyszał „jak wolisz" albo „możesz wybrać". Taki właśnie był charakter chłopaka i Tomlinson nie miał nic przeciwko byciu tym, który prowadzi go wciąż za rękę. – Mam już dość Nialla, spędziłam z nim tyle czasu, że czuję się jakbyśmy znowu byli nastolatkami. A wolałabym nie wracać do tamtego okresu, teraz wyglądam dużo lepiej.

– Nie wszystko się zmieniło, ja wciąż jestem nieziemsko przystojny – powiedział Niall, przeczesując włosy. – Ale bawcie się dobrze.

– Dziękujemy – odparli równocześnie, co sprawiło że uśmiechnęli się do siebie lekko.

Louis poszedł po płaszcz, podczas gdy Kate mówiła coś jeszcze do reszty.

 

Ω

 

– Zanim opowiem, jak było na randce, skupię się na tym, co się działo w barze w tym samym czasie, z perspektywy, która opowiedzieli mi później Zayn i Liam – powiadamia mnie Tomlinson. – Mam nadzieję, że ta zmiana kolejności ci nie przeszkadza.

– Mam wrażenie, że to będzie zamierzone, więc dalej, profesorze Tommo – mówię pół-żartem.

– Jeżeli kiedykolwiek nazwiesz mnie tak przy innych studentach to cię obleję – powiedział mężczyzna, kręcąc głową, a ja chichoczę pod nosem.

 

Ω

 

Zanim Kate poszła za Louisem, rozpięła szybko swój płaszcz, żeby pokazać, co ma pod sobą. Była to niesamowicie obcisła czerwona sukienka, sięgająca do kolan i podkreślająca wszystkie jej atuty. Nie była przesadnie wyzywająca, jednak miała mały dekolt, który nieco uwypuklał jej piersi. Wszystko zostało zachowane w eleganckim tonie i zdawało się być bardzo gustowne. Wszyscy, oprócz Nialla patrzyli się na nią z zachwytem, bo naprawdę wyglądała w niej świetnie. Horan w tym czasie był zajęty przeglądaniem menu i zachwycił przyjaciółkę jedynie jednym spojrzeniem, jakby w ogóle nie zauważył, że prezentuje się aż tak seksownie.

– Powiedzcie mi, że dobrze wyglądam, bo Niall nie chciał spojrzeć na mnie na dłużej niż dwie sekundy – powiedziała szybko.

– Widziałem cię codziennie przez kilkanaście lat mojego życia, naprawdę jest mi obojętnie czy masz na sobie sukienkę czy dres. Wciąż jesteś moim kumplem – bronił się mężczyzna, a Kate przewróciła oczami.

– Jesteś naprawdę śliczna – jako pierwszy odezwał się Harry, uśmiechając się do niej słodko.

– Wyglądasz niesamowicie seksownie – sprostował Zayn. – Jeżeli Louis nie będzie chciał się na ciebie rzucić w momencie, gdy zdejmiesz płaszcz to oznacza, że oszalał.

– Takiej właśnie odpowiedzi oczekiwałam – uznała zadowolona. – A teraz przepraszam, ale idę zaliczyć.

Zayn krzyknął za nią powodzenia, ale ona tylko pomachała w ich stronę. Przez chwilę wszyscy, oprócz Nialla, odprowadzili ją wzrokiem, patrząc jak Louis kulturalnie otwiera przed nią drzwi, wcześniej pokazując im kciuk w górę.

Niall zamówił piwo, które popijał, mówiąc o różnych, mało istnych rzeczach. Wydawał się w ogóle nie zdawać sobie sprawy, że jego zachowanie wobec Kate było dziwne, a wręcz nieodpowiednie i niegrzeczne.

– Niall, wiem że cały czas widzisz ją przez pryzmat tego, kim była wcześniej, ale to naprawdę dziwne i wręcz niemiłe, że wciąż traktujesz ją jak kumpla – zebrał się na odwagę Liam. – Wiesz, jak ona musi się czuć, gdy nie chcesz nawet ocenić, jak wygląda w sukience?

– To nie tak, że nie chcę – westchnął mężczyzna, patrząc się na przyjaciół. – Po prostu nie mogę.

– Jesteś obrzydliwy – prychnął Payne. – Na litość boską, to twoja przyjaciółka i niesamowicie piękna kobieta. Myślałem, że jesteś naprawdę ponad jakieś uprzedzenia i zrozumiesz, że płeć biologiczna nie ma nic do tego. Wyobrażasz sobie, jak ranisz ją, wciąż traktując ją jak faceta?

– O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwił się Niall. – Przecież staram się ją traktować bardziej jak kumpla, bo ona tego oczekuje.

– Jak może tego oczekiwać? – spytał Zayn, trochę niedowierzając. – Każda kobieta, niezależnie od tego jak wcześniej wyglądała, chce żeby jej kobiecość została doceniona.

– Cholera, nie chciałem wam tego mówić, ale nie chcę już mieć przed wami tylu sekretów – powiedział Niall. – To naprawdę męczące, że macie mnie za tak godną zaufania osobę i znam wasze wszystkie tajemnice...

– Nie musisz się bać nam zwierzać – podsumował Harry. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i musimy sobie ufać.

Horan potwierdził to ruchem głowy a nikt się nie odezwał, dając przyjacielowi komfort do kontynuowania. Wypił pół kufla piwa, po czym spuścił głowę z niepewności lub zawstydzenia i skupił swój wzrok na stole. Pewnie chciał dodać sobie nieco odwagi alkoholem, jednak to nie działało od razu.

– Kate jest pierwszą dziewczyną, która mi się kiedykolwiek spodobała. Byłem jednak wtedy chłopcem, do tego młodszym od niej i ona uważała mnie swojego brata. Więc wyszedłem jej naprzeciw i jeszcze bardziej zacząłem ją traktować jak kumpla. To jednak niezbyt działało. Wiecie, jakie to jest okropne, gdy widziałem, jak dorasta? Dobra, może nie była nawet w jednej czwartej tak seksowna jak teraz, ale miałem z jakieś trzynaście lat i wydawała mi się najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na świecie. Wciąż jednak między nami była jedynie przyjaźń i nie mogłem tego zmienić, bo za bardzo bałem się, że ją stracę. Najgorsze było to, że tak często chodziła przy mnie w bieliźnie i w ogóle się nie krepowała, jakbym serio był małym chłopcem, który nie wie, co to seks – zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby spojrzeć na resztę. Pewnie liczył na wyrazy współczucia, ale ich twarze wskazywały na ogromne zdziwienie. Nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować, więc zdecydował się na przesadną pewność siebie. – Rany, nie zawsze sypiałem z każdą laską. Pewnie gdyby Kate odwzajemniła moje uczucia teraz nie miałbym tylu kobiet na koncie. Ale wiecie, jaka to by była strata dla dziewczyn? Jestem mistrzem seksu...

– Czekaj, zanim zaczniemy ci współczuć i rozmawiać o twoim uzależnieniu od seksu – zaczął Liam.

– Nie jestem seksoholikiem, robię to dla dobra innych – przerwał mu Niall. – Mówiłem, że jestem mistrzem.

– Jasne – zbył go Payne. – Ale wracając, chcesz powiedzieć, że Kate jest kobietą od zawsze?

– No odkąd pamiętam miała waginę – stwierdził, niezbyt nadążając za sytuacją. – Ale wiecie, jak kapaliśmy się razem byłem trochę za mały, żeby wiedzieć, co to wagina.

– Chodzi nam o to, że urodziła się kobietą? – sprecyzował Zayn. – Nie była mężczyzną, który zmienił płeć na kobietę?

– O czym wy pierdolicie? – spytał zszokowany Niall. – Czy wy myśleliście, że Kate to transseksualista?

Całą trójka pokiwała głowami, więc Horan zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Już dawno nie widzieli go w takim stanie, bo mężczyzna teraz naprawdę nie mógł przestać. Złapał się za brzuch, mamrocząc niewyraźnie słowa, które brzmiały trochę jak „nie wierzę" albo „idioci".

– Gratuluję, Zayn – powiedział z przekąsem Liam.

– Dobra, Sherlocku, jak do tego doszedłeś? – zapytał Niall, gdy wreszcie doszedł do siebie. – Bo serio, nie mogę uwierzyć, że Kate choć trochę wygląda jak mężczyzna.

– Może po prostu jesteś kryptogejem, Ni? – zażartował Harry.

– Miała kiedyś męskie imię, nazywałeś ją „kumplem" i jeszcze te wszystkie wzmianki, że kiedyś się zmieniła i tak dalej – zaczął tłumaczyć Malik. – Nawet ty powiedziałeś, że teraz byś ją zaliczył, a kiedyś nie.

– Nigdy tak nie powiedziałem! – oburzył się. – I Kit to również może być skrótem od Kathleen, nie tylko samodzielne imię. Przynajmniej jej tata tak na nią mówił.

– Ale zacząłeś zdanie i ono brzmiało tak... – zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby jeszcze raz przemyśleć całą sprawę. – Cholera, zawaliłem.

– Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie powiedziałeś tego Louisowi, bo pewnie zacząłby odwalać jakąś błazenadę – zaśmiał się Niall, ale przerażony wzrok Zayn zatrzymał jego radość. – Ja pierdole, zrobiłeś to?

– Przecież nie specjalnie, nie chciałem mu popsuć randki! – bronił się Malik.

– Chciałeś pomóc Liamowi wygrać zakład! – wykrzyczał oskarżycielsko Niall. – Nie możesz grać nieczysto, Malik! Jesteś sędzią!

– Hej, wiec ty też nie jesteś uczciwy skoro wysłałeś Tommo na randkę, żebym przegrał! – kłócił się Liam.

– Czekajcie, co ma wspólnego wasz zakład z randką Louisa? – wtrącił się zdziwiony Harry. – Czy to nie było coś związanego z tatuażem?

– Skończmy już o tym, popełniłem błąd, ale miejmy nadzieję, że Louis będzie zachowywał się normalnie – zmienił temat Zayn, żeby nie musieć tłumaczyć Harry'emu, że to on jest między innymi obiektem zakładu. – Wróćmy do ciebie, Niall. Właściwie to do ciebie i Kate.

– Jesteś w niej zakochany? – spytał Styles, który nie drążył tematu zakładu.

– Nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Byłem zauroczony, ale ona nic do mnie nie czuje.

– Teraz już nie jesteś? – zaciekawił się najmłodszy, uważnie patrząc na Nialla. – Wydaję mi się, że nie można tak łatwo się w kimś odkochać, tym bardziej skoro tyle ze sobą przebywacie. Nie boli cię, gdy widzisz ją z kimś innym?

– Och, młody Haroldzie, nie wiesz jeszcze wielu rzeczy o życiu – powiedział pouczającym tonem. – Po pierwsze, jeżeli wmówisz sobie, że nic nie czujesz, to przestajesz to czuć. Ja powiedziałem sobie, że Kate wcale nie jest miłością mojego życia i jedyną kobietą jaką jestem w stanie pokochać. Zamiast tego mój umysł myśli, że to tylko przyjaciółka albo wręcz ktoś w rodzaju kumpla.

– To tak nie działa – stwierdził sceptycznie Liam. – Na pewno musisz czasami czuć coś więcej, w twoim przypadku niech to będzie nawet pożądanie, ale założę się, że nie jest dla ciebie tylko przyjaciółką.

– Nie dopuszczam do momentów, gdy mogę w niej zobaczyć kobietę – powiadomił ich Niall, wyglądając na bardzo dumnego ze swojego zachowania. – Kiedy pyta się, jak wygląda w sukience, ignoruję ją, bo zapewne jest nieziemsko seksowna. A twój kumpel nie może być nieziemsko seksowny.

– Jesteś niemożliwy – parsknął śmiechem Harry, niedowierzając w jego postępowanie. – Nie możesz tak po prostu odrzucić od siebie uczuć. Chwilowo zadziała, ale potem wróci ze zdwojoną siłą i to będzie boleć.

– U mnie działa od ponad dziesięciu lat – uznał ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Po prostu nie chcę jej stracić, nawet jeśli oznacza to ukuwanie uczuć.

– To naprawdę smutne, Niall – stwierdził Styles, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od współczującego wzroku. – Ale równocześnie piękne. Wiem, że jesteś w głębi duszy bardzo wrażliwym człowiekiem.

– Naprawdę cieszę się, że nam o tym powiedziałeś – odezwał się Liam, uśmiechając się krzepiąco do przyjaciela. – Teraz już rozumiem, że sypiasz z tyloma kobietami, żeby pozbyć się tego uczucia pustki, które masz w sercu przez nieodwzajemnioną miłość.

– Nie stary, sypiam z kobietami, ponieważ seks jest fajny, a ja jestem w tym świetny – prychnął, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. – Hej, myślicie, że gdym opowiedział to jakiejś lasce to też by pomyślała, że jestem wrażliwy i mógłbym się z nią przespać?

– A chciałem się powstrzymać – westchnął Payne. – Obrzydliwie.

– Ja za to jestem ciekawy, jak obrzydliwy jest Louis – uznał Zayn, pokazując im swój telefon. – Napisałem mu sms, że Kate od zawsze była kobietą, ciekawe czy go odczyta.

– Tommo nigdy nie odpisuje na wiadomości – stwierdził zawiedziony Liam.

– Przesadzacie, mnie odpisuje od razu – zdziwił się Harry.

– Rany, ten człowiek jest zbyt oczywisty – pokręcił głową Zayn, uśmiechając się przy tym. Styles jedynie zmarszczył brwi, bo porad kolejny nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. 

 

Ω

 

Louis musiał przyznać, że Kate była fantastyczną osobą. Dobrze im się ze sobą rozmawiało i wszystko przebiegało dość naturalnie. Oboje okazali się być dość gadatliwi, wiec nie było nierówności w ilości mówienia czy niezręczności z powodu milczenia. Bez problemu opowiadali o sobie, dziewczyna uwielbiała historię z dzieciństwa, często wspominając o jakichś sytuacjach związanych z Niallem. Miała dobre poczucie humoru i z łatwością rozśmieszali się nawzajem. Wciąż jednak jej czegoś brakowało, bo myśli Louis wielokrotnie błądziły gdzieś indziej, a dokładniej trochę Harry'ego, był ciekawy, co robił i czy też zastanawiał się, jak się czuje Tomlinson. Momentami mężczyzna zacinał się na dość długo i dopiero po chwili docierało do niego, że zapomniał trochę o obecności Kate.

Szatyn jednak ani razu jeszcze nie dał żadnej aluzji, co do jej płci, bo nawet nie miał na to okazji. Zaplanował sobie, że zrobi to w sposób subtelny, używając jakiś metafor, gdy akurat wejdą na ten temat.

W restauracji wszystko przebiegało dobrze. Louis miał okazję zaimponować jej znajomością francuskiego, przy zamawianiu jedzenia, co z kolei otworzyło możliwość rozmowy o pracy. Dziewczyna z zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwała się tłumaczeniom mężczyzny, jak nudna jest jego praca. Było mu trochę dziwnie, bo ona sama pracowała jako policjantka, co musi być dużo bardziej interesujące.

– Och, proszę cię – prychnęła, gdy jej to oznajmił. – Moja praca też jest nudna. W większość siedzę nad papierami. Wbrew pozorom nawet w Nowym Jorku nie ma tylu przestępców.

– Cholera, NCIS mnie zmyliło – zacmokał żartobliwe. – Serio, odkąd wyszła seria z Nowego Jorku co parę odcinków otrzymuje sms od mamy. Wiesz, trudno jej wyjaśnić, że na co dzień ludzie nie są tutaj obdzierani ze skóry i wyrzucani do śmietnika.

– Naprawdę nie są? – odparła z udawanym żalem. – Po co się tutaj przeprowadziłam? Liczyłam na jakieś pościgi, wybuchy, trupy, a jedyne co mam to kradzione rowery. To nawet w Irlandii bywało ciekawiej, przynamniej mieliśmy więcej bójek.

– To musi być trudne, być kobietą w takiej typowej męskiej pracy – zaczął Louis, bo poczuł, że to dobry moment na subtelne podpytanie się o parę rzeczy.

– Właściwie to niezależnie od płci trzeba zdać te same testy sprawnościowe, ale wciąż czuć pewną dyskryminację, bo faceci uważają, że kobiety w ogóle nie mają jaj – odparła. – Cóż, moi koledzy po fachu niestety trafili na kobietę, która je ma – Louis przełknął ślinę, denerwując się nieco, bo nie był pewien, czy to metafora, czy może wskazówka. – Nie przeszkadza ci to, prawda? Niall powinien był cię ostrzec, że czasami wychodzi ze mnie ta męska strona.

– No cóż, nie zrobił tego – zaśmiał się nerwowo, ponieważ to raczej nie była metafora. Poczuł się nieco zestresowany, ale pomyślał, że właściwie mu to nie przeszkadza. – Ale jest okej. Nie mam z tym problemu.

– Powiem ci tylko jeszcze, że jestem kobieca w każdym calu, jeśli chodzi o moją fizyczność – zapewniła go, kładąc swoją dłoń, na tej jego. Zmarszczył nieco brwi, ponieważ zaczął się już trochę denerwować. – Po prostu czasami wciąż zachowuję się trochę jak koleś, bo zostały mi nawyki z dzieciństwa.

– Rozumiem – pokiwał głową. – I, jeśli mogę zapytać, wolisz formę żeńską?

– Hm, to dość trudne pytanie – zastanowiła się. – Wiem, że wiele osób mówi, że jestem policjantem, no bo wiesz, męski zawód, te sprawy... ale ja wolę chyba policjantkę. Nie chcę, żeby mi umniejszano kobiecości nawet w takich sprawach.

– Według mnie jesteś niesamowicie kobieca! – zapewnił ją. – Wiesz, gdyby nie fakt, że wiem o tym, że wiem o wszystkim, w życiu nie pomyślałbym, że byłaś kiedyś mężczyzną. Jesteś naprawdę seksowną i piękną kobietą.

Kate zatrzymała się z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni, patrząc na niego uważnie. Przez chwilę nie umiał określić jej emocji, ale zdążył już pożałować, że poruszył ten temat tak wprost. Najwyraźniej kobieta wolała używać metafor i Louis powinien był to w pełni uszanować. Chciał już ją przeprosić, bo czuł, jak bardzo zrobiło mu się głupio, ale dziewczyna odezwała się pierwsza.

– O czym ty, kurwa, mówisz?

– Przepraszam, za szybko w ogóle poruszyłem temat zmiany płci – jęknął, gestykulując mocno. – Naprawdę cię przepraszam, ale po prostu jesteś taka kobieca i nie mogę w to wszystko uwierzyć.

– Jestem kobietą – stwierdziła pewnie.

– Oczywiście – przyznał jej od razu rację. – Nie mówię, że nie. Wiem, że płeć biologiczna...

– Cholera, Louis – zaczęła, jeszcze raz chwytając jego dłoń, żeby przestał tak zawzięcie gestykulować. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy i uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Jestem kobietą od zawsze. I biologicznie i psychicznie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zszokowany i przez chwilę został w tej pozycji z otwartą szeroko buzią.

– Czyli nie miałaś żadnej operacji czy coś?

– Nie – zaśmiała się.

– Cholera – wydusił z siebie, gdy zrozumiał, jaki błąd popełnił. – Rany, przepraszam cię. Jestem najgorszy, tak mi wstyd...

Kate jednak kompletnie nie wydawała się czuć urażona, tylko śmiała się coraz głośniej. Musiała aż odłożyć kieliszek z winem, żeby o nie rozlać. Louis miał wrażenie, że parę osób spojrzało się w ich stronę, ale dziewczyna wciąż nie mogła się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

– Jesteś niemożliwym chujem, Tomlinson – oznajmiła, gdy wreszcie się trochę uspokoiła. –Nie wierzę w ciebie. Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

– Miałaś jakby męskie imię i Niall nazywa cię kumplem – oparł, uśmiechając się do niej niepewnie, czując wstyd za swoją głupotę. Jak mógł pomyśleć, że ta cudowna kobieta nie była nią od zawsze? – Plus, te twoje mówienie o tym, że w przeszłości wyglądałaś inaczej i tej męskiej stronie...

– Louis, jesteś największym idiotą jakiego znam – stwierdziła ze śmiechem, a on nawet nie mógł zaprzeczyć.– Mój tata po prostu od zawsze chciał chłopca, więc mówił na mnie „Kit", zamiast skracać moje imię do Kate. Do tego uprawiałam męskie sporty i nie miałam przyjaciółek, bo wolałam towarzystwo kolegów z zespołów. To jest ta męska strona. A z tym wyglądem to może trochę miałeś racji, bo miała bardzo krótkie włosy i ubierałam się dość chłopięco.

– Czyli byłaś chłopczycą, tak? – dopytał się, a Kate potwierdziła to ruchem głowy. – Dorastanie jednak dobrze na ciebie podziałało. Jesteś gorąca.

– Dziękuję – zaśmiała się uroczo. – To też pomysł mojego taty, żebym została policjantką. Wiesz, nie mogłam do końca życia grać w męskiej drużynie, bo odkąd urosły mi piersi przebieranie się w szatni z chłopakami z buzującymi hormonami nie było dobrym pomysłem.

– Przykro mi – powiedział szczerze, ale dziewczyna tylko machnęła ręką. – Ale wciąż nie wiem, czemu Niall nazywa cię kumplem. Myśleliśmy z Zaynem, że po prostu przyzwyczaił się do tego, bo przez całe dzieciństwo tak cię nazywał.

– To w sumie możliwie – odparła, wciąż jakby się zastanawiając. – Wiesz, nie jestem pewna, czemu wciąż to robi. Jak byliśmy całkiem mali zachowywał się normalnie, ale jak zaczęliśmy dorastać to całkowicie przestał mnie traktować jak kobietę. Wiesz, podczas gdy nasi koledzy próbowali mnie podrywać, dla niego zawsze byłam tylko przyjacielem.

– Niall podrywa każdą ładną dziewczynę, nie wierzę, że nie próbował tego z tobą – uznał Louis.

– Przyznam ci się, że kiedyś mi się podobał i chyba musiał to zauważyć – zwierzyła się. – Dlatego chciał mi pokazać, jak bardzo nic do mnie nie czuje poprzez tratowanie mnie jak kumpla.

– To trochę przykre.

– Może kiedyś było – zgodziła się. – Pamiętam, jak było mi smutno, gdy nareszcie pozbyłam się wszystkich chłopięcych ubrań i zapuściłam włosy. Wszyscy koledzy, oprócz Nialla, to zauważyli i prawili mi komplementy. To było straszne, ale gdy już się odkochałam stało się zabawne. Czułam się trochę jakbym miała przyjaciela geja, przy którym mogę chodzić w bieliźnie i niczym się nie krępować. Teraz mi trochę dziwnie z tego powodu.

– Ja mam trzech przyjaciół gejów i dwóch z nich widziało mnie nago – stwierdził z uśmiechem. – Wciąż nie jest niezręcznie, więc ty nie powinnaś się czuć dziwnie przy Niallu.

– Niech zgadnę, na pewno jednym z nich był Harry? – Louis prawie zakrztusił się jedzeniem. Musiał szybko napić się wody, podczas gdy Kate patrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Trudny temat?

– Dlaczego myślisz, że to Harry? – spytał przerażony, ponieważ dopiero co udało mu się na chwilę zapomnieć o chłopaku, kiedy ktoś znowu mu o tym przypomina.

– Niall mi mówił, że uprawiałeś z którymś z nich seks, a między tobą i Harrym jest takie specyficzne napięcie – oznajmiła pewnie. – W ogóle, sposób w jaki się na siebie patrzycie wręcz krzyczy, że było coś między wami. To nawet słodkie, chociaż ja chyba nie potrafiłabym przyjaźnić się z kimś, z kim byłam w związku.

– Po pierwsze, to między Zaynem a Liamem jest napięcie seksualne – poprawił ją.

– Ale trochę inne – zaprzeczyła, cmokając. – Między nimi jest raczej coś w rodzaju „chcę się z nim przespać", a między wami jest to bardziej coś na poziomie uczuć. Harry zdecydowanie coś jeszcze do ciebie czuje, widać to w jego oczach.

– Ale ja i Harry nigdy nie byliśmy razem – powiedział, przygryzając wargę. – Znaczy, spotkaliśmy się na paru randkach parę miesięcy temu, ale doszło co najwyżej do pocałunku. Teraz jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

– Okej, teraz to mnie zaskoczyłeś – uznała zszokowana. Przez chwilę milaczała, zbierając myśli, po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– A spałem z Zaynem – dodał. – Ale to było na pierwszym roku studiów. Wtedy też zobaczył mnie nago Liam, ale to przez przypadek, bo wszedł do łazienki, gdy brałem prysznic.

– Jestem jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona, że to Zayn – stwierdziła. – To naprawdę dziwne, że wszyscy tak normalnie się przyjaźnicie. Serio, nigdy bym nie trafiła, że to akurat on, wydajecie się być tylko przyjaciółmi.

– Bo nimi jesteśmy, to był tylko seks – odparł, czując się na tyle swobodnie przy dziewczynie, że nie bał się mówić jej prawdy. Pewnie i tak poznałaby ją od Nialla. – Ale proszę cię, żebyś na razie nic nie mówiła Liamowi. On jest zauroczony Zaynem i lepiej żeby nic o nas nie wiedział.

– Jasne – zgodziła się od razu. – Mam nadzieję, że mogę też liczyć na dyskrecję, co do mojej sprawy z Niallem.

– Nie ma sprawy – pokiwał głową.

Przez chwilę milczeli, kończąc posiłek. Nie było to niezręczne, po prostu nawet na randce nie zawsze trzeba cały czas mówić. Czasami lepsza jest spokojna cisza niż zbyt duży potok słów, który powoduje, że robi się niewłaściwie.

Louis wciąż nie przestawał myśleć, o tym co powiedziała dziewczyna. To dziwne, że osoba z zewnątrz zauważyła taką relację między nim a Harrym, bo w końcu nigdy nie byli parą. Czuł się specyficznie, ale też w pewnym sensie przyjemnie. Może to niestosowne zastanawiać się nad tym, czy ma jakieś szanse u chłopaka, będąc na randce z fanatyczną dziewczyną. W głębi duszy wiedział jednak, że nic poważnego nie wypali z Kate. Nieważne jak wspaniała była, nie była Harrym, a on tylko jego pragnął. Teraz brakowało mu tego przyspieszonego bicia serca i uczucia kliknięcia, które miał za każdym razem, gdy widział się z chłopakiem. Nie miał jednak zamiaru mówić jeszcze tego dziewczynie, mając nadzieję, że sama zrozumie. Kobiety są dobre w domyślaniu się i dopiero jeśli nie zrobi tego do końca spotkania, powie prawdę.

– Szkoda, że ty i Harry nie jesteście razem – wypaliła nagle Kate, jakby czytając w myślach Louisa. – Bylibyście słodką parą.

– Czy to nie trochę dziwne, że powiedziałaś to na naszej randce? – zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Skarbie, domyśliłam się, że z randki nic nie wypali już po pierwszych paru minutach – powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem, a Louis zmarszczył brwi. – Może to głupio zabrzmi, ale nie założyłem przypadkiem sukienki z takim dekoltem, ale ty i tak nie spojrzałeś w niego ani razu.

Tomlinson dopiero teraz zorientował się, że ubranie kobiety dość mocno eksponuje jej piersi. Zdziwił się, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej, bo najczęściej była to jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, na jakie zwracał uwagę.

– Em, ładne – stwierdził, po czym zaraz zorientował się, że zabrzmiało to idiotycznie. Kate zaśmiała się jednak z tego, nie czując się urażona. – Znaczy świetnie wyglądasz. Powinienem był powiedzieć to wcześniej.

– Gdyby nie to, że zostałam już skomplementowana wzrokiem przez większość facetów w tej restauracji, to pomyślałabym, że wyglądam źle – powiadomiła go, prostując się nieco, żeby jeszcze bardziej uwidocznić ładną figurę. – Ale zrozumiałam, że powód dla którego nie traktujesz mnie jak kawałek mięsa siedzi w barze z resztą twoich przyjaciół. I powiem ci, że mnie to nie przeszkadza. Sama kiedyś byłam zakochana i wiem, że wtedy nikt nie równa się z tą osobą.

– Nie jestem zakochany w Harrym – zaprzeczył, ale jego własny głos wydawał się być odległy i jakby nie należeć do niego.

– Nie powiedziałam jego imienia – wyszeptała dziewczyna, wstając. – Wiesz Louis, świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłam i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś się jeszcze spotkamy. Jesteś świetnym kolesiem i myślę, że możemy się zaprzyjaźnić. Mimo że czasami jesteś głupim chujem, to cię lubię. 

Chciała wyciągnąć portfel, ale Louis ją zatrzymał, sam płacąc rachunek.

– To wciąż randka, kochana – powiadomił ją. – Dlatego też odprowadzę cię do domu.

 

Ω

 

– Dobra, robi się późno, będę się zbierał – stwierdził Zayn, patrząc na zegarek i wstając. – Możemy chyba wspólnie stwierdzić, że Louisowi udała się randka.

– Gdybym nie był śpiący to chciałbym już moją wygraną z zakładu – ziewnął Niall. – Ale chcę, żeby Louis to też zobaczył.

– Jeszcze nic nie jest przesądzone – wymamrotał Liam, który również opuścił swoje miejsce.

– Jestem pewien, że Louis właśnie przyjął zaproszenie Kate na kawę, które jest najwyraźniej szyfrem na seks – uznał Zayn, a Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Dobra, też będę już szedł, rano muszę zebrać od Kate informacje – powiedział Niall. – Harry, jedziesz też? Możemy wciąć razem taksówkę. 

– Zostanę jeszcze chwilę, ale miłej nocy, chłopcy – pożegnał się z nimi i uniósł prawie pełną szklankę, którą miał zamiar dopić.

– Do jutra!

 

Ω

– Harry został tam przez pewien czas, rozmyślając – mówi Tomlinson. – Parę lat później przyznał mi się, że miał wyrzuty sumienia, że nie potrafi w pełni ciszyć się moim szczęściem. Przecież to on namówił mnie do tej randki, a teraz, gdy wyszła pomyślnie, był trochę smutny. Wiesz, uznał, że to nie powinno tak wyglądać, nie ma prawa czuć się zazdrosny o mężczyznę, którego dwa razy odrzucił. To złe, zachowywać się w taki sposób, jeżeli wiedział, że nie możemy być razem. Chciał pozwolić mi być szczęśliwym i cieszyć się z tego, tak jak robią to przyjaciele. Jednak coś sprawiało, że nie mógł. Miał wrażenie, że tonie, a coś cały czas łapie go w głąb wody, nie pozwalając złapać powietrza.

– Pomyślał, że jest okropnym przyjacielem? – dopytuję się, a Louis tylko kiwa twierdząco głową. 

 

Ω

 

– Chyba mogę sobie odpuścić zaproszenie cię na kawę aka seks, prawda? – zapytała ze śmiechem Kate, gdy znaleźli się pod jej klatką. Louis pokręcił przecząco głową w odpowiedzi. – Dziękuję ci za cudowny wieczór. Nawet jeśli zakończył się bez seksu.

– Ja też ci dziękuję – zgodził się, cmokając ją w policzek.

– A teraz leć, to może go jeszcze złapiesz – wyszeptała do jego ucha, ale on nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Dalej, Louis, o prawdziwą miłość zawsze trzeba trochę powalczyć. Im bardziej, tym jest cenniejsza.

Tomlinson wiedział, że to prawda. Sam przez pewien czas myślał tak samo, ale naprawdę potrzebował usłyszeć to od innej osoby. Czuł coś do Harry'ego i uznał, że musi go teraz zobaczyć, nawet gdyby było to całkowicie głupie i nieodpowiednie. Nie interesowała go godzina, chciał od razu jechać do jego mieszkania. Coś jednak podpowiedziało mu, żeby zajrzeć wpierw do Painting Flowers.

Gdy wszedł do baru, z pewnym sensie nie poczuł zdziwienia, gdy zobaczył, że przy barze siedzi Harry, patrząc się bez emocji w lustro, które stało za alkoholami. Obie dłonie miał położone na blacie, a w jednej trzymał prawie pustą szklankę. Louis zajął miejsce obok, nie odzywając się jeszcze ani słowem. Chłopak jednak cały czas obserwował ich odbicia, więc od razu się odwrócił w jego stronę, marszcząc brwi. Między nimi stworzyła się wyraźna linia i Tomlinson pomyślał, jak bardzo ją uwielbia. Jak bardzo uwielbia całego Harry'ego.

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał, ale jego głos wydawał się być obojętny. Jakby wcale nie był rozczarowany, że spotkanie zakończyło się szybciej niż podejrzewali. – Miałeś być na randce...

– Wisisz mi obiad, Audrey – powiedział tylko, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego. Harry przygryzł wargę, powstrzymując uśmiech, jednak jego oczy zdradzały, że był szczęśliwy.

– Kiedy tylko sobie życzysz, panie Dean.

 

*****


	16. Re-arrange

– Czyli Harry był przez ten cały czas w tobie zakochany? – pytam, gdy zakańcza tę część opowieści, uśmiechając się nieco nostalgicznie i patrząc w stronę lady. Przez chwilę nie odpowiada na moje pytanie, bo myślami jest gdzie indziej. W końcu jednak otrząsa się z przemyśleń i patrzy na mnie uważnie.

– Nie wydaję mi się, że to była miłość, jak rozumie ją większość ludzi, w tym ja w tamtym czasie – mówi nieco tajemniczo. – Może nie należałem wtedy do najbardziej romantycznych osób, ale całkiem inaczej sobie wyobrażałam uczucie zakochania się. Jednak wciąż mam wrażenie, że to co czuł wtedy do mnie Harry nie można nazwać miłością romantyczną. Kochał mnie, bo mnie potrzebował, jednocześnie jego serce było wciąż zajęte przez kogoś innego. Trudno to wyjaśnić.

– Ja myślę, że kochał cię, profesorze – uznaję grzecznym tonem. – Harry to naprawdę dziwna osoba, ale myślę, że na swój, równie dziwny sposób, cię kochał. Poza tym, przecież to, że wciąż czuł coś do swojego zmarłego chłopaka, wcale nie znaczy, że nie mógł poczuć tego samego do ciebie, prawda?

– Przepraszam bardzo, ale jeszcze dzisiaj rano nie wierzyłaś w ogóle w miłość, a teraz chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Harry kochał dwie osoby równocześnie? – mężczyzna śmieję się, ale ja odpowiadam tylko słabym skinięciem głowy. – Wszystko okej? Może potrzebujesz przerwy?

– Nie – zaprzeczam szybko. – Po prostu cała ta historia jest tak dziwnie smutna. Czuję się, jakbym za czymś zatęskniła, chociaż nawet nie wiem, co to takiego. I czy kiedykolwiek to miałam.

– Racja, ostatnie opowieści były nieco przygnębiające – zgadza się ze mną. – To może dla odmiany coś całkiem bardziej wesołego? Co powiesz na coś luźniejszego, jak ślub mojej siostry? Odejdziemy na chwilę ode mnie do Harry'ego.

– Nie chcę od was odchodzić – jęczę. – Ale chcę posłuchać o ślubie. Czemu moje życie składa się z tak ciężkich wyborów?

– Na ślubie był też Harry, po prostu wydaję mi się, że akurat wtedy nie graliśmy głównej roli. Były rzeczy i wydarzenia ważniejsze. Chociaż nie do końca... – zatrzymał się ja chwilę. – Rany, to przerażające, ale Harry zawsze grał w moim życiu pierwsze skrzypce.

– No racja, ale wtedy panna młoda była na pierwszym miejscu – stwierdzam z przekąsem.

– Nah, miałem na myśli Zayna i Liama – wzrusza ramionami, a ja patrzę na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– W takim razie słucham uważnie.

 

Ω

 

Wszystko zaczęło się późną wiosną, kiedy to Lottie, siostra Louisa wysłała mu pocztą zaproszenie na ślub, który miał się odbyć się na początku września. Wprawdzie mężczyzna wiedział o nim od paru miesięcy, ale dopiero wtedy dostał oficjalną informację z dokładną datą.

W tamtym czasie Tomlinson żył sobie swoim spokojnym życiem z przyjaciółmi, do których już od jakiegoś czasu zaliczał też Kate. Całkiem naturalne wydawało się to, że spotykali się w szóstkę, bo w końcu dziewczyna była najlepszą przyjaciółką Nialla. Do tego wszyscy naprawdę ją polubili, bo była miłym odświeżeniem dla ich grupki. Nie żeby nudzili się sobą, ale jak się okazało, rzeczywiście potrzebowali takiej osoby jak ona. Może to właśnie fakt, że była kobietą i wcześniej w ich męskim gronie brakowało kogoś takiego. Dodatkowo z każdym z nich potrafiła znaleźć choć jedną wspólną rzecz. Nie było też problemu z tym, że Louis i Kate byli kiedyś na randce, bo oboje postanowili powiedzieć reszcie, że po prostu między nimi nie zaiskrzyło, ale i tak się polubili i na pewno nie będzie między nimi żadnych niezręczności.

Tomlinson miał jednak wciąż wrażenie, że gdyby spotkali się przed tym, jak poznał Harry'ego to na pewno coś by z tego wyszło. Lubił Kate, ale nie mógł poczuć do niej nic więcej przez Stylesa. Problemem było to, że porównywał wszystkie nowo poznane osoby do niego. W końcu od czasu randki z Kate miał okazję spotkać się z paroma osobami, kiedy robił za skrzydłowego Nialla. Jednak z żadną z dziewczyn nie poszedł do łóżka, a jedyne co zrobił seksualnego to obściskiwanie się w klubowej łazience. Był jednak wtedy całkowicie pijany i rano miał okropne wyrzuty sumienia. Właściwie nie powinien się tak czuć, bo był pewien, że nie zrobił nic, czego tamta kobieta nie chciała, w końcu i tak to on był bardziej pijany od niej. Raczej chodziło o to, że nie powinien pozwalać się dotykać nikomu innemu oprócz Harry'emu. Nieważne, że chłopakowi pewnie nigdy to nie przeszło przez myśl, Louis wciąż miał wrażenie, że to mogło uchodzić za zdradę jego uczuć.

Poza tym, on wciąż czuł coś do Harry'ego. Przerażał go fakt, że większą przyjemność seks z różnymi osobami sprawiła mu chociażby wspólna kolacja. Dokładnie pamiętał, jak cudownie się czuł, gdy pomagał chłopakowi przygotowywać posiłek, który młodszy obiecał mu po nieudanej randce. Przez 'pomoc' rozumiał siedzenie w kuchni, pozwalając sobie na kosztowanie wszystkiego, co podał mu Harry i przytulanie go od tyłu, gdy stał przy kuchence. Do poważnych zadań, jakie wtedy wykonał, należało pokrojenie w kostkę warzyw. Dostał wtedy pochwałę od Harry'ego i był w pełni przekonany, że jedzenie smakuje tak dobrze dzięki jego pracy. Prawda była jednak taka, że to umiejętności kucharskie Stylesa przesądziły o smaku, ale też fakt, że młodszy zrobił ten posiłek specjalnie dla niego i Louis czuł, że miękło mu serce. To wciąż było całkowicie platoniczne i przyjacielskie, ale tak bardzo przypominało mu jedną z ich pierwszych randek. Dokładnie pamiętał, jak wtedy rozmawiali popijając wino albo jak później pierwszy raz całowali się na kanapie chłopaka. Jednocześnie te wszystkie wydarzenia – wspólna kawa, odprowadzanie chłopaka do domu, jego zniknięcie – wydawały się tak odległe, że mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że miały miejsce w jego poprzednim życiu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przez te parę miesięcy tak dużo się zmieniło.

Jednak mimo tych wszystkich małych czułości między nimi nie doszło do niczego więcej. Nawet jeśli przebywali sami, nigdy już się nie pocałowali. Louis skrupulatnie pilnował, żeby nie mieli okazję wchodzić razem na dach, niezależnie czy byli trzeźwi czy akurat w mieszkaniu odbywała się impreza. Po prostu musieli zostać przyjaciółmi, ale równocześnie byli zmuszeni do kontrolowania siebie nawzajem. Tomlinson na pewno miał mniej motywacji co do tego, bo za bardzo ubóstwiał chłopaka. Wystarczyłoby jedno słowo bruneta, a on zrobiłby wszystko, żeby ten poczuł się lepiej. Nie mógł nawet tego racjonalnie wyjaśnić, ale Harry wciąż wydawał mu się tym zagubionym w wielkim mieście chłopcem, a on musiał się nim zajmować i chronić go przed złem tego świata.

W każdym razie, Louis nieco się zdziwił, gdy w skrzynce pocztowej zobaczył aż dwa zaproszenia na ślub. Łatwo można było je rozpoznać, bo koperty były niezwykle eleganckie, z małymi zdobieniami, a adres zapisany kaligraficznie. Przez chwilę myślał, że siostra się pomyliła, ale szybko odgadł, że drugie zaproszenie jest zaadresowane do Liama.

– Payno! – wykrzyknął wchodząc do domu. – Chodź tu szybko!

Usłyszał jęknięcie i po kilku sekundach Liam wyszedł ze swojego pokoju.

– Próbuję się uczyć, zostały mi niecałe dwa miesiące do egzaminu – powiedział podirytowany.

– Nie zajmę ci dużo czasu, po prostu chciałem ci powiedzieć, że jedziesz na ślub Lottie – odparł, a mężczyźnie zajęło chwilę zanim zaczął się cieszyć.

– O mój boże, byłem pewien, że weźmiesz Harry'ego! – wykrzyczał, przytulając się do Louisa. – Ale dziękuję ci Tommo! Wiedziałem, że to ja jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem! Niall będzie taki zazdrosny!

– Hej, Romeo, nie jesteś moją osobą towarzyszącą – zatrzymał go, odpychając jego ciało od siebie ze śmiechem. Wręczył mu kopertę, na której widok Liam zmarszczył brwi. – Dostałeś własne zaproszenie.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się. – Przecież praktycznie nie znam twojej rodziny...

– Nie wiem, ale przyjaźnimy się od siedmiu lat i chyba pomyśleli, że chciałbym cię z nimi poznać – wzruszył ramionami. – Albo Fizz wciąż się w tobie podkochuje.

– Ona ma szesnaście lat, Louis, to nielegalne – przewrócił oczami Liam. – A poza tym, jestem gejem.

– Nie niszcz marzeń mojej małej siostrzyczki! – udał oburzenie, bo naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie, że ktoś mógłby się do niej dostawiać. – A w Wielkiej Brytanii wiek zgody to szesnaście, nie osiemnaście.

– Nie wspominaj o tym lepiej Niallowi – uznał Liam, a Tomlinson kiwnął głową, doceniając pomysł przyjaciela. Naprawdę bał się, że Niall mógłby podrywać którąś z jego sióstr.

Obaj usiedli na kanapie, otwierając zaproszenia. Louis jedynie przeleciał wzrokiem po tekście skupiając się raczej na kartce, którą trzeba było odesłać do nowożeńców. Należało wybrać, czy chce się mięsny czy wegetariański obiad oraz czy będzie się na weselu z osobą towarzyszącą. Szatyn zastanowił się nad tym, co niedawno insynuował Liam. Nie miał okazji jeszcze myśleć o tym, kogo weźmie jako osobę towarzyszącą, ale teraz uznał, że zaproszenie Harry'ego wcale nie jest takim głupim pomysłem. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, dlaczego się tak cieszy, ale ekscytowała go możliwość przedstawienia chłopaka całej rodzinie.

Nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć Liamowi, bo do ich salonu przyszli Zayn i Niall.

– Zgadnijcie kto jedzie do Anglii? – zaśpiewał Zayn, robiąc piruet na środku pokoju. – Rany, będę odwrotnością Englishman in New York. Tak jakby American Man in London!

– I tak jesteś już jak obcy – zażartował Louis. – Ale jeżeli chcesz możesz się pomalować, zapewne będziesz i tak ładniejszy od Crispa.*

– On naprawdę był kiedyś atrakcyjny – wtrącił się Liam. – Widziałem gdzieś w gazecie jego zdjęcia z młodości i był bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną.

– Chcesz nam powiedzieć, że kręci cię makijaż? – zażartował Zayn, a Payne spiął się lekko.

– Też dostaliście zaproszenie z osobą towarzyszącą? – spytał nagle Louis, a wszyscy to potwierdzili. – Myślicie, że mogę wziąć ze sobą Harry'ego czy to będzie dziwne?

– Nie będzie, śmiało – uznał Liam.

– Będzie dziwne, ale zaproś go – stwierdził Malik.

– Będzie i nie możesz tego zrobić – odezwał się Niall. – Nie robi się planów z kimś na tak odległy czas. Serio, znacie się za krótko, żebyś brał go do Londynu na ślub swojej siostry.

– Znam go jakieś osiem czy dziewięć miesięcy – poinformował go Louis, a mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

– Kiedy to minęło? – spyta retorycznie Niall. – W każdym razie, to będzie dziwne. Poza tym, branie osoby towarzyszącej na wesele to jak pójście do baru z własnym piwem. Niby można, ale w barze masz większy wybór, lepiej zostawić sobie to piwo na wieczór, w którym nie będziesz mógł wyjść do baru.

– Porównanie kobiet do piwa jest obrzydliwie – wtrącił Liam.

– Ale Niall, to nie jest twoje piwo – dodał Zayn, chcąc nawiązać do relacji Kate i Nialla. Louis niestety wtedy jeszcze tego nie rozumiał, bo jako jedyny nie wiedział, o uczuciach przyjaciela. – To nie ty je będziesz pił, wyobraź sobie, że bierzesz je ze sobą do baru, bo może właśnie tam jest ktoś, kto je lubi.

– Ale ja lubię to piwo – uznał Niall.

– To dlaczego go sam nie wypijesz? – kontynuował Malik.

– Chyba się zgubiłem – stwierdził Louis. – Ale w każdym razie, Harry chyba będzie się czuł niezręcznie przy mojej rodzinie. Zastanowię się jeszcze nad tym.

 

Ω

 

– Wziąłeś go ze sobą, prawda? – pytam, patrząc na niego z pobłażaniem.

– Oczywiście, że to zrobiłem – prycha. – Myślisz, że przepuścił bym taką okazję na spędzenie czasu z Harrym?

 

Ω

 

Harry od razu przyjął zaproszenie i był zdziwiony, ale też szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Uznał, że to niesamowicie słodkie, że Louis wybrał jego, był jednak trochę przerażony, jak zareaguje rodzina Tomlinsona.

– Spokojnie, powiem im, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi – zapewnił go. – I przy okazji, wszyscy są bardzo tolerancyjni, więc nawet gdybyśmy hipotetycznie byli razem to raczej przyjęliby to normalnie.

– To dobrze – odparł z uśmiechem. – A co z pozostałymi? Dziwnie mi by było, gdybym wygryzł czyjąś pozycję.

– Nikogo nie wygryzłeś, chłopcy mają własne zaproszenia – powiadomił go. – Ale nie wiem, czy idą z osobami towarzyszącymi czy nie.

– Jesteś pewien, że chcesz iść tam ze mną? – po raz kolejny upewnił się chłopak. – Wiesz, jeżeli zaprosiłeś mnie, żebym nie został sam... myślę, że powinieneś wziąć jakąś fajną dziewczynę albo...

– Rany, Harold – przerwał mu i przewrócił oczami. – Chcę iść tam z tobą, okej? Chcę cię przedstawić całej rodzinie i pochwalić się, że to akurat ja poznałem tak cudowną osobę. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, a oni zawsze są przed jakimikolwiek dziewczynami. 

– Jesteś kochany – odpowiedział Harry, cmokają go w policzek i sprawiając, że Louis już teraz był pewien, że podjął dobrą decyzję, zapraszając go.

 

Ω

 

W międzyczasie zdarzyło się jeszcze kilka mniej lub bardziej istotnych rzeczy.

Zayn parę razy spotkał się z mężczyzną, poznanym w pracy. Nawet przelotnie przedstawił go pozostałym, jednak nikt go nie polubił. Właściwie nigdy żaden z partnerów Malika nie przypadł im do gustu. Nie żeby było ich jakoś bardzo dużo, ale za każdym razem gdy przedstawił im któregoś, od razu czuli niechęć. Reakcja Liama była dość zrozumiała, w końcu wiadomo, że ten wolałby być na miejscu tego mężczyzny, więc to normalne, że go nie lubił. Jednak Louis i Niall nie mieli powodów, żeby być źle nastawieni, a mimo to tak właśnie się zachowywali. Zayn jednak od razu zaznaczył, że nie między nim a tym facetem nie ma nic poważnego, bawią się sobą, więc wszyscy liczyli, że dość szybko się to skończy.

Liam zaś napisał egzamin, ale na wyniki musiał czekać jeszcze parę tygodni. Można jednak powiedzieć, że jego zachowanie nieco się zmieniło, bo już nie był tak zestresowany i podenerwowany. Zdanie tego egzaminu było dla niego czymś bardzo ważnym, ale gdy już go napisał, czuł się dużo lepiej. Zayn uznał, że ten teraz będzie mógł już skupić się na swoim życiu miłosnym i postanowił, że tylko ja dostanie wyniki umówi przyjaciela na jakąś randkę.

Niall w końcu za namową pozostałych zaprosił na ślub Kate. Louis wtedy nie miał pojęcia, czemu wszyscy tak nalegali, żeby właśnie on to zrobił. Jak dla niego równie dobrze Zayn czy Liam mogli ją wziąć jako osobę towarzysząca, tym bardziej, że planowali lecieć sami.   
Kate uznała, że będzie to niesamowicie niezręczne, ale za bardzo lubi duże imprezy, żeby się nie zgodzić.   
Dlatego właśnie cała szóstka przyjaciół miała zamiar być na weselu siostry Louisa. Była to ich pierwsza wspólna podróż, w czasie której naprawdę wydarzyło się dużo rzeczy.

Gdy ostatecznie pod koniec września lecieli do Wielkiej Brytanii wszyscy byli dość zadowoleni i w dobrych humorach. Można powiedzieć, ze zostawili za sobą problemy w Stanach i mieli zamiar spędzić cudowny czas zagranicą. Zayn był niesamowicie podekscytowany tym wyjazdem, bo po raz pierwszy miał polecieć do Anglii. Zdążył już na lotnisku kupić koszulkę z flagą Wielkiej Brytanii i wypytywał się Louisa i Harry'ego o jakieś ciekawostki na temat tego kraju.

– Co to jest? – spytał Tomlinson Zayna, gdy zobaczył, że ten otwiera na pokładzie samolotu notes i coś w nim zapisuje.

Zajęli miejsca tak, że Kate, Harry i Louis siedzieli po jednej stronie, a Zayn, Liam i Niall po drugiej. Z jakiegoś powodu Horan zaczął unikać przebywania ze swoją przyjaciółką, co dziewczyna wytłumaczyła im tym, że zawsze na wszystkie wycieczki jeździli razem i ten pewnie ma dość takiego czegoś, bo za bardzo kojarzy mu się z dzieciństwem.

– To lista rzeczy, jakie chcę zrobić w Londynie – odparł mężczyzna, a Louis wyrwał mu notes z rąk. – Wow, dzięki, że dałeś mi tyle prywatności.

– Obejrzenie Doctora Who w telewizji, wejście na London Eye – czytał na głos. – Zaliczenie Anglika? Czy przypadkiem już tego nie zrobiłeś?

– Hej, teraz zaliczę Anglika w Anglii! – sprostował. – Nie patrzcie się tak na mnie, każdy może mieć marzenia. A teraz powiedzcie mi, czy to prawda że...

Harry i Louis zgodnie stwierdzili, że to będzie naprawdę długo lot, skoro będą musieli rozmawiać z przyjacielem o rzeczach, które dla nich są oczywiste.

 

Ω

 

Gdy w końcu dolecieli na miejsce i przyjechali do hotelu, w którym zostali zameldowani przez siostrę Louisa, wszyscy byli wykończeni. Loty zawsze są męczące, tym bardziej przez dużą różnicę godzin. Praktycznie od razu chcieli iść do łóżka, więc gdy podeszli do recepcji, żeby wciąż swoje klucze, chcieli to zrobić jak najszybciej.

W tym hotelu mieli też zatrzymać się inni goście, którzy przyjechali na ślub z daleka, więc Tomlinson miał nadzieję, że nie spotka teraz nikogo z rodziny. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał zrobić było rozmawiania z jakąś ciocią o tym jak bardzo urósł.

– Dobry wieczór, chce pan się zameldować czy wynając pokój? – spytała recepcjonistka.

– Dobry wieczór – odezwał się grzecznie Louis, uśmiechając się do kobiety. – Zameldować się, moje nazwisko to Tomlinson.

– Och, jest pan gościem weselnym – stwierdziła, a on pokiwał głową. – Czy mogłabym poznać też imię? Jest tutaj paru Tomlinsonów.

– Louis – powiedział. – Pisane po francusku.

– Oczywiście, brat panny młodej – wymamrotała do siebie, zapisując coś na komputerze i sięgając po kluczyki. – Na to nazwisko są cztery pokoje.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na kobietę ze zdziwieniem.

– Em, czy jest pani pewna? – nachylił się bliżej. – Jest nas w sumie sześciu.

– Tak, ale gości i osoby towarzyszące są zameldowane razem – powiadomiła go z uśmiechem. – Pańska siostra podała mi czterech gości i dwie osoby towarzyszące, czyli w sumie sześć pokojów.

Mężczyzna zmusił się do uśmiechu, nie chcąc się denerwować na osobę, która nic nie zawiniła. Wiedział jednak, że nie może zawracać siostrze głowy takimi sprawami, więc postanowił załatwić to sam.

– A nie ma może pani dwóch dodatkowych pokojów? – spytał z nadzieją, ale ta pokręciła głową z żalem.

– Niestety, panie Tomlinson, do końca tygodnia wszystko jest zajęte. Gorący miesiąc – zaśmiała się, więc przez grzeczność zrobił to samo.

– W każdym razie dziękuję – kiwnął głową i wziął kluczyki, żegnając się z nią uprzejmie. Dopiero gdy odwrócił się plecami do kobiety pozwolił sobie na przewrócenie oczami. Podszedł do przyjaciół, uśmiechając się cynicznie. – Mamy problem, są tylko cztery pokoje.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Niall, licząc po cichu wszystkich. – Przecież jest nas sześciu.

– Tak, ale są dwie osoby towarzyszące, które mają pokoje ze swoimi gośćmi – westchnął, rzucając klucze Kate, Zaynowi i Liamowi. – Do końca tygodnia nie ma wolnych miejsc, więc pozostało nam mieć nadzieję, że chociaż łóżka są podwójne.

– To trochę dziwne, że od razu założyli, że musisz być parą ze swoją osobą towarzyszącą – uznała dziewczyna. – Przecież równie dobrze ktoś mógł wziąć swoje rodzeństwo.

– Podejrzewam, że w większości przypadków rodzeństwo też byłoby zaproszone – dopowiedział Liam. 

Wszyscy się z tym zgodzili, ale nie było sensu dalej o tym rozmawiać. Louis musiał przyznać, że nie czuł się bardzo zawiedziony, że ma pokój z Harrym. Może to było nizręczne, ale spali już nawet w jednym łóżku, więc dzielenie pokoju im nie zaszkodzi. Byli przyjaciółmi, ale Tomlinson naprawdę lubił z nim spać. Było to cudownie kojące, uwielbiał tę możliwość dotknięcia jego ciała i wdychania zapachu. Spanie z kimś jest jedną z najbardziej intymnych rzeczy. Człowiek jest wtedy całkowicie bezbronny i całkowicie zdany na drugą osobę. Wspólny sen jest oznaką wzajemnego zaufania sobie i nawet seks nie może się z tym równać. Dlatego właśnie Louis tak bardzo cieszył się, gdy mógł dzielić łóżko z Harrym.

– To luźna propozycja, ale nie sądzicie, że Harry i Louis powinni mieć osobny pokój? – spytała od niechcenia Kate. – Zayn i Liam i tak spędzają większość nocy razem.

Louis dobrze wiedział, co robi dziewczyna i może był trochę zły, ale wiedział że ma rację. Nie może cały czas robić sobie nadziei, że między nim a Harrym dojdzie do czegoś więcej. Przecież dobrze pamięta, że oprócz tych wszystkich zalet spania z chłopakiem, zawsze musiał się ograniczać. Chciał go całować, dotykać, całkowicie się nim napawać, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, bo wciąż trzymał się pewnych granic. Teraz byłoby tak samo, już mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak ogromną ochotę będzie miał na Harry'ego każdej nocy, tym bardziej jak będą pijani, nie wspominając już o tym, że będą dzielić łazienkę i nawet w spokoju nie będzie mógł się masturbować, gdy już wstanie rano.   
Kate chciała mu pomóc, bo ona przecież też kiedyś była zakochana w swoim przyjacielu i wiedziała, że najlepiej jest nie przebywać sam na sam z tą osobą. 

– Jeżeli wy nic nie macie przeciwko – odezwał się Louis, starając się nie spoglądać na Harry'ego, żeby odczytać jego reakcję.

– Jak dla mnie to okej, mogę oddać komuś z was mój pokój – zgłosił się na ochotnika Zayn.

– Przepraszam bardzo, ale dlaczego to oni mają mieć osobny pokój? – oburzył się Niall. – Może ja też nie mam ochoty spać z Kitty!

– Właśnie dlatego, że nie chcesz ze mną spać możemy mieć wspólny pokój – przewróciła oczami. – Przecież my jesteśmy jak rodzeństwo, a Harry i Louis... no wiesz.

– Jak dobrze, że my nie mamy takich problemów – westchnął Zayn, a Liam zaśmiał się cicho.

– Ale my jesteśmy hetero! – kłócił się Niall. – I ja na pewno będę chciał przyprowadzić na noc jakąś dziewczynę.

– Wow, gratuluję Sherlocku – odparła z przekąsem, ignorując drugą część wypowiedzi. – Co jeszcze odkryjesz? Może to, że oni są homo?

– Jestem raczej bi... – wtrącił się Louis, ale Kate zmierzyła go wzrokiem, jakby niedowierzając, więc siedział cicho.

– Dobra, po prostu nie chcę być z tobą w pokoju – westchnął Horan. – Będę czuł się znowu jak na tych obozach sportowych.

– Och, przepraszam, że mój ojciec był pojebany i posyłał mnie nielegalnie do męskiej drużyny – prychnęła dziewczyna. – Poza tym, nawet będąc dziewczyną byłam od ciebie lepsza we wszystkim.

– Dawali ci wygrać, bo mieli nadzieję, że zaliczą – uznał urażony Niall.

– Tak, na pewno każdy z nich miał ochotę na płaską dziewczynę z włosami jak chłopak – przewróciła oczami Kate. – Wiesz co, ja chyba nie chcę być z tobą w pokoju. Jesteś za bardzo irytujący i na pewno nie mam ochoty słuchać, jak laski, które do siebie przeprowadzasz, udają orgazm.

– To twoi kolesie udają orgazm! – zripostował Niall, ale wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę.

– Nie chcę mi się mu tłumaczyć, że mężczyźni raczej nie mogą tego udawać – westchnął Liam do Zayna, który jedynie machnął ręką.

– W sumie to miej sobie ten swój własny pokój, ja zostanę z Louisem – uznała dziewczyna ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

– Genialny pomysł – odparł sarkastycznie, starając się ukryć swoją zazdrość. – Może od razu powiedz, że chcesz go zaliczyć.

– A nawet jeśli, to nie twoja sprawa – syknęła. – Czekam aż w końcu zrozumiesz, że moim celem wcale nie jest uprawianie seksu z każdym twoim kolegą i przestaniesz mieć do mnie takie wyrzuty.

Zayn i Liam spojrzeli na siebie nieco zestresowani, podczas gdy Niall zacisnął usta, słysząc słowa dziewczyny.

– Załatwmy to inaczej. Harry jako jedyny się jeszcze nie wypowiedział na ten temat, to niech on zdecyduje.

– Fantastycznych rzeczy cię uczą na tym prawie! To dopiero świetne załatwienia konfliktów – zaśmiała się Kate, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Ale spróbujmy. Harry, kto ma mieć osobny pokój?

– Em, ja nie lubię spać sam w nowych miejscach i gdyby Louis się zgodził... – zaczął chłopak.

– To załatwione! – ucieszył się Niall, przerywając mu. – A teraz proszę o mój klucz do własnego pokoju.

– Ale Louis musi się też zgodzić – dokończył Styles. – Nie chcę go do niczego zmuszać.

– Nie martw się Harry, daję najlepsze przytulasy na świecie – powiedział Louis, wiedząc że chłopak jest nieco zestresowany całą tą sytuacją. Młodszy uśmiechał się do niego, kiedy wymieniali się kluczami.

Gdy szli do swoich pokojów, Niall wziął na chwilę Harry'ego na bok, żeby wyszeptać:

– Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, prawda? – spytał. – Dziękuję ci, stary.

– Nie ma za co, ja naprawdę lubię spać z Lou. Czuję się wtedy bezpiecznie.

– Cokolwiek – zbył go Niall.

– Wciąż nie wiem, czemu tak bardzo unikasz Kate. Przecież to tylko dzielenie pokoju razem, pewnie nie musicie spać nawet w jednym łożku – drążył temat chłopak.

– Może i sprawiam inne wrażenie, ale w głębi duszy wciąż bywam nastolatkiem z burzą hormonów – zaczął, a Harry zmarszczył brwi, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że zawsze nim jest, ale się powstrzymywał. – Okropne byłoby spędzanie z nią nocy, wiedząc że nie jest moja, okej? Tylko masochista albo naprawdę niemożliwie zakochany idiota mógłby się tak katować.

Harry chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale właściwie nie miał pojęcia co, więc zdecydował się na przyjacielskie pogładzenie jego ramienia.

– H, idziesz? – zawołał zniecierpliwiony długą nieobecnością przyjaciela Louis. Styles praktycznie od razu opuścił Nialla, posyłając mu jeszcze współczujący uśmiech i podszedł do Tomlinsona. – Rozmawialiście o czymś ciekawym?

– Niezbyt, Niall poprosił mnie o złagodzenie jakoś tej sytuacji z Kate – powiedział szybko, a Louis pokiwał głową, wierząc mu.

– W każdym razie, pozwalam ci wybranie łóżka, na którym będziesz spał – uznał Tomlinson, otwierając drzwi.   
Pokój był dość ładny, nie należał do szczególnie eleganckich, ale był schludny i dość przestronny. Problem był jednak taki, że na środku znajdowało się duże małżeńskie łóżko. Starszy odłożył walizki i spojrzał się na Harry'ego z lekkim zażenowaniem. – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że... możemy się chyba jeszcze zamienić, jeśli chcesz.

– Lou, naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza – zaśmiał się.

– W takim razie, możesz wybrać stronę łóżka – uznał Louis, gdy posłali sobie słodkie uśmiechy.

Jemu również nie przeszkadzał fakt, że będą spać razem. Oczywiście, to powinno być dziwne, bo w końcu nie są razem, a to można zaliczyć do przesadnego spoufalania się. Jednak Louis wciąż był zadowolony, bo to namiastka bycia z chłopakiem.  

 

Ω

 

Gdy Louis wstał rano był bardzo zdziwiony. Zawsze budząc się w nowym miejscu był nieco zdezorientowany, ale teraz jeszcze bardziej, bo czuł ciepłe ciało przylegające do jego przodu. Powoli otwierał oczy, żeby się przekonać czy na pewno nie śpi, bo w końcu to praktycznie niemożliwe, że Harry nie uciekł z łóżka zanim ten się obudził. Jednak rzeczywiście tego nie zrobił, Louis dokładnie czuł jego zapach i widział kawałek ramienia i włosów. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i mocniej przytulił do siebie chłopaka, napawając się tym wszystkim. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo cieszy się, że ma przy sobie Harry'ego. Czuł dokładnie jego ciało, zapach i po prostu w pewnym sensie miał nadzieję, że mogliby tak zostać na zawsze. Dłoń miał położoną na jego brzuchu i z trudnem powstrzymywał się przed dotykaniem go. To byłoby niestosowne, ale tak cudownie odczuwał każdy jego spokojny oddech i nie wiedział jak się zachować. Naprawdę bardzo rzadko tak delikatnie obchodzi się z ludźmi, z którymi śpi w jednym łożku. Najcześciej po prostu wstawał, nie przejmując się drugą osobą, ale teraz traktował Harry'ego jakby był zrobiony z cienkiego szkła i każdy dotyk mógłby go złamać. Bardzo cicho i spokojnie podniósł się, żeby oprzeć się na łóżku i popatrzeć na spokojną twarz młodszego.

Było to dla niego w pewnym sensie bardzo duchowe i intymne doświadczenie. Chłopak oddychał spokojnie, jego usta były lekko otwarte, a sama twarz miała niesamowicie łagodny wyraz. Louis jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji patrzeć na kogoś, kto śpi, ale Harry wyglądał tak ślicznie. Po raz kolejny stwierdził, że brunet to dzieło sztuki i artyści powinni się nim inspirować. On już zainspirował Tomlinsona do bycie dobrym człowiekiem, bo jeśli Harry Styles nie sprawia, że chcesz być każdego dnia lepszą wersją siebie, to znaczy, że gdzieś popełniłeś błąd.

Nie wiedział, jak długo był tej pozycji, ale przerwało mu dopiero poruszenie się chłopaka. Dokładnie widział, jak ten najpierw pomlaskuje zanim otwiera w końcu oczy. Od razu odwrócił głowę do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa.

– Cześć, śpiąca królewno – przywitał się starszy mężczyzna, wkładając kosmyk włosów młodszego za ucho. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, odwracając się w jego stronę.

– Hej – odparł, a jego głos był niesamowicie zachrypnięty. Louis poczuł dreszcze i nawet nie wiedział dlaczego, ale uważał to za bardzo seksowne. – Długo nie śpisz?

– Dopiero wstałem – skłamał. – Nie miałem serca cię budzić.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, przeciągając się. – Naprawdę dawno nie budziłem się jak drugi. Całkiem przyjemne uczucie.

– Gdybyś nie wstawał zawsze tak wcześnie...

– Nie o to mi chodziło – przerwał mu, kręcąc głową. Oczywiście, że nie miał na myśli spania z Louisem. Pewnie cały czas chodziło o Maxa, do którego nie miał okazji przytulić się od jakichś dwóch lat. Tomlinson poczuł ukłucie w sercu i nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Wobec tego zdecydował się na przyciągniecie do siebie chłopaka, sprawiając że ten położył głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Potarł ją tam niczym kotek, po czym złapał dłoń Louisa w swoją. – Przepraszam, że wciąż cię zamęczam swoimi problemami. To dzisiaj twój dzień, a ja prawie cały czas mówię tylko o sobie.

– Harry, ty praktycznie w ogóle nie mówisz o sobie – odpowiedział Louis, wplatając palce w jego włosy. – Zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać, mówiłem ci. A tym bardziej, że to nie jest mój ślub, tylko mojej siostry.

– Naprawdę cieszę cię, że cię mam – stwierdził Harry.

– Ja też, skarbie.

Louis przytulił go mocniej, czekając aż się trochę uspokoi. Doszedł do wniosku, że nawet jeśli to on brałby ślub, a Harry'emu byłoby smutno, to rzuciłby wszystko, żeby go pocieszać. Rany, rzeczywiście było coś z nim nie tak, ale chłopak zawsze był u niego na pierwszym miejscu. Naprawdę zaczął się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek sobie odpuści starania o niego i zacznie żyć, tak jak wcześniej.

Harry był już całkiem spokojny i pozwolił się głaskać swobodnie po plecach. Sam błądził dłońmi po ciele Louisa, jakby je sobie ogrzewając. Tomlinson pozwalał mu na to, nie do końca wiedząc, dlaczego w taki wysokiej temperaturze, jaka panowała pod kołdrą, dłonie chłopaka są wciąż chłodne. Podniósł jednak swoją koszulkę, żeby dać mu trochę ciepła.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał.

Louis starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak Harry trzymałby jego plecy i wbijał w nie swoje paznokcie, gdyby uprawiali seks. Był jednak pewien, że właśnie tak mogłoby to wyglądać, byliby niesamowicie blisko siebie, badając każdą część swojego ciała.

Mogliby tak leżeć godzinami, dla Louisa nawet dniami, ale nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszli Kate i Zayn.

– Uprawiacie seks? – spytała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się.

– Nie – odparł Louis, patrząc się na nią jak na idiotkę.

– Szkoda – westchnęła, brzmiał jakby naprawdę było jej przykro.

– Przyszliśmy wam powiedzieć, że mieliśmy dzisiaj zwiedzać Londyn, a potem od razu idziemy na kolacji z rodziną Tomlinsonów – powiadomił ich Zayn.

– Czemu tak oficjalnie? – prychnęła Kate. – Ale serio, pospieszcie się. Rany, naprawdę chcę poznać twoją rodzinkę!

Oczywiście, że Louis zapomniał o tym, że obiecał mamie, że zjedzą razem kolację, żeby mogła wreszcie poznać jego przyjaciół jeszcze przed jutrzejszym ślubem. Teraz jednak niezbyt chciało mu się wstawać i był w stanie to wszystko odwołać, gdyby nie Harry, który szybko zerwał się z łóżka.

– O rany, w co mam się ubrać? – zaczął panikować, przeczesując palcami włosy.

– Widzimy się za piętnaście minut na dole – oznajmił Zayn i rzucił klucze w stronę Louisa. – Możesz wziąć prysznic u mnie. Chyba, że Harry zgodzi się na wspólny.

– Bardzo śmieszne – uśmiechnął się złośliwe szatyn. Młodszy wszedł do łazienki, a on sam wstał, przeciągnął się leniwie. Wtedy też dwójka przyjaciół spojrzała na niego, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami. – Jezu, po prostu się przytulaliśmy. Przestańcie się na mnie patrzeć jakbym nie wiadomo co z nim robił.

– Mogę się założyć, że w swoim umyśle robiłeś – uznała dziewczyna, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i układając usta w dzióbek. – Chyba, że twój penis zawsze stoi od przytulania.

– Nienawidzę was – wyznał, przeklinając siebie za to, że znów miał brudne myśli o chłopaku. Zastanowił się, czy kiedykolwiek obudzi się po nocy z Harrym bez erekcji.

Louis zawinął prześcieradło wokół pasa, żeby nie narazić się na wzrok i śmiech przyjaciół.

– Widziałem go już, Loueh – przewrócił oczami Zayn. – Nie masz się czego wstydzić.

Tomlinson bez słowa przeszedł obok nich, nawet nie zaszczycając ich spojrzeniem, mimo że zrobiło mu się miło przez komplement Zayna.

– Miłej zabawy! – krzyknęła za nim Kate, na tyle głośno, że prawdopodobnie usłyszało to kilku gości. 

 

Ω

 

Najbardziej podekscytowany zwiedzaniem Londynu był Zayn, który z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu bardzo lubił wszystko co związane z Wielką Brytanią. Louis całkowicie tego nie rozumiał, bo pomimo że lubił swój rodzinny kraj wolał Stany Zjednoczone, a w szczególności Nowy Jork.

Wszyscy jednak świetnie się bawili, spacerując czy wchodząc do różnych muzeów. Zayn chodził cały czas z mapą miasta i jakimiś pamiątkami, więc wyglądał jak prawdziwy turysta.

– Chyba się zgubiliśmy! Tutaj nie ma takiej uliczki – stwierdził nagle. – Boże, chroń nas i królową!

 

 

 

– Jezu – przewrócił oczami Louis. – Już rozumiem, czemu Brytyjczycy tak nie lubią Amerykanów. 

– Zayn, trzymasz na odwrót mapę – podpowiedział Harry, obracając ją za niego. – I szybciej będzie jeżeli pójdziemy tą drogą. Jest mniej uczęszczana przez turystów.

– A dlaczego niby mam ci ufać bardziej niż przewodnikowi? – oburzył się Zayn, przykładając mapę i małą figurkę Big Bena do piersi.

– Mieszkałem w Londynie – odparł zdawkowo i wziął od Malika długopis w kształcie budki telefonicznej. Zaznaczył na szybko trasę, uwzględniając parę zabytków i ciekawych rzeczy. Louis zaglądał mu przez ramię i był pod wrażeniem; to co mieli zobaczy zarówno było ciekawe jak i mogło się spodobać rządnemu bycia zwykłemu turystom Zaynowi.

Nikt się z nim nie sprzeczał, tylko spędzili resztę czasu według planu chłopaka. Pod drodze praktycznie nie trafili na ani jedną grupę turystów, a Harry opowiadał im o miejscach, które najczęściej były omijane przez przewodników. Wszyscy naprawdę świetnie się bawili i byli pewni, że Harry spędził w tym mieście dużo czasu.

W końcu jednak kończył im się czas, a musieli jeszcze wrócić do hotelu, żeby Zayn zaniósł wszystkie swoje pamiątki.

– Zayn, o co chodzi z tym całym turystycznym szałem? – dopytała się Kate, oglądając dziwne drobiarski, jakie kupił mężczyzna. – Przecież w Nowym Jorku często marudzisz na turystów, a teraz zachowujesz się jak oni. W sumie nawet gorzej.

– Właśnie o to chodzi – westchnął. – Jestem nowojorczykiem, a moja mama mieszka w Los Angeles. Dwa najbardziej turystyczne miasta u Stanach są dla mnie miastami rodzinnymi i nie mogę zachowywać się jak turysta, bo za bardzo je znam. Serio, to jedyna moja szansa, daj mi się tym nacieszyć.

– Och, mój mały słodki Zayn – dziewczyna poklepała go po policzku. – Spokojnie skarbie, zabiorę cię kiedyś do Dublina...

– Tylko nie Irlandia – uciął rozmowę z Kate. – Dobra drużyno, poprawiamy makijaż i idziemy spotkać rodzinę Louisa! 

***  
* Englishman in New York to piosenka Stinga, opowiadająca o Quentinie Crispsie, angielskim pisarzu i aktorze, który przeprowadził się do Nowego Jorku z Londynu. W ramach ciekawostki powiem, że miał on skłonności homoseksualne i często się malował, farbował włosy i malował paznokci u rąk, dlatego właśnie Louis wspomina o tym, że Zayn może użyć makijażu. A co to wzmianka o obcym pochodzi właśnie z piosenki: „I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien ".   
Przy okazji, naprawdę polecam wam poczytać trochę o Cripsie, bo jest interesującą osobą, która mimo braku akceptacji wśród społeczeństwa nie bała się robić tego, co chce.


	17. Sad Song

– Czy na tym lunchu właśnie twoja rodzina dowiedziała się, że wolisz chłopców? – pytam szczerze zaciekawiona, ale mężczyzna unosi swoje brwi. 

– Nie wolę chłopców, lubię też chłopców – prycha Tomlinson. – A poza tym, mówiłem ci, że przedstawiłem im swojego chłopaka. Harry nim nie był.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to jakoś dziwnie mnie boli. Oczywiście mój profesor prowadzi narrację tak, że nigdy nie jestem do końca pewna, czy w końcu był z Harrym czy nie. Czasami mam wrażenie, że on jest właśnie miłością życia Tomlinsona, ale wciąż mam w głowie to, jak powiedział mi, że tamtego dnia poznał po prostu swojego przyjaciela. 

Biorę głęboki oddech, czekając na kontynuację historii. 

 

Ω

 

Przyjaciele umówili się z rodziną Louisa w restauracji nieopodal. Jak się okazało, najmłodsze rodzeństwo chłopaka zostało z jego babcią, więc przy stole była jedynie jego mama, ojczym, Lottie z mężem i Fizzy, która po długich namowach została tam zaproszona. Louis od razu uścisnął wszystkich, mówiąc im jak bardzo tęsknił, podczas gdy reszta wymieniała różne zwroty grzecznościowe. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie odczuwał mocnej tęsknoty za rodziną dopóki ich nie zobaczył. Wtedy orientował się, że nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem wytrzymał tak dużo czasu bez nich. Kochał swoją mamę, a rodzeństwo od zawsze było dla niego niesamowicie ważną sprawą w życiu. Jak wyjeżdżał z domu był jeszcze nieco zbuntowanym nastolatkiem, który myślał, że jest dorosły i bez problemu sobie poradzi. Momentami trochę żałował, że wyjechał w tak młodym wieku i nie widział, jak jego siostry dorastają i zmieniają się w kobiety czy nastolatki. Jednocześnie wiedział, że to był dobry wybór, bo wśród przyjaciół czuł się dobrze i praktycznie jak w domu. 

Jay udało się rozpoznać Zayna, Liama i Nialla, bo kojarzyła ich wszystkich ze zdjęć, które Louis pokazywał jej na spotkaniach rodzinnych. Kobieta ucałowała ich w oba policzki, co wcale nie było tak niezręczne, jak Tomlinson myślał, że będzie. Następnie przeszła do pozostałej dwójki, wpierw przyglądając się dziewczynie, podczas gdy chłopcy przedstawiali się reszcie jego rodziny. 

– A kim jest ta piękność? – spytała kobieta, patrząc na Kate z podziwem. Dokładnie można było zobaczyć, jak dziewczyna się speszyła, bo jednak niecodziennie ktoś ją tak komplementował. Nie chodziło o to, że wcale nie była atrakcyjna; problem raczej tkwił w jej dzieciństwie i tym, że zawsze dla ojca i przyjaciół nie była kobietą.  – Louis, nie wspomniałeś się, że spotykasz się z kimś.

– Kathleen Hood, ale może pani na mnie mówić Kate – podała jej dłoń. – Albo jakkolwiek pani wygodniej, tylko nie Kit. 

– Och, spokojnie kochana, Kit brzmi zbyt męsko – zaśmiała się, całując ją w policzek. – Więc ty i Louis...

– My nie... – powiedzieli równocześnie Louis i Kate, gestykulując gwałtownie. 

– Kate przyjechała ze mną – wtrącił Niall, chwytając dziewczynę w pasie. Ta spojrzała na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, w którym można było też dostrzec rozbawienie. Nie odsunęła się jednak od niego, tylko kiwnęła głową w stronę Jay. – Ale nie jesteśmy razem.

– Całkowicie nie jesteśmy razem – potwierdziła Kate.

– Bardzo całkowicie nie jesteśmy razem – kontynuował Niall.

Jay zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała w stronę Louisa, który wzruszył ramionami, po czym oczyścił gardło. Żałował, że nie wpadł wcześnie na to, że mama może insynuować jego związek z Kate. Dziewczyna naprawdę była tylko jego przyjaciółką, wręcz bardziej traktował ją jak siostrę i zapomniał, że Jay mogła tak pomyśleć. To nieco utrudniło mu sprawę przedstawienia Harry'ego, bo teraz dał rodzinie mylne wrażenie. 

– A to jest Harry, moja osoba towarzysząca – powiedział lekko zdenerwowany, bo widział, jak dłoń Harry'ego drży, gdy podawał ją po kolei członkom rodziny Tomlinsona.

– Harry Styles – przedstawił się, podając wszystkim dłoń i posyłając każdemu jeden ze swoich słodkich uśmiechów, które sprawiały, że serce Louisa się topiło. Jeżeli to nie podziała na jego najbliższych, to znaczy że nie są spokrewnieni. 

– Czy wy... – zaczęła niepewnie jego mama.

– Wszyscy jesteśmy tylko grupą przyjaciół – ratował sytuację Zayn. – Chcieliśmy zrobić taki wyjazd.

– Ups, wyszło niezręcznie z pokojami – uznała Lottie, jednak ton jej głosu nie wskazywał na to, że się tym przejmuje. Louis spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, a ta posłała mu buziaka. 

– A ja i tak nie mam teraz nikogo na stałe – sprecyzował Louis, żeby uświadomić swoją mamę, dlaczego nie przyprowadził dziewczyny. – Wiesz, że nie poznaje was z nikim dopóki nie jestem pewien, że ta osoba znajdzie się na stałe w moim życiu.

– Przecież nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć – przerwała mu kobieta. – Dobrze cię znam, Boo Bear.

– Mamo – jęknął, ale ta tylko się roześmiała. Był pewien, że Zayn powtórzył ten pseudonim z chichotem.

Wszyscy usiedli przy dużym, okrągłym stole, wybierając jedzenie z menu. Zayn i Liam praktycznie od razu załapali dobry kontakt z jego rodziną i aktualnie rozmawiali z Lottie i jej mężem o ślubie. Ta z zapałem opowiadała im o planach, jak ma wyglądać uroczystość. Niall w tym czasie dyskutował o sporcie jego ojczymem, a Kate zajęła się Jay. Najwyraźniej te dwie kobiety od razu się polubiły, ale Louis miał szczerą nadzieję, że mama nie będzie mu insynuowała związku z dziewczyną. Wiedział, że bardzo jej zależało na ustatkowaniu się syna i momentami próbowała go zeswatać z bardzo dużą ilością osób.

Gdy wreszcie zaczęli jeść, znowu rozmawiali w całości, nie dzieląc się na grupki. Tomlinson miał lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, bo pomimo tego, że to miał być dzień jego siostry, a cała uwaga skupiała się nad nim. Rozumiał jednak, że rodzina nie widziała go przez parę miesięcy i mimo rozmów telefonicznych mieli pewne zaległości. Opowiadał im o pracy, szczegółowo zajmując się ostatnim dużym wydaniem, za które odpowiadał.

Jay należała do trochę wścibskich osób, więc nic dziwnego, że podpytywała jego przyjaciół o różne rzeczy. Harry jednak wciąż był dość milczący i nie mówił więcej niż udało się z niego wyciągnąć pytaniami. Louis miał najchętniej ochotę nakrzyczeć na swoją rodzinę, że ma dać mu spokój, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że oni nie znali go tak jak on. Mógł z przekonaniem stwierdzić, że nikt tutaj nie zna tak dobrze Harry'ego oprócz niego i naprawdę bał się, że ta ciekawość reszty zrobi krzywdę młodszemu. Zapominał jednak, że brunet jest dorosłym mężczyzną, do tego niesamowicie kulturalnym, więc bez problemu w grzeczny sposób omijał odpowiedzi na niezręczne pytania. 

– Harry, mam wrażenie, że skądś cię kojarzę – odezwała się nagle Fizzy, lustrując uważnie chłopaka wzrokiem. – Grałeś może w jakimś filmie?

– Nie jestem aktorem – uznał ze śmiechem. – Pewnie po prostu jestem do kogoś podobny, może do jakiegoś twojego znajomego?

– Nie, zapamiętałabym przystojnego znajomego – pokręciła głową, a Louis poczuł się dziwnie zazdrosny, bo jego siostra nie powinna oceniać urody Harry'ego tak wprost. Fizzy jeszcze raz dokładnie zlustrowała jego przyjaciela, po czym pokręciła głową. – Nieważne. Ale jesteś naprawdę przystojny. Ile masz lat?

– Fizzy, zdecyduj się na jednego z moich przyjaciół, którego będziesz nieudolnie podrywać – upomniał ją Louis, siląc się na żartobliwy ton. – Czy nie byłaś zauroczona Liamem?

– Mamo Louis znowu mnie kompromituje przy swoich starszych znajomych – burknęła obrażona nastolatka, a Jay spojrzała na nią ze zmęczeniem w oczach, nic nie mówiąc.

– Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata, Fizz – odparł Harry, z uśmiechem. – Ale niestety, muszę cię zmartwić, że podrywanie mnie nie przyniesie żadnych rezultatów. 

– Jestem za młoda, prawda? – jęknęła dziewczyna. – Czemu nie mogę żyć szczęśliwie? Po raz kolejny ktoś mi łamie serce!

– Tobie to śmierć Mufasy powinna złamać serce, dziecinko – droczył się Louis. 

– I Harry jest gejem – dodała Kate, a wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zszokowani, zaprzestając jedzenia. – O rany, miałam chyba tego nie mówić na głos. 

– Tak myślałam – zgodziła się ze spokojem Lottie. 

– Cat, czy ty oszalałaś? – oburzył się Louis, szepcząc do niej. – To.. ty nie możesz tak po prostu...

– Nic się nie stało, Lou – uspokoił go Harry, poklepując po ramieniu. – Tak, jestem gejem. Zabawne, że to tak oczywiste. 

– Byłam kiedyś przykrywką dla mojego przyjaciela i został mi pewien dar w rozpoznaniu gejów – zaśmiała się starsza siostra Louisa. 

– Och, ja miałem szesnaście lat jak spotkałem mojego chłopaka, więc ominęły mnie te wszystkie przykrywki i kłamanie rodziny. Postawiłem ich przed faktem dokonanym. 

– Masz chłopaka? – spytała się przyjaźnie Jay. 

– Mamo – upomniał ją Louis, wiedząc dokąd prowadzi to pytanie. Spojrzał się na Harry'ego, mając nadzieję, że jego wzrok w jakiś sposób mu przekaże to, że wcale nie musi odpowiadać. 

– Miałem – powiadomił ich Styles, przygryzając dolną wargę. – Niedługo będzie druga rocznica jego śmierci. 

Wszyscy jego przyjaciele spojrzeli się po sobie nerwów, zapewne nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tej tajemnicy Harry'ego.

– Skarbie, tak mi przykro – powiedziała mama Tomlinsona, wstając, żeby przytulić do siebie chłopaka. 

– Zepsułem atmosferę. Przepraszam, po prostu o tym zapomnijmy – pokręcił głową, więc Jay odsunęła się, całując go jeszcze w czoło. Louis mógł z łatwością zauważył, że Harry to docenił i naprawdę był wdzięczny swojej mamie za tak czułą reakcję. – Lottie, mam nadzieję, że na waszej sesji ślubnej pójdziecie robić zdjęcia na Mayfield Lavender Field!

Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni tą zmianą tematu, ale nikt nie zamierzał naciskać na Harry'ego. 

– Nie myśleliśmy o polu lawendy – przyznała Lottie. – Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie wiem gdzie ono jest. Chyba trudno znaleźć coś takiego w Londynie.

– Nie, jest jakieś pół godziny od centrum – wytłumaczył Harry, późnej mówiąc jej jak dojechać tam samochodem czy też komunikacją miejską. 

Dalej było już tylko coraz lepiej. Styles nieco otworzył się na rodzinę chłopaka, więc wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Louis czuł ulgę, że spotkanie jego najbliższych nie było aż takie niezręczne i gdyby nie to, że Zayn zaczął na niego mówić Boo Bear, to wszystko byłoby idealnie. 

W końcu wszyscy zaczęli zbierać się do siebie, bo już jutro w południe miała odbyć się ceremonia. Louis był pewien, że jego przyjaciele nie byli tym zachwyceni, bo raczej przyzwyczaili się do ślubów późnym popołudniem i mieli nadzieję, że załapią się na wieczór kawalerski. Ten jednak odbył się parę dni przed uroczystością, żeby Pan Młody nie był na kacu w tym szczególnym dniu. 

– Naprawdę dziękuję wam wszystkim, że przyszliście – powiedziała Lottie, żegnając się. – Miło było was poznać i już nie żałuję, że was zaprosiłam. 

– Zaprosiliśmy – poprawił ją jej narzeczony. 

– A my postaramy się, żebyś nie żałowała i ograniczymy alkohol! – uznał Zayn ze śmiechem. 

– A ja mam jeszcze do was wszystkich bardzo ważne pytanie – obwieścił Niall uroczystym tonem. Zatrzymali się przy wyjściu, patrząc na niego z zaskoczeniem. –Guineness czy Samuel Adams?

– Czym do diabła jest Samuel Adams? – prychnął ojczym Louisa. – Oczywiście, że Guiness, synu.

– Prosto w twoją twarz, Zayn! – wykrzyczał Niall. 

– Ni, to było prawie rok temu... – zaczął Liam zrezygnowanym tonem.

– Czemu my się w ogóle przyjaźnimy? – westchnął Zayn, przewracając oczami. 

 

Ω

 

– Mam nadzieję, że nie było aż tak źle – powiedział Louis, odkładając na chwilę swoją książkę. Leżał już w łóżku, gdy Harry wyszedł z łazienki. Włosy miał zawinięte w ręcznik i starszy mężczyzna uznał, że to jedna z najsłodszych rzeczy, jakie widział. 

– Było naprawdę dobrze – stwierdził Styles, uśmiechając się do niego. – Twoja rodzina jest cudowna i nie myślałem, że będę się czuł tak swobodnie. 

– Wiem, że czasami zadają dużo pytań, ale interesują się mną i chcą poznać moich przyjaciół jak najlepiej – westchnął. 

– Jak poznam cię z moją mamą i siostrą to dopiero się przekonasz, jak one bardzo potrafią być wścibskie – odparł, a Louis starał się nie ekscytować tak bardzo tą sugestią, że będzie miał okazję odwiedzić kiedyś rodzinę chłopaka. – Ale to dwie najważniejsze kobiety mojego życia, więc musiałbyś to przeżyć. 

– Z przyjemnością – odpowiedział. Harry w tym czasie zdjął ręcznik z głowy i położył na krzesło. – Zawsze zastanawiało mnie, jak to się robi. 

– Chodzi o ten turban? – zdziwił się młodszy, a Tomlinson kiwnął głową w zgodzie. – Po prostu bierzesz włosy i zawijasz je w ręcznik. Nie ma w tym nic skomplikowanego. 

– No cóż, panie Styles, nie każdy ma długie włosy i musi coś takiego robić – droczył się Louis. 

Harry zaśmiał się jedynie i wziął podłączył suszarkę do gniazdka przy toaletce, podczas gdy szatyn zabrał się za dokończenie rozdziału książki. Nie mógł się jednak skupić, bo za każdym razem gdy spoglądał w lustro widział, że chłopak się na niego patrzy. Czytał po raz kolejny to samo zdanie, wciąż mając ochotę na chwilę na niego spojrzeć. 

W końcu dźwięk suszenia ucichł, a Harry wszedł do łóżka. Bezceremonialnie położył głowę na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny, nie przejmując się, że zakrywał mu tym samym książkę. Louis chciał już zgasić lampkę nocną, ale został zatrzymany. 

– Możesz czytać, po prostu chcę cię czuć – stwierdził, przytulając się do niego mocniej. – Dobranoc. 

– Śpij dobrze – odparł nerwowo, będąc pewnym że teraz tym bardziej nie skupi się na książce. Zamiast tego, opuszkami palców dotykał ramienia Harry'ego dopóki nie poczuł, że jego oddech całkowicie się uspokoił. 

 

Ω

 

Louis nigdy nie lubił ślubów. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że wszystko jest przesadzone, nie rozumiał dlaczego ludzie płaczą. Tym bardziej, że był pewien, że to nie są łzy utraconej wolności, ale łzy szczęścia. I mimo że wciąż uważał, że to wszystko działo się za wcześnie, nie mógł oprzeć się małemu uśmiechowi, gdy widział jak jego siostra szła do ołtarza. 

Miał przed sobą dojrzałą kobietę, która jest gotowa na tak ważną, życiową decyzję. Przerażała go myśl, że wciąż pamiętał ją jako małą dziewczynkę, z którą lubił się droczyć. Przecież gdy wyjeżdżał była jeszcze dzieckiem i dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak wiele lat stracił. Praktycznie nie towarzyszył jej w okresie dorastania, nie on był osobą, z którą rozmawiała o swoich problemach. Było mu smutno, ale jednocześnie nie mógł zmusić siebie do żalu, że opuścił dom. Nowy Jork był jego miastem i tam czuł się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. 

Kiedy Lottie mówiła sakramentalne „tak", musiał przytulić swoja mamę, bo ta zaczęła płakać. Uśmiechnął się do niej, pocierając jej plecy. Po całej uroczystości musiał jeszcze pocieszać Liama, który łkał, nie tylko ze względu na piękno wydarzenia, ale też dlatego, że to nie jest jego ślub i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie miał szansy na wzięcie go. 

– To wszystko jest takie niesprawiedliwe – jęknął Payne, gdy już usiedli wszyscy przy stoliku. – Dlaczego w USA małżeństwa homoseksualne nie są dozwolone? Przez to nie mogę wziąć ślubu...

– Liam, ty nie masz jeszcze z kim wziąć tego ślubu – przypomniał mu Niall, który mimo wczesnej godziny pił już whiskey. 

– O rany, nie musisz mi tego wypominać – upomniał go, przewracając oczami. 

– Payno, powiem ci, że zanim ty będziesz w ogóle miał narzeczonego minie jakieś dziesięć lat – stwierdził Horan, wypijając alkohol do końca. – A do tego czasu, to pewnie nie tylko w USA, ale nawet w, nie wiem, Brazylii to będzie legalne. 

– Oczywiście, Niall – powiedział sceptycznie Zayn. – Wiesz, że jestem optymistą, ale prędzej w USA będzie czarny prezydent niż zalegalizowane małżeństwa homoseksualne. *

– Mówcie, co chcecie, ja idę się napić – zbył ich mężczyzna, idąc do baru po kolejnego drinka. 

– Niall po prostu nie lubi ślubów i na każdym maksymalnie się upija – wyjaśniła im Kate, gdy przyjaciel już poszedł. – Ale spokojnie, zaczął wcześniej, więc też szybciej skończy. 

– Znam się z jakieś cztery lata i nigdy nie widziałem, żeby zgonował – stwierdził Louis.

– Znam się z Niallem dwadzieścia pięć lat i widziała go w takim stanie trzy razy – zaczęła dziewczyna. – Dwa z nich to śluby.

– A ten trzeci? – zaciekawił się Harry.

– Kiedy wyjeżdżał do USA i mieliśmy to uczcić na imprezie pożegnalnej – powiedziała. – Godzina dwudziesta pierwsza, a ja już musiałam siedzieć z nim w pokoju, przytulając go, bo było mu smutno. 

– Czyli upija się tak mocno tylko jak jest smutny? – upewnił się Liam.

– Nie wiem, w sumie śluby nie były smutne i jego wyjazd też nie – wzruszyła ramionami. – Cieszył się na niego. 

Musieli przerwać rozmowę, bo świadkowie wygłaszali swoje toasty. Louis czuł dumę, gdy słyszał opowieści o miłości jego siostry. Być może wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo ta dwójka była zakochana i że naprawdę powinni się pobrać. 

Zanim jeszcze zaczął dość mocno pić alkohol, zatańczył jeszcze ze swoją mamą, każdą z sióstr oraz kilkoma ciotkami, które musiały mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo wyrósł. Gdy wreszcie wrócił do stolika przyjaciół był zmęczony i na wstępie wypił drinka na raz. 

– Wow, kowboju, widzę że szalejesz – powiedział zniesmaczony Zayn, zabierając mu szklankę. – Fajnie by było, gdybyś został z nami chociaż do północy, bo Niall na pewno wypadnie. 

Louis rozejrzał się po sali, żeby zobaczyć jak przyjaciel siedzi koło jego wujka, pijąc i żartując. 

– Nawet nie wiecie, jak jestem szczęśliwa, że mamy osobny pokój – uznała Kate.

– I tak do niego pójdziesz, żeby zobaczyć, czy wszystko z nim dobrze – prychnął Malik. 

– Zamknij się – wycedziła przez zęby, nalewając wina sobie i Harry'emu. 

– Cat, błagam cię, to już będzie moja trzecia lampka – jęknął chłopak, odsuwając od siebie kieliszek, ale dziewczyna niezbyt się tym przejęła. 

– Harry! – zawołała nagle Fizzy i dosiadła się do nich, zajmując miejsce Nialla. – Szukałam cię. 

– Coś się stało? – spytał Styles szczerze zaciekawiony. 

– Rozmawiałam wczoraj z koleżanką i już wiem, skąd cię kojarzę! – oznajmiła uradowana. – Zmieniłeś się trochę od tego czasu, ale wszędzie rozpoznam te usta! 

– Co... – zaczął chłopak wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

– Climax** – podpowiedziała. 

– Słucham? – Louis uniósł brwi, zdziwiony tym słowem. 

– Fizzy, coś ci się pomyliło, ja... – tłumaczył się zestresowany Harry, kręcąc energicznie głową. Wziął ze stołu kieliszek z winem i wypił wszystko na raz. 

– Młoda, idź sprawdzić czy cię nie woła mama – pogonił ją Tomlinson. – Dorośli będą rozmawiać. 

– Ale Louis – jęknęła. – Ja jestem prawie dorosła!

– Kochanie, daj nam chwilkę – poprosił łagodnie Harry, głaszcząc ją po ramieniu. – I tak, masz rację. Chcę po prostu na spokojnie wszystko wytłumaczyć przyjaciołom. 

– Niech wam będzie – zgodziła się nieco obrażona.

– O co chodzi i dlaczego siostra Louisa wie coś o twoim orgazmie? – spytała bez ogródek Kate.

– Czy ja słyszałem orgazm? – wtrącił się Niall, który właśnie przechodził obok stolika. Dosiadł się do nich, a jego wzrok był nieco zamglony przez wypity alkohol. – Ktoś ma orgazm?

– Na pewno nie dziewczyna, którą dzisiaj przeprowadzisz do siebie – odgryzła się Cat, a Niall jedynie pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową. 

– Ale serio, Harry, o co chodzi? – dopytał się zainteresowany Zayn. 

– Pamiętacie jak tego wieczoru, gdy oglądaliśmy Shreka mówiłem wam o pewnym kompromitującym filmiku, o którym naprawdę nie powinniście się dowiedzieć? – odezwał się zawstydzony. – Zapomniałem, że twoja siostra mogła to obejrzeć, ale ja miałem tam tylko szesnaście lat...

– O rany, wiedziałem, że zagrałeś w porno! – oznajmił Nialla, a Kate go uderzyła w ramię, żeby już się nie odzywał. 

– Mów dalej, H – poprosił Louis, rzeczywiście przerażony tym, co insynuował Horan. 

– No więc byłem młody, naiwny, reżyser uznał, że jestem śliczny i tak się zaczęło – po raz kolejny podjął wątek. – Początkowo to miał być tylko zdjęcia do gazet, ale później nagraliśmy pierwszy filmik. I tak właśnie stałem się twarzą Sweet Explotion w dwutysięcznym roku. 

– O cholera, nigdy cię tam nie widziałem – odparł Louis zdziwiony. Harry westchnął zasmucony, więc starszy mężczyzna położył mu przyjacielsko dłoń na ramieniu. – Hej, ale na pewno nie jest aż tak źle. 

– Byłeś już wtedy w Stanach, a tam to zostało objęte cenzurą – wyjaśnił Harry. – Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak złe to było. 

 

Ω

 

– Czekaj, czym jest Sweet Explotion i czemu to rzeczywiście brzmi jak wytwórnia filmów porno? – przerywam profesorowi, który śmieję się cicho. 

– Och, wy Amerykanie – wzdycha. – Wyobraź sobie, że o to samo spytał się Zayn.

 

Ω

 

– Czym do diabła jest Sweet Explotion? – odzywa się Malik. 

– To wytwórnia filmów porno? – dopytał się Niall. 

– Czy w ogóle to było legalne? Miałeś szesnaście lat! – oburzył się Liam.

– Sweet Explotion to brytyjska firma produkująca słodycze, wy zboczeńcy – upomniał ich Louis ze śmiechem. – Uwielbiałem to, jak byłem mały. 

– Dobra, więc czemu to zostało objęte cenzurą w Stanach? – zdziwiła się Kate. 

– Wycofali tę markę z USA, ze względu na reklamy z podtestami ukazujące nieletnich w seksualnym kontekście – powiedział z powagą Harry. – Wtedy to naprawdę wydawało mi się niewinne i nie wyczuwałem w tym nic złego. Chociaż jak teraz o tym myślę...

– Czekaj, czyli to była zwykła reklama słodyczy? – podsumował Liam, a chłopak kiwnął głowa, więc ten spojrzał się na niego podejrzanie. – Jakich słodyczy? 

– Lodów –wymamrotał Harry, upijając trochę wina i tym samym unikając wzroku innych. Nie mógł jednak nie usłyszeć parsknięcia śmiechem przyjaciół. – Ja naprawdę nie widziałem w tym nic złego, ale teraz nie dziwię się, że już nie produkują tych lodów. Z jakiegoś powodu nie kupowali ich rodzice dla swoich dzieci tylko dziwni panowie w średnim wieku. 

– To dlatego nie jesz lodów? – upewnił się Louis ze śmiechem, przypominając sobie złość chłopaka, gdy to Liam zaproponował mu te słodycze. 

– Za każdym razem, gdy je widzę, wyobrażam sobie siebie mówiącego „poliż go, jest przepyszny" – odparł Harry z lekkim niesmakiem. 

– Cholera – śmiała się Kate, łapiąc się za brzuch. – Błagam cię, chcę to kiedyś zobaczyć. 

– Trudno będzie to znaleźć, bo jednak to jest reklama sprzed sześciu lat, plus stacje robiły wszystko, żeby ją zatuszować – wyjaśnił Harry. – I nie mógłbym wam spojrzeć w oczy, gdybyście to zobaczyli. 

– Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jakoś nie mam ochoty na oglądanie szesnastoletniego chłopczyka nieświadomie oferującego fellatio – odezwał się Liam, wyglądając na obrzydzonego. 

– To wcale nie także byłem aż tak nieświadomy, w tym samym roku poznałem już mojego pierwszego chłopaka – powiadomił ich Harry. 

– Ja miałem trzynaście lat jak straciłem swoje dziewictwo – powiedział Niall głosem na tyle pijanym, że trudno go było zrozumieć. 

– Ta, chyba z ręką – zgasiła go Kate, odbierając szklankę, którą właśnie podnosił do ust. – Nialler, jesteś już za bardzo pijany. 

– Wydaję wam się, bo to wy jesteście zbyt trzeźwi! – uznał mężczyzna. 

Teraźniejszy Louis pewnie stwierdził, że w tym momencie zachowałby się inaczej i poprosił przyjaciela o przystopowanie z alkoholem, ale dziesięć lat temu uznał, że Niall ma całkowitą rację. Takim oto sposobem cała szóstka przyjaciół nieco przesadzała z alkoholem. Żaden z nich nie wymiotował ani nie zgonował, co mogło oznaczać, że ich organizm wciąż się dobrze trzyma. Louis pamiętał, jak kiedyś w czasie studiów praktycznie co tydzień chodził na takie imprezy i jakoś miał się dobrze. Wtedy zauważył jednak, że już zaczyna myśleć o jutrzejszym kacu i naprawdę bał się, jak jutro da radę funkcjonować przed rodziną. 

Każdy z nich miał nieco inny powód do picia. Dla Louisa było to specyficzne połączenia dumy ze względu na siostrę, jak i smutku spowodowanego całą tą sytuacją z Harrym, która trwa już prawie rok. Z każdym drinkiem czy kieliszkiem orientował się, że te parę miesięcy temu był tak naprawdę bliżej chłopaka niż teraz w sensie fizycznym, ale podobało mu się to, że miał okazję bardziej poznać jego psychikę. Trochę przerażał go fakt, że jesienią dwa tysiące piątego roku Harry był dla niego atrakcyjnym chłopakiem, z którym chciał się umawiać, a teraz jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół, którego w pewnym sensie kochał. Trudno mu było przyznać się nawet przed samym sobą do takiego uczucia, bo przecież Louis Tomlinson się nie zakochuje. Próbował sobie wmawiać, że martwi się o niego, bo są przyjaciółmi, a jemu zawsze na nich zależy, jednak gdy obserwował Harry'ego, siedzącego przy nim wiedział, że to kłamstwo. Wystarczyło kilka spojrzeń, skupiających się na sposobie, w jaki jego czy są zamglone, a usta i policzki niesamowicie czerwone. Styles może i wypił dużo mniej od niego, ale wciąż był pijany, a zawsze w takim stanie stawał się bardziej przylepny. Louis czuł jednak swego rodzaju dumę, bo najwyraźniej on lubił tak się zachowywać tylko dla niego, bo pomimo faktu, że mógł się przytulać czy dotykać innego z przyjaciół, wciąż był przy nim. 

Wszyscy postanowili trochę się uspokoić i spróbować wytrzeźwieć, żeby być chociaż świadomym tego, kto złapie bukiet panny młodej. Jako że nie była to Kate, szybko im to wyleciało z głowy. Louis nie pamięta dokładnie całego wesela, ma jedynie przebłyski, na które składało się tańczenie z różnymi osobami czy picie. Nikt jednak nie zrobił nic głupiego i gdy nad ranem wrócili do hotelu byli już nieco mniej otumanieni. 

Jak można się spodziewać, Kate, która wypiła trochę mniej od Nialla zaprowadziła go do pokoju z pomocą Harry'ego i Louisa. Zayn i Liam mieszkali trochę bliżej windy, więc od razu skręcili do siebie. Wszyscy podśmiewywali się trochę z faktu, że Payne naprawdę był pijany. Tomlinson i Malik znali go już jakieś osiem lat, ale wciąż nie mieli okazji widzieć go w takim stanie. Wstawiony Liam zawsze był trochę mniej sceptyczny i bardziej radosny, ale jego pijana wersja wydawała się być najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Zachowywał się podobnie jak Harry, z tym że był bardziej energiczny niż brunet. 

– Nie jestem jeszcze śpiący Zayneeee – powiedział do przyjaciela, który próbował go zaprowadzić do pokoju. – Chodźmy tańczyć! Chcę tańczyć do powolnej muzyki w świetle gwiazd!

– Zaraz wzejdzie słońce, skarbie – odparł rozbawiony Malik, kiedy posłali sobie z Louisem spojrzenie, które obaj zrozumieli jako „co mu odwaliło?". – Obiecuję ci, że potańczymy jutro. 

– Kocham cię, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem – usłyszeli tylko, zanim Zayn wprost wepchnął go do środka. 

Przeszli parę metrów, wciąż uciszając Nialla, który robił się bardziej głośny niż zawsze, gdy za dużo wypił. Musieli wciąż pamiętać o tym, że w hotelu są też inni ludzie. 

– Tęsknie za Pizzą – wykrzyczał mężczyzna, a Cat uderzyła do w ramię. – Lucas pewnie ją zabił i będzie dawał ludziom do zjedzenia w barze. Pewnie jako dodatek do pizzy. Pizza na pizzy, jakie to ironiczne...

– Lucas pewnie już ją tak pokochał, że nie będzie chciał ci jej oddać – powiedział łagodnie Harry, a Niall spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. – Znaczy, oczywiście, że odda. Ale dobrze się nią zajmuje. 

To uspokoiło blondyna, więc Kate skorzystała z okazji, że przestał się już wierzgać i zaczęła szukać po kieszeniach jego klucza. 

– Pst, Tommo, powiem ci coś w sekrecie – krzyknął mężczyzna, opierając się o jego ramię. Na pewno miał nadzieję, że był to szept, jednak słyszeli go wszyscy dookoła. 

– Co takiego, stary? – spytał łagodnie, podczas gdy Kate wciąż szukała kluczy. 

– Kitty mnie obmacuje – zachichotał. To nie był śmiech, tylko zwyczajny chichot, który sprawił, że wszyscy się zaśmiali. 

– Gdzie masz klucze? – spytała Kate, patrząc na przyjaciela ze współczuciem. 

– W marynarce – wymamrotał, opierając się o ramię Louisa. –Pst, Tommo. Ona chyba nas słyszała. 

– Idioto, nie masz na sobie marynarki – oznajmiła nieco zirytowana. Niall jednak wciąż ją ignorował, więc zdecydowała się na mówienie do niego jak do małego dziecka. – Ni, czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest twoja marynarka? Albo czy chociaż wiesz, gdzie są klucze?

– Mogę ci coś powiedzieć Kate – stwierdził, kładąc dłoń na policzku dziewczyny. – Jesteś taka piękna. 

– Dziękuję – odparła z uśmiechem, marszcząc jednak w niepewności brwi. 

– Czasami nie mogę uwierzyć, że wyglądałaś jak chłopak – kontynuował. – Chociaż wciąż masz małe cycki. Ale są ładne. 

– Ja pierdolę – westchnęła, odpychając od siebie jego dłoń. – Dobra Horan, śpisz dzisiaj u mnie. 

– Dobrze Kitty – wymamrotał ku zdziwieniu wszystkich. Spodziewali się raczej sprzeciwu niż potulnej zgodzie. 

Kate otworzyła drzwi, a Louis położył Nialla na łóżku. Mężczyzna przytulił się do nogi przyjaciółki, która stała obok niego, mówiąc coś niezrozumiałego do siebie.

– Poradzisz sobie? – upewnił się Tomlinson, gdy dziewczyna rozpinała koszulę Horana, który teraz wyginał się w dziwnej pozycji. 

– Nie po raz pierwszy będziemy spali w jednym łóżku, jakoś dam radę – uznała, z machnięciem dłoni. – Śpijcie dobrze, chłopcy.

Pożegnali się i słyszeli jeszcze jakąś wymianę zdań miedzy tą dwójką, zanim zamknęli za nimi drzwi do pokoju. Na korytarzu wreszcie zrobiło się cicho i Louis miał wrażenie, że byli tam tylko oni. Zawsze, gdy przebywał sam na sam z Harrym, czuł jakby byli ostatnimi ludźmi na świecie. 

– Jesteś zmęczony? – spytał Harry'ego, gdy szli ramię w ramię. Ten spojrzał na niego i pokręcił pewnie głową. 

– Ani trochę. 

Tomlinson po raz kolejny pożałował, że jest pijany, chociaż to zwalanie całej winy na alkohol trochę nie miało sensu. Pewnie nawet trzeźwy próbowałby jakoś przedłużyć ich dzień razem, więc nic dziwnego, że złożył mu kolejną propozycję. 

– Widziałem schody przeciwpożarowe na końcu korytarza – powiadomił młodszego. – Chcesz wyjść na dach?

– Dachy to twoja rzecz, prawda? – zaśmiał się Harry, a Louis z uśmiechem potwierdził to ruchem głowy. – To dobrze. Moja chyba też.  

To, że razem nielegalnie wspięli się na dach, żeby popatrzeć na wschód słońca wydawało się całkowicie naturalne. Nieważne, w jakim kraju czy mieście są; liczy się, że mają siebie i dach, a wtedy wszystko jest w swoim naturalnym porządku. Najwyraźniej nie oni pierwsi wpadli na ten pomysł, bo znajdowały się tam butelki po alkoholach i jakieś papierki. 

Obaj usiedli niedaleko krawędzi, żeby oglądać krajobraz. Nie należał on do najlepszych, jakie Louis widział w życiu. Może i pomarańczowe niebo rozpościerające się nad różnymi budynkami było ładne, ale widok z dachu jego mieszkania w Nowym Jorku to przewyższał. Jednak ten fakt wcale się nie wydawał ważny, Tomlinson czerpał radość z tego, że był tutaj z Harrym i tylko to tak naprawdę się liczyło. 

– Lubię wschody słońca – stwierdził chłopak, patrząc przez chwilę na Louisa, który właśnie rozwiązywał swoją muszkę, żeby odpiąć kilka guzików koszuli. 

– Praca w piekarni, pamiętam – potwierdził Louis, obejmując chłopaka w pasie. Zrobił to w bardzo naturalny sposób i Harry chyba też nie wziął tego za coś dziwnego, bo nawet się nie wzdrygnął, wręcz przeciwnie, od razu rozluźnił się pod jego dotykiem. 

– Cieszę się, że jesteśmy tutaj razem – oznajmił cichym głosem młodszy. – Nie powinien ci tego mówić, ale z tobą zawsze czuję się tak dobrze. Tak zwyczajnie dobrze. Tak jakby nic złego nie mogło mnie dosięgnąć i jest po prostu dobrze. 

– Zawsze powinieneś się tak czuć, H – uznał Tomlinson, przełykając ogromną gulę, jaka utworzyła się w jego gardle. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, był zbyt pijany i bolała go głowa, ale Harry wyglądał zbyt pięknie z tym miękkim świetle, żeby mógł myśleć racjonalnie. Pragnął go tak bardzo, ale jednocześnie mając go w swoich ramionach czuł się dziwnie nieobecny. Jakby to wszystko nie miał miejsca naprawdę tylko działo się w jego wyobraźni. Przejechał swoim policzkiem po głowie Harry'ego, wdychając zapach jego włosów i miał ochotę się rozpłakać. On tak bardzo powinien być jego. To właśnie wydawało się być najodpowiedniejsze w tej chwili; fakt, że są sobie przeznaczeni i należą do siebie nawzajem. Tomlinson pozwolił sobie przyciągnąć do siebie chłopaka, żeby ten położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Musiał czuć jego ciało jeszcze intensywniej niż zawsze, bo inaczej miał wrażenie, że by się rozpadł.  – Powinieneś być mój, Harry. 

– Wiem. Powinienem.

Zostali w tej pozycji przez pewien czas, nic nie mówiąc. Razem obserwowali jak duże miasto budzi się do życia. Louis nie miał pojęcia czy myślał o czymś szczególnym. Mógł spodziewać się specyficznej odpowiedzi ze strony Harry'ego i to wcale go nie zdziwiło. Wyznając to chłopakowi był pewien, że ten nie odpowie, że jest jego czy cokolwiek, co mogłoby usatysfakcjonować normalnego człowieka. Louis jednak wciąż, czuł się dobrze z tym, bo przynajmniej młodszy się nie odsunął. Wciąż miał go przy sobie, mogąc chociaż wyobrażać sobie, że przez te parę chwil istnieją tylko oni. 

– Zniknę niedługo – oznajmił nagle Styles, wciąż nie utrzymując kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem. – Gdy w Nowym Jorku będzie się robiło zimniej, ja zniknę. 

– Dobrze – zgodził się Louis, jakby to, co usłyszał było normalne. – Na długo?

– Pewnie coś koło tygodnia, nie wiem – odparł, patrząc się na Louisa swoimi zamglonymi oczami. Czerwone żyłki, które wytworzyły się na białku pod wpływem niewsypania jeszcze bardziej uwidaczniały zieleń jego oczu. Jednak mimo tego całego piękna, wciąż wydawały się smutne. Harry położył wziął dłoń Louisa w swoją i po kolei dotykał jego palców. Ten specyficzny nawyk ich liczenia przeniósł na mężczyznę, jakby tym razem chciał się przekonać, że to on istnieje naprawdę.  – Nigdy nie wiem, ile to trwa.

– Nie ma sensu pytać, gdzie będziesz, prawda? – odezwał się Louis i sam zdziwił się tym, że jego głos drżał. Odpowiedziało mu jedynie milczenie, które było bardziej wymowne niż wszelkie słowa. Chłopak nie chciał mówić, a on nie miał zamiaru niczego wyciągać od niego na siłę. Nie mógł jednak znieść tego smutnego wzroku. – Czemu to robisz? Mógłbym być wtedy z tobą...

– Kiedy to przychodzi muszę być sam, Lou – powiedział Harry, przyciskając jego dłoń do swojej piersi. Gest był niespodziewany i serce Louisa zabiło szybciej, ale czuł, że nie on jedyny ma zwiększone ciśnienie.  – Inaczej zrobiłbym ci krzywdę. Ale poradzę sobie, nic mi nie będzie. 

– Naprawdę chciałbym ci pomóc – wyznał Tomlinson. – Mam wrażenie, że czasami mi się rozpadasz, a ja nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. 

– Pomogłeś mi już wykraczająco – uznał Harry, uśmiechając się do niego szczerze. Bardzo powoli przeniósł swoją dłoń na policzek Louisa, pocierając kciukiem nieco szorstką skórę. – Po śmierci Maxa praktycznie cały czas znikałem. Częściej mnie nie było niż byłem. Ale odkąd mam ciebie jest lepiej. Czuję, że te wszystkie brakujące kawałki mojego serca w końcu się połączyły.   
Poświęciłeś mi wystarczająco dużo czasu, że poczułem się potrzebny. Przepraszam. 

Louis  nie mógł nic odpowiedzieć, bo żadne słowo nie było odpowiednie. Harry mu podziękował na swój sposób i miał wrażenie, że było to swego rodzaju wyznanie uczuć. Wtedy nie obierał tego tak dosadnie, ale dzisiaj jest w stanie przyznać, że chłopak chciał mu wtedy pokazać, jak bardzo go potrzebuje. Bo tak właśnie było. Louis przez cały czas myślał, że to on jest zależny od chłopaka, bo jego uczucia trzymają go przy nim jak łańcuchy. Prawda była jednak taka, że Harry potrzebował go równie mocno. 

– Nie przepraszaj, to ja nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. Bez ciebie jestem złamany i rozdarty, jesteś moją brakującą częścią – odparł, przysuwając dłoń chłopaka z policzka do ust, żeby ją pocałować. – Będę tutaj dla ciebie na zawsze, dobrze? Jeżeli będziesz mnie potrzebował, zawsze do ciebie przyjdę. 

– Nie wiem, czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem – powiedział cicho Harry, zbliżając się do niego. – Jest mi tak przykro, bo odtrącam cię od siebie, a ty i tak przychodzisz. Powinieneś sobie odpuścić Lou, nie jestem wart tyle zachodu.

– Jesteś wart tyle zachodu, ile ja stwierdzę – zaprzeczył szybko. – To nie twoja wina, skarbie, że wciąż go kochasz. Pewnie nikt nie jest w stanie się z nim równać. 

– Moi przyjaciele powtarzali mi, że powinien próbować żyć od nowa, bo on pewnie też by właśnie tego chciał. Mojego szczęścia – podjął wątek Harry, a Louis przestał mówić, żeby nie zbić go z tropu. Chłopak przestał patrzeć mu w twarz i śledził dłońmi fakturę jego koszuli, bawiąc się guzikami czy materiałem. – Ale nie ruszę dalej, mimo że jego tutaj nie ma. Po prostu zawsze miałem wrażenie, że kochanie go na zawsze nie może być złe i po prostu poradzę sobie przez resztę życia bez jego miłości. On wciąż jest w mojej głowie, Louis, i nic z tym nie mogę zrobić, bo nie wymażę wspomnień. 

Zamilknął, wciąż trzymając dłonie na klatce piersiowej Louisa, tym razem spoglądając mu w oczy. O dziwo Harry nie płakał, można było dostrzec jedynie smutek w jego oczach.  
  – Gdy odszedł moje dni zrobiły się puste i chciałem umrzeć. Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem, ale wtedy gdy zniknąłem rok temu nie chciałem już wracać – głos Harry'ego robił się coraz niższy, ale też cichszy. – Ale wtedy pomyślałem, że nie mogę cię tak zostawić bez wyjaśnień. Nie mogę zamknąć książki, nie dając ci jej doczytać. Więc jestem tu w pewnym sensie dla ciebie. I nie chcę teraz zrzucać na ciebie żadnej odpowiedzialności, po prostu masz prawo wiedzieć, że gdyby nie ty, nie wiem jakbym sobie poradził. 

– Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć – wydusił z siebie Louis, poruszony tym wszystkim do granic możliwości. 

– Nie musisz nic mówić – pokręcił głową. – Po prostu mnie nie opuszczaj, bo bez ciebie rozpadnę się na malutkie kawałeczki.

I to właśnie Louis zrobił. Objął Harry'ego i nie zamierzał już nigdy zostawić go samego. Bez niego on sam rozpadłby się na kawałki, chociaż zapewne odkąd go poznał jego serce nie było w jednej części. 

 

Ω

 

Liam obudził się nago z równie nagim ciałem Zayna na sobie. 

To było niewątpliwie złe i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem mu się to nie śni. Może i trudno mu się było do tego przyznać, ale miewał już erotyczne sny o przyjacielu, jednak ten musiał być wyjątkowo realistyczny.

Bez większych problemów przypomniał sobie wczorajszą noc. Wrócił do pokoju z Zaynem kompletnie pijany, kiedy zobaczył, że kolega z uczelni napisał mu sms, że są już wyniki egzaminu. Nie przejmując się już niczym, od razu się rozbudził, żeby zobaczyć, czy zdał.  

– Idź spać, sprawdzisz to rano – poradził Malik, kiedy siadał z laptopem na kolanach, próbując złapać internet w hotelu. 

– Nie wytrzymam do rana – jęknął. Zayn najwyraźniej odpuścił sobie namawianie go do czegokolwiek, tylko po prostu zaczął gładzić jego ramiona uspokajająco. Usiadł specjalnie za nim, otulając go swoim ciałem od tyłu.

– Jeżeli ci się nie uda, to zawsze możesz spróbować w lutym – pocieszał go, gdy ten logował się na swoje konto. – W końcu trudno jest zdać to za pierwszym razem, wiele osób...

– Zayn, zdałem – oznajmił bez emocji, bo jeszcze do niego to nie docierało. Pokazał na chwilę ekran w stronę Zayna, żeby ten mógł zobaczyć ilość punktów, po czym odłożył go na bok. – O mój boże, zdałem. Jestem prawnikiem!

– Jesteś prawnikiem! – ucieszył się Malik, praktycznie wskakując na przyjaciela, który przez to położył się na łóżku. – Jestem z ciebie taki dumny!

Zayn pochylił się, siedząc na nim okrakiem, żeby pocałować go w policzek. I wtedy właśnie, według jego wersji, Liam go pocałował. Payne zaś uważa, że obaj do tego dążyli. Nie ważne jednak, kto to zainicjował, liczy się fakt, że ich usta po raz pierwszy w życiu się zetknęły. Było to szybkie i od razu mokre, jak gdyby zbyt długo na to czekali, bo od lat pragnęli tego równie mocno. Louis do teraz jednak nie zna szczegółów, jak z tego pocałunku zaszli do przespania się ze sobą, bo zdecydowanie zbyt późno się o tym dowiedział i pewne rzeczy umknęły jego przyjaciołom. Niezaprzeczalnym faktem było jednak to, że Zayn i Liam uprawiali seks po raz pierwszy ze sobą w londyńskim pokoju hotelowym, kiedy w ich żyłach płynął jeszcze alkohol, a myśli były zamroczone promilami i szczęściem, z powody zdanego egzaminu.

Jednak gdy emocje opadły rano Liam od razu miał wyrzuty sumienia. Oczywiście, seks z Zaynem był niesamowity i to może dlatego, że nie uprawiał go od dłuższego czasu, a może powodem było to, że naprawdę pragnął swojego przyjaciela. Chciał się z nim kochać, jednak tego, co zrobili nie można było nazwać takim słowem. Liam był przyzwyczajony do czegoś bardziej romantycznego, gdzie w między czasie wyznawał miłość swojemu chłopakowi, ale Zayn traktował to tylko jak seks. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że nie czerpał z tego przyjemności. Podobał mu się sposób, w jaki jego przyjaciel jest sprośny i niesamowicie seksowny. Miał wrażenie, że obraz Zayna, który go ujeżdża, trzymając dłonie na piersiach, z głową odchyloną do tyłu w całkowitej przyjemności będzie czymś, czego nigdy nie zapomni. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwił go fakt, że sprawił, że Malik doszedł dwa razy. Było to dla niego nieco nierealne, bo nigdy nie myślał, że to możliwie, tym bardziej, że byli pijani, a on za pierwszym razem nawet nie dotykał jego penisa. 

– O nie, o nie, o nie – powiedział Liam, odsuwając się od Zayna. Temu zajęło chwilę zanim się obudził, patrząc na niego zaspanym wzrokiem. Wciąż uważał to za słodkie, mimo że miał okazję widzieć to już wiele razy.

– Hej – przywitał się niepewnie, przecierając oczy. 

– Co my narobiliśmy? – wykrzyczał Payne, próbując się zakryć kołdrą. – To było złe, bardzo złe. 

– Nie dziwię się, że jestem twoim drugim, skoro mówisz takie rzeczy po seksie – zażartował Zayn.

– Nie o to mi chodziło – zaprzeczył szybko. – Było wspaniale. Naprawdę. Jesteś cudowny i... ale złe jest to, że w ogóle się... no wiesz. 

– Pieprzyliśmy. 

–Uprawialiśmy seks – poprawił go. – Rany, przecież jestem przeciwnikiem przygodnego seksu. Naprawdę cię przepraszam, Zayn. Błagam, czy możemy być wciąż przyjaciółmi?

– Ja pierdolę, uspokój się – powiedział Malik, łapiąc go za ramiona. – Dobrze się bawiliśmy, byliśmy trochę pijani. I, jeżeli to ma ci pomóc pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia, kocham cię, a ty kochasz mnie. Nawet jeśli tylko jako przyjaciele, to wciąż miłość, więc to nie był przygodny seks. 

– Masz rację – odetchnął z ulgą. – To jednorazowa sytuacja. 

– Nasza słodka tajemnica – uznał Zayn, uśmiechając się do niego. – Co się stało w Londynie, zostaje w Londynie i takie tam. 

– Nie możemy nikomu o tym powiedzieć, bo zrobi się niezręcznie – poprosił Liam, a przyjaciel tylko pokiwał głową.

– Powiem ci tylko, że jesteś naprawdę dobry. Nie wiem, dlaczego ale zawsze wyobrażałem sobie ciebie za bardziej flegmatycznego, a było świetnie – pochwalił go Zayn, poklepując po policzku. Liam zarumienił się lekko, ciesząc się, że nie tylko on czerpał z tego taką przyjemność. 

– To dobrze, że ci się podobało – uznał Liam. – Boże, jakie to już niezręczne. 

– Li, nie myśl o tym w ten sposób – powiedział łagodnie. – Wyobraź sobie, że pomogłeś napalonemu przyjacielowi w potrzebie. A przy okazji, mogę odhaczyć seks z Anglikiem z listy.

– Jestem tylko w połowie Anglikiem – uświadomił go. 

– Och, zamknij się – zaśmiał się, przewracając oczami. Wstał z łóżka, owijając się prześcieradłem i skierował się w stronę łazienki. Nagle odwrócił się przed samymi drzwiami i spojrzał uważnie na Liama, który odprowadzał go wzrokiem. – W sumie to jesteśmy wciąż w Londynie, więc co powiesz na wspólny prysznic?

– Boże, tak – odparł od razu Payne, a Zayn z kokieteryjnym uśmiechem opuścił prześcieradło na ziemię. 

 

****


	18. You Are So Beautiful

– Niedługo po powrocie do domu zrobiliśmy wielką imprezę z okazji zdanego egzaminu Liama, która zakończyła się tym, że Liam i Zayn po raz kolejny poszli ze sobą do łóżka – zakończa Tomlinson. – A potem w sumie do końca roku oprócz zniknięcia Harry'ego nie zdarzyło się...

– Chyba sobie żartujesz, jeżeli sądzisz, że odpuszczę ci kolejną opowieść o seksie – prycham. – I tak przyznam, że liczyłam na gorętsze szczegóły. 

– No cóż, przepraszam bardzo, ale to nie ja wtedy uprawiałem seks, więc nie wiem, jak do końca było – mówi mężczyzna, nieco urażony. – Obiecuję ci, że jak ja będę to robił, to będziesz miała dość przez dokładność, z jaką to opowiem. 

– Sprawdź mnie – poruszam brwiami, a Louis kręci głową zrezygnowany. – No dalej, impreza. 

– Tak, impreza – zgadza się niechętnie. – Trochę głupio mi o niej mówić, bo można ją nazwać tą, która po części wyjaśniła, że ja i Harry wcale nie jesteśmy takimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi, a trochę czymś innym. 

 

Ω

 

Liam i Zayn oczywiście nikomu nie powiedzieli o tym co się stało w Londynie, chociaż Louis miał różne podejrzenia. Ta dwójka zawsze była ze sobą blisko, ale od czasu ślubu wszystko uległo małej zmianie. Payne wyglądał na bardziej skrępowanego, gdy jego przyjaciel mocniej się z nim spoufalał. Jednak nie można było powiedzieć, że całkowicie się zmienili. Były to raczej takie małe rzeczy, jak to, że Zaynowi nie zdarzało się już przy każdej możliwej okazji przytulać Liama. 

Najbardziej jednak Louisa, zdziwił fakt, że jego współlokator był spokojniejszy. Przestał już denerwować się o byle co, a nawet już tak nie irytował się na Nialla. 

Oczywiście, gdy Louis powiedział o swoich przemyśleniach Harry'emu, ten uznał, że to egzaminy sprawiały, że Liam był nerwowy i teraz, jak było po wszystkim, nie miał do tego powodów. Tomlinson jednak cały czas stał przy swoim, że Payne uprawiał seks. Nie miał pojęcia z kim i wcale nie zakładał od razu, że to Zayn, bo wydawało się za bardzo nieprawdopodobne, ale frustracja seksualna przyjaciela minęła. 

– Lou, wszyscy chcemy, żeby Liam wreszcie sobie kogoś znalazł i jestem pewien, że od razu by nam powiedział, gdyby poznał kogoś nowego – uznał Harry. – I to musiałoby trwać już co najmniej kilka tygodni, bo przecież on nie przespałby się z kimś przypadkowym. Zauważylibyśmy, gdyby znikał na sekretne randki. 

– Chyba, że jego sekretną randką przez cały czas był Zayn – podpowiedział. – Coś mi podpowiada, że mogli zrobić to w Londynie. 

– Dobra, ale nie widziałeś, żeby jadł lody, prawda? – kontynuował chłopak. 

– No racja – westchnął. – Ale może to dlatego, że byliśmy w samolocie i nie miał ich gdzie kupić?

– Odpuść sobie – poprosił Harry. – Pozwól mu też mieć jakieś tajemnicę. Pewnie i tak prędzej czy później się dowiemy.

– Masz rację, H – westchnął Louis. 

 

Ω

 

Dzień imprezy zapowiadał się bardzo dobrze. Był w końcu sobotni wieczór i mieli wolne, więc spodziewali się wielu znajomych. Popołudniu w ich mieszkaniu właśnie byli wszyscy przyjaciele, oprócz Harry'ego, który wyjątkowo musiał zostać w pracy. Było mu bardzo przykro z tego powodu, bo chciał im pomóc w przygotowywaniu imprezy. Louis zapewnił go jednak, że sobie poradzą, a on ma się nie przejmować niczym i bawić się niczym zwykły gość. Dodatkowo miał jeszcze pewną sprawę do przyjaciół, więc nieobecność Harry'ego była mu trochę na rękę.

Jednak problem zaczął się, kiedy po południu z zakupów wrócił Liam. Mężczyzna był niesamowicie smutny i wyglądał, jakby właśnie zdarzyło się coś okropnego. Kiedy go zobaczyli, na chwilę odłożyli na bok, to co robili, żeby skupić się na przyjacielu i jego problemie. 

– Zgadnijcie na kogo wpadłem w sklepie? – wykrzyknął na wejściu, z impetem rzucając zakupy do kuchni. – Na Bena.

– Cholera – syknął Louis, a Payne usiadł ciężko na kanapie. 

– Byłoby okej, gdyby nie to, że przyszedł tam z kolesiem – kontynuował Liam. – Nawet mi go przedstawił! Ma na imię Mark i jest naprawdę przystojny.

– Na pewno nie jest lepszy od ciebie skarbie – pocieszył go Zayn, przytulając przyjaciela. – Poza tym, ty też świetnie sobie radzisz. No spójrz na siebie; jesteś oficjalnie prawnikiem!

– Nie znalazłem jeszcze pracy, Zayn – jęknął. – Nie znalazłem ani pracy, ani miłości. Wiecie co, chyba rzucę się z klifu. 

– Nie mówiłeś, że szukasz pracy! – wykrzyknął Niall, sprawiając że borsuk się wystraszył i udrapnął Kate. – O rany, przepraszam! Nic ci nie jest kochanie?

– Nie, to tylko małe zadrapanie – uznała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się do Nialla z lekkim zdziwieniem, że tak się o nią martwi. 

– Mówiłem do Pizzy. Odkąd wróciła od wujka Lucasa jest bardziej nerwowa – prychnął, znowu biorąc zwierzę na ręce. Kate jedynie przewróciła oczami. – W każdym razie, mogłeś mówić, że czegoś szukasz. Założę się, że znajdę coś dla ciebie w mojej firmie. 

– Myślałem, że domyślisz się, że po zrobieniu aplikacji nie dostaje się od tak zatrudnienia – powiedział Liam. – Ale serio potrzebujecie prawników?

– Potrzebujemy mnóstwa prawników, moja firma praktycznie cały czas jest pozywana – stwierdził pewnie Niall, a wszyscy sie skrzywili. – Ale serio, zadzwonię dzisiaj do jednego z moich ludzi i w przyszłym tygodniu będziesz miał rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. 

– Dziękuję ci, stary! – ucieszył się Liam. – Poprawiłeś mi teraz humor, ten klif jednak poczeka. 

– Och, to widzę, że teraz to Niall lepiej cię pociesza ode mnie? – prychnął Zayn, odsuwając się od Payne. Ten szybko złapał go za ręce, sprawiając że Malik znowu był przy jego klatce piersiowej. 

– Przecież wiesz, że i tak jesteś najlepszy – wymamrotał mężczyzna, wywołując śmiech u drugiego. 

Louis i Kate spojrzeli na siebie zmieszani, podczas gdy Niall wciąż był zbyt zaaferowany borsukiem. Pozostała dwójka przyjaciół teraz bez skrępowania wygłupiała się na ich kanapie, łaskocząc się czy cmokając w czoło. 

– Hej, może wynajmijcie sobie pokój czy coś – uznała Kate. – Gejowskie porno może i jest gorące, ale wolałabym zachować jeszcze jakoś swoją niewinność – zatrzymała się na chwilę. – Żartuję, kontynuujcie, wezmę tylko kamerę. 

– I tak nie masz już niewinności – odezwał się nagle Niall, nawet na nią nie patrząc. – Miałaś ją do szesnastego roku życia, a potem oddałaś ją Aidanowi...

– Nialler, nie rozmawiajmy o moim dziewictwie – upomniała go dziewczyna. 

– Miałaś szesnaście lat? – zdziwił się Louis. – Wow, ktoś tu był pu...

– Mam przy sobie paralizator, Tomlinson – upomniała go, a on tylko uniósł ręce do góry w geście obronnym. – W każdym razie, ta dwójka wygląda jakby miała się zaraz pieprzyć. Przestańcie być oczywiści albo po prostu do zróbcie i pozwólcie mi nagrać. Przyda się przyszłym pokoleniom. 

– Przecież my nic nie robimy – powiedział Zayn, wzruszając ramionami. 

– Czemu myślicie, że coś robimy? – spytał zestresowany Liam. – My nic nie robimy. I nie robiliśmy. 

– Właśnie w tym problem – odparła dziewczyna z jęknięciem. – Zacznijcie coś robić, bo to napięcie między wami nas zabije. 

Dwójka mężczyzn spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem, odsuwając się od siebie. 

– Dobra, muszę wam powiedzieć o waszym zadaniu zanim Harry wróci – odezwał się nagle Tomlinson, patrząc na zegarek. – Nie możecie dopuścić, żebym znalazł się z nim na dachu, rozumiecie?

– A co, boisz się, że skoczy, żeby od ciebie uciec? – zażartował Niall, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niesmakiem. 

– Cóż, widać, że masz w tym już doświadczenie – zaczęła Kate, która najwyraźniej dzisiaj była cięta na przyjaciela. – Niech zgadnę, tak dziewczyny uciekają z twojego mieszkania? 

– To niesprawiedliwe! – jęknął, gdy wszyscy się zaśmiali. – Na moje żarty tak nie reagujcie. 

– Cóż, moje są prawdziwe – uznała zadowolona z siebie Kate. 

– Za każdym razem, gdy lądujemy na dachu to albo się całujemy albo płaczemy – kontynuował Louis. – Naprawdę nie chcę, żeby tak skończyła się ta noc. To wieczór Liama i nie wybaczę sobie, gdy zepsuję go swoimi problemami. 

– Tommo, tyle razy ty mi pomagałeś, że naprawdę przeżyję twoje problemy z Harrym – westchnął Liam, patrząc na niego z troską. – Tylko proszę, bądźcie już razem do dnia mojego ślubu, bo będzie mi smutno, że ja wychodzę za mąż, a ty wciąż siedzisz w strefie przyjaźni. 

– Przestań być Zaynem! – odparł z obrzydzeniem Louis. – Gdzie się podział mój kochany i słodki przyjaciel, który nie żartował sobie ze mnie w taki sposób?

– Teraz masz dwóch! – odezwał się Malik, łapiąc policzek Tomlinsona i ściskając go, niczym jego ciocia. – A co do Harry'ego, to po prostu musimy zajmować was dach albo jakoś go od niego odciągnąć? 

– W rzeczy samej – potwierdził Louis. 

– Nie rozumiem, o co wam chodzi z tym całym dachem – uznała Kate, wzruszając ramionami. – Tam chyba nie jest aż tak cudownie. 

– Jest fenomenalnie – stwierdził Liam. 

– Bajecznie – dodał Zayn. 

– Laski na to lecą – podsumował Niall. – Serio, dach sprawia, że masz ochotę przelecieć kogokolwiek kto na nim jest.

– Och, musisz często z niego korzystać, bo to jedyna możliwość, kiedy zdobywasz dziewczyny – zaśmiała się Kate, a Niall zmarszczył brwi. 

– Obiecuję, że dzisiaj będę się znajdował z odległości dziesięciu metrów od ciebie – uznał mężczyzna. – Jesteś naprawdę nieznośna!

Kate jedynie uśmiechnęła się, dając mu całusa w czoło. 

 

Ω

 

Impreza była naprawdę dobra. Bardzo przypominała te wszystkie, jakie mieli okazje urządzać w czasie studiów, bo zaprosili swoich starych znajomych z uczelni. Louis i Zayn momentami czuli się niezręcznie, gdy widzieli ludzi, z którymi kiedyś się przespali. Zastanawiali się nad okolicznościami, w których to zrobili czy tym, co wtedy czuli do tych osób. Obaj ze zgrozą zauważyli, że praktycznie ich nie znali i po prostu uważali za atrakcyjnych. 

– Jesteś szmatą, Zayn – powiedział Tomlinson. 

– Jesteś dziwką, Loueh – odgryzł się Malik. 

Dwójka siedziała wraz z Kate na kanapie, popijając kolejne drinki. Byli już lekko wstawieni, a najbardziej Zayn, który najwyraźniej postanowił świętować sukces przyjaciela z daleka od niego, będąc całkowicie pijanym. Louis nie mógł narzekać, bo naprawdę lubił jego pijaną wersję. Może i był wtedy straszną przylepą i zawsze mówił prawdę, ale do tego był bardziej zabawny.  
Liam w tym czasie rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi z wykładów o poważnych i dojrzałych sprawach. Dyskutowali o trudności egzaminu czy przyszłości amerykańskiego prawa. Dość mocno kontrastowało to z tym, że Zayn i Louis pokazywali sobie ludzi, których zaliczyli, mówiąc kiedy i jak to zrobili, a Niall był zajęty podrywaniem jakiejś dziewczyny, używając jednego ze swoich dennych sposobów. 

– Muszę dzisiaj kogoś przelecieć – wyznała Kitty, spoglądając w stronę Horana.

– Wow, dlaczego? – spytał Zayn lekko zdziwiony. 

– Bo mam ochotę na seks – odparła dziewczyna, patrząc się na niego jak na idiotę, gdy mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Jestem przed okresem, wy nigdy nie rozumiecie, jak napalona jest wtedy kobieta. 

– Och, to już wiem, czemu jesteś taka wredna – zrozumiał Louis. – To wszystko przez okres. Współczuje bycia kobietą.

– Napijmy się za to, że jesteśmy mężczyznami i nie mamy okresów czy cyklów płodnych! – ucieszył się Zayn, podnosząc swój czerwony kubeczek z alkoholem. Tomlinson nie towarzyszył mu tym razem w upijaniu się, tylko z małym przerażeniem przyglądał się, jak wypił na raz całego drinka. Oblizał po tym usta, uśmiechając się w stronę Kate. 

– Chyba jestem tak napalona, że nawet Zayn wydaję mi się seksowny – jęknęła z niezadowoleniem.

– To uwarunkowane biologicznie, chcesz żeby partner zapłodnił cię jeszcze w tym cyklu – podpowiedział Louis. 

– Jesteś gejem, nie musisz znać się na moich cyklach, zamknij się – ucięła, nie dając nawet czasu Louisowi na wytłumaczenia, co do swojej orientacji, cociaż nawet teraz on sam nie miał na to ochoty. Kate zaś odwróciła głowę w stronę blondyna, obserwując go z widocznym niezadowoleniem. – Przy okazji, dlaczego Niall jest zawsze takim idiotą? Przecież ta dziewczyna ledwo co skończyła dwadzieścia jeden lat, co ona w ogóle tutaj robi? 

– Czyli chodzi o niego – westchnął Louis ze śmiechem. 

– Nie chodzi o niego – prychnęła. – Po prostu on naprawdę mnie irytuje tym, że bierze się za jakieś dziewczyny, które tylko wykorzysta i nawet rano nie zadzwoni. 

– Dlatego ty chcesz zrobić to samo z jakimś kolesiem i zemścić się w ten sposób na Niallu? – podsumował Tomlinson. 

– Skoro tak to nazwałeś – zgodziła się. 

– Nie lepiej jakbyś się przespała z Niallem? – zaproponował Zayn. – Mogłabyś dać mu najlepszy seks w jego życiu, a potem nigdy więcej już tego nie powtórzyć. 

– Zayn – spojrzała na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – To właściwie dobry pomysł, ale nigdy nie prześpię się z Niallem. Prędzej już zrobię to z tobą. 

– Ta, zadzwoń jak wyhodujesz penisa – droczył się, a ta przewróciła oczami. – Serio, dzisiaj naprawdę jesteś jakaś na mnie napalona. Czy ja mam się bać?

– Tak, planuję na tobie gwałt w nocy. Jeszcze kilka drinków i mogę zacząć – uznała ze śmiechem, wskazując głową na kubeczek Zayna, który po raz kolejny został napełniony. – Dobra, powiedzcie mi lepiej co sądzicie o tym brunecie w czerwonej koszulce polo, co stoi obok Liama? 

– Dla niego też będziesz musiała wyhodować penisa – stwierdził Zayn, gdy obaj spojrzeli w jego stronę. – Zaliczyłem go na drugim roku. 

– Szmata – odkaszlnął Louis. 

– Okej, co z kolesiem w tej czarnej koszuli? – kontynuowała już z mniejszym entuzjazmem. 

– Ma żonę – powiadomił ją Malik. – Spójrz, ma obrączkę na palcu, a poza tym, chodził przez całe studia z Lizzy. Pewnie wyszedł za swoją dziewczynę. 

– Ej, ja zaliczyłem jego dziewczynę – oznajmił Louis i przyjaciele przybili sobie piątki.

– Dziwka – odgryzł się Zayn.

– Fantastycznie – westchnęła, upijając łyk alkoholu. – Nie chcę mi się zgadywać, kto jest hetero czy zajęty. Wybierzcie mi kogoś.

– Może Tom? – zastanowił się Louis, oceniając atrakcyjność mężczyzny, na którego właśnie patrzył.

– Który to? – spytali równocześnie Kate i Zayn.

– Ten brunet, który rozmawia z Liamem – wyjaśnił. – Zayn, zagadywałeś do niego na pierwszej naszej wspólnej imprezie, powiedział ci, że jest hetero.

– Nie pamiętam – wzruszył ramionami, opierając głowę o ramię Louisa. – Hej, a pamiętasz jak się ze sobą przespaliśmy? Moglibyśmy to powtórzyć!

– Kate, idź do Toma, Zaynowi odpierdala – powiedział Louis, a kobieta tylko spojrzała na nich z krzywym uśmieszkiem zanim wstała i podeszła do mężczyzny. Tomlinson w tym czasie odwrócił się od Zayn i klepnął go mocno w ramię. – Serio jesteś aż tak pijany? Przez kilka lat praktycznie nie wspominałeś o tamtej nocy, a teraz takie propozycje?

– Rany, chciałem ci pomóc – przewrócił oczami. – Wiem, że nie chcesz przespać się z nikim, bo kochasz Harry'ego, ale ja jestem twoim kumplem i to całkiem co innego. Poza tym, jestem seksowny. 

– Zayne, na pewno wszystko jest dobrze? – spytał łagodnie Tomlinson, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, które niedawno uderzył. – Mam wrażenie, że coś cię gryzie.

– Ale nie możesz tego nikomu powiedzieć – powiedział groźnie Zayn, machając przed nim palcem. Louis pokiwał głową, marszcząc brwi, bo nie był pewien, co usłyszy, a zachowanie pijanego przyjaciela było dość zabawne. – Chyba się zauroczyłem. Może nawet zakochałem. Cholera, nie wiem.

– We mnie? – spytał zdziwiony, a jego serce nieprzyjemnie przyspieszyło. Gdyby przyjaciel wyznał mu teraz miłość to byłaby najgorsza rzecz na świecie, bo ani nie był na to gotów, ani tego nie odwzajemniał.

– Popierdoliło cię chyba – prychnął, patrząc się na niego jak ja idiotę, podczas gdy Tomlinson odetchnął z ulgą. – Może i masz dużego kutasa i jesteś zabawny, ale nie schlebiaj sobie aż tak.

– Do rzeczy, Z – pogonił go. – Kto to jest?

– Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć – westchnął zrezygnowany. – Ale wiem, że tego nie odwzajemnia, bo po tym jak się z nim przespałem to błagał mnie, żeby to nie zmieniło między nami relacji, bo tak jakby jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

– Zayn, to na pewno nie ja? – upewnił się Louis, ale mężczyzna naprawdę spojrzał na niego w jednoznaczny sposób, mówiący, że nie ma szans, że chodzi o niego. – Okej, ale od jak dawna jesteś nim zauroczony?

– Nie wiem, to uderzyło mnie tak nagle – jęknął. – W jednej chwili był moim przyjacielem, a już w następnej jęczałem jego imię. I cholera, to nie był tylko seks, przynamniej nie z mojej strony. Ale nie chcę niszczyć tego, co jest między nami.

– Chciałeś się ze mną przespać, żeby zapomnieć o nim?

– Ja pierdolę, masz teorie niczym Liam – prychnął. – Chciałem sprawdzić, czy po prostu dobry seks nie sprawił, że pomyliłem miłość z orgazmem. A pamiętam, że ty też jesteś dobru w łóżku, więc...

– Schlebiasz mi, ale dzisiaj nici z seksu – pokręcił głową Louis. – Ty jesteś zbyt pijany, a ja zbyt zauroczony w kimś innym. Wynikłyby z tego tylko kłopoty. 

– Ups, właśnie idzie twój kłopot – odezwał się Zayn, który najwyraźniej zostawił już za sobą temat seksu i głową wskazał na Harry'ego, który stał w drzwiach i rozmawiał z Liamem. Mężczyźnie przywitali się radośnie, a gospodarz wskazał mu, gdzie mają alkohole i jedzenie, ale chłopak już zmierzał w stronę Louisa, niosąc coś za sobą. 

– Hej – przywitał się Styles, siadając koło Louisa, który specjalnie odsunął się, żeby zrobić mu trochę miejsca. 

– Cześć śliczny, co taki ładny chłopiec robi sam w takim miejscu? – zagadał Zayn, puszczając w jego stronę oczko, a Harry skrzywił się nieco.

– Zayn jest pijany i napalony, uważaj na siebie – podpowiedział Louis, zakładając chłopakowi kosmyk włosów za ucho.

– Idę uwieść Nialla, zaraz wracam – wymamrotał Zayn, odchodząc od nich.

Louis jednak niezbyt przejął się tym, co ma zamiar zrobić przyjaciel, bo miał przy sobie Harry'ego. Wyglądał jak zwykle cudownie, ze swoim nieśmiałym uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami. Wyraźnie można było dostrzec, że cieszy się na jego widok, jakby się stęsknił. Tomlinson miał ogromną ochotę go przytulić czy powiedzieć mu, jak pięknie wygląda, ale żadne z tych słów nie przeszło przez jego gardło. 

– Mam coś dla ciebie – wymamrotał niepewnie Harry, dając mu kasetę. Louis ze zdziwieniem ją wziął, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, oglądając ją z każdej strony. Nie była jednak w ogóle podpisana. 

– Co to jest?

– Chciałbym, żebyś ją odtworzył, gdy będziesz smutny – odparł chłopak, wyglądając na równocześnie podekscytowanego i zawstydzonego. – Proszę cię, nie rób tego kiedy indziej. 

– Co na niej jest? – spytał niepewnie, uśmiechając się do niego. 

– Em, ja – odpowiedział, czerwieniąc się lekko. – To trochę zawstydzające, ale jestem tam sam i...

– Zayn cholera! – usłyszeli głos Nialla, który przewiesił sobie przez ramię pijanego Zayna. Mężczyzna musiał nie dotrwać do końca próby podrywu, bo teraz mamrotał coś niewyraźnie, podczas gdy Horan zanosił go w stronę Liama. Harry i Louis również się zerwali na równe nogi, żeby podbiec do przyjaciół. 

– Co się stało? – odezwał się Payne, gdy Niall z trudem przekazał mu Zayna, traktując go niczym lalkę. Liam zaś bardzo delikatnie podniósł mężczyznę, trzymając go na dwóch rękach i próbując ocucić. – Zayne, skarbie, wszystko okej?

– Ughmhmmm – powiedział niewyraźnie Zayn, opierając luźno głowę o przyjaciela. 

– Zayn zaczął coś mamrotać do mnie, po czym prawie się przewrócił – wyjaśnił Niall, który wyglądał na mającego dość tego wszystkiego. – Zabierz go do pokoju. 

– Nie chcę, już mi lepiej – uznał Zayn, próbując się wyrwać z uścisku Liama. Ten jednak nie dał za wygraną i zaniósł mężczyznę do pokoju, podczas gdy Kate szła za nimi. 

– Baw się dalej, zostanę z nim póki nie zaśnie – uznała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się lekko. 

– Dziękuję – uznał Liam, klepiąc ją po plecach. 

 

Ω

 

Reszta imprezy mijała dość spokojnie, po jakiejś godzinie Zayn i Kate wrócili do nich. Malik wydawał się w doskonałym humorze, podczas gdy dziewczyna była trochę markotna, ale ignorowała ich pytania o samopoczucie. 

Jednak sytuacja w jakiej znalazł się Zayn nieco przeszkodziła Louisowi w jego planie bycia daleko od Harry'ego. Teraz byli razem w kuchni, niezbyt przejmując się resztą gości. Młodszy popijał wino, siedząc na kuchennym blacie, podczas gdy Tomlinson jadł oliwki, co jakiś czas karmiąc jedną z nich chłopaka. Harry otwierał wtedy delikatnie buzię, pozwalając włożyć sobie jedzenie, przy okazji zawsze zahaczając językiem o jego palce. Louis miał ochotę wtedy jęknąć na głos, ponieważ naprawdę dawno w swoim życiu nie myślał, że ktoś może wyglądać tak seksownie przy zwykłej czynności. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien mieć tak grzesznych myśli o chłopaku, ale nie mógł się temu oprzeć, gdy za każdym razem widział, jak ten oblizuje usta. 

– Mam coś na twarzy? – zagadał nagle Harry, przyglądając się Louisowi podejrzliwie, gdy wyrwał go ze swoich przemyśleń. 

– Nie, czemu pytasz?

– Bo się gapisz – zachichotał chłopak, przyciągając Louisa bliżej siebie i oplatając jego tors swoimi nogami. Uśmiechnął się dość kokieteryjnie, sprawiając że mężczyzna miał ochotę zedrzeć z niego ubrania i całować przy wszystkich. – Zabierz mnie na dach. Kate na pewno już z niego wyszła. 

Problem był taki, że Kate nawet nie było na tym dachu, ale Louis wymyślił to kłamstwo ma poczekaniu, gdy Harry poprosił go o to samo godzinę temu. 

– Nie wydaję mi się – zacmokał, czując ból w klatce piersiowej, bo po raz kolejny nie mówił prawdy, a poza tym naprawdę chciał iść tam z Harrym. – Ale tutaj jest przecież dobrze. Nudzisz się ze mną, Haroldzie?

– Nigdy – zaprzeczył pewnie, dotykając opuszkiem palca wystającego obojczyka Louisa. – Ale dach to taka trochę nasza rzecz, nie sądzisz? 

– Nie bądź zaborczy, dach należy do wszystkich mieszkańców! – zażartował Tomlinson, a Harry przewrócił oczami. – Wiem o co ci chodzi, ale nie tylko na ciebie działa tak to miejsce. Pozwól nacieszyć się nim też innym ludziom.

– Po prostu, gdy jestem pijany wolę być z tobą w bardziej ustronnych miejscach – stwierdził ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Czuję się wtedy bezpieczniej. 

I wtedy Harry zastosował jeden ze swoich chwytów specjalnych, który polegał na spojrzeniu się Louisowi głęboko w oczy. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że nawet tego nie planował, ale na mężczyznę zawsze to działało. Uwielbiał, gdy wyczuwał od Harry'ego coś więcej, jakieś bardziej intymne uczucia i po prostu mógł wtedy zgodzić się na wszystko.

– Cholera, chodź – wyszeptał, chwytając nadgarstek chłopaka i prowadząc go przez salon. 

Na ich nieszczęście było już w nim mniej ludzi, więc bardziej mogli zostać zauważeni niż w tłumie. Louis jednak starał się zrobić to jak najszybciej, żeby nie wpaść na przyjaciół. Kątem oka zauważył jedynie, że przeszli obok Zayna, który jednak wciąż był pijany i nawet nie zauważył ich obecności. 

Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego czuł taki przypływa adrenaliny, ale może było to związane z tym, że robi coś, czego nie powinien. Bo w końcu ustalił zarówno z Harrym jak i z samym sobą, że nie będzie próbował wyjść poza tę strefę przyjaźni. Jednak tym na pozór drobnym ruchem, jakim jest zabranie go na dach, po raz kolejny złamał granicę. Bo w końcu to miejsce jest dla nich specjalne i po prostu doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wyniknie z tego coś złego. 

Mimo to właśnie się tam znaleźli. Praktycznie wbiegli po schodach, więc teraz byli nieco zmachani, więc usiedli, jak prawie zawsze, na ziemi. Teraz o dziwo był na niej koc i kilka poduszek, bo zapewne ktoś już dzisiaj był tutaj przed nimi. Louis oparł się na swoich łokciach, pozwalając Harry'emu położyć się mu na brzuchu 

– Nie mam pojęcia, czemu biegliśmy – zaśmiał się Harry, z głową odwróconą w stronę jego twarzy, oddychając ciężko. 

– Żeby nikt nas nie wyprzedził – skłamał Louis, po raz kolejny wkładając kosmyk jego włosów za ucho, ponieważ to robiło się uzależniające. Było czymś platonicznym, a jednocześnie niesamowicie intymnym i mężczyzna po prostu lubił to robić. – No więc co, kolejną imprezę będziemy patrzeć się w gwiazdy?

– I tak siedziałeś ze mną kilka godzin w kuchni, nie udawaj, że bawiłeś się dobrze – przychnął Harry, odwracając głowę w górę, żeby spojrzeć z niebo. 

Cóż, Louis właściwie bawił się świetnie. Nie potrzebował towarzystwa tych wszystkich znajomych, z którymi w ciągu całego swojego życia rozmawiał zaledwie kilka razy. Pragnął Harry'ego, z jego dziwnymi przemyśleniami i ich specyficznych rozmów o wszystkim i o niczym. Potrzebował go niczym powietrza, bo inaczej miał wrażenie, że się dusi. Nie pamiętał już, jak wyglądało jego życie przez ich poznaniem, ale gorsze było to, że on wcale nie czuł, że wtedy żył. Nieważne z iloma osobami spał, jak dużo wypił, czy jak wydawało mu się, że dobrze się bawił; brakowało mu tej małej cząstki siebie, którą miał, będąc z Harrym. Wystarczyło, że spojrzał na jego piękny profil, podziwiając każdy kawałek ciała, a był w domu. Wiedział jednocześnie, że on nie jest jego, ale jakoś nie potrafił się teraz tym przejmować. Na te kilka chwil, kiedy siedzieli razem na dachu, po prostu napawając się swoją bliskością, Harry należał do niego i nie miał zamiaru nikomu go oddawać. 

Nigdy nie rozumiał tego, że będąc z Harrym nie liczył czasu. Nie interesowało go, czy właśnie spędzili ze sobą kilka minut czy może kilka godzin. Liczyły się tylko jego place, zatopione w czekoladowych lokach. Od niechcenia ciągnął je, patrząc na reakcję chłopaka, która zawsze była taka, jaką oczekiwał. Widział mały uśmieszek, który tkwił na jego twarzy tak długo, aż Louis bawił się jego kosmykami. Do tego dochodziło jeszcze całkowite odprężenie i Louis wiedział, że ten czuje się przy nim bezpiecznie. O to właśnie mu chodziło, chciał, żeby Harry myślał, że przy nim nic mu nie grozi. Miał wrażenie, że musi go chronić, ale tym razem nie przed złem świata; musiał chronić go przed jego własnymi demonami przeszłości. Sprawić, że pogodzi się z tym, co się stało i da radę żyć dalej.

Podczas, gdy Louis patrzył się na niego niczym w obrazek, Harry mówił. Jego głos był cichy i przemyślany, a temat pozornie błahy. Opowiadał mężczyźnie, jak kiedyś, kiedy studiował jeszcze w Londynie dziennikarstwo miał okropnego profesora literatury. Mężczyzna wydawał się traktować to jak swój obowiązek, a nie pasję, dodatkowo jego interpretacje wszelkich dzieł były płytkie i nijakie. Harry z żalem mówił, że miał dość jego zajęć i nie chciało mu się nawet na nie przychodzić. Miał wrażenie, że traci czas, nie czerpiąc z nich przyjemności ani nie ucząc się niczego ciekawego. 

– Ty mógłbyś wykładać literaturę – uznał pewnie Harry. – Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś rozmawialiśmy o poezji i prawie się popłakałem, gdy usłyszałem twoją interpretację wierszy Bukowskiego?

– Jesteś po prostu wrażliwy H, ona wcale nie była tak ujmująca – uznał skromnie Louis, przypominając sobie jak parę miesięcy temu dyskutowali o swoich ulubionych poetach, wymieniając się spostrzeżeniami. Była to jedna z ich wielu rozmów, które chociaż mogły się wydawać niepozorne, Harry po pewnym czasie do nich wracał. 

– Gdybym miał takiego wykładowcę jak ty, to chodziłbym cały czas na wykłady – powiedział chłopak, śmiejąc się lekko i unosząc głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. – I flirtowałbym, żeby mieć lepszą ocenę. Wiesz, siedziałbym w pierwszym rzędzie, ssałbym swój długopis i pisał serduszka na egzaminach, żebyś w końcu się ze mną umówił.

– Niech zgadnę, już tak robiłeś ze swoimi gorącymi wykładowcami? – prychnął Louis, starając się żartem zakryć to, że lekko go poruszyło wyznanie Harry'ego. – Pewnie wyrzucili cię ze studiów, bo to wbrew zasadom. Niegrzeczny z ciebie chłopiec.

– Wtedy miałem chłopaka, żaden z wykładowców nie mógł mu się równać – przypomniał mu Harry, a Tomlinson poczuł ukłucie w sercu na wspomnienie o nieżyjącej miłości młodszego. – Ale mówię jakbym hipotetycznie był wtedy sam, a ty byś był moim wykładową to zdecydowania stałbym się niegrzecznym chłopcem.

Śmiali się jeszcze przez chwilę, bo brunet przyznał, że od zawsze był grzeczny i ułożony. Rozmawiali więc o swoich dziecięcych latach, żałując trochę, że nie znali się w tamtych czasach. Może byliby tak jak Kate i Niall najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a może całkiem by o sobie zapomnieli. 

– Kate i Niall nie do końca są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, bo Niall jest zakochany w Kate odkąd był nastolatkiem – zachichotał Harry, po czym zaraz zakrył sobie usta. – Rany, to tajemnica! Proszę nie mów Kitty, że wiesz...

– Czekaj, ale Kate kiedyś też byłą zakochana w Niallu – przypomniał sobie Louis, patrząc na chłopaka ze zdziwieniem. – Teraz jej podobno przeszło, ale strasznie cierpiała, gdy Niall traktował ją jak kumpla.

– On chciał wtedy ją od siebie odtrącić, bo myślał, że tego nie odwzajemnia! – powiedział głośniej Harry, otwierając ze zdziwienia usta. – Myślisz, że powinniśmy ich zeswatać?

– Hej, wszystko po kolei – przystopował go Tomlinson. – Najpierw Liam i Zayn, potem zajmiemy się Kate i Niallem.

– A na koniec zeswatam ciebie z kimś! – postanowił chłopak. 

– Cokolwiek, jakoś mi się nie spieszy – prychnął, a Harry jedynie spojrzał na niego z lekkim wyrzutem. 

Milczeli przez pewien nieokreślony czas, nie robiąc nic szczególnego. Młodszy wciąż patrzył w gwiazdy, pozwalając Louisowi bawić się swoimi włosami. Było niesamowicie spokojnie i żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, co właśnie dzieje się w mieszkaniu. Liczyło się, że są razem, a na dole mogło się palić czy walić, a oni i tak by się tym nie przejęli. Szatyn jedynie przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy rzeczywiście siedzą na dachu tak długo, skoro żaden z przyjaciół nie przejął się szukaniem ich. Zrozumiał, że proszenie któregoś z nich o pilnowanie go względem Harry'ego nie miało sensu, bo teraz właśnie mogliby się znowu całować, a oni nawet by się nie zorientowali. 

Nagle Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę, uśmiechając się lekko. Louis spojrzał na niego pytająco, bo w wyrazie twarzy młodszego mógł dostrzec coś szczególnego. 

– Słyszysz muzykę? – zapytał nagle brunet, podnosząc nieco swoją głowę. Louis wsłuchał się w dźwięki rzeczywiście w oddali słyszał coś spokojnego. Kiwnął więc twierdząco głową, czekając na dalszą reakcję chłopaka. – You are so beautiful.*

– Och – odparł zarumieniony Louis, po czym miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz, bo to była tylko piosenka. – Joe Cocker?

– Nie jestem pewien, czy to jego wersja, ale napisali ją chłopcy z The Beach Boys – podpowiedział Harry. 

– I wish they all could be California girls **– zanucił Louis, a Harry roześmiał się cicho.

– Chcę kiedyś pojechać do Los Angeles – wyznał chłopak, mrugając w stronę starszego niczym śpiący kotek. – Będę mógł być wtedy jak te wszystkie Kalifornijskie dziewczyny. 

– Jesteś już od nich lepszy – uznał Louis, szepcząc, bo wyznawanie takich rzeczy na głos wydawało się nieodpowiednie. – Zwiedziłem ten świat dookoła, ale zawsze wrócę do tego ślicznego angielskiego chłopca. 

Harry po raz kolejny się zaśmiał, wydając się szczerze zaaferowany tym komplementem, który był parafrazą tekstu. Nie odpowiedział jednak nic na niego, jakby bał się zepsuć moment. Zamiast tego jeszcze przez chwilę wsłuchiwali się jeszcze w piosenkę, ale jej dźwięk szybko dobiegł końca. 

– Muszę wiedzieć, czyja to wersja – wyszeptał chłopak, chwytając dłoń mężczyzny. – To zabija mnie od środka. 

– O mój boże, jesteś okropny – zażartował Louis, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Powiem ci jutro rano, to pewnie jakaś płyta Liama.

– Pójdę to sprawdzić i włączę ją jeszcze raz – wymamrotał młodszy, wstając z jego ciała i kierując się w stronę schodów przeciwpożarowych. – Tylko pilnuj naszego dachu!

 

Ω

 

– Opowiem ci od razu, co stało się, gdy Harry zszedł do mieszkania – mówi Tomlinson. – Wiem to od dwóch różnych osób, więc postaram się być dość obiektywny. 

Nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć, bo wciąż mam ciarki na ciele, a w gardle urosła mi wielka gula. Nie potrafię stwierdzić nawet dlaczego ta historia mnie poruszyła, ale chyba tak właśnie działa ten dach. Czuję, że nie wytrzymam psychicznie, jeśli Harry i Louis nie będą na końcu razem, bo naprawdę wydają się idealni. 

Jednak to bardzo prawdopodobne, że planem Tomlinsona jest zniszczenie mnie od środka swoją opowieścią, więc niczego nie mogę być pewna. 

 

Ω

 

Gdy Harry zszedł na dół, starał się być bardzo cicho, chociaż wciąż miał nadzieję, że wszyscy goście będą na tyle pijani, że nawet nie zauważą jego obecności. Jednak niesamowicie zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że w salonie siedzi tylko Zayn, w dłoni trzymając pusty kubek i bawiąc się nim od niechcenia. Miał zapaloną jedynie jedną lampę przy kanapie, która delikatnie oświetlała jego twarz, sprawiając że dokładnie można było widzieć jego zaczerwienione oczy.

– Zayn? – zagadał Harry, a przyjaciel delikatnie się odwrócił. – Gdzie są wszyscy?

– Jest po czwartej, zapewne już w domu – odparł bez emocji. 

– Okej, a czemu ty siedzisz tutaj sam? – spytał delikatnie, siadając obok. – Gdzie reszta?

– Niall śpi w wannie, Kate poszła z Tomem do jego mieszkania, Liam jest w swoim pokoju, a Louis... – wyjaśnił Zayn, po czym zmarszczył brwi. – Nie mam pojęcia. 

– Też już jest u siebie – skłamał Harry, głaszcząc delikatnie mężczyznę po plecach. Opowiadał później, że miał okropne wyrzuty sumienia, że nie powiedział mu prawdy, ale zrobił to dla dobra ogółu, więc jakoś sobie wybaczył. – Czego słuchasz?

– Jakaś płyta Liama – prychnął, rzucając w stronę młodszego okładkę. Rzeczywiście był to Joe Cocker i Harry musiał opanować swoje zadowolenie, bo jego przyjaciel wciąż był smutny. – Wiesz, chyba pójdę do Louisa spać. Miłej nocy, Harry. 

Zayn wstał, posyłając Stylesowi nieco wymuszony uśmiech. Chłopak również się podniósł, zatrzymując go w połowie drogi do pokoju Tomlinsona. 

– Zayn, wszystko z tobą okej? – zapytał, nieco rozkojarzony jego zachowaniem. – Czemu nie chcesz spać z Liamem? 

– Bo chcę uprawiać seks, a nie tylko być w jednym łóżku z kimś – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. 

– Och, rozumiem – kiwnął głową Harry, nieco posmutniając. Zayn przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z konsternacją, ponieważ on również nie za bardzo rozumiał, o co mu chodził. Później zwalał winę na to, że był pijany i nie w humorze, bo w innym przypadku na pewno by z nim porozmawiał, o tym, co go trapi. Wtedy jedynie pozwolił sobie na uporczywe przyglądanie mu się, licząc że młodszy się odezwie, co rzeczywiście się stało. – Oj, Zayn, Zayn, jesteś naprawdę pijany!

– Dzięki, Kapitanie Oczywisty – powiedział sarkastycznie mężczyzna. – Wypiłem tyle, że martwiłbym się, gdybym nie był pijany...

– Chodzi mi o to, że to pokój Liama – wskazał na drzwi, do których zmierzał Zayn, po czym odwrócił go do tych obok. – Tutaj jest Louis. Miłej zabawy!

– Jesteś pewien? – spytał rozkojarzony Malik, ale Harry entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową, więc nie miał powodu, żeby mu nie wierzyć i po prostu, bez żadnego pukania, wszedł do środka. Młodszy w tym czasie przewinął płytę o kilka piosenek do tyłu i trochę pogłośnił dźwięk, żeby mieć pewność, że Louis usłyszy muzykę. 

 

Ω

 

– To nie był twój pokój, prawda? – pytam, posyłając mu nieco złośliwy uśmiech. 

– Harry wysłał Zayna prosto do Liama – zgadza się Tomlinson. – Wyjaśnił mi potem, że nie chciał, żebym Zayn dowiedział się, że nigdy mnie nie było w swoim pokoju, a miał nadzieję, że jest na tyle pijany, że nie zorientuje się do kogo trafił. Chociaż ja osobiście wolę myśleć, że zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak może zeswatać tę dwójkę. 

– Ewentualnie zabijała go myśl, że Zayn mógłby przespać się z tobą, bo wtedy Harry był twój – podpowiadam, a mój profesor spina się nieco. – No dalej, chyba mi nie powiesz, że wtedy nic do ciebie nie czuł. 

– Nie wiem, co wtedy czuł, ale istnieje możliwość, że chciał mnie mieć tylko dla siebie – mówi wymijająco, po czym od razu wraca do właściwego tematu. – Właściwie nie mieliśmy okazji dowiedzieć się od razu na drugi dzień, że się ze sobą przespali, bo Liam bardzo wiarygodnie nam zaprzeczył, że Zayn nawet u nas nie nocował, co było bardzo prawdopodobne, bo nie spotkaliśmy go tamtego poranka. Jednak ja i Harry już mieliśmy pewne podejrzenia, które mogliśmy opierać jedynie na Liamie, który jadł lody. Cóż, to jednak mogło wyglądać na kompletny przypadek, bo przyniosła je Kate, która wracała z zakupów. Mimo to pewne przeczucia zostały i...

– Możesz dokończyć, co się stało z tobą i Harrym, gdy już pozbyliście się Zayna? – poganiam go, a mężczyzna przewraca oczami, jakby wcześniej za wszelka cenę starał się tego uniknąć. 

 

Ω

 

– Harry? – woła Louis, gdy widzi, że chłopak pojawia się znowu na dachu. Już wcześniej słyszał, że muzyka stała się głośniejsza, jednak nie mógł jej rozpoznać, bo to był inny utwór niż ten, który słuchał z Harrym. 

– To był jednak Joe Cocker – powiadomił go, wyglądając na całego w skowronkach. – Zaraz włączy się jeszcze raz, bo chciałem ją przesłuchać z tobą. 

– Nikt cię nie zauważył? – zdziwił się Tomlinson, bo to wydawało mu się trochę nieprawdopodobne. 

– Jedynie Zayn, ale opowiem ci później wszystko – odparł zdawkowo Harry, po czym przybliżył się do mężczyzny, szeptając mu prostu do ucha: – Zatańcz ze mną.

– Słucham? – spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Teraz?

– Teraz, głupku – zaśmiał się Harry, kładąc dłonie na jego karku i patrząc mu prostu w oczy. 

(Obowiązkowo musicie włączyć piosenkę, która jest w miediach, dziękuję) 

Louis przełknął głośniej ślinę, ponieważ usłyszał pierwsze dźwięki You are so beautiful i przeszły go ciarki. Złapał biodra chłopaka, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że zaraz obaj rozpadną się w swoich ramionach. 

You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me

Prawdopodobnie Louis nie powinien czuć ogromnego smutku, jaki teraz tworzył się w jego sercu, bo to zwykła piosenka o miłości. Ale gdy tak patrzył w oczy Harry'ego i naprawdę czuł, że mężczyzna jest wszystkim, czego on oczekiwał i potrzebował. Był dla niego najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi i niemalże miał ochotę utonąć w zielonej głębi jego oczu, która dla niego była największym szczęściem i kojarzyła mu się z bezpieczeństwem i domem. 

Such joy and happiness you bring  
Such joy and happiness you bring  
Like a dream  
A guiding light that shines in the night  
Heavens gift to me 

Jego życie bez Harry'ego było marną egzystencją i gdy trzymał go blisko przy sobie nareszcie czuł, że żyje. Nieważne, że teraz przez większość czasu towarzyszył mu ból bo nie mógł mieć chłopaka tylko dla siebie, bo jego serce wciąż było zajęte przez kogoś innego, kogo Louis nigdy nie da rady mu zastąpić. Był dla niego największym darem z niebios, ale też równocześnie przynosił mu nieszczęście i cierpienie. Ale chyba właśnie na tym polega prawdziwa, szczera miłość, a Louis właśnie w tym momencie poczuł, że jeszcze nigdy nikogo tak nie kochał i prawdopodobnie już nie będzie. 

You are so beautiful to me

Muzyka wciąż leciała w tle, kiedy Louis przytulił do siebie Harry'ego, pozwalając mu leżeć w zagłębieniu swojej szyi. Wszystko było dobrze tak długo, jak byli przy sobie, nic złego nie mogło ich dosięgnąć. Mimo to Tomlinson miał ochotę płakać, ponieważ dotyk młodszego, jego zapach i wszystko sprawiło, że nie mógł myśleć racjonalnie. Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy pierwsza mokra łza słynęła po jego policzku. Naprawdę płakał, chociaż bardzo tego nie chciał, bo nie mógł znieść myśli, że w taki sposób okazuje słabość. Jednak był tutaj z Harrym, którego kochał i okropnie dobijała go myśl, że nie są razem. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nigdy się nie dowie, że Louis wtedy płakał, dlatego tak ociągał się z opowiedzeniem mi tego wszystkiego. Tym bardziej, że nawet w teraźniejszości ten moment bardzo go porusza, co sprawia że i ja mam ochotę dać upust łzą, które siedzą we mnie od kilku godzin. 

– Będziesz na mnie czekał, gdy zniknę? – spytał Harry szeptem, całując go w odkrytą skórę szyi. Nie było w tym nic erotycznego, Louis miał bardziej wrażenie, że chłopak po prostu chciał poczuć jego ciało na swoich ustach, bez żadnych większych podtekstów. 

– Zawsze będę tu dla ciebie. 

Bo to zawsze chodziło o Harry'ego, to zawsze był on i na zawsze będzie. 

 

***  
*tytuł piosenki the Beach Boys, która została zaśpiewana również przez Joe Cockera i ta wersja jest najbardziej znana. 

**fragment piosenki the Beach Boys; Chciałbym, aby one wszystkie mogły być kalifornijskimi dziewczynami

*****


	19. Slow It Down

– To był chyba pierwszy raz w moim dorosłym życiu, kiedy płakałem – wyjawia Louis, patrząc na mnie z niesamowitym spokojem w oczach. Teraz to trochę dziwne, bo ja sama czuję, jak trzęsą mi dłonie i nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić. Tomlinson jednak szybko zauważył moje emocjonalne podejście do tego. – Przepraszam, że ci to opowiedziałem. Wcale nie było takie ważne, a teraz jesteś smutna.

– Nie wiem dlaczego tak zareagowałam – przyznaję.– Chyba jednak mam uczucia i to po prostu tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe, że nie jesteście razem. To tak nie powinno wyglądać.

– Życie nie zawsze przynosi ci wszystko na tacy, ale właśnie rzeczy, o które trzeba walczyć okazują się być najlepsze – uznał Louis z lekkim uśmiechem. – Potrzebujesz może przerwy? Zawsze możemy się spotkać...

– Chcę następną historię – mówię stanowczo. – Ale najpierw, Harry rzeczywiście zniknął?

– Tak jak przepowiedział, gdy tylko na dworze zrobiło się chłodniej, jego nie było – potwierdza. – Oczywiście to jedynie brzmi poetycko, ale tak naprawdę zauważyłem, że Harry znika w okolicach tego samego czasu, był to około tydzień przed Halloween. Dlatego nie byłem zbyt zdziwiony, gdy znów przestał odbierać telefony, po prostu pozwoliłem mu trochę odpocząć.

– Nie martwiłeś się o niego?

– Oczywiście, że tak – prycha z lekkim oburzeniem. – Ale z drugiej strony wiedziałem, że zniknie, więc liczyłem, że wie co robi i jest bezpieczny. Tylko to się wtedy liczyło. A Harry oczywiście wrócił, nikomu nie tłumacząc co robił ani gdzie był – stuka palcami w stół. – No a resztę roku spędziliśmy stosunkowo zwyczajnie, a na święta, jak zawsze, odwiedzaliśmy rodzinę.

– Chyba chcesz trochę przyspieszyć akcję – śmieję się cicho, a on potakuje. – A więc przepraszam, że cię zmusiłam do opowiedzenia jeszcze jednej historii. Możemy iść dalej.

– W takim razie, zapraszam cię do roku dwa tysiące siódmego – westchnął mężczyzna. – Rok, który niósł ze sobą o wiele więcej niż mogłem się tego spodziewać. Ale na początek, chcesz wiedzieć, jak odkryliśmy, że Zayn i Liam są w sekretnym związku?

Nie mogę na to odpowiedzieć przecząco, więc jedynie się uśmiecham, kiwając głową. 

Ω

Louis zaczął mieć poważne podejrzenia, że ta dwójka coś ukrywa już przez pewien czas, jednak wciąż nie przyłapał ich ani nie miał niepodważalnych dowodów na to. Sprawy przyjęły nieco inny obrót dzień po imprezie urodzinowej Zayna. Mężczyzna naprawdę hucznie obchodził swoje dwudzieste szóste urodziny, urządzając imprezę w klubie, na którą zaprosił najbliższych przyjaciół i kilku znajomych. Wszyscy naprawdę świetnie się bawili, a bycie w miejscy publicznym nieco powstrzymywało Harry'ego i Louisa przed jakimikolwiek wyznaniami czy przesadnym byciem sam na sam. Wręcz przeciwnie, Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że młodszy stronił od jego towarzystwa, najczęściej przebywając z Kate i jej nowym chłopakiem, zostawiając Louisa samego.

Ach, właśnie. Kate zaczęła się spotykać z Tomem, z którym spędziła noc po ostatniej domówce. Okazało się, że mają ze sobą bardzo dużo wspólnego, dobrze im się rozmawiało, więc to dość naturalne, że poszli na kolejne randki aż w końcu zdecydowali się na bycie razem. Układało im się całkiem dobrze, chociaż Kate traktowała to bardziej przelotnie. Lubiła mężczyznę, ale nie mogła powiedzieć, że była w nim zakochana.

W każdym razie najbardziej niezręczną rzeczą dla Louisa na tej imprezie było to, że Styles sam namawiał go do tańczenia z jakimiś dziewczynami przez to, że często je odsyłał do niego. Jak się okazało Harry miał dobry gust, jeśli chodzi o urodę, bo wszystkie kobiety były naprawdę atrakcyjne, ale Tomlinson czuł się dziwnie, gdy dotykał ich ciał lub te próbowały go pocałować. Zerkał jedynie co jakiś czas w stronę swojego przyjaciela, mając nadzieję, że piosenka wreszcie się skończy.

Louis miał wyrzuty sumienia, gdy po raz kolejny tańczył w klubie z kobietą i zaczął czerpać z tego pewnego rodzaju przyjemność. W końcu był tylko człowiekiem i gdy atrakcyjna dziewczyna mocno się do niego przystawiała trudno było mu się oprzeć. Tym bardziej, że do tego tańca namówił go Harry, któremu najwyraźniej dość mocno zależało na tym, żeby kogoś poderwał w tym miejscu. Może miało to związek z tym, że ostatnio w barze cała szóstka rozmawiała o tym, kiedy ostatnim razem się z kimś przespali i wszystkim trudno było uwierzyć, że Louis nie robił tego już od paru miesięcy.

Harry wydawał się bardzo chcieć mu pomóc, a że znał jego typ, dobrze wiedział, że trudno mu będzie odmówić ładnej brunetce o lokach do ramion i naprawdę ładnym ciele. Dziewczyna w jednoznaczny sposób ocierała się o niego, odsłaniając swoją szyję, jakby wręcz prosiła o pocałowanie jej tam. I wtedy właśnie Louis poczuł prawdziwy ucisk w żołądku, bo od tyłu naprawdę mu przypominała kogoś, kogo pragnął. Półmrok jaki panował w klubie sprawiał, że dokładnie widział jedynie kawałek jej skóry i te loki, które może w dotyku nie były tak miłe, jak te Harry'ego. Starał się nie wdychać słodkawego zapachy jej perfum, kiedy ujął jej biodra, przyciskając ją do siebie i pocałował szyję.

To było złe wobec niej, ale on po prostu czuł zbyt dużo do swojego przyjaciela, żeby nie wykorzystać okazji wyobrażania sobie jego w tej sytuacji. Nie chciał nawet patrzeć w stronę baru, przy którym ten siedział, bo bał się, co tam zobaczy. Z całego serca liczył, że byłoby to rozczarowanie, ale strach przed zadowolonym uśmiechem za bardzo go onieśmielał. Po prostu wciąż wykonywał nieco mechanicznie swoje ruchy i uważając, żeby przypadkiem nie poczuć pod rękoma, że talia, którą trzyma jest zbyt kobieca i wąska.

– Sarah – przedstawiła się, tylko na chwilę odwracając głowę w jego stronę. Nie wydawała się zbyt pijana, wręcz przeciwnie, jej wyraz twarzy wskazywał na to, że doskonale wie co robi.

– Louis.

Jednak, gdy kolejna z kolei piosenka się skończyła, a on poczuł, że dziewczyna chwyta go za nadgarstek i ciągnie do pobliskiej toalety, nie stawiał oporu. Przeklinał swoje ciało za to, że czuł podniecenie, gdy ją całował, wciąż mając zamknięte oczy i dotykając jej loków. Podobnie robił, gdy kobieta wylądowała na swoich kolanach, żeby mu obciągnąć. Była dobra, ale nie potrafił w pełni się tym nacieszyć, bo zwyczajnie nie było to. To nie była odpowiednia osoba, odpowiednie miejsce czy czas. Marzył, żeby kiedykolwiek miał okazję być w takiej sytuacji z Harrym, chociaż wtedy na pewno zachowywałby się inaczej. Czciłby każdą część jego ciała, nie mogąc nacieszyć się jej widokiem, zamiast po omacku pozbywając się ubrań, kiedy miał z nią uprawiać seks. Przerażało go nieco to, że dziewczyna wydawała się całkowicie czerpać radość z tego wszystkiego, jęcząc i powtarzając mu, że jest dobry. Nie mógł tego znieść, ponieważ od momentu, gdy w nią wszedł czuł do siebie obrzydzenie i nawet zrobił się mniej twardy. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że ta tego nie zauważyła, bo mogłoby być jej przykro. Chciał po prostu to wszystko jak najszybciej skończyć, żałując, że w ogóle znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, więc dotykał jej miejsc intymnych, wywołując jeszcze więcej jęków u kobiety. Specjalnie wybrał tę pozycję od tylu, zakrywając jej twarz, żeby była już po prostu cicho i nie przypominała mu, że właśnie zachowuje się jak męska dziwka i jest obrzydliwym człowiekiem.

Gdy już z jej strony było po wszystkim i opadła na ciało Louisa, oddychając ciężko, on szybko wyrzucił prezerwatywę i założył spodnie, nie chcąc, żeby zobaczyła, że on nie doszedł. Miał jakąś barierę w środku, która nie pozwoliła mu na to, tym bardziej, że nawet nie czerpał przyjemności ze stosunku.

Dziewczyna mu podziękowała i wyszła z łazienki, cmokając wcześniej w policzek, a on miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz. Nie dość, że udawał orgazm, co nawet wcześniej uważał za niemożliwe u mężczyzn, to jeszcze ta jest mu wdzięczna. Wyszedł z kabiny i skierował się do umywalek, żeby dokładnie umyć swoje ręce przemyć twarz zimna wodą. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zastanawiał się, czy jest złym członkiem, właśnie wszystkie jego wątpliwości zostały rozwiane. Jest piekielnie złym człowiekiem i karma jeszcze do niego wróci.

– Tomlinson? – usłyszał głos Kate za sobą i widział w lustrze jej zdziwiony wyraz twarzy. – Co robisz w damskiej łazience?

– Domyśl się – powiedział bez cienia emocji.

– Pewnie wciąż zastanawiasz się czy nie zmieniłam płci i miałeś nadzieję, że zobaczysz moje penisa – zażartowała dziewczyna, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że Louis naprawdę nie ma na to siły. – Spokojnie, to wagina.

– Nie mów mi o waginach – poprosił, kręcąc głową. Dziewczyna otworzyła na chwilę buzię, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, po czym znów ją zamknęła i po prostu przytuliła Louisa, oplatając go ciasno ramionami. Wiedział, że domyśliła się wszystkiego i nie musiał się nawet tłumaczyć, bo rozumiała i chciała go jedynie swoją obecnością pocieszyć. – Jestem taki okropny.

– Louis, jesteś po prostu głupi – westchnęła, głaszcząc go po głowie. – Ta dziewczyna tego chciała, więc jej nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Jedyną osobą, której wyrządziłeś krzywdę jesteś ty, bo masz teraz wyrzuty sumienia względem Harry'ego, prawda?

– Udawałem orgazm – mruknął po nosem, chcąc uniknąć tematu chłopaka.

– Mężczyźni też mogą go udawać? – zdziwiła się Kate, odsuwając się na chwile od niego, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz, kiedy kiwnął głową. – Jak?

– Udawałem, że doszedłem w prezerwatywę i wyrzuciłem ją zanim się zorientowała – wyjaśnił, a dziewczyna wyglądała na przerażoną. – Uwierz mi, że jestem jednym z nielicznych facetów, który to zrobił i nie masz się o co martwić.

– Martwię się o ciebie, idioto – uznała, głaszcząc go po głowie. – Ta miłość, kiedyś cię całkowicie zniszczy.

– Może mnie nawet zrujnować, jeśli wciąż mnie weźmie i nigdy nie zapomni – wyszeptał, wtulając się całkowicie w ciało kobiety. 

Ω

Impreza dalej trwała, a Louis jedynie kiwnął głową na pytanie Harry'ego, o to, jak było. Nie miał ochoty rozwodzić się na ten temat, a Styles na szczęście nie należał do osób, które pytają się o szczegóły. Szatyn nawet nie miał odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy, nie chcąc znać jego reakcji. Harry zapewne był zadowolony z takiego rozwoju wydarzeń, a to go zabijało.

Robiło się już późno i w klubie było coraz mniej osób, bo znajomi Zayna, jak i inni ludzie zbierali się już do domów. W końcu i ich siódemka wyszła z klubu, całkiem zmęczona zabawą. Malik był niesamowicie pijany i nawet miał problemy z chodzeniem, na szczęście reszta przyjaciół ochoczo się nim zajęła. Niestety, w podobnym stanie był Niall. Mężczyzna zapewne czuł gorycz z powodu tego, że jego ukochana jest w nowym związku, a on nic z tym nie może zrobić, więc najpierw w klubie podrywał wszystkie dziewczyny, które napotkał, a później upił się tak, że nie wiedział nawet, co robił. Kate jednak była przy jego boku, pomimo niechęci Toma, który czuł się coraz mniej swobodniej w ich towarzystwie. Tym bardziej wtedy, gdy Niall po wyjściu z klubu i czekaniu na taksówki, pomylił uliczną latarnię z nim.

– I obiecuję ci, jeżeli kiedykolwiek skrzywdzisz moją Kitty, to będziesz miał do czynienia ze mną – groził palcem lampie, czkając co jakiś czas. – I co, nic nie odpowiesz? Taki z ciebie mężczyzna?

– Nialler, to latarnia – powiadomiła go dziewczyna, której serce nieco miękło, gdy widziała, że przyjaciel tak się o nią troszczy.

– Zawsze myślałem, że ma na imię Tom – wzruszył ramionami, po czym szepnął do prawdziwego Toma, który akurat stał obok. – Nie dziwię się, że wstydzi się swojego imienia. Pewnie był za nie wyśmiewany w szkole. Biedny facet.

– Ja jestem Tom – uświadomił go mężczyzna.

– Och, to tobie Latarnia ukradł imię! – krzyknął oburzony. – Możesz go pozwać. Mój przyjaciel Liam jest prawnikiem, zapytaj się go, na pewno jest na to jakiś paragraf.

Niall wskazał na stojącą nieopodal dużą roślinkę, z powagą kiwając głową.

– Pokazujesz na kwiatek – powiadomił go Tom.

– O nie, Liam już stracił swój kwiatek* – puścił do niego oczko. – A co, chciałbyś się z nim umówić?

– Mam już dziewczynę, to Kate – odparł, patrząc się na Nialla jak na idiotę.

– Nah, Kitty chodzi z Latarnią – machnął ręką Horan. – A ty wyglądasz na trochę homo, nawet trochę bardzo.

– Ja pierdolę, Kate – westchnął Tom, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Mam dość. Wytrzymałem to, jak robił nam wstyd w klubie, ale tego już naprawdę nie zniosę. Idę do domu.

– Tommy, skarbie – powiedziała z żalem dziewczyna, ale nie pobiegła zanim, bo wciąż trzymała w ramionach Nialla. Tom jedynie spojrzał na nią z lekkim wyrzutem, że nawet nie ruszyła, żeby go zatrzymać, zanim skręcił gdzieś za rogiem. Kate spojrzała na przyjaciela z troską. – Och, Horan, nie po raz pierwszy twój alkoholizm psuje mi relacje z facetami.

– Przecież wciąż masz mnie i latarnię – wymamrotał, kładąc się na jej ramieniu. – Chcesz dzisiaj spać u mnie?

– A kto inny się tobą zaopiekuje? – spytała retorycznie, dając mu całusa w czoło.

Gdy przyjechały ich taksówki podzielili się na dwie grupy; Kate i Niall pojechali do niego, a reszta zdecydowała na wrócenie do mieszkania Liama i Louisa, ponieważ to stało się już ich imprezową tradycją. Jeżeli nie szli z nikim nowo poznanym do domu, zawsze tam spali. Tym razem jednak Tomlinson zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się jakoś pozbyć Harry'ego ze swojej sypialni, bo naprawdę nie czuł się na siłach spać z nim. Oczywiście, uwielbiał czuć jego ciało przy swoim, bo to zawsze powodowało uczucie ciepła na jego sercu, bo w końcu wtedy chłopak był bezbronny i musiał całkowicie mu ufać. Jednak teraz Louis czuł się brudny i po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie przytulać do siebie bruneta, wiedząc że wcześniej te same dłonie dotykały tamtej dziewczyny.

Nie miał jednak serca poprosić chłopaka, żeby poszedł spać gdzie indziej czy po prostu wyrzucić go ze swojego pokoju, dlatego zaraz po przybyciu do mieszkania, poszedł do łazienki, a sam powiedział Harry'emu, że może się u niego rozgościć. Miał nadzieję, że ten zaśnie, a Louis będzie mógł przespać się na kanapie, a rano powiedzieć mu, że po prostu wstał przed nim. W tym czasie pozostała dwójka poszła już do pokoju Liama, bo obaj byli pijani i zmęczeni, bo praktycznie słaniali się już w taksówce.

Louis wziął szybki prysznic i przebrał się w coś wygodniejszego, jednak, gdy wrócił, okazało się, że Harry wciąż nie spał i czekał na niego, na jego łóżku. Tomlinson już miał zamiar spytać się, dlaczego i poradzić, że powinien się lepiej przespać, bo rano będzie się źle czuł, ale młodszy odezwał się jako pierwszy.

– Jesteś smutny – powiadomił go, patrząc na niego z troską. Serce Louisa opadło, ponieważ to było niesamowicie kochane i naprawdę cieszył się, że ma kogoś takiego jak Harry w swoim życiu. – Co się stało?

– Nic takiego, jest dobrze – pokręcił głową, siląc się na uśmiech. Styles jednak nie wydawał się przekonany, bo wciąż spoglądał na niego z powagą.

– Wiem, kiedy kłamiesz, Lou – westchnął, kładąc się do łóżka i unosząc kołdrę. – Ale nie chcę cię zmuszać, do mówienia o tym. Chodź się przytulać.

– Harry... – jęknął, bo naprawdę nie powinien tego robić. Nie po tym, co dzisiaj odwalił i pomimo że miał ochotę przytulić się do Harry'ego wiedział, że będzie miał jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia, gdy poczuje jego zapach i ciepło ciała.

– Zawsze jak jestem smutny to mnie pocieszasz, pozwalając mi się do siebie przytulić – nalegał Harry, podnosząc się nieco, żeby pociągnąć mężczyznę do siebie za koszulkę. Ten upadł delikatnie na łóżko i bez słowa wszedł pod kołdrę obok niego. – Chcę być dla ciebie dobry, tak jak ty jesteś dla mnie.

Leżeli przodem do siebie, a Louis włożył głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi, czując piękny zapach i to, jak jego loki łaskoczą go po twarzy. Właśnie tego pragnął całą noc. Chciał być przy Harrym, móc go tulić i być przez niego dotykanym. Potrzebował tych chłodnych rąk na swoich plecach, które gładziły je lekko, jakby przez to Styles chciał powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Nie jestem dobry – zaprzeczył Tomlinson, patrząc mu się w oczy. Jedyne co w nich zobaczył to całkowite zrozumienie i coś w rodzaju miłości czy troski. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i cmoknął go w czoło, a wtedy Louis naprawdę poczuł się kochany.

– Jesteś najlepszy.

Jeżeli tak sądzi najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu, on nie ma prawa się sprzeczać. Zasnęli wtuleni mocno siebie, jakby bali się, że coś ich rozdzieli. Jednak to było niemożliwie, nic i nikt ich nie rozdzieli, bo mimo że nie zdawali sobie jeszcze z tego sprawy, ich dusze zostały połączone już w momencie, kiedy po raz pierwszy się dotknęli. Już na zawsze powinni być razem, bo nie wolno igrać z przeznaczeniem. 

Ω

Poranki po imprezach są trudne, ale jeszcze gorsze są te, w których nie tylko ma się zwykłego kaca, ale też kaca moralnego. Ten pierwszy na szczęście nie był aż tak dokuczliwy, ale drugi wręcz zabijał Louisa od środka. Uspokoił się jedynie trochę, gdy poczuł przy sobie ciało Harry'ego i wtulił się e nie mocniej.

– Dzień dobry, panie Tomlinson – usłyszał głos młodszego, gdy powoli otwierał oczy. – Jak się czujesz?

– Okropnie – odparł szczerze, całując chłopaka w policzek. – A ty?

– Wspaniale, przecież wypiłem o jakąś połowę mniej od ciebie – uznał ze śmiechem i Louis musiał przyznać mu rację. Cóż, on w końcu nie musiał zabijać wyrzutów sumienia alkoholem. – Ale śniadanie już na ciebie czeka.

Louis zdziwił się lekko, ale poszedł wraz z Harrym do salonu, gdzie zobaczył, że są tam już wszyscy przyjaciele. Liam podawał wszystkim coś do jedzenia, Kate wyglądała na nieco skacowaną, zaś Niall i Zayn byli w wyśmienitych humorach. Tomlinson popatrzył się na tę dwójkę jak na idiotów, gdy siadał przy stole.

– Życie jest niesprawiedliwe, oni wypili dużo więcej ode mnie – odezwał się Louis z prychnięciem, wypijając na raz szklankę wody. – Czemu nie mają kaca?

– Bo są jeszcze pijani – powiadomiła ich Kate, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie. – Ale jeszcze parę godzin i będą umierać gorzej od nas.

– Chyba Niall, bo ja dzisiaj widzę się z moja mamusią, więc upiję się jeszcze bardziej – powiedział zadowolony z siebie Zayn. – Harry, chcesz iść ze mną? Zostaniesz jej synkiem!

– Może kiedy indziej, dzisiaj nie mam ochoty na żadne spotkania – uznał Harry, z lekkim uśmiechem patrząc na Louis. Ten odpowiedział tym samym, więc młodszy poszedł do kuchni, żeby zrobić sobie herbatę. – Ale baw się dobrze.

– O właśnie, czy nie powinieneś już wychodzić? – zagadał wyraźnie rozbawiony stanem przyjaciela Liam, spoglądając na zegarek. Zayn zrobił to samo i szybko wstał od stołu.

– Cholera, racja. Jak wyglądam? – wskazał na swój ubiór, który nie był zbyt elegancki. Miał spodnie z wczoraj, za dużą i trochę wygniecioną koszulkę Liama i właśnie ubierał płaszcz, przesiąknięty zapachem papierosów i alkoholu.

– Jak chodząca porażka – uznała Kate, lustrując go dokładnie.

– O to właśnie chodzi – zaśmiał się cicho Zayn. – Do widzenia, skarbie.

Podszedł do siedzącego nieopodal Liama i nachylił się, żeby go pocałować. Nie był to zbyt namiętny pocałunek, po prostu przycisnął ich usta razem, trzymając tak przez chwile i delikatnie nimi poruszając, wciąż trzymając go za policzek. Nagle oderwał się od niego, po czym w oczach tej dwójki pojawiło się lekkie przerażenie.

– Do widzenia, skarbie – powiedział jeszcze raz Malik, tym razem podchodząc do Kate i całując ją w podobny sposób. Ta przez zdziwienie nie zdążyła nawet zareagować, podobnie jak Louis, którego również później zaatakował Zayn, przyciskając ich usta do siebie. – Do widzenia, skarbie.

Od razu przeszedł do Nialla, który jednak go zatrzymał, odpychając od siebie jego twarz i patrząc się z dezaprobatą.

– Spokojnie kochasiu, wystarczy już tych pocałunków – uznał, marszcząc brwi. – Po prostu już idź.

Zayn od razu go wysłuchał, nawet nie spoglądając w stronę Harry'ego, który stał w przejściu z szeroko otwartą buzią i kubkiem herbaty w dłoni.

– Co tu się właśnie stało? –spytał zdziwiony chłopak.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale Zayn dobrze całuje – uznała Kate, kiwając głową z aprobatą.

– Też nie wiem, co się stało – stwierdził Liam. – Ale to było naprawdę dziwne. Chyba jeszcze jest pijany.

– Ciebie pocałował pierwszego – powiedział oskarżycielsko Louis do Payne'a.

– Bo byłem najbliżej – uświadomił go pewnie mężczyzna i Tomlinson nie mógł się z nim akurat w tym przypadku sprzeczać. – Musimy z nim o tym porozmawiać.

– Przestańcie, pewnie stresował się spotkaniem z mamą – uznał Niall. – Założę się, że nawet tego nie pamięta.

Mimo że brzmiało to wiarygodnie, to wydarzenie sprawiło, że w głowie Louisa zapaliła się czerwona lampka i naprawdę zaczął podejrzewać o coś przyjaciół. Na szczęście miał poparcie w Harrym z którym posłali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, wiedząc, że powinni coś z tym zrobić. 

Ω

Był sobotni wieczór, kiedy wszyscy siedzieli w barze. Wszystko byłoby takie jak co tydzień, przyjaciele spotykali się w Painting Flowers, żeby napić się piwa i pomarudzić na swoje życie. Jedyną różnicą był fakt, że Kate nie mogła pić żadnego alkoholu i ubrana była w strój policjantki. Tej nocy miała wyjątkowo pracować na nocną zmianę, czego szczerze nienawidziła. Tym bardziej, że wielu mężczyzn z barze patrzyło się na nią z pożądaniem ze względu na jej strój. Nie należał on do szczególnie wyzywających, bo wbrew filmom pornograficznym policjantki wcale nie miały na sobie obcisłych lateksowych spodni i wydekoltowanej koszulki. Wprawdzie Kate odpinała kilka guzików swojej koszuli, ale wmawiała im, że to tylko ze względu na wygodę.

– Wiecie, co się robi na nocnej zmianie? – żaliła się, bo właśnie mówiła, jak bardzo nie lubi pracować w nocy. – Proszę, pozwolę wam zgadywać.

– Łapiesz włamywaczy? – spróbował Harry, a dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

– Musisz wypisywać mandaty ludziom uprawiającym seks w miejscach publicznych? – zgadywał Niall.

– To niestety też – zgodziła się z lekkim obrzydzeniem Kate. – Rany, mam nadzieję, że nie masz w tym żadnego doświadczenia.

– Mój kolega został kiedyś przyłapany na seksie z dziewczyną w parku – powiedział Horan.

– Czy ten twój kolega to ty? – droczył się Louis, a Niall jedynie przewrócił oczami, tym samym przyznając się do winy.

– Obrzydliwe – westchnęli równocześnie Zayn i Liam, po czym uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Louis szturchnął w bok Harry'ego, żeby ten zobaczył, co się dzieje. Styles jedynie kiwnął głową, dając mu o zrozumienia, że dla niego to tak samo dziwne.

– Dobra, powiem wam – przerwała Kate. – Nie robi się zupełnie nic ciekawego. Na patrolu spotkam co najwyżej kilku pijanych dzieciaków i będę musiała zadzwonić do ich rodziców. Najbardziej ekscytująca rzecz, jaka mi się zdarzyła na nocnej zmianie, to wtedy kiedy jakaś para zgubiła kluczyk od kajdanek.

– I zastałaś ich, robiących... to? – spytał niepewnie Harry.

– Na szczęście, jak przyjechałam to już nic nie robili – powiadomiła ich dziewczyna, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Trudno mi było się powstrzymać od śmiechu, gdy musiałam rozkuwać jakiegoś podstarzałego faceta, którego, na moje szczęście, partnerka czymś przykryła.

– Nikt nie jest tak głupi, żeby zgubić kluczyk od kajdanek – uznał pewnie Zayn, kręcąc głową. – Poza tym, dają dwa w zestawie. Pewnie chcieli, żebyś ich zobaczyła.

– Gdyby takie rzeczy się nie działy, to twórcy seks zabawek nie robiliby uniwersalnych zamków, do których policja ma specjalnie klucze – powiedziała dziewczyna, pokazują im pęk różnych kluczy, który miała przyczepiony do zamka. – Dlatego proszę was, uważajcie podczas seksu. Nie chcę widzieć nikogo z was próbujących lekkiego krępowania. Ten obraz nie tak łatwo usunąć z głowy, a ja będę się z was śmiać do końca życia.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez pewien czas, dopóki Kate nie musiała iść do pracy. Niall przez dłuższy czas próbował ją namówić, żeby podwiozła go gdzieś radiowozem, bo miała jeszcze podjechać po kolegę. Ta jednak się nie zgodziła, bo uznała, że prędzej czy później i tak to zrobi, bo nie wierzy, że mężczyzna nigdy nie złamie prawa.

Niedługo po niej wyszedł również Zayn, tłumacząc się bólem głowy. Louis i Harry jedynie czekali aż Liam za nim wyjdzie, ale nic takiego nie stało się przez dłuższy czas. Mężczyźni jedynie się pożegnali, po czym Payne wrócił do picia piwa.

– Tylko tyle? – spytał współlokatora oburzony Louis. – Jakieś „dobranoc" zamiast „o mój boże, moje biedactwo, już się tobą zaopiekuję"?

– Zayn chyba umie wziąć sam tabletki na ból głowy – zbył go nieco Payne i zaczął rozmowę na inny temat.

Dość szybko znów Niall zaczął się denerwować się na Kate, że spotyka się z Tomem, który w jego mniemaniu był dziwny i wcale go nie lubił.

– Po prostu wydaję mi się, że Kate powinna być z kimś, kogo wszyscy znamy i wiemy, że jej nie skrzywdzi – mówił mężczyzna.

– Zayn zna się z Tomem kilka lat i to prędzej Kate go skrzywdzi – odparł Liam, uśmiechając się lekko. – Ta kobieta nosi ze sobą paralizator.

– A poza tym, tylko ty go nie lubisz, bo podkochujesz się w Kate – uznał Louis, kiwając głową.

– Podkochiwałem jak byłem nastolatkiem – prychnął Niall. – Była jedyną dziewczyną w moim otoczeniu, mój penis już wtedy zaczynał się odzywać, nie serce.

– Oczywiście – odparł sarkastycznie Liam. – Wcale nie chcesz, żeby była twoją dziewczyną.

– Chcę po prostu być z nią cały czas i mieć pewność, że sprawiam, że jest szczęśliwa. Codziennie budzić się i zasypiać obok niej, całując ją w czoło. Opowiadać jej o swoim dniu i słuchać jej opowieści. Przytulać i całować, trzymać ją w ramionach do końca świata, bo tylko wtedy ona czuje się bezpieczna, a ja czuje się dobrze – powiedział blondyn na jednym wdechu. Jego przyjaciele nic nie odpowiedzieli tylko spojrzeli się na niego zszokowani. – To pewnie wy sobie myślicie. Ja po prostu bym ją zaliczył, bo jest gorąca.

– Rany Niall, ty ją naprawdę kochasz – odparł ucieszony Harry, uśmiechając się serdecznie.

– Chyba ty – odgryzł się Niall.

– Musisz jej o tym powiedzieć!– kontynuował Styles, nie przejmując się odpowiedzą przyjaciela.– Nie można w taki sposób zostawić takiego uczucia...

– Wiecie, czego jeszcze nie można zostawić? – przerwał mu Horan, wstając od stołu. – Napalonych dziewczyn w klubie, które tylko czekają na przystojnych, starszych mężczyzn, którzy kupią im drinki, a potem zapewnią, że są piękne, poprzez cudowny, namiętny seks. Kto idzie ze mną?

– Nikt – zapewnił go Louis, który znowu poczuł wyrzuty sumienia na myśl o dziewczynie z klubu. Harry praktycznie od razu zobaczył, że ten posmutniał, więc zetknął ich dłonie razem, chcąc go jakoś pocieszyć.

– Będziecie żałować – krzyknął, machając im w drzwiach.

– Nie wierzę w tego człowieka – uznał Liam, zażenowany. – Ma miłość życia krok przed sobą, a jemu nie chcę się nawet po nią sięgnąć.

– I kto to mówi – wymamrotał Louis, jednak wciąż był markotny i nawet nie miał ochoty droczyć się z przyjacielem na temat jego zauroczenia.

– Lou, pamiętasz tę kasetę, co dałem ci ją po Londynie? – spytał nagle Harry, posyłając mu łagodny uśmiech. Louis kiwnął głową, chociaż właściwie to o niej zapomniał. Był wtedy zbyt zaaferowany tym wszystko, co stało się miedzy nimi, że właściwie nawet nie wiedział, gdzie ją położył. – Mam jeszcze jedną kopię w mieszkaniu. Nie uważasz, że to dobry moment, żeby ją obejrzeć?

Louis doskonale jednak pamiętał, że Harry kazał mu po nią sięgnąć, gdy będzie mu smutno. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki ten się o niego martwił i jak potrafił go pocieszyć po prostu swoją obecnością. Doskonale rozpoznał smutek Louisa i chciał mu jakoś pomóc.

– Możemy to zrobić – zgodził się, siląc się na mały uśmiech.

– Och świetnie, zostawcie mnie samego i umówcie się na oglądanie filmów! – jęknął Liam.

– Idź do Zayna – uznał Harry, a Louis był pod wrażeniem tej odpowiedzi, bo nie spodziewał się, że chłopak się na nią odważy.

Liam jednak tylko uśmiechnął się w ich stronę, gdy widział, jak Styles szybko ciągnie Louisa do wyjścia. 

Ω

Louis siedział na kanapie Harry'ego, czekając aż mężczyzna przyniesie mu coś do picia. Był nieco zdenerwowany, bo już dawno nie był u chłopaka, a poza tym nie wiedział, co jest na tej taśmie. Zdawał sobie jedynie sprawę, że jest ona z udziałem Stylesa, a to mogło być dosłownie wszystko. Jednak jego myśli robiły się bardziej kosmate, bo to miało mu poprawić humor, a aktualnie potrafił wyobrazić sobie jedną rzecz z udziałem chłopaka, która by go rozweseliła.

Harry wrócił do niego, niosąc dwa kieliszki i butelkę wina. Położył je na stoliku, a sam podszedł do odtwarzacza VHS. Nagranie rzeczywiście musiało być stare, skoro Harry miał je na kasecie, co przekreślało większość pomysłów Louisa na temat tego, co właśnie będę oglądać.

– Chcesz mnie upić, Styles? – droczył się starszy, gdy Harry usiadł obok niego, nalewając mu wina.

– Po prostu chcę, żebyś się rozluźnił – wyjaśnił, zanim stuknęli się kieliszkami. – Zanim to włączę, chcę ci powiedzieć, że miałem szesnaście lat, gdy to zostało nagrane, więc jest całkiem legalne. Pewnie będzie cię to śmieszyć, tak jak wszystkich, ale proszę cię, nie oceniaj mnie. Byłem młody i niedoświadczony, a to miała być jedynie praca modela... naprawdę nie wiedziałem, ze to się tak skończy i trochę się tego wstydzę.

– Harry, skoro źle się z tym czujesz, nie musimy tego oglądać – uznał Louis, chociaż miał szczerą nadzieję, że chłopak i tak będzie chciał to zrobić, ponieważ naprawdę był ciekawy i podekscytowany.

– Chcę, żebyś znał tę część mojego życia – zapewnił go młodszy. – Ale najpierw chciałbym, żebyś powiedział mi, co się stało, że jesteś smutny. Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

– Nie, H, to naprawdę nie jest związane z tobą – powiedział, ale Harry nie wydawał się przekonany. Louis poczuł się źle, że chłopak może winić siebie, dlatego zdecydował się mu powiedzieć o wszystkich. Wbrew temu, że on był trochę przyczyną, dla której Tomlinson tak zachował się jakiś czas temu w klubie, nie mógł mieć do niego pretensji. Napił się wina i oczyścił gardło. – Pamiętasz tamta dziewczynę, z którą tańczyłem w klubie?

– Którą? – zażartował Harry, ale Tomlinsonowi wcale nie było do śmiechu, więc chłopak tylko kiwnął głową. – Domyślam się, że chodzi o tę, z którą wyszedłeś w bardziej ustronne miejsce. Coś się tam stało?

– Uprawialiśmy tam seks – oznajmił Louis, przygryzając wargę i milcząc przez chwilę, podczas gdy brunet patrzył się na niego uważnie, zapewnie nie rozumiejąc, do czego zmierza. – Tak wiem, kiedyś normalnie uprawiałem seks w klubowych łazienkach, ale teraz miałem jakąś barierę w sobie i po prostu nie mogłem...

Przez barierę w sobie rozumiał raczej to, że miał w głowie cały czas Harry'ego i nie mógł nic zrobić, bo świadomość, że nie uprawia seksu z osobą, której pragnął go zabijała. Nie mógł mu tego jednak powiedzieć, bo to było nieco przerażające i apodyktyczne, bo byli tylko przyjaciółmi.

– Nie mogłeś czego? – dopytał się Harry.

– Nie mogłem dojść – odkrząknął Louis. – Wiem, że to głupio brzmi, ale nie mam problemów z potencją, nawet po alkoholu. I może dlatego źle się wyraziłem; mogłem dojść, ale wcale tego nie chciałem.

– I... co się stało z tą dziewczyną? – kontynuował chłopak, który właśnie wypił swoją lampkę do końca. Miał zarumienione policzki, jakby bardzo się wstydził tej rozmowy, co było trochę do niego niepodobne, bo w końcu często słyszał opowiadania Nialla i Zayn o ich życiu erotycznym.

– Właściwie to nic – stwierdził. – Doprowadziłem ją do orgazmu, bo nie chciałem, żeby cierpiała przez mój kryzys, a potem udawał, że też doszedłem. Nie zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak.

– Lou, naprawdę nie wiem, co powiedzieć – odezwał się młodszy, kładąc swoją dłoń na tej Louisa i gładząc ja lekko. – Przykro mi, ale uważam, że nie masz powodu do obaw. Nie zrobiłeś krzywdy tej dziewczynie, a ty przecież nie jesteś maszyną do seksu i nie zawsze musisz mieć na niego ochotę. Przepraszam cię, że to trochę z mojej winy z nią wylądowałeś...

– Mówiłem ci już, że to nie twoja wina – uciął Louis, uśmiechając się do niego. – Bardzo dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałeś. Chyba właśnie potrzebowałem rozmowy z tobą, wiesz?

– Cieszę się, że się przede mną otworzyłeś – stwierdził Harry, również unosząc kąciki swoich ust. Wciąż był zarumieniony, ale zdawał się nie być już tak zawstydzony tą sytuacją. – Wydaję mi się, że teraz powinieneś po prostu znaleźć powód, przez który miałeś ten... problem. Może to być jednorazowa sytuacja, ale trochę niefajnie byłoby gdybyś w innym przypadku też...

– Włączaj już ten film, nie odpuszczę ci tak łatwo – przerwał mu Tomlinson, ponieważ naprawdę nie mógł mu wyjaśnić, że to on jest przyczyną przez którą nie może uprawiać seksu z nikim innym.

Harry już nic nie odpowiedział, tylko sięgnął po pilota, załączając nagranie. Od razu wziął poduszkę i zakrył nią twarz, przy okazji przytulając się do boku Louisa, który z zainteresowaniem czekał na początek filmu.

Praktycznie zszedł na zawał, gdy rzeczywiście zobaczył szesnastoletnią wersję Harry'ego. Chłopak na ekranie był naprawdę słodki, miał czekoladowe, dużo krótsze od teraźniejszego loki, ale wciąż tak samo zielone oczy, słodkie dołeczki i pełne usta. Louis uśmiechnął się na ten widok, bo było w tym coś kochanego, ale równocześnie nastolatek był naprawdę śliczny. Tomlinson pocieszał się jedynie tym, że szesnaście lat to wiek zgody w Anglii, a dorosły Harry podoba mu się nawet bardziej, więc nic dziwnego, że jest zauroczony jego młodszą wersją.

Jednak problemy zaczęły się, gdy chłopak wyciągnął loda na patyku i polizał go w jednocześnie niewinny i grzeszny sposób. Nagle Tomlinson przypomniał sobie, jak Harry wspominał im kilka miesięcy temu, że wystąpił w reklamie lodów, która została objęta cenzurą. On sam nigdy nie miał okazji jej zobaczyć, chociaż kojarzył tę firmę. Pamiętał też, że Liam kiedyś o niej wspominał, bo czytał artykuł o ich niecenzuralnych reklamach, ale Louis wtedy niezbyt się interesował takimi rzeczami. Teraz jednak trochę pożałował, bo był pewien, że w wieku osiemnastu lat robiłby sobie dobrze do tego nagrania bo było w nim coś niesamowicie seksownego. Harry przez kilka sekund jedynie rozkoszował się lodem, nagrywany z takiej perspektywy, że musiał patrzeć się nieco w górę na kamerę.

– Poliż go, jest przepyszny – odezwał się chłopak słodkim głosem, zaraz potem przejeżdżając językiem po lodzie. – Prawdziwy szczyt smaku.

Następnie Harry zniknął z ekranu i pojawiły się na nim lody wraz logiem firmy, a głos lektora powiadomił odbiorców:

– Climax of flavour ** od Sweet Explotion dostępne już w sklepach!

Louis nie mówił nic przez chwilę, ciesząc się, że Harry zakrywał się jeszcze poduszką i nie widział, w jakim jest stanie. Miał ochotę się uderzyć, ale w tej perwersyjnej reklamie naprawdę było coś seksownego. Tomlinson podejrzewał, że raczej chodziło o to, że jego przyjaciel go niesamowicie podniecał i tak naprawdę po raz pierwszy miał okazję zobaczyć go w bardziej dwuznacznej sytuacji. Mimo to, i tak jednak miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, ponieważ nie miał nawet jak zakryć swojej erekcji.

– I jak ci się podobało? – spytał radośnie Harry, odsuwając się od poduszki i patrząc mu w oczy. Zaraz zmarkotniał, gdy zauważył, że Louis ma poważną minę i wcale się nie śmieje. – O nie, czemu ciebie to nie śmieszy? Proszę, nie nienawidź mnie za to. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale chciałem ci poprawić humor i...

Chłopak był zestresowany i mówił naprawdę szybko. Louis chwycił go za ramiona, próbując uspokoić. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że Harry'emu wydawało się, że źle to odebrał, bo zrozumiał sens reklamy wręcz zbyt dobrze.

– Skarbie, nie o to chodzi – zaprzeczył, uśmiechając się lekko. – Nie śmiałem się, bo to po prostu jest bardzo... erotyczne.

– Ale ja wtedy w ogóle nie byłem seksowny, to wygląda jak parodia czegoś seksownego – prychnął Harry, nieco się uspokajając. Podniósł się trochę, żeby nalać im więcej wina, kiedy po raz kolejny spojrzał na Louisa. Szybko zlustrował całe jego ciało i po większym rumieńcu, jaki rozlał się na jego policzkach i szeroko otwartych oczach, Tomlinson zorientował się, że zobaczył jego erekcję. – Och, rozumiem.

– Przepraszam – powiedział z zażenowaniem Louis i jeszcze nigdy nie chciał tak bardzo zapaść się pod ziemię. Właśnie podniecił się, oglądając nagranie swojego przyjaciela, któremu obiecał, że pozostaną tylko przyjaciółmi. Jego życie to jedna wielka porażka i zaraz straci najcudowniejszego człowieka na ziemi. – Pójdę już.

Wstał, ale został od razu zatrzymany przez Harry'ego, który pociągnął go za koszulkę.

– Czekaj, nie idź nigdzie – poprosił i przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. – Dziękuję.

– Nie jesteś na mnie zły? – zdziwił się Louis, a chłopak energicznie zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

– To miłe, że mogę się jeszcze komuś podobać. Nawet jeśli to ja w wieku szesnastu lat, to schlebia mi, że podnieciłem ciebie – podkreślił ostatnie słowo, jakby naprawdę wydawało mu się, że Louis wcale za nim nie szaleje. Chociaż z drugiej strony tak właśnie mogło być, bo to przecież pierwszy raz, kiedy Tomlinson dopuścił, żeby Harry zobaczył, jak na niego działa. – Od śmierci Maxa jeszcze żaden mężczyzna nie został z powodu mnie erekcji. Zapomniałem, że to miłe.

– Żartujesz, prawda? – spytał Louis, nie dowierzając, że Harry nie zorientował się, jak na niego działa. – Jesteś piekielnie seksowny i założę się, że podobasz się wielu facetom i kobietom pewnie też, ale ich do siebie nie dopuszczasz i nawet nie mieli okazji się podniecić.

– Ciebie dopuściłem – przypomniał mu Harry, a mężczyzna poczuł ciepło na sercu, ponieważ on rzeczywiście mu na tyle zaufał. Spali w jednym łóżku, nie raz byli w pewnych dwuznacznych sytuacjach, ale chłopak po prostu wiedział, że ten nic mu nie zrobi.

– I przepraszam. Daj mi chwilkę to się uspokoję – powiedział szczerze. Już odczuwał pewną ulgę, bo młodszy nie wydawał się zły, więc może Louis wcale nie straci przyjaciela. Jedynym problemem było to, że jego erekcja wcale nie malała i miał ochotę przekląć swoje ciało za niesubordynacje z mózgiem. Harry zaś uporczywie patrzył się w jego krocze i Tomlinson już chciał zacząć wyobrażać sobie jakieś obrzydliwe rzeczy, żeby wreszcie był normalnym przyjacielem z niestojącym penisem. Nie zdążył jednak pomyśleć o niczym szczególnym, kiedy poczuł dłoń chłopaka na swoim kolanie i cały plan spalił na panewce, bo to dodatkowo na niego działało. – Nie rób nic więcej, jeżeli nie chcesz tego kontynuować.

W jego ustach zabrzmiało to dość groźnie, więc nawet Harry zatrzymał ruchy swojej dłoni i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Louis czekał na jego reakcję, ponieważ wiedział, że wystarczy jedno jego słowo, a on może to przerwać lub doprowadzić do końca.

– A co jeśli chcę? – spytał chłopak i brzmiało to wciąż seksownie, pomimo drżenia w jego głosie.

Louis zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry od lat nie był w takiej sytuacji i to on będzie go musiał poprowadzić. Nie miałby z tym problemu, bo to właśnie wydawało mu się odpowiednie – on dominujący nad chłopakiem – ale jednocześnie musiał uzyskać jasną zgodę.

– Wtedy mógłbym zrobić tak – powiedział starszy, zmieniając ich pozycje. Zbliżył się do chłopaka, trzymając go ręką w talii, a usta zbliżył do jego szyi, oddychając na nią ciepłym powietrzem. Miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna pod nim już zaczyna drżeć, chociaż tak naprawdę jeszcze nic nie zrobił. Louis starał się nie ekscytować, bo wciąż rozważał możliwość, że Harry zaraz się wycofa. – Wystarczy, że poprosisz i dam ci wszystko.

– Proszę – wyszeptał, eksponując swoją szyję i jakby zachęcając Louisa do następnego ruchu. – Naprawdę tego chcę. Chciałem od dłuższego czasu. 

 

***

*chodzi o dziewictwo jakby co 

** Szczyt (orgazm) smaku!


	20. Wicked Game

– Teraz pewnie domyślasz się, co się stało, więc przejdę...

– Nie denerwuj mnie – opowiadam, a mężczyzna unosi brew. – Ktoś mi tu obiecał szczegóły. 

– Nie wierzę, że to robię – wdycha teatralnie. 

 

Ω

 

Tomlinson już nic nie powiedział, tylko mocno wchłonął zapach młodszego, przyciskając nos do wyeksponowanej szyi. Nie docierało jeszcze do niego, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Rzeczywiście trzymał Harry'ego w swoich ramionach, nie tylko w platoniczny sposób. Mógł bez obaw całować jego szyję, bo obaj tak samo tego pragnęli. Mógł zrobić wszystko, a jednak po raz pierwszy w życiu paraliżował go strach. W końcu od początku uważał go za dzieło sztuki, a przecież ich nie można dotykać. Miał wrażenie, że jeden zły ruch i zepsuje wszystko; Harry rozpadnie się w jego ramionach i nic nie będzie mógł z tym zrobić. 

Dlatego właśnie ten pierwszy ruch jaki wykonał, wciąż był niepewny, bo bał się, jak zareaguje brunet. Odważył się jednak przygryźć jego ucho, a później je polizać. Nie zdawał sobie nawet wcześniej sprawy, że ta część ciała, może być tak wrażliwa, ale Harry pojękiwał cicho, jakby Louis robił znacznie więcej. I oczywiście, taki był plan, Tomlinson w końcu tak długo na to czekał, że zamierzał czcić dosłownie każdy dostępny dla niego skrawek ciała. Miał wrażenie, że uzależnia się od tego, jak na jego dotyk reaguje Harry. Uwielbiał to, że był wrażliwy i że to on miał możliwość sprawienia mu przyjemności. Nikt inny na świecie nie mógł być w takiej sytuacji z brunetem, nikt oprócz niego nie mógł go w taki sposób dotykać. W sercu Louisa duma mieszała się z poczuciem odpowiedzialności i jeśli Harry się nie rozpadnie, to prawdopodobnie on to zrobi. 

Niespiesznie zajmował się nakręceniem go w pełni, całując jego szyję i uszy, jednocześnie dłonią dotykając torsu. Miał wrażenie, że chłopak nie wie, co zrobić albo raczej bał się zrobić cokolwiek, żeby nie zepsuć nastroju. To po raz kolejny uświadomiło Louisowi, że Harry był w życiu tylko z jednym mężczyzną i to on ma zaszczyt być tym drugim. Nie mógł się oprzeć przed wyssaniem małej malinki na wystającej linii jego żuchwy,  
chcąc sprawdzić, że poczuje się bardziej komfortowo. Z jednej strony robił to dla Harry'ego, z drugiej dla siebie, bo przy chłopaku budziła się w nim zaborczość i chciał, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest jego. Nawet jeśli wcale tak nie było i Harry nie ofiarował mu się w całości; pozwolił jedynie skosztować, żeby Louis jeszcze bardziej oszalał. 

Dotknął policzka chłopaka, napawając się jego gładkością, która była tak inna od jego własnego kłującego zarostu, który Harry musiał wcześniej czuć na swojej szyi. Louis odsunął się na chwilę od niego, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, że ten już oddycha ciężko i patrzy na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Właściwie nic się jeszcze takiego nie stało, ale chłopak był już cudownie zrujnowany. Szatyn właśnie zrozumiał, że widok niesamowicie podnieconego Harry'ego, to coś, czego brakowało mu w życiu. Miał wrażenie, że to jedyna rzecz, jaką potrzebował; chciał widzieć go w takim stanie, wiedząc że to on jest tego powodem. 

Ponownie się zbliżył, tym razem łącząc ich usta w pocałunku. Miał wrażenie, że tak jak zawsze, gdy to robili, rozpada się, ale tym razem to nie jest nic złego. Nareszcie miał Harry'ego i mógł w pełni się nim nacieszyć, zajmując się każdą częścią jego ciała. I naprawdę czuł różnicę w tym pocałunku, względem poprzednich. Miał wrażenie, że tamte były bardziej delikatne i nawet, gdy próbowali być namiętni brakowało im tego specjalnego nastroju, w jakim znajdowali się teraz. Louis dominował, prowadząc ich przez ten pocałunek i pomimo że zaczął powoli, to westchnięcia Harry'ego i jego cichutkie jęki namówiły go do podkręcenia atmosfery. Coraz mocniej smakował jego ust, pozwalając sobie na podgryzanie wargi lub ssanie jej między swoimi. Jednocześnie wplatał palce we włosy chłopaka, napawając się tym, że wszystko było odpowiednie. Nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu znalazł się we właściwym miejscu. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej z nikim innym nie mógł poczuć się tak jak teraz. Przez jego umysł przeszła myśl, że czuje się, jakby był w domu. Jednocześnie to nie było zwyczajne, to raczej niebo, które Harry stworzył mu na ziemi. Nie mógł inaczej nazwać miejsca, w którym może go dotykać i całować, wiedząc, że obaj tego chcą i potrzebują.

Jednak cały świat zapłonął, gdy po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie na dotknięcie Harry'ego przez materiał spodni. Potraktował to niemal jak duchowe przeżycie, bo wystarczyło, że delikatnie pomasował jego krocze, a młodszy stęknął w jego usta. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, ponieważ świadomość, że to on tak na niego działa i dzięki niemu jest w tak pięknym stanie obezwładniała go i wprawiała w ogromną radość. Miał ochotę dać mu wszystko, czego tylko zapragnął, żeby jeszcze raz usłyszeć ten dźwięk. Nie odważył się jednak jeszcze rozpiąć jego rozporka, bo musiał na chwilę się zatrzymać, gdy poczuł, że duże dłonie wkradają się pod jego koszulkę. Czuł kontrast między swoją gorącą skórą, a tą zimną Harry'ego, ale to wciąż było cudowne i czerpał niesamowitą przyjemność. Sam pozwolił sobie na nieco odważniejszy ruch i rozpinał koszulę chłopaka, wciąż go całując. Ten jednak zatrzymał go w pewnym momencie przez zsunięciem jej z jego ramion, pozwalając jedynie na odpięcie guzików. Nie miał zamiaru się sprzeczać, bo chciał, żeby młodszy czuł się przy nim niekomfortowo. 

Gdy już wreszcie uporał się z tym zadaniem, odsunął się od chłopaka, żeby podziwiać jego ciało. Miał ładny zarys mięśni, ale oprócz tego jego tors wydawał się cudownie miękki i idealny to przytulania. Zobaczył tatuaże, w tym ten motyla, który tak bardzo go rozczulał, że aż złożył na nim pocałunek. Przy okazji dłoń położył na sutku, pocierając go między swoimi palcami, wywołując dreszcz u chłopaka. Szybko jednak przypomniał sobie o tym, że trzy pozostałe też są wrażliwe. Pożałował, że nie ma dodatkowych rąk, żeby zająć się wszystkimi. Na razie postanowił skupić się na tych dodatkowych, trochę dlatego, że był ciekawy reakcji, ale jednak głównym powodem było to, że mu się to podobało. Oczywiście, Louis niewątpliwie był dziwny, bo nakręcała go ta specyficzna przypadłość, ale to był jego Harry. Kochał każdą część jego ciała i uważał ją za piękną, a dodatkowe sutki należały do tej całości. 

Był tak zaaferowany sprawieniem Harry'emu przyjemności, że ocknął się z dziwnego transu dopiero gdy usłyszał jego głos. 

– Zdejmij, proszę.

Poczuł, że ten próbuje unieść jego koszulkę. Oblizał usta, zanim zdjął ją przez głowę, pokazując brunetowi siebie w całej okazałości. To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy chłopak widział go bez koszulki, ale to pierwszy raz w takim sensie. Nie czuł się jednak z tego powodu szczególnie zażenowany, bo zawstydzenie swoim ciałem nie leżało w jego naturze, a poza tym Harry patrzył się na niego w ten cudowny sposób, podgryzając swoją wargę z podniecenia. 

Młodszy uniósł swoją dłoń, śledząc nią napis na klatce piersiowej i jeszcze kilka innych tatuaży, jakie tam zauważył. Louis dał mu się tym przez chwilę napawać, zanim uniósł jego dłoń do swoich ust i pocałował, dziękując mu za to wszystko. Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się do niego, sprawiając że nagle wszystko zrobiło się łatwiejsze. Wciąż czuł, że cały świat płonie, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że tylko Harry mógł go uratować. Pożądanie sprawiało, że obaj trochę tracili swoje zmysły, nie mogąc nacieszyć się swoimi ciałami. Dlatego Tomlinson powrócił do całowania go, pomagając mu równocześnie wejść na swoje kolana. Taka pozycja była dużo wygodniejsza, tym bardziej, że wciąż mogli badać nawzajem swoje ciała. Harry poruszał się na jego biodrach, uzyskując lekkie tarcie, podczas gdy Louis odważył się na ściśnięcie jego tyłka. Miał ogromną ochotę zdjąć z niego już te spodnie, ale poczuł, że młodszy spina się na ten rodzaj dotyku. 

– Harry, wszystko okej? – spytał łagodnie, ponieważ wiedział, że seks to duży krok i nie chciał do niczego zmuszać chłopaka. – Nie musimy się kochać, jeśli nie chcesz. Nie chcę dawać na ciebie żadnej presji. 

Gdyby był w takiej sytuacji z kimś innym, na pewno nie użyłby wyrażenia „kochać się", ani tym bardziej nie byłby tak troskliwy. Jednak teraz za bardzo kochał i martwił się o chłopaka, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób go skrzywdzić. Nieważne, jak bardzo go pragnął, był pewien, że w każdej chwili mógłby to przerwać, gdyby został o to poproszony. 

– Ja-a nie wiem – wyjąkał Harry przerażony. – Nie robiłem tego długo i boję się, że będzie dziwnie. Wstydzę się.

– Skarbie, nie musisz się mnie wstydzić – uznał Louis, całując go w mostek. – Ale jeśli masz się czuć niekomfortowo to nie musisz się nawet cały rozbierać. 

Hary wtulił się przez chwilę w szyję mężczyzny, pocierając swoim policzkiem nagie ciało. Może i Tomlinson wciąż był podniecony, ale powoli zakochiwał się w tym momencie niesamowitej bliskości. Wplótł palce w jego włosy, masując skórę głowy, żeby sprawić, że chłopak nabierze pewności siebie. I ten właśnie to zrobił, bez większego pośpiechu badając opuszkami palców klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Louis miał wrażenie, że jest dotykany płatkami róży, a nie palcami Harry'ego, ale chyba właśnie cały czas o to chodziło. Harry był jak delikatna róża, którą tak łatwo zniszczyć i teraz dotykał go w ten erotyczny sposób i starszy miał ochotę płakać, bo to było tak piękne. Delikatne i chociaż nigdy nie wydawało mu się, że właśnie taki seks lubi, teraz to uwielbiał. Nie czuł wręcz, że to seks, pieprzenie się, czy cokolwiek podobnego, jak zwykł nazywać stosunek. To prędzej kochanie się, Louis właśnie zrozumiał, dlaczego Liam woli to słowo; on teraz chciał dać młodszemu całą miłość i uczucie, bo tego właśnie obaj potrzebowali. 

– Mógłbyś mnie dotknąć, proszę? – usłyszał drżący głos Harry'ego, który brzmiał tak błagalnie, a jednocześnie niepewnie. Jakby chłopak nie wiedział jak się zachować i oduczył się pokazywania tego, czego pragnął. I oczywiście, Louis zawsze lubił uległe osoby w łóżku. Było coś fascynującego w tej grze, którą stosował z różnymi ludźmi, ale właśnie, to zawsze była tylko gra. Z Harrym wszystko wydawało się tak realne, że wcale nie musieli starać się zachować rolę, oni od razu już byli tymi osobami. 

Louis jednak nie odpowiedział na pytanie młodszego, tylko pomógł mu przejść z powrotem na jego kolana. Z westchnięciem i całkowitym oddaniem dotknął jego ud, przejeżdżając po nich dłońmi, zanim zatrzymał się na zgięciu z kością biodrową miednicy. Utrzymywał tam swój kciuk, zastanawiając się, co teraz może zrobić. Czuł jakby znów był niedoświadczonym nastolatkiem, który znajduje się w łóżkowej sytuacji z drugą, równie niedoświadczoną osobą. Na moment zapomniał, że jest dorosłym mężczyzną, który nie jest prawiczkiem już od paru lat i dość regularnie uprawia seks, ale to właśnie było dobre. Nie mógł potraktować Harry'ego jak każdego innego partnera, bo on był dla niego kimś więcej. Chciał dać mu wszystko, pokazać że mu zależy i po prostu sprawić, że będzie czuł się dobrze. Pragnął, żeby chłopak zapamiętał to na zawsze, nieważne czy to ich jedyny raz, czy będą jeszcze kolejne.

– Mogę? – spytał łagodnie, kładąc dłoń na jego rozporku i patrząc w górę, żeby odczytać reakcję młodszego. Ten tylko pokiwał głową, obie ręce usadawiając na jego barkach, żeby zachować równowagę. 

Louis wziął głęboki oddech i rozpiął spodnie młodszego, masując jego krocze. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale to jego przechodziły ciarki, gdy czuł tę wypukłość. W głowie miał tylko to, że to on doprowadził go do takiego stanu i czuł dumę, ale też ogromną miłość w sobie. Tym bardziej, że mężczyzna nad nim stękał, a jego oddech był nierówny i szybki. Tomlinson na razie jednak nawet nie próbował wyciągnąć jego członka, bo wydawało się to nieco nieodpowiednie. Nie był nawet pewien dlaczego, ale po prostu bał się, że Harry go zatrzyma, powie że to za dużo i wyrzuci go z mieszkania. 

Kiedyś uważał, że to rozmowa z Harrym jest trudna i przypomina próbę przytulenia się do kaktusa, ale odkąd bardziej go poznał zrozumiał, że to dotykanie go jest trudniejsze. W końcu brunet był zniszczony od środka, a seks nie jest tylko zwykłą zabawą, jeśli zależało mu na kimś. Traktował go jak największy skarb, którym był i dokładnie zastanawiał się, co zrobić, jak gdyby rozbrajał bombę. 

Nagle Harry zaczął być głośniejszy i Louis przechwytywał każdy ten dźwięk, układając go w swojej głowie jak melodię. Tego było tak wiele, dotykał chłopaka, który właśnie opadł na jego klatkę piersiową, jęcząc prosto do ucha i poruszając się mocniej na jego biodrach, podczas gdy Tomlinson masował jego penisa przez bokserki. Szatyn zebrał się na większą odwagę, gdy Harry tak cudownie zareagował na pocałowanie jego szyi. Wygiął ją i mocniej wypchnął biodra naprzeciw jego dłoni, więc mężczyzna włożył rękę w jego bokserki, po raz pierwszy dotykając nagiego penisa. Był duży i dość gruby, a Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się przed uśmieszkiem, ponieważ nie wierzył, że można być tak idealnym w każdy calu. Nie dość, że brunet ma tak cudowny charakter, jest piękny, dobry i do tego jeszcze hojnie obdarzony. Harry Styles zdecydowanie nie był prawdziwy i nie zasługiwał na żadne zło. Każdy człowiek na świecie powinien starać się o chronić za wszelką cenę, chociaż na razie to Louis próbował go zrujnować. Wiedział jednak, że to będzie wspaniałe i nie mógł się już doczekać tego widoku. 

Styles sapnął i od razu skierował swoją dłoń na krocze Louisa, rozpinając szybko jego rozporek i próbując chwycić już od dawna twardy członek. Został jednak zatrzymany, bo starszy złapał jego nadgarstek i odciągnął od siebie, odsuwając głowę tak, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Harry wyglądał jak grzech ze swoimi zarumienionymi policzkami i zamglonymi oczami. Usta były czerwone od ciągłego przygryzania i oblizywania ich, ale mężczyzna musiał powstrzymać jęk, gdy zauważył, że stworzył na jego żuchwie i szyi czerwone ślady, które zapewne do jutra zrobią się purpurowe i ten będzie musiał je zakrywać. Z jednej strony było to nieodpowiedzialne, bo Louis zachowywał się jak zaborczy nastolatek, ale jednak wygrywał fakt, że to było tak niesamowicie gorące, bo Harry był jego. Chociaż na tę jedną noc, choć wciąż pragnął całego życia. 

– Nie musisz – wymamrotał z trudem Louis, gdy młodszy ze zdziwieniem patrzył się na niego, po tym jak jego dłoń została odepchnięta. – Nie rób nic, czego nie chcesz. Ze mną będzie okej. Dzisiaj zajmę się tobą. 

– Nie traktuj mnie jak prawiczka – uznał Harry. – Mam na ciebie piekielną ochotę. 

I ten przymiotnik był całkowicie adekwatny, bo zrobiło się jeszcze goręcej, gdy młodszy z impetem wpił się w jego usta, a Tomlinson poczuł się rozbrojony, ponieważ tego się nie spodziewał. Oczywiście cieszył się, że chłopak pragnie go tak samo jak on jego i chce mu sprawić przyjemność, pozwalając na zachowywanie się jak z ze zwykłymi partnerami, jednak w głowie mężczyzny wirowała myśl, że Harry rzeczywiście nie jest prawiczkiem. Stracił swoje dziewictwo lata temu i to nie z Louisem, co pewnym sensie go smuciło, chociaż wcale nie powinno. On sam nie był święty, chociaż żałował, że nie czekał na chłopaka. Świadomość, że teoretycznie mógłby przeżyć swój pierwszy raz z miłością swojego życia działała na niego, sprawiając że czuł nostalgię, ale też ogromne pokłady uczucia do chłopaka. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że to niemożliwie, bo już przeżył te wszystkie lata i nie mógł tego cofnąć. Jednocześnie postanowił, że chce tylko Harry'ego. Podejrzewał, że już od pierwszego ich spotkania, dotyku czy pocałunku został zniszczony dla każdego innego człowieka. Nikt nie sprawi, że będzie czuł się tak dobrze, nieważne czy podczas zwykłej rozmowy, całowania czy dotykania się nawzajem. Jego Harry zawsze będzie ponad wszystkich innych i dlatego uznał, że albo będzie z nim albo zostanie sam do końca życia. Wiedział przecież, że nawet jeśli chłopak po tym wszystkim wciąż będzie utrzymywał się przy swoim, że wcale nie są sobie przeznaczeni, to on nigdy nie będzie z nikim szczęśliwy. Tomlinson nie będzie też mógł dać w pełni siebie komuś innemu. Ta osoba zawsze będzie na drugim miejscu, bo to Harry pionuje w jego życiu wystarczy jedno słowo, a Louis zrobi dla niego wszystko. 

Pierwszy dotyk dłoni Harry'ego na jego nagim penisie był zaskakująco pewny. Szatyn trochę spodziewał się, że chłopak będzie się z nim obchodził delikatnie, ale wcale mu nie przeszkadzało to przeciwieństwo. Sam zaczął intensywniej poruszać dłonią po jego członku, praktycznie roztapiając się przez jęki, jakie dawał mu młodszy. To było tak sprośne, kompletnie nie przejmował się tym, że jest na tyle głośny, że bardzo prawdopodobne, że ktoś z sąsiadów go słyszy. To dodatkowo podkręcało gorącą atmosferę, bo Louis chciał go jakoś zastopować, inicjując mokry, francuski pocałunek, który jednak zmienił się w jęczenie sobie porostu w usta. 

To nie mogło potrwać długo, ponieważ już dużo czasu spędzili na nakręcaniu się nawzajem. Tym bardziej, że obaj już dawno nie robili tego z kimś innym. Starszy miał wrażenie, że umarł i przeniósł się do nieba, gdy w końcu poczuł na swojej dłoni spermę Harry'ego. Nigdy wcześniej w życiu nie cieszył się tak bardzo z tego, że doprowadził kogoś do orgazmu, ale chłopak wyglądał tak pięknie. Na chwilę przerwał pocałunek, nie mogąc się nawet skupić na minimalnym poruszaniu ustami czy swoją ręką, jedynie przygryzł wargę Louisa, który nie przestawał dotykać jego penisa dłonią, przedłużając jego szczyt. Wszystko było tak niesamowicie gorące, Harry ze swoimi zamkniętymi oczami i otwartymi ustami, przechodzący przez swój orgazm z zastygniętą dłonią na członku drugiego mężczyzny. 

W końcu młodszy otworzył swoje oczy, patrząc na Louisa ze specyficzną mieszaniną wdzięczności, ciągłego podniecenia, ale też lekkiego zawstydzenia, bo w końcu doszedł pierwszy. Dla Tomlinsona jednak był to komplement, bo wcale nie przeszkadzało, że jeszcze będzie musiał poczekać na swój orgazm. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyciągnął dłoń z trochę mokrych bokserek chłopaka i miał zamiar dokończyć sam, po prostu patrząc jak grzesznie wygląda chłopak, kiedy to tym razem on został zatrzymany. Harry jako pierwszy zdążył dotknąć jego penisa, jednocześnie przyciągając jego nadgarstek do swoich ust. W obsceniczny sposób spojrzał mu w oczy, zlizując pozostałości własnej spermy i Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od jęknięcia. Nie wiedział jakim cudem młodszy tak długo ukrywał przed nim tę bardziej niegrzeczną część siebie, ale zdecydował że kocha ją tak samo bardzo, jak tę nieśmiałą. Harry był uosobieniem grzechu, co tak bardzo kontrastowało z jego anielskim wyglądem, ale pewnie też dzięki temu Louis nie potrzebował zbyt wiele, żeby dojść, brudząc swój własny brzuch. Praktycznie od razu przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego, bo chciał go całować do końca swojego życia. Pocałował w swoim życiu wiele ust, ale tylko za jednymi potrafił tęsknić. Jednak teraz, gdy miał w swoich ramionach osobę, którą kochał i bez której nie wyobrażał sobie życia czuł, że jego świat jest w równowadze. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, jeżeli usta Louisa były na tych Harry'ego. 

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał Harry. – Jesteś cudowny. 

– Nawet nie wiesz, jaki jestem teraz szczęśliwy. 

I jeżeli to nie jest przeznaczenie, to w takim razie nie istnieje nic takiego. 

 

Ω

 

Żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak długo byli w tej pozycji, przytulając się do siebie, podczas gdy Harry wciąż był na jego kolanach, zanim w końcu Louis sięgnął po chusteczki, żeby ich oczyścić. Nie miał ochoty odsuwać się od chłopaka, dlatego, gdy tylko zapięli swoje spodnie, położyli się na kanapie. Harry wtulił się do jego wciąż jeszcze nagiej klatki piersiowej, ale nie spał. Wciąż czasami dotykał opuszkami palców jego torsu i pomrukiwał, gdy Tomlinson bawił się jego włosami. Jednak Louis spostrzegł, że coś jest nie tak, gdy młodszy ujął jego dłoń i zaczął dotykać każdego z palców po kolei. Był to dla niego znak, że coś go dręczy, bo do jednego z jego nawyków należało to specyficzne patrzenie się na własne lub czyjeś dłonie, wyglądając jakby liczył palce lub sprawdzał, czy są prawdziwie. Mężczyzna chciał mu ułatwić to, co chce mu wyznać, chociaż przez chwilę się wahał. Harry nie robił tego, gdy miał do powiedzenia coś dobrego, a Louis chciał jeszcze przez chwilę potrwać w tej błogiej nieświadomości. Te kilka minut wydawało się zbawiać jego duszę, bo tylko teraz mógł po prostu być tutaj z człowiekiem swoich marzeń i wmawiać sobie, że jest jego. Naiwnie chciał wierzyć, że należą do siebie i nikt nie może ich rozdzielić. To oczywiście nie była prawda bo wystarczyło, że Harry się odezwał i Louis już wiedział, że jego idealny czas runął. 

– Lou? – głos był niski, głęboki, ale jednocześnie nieco zdarty, jakby miał delikatną chrypkę. Chłopak spojrzał w górę, wciąż wyglądając na zrujnowanego i Louis czuł swego rodzaju dumę, którą łączył ze strachem przed tym, czego się właśnie dowie. – Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. 

– Ja pierwszy – uznał, nie dając młodszemu czasu na odpowiedź. – Chcę żebyś wiedział, że nieważne co się stało między nami, ja wciąż czuję i będę czuł do ciebie to samo. Wciąż wystarczy jedno słowo, a będę twój. 

– Louis, ty nie rozumiesz – wyszeptał Harry, starannie dobierając słowa. – Tu nie chodzi o ciebie czy o mnie i o to, co czujemy. Złożyłem mu obietnicę, że do końca życia będę tylko z nim. Musisz mnie zrozumieć. 

– Próbuję, ale nie potrafię – wyznał Louis z cichym westchnięciem. – Mam czasami wrażenie, że wykorzystujesz ciągle tę samą wymówkę zamiast wprost mi powiedzieć, że nic do mnie nie czujesz. Harry, to nie może tak wyglądać. Nie możesz mi wciąż dawać nadziei, traktować jak kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela, całować, dotykać w ten sposób, żeby po wszystkim odrzucić mnie, mówiąc że wciąż jesteś przeznaczony swojemu byłemu chłopakowi. 

– On nie jest tylko moim byłym chłopakiem, Lou – powiedział młodszy, a jego broda się trzęsła. – To nie wyglądało tak jak w twoim życiu. Nie zerwaliśmy ze sobą, bo jeden drugiego nie kochał czy się sobą znudziliśmy. Wiesz, jakie to uczucie, gdy w jednej chwili tracisz osobę, którą kochałeś najbardziej na świecie i miałeś zaplanowaną całą przyszłość? Przepraszam, że zachowuje się egoistycznie, ale czasami wciąż mam w głowie obrazy z prosektorium, gdy musiałem rozpoznać jego zmasakrowaną twarz. 

– Harry, nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłeś – powiadamia go z żalem Louis, ponieważ teraz Harry podniósł nieznacznie swój głos. Nie można tego było w żadnym wypadku nazwać krzykiem, ale wyraźnie zauważył, że chłopak jest bardziej zdenerwowany. – Wiem tylko, że zginął w wypadku samochodowym, nie znam dokładnych okoliczności. Przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem, ale po prostu boli mnie to, że cały czas mnie odrzucasz zaraz po tym, jak wydaję mi się, że na nowo cię odzyskałem. 

– Ja-a nie jestem na ciebie zły – uznał pewnie chłopak, odsuwając się od jego klatki piersiowej. – Nie chcę o tym mówić, bo to do mnie wtedy wraca. Zawsze wolę po prostu pamiętać te wszystkie dobre momenty o nim, a nie to, jak odebrałem telefon z informacją, że samochód, którego właścicielem jest mój współlokator, został potrącony przez ciężarówkę na skrzyżowaniu i jestem jedyną osobą w Londynie, która od zaraz może rozpoznać jego zwłoki. Nie chciałem tego, bo nie wierzyłem, że mój Max mógł zginąć. Obiecaliśmy sobie, że będziemy ze sobą na zawsze i zawsze będziemy kochać tylko siebie, aż nagle nasza wieczność się skończyła. Wiesz co mi po nim zostało? – spytał retorycznie Harry, nie dając mu nawet czasu na odpowiedź. – Parę płyt, wspólne zdjęcia i puste mieszkanie w Londynie. 

– Tak mi przykro, skarbie – próbował wesprzeć go mężczyzna, ale naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co w takiej sytuacji może zrobić. Złapał jego dłoń, trzymając ją mocno, jakby mając nadzieję, że pomoże mu przejść przez tę trudną drogę. – To dlatego wyjechałeś z Londynu? 

– Nie mogłem znieść tego miasta – wyznał. – Nie mogłem znieść tego, że nie zostałem nawet wpuszczony na jego pogrzeb, bo jego cała rodzina mnie nienawidziła. Uznali, że zrobiłem z ich syna geja, że byłem zwykłym małolatem, który uwiódł go tylko po to, żeby dostać się do jego pieniędzy czy czegokolwiek innego materialnego. Byłem traktowany jak najgorsze zło, a tak naprawdę on kochał mnie najbardziej. Byłem jego największą i ostatnią miłością, ale jego rodzina nie przejęła się mną kompletnie, wmawiając mi, że on nigdy mnie nie kochał, bo spotykaliśmy sie tylko w weekendy i nie wiem, co robił przez resztę tygodnia. Ale ja wiem, że on pracował, to jego rodzina praktycznie go nie znała. Nie otrzymałem nawet głupiego „przykro mi", bo oni nigdy nie zaakceptowali tego, że ich syn był gejem. Od zawsze mnie nienawidzili i najchętniej oskarżyli o jego śmierć. 

– Chodź do mnie – przysunął się bliżej, biorąc Harry'ego w swoje ramiona i przytulając mocno. Nie wiedział, jak on sam się z tym czuje i czy rzeczywiście warto było tak zaatakować chłopaka i trochę zmusić go do wyznania prawdy. Miał wrażenie, że źle postąpił, dając mu tak ogromny ból, więc po prostu teraz trzymał go w swoich ramionach, marząc żeby brunet poczuł się choć trochę lepiej. – Jestem pewien, że Max kochał cię najbardziej na świecie i pewnie chciałby, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Ale myślę, że musisz to wszystko najpierw ułożyć sobie w głowie, zanim zaczniesz znowu się z kimś spotykać. Chodzi mi o to, że swoim zachowaniem ranisz się jeszcze bardziej. Ja nigdy nie będę nim i prawdopodobnie nie zastąpię ci go w ten sposób. Kluczem do szczęścia wcale nie jest znalezienie kogoś, kto ci pomoże o nim zapomnieć, bo wcale nie musisz tego robić. Najważniejsze, żebyś wreszcie zaakceptował, że możesz być na nowo szczęśliwy, bo Max pewnie też by tego chciał. I kiedy to się stanie pamiętaj, że ja tutaj będę. Nie ważne, czy to się stanie za parę miesięcy czy za parę lat, ja będę na ciebie czekał. 

– Ale ja chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy – powiedział Harry smutno. – Nie chcę, żebyś odrzucał wszystkich, bo wciąż myślisz o mnie. Nie jestem tego wart, nie możesz zmarnować życia głupim zauroczeniem. Ktoś tam na ciebie czeka, jakaś wspaniała dziewczyna czy chłopak. Ułożysz sobie życie z kimś, ale ja po prostu będę tutaj jako przyjaciel, wspierając cię we wszystkim, bo jesteś obecnie najważniejszą osobą mojego życia. Ale nie możemy być razem.

– Nie jesteś głupim zauroczeniem, Harry – oznajmił Louis, śmiechem powstrzymując się od łez. – Jesteś moim wszystkim i nawet jeśli się z kimś zacznę spotykać ta osoba będzie na drugim miejscu. Zniszczyłeś mnie dla wszystkich innych, bo już z nikim nie będę czuł się tak, jak z tobą... 

– Przepraszam. 

–... tym samym uczyniłeś mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, nawet jeśli trwało to tylko pewien czas. – Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech, całując go w skroń. – Zasługujesz na bycie szczęśliwym, nieważne czy ze mną czy sam czy z kimkolwiek innym. Chcę tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy. 

– Mogę powiedzieć, że jestem szczęściarzem, bo spotkałem ciebie – uśmiechnął się do niego Harry. I Louis, chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien, nachylił się do niego, bo po raz kolejny chciał go pocałować. 

Nie zdążył nawet nacieszyć sie jego ustami, bo nagle zadzwonił telefon. Tomlinson wciągnął powietrze przez zęby i sięgnął po niego. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że numer jest zastrzeżony, więc zawahał się chwilę przed tym, jak się odezwał i dał na głośnomówiący. Nie miał pojęcia, kto mógł dzwonić do niego właściwie w środku nocy

– Słucham?

– Dobry wieczór, czy rozmawiam z Louisem Tomlinsonem, współlokatorem pana Liama Payne'a zamieszkałego przy ulicy...

– Kate? – przerwał jej zdziwiony. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

– Pracuję – odparła z przekąsem. – Czy jest pan w stanie dojechać do swojego mieszkania, gdzie wszystko panu wyjaśnię?

– Czekaj, czy coś się stało Liamowi? – przeraził się, a Harry już zaczął zapinać swoją koszulę. 

– Proszę przyjechać jak najszybciej – ucięła. – Do zobaczenia. 

Louis jeszcze nigdy się tak szybko nie ubrał i był gotów do wyjścia. Szczerze nie wierzył, że tak miły wieczór skończył się w taki sposób. Najpierw dowiedział się o przeszłości Stylesa, a teraz jeszcze prawdopodobnie coś stało się jego przyjacielowi. 

Wychodzili właśnie z mieszkania, kiedy zatrzymał ich jakiś starszy mężczyzna, zapewne jeden z sąsiadów, ubrany w szlafrok z kubkiem herbaty. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego z lekkim zakłopotaniem, bo wyglądał na dość zdenerwowanego, a oni naprawdę się spieszyli. 

– Jak dobrze, że cię spotkałem, młody człowieku – odezwał się do Harry'ego ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. 

– Dobry wieczór, proszę pana – przywitał się grzecznie młodszy, a Louis też mruknął jakieś przywitanie. – Coś się stało?

– Chciałem was poprosić, żebyście byli trochę ciszej! – odparł. – Zostawcie sobie wasze zapasy na może inną porę niż środek nocy!

– Przepraszamy – powiedział Harry, który od razu się mocno zarumienił. 

– Och, dajże im spokój Greg! – nagle usłyszeli głos starszej kobiety, która stała w drzwiach innego mieszkania. – Są młodzi, oni jeszcze mają siłę na zapasy w środku nocy, nie to co ty!

– I tak już nie spałem, ale obudzili mi dziecko! – odburknął obrażony. 

– Nie masz dziecka! – uświadomiła go sąsiadka. 

– Ale mógłbym! – wykrzyknął oburzony, odchodząc bez żadnego pożegnania. 

Harry szybko podbiegł do starszej kobiety, całując ją w czoło w podziękowaniu, po czym wskazał na Louisa. 

– Pani Hudson, to jest właśnie Louis – przedstawił ich sobie, więc Tomlinson wystawił dłoń, ale sąsiadka pocałowała go w policzek. – Z chęcią byśmy porozmawiali, ale się spieszymy. Życzę miłej nocy. 

– Harry, liczę że podzielisz się szczegółami waszych zapasów – puściła o niego oczko, a Harry jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniał na twarzy, wyglądając jakby najchętniej zapadł się pod ziemię. Louis tylko posłał pani Hudson zadowolony uśmiech, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami, bo po prostu nie mógł się temu oprzeć. 

Chwycił nadgarstek młodszego, wyprowadzając go z budynku, żeby złapać jakąś taksówkę. Gdy tylko do niej weszli i podali adres, Louis zaczął się śmiać. Nie był dokładnie pewien dlaczego, ale chyba tyle musiał jakoś odreagować tyle różnych emocji, które miał tego dni i śmiech wydawał się tym najlepszy. Harry tylko spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i nawet nie znając powodu jego radości, też do niego dołączył. Jeżeli byłoby to możliwe to Tomlinson prawdopodobnie pokochałby go jeszcze bardziej, bo nie wierzył, że taki skarb siedział właśnie obok niego w taksówce. 

– Z czego właściwie się śmiejemy? – spytał Harry, na chwilę się uspokajając, a Louis jedynie wzruszył ramionami. 

– Naprawdę opowiadasz pani Hudson o swoich przygodach łóżkowych? – spytał z zacienieniem. – Och, przepraszam, zapasach.

– Gdybym tylko miał jakieś przygody łóżkowe to z chęcią bym jej opowiadał – powiedział żartobliwym tonem, ale Louis miał ochotę westchnąć, ponieważ zapomniał, że to on był pierwszy od lat bliższym kontaktem fizycznym dla młodszego. Uśmiechnął się do niego, przykrywając swoją dłoń jego i gładząc skórę kciukiem. Harry również uniósł lekko swoje kąciki, ukazując te cudowne dołeczki i Tomlinson już wiedział, że to nie on będzie teraz tym silnym, bo wystarczył ten widok, żeby jego serce rozpadało się na kawałki. – Naprawdę dziękuję ci za dzisiaj. Potrzebowałem tego.

– Obaj potrzebowaliśmy. – Harry posłał mu jednak niego smutny uśmiech, po czym skupił wzrok na swoich palcach. Tomlinson dwoma palcami uniósł jego brodę, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. – Co się stało? 

– Ja-a – podjął wątek, jąkając się nieco. – Czy teraz nie będzie między nami niezręcznie? 

– Harry, jesteś jednym z najważniejszych ludzi w moim życiu i obiecuję, że jeśli nie chcesz, to nic to nie zmieni – zapewnił go z uśmiechem. – Przecież nawet nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. 

Harry tylko kiwnął głową w zgodzie i resztę drogi spędzili w milczeniu, pochłonięci własnymi myślami. Dopiero gdy wyszli z taksówki i zobaczyli, że na ulicy zaparkowany jest radiowóz poczuli lekki strach. Louis właściwie tylko początkowo był przerażony tym, co się stało z Liamem, ale pomyślał, że gdyby to było poważne Kate od razu by wyjaśniła o co chodzi. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że się zgrywa i nudziło jej się na zmianę, więc zadzwoniła do niego ze służbowego numeru, informując o jakiejś błahostce. 

Teraz jednak jego serce zaczęło bić mocniej, gdy pokonywał wraz z Harrym kolejne piętra aż w końcu doszli do drzwi mieszkania. Otworzył je i wparowali do środka z ogromnym przerażeniem i podwyższonym ciśnieniem, które jednak szybko opadło, gdy zobaczyli, że cała czwórka przyjaciół siedzi spokojnie w salonie. Kate popijała herbatę, wciąż ubrana w swój służbowy strój, Niall siedział znudzony na podłodze, bawiąc się z borsukiem, podczas gdy Zayn i Liam wyglądali, jakby zaraz mieli umrzeć. 

– Co się stało? – spytał zdezorientowany Louis. – Przyjechaliśmy, jak najszybciej. 

– Mówiłam, że wciąż jest z Harrym – powiedziała pewnie Kate, wyciągając otwartą dłoń w stronę Nialla. Ten wziął z portfela pięciodolarowy banknot i dał go dziewczynie z niezadowoleniem. – W każdym razie, cieszę się, że wszyscy tu jesteśmy. Musimy porozmawiać. 

– Czy ty ant nie powinnaś być teraz w pracy? – zdziwił się Harry. 

– Skończyłam niedawno, to było moje ostatnie wezwanie na tej zmianie – oznajmiła, wciąż mając na twarzy wymalowany zwycięski uśmiech. – Czy domyślacie się, o co chodzi? 

– Kitty, streszczaj się – jęknął Niall, po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego i Louisa. – Przyjechałem chwilę przed wami i nawet nie wspomniała, co się stało. 

– Zayn, Liam, może się pochwalicie, co takiego się stało, że musiałam tutaj przyjechać na swojej służbie? – spytała z przesadną słodkością w głosie. – Och, dam wam nawet wasz rekwizyt!

Odpięła z paska spodni kajdanki i rzuciła w stronę mężczyzn. Malik złapał je i westchnął głęboko. 

– Złamaliśmy klucz do kajdanek – powiedział z zażenowaniem Zayn. – A drugi gdzieś nam się zapodział. 

– Nam? – powtórzył wyraźnie Louis, rozsiadając się wygodniej na fotelu i zacierając dłonie. – Zaczyna się zabawa, prawda H?

Spojrzał się na Harry'ego z uśmiechem, który tylko kiwnął zadowolony głową, siadając na oparciu tego samego fotela. Zaraz jednak Styles odwrócił głowę, patrząc uważnie na Zayna i Liama, jednocześnie dotykając swojej szyi, dokładnie w tym miejscy, gdzie Louis robił mu malinki. Teraz były zakryte kołnierzem, ale chłopak wydawał się dotykać wrażliwej skóry, jakby chciał się upewnić, że wciąż tam są. 

Louis przestał się w niego uporczywie wpatrywać dopiero gdy usłyszał krząknięcie Kate, poprzedzające jej tłumaczenia. 

– Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy pod koniec zmiany dostałam powiadomienie od centrali, że znowu jakaś para ma problemy z kajdankami. Gdy zobaczyłam adres początkowo strzeliłam, że to Louis, bo on wygląda na perwersyjnego zboka, no cóż, na pewno nie Liam. – Louis poczuł się nieco niezręcznie, gdy dziewczyna wspomniała o jego preferencjach, tym bardziej, że kontem oka zobaczył, że Harry nieco się prostuje. – W każdym razie, wiecie jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy zastałam Liama, leżącego na plecach z dłońmi w górze, po tym jak Zayn otworzył mi drzwi. Na szczęście zachowałam profesjonalizm... 

– Śmiałaś się przez kilkanaście minut zanim mnie rozkułaś – przerwał jej Liam. 

– Spierdalaj, to właśnie mój profesjonalizm – prychnęła, machając ręką. – W innym wypadku robiłabym zdjęcia.

– Robiłaś zdjęcia! – oburzył się Payne, podczas gdy Kate wyciągnęła telefon komórkowy, podając go wpierw Louisowi. Na ekranie zobaczył jedynie zawstydzoną twarz Liama, którego dłonie były przykute kajdankami do łóżka. Roześmiał się cicho i podał telefon Harry'emu. 

– Och, pozwij mnie, Payne – przewróciła oczami. 

– Właściwie mógłbym...

– Błagam cię, ciesz się, że to byłam ja, w innym przypadku miałbyś rozmowę z panem policjantem o uważanie na zabawki erotyczne – powiadomiła go, więc mężczyzna już się uciszył. 

– W każdym razie, chcemy znać wszystkie szczegóły! – zażądał Louis, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od śmiechu. – To się zaczęło w Londynie, prawda?

– Skąd wiesz? – zdziwił się Zayn. – Myślałem, że dobrze się ukrywaliśmy. 

– Podejrzewaliśmy z Harrym, że Liam wtedy zaliczył, ale nie do końca spodziewaliśmy się, że ciebie – wyjaśnił. – A teraz dalej, dajcie nam wszystkie szczegóły związku. Zasługujemy na to. 

Wtedy właśnie dwójka wyjaśniła im, jak to się stało, że zeszli się ze sobą w Londynie. Bronili się tym, że obaj byli pijani i wcale nie chcieli wspomnieć, że rano zrobili to jeszcze raz, ale Kate im nie dowierzała, że w Londynie była to jednorazowa sytuacja, więc w końcu jej ulegli. Później przeszli do tego, że na tamtej imprezie Zayn przyszedł do Liama bardzo pijany, błagając go o seks. To była oczywiście wersja Payne'a, którą Malik szybko wyśmiał i sprecyzował. 

– Zapytałem się go, czy ma na mnie ochotę, a ten rzucił się na mnie jak wygłodniałe zwierze – prychnął Zayn. 

– Dokładnie spytałeś się, czy mam ochotę powtórzyć tamtą noc czy już może zapomniałem, jak było nam razem dobrze – dodał Liam, a drugi mężczyzna zgodził się z tym, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie. 

Następnie przeszli do tego, co się stało następnego poranka. Chcieli pozostawić to, co się miedzy nimi stało w tajemnicy, więc Malik wyszedł z mieszkania zanim reszta się obudziła. Jednak tego samego dnia spotkali się w kawiarni, żeby porozmawiać o nich. Była to jedna z najdłuższych i najbardziej intensywnych rozmów w ich życiu, ale mimo to żaden z nich nie wiedział, czego od siebie oczekują, więc postanowili, że będę robili, to na co mają ochotę i zobaczą, jak dalej się to potoczy.

Właściwie trudno było nazwać ich relację związkiem, bo do tego było im dość daleko. Tym bardziej, że Liam praktycznie od zawsze uważał związki za coś poważnego, dlatego miał w swoim życiu dotychczas tylko jednego chłopaka. Warto też wspomnieć, że ta dwójka zachowywała się tak jak zawsze. Wprawdzie od zawsze byli ze sobą blisko i mogli zostać mylnie wzięci za parę, ale teraz dochodziło do tego wszystkiego to, że regularnie uprawiali ze sobą seks. Liam wspominał później przyjaciołom, że nie czuł się w takiej relacji całkowicie swobodnie, bo brakowało mu słodkich randek, wyznań uczuć czy możliwości przedstawiania Zayna jako chłopaka swoim najbliższym, bo myślał, że ten nic do niego nie czuje. To jednak była całkowita nieprawda, bo Malik już wtedy kochał swojego przyjaciela nieco inaczej niż innych. Bał się jednak zepsuć to, co mieli swoim wyznaniem, a że Liam nie dawał mu wyraźnych znaków, że dla niego to nie tylko seks, on sam również nic nie mówił. 

Gdy wszyscy w końcu się dowiedzieli o tym, że przez kilka miesięcy ta dwójka ze sobą spała byli w lekkim szoku. Zayn i Liam naprawdę dobrze to ukrywali, co zapewne było zasługą Malika, który już po raz kolejny musiał trzymać jakiś sekret. Nic dziwnego, że później z łatwością zdradzał te mniejsze tajemnice, skoro tak długo musiał milczeć na temat tego, że uprawiał seks z aż dwójką swoich przyjaciół. Jednak mężczyźni dobrze to zaplanowali, bo odkąd Liam zaczął pracę jako prawnik w firmie, w której również pracował Niall, częściej zostawał po godzinach, nawet jeśli było to zbyteczne. Właśnie w tamtym czasie spotykał się z Zaynem, jednak starali się wracać do mieszkania czy baru osobno lub o innych godzinach, żeby nie wzbudzać większych podejrzeń, bo w końcu pracowali całkiem, gdzie indziej.

– I naprawdę moglibyśmy tak działać w ukryciu przez naprawdę długi czas, gdybyśmy nie zostali przyłapani przez Kate – zakończył Payne. 

– Co teraz chcecie z tym zrobić? – spytał z zaciekawieniem Niall. – Liam chyba zawsze był przeciwny seks-związkom.

– Jestem przeciwny seksie bez uczuć, a ja i Zayn jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – uznał Liam. – W pewnym sensie pomogliśmy sobie nawzajem. 

– A co do tego, czy chcemy coś z tym zrobić – podjął wątek Zayn, patrząc się znacząco na Liama, jakby oczekując, że ten odpowie na to pytanie. Jednak obaj milczeli, po prostu niezręcznie się na siebie patrząc. 

– Jak dobrze, że spotkałem wtedy Zayna na tej imprezie, bo chyba jeszcze dłużej musielibyśmy poczekać na wasze zejście się – powiedział ze śmiechem Harry, kiwając głową. Malik jednak zmarszczył brwi. 

– Spotkaliśmy się? – zdziwił się. – Dość słabo pamiętam tę noc, bo byłem kompletnie pijany...

– Teraz już chyba możemy się przyznać z Louisem, ale prawie całą noc zajmowaliśmy dach, bo wcześniej było tam dużo osób, a to miejsce jest nasze – podkreślił to chłopak, spoglądając na Louisa, który również się do niego uśmiechnął. Niezbyt zwracał uwagę na to, co mówił, bo po prostu starał się skupić na tym, jak chłopak ślicznie wygląda, bo jego usta wciąż były mocniej zaczerwienione niż zawsze i naprawdę miał szczerą ochotę wykrzyczeć wszystkim, co robili. – Spotkałem Zayna, jak słuchał romantycznej piosenki i wysłałem go do łóżka. Chciał iść do...

Nagle Harry w panice przerwał, otwierając szerzej oczy. Louis również zrozumiał, że obaj niezbyt uważali i chłopak przez przypadek był o krok od powiedzenia zbyt dużo. Problem był taki, że już zaczął i przerwał w bardzo niebezpiecznym momencie. Nie mieli pojęcia, co teraz zrobić, a osoba, która najlepiej wychodziła z takich niezręcznych sytuacji, czyli Zayn, kompletnie nie pamiętała tamtej sytuacji. 

– Chciał iść do kogo? – dopytała się Kate. 

– Do Liama – dokończył Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. – Przepraszam, że się zawiesiłem, ale Louis zrobił śmieszną minę. 

– Czy możecie przestać być oczywiści? – uznała dziewczyna ze śmiechem, wstając z ich kanapy, po czym zwróciła się do Zayna i Liama. – Dobra skarby, kajdanki wam zostawię, ale pod warunkiem, że jakoś ogarniecie tę wasza relację. Nie można do końca życia udawać, że jakoś to się ułoży, bo to tak nie działa. 

– Tak jest, pani komisarz Hood – powiedział Zayn, salutując jej, kiedy dawała im obu buziaki w czoło, w trochę matczynym geście. 

– Ja się zbieram, bo jestem wykończona – uznała, przeciągając się. Pożegnali się z nią, ale dziewczyna zatrzymała się przy Harrym, który uśmiechnął się do niej, wyglądając na niesamowicie zadowolonego ze wszystkiego. Kate nachyliła się do niego tak, że tylko on i Louis mogli usłyszeć, co szepnęła. – Przy okazji Harry, ataki dzikich zwierząt też można zgłaszać. Chociaż nie wiem, skąd ono mogło się wziąć w Nowym Jorku i czemu tak sie skupiło na szyi... To chyba jakieś angielskie zwierze, prawda?

Harry zaczerwienił się lekko, odruchowo chwytając się za szyję, przygryzając wargę. Kobieta jedynie pokręciła z uśmiechem głową, również składając pocałunki na ich czołach. 

– Kitty – zawołał Niall, gdy Kate znajdowała się już przy drzwiach wyjściowych. Ta przewróciła oczami i westchnęła, wiedząc, co przyjaciel miał na myśli. 

– Dobra, odwiozę cię do domu – zgodziła się, a mężczyzna z impetem wstał, wciąż trzymając na rękach borsuka, podbiegł do niej. 

– Cześć chłopcy, biorę naszego skarba na noc – uznał Horan, a ani Louis ani Liam nie zamierzali się mu sprzeciwiać. Niall często brał ich zwierzę do siebie i to właściwie on opiekował się Pizzą w wolnym czasie lub gdy przebywał w ich mieszkaniu. Jednocześnie nie chciał wziąć jej na stałe do domu, co idealnie pokazywało całe jego usposobienie. Lubił się czymś opiekować, ale jednocześnie nienawidził się za bardzo angażować i mieć zbyt dużej odpowiedzialności. 

– O nie, nie bierzemy tego zwierzęcia do radiowozu! – powiedziała Kate, machając palcem wskazującym przed oczami Nialla. – Już i tak robię wam przysługę, że przymykam oko na dzikie zwierze w mieszkaniu, a to tylko dlatego, że na stałe zameldowane jest tutaj jeszcze jedno takie. 

Louis przewrócił oczami pewny, że dziewczyna będzie jeszcze przez dłuższy czas robić sobie z tego żarty, chociaż zapewne zachowa tajemnicę. 

– Możesz powiedzieć przełożonemu, że to tylko Pizza – wymyślił mężczyzna, a Kate skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. – Och proszę cię, wszyscy wiemy, że można w nich przewozić jedzenie, bo cały czas jesz pączki! 

– Tylko pamiętaj, że mam pistolet Niall, a prawo w Ameryce jest dość łagodne w sprawach używania go – powiedziała, a Horan posłał jej tylko słodki uśmiech, który sprawił, że po raz kolejny przewróciła oczami. 

 

Ω

 

– Chciałbym już skończyć na dzisiaj – stwierdza Louis, spoglądając na zegarek. – Muszę jeszcze sprawdzić parę wydarzeń z moich pamiętników i przyniosę jeszcze jedną rzecz, ale spotkamy się jutro, dobrze?

– Piszesz pamiętnik? – dziwię się. 

– Nie mam aż tak dobrej pamięci, żeby dokładnie przedstawić ci wydarzenia sprzed dziesięciu lat bez żadnych problemów. Musiałem poczytać swoje pamiętniki, żeby wszystko sobie przypomnieć – śmieje się mężczyzna, a ja dopiero teraz zauważam, że to całkiem logiczne. W końcu dziwne byłoby, gdyby rzeczywiście pamiętał tak dobrze wszystko, co się stało. – W każdym razie, idź do domu się wyspać. Ja zapłacę. 

– Jutro rano w tym samym miejscu? – dopytuję się, gdy Tomlinson sięga po mój płaszcz, żeby pomóc mi go założyć.

– Zadzwoń do mnie, jak wstaniesz – uznaje, mrugając do mnie. – Do zobaczenia. 

– Do zobaczenia, profesorze – żegnam się grzecznie zanim wychodzę. 

Nie do końca chce mi się iść do domu, ale rozumiem, że Louis pewnie bardziej ode mnie jest zmęczony całą opowieścią. W końcu właśnie streścił mi jakieś dwa lata swojego życia, często zagłębiając się w szczegóły i to zapewne musi być męczące psychicznie. 

Docieram do domu późną nocą, jednak mija jeszcze trochę czasu zanim zasypiam. Najczęściej nie mam z tym problemów, ale teraz czuję się przygnieciona tym wszystkim, czego się dowiedziałam. Wystarczyło kilka godzin, kilka wydarzeń, które już odwróciły mój światopogląd do góry nogami. Czuję ból spowodowany tym, że tak bardzo pragnę, żeby Harry i Louis byli razem. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, bo mimo że to przeczy moim wcześniejszym poglądom uważam, że są sobie przeznaczeni. Najgorsze jest to uczucie, że nie mam pojęcia, co się z nimi stanie, bo Louis jest zbyt tajemniczy, a ja po prostu chcę, żeby byli szczęśliwi. Obaj zasługują na szczęście, a intuicja mi podpowiada, że mogą je zdobyć tylko będąc ze sobą. 

Po raz pierwszy w życiu zasypiam z ciężkim sercem i wielkim żalem duszy. 

*****


	21. Ink

            

Umawiam się z profesorem następnego dnia rano, a mężczyzna powiadamia mnie, że za pół godziny będzie czekał na mnie w tym samym miejscu, wysyłając mi adres kawiarni, w której byliśmy wcześniej w wiadomości. Przyjeżdżam tam jak najszybciej i już w progu zauważam, że Tomlinson siedzi w tym samym miejscu, co wczoraj. Jest ubrany w zwykłą czarną koszulkę i blezer, jego włosy nie są podniesione do góry, a zarost jakby minimalnie większy. Patrzy się w dół, przez co i tak dokładnie można zauważyć jego kości policzkowe. W pewnym sensie to wszystko sprawia, że wygląda nieco młodziej i w tej chwili na jedną chwilę przestaje być dla mnie profesorem, a staje się Louisem ze swoich opowieści. Nie potrafię nawet wyjaśnić dlaczego, ale stał mi się bliższy, dzięki czemu nie jest już tylko moim wykładowcą, bo nie jest aż tak odległy, jak był parę dni temu. Bez tego całkowicie eleganckiego ubioru, idealnie wystylizowanych włosów może i uchodzić za mniej atrakcyjnego dla młodych dziewczyn, które marzą o starszym i niedostępnym mężczyźnie, ale dla mnie staje się kimś bliższym.

Zamawiam dla siebie kawę przy ladzie i podchodzę do Louisa.

– Dzień dobry – odzywam się, siadając na krześle. Widzę, że Tomlinson już chciał wstać, żeby mi pomóc, ale nie pozwoliłam mu na to.

– Witam – odpowiada się, poprawiając palcami niesforną grzywkę. – Przepraszam za mój wygląda dzisiaj, ale trochę się spieszyłem.

– Jest okej, wyglądasz bardziej jak Louis niż profesor Tomlinson – mówię niepewnie, a on posyła mi łagodny uśmiech. Nie mówi jednak nic więcej, jakby nie wiedział czy traktować to stwierdzenie jak komplement czy obelgę. – W każdym razie, możemy zaczynać?

– Jasne, ale mam coś dla ciebie – powiadamia mnie, podsuwając album ze zdjęciami, który wciąż był na stoliku. Biorę go z pewną rezerwą, patrząc na mężczyznę, który tylko kiwnął głową. W środku są różne zdjęcia, podpisane rokiem i wydarzeniem. Przez parę kartek przechodzę przez cały rok dwa tysiące piąty, przeglądając zdjęcia Louisa ze jego przyjaciółmi. Nie mam problemu z rozpoznaniem ich, bo wiele razy już mi ich opisał. W końcu jednak dochodzę do pierwszego ich zdjęcia z Harrym i uśmiecham się nieznaczenie. Mężczyzna jest naprawdę atrakcyjny, ale też idealnie pasuje do Louisa i to jeszcze bardziej kłuję mnie w serce. – Wziąłem od Liama album, możesz go przeglądać w czasie, kiedy ja będę opowiadał. Uznałem, że to jakoś zobrazuje ci wszystkie wydarzenia i będziesz mogła powiedzieć, jak bardzo przystojny był twój profesor w czasach młodości.

– Wciąż jesteś – mówię od niechcenia, a ten prycha. – Och, nie myśl, że chce tym poprawić swoją ocenę. Nie zależy mi na twoim przedmiocie.

– Cholera, a mogłem opowiedzieć tę historię, jakieś miłej studentce, która wzdychałaby na mój widok – żartuje z lekkim przekąsem. – W każdym razie, skoro już dowiedziałaś sie, jak to się stało, że Liam i Zayn się ze sobą oficjalnie zeszli, to teraz chciałbym zacząć od tego, jak Liam dowiedział się o mnie i Zaynie.

– Największa wasza kłótnia? – upewniam się.

– Właśnie – zgadza się. – A wszystko zaczęło się niedługo po tym, jak przyłapaliśmy Zayna i Liama.

 

Ω

 

Jak się okazała ta dwójka wcale nie należy do decyzyjnych osób, jeżeli chodzi o prywatne sprawy i niezbyt potrafili powiedzieć, czy są już w związku czy to coś mniej poważnego. Tym bardziej, że obaj nie za bardzo wiedzieli, czego chce ten drugi, a równocześnie bali się spytać wprost. Louis zaś zdawał sobie sprawę, że Liam jest zauroczony w Zaynie od paru lat, ale naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak wydobyć od Malika informacje o jego uczuciach. Postanowił, że najlepszym momentem na to będzie dzień, w którym miał zamiar zrobić sobie nowy tatuaż.

Louis robił sobie mniejsze tatuaże wciągu tych lat, niektóre miały dla niego większe znaczenie, inne były po prostu zabawne, ale raczej się nie tym nie przejmował. Podobały mu się i to było najważniejsze. Jednak na dzisiejszej sesji wzór był dość specjalny, bo niedawno, gdy obierał Zayna z pracy, żeby mogli pójść razem na lunch zauważył, że statek i kompas wciąż są na biurku, a nie wywieszone na ścianie.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale poczuł, że naprawdę chciałby mieć to na swojej skórze. Po prostu, gdy zamknął oczy wiedział przed oczami Harry'ego, który tłumaczył, że pasujące tatuaże to coś cudownego i warto je sobie zrobić, jeśli się kogoś rzeczywiście kocha. Tylko, że Louis nawet nie był w związku, był jedynie nieszczęśliwie zakochany w chłopaku, który może i ma na swoim ciele motyla, który jest częścią jego tatuażu, ale to chyba nie powód, dla którego miałby tatuować sobie coś, co właściwie nie powinno mieć dla niego znaczenia.

– Nie zrobiłeś ich jeszcze? – spytał Louis, pokazując mu kartki.

– Nie miałem okazji – wzruszył ramionami. – A co, ty chciałbyś?

Było to powiedziane żartobliwym tonem, ale Tomlinson zdawał sobie sprawę, że wystarczy jedno słowo i Zayn bez zawahania wytatuuje mu to, co będzie chciał. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że jego przyjaciel lubi specyficzne tatuaże (Serio stary, po co ci filiżanka herbaty? Wszyscy już wiedzą, że jesteś Brytyjczykiem!), więc przestał już za bardzo w to ingerować, wiedząc że Louis i tak by to zrobił.

– A mógłbym? – spytał niepewnie, a Zayn podszedł do niego bliżej, z powagą mu się przyglądając.

– Gdzie? – wziął kartkę, mrużąc oczy i próbując dopasować wzór.

– Ręka.

– Nie wiem czy ci się zmieści, nie masz aż tak dużej bicepsa – zaśmiał się pod nosem Malik.

– Och, widzę że teraz do końca życia będę porównywany do Liama – udał oburzenie mężczyzna. – Przepraszam bardzo, że nie mogę unieść cię jedną ręką. 

– Liam też nie. Nie żebyśmy próbowali – dodał szybko, a Louis spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi z niedowierzania problemami. – Dobra, ale tylko raz. Ewentualnie kilka. Cholera, zamknij się, gdzie chcesz ten tatuaż?

– To sam kompas, tutaj – wskazał na swoje przedramię, a Zayn wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po swój kalendarz. – Przy okazji, jest dobry?

– Zapiszę cię na przyszły tydzień, akurat jaką nastolatka mi odwołała sesje – uznał Malik, ignorując drugie pytania, jednak uśmieszek jaki wkradł się na jego usta był dla Tomlinsona wystarczającą odpowiedzą na temat umiejętności seksualnych Liama. 

I tak o to Louis zdecydował się w kilka minut, że chce nowy tatuaż i dosłownie kilka dni później siedział już na specjalnym krześle, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel tatuował mu rękę. Tomlinson nawet nie był pewien, czy dobrze robi, bo w końcu to ma mu zostać na całe życie, a on pod wpływem impulsu będzie miał kompas, który właściwie nic nie znaczy. Oczywiście, może sobie wyobrażać, że jest to część pasującego tatuażu, ale wciąż nie ma nikogo, kto ma statek.

A czy kompas, który nie ma kogo prowadzić jest w ogóle użyteczny? 

Louis jednak uznał, że skoro to mu się podoba, wcale nie musi mieć znaczenia. Zawsze może przypominać mu to o jego rodzinnym domu w Anglii.

– Eh, mam nadzieję, że uda mi się w najbliższym czasie znaleźć parę godzin dla Harry'ego – westchnął nagle Zayn i Louis mógł się założyć, że uśmiechał się figlarnie, mimo że zakrywała mu usta maska. 

– A co, chciał się tatuować? – zdziwił się Louis. – Przecież niedawno robiłeś mu te liście laurowe czy coś?

Tomlinson starał się brzmieć całkiem zwyczajnie, jakby wcale nie widział dokładnie tych tatuażu gdy Harry uniósł przed nim swoją koszulę. Oczywiście, miał już te ozdoby od paru miesięcy i pochwalił się nimi przyjaciołom, którzy uznali je za całkiem słodkie. Dla Louisa jednak szybko stały się niesamowicie seksowne i przypominały mu o wspólnie spędzonej nocy.

– Jak na razie nie, ale wystarczy poczekać aż zobaczy twój kompas, żeby przyleciał do mnie i błagał o statek – parsknął śmiechem Zayn. – Powinienem mu wytatuować skrzydła na plecach, to naprawdę mógłbym mówić, że przyleciał. Albo jakieś jaskółki, to bardziej w jego stylu, nie sądzisz?

– Nie zmieniaj tematu – prychnął Louis. – Dlaczego myślisz, że Harry chciałby drugą część mojego tatuażu?

– Może dlatego, że macie już kilka? – powiedział retorycznie Malik, wprawiając przyjaciela w lekkie osłupienie. – Tommo, wiem, że jesteś głupi, ale pomyśl choć przez chwilę. Ptaszki i klatka, strzała i serce, przecież Harry zrobił je po tobie. Nie chcę uchodzić tutaj za specjalistę od symboli, ale nawet idiota wie, że te rzeczy się dopełniają.

– Harry jest po prostu dziwny i dlatego wytatuował sobie anatomiczne serce – uznał Louis, kręcąc głową.

– Ta, za niedługo będzie mnie prosił, żebym wytatuował mu twoje imię – zażartował Zayn. – A wiesz przecież, że tego nie robię, bez wyjątków. Ale nie zdziw się jak Harry kiedyś pokaże nam podobiznę jeżyka. W sumie, też mógłbyś coś dla niego wytatuować.

– Ta, może pingwina na tyłku na cześć jego ulubionej bajki? – powiedział sarkastycznie Tomlinson, przewracając oczami, a przyjaciel się roześmiał.

– Jestem za, nie mógłbym odpuścić dodatkowej okazji pomacania twojego tyłka – wzruszył ramionami Zayn, powodując mały uśmiech na twarzy Louisa.

– Jak już mówimy o macaniu tyłków, co z tobą i Liamem? – zmienił temat. – Ustaliliście już coś szczególnego?

– Nie – oznajmił zmieszany. 

– Wow, jakoś w czasie rozmowy o pingwinach na tyłku byłeś bardziej rozmowny – prychnął Louis, urażony. – Dobra, ale czujesz do niego coś więcej czy to tylko seks? I w ogóle, czy dalej się spotykacie?

– Właściwie to w pewnym sensie już skończyliśmy ten nasz układ, odkąd nas przyłapaliście  – powiedział nieco smutno. – Lubię Liama, ale on chyba chciał, żebyśmy w sekrecie uprawiali seks i wciąż zostali przyjaciółmi.

– A czy ty tez tego chcesz? – próbował namówić go do wyznania uczuć Louis, ponieważ postanowił sobie, że nie powie mu nic o Liamie dopóki nie będzie wiedział, na czym stoi. – Czy może wolisz być z nim w bardziej oficjalnym związku?

– Nie wiem, ale chyba nie miałbym nic przeciwko – uznał, starannie dobierając słowa i wciąż patrząc na reakcję Louisa. – Chodzi mi o to, że mam dwadzieścia sześć lat i teoretycznie gdybym miał się ustatkować to chciałbym to zrobić z Liamem. Wiesz, on jest naprawdę cudowny; opiekuńczy, kochany, przyjaźnimy się, więc znamy się doskonale, a gdy regularnie uprawia seks to nawet nie jest irytujący. Naprawdę bardzo go lubię.

– On też cię bardzo lubi – powiedział mu Louis, przygryzając wargę, kiedy zobaczył, że przyjaciel otworzył szerzej oczy. – Właściwie już od kilku lat jest tobą zauroczony i tylko zastanawialiśmy się z Harrym, kiedy w końcu zrozumiecie, że macie miłość swojego życia tuż pod nosem.

– Zgrywasz się – uznał sceptycznie Zayn. – Liam wcześniej traktował mnie tylko jak przyjaciela, nigdy nawet nie dał mi znaku, że coś może być między nami.

– Nie wiem, czemu zaufałem ślepemu tatuażyście – droczył się. – Myślę, że fakt, że jesteście od zawsze tak nieprzyzwoicie blisko ze sobą, a Liam wciąż patrzy się w ciebie jak w obrazek mógł jakoś cię naprowadzić na to, że jest tobą zauroczony. Gdybyś nie był takim idiotą, oczywiście.

– Nie przezywaj mnie, bo spierdolę twój tatuaż – zażartował mężczyzna. – Właśnie, Harry mówił coś o tatuażach, gdy się pieprzyliście?

– Słucham? – zdziwił się Louis, przyjaciel poruszył brwiami. – Wow, chyba jednak nie jesteś ślepy. Poznałeś to po moich seks nawykach?

– Kate mi powiedziała – stwierdził Zayn. – No, a poza tym i tak zawsze gapisz się na Harry'ego, więc miałem utrudnione zadanie. Na szczęście przez cały następny wieczór zacierałeś dłonie, a Kate dopowiedziała mi o malinkach. Harry ci na to pozwolił?

– Nie wydawał się mieć coś przeciwko – powiadomił go. – I po pierwsze, nie doszło do seksu. A ty nie zmieniaj tematu z ciebie i Liama, a lepiej powiedz mi, co zrobisz.

– Chyba mu powiem o wszystkim dzisiaj w barze – stwierdził ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Już i tak jesteśmy w tym na tyle głęboko, że raczej nie możemy już dłużej zwlekać z wyjaśnieniami. Albo wóz albo przewóz. 

– Dopilnuję, żebyście zostali sam na sam – zapewnił go Tomlinson. 

 

Ω

 

Louis zaraz po zrobieniu tatuażu chciał go pokazać pozostałym przyjaciołom. Zayn musiał jednak zostać jeszcze chwilę w studiu, więc mężczyzna zdecydował się do pojechania najpierw do Harry'ego. Powiadomił o tym Malika, który opowiedział mu jedynie, że ma się dobrze bawić i powiedzieć młodszemu, że statek na niego czeka. Szatyn oczywiście starał się zachować pozory i z prychnięciem wyszedł z salonu. Niestety, Harry nie odbierał, więc Tomlinson uznał, że najlepiej jak pojedzie do baru, bo tam prędzej czy później go spotka. Musiał jednak w miarę szybko pozbyć się wszystkich przyjaciół z Painting Flowers, żeby zostawić Zayna i Liama w komfortowej sytuacji na poważną rozmowę. 

Jednak, gdy dojechał już do ich częstego miejsca spotkań zastał tam tylko Nialla, który pił kawę, czytając jakąś gazetę. Niepewnie do niego podszedł, bo trochę martwił się o Harry'ego. Wiedział, że chłopak już dawno skończył swoją poranną audycję i powinien być albo w domu albo w barze, a najwyraźniej był całkiem gdzieś indziej. Oczywiście istniała możliwość, że ma też innych znajomych i może poszedł z nimi na lunch, co jednak trochę sprawiało, że Louis był zazdrosny. Bał się, że mu nie wystarcza i może tamto zdarzenie wszystko między nimi zepsuło. Wprawdzie minęło już trochę czasu i Harry starał się po prostu o tym nie wspominać. Nie wydawał się wcale zły, ale może w głębi duszy miał za złe mężczyźnie, że do tego dopuścił. Louis powoli popadał w jakąś paranoję, a to tylko dlatego, że nie wiedział, co od kilku godzi dzieje się z jego przyjacielem. 

– Hej, Niall, co robisz? – spytał Louis, bo przyjaciel wcale nie zauważył, że usiadł naprzeciwko, wciąż pochłonięty czytaniem. 

– Kate bierze ślub z Tomem – powiadomił go z powagą.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Louis, ponieważ nie uważał, że kilkanaście tygodni spotykania się ze sobą to odpowiedni czas na tak poważne decyzję, ale jednocześnie wątpił, że Kate posunęłaby się do takiego czegoś. Wydawała się być szczęśliwa z Tomem, ale nie aż tak, żeby spędzić z nim całe życie. – Powiedziała ci?

– Nie, ale byłem dzisiaj w jej mieszkaniu i patrz, co znalazłem na stoliku do kawy – prychnął podsuwając mu gazetę. Artykuł był o modzie ślubnej, znajdowały się tam propozycje sukienek, pierścionków czy wystroju sal. Louis pobieżnie to przejrzał i zwrócił Niallowi. – Była otwarta dokładnie na tej stronie! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Przecież oni znają się kilka tygodni... Cholera, Kate jest pewnie w ciąży i dlatego się pobierają, co my teraz...

– Czekaj, stary – zatrzymał go mężczyzna, bo ten zaczął już mówić bez większego sensu. – Spytałeś się jej o to, gdy zobaczyłeś tę gazetę? To pewnie nieporozumienie. 

– Spytałbym się, ale nie odbiera telefonów – powiedział niezadowolony. 

– Czekaj, czyli przez „byłem w jej mieszkaniu" rozumiesz wkradnięcie się? – upewnił się Louis, a Niall pokiwał głową. – Jesteś niemożliwy...

– Martwiłem się o nią, bo od wczoraj nie mam z nią kontaktu! – uznał oburzony. – Poza tym, nie wkradłem się, bo mam klucze, które dała mi do sytuacji alarmowych. A jej zniknięcie to chyba bardzo poważna sytuacja alarmowa. 

– Dobra Niall, według mnie przesadzasz – oznajmił Tomlinson. – Kate jest odpowiedzialną osobą i na pewno nie wyszłaby za osobę, którą zna od kilkunastu tygodni i wcale im się tak dobrze nie układa. 

– Może masz rację – westchnął, jednak nie brzmiał na zbyt przekonanego. 

– Wiem, co ci poprawi humor – stwierdził Louis, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. – Masz może ochotę na pizzę?

– Pizzę czy pizzę? – upewnił się. 

– Właściwie to obie, możesz bawić się z borsukiem, jedząc pizzę, która nam została – postanowił szatyn. – Co ty na to?

– Tommo zwracam ci twój status mojego najlepszego przyjaciela!

– Nigdy mi go nie odebrałeś – stwierdził Louis ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale przyjaciel już go nie słuchał. 

Wyszli z knajpki, a Tomlinson podziękował sobie w głowie za wspaniałomyślność. Wiedział, że Niall pewnie chciałby zostać przy rozmowie przyjaciół i trudno by go było wyciągnąć z baru. On sam również był ciekawy, jak to się potoczy, ale starał się powstrzymywać przez szacunek do Zayna i Liama oraz pewność, że i tak się tego dowie. 

Weszli do mieszkania od razu, bo drzwi były otwarte i Louis uznał, że po raz kolejny zapomniał ich zamknąć. Jego współlokator od zawsze miał pretensje, że ta rzecz wylatuje mu z głowy, ale on po prostu był przyzwyczajony do tego, że wychodził z domu przed nim i nie musiał zamykać drzwi na klucz. Teraz jednak to Payne zaczynał wcześniej swoją pracę, ale Tomlinsonowi zdarzało się jeszcze żegnać z nim, nawet jeśli przyjaciel wyszedł. Wtedy zawsze zastanawiał się, jak to będzie, gdy w końcu zamieszka sam, bo Liam znajdzie sobie kogoś na stałe. Przecież Louis albo dostanie do głowy albo umrze z głodu. 

– W lodówce jest pizza – powiadomił Nialla Louis. 

– Gdzie wy przetrzymujecie to biedne zwierze, gdy tatusia nie ma w pobliżu? 

– Nie borsuk Pizza, tylko pizza-pizza – przewrócił oczami Louis, kiedy nagle usłyszał jakiś odgłos dobiegający z łazienki. Brzmiało to trochę jak chichot i mężczyznę wręcz przeszły ciarki, bo nikogo się nie spodziewał. Niall też to musiał usłyszeć, bo zrobił do niego wielkie oczy. – Pójdę do sprawdzić. 

– Idź to sprawdzić – polecił Horan, wkładając jedzenie do mikrofalówki. – Jak zginiesz, to biorę Pizzę.

– Którą? – zażartował Louis. 

– Obie! 

Tomlinson tylko pokręcił głową i z impetem otworzył drzwi do łazienki. Spodziewał się zobaczyć naprawdę różne rzeczy, ale na pewno nie Kate w jakiejś zielonej maseczce, która zmywała podobną maź z twarzy Harry'ego. Obydwoje byli ubrani z białe szlafroki i mieli spięte w luźne koki włosy, żeby nie opadały im na twarz. Wręcz odskoczyli, gdy zobaczyli, że ktoś stoi w przejściu. 

– Ale mnie wystraszyłeś – odetchnęła z ulgą kobieta, gdy zobaczyła, że to on. 

– Em, czy powinienem pytać, co wy tu robicie? –zagadał niepewnie Louis, gdy Kate właśnie skończyła zmywać maseczkę Harry'ego i wcierała w jego twarz jakiś krem. Chłopak uśmiechał się przy tym słodko i starszy poczuł, że robi mu się miękko na sercu, bo z jakiegoś powodu ten widok był taki domowy i on naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby na co dzień miał okazję oglądać, jak brunet dba o siebie. 

– To był mój pomysł, żebyśmy poszli tutaj – wyjaśnił młodszy. – Wiem, że dostałem klucz w sytuacjach awaryjnych, ale Kate zerwała z Tomem i musiałem jakoś ją rozweselić, a to chyba można zaliczyć do sytuacji awaryjnej. 

Jeżeli Louis był wcześniej nawet choć trochę zły za to, że przyjaciele wkradli się do jego mieszkania, wszystko minęło, gdy zobaczył, że Harry uśmiecha się do niego, ukazując rząd białych zębów. Miał teraz ochotę go ucałować, bo jest wspaniałym człowiekiem, ale musiał jednak zająć się Kate.

– Naprawdę mi przykro – powiedział z żalem Tomlinson, podczas gdy dziewczyna zmywała swoją maseczkę. Odwróciła się do niego w końcu i wzruszyła ramionami. – Jak to się stało?

– Nie wiem, dzisiaj rano pojechałam do niego, żeby...

– Kathleen Alex Hood! – wykrzyczał nagle Niall, odkładając na bok pizze i borsuka, żeby pogrozić przyjaciółce palcem.

– Wow, nawet twój drugie imię jest męskie – stwierdził Louis, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. 

– Uniwersalne – syknęła dziewczyna. – Niall James Horan, czy coś się stało?

– Jak śmiesz wychodzić z mąż w tak młodym wieku? – nakrzyczał na nią, a ta tylko zmarszczyła brwi. – Gdyby to chociaż był ktoś porządny, ale Tom? Naprawdę, mogłaś celować wyżej, ja...

– Zerwaliśmy ze sobą – powiadomiła go dziewczyna, siląc się na słaby uśmiech. – Dzisiaj rano doszliśmy do wniosku, że to nie ma sensu i po prostu to zakończyliśmy. Byłam trochę smutna, gdy Harry przyszedł do Painting Flowers, więc uznał, że możemy zrobić sobie małe SPA.  

– Kate nawet pomalowała mi paznokcie! – pochwalił się chłopak, pokazując dłoń w stronę Louisa, który chwycił łagodnie jego nadgarstek. Nie potrafił tego racjonalnie wyjaśnić, ale coś w tym czarnym lakierze po prostu krzyczało „Harry". Wydawało się jednocześnie ładne, kobiece, ale też nieco rockandrollowe, a Louis miał ochotę pocałować Harry'ego za odwagę. Prawdopodobnie ogólnie miał ochotę go całować, ale to była dobra wymówka, żeby to zrobić. 

– Są śliczne – stwierdził, a chłopak pięknie się do niego uśmiechnął rumieniąc się lekko. Widać było, że niesamowicie mu się to podobało, a Louis uznał, że jeżeli Harry to lubi, kim on jest, żeby mieć jakiekolwiek obiekcje do tego. 

Gdy odwrócił się w stronę pozostałej dwójki przyjaciół, zobaczył, że Niall przytula do siebie Kate, pocieszając ją, podczas gdy na twarzy dziewczyny maluje się mieszanina zmieszania, zdziwienia, ale też szczęścia. W końcu Horan nie należał do osób, które często pokazują w taki sposób swoje wsparcie, a tym bardziej unikał bliskości wobec Kate. Teraz jednak był z nią całkowicie blisko, nie przejmując się niczym. 

– Chodź, zaniosę cię teraz do łóżka i opowiem, jak bardzo Tom był dupkiem – uznał Niall, dosłownie podnosząc dziewczyną i przerzucając przez ramię. Kate pisnęła, próbując poprawić szlafrok, który musiał należeć albo do niego albo do Liama. Coś jednak podpowiadało mu, że uwielbienie Harry'ego do jego rzeczy nie pozwoliło dziewczynie ubrać na siebie szlafroka Tomlinsona. – Tommo, weź moją pizzę!

Louis westchnął i sięgnął po talerz zanim wraz z Harrym skierowali się do jego sypialni. Niall właśnie zajmował się łaskotaniem dziewczyny, która krzyczała i próbowała się wyrwać, wciąż się śmiejąc. 

– Coś mi podpowiada, że zachowywali się tak  jako dzieci – wymamrotał Tomlinson, siadając na skraju łóżka obok Harry'ego. Młodszy roześmiał się cicho, ale zaraz się uspokoił, gdy Louis wziął jego dłoń, żeby jeszcze raz zobaczyć paznokcie. Spiął się lekko, więc szatyn pogłaskał jego ramię. – Są naprawdę śliczne. Chcesz tak pójść do pracy?

– Nie wiem, ludzie pomyślą, że jestem dziwny – wzruszył ramionami. 

– Nie jesteś dziwny, przecież dużo osób maluje paznokcie – uznał Louis, a młodszy spojrzał na niego z pobłażaniem. – I to nie tylko kobiety, przecież David Bowie czy Mick Jagger też to lubili robić, a wcale nie byli zniewieściali. 

– On nie lubił, gdy malowałem paznokcie – oznajmił nagle Harry, z nutą żalu i nostalgii w głosie, wciąż obserwując swoje zgrabne palce. – Mówił, że nie po to sprzeciwił się całej rodzinie, będąc gejem, żebym ja teraz robił z siebie kobietę. 

Chłopak nie musiał mowić jego imienia, a Louis i tak doskonale wiedział, o kogo chodzi. Czuł się jednak dziwnie, bo wprawdzie nie znał Maxa, ale zawsze myślał, że zawsze był dobry dla Harry'ego i go wspierał, nawet w tak z pozoru nieznaczącej nic rzeczy jak pomalowane paznokcie. Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że tamten mężczyzna zmalał w jego oczach. Wziął dłoń Harry'ego i uniósł ją sobie do ust, żeby złożyć na środku pocałunek. 

– Jesteś piękny, nieważne czy z pomalowanymi paznokciami czy nie – uznał Tomlinson, powodując że młodszy uśmiechnął się lekko równocześnie się rumieniąc. – Bo źródło twojego piękna jest w głowie i sercu, nie w wyglądzie. 

– Chyba ich nie zmażę – powiedział w końcu, kładąc drugą dłoń na kolanie. – W razie czego powiem, że pomalowało mi je dziecko dla zabawy. 

– Przepraszam bardzo, ale moje umiejętności w malowaniu paznokci są fantastyczne! – uznała Kate, która teraz siedziała na Niallu, najwyraźniej dość szybko go pokonując. 

Louis chciał się odgryźć, ale usłyszeli trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych. Wszyscy nagle się zatrzymali, a  Tomlinson uciszył ich gestem. 

– Liam i Zayn mieli dzisiaj rozmawiać o swoim związku – wyjaśnił szeptem i wszyscy równocześnie podeszli do drzwi, żeby ich podsłuchiwać. 

Naprawdę są okropnymi przyjaciółmi.

 

Ω

 

W międzyczasie, gdy reszta chowała się w sypialni Louisa, do mieszkania weszli Zayn i Liam. Cała rozmowa w barze zaczęła się całkiem dobrze, dopóki Malik nie postanowił zepsuć wszystkiego głupim wyznaniem. 

Gdy Payne spotkał w barze tylko Zayna domyślił się, że będą rozmawiać o ich relacji. Mógł spodziewać się, że ten dzień w końcu nadejdzie, chociaż tak bardzo starał się go odkładać. Chodziło o to, że nie był pewien, co czuje do przyjaciela, a tym bardziej nie miał pojęcia, jak to wygląda z jego strony. Bał się, że zepsuje coś swoim przesadnym angażowaniem się w związki i Zayn wystraszy się na starcie. Dlatego miał zamiar załatwić to tak, jakby wcale przesadnie mu nie zależało. Wolał, żeby to Malik wyszedł z inicjatywą, a nie on. Oczywiście Liam w głębi serca wiedział, że jest zauroczony przyjacielem już od tamtej imprezy, ale gdy tylko zaczęli uprawiać seks to się nasiliło. Miał wrażenie, że z każdym dniem kochał go coraz bardziej, ale bał się tego uczucia. Był jak na razie tylko w jednym związku, a Zayn był drugą osobą w życiu, z którą uprawiał seks i wydawało mu się, że jest dla niego nie wystarczający.  

Dlatego, gdy mężczyzna zaczął temat ich domniemanego związku, pozwolił mu najpierw przedawnić swoje stanowisko. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że bycie prawnikiem nawet w tej sytuacji pozwoli mu na zachowanie pokerowej twarzy i pozorów, że wcale się nie denerwuje czy przyjaciel odwzajemnia jego uczucie. 

– Ja naprawdę cię lubię, tylko nie mam pojęcia, czego ode mnie oczekujesz – wyznał w końcu Zayn, po dłuższym czasie owijania w bawełnę i mówienia rzeczy, które do niczego ich nie sprowdzały. – Nie jestem dobry w stałych związkach i boję się, że cię zranię. Nie wiem, czy chcesz żebym opiekował się roślinką, chodził z tobą na randki czy przedstawił wszystkim, jako mojego chłopaka, ale wiem jedno; nie chcę cię tracić. Dlatego nieważne, co zdecydujesz ja się dostosuje, bo po prostu nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Niezależnie czy będziemy przyjaciółmi czy chłopakami, nie chce, żebyś mnie opuścił. 

– Czuję się tak samo – przyznał Liam, starając się powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. – Po prostu boję się, że jestem dla ciebie niewystarczający. Może to źle zabrzmi, ale miałeś wielu partnerów i martwi mnie, że jestem mniej doświadczony i...

– Och, zamknij się – przerwał mu, a on przełknął głośno ślinę. – Zależy mi na tobie pod względem emocjonalnym, a to że jest nam dobrze w łóżku to tylko dodatek. Chciałbym jedynie żebyś był ze mną całkowicie szczery i powiedział mi, czy ty też czujesz do mnie coś więcej czy może potrzebowałeś kogoś na tę parę miesięcy, żeby jakoś odreagować? 

– Chciałem spytać o to samo – zaśmiał się pod nosem Payne. – Wiesz, że ja nie lubię uprawiać seksu bez uczuć, a na tobie bardzo mi zależy. Bardziej niż na przyjaciołach. 

– My chyba od początku byliśmy więcej niż przyjaciółmi – uznał brunet. – Wiesz, to całe spanie razem w łóżku, przesadna bliskość... mogliśmy się domyślić, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż coś się stanie. 

– Mam do ciebie tylko jedną prośbę... – Liam chwycił jego dłoń w swoją, pocierając ją lekko, a Zayn posłał mu łagodny uśmiech. – Bądź ze mną całkowicie szczery. Rozstaliśmy się z Benem przez to, że on ukrywał przede mną wiele rzeczy, a ja naprawdę nienawidzę wszelkich tajemnic czy kłamstwa. 

– No więc jest jedna taka rzecz...

I wtedy właśnie Zayn powiedział mu o tym, że na tamtej imprezie prawie osiem lat temu przespał się z Louisem. Próbował wytłumaczyć Liamowi, że to od początku nic nie znaczyło i traktował to jak zwykły seks. Jednak z każdym zdaniem widział, że mężczyzna robi się bardziej przygnębiony i zaczął mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że w ogóle mu powiedział. 

– Przepraszam, muszę to przemyśleć – powiadomił go Payne, usłyszawszy tę historię. Wstał od stolika i poszedł w stronę drzwi. Zayn pobiegł od razu za nim aż do jego mieszkania, podczas gdy mężczyzna ignorował wszelkie jego tłumaczenia, a jedynie z impetem zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi. 

– To nic dla mnie nie znaczyło! – upierał się Malik. – Przecież znaliśmy się parę godzin, to był impuls. Byłem smutny, bo ty mnie zostawiłeś i tak jakoś wyszło. 

– Tak jakoś wyszło? – powtórzył Liam, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. – Tak jakoś też wyszło, że nie mówiliście mi przez jakieś osiem lat? Jestem aż tak nic dla was nie wart, że nawet słowem nie wspomnieliście, że się ze sobą przespaliście? 

– Nie chcieliśmy cię zranić...

– Och, czyli jednak to coś dla ciebie znaczyło! – uznał Payne. – Cudownie, chłopak, którego kocham od paru lat woli spać z moim najlepszym przyjacielem! 

– Cholera, myślałem, że to ja jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem – wyszeptał wkurzony Niall, a Kate uderzyła go w ramię, bo bała się, że zagłusza głosy przyjaciół. 

– Nie wolę, po prostu to zrobiliśmy – wyjaśnił Zayn. – Jeden pieprzony raz, który nie znaczył dla nas nic, bo prawie się nie znaliśmy. 

– Nie polepszasz swojej sytuacji – prychnął obrażony Liam. – Niech zgadnę, dowiaduje się jako ostatni, prawda? – przez chwilę milczeli. – Jakżeby inaczej! Przecież nie ma sensu mi niczego mówić, ja tylko prawiłbym wam kazania, bo tylko w tym jestem dobry. 

– Nikt z nas tak nie myśli – zapewnił go Malik. – Jesteś dla nas ważny, a to co się stało kilka lat temu to głupia pomyłka...

– Przy okazji, był dobry, prawda? 

– Liam...

– Oczywiście, że był – odpowiedział za niego mężczyzna. – No dalej, nie kłam przynajmniej tym razem. Od ośmiu lat zanim mieszkam, doskonale słyszę te wszystkie jęki jego partnerów czy partnerek. 

– Louis coraz bardziej zaczynam żałować, że się z tobą nie przespałam – odezwała się Kate, a tym razem Niall klepnął ją w ramię, żeby była cicho. Louis w tym czasie był niesamowicie smutny, bo miał wrażenie, że to z jego winy się kłócą. Wciąż jednak nie rozumiał, czemu Zayn w ogóle mu o tym powiedział.

– Był dobry, prawda? – kontynuował Liam.

– Nie odpowiadaj Zayn – jęknął cicho Harry, który niesamowicie przejmował się tą sytuacją. 

– Może i był dobry, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nigdy go nie kochałem – odpowiedział Malik, a Styles przewrócił oczami zrezygnowany. – Nie w ten sposób, jak ciebie. Błagam cię, to naprawdę zdarzyło się raz...

– Może i tak, ale założę się, że chciałbyś to zrobić jeszcze raz, prawda? – podburzał go Liam. – Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś po tej imprezie szukał pokoju Louisa, a nie mojego. Jednak wcale ci nie przeszkadzało, że trafiłeś na mnie, dałbyś się wtedy zaliczyć każdemu. Nigdy nie chodziło ci o mnie, po prostu byłeś napalony, a zadzwonienie do mnie jest mniej skomplikowane niż pójście do klubu i poderwanie kogoś. 

– Teraz to przesadziłeś – wykrzyczał Zayn, ale jego głos był drżący, jakby powstrzymywał się od płaczu. – Miej przynajmniej odwagę powiedzieć wprost, że uważasz mnie za szmatę, którą może mieć każdy. 

– Tego nie powiedziałem – zaprzeczył Payne. 

– Co nie znaczy, że tak nie myślisz. 

– Zayn, uprawiałeś seks z dwójką swoich przyjaciół – nieco zmienił temat Liam. – Co mam sobie myśleć? Że wcale nie byłem kolejnym na twojej liście „do przelecenia" i tylko przypadkiem zostawiłeś mnie na więcej niż jeden raz? Ja czuję się jak szmata, bo pozwoliłem ci się wykorzystać. 

– Nigdy cię nie próbowałem wykorzystać – uznał Zayn, który teraz zapewne już płakał, bo trudno go było zrozumieć. – Jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą ko...

– Nie mów tego. Nie mów do mnie takich rzeczy, tylko po to, żebym się ulitował – przerwał mu. – Myślałem, że znaczę dla ciebie dużo więcej. Zapewne świetnie się bawiłeś, gdy Kate nas nakryła, prawda? Pewnie żałujesz, że ona i Niall nigdy cię nie przelecą, chociaż życzę powodzenia z Niallem. Może jak będzie pijany to nawet się nie zorientuje. 

– Liam, proszę cię... – wyjąkał Zayn. – Naprawdę nie chciałem tego ukrywać, ale bałem się, że znienawidzisz mnie i Louisa. 

– Tutaj nie chodzi o fakt, że ze sobą spaliście, tylko że ukrywałeś to przede mną przez tyle lat – wybuchnął Payne. – I chyba jestem bardziej zły na siebie niż na siebie, bo zaufałem ci i naprawdę przez chwilę myślałem, że mógłbyś mnie pokochać. 

– Kocham cię – powiedział cicho Malik, ale chwilę później wszyscy usłyszeli trzaśnięcie drzwiami. 

 

Przez chwilę nikt już się nie odzywał. Louis z całej siły przytulił do siebie Harry'ego, oplatając jego tors swoimi dłońmi, bo czuł się okropnie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przez niego pokłócili się jego przyjaciele. Tym bardziej, że to była rzecz, która wydarzyła się osiem lat temu. Teraz żałował, że nie powiedzieli tego Liamowi od razu, bo pewnie ten szybko by o tym zapomniał, a teraz ma pretensje o kłamstwo. Nie rozumiał jednak jego gwałtownej relacji, bo on sam inaczej by to tego podszedł. Musiał jednak pamiętać, że Liam ma inne poglądy i dla niego pewnie ten fakt miał duże znaczenie. Miał wcześniej nadzieję, że to on jest jedyną osobą dla której Zayn złamał tę niepisaną zasadę o nie uprawianiu seksu z przyjaciółmi. 

– Możemy już chyba wyjść? – spytał cicho Niall. – Jestem głodny. 

– Przed chwilą zjadłeś pizzę – przypomniała mu Kate. 

– Ta kłótnia pozbawiła mnie sił, okej? – uznał mężczyzna, opierając głowę o łóżko Louisa. – To co robimy?

– Musimy trochę poczekać, bo Zayn chyba jeszcze nie wyszedł – uznał Louis, nasłuchując kroków. 

– Umrę z głodu! – uznał Horan, a Kate dała mu resztki maseczki, jakie zostały jej w misce.

– Proszę, to organiczna maseczka. Smacznego! – jej głos ociekał małą złośliwością, ale blondyn i tak to skosztował. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z lekkim obrzydzeniem. – Ja żartowałam.  

– W sumie to nawet dobre – wzruszył ramionami. 

 

Louis był smutny, ale to trochę zmalało, gdy poczuł, że Harry chwyta jego rękę, opierając się o niego mocniej. Tomlinson był przyparty do ściany z dość ciężkim ciałem na sobie, ale to wciąż było idealne. Pochylił się trochę, żeby powąchać jego włosy, starając się zrobić to niepostrzeżenie, żeby nie wyjść na dziwaka. Czuł zapach szamponu Harry'ego, który był mu już tak dobrze znany i nagle stał się spokojniejszy. Tym bardziej, że młodszy mężczyzna wydawał się doskonale rozumieć, jak teraz czuje się Louis, więc nie mówił nic, ale pocieszał go poprzez dotyk. Przytulał do siebie jego rękę, pozwalając Tomlinsonowi położyć tę drugą wokół jego talii. 

Siedzieli jeszcze przez kilka minut w pokoju Louisa, dopóki kroki Zayna nie ucichły. Uznali, że i tak nie mogą spędzić tutaj całego dnia, więc wszyscy bardzo powoli weszli do salonu. Ku ich zdziwieniu, Malik leżał na dywanie, zwinięty w kulkę i przytulający się do borsuka. Gdy tylko ich zobaczył, podniósł się i zmarszczył brwi. 

– Co wy tu robicie? – zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że cała czwórka jest obok niego. 

– Dopiero przyszliśmy – skłamała Kate.

– Jesteś w szlafroku – uświadomił jej, siląc się na uśmiech, kiedy dziewczyna przeklęła pod nosem. – Słyszeliście wszystko, prawda? 

– Zayn, skarbie – wyszeptała Kate, siadając obok niego na dywanie, żeby go przytulić. Pozostali również uklęknęli przed nim, żeby jakoś go wesprzeć. Zayn położył głowę na jej piersi i otulił talię, przyciskając ich ciała mocniej do siebie, zanim zaczął cicho szlochać.

– Pachniesz jak Liam – oznajmił, wąchając materiał szlafroka. Taki gest mógłby uchodzić za żałosny i niepodobny do Zayna, ale właśnie dlatego, że mężczyzna nigdy się tak nie zachowywał stał się on niesamowicie słodki i łamiący serce. 

– Jestem pewna, że wcale tak nie uważa – mówiła dziewczyna, głaszcząc go po głowie, w nieco matczyny sposób. – Był zdenerwowany, to wszystko. 

– On mnie nienawidzi i ma za najgorszą dziwkę – powiedział cicho Malik. – I najgorsze jest to, że ma całkowitą rację. Nie zasługuję na niego. 

– Nie mów tak – poprosił go Harry, dotykając delikatnie jego kolana. 

– Ty doskonale wiesz, że to prawda – stwierdził Zayn. – To ty wysłałeś mnie wtedy do pokoju Liama, podczas gdy ja chciałem Louisa. Nigdy nie zasługiwałem na Liama i tylko zniszczyłem przyjaźń między nami. 

– Nic nie zniszczyłeś, bo jeszcze wszystko da się naprawić – zaprzeczył Louis. – Liam trochę ochłonie za parę godzin, gdy zrozumie, że obaj popełniliśmy błąd i ci wybaczy. 

– Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć – westchnął Zayn. – Po prostu chcę iść do domu i przespać się z tym wszystkim. Cholera, zły dobór słów. Naprawdę jestem szmatą.

– Nie większą niż my wszyscy, skarbie – zaśmiała się Kate, całując go w czoło. – A Liam wróci do ciebie, gdy zrozumie jak ogromny błąd popełnił teraz odchodząc. 

 

Ω

 

Liam jednak nie wrócił przez całą noc i rano Louis zobaczył jedynie kartkę na lodówce. Widać, że była napisana w pośpiechu, jednak wciąż można było wyraźnie odczytać:

Wyjeżdżam na parę dni, muszę wszystko sobie ułożyć. Zayn wie dlaczego. Nie martw się o mnie.

Liam

 

Oczywiście Louis nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie spróbował się do niego dodzwonić, jednak ten miał wciąż wyłączony telefon. Nawet zaryzykował zadzwonienie do jego rodzinnego domu, gdzie wpierw nagrał wiadomość na sekretarkę z pytaniem, czy Liam może kontaktował się z nimi w sprawie tego, czy mogą przyjechać do nich, do Nowego Jorku jakoś na wiosnę. Wymyślił to całkiem na poczekaniu, bo nie chciał, żeby w razie czego jego rodzice martwili się, gdzie jest ich syn. Odpowiedź otrzymał parę godzin później, bo odzwoniła do niego mama przyjaciela informując, że jeszcze nie miał okazji dzwonić, ale z chęcią ich odwiedzą. Brzmiała całkiem zwyczajnie i Louis wątpił, że jest u nich. Poza tym, jego mama od zawsze go uwielbiała i podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby Liam zabronił jej cokolwiek mówić i tak by to zrobiła. 

Wszyscy bardzo martwili się o przyjaciela, wciąż do niego wydzwaniając. Zayn zaś całkowicie podupadł na duchu, obwiniając siebie. Jedynie Niall wydawał się dziwnie spokojny, próbując im wytłumaczyć, że najwyraźniej wcale nie było im pisane być ze sobą i że Liam na pewno wróci, bo nie zwolnił się z pracy, a jedynie wziął chorobowe. To jednak nikogo nie pocieszało, wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiało że byli źli na Nialla. Naprawdę wydawał się kompletnie nie pokazywać swojego smutku, tym co się stało i po prostu żył dalej swoim życiem. Nawet powiedział im, że jedzie do Atlantic City, trochę się rozerwać, a propozycja podjechania z nim nie wchodziła w grę, bo nikt nie chciał przegapić hipotetycznego powrotu Payne'a. 

Byli przerażeni myślą, co dzieje się z ich przyjacielem, bo ten był zbyt miły i uprzejmy, więc samotne wyjazdy naprawdę mogły być niebezpieczne. Bali się, że może mu się stać jakaś krzywda, a oni nawet nie będą wiedzieli, gdzie ten się podział.  

Aż w końcu, tak jak przewidział to Niall, Liam rzeczywiście wrócił.

 

*****


	22. Tell Me Where You've Been

– Jako że opowiadam to z perspektywy czasu zachowam chronologię wydarzeń i od razu powiem, gdzie był Liam i co robił – mówi Tomlinson. – My dowiedzieliśmy się tego dużo później.

– Pierwsze zdanie zabrzmiało bardzo akademicko, profesorze – droczę się, a ten przewraca oczami. – Ale dalej, mam szczerą nadzieję, że wrócił z bukietem kwiatów do Zayna za nazwanie go szmatą.

– Może nie do końca – wzrusza ramionami. – Ale jeżeli zdążyłaś już znienawidzić Nialla za to, że tak olał sprawę, to zaraz go pokochasz, bo tak naprawdę jako jedyny się nią zajął. 

 

Ω

 

Podczas gdy cała reszta zatrzymała się na smuceniu się nieobecnością Liama, Niall jako jedyny naprawdę postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Wprawdzie początkowo udawał, że niezbyt go to interesuje czy przyjaciel wróci, ale tak naprawdę przez cały czas próbował go znaleźć. Martwił się, bo w pewnym sensie uważał siebie za winnego temu wszystkiemu. Przecież gdyby nie nalegał tak na zmianę pokojów w Londynie, która i tak okazała się zbyteczna, bo spał tamtej nocy z Kate w jednym łóżku, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Ewentualnie gdyby od początku zaakceptował to, że jego przyjaciele pasują do siebie jak mało kto na tym świecie i on powinien był ich w tym wspierać, a nie odradzać związku, oni nie musieliby się ukrywać. Również uważał, że fakt, że tak długo dotrzymał tajemnicę Zayna i Louisa, zamiast od razu namówić ich do powiedzenia o tym Liamowi, zanim jeszcze był z Malikiem, też przyczynił się do tego wszystkiego.

Niall przeanalizował całą tę sytuację i doszedł do wniosku, że to w pełni jego wina. Przez niego jego przyjaciel wyjechał, zostawiajac drugiego w kompletnej rozsypce i tym samym, sprawiając że pozostali też źle się czuli. 

Musiał to naprawić, jednak nie chciał się przyznać wprost, że ta sytuacja na niego mocno wpływa. Nie wtedy, kiedy miał koło siebie Kate, która wciąż powinna myśleć, że jest nieczułym dupkiem. Miał wrażenie, że gdy nawet ona nie potrafiła zdobyć się na pozytywne uczucia wobec niego, to Niall wcale nie kochał jej tak bardzo. Bo wlasnie to go przerażało; on już nie był zauroczony Kate, wcale nie myślał o niej jak o zwykłej atrakcyjnej dziewczynie, którą chciałyby przelecieć. Teraz raczej była dla niego osobą, do której naprawdę czuł coś więcej. Początkowo próbował wmówić sobie, że traktuje ją inaczej niż inne kobiety, bo znają się tak długo i jest dla niego jak siostra, ale to wcale nie tak platoniczne uczucie.

Dlatego w czasie, gdy przyjaciele rozpaczali na temat tego, gdzie podziewa się Liam, on wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. Najpierw przeszukał pokój mężczyzny, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy nie zostawił jakiejś podpowiedzi po sobie. Oczywiście, mimo że Payne raczej należał do inteligentnych osób, umniejszał Niallowi umiejętności. W tym momencie Horan dziękował sobie, że przyjaciel miał go czasami za idiotę, dlatego teraz nie przejął się jakimś specjalnym schowaniem swojego laptopa. Najwyraźniej chciał odpocząć od wszystkiego, co się stało, bo nawet nie wziął ze sobą swojego sprzętu.

Niall bez problemu dostał się do sprzętu, bo hasło Liama było mu dobrze znane. W końcu tyle razy logował się w jego obecności, że podejrzenie tych kilku znaków nie było dużym wyzywaniem. Problem zaczął się, gdy okazało się, że przynajmniej wylogował się ze skrzynki pocztowej, a w tym wypadku Niall naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jakie może być hasło. Spróbował parę możliwości, przeszukał dzienniki i kalendarze mężczyzny w poszukiwaniu informacji, ale nic nie znalazł.

Miał jednak nadzieje, że jego historia wyszukiwarki mu coś powie. Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby nie zjechał trochę w dół, żeby przekonać się, że jego przyjaciel wcale nie jest taki bezgrzeszny. Zaśmiał się, wiedząc tytuły filmów, które oglądał.

– Buntownik bez powodu* – wymamrotał do siebie. – No cóż, pewnie penis jego nauczyciela był dostatecznym powodem.

Po raz kolejny nieznajomość amerykańskiej kinematografii trochę zmyliła Nialla i nawet później nie uwierzył, że to nie jest gejowski film porno tylko zwykły film, a Liam nie jest żadnym perwersem.

Przejrzenie jego historii wyszukiwań było strzałem w dziesiątkę, bo w noc swojego wyjazdu sprawdzał tanie hotele w New Jersey. Niall zmarszczył brwi, dziwiąc się, że przyjaciel wybrał tak bliskie miejsce. Raczej spodziewał się, że będzie wolał wyjechać do rodzinnego stanu czy może całkiem gdzie indziej, ale na pewno nie w mieście oddalonym od Nowego Jorku o tak jakieś półtorej godziny drogi. Jednak szybko zrozumiał, dlaczego akurat tam pojechał. Zayn mieszkał od urodzenia w Nowym Jorku, a nowojorczycy nie lubili New Jersey i osób stamtąd. Było to nieuzasadnione, ale nie zmieniało faktu, że Malik w życiu nie wpadłby szukać go w tamtym miejscu, bo z góry zakładał, że wszyscy jego przyjaciele nienawidzą tego miasta. Jednak Niall tak naprawdę miał gdzieś, gdzie ma pojechać: po prostu musiał odnaleźć Liama. 

Próbował sprawdzić, w jakim hotelu w końcu się zatrzymał, ale było to niemożliwe. Spisał za to wszystkie ich nazwy i postanowił pojechać do każdego, żeby przekonać się czy nie ma tam przyjaciela. Był pewien, że Liam użył swojego prawdziwego nazwiska, wynajmując pokój, bo nie był aż tak sprytny, a poza tym pewnie nie myślał, że jest powód, dla którego powinien był to zrobić. Cóż, najwyraźniej naprawdę nie doceniał Nialla.

Nie chciał jednak, żeby reszta dowiedziała się o tym, że zależy mu na związku Liama i Zayna. Przecież gdyby powiedział im, że przeszukał komputer Payne'a i zamierza pojechać do kilku hoteli w New Jersey, żeby przemówić mu do rozsądku i zmusić do powrotu uznaliby, że oszalał i ma uczucia. Nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że przejmuje się ich życiem miłosnym, dlatego nie chciał, żeby jego wyjazd był podejrzany, a jednocześnie żaden z nich nie miał wiedzieć, gdzie jest naprawdę. Powiedzenie, że wyjeżdża do Atlantic City wydawało się idealne, bo przecież w takich okolicznościach nikt nie będzie chciał z nim pojechać do klubów ze striptizem czy kasyn. Miał świetną wymówkę, która wyjaśniała, czemu nie było go cały dzień.

Jak się okazało znalezienie Liama było dziecinnie proste, gdy wiedział w jakim jest mieście. Już w trzecim odwiedzanym przez niego hotelu z listy, okazało się, że zatrzymał się przyjaciel. Miejsce ewidentnie nie należało do luksusowych, ale też nie było całkiem ubogie. Niall był elegancko ubrany i uśmiechał się jednym z tych szczególnych uśmiechów, które najcześciej posyłał kobietą, gdy chciał do nich zagadać. Ucieszył się, że w tym miejscu jest przynamniej atrakcyjna recepcjonistka, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, więc to ułatwiało mu sprawę. 

Podszedł do lady i po przywitaniu się oraz wymienieniu paru grzecznościowych słów, zaczął:

– Och, przepraszam, pani uroda trochę mnie zbiła z tropu – otrzymał w zamian lekkie zawstydzenie się dziewczyny. – Mój kolega zatrzymał się w tym hotelu, ale nie podał mi numeru pokoju, a teraz nie odbiera telefonu. Czy mogłaby pani...

– Przykro mi, ale ja nie mogę panu powiedzieć takich rzeczy – powiedziała z żalem. – Ale jeżeli sprawa jest pilna, mogę wezwać managera. 

Niall kiwnął głową, chociaż przeklął w myślach, bo nie miał zamiaru flirtować z jakimś mężczyzną. Oparł się o ladę, czekając aż dziewczyna wróci ze swoim szefem. Zastanawiał się, do czego doprowadziła go ta ucieczka Liama. Będzie próbował przekonać jakiegoś mężczyznę, żeby podał mu numer pokoju, zamiast spędzać czas w klubie ze striptizem, jak zazwyczaj w Atlantic City.

Nagle zobaczył, że zmierza w jego stronę atrakcyjna kobieta, ubrana w elegancki kostium. Była od niego trochę starsza, do tego patrzyła na Nialla z powaga i wyższością, ale była gorąca. Wiedział, że sobie poradzi.

 

Ω

 

Niall powinien być bogiem. Cóż, prawdopodobnie nim jest i aż było mu smutno, że przyjaciele nie dowiedzą się o tym, co zrobił, bo to naprawdę było mistrzowskie. Najwyraźniej jego urok osobisty rzeczywiście działa na każdego, bo po kilku minutach rozmowy nie tylko zdobył numer pokoju Liama, ale też telefon tamtej kobiety. Zrobiła to dość dyskretnie, bo poprosiła, żeby zadzwonił do niej, czy z przyjacielem wszystko w porządku, ale przecież nie podaje sę w takich przypadkach prywatnego numeru. Mógł przecież zadzwonić na recepcję z pokoju hotelowego, ale wolał nie mówić tego na głos, ciesząc się z tego, że wyjazd nie będzie całkowicie stracony. 

Zapukał do drzwi i usłyszał skrzypienie podłogi. Po chwili w progu stał Liam, wyglądając jakby co najmniej zobaczył ducha. Otworzył szeroko oczy, żeby zaraz zmarszczyć brwi, kręcąc głową. 

– Jak mnie do diabła znalazłeś? – spytał zdumiony. 

– Powiem tylko, że nie radzę ci zostać przestępcą – oznajmił dumnie Niall, wchodząc do środka. Liam wprawdzie mógłby go z łatwością odepchnąć, ale szok sprawił, że nawet się nie poruszył. – Zostawiasz zbyt dużo dowodów. 

– Po co tu przyjechałeś? – kontynuował Payne, kiedy blondyn od niechcenia przechadzał się po pokoju. – Jeżeli Zayn ci kazał...

– Zayn nie wie, że tutaj jestem. Nikt nie wie – przerwał mu. – Przyjechałem tu, ponieważ jesteś skończonym idiotą i nie pozwolę, żebyś przez swoją głupotę stracił jedną z najważniejszych osób w swoim życiu.

– Najwyraźniej znasz jedynie wersję Zayna – prychnął Liam. 

– Znam prawdziwą wersję, bo was podsłuchiwałem – oparł Niall, a przyjaciel wyglądał na przerażonego, ale też obrzydzonego. – Och, przestań, często to robimy. W każdym razie, Zayn też jest idiotą. Obaj nimi jesteście, ale cholera, nie chcę, żebyś zamienił się we mnie. Już jednego mnie mamy w paczce, to ja jeżdżę do Atlantic City, gdy jestem smutny, żeby pójść do klubów. Ty jesteś Liamem, który jest odpowiedzialny i zawsze znajduje najlepsze rozwiązanie. 

– Ja nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić – wyjąkał Payne. – On mnie zranił, Niall. Myślałem, że jestem dla niego kimś więcej niż Louis.

– Jezu, chyba mi nie powiesz, że jesteś zazdrosny o Louisa – przewrócił oczami blondyn. – Po pierwsze, ten debil jest zakochany w Harrym i nawet gdyby Zayn przyszedł do niego nago, to by go nie dotknął. Po drugie, cholera, oni to zrobili pieprzone osiem lat temu. Wiesz, kogo ja pieprzyłem osiem lat temu?

– Nie.

– Właśnie, ja też nie – stwierdził. – I gdyby nie to, że się przyjaźnią, Louis i Zayn też by nie pamiętali swoich imion. To jednonocna przygoda, a ciebie Zayn kocha. 

– Nie kocha mnie – zaprzeczył Liam. – Gdyby tak było, to by mnie nie okłamywał przez parę lat. To musiało być czymś więcej, skoro tak bardzo nie chcieli, żebym się dowiedział prawdy. 

– Bo jesteś wrażliwy i dla ciebie seks i miłość zawsze się łączą – westchnął Niall. – Payno, nie proszę cię, żebyś wrócił do Zayna z kwiatami, przepraszając go na kolanach, ale chce, żebyście porozmawiali normalnie i ustalili, co dalej. Z tym, że ja wam daje dwie możliwości; albo jesteście razem albo wszyscy jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. U mnie to działa, więc u ciebie pewnie też tak będzie. 

– Co masz na myśli?

– Daję ci parę godzin na spakowanie się – zignorował pytanie Liama. – Ja w tym czasie pójdę do klubu albo się z kimś prześpię. 

 

Ω

 

– Niall jednak nawet nie miał okazji zadzwonić do seksownej pani manager, bo gdy poszedł do klubu ze striptizem, dostał sms od Liama, że jest gotowy. Wylecieli pierwszym samolotem do Nowego Jorku – dokańcza Louis. – Jak myślisz, którą możliwość wybrał Liam?

– Mam nadzieję, że tę pierwszą, ale szczerze to boję się, że jednak mu nie do końca wybaczył – odzywam się, wyrwana z transu tym pytaniem. Tomlinson posyła mi jedynie delikatny uśmiech. 

– Liam porozmawiał z Zaynem i zdecydowali, że zostaną przyjaciółmi dla dobra ogółu. Nie chodziło o to, że już nic do siebie nie czuli; wręcz przeciwnie, ta rozłąka jeszcze bardziej to zwiększyła, ale jednocześnie podejrzewali, że to nie wypali. Obaj wciąż jednak podchodzili inaczej do życia, a Liam był zły na Zayna, że ten go okłamał. 

– Nie rozumiem, czemu nie był zły na ciebie – zastanawiam się. – W końcu to też twoja wina. 

– Wydaję mi się, że Liamowi nie chodziło o sam fakt, że uprawialiśmy seks, bo w taki przypadku musiałby być zły na jeszcze parę osób, z którymi spał Zayn – wyjaśnia. – Bolało go, że jego miłość nie była z nim szczera. 

– Podwójne standardy – prycham.

– Może, ale spójrz na to inaczej – Louis czyści gardło i kontynuuje – Liam odkrył, że Zayn ma przed nim tajemnice, a na tym nie opiera się dobry związek. U przyjaciół wygląda to inaczej, bo przecież nikt nie będzie miał do ciebie pretensji, że nie powiedziałaś im o czymś, co bezpośrednio ich nie dotyczy. Ja sam do końca nie rozumiem postępowania Liama, nie chcę go bronić, ale też nie chcę całkowicie obwiniać. 

– Może, ale myślę, że jeżeli naprawdę by się kochali, to wybaczyliby sobie wszystko i do razu byliby razem – stwierdzam podirytowana.

– Mylisz się, jeżeli naprawdę się kogoś kocha to wcale nie wybacza się wszystkiego. Czasami trzeba go zostawić, żeby się przekonać, że nie można bez niego żyć. 

– Już kiedyś coś takiego mówiłeś – przypominam sobie. – Tak to już jest z odległością; albo sprawia, że się od kogoś oddalasz albo uświadamia ci, jak bardzo kogoś potrzebujesz.

– Pojętna uczennica – żartuje starszy. 

– Czekaj, wspominałeś kiedyś, że to, jak Liam dowiedział się o tobie i Zaynie rozpoczęło waszą największą kłótnię – mówię nagle. – Jak na razie nie widzę, żeby Liam choć trochę był na ciebie zły. 

– To był ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy – uznaję Tomlinson. – W każdym razie, musimy się przenieść parę miesięcy do przodu, żeby wszystko się wyjaśniło. 

 

Ω

 

Życie całej szóstki toczyło się spokojnym rytmem i wydawało się, że te parę wydarzeń nie miało miejsca. Wszyscy starali się nie mówić o całej relacji Zayna i Liama, chociaż można było zauważyć, że to ich w pewnym sensie zmieniło. Nie byli już ze sobą tak blisko, chociaż wciąż się przyjaźnili. Stali się trochę innym rodzajem przyjaciół niż byli parę miesięcy temu. Wcześniej nie wiedzieli co to przestrzeń osobista, spali w jednym łóżku, czy wciąż koło siebie siedzieli. Teraz zaś ich relacja bardziej przypominała na przykład tę Harry'ego i Nialla. Dwójka ufała sobie i dobrze się odgadywała, a jednocześnie nigdy nie byli ze sobą zbyt blisko pod względem fizycznym. Nikt jednak nie mógł narzekać, dopóki nie słyszeli kłótni czy jakiegoś wyrzucania sobie winy. Starali się po prostu udawać, że wszystko jest w należytym porządku. 

Kate była jednak tą, która w pewnym sensie przerwała ten okres postu, jeśli chodzi o randki u Zayna i Liama. Pewnego razu przyszła prosto z pracy, ubrana jeszcze w swój strój służbowy. Wszyscy współczuli Niallowi, który starał się unikać tego widoku, bo najwyraźniej mocno na niego działał. 

– Dobra kochani, mam do was pytanie – zaczęła dziewczyna nieco nerwowo. 

– Słuchamy – odezwał się Niall. 

– Nie do ciebie, chodzi mi o homoseksualną część naszego towarzystwa – poprawiła się. Louis już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dziewczyna kontynuowała. – Znaczy, tę lubiącą chłopców. 

– Znowu wytłumaczyć ci działanie prostaty? – zażartował Louis, a Kate przewróciła oczami. – Mówiłem ci już, że lepiej spytać swojego chłopaka zanim mu...

– Odpadasz Louis – prychnęła. – W każdym razie, ostatnio mieliśmy parę akcji ze strażakami i poznałam świetnego kolesia. Jest naprawdę cudowny; słodki, ale też męski. Do tego inteligentny, zabawny i do tego niesamowicie miły. I ma cudowne ciało, uwierzcie. 

– Jest gejem, prawda? – dopytał się Harry. 

– Jak wszyscy tacy mężczyźni – westchnęła Kate z żalem. – Ale jak się o tym dowiedziałam, uznałam, że mogłabym któregoś z was umówić na randkę. A że Louis odpada, bo ten koleś nie jest w jego typie, a Harry nie umawia się na randki została mi wasza dwójka – zwróciła się do Zayna i Liama. – Stąd moje pytanie, wciąż macie post czy może już się umawiacie?

– Ja-a, nie wiem – wyjąkał Liam. – Zayn, może chcesz się z nim umówić?

To wyglądało na ewidentną zgodę na to, żeby znów zaczęli się spotykać z ludźmi. Zayn jednak wzruszył ramionami. 

– Szczerze, to myślę, że ty powinieneś się z nim umówić – powiedział łagodnie. 

– Sugerujesz, że ty prędzej sobie kogoś znajdziesz sam? – spytał oskarżycielsko Payne, nie dając jednak mężczyźnie czasu na odpowiedź. – Nie musicie się o mnie martwić, bo już mam kogoś na oku. Więc śmiało Zayn. 

– To jak? – upewniła się Kate, gdy przez dłuższy czas wszyscy myśleli. – Mam was umówić, Zayn?

– Jeżeli Liam naprawdę nie chce, to nie widzę problemu – uznał obojętnie, uśmiechając się do Payne'a, który odpowiedział tym samym. Louis w tym czasie spojrzał się na Harry'ego, który zmarszczył lekko brwi, wyglądając na nieco oburzonego ich zachowaniem. 

W ten oto sposób Zayn zaczął się spotykać z Matthew. Wyznał Louisowi, że początkowo nie był, co do tego przekonany, bo nie jest fanem randek w ciemno. Bał się, że będzie niezręcznie i tym jedynie zepsuje relacje Kate z jej kolegą z pracy, ale, o dziwo, było całkiem inaczej. Dobrze się bawił, a mężczyzna był naprawdę świetny. Kate miała rację, nie dość, że miał świetny charakter i poczucie humoru, to do tego jeszcze ciało.

– Cholera, nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem Kate mogła zachować zimną krew przy strażakach. Dzisiaj miał na sobie białą koszulę, która prześwitywała i o mój boże, jego ciało – powiedział Zayn po kolejnej randce z mężczyzną, kiedy siedzieli w piątkę, bez Liama w barze. Payne ostatnio dużo czasu spędzał po godzinach, bo liczył na awans. Louis jednak miał wrażenie, że nie chce słuchać opowieści przyjaciela o swoich spotkaniach, więc wolał zrobić coś pożytecznego. – Już wiem, kim inspirował się Michał Anioł, rzeźbiąc Dawida.

– On miał małego penisa – dodała Kate, przekręcając głowę na bok. – Czekaj, widziałeś go już nago?

– Nie, ale jak ostatnio się całowaliśmy, gdy mnie odprowadził do domu to mogłem go trochę podotykać – wyjaśnił. – I jak dobrze, że Matthew jest strażakiem, bo cały płonąłem. 

– Uuu, ktoś tu się napalił – powiedział ze śmiechem Louis. 

– Czyli Matty rozpalił w tobie ogień? – kontynuowała żarty Kate. 

– Rozpalił twoje zmysły? – spytał Harry, wywołując tym samym kolejne salwy śmiechu. 

– Czy zrobiło ci się mokro? – próbował Niall, ale wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z zażenowaniem, więc ten przewrócił oczami. – Wiecie, bo oni mają te węże z wodą... nieważne. Naprawdę jeszcze nie uprawialiście seksu?

– Nie chcę się spieszyć, bo liczę na coś poważniejszego – wytłumaczył Zayn ze wzruszeniem ramion. Niall w tym czasie złapał się za serce, udając że ma zawał. – Och, przestań. Mówiłem wam już przecież, że jestem gotowy na prawdziwy związek. Mam już trochę dość samego pieprzenia. 

– Przepraszam, nie słyszę cię, bo zagłuszył cię dźwięk mojego łamanego serca – uznał Niall, teatralnie wdychając. – Właśnie rozprysło się na miliony kawałków po tym barze. Masz mnie na sumieniu, Malik.

– Idź lepiej sprawdzić, czy ta dziewczyna przy barze nie pomoże ci ich poskładać w całość – powiedział Tomlinson, ruchem głowy wskazując na brunetkę. Niall otarł niewidzialną łzę z policzka i wstał.

– To dlatego właśnie Tommo jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem – wykrzyknął zanim podszedł do kobiety, opierając się nonszalancko o bar. 

– Serio traktujesz go poważnie? – wrócił do rozmowy Louis.

– Mówiłem wam już, że mam dwadzieścia sześć lat i chce czegoś stałego – powiedział. – Chciałem Liama, ale to nie znaczy, że teraz do końca życie będę sam, bo ktoś kogo kocham ode mnie odszedł. Muszę ruszyć dalej i może to Matty będzie dla mnie odpowiedni. 

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę o chłopaku Zayna, a raczej to on sam się nim zachwycał. Kate jedynie od czasu do czasu wtrącała, jak bardzo żałuje, że ten jest gejem i że chce też znaleźć jakiegoś gorącego strażaka, bo nie mogła zapobiec zazdrości, która mieszała się ze szczęściem z powodu związku przyjaciela. 

 

Ω

 

Mijały kolejne tygodnie, w czasie których Zayn wciąż spotykał się z Mattym. Sprawy naprawdę wydawały się być poważne, aż w końcu Malik zadecydował, że jego przyjaciele powinni go poznać. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani, bo czekali na to już od dłuższego czasu. Zayn jednak odwlekał całą sprawę w nieskończoność, dopóki nie uznał, że impreza urodzinowa dla Kate to dobra okazja. Oczywiście mieli zamiar zrobić ją w mieszkaniu Louisa i Liama, bo było największe, więc Payne nawet nie miał okazji uciec. 

Louis jednak przed imprezą zdecydował się przyjechać do Harry'ego, ale nie dlatego, że nie chciało mu się pomagać przyjaciołom w przygotowaniach. To właśnie Kate kazała mu sobie iść, bo ten naśmiewał się z tego, że kończy dwadzieścia osiem lat, a to prawie jak trzydzieści, a stamtąd już prosto do grobu. Dziewczyna stała się wtedy bardziej agresywna i Niall musiał ją przytrzymywać, żeby nie zrobiła czegoś Tomlinsonowi. Z tych żartów jednak wynikło coś dobrego, bo dodatkowy czas spędzony z Harrym sam na sam zawsze jest zaletą. 

Musiał trochę czekać zanim Harry otworzył mu drzwi, a gdy już to zrobił, zobaczył że chłopak ma na sobie jedynie bokserki i koszulkę, na której widać było krople wody, które skapywały z wilgotnych włosów. Louis przygryzł wargę, ponieważ brunet wyglądał słodko, ale też seksownie. Jego piękne uda były wyeksponowane, a on miał ochotę się w nie wygryźć. Ewentualnie robić też inne ciekawe rzeczy, ale po prostu Harry był tak piękny, że działało to na wszystkie jego zmysły. Louis zastanowił się przez chwilę, jak to by było móc go teraz pocałować, ponieważ jego usta wyglądały tak dobrze, gdy ten uśmiechał się do niego przyjaźnie. Były takie czerwone i pełne, że wydawało mu się, że są stworzone, żeby je całować. 

Louis wiedział, że to będzie ciężki wieczór dla niego i jego penisa. Tym bardziej, że gdy przywitali się i Harry wpuścił go do środka mógł przez chwilę podziwiać jego pośladki. Były dość małe, ale jędrne i Tomlinson zrobił się napalony. Przypomniał już sobie, czemu nie powinien być z brunetem sam na sam. Gdy spotykali się z przyjaciółmi widział tylko, jaki jest piękny, a teraz jeszcze dochodziło to, że był niesamowicie atrakcyjny i seksowny. Dodanie jeszcze do tego wspomnień z kanapy, na której właśnie usiadł, tworzyło mieszankę wybuchową. 

– Masz ochotę na coś do picia? – zaproponował młodszy. – Mam jeszcze trochę wina, które zostało mi ze spotkania z panią Hudson. 

– Upiłeś nawet swoją sąsiadkę – zażartował Louis. – Okropny z ciebie człowiek, Haroldzie. 

– To ona upiła mnie – sprecyzował. – To jak będzie?

– W sumie czuję, że nie wytrzymam chłopaka Zayna na trzeźwo – stwierdził Tomlinson, a Harry poszedł do kuchni po dwa kieliszki i na wpół pełną butelkę. Nalał im trochę alkoholu, po czym podszedł do deski do prasowania, żeby wyprasować swoją koszulę. 

– Przepraszam, że nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, ale wróciłem niedawno z pracy – wytłumaczył się Harry. 

– Nie spiesz się, mamy trochę czasu – stwierdził Louis. – Poza tym, stęskniłem się za przebywaniem z tobą sam na sam. 

– Ja też – zgodził się Harry, uśmiechając się do niego. Odłożył swoją koszulę na wieszak obok, sprawdzając czy na pewno wygląda nieskazitelnie, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Tomlinsona. – Właściwie, czemu tak się boisz tego spotkania z Mattym?

– Bo chłopacy Zayna są zawsze okropni i nie polubiliśmy jeszcze żadnego z nich – wyjaśnił Louis, biorąc łyk wina. Opowiedział w skrócie Harry'emu, o paru mężczyznach, z którymi spotykał się Zayn. Najczęściej byli oni dość specyficzni, ale Malik nie zauważał tego dopóki go o tym powiadomili. Wtedy dana cecha robiła się również nieznośna dla niego i zakańczał tę znajomość. – Dlatego nie możesz powiedzieć, co ci w nim nie będzie pasowało Zaynowi. On naprawdę potrzebuje jakiegoś związku. 

– Niech ci będzie, chociaż zawsze myślałem, że on ma dobry gust co do mężczyzn. W końcu ty mu się podobałeś – uznał obojętnie Harry, a Louis miał wrażenie, że teraz to on potrzebuje strażaka, bo zapłonął, słysząc to. – A teraz się rozbieraj.

– Rany, Harold, liczyłem na jakąś grę wstępną – powiedział sarkastycznie, gdy chłopak do niego podszedł. – Jestem mężczyzną z klasą, najpierw musisz mnie zabrać na randkę zanim dobierzesz się do spodni. 

– Zdejmij koszulę, bo chcę ci ją uprasować, głupku – uznał, przewracając oczami i sam zaczął odpinać guziki. – Spodniami możemy się zająć potem, ale będziesz musiał mi postawić drinka. Też mam klasę. 

Louis zaśmiał się, gdy ściągał z siebie koszulę, ponieważ naprawdę uwielbiał, gdy droczyli się ze sobą nawzajem. Harry pomimo tego, że znał się z jego przyjaciółmi już jakiś dwóch lat, wciąż jednak nie potrafił flirtować z Tomlinsonem przy nich. Teraz jednak znów był kokieteryjny, a szatyn czuł się jak w domu. Mógłby zawsze być sam z brunetem i byłby najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. 

Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać szelmowskiego uśmieszku, gdy Harry oblizał usta na widok jego nagiej klatki. Jego wzrok szybko przeszedł na najnowszy tatuaż, kompas, który odznaczał się na skórze Tomlinsona swoim mocniejszym kolorem.   
Młodszy mężczyzna szybko jednak wziął koszulę i podszedł do deski do prasowania, podczas gdy Louis z powrotem usiadł na kanapie, obserwując jego poczynania. 

– Pomóc ci może w czymś? – zaproponował Louis, a brunet zaprzeczy ruchem głowy. – To kochane, że tak o mnie dbasz. 

– Byłbym wspaniałą żoną – uznał pewnie Harry. 

– To seksistowskie – zaśmiał się Tomlinson. – Ale byłbyś. Umiesz gotować i lubisz sprzątać. Jak Liam się ode mnie wyprowadzi to zostaniesz moim nowym współlokatorem. 

– Masz na myśli gosposią? – prychnął, udając oburzenie. – Wiedziałem, że tylko dlatego mnie trzymasz. Potrzebujesz taniej siły roboczej. 

– Będę ci płacił w buziakach – zażartował Louis, a Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Jeszcze przez chwilę prasował koszulę, aż w końcu podał ją mężczyźnie. Szatyn uwielbiał zakładać na siebie ciepłe ubrania i prawie przymknął oczy, gdy czuł na sobie przyjemny materiał. – Dziękuję ci bardzo. 

– Buziak – poprosił młodszy, nadstawiając policzek. Tomlinson przez chwile rozważał, czy nie cmoknąć go w usta, ale powstrzymał się i ucałował go prosto w dołeczek. Harry wydawał się zadowolony, bo zarumienił się nieco, unosząc kącki ust. – Idę się teraz przebrać. 

– Liczyłem na striptiz – zacmokał z żalem mężczyzna.

– Jesteś okropny – odparł drocząco Harry, udając oburzenie. – Nie dość, że gosposia, to jeszcze usługi rozrywkowe. 

– Erotyczne Harry, erotyczne – krzyknął za nim, bo chłopak wziął już ubrania i poszedł do łazienki. 

Louis w tym czasie poszedł na chwilę do przedpokoju, żeby wyciągnąć z kieszeni płaszcza lakier do paznokci, który kupił po drodze w jakiejś drogerii. Kompletnie się na tym nie znał i po prostu poprosił o jakiś czarny, zauważając, że Harry lubi ten kolor, a poza tym jest elegancki i powinien mu się spodobać. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, bo nie wiedział Harry'ego z pomalowanymi paznokciami, odkąd zrobiła to wtedy Kate. Nie pytał dlaczego, ale wiedział, że chłopak uważa to za ładne, więc powodem pewnie była jego niepewność czy może reakcja innych. Chciał tym małym gestem pokazać, że całkowicie wspiera Harry'ego i przy nim może czuć się swobodnie. 

Styles wrócił po chwili z sypialni, ubrany w czarne spodnie i różową koszulę w białe kropki, której na pewno nie prasował wcześniej. 

– Jak wyglądam? – spytał niepewnie. – Mogę się przebrać, specjalnie...

– Wyglądasz świetnie – stwierdził Louis, pochodząc do niego, żeby odpiąć mu o jeden guzik więcej. – Teraz jesteś Harrym. 

– Dziękuję – powiedział zadowolony chłopak, poprawiając swoje jeszcze trochę wilgotne włosy. Usiadł na kanapie obok Louisa, uśmiechając się promiennie. Najwyraźniej naprawdę potrzebował zapewnienia, że wyglądał dobrze, bo od razu się zrelaksował. 

– W każdym razie, mam coś dla ciebie – powiadomił go Louis, a oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się lekko gdy podał mu czarny lakier. Spojrzał na niego uważnie, dotykając fiolki długimi palcami. – Nie wiedziałem cię dawno z pomalowanymi paznokciami i pomyślałem, że czemu nie kupić ci jakiegoś lakieru. Nie musisz oczywiście go używać, jeśli nie chcesz. 

– To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony – stwierdził Harry, przygryzając wargę. Uniósł głowę w górę, a jego oczy wręcz się świeciły. – Pomalujesz mi paznokcie? 

– Nie wiem, czy potrafię – oznajmił niepewnie i dokładnie widział, jak chłopak trochę smutnieje, ale kiwa głową. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Harry się nie uśmiechał, więc wziął od niego lakier. – Daj rękę. Zobaczymy czy życie z kilkoma siostrami czegoś mnie nauczyło. 

Harry nie opowiedział, jedynie zsunął się z kanapy, żeby usiąść na ziemi i położyć dłoń na kolanie Louisa. Starszego przeszły dreszcze, gdy poczuł ten platoniczny dotyk, ponieważ chłopak zawsze tak na niego działał. Sprawiał, że całe jego ciało było naelektryzowane, a w głowie miał tylko jego. 

Otworzył lakier i odłożył fiolkę na stolik do kawy. Bardzo starannie pomalował pierwszy paznokieć, starając się pokryć całą jego powierzchnie, a jednocześnie nie wyjeżdżać poza skórki. Doszedł do wniosku, że minął się z powołaniem, bo perfekcyjnie malował paznokcie, nawet jeśli zadowolony uśmiech Harry'ego trochę go rozpraszał. 

– Naprawdę nie wiem, czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem – uznał nagle Styles. Louis starał skupić się na swojej pracy, bo czuł na sobie jego wzrok i wiedział, że jedno spojrzenie w zieleń jego oczu mogłoby go złamać. Tym bardziej, że Harry już kiedyś mu powiedział coś takiego. Minął już prawie rok odkąd byli na dachu w Londynie, ale wspomnienia tamtej nocy wciąż były dla niego żywe i bolały tak samo mocno. – Czasami mam wyrzuty sumienia, że wciąż jesteś przy mnie. I już ci to mówiłem, ale naprawdę powinieneś znaleźć sobie kogoś. Ze mną nigdy nie będziesz szczęśliwy. 

– Jestem z tobą szczęśliwy – poprawił go. – I nie mogę sobie znaleźć nikogo, dopóki od momentu w którym wstaje, do momentu w którym zasypiam, każdego dnia, myślę tylko o tobie. Zmieniłeś mnie na dobre Harry i zawsze będę na ciebie czekał, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebował. Wystarczy mały znak, a będę przy tobie. 

– Czasami żałuję, że poznałem Maxa zanim poznałem ciebie – powiedział Harry drżącym głosem, a Louis prawie upuścił mały pędzelek, który trzymał. Wziął się jednak w garść i czekał na kontynuację. – Po prostu myślę, że gdyby nie on wszystko by było łatwiejsze. Nie pokłóciłbym się z rodziną, skończył studia i może prędzej czy później i tak byśmy się poznali, bo od zawsze chciałem mieszkać w Nowym Jorku. Ale z drugiej strony, musiałem się w nim zakochać, bo to było mi przeznaczone. To ironiczne, że chcę kłócić się z losem, prawda?

– Kochaliście się przecież Harry – zdołał powiedzieć Louis, nie do końca rozumiejąc dziwny monolog Harry'ego. Zapewne było to spowodowane tym, że chłopak popijał wino, a alkohol zawsze sprawiał, że robił się bardziej szczery. 

– Kocham go nadal – uznał pewnie, a serce Tomlinsona prawdopodobnie pękło jeszcze bardziej. – On poświęcił dla mnie tak dużo. Mówiłem ci już, że jego rodzina mnie nienawidziła, bo uważała, że zrobiłem z niego geja, a on wciąż był ze mną. Dbał o mnie i chciał jak najlepiej, ale przez niego pokłóciłem się z Gemmą. 

– Dlaczego? – dopytał się zaciekawiony Louis. 

– Ona uważała, że to niemądre poświęcać wszystko dla kogoś, kto nawet publicznie się do mnie nie przyznaje – pokręcił głową. – Ale to nie tak, ukrywaliśmy się, bo ja byłem młody, a on nie chciał się, żeby inni dowiedzieli się, że jest gejem. Rodzice by go wtedy wydziedziczyli. Ale mnie kochał. 

– Ukrywanie związku przez lata to nie jest miłość, to zwykła wygoda – prychnął starszy. – Harry, jesteś najcudowniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi i twój chłopak powinien chwalić się każdemu, że jesteś jego, a nie bać się rodziców. 

– Ty byś to zrobił, Lou, prawda? – spytał z zaszklonymi oczami, a Louis nie odpowiedział słowami, a jedynie wziął jego dłoń i ją pocałował. Starał się nie zniszczyć lakieru, chociaż miał nadzieję, że na tej ręce już wysechł, bo miał ochotę ucałować każdą część jego ciała. – Dlaczego wciąż to robisz? Dlaczego wciąż jesteś dla mnie taki dobry?

– Ponieważ kocham cię najbardziej na świecie i wiem, że nigdy nie przestanę – wyszeptał, przybliżając się do jego twarzy, żeby ucałować czubek nosa. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpadnie, bo po raz pierwszy szczerze wyznał komuś miłość. Jednocześnie wiedział, że nie usłyszy tych samych słów, że jego ukochany tego nie odwzajemnia. Nie potrzebował jednak odpowiedzi, tak długo, jak Harry był przy nim, przykładając swoje czoło do niego i oddychając głośno. – Zawsze będę cię kochał i nieważne, czy twoje serce będzie ze mną, czy wciąż z nim, nic się nie zmieni. Liczysz się tylko ty, Harry. Chcę ciebie, z twoimi humorami, problemami, przeszłością. Po prostu chcę ciebie. 

– Ja ciebie też kocham, Lou – powiedział cicho, dotykając palcem ust starszego. – Chcę być osobą, która zmieni twoje życie. Kimś, kto ma znaczenie. Żebyś w przyszłości mógł opowiadać o mnie historię. Ale nie mogę być na zawsze, rozumiesz? Chcę być kimś, kogo będziesz wspominał z uśmiechem, jako kogoś, kogo kochałeś, ale to kiedyś się skończy, bo nie możemy być razem. Kochamy się, ale nie możemy. Bo mój serce wpadło do głębokiej studni i nie można nic z tym zrobić. Prawdopodobnie ktoś już ją zasypał piaskiem i jedynie ja słyszę ciche bicie mojego serca, które już nie należy do mnie. Louis, nie możesz pozwolić, żeby ktoś też zakopał twoje serce, dobrze? Daj je komuś, kto o nie zadba. 

Harry opadł na kolana starszego, przy okazji przewracając na kieliszek, a czerwona ciecz powoli lała się na podłogę. Louis jednak nie był pewien, czy to wino pozostawiło ślad na białym dywanie czy może to jego krwawiące serce. To mógł być znak, że jednak wciąż je ma. 

 

Ω

 

Harry i Louis przyszli na imprezę spóźnieni, ale nikt nie wydawał się być tym zdziwiony. Ludzie byli zajęci sobą i gdyby nie Kate, która zobaczyła ich u progu, mogliby niezauważeni przejść do salonu. Dziewczyna przywitała się z nimi i szybko zaprowadziła do miejsca, gdzie była też reszta przyjaciół, w tym mężczyzna, którego kompletnie nie znali. 

– Harry, Louis to jest Matthew – powiedział Zayn, wskazując na wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę o blond włosach i orzechowych oczach. Był rzeczywiście bardzo przystojny, a do tego miał śliczny uśmiech. Podali sobie dłonie, oficjalnie się przedstawiając i wymieniając różne grzecznościowe zwroty. 

– Czy ty masz pomalowane paznokcie? – spytał nagle Matty, patrząc na Harry'ego. Ten nieco się zawstydził i spróbował je schować, ale mężczyzna go zatrzymał. – Są naprawdę świetne, pasują ci. Wyglądasz jak gwiazda rocka. 

– Louis mi pomalował – pochwalił się Styles, a Kate wzięła jego dłoń, oglądając je dokładnie. 

– Jesteście taką słodką parą – stwierdził mężczyzna i o dziwo nikt temu nie zaprzeczył. – O, widzę, że Louis nawet zadbał, żeby nie pomalować serdecznego palca. 

– Dlaczego nie maluje się serdecznego palca? – zdziwiła się Kate.

– Jest to lewa ręka, na której nosi się obrączkę – wyjaśnił. – Chłopcy nie mogą wziąć ślubi, więc chociaż tak to pokazują. 

Louis zdziwił się nieco, bo albo Zayn zrobił swojemu chłopakowi poważny wykład na temat każdego ze swoich przyjaciół albo Matthew naprawdę był ciekawą osobą, która mówiła rzeczy, które chcieli usłyszeć. 

 

Ω

 

– W skrócie powiem ci, że impreza przebiegła świetnie, nie zdarzyło się na niej jednak nic nadzwyczajnego –kończy Louis. – Ale Matthew okazał się być świetnym kolesiem i wszyscy go polubiliśmy

– Wszyscy? – powątpiewam. – Nawet Liam?

– Jego nie można było nie lubić. 

 

Ω 

 

Gdy na drugi dzień rano piątka przyjaciół się w barze, byli w dobrych humorach. Harry musiał poprowadzić poranną audycję, ale obiecał, że dołączy do nich od razu po pracy. Pozostali z zadowoleniem rozmawiali o przebiegu imprezy czy o tym, jak Matty jest wspaniały i zabawny. Nawet Liam nie wydawał się go nie lubić, pomimo że dla zasady powinien był to zrobić. 

– Naprawdę go lubicie? – zdziwił się Zayn, a wszyscy zgodnie to potwierdzili. – Nie widzicie nic dziwnego w nim?

– On jest wspaniały, Zayn – stwierdziła pewnie Kate. – Niczego mu nie brakuje. Wiedziałam, z kim cię umówić. 

– Czy ty miałeś nadzieję, że znajdziemy coś podejrzanego? – spytał podejrzliwie Louis, a Malik przygryzł nerwowo wargę. – Czekaj, ty coś widzisz?

– On jest naprawdę wspaniały i aż mi głupio, że robię z takiej błahostki problem – westchnął, wyglądając na załamanego. – I może to jakaś pozostałość z moje dawnego życia, ale on nie do końca zadowala mnie seksualnie. 

– Słucham? – roześmiał się Niall, a Zayn przewrócił oczami. – Nie jest dobry w łóżku?

– Znaczy, to nie tak, że mi się nie podoba – zaczął wyjaśnienia. – Jest okej. Ale wydaję mi się, że ma mały problem i przez to nie mogę dojść bez dotyku. 

– Nie można w ogóle dojść bez dotyku – prychnął Horan. 

– Najwyraźniej nie znasz swojego ciała, skarbie – wtrąciła się Kate. – Mężczyźni mają prostatę i...

– Nie chcę o tym słuchać! – jęknął blondyn, wstając. – Najgorszą wadą przyjaźni z wami jest to wasze zamiłowanie do penisów, prostat i innych cholerstw. Idę znaleźć towarzysza do rozmowy o cyckach. 

– I wiem, ze to głupie, bo to tylko seks, a gdzie indziej jest nam naprawdę dobrze... – dokończył Zayn, gdy Niall podszedł do baru. – I miałem nadzieję, że znajdziecie coś w jego zachowaniu, dzięki czemu będę mógł z nim zerwać z innej przyczyny. Ale najwyraźniej będę musiał się przyzwyczaić do takiego czegoś albo zacząć być aktywem. 

– Zayn, życie seksualne jest bardzo ważne i jeżeli masz się męczyć to lepiej to zakończ – podpowiedziała Kate. – Ja osobiście nie wyobrażam sobie być z kimś, kto mnie nie zadowala, bo w końcu każdy ma swoje potrzeby. 

– To nie jest tak, że mnie nie zadowala – uściślił Malik. – Po prostu... porównuję go do mojego najlepszego seksu w życiu. Doszedłem wtedy bez dotyku i rany, penis tego kolesia...

Louis uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że przyjaciel mówi o nim. Zauważyła to z łatwością dziewczyna, marszcząc brwi. 

– Czemu wyglądasz na zadowolonego? – spytała niepewnie. 

– Po prostu coś mi mówi, że ten koleś siedzi przy tym stoliku – odparł dumnie. – I jego penis ma się dobrze, jeżeli kogoś to interesuje. 

– Zayn, naprawdę opowiadałeś Louisowi o nas? – oburzył się Liam, który jednak wyglądał na dość zadowolonego z siebie. – Trochę przyzwoitości. 

– Mówiłem o sobie, Payno – poprawił go Louis. – To ze mną Zayn miał najlepszy seks w życiu. 

– Trochę zuchwałe z twojej strony, ale jestem pewien, że chodziło o mnie – uznał Liam. – Prawda Zayn?

– Nie powiem wam! – krzyknął oburzony Malik. – To nieistotne, kim był ten koleś...

– Istotne – powiedział Payne. – Dlaczego nie chcesz powiedzieć, który to z nas?

– Skąd w ogóle pewność, że to któryś z was? – prychnął Malik. 

– Bo nie chcesz nam powiedzieć, gdyby to był ktoś inny to byś tak nie unikał tematu – stwierdził Tomlinson. – A teraz dalej, Liam się przecież nie obrazi. 

– Bo oczywiście Louis jest bogiem seksu – prychnął sarkastycznie Liam. – Pewnie doprowadzasz ludzi do orgazmu samym patrzeniem na nich, bo przecież jesteś tak gorący.

– Przynajmniej mamy pewność, że doprowadziłem do orgazmu większą ilość osób – odgryzł się. – Byłem bardziej doświadczony jako osiemnastolatek niż ty, gdy pieprzyłeś Zayna. To technika, mój drogi.

– Ale mam większego penisa – pochwalił się. 

– Mój jest grubszy – uznał Louis. 

– Boże, gdyby to był teraz film porno to ta dwójka właśnie zaczęłaby zdzierać z siebie ubrania – westchnęła rozmarzona Kate w stronę Zayna, który zmarszczył brwi. – Przepraszam, długo nie uprawiałam seksu. Jak zacznie mnie podniecać Niall to chyba pójdę do sex shopu po coś nowego. 

– Szczerze to myślałem, że tylko mnie trochę kręci ten widok – zgodził się Malik. – Dwójka facetów, z którymi spałem kłóci się, który był lepszy. Czy to nie spełnienie marzeń? 

Mężczyźni wciąż się sprzeczali, nawet nie zaważając, że do stolika znowu dosiadł się Niall. Zmarszczył brwi i poprawił włosy, patrząc na pozostałych przyjaciół. Kate spojrzała na niego z lekkim przerażeniem, przygryzając wargę. 

– A co z nimi? 

– Idę do sex shopu – uznała Kate.

 

Ω 

 

Takim o to sposobem zaczęła się największa kłótnia Liama i Louisa. Mężczyźni nie rozmawiali normalnie przez tydzień, na zmianę sprzeczając się lub nie odzywając do siebie. Wszyscy mieli już tego serdecznie dość, bo to psuło całą atmosferę. Wychodziły tez na wierzch inne brudy i urazy, które chowali w sobie przez wiele lat. Nikt z przyjaciół, włącznie z Harrym, który został pózniej wprowadzony w temat, nie rozumiał, dlaczego uważają taką błahostkę za powód do kłótni. 

Liam i Louis jednak naprawdę uważali to za coś poważnego i zdecydowali, że nie mogą już razem mieszkać. 

– To ty powinieneś się wyprzedzić, bo włożyłem w to mieszkanie więcej serca! – uznał Liam. 

– Oszalałeś, gdyby nie ja to nawet byś tutaj nie mieszkał – uniósł głos Louis. – No dalej, Zayn, pamiętasz przecież, jak to było. Wspomóż mnie! 

– Mam was serdecznie dość, zachowujecie się jak małe dzieci! – wykrzyczał Malik, mając dość już ich kłótni. 

– Po prostu powiedz nam... – zaczął Louis. 

– Richard Wise, ostatni rok studiów – wypalił nerwowo. – Przez cały czas trzymał mi ręce za plecami aż w końcu doszedłem tak mocno, że myślałem, że zemdleję i miałem mroczki przed oczami przez następne parę minut. 

– Czyli to nie żaden z nas? – upewnił się Liam, wyraźnie zaskoczony. 

– Nie wszystko kręci się wokół was, samolubne dupki – prychnął Zayn. 

– Masz rację – zgodził się Tomlinson. – Przepraszam cię za to, Payno. Kocham cię i nie chcę żebyś się na mnie złościł. 

– To ja przepraszam, nie mogę uwierzyć, że pokłóciliśmy się o coś takiego – uznał mężczyzna, ściskając przyjaciela. – Idziemy się napić piwa?

Gdy poszli do baru, Malik uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, patrząc przez chwilę na dwójkę przyjaciół, która aktualnie zachowywała się jakby to całe zdarzenie nie miało miejsca. 

– Moi kochani idioci – westchnął z czułością Zayn. 

– Co masz na myśli? – zagadała zaciekawiona Kate. 

– Richard Wise nie istnieje – zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – Wymyśliłem go, żeby wreszcie przestali się kłócić. 

– Czyli to jednak jest któryś z nich? – spytał Harry, również spoglądając w stronę mężczyzn, zastanawiając się, kogo miał na myśli. 

– Oczywiście – potwierdził Zayn. – Ale wolę jednak zostawić to dla siebie. 

 

*****

*jeden z moich ulubionych filmów, występuje tam James Dean. Ogólnie jak pewnie już zauważyliście, Niall ma pewne braki w znajomości kinematografii i pomyślał, że to film porno.


	23. Silent Lucidity

– Dwa tysiące siódmy rok może i był trochę monotonny, ale pod koniec zdarzyło się coś bardzo ważnego – odzywa się Tomlinson. – Coś, co jest kwintesencją całej historii, którą ci opowiadam. 

– Ty i Harry zaczęliście być razem? – pytam z nadzieją. 

– Nie, ale nareszcie poznałem miłość swojego życia. 

Patrzę na niego z powagą, czując jak wielka gula pochodzi mi do gardła. 

 

Ω

 

Jesień zawsze jest trudniejsza do przeżycia niż pozostałe pory roku, bo natura umiera, a z nią chęć do życia. Tym bardziej, że w tamtym okresie trochę się pozmieniało w ich życiu, a w szczególności u Zayna i Liama. Podczas, gdy Malik zakończył swój związek, Payne właśnie zaczął nowy. 

Oczywiście, to było dla wszystkich zaskoczeniem. Mężczyzna nawet nie wspominał, że poznał kogoś nowego czy zaczął się z nim spotykać, a jedynie nagle się o tym dowiedzieli. Siedzieli wtedy w szóstkę w barze, praktycznie jak zawsze przysłuchując się kłótni Kate i Nialla. Ta niedawno zaczęła pracować z inną dziewczyną, która oprócz niej, była jedyną kobietą na komisariacie. Cat czuła niesamowite podekscytowanie, bo najczęściej przebywała cały czas z mężczyznami i naprawdę potrzebowała przyjaciółki.

– Oszalałeś, nie umówię cię z moją koleżanką z pracy! – wykrzyknęła po raz kolejny. – To moja jedyna szansa, żeby nareszcie mieć przyjaciółkę. Nie mogę ciągle przebierać Zayna w sukienki. 

– W gwoli ścisłości, zrobiliśmy o tylko raz – wtrącił się Malik. – I byłem naprawdę piękną kobietą...

– To gorące – stwierdził Louis, uśmiechając się do przyjaciele, który jedynie poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. 

– Przecież nadal będziesz mogła się z nią przyjaźnić, chcę się tylko z nią przespać – jęknął Niall, biorąc jej dłoń w swoją. 

– Właśnie o to chodzi Niall – prychnęła, odsuwając rękę. – To tak jakbym dała jedną z moich owiec na pożarcie wilkowi. 

– Czy właśnie nazwałaś mnie wilkiem? – ucieszył się Horan. – Wiedziałem, że jestem samcem alfą tej watahy. 

– Ta, raczej omegą – uznała Kate. – W każdym razie, zapomnij. 

– A jeżeli umówię cię w zamian z kimś z mojej pracy? – zaproponował, a Cat się zaśmiała głośno. – No co, u Liama zadziałało!

– Niall! – upomniał go Payne. 

– Co? – spytał przyjaciela zdziwiony Louis. – Spotykasz się z kimś?

– Ustawiłem go z Johnem, kolesiem z działu bankowości – powiedział dumnie Niall. 

– Czemu nic nam nie powiedziałeś? – dopytała się Kate, zwracając się do Payne'a z oburzeniem. 

– Nie chciałem zapeszać, bo spotkaliśmy się dopiero trzy razy – uznał zawstydzony Liam. 

– Jaki on jest? – odezwał się rozczulony widokiem przyjaciela Harry. – Musisz nam coś opowiedzieć!

– Jest naprawdę wspaniały – westchnął Payne. – Znaczy, przynajmniej taki się wydaje. Wiecie, trochę mój typ. Odpowiedzialny, dojrzały, starszy i inteligentny. 

– Jest gorący? – zagadał od niechcenia Zayn. 

– To oczywiście nie jest ważne – podjął wątek, przez chwilę udając niezadowolenie z tego pytania, jednak uśmieszek, który wkradł się na jego usta wszystko zdradził. – Ale bardzo. 

– No to mogę ci życzyć tylko szczęścia, stary – powiedział Malik, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie.

– Dobra, dajcie mu już spokój tymi pytaniami – przerwał im Niall ze śmiechem. – Wiem, że cudownie swatam moich przyjaciół, powinniście mnie wielbić...

– Właściwie to widzę się z nim dzisiaj wieczorem – powiadomił ich Liam, wciąż nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, jaki tworzył się na jego twarz. – Chyba pójdę się już szykować. 

– Mam w nocnej szafce gumki i lubrykant – powiadomił go Louis. – Pamiętaj, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. 

Payne, o dziwo, nie przewrócił oczami ani nie skrytykował jakoś tego, ale przygryzł wargę i pożegnał się z nimi. Odczekali jeszcze chwilę po jego wyjściu w milczeniu, dopóki Harry nie odezwał się jako pierwszy:

– Niall, to naprawdę miłe z twojej strony, że mu kogoś znalazłeś – uznał. – Wiesz, patrząc na twój stosunek do związków...

– Tak, przecież wam mówiłem, że jestem wspaniałym przyjacielem – uniósł z uśmiechem kufel piwa. – Niech żyję Liam i John!

– Też już pójdę – powiadomił ich po chwili Zayn. – Mam do dokończenia parę projektów.

– Jest piątkowy wieczór – przypomniał mu Louis, marszcząc brwi. – Nie lubisz wtedy pracować. 

– Ta, ale to dość ważne i po prostu... miłego wieczoru. 

Wyszedł jak najszybciej z baru, nie czekając nawet na to, żeby przyjaciele się z nim pożegnali. Louis i Harry posłali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, bo to oczywiste, że Zayn był zły o nowego chłopaka Liama. 

– Cholera, to nie tak miało wyglądać! – syknął zdenerwowany Niall.

– Też nie spodziewałam się, że Zayn się o to obrazi – uznała Kate. – Wydawało się, że jest zadowolony z jego szczęścia, w końcu on sam był w związku. 

– Nic nie rozumiesz, Liam miał znienawidzić Johna i zrozumieć, że powinien być z Zaynem! – wykrzyknął, stukając palcami w stół. 

– O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwił się Louis. – Sam go z nim umówiłeś, czemu maiłby go znienawidzić?

– Bo to jeden z najgorszych ludzi, jakich znam i naprawdę liczyłem, że Liam pomyśli tak samo – jęknął Niall. – Byłby smutny, że kolejny związek mu nie wyszedł, a Zayn jak zawsze zacząłby go wspierać i w końcu skończyliby razem.

– Stop, bo chyba czegoś tutaj nie rozumiem – wtrącił się Harry. – Od kiedy ty chcesz, żeby oni byli ze sobą?

– Nie wiem, to samo tak przyszło – wzruszył ramionami blondyn. – Po prostu oni powinni być razem i tyle. 

Kate nagle przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła, udając że sprawdza mu temperaturę. Pokręciła jednak przecząco głową. 

– Jednak nie ma gorączki, czyli ktoś podmienił mi przyjaciela – uznała ironicznie. – Szkoda, że nie zrobił tego jakieś kilkanaście lat temu, moje życie byłoby prostsze. 

– Nie rozumiem, przecież ty nawet nie przejąłeś się nimi po ich rozstaniu, co nagle cię wzięło na jakieś swatanie? – spytał oskarżycielsko Louis. 

– Czy wy naprawdę myśleliście, że Liam tak po prostu wrócił? – prychnął mężczyzna, kręcąc z rezygnacją głową. 

Wtedy właśnie poznali całą tę historię o wyjeździe Payne'a i tym, jak odnalazł go Niall. Zrozumieli też, że Horan naprawdę ma serce i potrafi przejmować się uczuciami innych. Wprawdzie nie po raz pierwszy to pokazał, ale dopiero teraz tak naprawdę Kate uświadomiła sobie, że jej przyjaciel nie jest aż tak bezduszny i przytuliła go mocno, później w podzięce dając mu krótkiego całusa w usta. 

– Okej, to co zamierasz zrobić? – spytała dziewczyna, gdy Harry i Louis zdążyli się już pozachwycać zachowaniem Nialla i reakcją Kate. – Bo strzelam, że masz jakiś plan B?

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział zadowolony, poruszając brwiami, kiedy Kate się uśmiechnęła. – Chcę przerwać mu randkę z Johnem. 

– Jak to niby ma zadziałać? – powątpiewał Louis. 

– Och, mój drogi Lou... – zacmokał. – Taki niewinny, aż żal mi to zepsuć. 

– Dlaczego to brzmi, jakbyś był jedną z jego dziewczyn? – wyszeptał Harry, a Tomlinson zaśmiał się cicho. 

– Dowiem się, gdzie się spotkają na następnej randce i przypadkowo będzie tam też Ben. Oczywiście, to nie będzie przypadek, bo go tam zwabię – kontynuował Niall. – W każdym razie, Liam widząc byłego na pewno pęknie. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec, bo mam zamiar wspomnieć Johnowi o tym, co łączyło Zayna i Liama, a mimo to się przyjaźnią. Znam kolesia i wiem, że będzie udawał, że nie ma z tym problemu, ale zapewne wyciągnie ten temat na randce. A na dodatek wynajmę  dziewczynę, która postawi Liamowi drinka i będzie chciała się z nim umówić. Pewnie od razu ją powiadomi, że jest na randce, a ona wtedy będzie się upewniać, czy to prawda, bo wygląda na hetero. Poprzedni chłopak Johna zostawił go właśnie dla dziewczyny, więc to na pewno go zaboli. 

– To jednocześnie obrzydliwe i genialne – uznała Kate, krzywiąc się. – Ale cholera, chcę ci pomóc. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak ta dwójka jest nieszczęśliwa bez siebie. 

– Wszyscy pomożecie, bo będziemy ich podglądać z ulicy – stwierdził dumnie Niall. – Wynajmę vana. 

– W sumie, wchodzę w to – wzruszył ramionami Louis. 

– To tak przeczy z moją chęcią bycia dobrym człowiekiem – jęknął Harry. – Ale za bardzo chcę, żeby oni byli razem, żeby tego nie zrobić. 

– Czyli jesteśmy umówieni! – ucieszył się Niall. – Musimy jeszcze wymyślić sobie jakieś pseudonimy...

– Nie – uznał pewnie Louis, podczas gdy Harry podążył jego śladem i pokręcił głową. 

– Jesteś najgorszy w pseudonimach – dodała Kate. 

– Niech wam będzie... – zgodził się niechętnie mężczyzna. 

 

Ω

 

– Tatuś jest w domu! – wykrzyknął Niall, wchodząc do mieszkania Louisa i Liama. Payne spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, podczas gdy Tomlinson przewrócił oczami. Przyjaciel wciąż nie rozumiał, że nikt nie zgadza się, żeby jego pseudonimem był Tatuś i nie zamierzają tak na niego mówić. – Co tam, Payno? Gotowy na dzisiejszą randkę?

– Jak widzisz – odparł, wskazując na swój strój. Miał na sobie elegancką koszulę, której podwinął rękawy, a włosy starannie podniósł na żelu. 

– Ach, czyli jeszcze nie – kiwnął głową Niall, spoglądając na zegarek. – Pospiesz się lepiej, bo zaraz powinieneś wychodzić. 

– Jestem gotowy – oburzył się Liam, a Louis jedynie zaśmiał się pod nosem. Nie wiedział, czy Horan robił to specjalnie, żeby zdenerwować przyjaciela czy może rzeczywiście chciał go skrytykować. – Dobra, nie wytrzymam z wami dłużej. Życzę wam miłej zabawy w domu. 

– Rany, nie musisz się chwalić, że jako jedyny masz chłopaka – prychnął żartobliwie Louis. – Pamiętaj, żeby się zabezpieczać. 

Niall krzyknął jeszcze za nim cześć, zanim Liam wyszedł z mieszkania, po czym usiadł na sofie. 

– Mam nadzieję, że masz plan C – odezwał się Tomlinson, bo Payne zdecydował się iść do Johna, co nieco psuło ich założenie. 

– Plan C, to zastosowanie planu B, kiedy w końcu spotkają się gdzieś w restauracji – prychnął. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Liam zgodził się przyjść do niego. 

– Będą się pieprzyć – stwierdził Louis. 

– Oczywiście, że będą – westchnął zawiedziony Niall. – Chyba po raz pierwszy nie chcę, żeby Liam uprawiał seks. Przynajmniej nie z Johnem. 

– Rozumiem cie, stary – uznał pocieszająco Tomlinson, głaszcząc go po ramieniu. – Masz może ochotę na piwo i ciasteczka?

– Zawsze wiesz jak mnie pocieszyć, Tommo!

 

Ω

 

Podczas gdy Liam wciąż był na randce, pozostali spotkali się w barze. Zayn obiecał, że dołączy do nich trochę później, bo ma trochę pracy. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni tym, że nawet nie chce mu się wmyślić jakiejś wiarygodnej wymówki, tylko bierze tę od Payne'a, której używał, gdy to Malik był w związku.

– Dobra, rozpisałem wam dokładnie plan – oznajmił Niall, podając im jakieś dokumenty. – Obliczyłem, że najbliżej spotkają się w przyszły czwartek wieczorem. Na początku tygodnia załatwiłem Johnowi popołudniowe zmiany, więc będą się mijali w pracy.

– Ja wczoraj wspomniałam Liamowi o fajnej włoskiej knajpce i uznał, że musi się tam wybrać – dodała Kate.

– Kotek zawsze pomoże Tatusiowi – ucieszył się Horan, oplatając kobietę ramieniem. 

– Ja pierdolę, nie używaj tych pseudonimów – poprosiła dziewczyna, patrząc na niego z niechęcią. – To brzmi jakbyśmy byli w jakimś seksualnym związku. 

– Tatuś wcale nie brzmi erotycznie – wtrącił się Harry, a Kate spojrzała na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. 

– Ta, spróbuj sobie wyobrazić, że uprawiasz seks z kimś, kto całkowicie nad tobą dominuje i jęczysz mu do ucha „och, tatusiu" – dziewczyna dokładnie odwzorowała jęk, sprawiając, że Harry się zarumienił, Louis zaczął sobie wyobrażać Stylesa w takiej sytuacji, a Niall spiął się. 

– Czy mogłabyś przestać? – spytał obojętnie. 

– Oczywiście, tatusiu – droczyła się, a Niall jedynie wziął swoją rękę z jej ramienia. – W każdym razie, jesteśmy umówieni?

– Ja-a chyba nie dam rady w przyszłym tygodniu – wyjąkał nerwowo Harry. 

– Dlaczego? – dopytał się Niall. 

– Mam wyjazd służbowy – powiedział i to było kłamstwo. 

Louis dokładnie widział, jak młodszy jest zdenerwowany i był pewien, że wymyślił to na poczekaniu. Tym bardziej, że zbliżały się te dni, w których najczęściej znikał i Tomlinson był pewien, że to jest ta przyczyna. Po kryjomu musnął uspokajająco jego kolano, chcąc mu pokazać, że go rozumie i wspiera. 

– Harry przecież niedawno wspominał, że będą jechali gdzieś z Nickiem – pomógł mu szatyn i widział, że młodszy uśmiechnął się do niego nieznacznie. Nie musiał nic mówić, ale Louis wiedział, że jest mu wdzięczny. Ich relacja była dziwna, ale doskonale się rozumieli i nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, co się będzie działo z chłopakiem, dopóki on sam nie będzie czuł się z tym swobodnie. – Ale ja dam radę przyjść. 

– To dobrze – ucieszyła się Kate. – Nie mogę się doczekać! 

 

Ω

 

Harry rzeczywiście zniknął w poniedziałek, nawet się z nimi nie żegnając. Po prostu widzieli go dzień wcześniej wieczorem, a później nagle go nie było. Louis starał się im wyjaśnić, że wyjechał z samego rana, dlatego nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, a przyjaciele byli zajęci swoimi sprawami i z łatwością mu uwierzyli. Tomlinson był trochę na nich zły, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że tylko on przejmuje się życiem chłopaka. Z jednej strony często zdarzało się tak, że któryś z nich wyjeżdżał do rodziny czy miał gdzieś jakąś sprawę do załatwienia i nikt się tym nie martwił. Jednak Louis odczuwał to inaczej, bo nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest Harry. Nie wiedział, czy jest bezpieczny, co robi, z kim przebywa i to bolało go najbardziej. Chciał mu pomóc, ale nie wiedział jak. 

Dlatego zdecydował się, żeby pojechać do jego mieszkania zanim będzie śledził Liama i dopiero później dojść do Nialla i Kate, którzy mieli na niego czekać w samochodzie pod restauracją. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł irracjonalną potrzebę sprawdzenia, czy aby przypadkiem nie ma tam chłopaka. Był równocześnie praktycznie pewien, że go nie zastanie, bo Harry nigdy nie był u siebie w czasie tych dni, w których znikał. To już w końcu trzeci raz i poprzednio nikt nie otwierał mu drzwi, ani nie było słychać poruszania się w środku czy widać zapalonego światła. 

Gdy wchodził po schodach na klatce schodowej, zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem nie zawrócić, bo to było bez sensu. Jeszcze sąsiad Harry'ego zobaczy, jak Louis chce się dostać do pustego mieszkania i wezwie policje. Był jednak już prawie na odpowiednim piętrze i w sumie i tak pojechał tutaj specjalnie po to, więc nie zaszkodziło spróbować. Zawsze jeszcze mógł porozmawiać z panią Hudson, czy może ta wie, co się dzieje z Stylesem. 

Podszedł do drzwi i najpierw nasłuchiwał jakiś odgłosów, jednak gdy nic nie usłyszał postanowił zapukać. Stał tak przed drzwiami przez pewien czas, raz po raz wołając imię Harry'ego, jakby jakimś magicznym sposobem miał się tam pojawić. Wiedział, że to bezcelowe, ale po prostu niesamowicie tęsknił za chłopakiem. Przecież on nie potrafił sobie poradzić z niewidzeniem się z młodszym przez dwa dni, co dopiero przez nieokreślony czas, aż ten w końcu wróci do niego. 

Po paru minutach stania tam wciąż nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi, więc zdecydował się pójść. Sprawdził jeszcze godzinę i doszedł do wniosku, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu na dojazd do przyjaciół. Właśnie wtedy zorientował się, że być może da radę wejść do mieszkania Harry'ego. 

To było nieetyczne, ale Louis był zdesperowany i liczył, że znajdzie jakieś dowody. Wrócił pod drzwi i zajrzał pod wycieraczkę. Tak jak myślał, był tam klucz. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i zabijając wyrzuty sumienia dotyczące naruszania prywatności przyjaciela, włożył go do zamka. Jednak, o dziwo, nie pasował. Spróbował jeszcze parę razy, ale za każdym razem z tak samo marnym skutkiem. Westchnął ciężko i odłożył go na miejsce, jednak gdy odwracał się w stronę schodów zobaczył, że w progu swojego mieszkania stoi pani Hudson. Praktycznie dostał zawału, bo kobieta nakryła go jak chciał się włamać. Już miał się tłumaczyć, kiedy sąsiadka się odezwała:

– Panie Tomlinson, czy pan naprawdę myślał, że Harry jest aż tak nieostrożny? – jej głos był ciepły i łagodny, jak zawsze, co nieco go uspokoiło. Nie dała mu jednak czasu na żadną odpowiedź. – To klucz do mojego mieszkania. Ten od Harry'ego jest u mnie. 

– Och – wydusił z siebie Louis. 

– Nie mogę ci go jednak dać – dokończyła kobieta, pozbywając go wszelkich nadziei. 

– Ja-a przepraszam – wyjąkał. – Naprawdę niech pani nie mówi Harry'emu, że chciałem się do niego włamać. Po prostu się tak bardzo martwię i nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje. 

– Chyba najwyższy czas, żebyś się dowiedział – odparła miękko i wskazała głową na kwiatek, który stał niedaleko jej drzwi na korytarzu. – Nie mogę ci go dać, ale możesz go sobie sam wziąć. 

– Nie wiem, czy powinienem... – wahał się.

– Do cholery jasnej, Louis, bierz go! – wykrzyczała pani Hudson, a on praktycznie poskoczył ze strachu. Podszedł jednak do drzewka i z łatwością zobaczył, że między kamyczkami jest kluczyk. Spojrzał się jeszcze niepewnie w stronę kobiety, która właśnie patrzyła się w sufit, udając, że nic nie widzi, więc go podniósł. – Jakby co, mnie tutaj nie było!

Nie zdążył nawet jej podziękować, bo weszła z powrotem do mieszkania. Louis zaś wziął głęboki oddech i udał się do drzwi Harry'ego, żeby włożyć kluczyk w zamek. Pasował doskonale, ale jeszcze przez chwilę wzbraniał się, żeby go ostatecznie przekręcić. Nie rozumiał w końcu, po co właściwie to robi. Przecież popełni przestępstwo na tle prawnym, ale też moralnym, żeby zastać puste mieszkanie. 

Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Styles zostawił jakieś wskazówki. Obawiał się jednak, że chłopak jest dużo lepszy w ucieczkach od Liama i nawet zdolności Nialla na nic się nie zdały. 

W końcu jednak otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Od razu poczuł, że mieszkanie nie było wietrzone ostatnimi czasy, tak jakby rzeczywiście nikt w nim nie przebywał. Na zewnątrz nie było jeszcze do końca ciemno, ale mimo to zapalił światło na korytarzu, bo przez półmrok wcześniej panujący nie mógł zobaczyć niczego szczególnego. 

W środku było całkowicie zwyczajnie. Salon wydawał się czysty, chociaż może trochę bardziej zakurzony niż zawsze. Na stole Harry nie pozostawił żadnych kartek czy dokumentów, a jedynie w kuchni zobaczył, że czyste naczynia wciąż były w zlewie. Może się spieszył i nie miał czasu ich osuszyć i włożyć do szafki. Louis jednak przeszedł się parę razy po pokoju, próbując zauważyć coś szczególnego, ale naprawdę nic takiego nie widział. Pozostało mu jedynie wejść do sypialni Harry'ego, co jednak było już całkowitym wtargnięciem na jego prywatność. Louis nigdy wcześniej tam nie był, bo chłopak traktował to miejsce jako coś bardzo intymnego, a on nie chciał się wpraszać. Poza tym, co miałby robić z młodszym w jego sypialni?

Teraz jednak nie miał za bardzo wyboru, jeżeli chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć. Zaplanował, że sprawdzi szafę bruneta, żeby się przekonać, jakie ubrania ze sobą wziął. To mogłoby mu pomóc dociec, gdzie wyjechał albo przynajmniej w jaką stronę się wybierał. Otworzył drzwi i nie zobaczył nic poprzez całkowitą ciemność. Rolety musiały być zasłonięte, więc po omacku poszukał włącznika światła. Gdy wreszcie go znalazł i pokój się rozświetlił otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. 

 

Ω

 

W międzyczasie do zaparkowanego przy ulicy czarnego vana weszła Kate. Niall miał na sobie ciemne okulary, pomimo tego, że zaczynało się już ściemniać na zewnątrz, a dłonie usytuował na kierownicy, jakby był gotów w każdej chwili do odjechania. Dziewczyna spoglądała na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przez pewien czas, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. 

– Chciałam powiedzieć, że wyglądasz jak idiota, ale zorientowałam się, że nim jesteś – uznała złośliwie, ale Niall zignorował jej uwagę. – Błagam cię, zdejmij je. I w ogóle, czemu akurat czarny van, a nie coś mniej rzucającego się w oczy?

– Ponieważ w filmach zawsze jest to czarny van – odparł, niechętnie zdejmując swoje okulary.

– Nie mam zamiaru pytać, jakie filmy oglądasz, ale całe szczęście, że to nie jest biały van z napisanym graffiti „Darmowe Lody" – zażartowała. 

– No cóż, jesteś policjantką, mogłabyś wtedy nauczać dzieci o zagrożeniach! – podpowiedział mężczyzna, a Kate się roześmiała. Niall oblizał zwycięsko usta i przez chwilę podziwiał widok szczęśliwej dziewczyny. – W każdym razie, wszystko już załatwione. Ben jest w środku, dziewczyna przekupiona, a John wie o Liamie i Zaynie.

– Brakuje jeszcze jednego – podpowiedziała kobieta, a Horan zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się. Nagle jednak wyciągnął lornetkę i podał jej jedną. – Chodziło mi o Louisa, ale dzięki. 

– Och, racja – zorientował się, kiwając głową. – Powinien już być, wiesz co z nim?

– Pewnie się spóźni – wzruszyła ramionami. 

Przez chwilę milczeli, włączając cicho radio, żeby czegoś posłuchać. Jednocześnie uważnie obserwowali wejście do restauracji, żeby nie przeoczyć niczego. Nagle zobaczyli, jak zbliżają się do niego Liam i John. Nie szli za rękę, ale wciąć byli bardzo blisko siebie i Kate z ekscytacji poklepała kolano Nialla. Ten spiął się lekko, ale starał się nie pokazać po sobie zdenerwowania.

Zgodnie uznali, że oglądanie czyjejś randki było całkiem zabawne. Oczywiście, gdyby był z nimi Harry albo Liam skrytykowaliby ich za to, że to nieetyczne, ale ta dwójka świetnie się bawiła. Tym bardziej, że przyjaciel wybrał stolik przy oknie, więc dokładnie mogli wszystko obserwować. Prawdę mówiąc, Niall i Kate byli trochę dziwni, bo naprawdę lubili się temu przyglądać, ale cóż, przynajmniej robili to razem.

Mocno też ekscytowali się, gdy widzieli, jak do stolika podchodzi Ben i Liam rozmawia z nim przez chwilę. Nie mogli oczywiście nic usłyszeć, ale mina Johna świadczyła o tym, że ten nie jest zbyt tym zachwycony. Później jeszcze sytuacja z tą dziewczyną, którą na bieżąco komentowała Kate. Pogratulowała mu nawet wyboru, bo aktorka wydawała się całkowicie pochłonięta swoją rolą, sprawiając że dwójka mężczyzn wyglądała na całkowicie zawstydzonych, gdy coś im tłumaczyli. 

Czekali jedynie na moment, gdy zaczną się tam kłócić, z zaciekawieniem patrząc się w ich stronę. Nagle jednak zobaczyli, że Liam spojrzał się przez szybę, jak im się wtedy wydawało, prosto na nich. Obydwoje spanikowali, ale to Kate wzięła sprawy we własne ręce i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wpiła się w usta Nialla, przy okazji siadając mu na kolanach. Ten był zdziwiony, ale jednak jego instynkt pomógł mu i podtrzymał jej biodra. 

To nie tak, że nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie pocałunku z nią, ale był on dużo lepszy niż w jego głowie. Ten był słodki i pełen jakiegoś uczucia, którego Niall tak naprawdę nie miał okazji doświadczyć. Całował się z wieloma kobietami, ale jeszcze nigdy w ten delikatny o łagodny sposób. Dodatkową zmianą było to, że on naprawdę chciał całować Kate więcej niż tylko raz. Przecież pragnął tego odkąd był nastolatkiem i teraz gdy to miał, nie był pewien, czy zachowuje się dobrze. Bał się, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry, więc starał się nadrabiać to dotykaniem tłu jej pleców i przyciskaniem jej mocniej do siebie. 

Praktycznie jęknął z żalu, gdy ta się od niego odsunęła, bo to wciąż było za mało. Chciał więcej smaku jej ust, więcej dotyku, więcej wszystkiego. Ta jednak posłała mu słodki uśmiech i poklepała po policzku. 

– Już się nie patrzy – powiadomiła go, znowu siadając na swoim miejscu. – Wiedziałam, że speszy go widok całujących się ludzi. 

Niall tylko kiwnął głową, nie chcąc wspominać dziewczynie, że szyby w samochodzie są przyciemniane. 

 

Ω

 

Louis przez chwile nie mógł się odezwać, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na widok, jaki zastał w sypialni. W pokoju było niesamowicie duszno, jakby ktoś długo nie wietrzył, a do tego panował, w porównaniu z resztą jego domu, bałagan. Tomlinson jednak nie przez pewien czas stał jak wryty, przełykając gule w gardle, zanim poszedł do łóżka. 

– Harry? – spytał cicho, dotykając ramienia mężczyzny, który leżał w pozycji embrionalnej, przekryty dość grubym kocem. Poruszył się lekko, więc Louis od razu poczuł ulgę. 

– Lou, co ty tutaj... – wymamrotał zaspanym głosem, odraczając głowę w jego stronę. Tomlinson z trudem wziął oddech, bo Harry wyglądał bardzo mizernie. Był bardzo blady, jego wargi były sprzechnięte, a nieumyte kosmyki przykleiły się do czoła. Gdy młodszy tylko zobaczył jego zmartwioną twarz, od razu się odwrócił. – Zostaw mnie, proszę. 

– Harry, porozmawiaj ze mną – poprosił Louis, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i gładząc go lekko. – Skarbie, źle się czujesz? Powinienem dzwonić po pogotowie?

– Nic mi nie jest, to nic fizycznego – uznał, brzmiąc na oburzonego, że mężczyzna zdecydował się tutaj przyjść. – To się zdarza, po prostu mnie zostaw. 

– Nie zostawię cię w takim stanie – uznał pewnie Tomlinson, a Harry spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Wyglądał naprawdę źle i był do tego zły, ale szatyn i tak kochał go nad życie, i nie wyobrażał sobie go tak po prostu opuścić. – Czy to właśnie się dzieje, gdy znikasz? 

– Ja-a nie znikam z miasta, Louis, ja znikam ze swojego życia – powiedział cicho młodszy. – Ale proszę cię, nie oglądaj mnie w takim stanie. 

Louis jednak nie dał za wygraną i spróbował unieść chłopaka, chwytając go za tył pleców. Ten całkowicie się mu poddał, pozwalając na przyciśnięcie do siebie ich klatek piersiowych. Tomlinson miał ochotę płakać, bo Harry był tak słaby i miał wrażenie, że zaraz mu się połamie w rękach. To jednak nie przeszkodziło mu w przytuleniu go mocniej do siebie i wtedy właśnie młodszy zaczął szlochać. Cichutko płakał na jego ramieniu, podczas gdy Louis wtopił palce w jego włosy, nie przejmując się tym, że nie były myte od jakiegoś czasu. Liczyło się dla niego tylko to, że Harry jest przy nim i naprawdę może mu pomóc. 

– Jadłeś coś dzisiaj? – spytał łagodnie starszy, decydując się na nie zadawanie trudnych pytań brunetowi, dopóki ten choć trochę nie dojdzie do siebie. Nie widział w tym sensu, a mogłoby to co najwyżej doprowadzić do większego płaczu, a ten i tak był już wykończony i słaby.

– Rano – wymamrotał cicho, a szatyn jęknął z przerażenia. – Nie miałem ochoty.

Louis był pewien, że Harry nie był chory, bo w końcu mu to powiedział, a poza tym nie wydawał się wycieńczony z choroby czy gorączki. On zapewne nie ruszał się praktycznie z łóżka, do tego nic nie jadł, a Tomlinson bał się a nawet myśleć, dlaczego nie miał na to ochoty. 

– Poczekaj tutaj na mnie, skarbie – powiedział całując go w czoło tuż przed tym, jak położył go delikatnie na łóżko. 

Praktycznie wybiegł z pokoju, żeby wejść do kuchni i zobaczyć zaopatrzenie lodówki Harry'ego. Zobaczył tam kilka warzyw, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nawet nie dałby rady nic z nich zrobić. Po raz pierwszy w życiu pożałował, że jest taką ofiarą w kuchni i zdecydował się zrobić młodszemu jajecznicę, wykorzystując wszystkie jajka, jakie ten miał w kuchni. Podczas tego cały czas trzęsły mu się dłonie, bo był zdenerwowany stanem chłopaka i tym, co się z nim działo. Bał się, że to coś poważnego i do tego miał wyrzuty sumienia, że to nie pierwszy raz. Bolało go serce na myśl, że młodszy przechodził już coś takiego w swoim życiu, a on nie był przy nim, żeby mu pomóc.

Skończył jajecznicę i nalał jeszcze Harry'emu wody. Położył to na etażerce, odkładając na parapet inne naczynia. Zanotował w głowie, żeby później je wszystkie posprzątać. Chłopak zaś z trudem sam się podniósł, uśmiechając się nieznacznie do Louisa. 

– Nie musiałeś.

– Zjedz to – polecił i miał ochotę się rozpłakać, gdy widział, że dłoń bruneta drżała nawet podczas trzymania widelca. Louis wziął sztuciec za niego i po prostu go karmił, nie przejmując się tym, że zapewne jest to dziwne i nie powinien traktować dorosłego mężczyzny jak dziecko. Ale w tamtym momencie Harry nie miał dwudziestu trzech lat, Tomlinson czuł, że jest jakby dużo młodszy i tak nieporadny. – Napij się, proszę. 

Harry od razu wykonywał jego polecenia, nic nie mówiąc, dopóki nie zjadł wszystkiego, co przygotował mu Louis. Mężczyzna w tym czasie patrzył się na niego z ogromnym bólem w sercu, bo policzki bruneta były zapadnięte. Ostatnio miał wrażenie, że widział go w takim stanie jakieś dwa lata temu, kiedy przyszedł do niego na Halloween. Wtedy jednak nie było aż tak źle, Harry był po prostu bardziej wymizerniały, a nie aż tak zaniedbany. 

– Przepraszam cię, że widzisz mnie w takim stanie – wymamrotał chłopak, naprawdę brzmiąc jakby był załamany z tego powodu. Louis zmarszczył jedynie brwi, bo zobaczył, że jego zielone oczy robią się wilgotne, a łzy zaczynały powoli spływać. – Jestem taki bezsensowny, tak bardzo cię przepraszam, że musiałeś to zobaczyć. 

– Skarbie, nie mów tak – powiedział cicho Louis. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego nie potrafił zmusić się do normalnego tonu głosu, jednak cała sytuacja wydawała się tego od niego wymagać. Jakby głośniejszy dźwięk mógł złamać Harry'ego, który i tak wydawał się połamany na miliony kawałków. Tomlinson odważył się założyć kosmyk jego włosów, tak jak robił to zawsze, przestając całkowicie się przejmować, że są tłuste. Prawdopodobnie powinien czuć obrzydzenie do chłopaka, ponieważ jego wyglądał mógł uchodzić za odrzucający, ale Louis za bardzo go kochał, żeby się tym przejmować. On kochał każdego Harry'ego, nieważne czy był ubrany niczym model czy leżał w łóżku w brudnych ubraniach z nieumytymi włosami. Po prostu kochał go tak mocno, że już nic nie mogło tego zmienić. – Dla mnie wciąż wyglądasz niczym piękny kwiat. Jesteś najważniejszą osobą mojego życia i chcę jedynie dowiedzieć się, co się tobą dzieje. Martwię się i mam wrażenie, że zaraz to ja się rozpłaczę, bo cholernie się boję. I nie pozwolę, żebyś teraz zbył mnie, mówiąc mi, że kiedyś mi opowiesz, bo jeżeli to nie jest odpowiedni czas, to i tak nie znajdziesz lepszego. 

– Ja-a – zaczął Harry, jednak na tym się zatrzymał, kładąc dłonie na pościeli i patrząc na nie uważnie, żeby uniknąć wzroku Louisa. Starszy widział, że łzy skapują mu po policzku prosto na kołdrę, więc próbował je wytrzeć z jego twarzy, starając się być przy tym całkowicie delikatnym i łagodnym. – Jest mi tak głupio, że musiałeś mnie zobaczyć, gdy jestem brzydki. 

– Harry, jesteś wciąż dla mnie najpiękniejszy – zapewnił go, całując w czoło, a Harry rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej. Louis westchnął ciężko, nie przystając go całować po całej twarzy, jakby chciał mu pokazać, że naprawdę tak sądzi. Czuł słonawy posmak łez na swoich ustach, ale nie przestał, cmokając policzku, czoło, oczy i omijając wargi, podczas gdy Harry wciąż płakał. Tomlinson złapał go mocniej w pasie, który był tak wątły, że wydawało mu się, że zaraz chłopak się pod nim złamie. Jednaj wciąż to robił, przyciskał go do siebie, ponieważ gdyby go puścił, on sam by się rozpadł. Harry był wszystkim czego potrzebował i nie mógł pozwolić, żeby źle o sobie myślał. Louis ucałował jego kącik ust i zatrzymał się, zanim pozwolił sobie na coś więcej. Nie chciał całować Stylesa podczas gdy ten płakał, nawet jeśli nie przez niego tylko z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu, to wciąż wydawało się złe. Zamiast tego przytrzymał dłoń przy jego policzku, patrząc się na niego intensywnie. – Przygotuję ci kąpiel, dobrze? 

– Nie zasługuję na ciebie – powiedział Harry i serce Louisa się ścisnęło, bo on nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego chłopak tak często to powtarza. On zasługiwał na gwiazdę z nieba, na wszystko co najlepsze i to starszy powinien dziękować wszystkim, że Styles pojawił się w jego życiu i zostanie tam na zawsze. 

Nie odpowiedział jednak nic, tylko poszedł do jego łazienki. Zaczął zapełniać wannę wodą, jednocześnie szukając jakiś płynów do kąpieli. Były w jednej z szafek, wraz z waniliowym olejkiem eterycznym i lubrykantem. Louis odkąd wszedł bez zaproszenia do jego mieszkania, przestał się już przejmować jakąkolwiek prywatnością, ale musiał przyznać, że zrobiło mu się gorąco, gdy zobaczył żel nawilżający. Oczywiście, Harry niekoniecznie musiał tego używać do masturbacji, ale starszy już oczyma wyobraźni widział chłopaka rozłożonego w tej wannie z palcami w sobie. Szybko jednak odgonił od siebie te myśli, bo zdecydowanie nie powinien zastanawiać się nad takimi rzeczami w tej sytuacji. 

Poczekał aż wanna zapełni się cała, zanim wyłączył wodę, po czym wlał płyn i zrobił pianę. Przygotował jeszcze ręczniki, kładąc je na grzejniku, żeby były ciepłe, zanim znowu przyszedł do pokoju Harry'ego. 

– Jest gotowe – powiadomił go, a chłopak kiwnął głową i próbował się podnieść. Z trudem wyszedł spod kołdry, od razu trzęsąc się z zimna, mimo że w pokoju było bardzo duszno, bo Louis dopiero miał zamiar go wywietrzyć, gdy Harry pójdzie do łazienki. – Pomogę ci. 

Podszedł do młodszego, chwytając go pod pachy, żeby wstał na nogi. Ten opadł na niego swoim ciężarem, zanim dopiero stanął prosto. Louis jednak nie puścił go przez całą drogę do łazienki, dopiero gdy się w niej znaleźli, pozwolił mu iść samemu. 

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho chłopak, bez skrępowania zdejmując przed szatynem swoją koszulkę. Mężczyzna poczuł gulę w gardle, bo ostatni raz widział jego tors kilka miesięcy temu i wtedy wyglądał nieco inaczej. Teraz jego żebra były nieco bardziej widoczne, ale Harry wciąż był niesamowicie seksowny i Louis miał wrażenie, że przestaje racjonalnie myśleć. Do tego miał nowe tatuaże, na klatce piersiowej, czyli dwa ptaki. Tomlinson uśmiechnąłsię lekko, bo od razu zwrócił uwagę na motyla, który był dopasowany do jego napisu i zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu.

– Ja, pójdę już – wyjąkał. – Zawołaj mnie jakbyś czegoś potrzebował. 

– Zostań ze mną – poprosił brunet, patrząc na niego intensywnie i starszy wiedział, że nie da rady mu odmówić. To w końcu był jego Harry i przecież to, że zaraz będzie mu towarzyszył w czasie kąpieli nic nie znaczy. Przełknął głośno ślinę i z lekkim ociąganiem odwrócił się do niego plecami, żeby ten mógł zdjąć także swoje dresy i bokserki. Dopiero gdy usłyszał plusk wody, znowu spojrzał w stronę chłopaka. Ukląkł przy nim, nie wiedząc dokładnie jak się zachować, bo to z jednej strony było niezręczne, ale z drugiej zaś dziwnie naturalne. Jak gdyby Harry myjący się obok niego to coś zwykłego i Louis nie powinien się tak ekscytować faktem, że nagi chłopak jest zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niego. – Dziękuję ci za wszystko Louis. Naprawdę tak bardzo ci dziękuję, nie wyobrażam sobie, co bym bez ciebie zrobił. 

– Ja też nie – zgodził się Louis, wkładając od niechcenia dłoń do wody, żeby sprawdzić jej temperaturę. Zrobił to też dlatego, żeby zająć czymś ręce, nie za bardzo mając pojęcie jak się zachować. Jednak to Harry ujął jego nadgarstek, wywołując chwilowy atak serca u starszego, gdy przycisnął ją sobie do piersi. Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to zrobił, ale czuł się w pewnym sensie złączony z chłopakiem. Ten dosłownie przytulił się do jego dłoni, jakby stęsknił się za nią i chciał dokładnie ją poczuć. – Opowiedz mi o wszystkim, Harry. Proszę. 

– Boję się, że nie będziesz mnie już chciał – wyznał chłopak, a Louis poczuł się wręcz urażony, że ten mógłby tak myśleć. 

– Będziesz w moim sercu na zawsze – zapewnił go. – I nieważne, co to jest, ja nie przestanę cię chcieć. 

Przez chwilę panowała miedzy nimi cisza. Nie była jednak szczególnie nieznośna, bo Louis przywykł do tego, że Harry często milczał, kiedy się nad czymś mocno zastanawiał. Teraz zapewne próbował jakoś ułożyć wszystko w głowie, żeby odpowiednio przekazać swoje myśli. Louis zaś zaczął się nieco ekscytować, bo był pewien, że Harry jest jak puzzle: skoro tak pieknie wyglądająkawałki to co dopiero złożona całość. Naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać złożenia tej układanki, jednocześnie bojąc się, co przedstawia obrazek. 

– To wszystko zaczęło się po jego śmierci – podjął wątek, palcami poruszając po pianie. Louis chrząknął, żeby dać mu jakoś do zrozumienia, że lepiej dal nich obu byłoby, gdyby zostawił tę pianę w spokoju i nie przesuwał jej dla zabawy, ale został zignorowany. – Nie potrafiłem sobie z tym poradzić, bo straciłem właściwie wszystko. Straciłem miłość swojego życia, najlepszego przyjaciela, kogoś, komu bezgranicznie ufałem, a nawet swój dom. Wprawdzie wciąż mogłem mieszkać w naszym mieszkaniu, ale to były tylko zwykłe ściany bez niego. Czułem, że gubię się w sobie i nie miałem pojęcia, co robić. Wtedy właśnie wszystko przestało mnie obchodzić. Leżałem całe dnie w łóżku, gapiąc się w sufit i nie robiąc nic. Nie chciałem robić nic, wychodzić z domu, jeść, pić, myć się, po prostu istnieć. I to nie tak, że jakoś szczególnie chciałem się zabić. Po prostu, gdy zamykałem oczy widziałem jego i życzyłem sobie, żebym to ja zginął w tym wypadku, a jednocześnie nie chciałem popełniać samobójstwa. Chciałem zniknąć. 

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, czując że zaczyna mu się chcieć płakać. Harry zaś mówił z całkowitym spokojem i wręcz obojętnym głosem. Jakby nie potrafił już wzbudzić w sobie żadnych emocjo po tym jak stracił tyle łez na płacz bez żadnego szczególnego powodu. 

Tomlinson chciał się jakoś uspokoić, jednocześnie robiąc coś dla chłopaka, więc załączył prysznic, żeby delikatnie namoczyć jego głowę. Młodszy od razu się poddał, zamykając swoje oczy i pozwalając mu dotykać swoich włosów. Szatyn wziął trochę szamponu na swoje dłonie i zaczął go wmasowywać w jego głowę. 

– Kontynuuj, proszę – powiedział łagodnie starszy, wyłączając wodę. 

– Twoje ręce się trzęsą – powiadomił go Harry, a jego głos był nieco chrapliwy. – Przepraszam, że ci o tym mówię. Po prostu zbyt długo to ukrywałem przed tobą. 

– Nie masz za co przepraszać – uznał Louis, ponieważ chłopak był zbyt miły i on sam zaczynał mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Przez chwilę miał ochotę się wycofać, bo bolało go słuchanie o tej złej części życia młodszego, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się powstrzymać. Musiał znać wszystko, musiał poznać każdy najmniejszy ból czy niepewność Harry'ego, bo inaczej to jego życie było niepełne. Czuł, że jeżeli chce z nim spędzić resztę życia, musi też przeżyć tę rozmowę o przeszłości. 

– Trwałem tak przez pewien czas, aż w końcu zrozumiałem, że jestem sam w obcym mieście. Wcześniej jak miałem Maxa, to wraz z nim przyszli też inni ludzie, jego znajomi, a gdy on odszedł, zaczęły się te gorsze dni, bo nie miałem nikogo. Zrozumiałem, że bez niego właściwie jestem nikim, bo to on definiował cały mój świat, z nim wiedziałem, jak się żyć. Myślałem, że nauczył mnie jak pływać, ale gdy zniknął w jednej chwili zacząłem tonąć i zrozumiałem, że to on podtrzymywał mnie w wodzie przez cały ten czas. Bez niego po prostu spadałem na samo dno, z którego nie miałem siły się podnieść i nawet nie chciałem tego zrobić. Zabrał ze sobą moje serce, moją duszę, moje ciało i pozostawił w tym pustym mieszkaniu wraka, z którym nie można było nic zrobić. Byłem bezużyteczny. 

Harry zatrzymał się jeszcze raz na chwilę, żeby Louis mógł zmyć szampon z jego włosów. Mężczyzna robił to powoli, chcąc jak najdłużej zachować tę ciszę, bo to wszystko między nimi okropnie bolało i po prostu było trudne. 

– Moja siostra mnie uratowała. Nie mogła się do mnie dodzwonić od dłuższego czasu, więc po prostu przyjechała do Londynu ze swoim chłopakiem. Wywarzyli drzwi, a ja nie pamiętam nic więcej. Chyba zemdlałem, bo byłem wykończony, ale obudziłem się dopiero w moim rodzinnym domu – kontynuował chłopak. – Mama i Gem zmusiły mnie od chodzenia na terapię, a nawet brałem leki i było dużo lepiej. Oczywiście wciąż tęskniłem za nim i nie potrafiłem wrócić na studia, ani zrobić cokolwiek poważnego ze swoim życiem, ale przynajmniej potrafiłem jakoś istnieć. Wciąż miałem jednak takie dni, w których nie potrafiłem ruszyć się z łóżka i do zrobienia nawet prostych czynności, jak zjedzenie czegoś czy umycie się. Jednak zaczynało się to zdarzać na tyle rzadko, że w końcu zrezygnowałem z leczenia i postanowiłem zacząć żyć, jak wcześniej. 

– Jak znalazłeś się w Nowym Jorku? – spytał Louis, który teraz wziął gąbkę i czyścił ciało Harry'ego. Nie myślał teraz o tym w żadnym erotycznym kontekście, tylko starał się wykonać swoje zdanie. Do tego całą opowieść go przytłaczała i prawdopodobnie nawet gdyby młodszy się na niego rzucił, ten musiałby go odtrącić. 

– Zastanowiłem się, jak zawsze wyobrażałem sobie swoje życie z Maxem i postanowiłem zrobić coś kompletnie odwrotnego – wyjaśnił. – Chciałem mieszkać w małym mieście, mając prywatny dom, kilka zwierząt i mnóstwo znajomych ludzi dookoła. Wiesz, tak często jest na takich przedmieściach. Pamiętam, że jak byłem mały, to zawsze znałem wszystkich swoich sąsiadów i im ufałem. Dlatego uznałem, że żeby pozbyć się wszystkiego muszę zamieszkać w dużym i obcym dla mnie mieście. Akurat tak się złożyło, że przyjaciel mojej siostry mieszka w Nowym Jorku i postanowił pomóc mi znaleźć pracę. Nick wie o wszystkim od Gemmy, bo ja sam nigdy nie potrafiłbym się przed nim otworzyć. Ale takim o to sposobem znalazłem się w kompletnie obcym mieście, próbując jakoś się pozbierać. 

– A co z tymi atakami? – dopytał się starszy. – Jak często one się powtarzają?

– To... dokładnie nazywa się zaburzeniami dwubiegunowymi typu drugiego – wyznał nerwowo chłopak, a Louis zmarszczył brwi, mając nadzieję, że wyjaśni znaczenie tej choroby. – To znaczy, mam epizody, kiedy jestem zwyczajny, ale mam też takie, gdzie to wygląda jak depresja, ale też takie, gdzie jestem wręcz za bardzo podekscytowany i pełen energii, że nie mogę nawet spać w nocy, bo nie czuję się śpiący. I nie jest to tak uciążliwie, bo zdarza się rzadko. 

– Możesz to jakoś leczyć? – zaciekawił się Tomlinson. Martwił się o młodszego, bo choroba psychiczna to coś poważnego i zaczął winić sam siebie, że tego nie zauważył. Przecież to chyba nie tak, że można ukryć depresję. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że to coś, co widać, ale najwyraźniej Harry potrafił być dyskretny. Jednak powoli przypominał sobie te wszystkie momenty, w których Harry był rzeczywiście nadpobudliwy. Doszedł do wniosku, że nawet ich pierwszy pocałunek mógł się odbywać w tym stadium, bo pamiętał, jak mężczyzna wspominał, że i tak nie sypia w nocy.

– Nie mogę używać leków antydepresyjnych, bo one zwiększyłyby te epizody hipomanii – oznajmił niepewnie. – Więc prawdopodobnie jest to nieuleczalne. 

– Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś i naprawdę przykro mi, że przeżyłeś coś takiego – po dłuższej chwili milczenia odezwał się Louis, starając się powstrzymać drżenie swojego głosu. – I jestem dumny, że tak świetnie sobie radzisz. Spójrz na siebie; minęły cztery lata, a ty żyjesz praktycznie normalnie, mając pracę i przyjaciół. Jesteś taki silny, Harry, i pamiętaj, że zawsze ci pomogę. Nie chcę, żebyś już musiał przechodzić to sam, bo po to masz mnie, żebym się tobą zajmował, wsadzał cię siłą do wanny, karmił i po prostu był. I przykro mi, że nie miałeś odwagi mi tego powiedzieć, ale teraz to wszystko ma się zmienić. 

– Jestem taki popieprzony – stwierdził Harry, że śmiechem kręcąc głową. – Dlaczego tobie wciąż na mnie zależy?

– Mam po prostu nadzieję, że pewnego dnia patrząc na siebie, zobaczysz to, co widzę ja – uznał starszy. – Zobaczysz najcudowniejszego człowieka na świecie, który całkowicie zmienił moje życie. Nigdy nie będę mógł ci się za to odwdzięczyć. 

– Lou – powiedział tylko szeptem. 

 

– Umówmy się na jedno – podjął wątek szatyn – nigdy więcej żadnych tajemnic. Zgoda?

Harry jedynie kiwnął głową, wyciągając dłonie w stronę Louisa. Mężczyzna od razu go przytulił, nie przejmując się, że jego koszulka będzie przemoczona, bo liczyło się, że miał przy sobie chłopaka. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ten był przy nim nagi – i tutaj wcale nie chodziło o brak ubrań. Rozebrał się przed nim z bezbronności, ze swoich sekretów i teraz Louis miał przed sobą kogoś, kogo mógł powiedzieć, że znał w stu procentach. Wiedział o wszystkich dobrych i złych stronach, a dopiero z całą przeszłością młodszego mógł tworzyć wspólną przyszłość. 

I kiedy tak gładził jego nagie, mokre ciało zrozumiał, że to teraz poznał miłość swojego życia. Bo dopiero tego dnia trzymał w ramionach oddanego sobie Harry'ego Stylesa bez żadnych tajemnic.


	24. Runner

– Czyli jednak Harry był miłością twojego życia? – pytam, a Louis kiwa twierdząco głową. – To po co ta cała gra? Czemu nie powiedziałeś tego od razu?

– Ponieważ, po pierwsze nie byłoby tak emocjonalnie i nie doprowadziłbym cię do płaczu – stwierdza, a ja dopiero teraz zauważam, że mam mokre policzki. Przeklęłam w myślach, że profesor psuje mój wizerunek zimnej osoby i makijaż. – A po drugie, zanim poznałem tajemnice Harry'ego nie znałem go tak naprawdę. Musiałem odkryć wszystko po kolei, żeby się przekonać, że kocham go mimo wszystko. 

– Od tego czasy byliście już razem, tak? – upewniam się. – To już koniec tej historii?

– Oczywiście, że nie – prycha Tomlinson. – Harry wciąż kochał Maxa, mnie po prostu w pełni zaufał. 

– To chociaż Liam zerwał z chłopakiem i został z Zaynem? – zadaję pytanie, a Louis zaprzecza ruchem głowy. – Niall i Kate?

– Jeszcze naprawdę dużo przed nami – śmieje się mężczyzna. – Gotowa na dwa tysiące ósmy rok?

Oczywiście, ja nigdy nie jestem gotowa na te opowieści, do tego aktualnie czuję się rozdarta, ale i tak kiwam twierdząco głową.

 

Ω

 

Na początku dwa tysiące ósmego roku zdarzyło się parę mniej lub bardziej istotnych rzeczy. 

Wprawdzie Liam wciąż miał chłopaka, bo plan przyjaciół kompletnie nie wypalił. Dwójka okazała się być jednak silnej ze sobą związana i parę problemów na ich drodzę nie mogło tego zepsuć. Wydawali się naprawdę szczęśliwi i Payne nawet zaprosił go na imprezę z okazji trzydziestej rocznicy ślubu jego rodziców. Kiedy powiadomił ich o tym, podczas gdy siedzieli w barze, pijąc piwo, wszyscy stwierdzili, że to jeden z najgorszych pomysłów na jakie wpadł mężczyzna. 

– Nie możesz zaprosić kolesia, z którym jesteś jakieś dwa czy trzy miesiące na imprezę, która odbywa się w wakacje – prychnął Louis. – Nie planuje się wydarzeń bardziej odległych niż o czas, w którym się spotykacie.

– Głupia zasada – uznał Liam. – Zależy mi na Johnie i uważam to za coś poważnego, więc chcę go przedstawić rodzicom. Poza tym, powiedziałem już im o tym, więc pewnie są podekscytowani. Nie mogę tego odwołać, bo wy uważacie poważne relacje za coś złego. 

– Co zrobisz, jeżeli do tego czasu zerwiecie? – uznał Niall. – Wiesz, że to złamie serce twojej mamie? I, hej, chętnie bym jej pomógł, ale to jednak jej rocznica ślubu. Nawet ja mam granicę. 

– Twoją granicą są zbyt małe piersi – oskarżyła go Kate, a mężczyzna przewrócił oczami, chociaż wyglądał na nieco speszonego. Wciąż nie przestał być niemożliwie zakochany w kobiecie, która zdawała się tego nie zauważać. – Ale Nialler ma rację. To zbyt duża rzecz i powinieneś był to dokładnie przemyśleć. 

– Czy to aby na pewno chodzi o przedstawianie go rodzicom? – powątpiewał Zayn, który wydawał się być całkowicie obojętny i kompletnie niezaaferowany rozmową. Popijał w spokoju kolejne już piwo, wcześniej nawet nie zwracając uwagi na oświadczenie Payne'a. – Czy może o niejaką Georgię Rose?

Liam ścisnął dłoń w pięść, wyraźnie będąc zdenerwowanym, ponieważ jego przyjaciel, jak zwykle, miał rację. Mimo że ich relacje z znacznym stopniu się pogorszyły, Zayn wciąż znał go najlepiej z nich wszystkich i potrafił doskonale zgadnąć, co mu leży na sercu. 

– Oczywiście, że to o nią chodzi – uznał Louis, który zrozumiał punkt widzenia Malika. – Chcesz się po prostu pochwalić gorącym chłopakiem. 

– Ona jest zaręczona – wymamrotał w końcu Liam, a Zayn pewnie pokiwał głową, jakby chciał im pokazać, że się domyślił. 

– Kim jest Georgia Rose? – spytał niepewnie Harry, bo on jako jedyny z Kate niezbyt rozumieli to całe zamieszanie. 

– Pamiętacie pierwszą dziewczynę Liama? – upewnił się Louis. – Jedyną, tak właściwie. 

– To ta, z którą miał uprawiać seks, ale nie stanął mu penis – podpowiedział rozbawiony Niall. 

– Wcale nie słyszeli tej historii co najmniej raz na tydzień, dzięki za przypomnienie jej! – powiedział sarkastycznie Payne. 

– Skoro tak prosisz, zwiększę trochę średnią – droczył się Horan. – Liam nie dostał erekcji, gdy miał uprawiać seks ze swoją dziewczyną.

– Przynajmniej nie udawał orgazmu – prychnęła Kate w stronę Nialla, a trójka przyjaciół spojrzała na nią zdziwieni. Harry zaś wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego, podczas gdy Louis skarcił ją wzorkiem, ponieważ dziewczyna najwyraźniej pomyliła jego przypadek, myśląc że zdarzył się komuś innemu. – Znaczy, mówię ogólnie. Zawsze mógł udawać. 

– W każdym razie, dziewczyna od miękkiego penisa to Georgia – dokończył Zayn. – Jej rodzicie najwyraźniej nie byli zbyt pomysłowi co do imion. Dobrze, że moi nie nazwali mnie Nowy Jork. 

– Bazwali ją po nazwie stanie, w jakim mieszkali? – zaśmiała się Kate. – Całe szczęście, że nie jestem Amerykanką. Naprawdę bywacie głupi. 

– Jej rodzicie po raz pierwszy całowali się słuchając Georgia On My Mind i uznali, że nazwą tak swoją pierwszą córkę – wyjaśnił podirytowany Liam. 

– Dobrze, że nie słuchali wtedy Roxanne*, bo jeszcze nazwaliby córkę po prostytutce – parsknął Zayn. 

– Próbujesz mi dopiec czy po prostu jesteś dupkiem? – spytał urażony Payne. 

– Wow, znamy się dziewięć lat, a tobie pojęcie sarkazmu wciąż jest obce – wymamrotał Malik, biorąc duży łyk piwa.  – Cóż, miejmy nadzieję, że John mówi do ciebie zrozumiale. Oby nie używał systemu binarnego, kiedy się pieprzycie. Och, zmieszczę jeden zero zero palców, pieprz mnie! 

– Dziwnym trafem zacząłeś się nagle interesować moim życiem łóżkowym – uznał złośliwie Liam. – Czy ktoś tu jest zazdrosny?

– Oczywiście, że tak – uznał z sarkazmem Zayn, cmokając przy tym z dezaprobatą. – Przecież ja w ogóle nie uprawiam seksu. No nie licząc tych kilku razów z kolesiem, którego tatuowałem, ale przecież on pewnie zrobił to tylko z litości. 

– Jak dobrze, że jestem umówiony z Johnem i nie muszę słuchać o twoich jednonocnych przygodach – oznajmił Liam, wstając od stołu. – Miłego wieczoru!

– Hej, mieliśmy przecież plany! – jęknął niezadowolony Louis. 

– Upicie się i zgotowanie to te plany? – powątpiewał Payne. 

– Nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że to dobry plan – odparł Tomlinson, unosząc swoja butelkę piwa, ale przyjaciel jedynie machnął ręką i wyszedł z baru. 

– Czy ciebie kurwa popierdoliło? – syknęła w stronę Zayna Kate, który zmarszczył brwi. – Ja doskonale rozumiem, że jesteś zazdrosny o Johna, ale nie musisz się zachowywać, jakby Liam robił ci na złość i być wrednym dupkiem. 

– Tylko, że to on robi mi na złość – uznał Malik ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – Zna tego kolesia trzy miesiące i chce go przedstawić rodzinie!

– Ale to jego sprawa – kontynuowała dziewczyna. – Słuchaj, nie po to pocałowałam Nialla, żebyś ty teraz spierdolił to wszystko swoimi bezsensownymi scenami zazdrości. 

– Nie są bezsensowne. Znam go od prawie dziewięciu lat, a wciąż nie znam nikogo z jego rodziny – wyjaśnił brunet. – A gdy pieprzył się ze mną, nawet słowem nie wspomniał, że chciałby przedstawić mnie swoim rodzicom. 

– Całowałaś się z Niallem? – zdziwił się Louis. 

– Pewnie nie wspomniał, bo myślał, że ty nie traktujesz tego poważnie – kontynuowała dziewczyna, ignorując Tomlinsona. – Wyobrażasz sobie, że powiedziałby „mamo, tato, to mój przyjaciel z którym okazjonalnie uprawiam seks".

– Okazjonalnie – prychnął Zayn. – Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że robiliśmy to tylko okazjonalnie? 

– Chciałbym wrócić do rozmowy o tym całowaniu Nialla – powtórzył Louis. – Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem?

– Dołączam się – uznał Harry. – Kiedy to się stało?

– Jak czekaliśmy na Tommo w samochodzie – wyjaśnił Horan, zbywając ich nieco. – Kitty nie chciała, żeby Liam nas nakrył. 

– Nie wspominałeś o tym – dodał zdziwiony Tomlinson, bo rzeczywiście przyjaciel ominął ten fragment, gdy streszczał im, jak przebiegł ich podstęp.

– Wyleciało mi z głowy – wymamrotał zmieszany Niall. 

– Dzięki Niall – prychnęła Kate. – To było aż tak niegodne zapamiętania?

– Nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Kitty, byłaś wspaniała, ja...

– Jezu, uspokój się – przewróciła oczami, śmiejąc się. – Nie jestem przecież zła czy coś. Droczyłam się.

– Tak, wiedziałem – odparł niepewnie blondyn.

– W każdym razie, Tommo, pewnie byś to zobaczył albo pocałowałbym ciebie, gdybyś wtedy nie był zajęty spaniem, jak to nazwałeś – uznała złośliwie dziewczyna. Louis wyjaśnił swoją nieobecność tym, że zaspał, nie przejmując się za bardzo tym, że ta wymówka była niedorzeczna. Przynajmniej nie mogli spytać się Liama o jej prawdziwość, żeby plan nie wyszedł na jaw. Tak naprawdę mężczyzna spędził czas z Harrym, przytulając go dopóki nie zaczął czuć się lepiej. – Serio, kto śpi cały dzień?

– Ja i Zayn – stwierdził szatyn pewnie. – Serio, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby zaspał na swój własny pogrzeb.  

– Przepraszam bardzo, ja aktualnie prawie nie śpię, bo pracuję – uznał Zayn. – Och, przy okazji, Harry, środa.

– Dziękuję – powiedział zadowolony chłopak, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela. Louis szturchnął jego ramię, patrząc pytająco. – Nie powiem ci, co tatuuję, to ma być niespodzianka. 

– Mam nadzieję, że to moje imię – zażartował Tomlinson. 

– No i zepsułeś niespodziankę, planowałem zrobić sobie Louis na lewym pośladku – zacmokał Harry.

– Och, czemu akurat na lewym? – spytał, unosząc brew starszy. 

– Ponieważ prawy jest zajęty na moje imię – wtrącił się Zayn, a szatyn przewrócił oczami. 

– Nialler, też uważasz, że ich trójkąt to byłaby najgorętsza rzecz na świecie? – upewniła się Kate, patrząc na trójkę z rozmarzeniem. 

– Jesteś chora, kobieto – westchnął Horan z uśmiechem, a dziewczyna ułożyła się na jego ramieniu. 

– I tak mnie kochasz. 

 

Ω

 

– Co w końcu wytatuował sobie Harry? – pytam zaciekawiona. 

– Statek.

– Żartujesz – mówię, a Louis wzrusza ramionami z dumnym uśmieszkiem. – Nie mam pojęcia, czy to Harry oplótł sobie ciebie wokół palca czy aby przypadkiem nie było na odwrót. Jesteście niemożliwi. 

Tomlinson przez chwilę nic nie mówi, tylko szybko wertuje album. Zatrzymuje się na pewnej stronie, odwracając ją przede mną, żeby pokazać zdjęcie, na którym są widoczne wytatuowane dłonie, należące do czterech różnych osób. Bez problemu poznaję kompas na tle innych drobnych tatuaży, statek Harry'ego czy komiksowy napis Zayna, ale nie potrafię rozpoznać dziwnych strzałek. Marszczę brwi, spoglądając na profesora. 

– Ach, to tatuaż Liama – tłumaczy prędko. – Był powodem, dla którego zerwał z Johnem. 

– To pięć strzałek – stwierdzam z prychnięciem. – Czekaj, czy Zayn je robił i po tym się przespali?

– Czy wierzysz, że Liam mógłby kogoś zdradzić? – powątpiewa Louis. 

– Racja – zgadzam się. – Tak więc, co się stało?

 

Ω

 

Liam nigdy nie był fanem tatuaży. Był w stanie określić to, czy były ładne, ale jednocześnie nie wyobrażał mieć czegoś na całe życie. Uważał, że to bezsensowne i będzie wyglądało źle na starość, a poza tym, to całkowicie nie w jego stylu. Był w końcu poważnym prawnikiem, nie chciał wyglądać jak kryminalista i przez naprawdę długi czas myślał tak stereotypowo. 

Wszystko jednak zmieniło się dość niespodziewanie. Pewnego razu po prostu siedzieli w barze, gdzie Harry mówił o swoim tatuażu. Specjalnie założył koszulkę, żeby móc go pokazywać wszystkim. Louis z trudem powstrzymywał się od ucałowania jego ręki, ponieważ to była jedna z najsłodszych rzeczy, jaką ktoś kiedyś zrobił. Tym bardziej, że Styles po raz pierwszy otwarcie się przyznał, że ten statek jest dla niego, ponieważ Louis był jego kompasem przez ostatnie lata i w ten sposób może mu podziękować. Szatyn czuł swego rodzaju dumę, bo naprawdę uwielbiał to, jak on i Harry byli złączeni. Nie musieli być nawet parą, ale ta cudowna więź jaka była miedzy nimi nadrabiała wszystko i sprawiała, że Louis był po prostu szczęśliwy. 

– Tatuaż dla kogoś – wymamrotał Liam, patrząc na ozdobę Harry'ego. – To naprawdę niegłupi pomysł. 

– Wow, Liam, liczyliśmy na mowę o tym, że tatuaże to coś okropnego i Harry będzie żałował za parę lat – zażartował Louis. 

– Żałować to może tych dziwnych liści laurowych, które są bez znaczenia – prychnął Payne, a młodszy pokręcił głową ze śmiechem, nie siląc się nawet na udawanie oburzenia. – Ale to coś więcej niż zwykła ozdoba, do końca życia będzie o tobie pamiętał. 

– Wiele osób robi sobie tatuaże dla bliskich – dodał Zayn. – Tatuowałem kiedyś kobiecie gwiazdki, symbolizujące jej dzieci. To naprawdę słodkie. 

– Twoja mama też ma gwiazdkę, na karku – wspomniał Harry. 

– Bo to ona jest gwiazdą – uznał sarkastycznie Malik. – Poza tym, naprawdę przeraża mnie twoja wiedza o niej. Jesteś jednym z tych fanów, co wysyłają listy z prośbą o pukiel włosów, prawda?

– Masz mnie, noszę je w portfelu – zacmokał młodszy, opierając się nieco o Louisa. 

– W każdym razie, Payno – podjął wątek Tomlinson, kładąc luźno dłoń na biodrze chłopaka. – Chciałbyś tatuaż?

– Nie wiem, może – wzruszył niepewnie ramionami, po czym zwrócił się do Zayna. – Masz jakiś pomysł?

Przyjaciel spoglądał na niego chwilę w milczeniu, zastanawiając się nad czymś, a może po prostu będąc zszokowanym tym wyznaniem. Nagle jednak wstał od stolika i podszedł do kelnerki, biorąc od niej długopis i serwetkę, po czym znów usiadł. 

– Mógłbyś zrobić strzałki, idące w jednym kierunku – oznajmił, szkicują to na szybko i wymawiając jedno imię, podczas rysowania jednej strzałki. – Louis, Niall, Harry, Kate. 

Liam nachylił się bliżej niego, obserwując pracę, po czym wskazał na kawałek pustego miejsca pod ostatnią ze strzałek. 

– Brakuje jeszcze jednej – dopowiedział, a Zayn wyraźnie posmutniał, ale kiwnął głową i dorysował kolejną, podając mu serwetkę. – Podoba mi się. Chcę dokładnie to. 

– Żartujesz – prychnął Malik. – To nieprzemyślane i zrobiłem to na pieprzonej serwetce. Ktoś musiałby ci to poprawić i...

– Chciałbym, żebyś ty to zrobił – nalegał Liam, sprawiając, że wszyscy popatrzeli na niego z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem. 

– Nie uważam, że dobrym pomysłem, jest wytatuowanie ci czegoś, co zrobiłem na szybko w barze – upierał się przy swoim mężczyzna, unosząc serwetkę w górę. 

– Churchill rozrysował nowy podział Europy na serwetce, więc dlaczego ty nie mógłbyś mieć serwetkowego tatuażu? – odezwał się Harry. 

– Mnie się podoba, tym bardziej, że jestem w nim uwzględniony – zgodził się Louis.

– To wciąż lepsze od wytatuowania sobie znaku paragrafu czy coś – wzruszyła ramionami Kate. 

– Sprawdzę wolny termin i cię umówię – westchnął Zayn, wciąż nieprzekonany do tego pomysłu. 

 

Ω

 

Podczas gdy Liam był podekscytowany swoim nowym tatuażem, na którego zrobienie musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać, bo Zayn był dość popularnym artystą i miał najczęściej zapełniony grafik, Louis skupił się mocno na pracy. Zbliżali się do wydania dość długo oczekiwanej powieści, więc miał naprawdę dużo zajęć. Był głownie za to odpowiedzialny, więc zdziwił się, gdy po lunchu, zobaczył w swoim gabinecie młodą dziewczynę. Była to dość atrakcyjna brunetka o nieco egzotycznej urodzie. Miała ciemniejszą karnację, choć nie była ona całkowicie czarna, a raczej jasnobrązowa. Swoje długie, lekko kręcone włosy upięła w niski kucyk z tyłu, który jednak dała na przód. Jej duże brązowe oczy, z długimi, czarnymi rzęsami,  lustrowały go uważnie. 

– Szkolenia dla sekretarek odbywają się na drugim piętrze – powiadomił ją Louis obojętnym tonem, siadając za swoim biurkiem i włączając komputer. 

– Nie jestem sekretarką – powiedziała ze śmiechem, wystawiając dłoń w jego stronę. – Simona Roberts, nowa redaktorka. 

– Ja tutaj jestem redaktorem – uznał zmieszany, ściskając jej dłoń. Nie zdążył się jednak przedstawić, bo ta znów się odezwała. 

– Oczywiście, panie Tomlinson, ja mam panu pomagać – wyjaśniła. – Przynajmniej na razie pomagać. Liczę, że później zostanę tutaj na dłużej. 

– Och, to w przeciwieństwie do mnie – odparł. – Od paru lat obiecuje sobie, że tylko jedno wydanie i znajdę coś, co bardziej mnie uszczęśliwa.

– No cóż, z taką pensją na pewno może pan przynajmniej utrzymać rodzinę – powiedziała kokieteryjnie, posyłając mu uśmiech. 

– Mów mi Louis – poprosił, odwracając wzrok na ekran komputera, żeby nie czuć się zmieszany tą próbą flirtu. – I nie mam żony. 

– Zauważyłam brak obrączki – stwierdziła Simona. – Po prostu chciałam to usłyszeć. 

– To niekoniecznie musi znaczyć, że nie jestem w związku – uznał Louis. 

– A jesteś? – dopytała, przygryzając zalotnie wargę. 

– To nieodpowiednie pytanie – próbował ją zbyć, ale ta tylko się roześmiała. 

– Chyba znam już odpowiedź – powiedziała kobieta. – I bardzo cieszę się, że będziemy razem współpracować. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. 

– Nie zaprzyjaźniam się z ludźmi w pracy – oznajmił zdawkowo. Nie miał ochoty na poznawanie tej kobiety, ponieważ po pierwsze wolał pracować sam, a po drugie wydawała się czegoś od niego oczekiwać. Oczywiście, Louisowi zdarzyło się już parę razy spotykać się bardziej prywatnie ze swoimi współpracownicami albo raczej podwładnymi. Czuł jednak wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tych wszystkich sekretarek, z którymi się przespał, bo teraz miał inne priorytety. Tamten Louis już nie istniał, zaginął gdzieś w okolicach jesieni dwa tysiące piątego roku, kiedy poznał Harry'ego. Nie miał pojęcia, kim był przed nim, bo tamte czasy wydawały się odległe. Zdecydowanie mógł podzielić swoje życie na to przed pozwaniem Harry'ego i po, z tym że to pierwsze wydawało się nie mieć większego sensu. 

– Ale i tak zapraszam cię dzisiaj po pracy na kawę – odparła Simona z ładnym uśmiechem. – Będziemy na siebie skazani, więc chociaż wypadałoby się poznać. 

– Naprawdę nie mogę, jestem dzisiaj zajęty – skłamał, ponieważ nie miał wcale ochoty się z nią spotkać. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że ta czegoś od niego oczekuje, a nie mógł jej wprost powiedzieć, że nie chodzi na randki, bo od paru lat jest zakochany w kimś, z kim nigdy nie będzie.

– To chociaż jutro w czasie lunchu daj mi parę minut – zaproponowała. – Słowo skauta, to będzie całkiem platoniczny lunch, żebym miała okazję poznać kolegę z pracy. 

– Zobaczymy – podsumował, starając się brzmieć uprzejmie, a Simona uśmiechnęła się do niego ponownie. 

 

Ω

 

– Naprawdę, czego te dziewczyny nie zrobią, żeby zachować pracę – podsumował Louis, gdy opowiedział historię o nowej pracownicy przyjaciołom. – Jak dobrze, że nie umawiam się ze współpracownikami. 

– Uprawiałeś seks w większością swoich sekretarek – przypomniał mu Niall. 

– Teraz już tego nie robię – powiedział Tomlinson, który miał ochotę zrobić coś przyjacielowi za wypominanie mu takich rzeczy przy Harrym. 

– Może dlatego, że zatrudniłeś kobietę w średnim wieku, żeby cie nie rozpraszała – dodał Zayn. – W każdym razie, może rzeczywiście podobasz się tej dziewczynie. Jesteś atrakcyjny. 

– Myślę, że powinieneś się z nią umówić i to wcale nie na platoniczny lunch, jak to określiła – uznał Harry radośnie, Tomlinson uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. – No proszę cię, Lou. Kiedy ty ostatnio byłeś na jakiejś prawdziwej randce? 

– Serio Tommo, twoje życie seksualne jest bardziej ubogie niż moje po zerwaniu z Benem – wtrącił się Liam. 

– Oczywiście, bo ja nie mam przyjaciela, którego mogę dotykać po penisie w czasie snu – odgryzł się Louis. 

– Cios poniżej pasa – stwierdził Liam, kręcąc głową. 

– Ta, chyba dla mnie – dodał Zayn. – Powinienem cię oskarżyć o molestowanie seksualne. 

– To nie molestowanie, jeżeli jest się legalnym i się tego chce – uznał Payne, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela, który prychnął z udawanym oburzeniem. – Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, co stało się kilka miesięcy później. 

– O dziwo, wyleciało mi z głowy – droczył się Malik. – Najwyraźniej to nie było nic godnego mojej uwagi. 

– Oczywiście, w końcu nie jestem Richardem – uznał Liam ze śmiechem.

– Przepraszam, mam pytanie – Kate uniosła dłoń w górę. – Co tu się odwala? Czemu znów ze sobą flirtujecie? O mój boże, pieprzycie się, prawda?

– Mam chłopaka – oburzył się Payne. 

– I po prostu jesteśmy dla siebie mili, to chyba dobrze – westchnął Zayn, a Kate jedynie spojrzała na nich z żalem, oczekując całkiem innej odpowiedzi. 

– Lou, naprawdę myślę, że powinieneś się zgodzić, gdy będzie chciała się z tobą umówić – powiedział cicho Harry, podczas gdy dziewczyna próbowała wszystkim wmówić, że tamta dwójka znów w tajemnicy się spotyka. – Potrzebujesz tego i nawet jeśli to miałoby być jednorazowe, warto spotkać się z kimś innym niż tylko z nami. 

– Skąd pewność, że ona będzie chciała to zrobić? – powątpiewał Louis. – Totalnie ją spławiłem, powinna sobie odpuścić. 

– Tobie nie tak łatwo się oprzeć – puścił oczko młodszy. – Zrób to dla mnie i po prostu się z nią umów na randkę. 

Tomlinson nienawidził, gdy Harry używał wobec niego zwrotu zrób to dla mnie, bo zawsze sprawiał, że był w stanie zgodzić się na wszystko. Nigdy nie był w stanie odmówić chłopakowi i to straszne, że ten tak nim manipulował. Jednak gorsze było to, że Louis doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a i tak potrafił ulec.

– W każdym razie, Liam, kiedy będziesz robił sobie swój tatuaż? – zagadała radośnie Kate, a Payne automatycznie trochę bardziej się rozweselił. 

– Już za dwa tygodnie! – powiadomił ją. – Naprawdę nie mogę się już doczekać, to takie...

– Nieodpowiedzialne i głupie? – dokończył Zayn. 

– Chciałem powiedzieć ekscytujące – poprawił go Liam, nie wydając się być jednak zły z powodu cynizmu przyjaciela. – Mój tatuażysta znalazł dopiero tak późno wolny termin dla mnie, ale i tak jestem taki szczęśliwy. 

– Zayn cię tatuuje, prawda? – dopytał się Louis, a Payne kiwnął głową. 

– Robienie tatuażu piekielnie boli i prawdopodobnie będziesz płakać – kontynuował Malik. – Raz miałem klienta, który nie wytrzymał z bólu w połowie i musiałem przerwać, więc teraz pewnie chodzi z częścią czaszki na plecach. 

– Czy ty go próbujesz zniechęcić do tatuażu? – powątpiewał Harry. – Czy aby przypadkiem nie założyliście się kiedyś, czy szybciej namówisz do zrobienia go Liamowi lub Niallowi?

Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi młodszemu. Dopiero później zorientował się, że parę lat temu tak to wyjaśnił im Zayn, który teraz wyglądał na zmieszanego. 

– Ale to nie pasuje do Liama – jęknął brunet.– No spójrz na niego, on jest taki grzeczny i ułożony. Będę miał wyrzuty sumienia, tatuując go!

– To dlaczego nie może tego zrobić ktoś inny? – spytał Niall z prychnięciem. – Przecież Zayn nie jest jedynym tatuażystą w studiu. 

– Ponieważ nie ufam nikomu na tyle, żeby mu pozwolić na coś takiego – wyjaśnił Liam ze wzruszeniem ramion. 

– W sumie, dałeś się Zaynowi nawet skuć w kajdanki, wcale się nie dziwię, że pozwalasz mu się tatuować – podsumowała Kate. 

– Mieliśmy o tym nie mówić... – upomniał ją Zayn. 

– Och przestań, to całkiem zabawne – uznał Liam, uśmiechając się. – Naprawdę byliśmy idiotami...

– Niesfrustrowany seksualnie Liam to całkiem fajny Liam – oceniła dziewczyna, po czym poklepała Nialla po policzku. – Tylko nie przesadź, bo będziesz tak irytujący jak Niall. 

– Dlaczego ja się w ogóle z tobą przyjaźnię? – zaśmiał się Horan. 

– Bo świetnie się całuję – zażartowała dziewczyna, a mężczyzna tylko pokręcił głową.  

 

Ω

 

Louis początkowo starał się unikać Simony, ale szybko zorientował się, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Pracowali w jednym biurze i musieli ze sobą rozmawiać, żeby ustalać różne rzeczy i omawiać pomysły. Kobieta okazała się być naprawdę dobra w tej branży, więc Tomlinson trochę się do niej przekonał. Tym bardziej, że wcale nie starała się go jakoś ordynarnie podrywać, tylko po prostu była miła i trochę flirtowała. Może i to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale Louis postanowił dać jej szansę jako zwykłej koleżance, bo naprawdę nie widział powodu, dla którego ich relacje miałyby być czysto zawodowe. Dobrze się ze sobą dogadywali, więc to normalne, że zaczęli razem chodzić na lunch, gdzie dużo rozmawiali. 

Louis zdawał sobie sprawę, że podoba się kobiecie. To było dość oczywiste, bo Simona jawnie z nim flirtowała, jednak robiła to z dobrym gustem, bo była osobą z klasą. Tomlinson tak naprawdę rzadko miał okazję zadawać się z takimi dziewczynami, bo najczęściej wybierał nieco głupsze osoby, którymi łatwiej było manipulować. Kiedyś nie zależało mu na rozmowie czy rozumieniu się nawzajem, a na zwykłej fizyczności. Później oczywiście poznał Harry'ego i jego światopogląd zmienił się nie do poznania. Jednak nigdy później nie spotkał nikogo, kto mógłby się równać Stylesowi; nie czuł tego przy Kate, gdy mieli się umówić, przy żadnej dziewczynie z klubu i nie czuł również tego przy Simonie. Mimo to z czystym sumieniem musiał przyznać, że Roberts była najbliżej z nich wszystkich do Harry'ego. Nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego, ale dobrze czuł się w jej towarzystwie. Była pewnego rodzaju odświeżeniem jego znajomych, do tego całkiem miłym, bo w końcu nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko spędzania czasu z inteligentną, zabawną i naprawdę ciekawą osobą. Musiał jednak zachować pozory, żeby przypadkowo nie dać jej nadziei na coś więcej, bo był pewien, że to nie nadejdzie. 

Nie czuł, że może rozpocząć sam rozmowę o tym, że nie da rady się w niej zakochać, bo kocha kogoś, kogo nie może mieć. Gdy mówił to w swojej głowie, wydawało się wręcz ironiczne, bo zachowałby się tak samo, jak Harry wobec niego. To było okropne, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że takie wyjaśnienia chłopaka go raniły, ale jednocześnie nie mógł inaczej tego wytłumaczyć. Wiedział, że jest mu przeznaczony i nigdy nie będzie kochał kogoś tak mocno, jak pokochał jego. Tym bardziej po ostatnich wydarzeniach, kiedy obiecał mu, że zawsze będzie próbował mu pomóc. 

Jednak zanim w ogóle miał sposobność tłumaczyć cokolwiek Simonie, najpierw zdarzyło się coś ważniejszego. Mianowicie, Liam zrobił sobie tatuaż. Na ogół w ich towarzystwie tatuaże nie należały do czegoś niecodziennego, dlatego gdy robił go sobie Harry, Louis czy Zayn pozostali reagowali w miarę zwyczajnie i jedynie chwalili lub krytykowali wybór. Jednak Liam robił to po raz pierwszy w życiu, wszyscy byli podekscytowani i chcieli mu przy tym towarzyszyć. Malik z niechęcią się na to zgodził, pod warunkiem, że nie będą się odzywać, poruszać i ograniczą oddychanie. 

W końcu nadszedł ten dzień i wszyscy przyszli do studia tatuażu. 

– Niall, czy mógłbyś tutaj nie jeść? – jęknął Zayn, gdy zobaczył, że mężczyzna wszedł do budynku, niosąc ze sobą kubełek ze skrzydełkami. 

– Nie – zaprzeczył Niall, siadając krześle. – Specjalnie wyrwałem się wcześniej z pracy, żeby wam potowarzyszyć, doceń to i chociaż pozwól mi jeść. 

– Nie chcę, żebyś tutaj był – prychnął Malik, który właśnie przygotowywał skórę Liama do zabiegu. – I ciebie Payno też nie powinno tutaj być. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? 

Już wcześniej zadbał o wykonanie testów alergicznych i teraz wystarczyło jedynie zrobić tatuaż. Brunet do tego dnia próbował go do tego zniechęcić, tłumacząc że zemdleje mu z bólu i zostanie z jedną strzałką, która będzie symbolizowała jedynie Nialla, który i tak się do tego nie przyzna. 

– O rany, po prostu mnie tatuuj – uznał mężczyzna, jednak jego drżący głos nieco zdradzał zdenerwowanie. 

Podczas, gdy Zayn pracował nad tatuażem, pozostałym trochę się nudziło. Niall wciąż jadł, a Harry i Louis patrzyli się na siebie intensywnie, jak gdyby brali udział w jakimś konkursie na to, kto najmniej będzie mrugał. Później zaś Styles postanowił nauczyć go robienia warkoczy, pokazując mu to na swoich włosach. Okazało się to dość trudne, więc początkowo wiele razy musiał rozplątywać kołtuny, które zrobił chłopakowi. 

Kate w tym czasie próbowała podejrzeć, jak wygląda praca Zayna,  bo jeszcze nigdy nie była świadkiem tatuowania kogoś, więc Malik po pewnym czasie zgodził się, żeby podeszła bliżej, przy okazji trzymając Liama za rękę. O dziwo, mężczyzna wcale nie przeżywał tego w jakiś szczególny sposób, jego mięśnie były jedynie mocno spięte, ukazując to, jak bardzo był wyrzeźbiony. Miał na sobie jedynie dość obcisłą koszulkę, która odsłaniała biceps. 

– Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej cię nie macałam? – spytała Kate, dotykając jego rąk, czasami wciskając place w twardy mięsień. 

– Bo to molestowanie seksualne – mruknął cicho Zayn. 

– Jesteś gorący, Liam – stwierdziła kobieta. – Serio, wiedziałam, że jesteś wyrzeźbiony, ale nie że aż tak...

– Ostatnio jeszcze więcej ćwiczę, więc to może dlatego – powiedział nieco łamiącym się głosem, bo cały czas odczuwał ból z powodu tatuażu. 

– Seks to nie ćwiczenia fizyczne, Payno – prychnął Louis, na chwilę przestając bawić się włosami Harry'ego. 

– Nie mówiłem o tym – prychnął mężczyzna. – Po prostu ma niedaleko biura fajną siłownię, więc często do niej chodzę. Seks nie spala aż tylu kalorii i nie modeluje sylwetki. 

– Bzdury – uznał Niall. – Ja jedynie gram w golfa i uprawiam seks, a wciąż wyglądam świetnie. 

– Ty akurat masz jedynie świetnie wyćwiczoną prawą rękę – odgryzła się Kate. 

Przez pewien czas dwójka trochę się droczyła, podczas gdy Zayn wykonywał tatuaż. Po kolei nazywał każdą strzałkę, a Liam nadawał im imiona. Wpierw była Kate, bo ona zażyczyła sobie bycie tą pierwszą, a później Niall, który uznał, że musi być drugi, bo Payne nie wytrzyma robienia trzeciej. Jednak to mu się udało i zostały kolejno nazwane Harry i Louis. Jak na razie Liam radził sobie świetnie bez żadnej przerwy i czuł się gotów na ostatnią strzałkę, którą właśnie tworzył na jego skórze Zayn. 

W pewnym momencie Louis dostał wiadomość. Początkowo chciał ją zignorować, ale to oczywiście było niemożliwe w towarzystwie jego przyjaciół, którzy od razu spojrzeli na niego zainteresowani, czekając aż ją odczyta i powie im, kto to. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał napięcia i przenikliwego wzroku, więc sięgnął do kieszeni po komórkę, zyskując tym samym odetchnięcie ulgi Kate.

– To tylko Simona – wymamrotał obojętnie, gdy zobaczył, że napisała do niego jego współpracownica. 

– Uuuuu – usłyszał równocześnie głos Harry'ego i Kate, którzy uśmiechnęli się po tym do siebie. 

– Rany, przestańcie – przewrócił oczami. – Chcę, żebym dzisiaj wieczorem przesłał jej materiał do prezentacji. 

– Jest tobą całkowicie zauroczona – stwierdziła Kate, biorąc od niego telefon i czytając wiadomość. – Masz zamiar się z nią umówić?

– Nie jest zauroczona i wcale nie chcę się z nią widzieć poza pracą – uznał pewnie Louis. – Po czym niby twierdzisz, że jest mną zauroczona? Znamy się dwa tygodnie i...

– Zauroczyłam się tobą na pierwszym spotkaniu – przypomniała mu dziewczyna. – W sumie przeszło mi już na drugim, ale fakt jest taki, że jesteś naprawdę atrakcyjny.

– Właściwie, dlaczego oduroczyłaś się w Louisie? – spytał zaciekawiony Harry, po czym zaraz się zastanowił. – Czekajcie, istnieje takie słowo jak „oduroczyć"?

– Jeśli jest zrozumiałe, to tak – wtrącił się Niall. – I w sumie, Kitty, sam jestem ciekawy. To zabolało moje serce, bo sam wybrałem dla ciebie Tommo. 

– Nie masz serca – machnęła dłonią dziewczyna. – I po prostu, kiedy go poznałam już był zakochany w kimś całkiem innym, a to mnie zawsze odrzuca – wzruszyła ramionami. – No może nie zawsze, ale poczułam, że wtedy to coś poważnego. A nie miałam zamiaru hodować loków, dołeczków i penisa, żeby przypodobać się jakiemuś kolesiowi. 

– Jakiemuś kolesiowi – prychnął żartobliwie Tomlinson. – I myślałem, że masz penisa, więc...

– Wciąż w to nie wierzę – westchnęła dziewczyna, kręcąc głową. 

– Ja też nie – dodał Niall. – Przecież Kitty jest taka kobieca.

– Mam nadzieję, że to nie sarkazm – zaczęła dziewczyna, ale mężczyzna nie zdążył jej nawet w tym zapewnić, bo usłyszeli ciężki oddech Zayna i dźwięk odkładanej maszynki. Spojrzeli w stronę przyjaciół; Malik zdjął maskę i rękawiczki, opierając się wygodniej na krześle, podczas gdy Liam uśmiechał się lekko, a na jego twarzy malował się wyraz całkowitej ulgi. – Wow, dałeś radę. 

– Jestem z ciebie dumny, Liam – stwierdził szczerze Louis. – Jesteś naprawdę wytrzymały. 

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho Payne, uśmiechając się z lekkim trudem. 

– No więc, przed wami najgorszy tatuaż jaki zrobiłem – oznajmił Zayn, unosząc delikatnie jego rękę, żeby pokazać strzałki. – Przedstawiam wam Nialla, Kate, Harry'ego, Louisa i Johna. 

– Johna? – spytał zdziwiony Harry. 

– Johna? – powtórzył również Liam, unosząc się lekko. – Zaraz, zaraz, tutaj nie ma żadnego Johna. 

– Zayn, odwołaj szybko Johna – pogoniła go Kate. 

– Czekajcie, o jakiego Johna chodzi? – wtrącił się zdezorientowany Niall. 

– O chłopaka Liama, myślałem... – zaczął Zayn zmieszany. – To nie jest wcale John?

– To ty, głupku – powiadomił go Liam z uśmiechem, a Malik od razu się rozpromienił. – Nie wierzę, że mogłeś pomyśleć, że to ktoś inny niż ty. 

– Uznałem, że skoro jesteście razem to jest dla ciebie ważny, a my jesteśmy trochę pokłóceni, więc nie spodziewałem się, że zostanę jedną strzałką – odezwał się Malik, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej radości i uśmiechając się promienie. 

– Jesteśmy lekko pokłóceni, ale wciąż jesteś moim przyjacielem i żaden chłopak nie będzie wyżej do ciebie – pokręcił głową, a Zayn z emocji przygryzł wargę. – Związki zaczynają się i kończą, a to co jest między nami jest na zawsze. Mam na myśli nas wszystkich – odwrócił się w stronę pozostałych, patrząc na nich uważnie. – Obiecajcie mi, że nawet jeśli kiedyś weźmiemy śluby, założymy rodziny czy nawet się wyprowadzimy, to zawsze będziemy się przyjaźnić. Bądźmy ze sobą tak długo, jak te strzałki na mojej skórze. 

Wszyscy entuzjastycznie się zgodzili, ponieważ przeżyli ze sobą już naprawdę wiele i to musiało być na zawsze. Żaden z nich nie widział innej opcji niż przyjaźń do końca życia, bo to właśnie wydawało się naturalne. Niezależnie czy będą mieli własne rodziny, to myślami wciąż będą wracać do tych dni, kiedy beztrosko pili w barze czy robili głupie tatuaże, ponieważ młodość należy wspominać z nostalgią, ale też zadowoleniem, że popełniło się tyle błędów, z których można się śmiać. 

Jednak Louis kiedyś popełnił błąd, z którego raczej nie było mu do śmiechu.  

 

Ω

 

Liam nie powiedział Johnowi, że planuje zrobić sobie tatuaż, bo miał zamiar przedstawić go przed faktem dokonanym. Właściwie był pewien, że raczej mu nie będzie to przeszkadzać, bo jego chłopak sam miał taką ozdobę na ramieniu, którą najczęściej jednak chował pod koszulą i wiedziała o niej ograniczona liczba osób. 

Mężczyzna umówił się ze swoim ukochanym dopiero na drugi dzień wieczorem. Miał do niego przyjechać, żeby pochwalić się tatuażem na żywo niż wysyłać mu zdjęcie. 

– Och, przyznaj się, że po prostu masz nadzieję, że John rzuci się na ciebie jak wygłodniałe zwierze, gdy zobaczy tatuaż – zażartował Zayn, gdy spędzali właśnie czas w mieszkaniu Liama i Louisa. Byli jedynie w trójkę, bo reszta była zajęta i mieli wrażenie, że znów jest tak, jak dawniej, kiedy to zawsze spędzali tak wieczory. Malik nawet wrócił do swojego zwyczaju jedzenia u nich płatków na kolację, czego nie robił już od paru miesięcy. – Pamiętaj, żeby na niego uważać. 

– Na Johna czy tatuaż? – dopytał Liam, stojąc już w drzwiach.

– Na obu – uznał pewnie Malik. – Baw się dobrze!

Payne pomachał do nich zanim wyszedł. Pierwszą reakcją Louisa po tym było odłożenie telefonu i spojrzenie się na Zayna ze zdziwieniem.  

– Wow, widzę, że naprawdę zaakceptowałeś ten związek – odezwał się z podziwem Tomlinson. – Chyba już naprawdę się odkochałeś. 

– Oszalałeś, udawałem tylko – prychnął. – Wciąż uważam Johna za idiotę i liczę, że zrobi mu wielka awanturę, jak zobaczy tatuaż. 

– Masz talent aktorski po mamie – zażartował Louis. – Marnowałeś się w roli drzewa. 

– Och, bądź cicho – przewrócił oczami Zayn. – Po prostu nie wierzę, że przetrwają zbyt długo razem. Nie pasują do siebie. 

– Na pewno będą razem do rocznicy ślubu jego rodziców, bo głupio będzie przyjechać mu samemu – stwierdził Louis, wyciągając znowu telefon, żeby odpisać na kolejną wiadomość od Simony. Ostatnimi czasy często ze sobą pisali, najczęściej trzymając się rzeczy związanych z pracą, ponieważ Louis nie chciał wyjść poza tę strefę. 

– Jak Simona czuje się z tym, że cały czas trzymasz ją na haku? – zagadał nagle Zayn. – Czy ona w ogóle wie, że to robisz?

– Nie trzymam jej na haku, bo nawet się jej nie podobam – przewrócił oczami. – To moja koleżanka z pracy, dobrze się dogadujemy i to tylko. 

– Powinieneś jej i tak powiedzieć o Harrym – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Serio, mniej będzie ją boleć to teraz niż jak poczuje do ciebie więcej. 

– Nie poczuje, bo jasno daje jej do zrozumienia, że traktuję ją tylko jako koleżankę – upierał się przy swoim Louis, decydując się jednak na odłożenie komórki, żeby nie pisać już z kobietą, która zaczynała schodzić na inne tematy. – Oglądamy jakiś film?

– Czuję się jakby znów miał dwadzieścia lat – uznał Zayn, opierając się wygodniej o Tomlinsona, gdy siedzieli razem na kanapie. – Brakuje jeszcze uczącego się wiecznie Liama i wciąż byłby dwa tysiące czwarty. 

– Szczerze to nie tęsknie za tamtymi czasami – uznał szatyn. – Wiesz, było fajnie, ale jednak wolę to co mamy teraz. Czuję się bardziej spełniony. 

– Rany, nie wierzę, jak bardzo się zmieniłeś – westchnął Zayn, patrząc na niego z zadowoleniem. – Jak dobrze, że poznaliśmy Harry'ego. 

Louis nie odpowiedział, tylko skupił się na filmie, który właśnie zaczynał lecieć. Oglądali go w milczeniu, żeby po prostu jakoś zabić czas, bo był to jeden z tych nudniejszych wieczorów, w których jako jedyni nie mieli, co robić. Harry i Kate byli w pracy, Niall wrócił do domu z jakąś dziewczyną, Liam miał randkę, a oni zostali sami, więc oglądanie czegoś, czekając na powrót przyjaciela wydawało się dobrym pomysłem. 

Liam jednak wrócił do domu zaskakująco wcześnie, głośno trzaskają drzwiami. W tym czasie dwójka przyjaciół przysypiała już nieco na kanapie, więc to dość mocno ich rozbudziło. Spojrzeli w stronę Payne'a, który miał zaczerwienione oczy, a mimo tego uśmiechnął się, choć wypadało to nieco niemrawo przy ogólnym smutku na jego twarzy. 

– Co się stało? – spytał przerażony Zayn, gdy Liam podszedł bliżej, siadając na fotelu. 

– Wiecie, co wszyscy mamy ze sobą wspólnego? – spytał nieco sardonicznie, ale oni wciąż milczeli. – Wszyscy jesteśmy singlami. 

– Żartujesz sobie – odparł Louis, ale Payne jedynie pokręcił głową. To wystarczyło, żeby Zayn z niesamowitą szybkością przeniósł się wprost na jego kolana, nie mówiąc nic, a jedynie przytulając jego głowę do swojej klatki piersiowej, tak jak zrobił to, gdy parę lat temu dowiedzieli się o jego zerwaniu z Benem. Wszystko wydawało się zaskakująco do siebie podobne, co powinno być raczej smutne, ale Louis podświadomie czuł, że to, co było między Liamem a Johnem powinno się skończyć. I mimo że było mu żal przyjaciela, z trudem powstrzymywał się od westchnięcia ulgi i lekkiego uśmiechu, gdy widział, jak Zayn cudownie się nim zajmuje. – Dlaczego zerwaliście? Nie podobał mu się tatuaż?

– Nie chodziłem z idiotą, który zrywa z kimś przez tatuaż – stwierdził Liam. – Podobał mu się, ale gdy wyjaśniłem mu, co znaczy trochę się posprzeczaliśmy. Uznał, że jesteśmy ze sobą wszyscy za blisko i że ja w ogóle nie powinienem był zadawać się z Zaynem, po tym co między nami było. Wtedy tez dał mi ultimatum, że albo on albo Zayn. 

– Ja-a – zaczął jąkać się Malik. – Nie zerwaliście chyba przeze mnie? 

– Nie – pokręcił głową szybko. – Zerwaliśmy, bo nie mógłbym być z dupkiem, który każe mi zrezygnować z przyjaciół dla siebie. 

– Chodź, zabiorę cię do łóżka – powiedział tylko Zayn, całując przyjaciela w czoło. 

I właśnie wtedy ten późnozimowy wieczór dwa tysiące ósmego roku cofnął się o parę lat do tyłu, sprawiając, że było tak jak dawniej. Łatwiej. Liam wciąż był blisko z Zaynem, a Louis był po prostu dawnym sobą, myślącym o przyjaciołach z ogromnym uczuciem.  

Tomlinson jedynie uśmiechnął się, gdy obserwował, jak przyjaciele idą razem do sypialni. Dopiero kiedy zniknęli z zasięgu jego wzroku, sięgnął po telefon, żeby zobaczyć nieodczytaną wiadomość od Simony, która zapraszała go na kawę po pracy. Tomlinson przez chwilę się zastanawiał, co odpisać. Z jednej strony, to byłoby tylko zwykłe spotkanie, przecież może mieć znajomych, do których nic nie czuje. Z drugiej jednak to mogło świadczyć o tym, że dziewczyna jest dla niego kimś więcej niż koleżanką z pracy i dawać jej nadzieję. Musiał dopuszczać do siebie myśl, że Simona może być nim zauroczona, dlatego chce się spotkać. 

Rozum podpowiadał mu, żeby odmówić, tak jak robił to zawsze, jednak coś go podkusiło, żeby wcale tego nie zrobić. Szybko napisał, że w takim razie są umówieni i właśnie wtedy, kiedy nacisnął „wyślij wiadomość" popełnił ogromny błąd. 

Nie wiedział, że ta jedna rzecz dość mocno wypłynęła na jego życie.  

***

*chodzi i piosenkę The Police, o tym tytule, która właśnie jest o prostytutce o imieniu Roxanne

*****


	25. Unsteady

Louis nie spodziewał się, że pierwsze spotkanie z Simoną jakoś go zmieni i właściwie wcale tak nie było. Wyszli po prostu razem na kawę, rozmawiając na trochę inne tematy niż praca. I to wydawało się całkowicie zwyczajne, bo Tomlinson uznał, że zostali jedynie znajomymi i to nie robi im różnicy. W końcu nic nie czuł do kobiety, ona do niego też nie, więc nie zaszkodziło się raz spotkać. Nie wspomniał o tym swoim przyjaciołom, bo pomyślał, że oni zapewne zaczęliby mu wmawiać, że między nimi jest coś więcej. Nie miało to najmniejszego sensu, bo nawet jeśli Louis był w stanie stwierdzić, że Simona jest atrakcyjna, inteligentna i teoretycznie mogłaby mu się podobać, wiedział, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Oczywiście, mogliby kiedyś spróbować, ale dziewczyna musiałaby się liczyć z tym, że zawsze będzie na drugim miejscu. Od przeszło trzech lat na piedestale stał Harry i nie wydawało się, że to kiedykolwiek mogłoby się zmienić. Tym bardziej, gdy dowiedział się, jak młodszy bardzo go potrzebuje. Nie mógł tak po prostu sobie odpuścić, nie teraz, kiedy wydawało mu się, że jest jedyną osobą na świecie, która rozumiała Harry'ego. 

W tym samym czasie Liam starał się pozbierać po rozstaniu. Właściwie nie było to aż tak trudne, jak wydawało się, że będzie, bo miał przy sobie Zayna. Ich relacja była bardzo specyficzna, ale nie patrzyli na przeszłość i to, co kiedyś ich łączyło, tylko wspierali się nawzajem. Tak było też i tym razem, kiedy na chwilę odłożyli na bok całą złość i uczucia, żeby zostać tylko przyjaciółmi. Malik przebywał z nim całymi dniami, wychodząc jedynie do pracy. I wszystko wydawało się być dobrze, bo Liam powoli wychodził ze swojego złego humoru po rozstaniu i znów stawał się dawnym sobą. Po kilku tygodniach, kiedy już właściwie zachowywał się całkiem normalnie, zorientował się, że ma mały problem. Było coraz bliżej do rocznicy ślubu jego rodziców, a on nie powiadomił ich o tym, że właściwie nie ma już chłopaka, którego mógłby im przedstawić. Ukrywał to niedopowiedzenie przed przyjaciółmi, którzy dowiedzieli się dopiero, gdy Zayn podsłuchał jego rozmowę telefoniczną z mamą. 

Pozostała czwórka siedziała wtedy w barze. Niall i Kate kłócili się o to, czy zapasy w pianie są nielegalne, podczas gdy Harry i Louis byli zajęci rozmową o Simonie, bo młodszy próbował namówić go do wyjścia z nią na kolację. Tomlinson miał ochotę się rozpłakać, bo nie chodziło nawet o to, że nie chciał tego zrobić; raczej wolał, żeby Styles tego nie chciał. Byłby to dla niego oczywisty znak, że brunet jakoś rozważa ich bycie razem, ale najwyraźniej całkowicie się mylił. Harry wciąż wmawiał mu, że musi zacząć chodzić na randki, a jego współpracownica wydaje się być idealną osobą dla niego. 

Louis był o krok od wykrzyczenia Harry'emu, że to on jest jedyną osobą, z którą mógłby być, kiedy do baru wparował Zayn z Liamem. Pierwszy z mężczyzn szedł o krok od drugiego, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. 

– Liam Payne jest idiotą – oznajmił Malik. 

– Zayn, to że nie chciał znowu zostać przykuty do łóżka kajdankami, to wcale nie znaczy, że jest idiotą – powiedziała Kate, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Liama, który właśnie usiadł. – Po prostu martwi się o pracę policjantów. 

– A tak serio, o co chodzi? – zagadał Louis. 

– Nie powiedział swoim rodzicom, że nie ma chłopaka i teraz musi znaleźć sobie kogoś w kilka tygodni – wyjaśnił Zayn, opadając ciężko na oparcie. – Naprawdę, Liam, myślałem, że jesteś bardziej odpowiedzialny i...

– Przecież ktoś z was może udawać jego chłopaka – wtrącił się Niall, mówiąc z pełną buzią, a Liam spojrzał na niego entuzjastycznie. – O nie, ja na to się nie zgadzam. Weź kogoś innego. 

– Niall, to genialne! – uznał Payne'a, całując go w czoło, a mężczyzna się skrzywił. – I jesteś za bardzo hetero, nawet nie brałem cię pod uwagę. 

– Przecież to nie wypali, twoja mama od razu się domyśli, że coś jest nie tak – westchnął Zayn, kręcąc głową. – Do tego, Harry i Louis są fatalnymi aktorami. 

– Zabolało – uznał sarkastycznie Tomlinson. 

– Chciałem, żebyś ty był moim chłopakiem – stwierdził Liam, a Malik uniósł brwi. – Na niby, oczywiście. Moja mama już kiedyś myślała, że jesteśmy razem, więc nie będzie nic podejrzewać. Do tego coś nas łączyło, więc łatwiej będzie udawać. 

– Okej – zgodził się, uśmiechając się lekko. – Zróbmy to.

– Hej, przecież przed chwilą mówiłeś, że... – zaczął zdezorientowany Niall, ale Kate mocno uderzyła w żebra, żeby nie mógł dokończyć myśli. 

– Idealnie – podsumował zadowolony Louis. – Nareszcie poznasz jego rodzinę, Zayn!

– Chciałeś ją poznać? – zdziwił się Liam, a brunet jedynie wzruszył ramionami. – Mogłeś powiedzieć. Specjalnie cię nie zapraszałem, bo bałem się, że nie dasz sobie rady w małym miasteczku. No i moja mama pewnie próbowałaby nas zeswatać. 

– Naprawdę chcę tam pojechać – uznał szczęśliwy Malik, kładąc głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela. – Nie mogę się już doczekać! To będzie nasz pierwszy samotny wyjazd. 

– Hej, właściwie to czemu nie pojedziemy tam wszyscy? – spytał nagle Liam, w pozostali zauważyli jak uśmiech z twarzy Zayna zszedł w tej samej chwili. 

– Nie wydaję mi się to dobrym pomysłem – próbował wybrnąć Louis, widząc niezadowolenie jednego z przyjaciół. Ten ewidentnie chciał spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam z Paynem, bo odkąd obaj byli samotni, Zayn próbował go trochę podrywać. Właściwie zachowywał się tak, jak kiedyś, mając nadzieję, że to zadziała, ale teraz to on był zauroczony w Liamie, nie na odwrót, co komplikowało wiele rzeczy, bo Payne wciąż był dość niewinny i nawet nie zauważał prób flirtu. 

– Lepiej będzie, jak przedstawisz im tylko swojego chłopaka – dodał Harry, który również zrozumiał grę Tomlinsona. 

– Przestańcie, będzie fajnie – zignorował ich z machnięciem dłonią. – Nigdy nie wyjeżdżamy nigdzie razem, czas to zmienić!

– Czy w twoim miasteczku są w ogóle jakieś hotele, żeby pozostali mogli przenocować? – powątpiewał Zayn. 

– Mam duży dom, po prostu jak zwykle podzielimy się w pary – Liam strącił delikatnie Zayna ze swojego ramienia i wstał od stołu. – Zadzwonię do rodziców i wszystko im powiem.

– Oczywiście – westchnął tylko Malik, nie ukrywając nawet swojego żalu. Poczekał chwilę zanim przyjaciel wyszedł, po czym kontynuował. – Cholera, myślałem, że serio uda mi się go uwieść. 

– Och, Zayn, jeszcze nic straconego – uznała z żalem Kate, ale on tylko przewrócił oczami, więc nikt już nie kontynuował tematu. 

 

Ω

 

Mijały kolejne tygodnie aż w końcu na dworze zrobiło się ciepło i wiosna dotarła już do serc każdego. Najczęściej, gdy nareszcie robiło się słoneczniej wszyscy również zaczynali czuć się lepiej. Nie inaczej było z Louisem, który w tym okresie po raz pierwszy w życiu zaczął lubić swoją pracę. Może to dlatego, że miał bardzo odpowiedzialne stanowisko i naprawdę podobało mu się to, że już prawie kończyli pracę nad wydaniem tomiku z wierszami. Jego wydawnictwo raczej zajmowało się powieściami, a Charles Bukowski był jednym z ulubionych autorów Louisa i mężczyzna od zawsze marzył, żeby móc brać udział w procesie starania się o możliwość wydania tego, potem wybierania wierszy, a na koniec pracami bad detalami, tytułem i okładką. Jednak informacje o tym były jak na razie tajemnicą, więc nie mógł zdradzić tego nawet znajomym. O pośmiertnym tomiku wierszy wiedziały jedynie osoby pracujące nad tym. Dlatego nic dziwnego, że Louis dzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami i podekscytowaniem z Simoną, która jako była jedyną bliską osobą, która wiedziała, jak się czuje. 

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteśmy już taj blisko wydania – powiedział Louis pod koniec dnia w pracy, kiedy właśnie zorientował się, że mają już dobrane większość wierszy i należy zająć się później jedynie okładką i promocją, co już nie należało do zobowiązań jego i Simony. – Jak się z tym czujesz?

– Jeszcze tytuł, Tomlinson – zmniejszyła jego entuzjazm, jednak wciąż się uśmiechała. – To jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy, a my na razie jesteśmy w lesie. 

– Jesteśmy w lesie to dobry ewentualny tytuł, gdy już nic nie wymyślimy – zażartował, a Simona roześmiała się, kręcąc głową. – Nie śmiej się, Roberts, to bardzo w stylu Bukowskiego. On przez większość swojego życia tak się czuł. 

– Koniec tych żartów – przerwała, poważniejąc na chwilę i siadając na jego biurku. – Umów się ze mną. Chodźmy dzisiaj na kolację, a potem zaproszę cię do mnie na kawę, której wcale ci nie podobam. 

– Simona – jęknął, ponieważ czuł, że chciał to zrobić, ale jednocześnie coś go zatrzymywało. Nie był jednak pewien co bo właściwie nie miał powodów, żeby tego nie zrobić. Był piątkowy wieczór, on nie miał planów i tak naprawdę każda wymówka byłaby kłamstwem. Do tego gdzieś w głębi serca czuł, że mógłby pójść z nią na randkę. Mieli o czym rozmawiać, więc na pewno  by im się nie nudziło, do tego dziewczyna była atrakcyjna, a nawet bardzo atrakcyjna. Jedyną możliwością było powiedzenie jej, że nie może się z nią umówić, ze względu na Harry'ego, który tak właściwie chciałby, żeby Louis to zrobił. Doszedł do wniosku, że to jest bez sensu, bo nie potrafił racjonalnie wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie mogą iść na randkę. – Nie powinniśmy. 

– Nie wmawiaj mi, że nie umawiasz się z współpracownikami, bo znam wszystkie plotki o tobie – powiedziała. – Nie jesteś też w związku, więc jedyną możliwością, dla której mi odmawiasz jest to, że ci się nie podobam. I jeżeli to prawda, to po prostu to powiedz, a obiecuję, że dam ci spokój i będziemy tylko znajomymi. 

– Jesteś bardzo atrakcyjna – stwierdził, po czym starał się zebrać na odwagę, żeby wszystko jej powiedzieć. Nie mógł już dłużej jej zbywać, bo to prowadziło do nikąd. – Ale nie mogę się z tobą spotkać, bo w pewnym sensie jestem zakochany w kimś innym. Kimś, kogo nie mogę mieć i po prostu wiem, że na ten moment nie dam rady jeszcze raz się zakochać. 

– Louis – szepnęła, a jej twarz złagodniała, kiedy wzięła jego dłoń w swoją. – Przepraszam, Cholera, mogłam się domyślić...

– Nie, to ja przepraszam – odparł z ulgą, że reakcja Simony była pozytywna. – Po prostu nie chciałem o tym mówić, bo myślałem, że źle to przyjmiesz. 

Kobieta przygryzła wargę ze zdenerwowania, jakby zbierając swoje myśli. Patrzyła się uważnie na Tomlinsona, a ten również nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy, czekając aż ta się odezwie. 

– Jeśli chcesz to możemy o tym porozmawiać na kolacji – powiadomiła go. – Totalnie po przyjacielsku, słowo. Ja też miałam dość ciężką przeszłość, jeśli chodzi o związki, więc może nie bez przyczyny na siebie wpadliśmy? 

Louis nie zastanowił się nawet nad tym, a jedynie kiwnął głową. Nie miał ochoty już dłużej myśleć nad konsekwencjami, tylko po prostu chciał się z nią spotkać. Miał wrażenie, że znowu zaczyna mu troche odbijać, bo czuł się dziwnie samotny. Wprawdzie miał przyjaciół, ale Liam i Zayn byli zajęci uczeniem się, jak udawać parę, Kate miała dużo pracy, Niall imprezował, a Harry nie był jego, co bolało go najbardziej, bo nawet gdy przebywali ze sobą, szatyn miał wrażenie, że myśli młodszego mężczyzny są gdzieś indziej.

Tak naprawdę, co złego mogłoby się stać na tej kolacji?

 

Ω

 

Louis nie powiedział, gdzie wychodzi wieczorem, bo właściwie nawet nie miał komu. Gdy się szykował był sam w mieszkaniu, więc jedynie zostawił na lodówce kartkę dla Liama, informującą, że wróci późno i spotkają się w barze. Spodziewał się, że powinien być już po kolacji przed dwudziestą drugą, więc akurat Harry zdąży dołączyć do nich po pracy i Tomlinson będzie mógł udawać, że nic szczególnego się nie stało. Bo właśnie tak to sobie wyobrażał, zwierzy się ze swoich przemyśleń komuś z zewnątrz i na pewno poczuje się lepiej. Wydawało mu się, że jego przyjaciele za bardzo są włączeni w jego relację z Harrym, więc nie potrafią już być bezstronni, tak jak kiedyś. 

Gdy zobaczył Simonę przed restauracją, w której mieli zjeść kolację, zastanowił się, czy to przypadkiem nie jest randka. Dziewczyna wyglądała niesamowicie w obcisłej zielonej sukience, z cienkim płaszczem narzuconym na nią. Miała nieco mocniejszy makijaż niż zawsze i rozpuszczone włosy, co było miłą odmianą po tym, jak widział ją w oficjalnym stroju w biurze. Przywitali się krótkim uściskiem, po czym weszli do środka.  

Louis był zdziwiony tym, że naprawdę tak dobrze mu się rozmawiało z Simoną. Czuć było, że przełamali tę barierę bycia tylko znajomymi z pracy i schodzili na bardziej intymne tematy. Wpierw ona opowiedziała mu historię o tym, jak jej narzeczony rzucił ją kilka tygodni przed ślubem, bo doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest gotowy na poważny związek. Po tym Louis czuł się trochę dziwnie, mówiąc jej o tym, że tak naprawdę jest po prostu zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, który nie odwzajemnia tego w ten sposób. Simona wymusiła na niego więcej szczegółów i mężczyzna poczuł ulgę. Wydawało mu się, że gdy powiedział to wszystko komuś na głos było mu lżej na sercu i nawet nie oczekiwał jakiejś rady czy podsumowania. Wystarczyło, że mógł to z siebie wyrzucić. 

– Jeśli mogę zapytać, wykluczasz całkowicie bycie z kimś innym? –  spytała kobieta, gdy zakończył historię. 

– Szczerze mówiąc, to nie wiem – stwierdził. – Po prostu ta druga osoba będzie się musiała liczyć z tym, że to Harry zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu. Nieważne, co będę robił, wystarczy jeden telefon, a przybiegnę do niego, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Mam wrażenie, że mógłbym być z kimś, jednak ta osoba nigdy nie będzie najważniejsza, bo to Harry jest wszystkim czego potrzebuję. 

– Czyli po prostu musiałbyś znaleźć kogoś, kto zaakceptuje bycie partnerem drugiej kategorii – podsumowała Simona, a on kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z nią. Kobieta oblizała usta i bardzo powoli położyła swoją dłoń na tej jego. Była zaskakująco ciepła i Louis czuł się dobrze z tą bliskością, ale to dlatego, że potrzebował bliskości ogólnie. Niekoniecznie ze strony Simony, po prosu czuł się samotnie i chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wziął jego dłoń. – Co jeśli bym ci powiedziała, że jestem na to gotowa?

– Żartujesz – prychnął, jednak się nie odsunął. –Poznałaś całą historię i wiesz, jak Harry jest dla mnie ważny. Jest najważniejszy. Przepraszam, ale nikt nie może mu dorównać, bo jest miłością mojego życia. Poza tym, praktycznie mnie nie znasz...

– Nie przeszkadza mi to – pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się lekko. – Chcę ciebie, Louis. Chcę twoje problemy, chcę słuchać o nim, o tym jak bardzo go kochasz, bo wierzę, że kiedyś spojrzysz na mnie tak samo. Wszystko się kończy i chcę być przy tobie, gdy skończy się twoje uczucie do Harry'ego. Bo to nie jest tak, że takie rzeczy trwają wiecznie. Ja też myślałam, że będę kochać mojego byłego na zawsze, ale wcale tak nie jest. 

– Nie wiesz, na co się piszesz – uznał Louis, biorąc swoją dłoń. – To co łączy mnie z Harrym jest całkowicie popieprzone, ale to się nie skończy. On zniszczył mnie dla kogokolwiek innego, a ja zrobiłbym to samo z tobą. 

– Chcę, żebyś to zrobił, jeśli obiecasz, że nigdy mnie nie zapomnisz – powiedziała, patrząc mu uważnie w oczy. – Po prostu to przemyśl, Louis. Zależy mi na tobie, nawet jeśli mam być tą drugą. 

– Dziękuję za dzisiaj, Simono – odparł sucho, rzucając kilka banknotów na stół. – I przepraszam, że poznałaś mnie w tak nieodpowiednim czasie w moim życiu. 

– Cieszę się, że w ogóle cię poznałam – usłyszał jedynie za sobą jej głos, który jeszcze bardziej go bolał. 

Tego wieczoru nie wrócił do baru, a jedynie położył się w swoim łóżku, chcąc przemyśleć parę spraw. Podziękował w duchu, że wyjeżdża już w przyszły piątek, więc przynajmniej tam odpocznie od Simony. Uznał, że najlepiej jeśli weźmie dodatkowe dwa dni wolnego, żeby nie zobaczyć jej przed wyjazdem i dopiero potem przemyśleć, co zrobi dalej. 

Nie mógł się pogodzić, że zranił dziewczynę tak, jak robił to z nim Harry, ale nie widział innego wyjścia.  Ta nie powinna się w nim zakochać, bo był kompletnie zniszczony i nie mógł nawet tego odwzajemnić, mimo że bardzo chciał. Hipotetycznie, mogliby być ze sobą szczęśliwi, ale Louis zdążył poznać Harry'ego Stylesa i wiedział, że jego życie nie będzie pełne dopóki nie będą razem. 

 

Ω

 

– Powiedziałem w pracy, że się rozchorowałem i dlatego nie dam rady przyjść – uzupełnia historię Tomlinson. – Mój szef nie miał z tym problemu, bo naprawdę rzadko brałem wolne, a poza tym, na ten czas nie miałem żadnych ważniejszych zadań. 

– A Simona się z tobą kontaktowała? – pytam z zaciekawieniem. 

– O dziwo, nie – mówi spokojnie. – Wydaję mi się, że zrozumiała, że muszę to wszystko przemyśleć. W końcu jej wyznanie było niespodziewane, bo byliśmy tylko znajomymi i pewnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że muszę mieć trochę czasu zanim cokolwiek postanowię.

– I co w końcu zdecydowałeś?

– Najpierw przejdziemy do wyjazdu do Georgii – postanawia profesor, a ja jedynie kiwam delikatnie głową, nie mając za bardzo siły na dokładne dopytywanie się. 

 

Ω

 

Żaden z przyjaciół nie miał pojęcia, jak wygląda dom rodzinny Liama, podobnie jak nikt, oprócz Louisa, nie poznał na żywo jego rodziny. Tomlinson kiedyś gościł ich na weekend w swoim mieszkaniu oraz miał okazję rozmawiać z jego mamą czy tatą przez telefon, bo często go odbierał, gdy mężczyzny nie było w domu. Zdarzyło mu się wtedy wymienić z nimi kilka zdań i przekazać wiadomość dla Liama, a że zawsze był miły to zasłużył sobie na ich sympatię. To jednak nie było nic oficjalnego, bo przyjaciel miał naprawdę złe wspomnienia ze swojego rodzinnego miasta i uznał, że nie chce mieszać ich z tymi dobrymi z Nowego Jorku. 

Jednak w końcu nadszedł ten dzień i cała szóstka została przywieziona z lotniska w Atlancie do małego miasteczka, w którym wychowywał się Liam. Wszyscy czuli się podekscytowani, ponieważ naprawdę chcieli ich już poznać. Gdy byli już prawie na miejscu, wcześniej rozmawiając o mało znaczących sprawach, przerwał to Liam, zaczynając bardziej poważny dla niego temat. 

– Mam do was prośbę – przygryzł ze zdenerwowania wargę, patrząc na nich uważnie. – Chciałbym, żebyście mnie pilnowali przy Georgii. 

– Chyba nie chcesz nam powiedzieć, że coś do niej czujesz? – upewniła się Kate, marszcząc brwi. – Myślałam, że lubisz tylko mężczyzn. 

– Bo lubię, ale tutaj nie o to chodzi – podjął wątek. –  Georgia była najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w szkole, świetnie się uczyła, podobała się właściwie każdemu i do teraz zawsze mi przy niej odbija, bo czuję się niewystarczający. Wiecie, mam wrażenie, że jest lepsza ode mnie i do tego teraz ten ślub... Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby wychodziła za młodego milionera, o wyglądzie jakiegoś modela.  Po prostu Georgia od zawsze była idealna i tak zostało do teraz, a ja nie chcę się przy niej tym razem czuć gorszy. Bo w sumie jestem szczęśliwy i...

– Payno, jesteś prawnikiem, pracującym w dobrej firmie, mieszkasz w najlepszym mieście na świecie, masz cudownych przyjaciół i udawanego chłopaka, który wygląda jak model – zaczął Louis, uśmiechając się do niego pokrzepiająco. 

– Dzięki – powiedział pewnie Zayn, poklepując Liama po kolanie, a ten jedynie lekko uniósł kącik ust.

– Jeśli ktoś miałby się czuć niewystarczający to na pewno Georgia, która została w twoim miasteczku, licząc że uroda pozwoli jej wyjść za kogoś bogatego – kontynuowała Kate. – Serio, obiecuję ci, że jeżeli będzie próbowała się nad tobą znęcać psychicznie jak w liceum, to skopię jej tyłek. A wiesz, że mam opanowany kurs krav magi.

– Kocham was najbardziej na świecie – uznał szczęśliwy Liam. – Tak się cieszę, że was mam. 

– Ja zawsze mogę ją uwieść i nie dojdzie do ślubu – wtrącił się Niall. – Oczywiście, zrobię to tylko dla ciebie. Nie żebym chciał uprawiać seks z twoją atrakcyjna koleżanką. 

– Czasami zastanawiam się, dlaczego te wszystkie dziewczyny chodzą z tobą do łóżka – kobieta spojrzała na niego z obrzydzeniem. – Czy ty im za to płacisz?

– Kitty, wybrałabyś się ze mną na jedną randkę i już w połowie zdejmowałabyś ubrania – prychnął pewnie, a przyjaciółka poklepała go po policzku, kręcąc głową. 

– Na szczęście coś takiego nigdy się nie zdarzy, Horan.

Niall jedynie przewrócił żartobliwie oczami, ale nie prawie nie odzywał się przez resztę drogi. Na szczęście niedługo później dojechali już pod dom rodziny Paynów. Był to ładny, duży budynek z cegły, z rozległym ogrodem. W okolicy znajdowało się jeszcze dużo takich domów i wszystko wydawało się być niesamowicie swojskie. Jakby wszyscy sąsiedzi znali się tutaj i często się ze sobą spotykali, a to jedynie sprawiło, że Louis zatęsknił trochę za swoim domem. Uwielbiał Nowy Jork, ale jednocześnie lubił wspominać lata dzieciństwa, gdy wychowywał się w małym mieście. 

Jednak Harry był tym, który z ogromną nostalgią rozejrzał się dookoła, wyglądając przy tym jakby chciał się rozpłakać, więc Tomlinson chwycił go w pasie, przytulając do siebie. Młodszy od razu się temu poddał, jakby ciesząc się, że w tej chwili ma w kimś oparcie. Szatyn wiedział, że Styles marzył o życiu w takim miejscu i jego zamieszkanie w Nowym Jorku niezbyt z łączyło się z tym, czego naprawdę pragnął, a raczej było czymś awaryjnym. 

Wzięli swoje nieduże walizki, Liam zapłacił taksówkarzowi i wszyscy weszli na teren posesji. Całość była ogrodzona jedynie dość niskim żywopłotem, a brama była otwarta, jakby właściciele w ogóle nie martwili się włamywaczami. Prawdopodobnie właśnie tak było, wszyscy się tutaj znali i sobie ufali, więc nikt nie obawiał się kradzieży. 

Payne zadzwonił do drzwi i już po chwili otworzyła im nieco pulchna kobieta w średnim wieku, która uśmiechała się do nich serdecznie. 

– Och, mój mały Liam! – wykrzyknęła, ściskając go. Przymiotnik, jakim go określiła wydawał się niezbyt trafny, bo mężczyzna był dużo od niej wyższy i musiał się schylać, żeby też ją przytulić. – Wejdźcie to środka, kochani! Rozgłoście się. 

Dom Liama był ładnie urządzony; nie był nowoczesny, ale wciąż bardzo gustowny i wydawał się jakoś dziwnie do niego pasować. Louis w ogóle nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby w przyszłości przyjaciel przeprowadził się na przedmieścia i zamieszkał właśnie w jakimś starym dużym domu, z całą swoją rodziną. Do tego wszystkiego na ścianach i komodach znajdowało się mnóstwo zdjęć chłopaka, co tylko wskazywało na to, że jego rodzice bardzo za nim tęsknili i lubili wspominać jego dzieciństwo. 

– Gdzie jest tata? – spytał Liam. 

– Powinien niedługo wrócić – powiadomiła go szybko. – A zanim zaprowadzę was do waszych pokojów, może nas sobie przedstawisz, skarbie?

– Ach, jasne – odparł, orientując się, że jeszcze tego nie zrobił, wskazując na poszczególną osobę, gdy mówił jej imię. – Mamo, no więc to jest Kate, moja przyjaciółka. 

– Pani policjantka, oczywiście – odezwała się starsza kobieta. Dziewczyna chciała podać jej dłoń, ale ta uścisnęła ją mocno. – Chodź tu do mnie, ślicznotko! Czemu nie mówiłeś, że przyprowadzisz do mnie taką piękność? Umalowałabym się. 

– Spokojnie, oni wszyscy nie doceniają tego, że jestem kobietą – zażartowała Cat. – A pani wygląda świetnie. 

Kate była nieco zmieszana, kiedy odwzajemniła ucisk, uśmiechając się przy tym, ale może dlatego, że to Horan spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem, gdy mówiła, że nie doceniają jej kobiecości. 

Następnie Liam przedstawił jej Nialla i Harry'ego, którzy również otrzymali przytulenie, a Styles nawet zyskał uszczypnięcie policzków, bo pani Payne zdecydowała, że wygląda jak słodki nastolatek i długo musieli ją zapewniać, że ten ma dwadzieścia cztery lata.

– Naprawdę, słodziutki, wyglądasz na tak młodego! – oświadczyła mama Liama, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Spojrzała się potem na pozostała dwójkę, którzy stali zmieszani, kiedy świdrowała ich swoim wzorkiem. – Oczywiście, Zayn i Louis. Spodziewam się, że jeden z was jest ukochanym mojego małego chłopca. Mam zgadywać czy sami mnie powiadomicie. 

– Możemy zrobić teleturniej – zażartował Tomlinson. – Jeśli pani nie zgadnie, to odda pani Liamowi swoją sypialnię na weekend. 

– To nie Louis, prawda? – spytała cicho kobieta swojego syna, a ten tylko z uśmiechem pokręcił głową. – A sypialnie i tak już dostanie Liam i jego chłopak, bo ja z Geoffem wyjeżdżamy po kolacji, żeby świętować. 

Puściła oczko w ich stronę, a wszyscy oprócz Liama, który się skrzywił, uśmiechnęli się do niej. 

– Nie chcemy znać szczegółów – jęknął Payne. Podszedł powoli do Malika, oplatając swoją dłoń wokół jego talii. Ten wystawił dłoń w stronę pani Payne. 

– Zayn Malik – przedstawił się. – Jestem przyjacielem i chłopakiem Liama. 

– Tak się cieszę z tego powodu! – wykrzyknęła zadowolona, przytulając go mocno. Ten jedynie uśmiechał się zadowolony, spoglądając ukradkiem na Liama. – Naprawdę niesamowicie mi miło, że nareszcie mam okazję was wszystkich poznać. Ale pewnie teraz jesteście zmęczeni podróżą, więc nie będę was więcej zatrzymywać. Li, proszę cię, zaprowadź przyjaciół do ich pokojów i widzimy się wieczorem na kolacji!

 

Ω

 

Dom Liama rzeczywiście był dość duży, więc bez problemu znalazły się dla nich pokoje. On z Zaynem zostali w sypialni jego rodziców, Harry i Louis zajęli pokój gościnny, a Kate została w starym pokoju Liama, który nie zmienił się od czasów jego wyjazdu. Wydawał się jednak wciąż dość chłopięcy, bo na ścianach zostały różne plakaty z superbohaterami, a na półkach miał różne ramki czy bibeloty.  Niall zaś miał spać na kanapie, ponieważ sam uznał, że nie chce dzielić łóżka z Kate. Nikt oprócz ich szóstki nie miał zatrzymywać się w domu, bo większość gości przyjeżdżała popołudniu i miała wyjechać w nocy do siebie, bo mieszkali naprawdę niedaleko, a poza tym rodzice Liama wyjeżdżali po kolacji, więc mieli możliwość przespania się tutaj do rana, dopóki nie będą musieli dostać się na lotnisko. 

Najpierw postanowili wybrać się na mały spacer po okolicy, żeby Liam mógł im pokazać, gdzie chodził do szkoły czy opowiedzieć parę interesujących historii ze swojego dzieciństwa. Harry jednak zrezygnował z tego i stwierdził, że woli się zdrzemnąć, bo trochę się źle czuł. Louis od razu zaoferował zostanie z nim, bo bał się, że to coś poważnego, ale Styles miał wciąż dobry humor i po prostu uznał, że chcę trochę odpocząć zanim zacznie się kolacja i wolałby być sam. Tomlinson z żalem na to przystał, bo miał wciąż wrażenie, że jego obowiązkiem było dbanie o bruneta, jednak nie mógł robić tego na siłę, gdy ten wyraźnie go odpychał. Zdecydował się w końcu dołączyć do spaceru wraz z resztą przyjaciół i jedynie dał Harry'emu krótkiego buziaka w policzek i każąc mu dzwonić do Liama, gdyby coś się działo, bo jego telefon wciąż się ładował. 

Chodzenie po okolicy okazało się dość przyjemne, bo Liam miał mnóstwo historii związanych z różnymi miejscami. Z chęcią opowiadał im o tym, jak złamał rękę gdy zjeżdżał z górki nieopodal na rowerze czy jak bawił się z kotami sąsiada przez płot.  Zabawne było jednak to, że mężczyzna trzymał się cały czas z Zaynem za dłonie, bo uznali, że zawsze mogą spotkać kogoś znajomego i będzie się wydawało podejrzane, że się ze sobą nie spoufalają. 

– Macie zamiar też jęczeć w nocy, żeby twoja mama myślała, że uprawiacie seks? – droczyła się Kate, a Malik przewrócił oczami. – Och, czyli jednak rzeczywiście będziecie to robić? Widzę, że zaczynamy zabawę sprzed roku, platoniczny seks po przyjacielsku. 

– Cat, przestań być niemiła – upomniał ją Louis żartobliwie. – Zayn po prostu wyciągnął do Liama przyjacielską dłoń i może zrobi to samo w nocy. 

– Dlaczego my się w ogóle z wami przyjaźnimy? – spytał retorycznie Malik, który nie wyglądał na podirytowanego tymi docinkami. 

– Chyba lepiej, żebyśmy się nie przyjaźnili, jeśli masz zamiar traktować nas tak jak Liama – odezwał się Niall. – Naprawdę nie potrzebuję przyjacielskiej pomocnej dłoni w masturbacji. 

– O jakiej wy mówicie masturbacji? – spytał zdezorientowany Liam, nie przejmując się tym, że dość głośno wypowiedział ostatnie słowo. Na tyle, że przechodząca obok nich starsza pani spojrzała na nich z oburzeniem. – Och, dzień dobry, proszę pani. 

– Liam, tutaj są dzieci! – upomniała go, uderzając lekko torebką. – Wiedziałam, że te wielkie miasto cię zmieni...

Odeszła oburzona, a Payne jedynie spojrzał na pozostałych z wyrzutami. Zacisnął mocno usta i nie rozluźnił się dopóki Zayn nie potarł jego ramienia swoim policzkiem.

– Nie przejmuj się, skarbie – powiedział Malik. – Nasi przyjaciele to po prostu zwierzęta, które nie potrafią zachować się w społeczeństwie. 

Spacerowali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, rozmawiając i słuchając Liama, jednak Louis wciąż nieco martwił się o Harry'ego. Wiedział, że to raczej nic poważnego, ale po prostu nie lubił być oddalony od chłopaka. Młodszy zajmował wszelkie jego myśli, bo Tomlinson naprawdę zastanawiał się, o co mu mogło chodzić. Z jednej strony brunetowi zdarzało się czasami zostawać w swoim mieszkaniu trochę dłużej, bo momentami spotkania towarzyskie go męczyły, ale nigdy nie stronił od Louisa. 

Gdy tylko wrócili do domu, Tomlinson praktycznie do razu pobiegł do ich pokoju, żeby sprawdzić, czy z chłopakiem wszystko okej. Bez ostrzeżenia otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Na szczęście żadne z jego najgorszych myśli się nie spełniły, bo zastał chłopaka, przeglądającego się w dużym lustrze. Miał na sobie niesamowicie obcisłe spodnie i prześwitującą czarną koszulę w czerwone kwiaty. Był w trakcie zapinania guzików, kiedy zobaczył odbicie Tomlinsona i zmarszczył brwi. 

– Coś się stało? – spytał zdziwiony Harry, ale Louis tylko pokręcił głową, podchodząc do niego od tyłu. Wystawił swoje ręce, żeby go przytulić, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował i przemieścił dłonie bardziej do przodu, żeby zapiąć do końca guziki. Został jednak zatrzymany na drugim od góry, bo brunet przytrzymał jego nadgarstek, jednak nie odsunął do swojego torsu. – Mogę tak wyjść?

– Wyglądasz ślicznie – stwierdził Louis, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu i patrząc na ich odbicie w lustrze. Rzadko kiedy się nad tym zastanawiał, ale oni nawet dobrze razem wyglądali. Zawsze w głowie miał to, że byliby świetną parą, bo się rozumieją, ale teraz doszedł do wniosku, że również pod względem ich fizyczności to po prostu ma sens. 

– Jesteś pewien? – upewnił się Harry, wygładzając dłońmi i tak już dobrze wyprasowany materiał. Louis prawie zachłysnął się powietrzem, bo chłopak nieświadomie przejechał po swoich sutkach, które były lekko widoczne przez cienki materiał. – Nie jest zbyt wyzywające?

– Mnie się podoba, tobie też i do tego wyglądasz świetnie – uznał Tomlinson. – Więc nie masz powodu do zmartwień. 

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, kiwając głową. Louis zastanawiał się, czy aby przypadkiem nie powinien się już od niego odsunąć, ale jakoś nie miał na to szczególnej ochoty. 

– Simona dzwoniła – powiadomił go nagle chłopak i dopiero wtedy starszy odskoczył zdziwiony. W tym czasie brunet sięgnął do szafki nocnej, żeby podać mu komórkę. Louis jedynie ją wziął, ale nawet nie sprawdził niedobranych połączeń, bo kompletnie nie miał na to ochoty. – Spokojnie, nie odebrałem. Wiem, co to prywatność. Po prostu mówię, bo wypadałoby, żebyś oddzwonił. 

– To pewnie coś związanego z pracą – powiedział, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, ponieważ Harry nie powinien wiedzieć, że on i Simona zaczęli się spotykać poza pracą. Przynajmniej nie w ten sposób, bo teraz miał wrażenie, że zdradza młodszego. 

– Nie musisz mnie kłamać, Louis – odparł spokojnie Harry, nie odtrącając od siebie mężczyzny, który znów przytulił się do niego od tyłu, patrząc na twarz w lustrze. Styles skupił wzrok na czymś innym niż Louis, jakby nie chciał wiedzieć jego reakcji. – Mówiłem ci już, że powinieneś się z nią umawiać i że w pełni to popieram. Byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybyście byli razem. 

– Nie chcę być z nikim innym oprócz ciebie, Harry – westchnął Louis. – Wiesz przecież. 

– Ale ja nie czuję tego samego – wyszeptał Harry. – Nigdy nie czułem i nie będę. Powinieneś ruszyć dalej. 

Tomlinson przełknął głośno ślinę, czując że zimny dreszcz przeszedł przez całe jego ciało. Miał wrażenie, że spiął każdy swój mięsień po wpływem tych okrutnych słów. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, bo właściwe wiedział to od dawna. Harry od początku powiedział mu, że nie będą razem, ale teraz, gdy zapewnił go o braku swoich uczuć to wciąż bolało. Czuł, że ktoś wypala mu dziurę w sercu, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił zdobyć się na łzy ani żaden inny sposób, żeby pokazać swój smutek. Odwrócił jedynie głowę i odsunął się od chłopaka, bo dziwne było dotykanie go. Wydawało mu się, że to, co usłyszał nie jest prawdą, ale jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz, odkąd znał Harry'ego ten go nie zbywał. Nie mówił mu, że może kiedyś czy nie milczał, tylko powiedział prawdę, zadając mu najgorszy cios, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymał. 

Louis podszedł bez słowa do swojej walizki i stamtąd wyciągnął pasek do spodni. Harry patrzył się na niego lekko zdezorientowany, ale mężczyzna tylko oznajmił: 

– Miałem pożyczyć Zaynowi pasek.

Po czym wyszedł, prosząc samego siebie, żeby nie rozpłakał się w momencie, w którym zamknął za sobą drzwi. Niestety, nie udało mu się to, więc po prostu pozwolił przez paręnaście sekund płynąc łzom. Nie chciał jednak zbyt długo pokazywać słabości, więc cicho zszedł po schodach, żeby wyjść na zewnątrz domu. Dopiero wtedy wyciągnął telefon, żeby wybrać odpowiedni numer i już po kilku sygnałach usłyszeć głos Simony:

– Halo? 

– Tak – powiedział cicho. – Zgadzam się. 

Był pewien, że po drugiej stronie dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła, ponieważ Louis nawet nie musiał mówić, o co mu chodzi, ale ona na pewno zrozumiała. Wtedy wydawało mu się, że jest jedyną osobą na świecie, która go rozumie. W końcu ona jako jedyna chciała go, pomimo tego, jak był zniszczony, nie przejmując się, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie pokocha jej tak mocno, jak Harry'ego, który chwilę temu wyznał mu, że nigdy nie czuł tego samego. Louis niczego nie bał się bardziej niż samotności, a wiedział, że bez Simony tak potoczy się jego życie. Chciał kogoś, obojętnie mu było kogo, bo i tak nikt się nie równał ze Stylesem i wtedy nie przejmował się tym, że tak naprawdę ogromnie rani kobietę. W głowie miał to, że ona sama to zaproponowała, a on za wszelką cenę chciał unikać wszelkich problemów. 

 

Ω

 

– Kolacja wraz z resztą gości minęła w całkiem spokojnej atmosferze – mówi Tomlinson. – Jednak nie obrazisz się chyba, gdy pominę trochę szczegółów, bo szczerze wątpię, że aż tak interesują cię, jakie żarty opowiadali wujkowie Liama. 

– Co z tobą i Harrym? – pytam ostro. 

– Chociaż czekaj, nie powiedziałem ci chyba o Georgii – ignoruje moje pytanie. 

– Louis – upominam go, ale on wydaję się nie słyszeć żadnego z moich słów i po prostu zaczyna mówić dalej. 

 

Ω

 

Georgia Rose okazała się być całkiem inna niż wyobrażali ją sobie pozostali, dlatego że całkowicie różniła się od swojej nastoletniej wersji, którą mieli okazję zobaczyć na nagraniach czy zdjęciach. W liceum dziewczyna była szczupłą brunetką z prześliczną twarzą. Gdyby Liam był hetero to właśnie taką osobę można by uznać za idealnie do niego pasującą. Jednak dwudziestosiedmioletnia  Georgia w żadnym stopniu nie przypominała dawnej siebie. Teraz nieco przytyła, a jej włosy zostały poddane kilkukrotnym zmianom koloru, więc teraz były bardzo zniszczone, choć wciąż dość długie. Do tego nie zostało praktycznie nic z jej dawnego wyczucia stylu, bo miała na sobie sukienkę, która pomimo bycia dość ładną, całkowicie nie pasowała do jej wieku i figury, a wręcz wydawała się jakby miała jà w szafie od liceum.

Liam mimo wszystko wydawał się być nią zachwycony i gdy tylko usiadła przy stoliku nie umiał spuścić z niej wzroku. Było to oczywiste do tego stopnia, że Kate nawet uderzyła go pod stołem w goleń, powodując że wtedy nieco się uspokoił. Wydawało się, że wszyscy oprócz Liama i samej Georgii zauważyli, że dziewczyna nie jest już tak atrakcyjna jak wcześniej.

Przyjaciele nie potrafili zrozumieć, dlaczego Payne nie potrafi dostrzec tego, co oni. Zachowywał się, jakby zatrzymał się na tym, jak oboje mieli siedemnaście lat i widział siebie jako zwyczajnego nastolatka, a Georgię jako najpopularniejszą dziewczynę w szkolę. Jednak po upływie lat można było z łatowiścią stwierdzić, że dojrzewanie raczej skłoniło się w stronę Liama, który teraz był niesamowicie przystojnym mężczyzną, o atletycznej figurze i do tego ogromnej inteligencji. Jego była zaś wydawała się pod względem umysłowym pozostać w liceum.

Zayn na szczęście od zawsze był dobry w zdobywaniu całej uwagi Liama, więc tym razem wykorzystał to w dobrej sprawie. Starał się nie dopuszczać do tego, żeby przyjaciel spoglądał z zazdrością na Georgię, a zajmował się nim. Dotykał pod stołem jego kolana i uda, czasami muskając je lekko, a innym razem mocniej wybijając palce. Za każdym razem, gdy Payne podskakiwał, niezbyt potrafiąc ukryć jak to na niego działa, Zayn łapał wzrok Georgii i uśmiechał się nieco złośliwie. 

Cała kolacja jednak mijała w przyjemnej atmosferze rozmów i wspominek. W końcu głównie wszyscy skupiali się na rodzicach Liama, bo to ich rocznica. Louis odciął się trochę od towarzystwa, bo niezbyt miał humor na żarty, ale wciąż uśmiechał się i rozmawiał, gdy ktoś do niego zagadywał, podobnie jak Harry. Niall i Kate zaś z łatwością zdobyli serca najbliżej rodziny Liama, jednak oni jako jedyni z przyjaciół zdawali się zauważyć, że z Louisem coś jest nie tak. Nie mógł winić za to pozostałych, bo nawet o tym nie wspominał. W końcu to miał być wieczór Liama, a Tomlinson nie zamierzał psuć go swoimi problemami. Tym bardziej, że to, co się stało nie było czymś szokującym i nowym. Wszyscy od początku wiedzieli, że Hary go nie kochał i nigdy nic z tego nie będzie, więc gdyby zdecydował się im teraz z tego zwierzyć zabrzmiałoby równie bezsensownie, jak gdyby uznał, że opowie im, jak mu smutno, że w dzieciństwie zmarł jego pies. To już się zdarzyło i nie można było nic z tym zrobić, więc pozostało tylko to przeżyć, licząc na to, że kiedyś pozbycie się swoich uczuć do Harry'ego. 

Późno w nocy spotkanie dobiegło końca i gdy wszyscy goście wyjechali przyjaciele, zdecydowali się na powrót do swoich pokojów. Wcześniej pożegnali się z rodzicami Liama, którzy byli już gotowi do wyjazdu. Zostali jeszcze pouczeni raz o tym, żeby nie zapomnieć nastawić budzików i próbować choć trochę się wyspać.  Louis jednak miał trochę inne plany, bo ani nie czuł się zmęczony, ani na siłach, żeby wrócić do pokoju z Harrym. Wciąż czuł do niego pewien żal, więc powiadomił przyjaciół, że idzie na papierosa i żeby nie zamykali mu drzwi. Nie chciał, żeby dowiedzieli się, że miał zamiar spędzić dość dużo czasu na zewnątrz, paląc i myśląc nad swoim życiem. 

Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ta jedna noc w Georgii zmieni trochę życie każdego z nich.

*****


	26. Rainy Night In Georgia

– Tamtej nocy zdarzyły się trzy dość ważne rzeczy – kontynuuje Louis. – Były one mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, więc trudno mi będzie zachować chronologię. Zacznę po prostu od Liama i Zayna, bo to chyba najmniej skomplikowane.

– Czy mam się spodziewać, że historia związana z tobą jesteś najbardziej pokręcona? – pytam, ale zostaję zignorowana, bo Tomlinson jedynie uśmiecha się i zaczyna mówić.

 

Ω

 

Podczas, gdy Louis wyszedł na papierosa, pozostali szykowali się już do snu. Zayn praktycznie od razu padł na łóżko, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg sypialni. Liam jedynie uśmiechnął się do niego, podchodząc do torby, żeby wyciągnąć z niej koszulkę do spania i czystą bieliznę.

– Dziękuję ci za pomoc dzisiaj – odezwał się. – Moja rodzina cię pokochała.

– Oczywiście, że tak – uznał Zayn pewnie, opierając się na łokciach. – Byłbym wspaniałym chłopakiem dla ciebie.

– Na razie świetnie go udawałeś – zaśmiał się Liam. – No może oprócz tego, że pewnie wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy niewyżyci seksualnie, bo cały czas mnie dotykałeś.

– Robiłem to, żebyś nie patrzył się wiecznie na Georgię – przewrócił oczami Malik, a on zmarszczył brwi. – Serio, miałem wrażenie, że wciąż ci się podoba.

– Ona po prostu jest tak wspaniała, jak ją zapamiętałem – westchnął Liam, siadając na łóżku. – Była moją pierwszą dziewczyną i do teraz nie wiem, czemu taka osoba jak ona wybrała mnie. A teraz spójrz, ona jest wciąż ładna, będzie brała ślub, a ja jestem samotnym kolesiem przed trzydziestką, który prosi najlepszego przyjaciela, żeby udawał jego chłopaka, bo sam nie potrafi sobie nikogo znaleźć. Nie tak dziesięć lat temu wyobrażałem sobie swoje przyszłe życie.

– Liam, ja nie wiem, czy to twoje czytanie kodeksów prawnych po nocach sprawiło, że oślepłeś, ale Georgia nie jest ładna – powiedział Zayn. – Może i była kiedyś, ale strasznie się zaniedbała. Do tego jest totalnie pusta, ma jedynie narzeczonego i to wszystko, co można powiedzieć o jej życiu. Ty za to jesteś gorącym prawnikiem, który jest singlem, bo czeka na kogoś dobrego, a nie bierze pierwszego lepszego faceta.

– Kocham cię, Zayn – wyznał zadowolony Liam, czują ciepło na sercu. – Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

– Na przykład nie kłamał rodziców – odparł żartobliwie Malik. – Załamią się, gdy dowiedzą się o naszym rozstaniu.

– Czemu mielibyśmy to zrobić? – spytał głupkowato Payne, po czym zaraz się zorientował, o co chodzi przyjacielowi. – Racja, przecież nie mogę cię do końca życia przyprowadzać na imprezy rodzinne.

– Możesz, ale pewnie twojemu przyszłemu chłopakowi niezbyt się to spodoba – zażartował, a Liam parsknął śmiechem. – O rany, nie zaczynaj znowu mówić o tym, że nikogo sobie nie znajdziesz. Założę się, że ten jedyny jest bliżej niż ci się wydaję.

– Nie chcę mi się dzisiaj nad tym myśleć – uznał, wstając z łóżka. – Przebiorę się tylko i zaraz do ciebie wracam. Powinniśmy już iść spać.

Zayn tylko przytaknął, kiedy Liam wziął swoje ubrania do łazienki. Na szczęście jego rodzice mieli swoją osobną, więc nie musiał wychodzić na korytarz. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy pozostali już poszli spać i czy Louis wreszcie wrócił ze swojego papierosa. Martwił się trochę o przyjaciela, bo czuł, że coś było nie tak, jednak nie miał za bardzo okazji z nim porozmawiać na rodzinnej kolacji. Chciał załatwić to następnego dnia rano, kiedy uda im się pobyć przez chwilę sam na sam. Bardzo bał się, że ta sprawa jest związana z Harrym, bo ten też wydawał się być bardziej przygnębiony, ale właściwie chłopak zachowywał się tak zawsze, kiedy to Louis miał zły humor. Liamowi czasami wydawało się, że ta dwójka jest połączona jakąś dziwną nicią, która sprawia, że dzielą się swoim samopoczuciem. W końcu Harry czasami śmiał się, kiedy Tomlinson to robił, bo po prostu tak radował go jego widok.

Gdy wrócił do sypialni, zobaczył, że Malik już praktycznie przysypia. Wyglądał niesamowicie spokojnie i Liam doszedł do wniosku, że trochę stęsknił się za tym widokiem. Przecież jeszcze całkiem niedawno spanie ze sobą wydawało im się normalne, a od czasów kłótni do jego rozstania z Johnem nie zrobili tego ani razu. Jednak ostatnio Zayn go pocieszał, więc to całkiem co innego. Kiedyś potrafili po prostu spędzić ze sobą całą noc, przytulając się, co sprawiało, że obaj czuli się jak para. Liam nagle zastanowił się, co by było, gdyby nie obraził się wtedy na przyjaciela; podejrzewał, że byliby razem i nie musiałby udawać jego chłopaka. Z drugiej strony zaś to zawsze mogło się zepsuć albo trwaliby w tej relacji jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy, po czym zakończyli ją w jeszcze gorszy sposób. Tak to są tylko przyjaciółmi i nawet jeśli uczucia Liama do niego się nie zmieniły, on sam nie do końca wiedział, jak na to patrzy Zayn. Czasami wydawało mu się, że przyjaciel to odwzajemnia, innym razem rozumiał, że jest dla niego miły, bo właśnie są przyjaciółmi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien jakoś o to zapytać, ale wiedział, że to jego wina, że tak się skończyło i naprawdę nie chciał przyznawać się do błędu. W końcu odsunięcie od siebie Zayna i wyjechanie, dlatego że ten coś przed nim ukrył było nieodpowiedzialne. Zdecydowanie powinien był załatwić to jakoś inaczej, bo kochał mężczyznę, nieważne co ten zrobił w przeszłości i nie wyobrażał sobie bez niego życia. Dlatego wolał już zostać przyjaciółmi niż cierpieć po starcie jego. Do tego wydawało mu się, że dla Zayna był tylko zabawką, bo w końcu to tamten jako pierwszy sobie kogoś znalazł, a do tego nawet nie wydawał się jakoś szczególnie smutny z powodu jego nowego związku. Najwyraźniej nie mógł liczyć na nic więcej.

– Przynajmniej się rozbierz – poradził Liam, pochylając się nad Zaynem i głaszcząc go po ramieniu, żeby jakoś wybudzić.

– Czy to propozycja? – wymamrotał, automatycznie tuląc się do jego ręki. – Bo jeśli tak, to się zgadzam.

– Po prostu będzie ci się niewygodnie spało – uznał, kręcąc głową na niedorzeczny pomysł mężczyzny. – Dalej, Zayn, zdejmuj spodnie.

– Och, szkoda, że nie byłeś taki władczy, jak byliśmy ze sobą – prychnął Malik, wstając z uśmiechem z łóżka. Bez skrępowania zaczął się rozbierać, podczas gdy Liam tylko zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie byłem władczy? – powątpiewał, Zayn przytaknął, zdejmując spodnie i rzucając je w stronę swojej torby. Payne przez chwilę walczył z chęcią podniesienia ich i poskładania, ale uznał, że w trakcie takiej rozmowy byłoby to nieodpowiednie. – Jestem bardzo władczy.

– Och, Liam, skarbie – wymruczał mężczyzna. – Seks z tobą był świetny, ale to zawsze ja musiałem wszystko inicjować. Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś chociaż raz ty to zapoczątkował.

– To nie moja wina, że byłeś tak niewyżyty – wymamrotał urażony Liam, podczas gdy przyjaciel położył się wraz z nim do łóżka. – Nie miałem okazji, żeby nawet cokolwiek zacząć, bo zawsze robiłeś to pierwszy.

– Ale mogłeś, nie wiem, mocno rzucić mnie na łóżko i pieprzyć – uznał, wzruszając ramionami, a Payne wzdrygnął się lekko. – Jesteś tak cholernie umięśniony, mógłbyś pokazać, że te ćwiczenia nie idą na marne. W sumie teraz jesteś jeszcze silniejszy, zaczynam chyba zazdrościć twojemu przyszłemu chłopakowi.

Liam wziął głęboki oddech, ponieważ musiał się uspokoić. Nie był pewien, czy Zayn się droczy czy może naprawdę stara się wpędzić go w poczucie winy. Jednak na pewno szatyn zaczął czuć się specyficznie, ponieważ nie rozmawiali o seksie od bardzo długiego czasu. Właściwie oni rzadko w ogóle poruszali ten temat, ale odkąd się rozstali już całkowicie go porzucili. Dlatego, gdy teraz Malik do tego wracał, Liam zaczynał być nieco zawstydzony i zdenerwowany, ale też musiał przyznać, że w jakimś stopniu to na niego działało. W końcu miał obok siebie mężczyznę, w którego wciąż w głębi serca kochał, nawet jeśli próbował to od siebie odsunąć i kiedy ten robił takie insynuacje, no cóż, to było gorące. Jednak nie był pewien, co powinien teraz zrobić, więc postanowił uciec się do najprostszego rozwiązania i uciec od tamtego niezręcznego tematu seksu.

– No cóż, ja współczuję mojemu przyszłemu chłopakowi, bo moja mama będzie go porównywała do ciebie – wyznał szczerze. Zayn musiał zauważyć, że pozbył się żartobliwego tonu, więc również stał się trochę poważniejszy.

– Hej, nie mów tak nawet – powiedział, uśmiechając się nieco. Leżał teraz na boku, opierając głowę na dłoni, żeby dokładnie mógł spojrzeć w oczy przyjacielowi. – Założę się, że znajdziesz sobie niedługo jakiegoś przystojnego faceta z poważną pracą, którego każdy pokocha.

– Może – odparł, jednak wciąż nie był do tego przekonany. – Naprawdę dziękuję, że...

– Albo możemy być razem –wypalił Zayn, przygryzając wargę.

– W jakim sensie razem? – zdziwił się Liam, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem, bo nie był pewien, czy zrozumiał przekaz jego słów. – Chodzi ci, że razem jako para?

– Kocham cię, Liam – powiedział, przełykając głośno ślinę. – Nigdy nikogo nie kochałem w taki sposób i myślę, że chciałbym się właśnie z tobą ustatkować.

– Nie żartujesz sobie?

– Wiem, że mięliśmy być tylko przyjaciółmi i ty wciąż jesteś moim najlepszym, ale gdzieś po drodze zbłądziłem i się zakochałem – wyjaśnił. – I jak się okazało, nie tak łatwo się z ciebie wyleczyć, Payne.

– Ja-a – podjął wątek, nie do końca wierząc w to, co się dzieje. Przez ten cały czas miał wrażenie, że Zayn traktuje go jak zabawkę, ale właśnie oświadczył, że chcę się z nim związać na stałe. Nagle zrozumiał, że niezbyt interesuje go jego przeszłość, to z kim spał czy to kim był kiedyś. Liczyło się jedyno to, że się kochają i to nie jak przyjaciele. Właściwie od początku byli kimś więcej i teraz to była chwila, która zaważyła o wszystkim. – Zayn, jestem w tobie zakochany od prawie dekady. Ale nie rozumiem, czemu tak nagle z tym wyskoczyłeś...

– Bo zrozumiałem, że chcę codziennie zasypiać obok ciebie – uznał. – Cholera, Liam, nie chcę, żebyś miał kogoś innego niż ja. I wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie zasługuję na ciebie po tym wszystkim, ale wciąż cię kocham i to nigdy się nie zmieni. Ale jeśli...

– Zróbmy to – przerwał mu Liam. – Ustatkujmy się i załóżmy rodzinę. Chcę tego.

– Jesteś pewien? – upewniał się Zayn. – Nie chcę, żebyś czuł presję, możesz się na spokojnie zastanowić.

– Od dziewięciu lat moja odpowiedź to tak, więc po prostu to przyjmij i daj mi się pocałować – wypalił, dziwiąc się samemu sobie, gdy mocno przycisnął swoje usta do tych jego. Malik automatycznie oddał pocałunek z taką samą pasją, błądząc swoimi dłońmi po jego plecach. Powinni być razem już dawno, a nie kłócić się o nic nie znaczące sprawy. Ta rozłąka pozwoliła im się przekonać, że naprawdę nie potrafią bez siebie żyć. Obaj byli stęsknieni za sobą i swoimi ciałami, ponieważ te kilka miesięcy to stanowczo zbyt długa przerwa. 

W końcu się od siebie oderwali, uśmiechając się. 

– Rany, mam ochotę z tobą zrobić tyle rzeczy – jęknął Zayn, wcześniej przyciągając go do siebie, żeby szepnąć mu to do ucha. Jednak to Liam był tym, który jako pierwszy podciągnął koszulkę, napawając się ciepłem skóry. – I to niekoniecznie są seksualne rzeczy.

– Co masz na myśli? – zmarszczył brwi, zaprzestając swoich ruchów, nieco wystraszony tym wyznaniem. Szybko jednak się uspokoił, bo Zayn podgryzł jego ucho, sprawiając, że przeszły go ciarki.

– Chcę zajmować się z tobą orchideą, żeby pokazać, że będę dobrym mężem – zamruczał, jakby właśnie mówił jakieś sprośne rzeczy. Liam zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, kręcąc głową. – Och, skarbie, weźmy kredyt hipoteczny. 

– To dziwne, ale mój penis naprawdę robi się twardy – powiadomił go Payne, składając słodki pocałunek na jego nosie. – Wspominałeś coś o tym, jak ma się zająć moim chłopakiem...

– Mam w torbie lubrykant i kondomy – wymamrotał Malik, pozwalając całować się teraz po szyi. 

– Czy ty to zaplanowałeś? – odsunął się na chwile od niego Liam.

– Można powiedzieć, że jestem optymistą – uznał ze śmiechem. – A teraz się pospiesz, bo stanowczo zbyt długo na ciebie czekałem, idioto.

– Kocham cię – prychnął pod nosem Payne, rzeczywiście wstając, żeby podjeść do jego torby.

– Kocham cię bardziej – odparł Zayn, uśmiechając się, gdy zdejmował swoje bokserki.

 

Ω

 

Niall po swojej wieczornej toalecie, przebrał się w coś do spania i położył się na kanapie. Uznał, że nie może zasnąć dopóki nie wróci Tomlinson, bo chciał z nim jeszcze porozmawiać o nim i o Harrym. Zauważył, że przez całe popołudnie dziwnie się zachowywali, więc wolał wyjaśnić, czy to coś poważnego czy raczej błahostka. Nie chciał dopuścić, żeby ich kłótnia zaważyła na całej przyjaźni, tak jak mogło to być w przypadku Zayna i Liama, więc wolał szybko temu zapobiec. Spodziewał się jednak, że to raczej coś ważnego, bo Louis naprawdę rzadko palił i musiał mieć do tego dobry powód.

Tomlinson jednak spędził na dworze dużo czasu, więc w końcu Niall przysnął na kanapie. Obudził go dopiero jakiś stukot i pomyślał, że to właśnie przyjaciel wchodzi do domu. Jednak szybko się zorientował, spoglądając na zegarek, że zasnął na dłuższy czas, więc Louis musiał już dawno wrócić. Wstał, żeby zlokalizować źródło dźwięku, kiedy zauważył, że na dworze pada deszcz. Przez chwilę jeszcze obserwował duże krople, które spływały po szybie zanim ostatecznie poszedł w stronę kuchni. Nieco się zdziwił, gdy zobaczył przy szafce Kate, która czegoś szukała.

– Kitty? – spytał zdziwiony, a dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie.

– Jezu, wystraszyłeś mnie – powiadomiła go, wzdychając. – Ale właściwie dobrze, że jesteś. I tak miałam zamiar cię obudzić.

– Jesteś bez serca – zażartował, przewracając oczami, żeby podkreślić brak powagi. Kate w tym czasie wyciągnęła w końcu dwie szklanki i nalała im do nich wody. Usiedli przy stoliku w kuchni, zaraz obok siebie.

– Zaraz ty zejdziesz na zawał, jak to usłyszysz – odparła, biorąc łyk napoju. Niall zmarszczył brwi, czekając aż ta powie mu, o co chodzi. – Słyszałam, jak Zayn i Liam się pieprzyli.

– Przesłyszałaś się – pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Słuchałam ich przez ten cały czas, jestem pewna, że przez te kilkanaście minut...

– Rany, czy ty ich podsłuchiwałaś? – jęknął, a Kate pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową. – Jesteś okropna. Mogłaś mnie zawołać.

– Nie, bo jeszcze by usłyszeli, że ktoś nie śpi i to przerwali – oznajmiła, po czym zastanowiła się przez chwilę. – Chociaż, widziałam już Liama prawie nago, gdy był skuty kajdankami, pewnie drugi raz nie zrobiłby mu większej różnicy.

– Wciąż trudno mi w to uwierzyć – westchnął Niall. – Przecież obaj ustalili, że będą tylko przyjaciółmi.

– Czy ty naprawdę wierzyłeś, że dotrzymają tego? – prychnęła Kate. – Przecież wystarczy im dać wspólny pokój i trochę pozornej prywatności, a już zaczynają uprawiać seks. Zresztą, to chyba całkiem normalne, trudno jest zachować czysto platoniczną przyjaźń, jeśli jest się tej samej orientacji i do tego jest się ze sobą tak cholernie blisko. Z Harrym i Louisem też prędzej czy później będzie.

– A z nami? – spytał, starając się nie brzmieć, jakby miał nadzieję, że odpowiedź będzie twierdząca. Tym bardziej, że zobaczył jedynie mały uśmiech Kate, która od razu pokręciła głową.

– Nie, my poznaliśmy się za wcześnie i jesteśmy jak rodzeństwo – uznała pewnie. – Wiesz, gdy znasz się z kimś jeszcze przed okresem dorastania, to całkiem co innego.

– Racja – zgodził się szybko, również posyłając jej uśmiech. – My jesteśmy bardziej jak kumple niż kochankowie.

– Jesteśmy od nich lepsi – stwierdziła Kate, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Nialla patrząc się na krople deszczu, które powoli spływały po szybie od drzwi na taras, które były też drugim wyjściem z domu. Przez pewien czas nie mówili nic, wsłuchując się jedynie w kapanie i własne oddechy. Chwilowo wydawało się, że są sami na świecie, bo taka pogoda często tak wpływa na człowieka. Kiedy widok za oknem robi się niewyraźny, tak samo niewyraźni są inni ludzie. – Wszystko jest z nami dobrze, prawda?

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał zdziwiony Niall.

– Czasami boję się, że skończę całkiem sama – wyznała Kate. – Wiesz, niby lubię bycie silną i niezależna kobietą, ale jak widzę, że wszyscy moi znajomi zakładają rodziny to jakoś mi dziwnie. Za rok będę miała trzydzieści lat i jeszcze nigdy nie byłam w związku, który trwał ponad rok.

– Ja też nie – prychnął mężczyzna. Wciąż byli w takiej samej pozycji, więc bez problemu mógł wdychać zapach jej włosów i czuć to przyjemne ciepło drugiej skóry.

– To co innego, jesteś młodszy – uznała.

– Rok i nie wypominaj mi tego tak – upomniał ją żartobliwym tonem. – I domyślam się, że zbliżasz się do trzydziestki i zaczyna ci odbijać, ale wciąż jesteś młoda, a i tak nie powinno się brać ślubu przed trzydziestym piątym rokiem życia.

– Po prostu jest mi dziwnie, bo zastanawiam się, czy coś ze mną nie tak – wyznała. – Z tobą jest inaczej, bo słowo kawaler jest okej, a stara panna już brzmi negatywnie.

– To, że społeczeństwo tak uważa, nie znaczy, że tak jest – przewrócił oczami, głaszcząc Kate po głowie uspokajająco. – I nie jesteś starą panną, tylko singielką. Pewnie niedługo i tak znajdziesz sobie kogoś na stałe.

– A co jeśli nie? – odsunęła się, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Co jeśli przegapiłam już kogoś ważnego, bo bałam się zaangażować?

– Pewnie tak nie jest – odparł poważnym tonem. – Ale jeśli w wieku czterdziestu lat nie będziesz nikogo miała, wezmę z tobą ślub.

– Żartujesz sobie – parsknęła śmiechem, ale Niall wciąż patrzył się na nią z powagą. – Czekaj, ty nie żartujesz.

– Oświadczę ci się, zrobimy wielkie wesele, a potem pojedziemy w podróż poślubną – zaproponował, a Kate wyglądała na zszokowaną, więc dodał: – Całkiem platonicznie, niczym dwójka kumpli.

– Zróbmy to – zgodziła się, kiwając głową. – Chcę żebyś został moim mężem, jeśli jako czterdziestolatka będę sama.

– A więc umowa stoi – wzruszył ramionami. – Wow, nawet łatwe te oświadczyny. Nie wiem, czemu wszyscy robią z tego tak wielka sprawę. 

– Będę czekać później na pierścionek, idioto – wymamrotała ze śmiechem, całując go w policzek, powołując, że mężczyzna ske zarumienił, jednak brak dostarczanego oświetlenia dobrze to ukrył. Zaraz po tym ziewnęła, przeciągając się. – Idziemy spać?

– Tak, jasne – zgodził się. – To... dobranoc.

– Chodź spać ze mną – uściśliła, chwytając go za nadgarstek. – Może będziemy mieli okazję podsłuchać jeszcze Zayna i Liama!

– Dlaczego ja się z tobą przyjaźnię, skoro jesteś nienormalna? – spytał retorycznie Niall, gdy prowadziła go pod schodach. Nie liczył na odpowiedź, ponieważ on dobrze wiedział, dlaczego tak jest. Kate była dla niego idealna i nie wyobrażał sobie nie mieć z nią kontaktu. Uwielbiał wszystko – jej poczucie humoru, śmiech, to jak się z nim droczyła, ten trudny charakter – po prostu chciał z nią być na zawsze.

– Kochasz mnie – wyszeptała tylko ze śmiechem, gdy otworzyła drzwi do sypialni.

Gdyby tylko widziała, jak ją kochał.

 

Ω

 

Louis usiadł na schodach na ganku, odpalając kolejnego już papierosa. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem tak szybko jego życie się zmieniło. Wystarczyła jedna rozmowa, która rozkruszyła jego serce na jeszcze mniejsze kawałki, a do tego rozrzuciła w okolicy, żeby postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i pozwolił emocjom wziąć górę. Nie powinien był wtedy dzwonić do Simony, bo nie myślał racjonalnie, jedynie kierowała nim złość, smutek i żal. Chciał być kochany przez Harry'ego, ale skoro to nigdy się nie stanie, na pewno nie warto umawiać się z kimś, do kogo nie czuł nic oprócz sympatii. Liczył, że spotka jeszcze taką osobę, która tak jak Styles wywróci jego życie do góry nogami, sprawi, że nie będzie mógł racjonalnie myśleć i poczuje się, jakby był szalony. 

Tylko, że on już oszalał z miłości, z miłości do Harry'ego i nikt nigdy nie przebije tego uczucia.

Dlatego właśnie z tych nerwów wypalał papierosa za papierosem. Pożałował trochę, że nie kupił jakiś mocniejszych, bo na razie napawał się przyjemnym miętowym smakiem, który jednak nie uspokajał go tak jak normalne papierosy. Pomyślał, że przynajmniej nie będzie śmierdział dymem, po czym szybko się zorientował, że nawet nie ma osoby, której mogłoby to przeszkadzać. Tej nocy nie chciał wracać do łóżka z Harrym, bo to wydawało się nieodpowiednie. Czuł, że po tym wszystkim powinien go unikać, żeby przynajmniej trochę się uspokoić. 

Zdecydował, że nie powie nikomu o nim i Simonie, bo zastanawiał się, czy nie odwołać tego. Jednak zrozumiał, że nie może tego zrobić; kobieta była jego jedyną szansą na brak samotności. Cóż, mógł się zawsze pocieszać, że jego przyjaciele też są singlami, ale to oni mieli większe prawdopodobieństwo, że w najbliższym czasie sobie kogoś znajdą, bo nie byli tak beznadziejnie zakochani w kimś, z kim nigdy nie będą i w przeciwieństwie do niego potrafili obdarzyć uczuciami inną osobę.

Zgasił w końcu ostatniego papierosa, który został mu w paczce i wziął gumę do żucia. Przez chwilę jeszcze patrzył się nieobecnie w punkt przed sobą. Noc była ciepła, wręcz duszna, jakby zaraz miał spaść deszcz. Jednak wciąż przyjemnie mu się siedziało na dworze. Miał wrażenie, że zostawił gdzieś za sobą wszystkie problemy i dopiero teraz zdecydował, że załatwi to wszystko po powrocie do Nowego Jorku. Teraz chciał po prostu obserwować niebo, napawając się tą ciszą i spokojem. Naprawdę uwielbiał takie momenty, kiedy był sam na sam w nocy, całkowicie oczyszczając myśli. Pamiętał, że właśnie w ten sposób spędził noc poprzedzającą jego wyjazd do Stanów. Wtedy również po długim rozmyśleniu w końcu uznał, że musi się jedynie uspokoić i wszystko będzie dobrze. 

Jak na razie jedynie postanowił, że musi zaopatrzyć się w jeszcze jedną paczkę papierosów, bo zdecydowanie chce spędzić w tym miejscu więcej czasu. Sprawdził, czy w kieszeni ma jakiejś pieniądze i wstał, żeby wyrzucić pety i opakowanie. Doszedł do wniosku, że jedyne, co będzie otwarte o tej porze to stacja benzynowa, która na szczęście była nieopodal, którą mijał poprzedniego dnia z przyjaciółmi, wystarczyło jedynie kilka minut spacerem. 

Gdy był już na miejscu poważnie rozważał, czy nie kupić tez jakiegoś alkoholu, ale jedna picie samemu wydawało mu się zbyt żałosne, poza tym, wiedział, że i tak rano będzie miał kaca moralnego, nie chciał do tego dodawać jeszcze tego zwykłego. Kupił jedynie paczkę papierosów i gumy do rzucia, po czym wrócił, wciąż niezbyt się spiesząc. 

Był już przed domem, kiedy nagle zobaczył w ciemności jakąś postać, siedzącą na schodach od ganku. Pewnie by się wystraszył, gdyby nie to, że usłyszał znajomy mu głos Harry'ego. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem się nie pomylił albo może tak dużo myśli o Stylesie, że zaczął majaczyć. 

– Dziękuję, że jesteś i przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam – mówił do telefonu brunet, wzdychając. – Po prostu nie wiedziałem, co robić i musiałem z kimś porozmawiać... – pauza. – Ja-a... nie wiem. Chyba to zrobię. Zostało mi to albo picie przez całą noc – zaśmiał się i po raz kolejny zatrzymał. – Będę uważał. Miłego dnia, kocham cię. 

Louis domyślił się, że była to rozmowa przez telefon, bo w innym przypadku Harry musiałby mówić sam do siebie. Dopiero, gdy została zakończona zdecydował się an podejście bliżej. Jego umysł jednak okazał się nie płatać mu figli, bo na schodach rzeczywiście siedział Harry, który mocował się z małą butelką. Tomlinson odkrząknął głośno, żeby jakoś zwrócić na siebie uwagę. 

– Lou? – spytał łagodnie młodszy, patrząc prosto na niego. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

– Mógłbym spytać o to samo – odparł szatyn chłodnie, siadając obok niego. – W każdym razie ja wracam ze sklepu, ale co z tobą?

– Byłem na spacerze – uznał Harry. Louis wziął mu z dłoni butelkę, którą trzymał, oglądając ją uważnie.

– Z butelką Jacka Danielsa – prychnął, patrząc na etykietę alkoholu. – Tennessee Honey, naprawdę? Wiesz, że to likier?

– Podobno jest słodki, wiesz że tylko taki alkohol lubię – wzruszył ramionami, a Tomlinson spojrzał na niego nieco oskarżycielsko. – Po prostu miałem ochotę się napić czegoś mocniejszego, a jedynie to zostało z całej imprezy. 

– Harry, nie możesz się sam upijać w środku nocy na dworze. Powiedziałeś w ogóle komuś, że tutaj będziesz? – spytał Louis, a młodszy zaprzeczył delikatnie ruchem głowy, patrząc nerwowo na swojego dłonie. – Tak myślałem. A co gdybys wypił trochę za dużo, zasłabł i się o coś uderzył? 

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał, wciąż jednak nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego. 

– Skarbie, ja po prostu się martwię – wyjaśnił szatyn, odkładając butelkę na bok i jedną z dłoni umieszczając na udzie chłopaka, pocierając je lekko. Miał sobie za złe, że nie potrafił zachować obojętności lub wciąż być obrażonym na Harry'ego, bo za bardzo się o niego martwił i mu na nim zależało. – Mogła ci się stać jakaś krzywda, bo po pierwsze masz słabą głowę, a to wciąż jest dość mocny alkohol. Do tego...

– Nie mówię o tym – zaprzeczył i dopiero wtedy uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa. Ten szybko zauważył, że Harry miał nieco wilgotne oczy, co złapało go za serce i przestał już być całkowicie na niego zły. Prawdopodobnie złość przeszła mu już, gdy zobaczył chłopaka, ale teraz był pewien, że znowu jedyne co czuje to bezgraniczna miłość i uwielbienie. – Przepraszam za to, co dzisiaj powiedziałem. Nie powinienem był. 

– Dobrze zrobiłeś, bo powiedziałeś mi prawdę – uznał Louis, starając się zachować sposób i nie rozpłakać się. Naprawdę rzadko pozwalał emocjom wziąć w górę, ale teraz był już na krawędzi. – Pomogłeś mi podjąć pewną decyzję. 

– A co jeśli bym ci powiedział, że wcale tak nie myślę? – spytał powoli Harry, a każde jego słowo zdawało się ciągnąc w nieskończoność. Jednak Louis kochał jego powolny styl mówienia, tak jak kochał w nim wszystko i nawet teraz, w tak emocjonalnym momencie mu to nie przeszkadzało. – Co jeśli to było kłamstwo?

– Ucieszyłbym się – stwierdził od razu starszy. 

– A co z tą decyzją? – kontynuował. – Zmieniłbyś ją?

– Prawdopodobnie – odpowiedział Tomlinson. Harry jedynie kiwnął głową, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. 

Żaden z nich nie czuł się dziwnie z tym, że milczeli razem, patrząc się w pustą ulicę. Dłoń Louisa wciąż była na udzie młodszego, nawet gdy Harry sięgnął po butelkę, próbując ją otworzyć. Dopiero wtedy szatyn puścił jego ciało i pomógł mu w tamtym zadaniu, tym samym pokazując, że nie ma problemu z tym, że będzie pił. Właściwie, on sam miał na to ochotę, dlatego ochoczo przyjął niemą propozycję Stylesa, gdy ten podał mu butelkę. Wziął łyk i poczuł, jak przyjemne ciepło wypełnia jego gardło, a potem całe ciało. 

I wtedy właśnie zaczęło padać. 

Początkowo deszcz był mały i raczej przypominał mżawkę, więc pół-zadaszenie, pod którym teraz się znajdowali chroniło ich przed zmoknięciem. Nie ruszyli się ze swojego miejsca, wciąż pijąc, nawet gdy deszcz zaczął nabierać na sile, sprawiając, że pojedyncze krople na nich padały. Louis ze spokojem obserwował jak jego ubrania robią się mokre, ale nie czuł się z tym źle. Właściwie to nie czuł nic, miał wrażenie, że z każdym kolejnym łykiem jego ciało robi się obojętne na wszelkie czynniki zewnętrze. Jednak jedyną rzeczą, przy której nie mógł zachować neutralnego stosunku, był dotyk Harry'ego. Mężczyzna przesunął swoją dłoń na jego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, sprawiając że Louis zaczął płonąć. 

– Ty i Simona – podjął wątek – jesteście razem, prawda?

– Nie wiem – odparł szczerze Louis, bo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co go łączy z dziewczyną. – Nie kocham jej. 

– Ale ona kocha ciebie – uznał Harry, mocniej zaciskając palce na jego ręce. – Będziesz z nią szczęśliwy.

– Przestań – poprosił cicho Tomlinson, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i pocierając lekko. Harry uśmiechnął się, chociaż wydawało się to trochę smutne. Louis miał wrażenie, że młodszy płacze, ale trudno to było stwierdzić, bo na jego twarzy były też mokre krople deszczu. – Wiesz dobrze, że chcę tylko ciebie. To od zawsze byłeś ty, Harry i na zawsze będziesz ty. Nikt nigdy ci nie dorówna. 

– Musisz nauczyć się żyć beze mnie, bo nie możemy być razem – stwierdził chłopak. – Simona jest dobra. 

– Nie jest tobą – wyszeptał, przełykając głośno ślinę i przykładając czoło do czoła bruneta. Zamknął oczy, napawając się tą niesamowitą bliskością. Westchnął głośno, zanim powiedział: – Kocham cię. Wiem, że to najgorszy moment na powiedzenie tego, skoro niedawno sam stwierdziłeś, że mnie nie kochasz, ale kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, Harry. 

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że cię nie kocham – pokręcił głową, a Louis zmarszczył brwi. – Powiedziałem, że nie czuję tego samego, bo ty kochasz mnie jak szaleniec, a ja zachowuje jeszcze trochę rozsądku i wiem, że nie możemy być razem. 

Louis przełknął gulę, jaka się utworzyła w jego gardle, niezbyt pewien, jak interpretować słowa młodszego medyczny. Nie miał jednak okazji nic powiedzieć, bo usłyszał głos Harry'ego, który wydawał się jednak dziwnie odległy. 

– Pocałuj mnie – wyszlochał Harry, który rzeczywiście teraz płakał. Jego ciało trzęsło się w ramionach Louisa, który przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie, żeby uspokoić trochę młodszego mężczyznę, ale też siebie. Potrzebował bliskości z brunetem, bo miał wrażenie, że zaraz sam zacznie płakać. – Zróbmy to ostatni raz, na pożegnanie. Już nigdy nie będę cię o to prosił.

– Nie chcę się z tobą że...

Nie dokończył, bo Harry dotknął jego ust swoimi. Nie poruszał jeszcze nimi, jakby dając Louisowi czas na zorientowanie się, co się dzieje i ewentualne odsunięcie go, ale on przecież nie był głupcem i nigdy by się nie oparł Stylesowi. Chociaż, może właśnie dlatego, że w pewnym sensie był głupcem to praktycznie od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek, nadając mu pewne tempo. Smakował go powoli, nie przejmując się deszczem czy tym, że ich twarze były od niego mokre. Skupił się jedynie na Harrym, na tym, że prawdopodobnie po raz ostatni może to zrobić. Przez jedną tylko chwilę pomyślał o Simonie, którą zdradził już pierwszego dnia. Wiedział, że jest okropnym człowiekiem, ale brunet był zawsze na pierwszym miejscu i nie potrafił mu odmówić. Tym bardziej, że sposób w jaki się całowali, nie był tak romantyczny jak zazwyczaj, a raczej od początku wydawał się brudny i sprośny. 

Louis praktycznie jęknął, gdy poczuł mokre ciało Harry'ego naprzeciw niego. To było tak gorące, ale on wciąż chciał więcej. Potrzebował więcej, miał wręcz ochotę się na niego rzucić, a młodszy musiał to wyczuć, bo pozwolił mu się poprowadzić. Tomlinson nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten zawsze tak idealnie się zachowuje, jakby dokładnie znał jego myśli i pragnienia. Brunet bez większego skrępowania zmienił położenie jednej ze swoich dłoni z jego karku wprost do uda. Louis poczuł, że robi się twardszy, ale starał się to ignorować. W głowie miał to, że to ostatni jego pocałunek z Harrym i nie może sobie pozwolić na kompromitacje. Jednocześnie chciał więcej, miał wrażenie, że toczy ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę, czy zacząć w bardziej intymny i erotyczny sposób dotykać Harry'ego, czy zostać przy tym zwykłym pocałunku. 

Poczuł intensywniejszy smak słodkiego miodowego alkoholu, gdy zassał język chłopaka między swoimi wargami. Młodszy jęknął wtedy cicho, sprawiając, że Louis odszedł od zmysłów. Miał ochotę wziąć Harry'ego nawet tutaj i nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem się od tego powstrzymywał. 

Nagle jednak brunet odsunął się od jego ust z mlaśnięciem. Jego twarz i włosy były wilgotne od deszczu, ale i tak wyglądał idealnie. Louis jednak nie miał okazji mu się przyjrzeć, bo chłopak ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu, ustawiając usta tuż przy uchu. 

– Jutro rano zapomnimy o tej nocy, dobrze? – wyszeptał, ale Tomlinson nie odezwał się, jedynie mocniej go do siebie przyciągając. – Lou, proszę. 

– Okej – odparł cicho i zapewne gdyby jego serce w ciągu tych paru lat nie zostało złamane już kilka razy, teraz stałoby się to po raz kolejny. Bolało go, że Harry chciał zapomnieć o tym pocałunku i wyznaniu, bo wystarczyłaby jedna prośba, a Louis byłby cały jego. – Chodźmy już do środka. 

Młodszy pokiwał głową, wstając wraz z nim z ganku. Ich ubrania były wilgotne, gdy wchodzili do środka i dopiero teraz poczuli, że jest im trochę chłodno. Louis miał zamiar jedynie wziąć swoje rzeczy z ich pokoju i przespać się na kanapie, po tym jak wyrzuci z niej Nialla. Nie wyobrażał sobie teraz tym bardziej spania z Harrym w jednym łóżku, bo wydawało mu się to nieodpowiednie. Wprawdzie robili już to wcześniej, ale teraz nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, że teraz nie będzie mógł go już dotykać w ten sposób, co zawsze. 

Harry usiadł na łóżku, kiedy on wyciągnął z szafki koszulkę i bokserki, po czym zmierzał do wyjścia. 

– Zostań – poprosił młodszy, sprawiając że szatyn odwrócił się w jego stronę. Wyglądał tak niewinnie i pięknie, ze swoimi mokrymi lokami i zaczerwienionymi oczami, a jednocześnie tak grzesznie i seksownie, bo usta miał spuchnięte od ich pocałunku, a i tak już mocni prześwitująca koszula po namoknięciu pokazywała każdy skrawek jego torsu. – Chcę z dzisiaj z tobą spać. 

– Przyjaciele nie powinni spać w jednym łóżku – wymamrotał Tomlinson, nie ruszając się jednak z miejsca. Harry wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, pociągając za szlufkę od spodni. Było to delikatne i Louis z łatwością mógł się oprzeć, ale i tak podszedł w jego stronę, sprawiając, że twarz młodszego była tuż przy jego udzie. Brunet wykorzystał to, pocierając przez chwile głowę o jego nogę, jakby ją przytulając lub łasząc się jak kot. 

– Nie jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi – wymamrotał, patrząc w górę, żeby spojrzeć na jego twarz. 

Louis przełknął ślinę, bo duże dłonie Harry'ego chwyciły tył jego ud, przyciągając go mocniej do siebie. Mimo że to on w tej pozycji miał większa władzę i naprawdę z łatwością mógł go zatrzymać, nie zrobił nic. Nieważne, jak bardzo zdawał sobie sprawię, że chłopak zapewne czuje, jak zrobił się twardy, bo przyciska policzek do jego krocza, on nie ruszył się z miejsca. Jego ciało było jakby sparaliżowane, czekając na to, co zrobi Harry. Oczywiście, umysł Louisa tworzył już różne scenariusze, ale w głowie miał wciąż to, że ma do czynienia ze Stylesem, który może właśnie chce go podniecić, ale równocześnie może potrzebować jedynie bliskości. Czasami nie potrafił zrozumieć jego czynów i teraz właśnie nie wiedział, jak zareagować. 

Tomlinson jednak zebrał się na odwagę, uznając że i tak nie ma nic do stracenia i wtopił palce w mokre kosmyki Harry'ego. Początkowo delikatnie drapał jego skórę głowy, a dopiero później zdobył się na pociągnięcie go za włosy. To zaś jedynie zachęciło młodszego do działania, bo kusząco się oblizał i jedną z rąk przeniósł na jego krocze. Louis jednak zatrzymał go przed rozpięciem jego rozporka. 

– Nie musisz – zaprzeczył i rzeczywiście tak myślał. Bardzo chciał, żeby chłopak go dotknął, jednocześnie nie wyobrażał sobie wywierać na nim jakiejkolwiek presji. Obaj byli nieco zmęczeni i wstawieni przez alkohol, więc racjonalne myślenie nie było ich mocną stroną. Louis wciąż jednak starał się zachować resztki zdrowego rozsądku i nie zachowywać się tak nieodpowiedzialnie, bez oporów pozwalając Harry'emu go dotykać. – Nie myśl, że jesteś mi coś winny przez to, co powiedziałeś. 

– Okłamałem cię, Lou – wymamrotał jedynie młodszy i nie zważając na dość bierny opór Louisa rozpiął guzik jego spodni, a potem rozporek. – I bardzo chciałbym ci obiągnąć. 

– Czekaj, okłamałeś mnie? – zdziwił się, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie. 

– Właśnie oświadczyłem ci, że chcę ci zrobić loda, a ty skupiłeś się na tym? – powątpiewał, jednak wcale nie wydawał się wyglądać na oburzonego tym faktem. 

– Bo cię kocham i bardziej niż na tym zależy mi, żebyś to odwzajemnił – wypalił Louis, i dokładnie widział, jak młodszy spiął się trochę, całkowicie przerywając wszelkie czynności. Tomlinson wykorzystał to trochę i ujął jego policzki w swoje dłonie, zmuszając żeby spojrzał mu w oczy. W tej pozycji wydawało mu się, że ma niesamowitą władzę nad Harrym, który patrzył się nad nim bezbronnie, ale zrozumiał, że to tylko fizyczna dominacja. W końcu to chłopak miał jego serce, a Louis był jedynie bardziej apodyktyczny w tej jednej kwestii. – Mów do mnie, Harry. 

– Kocham cię, Louis – wyszeptał. Zrobił to niesamowicie cicho, jakby bał się powiedzieć tych słów na głos. Jego broda się trzęsła, jednak nie płakał, a jedynie wyglądał na bardzo zestresowanego. – Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, ale nie tylko jako przyjaciela. Jednak nie mogę być z tobą. Ty będziesz miał jeszcze szansę być szczęśliwy, więc pozwól mi po raz ostatni cię dotknąć. Nikomu nie ufam tak, tak mocno jak tobie. 

Louis kiwnął jedynie głową, puszczając jego nadgarstek. Nie wiedział, co myśleć, ale to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jego umysł stał się pusty na inne rzeczy niż Harry, gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk rozpinania rozporka. Nie był pewien, czy to wszystko dzieje się za wolno czy za szybko, nie wiedział, czy chce przedłużyć tę chwilę czy może jak najszybciej zakończyć. Jednocześnie czuł niesamowite szczęście, bo wiedział Harry'ego pod sobą, muskającego palcami jego członka przez materiał bokserek, jakby sprawdzając, jak twardy już jest. Z drugiej strony jednak, to w pewnym sensie go bolało. Nie chodziło o to, że był podniecony do granic możliwości, bo przez to odczuwał też swego rodzaju fizyczny ból, ale raczej było mu przykro, że Harry nazwał to ich ostatnim razem. Chłopak nie mógł z nim być, co prawdopodobnie było delikatniejszym daniem mu do zrozumienia, że tego nie chce. Chociaż, nie rozumiał, czemu miałby nie chcieć być z Louisem skoro go kocha i teraz właśnie zabiera się do seksu oralnego z nim. Bezsensowność sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł bardzo go bolała, ale jednak nie mógł za bardzo się skupić na tym, że to wszystko jest przykre i beznadziejne, bo Harry opuścił jego spodnie do połowy ud i wyciągnął penisa z bokserek. 

Wydawało się, że podziwiał go przez chwilę, jakby ważąc w dłoni, zanim przejechał po całej długości swoimi palcami. Nie robił tego całą dłonią, a jedynie oplótł swoje palce wokół niego, patrząc w oczy Louisa. Starszy mężczyzna doszedł do wniosku, że czekał na tę chwilę całe swoje życie. Jeszcze nigdy nie wiedział kogoś, kto wygląda tak pięknie z jego penisem przy swojej twarzy, ale Harry zawsze był perfekcyjny. Teraz, pomimo swojej częstej niepewności, wydawał się doskonale wiedzieć, co ma zrobić. 

Cały czas utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy i oblizał językiem główkę, robiąc  to w tak obsceniczny sposób, że Louis jęknął na głos, co jedynie spowodowało rumieńce u młodszego. To właśnie było połączenie sprośności i niewinności, które było tak dobrze znane Tomlinsonowi. Mógł spodziewać się tego, że Harry, który jeszcze przed chwilą był kokieteryjny i nieco władczy, w jednej chwili zamienił się w nieśmiałą wersję siebie, która wydaje się nie być pewna swojego seksapilu i tego, jak działa na niego. 

Louis zachęcił go do czegoś więcej, mocniej zaciskając pięść na włosach. Starał się jeszcze nie pociągać za kosmyki, tylko pokazać Harry'emu, że jest mu dobrze i nie musi się niczym przejmować. Młodszy najwyraźniej zrozumiał to nieme wołanie, zaciskając swoje usta na główce, ssąc ją mocno. Wtedy to Tomlinson zaczął szeptać do niego różne słowa, mówiąc mu, jaki jest piękny i cudowny, a brunet wydawał się być tym zaaferowany, pozwalając sobie na przejechanie językiem po całej długości w dół. Zrobił to powoli, jakby drocząc się, po czym z większą szybkością powtórzył ten ruch w górę, żeby na koniec znów zacisnąć usta na główce. Powtórzył to jeszcze parę razy, mocząc jego penisa swoją śliną i doprowadzając Louisa do szału. Miał wrażenie, że to jednocześnie za dużo i za mało, dlatego jedyne, co dał radę zrobić, to jęczenie imienia Harry'ego. 

Dla Stylesa było to dostateczną zachętą, więc zaczął brać do buzi coraz więcej, nie dając jednak rady włożyć tam całego penisa, więc trzymał część trzonu dłonią, przekręcając ją. Louis jedynie przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Harry kiedykolwiek myślał o tym momencie, bo każdy jego ruch wydawał się dobrze przemyślany i działał idealnie na starszego. Tomlinsonowi nie pierwszy raz oczywiście ktoś robił dobrze ustami i zapewne były to osoby bardziej doświadczone. W końcu Harry od śmierci Maxa pozwalał się tylko jemu dotykać, bo mu ufał, więc miał pewność, że nie miał okazji na nikim innym tego ćwiczyć. Jednak mógł to być wrodzony talent albo Louis po prostu tak bardzo go kochał, bo język i usta Harry'ego już po kilku minutach sprawiały, że był na skraju. 

Z lubością przyglądał się młodszemu mężczyźnie, bo ten wyglądał jak całkowity bałagan, z rozczochranym wilgotnymi włosami, zaczerwienionymi policzkami i załzawionymi oczami. Louis doszedł do wniosku, że uwielbia oglądać go w tej sytuacji bo ten widok podniecał go bardziej niż cokolwiek z czym miał do czynienia.  Było coś cudownego z fakcie, że Harry wyglada tak dzięki niemu i nie mógł oprzeć się wyobrażaniu, że niedługo pewnie to on będzie mógł sprawić, że brunet poczuje się tak dobrze jak on. Chciał jednak przedłużyć własną przyjemność, co jednak było bardzo trudne ze względu na widok, jaki miał pod sobą oraz wszelkie umiejętności Stylesa. 

– Jesteś cudowny, H – wystękał, biorąc w pięść jego włosy i ciągnąc, żeby nadać mu tempo. 

Zdążył już zauważyć, że Harry to lubił; wyraźnie sprawiało mu przyjemność tak władcze zachowywanie Louisa. Trzymał wtedy tył jego ud, jeszcze mocniej go do siebie dociskając, jak gdyby chciał nosem dotknąć jego podbrzusza. Ostatecznie mu się to nie udało, ale gdy Louis poczuł, że czubek penisa dotknął jego rozluźnionego gardła, był już całkowicie na granicy. Wiedział, że wystarczy kilka sekund do jego szczytu, więc mocno odciągnął Harry'ego od swojego członka, bojąc się, że go zakrztusi albo że ten wcale nie ma ochoty smakować jego spermy. 

Jednak gdy tylko jego penis opuścił buzię chłopaka, który zamlaskał głośno, Styles zaraz z powrotem go do siebie przyciągnął. Udało mu się zassać jedynie główkę, a Louis nie mógł już zatrzymać swojego orgazmu. Z trudem powstrzymał się od zamknięcia oczu z obezwładniającej go przyjemności, ale za bardzo chciał obserwować, jak twarz Harry'ego łagodnieje, gdy ten przymyka powieki i połyka jego spermę, pojękując przy tym cicho. Louis miał aż mroczki przed oczami, bo chłopak ssał go przez cały jego szczyt, jakby chcąc wziąć całe jego nasienie. 

Tomlinson sapał jeszcze przez chwilę ciężko, głaszcząc młodszego po głowie. Nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa przez intensywność orgazmu, więc patrzył się z uwielbieniem na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie. Przejechał jeszcze po raz ostatni dłońmi po jego udach, żeby na koniec podciągnąć bokserki. Louis jednak nie czekał aż chłopak zrobi coś z jego spodniami, bo usiadł obok niego, żeby go pocałować. Czuł na swoim języku smak młodszego, ale też własnej spermy, jednak niezbyt się tym przejmował. Chciał całować go do końca swojego życia w każdej możliwej sytuacji, więc nie mógł też zapobiec temu, że jego dłonie wkradły się pod koszulę Harry'ego, badając jego chłodnawą skórę. 

– Zdejmij spodnie – poprosił albo raczej rozkazał Louis, bo chłopak od razu mu się poddał, kiwając jedynie głową i wstając. Z trudem zsunął z siebie mokry materiał, przy okazji zdejmując też skarpetki, podczas gdy on rozpinał jego koszulę. Harry popatrzył na mężczyznę pytająco, który oblizał usta i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Bokserki też. 

Brunet przełknął ślinę, również się ich pozbywając. Louis nie czekał zbyt długo zanim zaczął całować jego szyję, od czasu do czasu przechodząc do ucha, żeby je podgryźć czy polizać, wiedząc, jak bardzo chłopak to lubi. Teraz nie było inaczej, wyginał się, żeby ułatwić mu dostęp do danej części jego ciała, mrucząc przy tym cicho. Tomlinson nie spojrzał jeszcze na jego penisa, ale już czuł, że był twardy, bo obijał się o jego udo. Po omacku więc wziął go w dłoń,  rozprowadzając preejakulat po całej długości. Podobało mu się to, że Harry jest już mocno podniecony, tym bardziej, że wydał wtedy z sobie głośniejszy jęk, który i tak był nieco zagłuszony przez krople deszczu, które mocno obijały się o szybę. 

– Lou – wysapał do jego ucha. – Jestem blisko...

Louis stwierdził, że to, jak Harry szybko się podnieca i łatwo go doprowadzić do orgazmu było równocześnie przekleństwem i błogosławieństwem. Lubił to, że tak mocno na niego działał, nawet nie robiąc nic szczególnego, ale jednocześnie to trochę wykluczało możliwość dłuższej zabawy z nim.

– Nie dochodź jeszcze – powiedział nieco ostrzej, zakrywając kciukiem główkę jego penisa, powodując że Harry wciągnął mocno powietrze przez zęby. – Połóż się na łóżko – młodszy kiwnął energicznie głową kilka razy, niezdolny do stworzenia zdania przez niesamowite podniecenie. Ułożył się na plecach, opierając się na łokciach, żeby móc patrzeć na Louisa, ale szatyn jedynie zmarszczył brwi, kręcąc głową. – Nie tak, bądź na brzuchu.

Harry otworzył na chwilę buzię, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu tego nie zrobił, a jedynie zmienił pozycję. Louis również usadowił się na łożku, wsadzając ręce między materac a jego podbrzusze, żeby lekko je unieść. Brunet pomógł mu, podnosząc się na swoich dłoniach i kolanach.

Tomlinson zaczął całować dół jego pleców, napawając się tym, jak Harry ślicznie się wyginał pod jego dotykiem. Wypychał pośladki w jego stronę, jakby namawiając go do zajęcia się nim. Tomlinson z podziwiam obserwował, jak silne mięśnie malują się ja jego plecach i doszedł do wniosku, że uwielbia ten widok. Odczuwał coś w rodzaju dumy na myśl, że Harry pomimo bycie tak naprawdę silnym fizycznie mężczyzną, pod jego dotykiem zamienia się w bezbronną i uległą osobę.   

 

Louis naprawdę przez chwilę rozważał czy nie warto droczyć się z nim jeszcze przez pewien czas, ale aktualnie sam niezbyt miał na to ochotę. Oczywiście, chciał zrujnować chłopaka, ale coś mu podpowiadało, że uda mu się to bez specjalnego trzymania go długo na granicy. W końcu brunet już robił się coraz głośniejszy, a jeszcze nic tak naprawdę się nie stało. 

Szatyn uszczypnął pieszczotliwie jego pośladek, patrząc jak tworzy się czerwony ślad, zanim złożył tam krótki pocałunek. Chciał już zajść dalej, kiedy usłyszał głos Harry'ego:

– Lou?

Odsunął się, żeby zobaczyć, jak młodszy chłopak patrzy się na niego przez ramię, wyglądając na nieco przerażonego. Louis wtedy też się wystraszył, bo nie był pewien, jak zareagować.

– Coś nie tak skarbie? – spytał łagodnie, gładząc uspokajająco tył jego pleców.

– Czy... ty naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? – upewnił się, a Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc czemu chłopak jest tak niepewny.

– Chcę sprawić, żeby było ci dobrze – odparł łagodnie, całując go w ramię. – Ale jeśli nie lubisz rimmingu, to okej. Mam inne pomysły. 

– Ja-a... nigdy nie próbowałem – wyznał nerwowo, a Louis jeszcze bardziej się zdziwił, ponieważ Harry wydawał mu się osobą, która naprawdę lubi takie rzeczy. – Po prostu nie nalegałem...

– Chcesz spróbować? – zachęcił go Tomlinson, spuszczając swoją dłoń w dół, żeby suchym palcem pogładzić jego wejście. Brunet jedynie kiwnął lekko głową, rumieniąc się na ten delikatny dotyk. Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie, oblizując usta. – Założę się, że będzie ci cudownie.

Podsunął Harry'emu swoje dwa palce pod usta, które ten od razu otworzył. W dość obsceniczny sposób zaczął je ssać, dodatkowo liżąc językiem i Louis znowu zaczął się podniecać. Wziął się jednak w garść, bo teraz chodziło o Harry'ego i sprawieniu mu przyjemności. Wysunął je z jego buzi, przenosząc pomiędzy pośladki i naciskając lekko, nic jednak tam nie wkładając. Złożył po raz ostatni pocałunek na jego barku, schodząc nimi coraz niżej, cmokając jego plecy, boczki, aż znowu doszedł do tyłka. Pozwolił sobie na wyssanie tam małej malinki. Specjalnie wybrał to mało widoczne miejsce, żeby tylko Harry przez następne kilka dni na pewno nie zapomniał tej nocy. 

Louis zaprzestał w końcu droczenia się i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia polizał jego dziurkę. Młodszy chłopak od razu się spiął, jakby bojąc się tego dotyku, ale jednocześnie jęknął z przyjemności. Ten dźwięk popchnął Tomlinsona do dalszego działania i powtórzy kilka razy ten ruch, napawając się reakcjami Harry'ego. Rozszerzył mocniej jego pośladki i ułożył płasko swój język, pracując na całej powierzchni w dość powolnych ruchach. 

Wciąż nie mogąc się nadziwić, że jest pierwszą osobą, która robi to Stylesowi. Czuł dumę z tego powodu i był po prostu szczęśliwy, że chociaż w jednym aspekcie nikt go nie wyprzedził i może sprawić, że Harry nigdy nie zapomni tej nocy. 

Szatyn nie po raz pierwszy robił komuś dobrze w ten sposób, nie zdarzało mu się to jednak zbyt często. Zazwyczaj nie spoufalał się na tyle ze swoimi jednonocnymi przygodami, raczej wybierał na to partnerów z trochę dłuższych relacji. Do tego traktował to jedynie jako element gry wstępnej, żeby trochę rozluźnić tę drugą osobę. Teraz jednak było całkiem inaczej. Louis miał wrażenie, że czerpie tyle samo przyjemności z tego aktu, co Harry, ciesząc się tym, że mężczyźnie tak się to podoba. Uwielbiał słuchać tych słodkich jęków, które niekontrolowanie wydobywały się z chłopaka, który kompletnie nie przejmował się, że może obudzić tym przyjaciół. 

Gdy w końcu Louis postanowił wsadzić w niego swój język, miał wrażenie, że całkowicie panował nad ciałem młodszego, pracując w nim. To było dla niego w pewnym sensie też duchowe przeżycie. Oczywiście, to wciąż był seks, ale to już nie był tylko seks. Tomlinson próbował wyzwać samego siebie do pojedynku, żeby jak najlepiej zaopiekować się Harrym. Chciał, żeby chłopak stał się pod nim wrakiem i właśnie to się działo; brunet dość szybko przestał się kontrolować, jedynie jęcząc i mocniej wypychając biodra w górę, prosząc o więcej. A Tomlinson właśnie to mu dawał, robił wszystko, żeby Harry czuł się jak najlepiej, jednocześnie chcąc go zrujnować. 

– Lou, cholera – stęknął. – Dłużej nie wytrzymam. 

Właśnie wtedy Louis zorientował się, że zabronił Harry'emu dochodzić, a on się go posłuchał i nawet się nie dotykał. Poczuł niesamowitą dumę, ponieważ nie spodziewał, że ten weźmie to tak poważnie i całkowicie zda się na łaskę mężczyzny. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy warto się jeszcze z nim trochę podroczyć, ponieważ naprawdę lubił słuchać i widzieć reakcję młodszego na każdy jego ruch. Z drugiej strony jednak, nie miał serca mu tego robić. 

– Dalej, skarbie – powiedział łagodnie. 

Louis dotknął jego penisa, który był już cały mokry od preejakulatu i przejechał po jego długości kilka razy, jednocześnie pieprząc go mocno językiem. Wystarczyło kilka sekund, żeby Harry spuścił się w jego dłoń, jęcząc przy tym różne niezrozumiałe słowa. Tomlinson na czas orgazmu wciąż go masturbował, ale odsunął się od pośladków, spodziewając się, że ten będzie wrażliwy. Zamiast tego jedynie całował i zasysał w ustach dół jego pleców i boczki, zanim młodszy nie opadł ciężko na materac. 

– To – podjął wątek Harry, gdy jego oddech nieco się unormował. – Rzeczywiście było cudowne. Dziękuję. 

– To ja dziękuję – odparł, dając mu buziaka w policzek. – Jesteś teraz taki piękny, Harry.

– Jestem spocony i brudny ze spermy – parsknął śmiechem. – Masz dziwne poczucie estetyki, Lou. 

– Dla mnie wciąż wyglądasz co najmniej jak kwiat – wyszeptał. 

– Jak kwiat? – upewnił się, uśmiechając się do niego słodko. 

– Niektórzy ludzie zawsze, nawet na końcu wyglądają jak kwiaty. Ty jesteś jednym z nich. 

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko się odwrócił od niego plecami i położył się w pozycji embrionalnej, składając swoje ciało bliżej niego. Tomlinson miał możliwość położenia jednej z rąk na jego brzuchu, czując przyjemne ciepło i tę cudowną bliskość, jaką dawało spanie z drugą osobą. 

 

Louis chciał, żeby tak było na zawsze. Żeby zawsze mógł przytulać do siebie jego nagie ciało, po tym jak Harry był wykończony po seksie. Chciał go całować i mieć przy sobie od końca swojego życia, zasypiać gdy słyszał, że jego oddech jest spokojny, bo właśnie zapadł w sen. 

Po prostu był w nim niezmiernie zakochany i chciał tego wszystkiego, czego nie mógł mieć.

 

*****


	27. She's Got You

– Po powrocie do Nowego Jorku jednak nic się nie zmieniło między mną a Harrym – mówi Tomlinson. –  Już rano zniknął z mojego łóżka, nic nie wspominając o poprzedniej nocy, a nawet unikając tego tematu, gdy go zaczynałem. Za to później opowiedział pozostałym o mnie i o Simone.

– Przecież nie wiedział, że jesteście razem – odpowiadam zdziwiona. – Nie odpowiedziałeś mu.

– Sam wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, ale dziewczyna zadzwoniła do mnie przez moim wylotem, żeby zapytać się czy wszystko w porządku i umówić się na spotkanie – dopowiada. – Harry był przy tym, więc niezbyt krepował się, gdy powiedział o tym Kate, a to już rozeszło się dalej.

– Czyli jednak ty i Simone byliście parą?

Louis kiwa głową, biorąc głęboki oddech i stukając nerwowo w stół palcami. Przez chwilę unika mojego wzroku, ale gdy w końcu podnosi głowę, zauważam że jest bardzo zażenowany.

– To okropne z mojej strony, ale tak. Tak jakby byliśmy parą.

 

Ω

 

Louis i Simona nie byli jak większość par, dlatego trochę trudno było tak nazywać ich relację. Bycie w związku polega, między innymi, na obopólnym uczuciu. Oczywiście, dość często zdarza się, że jedna osoba stara się bardziej od drugiej, ale to wciąż musi być zachowane w pewnych zdrowych normach. W ich przypadku było całkiem inaczej, bo Tomlinson nie potrafił odwzajemnić jej uczucia. Nieważne, jak bardzo chciał ją pokochać, tak jak ona jego, nie umiał wyjść poza zwykłą sympatię. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jeden z najgorszych sposobów na wykorzystywanie i ranienie kogoś, bo Simona dobrze wiedziała, że jej uczucia są nieodwzajemnione, ale jednocześnie nic z tym nie zrobili. Spotykali się, chodzili na randki, całowali się, starając się nie rozmawiać, o tym co czują. Po prostu byli razem, nie deklarując niczego, bo kobieta dobrze wiedziała, że gdyby wyznała mu miłość, nie odpowiedziałby tym samym albo ją okłamał.

Dlatego nawet później, gdy zaczęli uprawiać seks, była to tylko zwykła czynność. Oczywiście Louis już nie musiał udawać orgazmu, bo było im naprawdę ze sobą dobrze w tej kwestii. Lubił sprawiać, że Simona dochodziła, nawet jeśli on sam później musiał kończyć ręką, bo zawsze na koniec wyobrażał sobie Harry'ego. Zazwyczaj wtedy zamykał oczy, mając przed oczami scenę szczytowania mężczyzny i tego, jak cudownie wyglądał zarówno w trakcie, jak i po tym. Nie potrzebował wiele, żeby osiągnąć swój orgazm, a cały ten nawyk najwyraźniej wcale nie przeszkadzał Simonie albo po prostu nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć.

Jednak mimo tych wszystkich rzeczy, Louis czuł się nawet szczęśliwy. Na pewno nie była to pełnia szczęścia, bo nie można takowej osiągnąć z kimś, kogo się nie kocha, ale była to namiastka czegoś takiego. W końcu był komuś potrzebny, a Tomlinson wciąż był egoistą i lubił to, że komuś na nim zależy. Jeśli nie mógł być to Harry wystarczył mu ktokolwiek, kto chciał, żeby mężczyzna przytulał go w nocy, sprawiając że czuł się ważny. Do tego dochodziły te wszystkie małe rzeczy, jak ciekawe randki, miłe rozmowy czy to że przynosił Simonie codziennie rano kawę do pracy, bo wbrew temu wszystkiemu był dobrym chłopakiem. Dobrze się nią opiekował i starał się na każdym kroku wynagradzać jej fakt, że wcale jej nie kocha, będąc po prostu przyjacielem, który trochę ją rozpieszcza.

Podejrzewam, że każdy z was zastanawia się, dlaczego Louis ciągnął ten związek, który właściwie nie ma sensu. Mało prawdopodobne było to, że Simona jest jego jedyną, skoro w ogóle nic do niej nie czuł, a wręcz czasami męczyło go jej towarzystwo. Dodatkowo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry był tą osobą, która go w pełni uszczęśliwia i nikt mu nie dorówna.

Powodem, dla którego przez parę miesięcy to wszystko trwało prawdopodobnie był związek Zayna i Liama. Ta dwójka po powrocie z Georgii nareszcie się ze sobą zeszła. Tym razem było to oficjalne, więc towarzyszyło temu okazywanie sobie uczuć na każdym kroku. Louis nie mógł mieć pretensji do przyjaciół, bo przecież pierwsze kilka tygodni zdrowego związku właśnie tak wygląda; pary cały czas się całują, słodzą sobie i są po prostu zakochani. Znajomi bez partnerów wtedy w ich otoczeniu czują się niezręcznie, ale w przypadku Tomlinsona było trochę inaczej. Mieszkał z Liamem od lat, a Zayn zawsze im towarzyszył, wiec powinien być przyzwyczajony. Jednak wszystko się zmieniło, gdy zaczęli być parą. Wtedy całkowicie przestali się krępować, bo wydawało im się, że skoro są tak blisko z Louisem i przyjaciel wie i akceptuje ich związek, to nie ma sensu ukrywać tego, że się kochają. Dlatego to Tomlinson będąc w domu albo słyszał ich jęki albo musiał patrzeć, jak cudownie im ze sobą. Cieszył się ich szczęściem, ale to stawało się męczące, bo im zazdrościł. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie pragnął tak bardzo być zakochanym, więc uznał, że nie może zakończyć tego związku z Simoną, bo całkiem by się załamał. Zostałby wtedy kompletnie sam, a naprawdę wtedy wydawało mu się, że nie mógłby tego znieść.

Prawda jednak była całkiem inna, ale wtedy Louis nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy, że bardziej nieszczęśliwy był z Simoną niż byłby bez niej.

 

Jego przyjaciele poznali oczywiście kobietę, ponieważ była ten związek był tak naprawdę pierwszym poważniejszym związkiem dla Louisa, więc nie mógł tego odpuścić. Simona nie była po prostu kilkutygodniową partnerką do seksu, ale kimś znacznie więcej. Nawet jeśli jej nie kochał to traktował ją jak swoją dziewczynę, więc w taki sposób przedstawił ją najbliższym. Nie można powiedzieć, że jej nie polubili, chociaż nie wydawało się, że pałali do niej szczególną sympatią. Powód tego był jednak dla niego nieznany i zapewne błahy, ale Louis podejrzewał, że chodziło o to, że trudno było znaleźć w dziewczynie jakieś wykluczające ja wady, bo ta naprawdę była wspaniała. Bez problemu potrafiła odnaleźć z każdym z jego przyjaciół wspólny język, więc nawet Kate, która była od początku źle nastawiona, musiała zmienić nieco swoje zdanie.

Wszystko było względnie dobrze.

 

Ω

 

Mijały kolejne tygodnie, w czasie których nie działo się wiele. Zayn i Liam wciąż byli w sobie niesamowicie zakochani, Niall nie przestał szukać ukojenia po klubach lub opiekując się borsukiem, Kate pochłonął wir pracy, a Harry był po prostu Harrym, czyli wszystkim, czego Louis pragnął, a jednocześnie nie mógł mieć. Jedynie spotkania z nim powodowały, że zaczynał czuć się dobrze. Uwielbiał te wszystkie ich rozmowy, które potrafili prowadzić godzinami, doskonale się rozumiejąc. Mimo że tak się różnili i mieli całkiem inne doświadczenie życiowe, to zawsze potrafili znaleźć wspólny język i rozmawiać o wszystkim. Czasami skupiali się na literaturze czy filmach, omawiając co w nich lubią, a co nie, innym razem opowiadali anegdoty życia. Jednak nawet gdy milczeli to nie stawało się niezręczne, tylko naturalne. Życie z Harrym dla Louisa właśnie takie było; naturalne. Po prostu gdy byli razem wszechświat był w równowadze, bo jakby wszystko dążyło do tego, żeby mieli chociaż chwilę sam na sam. Oczywiście, oni też często, nawet nieświadomie, starali się tworzyć okazje do pobycia tylko ze sobą, ale mieli też sprzyjające ku temu okoliczności. 

Gdzieś w tle była tez Simona, z którą jesienią skończył pracę nad tomikiem poezji, który miał zostać wydany w styczniu przyszłego roku. Na ostatnią chwilę postawili wymyślenie tytułu i zrobili to dopiero kilka dni przed deadlinem. Ich przełożony powiadomił ich wtedy, że mają ostatni tydzień na zamknięcie wszystkiego, bo później trzeba już zacząć drukowanie, a  nie można tego zrobić bez tytułu. Ustalili, że spędzą ze sobą całą noc u Simony, robiąc burzę mózgów. Przygotowali nawet kilka pomysłów, które po kolei odrzucali. Już na początku wyrzucili z listy tak oczywiste rzeczy jak „zbiór poezji Charlesa Bukowskiego" czy inne tego typu rzeczy.

– To musi być coś dobrego – westchnął Louis, gdy dziewczyna przyniosła mu kolejną herbatę. Robiło się coraz później, a oni wciąż nie posunęli się nawet o krok. – Nietuzinkowego, ale jednocześnie ciekawie brzmiącego, żeby ludzie się zainteresowali.

– A może my źle to tego podchodzimy? – zastanowiła się Simona, a mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – Spójrz, cały czas zastanawiamy się, co spodoba się ludziom. Może zamiast tego pomyślmy, jak na nas działają te wiersze, o czym nam przypominają.

– Dobrze, w takim razie, jak na ciebie to wpływa? – spytał Louis, patrząc na nią uważnie. Ta usiadła po turecku na kanapie, zastanawiając się przez chwilę.

– Smutek, to na pewno – stwierdziła. – Ale wcale nie taki zły, raczej coś w rodzaju nostalgii. Jakby coś mnie zabijało, ale jednocześnie było jedynym, co mogło mnie uratować i sprawić, że jestem żywa.

– Musisz umrzeć kilka razy, zanim rzeczywiście będziesz żył – zacytował Louis, niekoniecznie mówiąc do dziewczyny, a raczej do siebie.

– Właśnie – zgodziła się z uśmiechem, podczas gdy on wziął kartkę i szybko napisał kilka słów. Podsunął kobiecie, która przeczytała ją. Początkowo zmarszczyła brwi, ale już po chwili jej twarz złagodniała. – To-o... rzeczywiście dobre. I nie mówię tego jako twoja dziewczyna, po prostu... cholera, Louis. Tak.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się jedynie do niej, zanim pocałował ją w usta, żeby zabić wszelkie poczucie winy z powodu tytułu, jaki wymyślił.

 

Ω

 

Parę dni później, Louis i Simona zjedli kolację z jego przyjaciółmi, żeby uczcić zakończenie pracy nad książką. Tomlinson uznał, że nie ma zamiaru zdradzać im zbyt wiele, bo uznał, że wszyscy mają zobaczyć dopiero efekt końcowy. Cały wieczór jednak mijał im w miłej atmosferze luźnej rozmowy i żartów. Było całkiem zwyczajnie, chociaż momentami Simona musiała czuć się zepchnięta na bok, nie wiedząc dokładnie o wszystkim. W końcu Louis znał się już przyjaciółmi od lat i czasami trudno było wyjaśnić to, z czego się śmiali, bo był to związane z jakimś wydarzeniem z przeszłości, które traciło na wartości opowiedziane, bo lepiej było być jego bezpośrednim świadkiem.

Podczas, gdy pozostali byli jedynie mili dla dziewczyny, Harry wydawał się ją uwielbiać. Louis jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie, ale miał wrażenie, że chłopak lubi Simonę bardziej od niego samego. W przeciwieństwie do szatyna, zadawał jej mnóstwo pytań, starał się zabawiać i po prostu umilał jej czas w każdej sekundzie. Z jednej strony było to nieco nienaturalne, bo Harry się wcale tak nie zachowywał na co dzień. Był zbyt energiczny i podekscytowany, więc Louis przez chwilę myślał, że to początek jego hipermanii, bo zbliżała się rocznica śmierci Maxa. Tomlinson zdążył już trochę się nauczyć o tej chorobie, więc starał się jak najwięcej towarzyszyć Harry'emu w tym trudnym okresie. Był już nawet gotowy, żeby wziąć wolne w pracy i spędzić z nim następny tydzień, żeby mu pomóc. Styles jednak nieco go zbywał, bo właściwie nie spotykali się już sam na sam od dłuższego czasu. Nie chodziło o to, że to Louis nie miał czasu ze względu na swój związek, raczej młodszy starał się unikać czegoś takiego.m, zapewne bojąc się, że posuną się za daleko. Wciąż jednak się przyjaźnili i wszystko wydawało się być względnie dobrze.

– Och, w ogóle, miałem wam wspomnieć – powiedział podekscytowany Harry, a wszystkie oczy skupiły się na  nim. – Moja siostra stara się o dziecko! 

– To cudownie! – uznał zadowolony Louis, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela i pocierając je lekko. Reszta również bardzo się ucieszyła, a Liam na chwilę aż zaniemówił. 

– Mam nadzieję, że cię później odwiedzi, kocham małe dzieci – westchnął Liam, a Kate spojrzała na niego, unosząc jedną brew. – Nie w takim sensie. Po prostu zawsze chciałem mieć dziecko. Znacie mnie, marzę o ślubie i pełnej rodzinie od zawsze, ale to niezbyt możliwie. 

– Rany, nie potrzebujesz świstka papieru, żeby mieć rodzinę – prychnęła Cat. – Najważniejsze żebyś spędził resztę życia, z kimś kogo kochasz. 

– A dziecko zawsze możesz zaadoptować albo załatwić to przez surogatkę  – dopowiedziała Simona. – W dzisiejszych czasach jest naprawdę wiele możliwości.

– Nieważne, zostawmy to – poprosił Liam, czując się zakłopotany tym, że Zayn nic nie powiedział. – W każdym razie, co z tą siostrą? Spotkamy ją?

– Chcę ją już zobaczyć z brzuszkiem, wiec jak dobrze pójdzie to będzie już w te święta pewnie ją, ale obiecała mi, że przyjedzie kiedyś w odwiedziny – powiadomił ich Harry. – Z chęcią was zapoznam!

– Czy twoja siostra jest gorąca? – spytał Niall.

– Ma męża – powiedział szybko Styles. – I to już od ponad pięciu lat, to bardzo szczęśliwy związek. 

– To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie – został przy swoim Horan.

– Obrzydliwe – westchnął Liam.

– Racj, Li – zgodził się blondyn. – To może być obrzydliwe, bo nie spytałem, ile ma lat. 

– Jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwe – dodał Payne. 

– Dwadzieścia dziewięć – powiadomił ich Harry. –

– O rany, poczułam się okropnie – jęknęła Kate, biorąc duży łyk wina. – Ona jest w moim wieku i ma od pięciu lat męża. Ja od pięciulat mam co najwyżej problemy ze schudnięciem.

– Och, przestań Kitty – odezwał się łagodnie Niall, kładąc jej dłoń na kolanie. – Nie masz powodu do użalania się nad sobą, a tym bardziej swoją figurą.

– Zaczynam się chyba cieszyć, że cię poślubię – opowiedziała z uśmiechem, a wszyscy spojrzeli na nich zszokowani. – Nie wspominaliśmy wam?

– Czekajcie, od kiedy jesteście razem? – zdziwił się Louis, lustrując ich uważnie wzrokiem.  – Niall, co z twoim byciem singlem?

– W sumie to do siebie pasujecie – uznała Simona, a Kate i Niall spojrzeli się na siebie, zanim wybuchli śmiechem.

– Nie, nie, nie – poleciła głową Cat. – Nie, nie, nie.

– Czy powinienem czuć się urażony? – spytał retorycznie Niall. – W każdym razie, ustaliśmy, że jak Kate skończy czterdzieści lat i wciąż będzie singielką to weźmiemy ze sobą ślub. 

– To fatalny pomysł – skrytykował ich Liam. – Nie można tak po prostu wziąć ślub ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. 

– Spotykasz się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem – powiedziała Kate, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie, gdy popatrzyła w stronę Zayna. Ten wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. 

– Nie wydaję mi się, skarbie – odezwał się do swojego chłopaka. – Poślubienie najlepszego przyjaciela to coś świetnego, ale jeszcze lepiej, gdy oprócz tego jest też twoim ukochanym. 

Dwójka mężczyzn spojrzała na siebie z bezgraniczną miłością, co sprawiło, że wszyscy przy stole również utkwili w nich swój wzrok, zanim zaczęli rozmowę na inny temat. 

Reszta wieczoru minęła im w spokojnej atmosferze, nie licząc kilku mało znaczących sprzeczek Kate i Nialla. Louis jednak musiał docenić swoich przyjaciół za to, że traktowali Simonę dobrze, co było dość dziwne, zważywszy na to, że nigdy nie lubili jego partnerów. Oczywiście, nie liczył, że będzie tak jak z Harrym i wszyscy pokochają od razu dziewczynę, ale ta sympatia mu wystarczyła. 

W końcu zdecydowali się jednak wracać do domów. Jako pierwsi wyszli Harry, Louis i Simona, bo dwójka z nich musiała coś załatwić rano, a Tomlinson też wolał się już zbierać. Pożegnali się z przyjaciółmi, którzy chcieli napić się jeszcze jakiegoś alkoholu i ruszyli do wyjścia. 

– Dobra Payno, dałem ci trochę czasu, ale teraz już chyba mogę odebrać moją nagrodę z zakładu – powiedział pewnie Niall do przyjaciela, patrząc jak Louis zdejmuje płaszcz z wieszaka, żeby podać go kobiecie. – Może i nie jest jakoś zakochany, ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze, to co było między nim a Harrym jest skończone. 

Liam uśmiechnął się pod nosem, obserwując jak Louis praktycznie od razu opuszcza dziewczynę, gdy zobaczył, że Harry chcę sięgnąć po swój płaszcz. Przejechał w bardzo łagodny sposób po dole jego pleców, zanim zrobił to za niego, później pomagając mu się ubrać. Młodszy wyciągnął spod kołnierza swoje długie włosy, podczas gdy Tomlinson schował za ucho niesforny kosmyk, który opadł mu na czoło. Przez chwilę patrzyli się na siebie, dopóki nie usłyszeli otwieranych drzwi. Kobieta właśnie wyszła z restauracji, podczas gdy szatyn przytrzymał drzwi Harry'emu, żeby ten mógł ją opuścić jak pierwszy, delikatnie muskając jego ramię swoim, jakby nie mógł oprzeć się przed tym dotykiem. 

– Jeszcze nie teraz, Niall – odparł Liam, kręcąc głową. – To jeszcze nie koniec. 

 

Ω

 

Louis bardzo się zdziwił, gdy Harry przebywał z nimi przez cały październik, znikając jedynie na jeden dzień w rocznicę śmierci swojego ukochanego. Spędził go gdzieś sam, ale już nazajutrz wrócił, jedynie trochę bardziej przygnębiony. Oczywiście, wszyscy już wiedzieli, kiedy umarł Max, ale jednocześnie nikt oprócz Louisa nie miał pojęcia, co wcześniej działo się z Harrym w tamtych dniach. Dlatego to Tomlinson był szczęśliwy, gdy mógł normalnie widzieć chłopaka w tym okresie, a jednocześnie przerażony, bo teraz, kiedy on miał dziewczynę, brunet zaczynał zdrowieć. Wydawało mu się to nieprawdopodobne, a z drugiej strony zaś, mówił sobie, że być może to on w pewnym sensie podtrzymywał stan Harry'ego. W końcu młodszy mężczyzna od kilku lat prosił go, żeby znalazł sobie kogoś, bo to sprawi, że będzie czuł się lepiej. I Louis powinien się z tego powodu cieszyć, bo przecież Styles nigdy nie był jego i to kolejny dowód na to, ale jakoś nie potrafił zyskać pełnego spokoju ducha.  Może dlatego, że nie odczuwał tego przy Simonie, a jednocześnie było mu przykro, że jego w gruncie rzeczy nieudany związek pomaga młodszemu. 

Mijały kolejne dni, aż w końcu nadszedł listopad. W dwa tysiące ósmym roku jesień była niewyobrażalnie mroźna, sprawiając, że praktycznie nikt miał ochoty na wychodzenie z domu czy robienie czegoś produktywnego. Praktycznie nikt, ponieważ istniała w życiu Louisa Simona Roberts, która okazała się być miłośniczką takiej mroźnej pogody, próbując z tego skorzystać i codziennie po pracy chodzić na łyżwy. Louis nigdy jej nie towarzyszył, bo ani nie miał ochoty ani umiejętności. Po raz kolejny pożałował, że jego dziewczyna nie jest Harrym, który w tym samym czasie lubował się w siedzeniu pod kocem, z ciepłym napojem w dłoni lub ewentualnych spacerach, które jednak zawsze kończyły się wizytą w jakiejś kawiarni. 

Louis najczęściej porównywał Simonę i Harry'ego właśnie w tych momentach, kiedy rezygnował ze spotkania z dziewczyną na rzecz chłopaka. Kobiecie najczęściej mówił, że idzie o baru z przyjaciółmi, gdzie rzeczywiście później dochodził, ale wcześniej podjeżdżał po Stylesa, żeby odbyć długi spacer do Painting Flowers. Bardzo zależało mu, żeby przyjaciel nie czuł się w żadnym stopniu odrzucony z powodu tego, że Louis jest w związku, dlatego starał się znajdywać dla niego dużo czasu. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że to trochę wymówka, żeby pobyć z nim sam na sam i mieć namiastkę tego, czym mogliby być. Lubił chodzić z nim, stykając się ramionami albo pozwalać Harry'emu wkładać dłoń do swojej własnej kieszeni płaszcza, bo ten nie miał zwyczaju nosić rękawiczek. Uwielbiał to wszystko, co razem robili, nawet jeśli było całkowicie platoniczne, a on był w związku z inną osobą. 

W końcu któregoś dnia, gdy siedział przy biurku, odpisując na maile, do jego biura przyszła Simona. W tamtym okresie miała już własne, znajdujące się w pokoju obok, ale to nie przeszkodziło jej w częstym odwiedzaniu ukochanego. Usiadła, jak to zwykle miała w zwyczaju, na jego biurku, zakładając nogę na nogę, czekając aż Louis w końcu na nią spojrzy. 

– Hm? – wymamrotał, zerkając na chwile na dziewczynę. – Coś się stało?

– Spędzisz ze mną sobotę? – poprosiła, uśmiechając się słodko. 

Louis przygryzł nerwowo wargę, bo był już umówiony, że po pracy Harry'ego pojadą razem do niego, bo mężczyzna chciał upiec ciasto. Nie robili tego z powodu jakiejś ważnej okazji, po prostu brunet zadeklarował, ze robi cudowny sernik, a Tomlinson naprawdę chciał go spróbować, jednocześnie mogąc trochę powygłupiać się w kuchni z Harrym. To jednak nie było spotkanie, którego nie można było przesunąć na rzecz randki ze swoją dziewczyną, ale problem był taki, że Louis nie do końca miał na to ochotę.

– Czy to coś ważnego? – spytał, opierając się wygodniej na krześle. – Jestem już trochę umówiony i...

– To moje urodziny – przerwała mu dziewczyna. 

– Masz urodziny? 

– Cóż, każdy ma – stwierdziła z przekąsem. 

– Chodziło mi o to, że nie wiedziałem, że masz je w sobotę – uściślił. 

– Odkąd się poznaliśmy ich nie miałam, więc mogłeś się domyślić, że prędzej czy później nadejdą – uznała, śmiejąc się, jednak śmiech wydawał się nieco sztuczny, podobnie, jak następne słowa, jakie wypowiedziała, łącząc z nimi położenie dłoni na ramieniu Louisa. – Ale nie przejmuj się. Jeśli jesteś zajęty to po prostu wyskoczę z przyjaciółkami do klubu czy baru...

– Oszalałaś, oczywiście, że je z tobą spędzę – odparł szybko, chwytając ją za dłonie. Simona uniosła swoje kąciki ust, tym razem bardziej wiarygodnie. – Przeraziłem się, bo nie mam prezentu. 

– Po prostu spędź ze mną czas – podpowiedziała. 

– Robimy to często, muszę wymyślić coś lepszego – stwierdził, odwzajemniając uśmiech, ale kobieta pokręciła głową, nieco zbijając go z tropu. 

– Mam na myśli, całkowicie ze mną – sprostowała. 

– Przeszkadzają ci moi przyjaciele? – zdziwił się lekko, bo miał wrażenie, że Simona ich naprawdę polubiła. 

– Wiesz, że ich uwielbiam – powiedziała szybko. – Po prostu chodzi mi o to, że nawet jak jesteśmy sami, ty nie jesteś wtedy całkowicie ze mną. Twoje myśli są gdzieś całkiem indziej i wiem, że parę miesięcy temu się właściwie na to zgodziłam, ale chciałabym, żeby chociaż ten jeden dzień w roku był dla mnie. Żebyś ty był mój i skupił się tylko na mnie, chociaż na chwilę zapominając o nim. 

Nie musiała mówić imienia Harry'ego, żeby w gardle Louisa zrobiła się wielka gula, jednocześnie sprawiając, że poczuł ciarki na całym ciele. 

– Dobrze – zgodził się, unosząc jej dłoń do swoich ust. Przez chwilę chciał ją tam pocałować, ale nie potrafił, bo to był gest przeznaczony tylko dla Harry'ego, więc zamiast tego złożył pocałunek na jej wierzchniej stronie nadgarstka. – Będę cały twój. 

 

Ω

 

Louisowi naprawdę to wychodziło.

Już tego samego dnia odwołał spotkanie z Harrym, proponując mu przełożenie tego na przyszły tydzień. Mężczyzna zareagował na to dość zwyczajnie, czego Louis mógł się spodziewać. Od początku wątpił, że Styles będzie smutny z tego powodu, więc on sam nie powinien być przygnębiony, że chłopak nic sobie z tego nie robi. W końcu gdzieś w głębi serca wierzył, że zobaczy żal i tęsknotę, a może nawet trochę zazdrości na jego twarzy. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało, więc postanowił przestać rozmyślać o Harrym na ten jeden dzień, wiedząc że to i tak nie ma przyszłości. Powinien zając się swoją dziewczyną i świętowaniem jej urodzin, a nie kimś, kto nigdy go nie kochał. 

Poza tym, ta sobota spędzona z Simoną byłą naprawdę przyjemna. Louis przyjechał do niej dość wczesnym popołudniem, oferując na śniadanie ciasto, które kupił w pobliskiej cukierni i dając jej w prezencie srebrną bransoletkę, którą pomógł mu wybrać Liam. On sam nie miał pomysłu na prezent, ale jak się okazało jego przyjaciel miał świetny gust, bo kobieta bardzo się ucieszyła. 

Spędzili leniwy czas, może nie licząc tego, że przed wyjściem z domu uprawiali jeszcze seks, dla Louisa w formie pokazania jej, że dzisiaj zajmie się całkowicie nią. Później poszli na łyżwy, jednak nie byli tam zbyt dużo czasu, bo Louis okazał się być ofiarą w tej aktywności, a dziewczyna nie była na tyle cierpliwa, żeby go tego nauczyć. 

– Odwołuję te wszystkie fochy, że nie chciałeś ze mną tutaj przychodzić – uznała ze śmiechem, gdy poszli napić się gorącej czekolady, obserwując innych ludzi, którzy właśnie jeździli na lodowisku. – Jesteś tragiczny. 

– Powiedziałbym, że to ty jesteś okropną nauczycielką, która nie potrafi docenić tak wybitnego ucznia, ale są twoje urodziny, więc to przemilczę – odgryzł się, powodując u dziewczyny jeszcze większy śmiech. 

– Niech ci będzie, wybitny łyżwiarzu – uznała, patrząc na niego z uczuciem. – Dziękuję ci za dzisiaj. Naprawdę świetnie się bawiłam. 

– Ja również – odparł, gdy Simona nachyliła się, żeby cmoknąć go w usta. Louis nawet się nie spostrzegł, kiedy kobita polizała jego dolną wargę chcąc pogłębić pocałunek. Skarcił samego siebie, bo pomyślał o tym, że ona robi to źle. Nie powinna próbować zdominować tego pocałunku, tylko pomimo jego zainicjowania czekać, aż Louis to zrobi. To wydawało mu się odpowiednie, bo Harry tak zawsze działał. Nagle w jednej chwili gorycz ścisnęła jego serce i znowu poczuł tę charakterystyczną gulę w gardle. Szybko oddał pocałunek, żeby to zabić, ale to wciąż nie działało, więc odsunął się lekko, mając nadzieję, że było to naturalne. 

– Chcesz jechać do mnie? – spytała dziewczyna, a on tylko kiwnął głową.  

 

Ω

 

Po drodze kupili chińszczyznę na wynos i zjedli to razem, nie rozmawiając, o niczym szczególnym. Wciąż jednak było to miłe wieńczenie wieczoru, tym bardziej, że niedługo po kolacji zaczęli całować się na kanapie dziewczyny. Louis nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, bo w swoim mieszkaniu zawsze wolał być w pokoju, żeby przypadkiem nie przyłapał go któryś z przyjaciół. Teraz jednak mógł czuć się swobodnie, jednak wciąż miał wrażenie, że coś go powstrzymuje przed pójściem na całość. Wiedział, że to już nie jest możliwość przyłapania go, ale wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawił Harry'ego samego. Nie powinien tego tak przeżywać, bo chłopak na pewno dobrze się bawi, teraz pewnie siedząc w barze w przyjaciółmi i obgadując jego randkę. Przecież to nie tak, że Louis był dla niego najważniejszym człowiekiem na świecie i nie mógł sobie poradzić bez jego towarzystwa. 

Miał wrażenie, że próbuje zabić każdą myśl o Harrym, starając się mocniej stymulować ciało dziewczyny, jakby chcąc ją oszukać, że wcale nie ma w głowie chłopaka. I to wydawało się działać, bo mimo że się tylko całowali, doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa. 

– Czekaj – wysapała, gdy Louis zajmował się jej szyją. – Mam coś jeszcze dla ciebie. 

– To twój dzień – wymamrotał, odsuwając się jednak, żeby Simona mogła wstać. 

– Ale to coś dla nas – puściła oczko, biegnąc w stronę swojej sypialni. – Daj mi pięć minut. 

Louis opadł na oparcie kanapy, zerkając jeszcze na drzwi, żeby upewnić się, że dziewczyna od razu nie wróci. Wyciągnął swój telefon i przez chwilę wahał się, czy nie zadzwonić do Harry'ego, ale uznał, że nie może tego zrobić w tym momencie. Wybrał za to numer do Kate, która odebrała po kilku sygnałach. 

– Hm? – usłyszał jej nieco znudzony głos. 

– Udawaj, że wcale ze mną nie rozmawiasz – poprosił szybko. 

– Louis Tomlinson podał mój numer, jako osobę, która ma odebrać za niego jego zestaw pejczy i wibratorów? – spytała. – Wezmę tylko jakąś kartkę i już zapiszę numer przesyłki...

– Nienawidzę cię – westchnął. 

– Dobra, odeszłam od nich – powiadomiła go. – Coś się stało?

– Muszę mówić szybko, bo zaraz wróci Simona – oznajmił, jeszcze raz patrząc na drzwi. –Wiem, że to prawdopodobnie żałosne pytanie, ale jak tam z Harrym? Zachowuje się normalnie?

– Ty naprawdę jesteś żałośnie zakochany, skoro myślisz o nim nawet zamiast pieprząc swoją dziewczynę – westchnęła. – Mam szczerą nadzieję, że będziecie kiedyś razem, bo jesteście jedynym powodem, dla którego wierzę w miłość. Serio, jeszcze nigdy...

– Cat, błagam, mam mało czasu – jęknął. 

– Dobra, już dobra – powiedziała zdenerwowana. – Towarzyszył nam na chwilę, ale był jakoś markotny i szybko sobie poszedł, mówiąc że boli go głowa. Nie chciał, żebyśmy szli z nim, więc miał jedynie zadzwonić, czy dotarł bezpiecznie do domu. 

– I zadzwonił? – upewnił się Louis. 

– Nie, po drodze zgarnęli go kosmici, ale postawili nam kolejkę piwa, więc to olaliśmy – uznała sarkastycznie. – Oczywiście, że tak idioto, inaczej byśmy przecież nie siedzieli w barze jak gdyby nigdy nic. 

– Dziękuję – odparł ze zdenerwowaniem. 

– Zadzwoń do niego. Wiem, że tego chcesz – westchnęła Kate z żalem. 

– Jestem na randce – powiedział, raczej żeby uświadomić samego siebie niż podać sensowny argument. 

– Przecież Harry i tak zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu – oznajmiła z dziwną nostalgią w głosie. – Nie chcę ci mówić, że masz lecieć do Harry'ego czy zrobić cokolwiek innego, ale wydaję mi się, że ty już wiesz, co powinieneś zrobić. Od zawsze wiedziałeś. 

Louis nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo Kate rozłączyła się, pozostawiając go w głuchej ciszy, która tylko sprzyjała myślom o Harrym. Bardzo prawdopodobne było, że po prostu się źle czuł, bo w końcu ta pora roku sprzyja przeziębieniom, ale coś jednak sprawiało, że bał się, że to mogło być coś poważniejszego. 

Chłopak naturalnie pojawił się w jego głowie i widział oczyma wyobraźni, jak piękny jest, więc nikt nie może się dziwić, że praktycznie od razu wybrał do niego numer.  Musiał usłyszeć w tej chwili jego głos, bo inaczej prawdopodobnie by się rozpadł. Poczuł nagłe ukłucie tęsknoty, jakby nie widzieli się tygodniami, a to tak naprawdę jeden dzień. Tylko, że ten dzień był inny, bo starał się o nim nie myśleć. Od paru lat jego życie dzieliło się na momenty, w których był z Harrym i te, w których o nim myślał, więc gdy teraz to zmienił, wszystko się zaburzyło. 

Harry odebrał po kilku długich sygnałach i Louis usłyszał jego zachrypnięty głos:

– Lou? 

Starszy mężczyzna praktycznie czuł, jak ciepło rozlewa się po całym jego ciele, bo naprawdę za tym tęsknił. Coś jednak było nie tak, bo oprócz swojego imienia mógł usłyszeć specyficzne pociąganie nosem, a głos oprócz chrypki był dziwnie ściśnięty. 

– Wszystko okej? – spytał Louis, bez powitania.

– Jesteś jeszcze z Simoną? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. 

– Harry, czy wszystko jest okej? – powtórzył Tomlinson, ignorując wcześniejszą wypowiedź chłopaka. – Skarbie, proszę mów do mnie. 

– Ja-a – zaczął, po czym przełknął głośno ślinę, jak by powstrzymywał się od płaczu. – Nie przejmuj się i baw się dobrze. Naprawdę.

– Harry... – zaczął, ale chłopak się rozłączył. 

Louis przetarł twarz, przez sekundę zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Ale Kate miała rację, on od zawsze to wiedział. Dlatego też wstał z kanapy, chcąc pożegnać się z Simoną. Był w połowie drogi do jej pokoju, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, a dziewczyna stała przed nim w aksamitnym czarnym szlafroku.

– Ktoś tu się niecierpliwi – uśmiechnęła się zalotnie, rozwiązując swój pasek wokół talii. – Chyba warto było czekać, hm?

Zrzuciła z ramion nakrycie, żeby pokazać mu się w ładnym koronkowym stroju i podwiązkach. Wyglądała naprawdę dobrze, ale Louis nie miał ochoty się temu przyglądać. Miał wrażenie, że jest niczym narkoman, któremu w czasie odwyku wydaje się, że jest z nim dobrze, ale gdy znowu ma kontakt ze swoim narkotykiem zaczyna szaleć. Harry był dla niego uzależnieniem i nie mógł już wytrzymać bez myśli o nim, a to jedynie prowadziło do chęci spotkania się.

– Muszę iść – powiadomił ją. 

– Ty chyba sobie żartujesz – prychnęła, unosząc brwi.  

– Przepraszam, ale muszę – powtórzył, z żalem na nią spoglądając. 

– Idziesz do niego, prawda? – spytała, ale Louis nie musiał odpowiadać. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w jego oczy i wiedziała, że jedyna osobą, dla której mężczyzna mógł rzucić wszystko było Harry. – Oczywiście, że tak. 

– Simona, to naprawdę ważne – powiedział łagodnie, chcąc brzmiąc na smutnego, ale tak wcale nie było. Myślał tylko o tym, co się dzieje z Harrym. – Obiecuję, że ci to wynagrodzę. 

– Nie, Louis – zaprzeczyła. – Jeśli teraz wyjdziesz, możesz nie wracać. Jeśli przekroczysz ten pieprzony próg, to z nami koniec. 

– Simona... 

– Mam tego dość – przerwała mu z łzami w oczach. – Myślałam, że dam radę być tą drugą, ale to cholernie trudne. Nie będę potrafiła do końca życia rywalizować z miłością twojego życia, bo jestem z góry przegrana. Ale nie mogę sama tego skończyć, dlatego daje ci wybór. Wychodzisz albo zostajesz. 

– Gdybyśmy spotkali się zanim poznałbym Harry'ego, wszystko byłoby inaczej – zaczął Louis, patrząc jej prosto w załzawione oczy. – Każdy dzień byłby twój, każdą sobotę spędzalibyśmy całkowicie razem, zostając do wschodu słońca na dachu, żeby popatrzeć w niebo. Kochałbym cię z całego serca, każdego dnia coraz mocniej. 

– Ale poznaliśmy się za późno, prawda? – spytała z fałszywym uśmiechem, kiwając głową. – Poznałam cię po prostu w złym życiu, bo on istnieje. 

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał, całując ją w czoło na pożegnanie. – Jeśli mógłbym ci to jakoś... 

– Po prostu wyjdź i życz mi, żeby ktoś kiedyś pokochał mnie tak, jak ty Harry'ego. 

 

Ω

 

Louis dotarł do budynku Harry'ego, wcześniej biorąc sprzed nosa jakiemuś mężczyźnie taksówkę i każąc kierowcy się pospieszyć. Wbiegł szybko po schodach, sapiąc już na ostatnich stopniach, jednak wciąż przebiegł korytarz, prowadzący do drzwi mieszkania chłopaka. Nie przejął się nawet zapukaniem, a jedynie nacisnął klamkę. Harry nie zamknął ich na klucz, więc z łatwością dostał się do środka. Nie zapalał nawet światła tylko po omacku dostał się do sypialni, wiedząc, że ten tam będzie.

I był. Harry leżał w pozycji embrionalnej na swoim łóżku, mając zapaloną jedynie lampkę nocną, podczas gdy w tle grała cicha muzyka. Odwrócił delikatnie głowę, gdy usłyszał, że Louis wszedł do jego pokoju. Miał zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy, a policzki wciąż były wilgotne. Wyglądał na totalną ruinę, ale wciąż był najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Louis miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego przypływu miłości i uczucia, jak teraz, gdy był przy swoim ukochanym. Burnet jedynie zmarszczył brwi, patrząc jak szatyn zdejmuje buty i płaszcz, kładąc się obok niego.

– Twoja randka – wyszeptał tylko, jednak Tomlinson pokręcił głową, otulając jego pas swoimi rękoma i przyciskając mocno do siebie. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na w zagięciu szyi, a Harry chwycił jego dłoń z swoją, przyciskając do piersi. – Co z nią? 

– To na zawsze będziesz ty, Harry – wyszeptał do jego ucha i był pewien, że usłyszał jeszcze jedno pociągnięcie nosem, zanim młodszy całkowicie rozluźnił się pod jego dotykiem, uspokajając się.  

– Nie możesz tak... – zaczął niezrozumiale Harry. – Kochasz ją?

– Nie – odparł szczerze Louis, całując kark bruneta. – Nikogo nie kocham bardziej niż ciebie, H. I nigdy już nie pokocham. Zniszczyłeś mnie dla każdego innego człowieka i już nikt nie będzie mi mógł dać tyle, co ty. Ale wciąż cię chcę, Harry. Na zawsze będziesz w moim sercu. 

– Dziękuję, że jesteś – wyszeptał Styles, mocniej przyciskając swoje plecy d jego torsu i oddychając spokojnie. W tamtej chwili nie istniało na świecie nic oprócz nich. Nie było ich przyszłości, nie było problemów czy innych ludzi. Liczyły się tylko ich dwa ciała, złączone w jedno, spowolnione bicie serc i umiarkowane oddechy. 

Byli w domu.


	28. Hurricane

           

– Spałem z nim wtedy całą noc, po prostu napawając się tą bliskością – podsumowuje Louis. – I to było coś, czego potrzebowałem. Po raz kolejny uświadomiłem sobie, że tak powinno być zawsze; powinniśmy zasypiać i budzić się koło siebie.

Kiwam spokojnie głową, bawiąc się rąbkiem serwetki z nerwów. Czuję w sobie złość, bo uważam, że on postąpił źle, a jednocześnie boję się jego reakcji. Może to tylko ja patrzę na to w ten sposób, ale jego zachowanie wobec dziewczyny było nieodpowiednie, nawet jeśli wiedziała, że jest na drugim miejscu. W końcu biorę głęboki oddech i patrzę na profesora.

– Uważam, że źle postąpiłeś z Simoną – wyznaję. – Wiem, że jej nie kochałeś, ale to w żadnym stopniu cię nie sprawiedliwa do rzucenia ją w tak okropny sposób i to w jej urodziny, tylko dlatego, ze twojemu przyjacielowi było smutno.

– Byłem obrzydliwym dupkiem i nic mnie nie sprawiedliwa – przyznaje mi rację Tomlinson. – Jednak gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, nie postąpiłbym inaczej. Zraniłem Simone i miałem z tego powody wyrzuty sumienia, bo nigdy nie uważałem się za złego człowieka, ale nie miałem wtedy innej możliwości. Czasami najlepsze decyzje wcale nie są takie na pierwszy rzut oka, ale ta okazała się nie być aż tak zła, bo w pewnym sensie zmieniła na dobre życie moje i Simony.

– Co masz na myśli? – dopytuję się zaciekawiona.

– Powiem ci, że dwa tysiące dziewiąty rok przyniósł mi wiele dobrych rzeczy – uśmiecha się. – ale najpierw może opowiem ci o tym, jak spędziliśmy wspólnie święta, hm?

– Nie wyjeżdżaliście nigdzie? – dziwię się. – Przecież zawsze jesteście wtedy u swoich rodzin.

– I z chęcią byśmy byli, gdyby nie ogromna zamieć śnieżna w grudniu...

 

Ω

 

Jak się okazało zimna jesień była tylko zwiastunem czegoś gorszego. Grudzień tamtego roku okazał się być miesiącem największych opadów śniegu od lat, sprawiając że wiele zakładów pracy została zamknięte z powodu trudności z dojazdem, więc cześć pracowników mogła pracować w domu. Dla Louis było to zbawieniem, ponieważ oznaczało, że co najmniej do stycznia nie będzie się widział z Simoną. Wprawdzie już minęli się parę razy w pracy, ale skoro ich wspólny projekt był zamknięty, nie musieli ze sobą rozmawiać, więc wystarczało jedynie niezręczne powitanie.

Wprawdzie zepsuło to plany na Święta wszystkim innym, bo burza śnieżna sprawiła, że praktycznie wszystkie loty były odwołane, przez co nie mogli wylecieć do swoich rodzin. Było to jednak dość zrozumiałe dla najbliższych, bo tak naprawdę nikt oprócz Liama nie miał innego sposobu na dostanie się do rodzinnego miasta. Payne jako jedyny z nich mógł pojechać do nich samochodem lub pociągiem, co i tak było utrudnione przez mróz, ale nie chciał ryzykować utknięcia na święta w jakimś małym mieście z powodu awarii czy nieprzejezdne drogi, więc zdecydował się na zostanie w Nowym Jorku.

Jednak Louis nie był jednym, dla którego ten mroźny czas okazał się być łaskawy. Kolejna osobą, której zamieć w pewnym sensie odpowiadała był Zayn. Był zadowolony, bo to oznaczało, że jego mama nie da rady przylecieć do niego z Los Angeles, więc po raz pierwszy od lat spędzi spokojne święta, bez zbędnych kłótni i krytyki.

– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! – powiedział podekscytowany, gdy przyjaciele wspólnie omawiali plany. Do Bożego Narodzenia zostało kilka dni, a oni nie mieli praktycznie nic przygotowane. – Po raz pierwszy w życiu będę mógł zjeść tyle świątecznych słodyczy, ile będę chciał!

– Czasami zapominam, że twoja mama jest psycholką – westchnęła z żalem Kate. – Upiekę ci tyle ciasteczek, ile zdołasz zjeść, Z.

– Nie mów tak o niej! – oburzył się Harry. – Pani Brannan ostatnio udzieliła poruszającego wywiadu, mówiąc, że jest jej bardzo przykro, że nie będzie miała możliwości spędzić Świąt ze swoim synem, bo to wasza wspólna tradycja.

– Przestań oglądać wywiady z moją mamą – jęknął Zayn, siadając na kolanach Liama. Niall wzdrygnął się, patrząc na Louisa ze zgrozą, po czym zaraz przypomniał sobie, że ta dwójka jest parą i to całkiem normalne zachowanie, więc wrócił do głaskania borsuka. – Poza tym, założę się, że kilkanaście razy powiedziała o tym, że jest matką i co dwa zdania powtarzała „mój syn".

– Kocha cię – stwierdził Harry. – Tak dobrze o tobie mówiła...

– Boi się, że kiedyś powiem tabloidom, że jest okropną matką, więc podkreśla na każdym kroku swoją miłość – przewrócił oczami, a Liam pocieszająco pocałował go w ramię. – Przepraszam, ale naprawdę nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że się zmieniła. Przez kilkanaście lat swojego życia więcej razy odwiedzili mnie kurierzy z prezentami od niej niż ona sama.

– Ale Święta spędzasz z tatą? – upewnił się Louis, a Zayn pokręcił głową.

– Wyjechał jeszcze przed burzą do Waszyngtonu i nie da rady wrócić – powiedział na pozór obojętnie, ale wyczuwalny był w jego głosie żal.

– Pamiętaj, że zawsze masz nas – wymamrotał Liam, a mężczyzna mocniej się w niego wtulił.

– Od razu wam mówię, że jestem mistrzynią w przygotowywaniu takich rzeczy, więc po prostu zdajcie się na mnie – odezwała się Kate.

– Ja zawsze w domu piekłem ciasteczka, więc mogę się tym zająć – poinformował ich Harry.

– Ja też – dodała kobieta. – I moje są naprawdę przepyszne.

– Pracowałem w piekarni jako nastolatek, ale jestem pewien, że twoje ciasteczka też są dobre – uznał mężczyzna z uśmiechem.

– Sugerujesz, że twoje są lepsze? – spytała, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami. – To się jeszcze okaże, Styles.

–To będą najlepsze święta w moim życiu! – wykrzyknął Zayn, nie mogąc się już doczekać kosztowania tych ciastek.

 

Ω

 

Przygotowania do świąt dość szybko zamieniły się w małą rywalizację pomiędzy Kate a Harrym. Obydwoje mieli ambicje, żeby zająć się swoimi zadaniami, jak najlepiej i jak najszybciej, tym bardziej, że postanowili włączyć się w tym roku w pomoc w przygotowaniu posiłków dla bezdomnych. Początkowo było to z czystej dobroci serca, ale dwójka zaczęła się prześcigać w ilości rzeczy, jakie robią i brali na siebie coraz więcej. 

Pozostali w tym czasie wykonywali swoje zadania. Liam sprzątał mieszkanie, Louis je ozdabiał, Niall zajął się przywiezieniem choinki, a Zayn jadł mnóstwo słodyczy, nadzorując wszystko. Tomlinson jeszcze nigdy nie wiedział go w takim stanie, bo mimo że mężczyzna lubił śmieciowe jedzenie, wcześniej nie zdarzyło mu się jeść tyle słodkości. Teraz pochłaniał jedno ciastko za drugim, żeby potem wziąć się za różne ciasta i podkraść trochę jedzenia z kuchni. Nikt jednak nie starał się go zatrzymać, mając nadzieję, ze ten stan szybko mu przejdzie.

– Dobra Niall, te są ode mnie, te od Harry'ego – powiadomiła go Kate, wciskając w ręce pudełka z jedzeniem dla bezdomnych. – Zawieź je do Świątecznego Miasteczka.

– Czy ktoś powiedział świąteczne ciasteczka? – wymamrotał Zayn, ześlizgując się z kanapy. – Właśnie mi się skończyły!

– Głuptas – mruknął Liam, patrząc na niego z troską, po czym szepnął do Louisa. – Zdecydowanie go poślubię.

– Dobra, ja się wycofuję – jęknęła Kate, zdejmując fartuch i opadając ciężko na fotel. – Mam dość już tego wszystkiego. Gratuluję Harry, wygrałeś. Jesteś bardziej zorganizowany ode mnie i lepiej radzisz sobie w kuchni.

– Oj, Kitty – zaczął młodszy, podchodząc od niej do tyłu, żeby pocałować w czubek głowy. – Myślę, że powinniśmy teraz złączyć siły i razem dokończyć naszą kolację.

– Masz rację – zgodziła się z uśmiechem, wstając, żeby wrócić do kuchni.

Harry jednak został w salonie, patrząc się na przyjaciół z zawstydzeniem.

– Hej, pamiętacie, jak powiedziałem 'nie musicie mi pomagać, dziękuję'? – spytał retorycznie.

– Jestem pewien, że to było 'wyjdźcie do diabła z mojej kuchni' – poprawił go Louis z uśmiechem.

– Naprawdę, dziwne... – opadł zmieszany Harry, ale Tomlinson jedynie zdjął z wieszaka kolejny fartuch i zawiązał go, patrząc na młodszego z zadowoleniem. – Dziękuję.

– Dalej, Harold, mów mi co mam robić! – polecił szatyn, nie mogąc powstrzymać uniesienia kącików ust, gdy widział szczęściem Harry'ego.

Przez cały ten czas Louis raczej przeszkadzał niż pomagał, bo przy każdej możliwej okazji starał się dotykać Harry'ego. Nie robił tego jednak w tak oczywisty sposób, jak Zayn i Liam, którzy wciąż się całowali, czy przytulali, ale zdarzyło mu się dotknąć jego dłoni, czy musnąć boczki, gdy ten gdzieś przechodził. Tomlinson zaczynał czuć się dziwnie z tym, że nawet coś tak na pozór platonicznego może na niego działać. Dziękował przyjaciołom, że są tu z nimi, bo naprawdę byłby w stanie rzucić się na Harry'ego. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśniać, ale coś w widoku bruneta w fartuchu, z włosami związanymi w luźny kok i śladami mąki na twarzy sprawiał, że odchodził od zmysłów. Do tego wszystkiego miał wrażenie, że Harry też przygląda mu się bardziej niż było to konieczne. Czuł na sobie jego wzrok, gdy ugniatał ciasto, bo to jedyna czynność która mu wychodziła i niezbyt mógł to zepsuć.

W kuchni zaczynało się robić ciaśniej i to nie dlatego, że Zayn był tak napchany ciasteczkami, ale to powrót Niall wszystko zmienił. Mężczyzna postanowił zająć miejsce Malika i jeść wszystko, co przygotowywali przyjaciele. W przeciwieństwie do niego potrafił zjeść dużo więcej i nie umierać z przejedzenia, co jedynie skutkowało tym, że Kate musiało go bić po dłoniach, gdy próbował coś podkraść.

– Dobra, dziękuję wam wszystkim za pomoc – westchnęła kobieta, po kilku godzinach pracy w kuchni. – Idę się odświeżyć, widzimy się jutro!

Wszyscy pożegnali się z Kate, która jedynie uniosła brwi, gdy zobaczyła, że Zayn i Niall rozsiedli się na kanapie.

– O nie, wasza dwójka musi wrócić na noc do domu – postanowiła, wskazując na nich palcem. – Z waszym spustem nasze jedzenie nie wytrzyma do jutra.

Niall wzruszył ramionami i wstał, żeby wziąć z wieszaka swoją kurtkę.

– Ale Cat – jęknął Zayn, patrząc na nią z żalem. – Jutro rano przygotowuje specjalny prezent dla kogoś, kto tu mieszka.

– Mówiłem wam już, że nie chcę od was żadnych urodzinowych prezentów – uznał Louis.

– To seksualny prezent dla Liama, ale pewnie, możesz się dołączyć – zażartował Malik, a Tomlinson jedynie przewrócił oczami ze śmiechem. Liam zaś spojrzał na nich z lekkim oburzeniem i chwycił Zayna za nadgarstek prowadząc go w stronę drzwi.

– Śpię dzisiaj u ciebie – powiadomił go szybko, a Zayn posłał jedynie zadowolony uśmiech w stronę Louis i Harry'ego, machając im na pożegnanie. Payne szybko zgarnął ich kurtki, zanim cała czwórka wyszła z domu, zostawiając ich samych.

Przez chwilę nie odzywali się do siebie, bo Harry przyglądał się udekorowanemu przez Louisa mieszkaniu. Nie było w tym nic wybitnego, ale na półkach było parę świątecznych dodatków i na ścianach powieszone były lampki w kształcie małych śnieżynek. Młodszy uśmiechnął się, rozglądając się dookoła i podziwiając wszystko, podczas gdy Tomlinson skupił się na tym, żeby nie wyglądać jakby był o krok od rzucenia się na niego. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na to, że Harry wyglądał tak pięknie, otoczony dekoracjami, gdy był lekko oświetlona lampkami. Na jego twarzy znajdowały się wciąż resztki mąki, dlatego gdy brunet tylko odwrócił się w stronę Louisa, ten starł ją dwoma palcami.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, spuszczając na chwilę wzrok. – Też chyba powinienem już pójść.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Nie chcę sprawiać, że między nami będziesz jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie – wyznał, a starszy zmarszczył brwi.

– Dlaczego myślisz, że jest tak między nami? – powątpiewał.

– Chodzi mi o to, że wiem, że przez moje głupie zachowanie zerwałeś z dziewczyną i teraz powinno być niezręcznie – odparł niepewnie Styles, patrząc się na swoje palce i bawiąc się jednym z pierścionków. – Po prostu, gdyby nie moje problemy pewnie teraz spędzałbyś czas z nią, a tak to zostałeś sam w Święta i to jeszcze w jednym mieszkaniu z Zaynem i Liamem, którzy są tak cholernie szczęśliwi. Przepraszam.

– Harry, nie masz za co – stwierdził Tomlinson, unosząc jego podbródek dwoma palcami. – Nie kochałem Simony, to i tak skończyłoby się prędzej czy później, więc nie możesz siebie obwiniać. I wcale nie jestem sam, bo mam was i czuję, że to będą najlepsze Święta w moim życiu.

Bo spędzę je z tobą, zostało na końcu jego języka, jednak strach nie pozwolił mu na powiedzenie tego na głos. Tym bardziej, że Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie i tymi słowami mógłby wszystko zepsuć.

– I urodziny – dodał cicho Styles, a Louis przewrócił oczami. – Chyba nie myślałeś, że zapomnieliśmy?

– Cóż, Zayn wydawaliście się nie zwracać na to uwagi – wzruszył ramionami.

– Oj, Lou – zacmokał Harry, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego i muskając kciukiem jej wierzch. – Nie pomyślałeś, że może specjalnie nas zostawili tutaj samych?

– Dlaczego mieliby to zrobić? – spytał, starając nie robić sobie nadziei, kiedy chłopak oblizał usta.

– Ponieważ podczas, gdy oni będą się zajmować twoim prezentem, ja muszę cię zająć – powiadomił go.

– Nie potrafisz utrzymywać tajemnic, Harold – pokręcił głową Louis. – Ale dobra, jak chcesz mnie zająć?

– Będę ci piekł tort, pozwalając zjeść co tylko będziesz chciał w trakcie – powiadomił go zdwojony Harry, w dziecinny sposób stukając go palcem w nos. – Wiem, że w głębi duszy jesteś dzieciakiem i zawsze chciałeś oblizywać łyżkę z roztopioną czekoladą.

Louis uśmiechnął się i obaj wstali, żeby po raz kolejny znaleźć się w kuchni. Harry zdążył się już zapoznać z wszelkim ułożeniem naczyń czy innych tego typu rzeczy, więc bez większego problemu powyciągał wszystko, co mu potrzebne. Od razu zabrał się do pracy, po kolei mówiąc Louisowi, co robi. Nazywał składniki i to, ile ich dodawał, jakby prowadził jakiś program kulinarny. I to naprawdę mogłoby tak profesjonalnie wyglądać, gdyby nie Louis, który od czasu do czasu podchodził do niego od tyłu, kładąc ręce na biodrach, a głowę na jego ramieniu. Harry wtedy zawsze wzdychał teatralnie, ale brał kolejną łyżeczkę, żeby dać mu coś skosztować. Tomlinson naprawdę świetnie się bawił, chociaż musiał przyznać, że zdecydowanie wolałby jeść teraz coś innego, bo brunet w kuchni był jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny niż poza nią. Wszystko wydawało się tak domowe i dobre, że Louis dziwił się sam sobie, że jeszcze nie popchnął Harry'ego na blat kuchenny, napawając się całym jego ciałem.

– Naprawdę mam nic nie robić? – upewnił się, gdy Harry przygotował już ciasto, które włożył do piekarnika i miał zamiar brać się za przełożenie do tortu. – Mogę być pomocny.

– Siedź i się ucz, bo kiedyś ci się to przyda – poradził mu Harry, który właśnie mieszał ze sobą mascaropone i masło orzechowe. – Kto wie, czy kiedyś nie będziesz musiał upiec kiedyś swoim dzieciom tortu, hm?

– A co jeśli zwiąże się z kimś, kto będzie potrafił to robić? – droczył się Louis, a młodszy pokręcił głową.

– Wtedy będziesz szczęściarzem – uznał Styles i odwrócił się na chwile do niego przodem, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. – Ale pamiętaj, że mężczyźni w kuchni są seksowni. Nikt ci się nie oprze, kiedy podasz swojej randce coś, co sam przyrządziłeś.

– Och, widzę, że jesteś ekspertem w randkowaniu – zażartował Tomlinson, a Harry przygryzł wargę.

– Zdradzę ci, że kiedyś ugotowałem komuś całkiem dobre spaghetti i ta osobą kompletnie oszalała na moim punkcie – grał młodszy mężczyzna, nabierając na palec trochę masy z miski i podstawiając pod usta Louisa. – Można powiedzieć, że je mi z ręki.

Szatyn jedynie uniósł brwi, wkładając sobie palec Harry'ego do buzi i zlizując z niego słodycz. Z uwielbieniem obserwował, jak młodszy otwiera na chwilę szerzej usta i był pewien, że zadrżał. Z mlaśnięciem wyciągnął palec, wciąż obserwując Louisa uważnie. Tomlinson poruszył sugestywnie brwiami i powiedział:

– Naprawdę dobre.

– Nie jest zbyt słodkie? – zmienił temat Harry, wyraźnie uspokojony, że mężczyzna z żaden sposób nie skomentował tego, co się działo między nimi.

– Nie, idealne – stwierdził Louis. – Ciasto powinno być słodkie.

Styles w zgodzie kiwnął głową, wracając do mieszania masy. W międzyczasie jeszcze zwyczajnie rozmawiali, całkowicie zostawiając to, co zrobił młodszy za sobą. Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że Harry nawet nie spodziewał się, że on to zrobi lub nie był pewien konsekwencji. Starszy jednak chciał mu pokazać, że całkowicie nie jest zły czy zażenowany z tego powodu, więc zwyczajnie żartował, wciąż go przytulał od tyłu, żeby móc coś skosztować.

W końcu jednak Harry wyciągnął z piekarnika ciasto, pokroił je na trzy części i ułożył tak, że raz na formę kładł ciasto, później masę, powtarzając czynność dwa razy.

– Musimy to teraz schłodzić– powiadomił go brunet, a Louis otworzył lodówkę, robiąc w niej trochę miejsca, żeby zmieścił się tam tort. Harry ostrożnie włożył go do środka, po czym wrócił do blatu kuchennego, sprzątając go.

– Zostaw, zajmę się tym później – powiedział Tomlinson, skradając się od tyłu. Swoje ręce przesunął po tych Harry'ego, łącząc ich dłonie razem, a głowę kładąc na ramieniu. Wciągnął subtelnie w nozdrza zapach szyi chłopaka, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem ktoś może tak idealnie pachnieć. Nie chodziło o jego perfumy, a raczej ten własny zapach, który jedynie mieszał się z tym słodkawym. Louis aż zamknął oczy, napawając się tym wszystkim. Wyraźnie czuł jak ciepłe plecy Harry'ego podnoszą się i opadają przy jego klatce piersiowej z powodu szybkiego dość oddechu. Nie chciał jednak wypuszczać chłopaka za swoich ramion, bo to wszystko było tak uzależniająco dobre. Wystarczyło mu jedynie jego ciało obok niego i nagle całe problemy ostatniego czasu przestały istnieć. Jeden dotyk, żeby Louis stał się spokojny i nie przejmował się niczym. – Dziękuję ci za mój prezent. Postaram się nie zjeść go w nocy.

– Mogę cię pilnować – powiedział nieśmiało Harry, przygryzając dolną wargę i uśmiechając się równocześnie.

– Czy to po prostu twój sposób na pokazanie chęci nocowania u mnie? – droczył się Louis, całując krótko odkrytą szyję chłopaka. – Ale oczywiście. Mój dom jest zawsze dla ciebie otwarty.

– Ja-a – zaczął młodszy, odwracając się w jego stronę, tym samym odsuwając ich dłonie do siebie. – Przepraszam.

Tomlinson już chciał wykonać krok w tył, ale Harry położył doń na jego plecach, przyciągając do siebie. Louis przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczy, dopóki nie poczuł, że brunet musnął jego usta swoimi. Praktycznie do razu złapał go za biodra, podczas gdy on drugą dłoń schował w jego włosach, przyciskając do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Pozycja wydawała się całkiem naturalna i Louis od razu zaczął czuć się swobodnie. Napięcie, które dzisiaj między nimi panowało od początku prowadziło do tego pocałunku, więc nie bał się oblizać jego dolnej wargi, żeby dodać mu trochę pewności. Tym razem jednak miał wrażenie, że Harry nie potrzebuje dodatkowej odwagi. On to zainicjował i mimo że w pewnym sensie pozwolił się prowadzić przez cały pocałunek, doskonale wiedział ci robić.

Louis zaś uwielbiał to, że od całowali się w sposób mokry i brudny, że mógł bez przeszkód kłaść Harry'ego bardziej na blat kuchenny, bo miał wrażenie, że chłopak z trudem utrzymuje się na własnych nogach. Brunet wciąż jednak mocniej przyciągał do siebie głowę Louisa, lekko ciągnąć za włosy, jakby chciał pokazać, że całkowicie jest oddany mężczyźnie.

To wszystko było jak sen albo raczej marzenie. Tomlinson nie myślał, ze jego pragnienie pocałunku z Harrym tutaj w kuchni się spełni, ale tak jednak było. Miał jego ciało na wyłączność i chciał zrobić wszystko, ale jednocześnie nie mógł nacieszyć się tym samym pocałunkiem. Usta Stylesa od zawsze działały cuda na jego ciele, a odkąd spędzili wspólnie noc w Georgii, zaczynał je sobie wyobrażać w coraz sprośniejszych sytuacjach. Na razie jednak postali na ocieraniu o siebie swoich bioder, bo w końcu czekała ich cała wspólna noc.

Czar prysł, gdy usłyszeli szczek otwieranych drzwi wejściowych. Równocześnie się odsunęli się z przerażeniem, będąc teraz krok od siebie. Louis w panice wziął nóż i chciał zacząć kroić coś, co znajdowało się na blacie, żeby wyglądać na zajętego.

– Nie uwierzycie co... – zaczęła Kate, wchodząc do kuchni, po czym zmarszczyła się, gdy zobaczyła swoich przyjaciół. – Tomlinson, przestań kroić mąkę. Domyślam się, jak skończyło się wasze robienie ciasta, więc możecie sobie odpuścić tę szopkę.

Harry jedynie roześmiał się, gdy zobaczył, że Louis rzeczywiście próbował kroić resztki mąki, które zostały na blacie, po czym oblizał niesamowicie zaczerwienione usta i odwrócił się w stronę Kate.

– Co się stało? – spytał zmieszany Tomlinson, podczas gdy Kate jeszcze przez chwilę lustrowała ich wzrokiem ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

– Ach tak, po to tutaj przyjechałam – uświadomiła sobie. – Mama Zayna przyjechała do niego i chce z nim spędzić Święta, więc będzie na naszej kolacji.

– O mój boże, Trisha Brennet przy moim stole! – wykrzyczał Harry, rzucając się na Kate, żeby ją przytulić. Louis zaś skupił się na fakcie, że brunet nazwał stół w jego mieszkaniu swoim, co powodowało miłe ciepło na jego sercu. – Czy powinienem przygotować coś specjalnego? Może...

– Nie skończyłam jeszcze – powiadomiła ich. – Trisha nie wiedziała, że Zayn ma chłopaka, więc nieco się zdziwiła, gdy otworzył jej drzwi półnagi Liam. Teraz aktualnie są pokłóceni, więc czuję, że czekają nas cudowne Święta.

– Zayn i Liam są pokłóceni? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Nie, Trisha i Zayn – poprawiła go. – Ona miała pretensje, że ukrywał tak ważne rzeczy przed nią, Zayn powiedział parę niemiłych słów i teraz Liam próbuje to załagodzić.

– Skąd ty właściwie o tym wiesz? – spytał Louis.

– Liam zadzwonił do mnie, żebym zabrała dzisiaj wieczorem gdzieś Trishę – westchnęła. – Wiesz, jesteśmy kobietami i te sprawy.

– O nie, Cat – jęknął Harry, chwytając ją za dłoń. – Czy możemy się zamienić? Tak bardzo chciałbym ja poznać.

– To jeden z powodów, dla których tutaj jestem – powiedziała z zadowoleniem. – Ty lepiej jej dotrzymasz towarzystwa niż ja, więc dokończ, to co robiłeś z Louisem i zabierz gdzieś Trishę.

– Dziękuję! – ucieszył się Styles, rzucając się dziewczynie na szyję.

– Jaki jest kolejny powód, dla którego tutaj przyjechałaś? – Louis popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie.

– Założyłam się z Niallem, ile czasu wytrzymacie bez całowania się – spojrzała na zegarek i uśmiechnęła się. – Cóż, wygrałam. Wiedziałam, że zostawienie was w tym samym pomieszczeniu na więcej niż trzy godziny tym poskutkuje. Bawcie się dobrze, gołąbeczki.

Pomachała im zanim wyszła, a Louis i Harry jedynie posłali sobie nieśmiałe uśmiechy.

– To ja, em, pójdę... zrobić ci pranie – powiedział Styles po chwili, jąkając się. 

– Ja umyję naczynia – powiadomił go Tomlinson. Zerknęli jeszcze na siebie, zanim odwrócili się w inne strony, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. 

 

Ω

 

Louis nigdy nie lubił swoich urodzin, bo wypadały one dzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem, co najczęściej było niekorzystne ze względu na mniejsza ilość prezentów i brak imprezy, bo ludzie byli wtedy zajęci przygotowywaniem się do Świąt. W tym roku jednak wszystko już od samego rana zaczęło się dobrze, bo został obudzony przez ciężar czyjegoś ciała, które poczuł na sobie. Nie miał siły, żeby otworzyć oczu, więc po prostu złapał tę osobę w biodrach, spodziewając się, kto na nim usiał.

– H... – wymamrotał rozmarzony, ale zaraz się wystraszył, gdy otworzył powieki.

– Dzięki Tommo, miałam nadzieję, że chociaż od Harry'ego jestem lżejsza – powiedziała sarkastycznie Kate, schodząc z niego. Louis rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył, że jego przyjaciele ustawili się koło łóżka, trzymając coś w rękach. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, staruszku!

Dziewczyna pocałowała go w czoło, po czym wszyscy zaczęli mu śpiewać „Sto lat". Tomlinson jedynie uśmiechnął się niepewnie, nie wiedząc jak zareagować, bo zawsze w takich momentach czuł się niezręcznie. Skupił swój wzrok na torcie, który trzymał Harry, a Zayn na nim zapalał świeczki. Kate wciąż siedziała na jego łóżku, podczas gdy Niall specjalnie założył Pizzy czerwoną kokardkę na szyi, żeby wyglądała ładniej, jakkolwiek ładnie może wyglądać borsuk.

Gdy skończyli śpiewać, Louis nawet nie miał okazji im podziękować, bo podszedł do niego Liam, wręczając mu torebkę prezentową.

– Miło po raz pierwszy w życiu dać ci prezent w dniu urodzin – uznał Payne. – To od nas wszystkich.

Louis starał się nie wyglądać, jak małe dziecko, które dostaje prezent i choć trochę powstrzymać swoje emocje i ciekawość. Niezbyt mu się to udało, bo naprawdę się podekscytował i ze szczerym zainteresowanie zajrzał do środka. Wpierw wyciągnął małe pudełeczko, od razu je otwierając. W środku był ładny, dość minimalistyczny zegarek ze skórzanym paskiem.

– Dziękuję wam, kochani – powiedział rozczulony, zakładając zegarek na nadgarstek.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz się teraz wszędzie spóźniał – zaśmiała się Kate. – Ale dalej, jest tam coś jeszcze!

Louis jeszcze raz sięgnął to torby i wyciągnął dużą butelkę. Był to ten sam alkohol, co pił wtedy z Harrym w Georgii, tylko że w większym rozmiarze. Otworzył na chwile usta, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć i spojrzał się na Harry'ego, który tylko się uśmiechnął, z zadowoleniem, trzymając tort.

– Ma ktoś z was ochotę? – spytał, raczej retorycznie, bo to było oczywiste, że wszyscy będą chcieli trochę ciasta.

Cały dzień minął im spokojnie. Praktycznie cały czas jedli, wypili trochę whiskey Louisa, oglądając razem albumy ze zdjęciami. Mimo że spędzili jego urodziny jakby był co najmniej trzydzieści lat starszy, nie robiąc nic szalonego, jak jeszcze przystoi w ich wieku, Tomlinsonowi się to podobało. Najczęściej co roku po swoim powrocie z Anglii szedł z przyjaciółmi na jakąś imprezę, a z rodziną świętował ten dzień w spokojnej atmosferze. Teraz jednak zrozumiał, że ta piątka osób jest jak jego rodzina; może nawet trochę lepsza, bo sam ich sobie wybrał i do tego wciąż mogą razem imprezować, ale też po prostu miło i zwyczajnie spędzać czas.

Siedzieli na dywanie, opierając się o sofę czy fotele. Zayn ułożył się między nogami Liama, żeby ten mógł go cały czas przytulać, Harry miał głowę na kolanach Louisa, a Kate i Niall również byli dość blisko siebie, chociaż w bardziej odpowiedniej odległości od reszty przyjaciół.

– Jak tam w końcu ten wieczór z Trishą? – zagadał Harry'ego Louis, bawiąc się jego włosami, a chłopak wydawał się tylko czekać na to pytanie. Zerwał się z jego kolan, patrząc na resztę z podekscytowaniem, a Tomlinson od razu zatęsknił za przyjemnym uczuciem ciepła na swoich kolanach i ciężarem głowy Stylesa. Ta pozycja wydawała się dla nich tak odpowiednia, że czymś okropnym było ją zmieniać.

– O nie – jęknął Zayn, bo młodszy chłopak właśnie brał głęboki oddech.

– To jeden z najlepszych dni mojego życia! – wykrzyknął, spoglądając na nich dumnie, ale oni tylko zmarszczyli brwi. – Wiecie, Dni Naszego Życia?

– Harry, jeszcze jeden żart na temat tej telenoweli, a to będzie ostatni dzień twojego życia – oznajmiła Kate, a Niall zaśmiał się, klepiąc ją przyjacielsko w kolano. – Co ty dzisiaj jesteś taki miły dla mnie?

– Są Święta, raz w roku mogę poudawać, że jesteś zabawna – odgryzł się, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się złośliwie w jego stronę.

– Byłem z Trishą na kolacji w takiej ładnej meksykańskiej restauracji, która o dziwo nie była aż tak zapełniona przez fanów, więc mogliśmy zjeść w spokoju – kontynuował Harry dumnie.

– Jesteś jedynym fanem mojej mamy – wtrącił się Zayn. – Nie licząc tej pani, która kiedyś śledziła mnie w podstawówce, żeby się dowiedzieć, co będzie w następnym odcinku. Nawet proponował mu cukierki za sekrety.

– Przeraża mnie czasami myśl o twoim dzieciństwie, skarbie – powiedział łagodnie Liam, głaszcząc go uspokajające po głowie. – To musiało być okropne.

– Nie, całkiem dobre były te cukierki – wzruszył ramionami, a reszta otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. – Macie rację, mogły być niesmaczne, ale mówiłem wam już, że nie mogłem jeść słodyczy w domu, więc to był dla mnie dar z nieba.

– Czy rodzice nigdy ci nie mówili, żeby nie brać słodyczy od obcych? – zdziwiła się Kate.

– Jestem nowojorczykiem, skarbie. My uczymy nasze dzieci, żeby uważały na ludzi, którzy trzymają dłonie w kieszeniach, bo mogą mieć tam broń, nie na powalone staruszki, które żyją telenowelą – pokiwał głową Zayn, a Liam cmoknął go w czoło.

– Umówmy się, że to ja będę uczył nasze dzieci o takich sprawach, dobrze? – upewnił się Payne. – Chociaż, na Long Island pewnie nie ma takich przypadków...

– Jeśli znowu chcesz zacząć rozmowę o tym, że przeprowadzimy się tam kiedyś, to skończ – uciął Zayn. – Jestem dzieckiem Manhattanu, tu się urodziłem i tu umrę.

– Cóż, dobrze powiedziane z tym umieraniem, patrząc na wskaźnik napaści i przestępczości – dodał Liam, a jego chłopak spojrzał na niego z powagą, więc ten westchnął cicho. – Mówiłem ci już, skarbie, że chciałbym, żeby nasze dzieci wychowywały się w bardziej spokojnym miejscu. Spójrz, ja mieszkałem w małym mieście i miałem naprawdę cudowne dzieciństwo.

– Ja również – sprzeczał się Zayn. – Wychowywałem się w jednej z największych metropolii świata i wyrosłem na dobrego człowieka, który nie boi się zostawać sam w domu.

– Bo trzymasz pistolet pod poduszką – odgryzł się Liam. – A naprawdę wolałbym nie martwić się, że moje dzieci...

– Hej, hej, hej – zatrzymała ich Kate. – O czym wy mówicie? Czyżby któryś z was był w ciąży?

– Cat ma rację – zgodził się Louis. – Wy nawet nie mieszkacie razem, czemu kłócicie się, gdzie wychowywać dziecko?

– Rany, wy planujecie dzieci, prawda? – podekscytował się Harry. – Wczoraj rozmawiałem o tym z Trishą, ona uważa, że lepiej zaadoptować niemowlę, ale ja myślę...

– Harry, przestań się zaprzyjaźniać z moją mamą, proszę – jęknął Zayn. – I nic razem nie planujemy. Przecież jesteśmy razem jakiś pół roku, to trochę za wcześnie na takie decyzję.

– Siedem miesięcy – poprawił go szybko Liam. – Ale masz rację, nie kłóćmy się o to, jeszcze będziemy mieli taką okazję. A jak na razie i tak niańczę Louisa, więc nici z wyprowadzki.

– Myślisz, że sobie bez ciebie nie poradzę? – prychnął Tomlinson.

– Jestem tego pewien – oznajmił Payne. – I tutaj nie chodzi o to, że nie umiesz gotować czy że nie lubisz sprzątać. Ty po prostu jesteś stworzony do mieszkania z kimś i dostaniesz beze mnie do głowy.

– Chciałbyś, Payne – odgryzł się Louis, ale w głębi serca czuł, że przyjaciel ma rację. On zdecydowanie nie był przyzwyczajony do życia samemu i nie był pewien, czy by sobie poradził. Teraz zawsze ma się do kogo odezwać, praktycznie nigdy nie je sam i po prostu zawsze ktoś przy nim jest. Trudno mu było wyobrażenie sobie czegoś innego. – Poza tym, przecież wcale nie musisz się wyprowadzać. Zayn może się wprowadzić do nas.

– Nigdy w życiu – stwierdził Zayn, kręcąc przecząco głową. – Kocham cię Louis, ale jesteś fatalnym współlokatorem. Nikt z własnej woli nie chciałby z tobą zamieszkać.

– Liam? – szukał poparcia Louis.

– Przykro mi Tommo, ale Zayn ma rację – zgodził się. – Jesteś bałaganiarzem, jesteś głośny, nigdy nie robisz prania, a do tego lubisz przychodzić do mnie na dziwne rozmowy w różnych godzinach. Ale i tak cię kocham.

– Co z tą Trishą? – wtrącił się nagle Niall, który nie uczestniczył w poprzedniej dyskusji.

– O nie, wciąż chcesz ją zaliczyć, prawda? – westchnęła zażenowana Kate. – Wiesz, że nie masz szans, prawda?

– Przekonamy się jeszcze – uznał nieco obrażony blondyn, a kobieta jedynie położyła mu na chwilę głowę na ramieniu, pocierając ją tam przez chwilę, zanim się odsunęła, zostawiając przyjaciela już w lepszym humorze.

– Ona jest naprawdę fajna – kontynuował Harry. – Okej, może i trochę gwiazdorzy, ale cię kocha, Zayn. Wiesz, jaka była smutna, gdy tak ją potraktowałeś wczoraj?

– Co takiego zrobiłem? – prychnął Zayn.

– Powiedziałeś jej, że mogła się starać przyjechać na Święta, jak miałeś osiem lat, a nie prawie dwadzieścia więcej – przypomniał mu Styles. – Ona rzeczywiście to przeżywa i nie wydaję mi się, że zainteresowała się tobą tylko dla własnych korzyści. Kocha cię i chcę to naprawić.

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – powątpiewał wciąż Malik.

– Ale ja jestem – uznał Harry. – Dlatego zaprosiłem ją jutro na naszą kolację.

– A miało być tak pięknie – westchnął zasmucony mężczyzna.

– I będzie – odparł młodszy chłopak. – Święta to nie tylko czas prezentów, to też czas, żeby się pogodzić. A gwarantuję ci, że pożałujesz, jeśli nie zrobisz tego teraz.

– Rany, Harry jest jak taki dobry duszek – powiedziała, torcie do samej siebie, Kate. – Powinniśmy przebrać go w jakąś białą sukieneczkę i pozwolić sypać na ludzi jakiś brokat czy coś.

– Powiedziałaś to na głos – uświadomił ją Louis, a ta uniosła na brwi.

– Cóż, ciesz się, że ty nie powiedziałeś, o czym teraz myślisz na głos – puściła oczko do Tomlinsona, wprawiając go w lekkie zażenowanie. Zdołał tylko spojrzeć w stronę Harry'ego, który również na niego patrzył, jednak w tym samym momencie odwrócił wzrok, skupiając go na Zaynie, który był już zajęty całowaniem swojego chłopaka. Liam zauważył, że są obserwowani, więc odsunął się od drugiego mężczyzny.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Payne. – To twoje urodziny, Tommo, przepraszamy, że...

– Po prostu zabierzcie to do pokoju – uznał Louis, uśmiechając się do nich. Zaynowi nie trzeba było dwa razy tego powtarzać, bo od razu złapał Liama za nadgarstek i prowadził do pokoju.

– Zawsze mogli zostawić to tutaj i ja miałabym prezent urodzinowy – wzruszyła ramionami Kate.

Resztę dnia przyjaciele spędzili w mieszkaniu Louisa i Liama, rozmawiając i napawając się tym świątecznym nastrojem. Tak naprawdę Boże Narodzenie było dopiero jutro, ale ta rodzinna atmosfera, jaką wszyscy odczuwali zdawała się to przyspieszać. Oczywiście, wszyscy tęsknili za swoimi prawdziwymi rodzinami i nie mogli się doczekać aż w końcu będą mogli wrócić do domu. Jedna te kilka dni, które spędzili razem, przygotowując jedzenie, dekoracje, żeby później po prostu usiąść razem i porozmawiać stały się niezapomniane.

Ale prawdziwie niezapomniany wieczór miał dopiero nadejść.


	29. Incomplete

Przyjaciele już wcześniej ustalili, że nie będą kupować sobie żadnych prezentów, bo po pierwsze niezbyt mieli na to czas, a po drugie ważniejsze było to, że spędzą ten czas z tobą, dlatego nikt się nie zdziwił się, że na drugi dzień rano nie było nic pod ich choinką. Louis jednak wiedział, że Liam kupił Zaynowi ładną obrączkę, która nie symbolizowała oświadczyn, a miała być jedynie zwykłym prezentem. Dowiedział się też, że Malik również kupił coś swojemu ukochanemu, ale nie chciał zdradzić co, więc Tomlinson spodziewał się, że to coś seksualnego, a naprawdę nie miał ochoty aż tak wchodzić przyjacielem do łóżka.

Zjedli jedynie razem śniadanie, po czym wszyscy znów wrócili do swoich domów, żeby przygotować się na kolację z mamą Zayna. Ten niechętnie jechał do siebie, bo nie lubił opuszczać Liama, a poza tym bycie sam na sam ze swoją rodzicielką niezbyt go uszczęśliwiało. Jego chłopak jednak uznał, że nie będzie mu towarzyszył, bo pogodzenie się z Trishą należy do jego obowiązków i nikt nie może zrobić tego za niego. Louis miał wciąż wrażenie, że to niezbyt podobne do Liama, którego od zawsze życiowym przesłaniem było pomaganie innym i dbanie o pokój na świecie, ale był pewien, że ma w tym jakiś większy cel. 

Wszystko jednak okazało się dość zrozumiałe, kiedy przyjaciel zagadał do Tomlinsona, który siedział na fotelu, pijąc herbatę i czytając książkę.

– Och, Tommo – westchnął, sprawiając, że Louis spojrzał na niego, zamykając książkę. – Nawet nie zauważyłeś mojej obecności.

– Widziałem cię kątem oka – powiadomił go, marszcząc brwi. 

– Czasami zastanawiam się, czy ty w ogóle zwracasz uwagę, że czasami nie ma mnie w domu! – zaśmiał się Liam, klepiąc go po kolanie, po czym zaraz spoważniał, co tylko sprawiło, że cała wypowiedź stała się sztuczna. – Właśnie, zauważasz? Czy może wręcz lubisz być sam w domu? Masz przecież wtedy czas na pracę, czytanie czy poprawianie błędów w książkach. 

– Zmierzasz do czegoś? – pogonił go Louis, czując się nieco niepewnie. 

– Spójrz, przecież my i tak najczęściej widujemy się w barze – podjął wątek Payne, pocierając nerwowo swoje uda. – Tutaj tak naprawdę tylko śpimy, chociaż też niekoniecznie. Reszta przychodzi tu cały czas, więc w sumie rzadko kiedy jesteśmy sami. Rzadko kiedy mamy momenty, gdzie możemy szczerze porozmawiać tylko we dwoje, jak najlepsi kumple. 

– Jesteśmy najlepszymi kumplami i przecież często rozmawiamy – poprawił go Louis, a mężczyzna kiwnął głową w zgodzie. – Ale może przebywalibyśmy częściej sam na sam, ale o twój chłopak od zawsze z nami pomieszkuje.

– No właśnie, pomieszkuje – westchnął Liam, a Louis otworzył a chwilę szeroko buzię, nagle rozumiejąc sens rozmowy. 

– O cholera! – wykrzyknął zadowolony. – Chcesz, żeby Zayn się do nas wprowadził!

– Ja...

– Mogłeś tak od razu, idioto! – ucieszył się Louis, przytulając się do niego. – Zayn i tak tutaj praktycznie od początku mieszkał, więc serio nie widzę problemu, żeby oficjalnie go zameldować. – Liam nie odpowiedział, a Louis za o zacmokał głośno. – Widzę, że jednak Zayn postawił na swoim z tym mieszkaniem na Manhattanie, hm?

– Zdecydowanie – uśmiechnął się jedynie mężczyzna, jednak wydawał się wciąż być nieco zestresowany.

– Idę zrobić miejsce na jego kosmetyki w łazience! – postanowił zadowolony szatyn. 

 

Ω

 

– Zayn rzeczywiście z wami zamieszkał? – pytam zaciekawiona, a Tomlinson zaprzecza krótkim ruchem głowy, poprzedzonym uśmieszkiem. 

– Cóż, jak się okazało ja i Liam nieco źle się zrozumieliśmy – uznaje. – Ale o tym wszystkim dowiedzieliśmy się dopiero na naszej bożonarodzeniowej kolacji. 

 

Ω

 

– Szybciej, szybciej! – wykrzyczał Harry do Louisa, chwytając go mocniej za ramiona. 

– Powinieneś zacząć mówić po niemiecku, to prędzej zwiększy efektywność pracy – zażartowała Kate, krzycząc to z kuchni.

– Harry, mamy jeszcze dużo czasu – westchnął szatyn, odkładając na chwilę sztućce, którymi nakrywał stół i odwrócił się do młodszego chłopaka. – Zdążymy.

– Po prostu się denerwuję – wyznał Harry, patrząc na niego z żalem. – Co jeśli Trishy nie będzie smakować moja wegańska lasagne?

– To znaczy, że kompletnie nie zna się na dobrym jedzeniu – pocieszył go Louis, powodując lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Wszyscy oprócz Zayna i jego mamy byli już w mieszkaniu Louisa i Liama, gotowi na bożonarodzeniową kolację. Wszystko właściwie było już gotowe, specjalnie nawet przynieśli ze strychu stół i krzesła, z których rzadko korzystali, najczęściej jedząc w kuchni, ale z jakiegoś powodu Harry bardzo się stresował tym wszystkim. Wprawdzie to on przyrządził wraz z Kate większość potraw i chciał się przypodobać Trishy, ale Tomlinson był przekonany, że nie ma powodów do obaw. Wszystko wydawało się cudownie przygotowane, chociaż Louis i tak uważał, że gwoździem tego wieczoru będzie oświadczenie, że Zayn zamieszka wraz z nimi. Liam w końcu starał się unikać tego tematu przy przyjaciołach, więc oczywistym wydawało się być to, że będzie to niespodzianka.

– Z czego właściwie jest wegańska lasagne? – spytał Niall, wąchając potrawę na stole. – Fuj, śmierdzi byciem zdrowym i hipsterskim. 

– To akurat zwykła lasagne – zaśmiał się Harry, a Horan wzruszył ramionami i próbował wciąż kawałek, jednak Kate uderzyła go w rękę. 

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Zayn wraz ze swoją mamą. Wyglądał dość nijako przy kobiecie, która ubrana była w duże białe futro, a pod nim elegancką sukienkę. Na szczęście jednak Malik odrzucił niechlujny ubiór, w jakim najczęściej witał matkę, zastępując wszystkie rozciągnięte koszulki, czarną koszulą. Na jego twarzy wciąż malowała się złość i niechęć, jak gdyby wciąż był za coś zły na Trishę. 

Niall pomógł jej zdjąć futro i wszyscy przywitali się radośnie z kobietą, która ze szczerą chęcią dawała im po dwa całusy w policzek. Zayn w tym czasie opadł ciężko na krzesło, bez skrępowania nalewając sobie wina i wypijając pół lampki na raz. 

– Tak bardzo dziękuję wam za zaproszenie – uznała Trisha, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko Zayna, bo to krzesło odsunął od stołu Liam. – Bez tego pewnie utknęłabym sama w pokoju hotelowym.

– Jak ja zawsze, gdy przyjeżdżałem w odwiedziny – prychnął do siebie Malik, uśmiechając się złośliwie w stronę matki. 

– To nic takiego, naprawdę miło panią poznać – stwierdziła Kate, upominając mężczyznę wzrokiem. 

W międzyczasie wszyscy zajęli miejsca przy stole. Harry zadbał, żeby usiąść obok starszej kobiety, a Louis naturalnie był koło niego, jak zwykle nie wiedząc co to przestrzeń osobista. Zaczęli jeść, a wcześniej Styles i Cat poinformowali ich o wszystkich potrawach.

– Mówicie mi po imieniu, proszę – oznajmiła ze śmiechem Trisha. – I to mnie miło mi, że mogę poznać wszystkich przyjaciół Zayna. Parę lat temu poznałam tylko Liama i takiego słodkiego angielskiego chłopca...

– Zgłaszam się – podniósł rękę Louis, a kobieta spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, trzymając widelec w górze. 

– Naprawdę? – spytała, gdy już wreszcie się trochę otrząsnęła. – Wyglądałeś wtedy... inaczej. Wydoroślałeś, Louis. Jesteś teraz naprawdę przystojnym mężczyzną!

– Świetnie, zacznij teraz podrywać moje przyjaciela – powiedział Zayn, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedz, zmienił temat. – Świetne to puree Harry. 

– Dziękuję – odparł niepewnie chłopak. 

– Nikogo nie podrywam, Zayn, byłam po prostu miła – odezwała się Trisha, pomimo zmiany tematu. – Za kogo ty mnie masz? Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że mogłabym ci coś takiego zrobić i spotykać się z twoim przyjacielem?

– Jesteś pewna? – wychylił się Niall. – Jakby co to jestem od niego starszy i... 

– Powiesz jeszcze jedno słowo, a wbiję ci te widelec w udo – zagroziła półszeptem Kate, więc Horan jedynie przewrócił oczami, wracając do jedzenia. 

– On mógłby być moim synem, Zayn – dodała starsza kobieta.

– Och, nie zachowuj się jakby ci o przeszkadzało – prychnął Zayn. – Przecież to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy umawiałabyś się z kimś dużo młodszym. Mam ci przypomnieć tego modela...

– To było z jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu...

– Ale dzieci w szkole dość często o tym wspominały i wcale nie było to przyjemne – powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem. 

– Ja nie wiedziałam, że... – zaczęła nerwowo.

– Oczywiście, że nie – przerwał jej syn. – Podczas, gdy inne mamy dbały o swoje dzieci i wymyślały im słodkie pseudonimy to ja dostawałem od ciebie paczki. Gratuluję, jeśli myślałaś, że kilkuletni chłopiec bardzie potrzebuje kolejnej zabawki niż własnej matki. 

– Przecież wiesz, że żałuję – powiedziała Trisha ze łzami w oczach. – Wiem, że byłam okropną matką, ale chcę to naprawić. Proszę.

– Odechciało mi się jeść – uznał Zayn, wstając od stołu. – Przepraszam. 

Nie oglądając się za siebie, poszedł do pokoju Liama, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z impetem. Payne jedynie spojrzał w jego stronę, nie idąc za nim. 

– Nie powinnam była tu przychodzić – westchnęła Trisha. – Zepsułam wam tylko kolację. 

– Nie, to Zayn ją zepsuł, zachowując się jak dzieciak – stwierdził Liam ku zdziwieniu wszystkich. Najczęściej traktował Zayna jak ideał i nigdy nie uważał, że robi coś złego, ale najwyraźniej teraz potrafił ocenić sytuację obiektywne. 

– Nie zamierzasz po niego pójść? – powątpiewała Kate, a mężczyzna zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – Wow, jesteście w separacji? Gdzie się podział nasz kochający Liam?

– Nadal go kocham nad życie, ale nie zamierzam nic zrobić – postanowił Payne. – Wróci, jak zrozumie, że źle postąpił. 

– Brzmisz tak tatusiowato – uznała Cat, oblizując prowokacyjnie usta. – To gorące, założę się, że Zayna to kręci. 

– Kate, mówisz to przy mojej przyszłej teściowej – wymamrotał zawstydzony Liam. 

– Teściowej? – upewniła się Trisha.

– Poślubię twojego syna, gdy tylko będzie to legalne – uznał pewnie. – I przykro mi, ale nie zamierzam zmienić zdania.

– Och, masz moje błogosławieństwo – uznała z uśmiechem, po czym powiedziała ciszej do Kate. – Rzeczywiście jest tatusiowaty. Zayn to szczęściarz. 

Młodsza kobieta kiwnęła głową, sprawiają, że Liam jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił. 

Przez dłuższy czas świetnie się bawili, jedząc i rozmawiając. Trisha wbrew pozorom okazała się być wspaniałą i miłą osobą, z którą łatwo można było nawiązać kontakt. Wydawała się być dobrą matką, jednak przyznała się, że nie zawsze tak było. W latach osiemdziesiątych i dziewięćdziesiątych naprawdę była całkiem inną osobą i nie dziwiła się, że jej syn ma do niej żal. Rzeczywiście się nim nie opiekowała, jednak od paru lat starała się to zmienić. Odbudowywanie, albo raczej tworzenie takiej relacji na nowo było czymś niemożliwie trudnym, bo Zayn wydawał się jej nienawidzić. Nie miała mu tego za złe, bo zdawała sobie sprawę z własnych błędów, jednak liczyła, że powoli będzie jej wybaczał.

– Kocham go najbardziej na świecie i niczego tak nie żałuję, jak tych straconych lat – westchnęła z żalem. – Chciałabym być dla niego dobrą matką, ale już za późno na jakiekolwiek wychowywanie go, więc chociaż chciałbym się zaprzyjaźnić. Zależy mi na nim...

– Mamo... – wyszeptał stojący w drzwiach Zayn, patrząc na kobietę z delikatnym uśmiechem. Ta niepewnie wstała, podchodząc do niego powoli, jakby bała się, że spłoszy go jak dzikie zwierzę. Mężczyzna jednak przytulił się do niej, pochylając się trochę, bo była od niego niższa. – Przepraszam.

– To ja przepraszam, kochanie – odparła, głaszcząc go po głowie. – Obiecuję, że będę lepsza. Po prostu mi zaufaj. 

– Ufam ci – oznajmił. – Po prostu tęskniłem. 

– Ja też, synku – zgodziła się. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

W czasie, gdy ta dwójka przytulała się do siebie na środku salonu, wszyscy ich obserwowali, napawając się tym niecodziennym, ale pięknym widokiem godzenia się. Nikt nie rozumiał, jak to się stało, ale najwyraźniej aprobata przyjaciół sprawiła, że Zayn zechciał wybaczyć swojej matce. W końcu byli dla siebie jak rodzina i ich zdanie wiele znaczyło.

– Liam, twoje metody wychowawcze działają cuda – stwierdziła Kate. – Proszę, zostań ojcem moich dzieci.

– Myślałem, że to Niall ma być twoim mężem – prychnął żartobliwie Louis. 

– Zabezpieczam się ze wszystkich stron, żeby nie zostać starą panną – zaśmiała się, kładąc Horanowi głowę na ramieniu. 

Reszta kolacji minęła im wszystkim w miłej atmosferze. Złagodzenia konfliktu wpłynęło dobrze na wszystkich, bo sprawiło, że łatwiej się im rozmawiało. Trisha rzeczywiście starała się być już lepsza od samego początku, bo już w czasie deseru zachęcała Zayna do słodyczy, gdy ten niepewnie się na nią patrzył. Nawet zdecydowali się zapoznać ją z borsukiem, który przyszedł, żeby zjeść resztki jedzenia, a mama Zayna po prostu pogłaskała zwierze, choć robiła to z pewną dozą rezerwy. 

W końcu jednak kobieta zdecydowała się wrócić do swojego hotelu, bo była już nieco zmęczona. 

– Dziękuję wam za tak mile spędzony czas – powiedziała przed wyjściem. – Myślałam właściwie nad kupieniem jakiegoś mieszkania tutaj w Nowym Jorku, bo coś czuję, że będę się zatrzymywać tutaj częściej. 

– Zapraszam do mnie, mamo – uznał Zayn, całując ją w policzek. 

Gdy już wszyscy pożegnali się z Trishą i ta wyszła, ponownie usiedli do stołu, bo nikt nie miał ochoty jeszcze sprzątać. Louis zaś posłał nieco złośliwy uśmiech w stronę Malika, który jedynie zmarszczył brwi. 

– Widzę, że nieźle to sobie wymyśliłeś – podjął wątek Tomlinson. – Zaprosiłeś mamę do mieszkania, w którym właściwie nie będziesz mieszkał...

– O czym tym mówisz? – zdziwił się Zayn, podczas gdy Liam wziął duży łyk wina.

– Nie musicie już niczego ukrywać, rozmawiałem z Liamem o przeprowadzce – kontynuował Louis. – I wspieram was w stu procentach.

– To świetnie, Loueh – odparł zadowolony brunet, chwytając kolano swojego chłopaka. – Baliśmy się, że źle na to zareagujesz.

Louis pokręcił z uśmiechem głową, a zakłopotane miny pozostałych uświadomiły go, że trzy osoby z ich grona są niewtajemniczone w to, o czym rozmawiają. 

– Zayn się tutaj wprowadza! – oznajmił Louis, zwracając się do wszystkich. Malik jednak nie był tak entuzjastyczny i spojrzał na niego z konsternacją. 

– Nie, stary – zaprzeczył. – To Liam wyprowadza się do mnie. 

– Nie wydaję mi się – kłócił się Tomlinson, patrząc na przyjaciela nieco oskarżycielsko, podobnie jak teraz Zayn. – Liam?

– Przepraszam, ale Zayn ma rację – jęknął Payne. – Chciałbym z nim zamieszkać sam i...

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wprost? – oburzył się Louis, czując się zraniony tym niedomówieniem. – Przecież bym was nie zatrzymywał. 

– Tak, ale – zaczął niepewnie Liam, jakby bojąc się reakcji – nigdy nie mieszkałeś sam. Martwiliśmy się, że sobie nie poradzisz.

– Mam dwadzieścia osiem lat, nie umrę przecież sam w domu – wyjaśnił, wymuszając trochę uśmiech. 

Louis słyszał, jak reszta im gratuluje, ale trochę zgubił się we własnych myślach. Niezmiernie cieszył się, że przyjaciele zdecydowali się na tak poważny krok jak wspólne mieszkanie, jednak wciąż myślał trochę o sobie. Liam po części miał rację i on rzeczywiście nigdy nie mieszkał sam, więc ta perspektywa wydawała się dosyć przerażająca. Nie mógł jednak ich zatrzymywać tylko dlatego, że trochę bał się samotności. Teoretycznie nie miał do tego powodów, bo przecież był pewien, że przyjaciele i tak będą o odwiedzać, jednak to oznaczało koniec pewnej ery. On i Liam nie będą już współlokatorami, a co za tym idzie, nie będą już spędzać ze sobą każdej chwili w ciągu dnia, jak robili to przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. To jednak całkiem normlane, że mężczyzna przed trzydziestką się ustatkował i chce zamieszkać ze swoim ukochanym, a Louis nie miał zamiaru go zatrzymywać. Miał jednak nadzieję, że wciąż pozostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

– Więc, kiedy macie zamiar to zrobić? – spytał nagle Harry, a jego głos wyrywał Louisa z przemyśleń. 

– Chcieliśmy pojechać w dwójkę do mojej rodziny, a potem już zamieszkać razem – powiadomił ich Liam, po czym jeszcze raz spojrzał na Louisa z troską. – Jesteś pewien, że wszystko okej?

– Zastanawiam się po prostu, jak podzielimy nasze wspólne rzeczy – skłamał. 

– Możesz je zachować – postanowił od razu Liam. – W sensie, nie jest ich aż tak dużo i raczej lepiej jak zostaną tutaj. 

Kate chciała coś powiedzieć, ale poczuła że Niall stuka ją palcem w ramię.

– Co? – zdziwiła się, ale mężczyzna wciąż to robił. – No mów, Niall.

– Zabroniłaś mi się odzywać! – upominał ją, a ta przewróciła oczami z jękiem. – W każdym razie, znacie moją opinię na ten temat, więc sobie odpuszczę mówienie wam, że wcale nie powinniście tego zrobić, bo...

– Do rzeczy, Horan – pogoniła go Kate, unosząc widelec.

– Zastanawiam się jedynie, co z borsukiem – kontynuował, podnosząc z ziemi zwierzę. – Domyślam się, że Liam pewnie bardzo chciałby go zatrzymać, ale Pizza już się przyzwyczaiła do mieszkania tutaj i...

– Myślę, że najlepiej, jeśli zostanie tutaj – uznał Liam, udając żal. – Będę za nią tęsknić, ale nie chcę ją stresować przeprowadzką. 

– To szlachetne z twojej strony, kochanie – z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech Zayn, gdy kładł ukochanemu dłoń na ramieniu. – Musimy jakoś dać sobie radę z naszym skarbem. 

– Hej, nie mogę wam tego zrobić – wtrącił się Louis. –W końcu to Zaynowi bardzo zależało na tym, żeby borsuk był z Liamem, więc teraz powinno tak zostać. 

– Ale Louis, Pizza będzie ci dotrzymywać towarzystwa – namawiał go Malik, uśmiechając się nieco sztucznie. – Nie mogę tak egoistycznie ci jej odebrać. 

– Obiecuję, że sobie poradzę – uciął Tomlinson i uniósł kieliszek z winem. – To co, za przyszłość?

Wszyscy wznieśli toast, nie rozmawiając już o przeprowadzce. 

 

Ω

 

W końcu nadszedł dzień przeprowadzki Liama. Louis przez czas poprzedzający to starał się wmówić sobie, że bez problemu sobie poradzi. Przecież potrafi żyć sam, gotować sobie najprostsze posiłki, dzięki Harry'emu nawet zaczął częściej sprzątać. Może i Liam od zawsze załatwiał takie sprawy, jak rachunki, ale przecież wszystkie terminy zawsze były zawsze napisane na karteczkach samoprzylepnych na ich lodówce. Poza tym, to nie tak, że przyjaciel wyprowadza się gdzieś daleko. Będą wciąż w tej samej dzielnicy, zaledwie kilka przecznic od siebie i teoretycznie nie powinno się wiele zmienić. 

Jednak, gdy z każdym dniem ubywało rzeczy z półek, do Louisa zaczynało docierać, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel i wieloletni współlokator nie będzie już z nim mieszkał. To sprawiało, że zaczynał się bać jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Miał wrażenie, że to mieszkanie od zawsze, oprócz baru, było ich miejscem spotkań, bo mieszkały w nim aż dwie osoby. Na tej podstawie też wybrali chodzenie do Paintng Flowers; było najbliżej. Teraz jednak dwójka osób będzie mieszkałam całkiem gdzie indziej, co za tym idzie, może się zmienić ich miejsce spotkań. Ewentualnie w ogóle przestaną się spotykać w szóstkę, bo Liam i Zayn będą zajęci, później pewnie też Kate jakoś zajmie sobie czas, następnie Niall i Harry, aż w końcu Louis zostanie sam z borsukiem. Albo nie. Przecież uznał, że Pizza zostanie z jego przyjaciółmi.

Wiedział, że nie może zatrzymać w żaden sposób Zayna i Liama, więc chociaż zdecydował się zatrzymać borsuka. Powiadomił o tym Payne'a w dniu jego wyprowadzki, kiedy ten miał zamiar spakować jego zabawki i inne tego typu rzeczy. 

– Całe szczęście – westchnął z ulgą Liam, zwracając wszystko na miejsce. – Zayn by mnie zabił, gdybym naprawdę przyprowadził do niego Pizzę. 

– Jesteś takim pantoflarzem, Payno – zaśmiał się gorzko, kręcąc głową. 

Liam był już ubrany, a większość jego rzeczy znajdowała się już w mieszaniu Zayna. Wczoraj nawet zrobili sobie wieczór tylko w dwójkę, oglądając filmy, pijąc piwo i rozmawiając o dawnych czasach, więc Louis nie powinien być tak zaskoczony tym, że ma właśnie pożegnać się ze swoim przyjacielem. Po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu lat będzie mieszkał bez niego i miał wrażenie, że nie da rady. Nagle przestał już czuć się jak prawie trzydziestoletni mężczyzna, a jak nastolatek, który po raz pierwszy ma zostać wysłany na obóz i nie wie, jak się zachować. Oczywiście to było chore, ale on nie wyobrażał sobie mieszkać sam. W pewnym sensie chodziło tez o to, że Liam przez te parę lat stał się dla niego współlokatorem idealnym. Początkowo może jego przesadne bycie zorganizowanym, dojrzałym i te wszystkie nawyki, które zawsze wykonywał doprowadzały Louisa do szału, ale teraz tak się do nich przyzwyczaił, że nie miał pojęcia, jak będzie wstawał codziennie rano budzony przez budzik, a nie przez krzyczącego przyjaciela, że spóźni się do pracy. Nie wiedział, komu będzie opowiadał o swoim dniu po powrocie do domu i kto go będzie pocieszał w różnych sytuacjach. Miał wrażenie, że traci grunt pod nogami, bo ta wyprowadzka prawdopodobnie go zniszczy. 

– Męskie uciśnięcie dłoni czy... – zaczął Liam, ale Louis nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, bo rzucił mu się na szyję. 

– Dziękuję ci za to wszystko – powiedział mu, już po raz kolejny, ale wydawało się, że nigdy nie będzie mógł pokazać mu dostatecznej wdzięczności za te wszystkie lata. – Tak się cieszę, że trafiliśmy do tego samego akademika. Bez ciebie prawdopodobnie byłbym alkoholikiem i mieszkał gdzieś w kartonie. I na pewno nie potrafiłbym się zakochać. 

– To ja ci dziękuję – odparł mężczyzna, przytulając go mocniej. Louis czuł się z jednej strony specyficznie, bo ciało Liama było większe i bardziej muskularne od niego, a nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, ale z drugiej zaś powodowało u niego poczucie bezpieczeństwa. – Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Wszystkie moje najlepsze historie zaczynają się od ciebie i prawdopodobnie będę twoim dłużnikiem do końca życia, bo sprawiłeś, że stałem się trochę fajniejszy niż po przyjeździe do Nowego Jorku. I poznałem miłość swojego życia.

– Do widzenia. 

– Do zobaczenia, Tommo. 

Posłali sobie jeszcze smutne uśmiechy zanim Liam wyszedł, teraz już, z mieszkania Louisa, tworząc w życiu ich wszystkich całkiem nowy etap. 

 

Ω

 

– Jesienią dwa tysiące dziewiątego roku przez tę przeprowadzkę stałem się najbardziej samotną osobą z mojego otoczenia – wyznaje Louis. – Wiesz, co robiłem, jako najsmutniejsza osoba na świecie?

– Co?

– Spaghetti – mówi. – Jesień dwa tysiące... to czas smutku, samotności i spaghetti. 

– Trzy razy "s"– żartuję. 

– W styczniu dwa tysiące dziewiątego roku w moim życiu rozpoczął się czas, który lubię nazywać Rokiem Spaghetti – dopowiada Louis. – Oczywiście Rok Spaghetti nie trwał cały rok, ale to danie było ważną częścią mojego życia w tamtym czasie. 

– Niech zgadnę, to po prostu jedyna rzecz, którą potrafiłeś sobie ugotować? – żartuję, a on cmoka. 

– Nie do końca potrafiłem to robić – mówi. – Ale spaghetti było ważne z całkiem innego powodu. Czy chcesz usłyszeć historię, jak przestałem gotować spaghetti? 

 

Ω

 

W dwa tysiące dziewiątym roku Louis przyrządzał spaghetti, żeby żyć i żył, żeby przyrządzać spaghetti. Unosząca się znad garnka para była jego dumą, a sos pomidorowy nadzieją. Poszedł nawet do specjalnego sklepu, gdzie kupił wszystko, co potrzebne do przyrządzania najlepszego spaghetti. Był we włoskiej dzielnicy, gdzie podpytywał ludzi o najlepsze przyprawy i produkty, i kupił kilka o obcobrzmiących nazwach. Znalazł nawet książkę o gotowaniu spaghetti i stała się ona jego ulubioną lekturą. Kupował również wszystkie rodzaje makaronu, żeby zobaczyć, który jest najlepszy i robił wszystkie możliwe rodzaje sosów. Zapach czosnku, oliwy z oliwek, cebuli, pomidorów i jeszcze wielu innych produktów zmienił się w drobne cząsteczki, rozpryskując w powietrzu i wypełniając puste mieszkanie Louisa oraz prawdopodobnie też jego serce.

Pewnie zastanawiacie się, czemu Louis czuł się samotny, smutny i gotował spaghetti, które spożywał codziennie sam na obiad. Wbrew temu, co mnie się wydawało, główną przyczyną wcale nie była wyprowadzka Liama. Tak naprawdę nie zmieniła ona aż tak wiele, bo Tomlinson po prostu musiał samotnie spędzać noce i poranki. Potem szedł do pracy, a gdy z niej wracał od razu mógł wstąpić do baru, gdzie zawsze ktoś by na niego czekał. Tak właściwie wyglądało wcześniej; nieważne, jaka byłą pora dnia mógł mieć pewność, że w Painting Flowers spotka kogoś znajomego.

Jednak on wcale nie chciał chodzić tam zaraz po pracy. Za każdym razem, gdy wychodził z biura, myślał tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do domu i przyrządzić spaghetti. Spaghetti bolognese, carbonara, arrabiatta, al burro, milanese i jeszcze wiele innych rodzajów chodziło po jego głowie, błagając go, żeby akurat tego dnia zrobił dany sos. A Louis każdego dnia próbował to robić, w ustach jednak wciąż mając ten jeden, wybitny smak, którego nie potrafił powtórzyć. Przerobił przepisy z książki, część z nich modyfikują na wegetariańskie, ale to wciąż nie było to. Nic, co robił nie potrafiło go przybliżyć do spaghetti, które jadł jesienią dwa tysiące piątego roku u Harry'ego.

Czyli tak, Louis gotował spaghetti przez Harry'ego, bo miał nadzieję, że jeżeli uda mu się powtórzyć ten smak, to...właściwie, co? Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego mogłoby to oznaczać. Przecież to wcale nie sprawi, że nie będzie już potrzebował tego mężczyzny jak powietrza i nauczy się żyć bez niego. To również nie spowoduje, że stanie się dobrym kucharzem, bo to tak naprawdę jedna potrawa. Louis nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak zależało mu, żeby to zrobić, ale coś mu podpowiadało, że musi po prostu wykonać to zadanie.

Tym bardziej, że gotowanie spaghetti okazało się działać dość dobrze na jego odstresowanie się po pracy. Data premiery tomiku poezji nieubłaganie się zbliżała, co dla Louisa oprócz dodatkowych pieniędzy oznaczało również pójście na oficjalną premierę i udzielanie wraz z Simoną wywiadów na temat tego wszystkiego. Przerażała go myśl, że będzie musiał spędzić z nią dużo czasu, nawet jeśli to tylko jeden wieczór. Jak na razie udawało mu się jej zgrabnie unikać, ale nie będzie mógł tego zrobić na premierze, bo to za bardzo się rzucałoby w oczy, a poza tym byłoby niegrzeczne. Pracowali nad tym razem, więc muszą razem to wszystko zamknąć. 

Dlatego właśnie Louis na początku tego roku ugniatał w misce cienie przeszłości, wrzucał do wrzącej, posolonej wody i stał przed garnkiem przez chwilę, jakby bał się, że nitki makaronu gdzieś mu uciekną, tak jak czasami robią to wspomnienia. Przy okazji sprawdzał jeszcze robiący się obok sos, dopóki minutnik nie otrząsnął go z całkowitej pustki umysłu swoim piknięciem. 

Makaron wytwarzany z wody i semoliny, czyli pszenicy twardej.   
Złote ziarna pochodzące z włoskich pół.   
Dobrze ugotowane spaghetti powinno być al dente.

Te i wiele innych zdań utkwiło w głowie Louisa, dzięki wiecznemu czytaniu opakowania. Niestety, Włosi zapewne nie wiedzieli, że w dwa tysiące dziewiątym roku eksportowali do Stanów Zjednoczonych samotność.

 

Ω

 

Był sobotni wieczór i Louis spędzał czas w barze ze spotkania z przyjaciółmi. Dzisiaj nie miał okazji zrobić spaghetti, bo praktycznie cały dzień spędził z nimi. Wszystko wydawało się być taki same, jak zawsze. W końcu w taki sposób spędzali każdą sobotę; szli razem coś zjeść, napić się i porozmawiać. Tomlinson z radością zauważył, że praktycznie nie czuł tego, że Liam z nim nie mieszka, bo wszystko było zwyczajne, dopóki nie rozchodzili się do domów. 

Tego samego dnia Louis otrzymał w paczce egzemplarz tomiku poezji i nie mógł się doczekać aż wróci do domu, żeby zobaczyć, jak to dokładnie wygląda. Wprawdzie to nie była pierwsza książka, której wydaniem się zajmował, ale jeszcze nigdy nic nie było dla niego tak ważnego. Bukowski to jeden z jego ulubionych poetów, a uzyskanie praw autorskich od jego córki wiele ich kosztowało, zarówno pieniędzy, jak i nerwów. To było właśnie wytłumaczenie, jakie powiedział przyjaciołom, gdy wreszcie wyjawił im, nad czym pracował przez ostatni rok. Jednak Louis w głębi duszy wiedział, że prawdziwym powodem był tytuł. Nikt oprócz niego nie zdawał sobie prawy, że to wcale nie jest fragment wiersza Bukowskiego, ale coś znacznie dla niego ważniejszego. 

– No dalej, Lou – jęknął Harry, podekscytowany tym wszystkim, tak samo jak on. – Chcę poznać tytuł! 

– Wytrzymasz jeszcze trochę – zbył go, chcąc zachować tajemnicę. 

– Przy okazji, przyprowadzasz kogoś na tę premierę? – zagadał Zayn, poruszają sugestywnie brwiami.

– Jeśli chcesz przyjść na darmowe jedzenie i alkohol to... – zaczął, ale przyjaciel mu przerwał.

– Nie chciałem się wpraszać – przewrócił oczami Malik. – Chodziło mi o to, że powinieneś z kimś przyjść, bo to pewnie zrobi Simona. Wiesz, żeby wygrać rozstanie. 

– Ludzie nie bawią się w takie rzeczy, jak wygrywanie rozstań – powątpiewał Louis, a Zayn się zaśmiał, odrzucając swoją głowę do tyłu. 

– Robią – powiedział z powagą, gdy już się uspokoił. – Ja i Liam jesteśmy na to świetnym przykładem.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że twój policjant miał sprawić, że wygrasz rozstanie? – wymruczał Liam z sarkazmem, tuż przy ustach Zayna, uśmiechając się. – Naprawdę się tego nie spodziewałem.

– Nie mógł się równać z tobą, ale chociaż próbowałem – mężczyzna złożył krótki pocałunek na ustach swojego chłopaka, po czym obaj znowu wrócili do rozmowy z resztą. – I ty też powinieneś przyjść z kimś gorącym, żeby to wygrać. 

– Zostawiłem ją w jej urodziny – przypomniał im Louis. – Z miłą chęcią przegram to rozstanie, cokolwiek to znaczy, jeśli to sprawi, że będzie mnie miała za trochę mniejszego dupka. 

– Wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu najpierw się z nią nie przespałeś – pokręcił głową Niall, dziwni milczący przez cały wieczór. – „Nie zostawiaj mnie" seks jest super.

– Miałem ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż uprawianie z nią seksu – prychnął Tomlinson, sprawiają, że Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wbijając wzrok w stół. 

– Brakuję mi Kate, która mogłaby cię jakoś zjechać, więc powiem tylko, że to obrzydliwe – uznał Liam.

– Pusto tutaj bez niej, prawda? – zgodził się Zayn. – Trochę szkoda, że...

 

Ω

 

– Cholera – przerywa Louis. – Nie pamiętam, czemu nie było z nami Kate. 

– Nie masz tego w swoim pamiętniczku? – żartuję, gdy mężczyzna kartkuje notes. – Niech zgadnę, pewnie zbyt wiele miejsca poświęciłeś odcieni zieleni oczu Harry'ego, czy jego żuchwie, żeby zapisać, co się stało twoją przyjaciółką. 

– On ma bardzo ładną żuchwę – mamroczę Tomlinson, marszcząc brwi nad kartkami. 

– I uszy – podpowiadam. – Wspomniałeś o tym kilka razy. 

– Naprawdę nie wiem, co się z nią stało – wdycha. – Ale to chyba nie było tak ważne, więc załóżmy, że poszła na grzybobranie. 

– Nie wierzę – prycham, ale on kontynuuje historię. 

 

Ω

 

– Trochę szkoda, że poszła na grzybobranie – powiedział z żalem Liam. 

– No cóż, ostatnimi czasy cały czas chodzi na grzybobranie – odparł zdenerwowany Niall. – Mam wrażenie, że my już w ogóle się nie liczymy. 

– Oi, nasz Niall chyba za kimś tęskni – zacmokał Louis. 

– Tęsknię za Pizzą – westchnął, patrząc się na jakąś brunetkę przy barze. – I teoretycznie mogę też zatęsknić za nią – kobieta odwróciła się w ich stronę, pokazując swój duży biust. – Definitywnie za nią tęsknie.

– Czy zauważyliście, że zawsze jak Niall tęskni za Kate to podbija do jakiejś dziewczyny, która wygląda całkiem inaczej od niej? – spytał Harry, obserwując uważnie dziewczynę, z którą rozmawiał przyjaciel.

– To Niall, on robi dziwne rzeczy – powiedział z żalem Liam. – Mam nadzieję, że w końcu skończy z Kate, bo naprawdę to, co on wyprawia z tymi dziewczynami robi się coraz bardziej przerażające. 

– Cztery minuty – wymamrotał Zayn, patrząc na zegarek, podczas gdy Niall prowadził dziewczynę do drzwi. – To chyba nowy rekord. 

 

Ω

 

Louis wrócił do domu w nocy i pierwsze, co zrobił po przyjściu o nakarmienie borsuka. Później usiadł wygodnie na kanapie, włączając telewizor i głaskając zwierzę. Rozmyślał o dzisiejszym dniu, początkowo skupiając się nad tym, że Liamowi i Zaynowi dobrze się razem mieszka, przechodząc płynnie do Nialla i jego dziwnego uczucia do Kate, żeby, jak zawsze, skończyć na Harrym. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko, co ma sens w jego życiu zaczyna się do chłopaka i na nim też się kończy. Stał się najważniejszą osobą jego życia i właśnie w tej chwili Louis pożałował, że nie może teraz poprosić Payne'a o masaż głowy, bo zrobiło mu się smutno. Od czasu ich pocałunku w kuchni rozmawiali coraz mniej i Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Miał wrażenie, że to trochę z jego winy, bo w końcu to on gotuje spaghetti zamiast spotykać się z chłopakiem. Przypomniał sobie, że Harry zawsze na niego czekał po pracy w barze i wtedy spędzali trochę czasu sam na sam zanim przyszła reszta. Jednak bolało go to wszystko, bo miał wrażenie, że te rozmowy, które tak ich do siebie zbliżały, jednocześnie uświadamiały Louisa w przekonaniu, że Harry to tylko jego przyjaciel. 

Nagle rozległ się dźwięk telefonu domowego, co było dość dziwne, bo ostatnimi czasy rzadko kto z niego korzystał, tym bardziej nieco przed północą. Początkowo nie brzmiało to jak dzwonek, a raczej ułamek nieznanego dźwięku, który jednak z każdą sekundą stawał się bardziej realny. Louis sięgnął po telefon, gdy zaczął mu już przeszkadzać w swobodnym oddawaniu się własnym przemyśleniom. 

– Halo? 

– Błagam, powiedz mi, jaki to tytuł – usłyszał znajomy głos i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tylko Harry mógł zadzwonić w środku nocy, żeby dowiedzieć się o takiej rzeczy. – Umieram z ciekawości. 

– Nie mogę teraz za bardzo rozmawiać, gotuję spaghetti – skłamał, jednak w swojej głowie wyciągnął wyimaginowany garnek i zaczął robić wszystkie rzeczy, które wykonywał codziennie podczas przygotowywania tego dania. 

– Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie –jęknął Harry. – Ja nie mogę przez to spać. 

– Przepraszam, ale boję się, że makaron mi się sklei – powiedział Louis, wyobrażając sobie siebie, stojącego nad kuchenką i mieszającego złote nitki. – Sam wiesz, że gotowanie spaghetti wymaga dużego skupienia. 

– Nie wiem, co powiedzieć – wymamrotał Harry, po czym się roześmiał. –Mogę chociaż wiedzieć, co to za spaghetti?

– Jeszcze nie wiem – odparł Tomlinson, uśmiechając się do siebie. 

– Jesteś niemożliwy, Lou – uznał młodszy mężczyzna pewnie. – Życzę ci powodzenia. Możesz dać krople oleju do wody, to ci się makaron nie poskleja. 

– Dziękuję – odparł i wykonał to w swojej głowie – Dobranoc. 

– Miłej nocy. 

Louis słyszał jeszcze przez chwilę spokojny oddech Harry'ego, zanim obaj się nie rozłączyli. Westchnął głośno, pocierając twarz dłońmi, po czym wstał, zmierzając w stronę kuchni. Przez pewien nieokreślony czas chodził po niej bez celu, zastawiają się, czy robienie spaghetti o tej porze to bardzo zły pomysł. Albo raczej był pewien, że jest zły, ale myślał, do jakiej konkretnie kategorii należy. Czy to raczej zło w gatunku jedzenia czekoladek w środku nocy czy raczej całowania swojego przyjaciela w kuchni? Cóż, zdecydowanie było to czymś pomiędzy, bo nawet spaghetti miało dla niego związek z Harrym. Jednak nie mógł się oprzeć, gdy otworzył szafkę i zobaczył tam opakowanie makaronu. Złote ziarna pochodzące z włoskich pół, przypomniał sobie i sięgnął po nie bez większych oporów. 

Było już po dwunastej w nocy, kiedy zaczął kroić pomidory i inne warzywa. Nie był nawet głody, ale ten znajomy zapach spowodował, że nie mógł się doczekać tego posiłku. Woda w garnku już wrzała, kiedy wsypywał do niej sól, krople oleju i stanowczo zbyt dużo makaronu, jak na jedną osobę. Wciąż jednak niespiesznie wszystko przygotowywał, napawając się każdą sekundą. Tylko on, spaghetti i samotność. Trzej muszkieterowie.

Nagle usłyszał, że ktoś puka, po czym od razu otwiera drzwi jego mieszkania. Nie przejął się, bo ten ruch wydawał mu się znajomy. Od razu pomyślał, że to Liam, więc kontynuował przyrządzanie jedzenia. Zanim jednak zdążyło do niego dotrzeć, że mieszka sam do jego uszu dobiegł znajomy głos. 

– Ty rzeczywiście robisz spaghetti. – Uniósł głowę, spoglądając na Harry'ego. Chłopak miał na sobie płaszcz, ale pod nim zwykły t-shirt, w którym zapewne spał. Włosy były w lekkim nieładzie, bo właśnie zdjął swoją czapkę, kładąc ją na blat kuchenny. Louis nic nie powiedział, tylko obserwował, jak brunet zrzuca z ramion płaszcz i podchodzi do niego, patrząc na krojone przez niego warzywa. – Wegetariańskie bolognese? 

– Najwyraźniej – wymamrotał niepewnie. 

– Moje ulubione – powiadomił go Harry, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego. – Mogę pomóc?

– Dziękuję. 

Najwyraźniej w świecie Harry'ego i Louisa przychodzenie do siebie, nie będąc zaproszonym i dotrzymywaniu towarzystwa w różnych sytuacjach, gdy ta drga osoba była smutna, należało do całkiem zwyczajnych. Tak jak Tomlinson odwiedzał Stylesa, gdy ten miał trudniejsze okresy i leżał z nim w łóżku, nic nie mówiąc, tak teraz młodszy mężczyzna pomagał mu zrobić spaghetti. Nie obchodziło ich, że był środek nocy, po prostu razem kroili warzywa, pilnując przy okazji makaronu. 

Louis uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Harry był cały czas blisko niego. Lubił przytulać się od niego do tyłu, żeby podejrzeć, co właśnie robi czy zachwycać się, jak umiejętnie i szybko porusza nożem. Podobało mu się, jak wsadzał mu do ust kawałki warzyw czy kazał skosztować gotującego się sosu, który jednak wydawał się smakować normalnie. Louis od razu poczuł żal, bo najwyraźniej cała magia spaghetti Harry'ego polegała na tym, że tamten wieczór był po prostu idealny. 

– Świetne – powiedział jednak, bo szczerze tak uważał. Sos był dobry, nie wybitny, ale wciąż bardzo mu smakował. 

– Cóż za niewymagający z ciebie człowiek – prychnął żartobliwie Harry i sięgnął do szafki z przyprawami. Wyciągnął jedną z nich i pokazał stronę Louisa. – To mój drogi, jest cynamon. Magiczny składnik, który sprawia, że robię najlepszy sos do spaghetti na świecie.

– Czy to nie będzie słodkie? – zdziwił się Tomlinson, gdy młodszy wsypał pół łyżeczki, mieszając wszystko. 

– Cynamon jest raczej słodko-gorzki – uznał brunet, wyłączając gaz i biorąc trochę sosu na drewnianą łyżkę. Podmuchał w nią trochę, po czym przyłożył Louisowi do ust, uśmiechając się. – Spróbuj teraz. 

Louis wykonał prośbę, kosztując to i od razu zrozumiał, że tego właśnie brakowało. Nie umiał wyjaśnić, dlaczego cynamon zrobił taką różnicę, ale teraz sos smakował dokładnie, jak ten, który przyrządza mu Harry. 

– Jest wspaniały – zgodził się podekscytowany Louis, a Harry odparł tylko uśmiechem.

Szatyn przygotował dwa półmiski i w nich podał im zrobione wspólnie spaghetti. Usiedli przy stole kuchennym, jedząc je, co prawdopodobnie było bardzo niezdrowe, zważywszy na godzinę. Nie przejmowali się tym jednak, bo to było idealne. Tylko ich dwójka jedząca wspólnie posiłek w środku nocy, a światło księżyca padało na ich twarze, sprawiając, że wszystko robiło się jeszcze bardziej intymne. Louis w jednej chwili zapomniał o tym, że właściwie był smutny, bo miał przy sobie Harry'ego, swoją definicję szczęścia. 

W czasie jedzenia rozmawiali o mało znaczących sprawach, a Louis wytłumaczył mu, że znikał popołudniami, żeby robić spaghetti. Początkowo Harry mu nie chciał uwierzyć, ale gdy pochwalił się swoją wiedzą na temat rodzajów sosów czy makaronów oraz pokazał tę książkę kucharską, w końcu brunet uznał, że to prawda. Jednak wciąż był zdziwiony, że Louisowi chciało się to robić i że zawsze przecież mógł się zapytać jego o radę. 

– Chciałem być samodzielny po wyprowadzce Liama – uznał Tomlinson ze wzruszeniem ramion, chociaż sam w to nie wierzył. – Wydawało mi się, że zrobienie idealnego spaghetti przybliży mnie jakoś do radzenia sobie z samotnością. 

– Tak myślałem, że będziesz miał z tym problemy. Jesteś stworzony do mieszkania z drugą osobą, bo za bardzo lubisz się opiekować ludźmi – wyznał Harry. – Myślałeś może o poszukaniu jakiegoś współlokatora? Założę się, że dużo osób tutaj czegoś szuka...

– Nie potrzebuję teraz pieniędzy, ale lubię się opiekować tylko bliskimi osobami – wyznał szatyn. – Nie wyobrażam sobie mieszkać tutaj z kimś obcym. Zawsze mógłby okazać się być psychopatą i zabić mnie w nocy, albo, co gorsza, mieć pretensję, że gotuję makaron w środku nocy. 

– Cóż, ja znam kogoś, kto by się z tego ucieszył – powiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem brunet. 

– O nie, nie zamieszkam z Niallem – pokręcił głową Tomlinson. – On jest nieznośny i nie wytrzymałbym jego dziewczyn...

– Nie chodziło mi o niego – przerwał mu, patrząc się na niego uważnie. Louis otworzył buzię, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia, co. To sprawiało, że młodszy nieco się zestresował. – Ja-a przepraszam. Po prostu pomyślałem, że... Nieważne, zapomnij. 

– Nie, czekaj – odparł Louis, chwytając jego dłoń. – Ja chciałbym, ale Harry, nie wiesz, na co się piszesz. Jestem okropnym współlokatorem. Okropnie gotuję...

– Ja mogę to robić – uznał.

– Nienawidzę po sobie sprzątać – kontynuował Louis.

– Nie przeszkadza mi to.

– Nie robię prania, zawsze zapomnę przynieść coś ze sklepu i...

– Hej – zatrzymał go Harry ze śmiechem. – Wiem o tym wszystkim, Louis. Ale ja naprawdę chciałbym z tobą zamieszkać. Jestem już zmęczony spaniem samemu i po prostu... nie wiem. Ale chcę to zrobić, jeśli ty też tego chcesz. 

Louis spojrzał głęboko w oczy Harry'ego i oprócz zmęczenia i niepewności zobaczył tam również swoją przyszłość. Wiele razy wyobrażał sobie mieszkanie z nim, może raczej jako jego chłopak niż współlokator, ale to wciąż wydawało się być dobre. Uśmiechnął się więc do niego, kiwające energicznie głową. 

– Zamieszkaj ze mną, Harry Stylesie – poprosił, a młodszy chłopak oblizał usta, również odwzajemniając uśmiech.

– Nie chciałbym mieszkać z kimkolwiek innym niż tobą. 

I to zdanie o oraz półmisek spaghetti Harry'ego zakończyły smutny czas w życiu Louisa, a rozpoczęły jeden z najlepszych okresów jego życia. Od tamtej pory złote ziarna pochodzące z włoskich pół brzmiały jak obietnica lepszej przyszłości. 

*****


	30. Just My Soul Responding

Louis czuł się jednak cudownie, gdy najpierw pomagał chłopakowi się pakować, a potem zawozić to wszystko do ich domu. Nie potrafił traktować tego platonicznie tylko do razu wyobrażał sobie ich wspólne życie razem, jak gdyby Harry przeprowadzał się do niego, bo są parą. Podobnie to też traktowała Kate, która po oświadczeniu, że zamieszkają razem, popadła w swego rodzaju histerię, obcałowywać ich, po czym przybiła sobie piątkę z Liamem. Ten wyciągnął później otwartą dłoń w stronę Nialla, który z niechęcią wyciągnął kilka banknotów z portfela. 

– Mówiłem, że zrobią to jeszcze w ciągu tego roku – zacmokał zadowolony Payne. – Chociaż strzelałem z Zaynem, że wytrzymasz trochę dłużej niż kilka tygodni. 

– Och, Louis dobrze sobie radzi sam – bronił go Harry, który najwyraźniej trochę inaczej zrozumiał słowa Liama, myśląc, że przyjaciele uważali, że Louis nie będzie umiał wytrzymać tej samotności. W rzeczywistości zakład opierał się na tym, jak długo tej dwójce zajmie wreszcie zamieszkają razem. – Okazuje się, że wcale nie jest taką ofiarą losu w kuchni, w końcu jest mistrzem spaghetti.

– To nie do końca było... – zaczął Liam, ale Zayn dał mu kuksańca w bok. – Nieważne. W każdym razie, Louis gotuje?

Ta zmiana tematu szybko przerodziła się w dyskusję dotyczącą umiejętności kulinarnych Louisa, która polegała na tym, że Harry sprzeczał się z resztą, że Tomlinson naprawdę ma talent, wystarczy go jedynie namówić do działania. 

Podczas, gdy rozmowa z przyjaciółmi o przeprowadzce  przebiegła dość gładko, bo wszyscy to poparli o wiele trudniejsze okazało się powiadomienie o tym pani Hudson. Harry miał problemy z pożegnaniem się z nią, bo byli ze sobą mocno związani i naprawdę często się spotykali, co teraz zostanie utrudnione. Kobieta jednak go zapewniła, że będą się odwiedzać i zawsze jest u niej mile widziany, a nawet pożyczyła im swój samochód, bo rzeczy Harry'ego było naprawdę niewiele i nie musieli wynajmować żadnej firmy. Nie robiła też żadnych problemów z zakończeniem umowy wynajmowania, bo jak się okazało to od niej wynajmował mieszkanie. Oczywistym było to, że z łatwością znajdzie kolejnego najemcę, jednak ona też czuła ogromny smutek, który był pomieszany z radością. Z jednej strony nie była zbyt szczęśliwy z powodu utraty dobrego rozmówcy i właściwie przyjaciela, z drugiej zaś cieszyła się, że się przeprowadza do Louisa, co podkreśliła podczas rozmowy z Tomlinsonem, gdy ten pomagał młodszemu znosić na dół kartony. 

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ulżyło, że Harry zamieszka z tobą – powiedziała półszeptem, gdy byli na korytarzu, żeby Harry ich nie usłyszał. – Tak się cieszę, że Harry nareszcie ma kogoś odpowiedniego – położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, kręcąc głową. – Już dawno mu mówiłam, że Max nie jest wart odrzucania kogoś takiego jak ty. To naprawdę piękne, że tyle o niego walczyłeś i w końcu...

– My nie jesteśmy razem – zaprzeczył Louis, przerywając jej. – Po prostu zamieszkamy ze sobą po przyjacielsku. 

Kobieta zaśmiała się łagodnie, odrzucając lekko głowę do tyłu. 

– Louis, żyję na tym świecie trochę lat i jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam równie nieprawdopodobnej historii – uznała. – Dwójka zainteresowanych sobą osób przed trzydziestką ma zamiar zamieszkać razem jako przyjaciele? No sam chyba słyszysz, jak to brzmi...

– Tak długo, jak Harry się z niego nie wyleczy, nie mogę nic zrobić – oznajmił, siląc się na uśmiech, który jednak wydawał się dość smutny. 

– Nie powinnam ci tego mówić, ale nie mogę patrzeć, jak obaj cierpicie – westchnęła z żalem. – Max nigdy nie był dla niego tak dobry, jak ty. Nie zasługiwał na niego, ciągle go okłamywał...

– Skąd pani wie? – zdziwił się. – Harry pani powiedział?

– Nie, przecież on nigdy nie mógłby powiedzieć na niego wprost złego słowa – uznała smutno. – Kochał go tak bardzo, że był aż zaślepiony. Ale potrafię czytać między wierszami i jestem przekonana, że Max go oszukiwał. Czy jego zachowanie nigdy nie wydawało ci się dziwne?

– My właściwie nigdy o nim nie rozmawiamy – przyznał Louis, przełykając gulę w gardle. – Ja nie chcę naciskać na Harry'ego i właściwie praktycznie nic nie wiem o nim. 

– Albo po prostu nie chcesz wiedzieć – powiedziała kobieta, a on przeklął w myślach, że tak łatwo potrafi wszystko z niego odczytać. – Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne i nawet nie mówisz imienia Maxa, ale jestem pewna, że gdybyś porozmawiał o nim z Harrym też byś odkrył, że coś jest nie tak. 

– Nie wiem, nawet jak zacząć. 

– Na pewno coś wymyślisz, w końcu spędzicie ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. O ile, wyjdziecie w ogóle z łóżka... – zaśmiała się, gdy Louis spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną zdziwienia i zawstydzenia. – Nie musisz udawać, seks nie jest dla mnie tabu. Gdybyś wiedział, co ja robiłam w latach sześćdziesiątych... 

– Czy ja usłyszałem coś o latach sześćdziesiątych? – spytał Harry, który właśnie stanął obok nich, trzymając w ręku klucz. – Nie jestem pewien, czy Louis jest gotowy na takie opowieści. 

Kobieta pokręciła za śmichem głową, przytulając go mocno do siebie. Uścisk trwał jakąś chwilę, dopóki nie odsunęli się od siebie, wpatrując się w swoje oczy z uczuciem. 

– Będę za tobą tęsknić, skarbie – powiedziała pani Hudson. 

– Ja za panią bardziej – stwierdził Harry, całując ją w czoło. 

– Louis, zajmij się dobrze moim chłopcem! – puściła oczko do Tomlinsona, który jedynie kiwnął głową, starając się nie patrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy, ze względu na lekki podtekst tego zdania. 

 

Ω

 

Mieszkanie z Harrym było zadziwiająco zwyczajne. Oczywiście, Louis powinien się spodziewać, że skoro tak dobrze się znali i przyjaźnili, nie było powodów, dla których miałoby być niezręcznie. Tym bardziej, że mieli osobne sypialnie, szykowali się do wyjścia o innych godzinach, więc nie mieli problemów z dzieleniem łazienki. Do tego dochodziły wspólne posiłki, które i tak najczęściej ograniczały się tylko do śniadań lub szybkich kaw, bo resztę czasu spędzali w barze z przyjaciółmi. 

Harry przyniósł ze sobą trochę kwiatów, ale również niesamowitą świeżość do jego mieszkania. Wydawało się, że wcześniej Louis kompletnie nie dbał o takie szczegóły jak ramki czy słodkie kubki, które teraz widział wszędzie, bo chłopak miał ich naprawdę mnóstwo.

Jednak pod tą zasłoną zwyczajności, kryło się coś niezwykłego. Louis nie potrafił wskazać dokładnej rzeczy, która sprawiała, że życie z Harrym często przypominało jeżdżenie kolejką górską. Na to składało się mnóstwo spraw, które powodowały, że serce Tomlinsona czasami wznosiło się, jakby znów był chłopcem, denerwującym się na myśl o pierwszej randce. Najgorsze było to, że najczęściej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kiedy to nadejdzie. Czasami wystarczyło, że zobaczył Harry'ego w ręczniku, suszącego swoje włosy, innym razem to zapach kawy, który o poranku unosił się w ich mieszkaniu, a w głowie Louisa pojawiało się niezbyt odkrywcze zdanie: cholera, mieszkam z Harrym Stylesem.

Bo tak właśnie czuł się czasami mężczyzna; nie potrafił uwierzyć, że jakimś cudem zamieszkali razem. Wydawało się to największym zrządzeniem lodu lub czymś, co jest po prostu niemożliwie. Louis naprawdę starał się zachowywać normalnie, ale nie docierało do niego, że coś, o czym skrycie marzył od kilku lat, nareszcie się spełniło. Mimo że w innej formie niż myślał, wciąż go cieszyło. 

Uwielbiał widok Harry'ego zaraz z rana, gdy miał na sobie jeszcze tylko dużą koszulkę i bokserki, a jego włosy były w totalnym nieładzie. Cieszył się wtedy, że może widzieć tak codziennie obserwować, jak na jego oczach Harry zaczyna się doprowadzać do porządku. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wcześniej żył bez pomagania mu wybrania rano koszuli, bo to sprawiało, że czuł się najbardziej potrzebnym człowiekiem na ziemi. Był szczęśliwy, gdy wiedział, że pierwszą i ostatnią osobą, z którą będzie rozmawiał to Harry. Lubił ich podział obowiązków i to, że czasami gdy wstał wcześniej mógł ugościć chłopaka śniadaniem. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia, bez pozwalania mu do brania prysznica wieczorem jako pierwszemu, żeby tylko móc zobaczyć, jak wychodzi z łazienki z mokrymi lub jeszcze bardziej skręconymi do wilgoci włosami, podczas gdy on miał możliwość mycia się w aromacie szamponu Harry'ego. Miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie znudzi mu się siedzenie wieczorami w salonie, oglądając jakiś film, czy czytając książki lub pomagając brunetowi w przygotowaniu się do audycji.

I mimo że to wszystko było całkiem naturalne, bo w końcu to żyli niczym współlokatorzy. Z tego, co pamiętał, tak samo jego plan dnia wyglądał z Liamem. Oczywiście, należało od tego odjąć przyglądanie mu się z uporczywością, podczas wykonywania codziennych czynności czy w nieco przerażającym stylu wąchanie jego szamponu, ale oprócz tego typu drobiazgów wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. 

Mieszkali ze sobą, szybko nadając sobie pewien rytm i przyzwyczajając się do swoich nawyków. Louis nieco się zdziwił, że tak szybko mu się to udało, porównując to z pierwszymi miesiącami życia z Liamem. Wtedy przecież częściej się sprzeczali o drobnostki czy irytowali się swoim zachowaniem, podczas gdy teraz z Harrym bez problemu potrafił się dogadać.

I naprawdę pozostali w strefie przyjaźni, nie zbliżając się nawet o krok od jej przekroczenia przez dłuższy czas. Nie można powiedzieć, że całkowicie stronili od swojego dotyku, ale zachowywali się tak jak zawsze. Czasami, gdy oglądali razem film zdarzyło im się do siebie przytulić, a Harry zasypiał na jego ramieniu. Były również momenty, w których Louis pomagał młodszemu mężczyźnie w kuchni, niezbyt się przejmując tym, że trzymanie jego bioder, gdy przechodził obok, wcale nie jest niezbędne. Jednak nie spali razem w łóżku tylko zawsze, nawet jeśli zdrzemnęli się na kanapie, wracali do swoich pokojów. Przyjaciele niezbyt im wierzyli, że ich relacje są tak platoniczne, ale jednocześnie nic nie wskazywało na to, że rzeczy jest inaczej.

Rzeczy uległy zmianie pewnego, na pozór całkiem zwyczajnego dnia, gdyby nie licząc faktu, że było dwa dni przed imprezą z okazji premiery książki, wydanej przez wydawnictwo, w którym pracował Louis. Wtedy to Tomlinson robił zakupy spożywcze, bo wypadała jego kolej, tym samym zostawiając Harry'ego samego w domu. Gdy wrócił zauważył, że mężczyzna siedzi na kanapie, wyglądając na bardzo zdenerwowanego. Zobaczywszy w drzwiach Louisa, wstał lekko, żeby zaraz opaść z powrotem i z lekkim przerażeniem spojrzeć się w jego oczy. 

– Cholera, coś ci się stało? – spytał zestresowany szatyn, kładąc torby na stole i siadając obok Harry'ego, oplatając swoją dłoń na dole jego pleców. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje i bardzo bał się, że mogło wydarzyć się coś złego.

– Nie, mnie nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Po prostu odebrałem telefon. Od Simony. 

– Och – wydusił z siebie jedynie Louis, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak ma zareagować. – Czemu dzwoniła?

– Chodziło o tę premierę. Właściwie nie powiedziała nic szczególnego, poprosiła jedynie, żebyś do niej oddzwonił – powiadomił go Harry. Louis kiwnął głową, wciąż jednak nie zabierając swojej ręki. 

– To okej, zrobię to później – wzruszył ramionami. – Na pewno nie mówiła nic więcej? Wyglądasz na przestraszonego. Jeśli cię obraziła czy...

– Nie, nie – przerwał mu Styles. – To nic związanego ze mną, ale myślę, że mogła mnie źle zrozumieć. 

– Rozwiniesz? – poprosił łagodnie starszy, po chwili milczenia. 

– Po prostu zdziwiła się, gdy odebrałem, a potem powiedziałem jej, że jesteś na zakupach i mogę przekazać wiadomość – podjął wątek. – I jeszcze potwierdziłem, gdy spytała się, czy razem mieszkamy i... wydaję mi się, że odniosła wrażenie, że jesteśmy razem. 

– Harry, nie przejmuj się – odparł łagodnie Louis, głaszcząc go po plecach. – Wyjaśnię z nią to jutro.

– Em, to jeszcze nie koniec – dodał Harry. – Zakończyła rozmowę, mówiąc „do zobaczenia na premierze" i wtedy też jej nie poprawiłem. Przepraszam, ale spanikowałem i...

– Hej, skarbie – wyszeptał Tomlinson, przytulając go do siebie, bo ten zaczął się lekko trząść. – Nic się nie stało. Odkręcę to jutro. 

Harry nic nie powiedział, jedynie wtulił się do tyłu w jego ciało, sprawiając że starszy mężczyzna całkowicie pogrążył się w tej niewinnej przyjemności. Skupił się na tym, jak długie włosy bruneta łaskoczą go w twarz, jednak niezbyt mu to przeszkadzało, bo tak długo, jak mógł czuć jego zapach i ciepło ciała wszystko było dobrze. Wciąż jednak tego wszystkiego było za mało, bo Louis nigdy nie mógł się w pełni nacieszyć młodszym mężczyzną. Chciał go dotykać i całować, mieć możliwość zbadania każdego skrawka jego ciała, ale jak na razie musiał się zadowolić tym, co miał. Przytulił go mocniej do siebie, splatając swoje ręce na jego brzuchu. Harry wziął jedną z dłoni Louisa i badając dokładnie place. Dotykał jeden po drugim, jakby kilkukrotnie nie licząc, zanim nie westchnął, z nieco przesadną afektacją.

– Hm? – wymamrotał Tomlinson.

–A co jeśli wcale nie musiałbyś tego robić? – spytał, odwracając się w jego stronę. Jego oczy świeciły się dziwnym blaskiem i Louis nie potrafił określić, co jest w nich tak niezwykłego, ale miał wrażenie, że im dłużej w nie patrzy, tym bardziej się zakochuje. Miłość do Harry'ego jednak nigdy nie była zwyczajna, raczej przypominała spadanie w jakąś otchłań, a Louis już i tak prawdopodobnie był na samym dnie.

– Czego nie musiałbym robić? – spytał Tomlinson, orientując się, że sens wypowiedzi chłopaka do niego nie dotarł, bo za bardzo skupił się na tym, jak pięknie wyglądał. 

– Niczego odkręcać – młodszy mężczyzna przygryzł wargę, przez chwilę patrząc w dół. Louis schował za jego ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów, zachęcając tym samym do dalszego mówienia. – Moglibyśmy pójść razem na premierę. Wiem, że nikogo nie zaprosiłeś i to po prostu...

– Nie musisz nic dla mnie robić – pokręcił głową Tomlinson, myśląc, że chłopak się nad nim lituje. – I tak nie lubię takich imprez, muszę jedynie udzielić jednego wywiadu i mogę wracać. 

– Lou – jęknął Hary, opadając na jego tors składając głowę w zagłębieniu szyi. Louis od razu przytulił go do siebie, czując, jak bardzo chce mu się płakać z bezsilności. W końcu z jednej strony miał go tak blisko, a jednoczenie to było wciąż zbyt daleko, bo Harry nigdy nie będzie jego. – Zależy mi na twoim szczęściu, okej? I martwię się, że jak zobaczysz swoją byłą, być może w objęciach kogoś innego to poczujesz się źle. Chcę wtedy być przy tobie, żeby złapać cię za rękę i pokazać, że wcale nie musisz płakać za Simoną. 

Louis teraz chciał parsknąć śmiechem, bo nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że mógłby tęsknić za kobietą. Harry chyba naprawdę myślał, że ją kochał Simonę i prawdopodobnie w tym momencie powinien go uświadomić, że był z nią tylko po to, żeby zabić to uczucie pustki po wyznaniu chłopaka. To jednak oznaczałoby, że musiałby po raz kolejny przechodzić to odrzucenie ze strony chłopaka, a poza tym, Tomlinson był tylko człowiekiem i kiedy miłość jego życia sama proponuje wyjście razem na tak ważną premierę, nie mógł odmówić. 

– Ubierz się ładnie i nie zapomnij o pomalowaniu paznokci – powiedział tylko Louis, całując go w dłoń. Hary posłał mu zadowolony uśmiech, odsuwając się na chwilę, żeby cmoknąć go w czoło. 

 

Ω

 

W dniu premiery Louis siedział już w swoim garniturze w salonie wraz z resztą przyjaciół, czekając aż Harry wyjdzie ze swojego pokoju. Młodszemu mężczyźnie przyszykowanie się zajęło trochę dłużej, ale Tomlinson wcale nie miał zamiaru go poganiać. Tym bardziej, że właśnie miał okazję nareszcie opowiadać przyjaciołom o wydanym tomiku poezji. Uznał, że skoro i tak będą go mogli zobaczyć już jutro rano w księgarniach nie ma sensu dłużej robić z tego jakiejś tajemnicy. Chciał jedynie, żeby Harry miał niespodziankę, a poza tym był ciekawy jego reakcji, bo on tak naprawdę jako jedyny mógłby zrozumieć drugie dno tego. 

Przyjaciele z zaciekawieniem podawali między sobą książkę, zachwycając się jej okładką. Już wcześniej mieli okazję mu pogratulować, jednak dopiero teraz z lubością kartkowali tomik. 

– To naprawdę ładne – stwierdziła Kate, która przyszła do nich tylko na chwilę, żeby zobaczyć Harry'ego, bo potem miała jakąś ważną sprawę do załatwienia. – I fajny tytuł. Sam na niego wpadłeś?

– To z jednego z wierszy – przyznał Louis, patrząc z pewną dozą niepewności, patrząc na okładkę i przesuwając swój wzrok na tytuł. The People Look Like Flowers At Last, odczytał w myślach, naprawdę nie mogąc się nadziwić temu, jak Bukowski doskonale umiał opisać, to co się działo w jego sercu. – I nazwałem też tak Harry'ego kilka razy – dodał i wszystkie oczy skupiły się na nim. – Chodzi też o to, że zrobiłem to w dwóch bardzo ważnych momentach naszego życia i po prostu... cholera, nie wiem. To chyba tylko tytuł. 

Nie był pewien, jak się czuł z tym wyznaniem, bo miał wrażenie, że nazywanie Harry'ego w ten sposób było czymś intymnym i chłopak może nie być zadowolony, że tak to upublicznił. Z drugiej strony, Styles mógł nawet nie zdawać sobie sprawy, że Louis tak na niego mówił. Może wcale nie zwrócił uwagi, że porównał jego piękno do kwiatu, gdy zobaczył jesienią w jego pokoju, po raz pierwszy będąc świadkiem ataków choroby albo tak go skomplementował po ich wspólnej nocy w Georgii. Prawdopodobnie Harry jako fan Bukowskiego odnajdzie tam tylko aluzję do wiersza People as flowers, a Louis powinien się cieszyć z tego powodu, bo to mniej kompromitujące. 

– Jestem pewna, że on to zrozumie – odezwała się Kate, jakby czytając mu w myślach. 

– Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak on dokładnie cię słucha, Loueh – uznał z uśmiechem Zayn. – Przecież...

Przyjaciel nagle urwał w połowie zdania, patrząc się z otwartymi ustami w miejsce za Louisem. Ten również odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę, nie mogąc powtrzymać się od uśmiechu, gdy zobaczył, że Harry właśnie wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. 

Oczywiście, Tomlinson uważał, że brunet zawsze wyglądał pięknie. Przekonał się już wielokrotnie, że zachwyca się jego urodą na co dzień, gdy ten jest elegancjo ubrany, a nawet gdy widział go w całkowitym nieładzie. On był po prosu definicją piękna i Louis żałował, że jego wydawnictwo nie wydaje żadnych słowników, o z chęcią zamieniłby znaczenie tego słowa na „Harry Styles". Jednak też nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, bo czuł się rozbrojony przez to, jak cudownie wyglądał. 

Może i Louis widział Harry'ego w wielu wydaniach i znając jego styl ubierania się nic nie powinno go zaskoczyć. Jednak gdy zobaczył, że ten ma na sobie czerwony garnitur w kwiaty, a pod nim zwykłą czarną koszulę, nie mógł zapobiec uśmiechowi, który utworzył się na jego twarzy. Brunet po prostu wyglądał ślicznie i mimo że ten strój mógł uchodzić za kontrowersyjny, to idealnie pasował do młodszego. 

– Mogę się przebrać – powiadomił ich wszystkich od razu. 

– Wyglądasz cudownie – stwierdził Louis, wstając i podchodząc do niego, żeby z ciekawości dotknąć materiału. Harry zaś uśmiechnął się niepewnie w jego stronę, jakby nie do końca mu wierząc, więc Tomlinson po prostu odgarnął z jego twarzy kosmyk włosów i położył dłoń w dole pleców, przyciągając bliżej do siebie, żeby wyraźnie słyszał jego ściszony głos. – Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby się tobą pochwalić. 

– Patrz – powiedział cicho, wciąż uśmiechając się, ale wydawało się, że jest zawstydzony. Uniósł dłoń, żeby pokazać Louisowi pomalowane na czarno paznokcie, z radością przyjmując reakcję starszego mężczyzny, jaką było staranne oglądanie jego placów, z ogromnym szczęściem wymalowanym na twarzy. 

– Jestem z ciebie taki dumny – uznał Louis, zadowolony, że Harry nie wstydzi się już tak tego, co lubi. 

– Chciałem tylko wspomnieć, że wciąż jesteśmy w tym samym pokoju – usłyszeli głos Zayna – i zanim roztopicie się z tego patrzenia się na siebie z rozmiłowaniem to przypominam, że musicie już wychodzić. 

– Zamknij się Zayn, psujesz wszystko – syknęła Kate, gdy dwójka przyjaciół z zażenowaniem się do siebie odsunęła. – Kontynuujcie. Louis jest z ciebie dumny, co ty na to odpowiesz Harry?

– Że to ja jestem dumny z niego i cieszę się, że będę świadkiem, jak dzisiaj jego praca zostanie nagrodzona – powiedział Harry, patrząc się prosto w jego oczy. 

– To lepsze niż romantyczne filmy – westchnęła z zadowoleniem Kate, przytulając się do ramienia Nialla. 

– Czy ty też aby nie powinnaś wychodzić?– spytał Liam, unosząc brew, gdy zobaczył gest dziewczyny wobec przyjaciela. Cat spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. – Grzybobranie?

– Jasna cholera, grzybobranie! – wykrzyczała, wstając. Rzuciła tylko jakieś szybkie pożegnanie do przyjaciół, zanim wbiegła z mieszkania. 

– Dziękuję bardzo Liam – odparł sarkastycznie Niall, w infantylny sposób wydymając wargę. Tomlinson w tym czasie pomógł Hary'emu założyć płaszcz i sam też się ubrał. 

– Ech, gdzie popełniliśmy błąd, skarbie? – spytał retorycznie Liama Zayn. – Nasi przyjaciele świetnie się bawią w sobotni wieczór, a my niańczymy ich dzieci. Kiedyś co weekend mieliśmy jakieś plany.

– Upicie i zgonowanie to według ciebie plany? – powątpiewał Payne. 

– Nigdy nie mówiłem, że to dobre plany – wymamrotał Zayn, cmokając swojego chłopaka w usta. 

– Nikt wam nie kazał tutaj zostać – przypomniał im Louis, kładąc swoje klucze na komodzie obok drzwi. – W każdym razie, jak będziecie wchodzić to zamknijcie za sobą. 

– Tommo, to ty nigdy nie zamykałeś drzwi – prychnął urażony Liam. – Nie musisz mi przypominać o takich rzeczach, mieszkałem tutaj! 

– Cokolwiek – zbył go Tomlinson, wystawiając swój łokieć, żeby młodszy mógł go chwycić. – Gotowy? 

 

Ω

 

Louis był podekscytowany przez całą drogę i to wcale nie minęło, gdy dojechali już na miejsce. Cieszył się, że zabiera ze sobą Harry'ego, a to wszystko dodatkowo uświetniał fakt, że młodszy mężczyzna tak dobrze wyglądał. Tomlinson nie potrafił uwierzyć, że będzie się tak zachwycał mężczyzną w kwiecistym garniturze, ale tak właśnie było. Wielokrotnie łapał się na tym, że mocno mu się przyglądał, ale kompletnie nie czuł zażenowania, bo miał na sobie równie często wzrok Harry'ego. 

Był jednak lekko zestresowany, gdy wchodzili do budynku. Oczywiście nie wstydził się chłopaka, ale raczej martwił się, że ludzie źle na to zareagują. W końcu nie każdy może być tolerancyjny, co do jego wyglądu, ale Louis miał nadzieję, że wszyscy zachowają się normalnie. Na premierze miała być głownie elita literackiej inteligencji, a z doświadczenia wiedział, że tolerancja rośnie proporcjonalnie do inteligencji. 

Jak na razie wszystko szło po jego myśli, przedstawiał Harry'ego swoim znajomym z pracy, mówiąc jedynie jego imię i nazwisko, szczególnie unikając podkreślania tego, co ich łączy. Doszedł do wniosku, że nawet nazwanie go przyjacielem byłoby dwuznaczne, bo wiele ludzi z góry zakłada, że gdy przyprowadza się kogoś na takie wydarzenia, musi te osoby łączyć coś szczególnego. Cóż, w tym wypadku może i byłoby to po części prawidłowe założenie, ale Louis wciąż nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć ich zawiłych relacji, więc Harry pozostał po prostu Harrym. 

– Ostrzegam cię, że przez następne kilkadziesiąt minut nasz szef będzie podlizywał się wszystkim sponsorom naszego wydawnictwa, którzy tutaj są – wyszeptał Louis, gdy usiedli przy stoliku. – Większość z nich nawet nie fundowała akurat tej książki. Do tego wątpię, że chociaż połowa z nich jest w stanie wymienić jej tytuł, bo sponsorują wydawnictwo, żeby trochę uciec od podatków.

– Cóż, nie oni jedyni nie znają tytułu – uznał oskarżycielsko Harry, a Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami, cmokając. – Jesteś okropny. 

– Och przestań, jeśli powiem ci teraz, to stracisz cały element zaskoczenia, jak już wyjdę na scenę – powiedział. – Chcę, żebyś później wciąż mówił „o mój boże, Louis, jaki ty jesteś wspaniałomyślny".

– Skąd pewność, że tak zareaguję? – droczył się brunet, biorąc kieliszek szampana, który zaproponował im kelner. 

– Jeszcze się przekonasz – uciął dyskusję Louis. Przez pewien czas milczeli, pijąc kolejne kieliszki szampana i jedząc serwowane im przekąski. 

– W każdym razie, po co w ogóle się coś takiego organizuje? – zagadał nagle Styles, patrząc się w stronę jakiegoś starszego mężczyzny, z którego żartów śmiał się szef Louisa. 

– Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia – westchnął. – Pewnie ma to jakieś znaczenie w promocji, ale ja widzę w tym jedynie okazję dla niektórych do picia i podlizywania się szefom czy innym tego typu osobom. Przeprasza jeśli się nudzisz, ale...

– Doskonale się bawię – przerwał mu pewnie Harry, uśmiechając się. Louis prawdopodobnie był już w raju, bo oczy młodszego stały się już bardziej zamglone, a on sam cały czas się uśmiechał, lekko wstawiony po wypitym alkoholu. Tomlinson od zawsze lubił tę jego wersję, bo był wtedy bardziej otwarty i szczery, co czasami było naprawdę miłą odmianą. Wciąż jednak uwielbiał zwyczajnego Harry'ego, ale starał się nacieszyć tym pijanym. – Zawsze możemy poobgadywać ludzi. Na przykład, ta kobieta w zielonej sukience wyraźnie flirtuje z mężczyzną w pomarańczowym krawacie.

– Alison i Fred, robią to zawsze i powinniśmy się zakładać, kiedy w końcu się ze sobą... – zaczął, po czym parsknął śmiechem. – Rany, ale z nas plotkary. 

– Dalej, chcę wiedzieć więcej! – pogonił go Harry, a Louis nie mógł mu odmówić.

Tak o to wszystkie nieco nudne wystąpienia i przemowy stały się bardziej znośne, bo dwójka mężczyzn wspólnie zajęła się niezbyt kulturalnym plotkowaniem i ocenianiem innych. Oprócz zabicia nudy miało to jeszcze jedną zaletę; Louis zorientował się, jak bardzo nie lubi swojej pracy. Nie chodziło tutaj nawet o ludzi, do których właściwie nic nie miał, chociaż nie pałał do nic specjalną sympatią. Problemem było to, jak zachowywali się wszyscy na tego typu wydarzeniach. Przerażało go, jak potrafili przymilać się do znienawidzonych przez siebie osób, żeby tylko uzyskać z tego jakąś korzyść. Nie czuł, że praca to jego pasja, a raczej proste wykonywanie obowiązków. Było mu obojętne, czy dostanie awans czy nie, bo jego zarobki były dość dobre, a on sam nie mógłby znieść, gdyby ludzie tak się do niego na siłę przymilali. Nagle poczuł, że całkowicie się marnuje w tym miejscu. Ma doktorat z literatury, a zajmuje się pracą w wydawnictwie i stracił na to tyle lat swojego życia. 

– Co jest? – łagodny głos Harry'ego i dotyk na jego udzie wyrwał go przemyśleń. – Nie zaśmiałeś się z mojego przezabawnego żartu na temat dyrektora do spraw marketingu. 

– Przepraszam – uśmiechnął się, nieco nieszczerze. Harry jednak wydawał się nie być urażony brakiem uwagi, a raczej martwił się o Louisa, bo zmarszczył brwi, wciąż gładząc jego udo. – Po prostu nie lubię swojej pracy. 

– Chodzi ci, że nie lubisz chodzić na takie rzeczy czy ogólnie nie lubisz? – upewnił się. 

– Ogólnie. 

– Och – wydusił z siebie Harry, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. – Myślałeś, żeby ją rzucić?

– To nie takie proste – westchnął Louis. – Robię to od paru lat i mam wrażenie, że nie poradziłbym sobie z niczym innym. 

– Oszalałeś – prychnął Harry, zachowując się, jak gdyby Tomlinson go obraził. – Jesteś wspaniały i jeśli byłbym mniej pijany wymyśliłbym dla ciebie mnóstwo zawodów. Wiesz co, zrobię to jutro. Dam ci całą listę w porządku alfabetycznym. 

– To słodkie, H, ale wołałbym robić coś związanego z moimi studiami – uznał. 

– To miałem na myśli – potwierdził Harry, oblizując swoje i tak już mocno zaczerwienione usta. – Znaczy, oczywiście byłbyś świetnym striptizerem, ale to chyba ma mało wspólnego z literaturą. 

– Jak to? – zażartował Tomlinson. – Mógłbym recytować Szekspira, rozbierając się czy tańcząc komuś na kolanach. 

– Och, sprawiasz, że jest mi gorąco – jęknął zadziwiająco realnie młodszy mężczyzna. – Dalej, mów do mnie sprośnie. 

– Być albo nie być; oto jest pytanie... – zaczął Louis, nieco zniżając swój głos, żeby brzmieć seksowniej. 

– Och tak – po raz kolejny wydał z siebie jęk Harry.

– Czy szlachetniejszym jest znosić świadomie, losu wściekłego pociski i strzały – kontynuował Louis, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu, gdy widział, jak brunet zamyka oczy i przygryza wargę. Uwielbiał, gdy był tak bezwstydny i chociaż to wciąż tylko żart, Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że rzeczywiście zaczyna się tym podniecać. – Czy za broń porwać przeciw morzu zgryzot...

– Och, właśnie tak skarbie – wysapał Styles na tyle głośno, że przechodząca obok kobieta spojrzała się na nich z obrzydzeniem. Obaj mężczyźni parsknęli śmiechem. – Naprawdę jesteś wspaniały. I założę się, że na pewno w jakiejś pracy potrzebna jest umiejętność cytowania Szekspira.

Louis nie miał okazji odpowiedzieć, bo usłyszał, że kto wywołuje jego nazwisko. Otrząsnął się, poprawiając szybko włosy i puszczając oczko do Harry'ego, który w tej samej chwili pokazał mu, że trzyma za niego kciuki.

Miał wrażenie, że nogi lekko mu drżą, gdy wychodził na scenę, raczej przez to, że zaraz stanie ramię w ramię ze swoją byłą dziewczyną niż przez strach przed publicznymi wystąpieniami. Spotkał się już z Simoną w połowie drogi, posyłają sobie nieśmiałe uśmiechy. Kobieta miała na sobie sukienkę w kolorze kości słoniowej, która mocno podkreślała jej ciemną karnację i ładną figurę. Oboje starali się dość naturalnie zachowywać, żeby nikt z obecnych nie zauważył nieprzyjemnego napięcia między nimi. 

Już wcześniej zostali przedstawieni przez swojego szefa, ale kobieta zrobiła to jeszcze raz. W tej samej chwili za nimi pokazał się baner, ukazujący tomik poezji. Simona jako pierwsza zaczęła coś mówić, jednak Louis jak przez mgłę pamięta jej zapewne interesującą przemowę o tym, jak się nad tym napracowali i jak ważny jest ten zbiór wierszy. Wcale nie chciał w tak nieładny sposób ignorować to, co mówiła, ale gdy tylko za nimi pojawił się baner, Tomlinson mógł się skupić tylko na reakcji Harry'ego. Chłopak najpierw się spiął, poprawiając się na krześle, ale już chwilę później uśmiechnął się prosto do niego i szatyn wiedział, że ten zrozumiał przekaz, widział ten blask w jego oczach i nie mógł powstrzymać się od patrzenia się na niego z czułością, w niezbyt subtelny sposób. Nie przejmował się jednak pozostałymi ludźmi, bo nawet cały świat mógłby ich obserwować, ale dla niego i tak liczyłby się szczęśliwy Harry. 

– No więc to tyle, jeśli chodzi o takie ogólne informacje – powiedziała na zakończenie Simona. – Oddam teraz głos Louisowi, który zdecydowanie lepiej radzi sobie z poezją ode mnie i sam zaproponował tytuł. 

Tomlinson przejął mikrofon, trochę zapominając, co miał mówić. Oczyścił nerwowo gardło i spojrzał się na zgromadzonych. 

– Niewiele zostało mi do powiedzenia, bo moja cudowna koleżanka dobrze wyczerpała temat – stwierdził, mając nadzieję, że rzeczywiście tak to, bo wcale jej nie słuchał. Nawet teraz w głowie miał tylko HarryHarryHarry i naprawdę powinien się wziąć w garść. – Wszyscy wiemy, że poezja jest ważną częścią naszego życia. Dzięki niej można wyrazić swoje uczucia, emocje i myśli. Oczywiście, nie może być tak łatwo i poeci z chęcią przekazują nam wszystko metaforycznie, co sprawia, że musimy się nieco natrudzić. Poezja potrafi być piękna, romantyczna, jak i brutalna i obrzydliwa. Mamy również Bukowkiego, który łączył te wszystkie znane nam cechy i tworzył prawdziwie dzieła sztuki. My wybraliśmy kilkadziesiąt i złożyliśmy je w miarę spójną całość. Znajdą państwo tam wiele różnych wierszy, ponieważ twórczość Bukowskiego poruszała naprawdę dużo tematów – wziął głęboki oddech, zastanawiając się, czy powinien coś dodać. Spojrzał pytająco na Simonę, która nieznacznie kiwnęła głową. – Na koniec wspomnę jeszcze o tytule. The People Look Like Flowers At Last pochodzi z jednego z wierszy i osobiście wydaje mi się idealnie opisywać cały tomik. Wszyscy ludzie są na swój sposób piękni niczym kwiaty, jednak różnią się od siebie. Zarówna róża jak i tulipan są piękne, a całkiem inne. Wszystko zależy od naszych upodobań i ja mam szczerą nadzieję, że macie w swoim życiu osobę, która zawsze będziecie uważali za najpiękniejszą, bo to piękno, tak jak poezja, pochodzi z serca. – Louis po raz kolejny złapał wzrok Harry'ego i oblizał usta, zanim się uśmiechnął. – Ja dedykuję to właśnie tej mojej osobie. 

Usłyszał jeszcze bicie braw i pożegnanie Simony. Z uśmiechem zszedł ze sceny, chcąc kierować się od razu do Harry'ego, ale poczuł że ktoś dotyka jego ramię. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że jego była dziewczyna patrzy na niego z powagą. 

– Pójdziemy zapalić? – zaproponowała. Chciał od razu odmówić, ale zauważył, że Styles kiwnął twierdząco głową, jakby chciał go zapewnić, że wszystko okej. – Chciałabym porozmawiać, nie zajmę ci dużo czasu. 

– Jasne – zgodził się i ramię w ramię z kobietą wyszli na zewnątrz. 

Było trochę chłodno, więc automatycznie zdjął swoją marynarkę, żeby założyć Simonie na ramiona. Ta cicho podziękowała, uśmiechając się. Wyciągnęła z torebki paczkę papierów, ale zanim zdążyła wyjąć też zapalniczkę, Louis trzymał już swoją. 

– Wciąż gentleman – zaśmiała się, gdy podpalał jej papierosa. Sam nie miał ochoty zapalić, więc po prostu jej towarzyszył. 

– Dlaczego miałbym się zmienić? – spytała zdziwiony. 

– Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś był dupkiem – stwierdziła ze wzruszeniem ramion, zaciągając się. – W każdym razie, chciałam ci podziękować. 

– To ja dziękuję tobie...

– Daj mi skończyć – przerwała mu. – Dziękuję za to, że traktujesz mnie normalnie i przepraszam, że tak zareagowałam i przeze mnie zerwaliśmy w zły sposób. Ale naprawdę jestem ci wdzięczna za to, że tak odcisnąłeś się na moim życiu. Dzięki tobie zrozumiałam, że nigdy nie powinnam brać się za kogoś, kto nie uważa mnie za najlepszą osobę. 

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał. – Jest mi bardzo przykro. 

– Powinno – powiedziała, jednak uśmiechając się lekko. – Ale to już przeszłość. Jestem teraz całkiem szczęśliwa. Mam zamiar podróżować i po prostu być dla siebie. Może nie moim wyborem było zakochanie się w tobie, ale moją decyzją jest pokochanie siebie. 

– Naprawdę chciałbym być teraz trzeźwy – westchnął Louis. – Mógłbym wtedy ci wtedy wyraźniej i zrozumiałej wszystko wyjaśnić. Ale tak jak już ci mówiłem, to po prostu zły czas. Ty pasujesz do lat 70., powinniśmy spotkać się w jakimś klubie, śpiewać w nim całą noc i rano oglądać wschód słońca. Po prostu trafiliśmy na nieodpowiedni moment, ale jestem pewien, że gdzieś tam czeka na ciebie ktoś, kto zawsze będzie w tym klubie z tobą. 

– Życzę ci szczęścia, Louis – wyszeptała, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i pocierając lekko. – Ty potrzebujesz go bardziej ode mnie. 

Rzuciła papierosa i wcześniej oddając marynarkę Louisowi, weszła do środka. 

 

Ω

 

– Byłeś wspaniały – pochwalił go po raz kolejny Harry, gdy wracali już taksówką do domu. Był kompletnie pijany i praktycznie leżał na Louisie, co nie wydawało się specjalnie przeszkadzać starszemu mężczyźnie. W końcu on sam był trochę wstawiony, bo nie uważał, że dałby radę na trzeźwo znieść konfrontacje Harry'ego z jego znajomymi z pracy.

Na większość zrobił wspaniałe wrażenie, bo z chęcią przychodzili do ich stolika, żeby nie tylko pogratulować Louisowi, ale też poznać jego towarzysza, którego żartobliwie nazywali „kwiecistym chłopcem". Harry na szczęście nie traktował tego za obelgę, wręcz przeciwnie, szczerze dziękował, bo sam uwielbiał swój strój. Tym bardziej, że nieświadomie wybrany przez niego garnitur zrobił furorę, bo idealnie wpasował się w tytuł i wygląd okładki. 

Jednak pijany Harry jest zawsze jeszcze bardziej miły i przylepny w stronę Louisa, że Tomlinson poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać, jakim cudem uda mu się przekonać współpracowników, że wcale nie są parą. Młodszy mężczyzna po prostu kompletnie się nie hamował, z chęcią dotykając nogi szatyna, czy kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu, gdy z zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwał się rozmową. Jeszcze bardziej przylepny został gdy Simona przyszła do nich zamieniając parę słów z ich szefem. Wtedy do uśmiechając się do nich przyjaźnie, mocno ścisnął kolano Louisa, po czym je poklepał, wciąż patrząc się w jej oczy. Tomlinson wiedział, że powinien go jakoś zatrzymać, ale oczywiście, jak zwykle, nie potrafił mu niczego odmówić. Dlatego właśnie dodawał sobie trochę odwagi alkoholem, żeby w razie czego zwalić to wszystko na promile.

Teraz jednak wracali do mieszkania i Louis wcale nie powinien mieć żadnych sprośnych obrazów w głowie, bo oni tylko razem mieszkają. Zaprowadzi go do łóżka, stawiając na szafce nocnej wodę i leki na ból głowy, bo Hary zapewne będzie jutro umierał. Trudno mu było jednak nie myśleć o niczym bardziej erotycznym, gdy miał przy swoim boku pięknego chłopaka, który bez skrępowania się do niego przytulał. 

W końcu taksówka przyjechała pod ich budynek i Louis odetchnął z ulgą, bo nie miał pojęcia, jak długo jeszcze wytrzymałby, będąc tak blisko z Harrym. Z jednej strony było to cudowne, z drugiej zaś sprawiało, że czuł ból w klatce piersiowej, bo nie mógł zrobić z mężczyzną nic więcej. 

Zapłacił i wyszli z samochodu. Styles nieco orzeźwił się chłodnawym powietrzem, więc Louis nie musiał go asekurować, gdy wchodzili po schodach. 

– Dziękuję ci za dzisiaj – odezwał się Louis, gdy Harry szukał kluczy. – Naprawdę świetnie się bawiłem. 

– Ja też – uśmiechnął się brunet, po czym zachichotał cicho. – To rzeczywiście brzmi, jakbyśmy żegnali się na randkę. 

– Tylko trochę – poprawił go.

– No proszę cię, właśnie odprowadziłeś mnie do mojego mieszkania i jeszcze wejdziesz tam razem ze mną – powiedział kokieteryjnie Harry, bawiąc się kluczami. – Czy to nie brzmi, jak świetne zakończenie randki?

– Nie, bo gdyby to była prawdziwa randka, to zrobiłbym tak – wymamrotał Louis, podchodząc bliżej Harry'ego, chwytając jego biodra i stykając ich nosy. – Wyglądałeś dzisiaj tak dobrze przez cały wieczór, że aż się dziwię, że wytrzymałem tak długo z pocałowaniem cię. 

Widział, jak Hary oblizuje swoje usta, więc odsunął się, dochodząc do wniosku, że posunął się za daleko. Chrząknął, licząc że chłopak teraz otworzy drzwi, ale tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego, tym razem to Styles przybliżył się do niego. 

– Gdyby to była randka, teraz czas na mój ruch – wyszeptał do jego ucha, kładąc dłonie na karku. – A ja musiałbym coś zrobić, zanim zaprosiłbym cię to środka. 

– Co takiego? 

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko bez żadnych ostrzeżeń złączył ich usta razem. Louis sapnął i automatycznie chwycił jego biodra, żeby przyszpilić go do ściany. Pocałunek był mokry i namiętny, a Tomlinson naprawdę miał wrażenie, jakby to nie było zwieńczenie wieczoru, tylko jego początek. 

Doszedł do wniosku, że bardzo tęsknił za jego ustami. Były idealne do całowania i nie miał pojęcia, jak wytrzymał bez tego smaku od Świąt. Z drugiej strony, wiedział, że powinien to przerwać, bo obaj byli pijani i być może Harry nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, z tego, co zainicjował. Louis nie potrafił jednak nic zrobić, tak długo, jak brunet oddawał pocałunek, po omacku otwierając drzwi. Zajęło mu to dłuższą chwilę, bo nie potrafili się od siebie oderwać. Harry zrobił to tylko na chwilę, gdy Louis zrzucał jego płaszcz na ziemię. 

– Mam na ciebie taką ochotę – jęknął jedynie, znów złączając usta. Tomlinson miał ochotę zerwać z niego wszystkie ubrania, bo to wyznanie dodatkowo go podnieciło.

Nie zdążył jednak nic zrobić, bo nagle Harry potknął się o coś i obaj prawie się przewrócili. Louis wystraszył się nieco, bo usłyszał krzyk i zapalił szybko światło. Ku ich zdziwieniu, na ziemi leżał skulony Nialla, próbując złapać uciekającego borsuka, jednocześnie w drugiej dłoni trzymając butelkę wina. 

– Auć – powiedział niezadowolony, zakrywając oczy. – Co wy tutaj robicie?

– Mieszkamy! – odparł Louis, nieco zdenerwowany tym, że przyjaciel im przeszkodził. Wziął jednak głęboki oddech i podobnie jak Harry, koło niego klęknął.

– Co się stało? – spytał łagodnie Styles. 

– Nic, jest dobrze – stwierdził, biorąc łyk wina. – Wcale za nią nie tęsknię. 

– Niall – westchnął Harry, głaszcząc go po głowie i wyrywając butelkę, którą podał Louisowi. – Będziesz dzisiaj spał z nami, dobrze? Rano porozmawiamy. 

Blondyn jedynie kiwnął nieznacznie głową, przytulając się do nogi Harry'ego i jęcząc niezrozumiałe rzeczy. Louis jęknął, ponieważ nie był jeszcze pewien, dlaczego przyjaciel wszystko tak przeżywa, ale miał szczerą nadzieję, że niedługo się dowie. 

 

Ω

 

– Cholera, przepraszam cię, ale historia Nialla nie będzie miała sensu dopóki nie przypomnę sobie, co robiła Kate – mówi z żalem Louis, szybko kartkując pamiętnik. 

– Och, czyli to jednak nie grzybobranie? – żartuję, a mężczyzna patrzy na mnie z zażenowaniem. 

– Wydaję mi się, że to coś związanego z pracą – wzdycha. – Nieważne. Pewnie prędzej czy później sobie przypomnę, ale na razie ominiemy wątek Nialla i Kate. Masz jakieś pytania?

– Czyli tamtej nocy nie doszło do niczego między tobą a Harry? – dopytuję się. 

– Oprócz pocałunku nie. Uspaliśmy Nialla na naszej kanapie, a potem poszliśmy do swoich pokojów – odpowiada. – Jednak, co szczególnie powinno cię zainteresować, Harry na drugi dzień rzeczywiście przyniósł mi listę zawodów, jakie mógłbym wykonywać. 

Zanim udaję mi się zapytać, dlaczego powinno mnie to zaciekawić, Louis posuwa mi kartkę, na której wypisane jest mnóstwo zawodów. Nie są one jednak w kolejności alfabetycznej, jak obiecał pijany Harry, ale jedno z nich jest podkreślone dwoma liniami. 

– Czy to wtedy...

– Właśnie dzięki Harry'emu tutaj jesteśmy – kontynuuje Tomlinson. – To dzięki niemu niedługo później rzuciłem pracę i zostałem wykładowcą. Początkowo wcale tego nie chciałem, bo nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić siebie w tej pracy...

Louis nagle przerywa i zatrzymuje się z otwartymi ustami i wzrokiem skupionym w punkcie za mną. 

– Wszystko okej? – pytam zmartwiona, po czym odwracam się. Początkowo niezbyt rozumiem, o co chodzi, więc z powrotem siedzę przodem do Tomlinsona, mając nadzieję, że szybko mi wyjaśni całą sytuację. 

– Louis Tomlinson! – słyszę nagle damski głos za sobą i gdy teraz spoglądam w tamtą stronę zauważam, że wcześniej nie dostrzegłam pary, która stała przy ladzie, a teraz zbliża się do ich stolika. Obydwoje są gdzieś po trzydziestce, kobieta ma sięgające za ramiona blond włosy, na głowie ciemne okulary, a brunet obok niej pomaga jej zdjąć długi płaszcz. 

– Przedstawiam ci właśnie Kathleen i Nialla Horanów – wzdycha Louisa, uśmiechając się, gdy dwójka jest już przy ich stoliku. Tym razem to ja otwieram szerzej usta i z zaaferowaniem przyglądam się, jak kobieta składa na policzku Tomlinsona pocałunek, podczas, gdy mężczyzna dosuwa dwa krzesła. 

– Możesz mi mówić Kate – odzywa się blondynka, podając mi dłoń. Nie wyduszam z siebie jednak ani słowa, wciąż zdziwiona tym, jak Louis ją przedstawił. – I to jest Hood-Horan, nie samo Horan. 

– Niall – przedstawia się drugi mężczyzna, również wymieniając ze mną uścisk dłoni. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przekszdzamy. 

– Nie – kręcę głową, uśmiechając się. – Jest okej. 

– Louis opowiadał nam o tobie, ale nie spodziewałam się, że będzie ci tutaj jeszcze trzymać – wzdycha Kate, patrząc na przyjaciela z wyrzutem. – Na czym skończyliście?

– Właśnie miałem opowiedzieć o tym, jak dostałem pracę na uniwersytecie – odpowiada Louis. – Czyli jesień dwa tysiące dziewiątego. 

– Och, czyli już słyszałaś historię o tym, jak prawie wyszłam za mąż? – śmieję się w moją stronę Kate. – Ja sama nie wiem, jak mogłam.. 

– Kate miała chłopaka! – wykrzykuję nagle Louis. –Właśnie dlatego, tak często jej nie było! Proszę zamień wszelkie grzybobranie na to, że Kate szła do – robi pauzę – jak on się nazywał?

– Michael – mówi Kate, brzmiąc na nieco urażoną. – Jak mogłeś zapomnieć, że miałam chłopaka przez kilka miesięcy! 

– Mieszkał z Harrym, szczerze wątpię, że myślał w tym czasie o czymś innym – dodaję, a Cat uśmiecha się do mnie promiennie. 

– Uwielbiam cię – odpowiada zadowolona, po czym zwraca się do Louisa. – Tommo, idź proszę nam kupić frytki, a ja opowiem jej historię o mnie i Niallu. 

– To miała być moja historia – jęczy mężczyzna, ale wstaję od stolika. – Ale niech ci będzie, zadośćuczynienie za mówienie, że chodziłaś na grzybobranie. 

– Naprawdę miło was poznać – mówię, gdy Louis od nas odszedł. – Ale trochę mi dziwnie, bo właśnie przestudiowałam wasze życie od dwa tysiące piątego i mam wrażenie, że was dobrze znam. 

– Och, to słodkie skarbie! – odzywa się Kate, patrząc na mnie matczynym wzrokiem, co nieco mnie przeraża, bo po szybkich kalkulacjach stwierdzam, że teoretycznie mogłaby nią być, skoro dzieli nas szesnaście lat. – Mam nadzieję, że Louis przedstawił nas w miarę dobrze. 

– Serio was polubiłam – śmieję się. – Ale chociaż wspierałam wasz związek, jestem trochę zdziwiona, że skończyliście razem. I czy Niall nie był przeciwnikiem ślubów?

– Ale nie takich w Vegas – mówi pewnie Horan, poruszając brwiami. – Ale dojdziemy jeszcze do tego. Najpierw może zaczniemy od tego, jak zakochałem się w Kate, okej?

– To akurat wiem, Louis mi powiedział – powiadamiam ich. – Raczej jestem ciekawa, jakim cudem w końcu się zeszliście. 

– Kochanie? – zwraca się do Kate do Nialla, tym samym prosząc jej o rozpoczęcie historii.


	31. Electric Love

            

Kate poznała swojego chłopaka w grudniu dwa tysiące ósmego roku, kiedy to wraz z Harrym konkurowali względem tego, kto przygotuje więcej posiłków dla bezdomnych. Osobę odpowiedzialną za rozdawanie ich i zajmującą się zbiórką pod względem technicznym był Michael. Mężczyzna był nieco młodszy od Kate, ale wyglądał na całkiem dojrzałego. Kobieta szybko przekonała się, że był naprawdę sympatyczną i inteligentną osobą, a do tego był dość przystojny. Jego uroda jednak nie należała do zwyczajnych i Cat była przekonana, że w innych okolicznościach nie obejrzałaby się za nim na ulicy. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie miałaby okazji spotkać go gdzieś indziej, bo mężczyzna poświęcał dużo wolnego czasu wolontariatowi, a resztę spędzał w pracy. Kate uznała, że zapewne właśnie dlatego z nikim się nie spotykał pomimo tego, że był intersujący. Dochodziła do tego jeszcze jego nieśmiałość i kompletny brak umiejętności rozmowy z kobietami. Wtedy jednak dziewczyna uznała to za całkiem słodkie i wymienili się numerami telefonów.

Kate była zdzwiona tym, jak Michael różnił się od wszystkich mężczyzn, z którymi kiedykolwiek się spotykała. Najczęściej jej typem byli przystojni, pewni siebie faceci, którzy bez problemu potrafili za nią nadążyć. Spotykając się jednak z Michaelem musiała się nieco hamować i robić wszystko bardzo powoli. Momentami nawet trudno jej było uwierzyć, że mężczyzna jest dorosły, bo tak dziecinnie podchodził do wielu spraw związanych z fizycznością. Pocałował ją w policzek na pożegnanie dopiero na jednym z kilkunastu spotkań, a chwycenie jej za rękę w miejscu publicznym było największą bliskością na jaką się odważył. Dodatkowo zdawał się kompletnie nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak wygląda dziewczyna, z którą się spotyka. Kate miała w swojej szafie kilka stylizacji, które zawsze działały na mężczyzn, jednak Michael wciąż był niewzruszony, traktując ją z ogromnym szacunkiem i nie sprowadzając ich relacji do fizyczności. 

Dziewczyna jednak nie potrafiła tego zakończyć, bo pomimo faktu, że czuła się coraz mniej atrakcyjna naprawdę go lubiła. Dobrze im się ze sobą rozmawiało, Michael zabierał ją ze sobą na różne akcje wolontariuszy i to na nią pozytywnie działało. Podobało jej się, że czasami zamiast spędzać wieczór w barze pracowała w wolontariacie, pomagając innym. 

Dodatkowo przerażał ją nieco fakt, że nawet po kilku tygodniach umawiania się, wciąż nawet się nie pocałowali. Kate nie czuła się na siłach tego inicjować, bo wydawało jej się, że mogłaby zostać odepchnięta. Michael zaś nie najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z znaków, jakie mu dawała, więc dziewczyna w końcu po jakimś czasie postanowiła zwierzyć się przyjaciołom. 

Tamtego dnia zastała w barze jedynie Zayna i Harry'ego,  którzy dyskutowali o czym, podczas gdy Malik coś szkicował. Gdy tylko ją zobaczyli szybko to chowali, jednak Kate niezbyt miała siłę na poznawanie ich tajemnic. Tym bardziej, że według niej ta dwójka co najwyżej mogła się w sekrecie rozmawiać o lubrykantach, co w tej chwili tylko by ją zdołowało ze względu na jej brak życia seksualnego.

– Dlaczego on mnie nie chce? – jęknęła, siadając ciężko na przeciwko nich. – Czy coś jest ze mną nie tak? Czy ja naprawdę jestem aż tak nieatrakcyjna? To przez te małe cycki, prawda? Ale czy one naprawdę są takie małe?

– Kate, właśnie prosisz o ocenę swoich piersi dwóch gejów – powiadomił ją Zayn. – Podpowiem ci, że my raczej wolimy płaskie klatki i penisy między nogami. 

– Wow, dziękuję za rozwiązanie wszystkich moich problemów! Pójdę wyhodować penisa! – uznała sarkastycznie. – A potem włożę ci go do gardła, żebyś w końcu się zamknął. 

– Rany, ty naprawdę jesteś sfrustrowana seksualnie – stwierdził Harry.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała ze smutkiem. – Po prostu przez niego zaczynam czuć się coraz mniej atrakcyjna. 

– Wiesz, mnie się wydaję, że powinnaś to zakończyć, skoro on tak cię traktuje – odezwał się Zayn. – Seks jest jednak bardzo ważną rzeczą z związku...

– Ale mi na nim zależy – przerwała mu. – Nie mam nawet pojęcia dlaczego. Wiecie, on wcale nie jest taki wspaniały, ani z charakteru, ani z wyglądu. I do tego traktuje mnie jakbym była tylko jego koleżanką, bo nie robimy więcej niż buziaki w usta i trzymanie się za ręce. Czasami mam wrażenie, że on nawet nie traktuje mnie jak kobiety, bo kompletnie nie działają na niego moje „pieprz mnie" ubrania. 

– Cholera – zaśmiał się Malik, kręcąc głową.

– To nie jest śmieszne, idioto – upomniała go dziewczyna. – Przeżywam wewnętrzy kryzys, nie każdy ma chłopaka, który aż nadto mnie zaspokaja. Serio, Zayn, nie boli cię już tyłek?

– Ale po co te złośliwości... – przewrócił oczami Zayn. – Śmieję się, ponieważ ten koleś traktuję cię jak Niall, dlatego go chcesz. 

– Naprawdę oszalałeś – parsknęła śmiechem. – Przecież wiecie, że Niall podobał mi się, jak byłam nastolatką, ale już dawno mi przeszło. Jest moim przyjacielem, ale przecież nigdy nie mogłabym z nim być.

– Dlaczego? – droczył się Malik, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – I nie mów mi, że to przez to, że ma wiele kobiet, bo wszyscy wiemy, że to nie jest powód. 

– Czy może dlatego go sobie odpuściłaś, bo traktował cię jak kumpla i nie czułaś się przy nim kobieco i atrakcyjnie? – dopytał Harry, powtarzając gest przyjaciela i patrząc się na Kate z pewnym siebie uśmiechem.

– Jesteście przezabawni – uznała dziewczyna. – Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia skąd was ta dziwna potrzeba swatania ze sobą przyjaciół... 

– Naprawdę w nią nie wierzę – wymamrotał jedynie Zayn, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu z powodu tej hipokryzji. 

 

Kate jednak pomimo tego, że przyjaciele odradzali jej Michaela, ona wciąż się z nim spotykała. Sama nie była pewna dlaczego, ale nie potrafiła tego skończyć. Wydawało jej się, że mężczyzna był dla niej idealny i prawdopodobnie nie znajdzie nikogo lepszego. W końcu był jej pierwszym poważnym chłopakiem od kilku miesięcy, jeśli tak mogła nazwać ich specyficzną relację, i zależało jej, żeby to utrzymać. Miała wrażenie, że gdyby nie on zostałaby sama. 

Kate przyznała, że mimo że  całkowicie wspierała związki jej przyjaciół, momentami sprawiały, że czuła się samotna. Zayn i Liam mieli siebie i wcale nie starali się tego specjalnie ukrywać; lubili razem sprzeczać się o drobnostki związane z ich wspólnym życiem czy omawiać przyszłość. Malik nawet kupił orchideę, którą tylko on się zajmował, żeby pokazać swojemu ukochanemu, jak bardzo jest odpowiedzialny.

Do tego wszystkiego dochodzili jeszcze Harry i Louis, którzy odkąd zamieszkali razem, stali się sobie jeszcze bliżsi. Wciąż uważali się tylko za najlepszych przyjaciół i Kate wiedziała, że Styles ufa Tomlinsonowi najbardziej na świecie, zaś starszy mężczyzna mógłby poświęcić brunetowi życie, ale wcale nie myślała, że to przyjaźń. Może i relacja była na tym budowana, ale dziewczyna nie była głupia i doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że już dawno przerodziło się to w coś więcej. Nawet jeśli nie byli oficjalnie razem, dobrze wiedziała, że są w sobie zakochani. Louis może i mówił o tym bardziej otwarcie od Harry'ego, ale Kate była pewna, że młodszy z mężczyzn czuje to samo. Styles po prostu nie mógł jeszcze powiedzieć tego wprost, bo zostawił za sobą zbyt dużo niedomkniętych spraw. Najpierw musiał pogodzić się z pewnymi rzeczami, żeby dopiero później ruszyć dalej. On sam jednak nie wiedział, kiedy i czy w ogóle to nadejdzie, ale jednocześnie trudno mu było odsunąć od siebie Louisa. Dlatego właśnie potrafili przebywać ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. Właściwie, czasami wydawało się, że muszą ze sobą przebywać, żeby przeżyć. Kate odnosiła wrażenie, że gdy nie są razem zachowują się, jakby ktoś zabrał im powietrze. Po prostu bycie razem przychodziło im tak łatwo jak oddychanie, ale gdy zostawali rozdzieleni dusili się. To nie wydawało się zdrowe, ale nikt nie mógł nic zrobić z faktem, że nie mogli bez siebie żyć. Ich relacja była całkiem inna od tej Zayna i Liama; oni raczej byli po prostu słodką, zakochaną parą, podczas gdy uczucie, jakie łączyło Harry'ego i Louisa było znacznie mroczniejsze, smutniejsze, ale też według Kate piękniejsze.  Nie potrafiła wyjaśnić dlaczego, ale wydawało jej się, że pod tym całym złem i boleścią było coś tak cudownego, że prawdopodobnie nikt inny na świecie nie osiągnie czegoś lepszego pod tym względem. 

Dochodził też najgorszy przypadek, ten, który najbardziej potrafił doprowadzić Kate do smutku i kompletnego poczucia samotności. Był nim oczywiście Niall, który swoją okropną osobą musiał zawsze psuć jej humor. Dziewczyna momentami nie mogła znieść jego widoku, bo po prostu wszystkim ją irytował. Nie pochwalała jego stylu bycia, ale jednocześnie nie mogła zrobić nic, żeby mu pomóc.

 

Ω

 

– Och, przestań – wtrąca się Niall, patrząc się na dziewczynę z niedowierzanie, podczas przysłuchiwania się jej opowieści. – Przynajmniej teraz nie kłam i przyznaj, że irytowałem cię dlatego, bo podczas gdy ty spotykałaś się z Panem Świętoszkiem, ja dobrze się bawiłem. I chciałaś być ze mną. 

– Oczywiście Niall, wszystko w końcu kręci się wokół ciebie! – prycha.

– Powiedziałaś to na waszym ślubie – dopowiada Louis, który właśnie wrócił, niosąc dla nich frytki. – Znaczy, nie dosłownie tak, ale taki był sens. Chociaż pewnie nawet tego nie pamiętasz...

– Nie byłam aż tak pijana – przewraca oczami. 

– Skarbie, zapomniałaś o tym, że wzięliście ślub – śmieję się Tomlinson, po czym zwraca się do mnie. – Zrobili to w Vegas, ale to już inna historia. 

– Moja ulubiona – szepcze do mnie Kate, gdy zaczynamy już jeść. – Ale wracając do tego, co mówiłam zanim mi tak okropnie przerwano...

– Tym razem nie kłam – uśmiecha się złośliwie, a kobieta po raz kolejny przewraca oczami. Ja zaś uśmiecham się delikatnie, bo ta dwójka jest taka, jaką sobie wyobrażałam. 

 

Ω

 

Kate w końcu przyznała, że tak naprawdę w głębi duszy pragnęła Nialla. Chciała, żeby mężczyzna nareszcie na nią spojrzał inaczej niż na przyjaciółkę, chociaż wiedziała, że to właściwie jest niemożliwe. Przecież ona nie mogła dorównać tym wszystkim pięknym dziewczynom, z jakimi się spotykał. Nie chodziło nawet o samą urodę, ale też o takie rzeczy jak wiek czy usposobienie; Niall od zawsze wolał młodsze od siebie kobiety, nad którymi łatwo mógł zapanować, a to zdecydowanie nie była ona.

Dlatego też zdecydowała odpuścić sobie wszelkie myślenie o Niall i skupić się na Michaelu. Wiedziała, że drugiemu mężczyźnie na niej zależy, tylko on sam nie potrafił tego w żaden sposób wykazać. Poza tym, wyznał jej już miłość i wcale nie brzmiało to żartobliwie. Kate jedynie zamieniła to w żart, bo sama nie była pewna swoich uczuć, tym bardziej, że nawet jeszcze się nie całowali. Wydawało się, że to on boi się wykonać pierwszy krok, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że nie chce w ogóle tego zrobić, bo w końcu skoro ją kocha, to nic nie powinno stać na przeszkodzie.

Porozmawiała na ten temat z Liamem, który wydawał się najbardziej odpowiednią osobą. W końcu to on należał do tego typu ludzi, którzy nigdy nie spieszą się z fizycznym kontaktem w związkach i miała nadzieję, że jej pomoże. 

– Jestem przekonany, że mu się podobasz – uznał pewnie Payne, gdy Kate wszystko mu wyjaśniła. – Wiesz, to trochę mi przypomina relację między mną  a Zaynem. Ja też bałem się przez dłuższy czas zainicjować coś więcej, bo szukałem idealnego momentu, którego właściwie nie było. I gdyby Zayn mnie wtedy nie pocałował, prawdopodobnie jeszcze przez dłuższy czas byśmy tkwili w tamtej dziwnej relacji. 

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mam go upić, a potem wykorzystać to, że jest akurat szczęśliwy, żeby to zrobić? – spytała, a Liam zmarszczył brwi. 

– W mojej głowie mój pierwszy raz z Zaynem brzmi o wiele bardziej romantycznie – westchnął, kręcąc głową. – Ale nie, nie upijaj go. Znaczy, może być trochę wstawiony, to może się rozluźni, ale nie przesadzaj, bo będzie dziwnie. Nie każdy jest mną i Zaynem...

– Zabawne – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, z powodu droczenia się przyjaciela. – To co mam zrobić?

– Zaproś go do siebie, puść jakąś romantyczną muzykę i spraw, żeby całkowicie się zapomniał – doradził. – Ja zawsze bałem się pierwszych pocałunków, bo za dużo myślałem, a teraz wiem, że to jest zgubne, jednak Michael pewnie wciąż jest przerażony, że coś może pójść nie tak. 

– Liam Payne, nowy ekspert w związkach – pokręciła ze śmiechem głową, patrząc się na niego z czułością. – Jak dobrze, że trafiłeś na Zayna...

Jednak dzięki tej rozmowie, pewnego dnia Kate zdecydowała się wykazać inicjatywą i podczas jednego ze spotkań u niej w domu, pocałowała go.  Tak jak doradził Liam, włączyła romantyczną muzykę, starając się, żeby wyglądało to na przypadkowe, chociaż kilka dni przed tym pożyczyła jedną z płyt Louisa, podczas gdy on wraz z Harrym zaczęli rozmawiać o piosenkach. 

– Mam nadzieję, że masz na swojej playliście do seksu Wicked Game – doradził Styles. – Naprawdę nic tak nie wprowadza w ten odpowiedni nastrój jak ta piosenka. Powinnaś ją wybrać, Cat.

– Przykro mi Harold, ale Wicked Game nie jest seksowną piosenką, ale smutną, więc jej tam nie znajdziesz – odparł Louis, kręcąc głową. – Przypomnij mi, że jak będziesz chciał uprawiać seks, to że mam ci zrobić playlistę. 

– Chyba nie próbowałeś się przy niej kochać – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie.

– Ty chyba nigdy nie próbowałeś się kochać przy Feel Like Making Love – uznał Tomlinson. – Uwierz mi, Bad Company potrafi wprowadzić w najlepszy nastrój. 

– Hej, może niech każdy z was zrobi playlisty i sprawdzicie ze sobą przy której jest wam lepiej, hm?– zaproponowała Kate, ale przyjaciele ją zignorowali. – Przynajmniej próbowałam...

Kate rzeczywiście skorzystała ze składanki Louisa, włączając ją na randce z Michaelem. Musiała przyznać, że Tomlinson ma naprawdę dobry gust muzyczny i jeśli jej chłopak tego nie doceni, to prawdopodobnie jest z nim nie tak. Na szczęście piosenki były bardzo oczywiste i mężczyzna nie mógł pomyśleć, że wybrała ja całkiem przypadkiem. W końcu pod koniec spotkania pocałowała go.

– Zrobiłam to! – krzyknęła Kate, gdy dziewczyna jeszcze tego samego wieczoru przyszła do baru. Niedługo po wyjściu Michaela z jej mieszkania, wzięła taksówkę i przyjechała do Painting Flowers, żeby wszystko opowiedzieć przyjaciołom. 

– Czekaj, co zrobiłaś? – odezwał się niewtajemniczony Niall, gdy pozostali zaczęli jej gratulować. 

– Pocałowałam go – odparła szybko, jednak nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. 

– Ale że Michaela? – zdziwił się, gdy kiwnęła głową. – Czy wy nie chodzicie ze sobą od paru miesięcy czy coś? 

– Nie każdy jest tak łatwy jak ty, Nialler – odparła złośliwie.

– Tutaj nie chodzi o bycie łatwym, to po prostu chore – stwierdził. – Po prostu boję się, co wy wyprawialiście przez te wszystkie wasze randki.

– Cóż, mamy mózgi, więc to o ułatwia kwestie znalezienia sobie ciekawych zajęć – odgryzła się, a Niall z uśmiechem napił się swojego piwa.

– Było przynajmniej dobrze? – spytał, niby od niechcenia. 

– Dla twojej wiadomości to najlepszy pocałunek w moim życiu – oznajmiła dziewczyna rozmarzona. – Och, Michael był taki...

– Idę po piwo – wymamrotał Niall, wypijając wcześniej cały alkohol ze swojego kufla, żeby mieć pretekst do odejścia od stolika. 

– To naprawdę świetnie, że było fajnie – uznał Liam zadowolony. – Widzisz, to w końcu nie jest tak, że jak całujesz się rzadko to od razu musisz to robić gorzej...

– Och przestań, było okropnie – jęknęła dziewczyna, sięgając po szklankę Louisa i przechylając ją. – Serio, marzyłam, żebyśmy jak najszybciej skończyli. Zmarnowałam taką cudowną piosenkę...

– Jaką w końcu wybrałaś? – spytał zaciekawiony Louis.

– Can you feel the love tonight – opowiedziała, a Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie wierzę w ciebie, Lou – pokręcił głową Styles. – Piosenka z bajki dla dzieci na seks składance?

– Cicho bądź Harold, nie znasz się. Jest cudowna – uznał Louis, nie mogąc jednak powtrzymać się od uniesienia kącików ust, bo Harry wydął swoje usta, jakby poczuł się urażony. Tomlinson dotknął palcem jego wargi, wywołując lekki uśmiech. – I racja, Kate, zmarnowałaś ją. 

– Może przesadzasz i porównujesz go do najlepszego pocałunku –  zaczął Zayn, a Tomlinson i Payne spojrzeli sobie w oczy. – O nie, jeśli teraz ktoś z was wspomni o Richardzie, to nie odezwę się do was do końca życia.

– Proszę cię, osobiście żałuję swojego najlepszego pocałunku, bo zrobiłam to ze złą osobą – prychnęła Kate, spoglądając ukradkiem na Nialla, który rozmawiał z jakąś dziewczyną przy barze. – Cholera, czemu on nie może być inny?

– Niall? – uniósł brwi Liam. – Czekaj, czy ty i on...

– Chodziło mi o Michaela – przewróciła oczami, jednak nikt jej nie uwierzył, bo zignorowała drugie pytanie przyjaciela. – Czemu o nie może być bardziej pewny siebie i przestać się mnie bać? 

– No cóż, jesteś dość... silną osobowością i chyba trudno cię okiełznać – stwierdził Zayn. – Ale, jak to się mówi, w morzu jest pełno ryb. A ty naprawdę mogłabyś celować wyżej niż w jakąś szprotkę. 

Liam dał swojemu chłopakowi kuksańca w bok, ale ten jedynie westchnął. 

– Mam trzydzieści lat – podjęła wątek. – Czuję, że już za późno na te wszystkie niezobowiązujące randki i czas się ustatkować. A Michael jest naprawdę odpowiednią do tego osobą. 

 

Ω

 

– Nie chcę już za bardzo przedłużać, bo Louis patrzy się na mnie posępnym wzrokiem – mówi Kate, poruszając brwiami w stronę przyjaciela. – A to jednak nie jest historia o mnie i Niallu, a Louisie i...

– Cat – syka Louis w jej stronę, przerywając jej. 

– O rany, ty jej jeszcze nie powiedziałeś? – pyta Kate, a ja otwieram usta w zdziwieniu, przechodząc wzrokiem z kobiety na dwójkę mężczyzn, szukając jakiś podpowiedzi. – Fantastycznie...

– O czym wy mówicie? – dopytuję się. 

– Najwyraźniej Tommo ma inny sposób na opowiadanie historii niż normalni ludzie i woli zacząć kilka lat wcześniej niż od razu przejść do sedna – wzdycha Niall. – W każdym razie, Kitty, mów. Też chcę mieć swoją historię!

– Obiecuję ci, że wszystko ci wyjaśnię – szepcze do mnie Tomlinson, widząc moją obrażoną minę. 

– No więc, jak pewnie się domyślasz, wciąż spotykałam się z Michaelem – kontynuuje Kate. – Żyliśmy sobie spokojnie, chodząc na randki, czasami się całując, co wychodziło mu coraz lepiej...

– Ekhm – odkaszlnął Niall, patrząc się na ukochaną z oburzeniem. 

– Dobrze wiesz, że jesteś lepszy – prycha. 

– Chciałem to usłyszeć – wyjaśnia, a Kate z trudem powstrzymuje uśmiech, więc zamiast tego przewraca oczami. – I, jeśli pozwolisz, to trochę ci się wtrącę w opowieść. 

– Czemu w ogóle za ciebie wyszłam? – droczy się, a ja obserwuję, jak Louis patrzy się na nich z troską i zadowoleniem. Ja sama uznaję, że ta dwójka zachowuje się niesamowicie uroczo i z niecierpliwością czekam na dalszą odpowiedź. 

 

Ω

 

– Jak wyglądam? – zapytała Kate, gdy pewnego dnia weszła do Painting Flowers, w którym był już Niall, Zayn i Liam. Wszyscy siedzący w boksie odwrócili się w jej stronę, żeby zobaczyć, jak kobieta rozpina swój cienki płaszcz, żeby pokazać, że ma na sobie obcisłą ciemnozieloną sukienkę z długim rękawem i średniej wielkości dekoltem. Wszyscy oprócz Nialla, który gdy tylko weszła zaczął czytać z udawanym zaciekawieniem menu, pochwalili ją. – Nialler, błagam cię, spójrz na mnie. 

– Hm? – wymamrotał, z lekkim ociąganiem skupiając na niej swój wzrok. – Obcięłaś włosy?

– Spójrz niżej – poradziła, zaciskając nieco swoje usta. 

– Em, ładne buty – stwierdził Nialla, a Kate jedynie jęknęła, siadając przy stoliku, zaraz obok Zayna. 

– Cat, gwarantuję ci, że wyglądasz świetnie – zapewnił ją Liam, lustrując ją uważnie wzorkiem. – Strzelam, że idziesz na randkę? 

– Nie, to moja sukienka do plewienia kwiatków – uznała sarkastycznie. – Po prostu potrzebowałam opinii mężczyzny, który jest zainteresowany kobietami, bo mam wrażenie, że dzisiaj jest ten dzień...

– Czekaj, co rozumiesz przez ten dzień? – spytał podekscytowany Zayn. – O mój boże, ty i Michael...

– Powiedział, że chce przenieść nasz związek na wyższy poziom – powiadomiła ich zadowolona. – Serio, mam wrażenie, że już zapomniałam, jak się uprawia seks, ale on pewnie na szczęście też... Założę się, że nie robił tego dłużej niż ja. 

– Och, nie bądź taka pewna – wymamrotał Niall, który znowu wziął menu, wczytując się w nie uważnie.  

– Michael nie jest tobą – odgryzła się dziewczyna. – W każdym razie, myślicie że powinnam coś specjalnie przygotować? Nie wiem, może świeczki...

– Rany, nie odbierasz mu dziewictwa – przewrócił oczami Zayn. – Chyba. Poza tym, to on pewnie już wszystko przygotował, skoro sam wyszedł z taką propozycją. 

– Cholera, wiem – wetchnęła. – Ale wciąż się denerwuję.  

Przez pewien czas jeszcze Zayn i Liam próbowali jakoś pocieszać Kate, żeby już się nie stresowała tym spotkaniem. Wciąż bała się, że może zranić jakoś Michaela, ale jak na razie raniła tylko Nialla. Mężczyzna starał się odciąć od rozmowy, bo okropnie go bolały te wszystkie opowieści o mężczyźnie, ale nie słuchanie tego było bardzo trudne, bo wciąż nie potrafił się oprzeć możliwości słyszenia pięknego głosu dziewczyny. To wszystko było uzależniające, bo z jednej strony chciał przyglądać się Kate ubraną w piękną sukienkę, podczas opowiadania o czymś z podekscytowaniem, ale z drugiej zaś nie mógł znieść tego, że ta wcale nie cieszy się tak z jego powodu. 

W końcu do baru weszli Louis i Harry. Młodszy z mężczyzn poprawił swoje włosy, a Louis oblizał obscenicznie usta, gdy siadali przy stoliku. 

– Co robiliście? – spytał podejrzliwie Liam. 

– Pranie – odpowiedział pewnie Tomlinson. 

– Przez jakieś trzy godziny? – dopytywał się Payne, spoglądając na zegarek. 

– Mieliśmy naprawdę dużo prania – powiadomił ich Harry, przygryzając wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. – W każdym razie, zdarzyło się coś ciekawego?

– Jeszcze nie, ale dzisiaj Kate będzie uprawiała seks – odparł zadowolony Zayn, opierając się wygodniej o Liama, który z chęcią go obejmował. 

– Coś czuję, że nie będzie jedyna – wymamrotał do ucha swojego chłopaka Liam, a te od razu się odsunął. 

– Och, nie wspomniałem ci, że dzisiaj pracuję? – spytał z żalem Malik. – O rany, wyleciało mi z głowy. Muszę dokończyć jeden tatuaż, jest naprawdę pracochłonny..

– Okej, rozumiem – przerwał mu, cmokając go szybko w policzek. 

– Nie jesteś zły? – upewnił się Zayn. 

– Ja też już kilka razy pracowałem po godzinach, nie mógłbym być za ciebie na to zły. Spędzę spokojny wieczór w barze – Liam uśmiechnął się w stronę reszty przyjaciół, ale Louis i Harry za wszelką cenę unikali jego wzroku. – Żartujecie sobie. Wy też macie jakieś plany? 

– Robimy porządki – stwierdził Louis. – Harry ma świetny pomysł na nowe usegregowanie naszej zastawy do stołu i mamy zamiar ogarnąć też szafę.

– Louis, ty masz jakieś dwa talerze, kubek i kilka sztućców – zaczął Liam. – Co ty chcesz segregować?

– Harry przyniósł ze sobą dużo różnych rodzajów zastaw, więc musimy nieco uporządkować nasze szafki – kontynuował Tomlinson. – Inie przesadzaj, mam kilka kubków do kawy... 

– Hej, czemu nie zaprosiliście mnie na swój ślub? – zagadała Kate. – W sumie, zachowujecie się jak stare małżeństwo, więc to pewnie dlatego, że wzięliście go jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu. Zastawy to prezenty ślubne, hm?

Louis otworzył buzię, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Harry go ubiegł:

– Tak, przyda nam się jeszcze nowy blender, więc wiesz, co możesz nam dać na kolejną rocznicę.

– Wow, tego się nie spodziewałam – uznała kobieta, zdziwiona śmiałością przyjaciela. – Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

– Harry, chciałbym ci serdecznie pogratulować – wystawił w stronę młodszego chłopaka dłoń Zayn i ujął ją. – Sprawiłeś, że Kathleen Alex Hood zaniemówiła. 

Przez chwilę jeszcze rozmawiali aż w końcu w drzwiach pojawił się Michael. Był elegancko ubrany i gdy tylko zobaczył Kate od raz podszedł do ich stolika, wymieniając uścisk dłoni z każdym z nich. Mieli zamiar w dwójkę iść do restauracji, ale wpierw dziewczyna zaproponowała im jeszcze drinka, zanim wyjdą. Mężczyzna bez problemu przyjął propozycję, dlatego wszyscy się z nimi pożegnali, obserwując jak siadają razem przy barze.

– Dobra, my też się zbieramy – odezwał się Louis, wstając od stołu. – Pranie samo się nie zrobi. 

– Pranie? – powtórzył Liam. – Czy przypadkiem nie mieliście...

– Tfu, musimy rozłożyć pranie – poprawił się Tomlinson. 

– A potem czas na segregację sztućców i zastaw – dodał Harry, uśmiechając się słodko.

Pożegnali się z nimi i Payne obserwował jeszcze, jak młodszy mężczyzna szepcze coś szatynowi do ucha, a ten z uśmiechem kiwa głową, zanim obaj nie wyszli z baru. 

– Czy tylko mnie ich zachowanie wydaje się być dziwne? – wymamrotał Liam, a Zayn jednie wzruszył ramionami. Niall jedynie przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie, zbyt zajęty ukradkowym spoglądaniem na Kat.

– Przesadzasz, skarbie – uznał brunet. – To chyba dobrze, że Harry nareszcie zmusza Louisa do sprzątania. 

– To wciąż podejrzane – utrzymywał mężczyzna. 

– Ktoś tu jest zazdrosny – Zayn dotknął palcem nosa Liama w nieco infantylnym geście. – Harry w ciągu kilkunastu tygodni nauczył Louisa więcej niż ty w ciągu kilku lat. 

– Och, przepraszam, że nie pozwalałem mu się przytulać do mnie od tyłu w kuchni czy  wsadzać pale do ust, żeby czegoś skosztował – powiedział sarkastyczne, a jego chłopak zaśmiał się cicho. 

– Dobrze, że mnie pozwalasz – uznał i pocałował go w policzek. Rozmawiali jeszcze przez pewien czas, zanim brunet wstał. – Też się będę zbierał. Moje tatuaże czekają. 

– Tak, zostaw mnie sam z Niallem – westchnął Liam, śmiejąc się. Obaj spojrzeli na przyjaciela, który wciąż skupiał swój wzrok na menu, jednak kątem oka sprawdzając, co robi Kate i Michael.  

– Dbaj o niego, proszę – wyszeptał Zayn, po czym podszedł też do Nialla, całując go w skroń. – Trzymaj się, Ni. 

Gdy tylko przyjaciel wyszedł, Niall praktycznie od razu rzucił na bok menu, wzdychając głośno.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona to dzisiaj zrobi – uznał ze smutkiem, opierając łokcie na stole i podpierając brodę na otwartych dłoniach i spoglądając na Kate. – Naprawdę liczyłem, że w końcu z nim zerwie. 

– Dlaczego miałaby to zrobić? – powątpiewał Liam. – Spójrz, przecież jest z nim szczęśliwa, a seks nie jest najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

Niall chciał mu powiedzieć, że ją kocha, ale nie mógł zdobyć się na odwagę. Takie wyznanie zepsułoby cały jego wizerunek zimnej osoby, która nie bawi się w związki i na pewno się nie zakochuje. Jednak to była Kate, dla której naprawdę mógłby poświęcić wiele i chciał, żeby była szczęśliwa. I rzeczywiście wiedział to w jej oczach, gdy Michael obejmował ją, podczas gdy pili swoje drinki. To wszystko wydawało się tak naturalne, Kate śmiejąca się z jego żartów, odrzucając lekko swoją głowę do tyłu i pozwalająca kłaść mu rękę na swojej talii. Jednak dużo lepsze by było, gdyby na jego miejscu był Niall. Miał wrażenie, że on robiłby to wszystko bardziej odpowiednio, ponieważ znał dziewczynę jak nikt inny na świecie. Był pewien, że Michael nie ma pojęcia o tym, że mała blizna na jej kolanie została zrobiona właściwie z winy Nialla, bo to on wpadł na pomysł, żeby w wieku kilku lat zjechali razem z wysokiej górki. On nie wiedział, że Kate nienawidzi spinać swoich włosów, bo za bardzo kojarzy jej się to z jej ojcem, który ją do tego zmuszał. Prawdopodobnie dziewczyna nigdy nie wspomniała mu o tym, że w wieku jedenastu lat na obozie sportowym wygrała w siłowaniu się na rękę z ich kolegą, który później próbował jej wmówić, że dał jej wygrać, bo jest dziewczyną, dlatego powtórzyli to jeszcze raz, tym razem z obietnicą żadnych ulg, a Kate i tak ponownie zwyciężyła. I z całą pewnością Michael nie wiedział, że to Niall kochał ją jako pierwszy, gdy jeszcze była niewiele starszą od niego dziewczynką o chłopięcym wyglądzie. Była jedyną kobietą na świecie, której pragnął nie dlatego, że była atrakcyjna, tylko dlatego, że była najcudowniejszą osobą, jaką znał. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem, pierwszym zauroczeniem, pierwszą i ostatnią miłością. Wszystkim, czego potrzebował, a czego jednocześnie nie mógł mieć. 

– Ponieważ ten koleś jest dziwny – powiedział zamiast tego wszystkiego Niall. – Serio, jak można spotykać się z atrakcyjną kobietą przez tyle czasu i nie zrobić nic szczególnego?

– Po prostu jesteś o nią zazdrosny – uznał Liam. – Jest ci źle, bo zmarnowałeś swoją szansę na bycie z nią, zachowując się jak kompletny dupek i teraz, gdy Kate ma kogoś, z kim jest szczęśliwa, to widzisz swój błąd. I przykro mi stary, ale prawdopodobne będziesz musiał żyć ze świadomością, że miłość twojego życia uciekła ci sprzed nosa, bo byłeś zbyt zaaferowany oglądaniem się za innymi dziewczynami. 

– Miłość życia – prychnął po chwili Niall, w środku jednak czując okropną pustkę, która wydawała się zabijać go od środka. – Proszę cię, ale nie jestem o nią zazdrosny. Dziwię się jedynie, dlaczego ten koleś nie chcę jej zaliczyć, ponieważ, przyznam szczerze, moja przyjaciółka jest gorąca.  

– Tak, zdecydowanie dlatego patrzysz się na niego, jakbyś chciał go zabić – kontynuował sprzeczkę Liam, gdy zauważył, jak Niall marszczy groźnie brwi, gdy Michael wstaje, pomagając zejść Kate z krzesła barowego i kierują się w stronę wyjścia. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się tylko na kilka sekund, gdy przy wyjściu dziewczyna pomachała do nich z radosnym uśmiechem. Wtedy też Niall uniósł swoje kąciki ust, odmachując jej. – Stary, ty się naprawdę zakochałeś. Nigdy nie wiedziałem cię, żebyś patrzył na kogoś z taką miłością. 

Żaden z nich nie odezwał się przez naprawdę długi czas. Horan zdążył zamówić hamburgera i spożywał go w milczeniu, podczas gdy Liam był zajęty obserwowaniem swojego przyjaciela z powagą.

– Pójdziesz ze mną do klubu ze striptizem? – zmienił temat Niall, wciąż jedząc. – Wtedy zobaczysz, jak patrzę się na kogoś z miłością. 

– Mam dość – uznał Liam. – Chciałem choć raz porozmawiać z tobą, jak z człowiekiem, a ty...

– A co mam ci powiedzieć? – przerwał mu? – Że od co najmniej kilkunastu lat jestem zakochany w mojej przyjaciółce, która pewnie teraz jest już w jego mieszkaniu, obściskując się. Straciłem ją zanim kiedykolwiek ją miałem. To chciałeś usłyszeć? Że jestem beznadziejnym człowiekiem i cholernie ma ochotę teraz zobaczyć kilka ładnych dziewczyn z nadzieją, że chociaż przez chwilę przestanę myśleć o tym, że on ją dotyka?

– Zadzwonię tylko do Zayna i możemy tam jechać – powiedział Liam ze ściśniętym gardłem. 

 

Ω

 

– Tak więc Zayn zgodził się, żebśmy pojechali do klubu ze striptizem i...

– Czekaj, co? – przerywam Niallowi. – Jak to się zgodził? 

– Po pierwsze, były tam same kobiety – mówi Horan.  – Uwierz, Liam przez cały czas wyglądał jakby miał umrzeć i z każdą dziewczyną, która do niego podeszła próbował rozmawiać o aspektach prawnych prostytucji i wypytywał się, czy nie są do niczego zmuszane. Poza tym, jestem pewien, że Zayn po prostu chciał, żeby Liam spędził ze mną dodatkowy czas w miejscu, które mi uspokaja, żeby mnie pocieszyć. 

– Albo nie chciał, żeby Liam poszedł mojego mieszkania – uznaje Louis. – Ponieważ, jak możesz się domyślić, nie było mnie tam z Harrym, bo to nas tatuował Zayn. 

– Czyli czekaj, Zayn okłamał Liama? – dziwię się. – Czy przypadkiem nie obiecywali sobie braku kłamstw?

– Nie, tylko my go okłamaliśmy – oznajmia Tomlinson ze wzruszeniem ramion i uśmieszkiem. – Zayn nie powiedział komu robi ten tatuaż. Właściwie to tatuaże. W pewnym sensie pasujące. 

– Niech zgadnę – odzywam się, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy spoglądam na jego rękę, gdzie widzę  – Róża i sztylet?

– Jeszcze nie – mówi mężczyzna, pokazując mi linę na swojej prawej ręce. Marszczę brwi, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc jego znaczenie. To Kate jest tą, która sunie palcem po rozluźnionym suple liny, która, jak teraz zauważam, układa się w litery „H"i „S". Zaczynam się śmiać, ponieważ to niesamowicie słodkie i nie mogę się powstrzymać od tego miłego ciepła na sercu.  

– No dalej, opowiedz o tatuażu – wzdycha Kate, która jednak też wygląda na zadowoloną.

 

Ω

 

Na pomysł tego tatuażu wpadł Harry. Powiadomił o tym Louisa w pewien wieczór, w czasie którego robili razem kolację. Tomlinson uwielbiał ich wspólne chwile tego typu, których odkąd zamieszkali razem było coraz więcej. Po raz pierwszy w życiu gotowanie sprawiało mu przyjemność, bo mógł to robić z Harrym, a ten nawet zwykłe przyrządzanie posiłku zamieniał w coś niesamowitego. Nagle jednak młodszy chłopak zapytał o coś kompletnie nie pasującego do poprzedniego tematu rozmowy. 

– Chciałbyś zrobić sobie ze mną tatuaż?

– W sensie, towarzyszyć ci? – dopytał po chwili, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc, o co mu chodziło.

– Chodziło mi o pasujący tatuaż – sprostował, patrząc na Louisa uważnie. – Znaczy, wiem, że już takie mamy, ale one są raczej przypadkowe. Chciałbym coś takiego, co zrobimy równocześnie i po prostu od początku obaj będziemy wiedzieli, co to oznacza. 

Szatyn miał szczerą ochotę powiedzieć, że żaden z ich pasujących tatuaży nie jest przypadkowy, ale się powstrzymał, żeby nie psuć Harry'emu dobrego humoru i żeby ten nie zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

– Strzelam, że masz jakiś pomysł, Styles – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się do niego. – Bo trudno mi uwierzyć, że gotowanie ryżu wpływa na ciebie tak kreatywnie.  

– To na razie luźna propozycja, ale myślałem nad kotwicą i liną – oznajmił niepewnie, unikając wzorku Louisa i skupiając się na mieszaniu warzyw. – Bo wiesz, lina tak jakby sprawia, że kotwica nie opada na dno i pomaga jej wyjść na powierzchnie. Ale tak jak mówiłem, ty tylko zwykła propozycja, nie oczekuję, że się zgodzisz i...

– Co chciałbyś mieć?– przerwał mu Tomlinson i dopiero teraz Harry zaszczycił go swoim spojrzeniem.

– Czy to nie oczywiste? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. – To dzięki tobie nie jestem na dnie. 

Louis przez chwilę nic nie mówił, tylko podszedł bliżej młodszego mężczyzny, przytulając go. Miał wrażenie, że dokładnie czuł, jak mocno bije mu serce, jakby bał się o coś takiego zapytać. To było dość zabawne, bo naprawdę nie miał powodu do strachu, bo Louis chciał mieć na swojej skórze wszystko, co związane z Harrym. 

– Poprosimy Zayna o projekt. 

I rzeczywiście tak zrobili. Malik obiecał dochowanie tej tajemnicy, bo na razie nie chcieli jeszcze nikomu o tym mówić. Obaj zdecydowali, że to będzie ich prywatna rzecz, którą zachowają dla siebie. Nie chcieli czuć, że to coś na pokaz, bo tatuaż, jak każdy ich pasujący, nie był aż tak oczywisty i jedynie po wtajemniczeniu znało się jego prawdziwe znaczenie. 

W dniu, kiedy to Kate była na randce z Michaelem, a Niall i Liam zostali w barze, Louis i Harry mieli zaplanowaną sesję. Tatuaże nie były aż tak pracochłonne, ale jako że Zayn musiał wykonać aż dwa, to poświęcił im więcej czasu. Zależało mu na tym, żeby to wciąż była tajemnica, dlatego gdy jego chłopak zapytał się, czy może iść do klubu ze striptizem, szybko się zgodził.

– Nienawidzę was – syknął Malik. – Przez wasz sekret mój Liam będzie otoczony przez stado kobiet.

– Och, na pewno będzie zainteresowany – uznał sarkastycznie. – Uważaj, już pewnie jest w pokoju z jakąś striptizerką... 

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem zazdrosny!

 

Ω

 

– W końcu jednak ja i Harry zdecydowaliśmy się, że chcemy wszystkim od razu pokazać nasze tatuaże, więc po ich zrobieniu pojechaliśmy do baru – dopowiada Louis. 

– Harry chciał – poprawia go Kate. – A że Louis mu nigdy nie odmówił, to praktycznie w środku nocy dostaliśmy telefon z prośbą, a raczej rozkazem, żebyśmy przyjechali do Painting Flowers. 

– I oczywiście to zrobiliśmy – mówi Niall. – Dla Tommo i Hary'ego wyszedłem nawet z klubu ze striptizem.

– Wyszedłeś, bo Liam cię do tego zmusił – dodaje Kate. 

– Minęło kilka lat, czy musisz mi to wypominać – jęknął, a jego żona poklepała go w przyjaznym geście po policzku. 

 

Ω

 

Liam i Niall w błyskawicznym tempie znaleźli się w barze, bo nie byli pewni, co tak naprawdę się stało. Payne w drodze zaczął już wymyślać najgorsze scenariusze z udziałem Zayna, jednak gdy dojechali na miejsce i zobaczyli, że cała trójka siedzi przy ich boksie i wygląda na dość zadowolonych, uspokoili się. Początkowo jednak wciąż nie wiedzieli, dlaczego zostali tutaj wezwani, ale zrozumieli szybko o co chodzi, gdy Harry i Louis wystawili owinięte w folie ręce. 

– Naprawdę musieliśmy tutaj przyjść, bo macie pasujące tatuaże? – jęknął Liam, obserwując nowe ozdoby. – Gdyby to chociaż były wasze pierwsze!

– Ale zobaczcie, jakie są śliczne! – uznał Harry, chwytając Louisa swoją lewą dłonią, za jego prawą, żeby się złączyły. 

Liam uniósł delikatnie ich nadgarstki, żeby im się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Podziwiał je przez dłuższą chwilę dopóki nie zmarszczył brwi. 

– Czy mnie się wydaję, czy węzeł układa się w litery „H" i „S"? – spytał Zayna, który podszedł do niego, bez skrępowania dając mu całusa w usta. 

– Właśnie dlatego to ciebie poślubię  – uznał Malik. – Nawet Louis tego nie zauważył!

Tomlinson jedna nic nie powiedział, bo przytulił się do niego Harry, wciąż się śmiejąc. Zapewne Louisa trochę bolała go ręka, ale to nie przeszkodziło mu w mocnym objęciu jego pleców, wdychając jego zapach. Niall przyglądał się temu jedynie z zazdrością, bo on też chciałby mieć tak blisko siebie Kate. Nie mógł znieść tego, że on tak naprawdę jako jedyny ze swoich przyjaciół jest samotny i nie ma nikogo. Zayn i Liam byli parą, Louis i Harry nawet jeśli nie byli razem to kochali się najbardziej na świecie, a Cat miała chłopaka, podczas gdy on jako jedyny nie mógł liczyć na to, że będzie miał się do kogoś przytulić, gdy będzie się źle czuł. 

– Czekajcie, Kate dzwoni – powiadomił ich wszystkich Zayn, unosząc wibrującą komórkę i od razu dając na tryb głośnomówiący. Niall w tym czasie szybko wziął swój telefon, udając że coś sprawdza, żeby wcale nie wyglądał na zaciekawionego tą rozmową. – Kate! Gdzie ty się podziewasz? 

– Przepraszam, że się spóźniam – wyszeptała, a jej głos lekko drżał. – Ale on mi się oświadczył.

– Co? – zapytał zdziwiony Malik. – Jak to się oświadczył?

– Najczęściej polega to na tym, że mężczyzna przed tobą klęka, dając ci pierścionek i pytając czy chcesz za niego wyjść – syknęła. 

– Wiem, chodziło mi o to, że...

– Cholera, on wraca. Zadzwonię później – usłyszeli ściszony głos, po czym dziewczyna się rozłączyła. 

– Co to miało być? – wymamrotał Malik, próbując zadzwonić do dziewczyny, jednak ta nie odbierała. – Czy myślicie, że ona się zgodziła? 

– Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął Louis. – To Kate, przecież ona chciała się dzisiaj z nim przespać, nie brać ślub!

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – powiedział z żalem Harry. – Wydaję się być nim mocno zauroczona, poza tym, ostatnio już wspominała, że czas się ustatkować. 

– Niall, a co ty o tym sądzisz? – zagadał Liam i dopiero teraz Horan spojrzał na przyjaciół.

– Hm, o czym? – udawał, że nie przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie, chcąc żeby wszystko wyglądało naturalnie. – Przepraszam, ale mam wezwanie do pracy. Zobaczymy się jutro.  

– Michael oświadczył się Kate – powiadomił go Payne. 

– Och. Szczęścia – uznał z udawanym uśmiechem, wstając i wychodząc z baru, nie przejmując się zdziwieniem przyjaciół. 

Niall pamięta ten moment, jak przez mgłę, bo nie myślał trzeźwo i nie miał pojęcia, dokąd szedł, ale zmierzał po prostu przed siebie. W głowie miał tylko to, że popełnił największy błąd życia, pozwalając jej odejść i teraz będzie nieszczęśliwy do końca życia. 

Przemierzał ciemne ulice Nowego Jorku dopóki nie wszedł do klubu, który tak często odwiedzał, jak był smutny. Miał ochotę się upić i po prostu zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co zdarzyło się tamtego dnia. Mógł się domyślić, że to skończy się źle, bo od samego początku tak było. Najpierw cała ta randka, która jednak, na jego nieszczęście, zakończyła się czymś znacznie gorszym niż seks, do tego otwarta nienawiść Kate do Nialla. 

Usiadł przy barze, zamawiając whiskey, którą popijał w milczeniu, szybko zamawiając następne. Dość szybko zbył barmana, który najwyraźniej chciał się pobawić w psychologa i popytać go o jego problemy. Jednak tym razem kompletnie nie miał na to ochoty, bo wiedział, że wygadanie się komuś nic nie da. On potrzebował Kate, a nie rozmowy z nieznajomym. Chciał usłyszeć jej głos, a nie tę muzykę, która grała gdzieś w tle. Wolał smakować jej słodkie usta, a nie drogi alkohol, który wcale nie łatał jego złamanego serca. 

Nie interesowała go kobieta tańcząca na rurze na scenie, mimo że tępo się w nią patrzył. Musiał w czymś utkwić wzrok i naprawdę było mu obojętnie, kto to był. 

– Kobieta? – usłyszał obok siebie damski głos i odwrócił się w tę stronę. Po jego prawej siedziała wyzywająco ubrana kobieta, o falowanych blond włosach i zbyt mocnym makijażu. Niall widział ją już wcześniej gdy tutaj wchodził, jednak wtedy w objęciach jakiegoś mężczyzny w średnim wieku. Wiedział dobrze, kim jest, ale równocześnie czuł zbyt dużą pustkę, żeby mu to przeszkadzało, więc jedynie kiwnął twierdząco głową na jej pytanie. – Mogę ci pomóc. 

Położyła swoją dłoń na jego, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Coś w jej wyrazie twarzy było miłego i przypominającego mu Kate, gdy się o niego martwiła. Wtedy też zawsze w ten sposób marszczyła brwi i delikatnie go dotykała, żeby pocieszyć. Wydawało mu się, że pod tą zbyt grubą warstwą makijażu udawało mu się dostrzec delikatne rysy, łudząco podobne to tych Kate .Prawdopodobnie to była jedyna cecha, która sprawiała, że zauważał pewne podobieństwo, ale był zbyt pijany i smutny, żeby mu to przeszkadzało. 

– Czy mogę cię nazywać jej imieniem? – spytał cicho, pozwalając się prowadzić przez to obskurne miejsce. 

– Naprawdę nie powinnam – powiedziała cicho, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Ale możesz nazywać mnie jakkolwiek chcesz.

Dość szybko zabrał ją do taksówki, która miała ich zawieść do jego mieszkania. Po drodze wyciągnął z portfela kilka banknotów, które pewnie znacznie przekraczały jej stawkę, ale to niezbyt go obchodziło. Za bardzo przypominała Kate, żeby mógł się oprzeć. Może to przez działanie alkoholu i bardziej przyciemnione światło, a może i przez to, że Niall chciał uwierzyć, że kobieta, z którą siedział w samochodzie wyglądała jak jego ukochana. Sposób, w jaki zaciskała swoje usta, gdy przeliczała pieniądze albo jej szczupłe, długie palce, które chwytały banknoty wsadzając je do torebki były przyczyną, przez którą sprawiała wrażenie młodszej siostry Kate i Niall naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko tego, że jej łagodna dłoń sunęła po jego kolanie. 

Zaprowadził ją do swojego mieszkania, nie pozwalając całować go w windzie, bo za bardzo chciał jeszcze się jej trochę przyjrzeć, żeby zaprzepaścić tę możliwość pocałunkiem. Ta przyjęła to z lekką niechęcią, ale nie zamierzała się sprzeczać, nie dotykając go dopóki nie rzuciła go na łóżko, siadając na nim okrakiem i rozpinając koszulę. 

– Powiedz mi tylko jedno – zaczęła, patrząc się na niego uważnie. – Jesteś młody, przystojny i bogaty. Dlaczego płacisz prostytutce, zamiast po prostu się z kimś umówić? Masz jakieś dziwne fetysze czy...

– Po prostu bardzo ją przypominasz – oparł. – Ona bierze ślub i po prostu nie potrafię się z tym pogodzić. 

– Przepraszam – powiedziała, wstając z niego. Wzięła rzuconą na podłogę torebkę i wyciągnęła z portfela te kilka banknotów i położyła na łóżku. – Nie mogę tego zrobić. Przykro mi, ale nawet ja nie będę uprawiać seksu z takim debilem. 

– Co...

– Skoro ją kochasz, to o nią zawalcz – prychnęła, zakładając futro. – Nie zachowuj się jak idiota, który myśli rezygnuje z miłośc tylko dlatego, że ta bierze ślub. Małżeństwo to nie jest definitywna rzecz, nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele razy spałam z żonatymi. Miłość to coś znacznie mocniejszego. 

– Czekaj – wykrzyczał za nią, gdy była już w drzwiach. Z powrotem wręczył jej plik banknotów. – Weź to. W ramach podziękowania za dobrą radę. 

– Gdyby moja praca była zawsze tak łatwa...

 

Ω

 

Niall praktycznie od razu pojechał do mieszkania Kate, mając nadzieję, że zastanie tam kobietę. Był środek nocy i istniała duża możliwość, że została u Micheala, ale on i tak nie znał jego adresu, więc postanowił, że zawsze może zostać przed drzwiami do rana. O dziwo jednak po zaledwie kilku sekundach od zapukania w progu zobaczył Kate, ubraną w swoją koszulę nocną. Uśmiechnął się, bo mimo że była całkowitym bałaganem, bez makijażu i z roztrzepanymi włosami, wciąż była dla niego najpiękniejszą osobą na świecie.

– Niall, co... 

– Posłuchaj mnie – powiedział, robiąc krok do przodu, a ta wpuściła go bez problemu do środka. – Wiem, że jesteś zakochana i bierzesz z nim ślub i to prawdopodobnie najgorszy moment, żeby co to powiedzieć.

– Niall – wtrąciła się, ale nie pozwolił jej skończyć. 

– Jednak umrę, jeśli tego nie zrobię – dokończył. – Kocham cię, Kate. Nie jak przyjaciółkę czy siostrę. Kocham cię z całego serca i właściwie jesteś jedyną osobą, którą w ten sposób kocham. I nigdy nie przestanę, bo to już we mnie tkwi od parunastu lat, w czasie których byłem dla ciebie jak młodszy brat. I wiem, że to zepsuje nasze relację, tym bardziej, że jesteś zaręczona, ale naprawdę nie potrafię się tym przejmować, bo jeśli bym ci nie powiedział tego, to żałowałbym tego do końca życia. Dlatego przepraszam, że w ogóle tutaj przyszedłem. Boże, jestem idiotą, przecież ty nie...

Tym razem to Kat przerwała mu w środku zdania, robiąc to jednak w dużo przyjemniejszy sposób, bo pociągnęła go za koszulę, całując u usta. Było to jeszcze lepsze niż pocałunek wtedy w samochodzie, bo teraz nie wydawało się tak pospiesznie, a raczej pełne uczucia. Niall początkowo nie potrafił nadążyć za ruchem jej ust, bo się tego nie spodziewał, ale szybko udało mu się zdominować pocałunek, przyciskając kobietę do ściany. Ta bez problemu mu się poddała, wtapiając palce w jego włosy i jęcząc cicho przez pocałunek. 

– W pełni się zgadzam, jesteś idiotą – powiedziała Kate, gdy już się od siebie oderwali. – Jesteś idiotą, jeśli mogłeś kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że mogłabym powiedzieć mu „tak", skoro kocham tylko ciebie.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się. – Ale przecież zachowywałaś się jakbyś mnie wręcz nie lubiła. 

– Niby tak rozumiesz kobiety, a wciąż mnie nie rozgryzłeś – zaśmiała się, pozwalając Niallowi pocałować się krótko w usta. – Pocałowałam cię nawet. Miałam nadzieję, że się domyślisz, że szyby były przyciemniane...

– Nie jesteś jak inne kobiety – uznał. – I mam nadzieję, że będę miał okazję cię rozgryźć przez resztę swojego życia.

 

*****


	32. In My Secret Life

– Tak o to już jesienią dwa tysiące dziewiątego roku w naszej grupie były aż dwie pary – zakańcza historię Louis. – W tym roku też poznałem jednego z moich najlepszych przyjaciół, Steve'a. 

– Dziekana Aokiego? – upewniam się. – Nie wiedziałam, że się przyjaźnicie. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że nie zadajesz się z innymi wykładowcami. 

– Steve to ktoś znacznie więcej niż zwykły kolega z pracy, bo właściwie dzięki niemu zostałem wykładowcą – mówi, po czym zerka na Kate i Nialla. – Jako że ktoś zaburzył moją cudowną chronologię, będziemy musieli cofnąć się do lata. 

 

Ω

 

Louis był bezrobotny przez całe wakacje, bo niedługo po premierze rzucił pracę. Utrzymywał się z wtedy z oszczędności i pieniędzy, które miał dostawać dodatkowo do pensji za zysk z książki. Niespecjalnie narzekał na brak gotówki, bo dobrze sobie radził bez stałego dochodu. Większym problemem okazał się być czas wolny, którego miał w nadmiarze. Żeby go trochę wypełnić zajmował się mieszkaniem, sprzątając czy gotując dla niego i Harry'ego. To drugie wychodziło mu trochę gorzej, ale współlokator był cierpliwy i znosił te wszystkie przypalone czy przesolone potrawy, jedynie go łagodnie pouczając, ale nie mówiąc nic złego. 

Jednak w końcu jednego dnia nie wytrzymał.

Była niedziela, a Louis wstał wcześniej od Harry'ego, bo wcale nie musiał niczego odsypiać i nie był zmęczony tygodniem, bo nie wykonał niczego pracochłonnego. Uznał, że przywita swojego współlokatora przygotowanymi przez siebie naleśnikami na śniadanie. Miał wrażenie, że ciasto mu wyszło całkiem dobre, jednak gdy próbował je smażyć wcale nie wyglądały jak piękne pancakes, a raczej jak przypalone żółte podeszwy. Skosztował jeden i doszedł do wniosku, że smakują jeszcze gorzej niż wyglądają. Drugie były już trochę lepsze, chociaż bał się ich spróbować i jedynie położył na talerz, patrząc na nie uważnie, jakby bojąc się, że się poruszą. 

– Co tak śmierdzi? – Louis usłyszał głos Harry'ego, który właśnie wchodził do kuchni. 

– Zrobiłem naleśniki – powiadomił go, wskazując głową na talerze.

– Och – westchnął chłopak, wymuszając uśmiech. – Miałem na myśli, co tak pachnie. Wyglądają przepysznie! 

– Harry, oszalałeś, nie jedz tego – powiedział ze śmiechem Tomlinson, zabierając mu talerz, który właśnie wziął z blatu.

– Całe szczęście – odetchnął z ulgą. – Wyglądają okropnie.

– To wygląda tak źle, że zaraz stworzą nową formę życia wylecą przez okno – sprostował Louis. – Wyrzućmy je, zanim to się stanie. Nie chcę mieć na sumieniu stworzenia jakichś naleśnikowych mutantów. 

Harry jedynie się zaśmiał i sam wziął się za przygotowywania śniadania dla nich obu. Louis postanowił tym razem nie mieszać się w nic więcej niż krojenie owoców czy polewania gotowych już naleśników jakimś słodkim sosem. Obiecał młodszemu mężczyźnie, że on za to pomyje naczynia. 

– Tak z ciekawości, jak ci idzie szukanie pracy? – zapytał Harry, gdy usiedli już przy stole, jedząc.

– Przeglądam ogłoszenia, ale nie widzę nic dla siebie – wzruszył ramionami. – Boję się, że będę się męczył, tak jak w poprzedniej pracy. Wiesz, nie chcę spędzić reszty życia w miejscu, którego nienawidzę. 

– Nie chcę zabrzmieć, jakbym cię pospieszał, bo naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza – podjął wątek młodszy mężczyzna. – Ale rozmawiałem z panią Hudson i ona wpadła na pewien pomysł. 

– H, nie chcę żebyś sobie zaprzątał głowę moimi problemami – westchnął Tomlinson. – Ja już postanowiłem, że jeśli nie znajdę pracy do końca lata to wrócę do wydawnictwa. Wiem, że z chęcią mnie tam przyjmą.

– Ale ty tego nie lubisz – powiedział pewnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Wierzę, że możesz być kimś znacznie więcej. Masz w sobie potencjał, który marnowałeś z wydawnictwie. Pani Hudson również uważa, że powinieneś się zająć czymś całkiem innym.

– Tak, ale czym? – spytał. – Nie mam pojęcia, czy umiem robić cokolwiek innego poza tym. 

– Znasz moje zdanie – stwierdził Harry, oblizując nerwowo usta. 

Oczywiście, że Louis wiedział, do czego ten zmierzał. Styles odkąd rzucił pracę próbował mu wmówić, że powinien spróbować się zatrudnić jako nauczyciel lub wykładowca. Z tym drugim było łatwiej, bo nie potrzebował specjalnych szkoleń do pracy z dziećmi i młodzieżą, bo wystarczył doktorat z danego przedmiotu, który on już miał. Harry oprócz podkreślenia tego zawodu na liście, którą przygotował Louisowi, to dokładnie sprawdził, jak wygląda zatrudnienie i jakie warunki trzeba pełnić. Tomlinson był mu naprawdę wdzięczny, ale jednocześnie nie wyobrażał sobie siebie w tej roli. Jego wykładowcy kojarzyli mu się z poukładanymi starszymi mężczyznami, którzy doskonale znają się na swojej pracy. Nie mógłby z nimi konkurować, skoro nawet nie skończył trzydziestu lat i nigdy nie uczył ludzi. Próbował wyjaśnić to Harry'emu, ale ten tylko uznał, że ma większe doświadczenie od nich wszystkich, bo pracował już w środowisku, do którego chcą się dostać jego uczniowie. Pewnie większość osób, która będzie uczęszczała na jego zajęcia będzie marzyła o byciu pisarzem lub dziennikarzem, a on z łatwością będzie mógł ich na to przygotować, nawet jeśli to nie będzie należało do jego obowiązków.

– Dobrze – westchnął Louis. – No więc, jaki jest pomysł pani Hudson?

– Jeszcze jak żył jej mąż pracowała jako opiekunka do dzieci – podjął wątek Harry, wyraźnie zadowolony, że przyjaciel chciał go posłuchać. – Wtedy zajmowała się takim chłopcem, którego rodzicie byli zajęci przez większość czasu i tak naprawdę tylko ona dawała mu taką namiastkę rodziny. Teraz Steve jest jej bardzo wdzięczny, utrzymują kontakt i byłym zazdrosny, gdyby nie fakt, że znają się jednak dużo dłużej.

– Do rzeczy, H – poprosił Louis, wiedząc, że chłopak często lubi odchodzić od głównego wątku. 

– Steve pracuje jako wykładowca na Uniwersytecie Columbia – powiadomił o Harry. – Jego rodzina jest bogata i wiele razy pomogli finansowo w rozwoju uniwersytetu, dlatego można powiedzieć, że mają pewne wpływy i mogliby ci pomóc. 

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że chcesz, żebym został wykładowcą dzięki znajomościom? – prychnął z niedowierzaniem starszy mężczyzna. – Naprawdę H, tego się nie spodziewałem po tobie...

– Nie powiedziałem, że ktokolwiek załatwi ci pracę – wtrącił się brunet, wyglądający na oburzonego insynuacją przyjaciela. – Wiem, że jeden z wykładowców literatury odchodzi na emeryturę ze względu na pogorszony stan zdrowia i jeszcze nie znaleźli nikogo na jego miejsce, nawet nie zdążyli zacząć tych poszukiwań, bo to wyszło dość niepodziewanie. Na razie nic jeszcze nie mówiłem Steve'owi o tobie, ale chciałem to załatwić subtelnie i poznać cię z nim na imprezie urodzinowej pani Hudson. Wtedy moglibyście normalnie porozmawiać, pewnie temat zszedłby na pracę, ty mógłbyś wspomnieć o swojej poprzedniej, on pewnie po alkoholu też trochę bardziej się rozgada i na końcu zaproponuje ci przyjście na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Tam na pewno cię pokocha i, ta-da, masz pracę. 

– Jesteś zbyt optymistyczny – pokręcił głową Louis. – W normalnym świecie to wcale nie wygląda tak, że ludzie dają sobie pracę od tak. Nie mógłbym uczyć ludzi, nie wydaję mi się, że byłbym w tym dobry. Dlaczego sobie nie odpuścisz?

– Bo jeszcze nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, że nie chcesz tego robić – odparł Harry, odkładając na chwilę sztućce, żeby chwycić dłonie Louisa. – Cały czas mówisz, że się nie nadajesz czy że nie potrafisz. Jeśli teraz całkowicie szczerze przyznasz, że wcale nie chcesz tego robić to obiecuję, że ci odpuszczę. 

Louis zastanowił się przez chwilę, chociaż wiedział, że Harry miał rację. Przez cały ten czas nie chodziło o to, że on nie chciał tego robić, a raczej że się bał. Martwił się, że nie podoła temu zadaniu, a teraz dochodził jeszcze do tego strach przed tym, że rzeczywiście okaże się, że nie nadaje się do tego zawodu i to byłby prawdziwy cios. Był przerażony tym ryzykiem, ale gdy widział, jak brunet patrzy się na niego tymi swoimi cudownymi oczami, licząc że się zgodzi, nie mógł odmówić. 

– To kiedy jest ta impreza? 

 

Ω

 

– O mój boże, przytulił cię wtedy i znowu czułeś się jak w domu? – przerywa Kate, która śledziła dziennik Louisa w tej samej chwili, gdy mężczyzna wszystko im opowiadał. – Dlaczego ja nie przebywałam z wami dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, wszystko kamerując?

– Technicznie rzecz biorąc, raz to zrobiłaś – przypomina jej Niall, ale ta tylko macha ręką.

– Dobra, Tommo opowiadaj, bo chce przejść do wyjazdu z dwa dziesiątego – pospiesza go Kate. 

– Och, skarbie, aż tak bardzo chcesz opowiedzieć o naszym ślubie – wzdycha Horan, a kobieta marzy brwi, przez co je ukochany przewraca oczami. – Dobra, kogo ja oszukuję...

– Wiesz, że cię kocham – cmoka go w policzek, a ja zerkam na Tomlinsona, który z czułością, ale też lekką nostalgicznością przygląda się tej dwójce. 

 

Ω

 

Louis był zestresowany w dzień tego przyjęcia, bo nie za bardzo wiedział, jak ma się na nim odnaleźć. Wprawdzie Harry bardzo mu pomagał, kupując z nim prezent, którego jednak mu nie pokazał, a jedynie się na niego złożyli, bo Styles uznał, że szatyn będzie również mile zaskoczony. 

Młodszy mężczyzna wybrał nawet, w co Louis powinien się ubrać. Zapewnił go też, że pani Hudson będzie zachwycona jego przyjściem i nie ma czym się martwić. Tomlinsonowi jednak chodziło też o to, że nie był pewien, jak się zachować. Może i była sąsiadka Harry'ego różniła się od większość osób w jej wieku, ale mimo to spodziewał się, że to przyjęcia będzie raczej kilku godzinnym posiedzeniem przy herbacie, niewiele różniącym się od tych wszystkich popołudni z rozmowami, jakie miał już okazję spędzić z nią i Harrym. 

Styles miał na sobie koszulę w różowe piórka, która zdawała się idealnie do niego pasować, a swoje już bardzo długie włosy przez opadaniem na twarz podtrzymywały okulary. Do tego wszystkiego ubrał jeszcze obcisłe spodnie i tak naprawdę wszystko tworzyło jedność. Louis nie miał pojęcia, jak Harry to robił, ale mógł ubrać praktycznie wszystko i wciąż wyglądać lepiej niż model. Tomlinson rzadko jednak czuł się przy nim źle, bo ich odmiennie style też w pewnym sensie się komponowały. Wszystko, co robili wydawało się być po prostu naturalne. Tym razem jednak, to brunet wybrał mu ubranie, prosząc go o założenie na siebie zwykłej białej koszulki, ciemnych spodni, co świadczyło, że impreza wcale nie jest specjalnie oficjalna i może wyglądać normalnie. Zarzucił na to jeszcze dżinsową kurtkę i białym kożuszkiem, nie będąc pewien, czy później w nocy nie robi się chłodniej. 

– Muszę cię ostrzec – powiedział Harry niedługo przed ich wyjściem, gdy szli jeszcze na chwilę do Painting Flowers, żeby pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi. – Możliwie, że ta impreza ci się nie spodoba, więc od razu postaram się znaleźć Steve'a i możemy wyjść. 

– H, to urodziny twojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, zostaniemy tyle, ile będziesz chciał – zapewnił go Louis. 

 

Ω

 

– Obrażam się – stwierdza Kate, kładąc dłoń na sercu. – Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś, Tomlinson. Spłoniesz w piekle. 

– Cóż, po tym co zrobił tej nocy i tak spłonie – uznaje Niall, uśmiechając się dwuznacznie. 

– To nie ta noc – kręci głową dziewczyna. – Proszę cię, przecież na imprezie pani Hudson nawet nie mieliby gdzie tego zrobić. 

– Zaraz, wy też tam byliście? – dziwię się. 

– To naprawdę skomplikowana historia – wzdycha z uśmiechem Louis, patrząc na mnie uważnie. 

 

Ω

 

Gdy już pożegnali się z przyjaciółmi, którzy życzyli im miłej zabawy, pojechali razem taksówką do pani Hudson. Już na korytarzu było słychać głośniejszą muzykę, co początkowo wydawało się nie dochodzić z mieszkania kobiety, bo dźwięki były się za bardzo klubowe. Louis zmarszczył brwi, jednak nic nie powiedział dopóki Harry nie zapukał, po czym otworzył drzwi. 

– Cholera jasna – wyszeptał Tomlinson, ze zdziwieniem patrząc na lekko zadymione pomieszczenie, będąc już pewnym, że to stąd słyszał muzykę. – Czy coś się pali? 

– Raczej ktoś pali – powiedział cicho Harry, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Albo prawdopodobnie wszyscy palą...

Weszli do środka, gdzie Tomlinson zauważył, że goście rzeczywiście trzymają w dłoniach papierosy, nie przejmując się dymem. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył również mnóstwo kubków z alkoholem jak i samych butelek, co nieco kontrastowało z wizerunkiem pani Hudson, jaki miał w głowie. Dla niego zawsze była uroczą staruszką, podającą im herbatę w swoich porcelanowych filiżankach z kwiatami i martwiącą się o nich niczym babcia, jednak teraz ujrzał tę kobietę w całkiem innym świetle. W stronę jego i Harry'ego podchodziła pani Hudson, ubrana w szarą prostą sukienkę do kolan, z nieco bardziej ozdobnym kołnierzem, w jednej dłoni trzymającą butelkę szampana a w drugiej długiego papierosa. Wyglądała jednak niesamowicie elegancko i to wszystko zdawało się idealnie z nią współgrać, więc Louis zastanowił się, jakim cudem mógł uważać, że ta jej słodkość i wełniane sweterki to cała ona. 

– Harry, Louis! – wykrzyczała zadowolona, całując ich po kolei w policzki, uważając żeby nie wylać alkoholu lub nie przypalić ich papierosem. – Tak się cieszę, że udało wam się przyjść! 

– To my dziękujemy za zaproszenie – powiedział grzecznie Louis, podczas gdy Harry był już zajęty uściśnięciem kobiety. 

– Och, nie ma sprawy, kochaniutki – zachichotała słodko i wskazała na stolik z alkoholem. – Macie na coś ochotę? 

– Najpierw mamy coś, co na pewno jeszcze bardziej umili pani wieczór – odparł tajemniczo Harry, wręczając jej pudełko. – Wiem, że nie powinno się otwierać tak prezentów przy innych gościach, ale jestem pewien, że ten przyda się już teraz...

Kobieta usiadła na fotelu, kładąc na kolanach pakunek i ostrożnie go otwierając. Louis miał wrażenie, że jest bardziej podekscytowany od niej, jednak starał się zachować pozory i jedynie raz podczas tych kilku sekund spojrzał z niepewnością na Harry'ego. Pani Hudson odpakowała prezent i przejechała palcami po ładnie wykonanym drewnianym pudełeczku, zanim je otworzyła. Robiła to wszystko bardzo spokojnie i wolno, ale może tylko Louis miał takie wrażenie, bo był tak ciekawy, co jest w środku.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, w pudełku znajdowała się jedynie drewniana fajka i mały woreczek. 

– Pamiętałeś! – wykrzyczała zadowolona kobieta, odkładając delikatnie pudełeczko i wstając z fotela. 

– Nie zrobiłeś tego – wymamrotał ze śmiechem Louis, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Harry postanowił kupić jej marihuanę i fajkę. Styles jednak tylko się uśmiechnął, przyjmując kolejnego całusa od pani Hudson, który później czekał też Louisa. 

– Pójdę tylko po Steve'a, żeby pomógł mi się jakoś z tym uporać – powiadomiła ich z zadowoleniem, jeszcze raz się odwracając w ich stronę. – Och chłopcy, wiecie jak uszczęśliwić starą kobietę. 

– Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś – parsknął śmiechem Louis, gdy siadali razem na kanapie, obserwując jak pani Hudson idzie w stronę kuchni. – Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł? 

– Rozmawialiśmy kiedyś o jej młodości i wspomniała mi o paru incydentach z lat sześćdziesiątych czy siedemdziesiątych – zaczął Harry. – Chciałem w jakiś sposób ją tam znowu zabrać, a wiedziałem, że teraz ma większe problemy ze zdobyciem... tego. 

– Jesteś złotym człowiekiem – zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. – Ale wciąż mnie zastanawia, jak ty kupiłeś zioło. Nie wiedziałem, że palisz. 

– Ja nie, ale znam kogoś, kto potrafi to z łatwością załatwić – odparł Styles, niewinnie się uśmiechając.– Można powiedzieć, że jestem trochę niegrzeczny i mam swojego dilera. 

– To Zayn?

– Zepsułeś moją grę, Lou – jęknął, trącając go nosem w ramię. – Chciałem przez chwilę chociaż poudawać, że jestem takim złym chłopcem...

– H, przepraszam, ale ty zawsze będziesz słodki – uznał Louis. – Jednak przyznaję, że jestem pod wrażeniem tego prezentu. Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, naprawdę. 

– Cóż mam jeszcze wiele tajemnic – powiedział zalotnie, oblizując usta. 

Tomlinson pokręcił jedynie głową i wziął leżące na stoliku kubki, spoglądając pytająco na chłopaka. Ten jednak nie zdążył nawet nic odpowiedzieć, bo znowu przyszła do nich pani Hudson, wołając:

– Chodźcie do mnie, kochani!

Parsknęli śmiechem i wybrali się wraz z nią na balkon. Kobieta szła przez salon i z zadowoleniem trzymała w dłoni swoją nową fajkę, która była już napełniona i wystarczyło ją tylko zapalić. Gdy jednak wyszli z pomieszczenia, zobaczyli że przy barierkach stoi już jakiś mężczyzna. Był tyłem, więc można było zauważyć tylko jego długie ciemne i idealnie proste włosy oraz średnio potężną sylwetkę. Gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk zamykania drzwi, odwrócił się gwałtownie i uśmiechnął na ich widok.

– Louis, to jest właśnie Steve – przedstawił ich sobie Harry, gdy on i obcy mężczyzna już się przywitali.

– Steve Aoki – przedstawił się i dopiero teraz Louis zauważył jego azjatycką urodę i piękną brodę. Był naprawdę przystojny, chociaż nie w jego typie, a do tego kompletnie nie wyglądał na wykładowcę na uczelni. 

– Louis Tomlinson – uścisnęli sobie dłonie i szatyn był pewien, że stanie się niezręcznie, jednak pani Hudson nie pozwoliła na chwilę milczenia. 

– Dalej, niech ktoś mi to podpali! – poprosiła, wsadzając między wargi ustnik i przymykając oczy. Louis i Steve jednocześnie sięgnęli po swoje zapalniczki.

– Czyń honory, Louis – zaproponował Steve, więc szatyn wyciągnął swój ogień. – Pamięta pani jak? Najpierw trzeba...

– Steve, może i jestem stara, ale takich rzeczy się nie zapomina – upomniała go niewyraźnie, przytrzymując palcami fajkę. – Mów kiedy, Louis. 

Tomlinson jedynie posłał sobie pełne rozbawienia uśmiechy ze Stevem, po czym zaczął podpalać liście, patrząc jak się zapalają. 

– Już – polecił, a kobieta bez żadnych oporów się zaciągnęła. Trzymała przez dłuższy czas dym w płucach, po czym wypuściła go, patrząc jak rozprzestrzenia się w powietrzu na tle ciemnego nieba. 

– Wow – westchnęła. – Jak ja za tym tęskniłam.

– Rany – wyszeptał Louis. – I ja miałem panią za taką grzeczną...

– Nie wiesz jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie, młody człowieku – zachichotała radośnie i po raz kolejny przyłożyła usta do ustnika, czekając aż Louis na nowo jej podpali narkotyk. Bez słowa to zrobił, po prostu obserwując, jak kobieta jest szczęśliwa, zerkając jednak na Harry'ego, który wydawał się z siebie dumny. – Chyba muszę coś zrobić. Potrzymajcie. 

Podała Steve'owi prawie już pustą fajkę i próbowała przejść przez barierki. Louis jednak w porę ją złapał, odciągając od krawędzi. 

– Co pani wyprawia? – wykrzyknął przestraszony Harry. 

– Coś, co powinnam zrobić już dawno – uznała, tym razem wychylając się jedynie przez balkon. – Greg, ty stary zgredzie! Wiem, że nie słyszysz! Greg, wyjdźże no! Greg!

– Czego chcesz kobieto, jest środek nocy! – usłyszeli znajomy już głos, należący do sąsiada kobiety. Niezadowolony mężczyzna wyszedł w szlafroku na balkon i spojrzał na panią Hudson ze złością. – Czy możesz być ciszej? Próbuję tutaj spać. 

– I tak nie spałeś, jesteśmy za głośno – uznała pewnie. – A teraz chodź tutaj szybko, bo chcę z tobą zapalić. 

– Chyba oszalałaś, nigdzie nie idę! – prychnął. – Jest za późno, za ciemno, za niebezpiecznie i...

– To w takim razie idę do ciebie – postanowiła, próbując po raz kolejny przejść rzez barierki. 

– To naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł – zatrzymał ją Louis. – Jest pani zbyt pijana, zrobi sobie pani krzywdę. 

– A niech spadnie z tego balkonu, przynajmniej będę miał ciszę! – powiedział Greg.

– O nie staruchu, to ty umrzesz pierwszy! – uznała, biorąc od Steve'a fajkę. – Idę do ciebie drzwiami! 

– Po moim trupie! 

– Da się zrobić! – krzyknęła jeszcze zanim wybiegła z balkonu. Wróciła się jeszcze na sekundę, żeby wziąć z dłoni Louisa zapalniczkę, uśmiechając się przy tym słodko. 

– Co tu się właśnie stało? – spytał Tomlinson, podczas gdy Harry i Steve się do siebie uśmiechnęli. 

– Cóż, poznałeś panią Hudson w swoim żywiole – odparł starszy z mężczyzn. – Taką ją właśnie pamiętam...

Wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosy i niemo zaproponował pozostałym, zbliżając w ich stronę paczkę, patrząc się pytająco. Louis chciał już odmówić, bo rzadko kiedy palił przy Harrym, ale Styles odezwał się jako pierwszy. 

– Pójdę sprawdzić co z gośćmi, a wy zapalcie. 

Brunet posłał jeszcze Tomlinsonowi pewny siebie uśmieszek, gdy zostawiał go sam z obcym człowiekiem, który być może miał zostać jego współpracownikiem. Teraz jednak starał się nie myśleć o tym w ten sposób i wziął papierosa, pozwalając sobie go odpalić. 

– Dawno nie paliłem – powiedział Louis, żeby w jakimś stopniu zabić ciszę. Zaciągnął się dymem, opierając się tak jak Steve o barierki i patrzą w dal. 

– Ciesz się, okropny nawyk – zacmokał mężczyzna, patrząc na swoją dłoń z papierosem. – Chociaż teraz wolałbym palić coś innego. 

– Ja też – westchnął szatyn, po czym zorientował się, że ma pomysł, jak nieco poprawić kontakty ze Stevem. – Jeśli chcesz to mogę ci coś załatwić.

– Teraz? – spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Czy ty jesteś dilerem? 

– Nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Po prostu znam kogoś, kto może to załatwić. 

– Jeśli to zrobisz, Louis, będę twoim dłużnikiem – powiedział. – Naprawdę teraz tego potrzebuję.

– Daj mi godzinę – wymamrotał, wyciągając telefon. 

 

Ω

 

Rzeczywiście wystarczył jeden telefon do Zayna i nawet mniej niż godzina, bo przyjaciel miał akurat kilka gramów w domu. Dla Liama był to dość duży szok, bo pomimo że wiedział, że jego ukochany czasami pali marihuanę to nie spodziewał się, że trzyma ją w ich mieszkaniu, a on nawet nic nie poczuł.

Jako że Zayn odebrał telefon od Louisa, gdy byli w barze, to wszyscy zdecydowali się pojechać z nimi do mieszkania. Liam zrobił to automatycznie, bo chciał porozmawiać z mężczyzną o tym, a Kate i Niall nie wyobrażali sobie odpuścić uczestniczenia w ich sprzeczce i przy okazji mieli nadzieję, że uda im się wprosić na imprezę. 

– Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu trzymasz kilka gramów marihuany w szafce nocnej – powiedział zirytowany Liam, gdy w czwórkę byli już w mieszkaniu. – Boże, to nielegalne. Z kim ja się w ogóle spotykam?

– Przecież to nie tak, że palę to jakoś regularnie – tłumaczył się Zayn, wyciągając woreczek. – Mam w razie czego, gdyby akurat ktoś potrzebował albo była jakaś impreza...

– Teraz to brzmi jakbyś był dilerem – dodała Kate, opierając się o ścianę i rozglądając dookoła. – Zaczynam się teraz zastanawiać, ile sprośnych rzeczy tutaj robiliście... 

– Jestem pewien, że dużo – powiedział do kobiety Niall, jedząc kanapkę, którą znalazł na kuchennym stole. – Chociaż możliwie, że tutaj tylko śpią, a seks uprawiają gdzieś indziej. 

– To naprawdę brzmi, jakbyś był dilerem! – oskarżył ukochanego Liam, ignorując wypowiedzi przyjaciół. 

– Ten etap mam już za sobą – przewrócił oczami Zayn, chowając narkotyk do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. – I proszę, nie kłóćmy się o coś tak błahego. Nie raz byłeś świadkiem, jak ja i Louis coś palimy.

– Ale to inna sytuacja, bo tego nie było w moim domu – uznał, a Malik spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem, po czym parsknął śmiechem. – O nie. Trzymaliście to wtedy tam?

– W akademiku też – powiedział, cmokając go w usta. – A teraz się pospieszcie, bo sam też chcę się ujarać. 

– Z kim ja się spotykam – westchnął Liam, obserwując swojego chłopaka, który radośnie zmierzał w stronę drzwi. 

– I tak go poślubisz – dodała Kate. 

– Oczywiście – odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Już niedługo. 

 

Ω

 

– Jak możesz się domyślić, wszyscy pojechaliśmy do pani Hudson zawieść zioło Louisowi – wtrąca się Kate. 

– To moja historia, ale dziękuję za pomoc – chrząka Tomlinson, po czym zwraca się do mnie. – Jak możesz się domyślić, wszyscy pojechali do pani Hudson zawieść mi zioło. 

– Przepraszam bardzo, ale nie każdy ma możliwość opowiadania słodkich miłosnych opowieści swoim studentkom – odgryza się kobieta. – Jakoś ludzie w areszcie niezbyt chcą o tym słuchać...

– Spokojnie, możesz się wtrącać ile chcesz – odzywam się. – Lubię, jak coś opowiadasz. 

– Dziękuję, skarbie – mówi zadowolona Kate, a Niall spogląda najpierw na nią, potem na mnie i uśmiecha się do swojej dziewczyny. – Nawet o ty nie myśl. Ona praktycznie mogłaby być twoją córką!

– Jezu, Kitty, uspokój się, o niczym nie myślałem – przewraca oczami. – Ale dokończ Tommo, błagam. 

 

Ω

 

Podczas gdy przyjaciele jechali po marihuanę i mieli ją zawieść do pani Hudson, Louis i Steve rozmawiali. Żaden z nich nie poruszał tematu pracy, bo Tomlinson nie chciał robić tego jako pierwszy, a drugi z mężczyzn najwyraźniej nie czuł takiej potrzeby albo nawet nie wiedział, że tego oczekiwał od nich Harry, zostawiając ich samych. Udało im się jednak odbyć całkiem zwyczajną rozmowę, paląc papierosy i patrząc się w niebo. Steve okazał się być naprawdę interesującym człowiekiem, z którym Louis szybko odnalazł wspólny język. Początkowo ich tematy były dość błahe, ale później stały się coraz poważniejsze. Starszy mężczyzna był całkowicie szczery i bez problemu opowiadał mu o swoim życiu, przeszłości czy dzieciństwie. Louisowi robiło się trochę przykro, gdy tego słuchał, bo miał wrażenie, że Steve przeżył naprawdę wiele, pomimo życia w bogatej rodzinie. Całkowicie się otworzył, wspominając o tym, jak pani Hudson o uratowała przed stoczeniem się i stała się najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. Być może w tej szczerości pomogły im w tym też drinki, które przyniósł im Harry, ale jedno było pewne; dwójka rzeczywiście się polubiła. 

Wszystko stało się jeszcze lepsze, gdy do mieszkania nareszcie przyszli jego przyjaciele. Pierwszą osobą, którą Louis był w stanie usłyszeć jeszcze na balkonie, była Kate, która krzyczała na kogoś, prawdopodobnie na Nialla. Chwilę później na taras wszedł Zayn, ubrany w skórzaną kurtkę i trzymający dłoń w wewnętrznej kieszeni. Wraz z jego rozwichrzonymi włosami i poważnym spojrzeniem tworzyło to dość specyficzną mieszankę, która sprawiała, że rzeczywiści wyglądał jak diler. 

– Okej Tommo, ile chcesz?– wymamrotał, pokazując mu torebkę foliową. 

– Czy my się znamy? – zmarszczył brwi Steve, lustrując Zayna wzrokiem. 

– Nie wydaję mi się – pokręcił głową Malik. – W sensie, bez obrazy, ale wydaję mi się, że bym cię zapamiętał. 

– Nieważne – umorzył sprawę Steve, wyciągając portfel. – W każdym razie, kupię gram.

– Mogę wam skręcić – zaproponował Zayn, wyciągając bibułę. Louis tylko spojrzał na niego z podziwem, zaskoczony jego szybkością i profesjonalnością. Minęło naprawdę dużo czasu dokąd razem palili, więc trochę odzwyczaił się od takiego widoku przyjaciela, ale wydawał się być w swoim żywiole. – Gotowe. Rozliczymy się później, Loueh, na razie bawcie się dobrze. 

– Dzięki stary – powiedział zadowolony Louis i wręczył mu jeszcze na chwilę blunta. 

Zayn miał już się zbierać, kiedy w drzwiach stanął Liam, krzyżując ręce i patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą. 

– Tylko mu trzymam! –próbował usprawiedliwić się przed swoim chłopakiem. 

– Zayn Malik, porozmawiamy w domu – oznajmił poważnie Payne. 

– Czekaj, Zayn Malik? – odezwał się nagle Steve, a brunet potwierdził to ruchem głowy. – Wiedziałem, że skądś cię znam. Chodziłeś z moją siostrą, Devon, do klasy w liceum. Przyjaźniliście się nawet. 

– Steve Aoki! – wykrzyknął zadowolony Zayna, teraz rozpoznając mężczyznę. – Przepraszam, ale wyglądałeś kiedyś całkiem inaczej. Wiesz, miałeś takie dziwne włosy...

– Nie przypominaj mi – pokręcił ze śmiechem głową. – Wyglądałem okropnie. 

– Nie zaprzeczę – przyznał Zayn. – A tak przy okazji, co u Devon? Nie rozmawiałem z nią od lat. 

– Cóż, wyjechała do Londynu i próbuję swoich sił jako modelka – odparł. – Ale widzę, że ty wciąż zajmujesz się tym samym. Naprawdę da się za to wyżyć?

– Och, nie jestem już dilerem! – wyjaśnił. – Skończyłem z tym na studiach. Teraz jestem tatuażystą. 

– Czekaj, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty wtedy... – podjął wątek Liam. – Zayn, zdecydowanie musimy tym porozmawiać. 

– Już idę, tato – przewrócił oczami Malik, odchodząc z mężczyzną, wcześniej jednak puszczając oczko w stronę Louisa i Steve'a. 

– To jak, zapalimy? – odezwał się Aoki, spoglądając pytająco na Louisa, który tylko z zadowoleniem kiwnął głową. 

 

Ω

 

– Odpuszczę ci opowiadanie całej naszej rozmowy podczas palenia – mówi Tomlinson. – Jest tam zbyt wiele nieistotnych faktów, ważne jest tylko, że...

– Louis nie pamięta tej rozmowy w całości, podobnie jak Steve, bo za bardzo się upili i ujarali – wtrąca się Kate. 

– Przepraszam, ja wciąż jestem w szoku, że dziekan Aoki kiedykolwiek coś palił – wzdycham. – To po prostu... wow. Wow.

– Naprawdę odpowiedzialne z twojej strony jest opowiadanie o tym studentce – śmieje się kobieta. 

– Mimo że właściwie nie pamiętam w większości tej rozmowy, to na drugi dzień rano zadzwonił do mnie Steve, prosząc o spotkanie – kontynuuje Louis. – Steve nie zapomniał, jak opowiadałem mu, że szukam pracy i dzięki używkom miałem odwagę przyznać się, że chciałbym uczyć ludzi. Wprawdzie nie od razu zaproponował mi rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, jednak nie ukrywam, że stało się to dość szybko, bo potrzebowali kogoś z pewnym doświadczeniem praktycznie od zaraz. Dzięki temu już we wrześniu dwa tysiące dziewiątego roku zacząłem pracę na uniwersytecie. 

– Czekaj, czy ty opowiedziałeś praktycznie całą imprezę tylko po to, żeby streścić wszystko na koniec w kilku zdaniach? – powątpiewa Niall. – Nie dziwię się, że tyle tutaj siedzicie. Ja całą tę historię bym powiedział w jaką godzinę, ale nie, Tommo, musi zacząć kilka lat wcześniej, żeby zrobić dobre tło...

– Och, Niall, Niall – cmoka Kate i pokazuje mu dziennik. – Impreza była potrzebnym tłem, żeby móc powiedzieć o Harrym. 

– Robi tak cały czas – przyznaję ze śmiechem, a kobieta ze zrozumieniem kiwa głową. 

– Oczywiście, przecież on każdą rzecz musi sprowadzić do niego – wzdycha Cat, jednak uśmiecha się delikatnie. 

 

Ω

 

Louis ma kilkugodzinną dziurę w pamięci tamtej nocy, bo zostały mu jedynie przebłyski rozmowy ze Stevem. Pamiętał mniej więcej, jak poruszyli temat pracy, kolejne drinki, które pili, gdzieś w tle była też kłótnia Zayna i Liama czy kompletnie pijany Niall, który podrywał jakąś koleżankę pani Hudson z kółka brydżowego. Wszystko jednak stało się nieco bardziej wyraźne, gdy obudził się na nieznajomej kanapie, przykryty jakimś kocem, czując kogoś na swoim ciele. Otworzył delikatnie oczy i spojrzał na ciemne loki na swojej piersi, które mogły należeć tylko do jednej osoby. Automatycznie wtopił w nie palce, przez chwilę nie wiedząc dlaczego się tak nagle obudził. Szybko jednak zorientował się, że w oddali słyszy głośną muzykę, co musiało go wybudzić. 

– Lou? – odezwał się Harry, patrząc w górę swoimi zamroczonymi jeszcze snem oczami. Tomlinson jedynie uśmiechnął się do niego, kciukiem gładząc policzek. – Też to słyszysz?

– Czy ja przespałem imprezę? – zapytał, ignorując jego pytanie. 

– Wydaję mi się, że ona po prostu przeniosła się w inne miejsce – stwierdził Styles, wstając z jego ciała. Od razu poczuł nieprzyjemne zimno i za ty zatęsknił, ale nie miał nawet okazji nic powiedzieć, bo został wyciągnięty z kanapy przez chłopaka, ciągnącego go za nadgarstek. – Wyjdziesz ze mną na balkon?

Kiwnął jedynie twierdząco głową i dał się zaprowadzić na miejsce. Harry zarzucił obie ich koc na ramiona i w taki sposób wszedł na balkon, skąd dźwięki muzyki stały się głośniejsze, więc impreza rzeczywiście musiała przenieść się jedyni do mieszkania obok. Louis upewnił się w tym, gdy zajrzał przez barierki i zobaczył, że światła w salonie Grega się świecą i stamtąd dochodzi muzyka, która ich wybudziła. Starał się dojrzeć kto jest w środku i był pewien, że mignęła mu przed oczami sylwetka Zayna, jednak nie udało mu się przyjrzeć uważniej, bo poczuł głowę na swoim ramieniu, więc odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. 

– Chcesz tam wrócić? – spytał młodszego mężczyzny, który pokręcił głową. 

– Wolę zostać tutaj z tobą.

Nie odzywali się do siebie, ale usiedli razem na ziemi, podczas gdy Harry przykrył ich kocem. Louis domyślił się, że brunet został z nim, gdy ten zasnął, bo się martwił i prawdopodobnie powinien był mu za to podziękować, mimo to miał wrażenie, że odezwanie się w tej chwili byłoby nieodpowiednie i w pewnym sensie zepsułoby ten nastrój, który stworzyli. Minęło tyle lat, odkąd po raz pierwszy znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji – samotnie spoglądając w niebo, gdy impreza jeszcze trwa – ale on wciąż czuł te same motylki w brzuchu, jak na początku. Przebywanie z Harrym było dla niego naturalne, ale jednocześnie potrafiło sprawić, że się denerwował jak na jakiejś randce. Zawsze jednak potrafił wytłumaczyć sobie, że wszystko co robią jest dobre i wygląda tak jak powinno. Bo nieważne, czy razem mieszkali, gotowali, rozmawiali, pili czy uprawialiby seks; to wszystko było im pisane i żaden z nich nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez siebie. 

Louis wiedział, że mówiąc coś niewłaściwego może w naprawdę łatwy sposób zepsuć wszystko, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Ten moment wydawał się idealny do powiedzenia czegoś, co od dawna siedziało mu w głowie. 

– Opowiedz mi nim, proszę – powiedział szeptem, który z łatwością mógł być zagłuszony przez muzykę, a może nawet wiatr czy ich własne bicia serce. Harry jednak to usłyszał i spojrzał na niego twarzą bez wyrazu, nie zdradzając żądnych emocji. 

– Naprawdę chcesz o nim słyszeć? – upewnił się. – Nigdy nie pytałeś. 

– Jest częścią ciebie, a to chyba ostatni element tej układanki, prawda? – spytał retoryczne, ale w odpowiedzi i tak otrzymał kiwnięcie głową. – Nie musisz mówić dokładnie, po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć coś więcej. Cokolwiek. 

– Max był dla mnie wszystkim – zaczął, kładąc dłonie na swoich kolanach i ściskają lekko. – Był wszystkim, czego potrzebowałem i kochałem go nad życie. Pamiętam, jak przeprowadziliśmy się do naszego mieszkania w Londynie. Znajdowało się niedaleko centrum, więc miałem blisko na uczelnie. Było dość małe, ale przytulne, bo pozwolił mi je urządzić. Pojechałem wtedy do sklepu i wybrałem mnóstwo bibelotów, bo tak bardzo chciałem, żeby stało się bardziej domowe. Wiesz, mieszkanie w miejscu, które nie ma duszy jest dla mnie trudne, a nasze mieszkanie właśnie takie było na początku. Próbowałem je zapełnić czymś, ale zrozumiałem, że nie było takie, jak oczekiwałem nie dlatego, że mieliśmy w nim za mało rzeczy. – Louis sięgnął po paczkę papierosów i odpalił jednego, czując, że sam musi czymś zająć dłonie. – Po prostu Max pracował poza miastem przez dni robocze i był ze mną tak naprawdę tylko w weekendy, a dom to nie tylko ściany, to też ludzie. Wiem, że bardzo cierpiał z tego powodu, dlatego później mi to starał się wynagrodzić, spędzając ze mną całe dnie. Uwielbiałem z nim gdzieś wychodzić, ale musieliśmy się bardziej ukrywać, bo miał dużo znajomych w Londynie, którzy nie mogli o nas wiedzieć. Jednak było cudownie, gdy często po na pozór platonicznej kolacji wracaliśmy do domu i nareszcie miałem go całkowicie dla siebie. Kochałem te momenty, gdy był tylko mój i mogłem czuć się bezpiecznie. Kochałem go całym sercem, ale przyznam ci się, że nie wiedziałem, że dam radę żyć bez niego. Teraz bardziej przywykłem do tego, że nie obudzi mnie pocałunkiem w sobotni poranek i nie opowie o swoim tygodniu przy wspólnym śniadaniu. To dziwne, ale jakimś cudem umiem żyć bez miłości swojego życia, co bardziej przypomina życie bez powietrza. 

– Chodź do mnie – wymamrotał tylko, pozwalając mu opaść na swoje kolana. W dłoni wciąż trzymał papierosa, jednak odsunął ją na bok, żeby przypadkiem popiół nie spadł na Harry'ego. – Jesteś taki silny, skarbie. Wiem, że już ci to powtarzałem tyle razy, ale naprawdę tak uważam. Mało osób na twoim miejscu tak by sobie poradziło.

– To dzięki tobie – stwierdził Harry pewnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Uniósł dłoń, żeby pogłaskać jego policzek. – Poznanie cię pozwoliło mi na nowo żyć, a życie z tobą sprawiło, że sam żyję dobrze. 

Louis miał w głowie wiele rzeczy, gdy młodszy mężczyzna wypowiedział to zdanie. Chciał mu wyznać miłość, powiedzieć, że jest dla niego najważniejszy czy powiadomić, że czuje to samo. Nic jednak nie wydostało się z jego ściśniętego gardła, gdy spoglądał na spokojną twarz Harry'ego i jego półprzymknięte powieki. Dopiero po chwili zebrał się w sobie, żeby się odezwać, jednak nie było to to, co chciał. 

– Dziękuję ci, że jesteś. 

– To ja dziękuję – uznał Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. – Dziękuję i przepraszam.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać – pokręcił głową. 

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko przytknął palce Louisa do swoich ust, trzymając je tam przez chwilę. 

– Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

– Jedno – powiadomił go Tomlinson. – Czy wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy cię odprowadzałem do domu, powinienem był cię pocałować? 

– To było lata temu – zaśmiał się brunet. – Ale tak, powinieneś był. Oczekiwałem tego. 

– Cholera – syknął Louis. – Jednak mieli rację. 

– Wiesz jeszcze kiedy powinieneś to zrobić? – spytał tajemniczo Harry, podnosząc się z jego kolan i otwierając szerzej oczy, które wydawały się świecić dziwnym blaskiem. 

– Kiedy? – dopytał się starszy, nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie żadnego takiego momentu. 

– Teraz – wyszeptał tylko i zbliżył swoje wargi do tych Louisa. 

Tomlinson nie pozostał bierny nawet przez chwilę, bo od razu odrzucił papierosa i wtopił palce we włosy Harry'ego, ciągnąc je. Stęsknił się za jego ustami, jak za niczym innym, więc nawet nie starał się być delikatny, od razu wsadzając język między jego wargi. Młodszy mężczyzna nie pozostał temu dłużny i zassał go, przy okazji kładąc otwartą dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że nie potrafi już myśleć racjonalnie, bo za bardzo był tym wszystkim pochłonięty, więc nieco przesunął się do przodu, żeby popchnąć Harry'ego bardziej na ścianę i tym samym mocniej go zdominować. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki młodszy praktycznie od razu mu się poddał, pozwalając nadać odpowiednie tempo.

Fakt, że byli na balkonie, właściwie obok przyjaciół niezbyt im przeszkadzał. Obaj czuli się tak dobrze ze sobą, że nie mieli oporów przed badaniem swoich ciał i napawaniem się całkowitą bliskością. Potrzebowali tego, bo po prosu stęsknili się za byciem ze sobą w ten sposób. Louis miał wrażenie, że po prostu muszą zrobić coś takiego raz na jakiś czas, żeby zachować równowagę wszechświata. Poza tym, całowanie Harry'ego było cudowne samo w sobie, nawet jeśli nie prowadziło do niczego więcej. Jego pełne, słodkie wargi doprowadzały go do szaleństwa, gdy mógł je całować, ale równocześnie tracił głowę, gdy nie miał możliwości tego robić. Teraz starał się napawać każdą sekundą, nie wiedząc, kiedy jeszcze będą mieli okazję na pocałunek. W końcu najczęściej muszą być odpowiednio pijani, chociaż to też bywa wymówką. Zawsze lepiej zrzucić winę na alkohol niż przyznać się do uczuć. 

Nagle jednak usłyszeli, jak ktoś wchodzi do mieszkania pani Hudson. Żaden z nich jednak się nie odsunął, ani nawet nie przerwał swoich ruchów, licząc że ta osoba szybko sobie pójdzie. Tak się jednak nie stało, bo głosy były coraz wyraźniejsze, aż w końcu dokładnie to usłyszeli:

– Kochaniiii, jestem taki zjarany – chichot należał do Liama, który bez niczego wszedł na balkon, nawet nie wracając uwagi na to, że przyjaciele się całują. Przerwali jednak na chwilę przed tym, jak doszedł do nich Zayn, próbujący jakoś uspokoić swojego chłopaka.

– Przeszkodziliśmy w czymś? – zapytał od niechcenia Malik, a oni pokręcili głową. Harry jednak w tym samym czasie wytarł kącik swoich ust, co jedynie sprawiło, że przyjaciel się uśmiechnął. – Oprócz całowania się, jak mniemam.

– Zayne, skarbie, jak ja cię kooochaaam– zajęczał Liam, podtrzymując się barierek i się na nich huśtając. 

– Ja ciebie też, skarbie – westchnął Zayn. – Ja pierdolę, już nigdy ci nie dam marihuany. Na pewno nie będę jej też trzymał w domu. Wygrałeś, a teraz idziemy spać. 

– Nie chcę, chcę tańczyć! I śpiewać! I żyć! Zayn, ja nareszcie żyję! – wykrzyczał Payne, jednak jego ukochany zdjął go z barierek i próbował zaprowadzić do pokoju.

– Dobranoc i miłej zabawy – wyszeptał w ich stronę Malik, uśmiechając się, zanim wyszedł z balkonu. 

– Możemy się poprzytulać? – poprosił Harry, a Louis jedynie kiwnął głową, pozwalając mu wtulić się w swoją klatkę piersiową.


	33. Mess Is Mine

– Jednak ten, kolejny już pocałunek, zdawał się nie zmienić nic w naszym życiu – dopowiada Tomlinson. – Świat wciąż się kręcił tak samo, ja wciąż byłem beznadziejnie zakochany, a Harry wciąż nie chciał ze mną być. 

– Ta cała scena nic nie wniosła to opowieści – podsumowuje Niall. – Jesteś tragiczny Tommo. To ja powinienem był opowiedzieć twoją historię. 

– Biorę rozwód. Ja mogłabym słuchać go w nieskończoność – wzdycha Kate. – Ech, przy okazji, czy to właśnie nie dobry moment na ślub? Chyba już przejdziemy do dwa tysiące dziesiątego...

– Jeszcze przyjazd Gemmy – przypomina Louis, a kobieta przewraca oczami. – Hej, przecież to było ważne. 

– Przecież wiem, po prostu przypomniałam sobie jak pewna osoba oszalała na punkcie jej dziecka – mówi Cat. 

– Wszyscy oszaleliśmy na punkcie dziecka – prycha Niall. – No może oprócz mnie, widziałem jak Pizza jest zazdrosna...

 

Ω

 

Wiosna dwa tysiące dziesiątego roku wydawała się być bardzo zwyczajna; można było obserwować, jak robi się bardziej zielono, więcej ludzi zaczyna biegać po parkach czy uliczkach, kobiety nosiły coraz bardziej kuse ubrania. Louis miał wrażenie, że tamten okres był dla niego czymś spokojnym, jakby takim przystankiem w jego życiu. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że cały czas coś się działo, towarzyszyły jemu i jego przyjaciołom jakieś wzloty i upadki, zerwania i zauroczenia. Zmiany były wokół niego i najczęściej czekał na nie z niecierpliwością, licząc że przyniosą coś dobrego, ale wiosną tamtego roku poczuł , że jest w dobrym miejscu w życiu.

Louis był wtedy zadowolony z wielu rzeczy. Cieszył się, że jego przyjaciele są razem; Zayn i Liam mieszkali ze sobą, poważnie planując przyszłość, podczas gdy Kate i Niall wydawali się nie zmienić swojego zachowania, gdyby nie fakt, że sypiali ze sobą. To jedynie pokazywało, że właśnie związek z kimś, kogo zna się tak dobrze, chyba zawsze wygląda w ten sposób. Wciąż pozostali przyjaciółmi i gdyby te małe niuanse czy chwile bliskości trudno by było poznać, że są kimś więcej. 

Dodatkowo sam Louis był zadowolony z siebie. Miał pracę, która go uszczęśliwiała, bo jak się okazało uczenie ludzi to coś, w czym jest dobry i bardzo to lubi. Jego studenci doceniali jego starania, a on starał się jednak zachowywać pewną bezpieczną barierę między nim a uczniami. Wiedział, że jego młody wiek sprawia, że ludzie od razu chcą go traktować jak kolegę, ale on wolał zachować swój autorytet, jednocześnie będąc miłym i sympatycznym. 

Do tego wszystkie dochodziło jeszcze to, że mieszkał z Harrym. Wprawdzie nie dochodziło między nimi do niczego szczególnego, bo Louis nawet nie starał się prowokować takich momentów. W pewnym sensie zaczął akceptować, że nigdy nie będą razem, ale cieszył się, że mają taką relację. W tamtym czasie Styles był najbliższym jego przyjacielem, z którym dzielił wszystkie troski. Potrafili rozmawiać godzinami o życiu, problemach oraz też o bardziej błahych sprawach. Tomlinson był po prostu szczęśliwy, widząc się codziennie z mężczyzną, nawet jeśli nigdy nie wyszli poza sfer przyjaźni. Kochał go i cieszył się, że ten mu ufa i wolał to niż jakieś marne błaganie o jego miłość. 

Tak więc cała jesień, zima i część wiosny przebiegały im w całkowitym spokoju ducha, aż do momentu, w którym Harry nie oznajmił, że jego siostra chce o odwiedzić. Na początku tego roku urodziła dziecko, którego Styles nie miał okazji jeszcze zobaczyć, bo na Święta była jeszcze w ciąży. Gemma uznała, że przyda jej się jakaś przerwa od ciągłego siedzenia w domu, a przyjazd tutaj wydawał się idealnym rozwiązaniem. Mogła uciec od swojej rodziny, odwiedzić brata i jego przyjaciół wraz z dzieckiem, którym tamci z chęcią się zajmą. Harry był poekscytowany z tego powodu, podobnie jak Louis, który bez problemu poparł ten pomył. 

– Nie mogę się doczekać! – wykrzyknął brunet, gdy wszyscy siedzieli w barze. – Mary pewnie jest takim słodziutkim dzieckiem. Boże, jak ja ją kocham, chcę ją już poznać!

– Ja też – westchnął rozczulony Liam. – Tak bardzo uwielbiam małe dzieci. 

– To brzmi strasznie – uznał z obrzydzeniem Zayn. – Cieszę się, że nie masz wąsa i dziwnej kamizelki, bo prawdopodobnie Kate już by wzywała posiłki. 

– Mówiąc o posiłkach, chyba jestem głodny – powiadomił ich Niall, biorąc ze stołu menu.

– Harry, czy myślisz, że Gemma pozwoli mnie i Zaynowi zabrać kiedyś małą na spacer? – spytał Payne, patrząc na niego błagalnie. 

– Rany, nie wiedziałem, że masz aż taki instynkt rodzicielski – zmarszczył brwi Zayn. 

– Chciałbym mieć po prostu dużo dzieci – wyjaśnił. – Wiesz, nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyśmy wychowywali jedynaka. 

– Ja nie wyobrażam sobie, że mielibyśmy wychowywać więcej niż jedno dziecko w naszym mieszkaniu – zaczął Malik, a jego chłopak już otworzył buzię, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale mu na to nie pozwolił. – O nie, nie zaczynaj znowu. Nie zamieszkam na przedmieściach. 

– Niall, ile chcesz mieć dzieci? – zagadała nagle Kate. 

– Nie chcę – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion, nie odrywając wzroku z nad menu.

– Jakie to cudowne, że my się zgadzamy w tej sprawie – powiedziała kobieta z zadowoleniem. – Jedyna rzecz związana ze związkiem, w której jesteśmy lepsi od Zayna i Liama. 

– I tak wygrywamy – prychnął Zayn. 

– Czy wy prowadzicie jakieś zawody? – zdziwił się Louis. – Czuję się wami zażenowany.

– Bo nie masz w jaki sposób z nami konkurować, a tak bardzo chcesz wygrać? – spytał retorycznie Malik, a szatyn jedynie prychnął. 

– Nie chcę być niemiły, ale czy moglibyśmy wrócić do mojej siostry? – poprosił łagodnie Harry, uśmiechając się delikatnie. 

– Och, Niall z chęcią wróci do twojej siostry – uznała Kate, klepiąc blondyna po ramieniu. Ten spiął się lekko, patrząc na nią pytająco. – Rany, żartowałam. Pamiętam po prostu jak mówiłeś o tym, że chciałbyś ją... nieważne – machnęła ręką z westchnięciem, po czym wstała. – Idę po coś do jedzenia. 

– Weźmiesz mi to co zawsze? – poprosił Niall, a ta kiwnęła głową i poszła w stronę lady, gdy już nikt inny się nie odezwał. Milczał dopóki kobieta nie znalazła się już wystarczająca daleko od niego, żeby go nie usłyszeć. – Cholera, czemu Kitty jest taka zazdrosna?

– Ona żartowała – powiedział zdezorientowany Liam. – Serio, Cat nie należy raczej do zazdrośników. 

– Czy wy nie widzieliście, jaka była zła, gdy wspomnieliśmy w ogóle o Gemmie? – kontynuował Horan. – Harry, ja na twoim miejscy bym uważał. Czuję, że Kate może wybuchnąć. Wiecie, jak ostatnio źle zareagowała, gdy spotkaliśmy w barze moją ładną sąsiadkę? Wpadła w taki szał...

– Niall, byliśmy przy tym – przypomniał mu Louis. – I nie mam pojęcia, co rozumiesz przez „szał", ale w świecie normalnych ludzi przywitanie się i przedstawienie tej kobiecie się do tego nie zalicza. 

– Nie znacie jej tak dobrze jak ja – pokręcił głową, opadając na oparcie kanapy. – Po jakichś trzydziestu latach już doskonale potrafię rozróżnić, kiedy wpada w swój szał zazdrości, a odkąd jesteśmy razem to dzieje się praktycznie cały czas. Spójrzcie – polecił, odwracając się do tyłu, żeby zobaczyć, jak Kate opiera się o bar i rozmawia z Lucasem, wyglądając przy tym na zadowoloną. – Próbuje teraz wzbudzić we mnie zazdrość, bo sama się tak czuje. Klasyczna Kitty. 

– Czy ty po prostu nie próbujesz sobie czegoś wmówić, bo to ty jesteś zazdrosny? – wpadł na pomysł Zayn. – W końcu to ty masz prawdziwe ataki zazdrości, gdy ona rozmawia ze swoimi kolegami z pracy.

– To co innego, bo ja po prostu się o nią martwię – uznał. – Wiem, jacy są niektórzy faceci, bo sam kiedyś byłem taki i chcę ją ostrzec. 

– Albo po prostu jej nie ufasz – dodał Louis. – Jak zawsze starasz sobie wmówić, że wcale czegoś nie czujesz, ale to nie prowadzi do niczego sensownego. 

– Plus, Kate wie, że to twój pierwszy poważny związek i na pewno jeśli byś z nią szczerze porozmawiał o swoich obawach to jakoś byście razem rozwiązali wasz problem – dopowiedział Harry. 

– Eh, to wcale... – zaczął Niall, ale w tym czasie wróciła Kate, kładąc przed nim talerz z jakimś fastfoodami. Mężczyzna od razu się wyprostował. – Och, Kitty. Wcale nie rozmawialiśmy o tobie. Albo Gemmie. Albo kobietach. W ogóle nigdy nie rozmawiamy o kobietach. 

– Znowu coś ci odbija? – spytała retorycznie, biorąc od niego frytkę. – W każdym razie, ustaliliście już wszystko, co związane z jej przyjazdem? 

Tym pytaniem namówiła Harry'ego to długiego monologu na temat odwiedzin jego siostry i wszystkim, co z tym związane.

 

Ω

 

Kilka dni później wszystko było już gotowe na jej przyjazd. Harry i Louis wysprzątali dokładnie ich mieszkanie, żeby dziecko żyło w bardziej sterylnych warunkach, a Styles nawet pożyczył od znajomej składane łóżeczko dla dziecka, które postawili w jego sypialni. Uznał, że Gemma właśnie tam będzie spać, podczas gdy brunet zostanie na kanapie. Louis i tak był pewien, że skończy się to tak, że obaj będą spali w jego łóżku. 

Harry był niesamowicie podekscytowany myślą, że będzie mógł się opiekować swoją siostrzenicą. Wziął nawet specjalnie wolne w pracy, jedynie przygotowując codziennie materiały na audycje, ale sam ich nie prowadząc. Louis był pod wrażeniem tego, jak mężczyzna bardzo przygotował się do niańczenia dziecka, czytając różne artykuły o tym i wyposażając ich dom w specjalne rzeczy dla małych dzieci. Mogło się wydawać, że Gemma zamieszka u nich na stałe albo po prostu Harry spodziewa się dziecka, bo rzeczywiście wszystko dokładnie zaplanował. 

Kobieta miała zostać odebrana z lotniska przez Harry'ego i Zayna, bo pozostali w tym czasie pracowali. Louis jednak w dniu przylotu czuł, że cała ekscytacja Stylesa przeszła też na niego, bo przez każdy wykład myślał tylko o tym, kiedy uda mu się wyjść z uczelni. To nie tak, że nudziło mu się w pracy czy stracił swój zapał; po prostu tak bardzo chciał już zobaczyć Gemmę i Mary, że wszystko inne schodziło na dalszy plan. Dlatego właśnie nie starał się przedłużać lekcji o parę minut, jak to miał w zwyczaju, a wypuścił studentów o równej godzinie. Musiał jeszcze porozmawiać z paroma osobami, które przyszły do niego po wykładach, pytając się o jakieś dodatkowe rzeczy. Jedynie przez grzeczność nie zbył ich od razu, ale ten dzień naprawdę nie był dobry na pogaduszki. 

Gdy w końcu udało mu się wyjść, od razu wziął taksówkę i wrócił do mieszkania. Był przekonany, że zastanie tam tylko Stylesów, jednak okazało się, że w środku są już wszyscy, oprócz Nialla. Siostra Harry'ego, jak szybko wywnioskował, miała sięgające do ramion jasne włosy i twarz niesamowicie podobną do swojego brata. Zwrócił uwagę na duże zielone oczy, pełne usta, ładny kształt twarzy, od razu uznając, że mają po prostu dobre geny i zapewne dzieci tej rodziny tez odziedziczą wszystkie te cechy. 

Gemma siedziała na środku ich kanapy, z małym dzieckiem, zawiniętym w kocyk, po jednej stronie mającego Harry'ego, a po drugiej Liama. Zayn znajdował się zaraz obok swojego chłopaka, podczas gdy Kate zajęła miejsce na fotelu i jako jedyna od razu zwróciła uwagę na Louisa, bo nie była wpatrzona w Mary jak w obrazek. 

– Tomlinson! – wykrzyknęła Cat, jakby z ulgą. Wtedy też pozostali unieśli głowy, żeby na niego spojrzeć. 

Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie, delikatnie podała Harry'emu dziecko i podeszła do szatyna. 

– Hej, jestem Gemma – przywitała się, podając mu dłoń. – Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi się tutaj zatrzymać. Chciałabym obiecać, że nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać, ale z Mary nigdy nic nie wiadomo. 

– Louis – przedstawił się. – I nie masz się o co martwić, sam mam kilka sióstr, jestem przyzwyczajony do płaczu w nocy. 

– Przy okazji, powinnam ci też podziękować za opiekę nad moim braciszkiem – powiedziała radośnie. – Naprawdę dużo mi o tobie opowiadał i teraz czuję się, jakbym spotkała jakąś gwiazdę. Wiesz, to jest ten słynny Louis Tomlinson, który od kilku lat jest głównym tematem moich rozmów z Harrym.

– Gemma – upomniał ją Styles, ale ta tylko się uśmiechnęła. 

– Żartuję przecież, po prostu Louis jest świetnym przyjacielem dla ciebie – uznała, jednak w jej głosie słychać było coś specyficznego. – W każdym razie, pozwolicie, że się odświeżę po podróży?

– W łazience są czyste ręczniki – powiadomił ją Louis, wskazując pomieszczenie.

Gemma kiwnęła głową, kierując się w tamtą stronę, podczas gdy Tomlinson skupił swój wzrok na Harrym, wpatrzonym w małe dziecko na swoich rękach i poczuł, jak jego serce mięknie na ten widok. Było w tym wszystkim coś tak naturalnego, jakby Styles był do tego stworzony. Wyglądał po prostu dobrze z maluchem i włosami związanymi chustką, żeby nie opadały mu na twarz, a tym samym nie przeszkadzały dziecku. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że zastanowił się, jakim ojcem będzie Harry, gdy wreszcie zdecyduje się zaadoptować z kimś, a może samemu dziecko. 

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że będzie chciał je wychowywać właśnie w tym mieszkaniu.

 

Ω

 

Życie z Gemmą i Mary okazało się dość proste i przyjemne. Dziewczynka w nocy nie płakała zbyt głośno i wcale nie budziła tym Louisa. Mężczyzna jednak zawsze był wyrywany ze snu, bo tak jak przypuszczał, spał z Harrym w jednym łóżku, a ten zrywał się nawet, gdy usłyszał jakiś głośniejszy dźwięk wydobywający się z sypialni obok. Tomlinson jednak nie mógł narzekać, bo był szczęśliwy, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna mają okazję spać razem. Szatyn niewyobrażalnie uwielbiał te wszystkie momenty, kiedy mógł obserwować, jak Harry szykuje się do snu, a potem kładzie się obok niego, pozwalając mu być dużą łyżeczką albo umiejscawia głowę na piersi. Po tylu latach znajomości i tylu nocach w jednym łóżku opanowali już do perfekcji, w jakich pozycjach leży im się najlepiej i dla Louisa był to kolejny powód, dla którego tak bardzo się cieszył, że sypialnia Harry'ego jest zajęta. Spanie z kimś często kojarzyło mu się w niewygodnym wierceniem się, zdrętwiałymi kończynami, kłótniami o kołdrę czy czuciem się zbyt ciepło lub zimno. Jednak ze Stylesem wszystko było inaczej, bo po prostu czuli się przy sobie na tyle komfortowo, że żaden z nich nie miał problemu ze zmienieniem czegoś w ich ułożeniu, żeby czuć się lepiej. Louisowi zdarzało się odsuwać ze swojej twarzy włosy Harry'ego, podczas gdy tamten często kładł swoje nogi na nim, żeby było mu wygodniej. I to wszystko było dla nich całkiem zwyczajne, a tym samym sprawiało, że spanie razem było najlepszą rzeczą na świecie. 

Pierwsze dni też były dobre, bo po prostu rano robili razem śniadanie, czekając aż Gemma wstanie, po czym Louis wychodził do pracy, a Harry wraz z siostrą i siostrzenicą szli na spacer, a później wracali do domu, żeby zebrać siły na popołudniowe spotkanie z pozostałymi przyjaciółmi. Harry, Louis i Liam byli podekscytowani spędzaniem czasu z Gemmą i Mary, jednak pozostali zachowywali odpowiedni dystans. Podczas gdy Kate i Zayn starali się unikać dziewczynki, bojąc się nawet ją wziąć na ręce, to Niall za wszelką cenę starał się nie stworzyć żadnej sytuacji, gdzie rozmawiał lub był blisko siostry Harry'ego. 

Wszystko zmieniło się pewnego dnia, kiedy to Harry dowiedział się, że Nick nie da rady prowadzić audycji, co oznaczało, że on będzie musiał zrezygnować z jednego dnia swojego urlopu i wrócić do studia. Był tym prawdziwie załamany, tym bardziej, że planował wyjść gdzieś sam z Gemmą, zostawiając Mary z pozostałymi przyjaciółmi, głownie licząc na pomoc Liama i Louisa, którzy świetnie sobie radzili w opiece nad dzieckiem. Jego siostra jednak nie wydawała się być specjalnie załamana z tego powodu, tłumacząć mu, że i tak spędzają cały dzień razem. 

– Tak, ale chciałem, żebyś choć trochę się rozluźniła i pozwoliła komuś innemu zająć się Mary – westchnął Harry. – Bo co z tego, że spędzamy cały czas razem, jak mam wrażenie, że wciąż nie odpoczęłaś...

– Jeśli tak bardzo ci zależy, żebym wyszła gdzieś bez Mary to przecież mogę to zrobić – wzruszyła ramionami. – Pójdę gdzieś do kina, muzeum czy na kolację...

– Oszalałaś – prychnął brunet. – Nie puszczę cię samej w tym obcym mieście. 

– Och, Hazz, nie jestem dzieckiem i gwarantuje ci, że sobie poradzę – przewróciła oczami, śmiejąc się. – Ale, jeśli ci tak bardzo zależy, to mogę wypożyczyć kogoś z twoich przyjaciół. Naprawdę chcę dzisiaj gdzieś wyjść...

– To... okej – pokiwał głową Harry i spojrzał na swoich najbliższych. – Może Louis? 

– Heeej, wychowałem się tutaj – jęknął obrażony Zayn. – Znam to miasto lepiej niż Louis. 

– Ale to Louis zaopiekował się Harrym, jak był tutaj nowy, więc pewnie ma do niego wielkie zaufanie – wymamrotał Niall, a wszyscy popatrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Nie wiem, czemu to powiedziałem. Powinienem się napić. 

– To jak Louis, jesteśmy umówieni? – zapytała radośnie Gemma, a Tomlinson jedynie kiwnął głową w zgodzie. Nie był pewien, jak uda mu się przeżyć wieczór sam na sam z siostrą Harry'ego, której właściwie nie znał, ale miał szczerą nadzieję, że będzie choć trochę przypominać swojego brata, więc tym samym szybko znajdą wspólny język. 

– Dobra, czyli podsumowując – podjął wątek Harry. – Louis i Gemma wyjdą gdzieś razem, Liam, Zayn, Kate i Niall zajmą się Mary, a ja postaram się jak najszybciej wrócić. 

– W rzeczy samej, braciszku – powiedziała Gemma, uśmiechając się w stronę Louisa, sprawiając że po raz kolejny poczuł się niepewnie przez tę całą tajemniczość w jej wyrazie twarzy. 

 

Ω

 

Okazało się jednak, że ten dzień ma dla nich jeszcze więcej niespodzianek i niedługo po tym, jak Harry wyszedł do studia, a Gemma i Louis skierowali się już na swoje wspólne wyjście, Liam odebrał telefon z biura. Jego przełożony kazał mu zjawić się od razu w pracy, bo mieli jakiś poważny problem, który nie mógł zaczekać. Payne próbował jakoś się z tego wykręcić, nie wyobrażając sobie zostawić Kate, Nialla i Zayna samego z dzieckiem, ale szef był nieubłagany i zaczął mu nawet grozić utartą posady. 

– Niall, czy nie możesz nic zrobić? – spytał błagalnie Liam, ubierając się. 

– Liam, skoro Evans każe ci tam przyjść natychmiastowo to naprawdę musi być coś ważnego – powiedział pewnie. – Przykro mi, ale nie zaryzykuje dobra firmy, żebyś mógł niańczyć dziecko. 

– Nie przejmuj się, Liam – odezwała się Kate. – To naprawdę nie zajmie ci aż tak długo, a przecież my sobie poradzimy. W końcu Gemma mówiła, że mała i tak już śpi i zapewne nie obudzi się przez najbliższy czas.

– Ale – jęknął Liam, patrząc na trójkę przyjaciół i zapewne modląc się, żeby Mary rzeczywiście się nie obudziła. – Powodzenia. Obiecałem Gemmie, że będzie wszystko dobrze, więc proszę, nie zawiedźcie mnie. Ufam ci, Zayn. 

Malik wstał, żeby się z nim pożegnać, a Liam cmoknął swojego chłopaka w czoło, chcąc uspokoić ich obu. 

– Wow, wcale nie czuje się dyskryminowana – prychnęła Kate. 

– Wam też ufam – wyznał Payne i też złożył pocałunek na czołach przyjaciół. – Dzwońcie, jeśli stanie się coś poważnego, ale naprawdę nie martwcie się niczym. Będzie dobrze. 

– Cholera, to my powinniśmy cię zapewniać, że będzie dobrze – uznał Zayn, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, całując Liama w usta. – Będzie dobrze. Kocham cię.

– Ja ciebie też – uśmiechnął się łagodnie do ukochanego, zanim otworzył drzwi. – Wierzę w ciebie. Wiem, że byłby wspaniałym ojcem, a to test, który...

– Ja pierdolę, Payne, tracisz czas – odezwała się Kate. – Zostawisz sobie tę mowę na kiedy indziej. 

– Dam sobie radę! – krzyknął za Liamem Zayn. Jednak, gdy tylko drzwi się zatrzasnęły, opadł ciężko na kanapę, wzdychając. – Nie dam sobie rady. Ja nie umiem opiekować się dziećmi!

– Co ty nie powiesz, ja nawet nie trzymałam dziecka na rękach! – jęknęła kobieta, wstając i idąc w stronę kuchni, podczas gdy Malik podążył za nią. – Ostatnim razem miałam do czynienia z takim małym dzieckiem, jak sama nim byłam.

– Ty przynajmniej kiedyś będziesz mogła urodzić kiedyś dzieci, więc musiałaś byś jakoś mentalnie przygotowana na wpadkę! – uznał, i podczas gdy Kate wyciągnęła z zamrażarki lody, on wziął dwie łyżki. 

– Tak, ale ty w liceum miałeś te całe zajęcia, gdzie opiekowałeś się lalką! – kłóciła się już z pełną buzią, o zaczęła jeść.

– Oblałem je – wyznał, również zatapiając swoją łyżkę w lodach. – Kate, przecież my umrzemy, jak ona zacznie płakać. Dlaczego w ogóle dzieci płaczą?

– Nie wiem – jęknęła przerażona, przytulając się do Zayna, który położył brodę na jej głowie. – Sprawdzałeś czy nie mają jakiegoś wyłącznika?

– Nie wiem, oprócz siebie nie miałem do czynienia z żadnym dzieckiem – powiedział, praktycznie płacząc. – Rany, przecież ja nie mogę zostać ojcem.

– Dzięki Bogu, że Niall też nie chce dzieci – westchnęła z ulgą. – Właśnie, Niall, może ty umiesz się nimi zajmować?

Nie usłyszeli odpowiedzi, więc Kate jeszcze raz wezwała mężczyznę po imieniu, zanim wraz z Zaynem nie wrócili do salonu. 

– Niall? – zawołał Malik, wyciągając łyżkę z ust i rozglądając się po pokoju. Posłał sobie z kobietą przerażone spojrzenie i zaczęli przeszukiwać mieszkanie, jednak z marnym skutkiem, bo mężczyzny nigdzie nie było. – Cholera jasna, musiał jakoś uciec! 

– Tylko jak?

 

Ω

 

– Zagadka tego, jak Niall uciekł z mieszkania bez zostania zauważonym wciąż jest dla nas tajemnicą – mówi Tomlinson. – On sam nie chciał nam powiedzieć, wymyślając coraz głupsze wymówki. 

– Cóż, jestem po prostu bardzo przebiegły i...

– Wyszedłeś przez schody przeciwpożarowe? – pytam Nialla, a ten patrzy na mnie z przerażaniem. 

– Dlaczego przez pieprzone sześć lat na to nie wpadliśmy? – powątpiewa Kate, przyglądając mi się z podziwem. – Louis, musisz dać jej dodatkową ocenę za bycie mądrzejszą od nas wszystkich. 

– Dziękuję – mówię nieśmiało. – W każdym razie, dlaczego Niall uciekł?

– Najpierw wrócimy jeszcze do mnie i Gemmy – uznaje Tomlinson. 

 

Ω

 

Podczas, gdy Kate i Zayn panikowali, jak poradzą sobie sami z dzieckiem i próbowali dodzwonić się do Nialla i Liama, Louis wraz z Gemmą spacerowali po ulicach Nowego Jorku. Słońce już zachodziło, gdy Tomlinson oprowadzał kobietę po mieście, w którym spędził ostatnie lata swojego życia. Naprawdę czuł się przy niej swobodnie, opowiadając różne historie, żartując czy po prostu rozmawiając o wszystkim. Gemma mówiła trochę o swoim życiu, wracając czasami do przeszłości, żeby wspomnieć jakąś anegdotę. Louis miał ogromną ochotę zapytać ją o Harry'ego, ale niekoniecznie jego dzieciństwo czy okres dorastania, bo wiedział o tym od niego samego. W jego układance wiedzy o mężcyzźnie brakowała tylko czterech lat – odkąd poznał Maxa, do jego śmierci – bo z tamtego okresu miał jedynie pewne zarysy historii. Nie był nawet pewien, czy Gemma zna szczegóły jego życia, ale i tak podejrzewał, że mógłby od niej wyciągnąć więcej niż od Harry'ego. Był ciekawy, jaki był powód ich kłótni i dlaczego brunet urwał kontakty z rodziną po wyprowadzce do Londynu. Nie mógł jednak zebrać się na odwagę, żeby zacząć ten temat, bo mógłby zepsuć miły wieczór, a oprócz tego to, o czym rozmawiali było zbyt wesołe i luźne, żeby nagle poruszyć coś poważnego. 

– Jestem już trochę zmęczona – powiadomiła go Gemma. – Czasami wciąż jeszcze czuję to, jak się zasiedziałam w czasie ciąży.

– Możemy już wracać, jeśli...

– Nie, nie – przerwała mu szybko. – Po prostu z tego, co pamiętam jest tutaj taka francuska restauracja, do której Harry miał mnie zabrać. Dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa?

– Oczywiście – zgodził się z uśmiechem, pamiętając, jak chłopak wspominał o tym miejscu, bo już mieli okazję kiedyś tam jeść. 

Szli w milczeniu, kobieta trzymała Louisa pod rękę, żeby łatwiej się jej chodziło. Nie było to w żądnym stopniu niezręczne, bo nawet po tak krótkiej znajomości czuli się dość swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie. 

– Przepraszam jeśli cię nudzę – powiedziała kobieta, gdy wchodzili już do restauracji. Był środek tygodnia, więc nie było tam aż tak dużo osób, więc bez problemu znaleźli stolik nawet bez rezerwacji. – Wiem, że pewnie wolałbyś teraz spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi w barze niż oprowadzać po mieście jakąś obcą osobę. 

– Nie jesteś obcą osobą – uznał szczerze, osuwając jej krzesło i pomagając usiąść, zanim sam zajął miejsce. – Jesteś siostrą mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, więc właściwie powinienem traktować cię jak rodzinę. 

Nie otrzymał werbalnej odpowiedzi, a jedynie słodki uśmiech, który mówił więcej niż słowa. Wzięli menu, wybierając potrawy i poczekali jeszcze chwilę na kelnera, który przyszedł po ich zamówienia, jednocześnie dając na stół dzbanek wody i szklanki. 

– Przyznam ci się do czegoś, Louis – podjęła wątek, patrząc na niego uważnie i bawiąc się swoimi palcami. – Jak Harry mi o tobie opowiadał, to trudno mi było uwierzyć, że naprawdę taki jesteś. Myślałam, że po prostu cię idealizuje, bo jesteś pierwszym dobrym człowiekiem, jakiego tutaj poznał i nie potrafi spojrzeć na ciebie obiektywnie. Na szczęście ja potrafię i wiesz, co? Mój braciszek w ogóle się nie pomylił. 

– Harry o mnie opowiadał? – zdziwił się Louis, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

– Oczywiście – parsknęła śmiechem, jakby to było coś oczywistego. – Przewijałeś się w każdej naszej rozmowie, bo Harry nie potrafił nie zboczyć z głównego tematu, żeby mi nie powiedzieć, co takiego ten Louis zrobił. I szczerze, początkowo byłam zazdrosna, bo pomyślałam, że stałeś się dla niego lepszym przyjacielem niż ja. 

– Harry też dużo mi o tobie opowiadał – wyznał Tomlinson. – Myślę, że po prostu oboje jesteśmy dla niego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i...

– Jednak po pewnym telefonie coś zrozumiałam – kontynuowała, ignorując jego wypowiedź. – To było kilka miesięcy temu, ale ja wciąż słyszę głos Harry'ego w swojej głowie, jakby działo się wczoraj. Wiesz o którym telefonie mówię?

– Nie wiem, kiedy rozmawiacie, Harry nigdy mi o tym nie mówi – powiedział szczerze Louis, biorąc łyk wody, bo czuł, że w jego gardle tworzy się gula.

– Tak myślałam – pokiwała głową, z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. – Zadzwonił do mnie z Georgii, kiedy u was był środek nocy. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobił, zawsze wcześniej ustalaliśmy pasujące nam terminy. Jednak wtedy czuł się tak źle, że musiał komuś opowiedzieć o wszystkim. – Louis otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale został zatrzymany. – Czekaj, dokończę tylko. Wyznał mi to, że cię okłamał, żebyś mógł być szczęśliwy i to go tak bardzo bolało. Wtedy właśnie zrozumiałam jedną rzecz, która sprawiła, że wszystkie poprzednie wydarzenia nabrały sensu. 

– Jaka to rzecz? – spytał, gdy kobieta milczała przez pewien rzecz.

– On cię kocha Louis – wyszeptała, uśmiechając się lekko.– Nie jak przyjaciela. Nie jak kogoś z rodziny. Cholera, on nie kocha cię nawet tak jak Maxa. Harry jest w tobie niemożliwie zakochany i nigdy wcześniej nie kochał kogoś tak mocno, jak ciebie. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że te wszystkie opowieści o tobie, sposób, w jaki cię przedstawiał, to że byłeś jedynym światłem w jego życiu nie było spowodowane tym, że jesteś tylko jego przyjacielem. Jesteś wszystkim, czego potrzebował, potrzebuje i będzie potrzebował. Czekał na ciebie całe życie. 

– Harry kocha Maxa – przypomniał jej Louis.– Na każdym kroku mówił mi, że to on był jego jedynym, miłością życia. 

– Max był najgorszym, co go w życiu spotkało – zaprzeczyła Gemma, marszcząc brwi. – Przez tego faceta Harry musiał zrezygnować z nas, żeby jemu było wygodniej. Wyobrażasz sobie, że Max widywał się z nim tylko w weekendy, tym samym uniemożliwiając Harry'emu przyjazd wtedy do nas w odwiedziny. W ciągu tych lat widzieliśmy go może raz na dwa miesiące, czasem rzadziej. Max chciał po prostu sprawić, żeby Harry miał tylko jego, żeby nigdy go nie zostawił. Uzależnił go od siebie, Harry stracił przyjaciół ze szkoły, nie mógł spotykać się z innymi ludźmi, bo Max był chorobliwie zazdrosny, a do tego uniemożliwił mu kontakt z rodziną. To nie tak, że Harry był z nim i kochał go z własnej woli; on nie miał innej możliwości, bo za bardzo się w to zaangażował i bez Maxa straciły wszystko.

– Harry nie przedstawiał tego w ten sposób – uznał. – Kochał go i on był dla niego kimś idealnym. Ja nigdy kimś takim nie byłem. 

– Louis, ale nie zauważyłeś jednego – podjęła wątek. – Harry nigdy nie powiedział ci, że nie możecie być razem, bo z tobą jest coś nie tak. Zawsze mówił, że to on nie jest wystarczający i że gdzieś czeka na ciebie prawdziwa miłość, prawda? – pomimo retoryczności tego pytania, Louis potwierdził to ruchem głowy. – Właśnie. On cię kocha, ale Max całkowicie zniszczył jego poczucie własnej wartości, że w pewnym momencie Harry zaczął uważać go za łaskawego, że w ogóle się umawiają. Jego psycholog doszedł do takie wniosku i był pewien, że Max musiał bardzo nim manipulować. W końcu Harry był taki młody i tak łatwo można mu było namącić w głowie... Nawet nie wiesz, jakie mam wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu, że nie zatrzymałam tego w porę.

– Gem, to naprawdę nie twoja wina – powiedział łagodnie Louis, kładąc swoją dłoń na jej, bo widział, jak dziewczyna powstrzymuje się od płaczu. 

– Powiedz mi tylko jedno – wyszeptała, patrząc na niego załzawionymi oczami. – Czy ty go kochasz? 

– Oczywiście, że tak – odparł od razu. – Kocham go najbardziej na świecie i tak samo jak ty chcę, żeby Harry był po prostu szczęśliwy, ale nie mogę go zmusić, żeby był ze mną. To już trwa lata, a on wciąż tak samo idealizuje Maxa i ja nie mam pojęcia, czy w ogóle możliwa jest jakaś zmiana.

Nagle Gemma się wyprostowała i uśmiechnęła się, jednak nie patrząc na Louisa, a utkwiwszy swój wzrok gdzieś za nim. 

– Crepes to świetny wybór, Gem – usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos Nialla i zobaczył, jak przyjaciel kładzie talerze na ich stoliku. – Ale ty, Tommo mnie zawiodłeś. Współczuje Harry'emu nocy z tobą po zupie cebulowej.

– Ty-y – wyjąkał zdezorientowany Tomlinson. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

– Też miło cię widzieć – zaśmiał się Niall, po czym cmoknął w policzek na przywitanie kobietę. W tym czasie jeden z kelnerów dosunął krzesło do stolika, na którym blondyn usiadł. – Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale mieliśmy pewne problemy technicznie. 

– Przebrałeś się – zauważyła Gemma. Rzeczywiście, Louis pamiętał, że przyjaciel wcześniej miał na sobie zwykłą koszulę i dżinsy, a teraz ubrany był w garnitur. 

– Uznałem, że to będzie bardziej odpowiednie – odparł Horan.

– Czekajcie, pogubiłem się – powiadomił ich Louis. – Co Niall w ogóle tutaj robi i dlaczego traktujecie się, jak przyjaciele skoro wciągu tych kilku dni nie zamieniliście ani słowa? 

– To wcale nie jest tak niedorzeczne, jak się wydaje – zaczęła Gemma. – Jak już ci mówiłam, tamten telefon z Georgii całkowicie zmienił moje postrzeganie cię i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co zrobić, żeby Harry w końcu przejrzał na oczy i zrozumiał, że Max nie był dla niego dobry. Wiedziałam, że będę potrzebowała pomocy kogoś z was i wtedy przypomniałam sobie, jak Harry opowiedział mi o tym, jak Niall odnalazł Liama i do tego potrafił przez dłuższy czas dochować tajemnicy. Przy obecnej technologii znalezienie go nie było zbyt trudne, więc napisałam do niego maila, wyjaśniając całą sytuację. O dziwo, postanowił mi pomóc.

– No cóż, może to dziwne, że zaufałem obcej kobicie z internetu, podającą się za siostrę Harry'ego, ale razem zaczęliśmy szukać różnych informacji o Maksie – dokończył Niall. – Ja musiałem użyć trochę moich znajomości, a Gem pojeździć po różnych miejscach w Londynie, ale w końcu dowiedzieliśmy się paru interesujących rzeczy. 

Horan sięgnął pod krzesło i położył na stół czarną teczkę, która wyglądała niczym z filmów akcji. 

– Strzelam, że to nie było konieczne – powiedział Louis do Gemmy, wskazując na gadżet. Ta pokręciła ze śmiechem głową. 

– Niall lubi się bawić w szpiega i odgrywać filmowe sceny – powiadomiła go. – Nawet wymyślił nam pseudonimy i różne szyfry. 

– Uwierz, też przez to przeszedłem – westchnął Tomlinson. – W każdym razie, co jest w tej teczce?

– Informacje o Maksie, które prawdopodobnie całkowicie zmienią postrzeganie Harry'ego na niego – wyjaśniła Gemma. – My je już znamy, ale to od ciebie zależy czy chcesz je również poznać i później pokazać Harry'emu.

– Dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć? – powątpiewał, przysuwając do siebie teczkę. – Przecież mówiłem już, że go kocham i chcę dla niego jak najlepiej. 

– To właśnie haczyk – westchnęła kobieta. – To zmieni jego postrzeganie, ale równocześnie złamie mu serce. Nie jestem pewna, jak Harry zareaguje na te wiadomości, ale istnieje duża możliwość, że to go zniszczy.

– Dlatego chcesz, żebym ja podjął decyzję? Żeby mieć czyste ręce? – oskarżył ją. 

– Nie, ponieważ wiem, że kochasz go najbardziej na świecie i skoro Harry już i tak powierzył ci swoje życie, ja mogę ci zaufać – oznajmiła, podsuwając całkowicie do niego teczkę, żeby ją ze sobą wziął. – Wybór należy do ciebie. Po prostu się zastanów.

– Dobrze – kiwnął głową, po czym się zaśmiał. – To brzmi absurdalnie. 

– Ta, wiesz co jest naprawdę absurdalne? – odezwał się Niall. – To, że wymyśliłem Liamowi jakieś spotkanie z nieistniejącymi klientami, żeby zostać sam w mieszkaniu z Kate i Zaynem, którzy są tak nieuważni, że nie zauważyli, że wyszedłem. 

– Wspomnę jeszcze, że równie absurdalne jest to, że wysłałam Harry'ego do pracy, namawiając jego szefa na przysługę dla mnie, żeby się z tobą spotkać – dodała Gemma. – Naprawdę czuje się jak w filmie akcji. 

– Czekajcie, czyli Mary została z Kate i Zaynem? – przeraził się Louis. – Przecież oni chyba nigdy nie mieli dziecka na rękach!

– Tak, ale Kate i tak powinna już zacząć przebywać z dziećmi, żeby być gotową na nasze – powiedział Niall. 

– Zaraz, ty przecież nie chcesz mieć dzieci – przypomniał szatyn. 

– Mam zbyt dobre geny z Kitty, żeby to zaprzepaścić – prychnął. – Ale i tak radzę wam sprawdzić, co z Mary. Cat naprawdę nie umie się obchodzić z dziećmi. 

– Cholera – wymamrotała Gemma, wstając. – Chyba musimy iść. 

– A ja dokończę wasze jedzenie – stwierdził Niall, podsuwając do siebie miskę z zupą.

– Teraz to ja współczuję Kate – zażartował Louis. 

– Spokojnie, po tym, co dzisiaj jej zrobiłem mogę się pożegnać ze spaniem z nią na następne parę dni. Może nawet tygodni... – powiedział, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Zupo cebulowa, tęskniłem! 

 

Ω

 

Gdy Louis i Gemma znaleźli się w mieszkaniu, mężczyzna poszedł do swojej sypialni, schował teczkę, podczas gdy kobieta wbiegła do pokoju Harry'ego, żeby zobaczyć, co z dzieckiem. Gdy Tomlinson do niej dołączył zobaczył naprawdę uroczy widok; Kate siedziała na łóżku, trzymając Mary na rękach, podczas gdy Zayn przyglądał się dziewczynce z czułością. Dwójka zdawała się nie przejmować kompletnie obecnością innych osób, zbyt zaaferowana dzieckiem. 

– Spała cały czas? – spytała cicho Gemma, tym samym sprawiając, że otrząsnęli się trochę z transu.

– Obudziła się tylko na chwilkę, ale wystarczyło ją wziąć na ręce i już się uspokoiła – powiadomiła ją Kate.

– Trzymasz ją tak o tej pory? – zdziwił się Louis. 

– Zmieniam się z Zaynem co piętnaście minut – odparła. 

– Spokojnie, możecie ją odłożyć do łóżeczka – zaśmiała się Gemma. 

– Wiemy – odezwał się Zayn. – Ale wcale nie chcemy tego robić. 

Trwali w takich pozycjach jeszcze kilka minut później zanim do mieszkania nie wszedł Liam, cały zdyszany. Ze zdziwieniem popatrzył się na wszystkich, nie dowierzając własnym oczom, gdy zobaczył, jak Zayn kołysze w ramionach Mary. 

– Ja-a przepraszam, spotkanie się przedłużyło i... 

– Cicho bądź i spójrz – przerwał mu Malik, delikatnie wstając, żeby pokazać jak ładnie trzyma dziecko. Liam ucałował go w skroń i obaj usiedli na łóżku, patrząc się na dziewczynkę. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będziemy mieć własne. Dla ich szczęścia mogę się nawet przeprowadzić gdzieś na przedmieścia w Minnesocie.

– Dla twojego szczęścia z chęcią zostanę na Manhattanie – uznał Liam, przytulając ukochanego do siebie.

 

Ω

 

Gdy Harry wrócił do domu było już późno i wszyscy zbierali się do domów. Zayn i Kate mieli bardzo odrętwiałe ręce, więc z trudem udało im się jakoś ubrać, a poza tym byli bardzo zmęczeni. Trójka pożegnała się jedynie z resztą, nie mając nawet okazji porozmawiać ze Stylesem. 

– Też już położę się spać – powiedziała Gemma. – Louis mnie dzisiaj wykończył. Dziękuję, potrzebowałam tego. 

– Nie ma za co – zaśmiał się Tomlinson. – Miłej nocy.

– Dobranoc – pożegnał się Harry. 

– Nie siedźcie zbyt długo, chłopcy! – poleciła, a brunet jedynie coś wymamrotał. Zajął miejsce na kanapie obok Tomlinsona i spojrzał na niego uważnie. 

– Dobrze się bawiłeś z Gemmą? 

– Bardzo – uznał Louis. – Twoja siostra jest świetna.

– Lepsza ode mnie? – powiedział, uśmiechając się, ale wydawało się to sztuczne.

– Przecież dobrze wiesz, że mam już swojego ulubionego Stylesa – wyznał. – Tak się złożyło, że jest też moim ulubionym człowiekiem. Mam szczęście, że mieszkamy razem.

– Dziękuję ci za pomoc – odparł Harry, przytulając się do jego ramienia. – Dziękuję za wszystko. 

– To ja ci dziękuję – cmoknął go w skroń z czułością, po czym wtopił palce w jego włosy. – Chcesz już iść spać? 

– Mhm – wymamrotał, po czym ziewnął. – To był naprawdę ciężki dzień. 

– Okropnie – zgodził się Louis, nie wiedząc wtedy jeszcze, że najtrudniejsza rzecz tego dnia jest jeszcze przed nim. 

 

Ω

 

Louis czekał aż Harry zaśnie zanim wstał z łóżka i sięgnął po znajdującą się pod nim teczkę. Bardzo cicho wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się do salonu. Zapalił lampkę i wziął głęboki oddech, dotykając zamknięcia, wciąż zastanawiając się, co znajdzie w środku. Nie miał pojęcia, co mogłoby tak nagle zmienić podejście Harry'ego do Maxa, jednocześnie łamiąc mu serce. Przez chwilę rozważał różne możliwości, począwszy od tego, że mężczyzna mógł być gangsterem i jego śmierć nie była wcale wypadkiem, aż po to, że tak naprawdę był kimś z bliskiej rodziny Harry'ego. 

W końcu jednak zebrał w sobie odwagę i otworzył teczkę. W środku było kilka starannie ułożonych dokumentów, które po szybkim przewertowaniu okazały się być ułożone od najmłodszego do najstarszego. Wziął się za czytanie ich dokładnie i początkowo nie było tam nic specjalnie interesującego. Jeden z nich mówił o kupnie domu gdzieś na przedmieściach, co mogło świadczyć o tym, że niedługo przed śmiercią Max planował jakąś przeprowadzkę z Harrym. Następne dotyczyły kupna nieruchomości czy akcji, jednak też nie zszokowały Louisa. Dopiero późniejsze okazały się mieć ogromne znaczenie. Początkowo Louis myślał, że się pomylił albo przywidział, ale jednak rzeczywiście była to prawda. 

Dwa z tych dokumentów były aktami urodzenia, a trzeci zaświadczeniem o wzięciu małżeństwa. 

Louis zajął się nimi od końca, upewniając się, czy nazwisko naprawdę się zgadza. Wszystko jednak wydawało się prawdziwe i nie podrobione, co oznaczało, że Max miał żonę. Dodatkowo wziął z nią ślub w tym samym roku, co poznał Harry'ego, więc już wtedy musiał prowadzić podwójne życie. Początkowo Tomlinson pomyślał, że ten ślub miał być tylko przykrywką, jednak dwójka dzieci trochę psuła ten obraz. Jedno urodziło się jeszcze przed ślubem, a trzecie dwa lata po. 

Szatyn poczuł, jak trzęsą mu się ręce, bo to miało sens. Spędzał ze swoją rodziną czas od poniedziałku do piątku, a na weekend przyjeżdżał do swojego kochanka. Dodatkowo zrozumiałe było, czemu Harry nigdy nie odwiedzał rodziny Maxa oraz pomimo tego, że mieszkali razem, w dokumentach Styles był wpisany jako osoba wynajmująca od niego mieszkanie. Uzasadniona też była późniejsza nienawiść rodziców mężczyzny do niego, bo dowiedzieli się o podwójnym życiu prowadzonym przez syna, więc nie mogli wpuścić Harry'ego na pogrzeb, bo cała tajemnica mogłaby się wydać. 

Próbował jednak przeglądać dokumenty dalej, odkrywając jeszcze więcej tajemnic. Jakimś cudem Niallowi udało się zdobyć nawet kilka zdjęć, które pokazywały mężczyznę z kobietą i dwójką dzieci na jakimś pikniku oraz wycinki z gazet mówiące o urodzeniu się tych właśnie dzieci. Louis nie za bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego Max w ogóle związał się z Harrym, bo wydawał się szczęśliwy ze swoją rodziną. 

Louis miał ważenie, że robi mu się gorąco, ponieważ nagle to wszystko zaczyna mieć sens, zrozumiał dlaczego Harry był traktowany w ten sposób, ale jednocześnie nie mógł pojąć, jakim potworem trzeba być, żeby tak okłamywać najbliższe sobie osoby. Był pewien, że Styles kompletnie by się załamał, bo to zniszczyłoby całe jego życie. Postanowił, że da sobie czas na ochłonięcie i zastanowienie się, czy warto niszczyć Harry'eg dla własnych korzyści.


	34. Sleep On The Floor

– I jak? – pytam. – Pokazałeś mu to?

– Zanim odpowiem ci na to pytanie – podejmuje wątek Tomlinson – to co ty być zrobiła na moim miejscu?

Zastanawiam się przez chwilę i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami patrzę na twarz Louisa, zerkając też na pozostałych, próbując znaleźć podpowiedź. Niestety, nie odgaduję niczego szczególnego, więc biorę głęboki oddech zanim opowiadam:

– Pokazałabym.

– Nawet wiedząc, jak bardzo go to zrani? – dopytuje Tomlinson.

– Chyba tak – mówię, tym razem już z mniejszą pewnością. – W sensie, nie chciałabym go zranić, ale skoro to by była jedyna możliwość, żeby znienawidził tamtego i zrozumiał, że powinien być ze mną to tak, zrobiłabym to.

– Widzisz, myślisz tak, bo nigdy nie byłaś zakochana – stwierdza Tomlinson. – Pewnie kiedyś też bym tak myślał, ale moja miłość do niego sprawiła, że wolałem, żeby był szczęśliwy, żyjąc w tym kłamstwie. To prawdopodobnie brzmi dziwnie albo nawet jakoś filmowo, ale naprawdę uważałem, że mogę poświęcić własne szczęście na rzecz jego. Chociaż też podświadomie miałem nadzieję, że Harry zechce mnie i tak, że sam zrozumie, że to zawsze powinienem być ja.

– To wszystko jest dla mnie niezrozumiałe – wyznaję. – Przecież gdybyś mu to pokazał to moglibyście być razem i jakoś przeżylibyście jego załamanie. Pomagałeś mu już w czymś takim.

– Może, ale teraz miałabym świadomość, że to przeze mnie tak się czuł – mówi Tomlinson, a ja otwieram buzię, żeby się sprzeciwić, ale nie dopuszcza mnie do głosu. – Tak, wiem, że to Max by go zranił, ale ja pokazując mu to pozwoliłbym na zadanie tej rany. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie skrzywdzenia Harry'ego dla własnych korzyści.

– Czyli co, tak to się kończy? – prycham, wstając. – Spędziłam kilka, może nawet kilkanaście godzin, żeby usłyszeć, że zostaliście przyjaciółmi? Ach, przepraszam, jeszcze jest cudowny morał! Jeśli naprawdę kogoś kochasz to wolisz skrzywdzić siebie niż jego. Gratuluję, profesorze, powiedział mi pan tyle, co te wszystkie pieprzone książki, jakie musimy czytać.

Chcę już wyjść, ale widzę, że Kate jako jedyna wyłamuje się z tej powagi, jaka panuje i ze śmiechem kręci głową. Patrzę na nią pytająco, ale wtedy też Niall uśmiecha się lekko.

– Usiądź, proszę – odzywa się Louis, a ja nie mogę poradzić nic na to, że wykonuję polecenie. – To nie koniec. Żeby to zakończyć muszę opowiedzieć ci jeszcze jedną historię. Historię, która zadecydowała o wszystkim.

– Słucham uważnie – mówię nieco złośliwie. – W jakim roku teraz jesteśmy?

– Czekajcie chwilę – prosi Kate, sprawdzając telefon. Wszyscy przyglądamy jej się uważnie, podczas gdy ona trzyma uniesioną dłoń w górze, jakby chciała nas rzeczywiście zatrzymać, cały czas patrząc w ekran. – Jeszcze chwila. Dosłownie kilka sekund i – robi pauzę – już.

Kate spogląda na drzwi wejściowe, a wszyscy idą jej śladem, jednak nic się nie dzieje. Niall patrzy na swoją żonę ze zdziwieniem, zastanawiając się, co znowu ta wymyśliła.

– Kitty, czy ty...

– Cicho – upomina go, patrząc w telefon. – Jeszcze chwila, musiałam coś źle wyliczyć...

Nagle jednak w drzwiach pojawia się dwójka mężczyzn, których od razu rozpoznaję. Uśmiecham się mimowolne w ich stronę, a oni odpowiadają tym samym, zbliżając się do nas.

– Czy to...? – zaczynam, ale nie mam okazji skończyć myśli.

– Zayn i Liam! – wykrzykuje Kate, wstając. Podchodzi najpierw do Malika, uderzając go lekko otwartą pięścią w pierś, żeby potem zrobić to samo z Paynem. – Spóźniliście się kilkadziesiąt sekund przez co zepsuliście mi zapowiedź waszego wejścia.

– Liam wiązał buta – tłumaczy Zayn, siadając, jednak oblizuje się, patrząc na mężczyznę.

Najpierw Zayn, a potem Liam, podają mi dłoń, uśmiechając się i zauważam, jak bardzo przystojni są. Przeraża mnie trochę myśl, że uważam tak o mężczyźnach, który właściwie mogliby być moim ojcami, ale nie mam pojęcia czy bardziej zazdroszczę Liamowi bycia z Zaynem, czy Zaynowi bycia z Liamem.

– I tak już jesteście spóźnieni – powiadamia ich Niall.– Ominęliście fascynująca historię o urodzinach pani Hudson, która niczego nie wniosła, ale Tommo chciał się pochwalić, że znowu całował się z Harrym.

– Jeszcze raz powiesz coś niemiłego o tej historii a naprawdę złożę papiery rozwodowe – uznaje Kate. – Chyba aż poproszę Liama, żeby zawsze je miał przy sobie.

– Nie zajmuję się...

– Psujesz mi groźbę, Payno – przewraca oczami kobieta. – W każdym razie, co zajęło wam tak długo? Czyżbyście postanowili się sobą nacieszyć przed wyjściem?

– Cat – upomina ją Liam, pokazując na mnie głową. – Zachowuj się.

– Louis zdążył mi już ze szczegółami podać pewne wydarzenia z Harrym, więc już możemy sobie odpuścić jakąkolwiek pruderyjność – odpowiadam, sprawiając, że Payne się zawstydził, a Zayn posłał mi zadowolony uśmieszek.

– W każdym razie, mama Zayna nas trochę zatrzymała, jak odwoziliśmy małą – wyjaśnił Liam. – Nic sprośnego się nie stało.

– O rany, nie powtarzaj tego tak, bo to wygląda jakby po ślubie nasze życie łóżkowe nie istniało – prycha Zayn.

– Wow, za dużo informacji – mówię ze zdziwieniem. – Ślub? I jaka mała?

– Cóż, odkąd ponad rok temu homoseksualne małżeństwa stały się legalne, postanowiliśmy z tego skorzystać – mówi Liam, gdy oboje pokazują mi obrączki. – Ale już wcześniej zaadoptowaliśmy córeczkę.

– Zastanawiamy się też nad kolejnym dzieckiem, odkąd Kate i Niall nad dogonili – dodaje Zayn.

– Myślałam, że nie chcieliście dzieci – odzywam się zaciekawiona.

– Ja zawsze chciałem, po prostu nie chciałem wywierać na Kitty presji – prycha Horan. – A ona zaczęła już zmieniać zdanie, gdy poznała Mary, a potem już dalej się potoczyło.

– Dobra, koniec o nas – postanawia Kate. – Louis ma do opowiedzenia jeszcze wyjazd z Harrym, a chciałabym jeszcze skończyć przed zamknięciem.

– Znając Tommo to postanowi jeszcze cofnąć się do momentu, w którym kupił z Harrym jakiegoś kwiatka, bo wtedy ich dłonie zetknęły się na ułamek sekundy zanim dojdzie do właściwej historii – uznaje Niall, po czym patrzy na kobietę z przerażeniem. – Proszę, nie rozwódź się ze mną. Kocham cię.

– Jesteś idiotą, Horan – prycha, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu.

– Specjalnie dla ciebie przejdę do sedna – obiecuje Louis, uśmiechając się lekko. – Zapraszam cię do lata dwa tysiące dziesiątego roku. Lata, które zmieniło wiele rzeczy w moim życiu, część na dobre, ale część też na złe. 

 

Ω

 

W tamtym czasie Louis miał wakacje, bo jako wykładowca wracał na uczelnie dopiero we wrześniu. Nie nudziło mu się jakoś szczególnie, bo miał wciąż wiele rzeczy związanych z pracą do zrobienia. Musiał przygotować się do wykładów, opracowywać pytania na egzaminy, przypominać sobie poszczególnego lektury, a do tego dochodziły jeszcze dodatkowe zajęcia, jakie były mu wyznaczane.

Cieszył się jednak z tego powodu, bo naprawdę uwielbiał siedzieć sobie na dachu z książką lub laptopem i pracować, popijając przy tym coś zimnego. Później zawsze szedł na zakupy, żeby co dwa dni przygotować coś na obiad, bo taką miał już umowę z Harrym. Następnie czekał na powrót współlokatora, jedli coś razem, a potem schodzili a dół do baru, żeby spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Wieczory po kolejnej zmianie mężczyzny najczęściej też spędzali razem, oglądając jakieś filmy, czytając czy po prostu rozmawiając na różne tematy.

Louis lubił swoje spokojne życie, w którym nie działo się nic szczególnego. Czuł się dobrze, żyjąc z Harrym i złapał się na tym, że nie pamięta, jak to było, gdy jeszcze nie mieszkali razem. Tamte czasy wydawały mu się okropnie odległe i każdego dnia wspomnienia traciły swoją intensywność. Oczywiście, to nie tak, że uważał mieszkanie z Liamem za coś nieprzyjemnego; uwielbiał z nim przebywać, bo zawsze wydawał mu się współlokatorem idealnym. Jednak w ich przypadku było to rzeczywiście jedynie mieszkanie razem, podczas gdy z Harrym raczej żył. Trudno to wyjaśnić, ale stali się dla siebie tak ważni, że nie tylko sobie towarzyszyli w codziennych zajęciach, ale raczej współżyli we wszystkim.

I można powiedzieć, że to było nudne, jednak Louis naprawdę uwielbiał tę rutynę. Wszystko, co robił z Harrym było tak zwyczajne i naturalne, ale też w tym samym czasie po prostu dobre. Był na tyle zaaferowany tym, jak świetnie jest im w tym platonicznym związku, że praktycznie nie myślał o teczce, która znajdowała się pod jego łóżkiem. 

Mimo to pewnego razu cały ten spokój został zaburzony. Była jeszcze noc, kiedy to Louisa obudził hałas. Przez chwilę myślał, że mu się wydaję prawdopodobnie dźwięk nawet nie dochodzi z tego mieszkania, ale po dłuższy wsłuchiwaniu się był pewien, że słyszy go w pokoju Harry'ego. Trudno mu było odgadnąć, co to takiego, ale wydawało się, że mężczyzna chodzi albo sprząta. Było to dość dziwne, więc postanowił do niego zajrzeć, żeby upewnić się, że nic się nie dzieje.

Zapukał i uchylił delikatnie drzwi, zaglądając do środka. W tamtej chwili nie dbał o jego prywatność, bo został wybudzony i naprawdę nie zwracał na to takiej uwagi. Widok jaki zastał przerósł jego wszelkie oczekiwania czy domysły, bo Harry miał na łóżku otwartą torbą i wkładał do niej ubrania.

– Harry? – zaczął Louis, a młodszy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. – Co ty robisz?

– Pakuję się – odparł spokojnie, wracając do poprzednich czynności.

– Wyprowadzasz się? – przeraził się Tomlinson i podszedł do niego bliżej. – H, wiem, że jestem tragicznym współlokatorem, ale naprawdę zacznę wrzucać skarpetki do kosza na pranie...

– Nie wyprowadzam się – powiedział Harry. – Jesteś wspaniałym współlokatorem i lubię z tobą mieszkać. A poza tym, czy naprawdę uważasz mnie za kogoś, kto wymyka się w środku nocy, żeby się wyprowadzić?

– To co w takim razie robisz? – spytał, marszcząc brwi i zaglądając do jego torby.

– Za pół godziny wyjeżdżam do Los Angeles – powiadomił go Harry, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nie na zawsze. To krótka wycieczka.

– Żartujesz – prychnął Louis, kręcąc głową. – To brzmi jak z Crazy od Aerosmith. Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train and that you're headin'out to Hollywood...

– Zawsze chciałem tam pojechać – wzruszył ramionami, zapinając torbę. – Poza tym, mam wrażenie, że utknąłem w tym mieście. Jeśli teraz nie wyjadę, to nigdy mi się już nie uda. Trudno to wyjaśnić.

– Jesteś szalony, Harry – stwierdził Tomlinson. – Na jak długo chcesz tam zostać? I jak w ogóle masz zamiar się tam dostać?

– Parę dni? Nie wiem, mówiłem ci już, że po prostu muszę wyjechać z tego miasta. Pani Hudson podjedzie po mnie samochodem, a potem odwiozę ją do domu – odparł. – Ale wrócę Lou, obiecuję. Nie mógłbym cię zostawić na zawsze.

– Jesteś kompletnie szalony – pokręcił głową Louis, biorąc z szafy plecak i sprawdzając jego wielkość. – Kompletnie szalony. Doprowadzisz mnie kiedyś do obłędu, Harold.

– Co ty robisz? – zdziwił się Harry, obserwując jak szatyn zmierza do łazienki i idąc za nim.

– Pakuję się – stwierdził, jakby było to coś całkiem zwyczajnego. Wyciągnął szczoteczkę do zębów i jako pierwszą rzecz włożył do plecaka. – Szczoteczka, ubrania, bielizna, płyty... Czego jeszcze potrzebujemy?

– Jedziesz ze mną? – spytał zszokowany, ale też szczęśliwy mężczyzna, chodząc krok w krok za Louisem, który teraz był już w swoim pokoju, pakując najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział Louis. – Nie mógłbym ci pozwolić pojechać w taką podróż samemu. Nigdy nie jechałeś po amerykańskich drogach i nie wiesz, jak to jest. Poza tym, też mam wrażenie, że muszę opuścić to miasto.

– I kto tu jest szalony – wymamrotał Harry, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu, gdy obserwował jak jego przyjaciel się pakuje. –

– Jestem szalony dla siebie, Harry – uznał, również nosząc kąciki swoich ust. – A teraz proszę, pakuj ulubione ciuszki, weź swoje oszczędności i poczekaj chwilę na mnie.

– Nie wiem, czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem – powiedział młodszy mężczyzna, całując go w policzek, zanim wyszedł z sypialni. 

Louis spakował trochę ubrań do torby, którą wyciągnął. Włożył tam też teczkę, bo dziwnie się czuł na myśl, że mógłby ją tutaj zostawić. To było życie Harry'ego i miał wrażenie, że musi pozostać przy nim nawet gdy wyjeżdża. Włożył więc ją między rzeczy, do plecaka spakował jeszcze pieniądze i dokumenty, po czym wyszedł do salonu, gdzie czekał już na niego Harry.

– Gotowy na podróż życia? – zagadał Louis, a chłopak kiwnął z zadowoleniem głową. – Nakarmiłeś borsuka?

– Jeszcze śpi, ale zostawiłem mu jedzenie w misce – oznajmił Harry.

– Później zadzwonimy do Nialla – dodał szatyn, a młodszy mężczyzna zgodził się kiwnięciem głowy.

– Pani Hudson zaraz będzie – powiadomił go Styles. W tej samej chwili rozłożył na stoliku mapę, pokazując ją w jego stronę. – Opracowałem plan podróży.

– Chcesz przejechać prawie trzy tysiące mil samochodem? – spytał Tomlinson, a brunet niepewnie wzruszył ramionami. – Okej. Sama jazda zajmie nam jakieś trzydzieści czy czterdzieści godzin, więc musimy doliczyć do tego jakieś postoje.

– Na pewno chcesz jechać? – upewnił się. – Wiem, że można tam się dostać po prosu samolotem, ale zawsze chciałem podróżować po Stanach samochodem. Kojarzy mi się to z takim filmowym życiem.

– Masz szczęście, że też zawsze chciałem to zrobić – stwierdził. – Z miłą chęcią spędzę z tobą kilka dni w podróży, o ile ja będę mógł prowadzić.

– Właściwie i tak nie mam ważnej licencji – wyznał Harry.

– To jak w takim razie miałeś zamiar jeździć?

– Można powiedzieć, że nie przypadkowo pakowałem się tak głośno – puścił oczko w jego stronę, po czym wstał, zgarniając mapę. – Możemy już wychodzić.

Louis nie odpowiedział, być może dlatego, że był lekko otępiały ze względu na wczesną porę, ale powodem mogło być też to, że Harry bardzo go zmylił tym, co mu oznajmił. Zastanawiał się, czy to po prostu żart, rodzaj flirtu albo coś znacznie poważniejszego, jakby mężczyzna rzeczywiście chciał z nim wyjechać.

W milczeniu zeszli na dół, niosąc swoje nieduże i niezbyt ciężkie torby. Tomlinson zanotował w głowie, żeby zadzwonić później do któregoś z przyjaciół, gdy już wstaną, żeby ich powiadomić, co robią i że są bezpieczni. Był ciekawy, jak na to zareagują i czy będą chcieli im towarzyszyć. Podejrzewał, że Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko, bo skoro tak bez problemu zgodził się na to, żeby Louis z nim jechał, to nie byłoby problemu z resztą przyjaciół.

Na dole czekał już duży czarny pojazd z rodzaju amerykańskich klasycznych samochodów, którego jednak dokładnej nazwy Louis nie znał, ze względu na brak zainteresowania w motoryzacji. Jednak już po chwili wyszła z niego pani Hudson, zdejmując czarne okulary i opierając się o maskę.

– Chevy Malibu z sześćdziesiątego ósmego – powiadomiła ich zadowolona kobieta.

– Jest piękny – westchnął Harry, dotykając go.

– Jest cały wasz na jak długo potrzebujecie – powiedziała, gdy weszli do środka.

Pani Hudson usiadła na tylnych siedzeniach, tym samym niemo nakazując im usiąść z przodu, więc Louis był na miejscu kierowcy, a Harry obok niego. Tomlinson opuszkami placów przejechał po kierownicy, zanim ją dotknął.

– Naprawdę cudowny – zgodził się. – Ma pani jakieś zasady dotyczące niego? Coś typu brak jedzenia w samochodzie...

– Louis, jeździłam nim całe lata siedemdziesiątego – zaczęła ze śmiechem. – Uwierz, robiłam tutaj gorsze rzeczy niż jedzenie...

– O mój boże – jęknął Harry, poprawiając się na siedzeniu.

– Spokojnie, wnętrze było czyszczone – zapewniła ich. – A teraz jedź, Louis!

Odwieźli panią Hudson do mieszkania, a ta pożegnała ich, dając im po buziaku w policzek oraz wciskając parę babeczek. Przy okazji dała Harry'emu kartkę z numerami telefonów i adresami osób z różnych stanów, tłumacząc, że w razie czego mogą do nich zwrócić się po pomoc, podając się na nią.

– Skąd ona zna tyle osób w tylu miejscach? – zdziwił się Louis, gdy już jechali sami, próbując wyjechać z miasta. – Naprawdę zaczynam się bać tych jej lat sześćdziesiątych i siedemdziesiątych. Co ona wtedy robiła?

– Cóż, z tego co wiem byłą groupie jakiegoś rockowego zespołu – wyjaśnił Harry. – Dopóki nie poznała swojego męża, oczywiście, który był gwiazdą rocka własnie w tamtej kapeli. 

– Żartujesz – uznał Louis, zerkając na młodszego, który przeglądał płyty i składanki, jakie wziął ze sobą Tomlinson.

– Nie – stwierdził, uśmiechając się lekko. – Pani Hudson naprawdę kiedyś prowadziła szalone życie.

– Chcę kiedyś usłyszeć całą jej historię – zaśmiał się Louis.

– Cóż, mamy dużo czasu – podsumował Harry, w końcu rezygnując z płyt i włączając radio. – Są na razie za bardzo nastrojowe i piosenki kojarzą mi się z innymi wydarzeniami. Czas stworzyć nowe wspomnienia.

Słońce już wzeszło, kiedy skręcali właśnie w jedną z dróg szybkiego ruchu, ale pomarańczowo-żółta poświata wciąż była widoczna na niebie. W tle słychać było jakąś cichą rockową piosenkę, której Louis nie za bardzo rozpoznawał, ale wydawała się już kończyć. Jechali przez pewien czas w milczeniu, dopóki utwór się nie zmienił na bardziej znany dla starszego mężczyzny.

– Forever od Kiss – powiadomił go Louis, włączając głośniej radio. – Uwielbiam to.

Harry z uśmiechem pokiwał głową i oparł się o szybę, podziwiając widoki, które były już coraz mniej wielkomiejskie, bo Nowy Jork zostawili za sobą. Szatyn właśnie w tamtej chwili poczuł się niesamowicie dobrze. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego tak cieszy go opuszczenie miasta, ale pewnie chodziło też o całą atmosferę. Tylko on i Harry w podróży przez Stany Zjednoczone, która prowadziła właściwie donikąd. Jednak właśnie o to chodziło; nie mieli celu i nie wiedzieli, co będą robić, ale najważniejsze, że w tej chwili byli razem. To tak jak w całym ich życiu, nie wiadomo, co stanie się w przyszłości z ich relacją, ale jednocześnie liczyło się to, co jest teraz i to było najważniejsze. Harry u jego boku, kompletnie ufający mu i chcący spędzić z nim ten czas było wszystkim, czego Louis potrzebował.

 

Ω

 

Harry otworzył delikatnie oczy, podnosząc głowę z szyby i patrząc na Louisa otępiałym wzrokiem.

– Spałem? – zdziwił się, patrząc na zegarek.

– Zdrzemnąłeś się na chwilę – powiadomił go. – Ale spokojnie, ominąłeś się jedynie pościg za sprzedawcą narkotyków, w którym brałem udział, nagrywanie kolejnej części Szybkich i Wściekłych i mojego pomagania w wymienieniu opony w samochodzie Stinga.

– Lou – upomniał go Harry ze śmiechem.

– Dobra, tak naprawdę to ominęło cię oglądanie jak cudownie prowadzę, parę dobrych piosenek z radia i jakieś trzy krowy.

– Głupio mi teraz, że cię tak zastawiłem – uznał Harry. – Możemy się zamienić, ty teraz się prześpisz, a ja poprowadzę.

– Nie jestem jeszcze zmęczony – powiedział Louis z uśmiechem, bo mężczyzna na siedzeniu obok wyglądał niesamowicie słodko tak zaspany. – Musimy jeszcze zadzwonić do kogoś, żeby ich powiadomić, że nas nie ma.

– Och, tak – westchnął Harry, wyraźnie smutniejąc. – Ale możemy zrobić to trochę później, prawda? W sensie, teraz i tak są w pracy i pewnie nawet nie zauważyli, że nas nie ma... a Pizza ma jeszcze jedzenie.

– Czy ty tego unikasz? – dopytał się Tomlinson, a brunet przygryzł nerwowo wargę. – H, co się dzieje?

– Po prostu im wcześniej im powiemy, tym prędzej będą chcieli za nami jechać – wyznał. – I nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę, jedynie wolę spędzić z tobą więcej czasu samemu. Zawsze jeździmy gdzieś wszyscy, a do tego ja, żeby pomyśleć, potrzebuję odpoczynku od Nowego Jorku i tego, co z nim związane.

– Ja nie jestem z nim związany? – spytał zdziwiony Louis, a młodszy mężczyzna lekko pokręcił głową, wyraźnie zawstydzony.

– W pewnym momencie po prostu stałeś się kimś więcej, bardziej cząstką mnie, więc to dla mnie całkiem normalne, że jedziesz teraz ze mną. To tak jak nie mogłem zostawić w domu swojej wątroby czy nerki, tak nie mogłem ciebie – przyznał. – Chociaż wiem, że to dziwne, że cię tutaj wyciągnąłem, nie podając wyraźnego powodu. Dziękuję.

– Hej, H – zaczął, udając obojętność, chociaż jego serce szalało. – Dla mnie to też całkiem normalne, bo właśnie zostawienie cię samego byłoby czymś dziwnym. I wcale nie muszę znać dokładnego powodu, wierzę, że ta podróż ci pomoże, a dobrze wiesz, że zrobiłbym wszystko, żebyś poczuł się lepiej. Poza tym, świetnie się bawię. 

– Nawet nie wiesz, jaki jestem podekscytowany! – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. – Czuję się jak w filmie, gdzie nastolatka wyjeżdża ze swoim chłopakiem na podróż życia, a jej rodzice nic o tym nie wiedzą.

– Do całokształtu brakuje jeszcze, żebyś tutaj malował paznokcie – zażartował Louis, ale Styles spojrzał na niego z iskierkami z oczach. – Oczywiście. Masz ze sobą lakier, prawda?

Harry przez chwilę się nie odzywał, a jedynie sięgnął do torby za sobą i wyciągnął z niej czerwony lakier. Tomlinson obserwował go przez lusterko i otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy zobaczył ten odważny kolor. Jednocześnie ten wybór napawał go dumą, bo cieszył się, że mężczyzna czuje się przy nim na tyle swobodnie, żeby odejść od tej klasycznej czerni i spróbować czegoś nowego.

– Mam ze sobą też inny – powiadomił go, obracając flakonik w palcach.

– Ten jest świetny – stwierdził szatyn. – Uważaj, żeby nie najechać na skórki. I tak masz szczęście, że droga nie jest wyboista.

– Uwielbiam to, jak się martwisz – wyszeptał Harry, odkręcając flakonik i wkładając go między kolana. – Wiesz co, jednak chyba czuję się bardziej jak Lolita.

– Ta Nabokova? – upewnił się Louis, a młodszy wymamrotał coś, co miało oznaczać zgodę. – Cóż, to wciąż dość filmowe.

– Chodzi mi właśnie o takie podróżowanie samochodem ze starszym od siebie mężczyzną – mówiąc to wciąż malował paznokcie, a Tomlinson obserwował go jedynie kątem oka. – Pewnie bedziemy spali w podejrzanych motelach, biorąc jedno łóżko, bo tak będzie nam wygodniej. No i czerwony to w sumie taki lolici kolor...

– Czy to czyni ze mnie Humberta Humberta? – spytał, a Harry zaśmiał się i spojrzał na niego, odrywając się na chwilę od malowania paznokci.

– Ty to powiedziałeś.

– Świetnie, jak zaczynałem pracę na uniwersytecie to liczyłem, ze zostanę porównamy raczej do Kealinga ze Stowarzyszenia Umarłych Poetów, a nie Humberta z Lolity – prychnął, w nieco żartobliwym tonie. Styles już w tym czasie malował kolejny paznokieć i uśmiechnął się jedynie pod nosem. – Nie jestem aż tak stary, żeby móc być twoim tatą.

– Ale zawsze możesz być tatusiem – wymamrotał Harry, wciąż unikając jego wzroku. Louis jednak usłyszawszy to zdanie, nieco stracił panowanie nad kierownicą. Szybko jednak się opamiętał i wrócił do spokojnej jazdy. – Rany. Jak dobrze, że nie wyjechałem...

– Boże, jesteś bardziej sprośny od Lolity – westchnął Louis, ze śmiechem kręcąc głową.

– Spokojnie, nie będę brał pieniędzy za seks, żeby uciec z moim ukochanym – zachichotał w słodki sposób Harry, a szatyn poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie śni. To wszystko wydawało się tak nierealne, jak gdyby zaraz miał się znowu obudzić w swoim łóżku w mieszkaniu na Manhattanie. Nie wierzył, że właśnie jedzie w taką podróż z miłością swojego życia; spędzą jakieś dwa czy trzy dni jazdy razem tylko po to, żeby z niewiadomego powodu trafić do Los Angeles. Louis jednak był w tym momencie najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie.

Jechali już kilka godzin i dopiero, gdy zrobili postój na jakieś stacji benzynowej zdecydowali się zadzwonić do kogoś z przyjaciół. Najpierw jednak Harry z zachwytem oglądał jakieś kolorowe chustki na szyję oraz okulary przeciwsłoneczne. W końcu zdecydował się kupić sobie długi szal z bardzo cienkiego materiału w kwiatowe wzory oraz białe okulary w stylu Kurta Cobaina. Louis uznał, że wygląda w nich naprawdę słodko, więc żaden z nich nie przejmował się dziwnym wzrokiem nudzonego sprzedawcy, który kasował ich produkty.

Wzięli jeszcze coś do jedzenia i po kawie, Harry wybrał jakąś mrożoną z dużą ilością bitej śmietany, podczas gdy starszy mężczyzna zdecydował się na zwykłą czarną. Wyszli przed budynek, Styles oparł się o ścianę, sącząc napój przez rurkę, a szatyn przeklął go w myślach za to sprośne wystawianie języka zanim włoży coś do buzi. Wyglądał jednak niesamowicie słodko, bo jego nowe okulary podtrzymywały mu niesforne kosmyki na głowie, a chustka dodatkowo dodawała uroku.

– Do kogo dzwonić? – spytał Louis, wyciągając telefon.

– Zastanówmy się, kto będzie w stanie nas najlepiej rozumieć – stwierdził Harry, po czym powiedzieli równocześnie:

– Kate.

Tomlinson już chciał do niej zadzwonić, ale został zatrzymany.

– Czekaj, ona miała nocną zmianę, więc pewnie jeszcze śpi – uznał brunet, a Louis kiwnął głową w zgodzie. – Liam odpada, bo zrobi nam wykład. Zayn za to nie potrafiły utrzymać takiej tajemnicy przed Liamem.

– Zostaje nam Niall – powiedział szatyn, wybierając numer.

 

Ω

 

– Telefon odebrał jednak Zayn, co okazało się niezbędne, żeby zdarzyła się ta przyjemna część historii – mówi Tomlinson.

– Gdyby nie nieuwaga Zayna na pewno nie trafilibyśmy do Las Vegas – dopowiada Kate, z uśmiechem patrząc na Nialla.

– Wciąż wam mówię, że Louis naprawdę powiedział Las Vegas! – upierał się Malik, zaczynając historię. 

 

Ω

 

Niall i Zayn siedzieli w dwójkę w barze, kiedy to telefon Horana zadzwonił.

– Hej Niall, czy...

– Tutaj Zayn – odezwał się. – Niall nie może rozmawiać, właśnie próbuje zmieścić w buzi jak najwięcej pianek.

– Jak mu idzie? – zapytał Louis zaciekawiony.

– Jedenaście – oznajmił Zayn, wkładając kolejną piankę do jego ust. – Mam mu coś przekazać?

– Jakbyś mógł go poprosić, żeby nakarmił wieczorem Pizzę albo najlepiej zabrał ją na kilka dni do siebie – powiedział Tomlinson. – Nie będzie mnie przez parę dni w mieście.

– Dwanaście – wymamrotał Malik. – Pewnie, przekażę. Coś się stało?

– Jadę z Harrym do Las Vegas.

– Boże, Niall, trzynaście! – wykrzyknął brunet, wkładając już ostatnią piankę, po której Horan zaczął je wypluwać. – I przekażę mu, Tommo. Jak już będzie mógł mówić.

– Dzięki, kocham.

Pożegnali się jeszcze ze sobą, po czym Zayn odłożył telefon i pomógł przyjacielowi pozbyć się pianek z ust. Było to dość obrzydliwie zajęcie, ale i tak obaj byli dumni z nowego rekordu.

– Co chciał Louis? – spytał w końcu Niall.

– Prosił cię, żebyś nakarmił dzisiaj borsuka albo najlepiej wziął go do siebie na kilka dni – powiadomił go, biorąc łyk swojego piwa.

– Jasne – zgodził się zadowolony, również unosząc butelkę do ust. – Coś się stało?

– Nie, po prostu jedzie do Las Vegas z Harry – oznajmił od niechcenia.

– Okej – wzruszył ramionami Niall. Jednak po chwili milczenia spojrzeli się na siebie zdziwieni. – Louis jedzie z Harrym do Las Vegas?

– Cholera, Louis jedzie z Harry do Las Vegas! – powtórzył Zayn zszokowany. – Co mamy zrobić?

– Nie wiem, nie krzycz na mnie! – wykrzyczał Horan. – Ja muszę nakarmić borsuka! Rany, nigdy z nim nie byłem na tak długo. Co jeśli oni nie wrócą? Czemu w ogóle pojechali do Las Vegas?

– Nie wiem! – powiedział uniesiony mężczyzna. – Dobra, spokojnie. Pewnie to był żart. Pójdziemy zaraz do ich mieszkania i sprawdzimy czy serio gdzieś wyjechali. Potem dopiero powiadomimy resztę.

– Dobry pomysł – zgodził się Niall. – Ale najpierw piwo?

– Ale najpierw piwo – potwierdził, unosząc butelkę.

 

Ω

 

– Zayn, ja naprawdę powiedziałem Los Angeles – upiera się Tomlinson. – Nie wiem, skąd ci się wzięło to Las Vegas.

– Loueh, kocham cię, ale jestem tego pewien – mówi Malik, po czym zwraca się do mnie szeptem. – Moja teoria jest taka, że po prostu nie chciał żebyśmy do nich dołączyli.

– Słyszę cię – wzdycha Louis. – I wcale tak nie było. Harry potwierdził moją wersję.

– Ta, bo Harry to bardzo wiarygodny świadek – przewraca oczami Zayn.

 

Ω

 

Harry i Louis jechali jeszcze kolejne kilka godzin dopóki nie natrafili na jakiś motel po drodze. Nie wyglądał specjalnie zachęcająco, ze swoim neonowym znakiem, z którm kilka liter przestało działać i ogólnym wyglądzie, ale obaj byli już zmęczeni, do tego Tomlinson musiał naładować swój telefon.

Nastoletnia recepcjonistka wydawała się bardzo znudzoną życiem osobą i nawet nie miała siły na dziwne spojrzenia, gdy poprosili o wspólny pokój jednym łóżkiem. Dała im po prostu klucz i kazała się wpisać do księgi, po czym już nawet nie zwracała na nich uwagi, wracając do czasopisma, które już wcześniej też czytała.

Mężczyźni odnaleźli swój pokój, rzucając torby na łóżko. Tomlinson dopiero, gdy się położył poczuł, jak bardzo jest zmęczony całą jazdą. Nie czuł tego w trakcie drogi, bo po prostu dobrze się bawił z Harrym, rozmawiając, śpiewając czy nawet milcząc, ale wciąż napawając się własnym towarzystwem.

– Pójdę się umyć pierwszy, dobrze? – zaproponował Styles, a szatyn tylko wymruczał coś w zgodzie. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął, ale obudził się, gdy poczuł, że czyjeś ręce ściągają mu buty, a potem próbują rozpiąć spodnie. Otworzył oczy, żeby dostrzec, że to Harry pracuje nad jego paskiem od spodni, a potem rozporkiem.

– Harry, są łatwiejsze sposoby, żeby dostać mi się do majtek – zażartował, unosząc biodra i powalając zsunąć z siebie materiał. – Mogłeś poprosić. Nie odmówiłbym ci.

– Spokojnie, jestem już doświadczony – powiadomił go. – W końcu nie pierwszy raz zdejmuje ci już spodnie.

– Naprawdę nie wiem, kiedy stałeś się taki sprośny – prychnął Louis, kręcąc głową. Sam zdjął sobie koszulkę, jednak nie miał ochoty zakładać nic na siebie, więc wszedł pod kołdrę. Harry zaraz do niego dołączył, przytulając się do jego piersi. – Przepraszam, pewnie śmierdzę. Naprawdę nie chcę mi się wstawać do łazienki.

– Nie śmierdzisz – wymamrotał młodszy mężczyzna.

– Rany, H, skończ już z tymi komplementami, bo się zarumienię – zacmokał żartobliwie.

– Idź już spać, głupku – powiedział ze śmiechem Harry. – Dobranoc.

– Dobranoc.

 

Ω

 

Oczywiście Louis był przyzwyczajony do widoku Harry'ego rano, ale jednak było coś specjalnego w tym, że mógł widzieć go jeszcze w łóżku. W nocy musieli zmienić pozycję, bo gdy Tomlinson wstał, młodszy mężczyzna leżał skulony na boku. Nie chciał go jeszcze budzić, bo mieli jeszcze trochę czasu do wymeldowania się, więc po cichu wyszedł z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki.

Gdy już wrócił po porannej toalecie, Harry już nie spał i właśnie był w trakcie układania przed lustrem swoich włosów, które z jakiegoś powodu cały czas opadały na twarz albo dziwnie sterczały.

– Zrobić ci warkocz? – zaproponował Louis, po chwili przyglądania się jego próbą ułożenia fryzury. Styles kiwnął głową, siadając na łóżku i podając mu gumkę. Przez chwilę dotykał jego włosy palcami, gładząc kosmyki. – Ale dawno się nimi nie bawiłem.

– Niestety – stwierdził lakonicznie Harry. – Czuję, że moje włosy się marnują, gdy nikt się nimi nie bawi.

– Och, przepraszam – zaśmiał się, zaczynając robić mu warkocz. – Już nigdy nie popełnię tego błędu. Od dzisiaj każdy dzień będę zaczynał w ten sposób.

Harry również parsknął śmiechem i w milczeniu pozwolił Louisowi zakończyć zadanie. Po kilku minutach był już gotowy, więc brunet jedynie spędził jeszcze trochę czasu w łazience, po czym opuścili swój pokój. Niezbyt mieli ochotę jeszcze dłużej zostawiać w motelu, więc oddali klucz i wyruszyli w dalszą drogę, szukając jakieś restauracji, w której mogliby zjeść śniadanie. Wtedy też dopiero Harry sprawdził swój telefon i zobaczył, że ma kilka nieodebranych wiadomości.

– Oddzwonić teraz? – upewnił się, gdy już przekazał tę informację Louisowi.

– Najlepiej do Kate – zaproponował mu. – Ona powinna nas zrozumieć.

Harry kiwnął głową w zgodzie i wybrał numer, od razu dając na głośnomówiący.

– Ja pierdolę, zajebię cię Styles! – usłyszeli krzyk kobiety. – Dzwonię do was obu całą noc, a wy kurwa nie raczycie odebrać. Martwimy się o was!

– Jesteśmy bezpieczni, spokojnie – powiedział Harry bez nerwów. – Wczoraj od razu poszliśmy spać i dlatego nie odebraliśmy. Przepraszamy.

– Co wam w ogóle odwaliło, żeby od tak wyjechać? – prychnęła. – Mogliście nam chociaż powiedzieć.

– Po prostu... to wyszło tak nagle – podjął wątek Styles. – Ale obiecuję, że nic nam nie jest. Wrócimy niedługo. Naprawdę nie musicie się martwić.

– Nie zróbcie tylko nic głupiego, proszę – jęknęła Kate.

– Co niby mielibyśmy zrobić? –odezwał się oburzony Louis.

– Ty mi powiedz, Louis. To w końcu ty jedziesz przez pół Stanów samochodem – uznała, po czym westchnęła cicho. – Ale serio, nie bierzcie z nikim błyskawicznych ślubów, nie straćcie pieniędzy w kasynie i nie prowadźcie po alkoholu.

– Brzmisz jak Liam – stwierdził Tomlinson

– To on kazał mi to powiedzieć – powiadomiła ich. – Od siebie dodam, że dobre nawilżenie to podstawa.

– Bardzo śmieszne – prychnął Louis.

– Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy! –pożegnała się, a Harry w tym czasie posłał Louisowi słodki uśmiech. Starszy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, ale brunet pokręcił jedynie głową, tym samym nakazując zmianę tematu.

 

Ω

 

– Czas życia i czas śmierci* – wykrzyknął nagle Harry, gdy milczeli przez pewien krótki czas. Wcześniej rozmowa naturalnie się kleiła, bo dyskutowali na temat książek, jakie Louis powinien polecić swoim studentom. Styles najczęściej polecał bardzo dziwne pozycje, jednak dobrze argumentował, dlaczego młodzi ludzie powinni je przeczytać, że szatyn najczęściej ulegał i kazał mu dopisać to do ogólnej listy. Właśnie tego dnia postanowili zrobić spis powieści, które należy przeczytać, żeby profesor Tomlinson uważał cię za wartościowego człowieka. – Mam ją nawet przy sobie!

– Czytałem to lata temu – wymamrotał Tomlinson, gdy Harry sięgał na tylne siedzenie, żeby wyciągnąć książkę ze swojej torby. Wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji i położył nagie stopy na desce rozdzielczej, a na kolanach trzymał powieść. Oglądał uważnie okładkę, pozwalając tym samym Louisowi na spoglądanie na nią kątem oka. Wdawała się stara i trochę zniszczona, ale jednocześnie dzięki temu miała duszę. 

– Ja w całości też – wyznał młodszy mężczyzna. – Ale często wracam do losowych stron, żeby poczytać rozmowy Elżbiety i Ernsta. 

– Aż tak ci się podobają? – zdziwił się Louis, próbując znaleźć w swojej pamięci jakiś szczególny fragment. 

– Są piękne –przyznał, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy opuszkami palców dotknął okładki. – Ale po prostu z jakiegoś powodu bardzo mi przypominają nasze. Są po prostu takie naturalne i zwyczajne. Ogólnie cała historia jest podobna do naszej, nie uważasz?

– Chodzi ci o to, że oni też znaleźli coś niezwykłego, ale byli w złym czasie? – dopytał się Louis, a Harry lekko kiwnął głową. Beż zbędnych pytań dopisał to do listy, którą odłożył na bok wraz z książką. 

– Ale czy rzeczywiście był to zły czas? – mruknął cicho, ale nie dał nawet drugiemu mężczyźnie czasu na odpowiedź, bo sięgnął po mapę. – No więc, mamy jakieś szczególne plany na dzisiaj? 

– No cóż, mamy bardzo napięty grafik – zaczął Tomlinson, szybko zgadzając się na tę zmianę tematu. Znał już bruneta na tyle dobrze, że był w stanie wyczuć, kiedy nie ma ochoty drążyć czegoś i zawsze na to przystawał. – Najpierw jedziemy przez tę samą autostradę przez kilka godzin, zatrzymujemy się w międzyczasie, żeby trochę pochodzić i się porozciągać albo coś zjeść. 

– Czy damy radę zatrzymać się tutaj jeszcze przed zachodem? – spytał Harry, wskazując na jakieś miejsce na mapie. Louis nie mógł się jednak temu przyjrzeć ze względu na to, że prowadził, jednak wiedział, że to musi być jedno z miejsc zaznaczonych w kółko. – Jest właściwie prawie po drodze, musielibyśmy jedynie skręcić...

– Okej – zgodził się starszy mężczyzna. – Po prostu musisz mnie poprowadzić. 

Harry kiwnął z zadowoleniem głową, układając się wygodniej w samochodzie. Mapę wciąż miał na kolanach, kiedy wyjaśniał Louisowi, na którym zjeździe musi skręcić. Tomlinson był na ogół zdziwiony, że jeszcze nie spowodował wypadku, ponieważ stanowczo zbyt często zerkał na bruneta. Nie mógł się jednak oprzeć, gdy wiedział, jak cudownie wyglądał ubrany w za dużą na niego wzorzystą koszulę, która odsłaniała trochę obojczyków przez to, że rozpiął parę guzików, a jego włosy były podtrzymywane przez te śmieszne białe okulary. Całość jednak tworzyła idealny efekt, bo to wszystko tak pasowała do Harry'ego. Nie chodziło nawet o ubiór, ale sam fakt tej spontanicznej podróży bez celu, ze zmienianiem drogi; to był po prostu cały Styles i Louis kochał go jeszcze bardziej niż to możliwie. Miał ogromną ochotę zatrzymać samochód i po prostu się na niego rzucić, ponieważ chyba jeszcze nigdy nie miał na niego takiej ochoty jak teraz. Ta droga jeszcze bardziej pogłębiła ich więź, więc Tomlinson nie był pewien, czy da radę wrócić do tamtego zwykłego życia, pamiętając jak tutaj Harry był praktycznie cały jego. 

Wyraźnie zboczyli z głównej trasy, zjeżdżając w jakąś ulicę zmierzającą w górę, bo znaleźli się już na terenach wyżynnych. Widok był naprawdę bardzo przyjemny, bo słońce ładnie wszystko oświetlało, chyląc się już ku zachodowi. Do tego wszystkiego dochodziła składanka Louisa w tle, i chociaż nie była to ta specjalnie romantyczna czy do seksu, a były to raczej klasyczne rockowe kawałki, to i tak wpasowywała się w ich obecny wtedy nastrój. 

– Czy mógłbyś się zatrzymać? – poprosił nagle Harry, a Louis zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale bez zbędnych pytań zjechał na pobocze. Styles zdjął nogi z deski rozdzielczej i wsunął na stopy buty, gotowy do wyjścia. 

– To tutaj? – zdziwił się Tomlinson, ale podążył za młodszym mężczyzną, który właśnie otworzył drzwi samochodu. 

– Pani Hudson miała zaznaczony ten adres na swojej mapie – powiadomił go, gdy ten również wyszedł. – Nie wiedziałem w sumie dlaczego, ale byłem po prostu ciekawy, co tutaj jest takiego. Teraz już rozumiem. 

Louis spojrzał w przód i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, bo widok, na jaki trafili był piękny, chociaż mógł uchodzić za zwyczajny. Jakby się zastanowić był to po prostu zachód słońca na jakimś wzniesieniu i nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie fakt, że różowo-pomarańczowe promienie słońca oświetliły Harry'ego, sprawiając, że jego rysy stały się miększe, a cała skóra mniej bledsza. 

Brunet bez skrępowania oparł się o maskę samochodu, więc Louis dołączył do niego, wpatrując się zmrużonymi oczami w zachód. Mogło się wydawać, że cały świat wokół nie istniał, bo była tylko ich dwójka i słońce. Być może nawet straciliby kompletnie poczucie czasu, zapatrzeni w ten widok. Louis ocknął się z tego specyficznego transu dopiero, gdy poczuł, że Harry dotknął delikatnie jego dłoni. 

– Dziękuję, że tutaj ze mną jesteś – powiedział cicho. 

– Nie chciałbym być w żadnym innym miejscu – wyznał Louis, ściskając lekko kolano Stylesa, nie mogąc się oprzeć tej ciągłej chęci dotknięcia go. Harry kompletnie się nie spiął, bez problemu przyjął ten gest, wciąż wpatrzony w dal. Wydawało się jednak, że nie zwraca uwagi na widok, a jego myśli są całkiem gdzieś indziej. Właściwie Tomlinson czuł się podobnie, bo takie spokojne momenty tak wpływają na człowieka; czasami ułatwiają wyciszenie się, a innym razem sprawiają, że wszystkie myśli stają się jeszcze bardziej intensywne. 

Louis myślał o mężczyźnie, zastanawiając się jakim cudem tutaj dotarli. Fakt, że są razem w takim miejscu, całkowicie sobie ufając wydawał się nierealny. Pięć lat temu Harry wydawał się być zwykłym zauroczeniem, chwilową fascynacją, która przeminie, gdy tylko go zdobędzie. Jednak przez te wszystkie przeciwności uczucie, jakim go darzył stało się niesamowicie silne i nic tego nie zmieni. Przeżyli ze sobą tyle sytuacji – zarówno tych dobrych, jak i złych – że bycie ze sobą na zawsze było jedynym odpowiednim rozwiązaniem. Nieważne, czy będą zostaną przyjaciółmi, kochankami czy małżeństwem; są bratnimi duszami i taką więź można poczuć tylko raz w życiu i tylko z jedną osobą. Nawet jeśli jest to nieodpowiedni czas i nieodpowiednie miejsce, to uczucie zawsze będzie prawidłowe.

Trwali w takim spokoju do czasy, gdy Harry nie podniósł się z samochodu. Wtedy to Tomlinson zorientował się, że nie pamięta ostatnich kilku minut swojego życia, bo zatracił się w przemyśleniach, jednak teraz słońce zdążyło zajść i niebo stało się ciemnoniebieskie, jedynie mały jego skrawek utrzymywał się w ciepłych barwach.

– Powinniśmy już wracać, jeśli chcemy jeszcze dzisiaj dojechać do motelu – powiedział brunet, uśmiechając się z lekkim żalem. 

– Racja – zgodził się Louis i razem weszli do samochodu. 

– Ale jeszcze raz dziękuję ci, że byłeś tutaj ze mną – podjął wątek Harry, gdy ruszyli. – Wiem, że pewnie męczyłeś się też, bo nic nie mówiłem, ale po prostu musiałem pobyć trochę ze swoimi myślami. Przepraszam. 

– To okej, ja sam tego potrzebowałem – przyznał szczerze. 

– Ostatnio trochę gubiłem się we własnym umyśle, dlatego właśnie starałem się skupić na tym, co jest teraz i nie myśleć o przyszłości czy przeszłość – kontynuował. – To taka trochę medytacja. Przyjemne.

– Nie wiedziałem, że medytujesz – zdziwił się Louis. 

– Bo właściwie dawno tego nie robiłem – przyznał. – Niestety brak mi regularności.

– Zawsze możemy robić to razem i... – zaczął Tomlinson, ale przerwał, czując, że samochód odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, niezbyt wiedząc co się dzieje. – Cholera. Zapomniałem zatankować. 

Rzeczywiście ominął stację benzynową, bo był zajęty dojechaniem na miejsce przed zachodem słońca. Udało mu się jednak ponownie zjechać na pobocze zanim pojazd całkiem się zatrzymał. 

– To przeze mnie ominęliśmy stację, bo chciałem tutaj pojechać – odparł Styles. – Naprawdę cię przepraszam, jak zwykle coś zepsułem, ja...

– H, przestań – powiedział łagodnie szatyn. – Przecież nic się takiego nie stało. Zaraz przejdę się na stację. 

– Albo... – wymamrotał młodszy mężczyzna, szperając w schowku. Wyciągnął z niego notes, po czym wziął z niego kartkę od pani Hudson. Zapalił światełko w samochodzie i porównywał przez chwilę napisane na niej rzeczy z mapą. – Mamy szczęście, niedaleko tutaj mieszka Jack. O, i jeszcze Andrew. 

– Znasz którego z nich? – dopytał się Louis, bo brunet bez zawahania wyciągnął telefon i zaczął do niego wpisywać numer. 

– Nie, ale skoro pani Hudson wpisała ich na listę, to znaczy, że możemy mu zaufać – stwierdził ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Zadzwonię do Jacka. 

– Nie wydaję mi się, że to dobry pomysł – powątpiewał. – On już może spać, a poza tym pani Hudson pewnie nie rozmawiała z nim od lat. 

– Mówisz jak Liam – powiadomił go ze śmiechem Harry. 

– Cholera, chyba się starzeję – zażartował. – W takim razie, droga wolna, Harold. 

Syles po raz kolejny posłał mu uśmieszek i zadzwonił do mężczyzny, a ten odebrał po kilku sygnałach. Louis podziwiał przyjaciela za zachowanie całkowitego spokoju podczas rozmowy, wyjaśniając sytuację i mówiąc, skąd w ogóle ma ten numer. 

– Ach, przyjaciele Lizzy to moi przyjaciele! – uznał z zadowoleniem. – Przyjadę do was. Powiedzcie mi tylko gdzie dokładnie jesteście. 

Louis już chciał powiedzieć Harry'emu, jaki był ostatni charakterystyczny punkt, jaki minęli, ale ten zdążył już się odezwać:

– Em, nie wiem, czy to ci co pomoże, ale jesteśmy kilkadziesiąt metrów za takim miejscem, gdzie ładnie widać zachód słońca. Znaczy, pani Hudson miała go zaznaczony na swojej mapie, więc...

– Wiem, gdzie to jest– przerwał mu. – Doskonale wiem, gdzie to jest. Dajcie mi jakieś pół godziny. 

– Okej, więc my będziemy czekać. Dziękujemy – zakończył z pewną niepewnością w głosie Harry. – Sytuacja opanowana. Mamy teraz trochę czasu dla siebie.

– Harry od dwóch dni mamy wszystkie godziny dla siebie – zaśmiał się Louis, podczas gdy młodszy mężczyzna również się uśmiechnął. Bez słowa zajrzał do schowka, wyciągnął z niej jedną z płyt i włożył do odtwarzacza. Tomlinson nie miał nawet możliwości zobaczenia, która to dokładnie składanka, bo brunet szybko ją schował. 

– Chcesz posłuchać ze mną muzyki i pooglądać gwiazdy? – spytał Harry, z całkowtą powagą w głosie. Louis nie byłby sobą, gdyby odmówił. 

– Pewnie. 

Wyszli razem z samochodu, ale to Styles jako pierwszy bez żądnego zastanowienia usiadł na dobrze, opierając się o bok samochodu. Szatyn dosiadł się do niego, nie mówiąc ani słowa, żeby nie zepsuć tej chwili. Poczuł się, jakby znowu byli na ich dachu, bo właściwie oglądali to samo niebo. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, bo była jakoś dziwnie krzepiąca. Miał wrażenie, że obecność Harry'ego i możliwość oglądania jednego sklepienia, nieważne od miejsca pobytu, to tak naprawdę jedyne stałe rzeczy w jego życiu. Przez wiele lat widział i był uczestnikiem wielu zmian – inne relacje, inna praca, jego przyjaciele przechodzili przez różne związki czy wyprowadzki – ale zawsze gdzieś w tle pozostawał właśnie Harry i niebo. Dopóki to się nie zmieni wszechświat będzie w równowadze. 

Zerknął kątem oka na mężczyznę obok, podziwiając jego profil w tym słabym świetle. Jak zwykle wyglądał pięknie, co nie powinno już tak działać na Louisa, bo od tylu lat był tak samo cudowny. Jednak wiedział, że nawet gdyby widział ten widok już po raz milionowy wciąż byłby ta samo zachwycony. Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że zamiast atrakcyjnością Harry'ego powinien zając się faktem, że ten jest w samej koszuli. 

– Zimno ci? – spytał Louis, orientując się, że to pytanie jest bezsensowne i od razu powinien mu przynieść coś ciepłego. Nie miał jednak ochoty opuszczać tego miejsca, więc jedynie zdjął swoją dżinsową kurtkę i położył mu na ramionach. 

– Teraz tobie będzie zimno – jęknął Harry, próbując ją oddać, ale szatyn trzymał rękę na jego plecach, tym samym mu to uniemożliwiając. Styles uśmiechnął się jedynie, patrząc na niego z czułością. – Gentelman. 

– No cóż, staram się – zaśmiał się Louis. 

– Zawsze ci się udaje – uznał. Przygryzł swoją wargę i spojrzał na Tomlinsona z mieszaniną nostalgii i zażenowania. – Tęsknie za naszym dachem. Wiem, że tutaj też jest pięknie, ale po prostu... nie wiem. Nie czuję się tak samo dobrze, jak tam. Jakbym wcale nie patrzył na to samo niebo. 

– Może dlatego, że dach jest tylko nasz? – zastanowił się. – W sensie, chodzą tam też inni ludzie, ale to najczęściej nasi bliscy. Po tej drodze pewnie jeździ mnóstwo osób, założę się, że dużo nastolatków specjalnie zawoziło w to miejsce swoje randki, żeby móc się tutaj całować czy robić jeszcze bardziej sprośne rzeczy. 

– Po czym to wnioskujesz? – zmarszczył brwi Harry, odwracając całe ciało w stronę Louisa. 

– Jest tutaj po prostu bardzo klimatycznie – wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu myślę, że szesnastoletnia wersja mnie z chęcią by kogoś tutaj zabrała. 

– Cóż, ja przyznam, że szesnastoletnia wersja mnie chciałaby zostać tutaj zabrana – przyznał Harry, zbliżając lekko twarz do Tomlinsona. Ten również nieco się przysunął, robiąc to całkowicie wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, ale po prostu coś mu podpowiadało, że to odpowiednie. – Czy to dziwne, że zdarzyło mi się z tobą tyle romantycznych chwil, chociaż nawet nigdy nie byliśmy razem?

– Jesteśmy po prostu bardzo filmowi – stwierdził Louis. – Ale tak było od początku, nie uważasz? Od sposobu, w jaki się poznaliśmy i cię odszukałem, do tego wyjazdu. Wszystko brzmi jak z jakiegoś filmu. 

– Mam do ciebie prośbę – odezwał się młodszy mężczyzna, podczas gdy ich twarze znajdowały się kilka centymetrów od siebie. – Opowiedz kiedyś komuś naszą historię. Najlepiej swoim dzieciom lub wnukom. 

– To przereklamowane – wyszeptał Louis naprzeciw jego ust. – Nie lepiej opowiedzieć to komuś nie tylko, żeby się pochwalić taką znajomością, ale żeby realnie zmienić czyjeś życie? Może nawet go zainspirować... 

– Po prostu chciałbym żyć z tobą jako historia na zawsze – powiedział cicho Harry. – Jeśli podamy ją dalej to wszystko będzie nieśmiertelne. 

– Właśnie chyba o to chodzi, ja też...

Louis nie miał okazji skończyć, bo nagle złączyli swoje usta. Wprawdzie dążyli od tego właściwie od początku, powoli się do siebie zbliżając, ale Tomlinson wciąż traktował tę chwilę jak magiczną. To ich pierwszy pocałunek na tym wyjeździe i naprawdę był zdziwiony, że wytrzymali tak długo, bo gdy tylko zetknęli swoje wargi wydawało się to niemożliwie. Przecież mieli już tyle okazji do całowania się, powinni robić to cały czas; w samochodzie, na postojach, w motelu, wszędzie.

Usta Harry'ego smakowały wciąż tak samo dobrze, chociaż nie wyczuwał słodkiego smaku alkoholu, po którym najczęściej dochodziło do takich rzeczy. Jednak w tym doświadczeniu chodziło o coś innego, obaj byli trzeźwi, więc nie można było zwalić winy na alkohol. 

– Pieprzony Cohen – oznajmił Louis, gdy na chwilę oderwali się od siebie, bo Harry siadał na jego kolanach. W tle leciała właśnie piosenka, którą szatyn z łatwością rozpoznał, bo należała do jego seks playlisty. Wcześniej nie skupiał się na muzyce w tle, ale teraz naprawdę próbował znaleźć jakiegoś wytłumaczenie, dlaczego całuje się ze swoim przyjacielem na poboczu jakiejś drogi, a Dance Me To The End Of Love wydawało się bardzo dobrą wymówką, bo tworzyło niesamowicie romantyczny nastrój. 

Nie miał pojęcia, ile trwał ich pocałunek, ale zaczynał czuć już ogromne podniecenie i jeszcze raz pożałował, że nie jest pijany, bo wtedy miałoby to więcej sensu. Teraz zachowanie Harry'ego było dla niego nie do wytłumaczenia. To, że Louis go pragnął było oczywiste, ale Styles zawsze chciał od niego czegoś więcej, gdy był pijany. Teraz jednak Tomlinson pomyślał, że wtedy stawał się jedynie odważny, żeby to zrobić, a teraz ta odwaga wzięła się właściwie znikąd, ale pozwoliła mu na wykonanie tak dużego kroku.

Louis trzymał cały czas biodra młodszego mężczyzny, podczas gdy ten położył jedną z dłoni na jego piersi, ściskając materiał koszulki, a drugą na policzku, jakby bojąc się, że Tomlinson się odsunie. Szatyn jednak nie zamierzał się ruszać z tego miejsca, najchętniej zostałby tutaj na zawsze, mogąc napawać się ciężarem ciała Stylesa na swoich kolanach i tym, że wokół było tak gorąco przez atmosferę, jaką wytworzyli. 

Wciąż się całując udało im się razem wstać. Harry bez skrępowania próbował rozpiąć spodnie Louisa, ale gdy tylko nie ukrywali się za samochodem, zobaczyli, że niedaleko nich stoi inny pojazd. Miał zapalone światła, których nie zauważyli, siedząc. Oderwali się od siebie nieco niechętnie, mrużąc oczy na jasność. Dopiero wtedy z samochodu wyszedł kierowca, podchodząc do nich bliżej. Był to starszy mężczyzna z długimi siwymi włosami i gęstym zarostem w tym samym kolorze. Miał na sobie hawajską koszulę i dziwny, nieco indiański kardigan, który w połączeniu z luźnymi spodniami tworzył idealną całość dla hipisa w podeszłym wieku. 

– Hary i Louis, prawda? – spytał, uśmiechając się lekko. Przytaknęli, zbyt zażenowani, żeby się odezwać. – Oczywiście. W okolicy nie ma aż tylu niewyżytych seksualnie homoseksualistów. Wcześniej znałem tylko dwóch. 

Z tej samej chwili z samochodu wyszedł drugi mężczyzna, który jednak nieco dobiegał wyglądem od tego pierwszego, choć wciąż był nieco ekstrawagancki. Jego krótkie włosy były postawione na żelu, a na sobie miał bardziej obcisłe spodnie, koszulkę z nazwą zespołu, a na ramiona narzucił skórzaną kurtkę. Podszedł do długowłosego obejmując go w pasie.

– Gratuluje Jack, opowiadaj wszystkim o naszym życiu łóżkowym – przewrócił oczami i wystawił do Harry'ego i Louisa dłonie. – Jestem Andrew. 

Również mu się przedstawili, wciąż jednak czując zażenowanie, z powodu bycia przyłapanym. Andrew jednak wydawał się czytać im w myślach, bo uśmiechnął się łagodnie. 

– Och, proszę was. Naprawdę nie musicie się wstydzić – uznał. – Serio kto nigdy nie uprawiał seksu w miejscu publicznym niech pierwszy rzuci kamieniem. Ale spokojnie, czekaliśmy aż skończycie się całować, bo nie chcieliśmy wam przeszkadzać.

– I kto tu mówi o naszym życiu łóżkowym? – prychnął Jack. – Ale wsiadajcie chłopcy do nas, odholujemy was na stacje. 

Podczas jazdy Harry i Louis szybko się odstresowali i poczuli się swobodnie przy mężczyznach. Dwójka była bardzo miła i jak się okazało byli parą od kilkudziesięciu lat. 

– Jak się poznaliście? – spytał z zainteresowaniem Harry. 

– To właściwie dzięki Lizzy – wyjaśnił Jack, uśmiechając się delikatnie do ukochanego. – Zabawna historia, bo dołączyła do naszej kapeli podczas swojej podróży po Stanach. Równocześnie zabiegaliśmy o jej względy, próbując się przed nią popisywać. Jednak ona zauważyła, że w całej tej walce wcale nie chodziło o nią i przez cały czas próbowaliśmy zaimponować sobie nawzajem. W końcu Lizzy namówiła nas na bycie razem, a ona niedługo później ruszyła dalej w drogę. 

– Od tamtego czasu widzieliśmy się jeszcze kilka razy, raz nawet na parę miesięcy, ale wciąż mamy u niej ogromny dług wdzięczności – dokończył Andrew. – Dzięki temu, że wybrała bar, w którym grała nasza kapela, to zrozumieliśmy, że jesteśmy kimś więcej niż przyjaciele. 

Dojechali do stacji benzynowej, gdzie razem zatankowali samochód, po czym mieli zamiar kupić coś do jedzenia. Rozdzielili się, bo Andrew został w pojeździe, Harry poszedł po co słodkiego, a Louis został sam ze Jackiem.

– Naprawdę nie wiedzieliście wcześniej, że między wami był coś więcej? – zagadał Tomlinson, żeby zabić ciszę. 

– Powinniśmy zorientować się wcześniej, że jesteśmy w sobie zakochani – uznał długowłosy. – Mieszkaliśmy razem, chociaż było nas stać na osobne mieszkania. I spaliśmy w jednym łóżku. 

– My też mieszkamy razem i czasami ze sobą śpimy, a nie jesteśmy parą – odezwał się Louis. 

– Przyłapaliśmy was na całowaniu się – zmarszczył brwi Jack.– Wiesz, w tej okolicy nie ma jadowitych zwierząt, więc nie możecie powiedzieć, że Harry chciał wyssać jad z twojego języka.

– Po prostu – podjął niepewnie wątek. – To skomplikowane.

– Ale wiesz, że Książę jest w tobie zakochany, prawda? – spytał, lekkim ruchem głowy wskazując na Harry'ego. Louis zerknął w jego stronę i od raz złapał jego wzrok, gdy był już przy kasie. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie krótko, po czym znowu skupili się na innych czynnościach. – Po prostu go nie rań, dobrze?

– Nie, to ja go kocham – powiadomił mężczyznę. – Harry tego nie odwzajemnia. Cóż, przynajmniej tak było przez ostatnie parę lat. 

– Żyję już wiele lat i gwarantuje ci, że to musi być obustronne – stwierdził pewnie Jack. Louis chciał już zaprzeczyć po raz kolejny, ale podszedł do niego brunet, posyłając słodki uśmiech. Wtedy całkowicie zapomniał, co miał powiedzieć, bo był zbyt zaaferowany jego urokliwością. – Jesteście tacy oczywiści...

Wzięli parę produktów i poszli do kasy, po czym wrócili do samochodów. Andrew opierał się o masę, paląc papierosa, podczas gdy Harry stał obok niego, patrząc się na nich zamroczonym przez senność spojrzeniem. Louis nagle poczuł, że też jest okropnie zmęczony i marzył tylko o pójściu do łóżka. 

– Naprawdę dziękujemy wam za pomoc – odezwał się Tomlinson do mężczyzn. – Bez was mielibyśmy niezłe problemy. 

– Nie ma sprawy, przyjaciele Lizzy to nasi przyjaciele – machnął ręką Jack. 

– Wiecie może jeszcze, jak dojedziemy do najbliższego motelu? – spytał jeszcze Louis, a Harry spojrzał się na Andrew. 

– Właśnie rozmawiałem o tym z Harrym – zaczął. – Zostawimy tutaj nasz samochód i możemy ze Jackiem zawieść was prosto do LA. O tej porze drogi są puste, a poza tym znamy się trochę a tych okolicach. Wy będziecie mogli się przespać i traficie na miejsce już jutro w nocy i prawdopodobnie nie będziecie musieli spędzać też kolejnej nocy gdzieś na postoju, ale już w mieście. 

– Harry? – odezwał się Louis. – Co sądzisz?

– Myślę, że będzie naprawdę ciekawie – uznał brunet. 

– W takim razie ja też nie mam z tym problemu – stwierdził.– Przyda nam się towarzystwo. 

– Czy ty po prostu chcesz pojechać spontanicznie do LA? – zaśmiał się Jack, patrząc na niego z czułością. Andrew pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową. – Ja też jestem za. Zasiedzieliśmy się ostatnio, skarbie. 

Louis z ciepłem na sercu obserwował, jak dwójka mężczyzn posyła sobie pełne miłości uśmiechy. On sam nie mógł się powstrzymać i zerknął na Harry'ego, od razu przyłapując go na tym, że ten też się na niego patrzył. Młodszy przygryzł wargę i Louis po raz pierwszy od wielu lat pomyślał, że Książę rzeczywiście mógłby być w nim zakochany. 

***  
*powieść Remarque'a, serdecznie wam polecam, bo jest cudowna i rozmowy głównych bohaterów to coś pięknego. Ogólnie osadzona jest w realiach wojny, gdzie żołnierz dostaje urlop i wraca do kraju, ale nie jest jakoś szczególnie smutna, ale naprawdę cudowna.


	35. By Your Side

– Takim o to sposobem dalszą drogę, jaka została nam do przebycia przejechaliśmy ze Jackiem i Andrew – mówi Tomlinson. – Po tym jak przespaliśmy całą noc w samochodzie, przez następne kilka godzin słuchaliśmy ich opowieści. Prowadzili naprawdę ciekawe życie, bo najwyraźniej wszystkie rockowe kapele w latach sześćdziesiątych i siedemdziesiątych słynęły z robienia szalonych rzeczy. Ominę jednak teraz szczegóły, bo oprócz tych historii i ładnych widoków nie zdarzyło się nic szczególnego, ale mimo to wspominam to teraz z cudownym ciepłem na sercu. 

– Czyli co, przechodzimy już do Los Angeles? – pytam z lekkim uśmiechem. 

– To chyba odpowiedni moment – kiwa głową. – Zapraszam cię, moja droga, na najważniejszą historię. 

 

Ω

 

Jack i Andrew zawieźli Louisa i Harry'ego do motelu ich znajomego, który znalazł im jeden wolny pokój. Budynek wyglądał podobnie, jak ten w którym zatrzymali się po drodze, bo składał się z dwóch poziomów, ale za to był bardzo długi, a do pomieszczeń wchodziło się od zewnątrz. 

– Co macie teraz zamiar robić? – spytał Louis, gdy Jack oddał mu kluczyki do samochodu.

– Pić, uprawiać seks i grać – wzruszył ramionami długowłosy, a jego partner przewrócił żartobliwie oczami. – Hej, w życiu trzeba stawiać sobie realne plany. Ja na wyjazdach postanawiam, że zrobię jakieś trzy rzeczy dzienne i zawsze mi się udaję. 

– To drugie bez mojej pomocy by ci się nie udawało – mruknął Andrew, a Jack pocałował go w policzek. – Dobrze chłopcy, życzymy wam dobrej zabawy. Wykorzystajcie maksymalnie te dni, żebyście mieli co wspominać w tym waszym Nowym Jorku. 

Przytulili się jeszcze na pożegnanie, po czym rozeszli się w swoje strony. Harry i Louis jeszcze przez chwilę obserwowali, jak dwójka mężczyzn idzie przed siebie, wyglądając niesamowicie. 

– Nie wiedziałem, że można być aż tak fajnym – westchnął Styles, uśmiechając się. 

– Prawda? – zaśmiał się szatyn, otwierając drzwi do ich pokoju. – Mam wrażenie, jakby przez te kilkadziesiąt lat w ogóle się nie zmienili i wciąż byli nastolatkami. 

Harry wskoczył na łóżko, wcześniej kładąc torbę na ziemię. Oparł się na łokciach i spojrzał na Louisa z zadowoleniem. 

– Rany, nie wierzę, że jesteśmy razem w LA – powiedział, przygryzając wargę. – Nastoletnie marzenie spełnione! 

– Też się cieszę, że tutaj jesteśmy. Nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że pojechanie tutaj to też moje nastoletnie marzenie – przyznał Louis. – W każdym razie, jakie masz plany na dzisiaj?

– Pospacerowałbym po mieście, poszedłbym do jakiegoś niszowego baru, gdzie gra nikomu nieznana kapela, a potem pił się na plaży – oznajmił.

– Trzy realne rzeczy do wykonania, widzę, że lekcje Jacka działają – zaśmiał się Tomlinson. – Ale najpierw się zdrzemnijmy, dobrze?

 

Ω

 

– Wyglądasz jak marzenie nastolatki – stwierdził Harry, gdy lustrował Louisa przed wyjściem. Starszy mężczyzna miał na sobie zwykłą białą koszulkę, jeansy i znowu zarzucił tę samą kurtkę, jaką nosił wczoraj, dlatego zmarszczył brwi na ten komplement. – Wiesz, jesteś teraz takim złym chłopcem. 

– Czyli co, pasuję do twojego filmowego życia? – zażartował Tomlinson, poprawiając przed lustrem włosy.

– Tworzysz moje filmowe życie – powiedział zadowolony. Louis jedynie uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo Harry pewnym krokiem zmierzał do drzwi, wychodząc jako pierwszy i czekając na niego już na zewnątrz. – To co, szukamy podejrzanych barów?

– Obawiam się, że trudno będzie nam znaleźć tutaj inne – uznał szatyn, zamykając drzwi na klucz. 

Weszli razem na chodnik, gdzie Styles bez pytania złapał go pod rękę, jakby była to całkiem zwyczajna rzecz. Chociaż właściwie może taka była, bo to miasto pozwalało im na więcej. W Los Angeles nie musieli trzymać się pewnej granicy czy zgrywać pozorów, bo nikt ich tutaj nie znał i mogli po prostu robić na co mieli ochotę, nie odpowiadając na żadne pytania.

Spacerowali tak przez dłuższy czas, od czasu do czasu wymieniając się jakimś spostrzeżeniami. Louis zauważył, że tematy i sposób ich rozmów nie różniły się tutaj od tego w Nowym Jorku, chociaż Harry wydawał się bardziej szczery i szczęśliwszy. Tomlinson miał wrażenie, jakby młodszy mężczyzna był pod wpływem czegoś, bo kompletnie nie przejmował się niczym, a jedynie cieszył się chwilą. On zaś uwielbiał widok beztroskiego chłopaka, bo wtedy sam czuł się lepiej. Szczęście Harry'ego zawsze było dla niego ważne, a teraz coś mu podpowiadało, że on jest powodem tej radości. Wprawdzie na pewno nie tylko on, ale musiał być dość ważnym składnikiem. 

Louis uwielbiał to, że byli tak wolni, bo nikt nie zwracał uwagi na to, że dwójka mężczyzn trzyma się pod ręce. Byli anonimowi, a ludzi niezbyt interesowało, w jakich są relacjach. Nie mieli tutaj żadnych znajomych, którzy chcieliby się czegoś dowiedzieć, byli tylko oni, słońce i nieznane ulice. 

– To miejsce wygląda na podejrzane – stwierdził nagle Harry, zatrzymując się przed budynkiem, z którego dochodziła muzyka.

Bar znajdował się w piwnicy, więc musieli zejść po schodach, które były oświetlone tylko neonowymi strzałkami, prowadzącymi do głównej sali, więc Louis cały czas asekurował młodszego mężczyznę, trzymając go za rękę. 

W środku było duszno, ciemno i całość wyglądała na spelunę, ale Harry z uśmiechem podziwiał wnętrze, jakby właśnie znalazł się w wykwintnej restauracji. Tomlinson nie miał zamiaru się sprzeczać, czy tutaj zostać, bo sam musiał przyznać, że w tym wszystkim było coś klimatycznego. Miało się wrażenie, jakby bar nie zmienił się od kilkudziesięciu lat, zarówno ze względu na wystrój, jak i przebywających w nim ludzi, bo przy stolikach przeważali mężczyźni w średnim wieku, którzy zapewne przychodzili tutaj praktycznie codziennie. 

Harry i Louis zajęli miejsca gdzieś na tyłach, z daleka przyglądając się innym gościom. Tak samo, jak nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, gdy weszli, teraz również wydawali się być niewidoczni. Ludzie byli zajęci własnymi sprawami, nawet kelnerka wydawała się nimi nie przejmować. Było to dla nich dziwne, bo pomimo tego, że populacja w Nowym Jorku jest większa niż tutaj i ludzie wydają się bardziej spieszyć, w ich mieście każdy zwraca uwagę na innych. 

– Wiesz, pójdę nam coś zamówić – oznajmił Louis. – Masz na coś szczególnego ochotę?

– Zdaję się na ciebie – odparł Harry. 

Tomlinson poszedł do baru, gdzie zamówił dla nich kilka shotów i po drinku, żeby spełnić ostatnio z postanowień bruneta na ten dzień i się upić. Wciąż jednak uważał, że alkohol zmieni ich wieczór, bo i tak było idealnie, ponieważ Harry był szczęśliwy. Nie musieli być w cudownej restauracji czy nawet w Painting Flowers, wystarczył im ten dziwny bar, a i tak czuli się jak w domu, bo byli ze sobą. 

Gdy wrócił z tacką, bo barman nie fatygował się, żeby im o zanieść do stolika, zauważył, że do Harry'ego dosiadł się Jack i Andrew. 

– Nie mogę cię nawet na chwilę zostawić samego, Harold – zacmokał. – Widzę, że już kogoś poderwałeś. 

– Mówiłem ci, że lubię starszych – zaśmiał się, odsuwając się trochę, żeby zrobić miejsce dla Louisa. Od razu przysunął sobie drinka, biorąc łyk przez rurkę. – Poznaj moich kochanków, Jacka i Andrew. 

– W LA są prawie cztery miliony ludzi, jakim cudem was spotkaliśmy? – zdziwił się szatyn, spoglądając na znajomych mężczyzn. 

– Prawdopodobnie weszliście do najbardziej obskurnego baru w okolicy – zaśmiał się Jack. – Jeżeli coś wygląda jak melina to istnieją duże szanse, że właśnie tam będziemy.

– A przy okazji, jak wam się udaje z realizacją tych planów? – zagadał Louis, sięgając po swoją szklankę. 

– Właśnie o tym rozmawialiśmy z Harrym – powiedział Andrew. – Brakuje nam tylko jednej rzeczy. Jack, gotowy?

– Zawsze kochanie – westchnął Jack, wstając od stołu. Szatyn ze zmarszczonymi brwiami ich obserwował i dopiero, gdy zauważy, że dwójka mężczyzn idzie w kierunku sceny, nie toalety, zrozumiał, której z rzeczy jeszcze nie zrobili. 

Scena była raczej prowizoryczna, bo był to jedynie wydzielony kawałek sali, na której nie było stolików i znajdowały się tam dwa mikrofony i gitara. Jack i Andrew po drodze wzięli ze sobą jeszcze krzesła i usiedli na nich. W tej samej chwili ludzie zaczęli bić brawo i krzyczeć ich imiona, co oznaczało, że są dość znani w tych okolicach. 

– Też za wami tęskniliśmy, LA! – uznał radośnie Jack. – Wiem, że długo nas nie było, ale hej, nigdy o was nie zapomnimy. Nieważne, gdzie będziemy, w naszych sercach na zawsze pozostanie ten bar i te wszystkie wieczory!

Widownia znowu się odezwała i dopiero gdy się uciszyli, Andrew zaczął gać na gitarze, a jego partner ustawił sobie mikrofon tak, żeby mógł stać i śpiewać. 

– To co, na początek Bon Jovi? – spytał długowłosy mężczyzna, a krzyk gości był dla niego wystarczającą zachętą. 

Jack na scenie stawał się całkiem inną osobą, bo pomimo tego, że wystąpili z samymi akustycznymi wersjami znanych rockowych piosenek różnych zespołów, to mężczyzna niesamowicie się w to wczuwał. Tańczył, wyginał się w rytm muzyki czy w erotyczny sposób trzepał włosami. Wszystko zachowane było jednak w dobrym guście i pokazywało, że obaj są w swoim żywiole; Jack śpiewając, a Andrew grając i patrząc się na niego z uczuciem. 

W tak miłej atmosferze spędzili dość dużo czasu, bo ich nowi znajomi pozwalali wchodzić na scenę też innym ludziom czy część kawałków wykonywali wraz z widownią, więc nie męczyli się aż tak bardzo. Louis jednak przez cały czas był nieco zamroczony, zarówno z powodu wypitego alkoholu, jak i tego, że Harry opierał się o jego ramię, kompletnie nie skrępowany tą sytuacją. Tomlinson wprawdzie uważał to za bardzo przyjemne, ale coś jednak sprawiało, że nie do końca przywykł do takiej bliskości w miejscu publicznym. 

– Los Angeles, byliście wspaniali! – wykrzyczał na zakończenie występu Jack. – Jeśli chcecie się nam odwdzięczyć, możecie nam coś włożyć do pokrowca na gitarę albo kupić piwo!

Razem zeszli ze sceny i od razy parę osób wrzuciło im kilka dolarów. Mężczyźni znowu dosiedli się do Harry'ego i Louisa, wyraźnie zadowoleni. Przez pewien czas jeszcze żegnali się z różnymi ludźmi, którzy wchodzili z baru

– Czyli nasze trzy rzeczy zaliczone – podsumował Andrew. – Jak tam z wami?

– Musimy jeszcze iść na plażę – powiadomił ich Louis. 

– Och, jeśli chodzi o seks na plaży, to bezpieczniej jeśli pójdziecie daleko od tego punktu widokowego, w nocy chodzi tam dużo osób – polecił Jack. 

– Nie, chodziło zwykłe pójście na plażę – powiedział szybko Tomlinson. – Bez seksu.

– Po co chodzić w nocy na plażę, skoro nie chcecie uprawiać seksu? – powątpiewał długowłosy. – To marnowanie tak pięknej nocy. 

– Wow, znamy się z nimi jakieś trzy dni a oni zaraz poznają całość naszego życia seksualnego – prychnął Andrew. – Ale serio, co takiego chcecie robić?

– Upić się – odparł Harry, uśmiechając się słodko. 

– Czy nie jesteś już wystarczająco pijany, H? – spytał się zmartwiony Louis, ale młodszy mężczyzna w nieco infantylny sposób wydął dolną wargę i zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – Niech ci będzie. Zamówię coś na wynos i się przejdziemy na plażę. 

– Czekajcie, weźmiemy wam coś – postanowił Jack. – I tak zawsze dają nam butelkę czegoś po występie. Macie ochotę na coś szczególnego?

– Harry lubi raczej słodkie alkohole – powiadomił go Louis, wtapiając palce we włosy chłopaka. 

– To poczekajcie na zewnątrz, bo zaraz i tak zamykają – poprosił ich Andrew, więc dwójka mężczyzn wyszła z baru. 

Na dworze było dość ciepło, chociaż wiał już chłodniejszy wiatr. Tomlinson oparł się o ścianę, obserwując jak Harry w zabawny sposób kołysze się na boki. 

– Co robisz? – spytał rozbawiony. 

– Tańczę – stwierdził chłopak. 

– Bez muzyki?

– Prawdziwy tancerz radzi sobie bez tego, bo ma melodię w głowie – prychnął Harry i spróbował zrobić piruet, ale zachwiał się lekko i upadłby, gdyby Louis go nie przytrzymał. – Dziękuję. Chyba rzeczywiście jestem bardzo pijany. 

– Na ogół jesteś dość niezdarny, więc to, że się prawie przewróciłeś o niczym nie świadczy – oparł żartobliwie starszy mężczyzna. Brunet roześmiał się i delikatnie uderzył pięścią w jego pierś. Byli niebezpiecznie blisko siebie, ale mimo że serce Louisa biło jak oszalałe, nie czuł się specjalnie zdenerwowany. Harry prawdopodobnie zawsze będzie powodował u niego te motylki w brzuchu, ale zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić i traktować to jak coś przyjemnego. 

– Zobaczcie co dla was mamy! – usłyszeli znajomy głos Jacka i odwrócili się, żeby zobaczyć, jak mężczyzna trzyma w dłoniach dwie butelki. – Sangria, moi drodzy! Jedna z rzeczy, za które kocham Hiszpanów...

– To wino owocowe, więc Harry'emu powinno smakować – uznał Andrew. 

– Pójdziecie z nami na plażę? – poprosił najmłodszy, uśmiechając się słodko. – Moglibyście nam coś jeszcze zagrać! 

– Harry, oni pewnie są zmęczeni i...

– Hej, my nigdy nie odmówimy imprezy na plaży – przerwał Louisowi Andrew. – Jeśli wam to ni przeszkadza, z chęcią możemy się dołączyć. Poza tym, ktoś i tak będzie musiał pomóc przenieść Harry'ego do pokoju, bo już wygląda na nieżywego. 

– Odkąd się znamy jeszcze nigdy nie miał kaca, więc to martwię się o jego jutrzejszy poranek – westchnął.

Poszli na znajdującą się niedaleko plażę i usiedli na piasku. Słychać było tylko szum morza, bo bardziej rozrywkową część miasta zostawili za sobą, a poza tym o tej porze nocy ludzie zaczynali wracać do hoteli i mieszkań, a nie pić na plaży. 

Andrew za pomocą kluczy otworzył pierwszą butelkę i podał ją Harry'emu, który wziął jedynie łyka, po czym zwrócił ją Louisowi. Ten jedynie skosztował trunek i przekazał go Jackowi, bo był za bardzo skupiony na tym, żeby Styles nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Brunet jednak siedział dość spokojnie, patrząc się w gwiazdy i czekając, aż mężczyźni zaczną coś grać.

– Macie jakieś specjalne życzenia? – wymamrotał Andrew podczas strojenia gitary. – Znam większość rockowych kawałków. 

– Crazy do Aerosmith? – zaproponował Harry, wyraźnie zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu. Jack kiwnął głową i odkaszlnął, podczas gdy jego partner zaczął grać.

Słuchanie akustycznej wersji tak rockowej piosenki było specyficznym przeżyciem, ale miało w sobie coś niesamowitego. Tym bardziej, że ten utwór tak bardzo wpasowywał się w cały ten wyjazd, sprawiając że Louis poczuł przyjemne ciepło na sercu, które mogło być też spowodowane tym, że brunet właśnie położył głowę na jego piersi, tym samym sprawiając że obaj położyli się na piasek i patrzyli się w gwiazdy. 

Tomlinson kątem oka spojrzał na dwójkę mężczyzn obok nich; Jack był lekko oparty o Andrew, jakby chciał zaśpiewać do niego. I zapewne właśnie to robił, za każdym razem, gdy powtarzał Crazy, crazy, crazy, I go crazy naprawdę wydawał się być szalony ze swojej miłości. Louis pomyślał, że to jednak z najpiękniejszych rzezy jaką widział w życiu. Mimo że nie znał ich tak dobrze, podziwiał fakt, że są ze sobą tyle lat, a wciąż patrzą na siebie w ten magiczny sposób. 

– Tak cieszę się, że tutaj jesteśmy – wyszeptał Harry, gdy Jack zaśpiewał już ostatni refren, ściszając swój głos. Brunet bez skrępowania zmienił pozycję i usiadł na Louisie, który wciąż był na plecach. Ułożył dłonie na piersi starszego od siebie mężczyzny i zniżył nieco głowę, żeby te wyraźnie usłyszał jego szept. – Hej, pamiętasz jak kiedyś tańczyliśmy na dachu do You Are So Beautiful?

Jak Louis miałby to zapomnieć? Czasami zastanawiał się, czy Harry w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak mocno go kocha i jak dobrze pamięta takie szczegóły z ich życia. 

– Tak – kiwnął głową z uśmiechem. – Powiedziałeś mi wtedy, że napisali ją The Beach Boys. 

– A ty zanuciłeś California Girls – dokończył Styles, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Wtedy ci powiedziałem, że chciałbym tutaj pojechać, żeby poczuć się jak kalifornijska dziewczyna. 

Zatrzymał się na chwilę, bo ich towarzysze musieli usłyszeć ich rozmowę, bo Jack zaczął śpiewać z akompaniamentem Andrew. 

– Well East coast girls are hip, I really dig those styles they wear...

– I jak, czujesz się jak kalifornijska dziewczyna? – zaśmiał się Louis, gdy piosenka wciąż trwała. 

– Czuję się nawet lepiej – przyznał. – Zawsze będąc z tobą czuję się lepiej niż te wszystkie kalifornijskie dziewczyny. Spójrz, jesteśmy tacy fajni. Pojechaliśmy do Kalifornii, wynajęliśmy pokój w motelu, a teraz pijemy sangrię z homoseksualnymi gwiazdami rocka. Naprawdę czuję się, jak w jakimś śnie. Dziękuję, ci, że ze mną jesteś. 

– To ja ci dziękuję – powiedział cicho Louis, obserwując dokładnie przyjaciela. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłynę z powodu uczucia, jakie nie tylko dawał Harry'emu, ale też od niego otrzymywał. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to miłość czy tylko wdzięczność, ale był pewien, że chciałby czuć się tak cały czas. 

Żaden z nich nie pamięta dokładnie, co stało się dalej, bo ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Louis miał w pamięci, to głos Harry'ego, mówiący, że wykonali wszystkie plany na dzisiaj, a potem to, jak opadł na jego klatkę piersiową. Musiał być już bardzo zmęczony albo chciał poczuć bliskość Louisa, bo po postu się w niego wtulił, do razu normując swój oddech. Gdzieś w tle był jeszcze dźwięk gitary, szum morza ich bijące serca, które zaczynały tworzyć jedność. 

 

Ω

 

Louis obudził się na drugi dzień, wciąż czując na swojej klatce piersiowej znajomy ciężar. Lekko bolała go głowa i był nadwrażliwy na światło, ale nie było aż tak źle, więc powoli otworzył oczy i zorientował się, że jest w pokoju w ich motelu. W tej samej chwili leżący na nim Harry zaczął się budzić, jednak on zrobił to z jękiem. 

– Moja głowa – powiedział cicho, chowając się pod ich przykrycie, zapewne przez światłowstręt. – Lou, ja umieram. Chcę mi się pić. I wymiotować. I umrzeć. 

– Och, skarbie – zaśmiał się cicho mężczyzna, ponieważ Harry jeszcze nigdy nie miał kaca, bo zawsze pił dość mało. Louis jednak szybko zrezygnował z żartowania sobie i przytulił do siebie chłopaka. – Spokojnie, napij się wody, a potem pojedziemy i zrobię śniadanie. A ty weź prysznic, dobrze?

Harry jedynie jęknął coś w odpowiedzi i niechętnie się odsunął, gdy Tomlinson wstawał z łóżka. Przeciągnął się i sam napił się trochę wody, bo butelka była na ich szafce nocnej. Wtedy tez zorientował się, że jej tam nie zostawili i zobaczył, że leży obok mała karteczka. Był na niej jedynie napisany adres jakiegoś miejsca i godzina. Nie było żadnego podpisu, ale szybko domyślił się, że zostawili to tutaj Jack i Andrew, którzy też ich tutaj zaprowadzili. 

Louis chciał już znaleźć to miejsce na mapie, ale usłyszał krzyk Harry'ego dochodzący z łazienki. Od razu pobiegł w tamtą stronę, przerażony, że mężczyzna mógł sobie coś zrobić. Nie przejął się nawet pukaniem, ale od razu wszedł do środka.

– Harry, czy coś...

– Szampon mi wpadł do oka – jęknął brunet, pocierając powiekę. 

Louis uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, bo chłopak robił to w taki uroczy i dziecięcy sposób. Wziął ręcznik i zbliżył się do kabiny. 

– Pomóc ci? – spytał, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej naruszać jego prywatności.

– Proszę – odparł tylko Harry, po omacku próbując otworzyć kabinę. Louis zrobił to za niego i podszedł bliżej, nie przejmując się tym, że zaraz będzie miał wilgotne ubrania. Bardziej był skupiony na tym, żeby nie patrzeć na nagie ciało przyjaciela i skupić się na oczyszczeniu jego oka z szamponu. Dość szybko uporał się z tym zadaniem, zaledwie raz zjeżdżając wzrokiem w dół, ale szybko się upominając. – Dziękuję. Czuję się taki bezużyteczny. 

– To twój pierwszy kac, ten zawsze jest najgorszy – pocieszył go Louis.

Harry chwycił ręcznik i owinął go wokół bioder, wychodząc spod prysznica. Tomlinson chciał już wrócić do pokoju, ale został zatrzymany. 

– Możesz się umyć, jak ja będę suszył włosy – podpowiedział Styles, a szatyn nie miał zamiaru się sprzeciwiać. Nie czuł się nawet za bardzo skrępowany, bo przecież Harry widział go nago, więc po prostu się rozebrał i wszedł do kabiny, podczas gdy przyjaciel używał suszarki. 

Tomlinson pomyślał, że w całym tym zachowaniu jest coś bardzo rodzinnego, bo przecież pary nie wstydzą się siebie w takich sytuacjach. Oni zaś pomimo mieszkania razem zawsze utrzymywali pewną granicę, która podczas tego wyjazdu została całkowicie przekroczona. Był ciekawy, w ilu jeszcze aspektach posuną się za daleko. 

 

Ω

 

Po tłustym śniadaniu i wypiciu soku pomidorowego obaj byli już bardziej postawieni na nogi. Zanim się zorientowali było już popołudnie, więc zdecydowali się zajść jedynie do jakiegoś niezależnego teatru na nikomu nieznaną sztukę, bo Harry chciał coś takiego zobaczyć. Wprawdzie nieco nudziło im się przez ten czas, bo okazała się mniej interesująca niż się spodziewali, ale byli zadowoleni, że próbowali czegoś nowego. 

Styles nie zdradził Louisowi, jakie są jego trzy plany na ten wieczór, bo uznał, że niespodzianka będzie czymś o wiele lepszym. Tomlinson nie zamierzał mu się sprzeciwiać, znając już go na tyle dobrze i wiedząc, że należy do dość upartych osób i nie warto siłą czego z niego wyciągać. Zamiast tego zdecydowali się spacerować po mieście, a później zatrzymać się w jakiejś kawiarni. Harry pomimo tego, że wcześniej miał złe samopoczucie z powodu kaca, teraz już czuł się lepiej i jego apetyt wrócił, więc postanowił zamówić jakiś słodki napój kawowy. Louis tym razem uznał, że weźmie dla siebie coś podobnego, dlatego został zmierzony wzrokiem przez młodszego mężczyznę, gdy wrócił ze swoją kawą. Harry zsunął nawet swoje okulary na nos, żeby dodać temu spojrzeniu jeszcze więcej zdziwienia. 

– Po prostu miałem na to ochotę – powiedział szatyn, powstrzymując się od przewrócenia oczami. 

Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął i pochylił się, żeby napić się jego napoju przez rurkę. Tomlinson starał się zachować kamienną twarz, co było utrudnione przez nawyk chłopaka, polegający na wystawianiu języka zanim coś skosztuje. 

– Smacznego – stwierdził, zakładając swoje okulary. Odwrócił się przodem do ulicy, założył nogę na nogę i sięgnął po książkę. Louis westchnął jedynie i również zajął się lekturą. 

Spędzali tak spokojnie czas, popijając swoje kawy i czytając, jedynie co jakiś czas zerkając na siebie. Nie musieli się do siebie odzywać, ale wciąż nie czuli się niezręcznie. Właśnie po tym, że można pomilczeć z kimś, zając się swoimi sprawami, a jednocześnie cieszyć się z obecności drugiej osoby można poznać, że relacja jest wartościowa. 

Gdy w końcu skończyła im się kawa i chęć do nieodzywania się, odłożyli książki i spojrzeli na siebie z uśmiechami.

– Mamy dzisiaj spotkać się jeszcze z Andrew i Jackiem – przypomniał mu Louis. 

– Och, racja – zgodził się Harry. – Musimy im podziękować za to, że wczoraj nas ewakuował z plaży.

– Przesadziliśmy wczoraj z alkoholem – stwierdził. 

– Zdecydowanie przesadziliśmy z alkoholem – dopowiedział Styles. – Ale dzisiaj chyba też możemy coś pić wieczorem, prawda? Coś typu lampka wina do kolacji? 

– To już alkoholizm, H – zacmokał Tomlinson. – Ale niech ci będzie. W końcu to nasze wakacje. 

– Hej, pamiętaj, że ja nie chodziłem na szalone imprezy w czasie studiów, więc zrozum, że muszę nadrobić ten stracony czas – odparł żartobliwie chłopak, ale Louis raczej skupił się na tym, że nazwał ten czas straconym. Z jednej strony go to zasmuciło, ale z drugiej zaś sprawiało, że jego serce zrobiło się lżejsze, bo pomyślał, że tak teraz Harry widzi swoje lata spędzone z Maxem. Szybko jednak odsunął od siebie te myśli, bo przecież Styles nie znał prawdy i nie wiedział nic o tych tajemnicach, więc tym samym na pewno nie uważał czasu spędzonego z byłym za bezsensowny. – W każdym razie, gdzie mamy się spotkać?

Louis wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę i podał ją Harry'emu, który zmarszczył brwi. 

– Nie masz bladego pojęcia, gzie to jest, prawda? – zaśmiał się starszy mężczyzna. 

– Jestem pierwszy raz w życiu w tym mieście – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Możemy wziąć taksówkę, tak chyba będzie najszybciej. 

Louis jedynie kiwnął głową w zgodzie. Weszli jeszcze do kawiarni, żeby odłożyć na półki książki, które czytali i z powrotem wyszli na ulicę. W Nowym Jorku było zdecydowanie więcej taksówek, ale w końcu udało im się złapać jedną z nich. Mężczyzna za kierownicą szybko ruszył, chociaż droga mogła im się wydawać szybsza ze względu na to, że śpiewał coś przez cały czas. Żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru ich upominać, bo kierowca wydawał się w doskonałym humorze.

– Panowie po raz pierwszy tutaj? – zagadał nagle, gdy kolejna piosenka się skończyła. 

– Aż tak to widać? – zdziwił się Louis. 

– Ale jaja, zgadłem! – ucieszył się mężczyzna. – Nie widać, po prostu chciałem jakoś zacząć rozmowę. Jestem Lenny. Co was tutaj sprowadza? 

– Szczerze to nie mamy pojęcia – odezwał się Harry. – Chyba po prostu mieliśmy dość Nowego Jorku.

– Och, Nowy Jork to obrzydliwie miasto – uznał Lenny. – Ale mam nadzieję, że będziecie się tutaj dobrze bawić. Los Angeles kocha wszystkich! 

Harry i Louis posłali sobie jedynie rozbawione spojrzenia, ponieważ istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że ich kierowca był niespełna rozumu, co jednak wcale ich nie martwiło. Jechali jeszcze kilka minut, po czym dojechali na miejsce. Zapłacili Lenny'emu, który dał im jeszcze swoją wizytówkę i życzył miłej zabawy. 

Mężczyźni nie byli pewni, do którego budynku wejść, bo znajdowało się tutaj kasyno, klub ze striptizem i bar, co dość dobrze pokazywało w jakiej są dzielnicy. Nie musieli się jednak długo tym zamartwiać, bo szybko zobaczyli Andrew i Jacka, którzy szli pod rękę. Uśmiechnęli się na ich widok.

– Jak miło zobaczyć was żywych – zaśmiał się długowłosy. 

– Dziękujemy wam za uratowanie nas – powiedział Louis. – Co tak właściwie tutaj robimy?

– Zapraszamy do środka – powiedział tajemniczo Andrew, wskazując na drzwi do jednego z budynków. Tomlinson otworzył szerzej usta, podczas gdy Harry uśmiechnął się zadowolony. – Spokojnie, są tam też mężczyźni. 

Szatyn oczywiście powinien się spodziewać, że znajomi pani Hudson zaprowadzą ich do baru ze striptizem. Louis jeszcze nigdy nie był w takim miejscu, bo oczywiście chodził do klubów, również dla homoseksualistów, ale nie takiego rodzaju, dlatego z zaciekawieniem wszystko obserwował. 

W środku było dużo stolików, a wszystkie odwrócone były w stronę sceny, która była podłużna, a na jej końcu znajdowała się rura. Tomlinson parsknął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył jak Harry jest podekscytowany na ten widok, bo zajął miejsce jak najbliżej, a wszyscy podążyli za nim. 

Przez większość czasu nie działo się nic specjalnego, bo cała czwórka zamówiła jedynie po jednym drinku i popijała go, patrząc jak umięśnieni mężczyźni na zmianę z ładnymi dziewczynami wchodzili na scenę, żeby tańczyć lub robić różne akrobacje z pomocą rury. Louis uznał, że ludzie tutaj muszą być bardzo tolerancyjni, skoro po prostu cieszyli się występami, nie zwracając uwagę na płeć czy orientacje.

– Kiedyś Lizzy weszła tutaj na scenę – powiadomił ich Andrew.– Ludzie nawet nie zorientowali się, że nie jest tutaj tancerką. 

– A do tego trochę zarobiła więc piliśmy za to przez resztę nocy – dokończył ze śmiechem Jack. 

Louis chciał już się o coś zapytać, ale Harry odezwał się jako pierwszy: 

– Potrzymajcie mi drinka – odłożył szklankę i okulary, które miał na głowie na stolik, po czym wstał.

– H, ty chyba sobie żartujesz – prychnął Tomlinson, chwytając go za nadgarstek. – Naprawdę, to nie jest dobry pomysł...

– Spodoba ci się, Lou – zapewnił go Styles, dotykając jeszcze przez chwilę jego dłoni, zanim wysunął swoją. Odszedł od ich stolika, w erotyczny sposób kręcąc biodrami, sprawiając tym samym, że nie tylko oczy Louisa były w nim utkwione, ale także kilku innych mężczyzn i kobiet znajdujących się w lokalu. 

– Ale go próbował zatrzymać – powiedział sarkastycznie Jack. – Naprawdę, genialna robota. 

– Przecież to oczywiste, że chce go zobaczyć na tej scenie – odparł Andrew. 

– Ja wciąż tutaj jestem – wymamrotał Louis, jednak musiał przyznać im rację; wcale nie miał zbytniej ochoty zatrzymywać Harry'ego. 

Styles powiedział coś do barmana, po czym z zadowoleniem wszedł na scenę. Klienci wydawali się kompletnie niewzruszeni tym faktem, bo część albo tylko zerkała w jego stronę albo wciąż byli zajęci rozmową. Louis jednak czuł dziwne podekscytowanie połączone z przerażeniem, bo mimo ciekawości, co Harry ma zamiar zrobić wciąż nieco się o niego martwił.

Step inside, walk this way

You and me babe, hey hey

Gdy zaczęły grać pierwsze dźwięki Pour Some Sugar On Me od Def Leppard, Harry nieśmiało uśmiechnął się w stronę Louisa, po czym strzepnął swoimi włosami, sprawiając że parę osób zaklaskało lub zaczęło gwizdać. To dodało mu pewności siebie, więc zaczął po prostu poruszać się w rytm muzyki, trzymając się rury, jednak jeszcze jej nie używając do czegoś więcej. Louis poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco, bo Harry w takim wydaniu był niesamowicie pewny siebie i seksowny, a on raczej był przyzwyczajony do innej jego wersji. Zastanawiał się, co się stało z jego nieśmiałym chłopcem, który rumienił się, słysząc komplementy, ale jedocześnie nie czuł żalu, że Styles się zmienił. Po prostu dorósł, on sam zresztą również. Poza tym, cieszył się, że mężczyzna czuje się pewny siebie i dobre się bawi. 

Louis nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Harry może wyglądać tak gorąco. Dla niego zawsze był atrakcyjny, ale często zastanawiał się, czy to nie dlatego, że po prostu go kocha i uważa za pięknego w każdej sytuacji; niezależnie czy widział go w ładnych strojach czy gdy jeszcze cierpiał na depresję i nie miał siły, żeby się ruszyć z łóżka. Zawsze uważał go za tak samo cudownego, bo kochał go całym sercem. Teraz jednak, gdy miał szanse obserwować, jak porusza się na scenie, ociera się o rurę czy w erotyczny sposób dotyka swojego ciała, miał świadomość, że prawdopodobnie każdy w tym pomieszczeniu myśli o tym samym. Nie był w stanie jednak czuć zazdrości, a raczej dumę, bo w głębi serca wiedział, że Harry należy do niego. Nawet jeśli nigdy mu tego nie powiedział, Louis czuł, że tylko jemu tak mocno zaufał. 

 

Styles otarł się jeszcze od tylu o rurę, zanim zszedł ze sceny, gdy muzyka jeszcze grała. Przeszedł się między kilkoma stolikami, pozwalając, żeby paru mężczyzn i kobiety włożyły mu różne banknoty za pasek. Wyraźnie jednak było widać, że jego celem był Louis, bo utrzymywał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, zbliżając się. W końcu do niego doszedł od tyłu i od razu wziął drinka z jego dłoni, odkładając go na stolik. Położył dłonie na ramionach Louisa, po czym obszedł go tak, że znajdował przodem do niego. Bez skrępowania usiadł mu na kolanach, zakładając nogę na nogę i przejechał palcem po ustach, schodząc coraz niżej aż doszedł jego obojczyków, które delikatnie musnął. Louis jedynie przez sekundę poczuł się niezręcznie, bo miał wrażenie, że nie tylko Harry czuje jego erekcję, ale też cała sala zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. 

Tomlinson nie był pewien czy koniec piosenki odebrał z ulgą czy żalem, ale na koniec przyjaciel cmoknął go w policzek, po czym z niego zszedł i wrócił na scenę. Ukłonił się wszystkim i pozbierał jeszcze parę banknotów, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, jak ludzie klaskali i gwizdali w jego stronę. Na koniec zrobił jeszcze piruet, zanim nie podszedł do stolika. 

– Jak tam, Lou? – zagadał, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie w jego stronę, gdy sięgał po resztkę swojego drinka. 

– Ja... – zaczął Tomlinson, kręcąc głową. – Chyba muszę się napić. 

 

Ω

 

– Naprawdę nie wierzę w to, co się stało – uznał Louis, gdy wyszli już z baru i teraz siedzieli na krawężniku, podczas gdy Harry przeliczał pieniądze. – Skąd w tobie tyle odwagi?

– Po prostu chciałem zrobić coś szalonego – wzruszył ramionami Harry. – Tak ku pamięci pani Hudson. 

– Przyznaj się, młody, że po prostu chciałeś odtworzyć teledysk do Crazy – odezwał się ze śmiechem Jack. 

– Nie zaprzeczę – uśmiechnął się Harry. – I zdecydowanie robię za mało szalonych rzeczy w życiu, więc musiałem się wyżyć. Ale wiecie na co teraz mam ochotę?

– Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie jest to rzucenie pracy i zostanie striptizerem – powiedział Louis, a brunet położył mu głowę na ramieniu.

– Tego jeszcze nie wiem – zażartował, pokazując banknoty. – Zróbmy sobie pasujące tatuaże. 

– Nie mówisz serio, prawda? – zdziwił się Tomlinson, a Harry spojrzał na niego z powagą. – Cholera, ty mówisz serio.

– Po prostu obudziłem się dzisiaj rano i zastanowiłem się nad trzema rzeczami, które chcę zrobić – podjął wątek. – Taniec na rurze i pasujące tatuaże to dwie z nich.

– Jaka jest trzecia? – zaciekawił się szatyn. 

– Zobaczysz – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Harry. – A teraz, Louisie Tomlinsonie, czy zrobisz sobie ze mną pasujące tatuaże?

– Czy aby przypadkiem nie mamy już kilku? – powątpiewał mężczyzna, ale Harry przygryzł jedynie wargę. – Ale tak, zróbmy to. Chcę mieć z tobą kolejny pasujący tatuaż, Harry Stylesie. 

Brunet rzucił się mu na szyję, składając pocałunek na policzku, wyraźnie podekscytowany. 

– Okej, teraz tylko musimy znaleźć otwarte studio – powiedział z przejęciem. 

– Macie szczęście, że znamy tutaj kogoś, kto może wam zrobić to od zaraz – odezwał się Andrew. 

– Chodzi o Ricka? – zastanowił się Jack, a jego partner kiwnął głową. – Czy ty masz z nim jeszcze kontakt?

– Chyba nie jesteś wciąż zazdrosny? – jęknął mężczyzna, podczas gdy długowłosy skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – To było kilkadziesiąt lat temu. I przecież on ma żonę! 

– Niech wam będzie, chodźmy do niego – uznał niezadowolony Jack, idąc do przodu, a wszyscy ruszyli za nim. 

– Ja i Rick spaliśmy ze sobą raz, zanim jeszcze łączyło mnie cokolwiek z Jackiem – wyjaśnił Louisowi po drodze Andrew. – Czasami do teraz mi to wypomina, bo nie powiedzieliśmy mu o tym przez kilka lat, jak byliśmy razem w zespole. Ale serio, przecież to było tyle lat temu...

– Miałem podobną sytuację – przyznał Tomlinson i z nutą nostalgii w głosie opowiedział mu o swoim przypadku z Zaynem. 

Droga na miejsce zajęła im tylko kilka minut, ale studio okazało się wyglądać nieco inaczej niż się spodziewali. To od Malika zawsze było niesamowicie czyste i wręcz zachęcało do wejścia do środka, podczas gdy to wyglądało jak dawny bar, ze względu na małą ilość światła i ogólną atmosferę. 

Andrew i Jack przywitali się z nieco przy sobie starszym mężczyzną z długą brodą, który bardzo ucieszył się na ich widok. Przedstawili go Harry'emu i Louisowi, i właśnie w ten sposób poznali swojego tatuażystę, Ricka. Szybko wyjaśnili mu sytuację, a ten bez żadnych zastrzeżeń zgodził się ich tatuować. Louis był nieco niepewny tego wszystkiego, bo raczej był przyzwyczajony do innych warunków, ale Harry był zbyt podekscytowany, żeby się wycofać. 

– Dobra, na początek wam powiem, że gdybyście nie przyszli z moimi dawnymi przyjaciółmi to bym was wyrzucił – powiadomił ich Rick z powagą. – Znaczy, ty Lewis mógłbyś zostać, ale twój chłopak jest kompletnie pijany. To naprawdę niebezpieczne. 

– Harry wypił dzisiaj jednego drinka, i to już jakiś czas temu – zapewnił go Louis. 

– On po prostu jest nienormalny, Rick – zaśmiał się Jack, któremu najwyraźniej przeszła cała złość. 

– Dobra, więc co chcecie? – westchnął, biorąc szkicownik i coś do pisania. Tomlinson spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego. 

– Sztylet i różę – odparł brunet i pokazał odcinek na swojej lewej dłoni, żeby zaprezentować wielkość. – Ja chciałbym różę, a Louis sztylet. I dobrze, gdyby one wyglądały jak całość. Nie wiem, czy wiesz co mam na myśli...

– Żeby teoretycznie sztylet mógł wejść w różę, ale tego nie robi tylko dlatego, że całość została rozdzielona na dwa? – spytał od niechcenia, zaczynając szkicować.

– Czytasz mi w myślach – ucieszył się Harry. 

– Kochany, pracuję jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat w tym zawodzie – oznajmił Rick. – Uwierz, znam się na tym. Dajcie mi parę minut. 

Wszyscy grzecznie usiedli na sofie, czekając aż mężczyzna upora się z projektem. Zajęło mu to bardzo mało czasu i zaledwie po kilku poprawkach wszystko było gotowe. Louis zastanowił się, czy kiedyś też Zayn będzie umiał pracować w takim tempie. Ich tatuaże były dość proste, ale naprawdę bardzo ładne. Odbiegały trochę stylem od tych robionych przez Malika, ale jednocześnie to tylko dodawało im uroku. 

Jako pierwszy tatuowany był Harry, a później dopiero Louis. Okazało się też, że higiena pracy nie odbiegała od ogólnie przyjętych norm i najwyraźniej wygląda studia był mylący i chyba miał jedynie za zadanie stworzyć imitację takiego podejrzanego miejsca. 

Obaj byli tak podekscytowani, że czas minął im bardzo szybko, Może też nieco pomogło im też przysłuchiwanie się rozmowom trzech mężczyzn, którzy wspominali o dawnych czasach i czasami nawet włączali ich w dyskusję, pytając się o panią Hudson. Jednak gdy Rick skończył pracę, było już naprawdę późno albo raczej wcześnie; słońce zaczynało już powoli wschodzić, sprawiając że niebo robiło się pomarańczowe, a tym samym przypominało im o tym, jak kilka dni temu wyjechali z Nowego Jorku.

– Pewnie wiecie, jak teraz dbać o tatuaże, więc sobie oszczędzę – stwierdził Rick, gdy już za nie zapłacili. – Pozdrówcie ode mnie Lizzy i powiedzcie, że moje studio jest zawsze dla niej otwarte. 

Podziękowali i pożegnali się z mężczyzną. Trudno im było powstrzymać się od szczęścia i wiecznego uśmiechania się, bo cała ta noc była niesamowicie ekscytująca i wciąż mieli w sobie mnóstwo endorfin. Nie można było tego powiedzieć o Andrew i Jacku, którzy ziewali. 

– Przepraszamy was chłopcy, ale to już nie te lata, żeby nie spać kilka nocy z rzędu – uznał Jack. – Ale dziękujemy wam za dzisiaj. Naprawdę świetnie się bawiliśmy. 

– Jakbyśmy znów mieli dwadzieścia lat – powiedział ze śmiechem Andrew, oplatając ramieniem partnera.

– To my dziękujemy – odparł Harry. – Dzięki wam nasz wyjazd jest tak cudowny!

Pożegnali się ze sobą, obiecując sobie zdzwonienie się na drugi dzień. Zanim jednak się rozeszli, Jack szepnął do Louisa:

– Pamiętaj, że dla was noc może być jeszcze młoda. 

 

Ω

 

Harry i Louis wrócili do motelu sami, ale oczywiście nie byliby sobą, gdyby od razu poszli spać. Tej nocy zdarzyło się zbyt dużo, żeby mogli tak po prostu wrócić do łóżka, tym bardziej, że nawet nie czuli się zmęczeni. Problemem jednak był brak dachu, na którym mogliby spędzić resztę nocy, tak jak mieli w zwyczaju, więc musieli zadowolić się wyjściem na taras. 

– Zawsze lądujemy na dworze, patrząc w niebo – zaśmiał się Louis, opierając się o ścianę, bo siedzieli na ziemi i pozwalając Harry'emu opierać się o swoje ramię. 

– Czy my jesteśmy dziwni? – spytał Harry, spoglądając w twarz mężczyzny.

– Tak, ale wcale nie dlatego – stwierdził. – Na ogół jesteśmy dziwni. Ta miłość do oglądania nieba to jedynie dodatek.

– To co powiem pewnie też będzie dziwne – podjął wątek – ale mimo tego, że jesteśmy dwa i pół tysiąca mil od Nowego Jorku, to ja wciąż czuję się jak w domu. 

– Wiesz, to dlatego, że dom to nie miejsce, to ludzie, którzy go tworzą – odparł Tomlinson, wtapiając palce w jego włosy. – I czasami tak jest, że wystarczy jedna osoba żeby ożywić pustkowie i jej brak, żeby całe miasto stało się puste.

– Chyba właśnie teraz to rozumiem – wyszeptał Harry, patrząc się na niebo, które teraz wyglądało pięknie ze względu na pomieszanie się zimnych barw nocy z tymi ciepłymi poranka. 

– Hej, podałeś odległość w milach – zauważył nagle Louis. – Nauczyłeś się. 

– Cóż, liczę że spędzę z tobą resztę życia w USA, więc chyba nie mam wyjścia – powiedział cicho, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. – Czasami naprawdę nie wierzę, że jest ze mną tak dobrze. Jeszcze jakieś pięć lat temu byłem wrakiem człowieka, a teraz czuję się po prostu szczęśliwy. I nieważne, gdzie jestem, ważne z kim. I dzięki temu gdziekolwiek potrafię czuć się jak w domu.

– Mnie trudno uwierzyć, jakim człowiekiem byłem pięć lat temu – wyznał. – Naprawdę, to było okropne. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nigdy nie popełni nich błędów. 

– Każdy musi w życiu popełnić swoje własne błędy, nie mogłeś się przed tym uchronić – uznał Harry. – Po prostu wszyscy jesteśmy trochę niepełnymi ludźmi i musimy robić czasami coś głupiego, żeby po jakimś czasie zrozumieć, że to było złe. Bo czasami nie wiadomo, czy droga jest dobra czy zła, dopóki się nią nie pójdzie. 

Louis kiwnął w milczeniu głową, uświadamiając sobie, jak te słowa są prawdziwe. Jeszcze raz pomyślał o teczce, która leżała w jego torbie i przez ułamek sekundy chciał po nią wstać. Na szczęście, a może i nieszczęście, Harry po raz kolejny się odezwał:

– Wiesz, że nie wykonałem jeszcze trzeciego planu?

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się szatyn. – Myślałem, że spędzenie nocy na balkonie to trzecia rzecz. 

Młodszy mężczyzna pokręcił głową i odsunął się od Louisa, żeby spojrzeć na niego od przodu. 

– Rano, jak brałem prysznic, pomyślałem sobie, że dzisiaj chciałbym zatańczyć na rurze, zrobić sobie pasujące tatuaże i uprawiać seks – oznajmił, dotykając jego ramienia, a Tomlinson poczuł, jak przeszły go ciarki. – Cóż, zrobiliśmy już dwie z tych rzeczy... Chyba nie warto zaprzepaścić ich, nie wykonując ostatniego punktu planu?

– Czekaj, Harry – zatrzymał go, bo brunet nachylał się w jego stronę. – Czy jesteś pewien? Bo nie wiem, czy chciałeś ogólnie uprawiać seks czy...

– Oczywiście, że z tobą, Lou – przerwał mu Harry, marszcząc brwi. – Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić z kimkolwiek innym?

– Nie wiem, po prostu – zaczął, spoglądając mu głęboko w oczy, żeby spróbować odczytać jakąś niepewność lub inne tego typu uczucia. Nie był jednak w stanie zauważyć niczego innego oprócz tego specyficznego błysku. – Wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz. I nie mógłbym cię nigdy zranić, dlatego chcę wiedzieć, czy na pewno tego chcesz. 

– Jestem w pełni trzeźwy i świadomy – oparł Styles z uśmiechem. – I chyba ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, ile dla mnie znaczysz, skoro zastanawiasz się, czy jestem pewien. Jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie, której tak bardzo zaufałem. Uwielbiam to, że zawsze uważasz mnie za ważnego, dbasz o mnie jak nikt inny i pozwalasz mi być sobą, bo zawsze mnie akceptujesz i rozumiesz. Oddałem ci swoje serce i duszę, Louis, ciało to jedynie następny krok.

Louis nie pozwolił mu mówić dłużej, bo przyciągnął go do siebie, sprawiając że usiadł na jego kolanach i złączył ich usta. Ostatnim razem tak małą odległość czasową między dwoma pocałunkami zachowali niedługo po tym jak się poznali i właśnie dlatego chyba Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że przeniósł się nagle do jesieni dwa tysiące piątego roku. Wtedy dopiero liczył, że Harry będzie jego i nie znał jego przeszłości, a teraz wiedział wszystko, ale również miał nadzieję, że po tym skończą razem. Nie był pewien, co siedzi w głowie mężczyzny, ale miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie byli tak blisko. Całowali się zachłannie, jakby nie robili tego latami, ale właśnie obaj się tak czuli. Żadna ilość pocałunków nie była wystarczająca, bo potrzebowali tego cały czas, tak jak powietrza. 

Louis nie miał zamiaru się ograniczać, dlatego daleko za sobą zostawił wszelkie wątpliwości. Czuł, jakby po kolei wkładał je do tamtej teczki z dokumentami Maxa i może to było samolubne, ale chciał Harry'ego tylko dla siebie. Chciał jego szczęścia, ale jednocześnie dbał też o własne dobro i po raz pierwszy odkąd się poznali postąpił egoistycznie, ale naprawdę tego potrzebował. I chociaż jakaś część jego chciała odsunąć od siebie Stylesa i powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, to tego nie zrobił. Oczyścił swój umysł od każdej myśli, która nie dotyczyła piękna i miłości zielonookiego mężczyzny. 

Tomlinson pozwalał sobie na coraz więcej, błądząc dłońmi po ciele Harry'ego, jak gdyby dotykał je po raz pierwszy. Chciał badać każdy jego skrawek, napawać się wszystkimi centymetrami skóry, jakby bojąc się, że brunet zaraz rozpłynie mu się w powietrzu. Dlatego całował go z coraz większą intensywnością, szybko pracując swoimi ustami i językiem naprzeciw niego kompletnie go dominując. I to właśnie wydawało się prawidłowe, bo całkowicie się do siebie dopasowali nawet w pocałunku, co tylko utwierdzało Louisa, że są dla siebie idealni. Zapewne byli dla siebie pisani, tak samo jak ten wczesny poranek na balkonie. 

Ta myśl sprawiła, że Tomlinson uświadomił sobie, że są w tak widocznym miejscu i do tego o tej porze mogą zostać łatwo przyłapani. Z jeden strony kręciła go ta myśl, bo miał ochotę pokazać całemu światu, że Harry jest jego, ale poczucie przyzwoitości wygrało i odsunął się na chwilę od mężczyzny.

– Chodź do środka – wyszeptał, podgryzając jego szyję. 

Styles jeszcze przez chwilę miał zamknięte oczy, bo wydawało się, że to słowa do niego nie dotarły, bo był zbyt pogrążony w przyjemności. Jednak musiał zrozumieć ich sens, bo kiwnął głową i wstał, jednak gdy tylko Louis również to zrobił, znowu poczuł jego wargi na swoich. Wydał z siebie westchnienie, ponieważ to było zbyt idealne, żeby było prawdziwe. 

Po omacku otworzył drzwi i praktycznie od razu rzucił się z Harrym razem na łóżko. Nie był pewien, czy chce już ich rozebrać czy może jeszcze się podroczyć, bo obie te opcje wydawały się kuszące. W planach miał jednak zrujnowanie Harry'ego, dlatego postanowił przygryźć mocniej jego wargę, wiedząc jak bardzo to lubi, a jednocześnie pozostawić pozostałe części ciała niezaspokojone. To jednak nie działało zbyt długo, bo słyszał, jak oddech mężczyzny przyspiesza, a ten próbował w jakiś sposób go pospieszyć, unosząc jego koszulkę. Louis uwielbiał to, że brunet był tak niecierpliwy, tym bardziej, że to musiało wychodzić bezpośrednio od niego, bo żaden z nich nie był pijany czy nawet lekko wstawiony, więc tym samym byli w pełni świadomi swoich czynów.

– Lou – wyjęczał Harry, gdy Tomlinson zszedł pocałunkami niżej i teraz całował jego żuchwę, napawając się tą gładkością, która tak cudownie kontrastowała z jego lekkim zarostem. – Mam seks playlistę w torbie. 

Louis odsunął się, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Uwielbiał właśnie taki widok Harry'ego, bo mężczyzna miał ślicznie zarumienione policzki, a jego oczy wręcz błyszczały z pożądania. Do tego wszystkie dochodziły lekko opuchnięte od całowania usta, co jedynie sprawiało, że szatyn zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się przeżyć to wszystko. 

– Cholera, ty naprawdę się przygotowałeś – wymamrotał, znowu go całując, tym razem z większą siłą wpijając się w jego usta i biorąc włosy w pięść, żeby za nie pociągnąć. W tamtym momencie toczył wewnętrzną walkę ze sobą, bo z jednej strony chciał włączyć muzykę, ale to wiązało się z opuszczeniem Harry'ego. Teraz jak miał go w swoich ramionach zostawienie go chociażby na kilka sekund wydawało się największą zbrodnią. 

Powrócił do całowania chłopaka, tym razem skupiając się na jego szyi. Nie miał zamiaru w żaden sposób się ograniczyć, więc pozwolił sobie na wyssanie małej malinki tuż przy jego wystającym obojczyku. Harry westchnął wtedy głośniej, wtapiając palce w jego włosy, ale go nie zatrzymał, pozwalając do końca utworzyć ten czerwony ślad. 

Louis czuł na swoich plecach, tuż pod koszulką dłonie Harry'ego, a dokładniej jego paznokcie, które wbijały się w skórę. Przez chwilę zastanowił się nad tym, jak seksownie czerwony lakier musi wyglądać przy jego opalonej skórze, a to tylko sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej się nakręcił. Otarł się kilka razy biodrami o biodra Stylesa, wywołując tym samym jęk z jego gardła. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ugryzł jego szyję, po czym pocałował to miejsce. 

Nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymać i zaczął rozpinać koszulę Harry'ego. Nie było to zbyt pracochłonne, bo mężczyzna i tak nie zapinał kilku guzików u góry, więc dość szybko mógł sobie pozwolić na zsunięcie jej z jego ramion. Zrozumiał jednak, że jest to niemożliwie, gdy praktycznie na nim leży, więc odsunął się na bok. Styles z łatwością zrozumiał aluzję i podniósł się, jednak jak się okazało nie miał zamiaru się rozebrać, a zamiast tego zszedł z łóżka. Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie znając jego zamiarów, ale młodszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zalotnie i oblizał usta. Tomlinson poczuł się rozbrojony, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że z każdą sekundą Harry robi się bardziej seksowny. Zawsze uważał go za pięknego lub uroczego i tak naprawdę w niewielu sytuacjach widział tę bardziej erotyczną stronę. Teraz zrozumiał, że brunet tylko przy nim potrafi się tak rozluźnić, żeby to pokazać.

Louis z zaciekawieniem obserwował, jak Harry podchodzi do swojej torby, żeby wyciągnąć z niej płytę i lubrykant. Bez słowa rzucił buteleczkę w jego stronę jeszcze raz uśmiechając się w kokieteryjny sposób, po czym podszedł do odtwarzacza i włożył do niego składankę. 

– Zrobiłem specjalną playlistę dla nas – powiadomił go, zsuwając z ramion koszulę. – I trochę posłuchałem się twoich rad. 

Louis nie mógł powtrzymać radości, gdy usłyszał pierwsze dźwięki Feel like makin' love, ponieważ to, że Harry tak dobrze pamiętał, jaka jest jego ulubiona piosenka do seksu było wspaniałe. Jednak jeszcze lepszy był fakt, że młodszy mężczyzna podszedł w jego stronę seksownym krokiem, po czy usiadł na jego kolanach. Tomlinson przytrzymał jego biodra, jednak nie mógł nacieszyć się tym dotykiem zbyt długo, bo brunet próbował zdjąć jego koszulkę. Pomógł mu, unosząc ręce w górę, po czym powrócił do całowania jego szyi i obojczyków, jednocześnie dłońmi błądząc po jego gorącym torsie. Miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie nacieszy się możliwością dotykania Harry'ego, który już i tak zaczynał się niecierpliwić i poruszał się na jego kolanach. Oczywiście, Louis też miał ochotę już całkiem się rozebrać i wejść w niego, ale chęć przedłużenia tej chwili w nieskończoność dawała za wygraną. 

Kolejne piosenki się zmieniały, ich sapania stawały się coraz intensywniejsze, a ruchy i pocałunki bardziej chaotyczne. W końcu Louis poddał się rozpiął rozporek Harry'ego, uzyskując tym samym westchnienie ulgi. 

– Jesteś taki niecierpliwy – zażartował, gdy zmieniali pozycję i brunet znów leżał na łóżku, podczas gdy Tomlinson nad nim górował, cmokając go w nos. 

– Nie robiłem tego od ponad sześciu lat, nie licz, że dam radę wytrzymać całą noc – powiadomił go, a Louis poczuł dziwny ucisk w sercu na tę myśl. Po raz kolejny zdał sobie sprawę, jak Harry musi mu ufać, że jako drugiemu mężczyźnie w życiu pozwala posiąść siebie w ten sposób. Nie mógł się oprzeć i podczas zsuwania spodni Stylesa a jego bioder, pocałował jego podbrzusze i w miarę jak odkrywał kolejne części jego nóg, również składał tam pocałunki. Doszedł do wniosku, że uwielbia jego uda, które były dość umięśnione, ale jednocześnie tak cudownie kształtne. Zdecydowanie chciał je obcałować całe i nie zamierzał się ograniczać, bo po prostu to mu sprawiało przyjemność. Jednocześnie widział, że Harry też czerpie z tego radość, chociaż początkowo lekko się spinał, gdy Tomlinson polizał wewnętrzną część jego uda, jakby kompletnie nie był przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju dotyku. Louis jednak chciał mu dodać odwagi i pokazać, jak bardzo kocha każdą część jego ciała, więc złączył ich dłonie. To sprawiło, że młodszy mężczyzna się rozluźnił i po prostu pozwalał robić ze sobą wszystko. Jednocześnie to wcale nie oznaczało, że było mu wszystko obojętne; po prostu ufał mu na tyle, żeby w całości się oddać. 

Louis zdjął jego spodnie do końca, przy okazji odrzucając też na bok skarpetki i buty. Obserwował przez chwilę smukłe ciało Harry'ego na łóżku, zastanawiając się, jak można być tak pięknym człowiekiem. Dla niego był idealny w każdym calu i wprost nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zrobić coś więcej. Styles jednak wyprzedził go w działaniach, bo uniósł biodra, żeby pozbyć się bokserek. Szatyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pomógł mu, rzucając je w stronę spodni. Wtedy to Harry uniósł swoją nogę, żeby przejechać stopą po jego nagim torsie, po czym zatrzymać się na rozporku. Nie był oczywiście w stanie zrobić niczego więcej poza zahaczeniem palców o pasek i pociągnięciem w swoją stronę. Louis oblizał usta i dał się ponieść, klękając na łóżku i chwytając ręką jego nogę. Pocałował jego kostkę, a następnie całą kończynę położył na swoim ramieniu, żeby pocałować łydkę. Gest ten był jednocześnie niesamowicie uroczy, bo Harry zaśmiał się cicho, ale praktycznie zaraz stał się erotyczny, bo Tomlinson kierował swoje pocałunki coraz wyżej, aż znów wrócił do wnętrza ud, które zdążył już poznać, że jest bardzo erogennym miejscem w ciele mężczyzny. 

Louis dokładnie widział jak Harry drży, gdy zbliżył się dosłownie na kilka centymetrów do jego krocza. Wyglądał wtedy na całkowicie bezbronnego i aż trudno było uwierzyć, że to ta sama osoba, która kilka godzin wcześniej tańczyła na rurze. Jednak Tomlinson uważał to za niesamowicie atrakcyjne, jak właściwie większość rzeczy, jakie robił. Posłał mu więc pewny siebie uśmiech, zanim nie usadowił się wygonie między jego nogami. Utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy polizał jego członka, podczas gdy jedna z jego dłoni ścisnęła udo, a druga dotknęła pośladek. Harry przygryzł wargę i wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk. 

– Nie musisz się powstrzymywać, co najwyżej cały motel będzie wiedział, co robimy – powiedział Louis, sięgając po lubrykant. Harry kiwnął nieśmiało głową, jednak Tomlinson wyczuł pewne napięcie. – Harry, skarbie, coś się stało?

– Nie – uznał, unosząc się na łokciach. Szatyn jednak nie dał za wygraną i uniósł się tak, żeby leżeć obok mężczyzny. Zachęcająco pocałował go krótko w żuchwę, czekając aż się odezwie. – Po prostu się denerwuję, bo wiem, że miałeś wielu partnerów i boję się, że nie będę wystarczający. 

– Oszalałeś – zaśmiał się Louis, przegryzając jego ucho, zanim do niego wyszeptał. – Wiem, że będziesz idealny, bo tutaj nie chodzi o sam stosunek, ale o to, że będziemy złączeni. Po raz pierwszy będziemy ze sobą tak blisko fizycznie, jak jesteśmy duchowo. Poza tym, to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy lądujemy w łóżku, więc nie musisz się niczym denerwować. Ale jeśli czujesz się źle, to możemy...

– Nie – zaprzeczył szybko, uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy w końcu rozpiął jego rozporek. – Pieprz mnie, Tomlinson. 

– Od kiedy jesteś taki sprośny? – uniósł brwi Louis, opuszczając spodnie. – Co to LA z tobą zrobiło?

– To nie LA, to ty sprawiasz, że mam ochotę być niegrzeczny – wymruczał Harry, dotykając dłonią penisa mężczyzny, jednocześnie całując jego sutek. 

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, wtapiając palce w jego włosy, tym samym odsuwając go od swojej klatki piersiowej, żeby rzucić, w nieco brutalny sposób na łóżko. Styles obscenicznie oblizał wargi, wyciągając swoją rękę z jego spodni, wcześniej zbierając preejakulat z czubka członka, żeby teraz włożyć palec do ust i zassać go delikatnie. W tamtym momencie Louis prawdopodobnie umarł, bo to było bezwstydne i nieprzyzwoite, ale równocześnie na swój sposób słodkie, bo przypominało mu o tym, jak zawsze razem gotowali i kosztowali różne rzeczy w kuchni. Podejrzewał, że teraz już nigdy nie spojrzy na ich niewinne działania w domu tak samo.

Louis jeszcze raz pocałował Harry'ego, chociaż trudno to było nazwać pocałunkiem, bo ruchy jego języka były bardzo szybkie i intensywnie, sprawiając, że całość była bardzo sprośna. Droczył się w ten sposób z młodszym mężczyzną, chcąc uzyskać jak najwięcej ładnych dźwięków z jego ust, które niestety sam zagłuszał. Dlatego też odsunął się od jego warg, drocząc się jeszcze po raz ostatni, liżąc je. Harry miał już wtedy zamknięte oczy i był pogrążony w przyjemności, więc po omacku szukał jego ust, żeby po raz kolejny pogłębić pocałunek. Tomlinson natomiast zdążył już się przenieść na jego szyję, nie mogąc się doczekać widoku jej następnego dnia, kiedy będzie cała sina od malinek i czerwona od podrażnienia jej zarostem. Przez chwilę poczuł się jak zaborczy nastolatek, ale tak naprawdę Harry był jedyna osobą, na której chciał zostawić tyle śladów. 

Usta Louisa tworzyły szlak po torsie bruneta, całując i liżąc każdy tatuaż z osobna, zachwycając się, jak wiele z nich to pasujące wzory. On i Harry mieli całą relację wypisaną na swoich ciałach i zostanie to do końca życia. Niezależnie, jak potoczą się ich losy, zawsze gdy spojrzą w lustro będą zmuszeni myśleć o sobie. 

Podczas gdy szatyn był zajęty ssaniem po kolei każdego z sutków Stylesa, ten praktycznie nie zauważalnie zaczął się o niego ocierać. Starszy mężczyzna wciąż miał na sobie dżinsy, więc początkowo tego nie poczuł, ale gdy ten fakt już do niego dotarł, zrozumiał, jak podniecony musi być Harry, skoro próbuje dać sobie upust w ten sposób. On oczywiście czuł to samo, jednak miał większą kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, ale jej brak u bruneta jeszcze bardziej na niego działał. Postanowił trochę przystopować z tym przesadnym droczeniem się i znowu wylądował między jego nogami. 

– Mógłbym spędzać cały czas tutaj – wymamrotał, raczej do siebie Louis, ale Harry nieświadomie uniósł biodra, sprawiając że jego penis uderzył go lekko w policzek. Tomlinson zaśmiał się jedynie cicho, kręcąc głową. – Wystarczyło powiedzieć, H. Wiesz, że zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. 

– Po prostu nie chcę brzmieć zachłannie, ale naprawdę potrzebuję czegoś w sobie – wyznał. Szatyn uniósł jedną brew i rozszerzył jego uda, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, jak toczyły się sprawy. Chwycił lubrykant i nalał trochę żelu na swoje palce. Przez chwilę jednak nic nie robił, jedynie przeglądał się na zmianę jego twarzy, pogrążonej w podnieceniu oraz miejscom intymnym. – Proszę. 

– Grzeczny chłopiec – odparł, nieco żartobliwie, puszczając oczko, ale Harry sapnął. – Naprawdę się nie spodziewałem, że jesteś tak perwersyjny...

Nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi, dlatego bardzo ostrożnie i powoli zaczął wkładać jeden palec w mężczyznę. Gdy znajdował się gdzieś w połowie, spojrzał na jego wyraz twarzy, żeby upewnić się, czy nie robi czegoś zbyt szybko. 

– Lou, to że nie uprawiałem seksu, nie znaczy że się nie masturbowałem – powiedział Styles. – Możesz się pospieszyć, dam radę. 

Louis oblizał usta, ale posłuchał tej prośby i bez problemu włożył palec do końca. Praktycznie od razu mógł się poruszyć, bo Harry rozluźnił się pod jego dotykiem. Jego powieki były półprzymknięte, podczas gdy usta otwarte, chociaż nie wydawał z siebie głośniejszych dźwięków. Po chwili jednak, gdy Tomlinson dołożył kolejny palec, brunet jęknął, jednak wyraźnie można było stwierdzić, że to czysta przyjemność. Starszy nie mógł powstrzymać się przed pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem, ponieważ uwielbiał doprowadzać go do takiego stanu. Czuł, że ma wtedy nad nim całkowitą władzę, ale było to przyjemne tylko ze świadomością, że Harry i tak ma go w swojej garści w każdym innym aspekcie życia. Tylko w sypialni może nad nim dominować, umożliwiając mu zdanie się na jego łaskę.

Louis krzyżował swoje palce w jego wnętrzu, nie szukając jeszcze prostaty, bo gdy spoglądał na czerwonego członka chłopaka, doszedł do wniosku, że Harry mógłby nie wytrzymać tego rodzaju stymulacji. Zamiast tego zdecydował się na dodanie trzeciego palca, żeby już dostatecznie go rozciągnąć. Wiedział, że mógłby droczyć się jeszcze bardziej, ale na dworze robiło się już całkiem jasno, co oznaczało, że muszą już być tutaj naprawdę długo, a co za tym idzie niedługo ludzie zaczną się budzić, a hałas mógłby im przeszkadzać. 

Ostateczne rozciągnięcie Harry'ego nie zajęło mu wiele, chociaż i tak przedłużył ten moment, bo był zajęty całowaniem jego bioder i ud. Miał wrażenie, że nogi chłopaka są już całkowicie rozłożone, jakby w ten sposób chciał mu pokazać, że był już w pełni gotowy. Louisowi podobał się ten brak wstydu u bruneta, dlatego wynagrodził mu to, wsadzając swoje palce maksymalnie głęboko i szybko je wyciągając, powtarzając ten ruch kilka razy. Dzięki temu również zobaczył, że takie rytmiczne ruchy działają na niego lepiej niż wcześniejsze powolne, bo Harry pozwolił sobie na kilka głośniejszych jęków. 

– Gotowy? – upewnił się jeszcze Tomlinson, a w odpowiedzi uzyskał szybkie kiwnięcia głową. Zszedł na chwilę z łóżka, żeby zdjąć resztę rzeczy, które miał na sobie, po czym powrócił do Harry'ego. Ustawił się między jego nogami, które położył sobie na barki, nakładając lubrykant na swojego penisa, który i tak był już nawilżony od preejakulatu. – H, czy na pewno...

– Louis, jeśli zaraz we mnie nie wejdziesz... – wyjęczał, samemu próbując zejść w dół, żeby się na niego nabić. Tomlinson nie czekał na to, a rzeczywiście nakierował swoją główkę na jego wejście, wchodząc w niego dość płynnym ruchem. Poczekał jednak chwilę na to, żeby Harry przyzwyczaił się do tego typu rozciągania, chociaż miał wrażenie, że on sam jest o krok od dojścia. – O boże. Tak. 

Louis potraktował te mało spójne zdanie jako zgodę na poruszenie się, bo gdy tylko trochę się cofnął, Styles zajęczał i jedną dłonią ścisnął prześcieradło, podczas gdy drugą położył na swoim podbrzuszy, jakby próbował wyczuć mężczyznę w sobie. Tomlinson był pod wrażeniem tego, że brunet jeszcze nie dotknął swojego członka, ale wziął to jako wyzwanie i postanowił, że ten nie będzie musiał tego robić. 

Bycie w Harrym było niesamowitym przeżyciem, nie tylko ze względu na to, że dawało mu ogromną przyjemność fizyczną. Traktował to raczej jak coś duchowego, jak gdyby złączenie ciał było ostatnią rzeczą do wykonania w ich planie na życie. Ponieważ on w pewnym sensie też miał tylko trzy punkty; stać się jednością duchowo, emocjonalnie i fizycznie. Louis jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak dobrze podczas seksu jak teraz, właśnie dlatego, że to nie był zwykły seks. Dla nich obu było to co znacznie więcej, coś co trudno jest ubrać w słowa, ale tylko raz w życiu spotyka się osobę, z którą czuje się coś takiego. To całkowity brak wątpliwości, że postępuje się dobrze, całkowita ochota oddania się drugiemu człowiekowi, ze świadomością, że może on zrobić z naszym sercem wszystko, ale wiarą, że nigdy nas nie skrzywdzi. 

Tomlinson całował Harry'ego w sposób, w jaki jeszcze nigdy tego nie robili. Już wiele razy dochodziło do pocałunku między nimi, ale ten zawierał w sobie niewyobrażalną ilość uczuć i wszystkiego, co dobre. Każdy ruch ich ust oraz ciał był po prostu prawidłowy i na miejscu, bo żaden z nich nie był w stanie czuć wstydu czy niepewności. Czekali na to zbyt długo, żeby teraz rozważać za i przeciw. 

Louis poruszał się w Harrym szybko i rytmicznie, ale mimo tego wciąż wydawało się to niewystarczające. Obaj chcieli więcej siebie, chociaż już otrzymali wszystko. Styles cały czas wbijał palce w jego plecy, jakby chciał mieć go bliżej siebie albo sprawić, że jutro rano on też będzie obolały. Właściwie szatyn i tak był pewien, że wstanie z łóżka po tej nocy będzie największym wyzwaniem, ale będzie przejmował się tym za parę godzin. Teraz liczyło się ciało Harry'ego i chęć, żeby jego ukochany czuł się jak najlepiej. Wiedział, że Styles jest już blisko dzięki temu, jak głośny się stawał i fakcie, że jedyne co potrafił wymówić to imię Louisa. Uważał, że to piękne, że nawet w chwilach maksymalnych uniesie to słowo zawsze pozostanie zrozumiałe. 

Tomlinson chwycił nadgarstki Harry'ego i uniósł je do góry, żeby powstrzymać go od dotykania się, chociaż i tak był pewien, że wystarczyłaby zwykła prośba i chłopak by go posłuchał. Taki gest jednak dodawał temu wszystkiemu pikanterii, tym bardziej że Louis przestał go całować i jedynie patrzył się z góry na jego twarz. 

– Otwórz oczy – rozkazał, próbując zachować ten stały i szybki rytm biodrami. 

Brunet wykonał polecenie i z lekkim trudem spojrzał się na niego, żeby mogli utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy. Był to dość duży kontrast z całym stosunkiem, bo podczas gdy on był intensywny, to wydawało się niesamowicie romantyczne. 

Louis wiedział, że Harry jest blisko, dlatego ocierał się o jego członka podbrzuszem. Liczył, że mężczyźnie uda się dojść w ten sposób, bo przez cały czas uderzał w jego prostatę, więc powinno być to tylko kwestią czasu. Tym bardziej, że całe ciało Stylesa drżało, jakby był na granicy od dłuższego czasu. Możliwie że właśnie tak było i Tomlinson walczył z chęcią dotknięcia jego członka, ale powstrzymywał się, bo widok zrujnowanego Harry'ego to jego największe marzenie i wiedział, że będzie odtwarzał go wiele razy w głowie. Jego zarumienione policzki i klatka piersiowa, załzawione oczy, spocone ciało i włosy przyklejające się do czoła; wszystko tworzyło jedność i było tym, czego Louis potrzebował. 

– Dalej, Harry – zachęcał go, podgryzając jego ucho. – Wiem, że dasz radę. 

Harry dał radę jedynie kiwnąć głową i już kilka ruchów później Louis poczuł, jak ich brzuchy robią się mokre, a jednocześnie Styles bezwiednie zacisnął się na jego penisie. Szatyn wbił się w niego mocno, nie poruszając się, dopóki jego szczytowanie się nie skończyło. Trwali tak przez chwilę, a Tomlinson chciał już wyjść, wiedząc, że chłopak jest wrażliwy po orgazmie. Został jednak zatrzymany. 

– Możesz skończyć we mnie – wysapał. – Proszę. 

Nie trzeba było mu dwa razy powtarzać, bo naprawdę miał ochotę to zrobić, jednak wcześniej martwił się bardziej o Harry'ego niż siebie. Jemu również nie wystarczyło wiele, żeby osiągnąć orgazm, tym bardziej, że mógł obserwować, jak Styles zbiera spermę ze swojego brzucha i wsadza ją sobie do buzi. Ten widok sprawił, że praktycznie od razu doszedł, wypełniając swoim ciepłem wnętrze chłopaka. Po tym wszystkim nie mógł już dłużej utrzymać się w takiej pozycji, więc wyszedł z niego i opadł na łóżko, oddychając ciężko. 

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, całując go w usta. 

– To ja dziękuję – uśmiechnął się, przytulając go do siebie. 

– Lou? – odezwał się Styles, więc mężczyzna spojrzał na niego pytająco. Brunet trzymał nad jego ustami swój palec i uśmiechał się zachęcająco. – Poliż go, jest przepyszny!

– Czy ty w ogóle jesteś prawdziwy? – parsknął Tomlinson, po raz kolejny go całując.

 

Ω

 

 

Louis obudził się przez pocałunek, jaki poczuł na swojej szyi. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że to może mu się wydawać albo to tak naprawdę borsuk domaga się jedzenia, ale otworzył oczy i rzeczywiście zobaczył koło siebie Harry'go, a właściwie jedynie jego włosy, bo ten wciąż go całował. Chciał dać mu jakoś znak, że się obudził, więc pogłaskał go po plecach. Właśnie wtedy brunet odsunął się od jego ciała i spojrzał mu w oczy. 

– Dzień dobry – wymamrotał Louis, całując go w czubek głowy. – Jak się spało?

– Bardzo dobrze – przyznał Harry. – Ale wszystko mnie boli. Bolą mnie nawet mięśnie, o których istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia. 

– Mogę to wziąć jako komplement? – zażartował Tomlinson, a Harry tylko z zadowoleniem pokiwał głową. Bez skrępowania usiadł na starszym i nachylił się, żeby go pocałować, jednak został zatrzymany. – Czekaj, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Czym my teraz jesteśmy? W sensie czy...

– Lou, też chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o tym, ale jeszcze nie teraz, dobrze? – poprosił chłopak, kładąc płasko dłonie na jego torsie. – Jestem obolały, wciąż jeszcze zmęczony i naprawdę brudny. Nie ma sensu teraz dyskutować o czymkolwiek, bo tutaj żaden z nas nie myśli racjonalnie. Poczekajmy aż wrócimy do domu, dobrze?

– Chciałbym wiedzieć tylko jedno – podjął wątek Louis. – Żałujesz tego co się stało?

– Czy ja wyglądam jakbym żałował? – spytał Harry, a szatyn przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Rzeczywiście wyglądał na nieco zmęczonego, bo miał lekkie wory pod oczami, jednak jednocześnie chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak szczęśliwego. Jego oczy jarzyły się tym samym blaskiem, co wczorajszej nocy, a on uśmiechał się całkowicie szczerze. Do tego Tomlinson nie mógł się oprzeć podziwianiem jego nagiego torsu, bo zostawił na nim tyle śladów wczorajszej nocy, a nawet widoczne były siniaki na biodrach. Szatyn wcześniej myślał, że niemożliwie jest robienie czegoś takiego od samego mocnego trzymania, ale najwyraźniej użył więcej siły niż myślał albo skóra Harry'ego był tak delikatna. Louis jednak nie miał żadnych wątpliwości; mężczyzna wyglądał po prostu na pełnego życia i zadowolonego. – Nie mógłbym żałować. 

– Chodź do mnie – wymamrotał jedynie, przyciągając go do krótkiego pocałunku. Czuł, jak Harry uśmiechnął się zaraz na początku i dopiero później pogłębił go, dokładając swój język. Całowali się tak przez pewien czas, raczej mało namiętnie, bo przypominało to zwykły pocałunek par na przywitanie. 

Louis chciał jeszcze chwilę poleżeć z mężczyzną, zanim obaj się odświeżą, bo po prostu miał ochotę na leniwy poranek. Marzył, żeby mogli zaczynać tak każdy dzień i trochę nawet liczył, że od teraz tak będzie. W końcu Styles chciał porozmawiać o ich przyszłości, a nie od razu go odrzucił. 

Ich przytulanie się do siebie przerwał jednak telefon. Harry nawet nie wzdrygnął się na jego dźwięk, bo najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru go odebrać. Tomlinson jednak zdecydował się na zrobienie tego, ale też z niechęcią. 

– To Kate – powiadomił chłopaka, który tylko kiwnął głową. Wciąż na nim siedział, gdy Louis odebrał telefon. – Coś się stało, że dzwonicie tak wcześnie? 

– Jest trzynasta – odparła dziewczyna, a Tomlinson sapnął, bo Harry poruszył się na nim, jakby od niechcenia. 

– Zapominasz o innych strefach czasowych – przypomniał jej, spoglądając na zegarek. – U nas jest dopiero... trzynasta. 

– Gratuluję, znasz się na zegarku – zaśmiała się. – W każdym razie, gdzie jesteście?

– Przecież wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy – zmarszczył brwi, chwytając udo Harry'ego, żeby ten trochę przystopował i skarcił go wzrokiem. 

– Chodzi mi dokładnie o hotel – westchnęła i Louis był pewien, że przewróciła oczami. – Przylecieliśmy specjalnie do Las Vegas, żeby was odwiedzić, bo naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem wytrzymaliśmy tyle bez was, idioci. 

– To czemu jesteście w Las Vegas? – zdziwił się. – Przecież my pojechaliśmy do Los Angeles. 

– Żartujesz, prawda? 

– Nie. 

– Kurwa, Zayn, zapierdolę cię! – usłyszeli krzyk kobiety. Harry uśmiechnął się tuż przed tym, jak zaczął całować szyję szatyna. – Ja pierdolę, naprawdę jesteście w LA?

– Tak, Cat – potwierdził, oblizując usta, bo poczuł jak chłopak zasysa jego skórę. 

– I nie upomnieliście mnie nawet, jak wspominałam o szybkich ślubach? – oburzyła się. – Dobra, nieważne. Dojedziecie do nas czy my do was?

– My... – zaczął Louis, ale Harry mu przerwał.

– Dojdziemy – zapewnił Styles.

– Jak wolicie – uznała, po czym przez chwilę milczała. – Pani Hudson mówi, że jazda zajmie wam jakieś cztery godziny, więc wyrobicie się jeszcze na wieczór?

– Pani Hudson też z wami jest? – spytał Tomlinson. 

– Tak, ma znajomego w Las Vegas – wyjaśniła. – Ale porozmawiacie z nią wieczorem, dobrze? Teraz musimy kończyć, bo Niall coś załatwia z hotelem...

– Pewnie, do zobaczenia – pożegnał się Louisa, po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – Naprawdę myślałem, że powiedziałem im Los Angeles. 

– Też jestem tego pewien – zapewnił go Harry, kiwając głową. – Czyli co, musimy iść pod prysznic? Obawiam się, że mamy tak mało czasu, że jesteśmy zmuszeni wziąć go razem...

– Nie wierzę w ciebie – prychnął szatyn, całując go w czubek nosa. 

Ω

– Tego samego dnia wymeldowaliśmy się z motelu i pojechaliśmy do Las Vegas – podsumowuje Louis. – Nie byliśmy jednak sami, bo towarzyszyli nam Andrew i Jack, bo chcieliśmy, żeby zrobili jakieś spotkanie po latach z panią Hudson. 

– Czekaj, ale czy Los Angeles nie miało być ostatnią historią? – dopytuję się. – Znaczy, cieszę się, że ty i Harry... ale wciąż jeszcze nic się nie wyjaśniło. 

– Można powiedzieć, że trochę nagiąłem prawdę i czeka nas coś jeszcze – mówi. – Przeszedł bym od razu do zakończenia, ale Cat nie odpuści mi ślubu. 

– Och, nie przesadzaj, dobrze wiesz, że chodzi mi o coś innego – przewraca oczami. 

 

Ω

Andrew i Jack mieli się spotkać z panią Hudson, zaraz po tym jak odwieźli Harry'ego i Louisa do hotelu przyjaciół. Wprawdzie, gdy przyjechali był już wieczór, ale przyjaciele z niecierpliwością na nich czekali. Był piątek, a cała czwórka przyjechała tutaj tylko na weekend, bo chcieli wrócić w poniedziałek do pracy. Louis początkowo trochę ucieszył się z tego powodu, bo pomyślał, że będzie mógł dłużej zostać z Harrym albo przynajmniej wrócić z nim samochodem, jednak zorientował, że pojazd został u pani Hudson, a oni będą zmuszeni wrócić samolotem wraz z resztą, bo pozostanie tutaj jeszcze przez parę dni i tak byłoby podejrzane.

 

Po tym jak przywitali się z Niallem, Zaynem i Liamem, którzy byli już w hotelowym barze i czekali na Kate, która jeszcze się szykowała w pokoju, dołączyli do kobiety. Trochę się tego bali, bo obawiali się, że jest zła ze względu na to nieporozumienie. Jednak okazało się to zbyteczne, bo gdy tylko otworzyła im drzwi, od razu się na nich rzuciła. 

– Tak za wami tęskniłam! – wykrzyknęła, całując ich po twarzach. Miała na sobie granatowow-beżową koronkową obcisłą sukienkę, a włosy lekko pofalowała. Wyglądała naprawdę dobrze, ale nie mieli nawet okazji jej tego powiedzieć, bo nie takłatwo dopuściła ich do głosu. – Mam wrażenie, że nie widzieliśmy się latami... 

– Też tęskniliśmy – uznał Harry, a Louis potwierdził to ruchem głowy. 

– I świetnie wyglądasz – dodał Tomlinson. 

– Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się lekko do swojego odbicia w lustrze, bo właśnie poprawiała makijaż. – Och, przy okazji, przepraszam, że przeszkodziłam wam w pieprzeniu się. Liam kazał mi zadzwonić, mówiłam mu, że powinniśmy...

– Nie przeszkodziłaś – zmarszczył brwi szatyn, podczas gdy brunet zarumienił się trochę. 

– Lewis, nie jestem głupia – prychnęła. – O tej porze na zewnątrz jest jakieś dwadzieścia pięć stopni, w LA pewnie jest jeszcze cieplej, a Harry siedzi w szaliku, podczas gdy ty nawet nie wysiliłeś się, żeby zakryć malinki. 

– To przyjacielskie malinki – uznał Louis, a Harry oblizał się, powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

– Pewnie. A skoro już jesteśmy w Vegas, to może weźmiecie przyjacielski ślub? – spytała sarkastycznie. – O nie, po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszę się, że to nielegalne. Żadnych błyskawicznych ślubów!

– Co jest nie tak z błyskawicznymi ślubami? – zdziwił się Tomlinson. 

– Wszystko – westchnęła, odkładając kosmetyki i odwracając się w ich stronę. – Ale serio, chłopcy, jesteście w końcu razem? Bo to przerażające, że nawet ja i Horan się szybciej zeszliśmy. 

– Może zdążycie nawet wziąć ślub? – zażartował Louis, ale Kate spojrzała na niego, jakby go chciała zabić. 

– Opowiemy ci wszystko, Cat – obiecał Harry. – Ale dzisiaj po prostu dobrze się bawmy. W końcu to ostatni dzień naszego wyjazdu!

 

Przez część wieczoru przyjaciele byli w hotelowym barze, rozmawiając i pijąc. Harry i Louis z zadowoleniem opowiadali im, jak toczyła się ich wycieczka, ze szczegółami mówiąc o poznaniu Andrew i Jacka czy o swoich przygodach i zajęciach w ciągu dnia. Trochę bardziej ogólnikowo powiadomili ich o nocach, a na koniec całkiem pominęli fakt, że uprawiali seks. To by tylko sprawiło, że najbliżsi zadawaliby więcej pytań albo skupili się tylko na tym, co popsułoby przyjemny wieczór. Tym bardziej, że Harry i Louis zdecydowali się porozmawiać o ich przyszłości dopiero w Nowym Jorku, a dzisiaj chcieli spędzić po prostu cały dzień razem. 

Wszyscy zgodnie przyznają, że tamtej nocy trochę przesadzili z alkoholem. Zapewne jednym z powodów był darmowy bar i to, że właściwie nawet nie przejmowali się tym, co pili. Po prostu brali kolejny drink za drinkiem podczas rozmowy, przez co cały wieczór wydawał się jeszcze przyjemniejszy. Jednak Harry i Louis, którzy byli pod najmniejszym wpływem alkoholu, chcieli już wracać do pokojów, nieco przerażeni stanem pozostałych. 

– Muszę jeszcze wyjść na zewnątrz – powiadomiła ich Kate, po propozycji powrotu. – Strasznie mi duszno. 

– O mój boże, Kitty, czy ty umierasz? – panikował Niall. – A może jesteś w ciąży? Cholera, pewnie jesteś w ciąży!

– Tak, z pomieszaną wódką i tequilą – powiedziała nieco złośliwie. 

Wyszli na dwór, gdzie Kate zaczęła głęboko oddychać, podczas gdy mężczyzna śledził każdy jej krok, cały czas martwiąc się, że coś się stanie. W tym czasie pozostali usiedli na murku, również starając się zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, które jednak przez to, że było dość ciepło wcale nie działało tak orzeźwiająco. Harry był już mocno zmęczony, bo opadł na ramię Louisa. On sam właściwie czuł się podobnie, bo jednak ostatnie kilka dni spędzili śpiąc o dziwnych porach i w przeciwieństwie do reszty przyjaciół nie mieli aż tyle energii. 

Nagle jednak zostali wybudzeni przez damski głos. Tomlinson nawet nie zorientował się, że wcześniej miał zamknięte oczy i teraz, gdy je otworzył ujrzał przed sobą młodą kobietę, ubraną w białą suknie, sięgającą do kolan i zrobioną z tiulu. Na głowie miała welon i uśmiechała się do nich niepewnie.

– Hej, potrzebuję waszej pomocy – zaczęła. – Mam zaraz brać ślub, a mój świadek jest... niedysponowany. Czy któryś z was mógłby ze mną pójść do kaplicy? Jest zaraz po drugiej stronie ulicy. 

– Jasne – zgodził się Zayn, wzruszając ramionami. – Zawsze chciałem być czyimś świadkiem na ślubie. 

– Hej, ja też zawsze chciałem być świadkiem! – uznał Liam. – Poza tym, nigdy nie mówiłeś, że chciałeś to zrobić. Przecież to ja kocham śluby. 

– Liam, skarbie, wiesz, że cię kocham – podjął wątek – ale byłbym lepszym świadkiem. 

– Planuję mój ślub odkąd skończyłem pięć lat – powiadomił go z pewnością siebie Payne. 

– Co czyni z ciebie świetnego Pana Młodego, ale nie świadka – powiedział Zayn, odsuwając marynarkę, żeby pokazać jej wewnętrzną kieszeń, uśmiechając się lekko, podczas gdy Liam otworzył szerzej oczy. – Właśnie. Jestem lepszym świadkiem. 

– Nie chcę was pospieszać, ale mamy mało czasu – wtrąciła się kobieta. – Jeszcze dzisiaj wylatuję do domu i naprawdę muszę wziąć ten ślub.

– Hej, możemy pójść tam wszyscy? – zaproponował Niall i pokazał na swój garnitur, który akurat miał na sobie. – Jestem nawet odpowiednio ubrany, może i ja wezmę ślub?

– Wydaję mi się, że poślubienie swojej ręki jest nielegalne – prychnęła Kate. 

Wszyscy jednak poszli do najbliższej kaplicy. W środku czekał już urzędnik przebrany za Elvisa Presleya oraz mężczyzna i kobieta w bardziej eleganckich strojach. 

– Lucy, jak dobrze, że jesteś – odezwał się prawdopodobnie jej narzeczony, gdy tylko ich wszystkich zauważył. – Masz świadka?

– Tak – powiedziała, wskazując w ich stronę. Zayn od razu pobiegł do drugiej z kobieta, a Liam jedynie za nim jęknął, wyraźnie obrażony, że to nie on pełni tę rolę. – Adam żyję?

– Jeszcze – wzruszył ramionami. – Aktualnie wymiotuje w zlewie. 

Para Młoda ustawiła się obok siebie, podczas gdy Malik podpisywał jakieś dokumenty ze świadkową. Wszystko, włącznie z przysięgą, odbywało się w dość dużym zamieszaniu, tym bardziej, że Zayn musiał iść do łazienki, żeby wziąć od Adama pierścionki. 

– Właśnie dlatego uważam, że śluby w Vegas to jedna wielka pomyłka – odezwała się szeptem Kate, gdy nowożeńcy już się całowali. – Nieprzemyślane decyzję, pewnie jutro rano się obudzą i będą chcieli jakoś szybko unieważnić małżeństwo.

– Och, Kitty... – zaczął Niall, kręcąc głową.

– Hej, mam dla was prezent! – odezwał się Zayn, wyciągając z kieszeni jointa. – Chyba to jest właśnie zadanie świadka, prawda? 

Lucy roześmiała się, jednak pokręciła głową. 

– Po tym co Matty dzisiaj nam załatwił, mam dość wszelkich używek do końca życia – uznała, ale uścisnęła Malika. – Dziękuję wam wszystkim za pomoc!

Pan Młody jeszcze uścisnął Zaynowi dłoń, podczas gdy świadkowa cmoknęła go krótko w usta, zanim wyszli. 

– Nie wierzę, jak mogłeś mi to zrobić! – zwrócił się do Zayna Liam, patrząc na niego z oburzeniem. 

– Kochanie, nie wiedziałem, że ona mnie pocałuje... – próbował się wytłumaczyć, wyraźnie przerażony.

– Przestań, nie o to mi chodzi – skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Perfidnie wygryzłeś mnie z roli świadka. Dobrze wiesz, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będę miał drugiej takiej okazji, bo oni nie wezmą ślubu!

– Liam, przecież wiesz, że to nielegalne – odezwał się Harry, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Och, chodziło wam o Kate i Nialla. Przepraszam, jestem pijany...

Louis jedynie z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową, patrząc na chłopaka z troską, bo ten po raz kolejny już tej nocy przetarł w uroczy sposób swoje powieki ze zmęczenia.

– Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak ci na tym zależy – westchnął Zayn. – Ale w takim razie obiecuję ci, że będziesz mógł być świadkiem na ślubie Kate i Nialla. 

– Hej, to ja nie mam już nic do powiedzenia? – oburzyła się Cat. – Może będę chciała wziąć kogoś innego na świadka?

– Kitty, chcesz ze mną wziąć ślub? – spytał Niall.

– No tak, w końcu mi to obiecałeś, jak skończę czterdzieści lat... – zaczęła kobieta. 

– Nie, chodziło mi, czy teraz – uściślił i zsunął się z krzesła, żeby uklęknąć przed nią. – Kathleen Alex Hood, czy zostaniesz moją żoną?

– Niall, ile razy powtórzyłam ci, że śluby w Vegas... – zrobiła pauzę. – W sumie. Weźmy ślub, Horan. 

– Mówisz serio? – zdziwił się Niall.

– A co, liczyłeś, że się nie zgodzę? – prychnęła, a on zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, po czym podniósł ją, żeby okręcić wokół siebie. – Przecież ślub zwyczajny ślub do nas nie pasuje. Weźmiemy go, jak będę miała czterdzieści lat, teraz chcę taki w Vegas. 

– Macie szczęście, że mam trochę czasu – wtrącił się mężczyzna, w stroju Elvisa, wręczając im dokumenty. – Potrzebuje jedynie jakiś dowodów tożsamości od was i świadków. 

– Harry, Louis – zawołała ich Kate, będąc już w trakcie przepisywania danych osobowych. – Który z was chce być drugim świadkiem? 

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie z zakłopotaniem, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Na szczęście i w tej sytuacji pomógł im Liam. 

– Niech wam będzie, rezygnuję – westchnął, dając oba z dokumentów przyjaciołom, którzy ochoczo zabrali się do wypełniania ich. – Tylko obiecajcie mi, że będę mógł być świadkiem na waszym normalnym ślubie. 

– Aw, Liam, to takie słodkie – uznała Kate, kładąc otwartą dłoń na piersi. Podeszłą do przyjaciela z zamiarem przytulenia go, co ten zrobił dość niepewnie. – Obiecuję ci, że...

– Mówiłem o Harrym i Louisie – wymamrotał, przyciągając ją do siebie, żeby poklepać po plecach. – Przepraszam, ale mam zakład z twoim mężem. To dla mnie bardzo ważne.

– Niall przegrywa każdy zakład – prychnęła, przewracając oczami, po czym odwróciła się do swojego ukochanego. – Dobra, Horan, gotowy na najlepszą noc twojego życia? 

– Widzę, że nie tylko ja nie mogę się doczekać nocy poślubnej – powiedział ze śmiechem, a Kate pokręciła głową, również nie mogąc się powstrzymać od roześmiania się. – Wiem, że chodziło ci o ślub. Chodź do mnie. 

Stanęli obok siebie, podczas gdy Harry ustawił się za Kate, a Louis za Niallem. Byli już gotowi do rozpoczęcia ceremonii, kiedy do sali wszedł Zayn, którego chwilowej nieobecności wcześniej nie zauważyli. 

– Czekaj Elvis! – zatrzymał urzędnika. Najpierw podszedł do Liama, żeby wręczyć mu opakowania brokatu, a potem do świadków, dając pierścionki z lizakiem. Na koniec wcisnął jeszcze w dłonie Kate bukiet sztucznych kwiatów, które wyglądały na ukradzione z doniczki, a dopiero potem usiadł przy swoim chłopaku, otwierając paczkę orzeszków. – Tylko to można było dostać o tej porze. Ale możesz kontynuować, Elvis. 

– Kiedyś rzucę tę pracę – uznał mężczyzna ze zrezygnowaniem. – Mam mało czas do końca zmiany, więc będzie szybko. Zebraliśmy się tutaj, żeby... a z resztą. I tak pewnie nie będziecie tego pamiętać. Chcecie wygłosić jakieś mowy?

– W sumie to tak – wzruszyła ramionami Cat, a urzędnik z trudem powstrzymał jęk. – Niall, naprawdę trudno mi uwierzyć, że stoimy na ślubnym kobiercu. Realności tego dodaje tylko to, że jesteśmy w Vegas, bo serio, jakim cudem wychodzę za mąż za kogoś, kto nienawidzi ślubów? I cholera, Nialler, po trzydziestu latach znajomości w końcu tutaj jesteśmy. Ja przez wiele lat szukałam kogoś, z kim będę w pełni szczęśliwa, kto będzie akceptował moją trudną przeszłość, dziwny charakter czy denerwujące nawyki. W pewnym momencie nawet straciłam nadzieję i myślałam, że zostanę na zawsze sama. I tak naprawdę, dzięki oświadczynom Micheala zrozumiałam, że osoba, z którą chcę wziąć ślub i spędzić resztę życia, jest przy mnie od trzydziestu lat. To zawsze byłeś ty, jako jedyny znasz mnie tak dobrze i towarzyszyłeś mi przez całe moje życie. Od początku cię kochałam i zawsze będę. Jesteś miłością mojego życia, Niall. Nawet jeśli czasami uważam cię za totalnego idiotę, to i tak chcę, żebyś był ojcem moich dzieci i zajmował się ze mną naszą gromadą borsuków. 

– Jezu, czy Pizza jest w ciąży? – wymamrotał przerażony Louis do Harry'ego, który tylko się roześmiał. 

– Kitty, powiem ci, że zawsze wiedziałem, że będę przy tobie w dniu twojego ślubu. Nie wiedziałem tylko, czy będę twoim narzeczonym czy świadkiem, bo przez wiele lat byłem dla ciebie raczej bratem niż kimś, w kim mogłabyś się zakochać. Jednak zamiast o ciebie walczyć zdecydowałem się spać z wieloma kobietami. Naprawdę wieloma kobietami. Mnóstwem kobiet. 

– Niall, mogę to jeszcze odwołać – syknęła kobieta. 

– Czekaj – odparł pewnie. – Chodzi mi o to, że nieważne, ile ich było, żadna nie potrafiła wypełnić tej pustki w moim sercu, którą zostawiła pewna urocza dziewczyna, która przez większość swojego życia wyglądała raczej jak chłopak. Ale już wtedy cię kochałem. Tak samo kochałem cię, jak dorosłaś i inni koledzy zaczęli się za tobą oglądać. Kochałem cię tak samo mocno, gdy widziałem, jak wybierasz innych. I po prostu zawsze cię będę kochać, bo jesteś jedyną osobą, przy której czuję się po prostu dobrze i wiem, że jestem w dobrym miejscu, będąc przy sobie. 

– Czy ty, Kathleen Hood bierzesz Nialla Horana za męża? – odezwał się po chwili milczenia urzędnik. 

– Tak – powiedziała z uśmiechem. 

– A czy ty, Niall...

– Tak – przerwał mu Niall i przyciągnął Kate do pocałunku. W tym samym czasie wstał Zayn, żeby obrzucić brokatem tę dwójkę. Pomylił się jednak i najpierw wysypał na nich swoje orzeszki. Liam jedynie spojrzał na niego z pożałowaniem, ale nawet się nie odezwał. 

– Obrączki – westchnął jedynie mężczyzna, więc Harry i Louis podali przyjaciołom pierścionki, które założyli sobie nawzajem na palce. – Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Teraz możecie się pocałować. Znowu. 

Zrobili to ponownie i tym razem Zayn obsypał ich brokatem, obrzucając też trochę pozostałych, sprawiając że wszyscy się świecili. 

– Mam jeszcze trzy, więc możemy uczcić ten ślub – powiadomił ich Malik, pokazując jointy w swojej kieszeni. 

 

Ω

 

– Obudziliśmy się popołudniu, cali w brokacie, którego nie udało nam się do końca zmyć, bo inaczej spóźnilibyśmy się na samolot – mówi Tomlinson. – I chociaż nie pamiętamy, co robiliśmy przez kilka godzin po ślubie, to i tak jedna z najlepszych nocy naszego życia.

– To naprawdę urocze – zgadzam się. – Ale zastanawia mnie jedno; powiedziałeś, że wyjazd przyniósł ci zarówno dobre, jak i złe rzeczy. Jak na razie słyszałam jedynie o dobrych...

– To dlatego, że cała opowieść skończyła się właściwe tam, gdzie się zaczęła – wzdycha Louis. – Chyba nie zdziwi cię, że po pięciu latach znowu wylądowaliśmy na dachu. 

 

Ω

 

Zanim jednak Harry i Luis zdecydowali się na jakąkolwiek rozmowę, postanowili się wyspać. Gdy wrócili w sobotni wieczór do mieszkania, wstali dopiero na drugi dzień popołudniu. Właściwie Harry był już na nogach wcześniej, czekając na Louisa z gorącą kawą. 

– Gdyby nie fakt, że zawsze jesteś taki miły, to pomyślałbym, że chcesz mnie przekupić – zażartował Tomlinson, siadając przy stole. – Czekaj, chyba nie chcesz?

– Po prostu chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o nas w przyjemnej rodzinnej atmosferze – uśmiechnął się do niego. 

– Cóż, ja chciałem raczej zabrać cię dzisiaj do restauracji... 

– Nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Po prostu ta rozmowa jest tak osobista i emocjonalna, że powinniśmy odbyć ją bez osób trzecich. 

Emocjonalna, Louis powtórzył w myślach, przygotowując się na najgorsze. W końcu jeśli Harry tak uważa, oczywiste dla niego było, że zaraz dowie się, że ta noc spędzona w Los Angeles to po prostu chwila słabości, coś co nie powinno się zdarzyć. Wprawdzie nie po raz pierwszy byli ze sobą w podobnej sytuacji, ale jednak nigdy nie zaszli tak daleko. I to nie tylko fizycznie, również emocjonalnie, co Louisa bolało jeszcze bardziej. Wziął jednak głęboki oddech, nie chcąc nic po sobie pokazywać.

– No więc, zacznij Harry – zachęcił Tomlinson. – Czym my teraz jesteśmy?

– Chciałem zapytać się o to samo – przyznał, zaciskając dłonie na kubku. Louis obserwował, jak na jego długich palcach robią się białe odciski, po czym czerwienieją, gdy już go puścił. – Chyba obaj musimy przyznać, że zdarzyło się wiele. Ale nie uważasz, że do tego dążyliśmy od początku? Chodzi mi o to, że od samego wyjazdu z Nowego Jorku robiliśmy wszystko, żebyśmy byli sami i nikt nas nie pilnował, a do tego piliśmy, żeby mieć wytłumaczenie na niektóre rzeczy. 

– Tamtej nocy byliśmy trzeźwi – przypomniał mu. 

– Tak, oczywiście – zgodził się od razu. – Dlatego tutaj zaczyna się problem. Bo w końcu to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy robiliśmy takie rzeczy, ale wtedy byliśmy pijani, a alkohol jest dobrym wyjaśnieniem na wszystko. I nagle teraz nie możemy o tym zapomnieć, powiedzieć, że to była pomyłka czy chwila słabości. 

– Nie możemy? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Znaczy, ja nie mogę – sprecyzował Harry. – Ale jeśli chcesz, mogę spróbować i...

– Ja też nie mógłbym o tym zapomnieć – zaprzeczył. – Nigdy nie potrafiłem, po prostu zawsze chciałem jak najlepiej dla ciebie. 

– Właśnie oto cały czas mi chodzi – zaczął brunet, patrząc się na Tomlinsona uważnie. – Ty zawsze jesteś dla mnie taki dobry. Wytrzymywałeś ze mną, gdy miałem tajemnicę i spokojnie czekałeś aż będę gotowy. Byłeś przy mnie w trudnych chwilach, pomagałeś mi w problemach, zawsze mogłem na ciebie liczyć. Nie potrafię ci powiedzieć, jak wdzięczny jestem, że nigdy mnie nie opuściłeś i wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że tyle razy zrezygnowałeś z własnego szczęścia, żeby być przy mnie. Nie zasługuję na ciebie, Lou.

– Pozwól, że ja o tym zadecyduję, dobrze? – odezwał się Louis, widząc, jak Harry zaczyna już drżeć. – Robiłem to wszystko dlatego, bo uważam, że jesteś tego wart. Cholera, jesteś wart wszystkiego, co najlepsze na tym świecie. I ja nigdy nie rezygnowałem z własnego szczęścia, bo ty nim jesteś. Jesteś jedyną osobą, przy której tak się czuję i mógłbym zrobić dla ciebie wszystko, bo cię kocham, Harry. Kocham cię z całego serca i nawet jeśli ty tego nie odwzajemniłeś, nie potrafię przestać. 

– To nie tak – pokręcił głową Harry. – Teraz mam wyrzuty sumienia, bo nie zawsze byłem z tobą szczery, co do moich uczuć. Próbowałem sobie wmówić, że dlatego cię odtrącałem, żebyś był szczęśliwy, bo przecież ja już miałem swoją miłość, ale teraz wiem, że raniłem tym nas obu. I wiem, że oszukiwanie cię w tym było tak naprawdę obrzydliwie egoistyczne i nigdy nie powinien był tego robić. Bo kłamstwo zawsze jest złe, nawet jeśli ma się dobre zamiary. 

Milczeli przez chwilę, bo Louis nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. To, co usłyszał od Harry'ego mocno go poruszyło, ale nawet nie dlatego, że było to swoiste wyznanie miłości; raczej chodziło o tę pewność, że Tomlinson nigdy go nie okłamał. Po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, że ukrywanie przed nim prawdy o jego byłym chłopaku było błędem. Louis tak naprawdę zachował się egoistycznie, nie mówiąc mu o dokumentach, bo liczył, że będą mogli żyć szczęśliwie, zostawiając za sobą przeszłość. Próbował sobie wmówić, że chodziło mu tylko o dobro Harry'ego, bo nie chciał, żeby ten na nowo cierpiał, ale tak naprawdę to nie był jedyny powód. Chciał, żeby ten pokochał go sam z siebie i zrozumiał, że jest mu przeznaczony, zostawiając Maxa za sobą, jako wspomnienie. Poznanie prawdy przeniosłoby ich znowu od początku i być może spowodowałoby nawet nawrót choroby, a tym samym uniemożliwiło Louisowi bycie w pełni szczęśliwym z Harrym. 

Zrozumiał, że podjął złą decyzję, ale jeszcze nie było za późno na naprawienie wszystkiego.

– Harry, przepraszam, ale mylisz się – zaczął nerwowo, czując jak jego ciało drży. – Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, ale jednocześnie jestem pieprzonym egoistą i raniłem cię, nawet jeśli wmawiałem sobie, że to dla twojego dobra. 

– O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwił się Harry, marszcząc brwi. – Lou, nigdy mnie nie zraniłeś. Nie mógłbyś. Dlatego właśnie chcę być z tobą, bo cię...

– Nie mów tego jeszcze, proszę – odparł, czując jak jego głos się łamię. – Zanim cokolwiek postanowisz, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Od pewnego czasu jestem w posiadaniu dokumentów, które w pewnym sensie dotyczą ciebie, bo jest w nich parę informacji o Maksie. Bałem ci się ich pokazać i ukryłem je dla twojego dobra. Jednak teraz rozumiem, że pozbawianie cię możliwości wyboru było największym egoizmem do jakiego mogłem się posunąć. – Louis wstał od stołu i spojrzał na chłopaka, który wyglądał na całkowicie zdezorientowanego. – Teraz daję ci wybór. Dokumenty są w teczce pod moim łóżkiem, jeśli chcesz poznać prawdę, możesz do nich zajrzeć. Jeśli nie, po prostu je zostaw. Ja wrócę wieczorem i dopiero wtedy będziemy mogli porozmawiać. Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam. 

Tomlinson nie patrzył już na Harry'ego, tylko wyszedł z mieszkania, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić przez ten cały czas. Wydawało mu się, że godziny będą mu się dłużyły w nieskończoność, ale okazało się, że było całkiem inaczej i nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Wziął taksówkę, gdy dostał wiadomość do Stylesa, z prośbą o powrót. Wcześniej po prostu spacerował po mieście, zastanawiając się, co właśnie robi Styles. Nie był pewien, czy wolałby, żeby tworzył teczkę czy wręcz przeciwnie. Nie mógł nawet odgadnąć, co ten zdecydował, bo czasami Harry był dla niego naprawdę zagadką. 

Jednak, gdy w końcu wrócił do mieszkania, wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy na stoliku do kawy była karteczka z napisem „dach". Wziął głęboki oddech i poczuł, jak bardzo ma ściśnięty żołądek. Zwykłe połykanie śliny sprawiało mu kłopot i miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy czegoś się tak nie bał jak tej rozmowy. Powodem było pewnie to, że nie miał pojęcia, w jakim stanie zastanie Harry'ego. Znowu zauważył, że bardziej bał się o niego niż o siebie, mimo że czuł, że postąpił dobrze. 

Harry siedział na poduszce, patrząc się w niebo. Przez chwilę Tomlinson rozważał wyjście z dachu, bo teraz, gdy jeszcze nie widział jego twarzy, wszystko wydawało się dobre. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, a mężczyzna mógł się nawet uśmiechać. Przecież mógłby go teraz zostawić i spacerować kolejne godziny po Nowym Jorku, uspokajając się i odwlekając tę rozmowę. Jednocześnie był pewien, że tego nie zrobi, bo nigdy w życiu nie zostawi Harry'ego samego. Dlatego podszedł do niego i usiadł zaraz obok na przygotowanej dla niego poduszce. Nie miał w sobie jednak na tyle siły, żeby spojrzeć mu twarz, więc utkwił wzrok w ziemi, tym samym zauważając, że po drugiej stronie Harry'ego jest teczka. 

– Przeczytałeś? – spytał Louis, mając wrażenie, że jego głos niknie gdzieś w powietrzu, bo mówił tak cicho. Harry jednak usłyszał to, pomimo wiatru i ściśniętego gardła mężczyzny. 

– Zanim ci powiem, co zrobiłem, chciałbym ci opowiedzieć pewną historię – odezwał się, wstając. – Proszę, poczekaj na mnie chwilkę. Potrzebuję pewnego rekwizytu. 

Tomlinson kiwnął głową, podczas gdy Harry wszedł do mieszkania. Szatyn spoglądał na teczkę, która wydawała się sprawiać, że na całym dachu robiło się dużo cieplej niż było w rzeczywistości. To jednak oczywiście tylko wrażenie, jakie odczuwał Louis, bo to bądź co bądź tylko teczka. Nawet jeśli zawiera coś, co może zmienić życie jakiejś osoby, wciąż nie potrafi zmieniać warunków atmosferycznych. Właśnie większość takich zwykłych rzeczy ma duże znaczenie tylko dla jednostki; w końcu, gdy zawala się czyiś świat, Ziemia wciąż się kręci. 

Louis nie myślał nawet, po co poszedł Harry, dlatego nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy był zdziwiony, gdy okazało się, że mężczyzna niesie ze sobą dwa półmiski spaghetti i sztućce. Z jednej strony była to naprawdę dziwna rzecz, z drugiej zaś mógł się tego spodziewać. W końcu to ich potrawa jeśli cokolwiek mieliby teraz jeść na tym dachu, to wszystko inne jedynie zepsułoby atmosferę.

– Nie jest już gorące, ale mam wrażenie, że bez niego ta rozmowa nie miałaby tyle sensu – oznajmił Harry i wziął głęboki oddech. – Louis, chciałbym ci opowiedzieć historię, jak poznałem miłość swojego życia. Wiem, że jeszcze nigdy nie miałem okazji ci tego powiedzieć, a jest to dość ważne, żebyś zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi – szatyn oblizał usta i zaczął jeść, mimo że nawet nie czuł głodu. Musiał czymś zająć swoje ręce. – Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy miałem szesnaście lat. Słyszałeś już o tym, jak wystąpiłem w reklamie, która została zbanowana w większość krajów. Odezwał się jednak do mnie pewien mężczyzna, który chciał się umówić na spotkanie. On nie był oczywiście jedynym, często pisali do mnie dziwni faceci, zapraszając do siebie lub proponując różne układy. Ten jednak wydawał się całkiem inny; po pierwsze, rzeczywiście był managerem i miał własną stronę internetową, gdzie były profile młodych aktorów, którzy wcale nie występowali w filmach porno. Do tego pisał na adres mojej mamy i zaproponował przyjście na casting w Londynie. Moja mama zgodziła się na to i Gemma zawiozła mnie na miejsce. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo byłem podekscytowany! Chciałem zostać gwiazdą, już widziałem siebie w jakiś Hollywoodzkich produkcjach... – Harry pokręcił ze śmiechem głową. – Miałem trochę czasu i postanowiłem wejść do kawiarni, żeby kupić sobie coś do picia. Jednak, gdy wchodziłem do budynku, nieco się zagapiłem i wpadłem na mężczyznę, który wylał na mnie swoją kawę. Wiesz, minęło dziesięć lat, a ja wciąż nie wiem, czyja to wina. Ale nie mogłem być zły, kiedy on mnie tak przepraszał i uśmiechał się w tak słodki sposób... można powiedzieć, że zauroczył mnie od pierwszego wejrzenia i nawet fakt, że miałem na sobie gorący, czarny napój nic nie zmienił. Tego dnia nie poszedłem na casting, ale spędziłem cudowny dzień z tym mężczyzną. Wiesz, właściwie nie można go nazwać jakimś specjalnym, po prostu dał mi jakąś swoją koszulkę, obiecał, że wypierze moją, a potem jeszcze zabrał na kolację. Oczywiście nie skończyło się na jednym spotkaniu... – przygryzł wargę, po czym spojrzał na Tomlinsona. – Wiesz chyba o kim mówię, prawda?

Louis poczuł się nieco zaatakowany tym pytaniem i najpierw kiwnął głową, zanim się odezwał. Wcześniej był za bardzo oderwany od zewnętrznego świata, tylko utknął w swoim własnym, uważnie jednak słuchając Harry'ego. Przez cały czas miał wrażenie, że brunet bierze każde słowo i uderza o nim prosto w serce, żeby później obaj mogli obserwować, jak powoli skapuje krew. 

– To był Max, prawda? – odpowiedział w końcu, a Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. To bolało jeszcze bardziej niż tamte słowa. 

– Tak to był Max – zgodził się. – Max, mężczyzna dzięki któremu tak naprawdę spotkałem miłość swojego życia. Będę mu za to dozgonnie wdzięczny. Bo gdyby nie to, że praktycznie całkowicie zmienił moje życiowe plany, zostawiając mnie właściwie w rozsypce, nie wyjechałbym do Nowego Jorku. Naprawdę, to miasto nigdy nie było na mojej liście marzeń. Los Angeles, Las Vegas może jeszcze, ale Nowy Jork? Sam beton i niemili ludzie. Dlatego, gdy jesienią dwa tysiące piątego roku spacerowałem po tych smutnych ulicach, szukając jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie mógłbym poczytać mój tomik wierszy, nie spodziewałem się, że spotka mnie coś dobrego. Jednak gdy zobaczyłem coś w rodzaju baru albo kawiarni, o dość ładnej nazwie, postanowiłem tam wejść. No bo przyznaj, Painting Flowers brzmi jakoś tak poetycko, więc uznałem, że i tak nie znajdę nic lepszego niż to. Zamówiłem kawę i jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy do tego samego miejsca, niedługo po mnie wszedł przystojny mężczyzna. Do tego zamówił jeszcze espresso... I przyznaję, byłem zły. Wtedy odkąd odszedł Max starałem się unikać wszystkich przystojnych mężczyzn, którzy pili taką samą kawę, jak on, bo to mi za bardzo o nim przypominało. Chciałem skupić się na książce, ale nie mogłem, bo równocześnie byłem ciekawy, jak wygląda. Zerkałem niego kątem oka i doszedłem do wniosku, że właściwie to nie jest podobny do Maxa. Miał dużo bardziej wystające kości policzkowe, tak przepięknie długie rzęsy i do tego taki cudowny zarost. Mimowolnie zastanawiałem się, czy jest bardzo szorstki i jak go czuć na gładkiej skórze. Od razu złapały mnie wyrzuty sumienia, bo przecież nie powinienem był tak myśleć o pierwszym lepszym facecie z baru. Tym bardziej, że jest stałym bywalcem tego miejsca. Jednak nie mogłem się oprzeć zagadaniu do niego, żeby jeszcze raz usłyszeć ten zachrypnięty głos. Powiedziałem pierwszą lepszą rzecz i spytałem się, czy jest Brytyjczykiem. Cholera, nie dość, że nim był i miał śliczny akcent, to do tego miał jeszcze świetne poczucie humoru, bo spytał się, czy nucił nieświadomie God Save The Queen. Może i jestem dziwny, ale to wydawało mi się bardzo zabawne. Nienawidziłem go wtedy i uwielbiałem równocześnie, bo to okropne, że ktoś tak męski i przystojny, ma świetne poczucie humoru. Mówiłem sobie, że dalej z nim prowadzę tę rozmowę, żeby znaleźć jakieś jego wady, ale to wydawało się niemożliwe. Był niesamowicie miłym, inteligentnym i ciekawym rozmówcą, który jeszcze na dodatek naprawdę wydawał się zainteresowany moją osobą i poświęcał mi tyle uwagi. Nie chciałem, żeby mi się podobał, ale nie mogłem powtrzymać tego ciągłego uśmiechu. Nie czułem się w ten sposób od tak dawna, że byłem aż przerażony, że mógłbym się w nim zauroczyć. Ale byłem pewny, że każdy się tak czuł przy nim. W końcu on wyglądał i zachowywał się, jak marzenie każdej dziewczyny, więc nie omieszkałem mu tego powiedzieć. Przyznaję, byłem trochę złośliwy, bo chciałem, żeby się odczepił. Jednocześnie nie mogłem znieść myśli, że to nasze ostatnie spotkanie, więc zostawiłem mu tę książkę, licząc że kiedyś jeszcze zobaczymy się w tym barze. Oczywiście, raczej myślałem, że to mało prawdopodobne, bo pewnie zwróci ją barmanowi, ale on zrobił coś, czego naprawdę się nie spodziewałem. Ja myślisz, Louis, co zrobił mój tajemniczy mężczyzna z baru?

– Odszukał cię, żeby oddać ci książkę – wymamrotał Tomlinson, uśmiechając się.

– Och, widzę, że myślicie tak samo – powiedział żartobliwie Harry. Obaj odłożyli półmiski na bok, żeby złapać się za dłonie. Złączyli swoje płacić żeby poczuć tę niesamowitą bliskość – W każdym razie, wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że to on jest miłością mojego życia. Chociaż ja lubię myśleć, że to nie tak, że nie wiedziałem; ta informacja była gdzieś głęboko w mojej duszy i myśli o byłym skutecznie ją przykrywały. Jednak każdy kolejny dzień z nim, każdy jego gest, to jak bardzo mnie kochał, pozwalało mi zrozumieć, że to jemu jestem przeznaczony. – Styles wskazał głową na półmisek. – Zadam ci teraz kolejne pytanie. Jak myślisz, dlaczego zrobiłem dzisiaj spaghetti? 

– Bo to samo zrobiłeś na jednej z pierwszych randek z tym mężczyzną? – spytał szatyn. 

– To też, ale to nie jedyny powód. To prawdopodobnie najgłupsza rzecz na świecie, ale dzięki temu spaghetti zrozumiałem, że kocham go najbardziej na świecie i nigdy wcześniej nie kochałem kogoś tak mocno. Dzięki temu spaghetti postanowiłem spędzić z nim resztę życia – kontynuował Harry. – Pewnej nocy przyszedłem do niego, gdy przyrządzał właśnie to spaghetti. Był już środek nocy, jednak postanowiłem mu pomóc, bo to wydawało mi się prawidłową rzeczą do zrobienia. Chciałem pomóc mu zrobić takie spaghetti, jak zawsze ja przyrządzam. I nam się udało, a do tego powiem ci, że to najlepsza rzecz, jaką jadłem w życiu. Ale zdradzę ci sekret; to nie cynamon sprawił, że było tak smaczne, ale fakt, że to spaghetti nas połączyło i jest naszą potrawą. Dlatego właśnie wtedy, gdy jedliśmy je razem w środku nocy, zrozumiałem wszystko. Za bardzo jednak bałem się tego powiedzieć, bo hej, jak to brzmi – uniósł półmisek – mój drogi, dzięki temu zrozumiałem, że jesteś miłością moje życia, zamieszkajmy razem, weźmy ślub, zaadoptujmy dzieci i zostańmy razem na zawsze, bo kocham cię bardziej niż kogokolwiek kiedykolwiek. Wtedy starczyło mi odwagi tylko na zaproponowanie zamieszkania razem, a to i tak był duży krok. Bo po nim już nigdy nie wyraziłem się o mojej miłości w czasie teraźniejszym. 

I nagle to wszystko dotarło do Louisa i poczuł, jakby dostał czymś w twarz. Harry rzeczywiście od tamtego momentu mówił, że kochał Maxa w czasie przeszłym. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale zarówno jak rozmawiali na balkonie pani Hudson czy jeszcze parę razy o tym właśnie tak to wyglądało. Rozpromienił się i czekał, aż Harry będzie kontynuował, bo jeszcze nigdy nie czuł tylu różnych emocji, jak podczas tej opowieści. Jednaj ten milczał, więc zrozumiał, że to jego kolej. 

– Czyli czekaj, bo wciąż nie wiem, co z dokumentami, przeczytałeś je? – spytał zestresowany Louis. 

– Nie – odparł Harry, biorąc teczkę i otwierając ją. – Wiem jednak, co w nich jest. Znam prawdę od pewnego czasu i przyznam się, że wpierw mnie to trochę poruszyło. Byłeś w pracy, a ja przez cały tamten dzień czekałem aż wrócisz, żebyśmy mogli pójść razem na nasz dach, a ja bym ci się wypłakał. Jednak, gdy przyszedłeś do domu, jak zwykle taki szczęśliwy, pytając się o mój dzień i będąc tym szczerze zainteresowany zrozumiałem, że nawet nie mam ochoty płakać z powodu Maxa. Oszukiwał mnie i okropnie zranił, ale pomyślałem, że skoro mam ciebie, to już żadne zło świata mnie nie doścignie. 

– Czyli ty wiedziałeś? – dopytywał się mężczyzna. – Od jak dawna?

– A czy to ważne? – spytał Harry, wyciągając dokumenty. Wstał z nimi i po prostu rzucił je na grilla, który zawsze tutaj stał, bo używali go na imprezach w lato. Wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę zapałek. – To przeszłość, która się nie liczy. 

Podał jedną zapałkę Louisowi, który teraz stał obok niego. Wziął ją od chłopaka, który chciał już zamknąć pudełeczko, ale Tomlinson go zatrzymał.

– Zrobimy to razem, dobrze? – zaproponował, a Harry jedynie kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się lekko. Szatyn najpierw zapalił swoją zapałkę, a później tą samą podpalił tę Stylesa. Równocześnie rzucili je na dokumenty, obserwując jak powoli zaczynały płonąć. Usiedli, wciąż patrząc na płomienie, które pochłaniały coraz więcej kartek, zwęglając je, a później zamieniając w proch. – Kocham cię, Harry.

– Też cię kocham – powiedział cicho. – Może i nie byłeś moja pierwszą miłością, ale przy tobie wszystkie inne stały się nieistotne. 

 

Ω

 

– To właśnie historia, jak poznałem miłość swojego życia – odzywa się Louis, a ja jeszcze przez chwilę nie mogę uwierzyć, w to co usłyszałam. – Harry Styles na zawsze będzie w moim sercu. 

– To w takim razie, gdzie jest ten twój Harry Styles? – pytam ze śmiechem. – Naprawdę chcę go poznać, bo z tego co widzę, wszyscy są tacy, jak ich opisałeś, więc Harry musi być jakimś aniołem...

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczą, wprawiając mnie w zakłopotanie. 

– Ale Harry'ego Stylesa już nie ma – mówi ściszonym głosem, patrząc się gdzieś w dal z nostalgią. – Czasami sam nie mogę uwierzyć, że ostatnio był ze mną jeszcze w te wakacje. Wyglądał tak pięknie...

– Żartujesz sobie – szepczę przerażona. – To nie może się tak skończyć, nie zgadzam się. 

– Przykro mi...

– Nie – prycham, marszcząc brwi. – Nie wierzę, że spędziłam tyle czasu, słuchając pierwszej historii miłosnej, która mnie poruszyła, żeby usłyszeć takie zakończenie. Po prostu nie. 

Czuję, jak do moich oczu napływają łzy i chociaż próbuję je powstrzymać, one właśnie płyną po moich policzkach. Mam wrażenie, że drżę i chcę stad uciec, ale jednocześnie nie potrafię się poruszyć, jakbym była sparaliżowana. 

– Nie wierzę, że naprawdę to zrobiłeś – słyszę niski, lekko zachrypnięty męski głos za sobą i odwracam się gwałtownie. Mężczyzna, który właśnie dosuwa sobie krzesło, żeby usiąść między mną a Louisem jest wysoki i dość postawny, ale jednocześnie wydaję się delikatny. Uśmiecha się do mnie serdecznie, pokazując rząd białych zębów i głębokie dołeczki. Jego włosy są tylko lekko falowane i wyglądają na niedawno ścięte, bo końcówki są dość proste, ale bardzo niesforne, więc podtrzymuje je ciemnymi okularami. Gdy wystawia do mnie dłoń, zauważam, że ma na niej naprawdę dużo pierścionków. – Harry Styles-Tomlinson.

– To w pracy – wtrąca się Louis. – W domu tylko Harry Tomlinson.

– Pogubiłam się – przyznaję, patrząc z zdezorientowaniem na wszystkich. – Zaraz, to jest Harry? 

– We własnej osobie – mówi mężczyzna ze śmiechem. – I przepraszam cię za mojego sadystycznego męża. Jak wczoraj opowiadał mi o swoim pomyśle na zakończenie historii to myślałem, że żartował. Ale jak kazał mi stać nad tobą, żebyś do końca nie znała prawdy to zrozumiałem, że jest takim idiotą...

– Wciąż mnie kochasz – uznał szatyn. 

– Czyja mówiłem, że jest inaczej? – spytał retorycznie Harry, wstając. Cmoknął Louisa w policzek, po czym zwrócił się do mnie. – To co, chcesz zobaczyć magiczny dach? 

Kiwam jedynie lekko głową i po tym jak wszyscy się ubrali, pozwalam wyprowadzić się z kawiarni. Dopiero teraz orientuje się, że to było kiedyś Painting Flowers. Tomlinson zauważa moje zdziwienie, gdy patrzę na szyld z całkiem innym napisem. 

– Niestety, parę lat temu zmienił się właściciel – powiadamia mnie. – Ale wspomnienia pozostały.

Uśmiecham się lekko, jeszcze raz zerkając do środka. Praktycznie widzę, jak cała szóstka siada przy ich boksie; wtedy dziesięć lat młodsi, ale tak naprawdę wciąż tacy sami. 

Dalej jestem prowadzona przez klatkę schodową i w mojej głowie pojawia się mnóstwo obrazów; począwszy od tego, jak Louis i Liam się tutaj wprowadzili, poprzez te wszystkie próby wejścia tutaj jak byli pijani, a kończąc na wprowadzę Harry'ego do tego miejsca. 

Nawet, gdy Styles otwiera drzwi, dokładnie widzę, jak trzaska nimi Liam, gdy pokłócił się z Zaynem. Następnie wyobrażam sobie każdego z osobna, jak wchodzi przez nie bez pukania uprzednio albo jak Harry i Louis całują się, później wpadając na Nialla.

W środku jest podobnie, każdy skrawek mieszkania, każdy mebel ma dla mnie specjalne znaczenie. W mojej głowie na kanapie siedzą przytuleni Zayn i Liam, obok Louis bawi się włosami Harry'ego, a na ziemi sprzeczają się Kate i Niall. 

W końcu wchodzimy po schodach na dach, który rzeczywiście zapiera dech w piersiach. Tutaj miało miejsce tyle ważnych wydarzeń, to tutaj wszystko się zaczynało lub kończyło. To miejsce to kwintesencja całej historii. Zastanawiam się nad swoim życiem. Nie mam jednak pojęcia, jak to wszystko dalej się potoczy i czy odnajdę siebie. Jednak w tej chwili naprawdę nie czuję, że warto aż tak się tym przejmować. Najlepsze rzeczy w życiu przychodzą niespodziewanie. Dlatego właśnie zamykam oczy, zastanawiając się jedynie, czy oni wszyscy czuli ten sam zapach, co ja. Nie mogę powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, jaki wkrada się na moje usta. 

Jesień jest bardzo melancholijna.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim za wytrwanie ze mną!!


End file.
